


[授权翻译]Tuesday Plays the Piper

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blindfolds, Discrimination, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Fictional Religion & Theology, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Tattoos, Telepathic Bond, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 68,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个人口数量勉强维持平衡的世界中，两性中能够生育的人都被视作珍贵的商品。在除了Westchester的其他地方，他们几乎没有任何人权——而随着Erik Lehnsherr临兵城下威胁要踏破城门，这最后的避风港也即将沦陷。但是，对Charles Xavier来说，被征服的后果对他个人的影响也许更大于政治上的冲击。没有人知道Erik为何如此坚决地要去俘获他的这位老朋友与昔日共同反抗Shaw的盟友：Charles并非繁育者，他曾很彻底的拒绝协助Erik建立起一个变种人至上的王国。<br/>然而，Charles却太了解Erik的理由。Erik知道他一些无人知晓的秘密——而一旦它们大白于天下，所被征服的将不仅仅是一个国家。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuesday Plays the Piper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526744) by [Sperare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sperare/pseuds/Sperare). 



Tuesday Plays the Piper

作者：Sperare

  


翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Chapter 1

  
  
Moira死于一个周二。这一日期有种神圣不可侵犯的重要性：在Charles失去的所有东西中，他唯独不必去体验连结断裂所带来的尖锐深切的痛楚，只因为他与Moira之间并无连结——没有肉体上的痛苦来提醒他自己失去了什么。从一周中挖去一天是他所能做的极致。这并不够，但周二的临近与来临总是缓慢地折磨啮噬着他的内心，至少这 _聊胜于无_ 。虽然相较之下这疼痛几乎微不足道，但诸神知道他愿意做任何事去 _感受_ ——使得Moira对他的意义，被从他生命中生生夺去的东西能够同样反映在肉体的痛苦上。  
  
  
在旧世界中，他们应该可以救活她。伤口本身很浅——正如刺杀者想要的那样。干脆地杀掉她不能达到目的。这是给Charles一个人的信息：一张纸条，被一把匕首钉在Moira的肩膀上。一把浸毒的匕首。Raven想让他亲眼看着她受尽折磨——看着她慢慢死去。  
  
  
 _You would deny your king for_ this?  
 _你就_ 为此 _而违逆你的国王？_  
  
  
七个字难以道明这场谋杀背后的原因，但是当他独处卧室时，现实却一遍遍不断在他的脑海中回放，若是无人打扰他便可一直这么循环下去——而此事的逻辑也逐渐化为一片混沌，最后竟也没有那么难以置信了。如果，像一些人相信的那样，世界在七天内被创造出来，那么他的世界肯定也能如此轻易地被七个字所击碎。  
  
  
 _You would deny your king for_ this?  
 _你就_ 为此 _而违逆你的国王？_  
  
  
“你的“中的”u“因被匕首刺穿而难以辨认，其他字的一些笔画也因沾染上Moira的血迹而变得模糊不清，但是字条的意思很明确。  
  
  
 _You would deny your king for_ this?  
 _你就_ 为此 _而违逆你的国王？_  
  
  
“他不是我的王。”Charles对着空空荡荡的房间大声说道，他的手指抚过羊皮纸，停留在干涸的血迹上方——那是Moira的身体中唯一没有在地底腐烂的部分。鲜血污蚀折皱了纸张，使得它表面泛起凹凸不平的涟漪。看到她的死亡带来的影响留下了真实可见的证明，这在某种程度上令他感到安慰。  
  
  
不，Erik不是他的王。也不是Erik将Moira杀掉的。  
  
  
虽然他毫无疑问对此乐见其成。  
  
  
而Charles的妹妹亲手实施了谋杀——这无疑是对Erik信念的确认。Moira是人类。如果没有Charles的干预，她会和其他人类一样，成为一名二等公民。而他迎娶她成为自己的王后——让她成为他的继承人的母亲——这不仅让其他国家，也让他自己的臣民侧目。毫不意外的，Erik让Raven动了手。她若是不动手反而出人意料，毕竟与众不同是令人惊讶的，与众不同是令人惊骇的。  
  
  
他的手指再次扫过羊皮纸。如此脆弱。这些天来一切皆是如此。  
  
  
他的臣民遵守他的律法：他已经尽自己所能确保人类被公平地对待。但他与人类 _结婚_ ——这一行为似乎太过荒唐，甚至那些相对进步的公民都感到难以接受。只有那些最激进的——像他一样支持人类与变种人完全和平共存的人——才赞成他的做法。这些人本就不多，而现在随着北上的军队席卷而来——随着一路凯歌的征战领主承诺定要镇压和铲除异己——更是变得寥寥无几了。  
  
  
而他不顾政治因素坚持要娶Moira，并在之后仍能手握大权，这本身就是对他声望的证明——同时也是对Moira，人类与否，作为一个繁育者能够为他生育后代这一事实的证明。在这种时代，无论你是何人，生育能力都是极为宝贵的。也许大多数人认为Moira不应被允许嫁与国王，但是几乎所有人都认为她应该与变种人结合：产下子女，且是变种人。将人类基因纳入到变种基因中，同时生育子女，一举两得。许多人会认为这确是一件幸事。  
  
  
但这并不代表他们认同她与国王的婚姻。  
  
  
而如果他们知道 _他_ 是什么的话，更不会称其为“幸运”了。  
  
  
他们不知道。运气好的话——虽然最近他的运气实在欠佳——他们永远也不会知道。世界上只有五个人知道：其中三人已经离世，活着的人中——Erik——已经保证绝不会说出去，仅剩的另一个人——Raven，讽刺得很——对Erik唯命是从。  
  
  
若天地间尚存半点仁义，真相将会止于二人之口。  
  
  
若它真 _能够_ 止于此的话。但Erik并没有表现出半点应允如此的倾向。  
  
  
而这 _能怎样_ ？ 这之所以重要是因为轰鸣的炮响暗示Erik也许就要如愿了。  
  
  
但 _尚未_ 如此。  
  
  
“且向来不易，恩？”Charles喃喃道，踱步到远处墙边的摇篮旁。里面传出婴孩兴奋的咯咯笑声，即使面临如此窘境，Charles还是露出了轻松的笑容，他弯下腰，双臂环住儿子将他抱了起来。  
  
  
重复的摇晃动作令人心安，对他还是孩子来说都是如此；Charles欣慰于找到了排解紧张情绪的出口，他环绕着房间来回踱步，数着自己的步子，轻轻摇晃着胸前的孩子。他三次经过办公桌，但固执地不去看铺散其上的信件以及信纸下露出的地图。而当他第四次经过的时候，David乱动起来，仿佛觉察到了父亲的不安。诸神啊，为什么所有的事情都要这么艰难？  
  
  
吐出一声叹息，他让David伏在自己的肩头，然后走到办公桌前坐了下来。  
  
  
并不是说他没有阅览过那些信件，研究过这些地图。事实上这几天来他很少做别的事，而在近几月中这些文件更是他生活的中心。现在他大概已能将它们倒背如流——并不是说他会去背这些东西。谢谢，但是不——最好能把它们从他的记忆中抹去——让它们彻底消失。它们象征了他的失败，象征了引发这场灾难的动机与欲望。它们 _就是_ 他的没落。  
  
  
“若能重来一次，我会做出不同的选择吗？”他对David喃喃道，让他向后靠在自己的臂弯中，低下头直视着婴儿蓝得令人惊异的眼睛。Charles的眼睛。孩子的五官很像Moira，不过他现已7个月大，基本可以断定眼睛的蓝色不会褪去。至少他这一点像Charles。希望也只有这一点。如果幸运的话，他会继承母亲的个性。Moira的生命应该以某种方式延续下去，Charles期盼David会长成他深爱的妻子的翻版，这个愿望也许很自私，但它像细菌般繁殖着，绝望又自私地，其中裹挟了太过浓重的悲痛，有时压得他难以呼吸。她是他生命中的光明，若那束光被完全熄灭——他真的无法想象。如果宇宙中尚有半分公正，她的生命会在她的儿子身上延续下去。  
  
  
David咯咯笑起来，他挥舞着肉乎乎的小拳头，直到Charles伸出手去让婴儿抓住自己的一根手指。这明显取悦了他，David发出愉快的尖叫声，试图摇晃父亲的手臂。  
  
  
“你对我的信任真是举世无双啊，亲爱的，”他干巴巴地评价道，“但也许你信错了人。”  
  
  
突来的敲门声让他从与儿子的对话中猛然回过神来。他转过头，重新将David抱在胸前，然后唤来人入内。几秒钟后，门轴叽嘎作响，门向内开启，出于习惯他立刻紧张起来，这很傻——真的很傻，从没有人在他的家中攻击过他——但桌上信件中的字句在他脑海中回荡，总有一天，推开门走进来的不会是他的朋友。  
  
  
然而，今天只是Armando。绝对称得上一位朋友。  
  
  
“吾王，”他毕恭毕敬地打了招呼，微微低下头来，虽然他紧紧攥住门框的手指节发白，暗示了事态的紧急与可怕，Charles既不愿否认，但也不愿甘心承受它。  
  
  
Charles点头致意。“Armando。有什么消息？”  
  
  
“下城区已经失陷。”  
  
  
令人失望，但并不意外。这是——现在也没有必要否认了，这意味着过去这些天来一直勒在他脖颈上的绞刑索又拉紧了些。“那么我需要去作战室了？”他问道，露出一个疲倦的微笑，因为不论陷入何等窘境，他的下属都会感受到自己首领的情绪，而他们总能感受到希望。如果他能决定的话，希望 _永远_ 存在。  
  
  
使他需要凭空给他的下属创造希望，希望亦会存在。  
  
  
“恐怕是这样的。”Armando答道。  
  
  
“那好吧。”他还能说些什么呢？谎言？Armando知道——明白下城区失陷意味着什么，对于Armando这样出身下城的人来说，也许比Charles，这位终身生活在宅邸中的领主还要明白……  
  
  
Armando静默地看着Charles转过身，将孩子送回到房间另一侧的摇篮中。最好让他休息吧，今后也许再难有片刻的安宁。“帮我把保姆叫过来照看他好吗？”他转头说道。Charles话音刚落，Armando就消失在走廊中去听令行事——通过布料摩擦抛光过的旧木地板的声音可以判断出来。  
  
  
他的手下有Armando这样的得力干将，这或多或少令他感到宽慰。他们都是勇敢，忠诚的人。但是，他们的存在让他感到安慰的同时也让他的心里升起一团酸涩，他辜负了他们。更有可能的是，正是他们的忠诚让他们陷入了如今这般水深火热的境地。愧疚灼烧着他的内心，几天前，他从梦魇中醒来，梦中它穿破自己的胸膛挣脱出来，只留下一个空空的洞口。Erik伸手进去挖出了他的心脏，他满意地微笑着，看着它在手中有力地跳动，流出的不是鲜血而是某种有毒的绿色液体——愧疚的实体——那液体一滴滴流回他胸口的大洞中，继续蚕食着其他的器官。  
  
  
从此Charles再难入眠。

 

他小心地把婴儿床上的被褥拨到一边。大多数晚上他都在照看David。睡眠于他而言是奢侈品，他儿子的优先级总是排在睡眠之前——正如他不会将自己的骄傲置于国家之前。他会尽自己所能拯救尽可能多的人。  
  
  
“战斗还是逃跑，嗯？”他喃喃道，在安置好David后弯下身在儿子的额头上印下一个吻。David对于被送回摇篮中感到不满，他在Charles的触碰下不安地乱动着，但令人庆幸的是，他没有屈服于大哭大闹的冲动，否则这很有可能成为压倒Charles的最后一根稻草。他的神经太过紧绷，若是听到儿子不适的哭声恐怕会让他崩溃。  
  
  
现在还无法看出来，但是每当这样的时刻，他很容易就会想象David继承了他的读心能力。他似乎确实有共感能力，正如Sharon Xavier会解释的那样——如果她愿意拨冗与自己那恼人的孩子交谈的话——Charles的变种能力也是由此开始显露的，他会无意识地抓取离他最近的人的思维并读取他们的心情。显然，就像David一样，他也会据此做出反应：他的儿子很善解人意，能够压抑住哭泣的冲动，只为了使父亲免受苦恼与不安的折磨。  
  
  
尽管如此，他其实不希望自己的儿子拥有他的天赋——但是David是完美无缺的，如果这是他的能力，那么它一定也是完美的。  
  
  
Charles悄悄溜出门去，正在此时保姆从门外进来。他给了她一个温和的微笑，向她传送了一股镇定平和的情绪：她的脸颊太过苍白，嘴唇紧抿。他只好尽自己所能舒缓她的紧张情绪，这似乎微不足道。  
  
  
然而聚沙成塔、集腋成裘，微不足道之事往往至关重要。  
  
  
“谢谢你，”他告诉她，“请不要把他带出房间。如果他需要任何东西，随时告诉我。”  
  
  
她热切地点点头，细长的红色发辫随着她的动作一甩一甩。她是个好女孩，安静内敛但聪明伶俐，从她与David的互动中便可看出。她还太年轻，就要被迫经历这些，不过，他也同样无法想象谁能老成到足以面对战争。他肯定没有。29岁——诸神保佑，大多数时候他确定自己还不到当父亲的年龄，更何况统治国家与指挥战争。  
  
  
看到她明白了自己的指示，他感到很满意，他阖上门，跟上了Armando的脚步。Armando今日的穿着几乎称得上随意：一条膝盖处沾着泥土的橄榄色裤子，一件深棕色的外套，腰间用皮带束紧，但外衣的下摆却长短不一，一部分松松地堆叠在腰间，好像他是和衣而睡的。这确实很有可能，如果他没记错的话， Armando昨天的装束也是如此。可以理解。在作战室中，他们早就不在意制服那些规定了——这太过显眼，尤其是在他们不得不准备逃跑的情况下——当意识到这一点后，自此开始他们的着装水准日益恶化，更换衣物在这种情况下就是浪费时间，每一秒都有可能是末日，而在衣橱中挑选衣服花费的精力本可以用在更好的地方——  
  
  
噢，Charles也没有换装。也就是说——他整晚没睡？显然是的。回想起来——对了，太阳已经落山，他点了支蜡烛，在办公桌上打了个盹，醒来后一直阅读到晨光熹微之时。那一定是日出时分，虽然他没有将那稀薄的光线与早晨的来临联系起来。  
  
  
这至少解释了为什么他仍穿着那件松松垮垮的蓝色外衣。就像Armando一样，他系上了腰带，短袍盖住了他的背部，下身是黑色裤子与及膝皮靴。他的皮带上甚至还有一把匕首，他从未取下来（匕首和皮带均是）。一把枪也许更适合远程攻击，但他有士兵的保护，如果他们失败了，他被俘虏后会更需要一件适合近身搏击的武器——况且，Erik已经成功垄断了Westchester外其他地区的火器制造。现在他又洗劫了Westchester的武器工厂……  
  
  
那么一把匕首就好。  
  
  
刺杀Erik也许是个不切实际的想法——Erik毫无疑问会对类似行动有所准备——但是如果他不去尝试就活该遭天谴了。  
  
  
反正不管怎样，他都在劫难逃。  
  
  
几分钟内他们就来到了作战室，其间几乎没有任何交流。本就无话可说，同时也是为了节省精力，尽管他们话都不多（一个难解的逻辑谜题，这让他唇角微扬，虽然他为何在意这些事的原因并不明确。）  
  
  
作战室传说中是为了应对灾难性事件而建造的，而就历史发展的轨迹来看，这种担忧并非空穴来风。不论初衷如何，它确实能抵挡大部分外部攻击——然而，一旦宅邸被占领，它就会变成一个死亡陷阱，就像任何只有一个出口的普通房间那样。敌人也许无法炸碎墙壁冲进来，但是饥饿很快就会从内部攻破他们：一旦断水断粮，他们自己就会打开门。  
  
  
“Armando告诉我下城区已经被攻陷。”Charles以这句话代替问候，他边说边大步踏进房门，落座上首，他的臣属已围坐在桌边。许多高级将领正在前线设立防线，留下的是他们的代理人——光荣的信使，他们的任务就是在Charles和将领们之间传递消息。  
  
  
这并不意味着他们能力不足或者身份低微。大多数情况下是，这意味着这些信使都是年轻人——前途似锦，但是资历较浅，尚不足以掌握大权。  
  
  
无人应答，Charles极力克制住揉捏太阳穴的冲动：沉默就是最好的回答。  
  
  
“Boston有任何消息吗？”如果北部接壤的地区与他们取得联系的话……若Erik继续北征的话，他们则将唇亡齿寒。而目前的情况是，在16个区中，只有他们与Upper North尚未屈服于Erik的枪炮之下。Genosha向来最为强大，但是在Shaw发动战争企图征服其他区域之前，它对这些区域并没有直接管辖权。  
  
  
当Erik杀掉Shaw的时候，征战本应该停止。  
  
  
但事实却并非如此。  
  
  
这只是一段记忆，但只要回想起来，那冰冷的感觉便足以让Charles捏紧桌角。在Erik知道Charles是什么之前，在他们之间的论辩变为事关私人恩怨——变得比Charles最初想象得更加危险——在很久很久以前，希望存在过。关乎他自己命运的希望。  
  
  
从某种程度上来讲，他可谓是自掘坟墓。他不应与Erik变得那么亲密的。如果他没有……  
  
  
但Erik可能不管怎样也会发现的。  
  
  
毕竟Erik是那么的聪明——这毫不夸张。他把自己的才智用在了可怕的地方——他让枕头一侧仿佛变得滚烫，使他头不俯枕，让Charles的眼睑仿佛覆满沙砾，使他无法合眼，让Charles的双腿刺痒，直到他不停地在房间内踱步，直到他整日不眠不休，直到他发现自己已无法再去关注如休息这般无关紧要之事。  
  
  
“不，Boston方面没有任何消息，吾王。”Scott皱着眉道。  
  
  
啊，好吧。这不是让他从记忆中挣脱出来的最佳方式，但也算行之有效，而那些回忆——他宁愿将它们埋藏在脑海深处，永不再想起。  
  
  
面对Scott无论如何都不会十分令人愉快。这个孩子完全有权利感到不悦，他的兄长Alex正在前线抵御敌军，而Boston方面的沉寂意味着他的命运凶险。他们所有人都命运凶险。  
  
  
Charles长叹一声，将手指叠在下颌之下。“那么我们只得假设不会有援军到来了。”有人递给了他一张地图，他无言地接过，将它在面前的桌上展开，感受到指尖下纸张清脆的轻响。“然而不幸的是，我们还要在Boston身上赌一把，赌它依然适合我们撤离。若要去Upper North，我们唯一可行的路线只有通过Boston，即便如此，虽然侦查军坚持称Lehnsherr没有兵分两路，我们也不能排除他已通过更微妙的方式渗透入该区的可能。如果他在宫廷中安插了自己的人手，或者甚至挟持了君王，那么我们永远也不会发现——即便发现也来不及变更计划。”他终于屈服了，虽然没有按摩太阳穴，但是挫败地抹了抹脸。“显然，如果有时间的话是可以的，但如果这是最新的进展，Lehnsherr便能指望迫在眉睫的南境危机来转移我们的注意力了：届时战事紧急，我们根本没有时间或原因去关注一个傀儡国王。”   
  
  
Armando坐在Charles的右手旁，这是他的特权，他点头表示同意。感谢诸神Armando还在。如果他没有受伤必会亲临前线，他不应该为Armando之前受伤感到庆幸，但是他的支持此刻弥足珍贵。“我们是否应该假定不能要求Boston或Upper North提供安全撤离通道？”  
  
  
Charles的指尖轻敲地图上“Upper North”几个字，字体有些过于卷曲华丽。“我们派一个代表团去Boston。难民从别的道路撤离，但与此同时派遣几位武装的军官去宫廷探查。最糟糕的情况是，让他们去分散Boston官方的注意力，同时使难民顺利地穿过他们的领地来到Upper North，我们有理由相信那里应该尚未被Lehnsherr占领；最好的情况是，我们发现Boston并没有妥协。”  
  
  
Scott似乎并不信服；在他身旁，Sean看上去同样不确定，不过他没有表现得那么明显。Scott习惯把怒目而视作为一种表达方式。他也很难去责备他：他们很有可能被四面围堵，这种情况难以谓之令人愉悦，虽然Charles想要乐观以待，但在此情况下却毫无希望，他太了解Erik，他不会有任何疏漏。  
  
  
“我明白这个计划不够周密。”他坦诚道，直视着Scott的双眼。“Lehnsherr会知道我们疏散了整个都城。他会寻找我们的避难者。如果他真的渗透了Boston，一个代表团只能干扰他们很短的时间。但是我们没有别的选择。我们会把避难者分成小队，并让他们选择尽可能偏远的道路。”   
  
  
承认自身的劣势从来都不是一件愉快的事，可事实就摆在他的眼前。也许他们应该早点行动——谁知道呢。很难说什么行动是最好的。Shaw，还有随后的Erik早已清楚地表明，任何南下的举动都是毫无意义的。Charles的人会被Genosha军队当头迎击。几乎从征战开始的那一刻起，北方就是唯一的选择。更有可能的是，从Erik掌权的那一刻起，他就开始采取措施切断他们的逃生路线了。  
  
  
了解到这一点简直让Charles头痛不已，他绞尽脑汁寻找着答案，寻找他本应早就看出来的某些模式。Erik之前太专注于Shaw——杀死Shaw就是他生命的最高目标——常识告诉他这样一个人不会突然接受没有沉迷于某物的正常生活。Erik所习得的生活方式是不断逼迫自己追求目标——获取他想要的东西。他早该预见到Shaw死后Erik会寻找下一个目标，但是Charles从未想过——他怎么 _可能_ 想的到？ ——事情会变成这样。如果他能想到——如果他能 _预见_ 到——他也能早些想到应对Erik的计策。  
  
  
他咽下涌上喉头的苦涩。  
  


Erik头脑聪慧，虽然没有Charles有谋略，但是在这种情况下，这已无关紧要了：因为再聪明的头脑也无法凭空创造出解决方案。他了解这片土地的地形地势，懂得如何将敌军引入歧途——如此一来他也许能让自己的人绕过Erik的势力渗入到Boston和Upper North，偷偷进入北部地区，但是却无法拯救自己的王国。事实上，偷偷潜入北部可能都无法很好地实现。当他们三面受敌，敌军又有侵袭第四面的手段时，再天赋异禀的谋略家也无法凭空想出计策。  
  
  
但即便如此也需一试。  
  
  
“征集志愿军。”他严肃地命令道，“他们需要自愿先行开路，并且行军主路。向他们说清楚他们很有可能会被扣留。给他们发放武器：让他们与那些阻止他们的人交战，然后逃离主路。他们会吸引Lehnsherr的士兵去追捕他们，即便只能争取到很短的时间，但足以保证为之后通行的人提供一条清空埋伏的，能大量减轻阻碍的畅通道路。显然第一队列注定会牺牲，但是第二队就很有可能成功通行。”  
  
  
围坐桌旁的臣属互相交换着眼神。他们在无声地交谈着，尽管结果早已注定：他们将会一致同意他的计划。不是因为它有多么完美，而是因为在一堆糟糕的选择中这是最可行的一个。“如果我们试图拯救所有人，”他说，每个字都仿若在他口中化为灰烬，“那我们谁也救不了。”他深吸了一口气，继续说道，“撤离部队离开后我会留在城堡里作诱饵。我的儿子跟随第二队出发。”  
  
  
在这里意味着被俘虏。他会在Erik抓住他之前割断自己的喉咙。这甚至有一定意义。他会战斗到最后一刻，当然，尽可能多得干掉几个垫背的随他同去，这也能为他自己的人穿越Upper North争取机会，但是一旦被俘虏，最好还是——  
  
  
“太冒险了。如果你被俘，你的利用价值对Lehnsherr来说实在太大了。”  
  
  
噢，Kitty。围坐在桌边的军官中，那些明白她遗漏了什么的人垂下眼或移开了视线。他不需要读心能力也能确定无人艳羡他要做的事，向Kitty解释他的计划。诸神啊，他比任何人都要痛恨这件事。  
  
  
Kitty是个可爱的女孩，同时也是一位能力出众的战士，一个变种人。总有一天她会强大得令人敬畏，即使现在她还很年轻，不能完全掌控自己的能力。  
  
  
“让Lehnsherr有机会抓住你实在是太危险了。”她又说了一遍，手掌拍在桌面上。当他们眼神相遇时，他注意到她的皮肤变得那么苍白，大概是缺乏睡眠和压力过大造成的。也许谈论这个话题而产生的内疚感也是原因之一。  
  
  
Charles克制住放声大笑的冲动，苦涩的大笑，带着他希望并不存在的、却充斥全身的疲惫倦怠。她指的是他的读心能力，当然了——他们都是。他们以为这就是全部了——却不知道……真是美好啊，他们不明白他体内还有更可怕的东西——一旦Erik得到将会后患无穷。只要他和Erik之间没有连结，他就能反抗，就能拒绝让自己的能力为Erik所用——但是他的孩子会继承他的能力，而孩子是最容易被改变的，Erik可以轻易地将他塑造成自己想要的样子，对他予取予求。  
  
  
Erik真的会这样做吗？从Charles的手中夺走孩子，将他扭曲成自己需要的样子。  
  
  
也许会，也许不会。但是如果他呆在那等结果就真该被诅咒了。  
  
  
“我没有打算被他俘虏，亲爱的。”他温和地说道，等待众人体会出这句话背后的含义。  
  
  
仿若一石激起千层浪般，很多人猛然醒悟了：他看到张大的嘴，苍白的脸，冷硬的眼神和停滞的呼吸，但是Armando——虽然在Kitty开口前他可能就已经明白了——终于倾身向前，他牢牢地盯着Charles，“不”，他开口道，“你想要留下作诱饵，打算在被俘获前自杀——你是我们的 _国王_ 。我们都曾宣誓要保护你。”  
  
  
Charles点点头，“是的，而我曾宣誓要保护我的臣民。”  
  
  
从桌子的那一端，Angel——一个异国的黑发女孩——把拳头狠狠砸向桌面。他在将近一年前带她来到这里，当时她的母亲刚死于一场由他与Moira的婚姻所引发的变种人与人类之间的暴乱。现在，所有人都看着她，即便在这种情况下，她也在众人的目光下挺直脊背，“那么你死之后呢？你还能保护他们吗？”  
  
  
说实话，起码不会比他活着更糟。“你没有抓住——”  
  
  
“假设说你……跟随了Lehnsherr。”她迅速地举起一只手，示意众人不要说话，但这动作几乎有些多余：房间中所有的空气仿佛都被抽走了。“如果你能让他听你的话，难道不是有可能更有所助益吗？大家都知道……他向来尊重你。”   
  
  
说尊重也许太过了。Erik或许对他有一定敬意，但已被他的其他意图冲淡了。倾慕也许是个更合适的说法，尽管它也被痴迷层层包裹，还有Erik在骄傲中产生的需要得到自己倾慕之人或物的想法。他对Charles的尊重显然不足以让他考虑他，Erik Lehnsherr会失败的可能性。  
  
  
Charles强迫自己露出一个寡淡的微笑。“我确实赞赏你的想象力，每个选择都需要得到考量，但是请相信我，没有人比我更仔细地考虑过这种可能性。我的一些话Lehnsherr也许会听，但是我没有自信他会同意，甚至听从我的建议行事，我更不能保证我对他的影响能抵过他利用我所造成的损害。”  
  
  
Angel看上去并不信服，但是她点点头，低下脑袋，双手交叠在桌上。  
  
  
“如果没有其他异议的话——”  
  
  
“吾王，”Armando打断他的话，向后推开座椅站了起来。”我们不能让你这么干“  
  
  
他为何如此幸运，能得到这些忠诚的人？他根本不配如此。尤其是他的选择——他与Erik的交往——正是导致他们陷入如此困境的原因。  
  
  
他们甚至不知道真相。  
  
  
Charles深吸一口气，肺部胀得灼痛，然后再慢慢呼出，他直视着Armando。“我别无选择。而且这是我的命令。你发誓要效忠于我，现在你要违背自己的誓言吗？”  
  
  
Armando咬紧牙关，愤怒在他的眼眸中翻涌，但是他没有发作。他简短地低声回应道，“不。不，长官，我不会。”  
  
  
Charles点点头。“很好。这样的话，请告诉将军们：在现在的局势下，敌军的战线已经推进过了宅邸下的隧道口。将军们需要了解的是，把战事拖得越长越好，这样我们就能通过隧道疏散人群。一旦撤离人员抵达到隧道出口，军队就要撤退，让敌军进入城中，从而把他们从出口处引开。一旦敌军来到城内，他们的视野就会被山体挡住，看不到隧道，民众就能离开隧道向北前行。有任何问题吗？”  
  
  
没有人说话。他并不惊讶。这相对容易。隧道从宅邸外延伸出两英里，目的是疏散人群，其中很多都是在郊区市镇人满为患之后出来避难的。  
  
  
“我们需要一队应急军留在宅邸中，以防他们过早发现所有人都被疏散了。召集志愿军。我会待在卧室里。如果幸运的话，在Lehnsherr发现之后，他会忙于攻破我的房门而非集中兵力追捕我的臣民。如果幸运女神真的在我们这边的话，他也许会亲自追捕我，从而派遣其他人去指挥军队迎战宅邸中的应急军。”  
  
  
没有人喜欢他的计划。甚至 _他自己_ 都不喜欢他的计划。但是他别无选择——只能尽力而为了。  
  
  
“解散。”他勉强说道，同时站起身来，虽然这两个字梗在喉咙中，让他想起小时候试图吃泥巴的经历。  
  
  
他的属下同他一道站了起来。这一刻的庄严感几乎压倒了他：他们中的许多人也许无法活过今天，即便可以，他也无法再见到他们了。明天到来之时，他们唯一的君王就会变成那个被偷渡出境的男婴。  
  
  
说到那个男婴……“Scott. Sean.”  
  
  
听到他们的名字，两个年轻人停下了脚步，其他人继续迈着整齐机械的步伐离开房间。持续前进(Just keeping going)。这真是一个不错的战时座右铭。继续工作直到你无法再运转。冷静的，计算周密的，就像机器一样。看在诸神的份上，尽可能不去感受这些。  
  
  
Charles从来没有真正地掌握过这最后一项技能。  
  
  
“我需要你们带上我的儿子。”当两个年轻人立定在他面前时他立即说道。  
  
  
那些字句从他舌尖脱口而出后，他感受到自己的世界确实地、真正地崩塌了。战役也许明天才结束，但对Charles来说，他已经尝到了失败的滋味。  
  
  
他的儿子就是一切。而现在，他要把他送走了。  
  
  
诚然，有时候他感到自己对Erik的所有感情都已蒸发殆尽，留下的只有蒸腾的怒气和令他窒息的苦涩。  
  
  
如果真的如此就好了。  
  
  
如果。  
  
  
如果……

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
匕首有点像初吻：迷人，致命且十分私密。而对于现在握在手中的这一把，他是再熟悉不过了:它很有分量，它匀称平衡，它划空而过，翻腾不停。他甚至选择了刀柄上的雕刻—Xavier家族的标记—他把这把匕首当做十六岁的生日礼物送给了Raven。  
  
  
他知道这把匕首是如何穿过他妻子肩膀的。  
  
  
而在今晚的某个时刻，当它穿喉而过时他将亲吻于上。  
  
  
但是，现在，他在日落的微光中研究着它。蜡烛刚被点燃，光线带着轻微的颤动映在金属表面上，偶尔反射到他的皮肤上。即使南面有三扇大窗可以看见花园，房间也在夜幕下变得安逸：他被火光照亮，处在温暖明亮之中。直到三个月前，这所宅邸还有电力，由大坝提供，但自从Erik切断了它，他们就只能依靠蜡烛和壁炉生活。这还不算太糟：毕竟也有其可爱之处。  
  
  
并不很久，还有，只是这么想着，他靠坐在扶手椅里把刀在手中一次次翻转，目光在手中的刀和面前的棋盘间飘忽不定。  
  
  
这是他和Erik在出发从军的前夜用的同一个棋盘。在Charles从Genosha回来的前几个月，他就这样把它放着，棋子在边上摆着，当他和Erik找不到下一步来正确摆放的时候就这样被遗弃在那里。已经过去大概有三年了。据说那天他受伤后被拖到一个临时的医疗帐篷里，Erik焦虑地报道似的在他面前徘徊。最后，当医生发现了一些远比伤口更可能致命的事情时，他拿枪指着他。  
  
  
一旦Erik打破了Westchester的外层防御——一旦Charles不能继续否认他面临着死亡的开始—他会重组棋盘，但只有一个例外。  
  
  
他推倒了白王——无论他和Erik何时下棋，他都手持此色——将它推倒在地扔在那里。它躺在棋盘上，周围高耸的棋子骄傲又安静地站着。  
  
  
 _你已经赢了。这就是你想要听到的吗？_ 他疲劳地想着，用手指再次轻轻敲击着匕首。  
  
  
因为现在是不可否认的：Erik已经赢了——或者说他很快会了。整个晚上，他都听见战斗的声音。这是从围绕着Westchester宅邸建造的庞大的城镇那传来的，战斗愈发逼近，声音也愈来愈大。现在，终于，走廊里传来了脚步声。他瞥了一眼他儿子空着的摇篮。现在没有那么长时间了。就位时间已到。  
  
  
他或许知道这将如何结束。他甚至把这认为是不可逃避的——但他会尽力改变。他不是一个天生暴力的男人，但是现在，他在这里建立了自己的家庭，也看到了他的家庭被撕碎，如果可以在毒蛇再次攻击之前就斩断蛇头、防止更多的流血事件，那么，该死，他会尽力而为的。  
  
  
他冷静地从座位中起身，前行穿过房间，然后背抵着门边的墙。他只有一次机会，如果世间尚留有一丝怜悯，那就 _将_ 让Erik愚蠢地率先穿过这扇门。Charles只有瞬间的机会去瞥上一眼，来确定那是不是自己的某个手下。  
  
  
而且他不会拥有第二次机会。  
  
  
脚步声越来越近，像一阵轰鸣响亮的雷声传来般——那种雷声会在夏日里落在Westchester上空，预示着暴雨的来临。当还是个孩子的时候，他会先躲起来，雨后再在水洼边玩耍。回忆使人陶醉，他微微笑了一下：当他死的时候会有更糟糕的事情徘徊在脑海里。如果手中必须紧握着冰冷的钢铁，不妨就在脑子里回想一些更加柔软的记忆。  
  
  
尽管如此，他却想到了一件重要的事：这把匕首是金属的。毫无疑问，如果Erik伸展了感知力，他就会察觉到它——那么，这个机会也会随之逝去。但如果Erik感觉到了他，他则退回去——那么他的生命便会终结在Erik的心脏仍在跳动之时。要么他俩一起死，要么Charles自己完蛋。当然了，Erik可以阻止他，但是他希望Charles做的一切，Erik怎么可能预知到那个？不——Erik确实不可能看见为什么Charles发现在他的命令下的前景是如此可怕。  
  
  
如果关于那有任何的疑问，房间里的桌子上的信件则清除了那种怀疑。他一遍遍地阅读Erik的信件，他了解那个男人的想法和用意。无意之中，Erik给了他一件他从未想要的武器：先见之明，还有计划的能力。  
  
  
低沉的声音回响在外面的走廊里。让人愤怒的某些事。喊叫。Charles深深地呼吸了一口然后闭上了眼睛。他的心在胸膛里以一种疯狂的节奏跳动着，但他的手是稳定的，他的身体也没有颤抖。现在任何时刻，任何时刻…  
  
  
锁发出的喀哒声。是Erik。那么，这是Erik本人。他握紧了手里的匕首。只有一次机会。  
  
  
当门向内炸开，而铰链的惯性让它又弹了回去并猛地撞到墙上时Charles本能地向后退了一步。那是一扇沉重的木门：会留下痕迹的。或许还得更换木板。他闷笑了一声：或许Erik根本懒得换，而是把它当做纪念品。他可能喜欢他们在这里一起度过的那些夜晚，聊得很晚还有下棋。之后他们就搬出去，到前线去追赶Shaw了。  
  
  
那段时光再不会有了。永远也不会了。  
  
  
终结自此而始。  
  
  
Erik穿过门的瞬间，明显察觉到了匕首里的金属。他身体的每一寸都泄漏了玄机：肌肉绷紧准备爆发；手臂抬起意图阻止，他的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，目光搜寻着Charles，渴望着对上他的视线。傻瓜。瞬间，一股失望涌上心头——他和Erik——他们本可以拥有更多——他们本可以——但他已无能为力。他已经做好了他的部分，扮成诱饵。而现在，除去寻找失踪的Westchester公民之外，他最好给Erik一些事情去担心。  
  
  
Charles在Erik动作之前用匕首割向自己的颈静脉。  
  
  
然后匕首不见了。  
  
  
它飞走了，旋转着穿过空气，掉在了地上。  
  
  
噢。  
  
  
 _噢。现在该如何呢？_  
  
  
他和Erik盯着彼此，眼神中都带了悲痛，满载着敌意和怀疑，尽管不尽相同。没有人说话，能听见的只有沉默之下两人急促的喘息声，将周遭的一切都拖拽进一个停滞的空间里：整个世界在此刻都慢下来，他和Erik仅隔六步之远，保持着这个世界留给他们的那些（空间）。   
  
  
Erik率先开口。  
  
  
“ _Charles_ ，”他低语，声音听起来充满了震惊，甚至病态的，他的视线落在地上的匕首上，然后又抬头看Charles的脖颈。  
  
  
房间（的金属）开始一系列的移动。  
  
  
Charles并没有料到这个。他应该已经死了，他并不想要残喘的时间。他不能—— _不会_ ——被此所害，不会成为Erik想要他成为的，他不能被带走，被占领，变成非己所愿之人，他不会，他不会——  
  
  
他的手离一根细长的用于生火的圆木很近，他甚至不记得什么时候走过了房间，木头安稳地贴合于指间，撑了一丝慰藉。很显然，这没多大用处，但它终究是一件武器。而他会无所不用，这亦是他能得到的唯一一件东西。  
  
  
如果他输了——如果他 _输了_ ——会发生什么？他无法思考，无法想象—  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik再次说道，这一次更加强烈。不知怎么，他在穿过房间的半路中停了下来，沿途留下家具被纷纷移开的痕迹。尽管如此，他没有动那副棋盘——也没有动它周围的桌子和椅子。他允许Charles留下最后的界限——Charles确信这 _是_ 一个允许而不是一次疏忽。“把那放下。”他的眉头皱着，慌乱的，大概是因为木头不是他能控制的东西。“Charles—”  
  
  
“噢，冷静点，”他怒道。“我不可能用一根木头自杀。”他甚至不可能杀了 _Erik_ ，但是他要尽最大的努力。  
  
  
六个月前，他不能确定他能做到这些。最后一击总是不确定的，他会杀人，但有些人他从不会杀——有些人——那就是 _Erik_ 。  
  
  
如果不是那种疼痛——那种空洞，死亡的混乱，他不可能做到这些。但是他的内心——随着远处墙边的空着的摇篮还有妻子的死去也被掏空了。  
  
  
他现在将执行致命一击。他必须非常确定。他必须这样 _做_ 。  
  
  
“Charles—”Erik举起手摆出一个通用的投降姿势，然后又走近了一步。“ _Charles_ ，”当Charles向后退缩，几乎要到墙边了的时候他又叫了一声。“我来这儿不是为了伤害你——”  
  
  
“你已征服了这已知世界的残余。我更倾向于这比你对我的意图来的更加宏大，Erik——我都不相信。”  
  
  
压力的暗示使Erik的面容绷紧。“世界正在我们周围崩溃，”他轻声说道，他的语气轻快温和，接近哄骗——然而与语气不同的是，话中的每个字都浸满了毒药。“人数勉强稳定着，每年却有更多的变种人被急剧增加的人类杀害。你 _知道_ 这些。这不对，这不体面，但是有些事情必须被完成。”  
  
  
这很好。如果可以让Erik一直说话，他也许能够到达窗边。这是第四个故事了。他很有可能不会在这种坠落下生还，尤其是当他着陆糟糕的时候。即使他幸存了、就那样从Erik身边逃开，他可以劝诱Erik某个手下的大脑来看他是否是一个需要排除的威胁。他只是必须离开Erik。  
  
  
尽可能巧妙地，他往窗边滑动他的脚步。显然，这根本不够巧妙：Erik的目光投向他的动作然后又回到Charles的脸上；他皱起的眉头变得更加明显。尽管如此，他还是有一丝希望——或许Erik会以为他只是在绕圈，试图走到门边。他们绕着棋盘和边上的椅子绕圈，一个跟着另一个移动，周旋在一个已有定局的未来：Erik赢了，但Charles仍然可以选择推倒最后一枚棋子认输，而不是被用武力带走。  
  
  
“杀了我赞同变种人的妻子，到底 _怎样_ 有助于一个更好的世界了？”又一步。然后又一步。Erik的眼睛跟随着他，但他任由Charles移动，紧接着，是了，他动了，更坚定地移动位置到达Charles和门之间。  
  
  
“我没有杀死你的妻子，”Erik说。  
  
  
“也许没有，但你敢说你不知道Raven在计划什么吗？”  
  
  
对Erik的信誉来说，他没有必要撒谎。Charles认同这一点，至少：Erik大体上并非一个不可相信的人。他说出了他的目的和心愿，尽管他关上了他的过去和他的心，但他不会对他计划的事情撒谎。他也许不会分享他的计划，但他不会提供错误的想法。他是直率的，有着清晰的信念。  
  
  
有时候Charles想着他也许不会被Erik绝对的激情冲走是大错特错的。  
  
  
“我没有帮助她。”  
  
  
“但你没有阻止她。”  
  
  
Erik犹豫着，好像被打了一个耳光。“我为什么要那样做？”  
  
  
噢，是啊，为什么呢？这并不是说，那场预谋的凶杀仿佛不是错的，为什么那又与Charles爱他的妻子有关？和他的儿子没有了母亲有关？为什么Erik在意他除去Moira的动作然后把Charles留在这样一个国家，有些时候，在此刻的数月前他考虑要从这扇窗户跳出去呢？  
  
  
Erik像是意识到他们的谈话撞上了阻碍。他没有为自己的讶异而感到抱歉——这点已经表现得十分清楚了——但他注意到他的逻辑不会让他在任何地方和Charles意见一致。不是现在，也不像这样。这显然足以让他改变策略：毫无疑问，不管要付出什么样的代价，也要让Charles放弃自杀的决心。  
  
  
机会很大。如果他认为这实际上是次寻死的话，Erik一点都不了解他。无论他是多么想念Moira，死亡也不会引起他的兴趣。但是他不能变成一件武器。他不能。变成Erik想要的样子，他不能每天早上醒来发现自己被习惯，客套以及困扰紧紧束缚着，生物学已经背叛了他，然后他的生命被用来伤害别人。他不能让自己遭受这一切。二选一——这也许会变得更重要，但是是哪个？诸神啊，他不能告诉任何人。他脑子里的恐惧是否比其他人多这一点很重要吗？那是一种很简单的自我保留，是动物哦天性。他的动机是不相干的：如果他想要，他能变得自私，但是他的行为依然会因可能拯救数千人而调整。以那么多生命作为赌注，让他做出正确的决定为什么那么重要？  
  
  
这 _必须_ 发生。

 

左走几步之后他背对着窗户。一旦转身，他将有非常短暂的时间来执行计划。Erik会很快赶过来，从房间的那一边到这一边不是很远：他有机会阻止这一切发生。  
  
  
“Charles，你从来没有想要和一个人类结婚。你在否认你自己。”他的话是温和的，然后他伸出手，掌心朝上递了过来。“那痛苦吗？”  
  
  
“我也是一个男人，”他咆哮着，因为这是、并且一直将是一个突出的问题。Erik说他理解，但是他的行为却是另一回事。“和一个女人结婚与这并不相悖。”  
  
  
伸出的双手猝然一动，但是Erik并没有放下。“我知道你是男性。没有人试图去否认男性特征持有者是男人，只是那—”  
  
  
“不要说完那句话，”他很激动。  
  
  
愤怒是会蔓延的：此前的仅仅只是讲和或者担忧，而现在挫折横生。“你和我一样清楚我们的数量勉强维持稳定。有几年人口减少。两个都有孩子的人结婚是一种浪费。你把这归功于你自己物种的继续来—”  
  
  
“ _没人_ 归功于那，Erik。从不。你还有所有人应该理解当人们变得可牺牲时会发生什么。”  
  
  
这样的对话以前就发生过。那天Charles在医院醒来，那天Erik第一次问起，然后变得更加坚定—— _我希望你和我在一起_ ——然后Charles变成了他有时候怀疑自己是否是的那种懦夫，他逃走了。他在黑夜的掩护下溜出了医院，回到了Westchester，错误的想着如果Charles没有屈尊接待他，Erik就不能在这里强迫他出现在他面前。在那个时候，他仍然没有那么天真地认为Erik不是Shaw，那场战争没有结束，Erik已经看见了足够多，也经历了足够多来不做这一切。  
  
  
他错了。大错特错。现在他是在为那个错误还债。  
  
  
但是他并不会再有这样的谈话了。  
  
  
身体旋转着飞出，他用的是像弹弓般的力量而非灵巧，Charles往前冲，猛冲过家具，没有理会Erik的呼喊。他朝窗户快速移动着，玻璃会让他受伤，给他留下伤口——不，不再重要了，不再——  
  
  
他的指尖掠过玻璃，同时被某种金属固体击中了身侧。随着一声令人作呕的潮湿的 _声响_ ，肋骨被击碎了，他跌倒在地，甚至在地毯上滑出了几尺远，四肢摊开倒在地上。他能感觉到肘部和肩膀衬衫滑落的地方在发热，此刻他就简单地躺在那，晕头转向。  
  
  
他不会长时间地得到优待了。在他能找回呼吸之前，金属在他的手腕处迂回前进然后突然把两个手腕猛拉到一起。还有他的脚也是，直到Erik走到他边上吊起他摆成一个坐着的姿势之前他只有一个瞬间来想着 _我不可能逃走了_ 。他的手突进到Charles的身边，无情地施压，手指像弹奏钢琴一般玩弄着他的肋骨。温柔地推动来进行检查。  
  
  
Erik一旦确定了Charles没怎么受伤后，他的表情立刻化为一阵暴怒：他的嘴角如此猛烈的下弯以至于下巴都起了褶皱，眼睛在他的脸上近乎变为一条隙缝，不过从Charles看见的来说，它们正在发出暴怒。“你这个小 _傻瓜_ ，”Erik咆哮道，双手抓着Charles的脸强行锁住他的视线。“你不能—”他咽下了剩余的话然后压低了下巴，控制着让自己平静下来，然后滑下变得坚硬且情绪化的金属，核心是要理解现下的结果，因为它实在难以理解此时的动机。“我知道你的公民要去哪儿，你能明白我说的吗？你做的不错，但是在你的队列里有一个叛徒，我 _知道_ 你在计划着什么。Charles，第一组，第二组——这不重要。继续这样，我会把他们 _都_ 杀掉。”  
  
  
Charles没有动作：他只是被悬挂在Erik的双手之间，感受到有手指握住了他的颧骨，但是他不——不能思考。然后——他突然意识到—  
  
  
噢，上帝，David。如果他把他们都杀了——如果他杀了他们中的任何一个——他也许会杀了David。  
  
  
后来再回想此事的时候，Charles不记得他什么时候开始尖叫。他知道有很多都只是咒骂——几乎都只是不可理喻的，可是这种纯粹，刺痛的狂怒和其中的悲伤一定唬住了对方，因为Erik把他猛拉回来，他没有放开Charles的脸，他完全失去控制地流露出震惊。  
  
  
“不要杀我的儿子，不许碰我的儿子，我会 _杀_ 了你—”  
  
  
Erik几乎没有眨眼，尽管这种空白显示出了他并不知道。一定是的：如果Erik知道了，在他的知识等级显露的情况下他会允许自己流露出些许满意来。“你的儿子和你的人在一起。”这不是一个问题，而仅仅是一句陈述，Erik没有选择更好的策略：Charles安静了。“我不会杀你的儿子，”他一看见Charles停下了就说道，他深深地、颤抖着喘了口气。 _他的儿子，他的儿子。_ “Charles，拜托，听我说——”他伸出手，手指和一缕在疯狂的挣扎中滑落在脸上的发丝纠缠。Charles任由着他，他头昏眼花、脑子里完全想不了其它事，因而也做不出挣扎的举动。“我想要让你开心，嗯？你明白吗？”他并没在等待一个答复，然后继续说道，发热且明亮的眼睛还有认真的眼神和Charles的视线交汇。  
  
  
不。这——他不能。他只是看不透Erik。他看不见他面前的这间房间。不能，不能，不能。他的儿子——他唯一在意的儿子，有无穷的可能性会伤害到他，他认识到他眼前的这个男人是他唯一留下要去扮演，以来利用他保护他的男孩的事物。  
  
  
David， _David_ —他必须—必须——  
  
  
他需要得到一个支撑，必须把自己重新拉回去，但是他被固定住了——金属围绕着他的手腕，让他宽松地被系住——而且他无法思考。如此的糟糕，他需要睡觉，这场战争的结束——噢上帝，噢上帝啊——任何人，如果他们愿意帮助他，这必须结束。  
  
  
“如果你杀了我的儿子—”  
  
  
Erik点点头，”好吧。好。你想要你的儿子。我理解。给我一天。就一些时间，我会让他回到你身边。这会让你快乐吗？”  
  
  
快乐？不。他甚至不确定他是否还知道快乐是什么。自从Moira死后他再也没有快乐过。但是David——回到他身边也许能使他脑袋里翻搅个不停的恐慌归于平静。那恐惧像把老虎钳拧着他的大脑，挤压着他，隔绝了其余所有的想法，直到他变得就是、无法、思考。  
  
  
“如果你杀了他—”  
  
  
Erik的手指把Charles的头发向后拨弄了下，现在他们的脸非常接近，但是Charles能做的只有凝视，他被迷住了，他被冻结了。他的手指让他感到刺痛。他们应该这样做吗？他把身体靠在Erik的手臂上，把身体的重量压在手臂上，挂在那里，晕眩不止。他知道他茫然地看着Erik的脸，但是停下了——这不是一个问题。他感觉不到了。这里没有一件事情是本应的样子，甚至比本来应该是 _什么_ 更少。  
  
  
“好，亲爱的，”Erik低声说道，那么的接近以至于Charles可以感觉到他的呼吸，可以看见他眼睛里轻微的怜悯。“我明白。”也许他明白——他的眼睛说他明白，或者那是他懂得痛苦，Charles _一直_ 了解他。Erik现在是小心翼翼的，然而，接住Charles的重量然后手指滑过Charles的脸，他无名指的指尖滑过发际线边光滑的部分企图带去安慰。“你看见了太多事情，Charles，看看你自己。”  
  
  
他无法想象他看起来有任何不像混乱的地方。实际上他挂在Erik身上，止不住地下滑，茫然地瞪着双眼。他知道他一团糟，但是行动的主意超过了他的能力。一切都结束了。他的一切都失败了，甚至赔上了他自己的生活，人们会为他的无能，怯懦和绝对的天真付出代价。  
  
  
几分钟，只是几分钟，这是他全部的要求…  
  
  
让这一切不痛苦仅仅几分钟。  
  
  
但是这永远不会停止痛苦，拉回一切是下一步最好的打算——但是他的手腕被困住了，金属围绕着他们…  
  
  
他们之间仅有的小小空间让Erik很难操作，但他以某种方法控制着，把Charles拉到他面前，他迅速膝行了几步上前让Charles无骨般的倒在他身上—— _这打动了他_ ，他反应了过来——他能向后靠来承受Charles的全部重量。一声很快的咕哝还有一次强有力的起伏激励着Erik摇晃着站起来，Charles和他在一起：在某一时刻他的手臂围绕着Erik的颈项，金属围绕着他的手腕把他挂在那儿。他没有时间了。他无法停止茫然的视线。一切无言。麻木。  
  
  
“ _天呐_ ，（德语：Mein Gott）Charles，”Erik承受着Charles全部的重量低声说道，手牢牢地握着Charles的手腕然后利用自己的身体支撑着他站起来。这句话是Charles听不懂的语言，尽管他学习了许多种旧世界语言。 _德语_ ，Erik告诉过他。这是从Erik的家族传递下来的语言，不过现在Erik队伍中还有一些人偶尔会说，这不是官方的语言。  
  
  
它刺耳地，强烈又生硬地切中要害，就像Erik。或者他听起来是这么回事。  
  
  
Charle张开嘴唇深深呼吸。呼吸，语言，就像生命线，就像—就像—  
  
  
如此麻木。一切都是。但是，如果这一切都在发生，他会说——有一件事情是这么彻头彻尾的，在Moira死后的夜晚紧紧地抓着他，也许甚至是以前：“我告诉你不，Erik，”他温和地低语，但是Erik僵硬了，当然他听到了这些话。“你不可能拥有我。”  
  
  
就像在对一个小孩子说话——只是Erik远比那聪明多了，不再变化无常，Charles知道如果接下来的话语是他最后的防线的话，他是不可能赢的。  
  
  
“嘘，Charles，”这是Erik给的唯一答复，他放开紧握Charles臀部的手而改用手指触摸Charles的颈项还有他的发丝，把他的头按在Erik的颈项边。那里的血肉是温暖的，他们战斗留下的汗水有一点湿粘，但是脸颊接触着他的皮肤感觉是舒适的。“当你醒来事情看起来会更简单。”  
  
  
不会的。但是沉睡似乎比醒着更好。他一定要做些 _什么_ 。现在已经没有什么他可以做的。他没有选择了。他的王国已然逝去。他只是——深深地呼出一口气，唇间低语着却又消失在齿缝之间。  
  
  
话语好像从来不是很有用。  
  
  
他也许听不见。  
  
  
也许再也不了。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

因感到有手指穿梭在自己的发间，Charles醒转了过来。它们的动作细致温柔，带着浓厚的关怀。手指轻轻地扫过头皮，上下徘徊着将发丝拢在一起，梳理好每一缕然后顺往一边。他基本可以想象出这就是编织的动作——梭子反复不断地运动，把东西缠绕在一起，再从尾端抽出。  
  
  
他模模糊糊地嘟囔了几句，然后把脑袋靠在那只手上，享受着落在头皮上那力道和缓的按压和轻柔的推拿。这感觉令人平静，而且更重要的是，有人愿意花时间坐在那里除了爱抚他的头发之外什么都不做——这想法既令人惊讶又让人欣慰：Moira的脸在他的脑海中划过，紧接着一阵汹涌的悲伤从四面八方逼近他。在David出生之前曾经有过一晚，只有他们两个人，当时他们躺在星空下，他的头靠在她的大腿上，而她的手指也像这样穿梭在他的发间，仿佛他值得她耗费这些时间，值得享受这些小小的、美好的事情。  
  
  
“Charles.”  
  
  
但那不对——那个声音不对。总之，这声音不同于以往。它出现在清晨时分的帐篷里，被埋在黑暗之中和压力之下，但其中也包含了宠溺和喜爱。它伴着低劣的衣服和汗水，地图，象棋，打发时间还有友谊，很可能是他一生中的第一次。  
  
  
但是Erik，在他们为了罢黜Shaw而共同度过的所有的时间里，从来没有表现出这类亲昵的行为。他从未有过像这样的举止直到——  
  
  
Charles的眼睛忽地睁开。  
  
  
在他上方，Erik的脸出现在视野里。他没在看着Charles，而是把注意力集中在手里的书本上。他正坐在床沿上，一只手抓着书的同时另一只手保持着不断的爱抚动作。就像这样，很容易就认为除了给予——Charles，显然——舒适的感觉和享受优美文学外他别无动机：他的嘴唇轻轻弯起，时而轻颤两下，大概是看到了书中某个有趣的部分。他表现得就像是一个男人正在床边为生病了的爱人守夜一样。  
  
  
“我以为你会反对这样的，”他说道，眼睛仍盯着书本。  
  
  
这么大声地思考？很不像是Erik。他从来都不会废话——起码在Charles认识他以来都没有过。但是，他就坐在这儿，坚持与一个他觉得毫无意识的男人对话。  
  
  
Charles以他能做到的最委婉的方式，轻轻咳嗽了一声。  
  
  
那本书砰地一声落在了床上，它的书页合在了一起并失去了Erik的掌握。而Erik并没有表现出任何关心于此的迹象：之前捧着书的那只手在书落地后依然伸出了几秒钟，而在Charles发间的那只手仍在继续动作着。但在那时，他的注意力突然转向Charles，书——还有其它的任何事物——都被完全无视。  
  
  
“我没想到你会醒的那么快，”他清了清嗓子。他的话听起来有些哽咽又不确定——这是好兆头。“我们之前给你服用了一些会让你保持昏睡的东西。不是什么太强烈的药物，但是我.....认为你会需要它。”他的嘴又一次地弯曲，这一次带着不确定。“多久以来你都没有好好睡过一次觉了？大概有几个星期了吧。你眼睛底下的那些眼圈——”  
  
  
“因为我有许多事情要忙。”他僵硬地回答道，同时盯住Erik的眼睛，轻轻地摇了摇头。Erik的手离开了，似乎男人完全不记得自己曾把它放在那儿，因为他在手快要碰到床之前才记起来猛地向上一抬。他望着它稍稍蹙眉，仿佛一切都是它的错，是它自己变得太过舒适，甚至忘记了一个有意识的Charles Xavier对于随意爱抚的喜爱要远远少于一个渴求触摸的、无意识的Charles。  
  
  
“是的。忙于跟我打仗。”  
  
  
“你的信十分清楚地表达出了你想要的，Erik，而且我并不会感激你。”  
  
  
“我知道。”  
  
  
Charles挑起了两边的眉毛。“如果你知道，那么为什么我会在这儿？”  
  
  
带着令人心烦意乱的真挚和严肃——比起一个希望说服他人去相信自己的错误观念的人来说，一个对于自己的愚行坚信不疑的人要恐怖十倍之多——Erik倾下身来，胳膊撑在床上，攥紧双手并同时盯着Charles。“如果你想要讨论这个，Charles——”  
  
  
“我唯一想跟你讨论的就是我儿子的下落。”  
  
  
“我们还没能找到你的人，”Erik轻描淡写地说。“我们知道他们的大致方位，但我的大部分军队都得在这儿，来夺取这座宫殿。”他停了一下才能咽下从嗓音中涌出的挫败。“这大约只用几天，Charles，大宅很安全——我已经增加了搜索的军队数量。”  
  
  
“你告诉过我只用一天。”  
  
  
“ _你_ 是当初那个送他离开的人。”  
  
  
小时候，每次当他抬起下巴不把别人放在眼里时，母亲总会训斥他。然而，这动作应该是对这个荒唐时刻的合理应对。“我不是 _想要_ 你去找到我的人，Erik。我只是单纯地想指出你曾经说过只要一天，而你没有做到。”  
  
  
Erik微微斜过头，抓住了他的下巴。“你这是怀恨在心麽。这完全不像你，真的。而且我不敢相信你会任那种情绪释放。”  
  
  
Charles哼了一声不再看他。“我 _曾经_ 准备杀掉你，你知道的。”这事实——说出口十分不易——承认它非常的困难。这不是他。这从来都不是他。只有他变得绝望后、自从Erik _使_ 他绝望后，这才是他。如果这就是Erik能够将他塑造成的样子——只是将美德从他的注意力中移开，那男人就能够轻而易举地将他变成这样的话，那么，在未来的那些长久接触中，又会发生什么事情呢？   
  
  
他没有自己所想的那么坚强。又或者是因为力量总是伴随着痛苦而生——这简直无法想象。  
  
  
“你推倒了你的国王。”  
  
  
话题转换得令人吃惊。但是没错，这件事也很重要，注意到它的Erik应该被大力赞扬。“为了接近我，Erik，你把我的领地撕了个粉碎，把我的人民置于水深火热之中——你烧了他们的房屋，毁了他们的生活，只因为他们站在了你和你想要的东西中间。我的妻子因你而死。你已经夺走了我的生活且将其付之一炬。我 _知道_ 我被打败了。我现在就告诉你，为了所有被牵扯进来的人，你 _赢了_ 。”  
  
  
此时此刻，他所能想到的只有之前在一本书里读到的耍蛇者：那些人诱惑蛇靠得更近，那些动作和摇摆招致着危险的到来。眼下Erik就在这儿，正俯身向前，每吐出一个字就会靠得更近，仿佛认为那些音节是某种应允。直到最后一个单词从Charles的舌尖跳出，Erik已经离Charles十分近了，近到当听到那句认输时，他都能看清对方那微微放大的瞳孔。男人双瞳中的暗色颤动着，和着灯光与激动之情一起舞蹈，直到最终沉淀，遮住了绝大部分虹膜的颜色。  
  
  
“你仍然在对抗我，”他低语道，手指落下直到指腹得以在Charles右颊轻柔地滑过，食指细致地描绘着Charles的颧骨，同时其它的手指在后部蜿蜒，触摸着任何一块被遗漏的肌肤。  
  
  
“我没打算能活下来，”他诚实地承认道。  
  
  
Erik的指尖按进他的皮肤里，让血肉不舒服地挤着骨头。“你会再试一次么？”他问道，他的声音太平直以至于不真实——太过完美地冷静了。  
  
  
“我只能说那得看情况。”  
  
  
他脸颊上的手指蓦地收紧，接着舒展开来，伸直后又屈起，不断地调整着位置，直到能轻轻贴合皮肤，捧住了Charles的脸颊。他的另一只手向上游走到Charles的咽喉然后轻巧地按压着。动作中并没怎么带着固有的威胁感，但明显地表达出了约束他的意图。他 _的确_ 感觉到自己被安全地掌控着，而且如果情况不是现在这样，这很可能令人欣慰，或者至少叫他心里踏实。“看什么情况？”Erik询问着，语气柔软至极，迷惑性十足，以至于空气都似乎离开了这间屋子，抛下了Charles，把他留给那些圈起他喉咙的手指和情绪爆炸的极坏可能。  
  
  
“如果你找到了我儿子。但就个人而言，我更宁愿你没有。”  
  
  
手指立刻收紧了。“你是在贿赂我让我放你儿子走么？因为他没有任何地方可去。我们马上就要占领Upper North了。他没有活路了。如果他跟着你，那会是他最好的结局。”  
  
  
“我没有在贿赂你去做任何事情。”至少，还没有。只要他利用他现有的一切应该就可以改变这看似徒劳无功的逃脱计划的意义，但是，在此之前，他最好的选择是让这一切安然过去——希望他的儿子能远离这里，从Charles加诸在他头上的一切之中逃离远去。  
  
  
但如果他必须得留下来，为了确保儿子的安全，没有什么是他 _不会_ 做的。  
  
  
Charles紧靠着喉咙上的手吞咽了一口，不是因为他需要这么做，而只是为了提醒Erik，自己快要窒息了。他的喉咙不是无生命的物体。它是人类的肢体，鲜活而真实，有血有肉，十分脆弱。  
  
  
“我没在贿赂你，”他又说了一遍。“我是在告诉你，当我确认我儿子已经安全地远离你之后，我会结束自己的生命。或许你觉得自己可以阻止我，但那就意味着你必须得每时每刻看着我。即使是你，Erik，也远没有神魂颠倒到想 _那么_ 做。”  
  
  
指甲戳进了他的脖子。他的提示似乎被完全忽略了。“亲爱的，如果你让我没有了选择，我就会这么做。”  
  
  
“嗯，而且那将会是十分美妙的情景。所以我说，你最好希望自己能找到我儿子。”能把头靠回枕头并冲着Erik微笑、看着男人双唇紧绷、十分不悦——这真是极其令人满足。这么做是 _错误_ 的，然而那动作中蕴含的满足自每一处毛孔溢出，点亮了他的所有神经。“如果你找到了他——如果——”他停下了，微微有些战栗。突然，这床寝具再也不那么厚重了。“我永远不会把儿子留下给你抚养。如果那时我知道他会被留下跟你一起，如果我——如果——如果他会被留给你，那么我当时永远也不会自杀。”Erik的眼神游移着，显然不像他意想中的那样，男人明显地因为这些话而畏缩了一下。“所以，”他在努力——如此艰辛地努力着只为表达出这个，为了这句话 _被说出口_ 。“我得说你最好开始祈祷你找到的是毫发无伤的他。”  
  
  
“你是在刺激我去找他么？”  
  
  
“刺激你？天啊，不是。”不。从不，决不，永不。就算是他还活在人世，他的儿子也永远不会接近Erik，永远不会接近所有他所代表着的东西——Charles大笑出声，即使那听起来更像是一声喘息。他感觉自己不能呼吸了。“我在尽全力让你看清——你明白么？——你有多么的残忍，把我逼进了什么样的死角之中。我想要你明白你都做了什么，还有你都毁了什么。我想要你知道你让我多绝望，Erik。那是不是让你很高兴？ _是不是_ ？”  
  
  
一点一点地，Erik努力向前靠近他上方，用胳膊牢牢地圈住他。他的头微低，用脸轻轻地蹭了蹭Charles的脸颊。这个动作奇怪地没有包含任何的性致，即使是当Erik的手指紧紧捏着Charles头边的床单时也没有。用余光瞥着Erik的手，Charles忍耐着那依偎的动作并且尽他所能的继续呼吸，即使他所期待的方式超出了他的忍受范围，因为他的肺仿佛缩水的只剩三分之一。  
  
  
“Charles。我会给你一切，”他紧靠在Charles的脸旁低语。  
  
  
难道Erik觉得他以前从未听过这句话么？这是应对每个情况时都会用的陈词滥调。 _我爱你。我会给你一切。除了你的自由。_ 日光之下无新事，都是那些东西。Erik很可能也是在按照剧本演戏。  
  
  
“真令人陶醉。到底在什么时候让你有了那种我需要人照顾的印象？”最终，他猛地抬起一只手把Erik的脸推开了。震惊似乎是一种很有效手段：Erik退回到他那一边，眼睑下垂着，张口结舌——Charles则几乎克制不住颤抖。“如果我想要什么，我当然会自己去得到它。我 _再也不会_ 给留下你任何其他的印象——”  
  
  
用别的方式来完成这件事只会造成疯狂四溢和极其严重的自我失控。即使当过去他们还只是Erik和Charles，还在合作猎杀Shaw的时候，他就知道他能够有什么、不能有什么。一个繁育者不可能继承一个王国，但他也不会放过任何能够创造人类与变种人和谐相处的净土的机会。他曾渴望去统治——曾经以为自己做得很好——能够真正地改变一些事情。提供给Erik任何的东西——这本来就是无法想象的，他再清楚不过了。  
  
  
只是，Erik脸上那像是被斧头砍过般痛苦的表情却不是这么说的。“你不可能是认真的。你亲了——”  
  
  
震惊让他跌回枕头里。他没有被掌掴，但这感觉无疑极其相似；他脸上的皮肤又僵又热，不知道那是出于羞涩、亦或因恼怒而泛起的红晕——很可能是任何一种。也可能都是。“你这个 _骗子_ 。”  
  
  
Erik脸上的震惊逐渐被凝重替代。愤怒可能更加准确一点。这是某种不同寻常的追求方式么？他真的想跟一个读心者玩意识游戏？不——Charles咬着内颊，看向了别处。Erik，就他那一点也不讨人喜欢的个性而言，这男人不会那么笨的。  
  
  
那么，他在追求着什么？

 

“Charles，”Erik慢慢地说道，倾身向前，捧住了Charles的右脸颊，努力诱哄着Charles回头看进他的眼睛里。“你不记得了么？”  
  
  
“我记得很多事情。”然而，他所指的显然不是Erik正在回忆的那段。至少可以说，Erik肯定有一段完全不同的记忆——那么特殊，以至于他根本无从下手去匹配。  
  
  
“在我们去杀Shaw之前的那一晚，Charles——在你帐篷里的那一夜。我吻了你，然后——”  
  
  
什么？不。  
  
  
不加掩饰的愤怒在Charles体内翻涌着，血液和强烈的情感涌至体表并浸过脖颈嵌入脸庞。他一定气愤的面色通红。“无论你是在妄想，还是在很残忍的逼我相信——”  
  
  
像是急躁地想诱劝他闭嘴，Erik空闲的那只手猛然触上Charles的另一边脸颊，用力摩挲着他的脸来强迫Charles看着自己。看起来花言巧语的时间结束了。一点也不令人吃惊的是，它并没有持续多久。  
  
  
“你做了什么？”Erik问道，轻微地摇晃了一下。“你清除了那段记忆么？天啊，Charles，你怎么能——你怎么能对自己这么 _做_ ？”他的手在颤抖，并且——他看起来像是个正在绝望中苦苦挣扎的男人。  
  
  
清楚记忆。这......并不是不可能。他——他 _是_ 一个非常强大的心灵感应者，而且如果他觉得这有必要的话......  
  
  
Erik颤抖着低下了头。男人的脑袋弯折得如此之低，Charles都能清晰地看到他的头顶。接着，Erik慢慢地一寸一寸地靠近床，然后突然间把头倚在了Charles的下巴底下。Charles太过惊讶而没来得及阻止他，并默许了暖意的浸入和头发带来的刺痒——Erik头骨的撞击仿佛是在强迫他抬起下巴，把他困在对方那修剪得宜、又惊人柔软的头发之中。“为什么你 _要_ 那么做？”Erik对着Charles喉咙的凹陷处嘶嘶地说着。他的一只手紧握住Charles的腰，另一只支撑着他俯在Charles身体上。而且，对，那里面有怒气。但是也有......一些更难过，更无所遁形支离破碎的东西。“怪不得你不——Charles，为什么你会对你自己这么做？对 _我_ 这么做？不——你不——当然了，你根本不知道。哦当然，原因是这么明显。你一定早就知道，如果自己给我完全没有兴趣的暗示——你早就清楚，我只会更感兴趣，尤其是当我发现你是——”他停下来，脸庞更坚决地靠近Charles的喉咙。“Charles，你对自己远比其他任何人所知的要更加残忍。”  
  
  
这倒是真的。尽管如此，就算他得一个人面对自己的想法和伤疤，这也跟计划内的事情没有任何关系。那么多人已经承受了那样非常、非常糟糕的事情，假使Erik能放过他的话，Charles可能早在帮助那些人的途上了。人类也好，变种人也好。他曾经是个好的统治者，曾经为他的人民创造的更好的生活；然而他却不能完成这具身体原本的目的。所以这一切究竟有什么用呢？他仍然是个男人——仍然有能力做孩子们的父亲并忍受他们，而且他确实爱过Moira。任何其他的......他可能感受到的吸引力——否认那些需要真不算什么，真的。  
  
  
“这是真的么，Charles？你能抹掉你自己的记忆么？”  
  
  
Charles态度模糊地低低哼了一声，追随着那卡在自己喉咙里的振动，感受着它们在Erik的脸庞边的回荡。那脸庞仍然安稳地埋在Charles的脸颊旁。这角度并不怎么好：仰面躺在床上并没有提供给他任何优势能把Erik推起来，远离自己。而且说的好像最开始Erik舒展身体压上他的时候有征求他的同意一样。  
  
  
“到底能不能？”Erik催促着他回答，同时用手指轻弹着Charles的脸颊，但力气有点大，Charles不舒服地扭动着。  
  
  
“不会永久消除。但我可以把事情隔离在脑海外。”  
  
  
向一个非心灵感应者解释意识就像跟一个天生失明的人解释颜色一样。比较是帮助人理解的最好路径，但是那些房子、卡片目录和仓库都无法和人类大脑相提并论。Erik永远不会理解记忆的运转和人类意识中蕴藏的巨大能量和生命力。词汇、信息——只要知道该去哪里观察的话，这些东西都是精细定义且有形的，人的意识中满满地都是它们，十分美丽，除此以外，人类的脑海中还充斥着那些隐蔽的地方，留给未来记忆的地方——它们或许被暂时遗忘，但依然在等待着被发掘。如果他把事情锁起来，那么跟其他任何人选择去忘记是一样的效果——只会更有效，因为他有更好的精确度。  
  
  
“那么，你也可以再次找到这段记忆。”  
  
  
“我没理由这么做。而且，尤其是当你说它存在时，我就更没有理由去相信你。”这是谎言。而且，片刻之前Erik脸上的表情也足以证明男人的提议是真心实意的。  
  
  
突然，Erik猛地坐起来，用甚至有点吓人的准确度伸手紧抓住Charles的脸颊。这变化太快了，快得Charles跟不上它，只捕捉到了一丝末节。男人的手指轻易地抓到了颧骨，戳进那凹陷里按压着。他把皮肤表面的瘀伤揉散的样子带着与一个在游行中把糖果撒在人行道上给孩子们的人别无二致。  
  
  
“如果你不记得自己曾经对我做出过超越友情的事情的话，那我保证，你一定会发现，相比之下和我打仗要容易得多。如果你已经感觉到了纽带联系的开始，那你就不得不开始反抗自己的本能，一如和 _我_ 交战。你总不能双线作战吧，嗯， _liebling_ （*）？”他低语道，最终退开了些，并把嘴唇压向了Charles。（*注：德语的“亲爱的”，作者此处所写为“libeling”应该是“liebling”的手误。）  
  
  
这......不是预料中应该有的走向。爱称和承诺，坦露在外和隐藏其中的威胁——统统都不是；或许还要加上Erik正确的可能性。他是抹去了什么吗？可惜，现在没时间考虑了。  
  
  
亲吻仍在继续。这个吻那么纯真，因此一开始他很难感到惊慌。那动作所带来的熟悉感或许是Erik的目的，并且极有可能就是他想通过行动来证明的东西。关于肌肉记忆(*)的理论，尤其是连接理论——Charles可能是位统治者，但他的初恋是科学。鉴于曾在那个主题上面花了那么多的时间后，他很明白自己所感受到的是什么。（*注：肌肉记忆（Muscle Memory），人体的肌肉是具有记忆效应的，同一种动作重复多次之后，肌肉就会形成条件反射。）  
  
  
好吧。或许有时间去考虑：告诉他自己这个故事。都是很遥远的，事实和虚幻混杂在一起的，而且完全不是他真正的生活。棒极了。如果他想透了，那他就不会被卑鄙的渴望支配。真是一出好戏，对吧？干净利落极了。  
  
  
所以，从头开始想：从......从前？好吧，对。从一个他不知道的时刻起。三百年左右吧。所以，从那时起，对，它只发生过一次。即使很难说清楚 _它_ 到底是什么：有人声称是Shaw导致的结局，而且他们很可能是对的。他似乎不曾老去过。但是在过去有一个时刻。传说，地球在猛烈的爆炸和光与火的力量中重生。然后暴风雨接踵袭来，肆意蹂躏着地球的每一个角落。  
  
  
蹂躏。不是个好词汇。尤其是伴随着固执地压在他唇上的嘴唇，和——  
  
  
不。想想故事。而且不要亲回去。  
  
  
据说有一个女人。一个白头发的女人，她能控制住暴风雨——也能创造出属于自己的狂风骤雨。一个女人，只有Shaw会让她活着，用那些只有他一个人才知道的方法。  
  
  
Charles靠在Erik唇边低声道出这个问题——“ _你找到她了么？_ ”——但Erik似乎没听到混乱词汇中的内容，他更加热切地向前靠近，一只手缓慢地抬起去搂Charles的肩胛，用掌心包住那块骨头。  
  
  
无论Shaw以前做过什么，变种人都变得更强大了，而人类则变得更加弱小。但当这片唯一的土地在他们脚底开裂时，一切都毫不重要了。所以当人口减少时，变种人和人类都一样。  
  
  
那个女人，无论她是谁，是个真正的英雄。而不是Shaw。从来不是Shaw。  
  
  
他们敬仰她。视她为他们的救世主。而且因为他们崇敬她，他们就也崇拜Shaw，由于他是唯一的那个让她活下来的人。  
  
  
从前，从前：Charles更紧地阖上了眼睛。  
  
  
但即使那个女人救了他们，也并不是一切都好了起来。他们的人还是太少了。解决的办法是一条法令，直接来自于那个让他们活下来的女人......和那个维持她生命的男人。她给了这个世界生命，但是没有了他，她什么都不是，甚至没有办法维持自己的生命。她那样脆弱。不堪一击。  
  
  
接着，变化发生了。就像变种人的变化一样，人类——为了弥补他们正在下降的人口数量——改变的更多。少数的人开始变得天生不同。忽然之间，分娩不只是女人独有的特权了。  
  
  
而且那些可以生育的人——任一性别——都珍贵得很。他们价值连城，需要保护。  
  
  
这也同样地适用于那个女人和那个给予她生命的男人。并且因为他们这么做了，所以整个地球都向他们学习。繁育者是被照顾着的，需要被当作珍宝的人，并且要听从于全副武装、誓要保护他们的人——他们会保护繁育者者们最伟大的贡献：他们的孩子。这个宣告是如此的美好，以至于连自然法则都对其让步：当生育孩子的能力出现时，人类改变了，这次是使连结成为可能。当然了，这毫无负担：这只是为了确保那些照顾繁育者的人们——即守卫者——可以跟他们连结。  
  
  
那时就像这样，而它也一直保留到了今天：繁育者和守卫者，团结在一个目的下：重建一个更好的世界。  
  
  
这是一个非常美好的故事。当然，当把它讲给小孩子们时，没有人提到繁育者不能继承；没有人提到他们被自己不能生育的亲属控制着——无论哪个不可生育者担当大家长的的职务——直到他们被嫁出去——常常是安排好的——并且被转接给他们的配偶；还有，一旦结婚，他们本质上就是财产，法律只是禁止伤害繁育者最重要的孕育孩子的能力，或者实际上，只有当孩子们本身收到伤害时繁育者才会受到保护。这是多么残忍的浪漫啊。真是个可爱的故事。  
  
  
可能给自己讲故事并不是个好主意。但这一切？  
  
  
这就是他现在跟Erik躺在床上的原因。  
  
  
Erik，就是这个把嘴唇压在他的上面，坚定地欺身向前，并不断巧言诱哄的人。他的手贪婪地曲在Charles的手腕处，按压并 _询问_ 着，即使他完全不会接受“不”作为答案。Charles知道他这一想法，甚至可以从他身上尝到它。他合上眼睛，努力不要在倾向Erik时恨自己，斗争着——因为他不会被本能支配，该死，他不是低等生物——不要张开嘴放他进来。他这么做的原因、他的身体哭喊着要他干脆点向后靠好让Erik攀上他、双腿钳在他两侧的原因、让他无法回头真正毁掉一切的原因——全部是生物本能在作祟。  
  
  
在Erik的手中弓起了身子让他感到恶心。这就已经够了。这感觉挺好——很好，但是——不。他——他可以解决这个的，对吧？现在必须停下。他必须得这么做。就是现在。在一切更进一步之前。床单跟皮肤间摩擦的刺耳声音——他可以对抗那个的——知道变化没有被广泛传播：现在只不过有百分之三十的男性婴儿生来就有变化，而且如果这就是全部——如果这就是唯一折磨着Charles的事情——好吧，他可以解决它。不，不是可以，他 _将要_ 解决它。如果他能让Erik离开他，能阻止自然——生物本能——天啊，不管Charles多么热爱他的科学，现在真是极其地不方便啊。而且强迫自己背诵数据和历史似乎不起作用。他的心率在加快——专注于数数能让他远离这个状况么？——他身体在做出回应。该死的自然母亲和她稀奇古怪的主意，让那些能生育孩子的人那么脆弱珍稀——以至于他们会需要一个保护的担保。一个连结。  
  
  
而且现在Erik已经决定为了得到那个连结他需要对Charles的嘴发起攻击。该死的，如果他的描述和Charles自己体内的感觉值得相信的话，他已经是那个的一部分了。无论删除所有的记忆与否，他的身体正在尖叫着有什么东西在他们之间发生了。  
  
  
哦，天啊， _停下_ 。  
  
  
随着一击大幅度的猛推，Erik从他身上摔了下来。生物本能被绞杀了。  
  
  
对的，他能解决这个，能把它记在心里然后把它——Erik——推开，因为他必须得这么做，因为如果他不做，Erik就会做出比他已经干过的还要糟糕的事情来。世界现在是一团乱麻，人们已经躺倒任其发生，让人们在他们双腿之间攀爬并把它交给他们，只是因为他们生而拥有生育小孩的能力，并且生活在一个人口下降并且对孩子们有不顾一切的需求的世界里。  
  
  
但他不是他们。他 _不可能_ 是其中一员。  
  
  
“够了，”他断喝一声，用胳膊在床上费力地撑起自己，直视着Erik。在某个时刻，Erik一定曾脱光了他的衣服帮他重新打扮成现在这个样子：一件纯白的T恤，根据触感来看估计是用南部地区的棉花做的。即使不是新的，但那老旧的质感十分柔软，而且穿在身上感觉非常舒适——既然他注意到它了，它就变成另一个诅咒他们间刚开始的联系的理由了。  
  
  
这是Erik的衬衫。他穿着Erik的闲置衬衫......而且这感觉很 _舒适_ 。  
  
  
每增加的一个理由，就像不断收紧的套索。如果他找不到一个方法离开，如果他不断开跟Erik的连结——  
  
  
因为，随着每一秒钟滴答溜走，这变得越发明显：或许——还有 _承认_ 这个所需要付出的东西——或许他做不到像他自己想要的那么明确地客观。他在跟自己作斗争。  
  
  
而且他正在节节败退。

 

他长出一口气，故意用力瞪视Erik的眼睛。这是他自己的房间，自己的家。Erik已经做了的事，和他将要做的事情——Charles用手指死死地抓住床。自然的力量不总能参透——无法知晓Erik是怎么把世界玩弄于鼓掌之中的。他已经这么做了。从现在开始会有好转么？ _不会的。_  
  
  
而且如果这发生了——如果他不能找到解决的方法——至少他不会在曾经自己和妻子的卧房中和Erik睡觉。  
  
  
如果他能有办法，他根本不会跟Erik睡在一块儿。  
  
  
“我穿着你的衣服，”Charles茫然地说着，点头看向那从毯子底下冒出来的柔软的棉衬衫和灰色棉裤。他之前坐起来的时候毯子滑了下去，因此没有注意到，但现在他不能把自己的眼神从那上面移开。  
  
  
有很多情绪在Erik的脸上滑过，仿佛在互相争斗：恼怒更像是被随手扔到了一边，反而是一种渴求的欲望越发强烈——哈，让生物本能、让那该死的虐待狂一般的东西也去折磨他吧，——还有，对，当然啦还有满意，因为他感情里更原始的部分无疑很开心能看到Charles穿着他的衣服、被他的气息包裹。他肯定非常喜欢标记自己的领地，这丝毫不用怀疑。事实上，他已经那么做了。这不是像说那里没有一个衣橱，里面全部装满了Charles自己的衣服一样——这只是Erik努力把他包裹进自己的气息里，好让这能是他们更容易地滑入一次成熟的连结。  
  
  
“当然了，”Erik最终说道，他的舌头探出来湿润了嘴唇。他稍稍翻过身子，将腿斜下床并用一只手臂撑起全身的重量。这个姿势看起来很随便，但看过来的眼神里的有一股欲望，以几乎难以掩饰的热度追随着Charles的每一个动作。  
  
  
好吧，他的自我控制能力是值得称赞的——总之，在某种程度上是值得赞许的。因为征服已知的世界并不能代表拥有特别好的克制力。  
  
  
“我不同意这个，Erik。我有充分的理由压制住那段记忆——”  
  
  
“把它找回来。”  
  
  
Charles安静下来。“什么？”  
  
  
Erik的嘴抽搐了一下。“找。回。来。恢复那段记忆。”  
  
  
他绝对不会这么干。无论是什么样的错误判断让他第一次亲了Erik，或者让Erik亲了他——显然有个他不记得的第一次存在于世——最好他还是不要记起来了。因为它会让他们之间的连结更加简单易得。  
  
  
而且它 _会_ 令人窒息的。  
  
  
“不，”他简单地说。  
  
  
并不是说Charles在 _期待_ 着会有什么好的反应，但是说真的，他真的不想承受Erik的怒火：他的手放在他喉咙底下，食指和拇指在他的下巴上捏着，压着——单单这股压力——只够让他吞咽，威胁着他快要窒息，却并不能够转为更实际的行动。他能够感受到Erik手指上的老茧——是剑磨出来的，甚至也可能是枪（虽然枪不太常见）——按压进了自己的皮肤。  
  
  
“这已经 _结束了_ ，Charles，”他大吼道，每个音节都发的干脆，而且比真的拿鞭子抽他的声响还要清脆——而且今天的法律性不能禁止那个。“ _够了_ 。”就像一只叼着骨头的狗，他轻轻摇了摇Charles。“我到现在为止已经非常仁慈了，你 _知道_ 的。”  
  
  
事后想想，猛力捶打并扇Erik几巴掌大概不是最好的选择。即便如此，但天啊，那种肉体对肉体的冲撞，Erik的头猛地被扇开的方式，以及他是怎样咕哝了一声，目瞪口呆——太过吃惊以至于Charles让自己离开床他都没做出反应——  
  
  
快去门那里。打开锁，把它——对，感谢神灵—— _跑_ ——  
  
  
他歪歪斜斜地冲进客厅，匆忙之中勉强越过了门框 。没有卫兵。好极了——他向前冲去，在地毯上滑了下，因为只有他的袜子带了些许的摩擦力。但是他靠对面的墙把自己撑起来，手指张开覆盖在木制嵌板，当他准备好再次离开时，身后传来了Erik停留在转角的声音，在那刺激之下，他重新振作了起来。  
  
  
该死，这是 _他的_ 房子，他比Erik更加了解它，他是不会让一个饱受蒙骗而因此能够一眼看穿他的暴君——一个在Shaw手下受尽折磨，所以永远不应该 _成为_ 第二个Shaw的人——比他跑得更快的。如果他能绕过那个转角走过下一个走廊，那里有间屋子，在那个书架后面有一条通道——如果他能够做到进入那间屋子并且锁上门——  
  
  
他身后突然刮来一阵气流：一次想要抓住他后背的尝试失败了。  
  
  
孤注一掷地，他把一个花瓶从立柱上拽下来。那个花瓶样子十分可怕，但是他的母亲——当她还足够清醒的能够欣赏一件陶器的时候——很喜欢它。不过，如果她是在喝醉的时候挑选的，那么她对那件惹人讨厌的东西的钟爱可能更能让人理解。哦，好吧。这个可以被认为是一点对她的记忆的悼念：他蹒跚而行，在Erik的手逼近自己衬衫的褶皱的时候把它砸在Erik的头上。就在那一刻：花瓶在Erik眉毛上面粉碎，成了很多残忍的陶器碎片，精准地就像Charles的衬衫撕碎了一样——一阵令人恶心的布料撕裂声——还有一段嘶哑的咕哝声显示了那打击真实无比——即使它只是让Erik踉跄了一下，男人脚步不稳，顺着墙摔倒在地，一只手摇摇晃晃地拍打着那模型像，想努力稳住自己。  
  
  
Charles全力冲刺着。  
  
绝大部分的他明白自己是绝对做不到的。但是已经过去了 _很多天_ ，而Erik还没有找到David，这就是希望——足够让他奋力一试了。如果他能够在Erik找到他儿子之前逃出去——如果 _他_ 能够找到他的儿子——那么，他和David便很有可能可以成功远离这里了。他们可以逃到一个座落在树林某处的非常小的屋舍，在Upper North的再上面。那是一个Erik永远不会找到他们的地方，一个甚至连生物学都会忘记所有关于他们的事情的地方，而且Charles可以最终享受到些许宁静。  
  
  
仿佛宁静从来都是一个选项似的。  
  
  
_但它不是_ ，就在他走到那条走廊的拐角处时，一只手深深按进了他肩膀。他被那手猛地一拽，被扳过来面对Erik。 _你这个笨蛋_ ，这句话劈头盖脸地砸在他的脸上。 _这就是现在的生活_ ，他在那拳风带来的旋转而倒下时被地毯通知道，穿着袜子的脚从他身底滑出并把他摔在他张开胸膛所依靠的地板上，而眼泪悄无声息地在眼眶里汇聚着。不是因为那一拳——它很痛，但Erik收回了不少力道。不，那是因为——天啊，这不可能是因为这个，它不能以这样的方式结束，他躺在地上，而Erik就在那儿，准备好接管他生活的每一个部分并且做到如此，不能是在他如此无助地情况下，而且什么都没有，真的——完全什么都没有。  
  
  
这就是渺小的感觉，不是么？无关紧要之感再糟糕不过了，无论是对这个浩瀚的世界而言，还是对于他自己。对于任何人来说都是一样。  
  
  
而且，对，他很害怕。  
  
  
他没有意识到他正在咒骂着，直到一只手摸上他的后颈，强迫他的脸压在地毯上。“别再祈求神灵了，Charles，”Erik在他上方咆哮道。“你想要怜悯的话，最好求 _我_ 。”  
  
  
就像他会那么做似的。他会交出Erik想要的所有东西，只求男人别这样俯下身子。  
  
  
“操。你。”这句话的功效在它被唾向地毯后小了很多。他可能听起来彻底地令人同情，他堵得厉害，努力憋着不哭出来，而且他的声音因为痛苦和绝望显得那么粗糙破碎。  
  
  
“我想还是别了。 _你_ 才是为那个而生的人，Charles。”  
  
  
不可能。大自然搞错了。一定是的。Moira给了他最美丽的宝宝，而且他们本来可以拥有更多。他爱她，他 _的确是的_ ，无论当Erik从他身后拉扯着右臂时他感受到了多么剧烈的生物渴望。那个混蛋很显然没有意识到四肢都是 _附着_ 在身体上的，或者他有，但他只是不在乎。可是在Charles能够解决之前，Erik已经在他面前跪下，一点也不温柔地把他推到边上好让他自己靠回墙上，而且，还稍微抬起膝盖形成一个笼子，把Charles锁在自己的大腿上。  
  
  
被虐待就是完全地侮辱。他不是一个 _洋娃娃_ 。所以他抗拒着——当然他会这么做——但是他的指甲又短又修剪得体，而且在那时手被Erik固定着，双腕被Erik的一只手扣住，他没能造成很大的伤害。也许在Erik手臂上留下少数抓伤，可那男人才刚打完一场战争——他已经有了更严重的伤口。但如果这不能起效的话——他努力扭成一团并在Erik脖子上咬了一口，但Erik避开了他，他空出来的手抬高去紧扣住Charles的喉咙。  
  
  
又来？认真的么？  
  
  
好吧。任由Erik让他窒息好了。就现在而言死亡并不会是最糟糕的结局。他已经准备自己动手了，免得还要麻烦Erik。真的，这什么都不算，与那发间的滚烫的气喘吁吁的呼吸相比，与Erik在背后传来的热度相比，完全没有那么糟糕，而且——而且——Erik是在 _摇晃_ 他么？  
  
  
是的，他的确是。这动作轻微但是流畅，向前又向后，而且完全不像是Charles的妈妈曾经为他做过的那样。那可能需要接触还可能要带着些喜爱，而这两种东西Erik似乎有一些理解，因为就算这很令人难以置信，他现在的动作就像写在教科书上的关于如何驯服自己心神错乱的配偶的标准例子。身体接触，重复的摇晃动作——Erik已经做了他的研究。即使这样，这的确使人慰藉——刨去Charles的最佳期待，外加无视掉当Erik抬起了一条腿并放在Charles低一点的那条腿上面，最终定住了他时他是怎样的保持着蜷曲和扭动的姿势，用脚踢并用污秽的言辞咒骂的，这一切确实没多大用，但确实感人感到了些许安慰。  
  
  
那摇晃继续着，即使Charles正诅咒并祈祷着，他的威胁和被噎住的呼吸，甚至他的恳求。感受到那泪水脱眶而出，流淌的湿热在皮肤上蔓延，这真的不只是一点点耻辱，但Erik只是继续表现他温柔的摇摆动作，任由Charles自己挣扎着，终于直到他的肢体不能保持那斗志了，而且极度的疲乏逼迫他进入一种精疲力竭的低潮，其中唯一剩下对付侮辱的选择就是保持静止，越紧张越好，用极其狂暴的方式抑制住呜咽声以至于作呕。但呕吐好过哭泣。他并不软弱。就让Erik看看他会是什么样子——好像扔一块牛排给一只狗并且希望它不会注意到那肉是从哪里来的一样。  
  
  
Charles一度安静到Erik能明显判断出他可以领会信息了，Erik把自己的脸颊靠在Charles的发间并且叹息着，他的呼吸声脆弱而又奇怪地体贴。“无论你是否自己取回那段记忆，Charles，或者需要我来见证它被完成。你知道那连结会让我做那个的。不要让这件事情发展成那样，拜托。”  
  
  
在他们连结之后，意味着Erik一度可以控制住Charles的心电感应。或者——他准备好了接受它么？拜托，不要。而且难道那样的一个陈述本应该令人欣慰？Erik一定是在学习的时候错过了那堂课： _无论你是否让自己获取一段记忆，而这记忆可能允许你记住是自己帮助这段连结正常运转，我都将要强迫你组成一段你并不愿意的连结。_ Erik一直都能看见那严峻的真相，就像某些类似于摇篮曲的东西——或者可能是一种麻醉药。最好的杀死那毫无意义的希望的方法就是在它出现之前扼杀，并且用保持合理的期待取而代之：这是一种极其恶劣的方式来安慰某人——它可能 _就是_ 地狱——但是这是Erik所知的最好办法。  
  
  
“是什么样的变态逻辑会让你相信我们俩之间的连结会是个好主意？”Charles崩溃地呵斥着，猛地低下下巴并努力让那些放在脖子周围的手指戳自己——如果他成功了，至少会有一点点Erik会放走他的希望。但是......没有那种运气。“你才刚攻克了残留下的文明，而且考虑到你已经造成的混乱，你应该同那些你刚征服的地区进行些严肃的政治活动。只是因为Genosha一直是非正式的地区首脑不代表现在就没有很多工作需要它这个 _官方_ 政府首脑来完成。我得说你估计要忙的不可开交了，而不是还要担心我在你的睡梦中杀死你。”  
  
  
Erik哼了一声。“认真的么，Charles？在我的 _睡梦_ 中？”  
  
  
关于Erik可以给他的所有轻视怠慢，拒绝重视他在那张列表上十分靠前。“我会是对每一位愤愤不平的公民来说最好号召力的人。你 _知道_ 的。”  
  
  
“只是对那些来自跟你相同地区的人，”Erik轻松地回复道，松开了他对Charles喉咙的控制有足够长的时间能让他潇洒地在他脸颊上拍了拍。这是Erik自己理解中表达喜爱的方式。“而且，即使到那时，也不是一个广泛分布的规模。当那里的人们已经对你那些使变种人与人类在同样水平上一体化的努力非常宽容时，你犯了一个巨大的策略上的错误，认为跟一个人类结婚就不会导致你的外交关系起冲突。给定时间，你可能会让事情缓和，但是你肯定会在跟Moira结婚的时候失去所有的朋友——而且你会因为走在一段连结之前而让事情变得更加糟糕。”他停顿了一下，蹭了蹭Charles的脸。他今天早上一定是没有机会刮胡子：那些在Charles皮肤上的胡须茬子紧紧地抓在上面仿佛那是一个亲吻。“你有能力搞定这个么？在逃跑之前你已经跟我开始有一段连结后，你 _能_ 成功地跟Moira建立连结么？”  
  
  
立刻地，Charles张开嘴要给出一个迅速的反驳，但是......  
  
  
问题是，他不确定。他已经拒绝跟Moira建立连结因为他不愿意那种力量覆盖在他的妻子身上，好吧？这就是他一直以来告诉自己的而且那——它甚至不算是个谎言。变种人对变种人，他本就没有选择：这连结将会不计后果地运转，但是，因为她是人类，他必须得开启连结——而且他想要她得到自由。即使真的是这样，这也可能是对某些他的身体知道但他从自己意识中抹去的事情一种很方便的遮蔽：如果，实际上，他意外地使他和Erik的紧密连结开始苏醒，那么和Moira之间的连结可能就真的不再会有了。  
  
  
只是想一想——冰冷的不确定钻进他的内脏，伸展至他的四肢并且让它们像灌了铅一般沉重。  
  
  
他的回答缺失似乎很符合Erik的胃口：他靠着Charles的头稍微笑了笑，在他的太阳穴旁边留了一个亲吻。他的嘴唇居然是温暖的，而且Charles越长时间没有反抗，在Erik肌肉中的紧绷感就减轻的越多，变成一些慢吞吞的越发温和的东西。他仍然保持着坚定的紧握动作，但是他做的更轻松了，也更带宠爱了。  
  
  
“没有人会来接应你的，Charles，”他说，并且，除去他的用词之外，他的语调是友善的，即使他的手指在Charles的衬衫底下极富暗示性地游走，在他的肋骨和臀部之间探索肉体，这触碰是那么亲密，以至于他自己身上的器官没有依照本能、随之翩翩起舞简直就是一个奇迹。  
  
  
“即使是你自己的人民，他们很多都对Moira缺乏信心，”Erik接着说——口头上地也是身体上地：他的手掌用力按压，蹂躏着皮肤并一路向上到Charles的胸口，才用手指钩住Charles的锁骨并紧抓不放。“有些人完全反对你的决定。顺带一提，他们做了很可爱的横幅——而且你那解决他们担忧的演讲很好。可是，说真的，Charles，当人民发现你自始至终都是一个繁育者——”他停了下来，在Charles的太阳穴落下另一个亲吻，右手手指在Charles努力开始移动时从他的锁骨飞快地移动到喉咙处，“那将会是所有事情的终结。”  
  
  
这就是当世界为一个时刻慢下来的感觉吧，不是么？这种被困住的恐慌，这种无助地挣扎。  
  
  
“你发过誓—— _你发过誓的_ ——”他哽咽着，在他能更好地思考以前就痛斥出声。喉咙上骤然缩紧的手止住了他余下的话。该死的，如果Erik准备要让他窒息，为什么他不只是简单的正确地做完它，来制止这个说到一半的、毫无意义的威胁呢？  
  
  
“我没有告诉任何人任何事情。我也不会。即使我假设你不问问题代表你不相信我，Charles，我之前也告诉过你：在你的队伍中有个叛徒。而且这个对外泄露信息的人在对内渗透信息方面也很有用。造一个谣，而当我们结婚的时候，也就是你开始展现——”那只在Charles喉咙处的手最终松开了，但是它所前进的方向——向下来到Charles的肚子，它最终在那儿停下并轻柔地推动着——不再受到欢迎，“——任何有意看上一眼的家伙都能确认。”  
  
  
多么残忍。多么彻底的，彻底的残忍。该死的这一切，真的，所有这一切：要不是这怒火他都不能呼吸了，而且不应该能感觉像这样的，对吧？就像他活着受到无助和羞耻的煎熬，像是他可以怒斥出声，但那毫无意义。并且是Erik做出这个的。他的朋友。一个他所信任的朋友。  
  
  
_我是有多怀念他可以做到这样的时候？_  
  
  
“或者，”Erik拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，小心地拍了拍Charles的肚子，“你可以发表一个声明。如果这让你深受冒犯，那么你永远都可以选择请求 _我_ 来发表它。”  
  
  
一个声明？就像这是件值得 _骄傲_ 的事情一样？  
  
  
他疯了么？  
  
  
“Erik，”他慢慢地说道，咀嚼着每一个单词，“我真的认为我可能会恨你。”善于应酬的。微弱的。而且真的极其的残忍。可能是真的。但或许不是，而这正是所有这些事情中最让人疼痛的地方。“而且如果你想我会 _请求_ 你任何事情，如果你能把脑子从屁股里挖出来好好 _思考_ 一下的话，我会十分感激你的。” _尤其是_ 残忍的，突然想起这个：Charles不习惯于粗俗，但是当局面需要......  
  
  
足够冷酷，但无论如何，Erik猛地退了回去。嗯，很好。他是不是终于领会了这样的逼迫代表了什么？也就是他不能去 _做_ 这个然后只是期待平静无波？有点晚了：Erik的计划是个完美的，优秀的计划，如果忽略人类的要素的话——那个有关一个会思考会感受的，在交易另一端的并且绝对不会乐意被逼迫至此的人的因素。  
  
  
“怎么？”他坚持道，故意向后靠着Erik，让他承担着额外的重量。“你认为那不会发生？你真的觉得我最终会定居下来，给你生几个孩子，被剥夺了所有我本应拥有的东西但最后处于快乐之中？你是真的觉得你是 _那么_ 好的一个情人么，Erik？能够把所有的抵抗从我身体里操出来，即使我最开始的时候抗拒跟你上床？”Erik现在还是很冷静：Charles扭动着他的肩膀，只是为了看看他是否有所反应。什么都没有。有趣。“这对你来说太诚实了？不喜欢以事实来称呼它？这是强奸，Erik。强迫性婚姻。而且我不会因为那个而爱上你的。我不会期待从你那儿得到 _任何_ 一点的爱。你将会强行推动一个连结，我知道，但我不会合作的。”  
  
  
当Erik的回复终于来到的时候，它完全不是Charles所期待的样子：“Charles，”他慢慢地说道，然后，即使他声音中有颤抖，在那强迫的平静下隐藏的东西把音节凑在一起，“我让你认为我想你受伤么？”  
  
  
这是一段更适合在大量酒精之后和可以让他和Erik保持相当距离的长桌之上进行的对话。而肯定不应该发生于此刻：他坐在Erik的大腿上，被男人捧在怀里，就像他是什么漂亮精致的小玩意儿一般，就像他是任何一种他想让Erik看见的对立面一般。  
  
  
就像从现在开始他本应成为的所有东西。  
  
  
被捕的。被困的。被拥有的。  
  
  
_我真的已经变成那个样子了么？_ 他的嘴干干的，而他不能把那个想法说出来。 _不能。还不行。_  
  
  
从Erik胸膛传来的比平时更厚重的呼吸感提醒他自己还没有回答。但是，说什么呢？  
  
  
可能，要说出真相吧，因为那是他能够提供的最令人惊讶的事情。  
  
  
“希望我受伤？当然不，”他承认道，“但是我很肯定你一定完全没有考虑过我非常期待什么。而且，因为你忽略了它们，你 _正在_ 使我受伤。”  
  
  
Erik的胸膛坚定地压进Charles的头发中；Charles摇着头，但Erik不会让他自己颤抖的。他之前那个问题带来的不确定感已经过去，被那回答扫到了一边。  
  
  
一个谎言可能才是更好的选择。

 

“这很吸引人，Charles，”他用一种更新过的虚张声势说道，“你想要抵制社会习俗并且在进化论和世界上其他所有人都是错但只有你是正确的假定下操作，但这并不是事实。你认为我在给你伤害，但是生物学认为我对你的方式是正确的。生物学，宗教，社会习俗。”他深深地吸了一口气，扩展他的胸膛去触碰Charles的后背，而且如果他屏住气太长时间，这确实并不令人吃惊。“我会，当然了，会听你说你必须说的任何东西——而且我确实明白一辈子的根深蒂固的坏习惯对你来说没那么容易打破——但是如果你看一看你周围的世界，就会发现很明显的，无论你在期待什么，环境和自然需要你去过着跟现在截然不同的日子。”  
  
  
Charles转过下巴努力去越过肩膀看着Erik，即使他只能看见一个侧影，大部分都是Erik的下颌线。“哦？如果你是在如此地关心人口问题，Erik，或许我们需要讨论一下你为了统一这些地区而发动战争的因果性了。”  
  
  
明显地，他击中了一个核心的痛处：Erik在他身后僵住了。符合逻辑的争论也好——它们颇是Charles的专长，实际上——但是当试图通过推理得出事情的结论时，双重标准确实使得结果变得很微妙。这次是这条规矩嘲笑Erik了，很好。归根结底，没有什么其他东西现在跟Charles站在一边了。  
  
  
但是Erik的回答依然不是他所期待的：“你记得那天的多少事情？”  
  
  
他不需要问Erik指的是哪一天：它肯定会在他俩的脑海里一直深刻着直到他们死去。“如果你觉得你知道，为什么还要问我？”  
  
  
“因为我 _不知道。_ 我估计你已经消除了一部分——你表现的就像这样——但是我不确定你消除了多少。”  
  
  
“而你希望知道我消除了什么？这完全违背了我一开始消除它的目的。”他停顿了下来，把脸转到可以瞪着走廊另一侧的方向。“你可能不 _知道_ 我消除了什么——但是你已经形成了一个主意，是关于你 _认为_ 我消除了什么的。”  
  
  
Erik在他的脑袋旁边点了点头。  
  
  
“嗯？你觉得我除去了什么，Erik？”  
  
  
回答并没有很快到来，并且，在此期间，Erik在Charles后背处不舒服地挪动着，垂下双手去护住Charles的肚子，仍然把它固定在对的位置，但Charles想象着，从外面看进来的观察者大概觉得这像是个简单的拥抱。“所有重要的事情，”Erik最终承认道，他的声音太过嘶哑，无法伪装他的怀疑让他丝毫不受影响。  
  
  
“我不愿意把这些回忆取回来。”  
  
  
“这会对你如何揣摩这件事有影响，Charles。而且它会解释给你相当多的事情。”  
  
  
“我高度怀疑它会改变我打算靠近这个状况的方法。”  
  
  
“我不是说它会改变你的决定。但是它会改变你对于此事的观点。你怎么看待我。”  
  
  
哦——还有就在那儿——有一些东西。Charles没有——他没有看到，但他应该有的。他怎么能错过了 _这个_ ？是的，他明白Erik完全不懂为什么Charles可能认为他正表现的残忍，但是这是......更多的。在那些丢失的记忆里有什么是Erik明确认为会证明他并不如此打算的东西。为有可能的强奸和强迫辩解——他认为这些记忆完全地会做到那一点。  
  
  
那一定是些极度有效的记忆。  
  
  
早先那侵扰Charles肚子的缓慢爬行的不安开足马力又回来了，沿着脊椎蜿蜒而上，把怀疑的冰柱刺进脖子下部。那脉搏，包括紧绷的肌肉，足够解释什么叫做冬天的触感。  
  
  
他 _已经_ 删掉的是什么？  
  
  
脚步声在走道上回响——Erik擒住他的地方太靠近走廊的转角处了，而且，说实话，那是种嘲讽——预先阻止了所有可能的答案。Erik的手收紧了——不会让他感到疼痛，但是带着些足够强烈的期待，足以让他把注意力从Charles身上暂时转移到那个拐过弯的男人。  
  
  
这个男人应该感到自豪，因为当发现他的统治者坐在地板上一个明显激动的男人大腿上时他只受到了一点点惊吓。Charles跟做出痛苦表情的强烈渴望斗争着：毫无疑问地，Erik会通知他的军队Charles的存在和自己对他的最终目的。他完全不能忽视那个事实，考虑到Erik的士兵完全没有礼貌到去假装并不感兴趣。如果任何事情是对立的：他思索地注视着Charles，轻声地自己哼着并且转动着眼睛，显然察觉到自己撑住了整个场面。  
  
  
最好习惯于这样呆呆的注视——而且，习惯于那种想法，忽略胸中升起的虚脱感让他尽了全部的努力。如果Erik有他的方法，那么从现在起这就是生活。人们会瞪视着他们内心的内容，比眼前这个男人更加露骨地展示他们的兴趣。  
  
  
“我的领主，”这个男人说，只是这边稍微松弛，给了Erik一个懒散的——而且几近嘲笑的——致意。只有神才知道Erik怎么做到还没把这个男人的内脏剖出来的：他完全没有尖叫着要求尊重。这大致上还算随意的空气迫近他，让他惊觉自己一开始甚至是愿意跟Erik一起工作的。  
  
  
话虽如此，比那个男人的动作更让人吃惊的，是Erik的反应。这是Erik，在Charles了解他的时间里，是一个做所有事情都精准干脆的人。就像刀锋——尖锐、坚硬并且高效。但是，他现在注视这个男人的方式——混杂着愉悦 、恼怒还有，对，一丝厌恶，和少许对这个男人明显的信任结合在一块儿——显示出至少某种程度的尊重和熟悉。对于Erik来说，容忍他的士兵中的一人有这样的散漫，都得是在情有可原的情况下，还需要理由，而这是Charles没办法开始猜想的。  
  
  
“Logan，”Erik招呼道，不是不近人情地。“有消息？”  
  
  
完全出乎Charles的预料，那人放下敬礼的手势并且斜倚在墙上，随意地把胳膊叠在胸前。“我们得到了你要的东西。把它还给了John。可怜的孩子几乎把自己搞得湿透，正设法搞明白怎么做的。那正上演着糟透了的哭喊。”他得意地笑着说。“更多的是在John的方面，我打赌。”  
  
  
一声低沉的笑声自Erik胸膛里震动起来，然后Charles把他的背撞进那笑声的来源。最开始被Erik圈在大腿上就已经够糟糕的了，但在Erik跟别人对话的时候仅仅坐在那儿——这超出了他的底线。  
  
  
就像这些底线中的任何一条在一切太晚之前有被尊重一样。真的很好笑。  
  
  
“告诉John要把他带到我所在的地方来，”Erik说，他手指在Charles腰上的轻拍至少说明他明白俘虏的不舒服。“还有，做得好。”  
  
  
Logan，Erik是这么叫他的，喷了声气露出一个半真心的笑容。“哦，是的，当然了。我知道，真的很重要的任务还有所有的那些。”他的眼睛从Erik身上移开，又低下落回到Charles身上。即使看不到Erik的表情，Charles也能够感受到Erik的面部肌肉在他的脸颊旁抽动，并且他猜测这个Logan正在接收到一个类似于皱眉的表情。成年男人只因为这个皱眉就会投降的——Charles的确知道；他就在那儿——但是Logan只是在看见那个皱眉时轻轻笑了，看起来似乎很 _满意_ ——他是想自取灭亡么？——他可是戏弄Erik让他生气了啊。更好的是，他开口时暗示着他将要努力继续下去的眼中闪光：“当然我可以猜为什么。”  
  
  
Charles可以发誓走廊里的温度至少下降了好几度。“这些就够了，Logan。”  
  
  
只有神才知道Erik是怎么不解雇他的。Logan已经证明了他的个性天然就不具有服从命令的能力——他也表现的不像是个具备发号施令能力的人：他不算特别高，但是他更像是完全装成这个样子的。这男人有层层叠叠的肌肉，看在老天的份上，而他粗制的上衣和军队装束的裤子完全掩饰不住。还有那么宽的肩膀——Charles不能想象Logan在他的一生中一度输过很多场斗争。甚至于他头发的裁剪——奇怪地在他脑袋上雕刻出来，几乎像是两个鱼鳍，但又是卷曲的——可能对任何人来说都会荒唐，但适合他。无论有没有厚的荒谬的连鬓胡子，从体格上来说他都不像是个可以被随意糊弄的人。  
  
  
但是，这里是Erik在给他下命令。而且Logan紧随着他们。真古怪。  
  
  
“是的，”Logan噗的一声，已经转身折回去大厅的方向了。“我痛恨打断一些事情。”  
  
  
他会么？好吧，那就使他成了他们中的一个。如果Charles设法把Logan叫回来，Erik会痛斥他么？他濒于尝试了，只不过是为了看看，但那被忽略的机会几乎让他沉默并且把那些词语在他胸中破裂。不开口询问总比问了被拒绝提供帮助要好。在这一点上，他不确定他能忍耐拒绝。  
  
  
尽他最快的速度，那个人带着漠视不经心地漫步着，更像是在镇上的游览而不是穿过被俘虏敌人居住地的步行。Erik，相比之下，似乎是令人不安的高兴，不只是因为得到了那个男人带来的消息，更因为看到他的离开：他靠在Charles太阳穴边笑着——皮肤的扯动让这个笑容可以被察觉到，还有在他发际线上摩擦的双唇——甚至 _感觉到了_ 自鸣得意。  
  
  
“有人给你带来了更多的战利品？”Charles尖刻地问道。“我是要排队等待了么？”  
  
  
当这些话跌入他们中间时，前一刻Erik还在用温暖的后背支撑着他，下一秒就突然伸手钳住了Charles的肩膀，愤怒地用力向上一拽，让后者——虽不至于瘫倒在地——跌跌撞撞地跪在了地上。Erik从身后贴近，双手仍旧牢牢扣着Charles的肩膀，即使在盛怒之中也没有放开他。男人又向上拽了一把，在自己站起身的同时，也把Charles拉了起来。  
  
  
Charles站了起来，摇摆地蹒跚着，并且因为Erik弯曲着放在他臀部还调整着形成精准保护的手指的触感而畏缩。按逻辑来说，那些手指不可能散发出那么强的隔着几层衣服都能感受到的热量，但是每一根手指的按压都如同烫伤一样刻在他的意识里。神经的机能失调？有可能。即使更有可能的是，他的感官能力已经被逼迫至极限，并且现在正在以一种身体消极的方式来回应它所意识到的造成这些问题的原因：Erik，还有，扩展来说，Erik的触碰。  
  
  
全面地考虑起来，也不是那么不合理。  
  
  
“别那么荒唐，Charles，”当他们都站着了时Erik才最终回答道。“在所有这些我为了找你回来所经历过的麻烦之后，你真的觉得我那么轻视我和我的人所做出的牺牲？那么藐视以至于把注意力放到其他人上面去？你是真的觉得我一直在拒绝 _你_ 是么？”  
  
  
Erik轻推了一下他，而Charles跌跌撞撞地向前走了几步，一只穿着袜子的脚的脚尖踩到了另一只，如果没有Erik那只扶着他手肘的手，他可能已经绊倒了。  
  
  
“你到目前为止已经对我的意见表现出相当的拒绝了，如果你能回想起来的话。”他指出。  
  
  
至少可以这么说，从Erik喉咙里涌现的声音让人害怕。疯狂的生物都会有比 _那个_ 更令人愉快的声调。可是，就像那声音出现的一样快，Erik把它抑制住并咽回了喉咙里。Charles不能想象自己脸上是什么样的表情，但是那一定是明显的不高兴以至于刺激Erik那样制止自己。而且，的确，Erik已经恢复了平静，突然间表现的接近于悔恨。他向后退去，双手摊开在身体两侧，手心朝上，示意自己毫无威胁之意。  
  
  
“这不是我想要的发展，你知道的，”他承认道，“我......没有预见到你可能有选择地编改自己的记忆。”他的脸扭曲着，让他的脸颊变细眉毛卷曲。“Charles，如果你让自己获取这些记忆，很多事情都可以解释了——”  
  
  
“我把它们锁起来是有原因的。”  
  
  
Erik皱起眉——甚至是在他们还是朋友的时间里，他也从来没有处理好过被拒绝的事情——但是他保持着疏远。“我不能让你那么做。”停顿了下，他用舌头沾湿嘴唇，就像是准备说什么，但是，当他张开嘴，所有的词汇都搁浅了，从牙缝中挤出的只有一声震惊的喘息，转瞬即逝。他无言以对。男人又一次舔了舔嘴唇。“Charles——”就像那名字是个祈祷，是个恳求——某种祈求。那个瞬间很快就过去了，而Erik又回到了自我控制中，明显地深吸一口气并把他张开的手掌又抬高了一点。“Charles，”他又试了一次，成功地让自己这次听起来还算有权威，“为什么你觉得你不能获取我的意识？”  
  
  
Charles倒抽一口气。  
  
  
这是个合理的问题。他一直假设是Erik接收了某种阻碍心电感应的移植。现今它们在贵族阶级中并不那么少见。手术的价格，合适设备的缺少——所有这些累加起来让大多数人负担或者接受不起这种移植，但是像Erik一样的人应该可以得到的，而且假设Erik已经动用了他的地位去接受这个手术是很简单的。  
  
  
还有什么其他的选择么？有......很少。只有一个，真的。而且那不是一个他愿意去考虑的选择。除非他必须要这么做。  
  
  
“一次移植？”Erik提示道。他能够用声音引发Charles的恐惧，这一点让人刻骨难忘。“很稀少，不是么？而且，幸亏那不是能允许我阻挡你的东西。”  
  
  
通过鼻子吸气时一次集中自己注意力的尝试，Charles往后退了一步。不方便的是，这让他压在了墙壁的木材上，而Erik，看到了这个机会悄悄地靠近了些。他似乎注意着不要没有必要地把Charles围起来——可能是一些展露信任的渴望？——但是他的前行是强硬的，而Charles发现自己被囊括在内，即使没有被压制住。还没有。  
  
  
“你应该更加清楚一段连结最开始是什么样子的，Charles，”他带着某种接近于和善的情绪说道。  
  
  
就像正在进行的尝试，这一个是一次值得人钦佩的努力，试着以有礼貌的柔和方式透露无情的讯息。而且这也是个彻底地失败：Charles的肚子压制住自己，并且他的呼吸慢慢停了下来。他的意识和视野在来回旋转，漂浮着，接着他蹒跚着，猛地向后伸手抓住墙壁好固定住自己。  
  
  
那个建议里有些东西——产生了共鸣。它不应该——形成一段连结不是他能够忽略的东西——但它 _的确是这样_ 。  
  
  
“不。你是错的。”  
  
  
“我不是，Charles。那些记忆会做出解释的。你明显知道即使是一个心灵感应者也不可能切开一段连结，所以我只能假设你觉得下一个最好的事情会是如果你完全不了解连结。”他的眉毛舒展开来，脸部因为同情而放松。“我确实好奇，如果你在跟Moira连结的努力中控制住自己，是因为你害怕你的意识会告诉你的那些东西而训练它去避免那种情况呢，还是因为你真的相信把另一个人跟你捆在一起是很残忍的行为呢。”  
  
  
后面那个。一定是的。连接过程中的不舒服被编进了他的记忆里，太过复杂而不可能是其他任何的错觉。他能够植入记忆，但是那要花费他很多时间——一个无法想象的时长——去检查他的整个记忆并且加进那种他拥有的小的感动：童年时看到一个政治伙伴从他的伴侣那里以她明显不赞同的方式拉出力量为自己所用的那种不确定感；那种可能犯了个会威胁到他妻子生命的错误后的恐惧，因为所有的决定都在于他而那错误不可能被纠正；还有最多的，是看见Shaw的所作所为，创造出那些意味着整个种族无法进化的东西。还有那么多其他的事情，在他脑海里编织出小小的区域——那个不和他的妻子连结的决定一直都在那儿，而且任何他已经和Erik做过的事情的认识都只是奠定了一个基础。  
  
  
“我理解，Charles，你不愿意我能够使用你的心灵感应能力——”  
  
  
“并且你想知道这是 _为什么_ ？”  
  
  
“——但是我们已经因为一个理由变成这样了。守卫者发展出可以吸引到他们的繁育者的最高天赋的能力，只为了利用这天赋去保护他们的繁育者，而且当我知道现在的你不能理解这一点时——”他又一次向前移动，缓慢地——令人疼痛地缓慢——当他抬起手，用指尖刷过Charles的脸颊时，他有那个眼睛搜寻着Charles脸上可能出现的任何恐惧。当他没有遭到任何抵抗—— _移动，移动，_ Charles的思维尖叫着，但是他的身体太过平静而无法抓住由他所知而带来的巨大恐慌——他把手指下滑到Charles的头发上，摊平在Charles的脸颊处；并最终也用上了手掌，抬起去托住Charles的脸。“我知道你现在不了解它，”他低语着，“但是我 _正在_ 努力保护你，Charles。而且这不是你所想的那样：我不会要求你独自坐在铁塔里像个没用的玩物。”跟上他的话语几乎是不可能的，他正热烈地专注于Erik的眼睛。“没有让你运用你的天赋是我太愚蠢。你是——”他停下来，笑了笑。“神啊，Charles，你太过有天赋，我们可以一起努力，让事情变得对每一个人都更好。这是你的了，如果你想要它的话，亲爱的：这个王国，这个让你比在Westchester更有影响的机会。”  
  
  
 _只是想想_ 都觉得太过可怕——去假设他可以拥有那些，那些未受抑制的能力，而且Erik真的不明白。“不，”他哽咽着，手仍然紧抓着墙壁，因为无法从Erik眼中违反自然的鲜亮信仰和表达的诚挚中抽离出来，他的动作被自己的无能预先阻止了。“我——Erik，这就是我一直以来 _害怕_ 的。用我的意识，我可以让任何人做出任何事情，而且如果我——”他咬掉了剩下的词汇，吞进了空气。它进去的方式不对：他的肺挤压着合上，但是他必须要说出这个，让Erik以某种方式理解——“如果我曾经允许自己，我会成为一些可怕的东西。而且我不想要它——那种类型的能力。没有人应该拥有那种能力。它甚至不是关于一种道义上的态度说人们应该要能自己做出选择。它是关于一个事实，如果某人拥有了那种能力，一个错误的决定——就将会摧毁无数生命。甚至即使我的意图是好的，一旦我失去了控制——如果我错了，甚至于我被说服认为自己是正确的——所有人都会被迫承受那个结果。这可能开始于那些好的理由，但是我并没有准备好去享受那样的影响力，Erik——没有人能做到。前进一点会是很诱人的，跨过一些界限—— _我不想要这样_ ，Erik，你明白么？”  
  
  
“你在害怕你自己。”  
  
  
Charles颤抖着：他说了那么多，而Erik只用了一个简单的句子就做了总结。  
  
  
“不用麻烦你告诉我你可以帮助我了，”他坚持道，因为Erik需要明白，“说什么你不会让我成为那样的东西。只是因为你有能力阻止我并不代表你不会用从我这儿榨取的能力去自己做些可怕地事情。你不是道义上的权威——我相信你会组织我成为某些可怕的东西就如同相信你不会用我们之间的连结去为你的目的谋益一样，不会更多了。”  
  
  
Erik的手指在Charles脸颊上弯曲收紧。“那你就是承认 _有_ 连结了。”  
  
  
所有的事情潮水般涌入，然后Charles在事情稳定下来和世界重新聚焦之前就把Erik的手拍掉了。“我们之间没有联盟。对话结束了。”  
  
  
Erik任由他的手下垂，即使当它停止移动时，他把手指紧握成拳一小会儿，而后又让它张开。“我会带你回到你的房间。”  
  
  
什么？这真的可以这么简单么？自始至终，这就是所有他需要说的东西么？Erik——他从来不放弃......还有—— _哦_ 。  
  
  
他现在也不是放弃。这是重新组合，没什么别的。这是这个对话的结束，是的，但是只是因为他们在绕圈子，而且Erik无论如何也不是那个适合叙说的人。他在为Charles做出努力，而不是简单回到那种老旧的行为方式，但是这次对话没有任何进展，而且对于Erik来说，这是一个邀请，表示他已经尝试过了并且继续——现在是去以他的方式做事情了。  
  
  
不知怎么的，Charles甩不掉他已经输了的感觉：像是这是他的一个也是唯一的机会去争辩，Erik只为了他去做的努力，但是他现在相信他已经豁免了他出于尊重而对Charles负起的职责。  
  
  
有时候，这只是一个又一个错误叠在了一起——像是他正在用错误筑起一生，而且，当Erik伸手去抓牢他的手肘并领着他下到大厅回到他的房间时，这个认知开始凝固：他不能开始决定哪些行动是错误的而哪些又是正确的。他可能现在就在犯错误，而且他不到后来并不会知道，直到后见之明提供给他更好的角度。  
  
  
他在挣扎，而那个唯一想要拉他浮出水面并帮助他的人就是那个沉着冷静的让他的生活轰然倒塌的人。  
  
  
此时此刻，可能就这么放手让自己溺死才是更明智的做法。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

 

理所应当地，Erik拒绝放任Charles实行自己的计划——当他亲眼目睹了对方在一下午的时间里两次企图自杀后，任何有理性的人都不会这样做的。在找到David或Charles成功逃脱前，毫无疑问，这就将是他们的生活方式。  
  
  
Erik让Charles安坐在桌边后便将金属召唤而来，将后者的双脚和一侧手腕都绑在了椅子上。尽管如此，当Erik低头注视着他时，男人脸上失望的表情也没有缓解一丝一毫。为了确保不造成伤害，他小心地用金属缠绕住一只裤腿；而至于Charles的手腕，Erik则草草地从毯子上撕下布条裹了上去。不可否认的是，这并非是极其残忍的捆绑方式，但在整个过程中，Charles始终愁眉不展，即使Erik告诉他，自己给他留了一只手可以自由拿取桌上的东西——几本散落着的书，旁边放着几页纸，一只笔，几封Erik的信件，两三张地图，以及各种各样零碎的东西，那些都是Charles在昨晚的计划会议后留下来的。这足以帮他转移注意力，帮助他来度过这段Erik明确向他保证过的、不是很长的时间。  
  
          
当时，Erik无视了Charles刻薄的评论，在他的额头落下一个吻。Erik叫他花一些时间好好考虑下现状，以及主动回想起那些记忆中的闪光点。  
  
  
就好像他真会这样做似的，Charles想道。现在，在Erik走了两个小时之后，他比以往更确信重温那些记忆是个错误。  
  
  
他和Erik之间确实是有联系的——或者说，仅仅刚开始的并不稳固的联系。他不得不承认这个事实。并且在最后的几分钟时间里，他也尝试着去建立连结——虽然他并不情愿、满带厌恶，但同时也无法回避。他从未遇见另外一个能跟他具有如此契合心灵感应的人，但就同其他的贵族一样，他接受过可靠的教育，其中也包括了交配理论：当两个能兼容的变种人相遇，并且互相吸引，一旦他们开始发展亲密关系，身体中的化学反应就可以触发并启动结合过程。最好的形容是，这是一种标记——更像是生物学上的订婚，只是更有约束力。在一个人口问题备受关注的世界里，生物学似乎决定了男性需要进化到标记形成。一旦标记形成，一切就无法倒退。  
  
  
然而残酷的是，大自然从来不会让事情如此简单: 变种人、甚至生物学本身是否偏爱他们这一物种，这个问题仍有很多争议。对于变种人来说，维系普通人类之间的的结合要困难得多，因此，通过进化的方式来保证变种人血统纯正的理论就越加显得可信。人类之间的结合——这种产物更像是刻意为之，只能通过反复做爱，还有活跃绷紧的大脑来建立联系。而在变种人和人类的夫妻间，则稍容易些，但依旧需要多次性爱——不像变种人，通常只要在一次口交后就能轻而易举地擦出火花；更不用提在已经经历过一轮更紧密的接触后了。   
  
  
他知道这个。他本不该冒着任何可能被Erik印上标记的风险。不过，不管怎样，不经意间印上标记也不是那么简单：确实有一些记录显示出，标记会发生在一场异常火热的亲吻之后，但已经有理论证明，上述情况只会发生在两个在生理标准上极其相容的变种人身上。而在大多数的案例中，则需要更多接触才能导致标记。由此便回避了那个问题：他和Erik到底做了什么，使得标记开始建立？  
  
  
过去的两个小时里，Charles一直被这个问题烦不胜烦。带着这种困扰的心情，Charles伸出无拘束的那只手，用手指按上了Erik的信。稍稍一施力，他把那封信一点一点地朝自己拉近。最后，他放弃了这番动作，而是伸出拇指和食指捏住纸的边缘把它拿起来抖开。这一行为并不是说他之前没有把信读了好几遍，只是他现在发现自己不知怎么地就要开始一段连结了，他渴望在信中找到一些由于自己的无知而忽视的线索。  
  
  
 _亲爱的 Charles，  
  
昨天我和我的一个军官下了棋。他有一定程度的技巧，但是我想他的陪伴无法与你的相比。如果我没记错的话，我们上一局棋是我输了。我们就把这次战争当成复赛吧，好吗？你随时都可以推倒自己的国王投降：并不是说我享受征战，信不信由你，我同样厌恶它。当我统一这片土地的时候，我更愿意不必像对待其他王国那样攻打你的王国。在将来，你肯定会收到关于毁坏和伤亡的报告，对此我毫不怀疑。但是说实话，我并不愿毁掉你那么辛苦创建的一切：投降吧。我向你起誓，我会和平地进入Westchester。  
  
我得称赞你派了一团的士兵来支援中部。他们打得还不错，不过我没料到在他们中间看见了你，虽然我确实曾如此期待过。我保证我会亲自确认你那些被我们俘虏的士兵会被好好对待。你该把这个当成一份礼物——因为我恐怕我们并没有足够的资源来保证所有的俘虏都有特别良好的食宿环境。  
  
我想念你，Charles：想念我们的谈话、棋局，想念你对周遭生活的苏格兰式热情，甚至想念你喝了一杯上好的苏格兰威士忌之后的满足。离你逃走的那天已经过了几个月了，帐篷里少了你在墙对面的呼吸声，我发现自己依然难以入眠。  
  
Love,  
  
Erik  
  
拜托，放弃对自己生理上愚蠢的否认吧。做你自己没有什么可羞耻的——尤其是当你特别的本质使你如此惊人时。我们可以一起做大事，Charles，只要你愿意。  
  
爱你的，  
  
Erik_  
  
  
Charles扔出了信，想要看着它飘走，但那信的侧面却划过了空气，落在了桌子上。它滑过桌面，停在了桌子抵着墙的地方。它差不多落到了Charles够不到的地方：他必须尽力才能拿回它。  
  
  
但他没有特别地想要这样做。  
  
  
他能清楚地记得在这封信来后的几周里，他的睡眠甚至比平时更差——那信可真厉害。就像Erik，在房间里没有另外一个人的呼吸之时他也睡得不稳。当他听到Erik也遇见了类似的困扰时则让他的失眠变得更加严重。几个月里他和Erik先是住在同一个房间，接下来是同一个帐篷：差不多当二人打算合力打败Shaw起，他们没再分房睡了。Raven和其他人对此从未存有疑问，而是纷纷选了各自的帐篷和舍友。Charles从没费心询问过他们的选择标准，不过，如果他真的想知道的话，Armando、Sean、 或者 Alex肯定会愿意告诉他。  
  
  
他也并不想询问这件事：这不会让他更易入眠。与此相反，他却发现在深夜的烛光中反复翻看这些信更令人安慰。自从Genosha——自从Shaw之后，三年里，Erik写了三十多封信给他。大多是在详述Erik的日常生活，还有恳求Charles的让步。但是其他的，例如现在他手上拿的这封，写的更多的则是公事。  
  
  
 _Charles，  
  
你当然知道New Hartford已经沦陷了。那是你和被政府占领的土地之间最后的区域了，Charles。我们已经到了Westchester的边界了。如果一场战争是你真的想要的，那么我会给你。我确信你会把投降条款当成一种侮辱，所以我觉得我有必要向你提出下列提议：  
  
如果你愿意开放边界地区让我的军队进入，而且一旦我们抵达边界，你就允许我们跨进首都城墙的话，我就会给予任何来自Westchester的、也许曾经在战争中用过能力对抗我的人宽恕。此外，在你儿子长大之前，我还会允许你在选择Westchester地区摄政王一事上有发言权。  
  
当然，这意味着你个人的投降。所有辖区的法律——包括你自己的辖区——都禁止你再统治，Charles。一个繁育者不应被允许掌控其地区的政权。众所周知，你的儿子不是一个繁育者——假设你的话是真的，因为你曾经在自己的情况上说谎——我会托人掌管Westchester，直到他年纪足够大时便可以凭借血统拿回属于他的东西。届时，他将会和你一起居住在Genosha的宫廷中，尽管你会对入驻其中这件事抱怨不已，但它将为你提供很多机会。我明白，同许多优秀的统治者一样，你也深爱着Westchester。但事实上，你在Genosha同我一起工作的话，就将有机会去改变一大群人的生活。我并不打算剥夺你实际的工作，Charles：如果我不运用你的天赋，那我就是个傻瓜。事实上，我十分想要看见你的能力被很好得使用：我希望你在我身边，和我一起努力创建一个更好的未来。  
  
请把这当做投降之后的一个职务邀请，虽然带了一点点私心。但不管怎样，这是正式的邀请，我希望能从你那得到回复。  
  
别让你的骄傲挡在制止更多杀戮的路上，Charles。拜托，接受我提供的吧。  
  
我全部的爱，  
  
Erik_  
  
  
Charles让纸条平滑地落在桌子上，他想起当时的自己给Erik回寄了他能写出的简短的回复。真的，他写得不能更简短了：纸上只写了一个字。  
  
  
 _不。_  
  
  
那时的他太自私了。他一面想，一面轻轻拉了拉那双把他拷在椅子上的手铐。那时的他还不愿意放弃，甚至都准备好了让人站在他和Erik之间来阻止那一切发生。此后每当深夜来临，这件事便开始吞噬起他的肠子，紧握着他的内脏，让他的脑海里产生了内疚。但尽管如此，现实却是，他当时的做法并非那么自私。倘若投降——他就可以处理Erik操纵金属的能力。在那时，他小心地权衡了代价。尽管事实很可怕，但他也不得不承认，战争所带来的死亡远没有Erik发现自己拥有了Charles的心灵感应之后会发生的坏事严重。  
  
  
为了提醒自己这个结论有多么地正确，他猛拉了一下手腕。金属造成了疼痛，而他却笑了起来。很疼。很好。不管怎么说，任何疼痛都要好于想着那场战斗是无关紧要的。因为是时候，无论他如何竭尽全力，Erik依然在Charles的军队中杀出了一条路，为自己赢得了心灵感应的能力。  
  
  
尽管如此，他当时的决定也是正确的，并且他也永远不会怀疑，因为至少他得去尝试。因为投降——向Erik献出所有——就意味着向毁灭屈服，而那永远不可能是对的。  
  
  
所有的选项都很糟。他被逼到了墙角里。  
  
  
而现在，他似乎仍在那里。  
  
  
其他的信依旧散乱在桌上，但Charles没有去够它们。他知道所有的信写了什么——他读了很多遍。里面写了示爱、恳求、更多的策略、关于Erik闲暇时光的描述、关于未来的提议&not——信息狂轰滥炸，远远超出了Charles所在意的事情。信中常常有关于标记的讨论，提到了只要Charles完完全全地将自己交给Erik，后者就会回以他整个世界。  
  
  
Charles常常回忆起Shaw事件之前的那几个月。那时候他和Erik还是朋友，那时候事情的焦点还在别处——而之后一切都分崩离析了，因为Erik爱上了他…而他——他感觉——也爱着Erik…  
  
  
他甚至可能在Erik爱上 _自己_ 之前，就已然爱上了对方。  
  
  
任何关于爱意的坦白，即使那只是精神上的且特别不情愿，也从未在警示Erik上面失败过，只有上帝才知道这是怎么回事：锁链突然被解除了，紧接着那扇沉重的木门被挥开。Charles差点就笑出声来。那笑声里只有苦涩的嘲讽——无关于任何精神联系——他脑海中浮现出Erik踩着一双高跟鞋款款走来的画面，这好笑至极——也十分让人不快。  
  
  
然而，当看见跟在Erik身后的人时，他不想笑了。  
  
  
Emma Frost。  
  
  
她看上去就像Charles上次看见她时那样光艳动人。尽管性格冷淡又唯利是图，作为一名女性，她却十分美丽，头脑灵活，思维像剃刀般锋利。作为一个不能生育的人，她学会了利用制度来获得影响力——用她女性的魅力，让自己跻身于那样的社会之中，她极其擅长这种事。甚至现在，她穿着一条白裙，那裙子扣住她的双肩，紧紧地贴合在她的身体上，落在膝盖上方几英尺处。她将生理视为自己的优势：她的王牌是性爱，让男人对她渴求不已——这可是非常有效的武器。  
  
  
在某些方面，Charles钦佩她。但大多数时候，她让他恶心。  
  
  
而且，他当然不愿在自己被绑在椅子上的时候面对她。  
  
  
Frost看了Charles一眼就立刻啧啧地表示不赞成。“甜心，”他们双双走进房间后，她一边说，一边望向了Erik。Erik退到她身后关上了门。随着手部的一次快速挥动，门上的金属被扭曲直至紧紧闭起。“他看起来糟透了。”她的评论遭到Erik严厉的瞪视，但男人却并没有否认。  
  
  
她又能作何期待呢？在过去一年多的时间里，他一直试图将自己误入歧途的前挚友从Westchester边界击退。对于这样一个被围攻的君主，他们不能期待太多。除了夜晚因Erik的缺席而造成的困难外，战势的压力也让他疲惫不堪，再加上上周他突然得知会在自己的房门前迎来结局，Charles想自己总共睡了还不到三十个小时。  
  
  
还有一个原因是他正被绑在椅子上。没人能在这样的情况下看起来有尊严。不过，就现在而言，他的死而复生大概也算得上是份礼物了——他身处的情形本可以变得更糟。有许多许多的人会愿意倾其所有，只为能在人生的最后阶段打上“死而复生”的字样。  
  
  
然而，不管是否已筋疲力尽，他都不想让人说自己的脑袋已经迟钝到无法控制了。“Emma Frost。”他 _不会_ 让她看低他。如果那意味着他要拼命维持着自尊自持的表象，那就这样吧。尽管得梗起脖子来望着她，他也会这样做的——而且他表现得很他妈的很好。Erik显然意识到了他的困境，男人快速挥了挥手，束缚着Charles手腕和脚踝的金属突然打开， _砰地一声_ ，落到了地上。  
  
  
这无疑是巨大的改善。虽然他依然很难受，但Charles终于可以摩挲着疼痛的手腕站起身来。接着，他转身面对房间里的两个侵入者。他故意忽视掉关节处发出的砰砰声响，这些声响抗议着在过去数小时中因被捆绑起所收到的虐待。不过，从Erik微微的畏缩来看，显然那声音已经足够大到可以被听见。  
  
  
他依旧盯着Frost——刻意地无视掉Erik——Charles挑起了一边眉毛。“上一次我看见你的时候，我的女士，你在还在为一个疯子工作。”  
  
  
噢，他戳到她的痛处了？必然如此：她紧张了，但脸上恶毒的笑容却没有动摇，这女人看起来比之前更想要他死掉。“我很意外，你居然不认为我是从一个换到了另一个。”  
  
  
“Shaw是个反社会者。”他简略地回答道。他没有时间来谈论这个。这只是无意义的对话和胡言乱语罢了——然而却与其他一样，这也是一次战争，如果她是在试探他的话——她如果是的话——他并不会轻易退让。“还有，不像Shaw，我不相信Erik真的享受别人受难——至少不是那些他认为不该遭受折磨的人。”  
  
  
他用余光瞥见了Erik眉毛的细小动作，它们朝着发际线动了一下。从各种方面考虑，这都相当令人不安：Erik以前真的以为Charles把他视为和Shaw一样坏吗？他告诉过Erik，在某些场合下，对方的风格同Shaw的确实有可比之处，确实如此，但Erik应该想得更明白，而不是真的相信自己沦为和Shaw同类。他们的行为也许是相似的，但感谢众神，二者的动机却有天壤之别。或许历史将从事情的结果来加以评判，但那些动机—— _才是重要的。_  
  
  
“当然了，你也可以那样做，”他放弃般地朝Erik点了点头。“如果我错了的话就纠正我吧。”  
  
  
Erik叉起双臂，皱着眉在Frost周围踱步，“你知道你没有错，Charles。别以为这么说就能对我产生影响。”  
  
  
Charles只是耸了耸肩，然后又转向了Frost。“无论如何，如果你能出于好意告诉我你为什么在这里，我会很感激的，Frost小姐。”  
  
  
女人伸出一只纤细的手检查着指甲。“直到最后都彬彬有礼，嗯？”她说话的方式完全不像是在恭维他。假装厌倦是一记妙招——Charles自己也喜欢这个策略——但显然她还没认识到，这只在你的对手相信的情况下才会有用。你必须得花点力气才行。  
  
  
而且，她必须好好地适应眼下的情况。

 

“你还没弄明白吗，Charles？”Erik看起来奇怪地局促不安，他的语调里几乎透着股悲伤的情绪。他过去没像这样过——之前他一直眉头紧锁，看在神明的份上，这一定是那个触发了一切的问题。他曾攻破过Charles的王国，在房间袭击过他，在门厅中扑倒过他，然后 _现在_ 他开始变得心神不宁了？  
  
  
好极了。  
  
  
难道是因为Erik在犹豫不定？这么说，不管他的计划是什么，他都确信自己已经过界了。换句话说，他过了 _自己的_ 一条界限——而非Charles为他列出的界限。不管Erik接下来要做什么，连那人自己都觉得无法接受。  
  
  
Charles的胸口阵阵发疼。  
  
  
“Erik，我发现，”他拘谨地说——别人告诉他，当他生气的时候，吐字就往往更清楚，用词也更加正式——他后退了一步，想要拉开两人的距离，只是为了安全起见，“我知道你有不少有趣的床伴，但我没想到，你会想和一个自己追捕了这么些年的雇员一起上床。“  
  
  
Erik大概完全明白了他在想什么。这完全就可以解释他脸上不适的表情了。他深深地呼出一口气，连整个胸膛都在起伏。“我再说一次，Charles：让你清醒的大脑记起那些记忆。“  
  
  
Erik没有跟过来，而是继续呆在门口。他身边的Emma Frost变得越来越恼怒。“Charles——“  
  
  
“你会失败的，你知道。”十五尺？离Erik不是很远，但是也没有道理把自己逼到墙角里。他的后退让他直直地站在房间的中央，前方几步之远的地方摆着长椅和桌子，桌上还放着那套棋。那局国王已经倒下的棋。自从Erik进来时起那棋子就一直躺在那儿，没有移动过，不过毫无疑问Erik看见它了。”我是一个比她更强的心灵感应者，你 _知道_ 。她不可能撬开我的脑袋。“  
  
  
Erik点头，比他说的还要直接，瞬间寒意袭来。“对，“他静静地赞同道。男人将手伸到口袋里，然后看向别处，他抿紧嘴唇，皱起眉头。”她确实不能，但是我和你——我们之间有标记。所以… _我_ 能。“  
  
  
该死。  
  
  
Erik能——能——不，别动，呆在这里，别 _动_ 。如果他动了，他就要失去它了——那是他仅剩的一点点镇静，现在马上就要飞去南方过冬了，起飞，朝着那丘陵—— _诸如此类_ 。它就要 _消失了_ 。“你不知道要去寻找什么——当一个心灵感应着想要藏起什么事时，你都不会知道它是什么样子。“但令人痛苦的是，显然Erik已经有了答案。  
  
  
果然：“但 _她_ 知道。我只需要打开你的思想允许她查看就行了。“  
  
  
Erik凭什么得因这个想法看起来这么痛苦？ _他_ 才是提出这个建议的人——但他确实痛苦。看起来难过不已。真的，是真心的悔恨，好像他只是在极端强迫的情况之下，做了他认为对Charles最好的事。这种表情就和婚姻的真谛一样，看上去扭曲不已。有多少守卫曾看上去像现在的Erik一样痛苦呢？他们也只是简单地在执行命令罢了。对一个毫无断绝力、一无所知的繁育者，做着最好的事情罢了。  
  
  
这让人作呕，但事情就是这样。控制，被Shaw制造出来，没有人可以看见，因为这就是眼下的生活，足够根深蒂固到无法被质疑。没有人能看见——没有人能理解。  
  
  
恶心感加剧，连胃也开始翻滚： _他_ 也有可能成为 _这样的_ 人。他可以用自己的大脑对这个世界做同样的事。做对他们最好的事。他再清楚不过了。把自己的想法强加给他们，操控着傀儡，牵引他们按照自己的意愿起舞。一切都是因为他确信自己是对的。  
  
  
如果真成了这样了呢？如果……？他颤了一下。不，他都做到这一步了，虽然时不时出现些失误， 也误用过自己的天赋，但这些终究是小事，并且他永远不会——将永远不会——  
  
  
他不停地颤抖着。过了一会，他把手塞进口袋来隐藏这阵颤栗。他的弱点已经暴露得够多了；不需要再多加展示。  
  
  
尽管他尽了最大的努力，但Erik还是注意到了。他仍然注视着Charles，带了些许类似困惑的神情，还有些犹豫：Erik早年的经历使他难以给予他人安慰——自从他妈妈死后就没人安慰过 _他_ 。Charles无数次地想要为Shaw曾对Erik做过的事训斥他——他此刻的摇摆正显示出了这一点，男人一只脚向前慢慢挪了挪，但又很快便停下了。最后他终于下定了决心放弃，他突然蹒跚地走向Charles，步伐中带着的坚定一如当他作出决定后的那般。  
  
  
任由Erik接近他很明显是一个错误，但他可能在地上生根了，四肢麻木，思绪不知飘向了何方，半信半疑Erik会进行到底。正是这种不确定性——这种可憎的希望——让他呆在原地直到Erik靠近，直到男人停在他面前然后慢慢地举起双手触摸Charles的脸。Charles依然保持着静止不动，只用眼神追随着他的动作。Erik的手掌覆上他的脸颊，用拇指抚弄着Charles的发际，沿着发丝的光晕画着圈，专心地抚慰着。  
  
  
像这样的接近，Erik的眼睛显得很绿，瞳孔因房间昏暗的光线放大。今晚还没有人来点蜡烛，如果他们继续拖延半小时，这个房间就会彻底失去光亮。这种情况极有可能发生：很难想象Erik会允许任何人在这期间进来…不管因为什么，哪怕只是为了像点蜡烛之类的琐事。不过，桌子上放有一些火柴：Erik可能会选择自己去做。Charles会去的，如果他想Erik会让他离开足够的时间去做一些看起来像点蜡烛这样琐碎的事情。  
  
  
然而，紧按在他头上的手却丝毫没有显示出对方有愿意那样做的倾向。  
  
  
仿佛为了证明这一点，随着时间的流逝，Erik继续在Charles的发间温柔地按抚着，而且——如果有什么事、任何事情能让他停下此般举动、赶紧掀过这页继续下去的话，拜托了，快点出现吧。他需要说话：安静只让这一切如雪球般滚大，但他可以看向别处以逃避紧锁住他的强烈凝视。Erik每一次眨眼都充满了吸引力，而Charles也开始眨起眼来配合对方——他这么做了之后才恍然发现。但无论如何，Erik一定注意到了，因为男人的嘴角勾起了一个细微的、满意的微笑，他眼中那股纯粹的能量放松了，变得更为安静，而且——可以这么说吗？变得像被驯服了。  
  
  
当Erik终于开口时，男人的语气很小心低沉，尽管Frost还在房间里，他的话只是说给Charles听的：“我需要你的理解。”他低声说道，拇指依然有节奏的梳理着Charles的发丝。说话的开始又一次引起了他眼中的紧张，这把Charles吓了一跳，在男人的手掌下半心半意地抽了一下，当清楚了Erik不会放开时才平息了一些。“你要知道我为什么对你做这个，Charles，因为我知道那看起来残忍得无法形容，这点无可辩驳。而我不希望你相信没有好的理由我会这么做。”  
  
  
“你是要说你爱我，而且你所做的一切都是在为了我好吗？”话语被安静地说出，但奇怪的是，感觉却像是他在大声叫喊。  
  
  
抵在他皮肤上的Erik的手抽搐了下。男人的动作仿佛被汗水黏住了，手掌也因此而变得湿冷。“你想听吗？”  
  
  
抵着Erik的手，他摇了摇头。  
  
  
“那我就不说了。”  
  
  
仿佛保持安静就可以否定感情。但其实不能。Erik的凝视中堆积着内疚——好吧，他们都懂。  
  
  
“我需要你躺着，”Erik说，然而他那平坦的语调却暗示着男人对Charles的服从并没有什么希望。  
  
  
最好不要让他失望，是吗？反抗——很难想象还有什么别的举措，但即便如此，反抗也依然是毫无意义的，一切的动作呈现都让Charles意识到这削弱了的现实。而真实性却深入骨髓，无处可逃的压力慢慢挤压着他的肺部，压迫着他的希望。如果他现在觉得希望被榨干了，那么数月之后他会是什么样子？数年之后呢？  
  
  
Erik将手放了下来。他的指甲轻轻滑过Charles的脸颊，沿着下颚一路向下。他一直没有中断两人之间的触碰，直至最后一块皮肤离开指尖。然而，这中断也没能持续太久：他伸手环住Charles的手腕，松松地握着，但在必要的时候也能施以约束。  
  
  
“躺回床上去。好吗， _亲爱的_ ？”Erik低下头使两人身高相平，直直地看着Charles的眼睛。他就像是个祷告者，正在乞求一般地问他。  
  
  
不。神啊，不。  
  
  
Charles摇了摇头。  
  
  
混乱爆发了。  
  
  
一切开始于Erik的双手紧握住他的手腕。紧握仿佛发送了一次血液的脉冲穿过Charles的手臂直达心脏，踹起了酝酿已久的迟钝恐慌。这情绪高涨着涌过全身，突然，Charles挣扎起来，使劲地扭动着，然后朝Erik猛冲过去，极其想要对他造成什么严重的伤害。他们接近对方还不过几个小时，但两人之间的身体冲撞却数不胜数，比Charles在Shaw之前的日子里曾经想到过的还要多。  
  
  
他的朋友，Erik—— _那个_ 男人在哪？ _那个_ Erik？那个人才不是眼前的这个——这个拉着Charles的手腕把他拖向床边、让他闭嘴的家伙，但不——他是不会停下的。他不打算停下。  
  
  
Charles能听见自己在咒骂。  
  
  
而另一边，Forst则冷静地站着，手撑在胯上看着他们，脸上带着冷漠的厌恶。她曾见过多少这样的事情？考虑到她曾为Shaw工作，这很难说——或者也可以毫不费力地说，光是想象一下就叫人害怕。那个男人是病态的，而在如此地接近病态之后，对她而言，眼下这番情形恐怕绝对可以称得上是温和了。她所见过的那些事，她所做过的那些事——Erik已经加入了她，亦或是她加入了Erik，而现在轮到了Charles——并非是什么无名小卒、虚幻之人，并非仅仅是一个出现在Charles桌子上的简报中的名字——现在是Charles将要被撕开，供她肆意屠宰了。  
  
  
他没意识到自己正在头脑中大叫着，直到Erik急剧地吸了口气瞬间停了下来，任由Charles扭动着且毫不受阻地踢了他一脚。但Erik很快恢复了，带着恢复的活力向前冲去。他可能为这过失责怪自己——甚至还可能认为自己的不坚定会对Charles更有害。Charles——他无法思考。不适当的。但那听起来像是Erik，或是别的他会劝说的事情。不是Charles曾经期待的 _这样_ 。  
  
  
不论Charles是否使用了心灵感应的能力导致了他做的事情，那一刻Erik召唤起了房间里的金属。桌上的烛台，金属火钳——在Erik的控制下跃起，嗖嗖地穿过房间朝他而来。Charles本能地喊叫起来，认定自己即将被攻击，但金属却停在了Erik手边几英寸远，悬挂在空气中，缓慢的转动了一会之后，Erik手指一弹，金属便安在了Charles的手腕和脚踝上。  
  
  
一个快速的猛拉把Charles的手拉过头顶，然后金属再次变形，一部分变成了尖刺，向前钉入Charles的木制床头板。就像在布上缝纫，尖刺从另一边穿出后在Charles的手腕下熔成一体，成功地造出了一个木制横档环绕上去，以更加牢固地制住Charles。Erik看起来很满意，他将他的双脚绑在一起，却并没有将它们拴在什么固定的物体上。  
  
  
沉重地呼出一口气，Erik放下了手，整个身体都放松着倒塌下来，跪坐在Charles身边的床上。  
  
  
虽然这多少让他稍稍缓了一下，但他觉得还是一直站着的好：Erik转身朝Frost问道，“你准备好了吗？”一只手滑向了Charles起伏的胸膛轻轻摩擦着，企图为他注入平静。  
  
  
好像真的能 _做到_ 一样。  
  
  
“恐怕你才是那个耽误时间的人，”她皮笑肉不笑地说道：“在大多数情况下，当我被需要来执行这种服务时，那些要求服务的人们并没有什么宠爱涉及其中的客体对象的需要。”  
  
  
如果她知道什么对她好的话，这女人就会避免做出任何类似的评论了。而她也应该知道的，假使她有注意到Erik表情的变化的话：男人脸上是强烈的怀疑，以及正在醒来的勃然大怒。那怒火席卷过Erik的脸，显然是一次明显的警告。“他会成为我的 _丈夫_ ，”Erik咆哮着，牙齿全露了出来，和暴怒的表情配合完美。“这不是一个屠杀工作，你听懂我的话了吗？我想我之前已经说得很清楚了，但是从结果看来还不够——”他停了下来，然后闭上了嘴，下巴磨得吱吱响。Frost显然对自我保护很有一套：在看见Erik阴沉下来的表情后，她的眉毛挑起，脸上的表情消失了，并且轻微地苍白起来。她也许正试图不受影响，保持冷淡，但女人的嘴唇有些过于紧绷了，而且很明显地在抑制住自己的颤动。  
  
  
“以防我说的不够清楚，”Erik又说道，这次语调更加低沉，他的手在Charles的衬衫上收紧了，“如果你伤害了他，就算你再怎么隐藏，我也会将其找出。如果你伤害了他，我会知道的，因为我会和你一起在那里，在他的脑海里，看着每一个步骤。如果你有任何想要把我赶出去的企图，你会发现金属出现你身体里不该出现的地方。”他吞咽了一下，沉下了下巴，鼻子威胁性地压底贴近，死死地盯着她。“那会很疼的。我 _保证_ 那会很疼的。我现在说的够清楚了吗？”  
  
  
她哼了一声，然而她想保持冷淡的企图却失败了。不过这还是值得一试的。大多数人不会有勇气面对这种愤怒。“我们之前就说的很清楚了，甜心，”她安抚地回答道——或者说尽她的努力尽量安抚。“现在，你到底想不想做这个？”  
  
  
他们直直对着受动者的头顶讨论着这番话题，这真是太令人愉快了。Charles用可以与Erik相媲美的速度磨着牙。 _他_ 才是那个脑子即将被打开的人，而他们竟视他为不存在——  
  
  
但这无济于事了。不过，他如果没有找到方法报复他们的话，他就真该死了。也许不是现在。但是最终他会找到的。以某种方法。  
  
  
“你需要我做些什么？”最后，在一阵意味深长的停顿之后，Erik终于开口问道。一次残酷的行动，笨拙地引导——Erik怎么能这么做呢？  
  
  
Frost很明显地因事情重回正轨而松了一口气。她放低了肩膀，露出个更轻松的假笑。不过当她看向Charles时，女人的眼神却冷酷无情。这种表情并不难懂：她只是把他当做一个工作。再无其他。  
  
  
这让他恍然大悟——这念头震撼他如此之深，以致他靠回枕头上闭上了嘴，试图死死抓住这念头不放，或许这样就能让情况更加容易忍受。她也被毁坏了。被Shaw——被那些他可能对她做过的事情。如果她真的跟随了他那么久，他 _一定_ 对她做过那些事情。但这样看来，其实她更像Erik——尽管后者鲜少和人接触，而一旦他开始了解他人时，便深得可怕。那么，她也会像Erik这样吗？ Erik太擅长观察他人了，他将其作为达到目的的手段——且一直都在这样做。他在他面前放弃了人性的方面，因为这样更简单，他还学会了超然。Frost现在也正在学。而Charles可以反其道行之，把她看做不过是一件伤害他的东西——  
  
  
但是他不能。他从来不这样，也许这得归结于他的人生经历——他从没体验过Erik所经历的事——但他不能变成其他人，然后活得心安理得。不管是好是坏，他就是成长为了这样的人，而他现在也不能改变。  
  
  
人们不是消耗品。没有人不重要。而且他也不可能相信其他。  
  
  
如果除此之外他还能相信其他的，那么疼痛就会大大减少了，因为Erik的手正放在他的太阳穴上，紧接着，对方的意识飞快地随之而来，向前推进。如果他没有感觉到Erik的人性，他便不会在意，但是，噢，他有多希望可以不去在意。但是这很疼的，Erik的这种推进。他斗争着，用意念攻击回去，从精神的层面上来说他突然觉得眼前的世界仿佛变灰了。他们俩在意识的战争中不断地争抢着主动权，Erik的入侵将他推了回去，一头扎进自己的意识当中，他一下子失去了视觉。  
  
  
当他被猛地推回自己的脑海前，他看见的最后一件事就是Erik，男人闭着眼睛，环抱着他，胳膊架在他身上，双手则搭着Charles的太阳穴。  
  
  
视力失去，世界消失：他被留在了他自己的脑海中，与Erik纠缠着，仿佛两个小男孩扭斗着想要压住对方。  
  
  
其他任何人，Charles会把他扔出去，那些人甚至一开始就不会有机会进来。但好像Erik触摸到他的每个地方——在这场扭斗比赛中他和Erik接触的每一处——都变得柔软无力、了无生气。当然这只是一种比喻：放松的并不是他的肌肉，而是他的大脑。他精神中每一处想与Erik斗争的部分都在Erik的精神触摸下一蹶不振，不情愿——或者无能为力——反抗被下达的指令。  
  
  
 _【冷静，亲爱的】_ Erik在他的脑海里私语，深含同情，满载安抚，而且他是如此的、如此的懊悔不堪。 _【我不会伤害你的。】_  
  
  
 _【出去出去出去。】_  
  
  
又一层防御被攻破了，显然那是最好的一层防御了，因为在那之后一切都被攻破了，Erik整个冲进了Charles的精神哭泣和恐慌之中。他的大脑随着哭泣和恐慌的蜂拥而来感到肿胀，但Erik很快就找到了平衡，在Charles可以做更多的事情之前，他的大脑被撑开，被类似在门和门框中间放上一个东西来阻止其关上。  
  
  
 _【不要，Erik，不要让她进来，不要不要不要——】  
  
  
【嘘，Charles，一切都好。】_  
  
  
那一点都不好。再也不可能好了。  
  
  
 _【一切都会好的。只要你放松下来。】_  
  
  
最糟的是，他相信Erik能成功，而这种对Erik的强烈的信任——当他们的大脑像这样融合的时候根本无法隐藏。Erik愿意承认，他无法忽视、并且十分确信Charles正被痛苦和恐慌统治着，这在眼下的情况下相当可以理解。但Erik——他仍坚信一切会好转，一旦他们挺过了这个， _那么_ 两人将可以好好的了。

 

【 _你知道要找什么吗？_ 】Erik问，把这个想法传给Emma。  
  
  
她的精神回复道：【 _等一会。_ 】  
  
  
她精神上的触摸要比Erik的糟糕一千倍。  
  
  
但是没有其他办法：尽管Erik陷入长久的痛苦之中迷失了方向，意图也误入了歧途，但至少当他进入Charles的大脑时是带着感情的。  
  
  
但是Emma——除了轻微的兴趣，她对他没有任何积极的情感。她在他大脑周围爬动着，让他想起了衣服的漂白剂，简直要燃尽一切它所触摸到的东西——并非即刻生效，而是随着长时间的接触慢慢蚕食布料。  
  
  
【 _出去_ 】他朝她尖叫，用他拥有的每一波恶毒的精神推挤着她的存在。  
  
  
结果却是他全部的进攻都被Erik发现并制止了。  
  
  
他所有的伤害意图都即刻化为乌有，Charles震惊极了，以至于连大脑都因此而发抖。如果他现在被拉出脑海，他怀疑他会发现自己的身体现正在抽搐。  
  
  
尽管被阻止了，他的行动看上去还是有了一些影响：Frost在攻击下本能地退缩了，这次她更加谨慎地向前移动，如同漂白剂缓缓地延伸开来——不过更加精确，也不像一次令人恐惧的喷洒。  
  
  
很难说她花了多久来整理他的大脑然后找出她想要的东西。当然他用他拥有的一切精神力来扭动、踢打、斗争，但Erik挡住了他的每次攻击，男人总是带着缓和的语言，毫不吝惜地显露忏悔之情——而这才真正削减了攻击，不是吗？Erik很 _抱歉_ 。不知怎地，他脑袋里认定这么做（给Charles开脑）十分必要——但是他并不享受，Charles还可以感觉到悔恨之情在那男人的脑海里如同灼热表面散发的蒸汽一样升起。必要性——或者对其的认知——逼迫他这样做。这糟糕极了，因为它根本不是必要的。  
  
  
很明显这一刻Frost找到了目标。对于她是怎么找到的，他真的说不上来。就像一切都藏得好好地，他不知道他的这部分大脑是一个他应该看的地方。一切意识思维只是简单地掠过了这个地方，什么都看不见，而感知的则甚至更少。  
  
  
更有可能，这就是Frost找到它的方式。如果有什么尖叫着说 _不要仔细看_ ，一个不想看的人也许就会避开它，但是那些真的寻找的人——他们则会被吸引。如果他要对另外一个人进行这个过程的话，这就是他会寻找的东西，他确实得赞颂Frost女士——她非常胜任这种事——这种——把这叫做提取吧。意思差不多——对于这么个不切实际的过程，这至少还是个工作的术语。  
  
  
对这样一个任务，结局出乎意料地简单：一次小小的拖曳拆开了整团记忆，随后便一览无余穿过灵魂就像在放电影。在看电影的时候，一个人可以闭上眼睛——但是这回——他不能从脑海中移开视线。图片散开闯进了他的大脑，直到整个脑海都是它发冷的光线。  
  
  
他无法移开视线。  
  
  
 _“杀了Shaw不会给你带来和平。”  
  
  
“和平从来都不是一个选项。”  
  
  
现在这样的日子。住在这个帐篷里，非常缓慢地前进去接近Shaw的位置，总是在一个尽可能隐蔽的方式。他们一直住在泥地里，但在Charles看来，生活在有Erik的陪伴下及快乐中几乎是种补偿。这是一个安慰，第一次拥有一个朋友的感觉。Raven是不同的——她是家人。但Erik…他不是类似责任或者父亲般的照顾。Erik擅长交谈，十分友好，能理解他并总是保持着让人舒适的沉默。他接受自己的一切 。  
  
  
而Charles则任由自己享受其中。  
  
  
也许，在那之中，他让自己忘了为什么Erik在这儿。  
  
  
记住当下…除了快乐没有其他。  
  
  
他们帐篷里的光线快要消失了。随着渐渐昏暗的光线，Charles自己也不怎么想继续谈话了。如果Erik从未渴望任何更好的事，他怎么可能确信自己可以做到更多呢？Erik的观点——并不难以理解。Shaw夺走了他那么多，从Erik还是个孩子起，他的整个世界就专注于报复。他使自己成为一个复仇者。仅仅看在友情的份上让他现在去放弃那个？可笑，完全难以想象。  
  
  
但是，Charles不能否认他已经到了不顾这种关系去要求的边缘地步了。  
  
  
“你很失望。”Erik注意到了，他皱着眉向前靠近棋盘。他帆布椅子的背面在压力的作用下磨坏了，但是不管多少次家具被捆扎扔进一个包裹方便运输，它依旧可以使用。“我让你失望了。”  
  
  
Charles耸耸肩。“你从没有假装在这里是为了其他任何原因。我都没权利感到惊讶。”  
  
  
在挂灯的光亮下，Erik的眼睛忽然充满光彩。很难移开视线。“你知道，Charles，你想要我做一个更好的人。但是这是不会放弃的事，甚至是为了你。”  
  
  
他自己椅子上的帆布开始变得不舒服了——切断了精神循环——Charles换了换姿势，目光越过棋盘落在Erik身上，棋局都快被遗忘了。“什么事？杀了Shaw，或是追逐你关于所有变种人掌权的想法吗？”他甚至都能听出来自己对后一个想法是多么缺乏信心。  
  
  
Erik一定也听见了，因为男人的嘴唇蜷了起来。他轻声笑了一声。“都有。”  
  
  
“你忘了吗，你反抗Shaw就是因为他试图以一个中央集权的变种人政权来统治整片土地？他还想要把人类降级到下层社会，Erik。如果你真的自称那么讨厌他，又怎么能同意他想要的这些？”  
  
  
Erik的脸抽了一下，表情沉了下去，显然因为注定的失败而放弃了这场棋局。男人脸上带着一种完全称不上和蔼可亲的微笑靠了过来，注视着Charles，然后半开玩笑地推倒了Charles的国王。“Shaw伤害了我们自己的种族，Charles。但是他关于相信人类不可相信的想法是对的。难道你随随便便就无视了每年发生的那些针对变种人的袭击了吗？”  
  
  
“他们的侵犯大多是因为被挑衅了。”他皱着眉看着自己倒下的国王，然后恼怒地瞥了Erik一眼，但Erik只是微微地笑了笑并挑起了一根眉毛。看起来他们直接从实体上的下棋变成了精神上的下棋，而且这场棋看起来是没法避免了。Charles叹了一口气，然后伸手去够装便携式棋子的罐子。“而且，当我们把他们当成次等居民的时候，我们很难期待他们举止仁慈。”  
  
  
“所以我们用仁慈报答他们的暴力？”  
  
  
“Erik，我们要成为更好的人。“  
  
  
“我们已经是了。“  
  
  
“是吗？“他叹息着，伸手把棋盘上的棋子扫进盒中放到一边。“我们真的是吗？是Shaw杀了你的母亲，折磨你——而他却是一个完全的变种人。就我执政的地方来看，变种人也和人类一样，变得贪婪，想去伤害他人。“  
  
  
“Shaw应该死，还有是的，我也能看见变种人的改变。但那并没有否认我们比人类更优越的事实。他们害怕我们这点也没有改变，而且他们的害怕已经变成了仇恨。“  
  
  
“不是所有的人类都讨厌我们。Moira——“  
  
  
Erik嗤笑了一声，打断了他。“你以为所有的人类都像Moira一样。“  
  
  
“而你以为他们都像Shaw一样。“  
  
  
“你和她睡过了吗？”  
  
  
这真是…他并没有料到对话会转到这个方向。Erik很直接，常常也很粗暴，但是Charles并没有料到，当Erik问的时候他的声音徘徊在痛苦的边缘。为什么Erik嫉妒他的征服？还有，如果他真的做了，Charles难以想象为什么他发现自己真的在意Erik的困扰。  
  
  
“为什么这么问？”  
  
  
Erik的嘴角变得平缓，显然心满意足。“你还没有。”  
  
  
“没有，”他承认道。这次对话到底为何会这样发展？他在Erik脸上寻找着任何提示。这不是他喜欢的话题走向——他不能很好地告诉Erik事实，不，他没有和Moira睡过。事实上，他还没有和任何人睡过，因为从和别人在一起的那一刻起，他就真的无法隐藏自己是什么了。只有当他完全确定对方会保守他的秘密时——他才会透露出实情。“这为什么与你有关了？”  
  
  
Erik突然凝视的力量就好像有一打射灯一次性对着他。“比起和人类上床，你还可以做得更好。”  
  
  
Charles不自在地挪动了一下，倒不是因为椅子，而是因为…事实上，Erik的话非常无礼。不是对他，但是肯定是对Moira，那个与Erik一起工作、他应该尊敬的人。而不是这样，那轻蔑的暗示——他怎么敢这样说？——他开始发现嫉妒挂在Erik的身边——这使人不安。非常不安。  
  
  
因为，不管他感觉和Erik有怎样的连结——他并不会否认这个，是的，他们是有连接，尽管他无比小心地把这限制在一段友情里，但不可否认的是，这友情也已经变得深得奇怪、发展迅速得让人担忧——他也不可能让Erik按照任何他也许会报答的方式行动。这不可能。如果Erik发现了——  
  
  
光是想想就无法忍受。  
  
  
“任何拥有Moira的男人都是幸运的。”他简短地回答之后站了起来，穿过帐篷把棋局放进包裹。他能感觉到Erik的视线全程跟随着他，审视的眼神再加上床脚的一点帮助——他被绊倒在地。  
  
  
他咒骂着扭动，手臂撑在床上，在摔倒的半途控制住了身体。棋子罐子没掉在床上，而是沿着他的手臂滚落在地。这见鬼的薄床垫。真可悲。但是他一经阻止摔倒后，就让自己顺势跌坐在小床上。  
  
  
或者他尝试着顺势跌坐在床上：因为在他坐下去之前，Erik的手突然拉住了他的手肘。  
  
  
“Erik？”他问，保持不动。  
  
  
这不是因为Erik的触摸甚至于他的表情如水蛭般吸走了Charles移动的能力。他觉得手足无措，如同即将被解剖的青蛙——是的，眼下他有了如此使人不安的第一手经验，现在或许该后悔了，总之有一点。  
  
  
“你值得更好的，”Erik低语，倾身向前。  
  
  
他没有意识到，他任由Erik紧握着自己，使自己笔直地依靠着他，直到他向后跌坐在了床上。在他下面的东西应该就是床垫了吧，因为那玩意就长那个样子，该死。  
  
  
Erik好像没有注意：他的手依旧牢牢抓着Charles的手肘，现在Charles已经坐下，他则蹲着，将将停在Charles膝盖的上方。这样的接近本身是令人生畏的，但Erik忽视了Charles眉毛的微皱并继续推进。他举起双手——他在想什么？——轻轻地搭在Charles膝盖的外侧，扣住了皮肤和骨头。  
  
  
“Erik，”他喘息着。“你在做什么？”肯定不是看起来的样子。Erik比任何人都清楚两个守卫者之间的关系是被禁止的。在一个繁殖是最重要的世界，这会产生反效果的——  
  
  
“Charles，有一些事情关于你。我无法解释。”  
  
  
我的天啊，希望不是。这大概和Charles的身体散发的化学物质有关——Erik不知道那些化学物质的存在，但他可能正在受它们的影响。那——以前从没发生过像这样的事，但是不能排除它正在发生的可能性。他——如果他说他不觉得Erik有吸引力、迷人、是一个非常合适的配偶，那就是说谎———他的后脑供应相当不起作用。那——这代表自己该死的起了兴趣——这以前从没发生过。  
  
  
但在那个时候，他并没有很多亲近朋友。另外，他有的那些个朋友，没有一个像Erik一样。  
  
  
“不管你在想什么，”他慢慢地说着。“你得停下。”  
  
  
但Erik只是露齿而笑。男人斜上一边嘴角，笑容满载热切，而且非常、非常的愉悦。“那你说说，我在想什么，Charles？”  
  
  
他摇了摇头，拒绝回答，因为——他不会读Erik的想法。他不想去读。看见了…就会成真。如果Erik现在退出，Charles不会看见，他们可以将这归咎于一个玩笑。一个糟糕的玩笑，而一切都不会当真。  
  
  
看到Charles显然是不打算回答了，Erik嘴角的弧度消失了，凝结成了一个慌乱的皱眉。Charles准备承受另外一轮不舒服的话语…但Erik做的事情则更使人不安。特别使人不安。  
  
  
他猛地起身靠向前，把自己的嘴唇压上Charles的，然后就保持这个姿势不动了，抵着Charles的唇瓣颤抖着。  
  
  
噢。噢，神啊。这不行——这不可能发生。他得移动，得退回来，但——但是——Erik，还有——  
  
  
“唔，”他小声抱怨，试图“移动”但失败了。然而这尝试却将他抵着Erik的嘴唇蜷曲了起来，创造了摩擦力，一部分的他因此而融化了，因本能和该死的生理陷阱而融化——如果可以这么说的话。如果这不是Erik——如果这没有比生理更多，因为以前也有过其他人——其他可以称为好伴侣的人——他总是可以略过他们，但是Erik——  
  
  
他妈的。Erik。  
  
  
他抗议着Erik的嘴唇。他真的那么做了：话语和咒骂都直接倾入了Erik的唇瓣，而Erik回应了他，将话语吐进Charles湿润的唇舌之间，追逐着他的舌头，随着他的身体滑落在小床上，滑进Charles双腿之间，手臂环住了他的腰。  
  
  
“我不会，不会，不会，”Charles喘息着，在唇舌交缠间吐出这几个词语。他想把Erik推开，但是他的手则相反，隔着Erik睡衣的薄布环住了Erik的肩胛。“你对我没有好处，但我不会，”话语突然消失在Erik的唇舌中，“停下”再没有机会说出口。  
  
  
但它本该说出口的。  
  
  
再没有什么比这更重要。  
  
  
他为保持安静付出了代价。  
  
  
他脑中第一下快速摩擦如同一阵电流击中了他——就像静电一样。比起疼痛这更让人惊讶——事实上，感觉有一点好——一开始他不知道这是什么——只是随之而来引发了一系列的爆发，气泡在他的脑海里沸腾燃烧，推挤着他的屏障，紧接着水平飞了出去，变成针状穿透了他的想法，几秒钟之后便在他脑海里更深的部分引起了阵痛。  
_  
  
而那时…他突然明白了。他不可能不明白的——但更重要的是——太晚了。  
  
  
他已经完全迷失了。  
  
  
“放开我，”他终于设法对着空气说出了这句话，在害怕和恐慌的驱使下他终于，终于真正给了Erik一推，将他推开在一边。男人四肢摊开，仰面躺在床上，过几秒之后，他带着沉默的震惊抬头凝视着Charles。但那震惊并没有持续多久：它分解成了理解。然而，Erik显然很不高兴，他流露出的耐心绝对含有令人恐慌的意图。  
  
  
 _Erik极其精准地将一只手撑到身后坐了起来。男人脊背挺得笔直，全部的注意力都集中在Charles身上。他注视的力量向Charles的大脑发送着小火花，那些愉悦的小碎片使他震惊不已，直到感到呼吸加速，他得移开视线。  
  
  
什么使他到了这步境地？  
  
  
“Charles，我知道你喜欢的。”Erik平静地说，“我能感觉到一点…嗯，我脑子里有什么东西。是你投射进来的。”  
  
  
是的…如果Erik得知自己刚感觉到的究竟是什么的话，Charles的整个人生都将被颠覆。恐慌的苗头已经稍稍冒出，根植在了他的内脏中。他的胃翻转着，心脏被挤压地狂跳着。他做了什么？他刚刚让什么发生了？如果他发起了一个结合，那可不是什么随便就可以远离的东西——  
  
  
如果他发起了一个结合，它便无法被打破。  
  
  
他在——见鬼，他在——  
  
  
“Charles？”他承受不了Erik声音里的担心；Charles转过头，几乎盲目地摸索着去够床边桌上的提灯。那里有地图。有用来研究的东西。有明天需要的东西。有让Erik离开的理由。  
  
  
“我需要再看一遍这些，”他一本正经地说，没有看Erik。他不能。他只是不能。如果他看了——“这是一个错误。我们得为明天做准备了。”  
  
  
“Charles——”  
  
  
“那是违法的，Erik，而且不负责任的。它不该发生。“  
  
  
“我们可以解决那——“  
  
  
“我们他妈的不能！“他咆哮着，这一次是冲着Erik了，但这并非他真正生气的原因——他的错和Erik的一样多，而且他不能就他自己失去了控制而责怪任何人——但是恐慌却使他变得暴躁。他需要让Erik彻底远离自己。马上。  
  
  
Erik站在帐篷中间，那是唯一一处他可以挺直身子站立的地方。在某种程度上，他算是松松地把手撑在臀部，仿佛他需要一些支撑来保持身体的笔直。男人的表情显然意味着他已经无法再处理这些了：Charles从没有见过如此多的情绪混合在一处。愤怒，失望，痛苦，遗憾，屈尊就卑，困惑不已——Erik就要爆发了，然而他却极好地控制住了，将它压迫成一个冷酷的、被控制住了的、紧绷的下颚，以及抿紧的双唇。  
  
  
Charles又能对那说些什么？什么也不能。没有什么是适合的。但是，他得说些什么。  
  
  
“你是我最好的朋友，”最后，他终于准备好开口了。“但是我不能给你比友谊更多的东西。我统治着一个地区，Erik，而这个——这——不管这是什么——”他伸手比划着他们之间的距离。“这会剥夺我统治的资格。我在帮助人们，Erik，以一种他人都不愿去做的方式，而且我不会放弃的，即使是为了你。”  
  
  
整件事中最糟糕的的是什么？就是他其实想要他，即便只是一点。他的身体对他尖叫着说去做吧，去告诉Erik，让这件事去顺其自然吧。但…然后他的大脑跟上了，他被淹没在那种生活的闪光之中。毫无无力，备受限制，就算是单单举行婚礼这件事就可能杀死他。在这条路上要承受太多了：他不能像那样生活——活在真相成为必须的世界中——他不会抛弃他的人民。  
  
  
不出意料的，Erik看上去不愿退让：他向前走了几步，直到Charles突然举起一只手要求他站在原地时才停下来。噢。Charles…没有期待他的顺从，但是他还是为此欣慰。  
  
  
“Charles，那你要做什么？和Moira结婚吗？就这么忽视掉这里发生的事吗？”  
  
  
是的，比Erik知道的更多。如果一个结合真的开始——Erik还没有注意到发生了什么，这几乎是一个奇迹。如果他知道Charles是什么的话，他可能立刻就会意识到那是什么了——那就要被抑制了。它无法被打破，但也许如果——如果记忆被删去，如果今晚发生的事以一次棋局为结束，或是一个不该回应的吻，他还是可以操纵的。他要——他要——这是晚点要思考的事。  
  
  
“也许吧，”Charles承认了。“我被她吸引。我尊重她。我想我可以爱她。”  
  
  
Erik看起来有点像是被打了一巴掌，虽然他更像是想要扇什么人一巴掌。尽管如此，他也不是想要打Charles——他的愤怒只有一部分指向了他，然更多地是对这个世界，仿佛认定了是这世界逼迫着Charles走了这条路。  
  
  
他不是全错了。  
  
  
“然后你就装作这没有发生？”  
  
  
Charles点头。“是的。我想这是最好的办法。”  
  
  
他转开了。它——它让身体发疼。一个结合不是简简单单就能被否定的，那结合在叫嚣着想要完成。他真——他怎么能这么、这么的蠢？他怎么能让这一切发生？  
  
  
“我需要去准备了，Erik，”他说，沉重地拿起了地图。“你也是。让我们友好地结束掉这个话题吧。”  
  
  
在他身后传来了一声粗糙的喘息。有那么一阵，Charles认定Erik就要跟上来了，那男人就要一把拉着他转过身来，逼迫他面对这些。但是那些相信很快消散了，他听见Erik后退的脚步声，几秒钟后，传来了帐篷被掀开的声音。在之后，一切归于平静。  
  
  
Charles没有转身。他甚至不能呼吸。  
  
  
这是对的。这很疼，但这是对的。没有别的结局。  
  
  
那只是太危险了。  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

 

Charles从记忆的尖叫声中挣脱出来。他能切实感受到瞬间坠回自己脑海的那一瞬间。这样的下落感着实点燃了他的恐慌，冲击着他的每一根神经。他只得用最好的伪装防御自己。他的思想不得动弹——无法脱身—  
  
  
【 _该死的他怎么了？_ 】Erik冲着Emma咆哮的声音在他的脑海里响起。而且假设如此，该死的，那刚好把他推到了边缘。Emma在这儿，还在这儿，屠戮他的思想—  
  
  
Emma的存在如强酸般灼蚀着他的思想。他又一次攻击起来，一次，两次，每一次都被Erik的精神控制住。唯一的安慰就是他能感受到Erik的负担—他阻止起Charles来绝对努力。  
  
  
【 _他埋藏了记忆，把那东西拉出来可不是什么愉快的事。_ 】她回答着。【 _他没有因此受伤—不完全是。_ 】  
  
  
不是？那糟糕的感觉就是。她是对的——这不会伤害到他。她一直做得很小心。这就像一个切口——打开它，做你分内的事，再把它缝起来。但疤痕总是随之存在。如果Erik不觉得他会记住它，讨厌它——他就是疯了。他们都疯了。整个世界都疯了。  
  
  
【 _有另一段记忆_ 】Erik有些发疯一样地想着【 _我知道会有。_ 】  
  
  
Emma又一次探索进去，然后——很疼，疼。他狂乱地发出了一声精神的嚎哭。这样对待同类——她也是一个心灵感应者——是可怕的，卑劣的，如果他能掌控一会她的脑海—  
  
  
【 _好。还有一段。_ 】  
  
  
【 _那么，看在神的份上_ 】Erik厉声说道【 _拉出来，然后结束这一切。_ 】  
  
  
爱——如果是爱，Erik不会——这好 _痛苦_ 。劈开他的大脑，保持敞开——她不停地切割着、切割着。这侵犯了他的一切；Emma向前接触那段记忆，她拉扯着，几乎是拖拽着前向第二段记忆时，他发出了哀嚎——她所做的是残酷和恐怖的——不要让她看见——不要—  
  
  
【 _你怎么能 你怎么能 你怎么能_ 】  
  
  
Erik十分惶恐。他不至于不知道，或者至少不认为——或是他这么确信此刻的Charles已经失去了理智？他应该了解，痛苦并不总令人语无伦次，有时候，只会让人更加的专注。【 _不要抵抗，Charles，拜托。你只是让她更难获取那些记忆，这才是你痛苦的原因。如果你不再抵抗就不会痛苦了。_ 】  
  
  
为了Westchester接受?不，绝不。他再也不会逆来顺受——Westchester——已经没有了。Erik已经占领了它，还有他的孩子，他的妻子——  
  
  
Erik的焦虑和罪恶感全部流露到他脑海里。【 _你的儿子在这里，Charles。等我们结束的时候，我就把他带来见你，好吗？_ 】  
  
  
David？在这里？Erik找到了他，噢——噢，他找到了他，还能加害他——假如他对David做这样的事该怎么办？不，他不能，不能—  
  
  
Emma猛地一拉，一切都跌进了记忆里。  
  
  
 _疼痛开始产生。没有什么可辩解的。当然，也有着一丝希望：如果他完全忠诚，他从没盼望着会清醒。在冻结住Shaw，Erik举起那个硬币之后，他以为他已经死了—  
  
  
血。那么多。Erik，求着他保持清醒，然后—  
  
  
“你差点失血过多，你知道，“他身边一个安静的声音说道。“医生非常清楚。如果那把剑再深入，哪怕一点点…”  
  
  
Erik.  
  
  
“你在希望未来我被战斗吓怕吗？”Charles低语道，把他的脸更坚定地埋进他躺着的枕头里。是个次品的枕头——极其刺痒，说实话，暗示了他们还在战场上。大概是个医疗帐篷。  
  
  
Erik哼了一声，尽管其充其量只是半真心的。但至少他接受到了对方玩笑的暗示。如果Erik还有一丝幽默感，那么事情就不再会是那样可怕。“不。不过我正在等一个解释。”  
  
  
他当然在等。骗局，但是，是哪一个？除非他清楚Erik到底已经发现了什么，Charles很难解答。毕竟如果没有必要，他不会向Erik多说一个字。  
  
  
“关于什么？”他问，最终用力睁开了眼。他毫不吃惊地发现Erik坐在身边，一个矮帆布椅里——便携式可折叠的。几乎所有东西都在战场上——他的手肘撑在膝盖上，把手紧握在胸前。  
  
  
Erik看起来筋疲力尽。他的头发无力地勉强后梳着，头发半挂着落在他的前额上，挡住了一边的眉毛。眼下的黑眼圈仿佛是被打了一样：更像是被打后的黑眼圈，而不是因为睡眠不足使得他本就苍白的脸显得更加苍白。他的眼神本身就是呆滞的，此刻有一股柔和的亮色，光亮透明，边缘是湿润的，红着眼眶。  
  
  
Erik那个扭曲的微笑相当说明问题，他是对着地面微笑，而不是Charles。“依然守口如瓶，不是吗？别担心；我不期待其他任何事。”他微靠向前，手指抓着Charles毯子的边缘叹了口气，往下拉到需要的程度，正如Charles的猜想，一个陆军简易床。冷空气扑向Charles暴露的腰际，他打着寒颤，但是——Charles视线所及之处有些东西让他停下抢毯子的动作。  
  
  
“医生得脱下你的衣服来清理伤口，”Erik淡然地告知他。那个不动声色的表情，他一定排练了很多次，才能消除所有情愫。 “你的衣服都被血浸湿了，最好还是都剪掉。想象一下他是有多惊讶，脱了你的衣服发现—”  
  
  
该死。  
  
  
“不要。”比起毫无意义，这糟多了。他闭着眼睛却无法合上耳朵…他不想听见。他惶恐着对于接下来的话语不知所措。  
  
  
Erik又叹了口气，把毯子拉回了Charles的肩膀。他的意思是，没有理由再克制这种激动。“你对昨晚发生的事的极端反应现在终于说得通了。还有…说实话，我很惊讶你竟然隐藏了那么久。”  
  
  
但是到此为止了。这是在陈述中暗指的。Erik以为这就是终结。  
  
  
他才是傻瓜。  
  
  
“向我保证你不会再提起。”  
  
  
“Charles，一切都将公之于众。”  
  
  
不，不会的——只要他用对了方法。“我不能——我自己来做。向我保证你不会是那个走漏风声的。”  
  
  
Erik一只手埋进自己的发丝中间，放弃的意味使动作不平稳起来，缺少了他平日的优雅沉稳。他的回答在开口之前就已经很明确，尽管还是说了出来：“好。我不会告诉别人。你去说。仅仅只是…没人会先从我这里先听到。”  
  
  
太好了。Charles——他也不会说出去。但是Erik不需要知道。“谢谢你，”他试图梗咽着，靠回枕头里盯着帆布的天花板。不幸的是，动作拉扯了他的身侧，他畏缩着。 闷闷不乐地向Erik的方向翻了下身。“医生在哪儿？”他缓慢的问道，舌头舔着下唇。他的嘴巴难以忍受的干。  
  
  
几乎是立刻。Erik把一杯水放到了他的唇边，一只手放在他的脑后，足够托起他——神啊，好疼，简直像火烧一样——他能够喝下液体。一开始太多了，他呛着了，喉咙太干以至于水都能粘住。但是尝试了一会儿之后他喝了下去。他喝完整杯水之后挥手让Erik放开手然后躺回了枕头里，努力尝试着不要承认现在——他身侧的伤口跳动地疼痛着。  
  
  
“他得去看别人，”Erik承认道，坐回了他的椅子上。  
  
  
“全局来看，人员伤亡并不重，但你我清楚战争总会有牺牲者。”  
  
  
是的，如今Charles也是他们中的一个。这个念头闪过了他们俩的脑海。为什么不直接说出来呢？他们没有一个人开口。  
  
  
“他留我下来和你一起—？”尽管他了解我没有说完的话，但是他们无论如何都听见了。  
  
  
如果不是Erik每一寸身体都绷紧着，很容易相信Erik对自己的手更感兴趣而不是任何和Charles有关的事：他的视线固执地落在他折叠起的双手上，不看Charles的脸。  
  
  
Erik花了太长时间，他没有费心打算回答，而这完全不令人惊讶。但是，正当Charles又一次处于要求答案的边缘，Erik调整了自己的坐姿，最终抬起了视线，坚定地望着Charles的脸。“没有人比你的配偶更适合照看你了。”  
  
  
他身下的床塌陷了吗？没有？这感觉像是——像是他就摔了下去，而他的心沉入地底。“你不是我的配偶，”他沉闷的回答，因为——不，只是…不。这是一次连结的开始。这可以抑制下来，Charles可以回到他原来的生活。Erik不是——不是一个配偶的样子。Erik——不可能看见Erik那般的制度化。一场婚礼。一个丈夫。失去了自由。这不是Erik。不是Erik，他数年的第一朋友，在屏住呼吸许久之后有点像是又开始呼吸了。  
  
  
但显然是不该拒绝的：Erik的眉毛令人印象深刻地挑起，可以明显看见他在拂开脸上的发丝。但是，头发又落向前了，尽管看上去不再那么疲累，随着主人在此刻提起的新话题，脸上又有了些气色。  
  
  
“不是吗?所以昨晚我感觉到的不是连结的开始？那劳烦你告诉我，Charles,”Erik表情冷漠地逼迫道，“又能是什么呢？”  
  
  
“那只是开始——可以被抑制、我们都可以继续原来的生活—”  
  
  
Erik的眉毛挑的很高。“原来的生活？你疯了吗？这是—”他的手又一次顺了下头发，这一次更用力，他的手轻微地颤抖着。“Charles，这是我曾期盼的最好的结局。昨晚发生的事——你对我说因为人口法律无法继续——因为我们俩没有人可以带孩子，而且法律不会允许两个这样的人在一起。你是对的。但是现在——你怎么能叫我去抑制这个？”  
  
  
“不。”这两个字是涩苦的，Charles被散发医疗味的臭气讨厌地包围着，即使他脑海内尖叫着这是对的。  
  
  
Erik靠了回去。“不？”  
  
  
“对。”然后，这一次更坚定：“不行。”  
  
  
这样的拒绝激起了Erik的怒火。他——半笑着，半嘲弄着，用尽他所有的厌恶和怀疑——他质疑着低头望着Charles。“不行，”他重复道，体会着这个词语的重量——无法挖掘出一丝积极的意味。“如果那是你的答复，很遗憾地告诉你，在你昨晚热情引用的法律的眼里，你没办法从那个答复中获取帮助。连结已经发起——你全面的参与，我应该补充——这块土地上没有法院会允许你抑制它。”  
  
  
Charles深呼吸了一下。  
  
  
Erik的嘴角抽动着。“甚至是Westchester，也不会容忍一个繁育者坐上它的王座。”  
  
  
以Charles对他的一贯了解，Erik并不是威胁他而已。但是这——这是不一样的。他会——？“你做出了承诺。现在你却要违背吗？”  
  
  
Erik皱着眉。“那句没人会从我这里听说你是什么？不会，Charles。但是在知道你是一个繁育者之前我就想要你，我现在更不会让你离开。你不能——我—”他做了个深呼吸，眨了眨眼，脸扭曲成一个痛苦的表情。“对不起。如果有别的方法——神啊，我根本没想要伤害你，但是——我不能失去你。我不能。我不会说出去，但是…”又一次深呼吸，然后，此时，当他又望向Charles，Erik已经恢复了平静的状态。“我不需要说出去：我想原因在九个月左右后就会变得清晰。他们自己都会搞清楚一切。”  
  
  
就像那样。没有第二种可能。只是假设，如果他们完全连结，他们马上就会有孩子。即使他不想要孩子——他_ _当然_ _想要——但是社会施压是件很可怕的事，他从小就感受着这种可怕直到长大成人。如今被现实淹没—他退缩着，想要从突然涌现的围栏中逃脱。  
  
  
“不行，”他又说了一遍。“我不会——我不会让你。Westchester需要我。没有继承人，我——我在尽我所能去做正确的事情。没有别的王国像Westchester一样。我不能抛弃它，就为了——为了—”为了什么？为了他感觉到的欲望？为了愉快地，生理上满足地进入麻袋？一辈子都这样？Erik是…完全难以逃离，出于很多原因，不仅仅是因为他是Charles最好的朋友。而是Erik，不管他是怎么看待Charles的，从他的需求来看不会与别的丈夫有所不同。在他感受到的吸引力面前，即使是一辈子令人窒息的囚禁也并不值一提。_ _  
_

__不是吗？不。不，不能。那是自私的。那是——他不是这样的人。这并不是他的本意。为了在他的地区做正确的事而放走一个机会…“我不会把这个机会扔掉，”他重复着，但是接下来的话不比之前的更容易说出口：“不能为了——为了—”  
  
  
“为了我？”Erik补充道，他的下巴绷紧着。他移开视线，摇了摇头，不过很快又转了回来，用深沉痛苦的目光盯着Charles。他准备等下去。即使这已经很明显。Erik不是一个爱情白痴：他明白伤口愈合需要很长一段时间，他伴随在身边的每一天，生理上是难以被轻易阻止的——那么接近的相处，他们会深化连结。如果Charles无法离开，成功会随之而来。时间站在Erik的那边。  
  
  
似乎是为了证实这些想法的可能性，Erik耸了耸肩告诉他，“在几天内你就会感觉到不同。也许不是关于放弃你的王国，但是亲近我已经证明了你的垮台——还是你想要把昨晚帐篷里的事彻底归于别的东西？”  
  
  
想要？噢，是啊，他想。他能吗？不能。他变得更接近Erik，在很多层面上都被吸引，当Erik逼迫时，他便屈服，如同Erik说的，亲近——否认真实的他是不变的折磨。  
  
  
“你不能夺走我的生活，”他厉声说道，摇晃着，想要坐起来—但是，该死的，那个伤口无意间被扯到了。  
  
  
Erik快步走到了他的身边，把他按了回去，拂去脸上的发丝，在他急剧的，痛苦的呼吸间对他喃喃低语，抚慰着他直到突发的疼痛接近消散，Charles又能够清晰地思考。  
  
  
“Schatz*，”他温柔地喊道，Charles惊讶地抽动了一下——反感？“我不想夺走你的生活。它会改变，这是真的，但是我们是伴侣，从各方面来说都是。”  
（*注：Schatz，德语的宝贝。）  
  
  
“伴侣，”他低声说道，呼吸仍然轻微的急促，“那表明双方在决定的时候有着均等的发言权。而你期待成为最终权威。”   
  
  
有一瞬间他以为他会动手扇Erik。考虑到他如此快速得抽身回来，表情充分坦率并且明显惊讶着。“好吧，是的。最终决定，当然。但是我会一直听取你的意见。如果我不这样我就是一个傻瓜。我想要聆听你。”  
  
  
说的好像那就够了一样。Charles转过脸，全神贯注地盯着他脸颊边有划痕的枕头。“谢谢你，但是不行。我宁愿选择我的王国来真正有所作为。”  
  
  
一只手扫过他的侧脸。他没有转过头。他甚至没有注意到。“这不是一个选择，Charles。”  
  
  
这永远是。他已经做了决定。剩下的就是计划溜出帐篷的最佳时机——几天之后，至少解决疼痛的问题。他得找到Moira，Armando也会帮他——Shawn，还有Alex也是。他的妹妹——他差点就以为她会帮忙的，但从她把Erik的话挂在嘴边的样子来看，他不能完全确信。两天之前，他想对她来说有一个榜样是有益的，尤其是像Erik这样的人。但是现在—她永远不会特别理解他隐藏真实的自己的决定，而且在Erik的影响下…  
  
  
他还以为Erik对她有所裨益。善良的，自信的Erik，那个他用生命相信的人。他最好的朋友。真的，他会因为Erik的愤怒而感到不安，但是他还是有很多优点，Raven可以从他积极的特质里学到那么多—  
  
  
他在过去几天有没做错什么吗？  
  
  
“你累了，是吗？”Erik隔着一个令人不安的亲密距离问道。这也许只是Charles的多疑，但是空气似乎都在颤动，随着Erik的呼吸流动。  
  
  
“是很累，”他承认。  
  
  
Erik的手又一次拂过他的脸颊。“我们以后还有很多时间来谈论这个。”  
  
  
“嗯。”  
  
  
他们并没有——两天之后，当Charles把Alex偷偷给他的镇定剂放进Erik的酒水里，靠Alex，Moira，Sean，还有Armando的帮助逃出了帐篷的时候，他和Erik还没有达成任何协议。  
  
  
一直等到他在Westchester的房间里，Erik把刀从他手中夺走，Charles都确信他们永远不会有这个机会了。  
  
  
当他又一次猛地回到他的脑海里，是因为Emma分析的语调:【我说你的未婚夫觉得你是个耻辱，Lehnsherr。他玩弄你就像写一首歌一样。】  
_  
  
噢，他没办法就那样屏蔽Erik的大脑，没办法——就像是翻滚着，用背抵着阻止别人，但是他动不了，他无法阻止，他绝对是要疯了。  
  
  
 _【那就是全部隐藏的吗？】_ Erik一针见血地问，忽略了批评有利于——啊，很显然他注意到Charles马上就要疯了——他没办法离开自己的大脑，他也没办法让任何人离开——没办法—  
  
  
 _【是的。】  
  
  
【那快滚出来。】  
  
  
她出来了。回到_美好的，仁慈的现实，感谢无论是哪个他信奉的神，她 _出来了_ 。Charles紧随着她的离开控制住，随着她思想的离开踪迹追踪回去，翻动自己的记忆。直到他退出自己的脑海，他都要是向外看去而不是向内。  
  
  
视野里不是他想看到的。  
  
  
噢。他在啜泣。多么的…尴尬。  
  
  
一旦他注意到了，他就压制了下来，在一声缀泣的中间使自己呛了出来。突然涌入的空气，挤入了喉咙的深处，让他作呕，就像那样他从缀泣变成了咳嗽起来。听起来像是要把肺咳破。  
  
  
“不，别蜷缩起来。张嘴呼吸，Charles—”  
  
  
一只手覆上了他的肩膀，把他按了回去，让他无法如试图那般像一个婴儿一样蜷缩起来。手指紧握着他的肌肉，使他保持稳定，即使透过模糊的泪水——有些是哭出来的而有些是咳出来的——他知道这是Erik。这感觉太像一个在乎的人——可怕的，不利的——而不可能是其他任何人。  
  
  
当他最终平静下来，有一股怒气包围着他，那双手松开了。“你看。”从没有一个词听起来如此地令人释然。“你安然无恙。”这是一个陈述——就像是Erik在为自己而确认：陈述出来于是世界上其他人也会认识到这一点。  
  
  
Erik是疯的多么彻底才会觉得这一切都没事。  
  
  
“该死的离我远点，”Charles厉声说道，眼睛仍然紧闭着。他背躺着—他能感觉到，身侧的手臂抬起，手肘弯曲然后手抬到大约肩高，留下他充分地敞开地展开在Erik的面前。他们第一次上床会是这个样子吗？他躺着被掠夺？“你——你—”  
  
  
“对不起，”Erik在他上方低声说道，他当然能听见，但是为他自己睁开眼看的想法是势不可挡的。“但是你需要看见，而且—”他停顿了一下，打断了他自己的话。“这一切都结束了，Charles。对不起。 _真的_ ，我的爱，但是我不知道还能做什么事情。而且这已经结束了。”哄骗着，好像他承诺的真的重要。“睁开眼睛。拜托，Charles，没事了。”  
  
  
是吗？好吧，也许对Erik来说。也许不是—因为Charles按照他说的睁开了眼睛，他决定睁开眼睛的同时用一个非常精准的右勾拳砸向了Erik脸来庆祝这个场合。  
  
  
拳头落下—结实地，颊肉都随之弯曲了，一阵冲击的疼痛感袭上了他擦过Erik颊骨的指节——但是也是他曾感受到的最令人满意的东西。他手上的这种痛苦是完美而真实的，当他已经准备好打出另外一拳的时候Erik抓住他的手腕猛地压回床上。  
  
  
 _“Mein Gott*，Charles，”_ Erik气喘吁吁地说，紧捂着半边脸来减少疼痛感。这使他看起来像是一个人咬了一口柠檬之后的反应—但是反应只在他半边身体上。  
（*注：Mein Gott：德语“我的天哪”）  
  
  
“这大概是你该得的，甜心，”Emma站在床的另一边告诉他，手疲倦地撑在臀部。她用一种被无聊包裹住的厌恶的表情注视着整个情形。“如果你没有和他开始连结，他可能会试图把你的大脑变成浆糊。我说你已经逃脱了严厉的惩罚。”  
  
  
但是他和Erik开始了一个连结？Emma却没有同样的保护。她觉得他只怪Erik？不——绝对办不到。这也有Emma的份，也许责任更大，也更无情。  
  
  
他的大脑如此快速地向前攻击——Erik没有意识到，Charles让她躺在地板上尖叫着，在Erik可以控制住他，把他拉回来之前紧握着她的头。她很幸运，Erik尽快地行动了—她觉得现在疼了，但是再过一会他就可以彻底地搜查她然后开始拉出她再也不想看见的过去的事情。童年记忆最好还是被遗忘。恐惧。噩梦。刺进你大脑、严格控制的感觉是折磨人的，她最好去亲吻Erik的脚，和如果Erik无法干预他能够做到的事比起来，这算不了什么。  
  
  
她在明显的痛苦中摇晃着后退，绊到了脚。她设法穿着高跟鞋走路，而他永远也不会懂——撞上了床柱。她的脸因呼吸困难挤压成一团，在努力恢复镇定之后仍旧气喘吁吁的。“你—”  
  
  
无论她想要说什么，都不可能是赞美的话，但是Erik在她可以说出第二个字之前就打断了她：“出去，”他简单地命令道，手指仍紧握着Charles的手腕，身体靠着他，用他的体重把Charles的手脚压在床上。  
  
  
她的脸难看地不均匀地发红。“他—”  
  
  
“他一拳打在我的脸上是我自作自受，那么这也是你应得的。”Erik厉声说道。他向后退了一些，让Charles的手腕又开始血液循环。尽管，这很难感受到，他如此剧烈地摇晃着。这也许是因为疼痛——他的头因脉冲的疼痛而痛苦不堪——或是因为震惊，对已发生的事的难以置信，他—  
  
  
 _他算_ 什么？  
  
  
“我只是照你说的做！”Emma愤怒地咆哮着。她在整理着自己，站直的时候把她的衣服拉平，带着冷笑居高临下地等着他们俩。  
  
  
“是的。带着你脑中的私利。你才不是烈士。”  
  
  
那应该是Erik走进这个房间之后说的最公道的话。Emma显然对他的评价反应不太高兴：如果硬要说出一点区别，她脸上突然的冷漠比脸颊上发红更能表达出愤怒。她刚张开嘴想要说话，至少表现出来的很可能是这样，但是Erik轻易地打断了她。  
  
  
“我感谢你，Frost，”他简短地说道，在把注意力重新集中在Emma身上之前，换了换自己的姿势并扫了Charles一眼。“你会得到我之前许诺的报酬。但是我还是建议你不要接近Charles，尤其是在我不在的时候。”  
  
  
对，谢谢你。 _Charles_ 是为了自己说的。他的嘴唇富有弹性，而他的舌头笨拙地显示着嘴唇膨胀了些尺寸。 Erik没有权利当他的发言人—  
  
  
只可惜他有权利。法律说他可以。  
  
  
他…他现在有权利当Charles的任何人。  
  
  
他能正常地再次呼吸是一个巨大的进步，虽然不是他自己做到的。他收缩的肺，他们亢奋的意识—混合着使他窒息，情况急剧恶化。惊慌失措的小喘气吸引了Erik的注意，使他发出声音—话，在直接的思想接触后这些可以完全代表任何事——在他身上，但是如果他们稍微讲得通的话，这就是在他们之间所遗失的。他周围世界都是灰色，他的肺挤压着回到无意识状态，Charles根本听不见他，无法越过嗡嗡的白噪声还有他耳中的哗哗声。  
  
  
他屈服于感知到的他自己的安心啜泣。_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

嗅觉是诸多感官中最令Charles感到困扰的，这主要是由于它给他的心灵带来的障碍。在所有感官中，最难的是把嗅到的气味直观地用心灵感应表现出来。尽管它特别能够唤起记忆，但在这些记忆被触发之前，气味是很难被回想起来的。  
  
  
但是……一旦记忆被触发……  
  
  
“David。”他梦呓般唤道，温暖的婴孩般的气味传入他的鼻端，他随意地伸手向气味源拍去。回应他的是婴儿咯咯的小声哭泣，他的指尖触到了一片只可能是属于婴儿的柔嫩肌肤。  
  
  
睁开眼睛——尽管他的眼皮是那么沉重。“来。”一个声音喃喃道，把他的手臂打开来……然后温暖的重量压了下来，紧紧贴在他身侧，终于，Charles费力地睁开了眼睛。  
  
  
尽管他早已确定那就是David，在看到儿子安定地躺在自己的臂弯之中后，Charles还是颤抖着舒了口气。“嗨，亲爱的。”他轻声道，缓慢地眨着眼睛，沉醉在眼前的景象中。“我很想你。  
  
  
 _而我希望永远不要有让我再见到你的理由。_  
  
  
如果David在这里，这就意味着Westchester的民众已经被俘虏，而且多半可能已经死了。他那想最后做点好事的希望现在也破灭了。自然，见到儿子他是开心的，但他还是忍不住闭上眼睛跌回了枕头里。现在来说，凭借气味，触感，声音足以让他知道他的儿子安全地躺在他身侧，这些暂时就足够了。  
  
  
莫名地，当两根手指轻柔地划过他的眉峰时，他并不感到如何惊讶。他在触碰下微微皱起眉头，但并没有强烈到产生些许效果。“别，Erik。”他含糊地说道，本能地把儿子搂得更紧。然后，由于他得了解，问道：“我的人民——？”  
  
  
“大多数都活着。被关押着呢。但你应该预料到了。”  
  
  
任何正常人都预料得到。大多数人还活着这一事实已让Charles感到惊讶。睁开眼睛，Charles转头看向Erik的方向。看到Erik坐在他的床边已经成了近几日的惯例，因此现在看到他坐在那儿也并不令人感到新奇，他的双肘靠在床上，距离David太近， 这足以令Charles感到不舒服。Erik，在David周围，抚养他——不，他不能允许这种事发生。  
  
  
为了强调自己这个观点，他半是出于恶意地托住David的脑袋，费力地把儿子举起跨过自己的身体，挪到身体另一侧，用自己的身体在David和Erik间筑起屏障。他胸口的紧缩感减轻了——是醒来就这样还是刚刚才平缓的？他发出一声轻叹。  
  
  
Erik皱眉道，“你睡着的这几个小时里都是我在照看他，Charles。如果我想伤害他，你不觉得我早就会那么做了吗？”  
  
  
“这可很难说。我们在一起几个月之后你才伤害的我。”  
  
  
攻击正中要害——他能在Erik的表情上看出来，就在——哦天哪——他颧骨上那片突出的淤青下方。看起来那一拳比他预期的击得更有力道。道歉吗？抱歉的话就在他的舌尖，堵住了其他的言语，但是一想到为了Erik的罪有应得——如果残忍地这样形容，就让他感到焦躁不已。  
  
  
Erik却没有反驳他，虽然他紧锁的眉头表明了他很想反驳，Erik只是抽回了手，两手交叠在腿上，毫无愧色地盯着Charles。“你明天出发去Genosha。”  
  
  
什么？他的措辞——有哪里…… _错了_ 。“我，”他小心谨慎地说道，“不是‘我们’。”  
  
  
“我还要解决Upper North和Boston，尽管我相信你大概猜到了，Boston已经快被拿下了。此刻就有军队正在战斗，防御带也已建立起来，但是还有一些地区仍在抵抗。不过他们时日无多了。”  
  
  
但是……Erik已经得到Westchester了。这还不够吗？他总以为一旦——如果——Erik攻下Westchester，一切就会结束。他会停止征战。旷野中的夜晚，鲜血，永远保持的警醒状态——Erik从未特别乐衷于此。为什么现在开始了呢？如果这是Erik的一部分，那么它一定与责任感和实用主义紧密缠绕在一起。除了……Erik一直想看看世界在变种人至上的旗帜下统一起来时会变成什么样子。  
  
  
留下两块自由的土地，让他们能反击他——任何战略家都清楚这样一来他不可能会有半刻安宁。所以，实用主义该死地说得通。  
  
  
但是为了对抗这种实用主义的明智， 他装作未懂般困惑地问道，“劫掠我的国家还不够吗？”  
  
  
Erik选择了无视他。不幸的是，他的这种态度并没有延伸到其它的事上，几秒钟后，他从椅子上站了起来，转而坐在床边，然后——  
  
  
不。绝不可以。他不能碰David。他不能，他 _不能_ ——  
  
  
但他就是这么做了。他越过Charles抱起了孩子，把他拢在自己的右臂臂弯中。包裹着David的毯子松开了，一部分滑落下来搭在Erik的手臂上，碰到了Charles的手。  
  
  
“不——”  
  
  
他的恳求并没有完全被Erik无视：他俯下身，让Charles即使处在这样的位置——平躺在床上，身子如灌了铅般沉重地动弹不得——也能看见自己的儿子。Erik肯定给他注射了镇静剂，出于他需要睡眠这样苍白无力的理由，或者因为他的歇斯底里——为什么不呢？如果Erik现在要替他做决定的话，多做一个又算什么呢？如果近几日的经验可供参考的话，Erik认为这样最好的话，他就 _会_ 这样做。  
  
  
“我不会让你围着他转，然后远离我。”Erik说道，一只手轻轻抚摸孩子的脸颊。David发出一声叫喊，但是听起来并非特别不快乐——只是好奇，也许还有恼怒，考虑到他正被紧紧地包裹住，这也是可以理解的。“我们要成为一家人。”  
  
  
家人。对Erik来说这是一个多么复杂的概念啊，虽然Charles自己也不能算这方面的专家。他从未得到过正常的童年，真的，一个多么可笑的概念啊。母亲嗜酒，父亲早逝，继父觊觎他的王位，然而他们都为了他撒谎——诸神才知道为什么。尽管如此——他长成了正常的成年人，不必以手染鲜血的方式来治疗心灵创伤，而Erik……  
  
  
Erik正试图通过获得配偶来解决自己的问题，而孩子是配套附赠——让他能保护自己的小家庭，就像他小时候没能保护的父母一样。认为一个孩子能够，甚至应该为双亲的死亡背负自责愧疚，这种想法简直荒谬绝伦，但是很多次Erik的梦魇渗透漏进Charles的心灵。有时当他被自己的恐惧缠身时，Erik的心灵将其他灼烧殆尽，只余迅速的脉动，还有咒语般低吟着 _保护，保护，保护，_ 因悲怮于先前的失败而不断得到加强。  
  
  
如果仅仅如此——想要保护——的话，也许还可以忍受。但是不—— _从来_ 都不只于此，也决不可能止于此。Erik的感受——每时每刻都散发在他们所在的房间中，嘶吼着真实。他的感情是真挚的，不只是出于想要拥有家人的需要。这是他所渴望的，没错，但是——不止于此。那更像是爱。Erik真的——他确实真的诚挚地 _爱着_ 他，不是吗？这——这些全部，这场混乱糟糕的局面——是由最强大的感情构成的。  
  
  
真棒。如果这是Erik的真实情感，那么他所做的——与Erik强迫随意一人陪他玩过家家相比，拥有强逾百倍的力量。完全不止于此。他的角色就是完全围绕他真正想要的那个人所展开的。  
  
  
这一认知让Charles不由得奋力转过身去，抓住Erik的胳膊，挣扎着要把孩子拉回来。Erik已经对David产生了依恋，对Charles也是，如果任由其发展下去——  
  
  
“我很抱歉，你不得不感受到那些记忆。”Erik说道，用空闲的那只手抓住Charles，把他搂在自己的身侧。Charles的扭动似乎只给他带来了一点小麻烦，他轻易地就制服了他，把他拉得更近，直到Charles能把手臂从Erik的臂弯下挣脱出去也环绕住David。“我很抱歉用那样的方法取回你的记忆。但是我想你应该明白你为什么必须得知道。”  
  
  
从Erik的角度来看，是的，这是必不可缺的记忆。但是Erik看事情的角度是 _扭曲_ 的。“取回那些记忆也不会改变任何事。”  
  
  
这是个谎言——这 _是_ 谎言吗？——他从未想到这个谎话有那么明显，但Erik的低沉笑声——其实仅仅是胸腔的振动——说明事实就是如此。“我确定它能——这么做是有用的，如果你仔细想想的话。触发建立连结你可是功不可没，Charles。”  
  
  
“我本意并非——”  
  
  
“不，那不是你的本意。但确是你 _想要_ 的。在那不到一分钟的时间里，你让本能和渴望压过了责任，这还不足以表明你的自然本能倾向欲望有多么强大吗？”  
  
  
他从未怀疑过其力量的强大。他的一生都在试图压制它，结果却不慎使其爆发。没有人比他更清楚自然与生物本能欲望的强大。  
  
  
当Erik俯身在他的发间印下一个吻时，他的眼后涌起灼热的酸痛，呼啸着意欲挣脱眼眶奔涌而出。David扭动起来，这让Charles感到胃里翻江倒海，比吃了新厨娘摊的薄饼还要糟糕。他的心脏仿佛被人捏紧——这该死的东西肯定是和泪腺相连的：他能感到自己的眼眶湿润，随着每一段闪过的记忆，想到他已经全然地、无可挽回地辜负了他自己，他的妻子，他的儿子和他的臣民而变得更加湿润。  
  
  
就让Erik爬进他的双腿间算了。反正他也没有什么别的用。  
  
  
“如果你顺从生物自然本能的话，Charles，我会赦免你的臣民。”  
  
  
哦。 _哦。_  
  
  
这其实是个颇为慷慨的提议——同时也无法言说的残忍。Erik肯定知道他的身上只剩反抗留存了，而他要把它去除——要他安静地躺下来，扮演他所不能接受的角色——但是Erik _会_ 需要他这样做。如果他自己的配偶都试图伤害他的话，他将很难获得尊重。这样想来其实颇为有趣——从现在开始每天晚上在Erik覆上来亲吻他的时候都给他来上一拳——  
  
  
不要哭。不要。不是因为这画面太骇人，也不是因这会让他兴致勃勃。  
  
  
来人啊——什么都行——没人会来帮他——但是他被从中劈成了两半，左右为难。  
  
  
而现在他笑了起来。疯了——Erik就不得不把他关起了，不得不像这样让他独处，让他——  
  
  
Charles发出的声音——又或许是他的思想与情感——影响到了David，刚开始他只是小声地抽泣，但很快便发展成全力的哭嚎。他多想和儿子一起痛哭啊，但是——不，David需要他，这把他的神智拉了回来，让他镇定下来，直到他能转过身，鼻子轻轻贴在他柔软的头发上，安抚着他，直到David的哭泣声逐渐减弱，而Erik断续的呼吸声愈发清晰，不断地提醒着Charles他在他心灵中的存在。  
  
  
“对不起，亲爱的。”Charles轻声道，手指抚过儿子的头顶，指尖从一簇簇柔软的毛发中穿过——棕发，遗传自他或者Moira都有可能。他拼命压制自己的肌肉，控制自己的动作——他不能发抖——用力到手指蜷曲，痉挛。“爸爸没事，好吗？”  
  
  
“你抖得这么厉害完全不像是没事的人。”Erik在他身旁喃喃道。他在他的发间轻啄，此刻——他从来没有像此刻这样感到被珍惜、被宠爱，Erik在他上方撑起身子，握住他的胯骨，连着孩子一起把他向后拉回床上去。Charles任由他动作，身下的床单滑下来在皱成一团, 别处的床单又因此被拉紧。如果Erik注意到了，他一定是选择了无视，他心满意足地把Charles安顿到他希望的位置上，然后后退，上滑靠住床头板，盘起双腿，抱着Charles的头, 让其枕在他的大腿上。  
  
  
这一招很聪明，真的：只要孩子还被紧紧抱在他的胸前，Charles就不会反抗。即使他想，随着Erik的手指轻柔地穿过他的头发，分开每一缕发丝，轻轻地在指间缠绕，梳理开所有的结，Charles不由自主地放松下来，战栗着，颤抖着，但仍把脸埋在Erik的腿上，呼吸着他皮肤上隐隐散发的汗水与金属气味。这气味很熟悉，令人心安，这是记忆中的气味，与之相关联的是营帐中的生活，和一同寻找Shaw时Erik无处不在的身影。  
  
  
“我需要听你亲口说出来，Charles。你会为你的臣民得到赦免而付出代价吗？”  
  
  
为什么不呢？用他的身体来做交易，这不比其他的繁育者更下贱，也不是卖淫——这是必需的。还是上等的那种呢。起码比那些非繁育者——那些不能生育的妇女——跪在屋后的泥土里，满是疾病与仇恨要好。他会拥有丝绸床单和爱，还有他能承受住的所有情感，如果他允许Erik肆意付出的话。至少他们中的一个有肆意的自由——不是他，但Erik会有——而关起门来Charles也会有一些发言权，虽然他在公共场合下会表现得漂亮又温顺，非常非常温顺。  
  
  
他强咽下喉头的苦涩，不由自主地又发起抖来。  
  
  
这就是他一直试图逃离的命运，不是吗？他最终还是与之直面相对了。  
  
  
Raven会高兴的。不知她在哪里，她可能正在高兴呢——她不可能离开Erik的。他可以问他。以后他会问的，但不是现在，Erik正等着他的回答，他必须给出答案——无法思考——不能——  
  
  
“如果我拒绝的话你会强迫我吗？”  
  
 _  
如果我同意的话你会用别的方式强迫我吗？  
_  
  
诸神啊，这是什么问题。但是……这确是个合理的问题，虽然情感上一团糟。  
  
  
Erik梳理他头发的手静止了，几秒钟后他的手又开始动作时，他的指甲陷入Charles的头皮。也许并非有意为之，震惊会让人作出这种的举动，Erik也不例外。  
  
  
“为了全面激活连结，这是必须的，Charles。你知道的。”  
  
  
那答案就是肯定的。Erik会这样做。他会压住他——温柔地，毫无疑问，用吻和道歉和爱抚来安慰他，然后——  
  
  
但是他已经这样做了。他压制住他，进入他的心灵，把他为了正当原因埋藏起来的关于共同缔造连结的记忆拽了出来。  
  
  
Erik自然会再做一次。  
  
  
根据法律，他甚至有权利这么做。强奸——这个词不适用于他们所处的情景。曾经，几百年前，你也许可以这样控诉，但是在研读了那么久落满灰尘的史书之后，Charles可以肯定地说，今日强奸这一概念与三百多年前已完全不同。连结的双方会做爱。无论是不是强迫的，虽然不应该是，因为另一方不应该拒绝。夺走他人的配偶——这是强奸。未经本人同意而侵犯非繁育者——这是强奸。但是如果繁育者拒绝与他的配偶做爱，而配偶不得不强迫他的话——这不过是婚姻。  
  
  
至于与心灵相关的部分？Erik能够控制他的心灵感应能力？均合乎情理。他又战栗起来，咬紧牙关来防止牙齿打颤。Erik可以对他为所欲为，而Charles所拥有的一点权力只能在他的同意下操纵和运转。想到此处，他深深吸了口气。他的心灵感应能力被Erik所操控——但是 _不管怎样_ 它都会被操控，无论他同意与否。他只有选择如何让他交出操控的权力。  
  
  
既然他拒绝交易也会被强迫的话，最好趁着能自由交易的时候完成它。  
  
  
“那么，好吧。”他闷声道，没有从Erik的腿上抬起头来。 _愚蠢，_ 他的内心向他喊道，竟然喜欢这种亲密感，正是这个男人告诉他他会按住他然后——  
  
  
“我不会伤害你的，你知道——”  
  
  
啊。Erik以为他们在讨论不同意的后果。他没有意识到他 _给了_ 他许可。  
  
  
“不。”仍旧闷闷地说道。也许这正是Erik误解的原因。“我的意思是，可以。如果你赦免我的国家我就让你操我。”  
  
  
粗暴。但是准确。而且简洁高效是很有用的。如果幸运的话Erik在床上也能采取这种方式，因为——享受它才是最 _可怕_ 的。让他疼痛是最好的：愉悦只会转化成负罪感，它会点燃渴望Erik的微弱欲望——让他亲手建造自己的牢笼。  
  
  
况且他已经那样做了，愚蠢到回应那个吻……  
  
  
深吸一口气，他轻抚着David的后背。婴儿一直很安静，可能是与父亲的不安相应和。如果他长大后开始寻根问底，他们该怎么办呢？当他感受到父亲的悲痛和无助而去询问他时又该怎么办呢？  
  
  
又或许他会知道 _不要_ 去问。  
  
  
“Charles……”Erik犹豫且担忧地说。“求你别这样想。我们可是个很好的团队——就算是你也必须承认这点。”他不用 _必须_ 承认任何事，不管其真实与否。“为什么我们不能像以前那样呢？”  
  
  
为什么？因为Erik会控制他的头脑，会用它去伤害他人，用它——  
  
  
答案太过显而易见，以至于问出口简直成了羞辱。  
  
  
“当Shaw杀死你母亲的时候你作何感受呢，Erik？当Shaw帮助那些宗教狂热分子围捕你和那些跟你一样的人，只因你们信奉旧世界的宗教时，你作何感受呢？”  
  
  
“你不能说我像他一样——”  
  
  
他想闭上眼睛，这才意识到它们并未睁开。Erik又开始抚摸他的头发，这次是从头到尾，充满感情地，每次触碰都在表明他认为Charles有多珍贵。他真是个不错的人——如果之下没有隐含强硬与冷酷的话。  
  
  
“我想说什么就说什么。”他沉闷地喃喃道。“如果你试图阻止我——你不是说过你永远都会倾听吗？”  
  
  
他顿了片刻，然后……“是的，我说过。”  
  
  
“你会吗？”  
  
  
又是一个停顿。但是他说道：“我会。”  
  
  
“那你应该明白你那时的感受——憎恨那让你感到无能为力的人——”Erik发出小声的抗议，“——夺走你的一切，杀死你的至爱的人——你能明白你对我做了什么吗？”  
  
  
静默。  
  
  
而且想到他还希望以理性说服他。愚蠢，是的，但他走投无路，即便尝试失败也没有什么可再失去的了。  
  
  
Erik再度开口的时候，他的态度变冷了些，他的声音仿佛是从喉咙眼里挤出来的那般紧绷。“你一开始就对你的身份撒了谎，Charles。你的父母甚至也为你撒谎。如果你没有隐藏自己的身份，这一切都不会发生——”  
  
  
说得就像如此简单一般。就像Erik能因此摆脱罪责一般。“而你，当然，只是做了正确的事罢了。”他疲倦地反击道，“我不认为你明白了，我也不认为你想要了解。现在……放开我, 然后就——”  
  
  
头皮上轻轻的拉扯感警示他Erik把他的一缕头发缠绕在了手中。“我不是傻子：我很清楚你的痛苦。但是……想到是 _我_ 你会不会好过一点？你曾想要——我 _知道_ 你曾想要——”Erik的声音弱下来，他松开手指，轻轻按摩着发根以示无言的歉意。  
  
  
“曾想要 _你_ ？是的。”没有必要撒谎，如果Erik想的话，他能直接读取他的想法。“但不是和你一起生活。”而且现在他看到Erik能做出什么事来，也许他也不想要Erik了。  
  
  
 _撒谎。_ 他心中一部分嘶声道。Erik是……Erik，他值得拥有，值得拯救，虽然在如今的情况下他最好的一面不幸被废弃了。Erik能变得更好，但Charles得到的这个男人不是与他并肩作战的那个Erik。不是那个眼中带着笑意，拥有怪异的幽默感，为他提供令人舒适的友谊和保护的Erik——

 

平等。Erik现在还视他为平等的个体吗？还是说他已经被降级为配偶，甚至更低，某种需要抚慰、宠溺的宠物，而不再是并肩作战的兄弟了？  
  
  
显然，Charles承认自己想要他增强了Erik的信心，他俯下身来，鼻子亲昵地蹭着Charles的头发，落下一连串的亲吻和喃喃话语。没必要费力倾听那些话，Erik的气息呵得他发痒，他一路吻下来，抚平Charles额头的细纹。将嘴唇压在那处皮肤上，他对着他的皮肤低语道：  
“我们想要的是一样的，Charles。”  
  
  
多么可爱又错误的想法啊。如果它是真的—— _如果_ 它是真的，世界会变得比现在还要糟糕许多。“很抱歉，但我们想要的不一样。”   
  
  
“当然一样。你和我一样想要消除对变种人的歧视。你——”  
  
  
“我也想要人类如此。”  
  
  
停顿。Erik深深呼吸，Charles眯起眼，等待着——只是等待着。气流轻触他的脸颊，让他感到皮肤发痒。“他们一旦有机会就会杀掉我们所有人。”Erik终于说道，“但是如果你想让他们活着，Charles……我们会想办法让他们舒适地生活的。”  
  
  
舒适地。不是平等地。但是……至少还活着，考虑到Erik一直视人类为威胁，这已经算是巨大的让步了。不够完美，但......是个开始。  
  
  
这就是他的人生了。每次一小步。  
  
  
但是……如果他能在棋盘上击败Erik，那么他也能在这里和他一决高下。  
  
  
然而赢得这盘棋绝非易事，Erik一直都是个聪明的对手：在棋盘上，他常不按套路行棋，Charles从未见过这样的棋路。Erik不是传统上的好棋手：他轻率冒进，有时需要耐心等待的时候却草率地牺牲掉自己的棋子。但是每一次他伸出手拿起棋子，带着它掠过棋盘时，Charles总会不由自主地屏息凝神，确信自己眼前的是一场战役而非简单的游戏。Erik走的每一步都出其不意，因为他永远游走在疏忽轻率与精妙创意的边缘。  
  
  
有鉴于此，他所能做的只有从一开始就压制住Erik。作为一个信守承诺的人，Erik会遵守任何在他同意的基础上设立的规则——即使他同意的理由并非完全合乎逻辑。  
  
  
如果他能迫使Erik同意，只是作为对 _他_ 的一种退让……  
  
  
”我要你的承诺。”Charles狠戾地说道，伸手猛地拍上Erik的前额，力道大得足以把他推到一边。“向我保证你不会因为他们是人类而杀掉他们。”  
  
  
听到他的要求后，Erik的表情变得严厉又困惑，回想起来，把他推开确实起到了反效果，但是试图弥补则更令他感到糟糕：Charles伸出手握住Erik的手腕，肌肤相触，另一只手牢牢地抱住David。“ _求你_ ，Erik。”  
  
  
很好。像这样击中Erik，让他沦陷在恳求激起的爱慕与占有欲的漩涡中。  
  
  
仍然，若他再发出这么可悲的声音，唯愿诸神将他劈死。  
  
  
他在 _乞求_ 。真的在这么做。他腔调中暗含的哀求意味毋庸置疑，第一个词的音调被拖得高而长，意图狠狠刺入Erik的心脏，拉出他想要得到的反应。他曾发誓绝不会这样乞求他人。他为了避免这样做而举国奋战。  
  
  
而如今他终于沦落至此。  
  
  
“我不能保证你会喜欢我的其他可选的解决方法。”Erik告诉他，虽然他的注意力更多地集中于Charles的触碰，集中于抚摸Charles紧紧缠绕着Erik手腕的手指上。“但是，好的，我向你承诺，我会尽可能地饶过他们的性命。不过Charles？我不会允许他们再迫害我们变种人。我们都知道他们会尽力反抗自身的灭亡，如果这样的话——如果人类伤害变种人——那么我无法做出任何保证。”  
  
  
“你逼迫他们——”  
  
  
“我没有逼迫他们做任何事。早在我到来之前他们就热衷于杀掉任何与众不同之人。”  
  
  
“变种人也一样倾向于打击那些他们不理解的——”  
  
  
“也许吧。但是他们的基因 _确实_ 更加高等。而且他们还是我们自己的族人。我不能——也不会——为每个人而战。那些像我一样的——必须同类相护。”  
  
  
Charles仰起头，对上Erik的视线。如果他能再多说一些，提出更好的论据——但是，不。那双眼睛，尽管如此明亮又炽热——其中并没有谈判的余地。Erik身心俱损，他在过去的阴影下不断抗争——决意要保护自己的同类——他的目光也因此而充斥着狂热，绝望，以及做好事的渴望，他的执念太重，错得太离谱，一同掩埋在镶着点点黑色的蓝绿色瞳仁中。  
  
  
“那么，Genosha。”Charles轻声道，移开视线，低下头看着自己的儿子。婴儿已经在Charles的胸前沉入梦乡，小嘴张开，唾液濡湿了鲜红的嘴唇。这么小，他就已学会握着小拳头睡觉，准备随时惊醒——这真是荒谬，所有的婴儿睡着时拳头都微微握起。他只是把自己的恐惧投射到了David身上。David没事。甚至很正常。肯定比他的父亲要快乐。“你认为你的宫廷会欢迎我？你毫不掩饰你想要在Westchester找到什么——人，有人认为我是引发战争的罪魁祸首。”  
  
  
“他们会管住自己舌头的。”  
  
  
如果信心和现实成正比就好了。“放过Boston和Upper North吧。你不需要它们。”  
  
  
“这与 _我的_ 需要无关。我发誓我会统一这片土地。而且我会的。”  
  
  
所有人都死了之后倒是能轻易实现统一。没有分歧。坟墓就是坟墓——死亡面前人人平等。  
  
  
“Raven在那儿。在Genosha。”  
  
  
看在诸神的——  
  
  
Raven。  
  
  
天哪，如果情况还能变得更糟——它 _已经_ 更糟了。扭曲，苦涩， _更糟糕_ 。Raven是他的妹妹，他会永远爱她，但是Moira的肩膀上插着那把匕首，她的脸色是那么苍白，她的话语变成了无起伏的断续的音节，距死亡越近，她的脸颊愈发凹陷消瘦，眼神愈发暗淡。最后，她憔悴得不成人形。  
  
  
对妹妹的爱不能消除他的恨与痛，如果他看到她，他会——会——  
  
  
他从喉咙中扯出嘶哑的笑声，夹带着不安与厌恶。这声音出乎意料得轻易地从他舌尖上滚落下来，迅猛地——当头击中Erik，让他猛然回撤，除了他的手指落在Charles的胳膊上，抚平手臂上立起的稀疏绒毛。  
  
  
“你不必在我回来之前见她。但是我回去之后我们马上就要结婚，Charles。我希望你能筹划一下。”  
  
  
筹划让Erik下地狱？没问题。别的？策划 _婚礼_ ？不。  
  
  
“你是想善意地提醒我她会参加那场你称作婚礼的闹剧吗？”  
  
  
Erik叹息道，“我断定这是不筹划的意思。”  
  
  
“没错。”  
  
  
考虑到他断然回绝Erik的次数之多，这应该不是Erik抽走胳膊，坐起身来的原因。他最后又看了Charles一眼，把腿摆到床边，双脚落在地上，指节轻轻划过Charles的脸颊。  
  
  
这没有关系。甚至是可以容忍的。但是当Erik转向David，把手伸向孩子的时候——  
  
  
“不要。”就一个词。Charles打过猎，他知道动物保护自己的幼崽时会发出什么样的声音，他现在听起来就像那样。  
  
  
他的话比一记重击管用，Erik突然停下了，肌肉起伏收缩着，让他稳稳地收回了手不再动作。“他也会作为我的儿子长大，Charles。”沉默片刻后，他静静地说。他的眼睛追随着Charles的动作，看着他把David安置到另一侧，远离Erik。  
  
  
真奇怪，Erik的声音听上去那么遥远，仿佛他本希望——真的，不管他希望什么。他肯定知道Charles不会热情地要求他承担父亲的职责。如果他与Erik结合，有了孩子——他不敢想，现在还太早。但是……一个Erik根据血缘有权抚养的孩子——Erik的血脉。  
  
  
Charles战栗起来，血液中所有的温暖瞬间消散，尽数化为炙热的怒气瞪视着Erik。  
  
  
“他是 _我的_ 儿子。我和Moira的。”  
  
  
在几秒钟的时间里，Erik的额头皱起来，颤搐着，很轻易就能想象他的脸扭曲变形，一张新的面皮浮现出来替代现有的这个。但是他很快控制住了自己的表情，留给Charles一张冷漠的脸。“我不打算宣布你和她的婚姻无效，”Erik缓缓说道，每个词尖锐又——只有这个词能形容—— _不祥_ ，“的唯一原因是，这会让David变成私生子。而私生子无权继承王位。”  
  
  
任何有知觉的人都能作证，屋里的温度陡然下降了。“你在威胁我吗？”Charles慢慢地问道，他低下头去，发现自己的手已经握上了David的小肩膀。  
  
  
至死也要保护他。  
  
  
“不。但是你得忘掉她。”  
  
  
“我爱她。”  
  
  
他的嘴角颤动着，几乎痉挛起来，但是，正如此前一般，Erik压下了所有的情绪，把它们掩埋在石像般冷漠的表情下。“你也爱 _我_ 。而且你先爱上了我。”  
  
  
“现在，Erik，我 _恨_ 你。”也许有一部分甚至是真的。  
  
  
“就像那不包含爱一样。”他微笑起来，露出自己的牙齿，表情近似痛苦。至少很接近了。  
  
  
“哦？那你恨 _我_ 吗？”  
  
  
这次绝对是痛苦的表情了。“Charles，我为你发起战争，因为你不肯接受自己的身份。我眼看你娶妻生子，而我要跋涉尸山，穿越血河，你用士兵筑成你我之间的屏障，只因你拒绝承认已经发起的连结。和Moira在一起的每一刻，你都是 _我的_ ，如果你以为我不会因为你精心策划的那段时间而恨你，那你也没有我认为的那样聪明。”  
  
  
如果他能从床上起来，也许他能更好地回击这样直白侮辱性的控诉。不知道Erik给他注射了什么——他连坐起身来都要付出一番努力，后背靠在床头板上，汗津津的皮肤贴在木头上，抹下滚烫黏腻的痕迹。“我不是谁的所有物——”  
  
  
“在法律的眼中你就是。在我的眼中不是——但我怀疑你不会更喜欢我的观点。它没有减弱所有权，只是没有那么……客观，我想。你是我的，但是——”他重重地吞咽了一下，渴望的柔光在他眼中闪烁，并蔓延到他的五官上，柔和了他分明的棱角。“在所有重要的方面，你统治着 _我_ ，Charles。”  
  
  
“在所有对 _你_ 来说重要的方面。不是对我。如果情况是这样的话——”  
  
  
“你会离开。我知道。”  
  
  
在一个完美的世界里，在他遇到Moira之前，他也许不会离开。哪里——这种想法是从哪里冒出来的？如果在面对Erik的请求时有什么事是他不该想的——如果他不能控制自己——如果他回到了战场上，在营帐中，每天微笑着展开棋盘——  
  
  
他想要Erik。但是Charles——他 _当然_ 会在下完棋之前离开，因为……不管是谁赢了——如果他们中的一个得到了自己最想要的——他们还是会在营帐里亲吻。这世界要求Charles交出他所珍视的一切，能够改变万千民众命运的东西——来交换这一件事——这斩断了他们之间所有的美好。  
  
  
这也是事实：他只有脱离真实世界才能真正拥有Erik。  
  
  
环境扼杀了其他机会。  
  
  
“是的，我会离开。”  
  
  
因为如果脱离了这世界，他们还能在哪里生存呢？  
  
  
“这不再是一个可选项了。”  
  
  
“那时我会恨你呢？”  
  
  
“你不会的。”Erik真的不相信他会恨他，是吗？他扬起下巴，下颌紧绷，几乎咬碎牙齿；他眼中一闪而过的锐气，手臂完全紧绷的曲线——没有一个是犹豫或不确定的表现。“你爱——”  
  
  
“如果我对你 _只_ 余恨意了呢？”  
  
  
再一次地，他更坚定地，几乎命令式地说，“你不会的。你只想到你失去的所有东西，Charles，但我会补偿你的。我会给你更好的，比之前还要好，你也不必为此否认你的身份。至少考虑一下。”  
  
  
就恳求本身来说，这听起来还不错。在他那低沉诚恳的声音下几乎令人迷醉——毫无疑问，Erik真的相信——他的声音中隐含了那么强烈的感情。太强烈了——它促使Erik快步走上前来——太过迅速——吓了他一跳——伸出手去，然后……不是伸出，而是放在了不该放的位置上。他的手指滑进Charles的衬衫里，以几乎膜拜的方式触摸着他的皮肤——但Charles不是什么神明，尽管他陷入了Erik的瞳色中——蓝绿色——如果他真的是什么无所不能的存在，那么把他拉下神坛的Erik又是谁呢。  
  
  
“你在反抗自己的本能。”Erik呼出一口气，向他压下来，他的手掌覆在Charles的小腹上，用力稍大，让Charles吃痛地闷哼一声。他立刻减轻了力道，手掌懊悔地按摩着那块皮肤以示歉意。“Charles，你真 _令人惊叹_ ——”  
  
  
不，他不是。他是失败者，疲倦又悲伤。如果Erik能看到这一点——如果他没有那么残忍地逼迫他，这是错的，完全错了——他柔软的唇覆上来，撬开他的，痛恨，痛恨，他痛恨自己，Charles，不能——如果Erik知道——如果他——如果——  
  
  
“哦，亲爱的。”Erik贴着他的唇低语，气息炽热柔滑，没费多少时间就分开了他们的唇。“如果你想要一个国家，你会得到——”  
  
  
“不。”仍旧是唇贴着唇，中间几乎没有分开多少距离，“ _我的_ 国家——Westches——”  
  
  
那个David会继承的，还有——  
  
  
天杀的。  
  
  
David。  
  
  
Charles猛地推开Erik，他猝不及防地向后跌去，一手抓住了Charles的毯子才没有摔到地上。现在他半挂在床上。真的，幸好Charles没有裹在毯子里，不然他就会一起滚下床，跌在Erik的怀里。  
  
  
“我的 _儿子_ ——”  
  
  
令人庆幸的是，Erik很快就明白了，眼睛因理解而睁大，是的，他们在深吻的时候婴儿就躺在Charles的身侧。算不上什么得体的画面。  
  
  
“我很抱歉，”他说，若不是因为震惊的话声音几乎算得上冷淡。“我们会—— _Mein Gott_ （*）——”他一只手穿过头发，从前到后，从后到前，“我——”失语让他看上去不错，不过半趴在地上并没有这种效果，他一定意识到了：他伸出手抓住床沿，把自己拉了起来。（*注：德语“我的神啊”）  
  
  
生存本能真是有意思：一个人站起来的时候总是感觉更好——更自信。战斗或者逃跑——都是站着进行更好，至少看上去是这样。该事实能很好地解释为什么Erik一站起来就立刻回归了他原来的自己，重新拥有了被推下床时暂时丢失的自信。“我的错。”他安抚地说道。他不应该看上去这么柔和——这么真诚地表现出悔意——但是他面部曲线柔和，紧张消弭无踪，他的脸上带着那种在早晨，在一天的紧张情绪渗入进来毁了气氛之前得到床伴亲吻的美好表情。  
  
  
他的道歉足以让Charles躺回到枕头上，用力蜷起脚趾陷入床垫中，以图缓解压力。但是看到Erik伸出手越过他抚摸David的后脑，手指轻柔地穿过一簇簇浅棕色头发，这画面还是令他紧紧地咬着牙——几乎咬碎了牙齿，试图搞清楚这股情绪究竟是愤怒还是令人骇人的正常。  
  
  
Erik和爱。恨。他的儿子和Erik。而他，Charles，对Erik的感受——不管那是什么感受——那到底是什么？——看到他靠近自己的儿子——  
  
  
“我明天早上再来看你，好吗？”  
  
  
他还来询问，真是贴心啊。现在他应该在侵犯别人空间时也应用这条原则。Erik现在贴得很近，如果他也应用那条原则尊重个人空间的话，那会对现在的情况很有帮助的——哦。他在期待——难道他 _真的_ 以为……？  
  
  
然而，是的，他在期待，他说话时距Charles不到一英尺远，他俯下身，双臂撑在他和David两边。如果不考虑他想要的不只是一个深吻，而是对方的主动的话，他的犹豫确实令人费解。  
  
  
凑上前去，贴上Erik的嘴唇——他不能这么愚蠢又含蓄地给Erik许可。但是他已经这么做了。亲吻他。这就是他深陷这糟糕境地的原因。  
  
  
但是知道这是Erik渴望的，这是他靠得如此近却又犹豫的原因——  
  
  
在这几分钟的对话之后，Erik还认为——他当然会这么想。他的手臂几不可察地颤抖着，努力支撑着自己的身体保持不动，但是他没有表现出回撤的打算，满足于等待着。永远不要说Erik Lehnsherr不愿为其所求而等待。这个男人身上有着永不服输的坚持。  
  
  
就其本身来说，这是令人敬佩的。或者说会是，如果Charles能从那坚持的攻击中喘过气来的话：他的肺部莫名地缩紧了，这着实不幸，且当他想这件事的时候更是毫无益处，只能增强这种感受。 _别_ 想它——该死的，就好像在他的肌肉背叛了他，试图把空气从肺里全挤出来时他能思考别的一样。  
  
  
Erik缓缓地眨着眼。这会儿瘾君子看上去都比他要清醒。他瞪大眼睛，而且在不断地眨眼，眨眼，眨眼。“我能感受到你的呼吸。”他喃喃道，他的气息——落在Charles的唇上，激起他所有的感官，在他后背留下一串激动的颤栗。  
  
  
Erik微笑道，“你应该继续这样，到明天——我说的是呼吸。”  
  
  
“谢谢你。”他本想愤怒地抛出这句话——绝对讽刺地——但是说出口却半心半意。  
  
  
Erik叹了一口气，点点头——不管他是真心还是讽刺地客套，他看上去确实为话题的转换而感到欣慰。  
  
  
无论如何，话题得到了转换。显然，小小的奇迹仍然存在。  
  
  
“晚安，Charles。”Erik用比尺蠖更缓慢的速度慢吞吞地靠近他，Charles发誓等他吻上他的额头时冬天都到了。  
  
  
Erik抽回身时脸上带着一丝笑意。似乎没有什么能改变它——Charles的怒容、他把David搂得更紧，等着直到Erik起身来到门边才放松下来的这些行为都不能改变他的笑意。  
  
  
“你不能就这样把我打包发回Genosha！”他冲Erik的背后喊道。  
  
  
Erik没有停顿地拉开了门。他最后冲Charles微微一笑，右边的嘴角翘起，拉紧了脸颊上的皮肤，然后走出大门并在身后把门关上。  
  
  
Charles张开嘴，准备反驳他，叫他回来，让——但是他想要他离开。  
  
  
不是吗？  
  
  
让生物本能下地狱吧：他跌回枕头里，把儿子拉近抱着，然后——然后——  
  
  
也许他现在应该睡一会儿觉。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 _“你以前有没有想过会这样做？“  
  
  
打破这种平日里难得的寂静看起来有点可惜，但他们正被一整个军营的士兵所包围着。从常识来讲他们一开始不该溜走：不好好看护着那群士兵肯定是冒险的，肯定会有一些突发情况，他们中的一些只是青少年，最后会把自己喝到桌子底下——但当面对着炫目的夜空和身边安心的陪伴时，后悔也是不值一提了。  
  
  
对于这个问题，Erik呼了口气，将头转向Charles，脸颊擦过地面，惹得一片草叶钻进了他的头发。将它从Erik头上摘下来然后扔掉几乎是Charles的第二本能，他朝着Erik的方向咧嘴笑了笑，然后无比坚定地忽视掉他指下那团头发的触感。  
  
  
“做什么？”Erik问道。他换了一个方向，拽着被他后背压住的一小截毯子，然后把它拉了出来。他刚把毯子解放出来抓在手里后，就将它的尾部盖在了Charles的身上，将他包裹在羊毛毯中。“挺冷的，”他看着Charles一脸被占了便宜的表情解释道。“我需要你在这场战役中完好无损。”  
  
  
“观星的重点，Erik,在于晚上看。当然会很冷。而且我很好。别大惊小怪的。”  
  
  
这比告诉星星别再闪烁容易多了。Erik和他有着一样的想法:他飞快地拍了拍Charles的手臂。“噢，但是你需要它。你总是容易迷失方向把自己弄得一团糟。你需要有人来照顾你。”  
  
  
“我非常有能力照顾我自己。”  
  
  
这个回答引发的笑声是低沉，沙哑的——从Erik身体最深处传来。“我很难否认这一点。你是我知道的最有能力的人。而你还没有回答我的问题 。”  
  
  
“我想知道你有没有想过你会……享受这样的安逸。我看过你的记忆，我的朋友:安静的生活从你的世界里逃离，并且，坦白地说，就目前为止我对你的了解，你喜欢这种生活方式。”  
  
  
Erik耸了耸肩。但是……一般当Erik拒绝回应他的注视时——包含的意义竟然比Erik注视他时表达的还要多。“也许在Shaw这件事之后……”  
  
  
“嗯？”  
  
  
“也许在Shaw这件事之后。我有可能会去尝试一下更平静的生活。我从未想过这一点，你明白么？我一直以来想杀他想的快死了。但是已经可以了——只要他死了，就不再有任何关系了。现在，尽管……”  
  
  
“Erik。”对于类似Erik这样的人生，Charles已经毫不在意了……现在还有更多需要传达的东西。难道Erik就没有注意到么？事情开始变得糟糕，对，并且Erik已经孤独了很长一段时间，但是一想到他还没有看到自己体内暗藏的潜力……这多多少少有些许悲哀。  
  
  
好吧。如果他不能自己看见……也许他需要_被展示 _出来。  
  
  
“战后，你可以陪我回到Westchester。我——Armando那时是护卫队队长，但我敢说他会更高兴看到这份工作给别人做。你可以……”  
  
  
可以留下来。可以有更多个像这样的夜晚伸展四肢躺在草地上，Erik可以给军事政策方面的事务提些建议。他对于如何在训练中将人最强大的一面激发出来有种神秘的直觉，而且他对年龄更小的新兵也令人惊讶的应对自如。让他靠这么近会……成问题，但是他一直以来都忽略了Erik更加诱人的肉体，直到现在，然后Erik会乐意敞开他的脑海流露出感情，这就足够他们继续友好相处了。他不是这个世界上第一个需要去抑制自己最基本生理需求的人，并且——只是触碰Erik的意识就比和大多数人做爱要暧昧的多。多么独特的头脑，值得他去接近，不管这是否意味着否认了更基本的天性的某一个方面。  
  
  
“你可以留下，”Charles把话说完，将头歪到了一边，看着Erik的脸部轮廓。就像这样，他鼻梁锋利的线条轮廓清晰，给他平添了一分贵气：他简直就像Westchester走廊上挂着的肖像画上走下来的国王一样。他有着标准的贵族身材。  
  
  
“保护你？”其他人问出这个问题，听起来都会像是责备，或者是拒绝。但Erik不会，尽管——他和任何人都不一样，他让这个问句进入他的脑海，使之在头脑中慢慢盘旋——然后，天哪，这里简直太明亮了，无论是他的思想还是目的，Charles在这个问题引发出的喜悦中自由地旋转着，忽视了一些特殊的念头——这只是单纯的尊敬——然后被Charles的这个想法给激发了出来。Erik的思维愉快流畅地转动，就像一台精密的机器，如果机器有创造力的话。“我会考虑的，Charles，不用问我你也知道我会怎么做的。”  
  
  
“我想不出还有谁更适合做这个。”真的，没有人更适合：他一边思考这个问题，一边将肩膀上的毯子裹得更紧了。他应该像Erik一样穿一件夹克的。  
  
  
“我不觉得你已经考虑的很周到，实际上。你是……”显而易见的疑惑绊住了Erik的思维：他的思维飘忽不定，因为不确定性而一点点暗淡下去。“如果我不得不看着你死去，Charles，你觉得我会怎么做？”  
  
  
他们正身处于一场战争 。如果Erik还没看清他们现在身处的状况到底意味着什么，他最好快些作出决定。  
  
  
但是……说到这个。话语堵在了他的口中，夹杂着一些胜过心痛的奇怪灼烧。  
  
  
“有的时候——Erik——人们会死去。这——这的确不好接受，但我希望你会感到悲伤，并且我希望你会出席追悼会。”厚着脸皮笑了笑，但是Erik没有笑。他甚至都没有看Charles；只是抬头盯着天空，并且，他如果在呼吸，他胸膛的动作——毫无起伏——并没有表明他在呼吸。“Erik……这很有可能会发生。你必须清楚——”  
  
  
“我清楚。”他深呼吸。“我对死亡深有体会。你以为我不清楚吗？我——”当他试图组织语言时，空气在他的齿间流窜。“看着你死去的想法，现在——你是我的朋友，Charles，我体会不到那种感觉。在看过那么多人之后……不要再来了。我会不计代价地确保我不会+你不会—”  
  
  
“Erik……这不是你的责任—”  
  
  
“对。但是想一下如果这就是我的责任。”  
  
  
轻描淡写地用起了虚拟语气，夜晚已经变得更加冰冷。“Erik。”还有许多要说的，但是堵在口中想要回应的想法却变得更加糟糕了，尽管他用手撑着转过去面对Erik，他们也好像相隔千里：之前的亲密无迹可寻，Erik消失了，迷失在他自己的记忆和他心中唤起的魔鬼里。在Erik脑中并不能解释任何事。知道任何事——这是一个谎言。没有人能知道任何事。一些小片段，可以，就像在Shaw身上发生的那样，但是这里还有更多在等待被寻找发现。  
  
  
“如果保护你是我的职责，Charles——你能想象的到如果我失败了，我会是什么感觉？”  
  
  
“不是这样的。你尽力而为，并且为了生存而斗争——去帮助那些你在乎的人生存——但是你不能用棉垫子将一个人裹起来。你不能强迫性地让他们远离这个世界。  
  
  
“这个世界不值得你去为之牺牲。”  
  
  
“你把我的优秀品质看的太高尚了，Erik。我有缺陷，和所有人一样。”  
  
  
“对。但是你的缺陷没有让你有一丝一毫的失色。”  
  
  
这对任何人来说都是对的。Erik，一样。缺陷？那自然是极大的，但是……优点，一样也是极大的。他的忠诚，几乎是可怕的，在他和他的士兵的相处中，在他为他们挡住爆炸时，在他拼命地想要教他们自保时更是体现的淋漓尽致。严厉，但是对这帮年轻的新兵来说也有着极佳的耐心，虽然耐心不等于温和，或者什么美好的东西，给他们一次次的机会但从未放低过自己的标准。  
  
  
不是任何一次放水都会阻止他的恐惧影响他的角色，从表面上看，这是完全不合理的。恐惧，尽管——是强力的刺激物。Erik了解何谓失去，并且很早就知道这个世界残酷如此。想要保护亲近的人免受伤害的渴望是令人敬佩的，但不是在这个想法往更可怕的方向发展的时候——这会激起烦躁的感觉，Erik的确会带来这样的感觉，如果他可以的话，他会控制到连最小的细节都不放过，唯恐任何突如其来的困难让他措手不及。  
  
  
“没什么好担心的，”他慢慢地告诉Erik，咬着嘴唇的内侧。皮肤在他的齿下皱起，然后他用舌头将其抚平。“如果我们明日将死去，那我们只会将这最后一日浪费在这毫无意义的担忧上了”  
  
  
“我不确定你是指除了你以外的其他人。”  
  
  
“嗯？”  
  
  
“你永远都在为Raven担心。”  
  
  
“对。她此时就像……飘忽不定的浮萍。我从未看到她像这样。对于一个皇室私生子来说她想要在宫廷立足是绝不容易的，尽管她在这里长大，但是，近几年——我想，我很担心。因为她在做一些愚蠢的事，恰如没经过正规训练就投身入这样的战争一般。”  
  
  
“从本质上来讲你才是那个抚养她长大成人的人。这就够了。”  
  
  
“我想是的。但是这不代表她感激我所做的一切。”  
  
  
“最起码比我知道的一些其他人要略带感激之心。”  
  
  
噢，是的。Erik是个聪明人：他绝不会认为这是同一件事。从他的角度看Erik眯眼的注视表明：Erik，这个终于愿意屈尊仔细审视Charles的男人，只是在笑，在草地上翻了个身，愉快地用脚轻顶了下Charles的小腿。“你十分有能力，我知道。但是这不意味着你不需要照顾。”  
  
  
“我不是你的繁育者。”  
  
  
不是。Erik知道，这是不可能的，但是话音还未消散——刚才他该死的到底说了什么？那个词是不应该被使用的，哪怕是作说明，作一个解释也不行。Erik大概是他最好的朋友，但是将他的防御撤下得如此简陋，不管那个人是否是朋友，都难以置信的愚蠢之极。  
  
  
太蠢了，它造成的后果就是：Erik的目光变得锐利，这是他抓住了这个想法的确切信号。争吵有了争吵的理由，也许吧，但这是十分危险的一个。“我不认为我曾拥有过繁育者。”  
  
  
还好……不是期待中的回答。捻起毯子上的一根线头，Charles故意定住了他的视线。别看别的地方，不要给出任何表示，不要—  
  
  
“我不认为繁育者弱小，你知道的。”  
  
  
那么Erik在少数派中肯定是及其引人注目的。他一定注意到了，但是他依然很镇定，眨着眼，手指戳着两人之间的草地。这是……有问题的，看着这些动作。简直是诱惑着让人忍不住去联想这些手指穿过发间的感觉，抚摸着，让人放松。  
  
  
“我很惊讶 。”Charles最终还是说出了口。  
  
  
“真的么？你不应该对此感到惊讶。他们也许生理上渴望服从他们的守卫者，但是守卫者并不比他们强大。我听说……想要保护一个繁育者的冲动，是十分刺激的。”  
  
  
“保护？我确定。不是限制。不是镇压。”  
  
  
“不是和你以为的社会做法一样，然后。”  
  
  
“我认为在我们现存的体系之下，繁育者的归属只比奴隶强上一点。”  
  
  
“我将之理解成你并不计划如此对待未来的Xavier伴侣吧？”  
  
  
他未来的繁育者不会有任何理由被如此对待。并且，如果Charles真的痴心妄想到了这种地步，会有一个他或者她可以自由揭穿的惊天大秘密——完全不可能隐藏，因为生理构造的问题。只要有任何人正眼看过他的生殖器，他的秘密就会该死的暴露无遗了——并且婚姻必将让他的伴侣看到他的生殖器。“自然不会。”  
  
  
“并且你不认为你会想要凌驾于他或者她？从不？”  
  
  
Erik看起来在认真地思考这个问题，将一片草叶剥开，拉到中段然后朝Charles的方向弹去。咧嘴笑着——忽视了胸膛里沉重的心跳，不由自主地开始恐惧——Charles挑了一片自己的草叶然后扔在Erik头发里。“不是每一个人都想要在某些事情上凌驾于他的伴侣吧？我觉得重点是应该意识到这不是一个好主意。”  
  
  
我会的，你知道，”Erik承认。他别开目光，平躺着直视天空。“不是因为我的伴侣比我低贱。但是在他或者她第一次做危险的事时——一些——我说不出来，真的。我不确定我能解释。我不想改变这个体系：我不能——我认为当我在为保护所爱之人做尽一切时不能苟同将这份权力从守卫者身上剥夺。一个家庭，孩子，在现如今的世界上？谁不渴望让他的伴侣平安？这种权利——也许不是完全正确的，但是我想拥有。我想要知道我能……_感觉到， _我想，我伴侣的整个人生在我的指尖，我可以做一切事情只为保护他。”  
  
  
对。不管他或者她想不想要被保护。这就是Erik的全部：保护，保护，保护，但是他模糊了保护和压制的界限。他偏离的太远了，忘记了这个结局——不是永远都能证明这场战争的合理性。“听上去好像你假设自己最终会有一个繁育者。”  
  
  
“不。我没有想要为谁烙上印记。”  
  
  
这是错的，但是听到这句话后Charles心中竟然生出一丝满足。如果Erik永远也不会拥有一个繁育者，Erik就可以陪着他回到Westchester，然后……也许不会作为一个护卫队的队长，但是Erik有许多天赋，让他找到一个属于自己的位置不会非常困难。他们可以一起工作，继续保持他们现在的情况：如此亲近，但同时又不会带有任何的情色，这般亲密——交流，分享彼此的世界，一同感受世间万物——这会缓解心中那种难以言明的饥渴。  
  
  
“Erik—”  
  
  
“没有一个人需要在意关心……更轻松吧。”  
  
  
更轻松吧，对，但是孤独。并且大多数人可以活一辈子都不用经受像Erik生命中习以为常的失去。“我是不是应该感到荣幸因为你把友情当作了你感情世界的全部？”  
  
  
只是此时这些奉承还伴随着些许苦涩：Erik的嘴角抿在一起，然后笑了一下，将一只手枕在脑后。他弓起背，将他的肩膀和臀部更坚实地靠在地面上，然后，为了更好得固定自己，他翻了个身，似乎像是要用自身的体重将身下起伏的地面压平。“你本不应该来到我身边。这里原本只应该存在一个军事结盟，除此之外别无其他。”  
  
  
这离他们相识不到十分钟，本不该这样的。那瞬间的火花大概是因为生物间的协调和吸引，但这在暴风女甚至之前是一样的：两个人发现自己和对方有两性吸引，然后这种吸引在他们发现自己和对方还有着精神吸引的时候加强。“嗯。更不用多说你计划的有效性。”  
  
尽管Erik笑得很勉强，但是他还是挤出了一丝笑容。“你是一个守卫者。我永远也不会让自己和一个繁育者如此舒适地呆在一起。”  
  
  
“哦？我是不是该假设你从未有过性事？”当然不是，这是肯定的：Erik不是爱吹牛的人，但是这里有一些事情的蛛丝马迹，温柔的注视带着几分笑意，在不明智的幽会地点机智地想出一个双关语，或者一次特别尴尬的偶遇。在New Hartford的酒吧里发生的一些事，尽管Erik什么都没说只是鬼鬼祟祟地笑了，但是这让他的下颚线条变得明显了，不管有什么样的记忆给他带来的都不只是一点欢愉。  
  
  
“别做一个混蛋。”但是他的声音中带着笑意，然后开始止不住地笑了起来。“我从未和一个繁育者上过床。无性男人和女人，就像你清楚的知道的那样，通常情况下提供了充足的选择。”  
  
  
“那么如果你不小心烙上了印记呢？”  
  
  
Erik的胸膛因为愠怒的哼声而震动着，然后——真的，现在，再也不需要——但是Erik将一切阻止他把Charles的毯子拉到Charles下巴下掖紧的冲动统统赶走。还没有沉沦至此。不需要大惊小怪。“看上去我好像不需要，”Erik干巴巴地回应。“你已经麻烦够多的了。把毯子盖好：不然你会着凉的。”  
  
  
“哦，滚开。我已经独立照顾自己快四分之一个世纪了：你的照顾并没有如此得到赏识。并且这是一个很严肃的事情。”  
  
  
“需要一个严肃的回答吗 ？”但是，不管语气中是否带着调笑的以为，Erik躺回草地里，将脑后的手臂微微弯曲。这不是一种拒绝：只是花了些时间在思考如何回答。“我不知道。我不……认为我会做的很好。对于一个繁育者来说，就是这样。太多历史要背负。太多不堪要回首。”  
  
  
“但是你会不会用习惯性的命令来对待他或者她？”  
  
  
“天，Charles，这算什么，面试吗？是不是Raven密不可宣的身份其实是个繁育者，然后你在为她找一个合适的人？”一边大笑着，他翻身，朝Charles露出牙齿并绽放出一个笑容。“或许建立一个智囊团，替她面试每一个候选人？”  
  
  
这时，他嗔怪地用脚踢了一下Erik的腿。“你真可怕。并且我就是有些好奇。”  
  
  
“好吧，那么因为好奇的原因：我会保留大多数传统。不是所有。我希望我会拥有我的繁育者所有行为的最终决定，但我从不希望我拥有的是一个没有思想的瓷娃娃。我想要一个会挑战我的繁育者，一个有能力捍卫自己权力的他或者她，但是那种有着亲密关系却不能掌控我的繁育者的人生——没准你，Charles，也会被你的繁育者扬长而去追求他们所追求的美好事物这个想法吓坏的，但是——至少_试着 _理解一下我为什么不那么拼命地想要改变这种体系。”  
  
  
“那么如果你做了错误的决定呢？你会毁掉一条生命。”  
  
  
“老实说，你让这听起来像是我掌控的事无巨细似的。我不会的。并且我会将我的繁育者的观点考虑在内。”  
  
  
直到他们变得很麻烦，没错。但为什么Erik不这么认为？他从未从一个繁育者的角度考虑过人生。对于他——未配对，一个守卫者——这种事情是非常抽象的。完全只存在于理论当中。  
  
  
没有回答，Charles将鼻子埋在毯子里向后躺去，把脖子微微抬起，然后将头深深地压进柔软的枕头里—  
  
  
等等。这不是——这不对—  
  
  
“Charles。”  
  
  
哪里……？_  
  
  
“Charles。”  
  
  
草地有些太软了，这毯子散发着干净的亚麻气味，不是在上一场风暴中被打湿然后散发着腐臭味的军用物品。并且——那一晚，就在他们追上Shaw的几个月前，Erik根本就没有摸过他的脸，手指滑向他的下巴。  
  
  
他睁开眼。

 

哦。  
  
  
只是一场梦。只是一段回忆。  
  
  
“你还好吗？”Erik问道，微微地皱了皱眉，并且——天哪，将毯子从他的下巴下拉了出来。和那晚一点儿都不像。  
  
  
但都不足以形成任何安慰。  
  
  
“只是一个梦，”他迷迷糊糊地回答着，然后——这里，就在他的指尖上，有许多枕头环绕着他，唯恐Charles在夜里摔下去：David。安全。熟睡。满足。“我想起了……”  
  
  
但是他并不怎么想要Erik知道他想起了什么。愉快的时光也许是一个安慰性的影响，但它们同时也是直入内心深处的刀锋。  
  
  
“没什么，”他以此为结尾。“没关系。”  
  
  
Erik显然不相信他，但是他并没有逼迫他，而只是坐在床边，将盖住Charles的毯子又往下拽了拽直到Charles的上半身完全暴露在他的视线里，然后让他可以换个坐姿靠在床板上。  
  
  
总算是能支撑住他，不管以何种方式，看到Erik手里拿着一张叠起的纸片。“那是什么？”他问道，目光沿着Erik的身体挪到他的脸上。  
  
  
Erik这个早上看起来不错。休息的很好，如果他发间的潮湿是一个暗示的话，那么他还洗了一个澡。他穿了一件深红衬衫，不怎么正统，但是带着高贵的颜色，还有纹理织于其上。还有黑色，合身的裤子——这应该是犯法的，他的臀部包裹在里面是那么的好看，如果肉体性是唯一可以衡量现在情况的标准的话，这绝对是上好的风景。  
  
  
“这个？”Erik举起那张纸，用手指轻轻捻动直到纸张发出破碎的呻吟。“是一个我认为你会乐意看到的东西。”  
  
  
一个很危险的想法，考虑到——Erik没道理做什么可爱的事。但是，最好还是打开看看吧：Charles将纸张从Erik的手指间抽了出去，忽视了Erik的笑容，用指甲摩挲着折痕，然后打开了它。  
  
  
很好：一份法律文件。的确是他早上起来需要的第一个东西。没有东西比复杂的术语更能刺激大脑清醒了。这个应该是—  
  
  
但是……  
  
  
这是一份另外的东西。一份更有意义的东西。他的名字，还有Erik的，David的，还有……Westchester。这是一份关于Westchester合法继承的文件，经Erik之手签字然后由Genosha颁布。这是一个新的体系，关乎到Genosha掌控别国的法律，此时，还不允许反抗，并且这份文件本身还需要足够的关注来被接受。  
  
  
“这是……？”  
  
  
“对。一个合法的保证你的儿子能够继承。”  
  
  
在16岁，显而易见。比正常情况下还早了两年，一定是Erik送的一份礼物。这不坏，如果忽略掉David一开始根本不需要担心这种事的话。尽管这样，拿着这份文件还是让他稍感安心，签了字，然后知道—— _知道_ 他的儿子会和原来应当的那样能够继承。  
  
  
尽可能地稳住自己颤抖的双手，Charles将文件折起，然后放在他的腿上。“谢谢你，”他轻轻地对Erik说——并且及其小心地不去接触他的眼睛。结合他屈尊说出的“谢谢”，他做出的让步，已经太多了。  
  
  
“不客气。”然后，因为他不能独自离开，Erik俯下身，手掌贴住Charles的脸，半是拂过，半是爱抚，沾之即走不做停留，在完全收回手之前他看向David。“叫醒他，如果你想的话。我们需要赶火车去。”  
  
  
然后他们就这么做了——但这不意味着Charles很想这么做。在未来的几分钟内，Erik想要送他去洗脸和刷牙——但这就意味着让Erik来打理David，然后这种在未来可以预见到必将接连发生的僵局让所有更进一步的希望都付之一炬。感谢上帝Erik必须要遵守时间表：再忍受Charles好几分钟的抱怨之后，他只好让步，让Charles独自带着David，在Charles洗漱的时候把他放在洗手间地上的毛毯上。  
  
  
而Erik则被要求站在门口。  
  
  
尽管Erik没有盯着看，但还是靠在门框上，目光在房间里漫无目的地游荡，这很难赶走Erik只盯着他看的怀疑——然后Charles几乎是创下了新的早晨洗漱速度记录，他只是想尽快地从这种注视下逃开。  
  
  
直到洗漱完毕，他们来到了早晨换衣服的环节。这更加简单，更加熟悉：他们在对方在场下换过多少次衣服了?就算，内裤永远都在吧，但是也不会像现在这个样子，Erik坐在床上，等待着：这能有多有趣，看一个人挑选裤子？上等的裤子，当然：剪裁讲究的从一块厚实的黑棕色布料上裁下，是一种很结实保暖的材料，但是依然还是条裤子。但这对Erik来说根本无所谓，不幸的是，是他评定的这件衣服的可取性，也许还评定了一下它是否足够保暖。  
  
  
衬衫应该会缓和Erik的担忧，就像是为了Westchester的秋天而剪裁的那样。绿色，长袖由不必要的上好亚麻制成，这可是他之前在重大仪式的时候才会用的，但这是一件非常好的衬衫，并且在旅途中一定会表现良好。他用一条棕色的绸子腰带将衬衫束在腰间，然后穿上棕色的皮靴在顶端把它扣好。或者还没有全部完成：最后，一件及膝长的带着许多口袋并与腰带同色的夹克是迟早有用的。  
  
  
就这样然后。很好。准备……离开。离开Westchester，离开他的家，离开—  
  
  
他不能现在考虑这些事情，不能让在附近的Erik注意到任何事情。从最细微的面部表情到最夸张的性格脾气。都不能出问题。这并不容易，离开这件事，然后—  
  
  
 _别_ 想这个。  
  
  
David刚被温暖的毛毯裹好，Erik就匆忙地带着他们离开了房间直奔等待着的马车。  
  
  
这辆马车将，依循惯例，只会把他们送到火车站。曾经，出行一般都是坐汽车的，但是尽管这项科技还存在着，但那些石油储备丰富的地区几个世纪前就被风暴全部摧毁了，然后现在他们能收集到的非常少的石油都被用来干别的了。火车还有其他的交通工具又重新上岗——木材还是十分充足的——还有，在某些情况下，煤。  
  
  
Erik和他一起到了车站，确认他和David在火车上被合适地看护，这将是他们在这次旅途中的栖身之处——两天——和囚笼。如果Charles没看见门上的重锁的话那它就不是，房间的内部是宽敞舒适的，皮质的座椅贴着墙边，这些都没有缓和Erik占据他脑海的感觉，为了抑制他的心灵感应能力。  
  
  
这只是代表了——之前和Frost发生的事可能会重演——他的肺部被难以言明的情绪塞满，他本能的走开几步远离Erik，坐在靠窗的座位上，用外套包住David。做什么都无法真正保护他的孩子，但是这样感觉更有安全感，并且，在这一点上，他脑海中十分平静，不用再忍受因为他最好和最后的防卫渐渐远离时不知不觉向他袭来的颤抖破碎得焦虑。  
  
  
Erik根本没机会注意到，但是他眼中强烈的自责——歉意停留在那里——越看越让人生气，并且他的真正口头上的安慰也没能带来任何作用。“没有人会伤害你的—”  
  
  
“不用故作姿态讨好我了，”他打断道，转头躲开Erik，将额头贴在冰凉的窗玻璃上。就像他一头扎进Westchester大宅边缘的水池一样，干净清凉，将他脑中的迷雾驱散开来有助于他思考。过去的童年时光至今有着可怕的距离——另一种生活，无关到甚至都像是发生在另一个人身上一样。  
  
  
Erik坐到他旁边的座位上，一只手搭上Charles膝盖。他将手搭在那里，却没有挤压，显然是对溢出的身体热量和近距离接触十分满意。“如果你真的做出什么让我担心的事，这就不是故作姿态。”  
  
  
“谁的错？”他讽刺地一笑，却没有离开玻璃。他的身体夹在David和Erik之间，David在靠墙的这面，并且，暂时还没有想要活动的意思。  
  
  
Erik从不犹豫：“我的错。”  
  
  
对，当然是他的错。Erik知道，并且这意味着Erik做了一些什么。做出 _改变_ ，做出一个——  
  
  
如果门那时没有打开，锁链的声音没有响起，这段对话将会演变成一场战争——不是那种在不久以前他们还未进行够的战争。听到门打开的声音，尽管，这也是另一种侮辱。他被明确的告知这扇门是锁住的，并且现在他一直坐在这里，没有动作，因为被困住的谎言而感到镇定，对这个认知的全然不解也许会刺激得他想要 _逃_ 。可悲。在这黑暗的时刻——就是现在——让他紧张地怀疑是否自己被囚禁——是否他还可以做些什么……愚蠢，当然。但是……一部分思维在考虑如何搞破坏？如果这是真的话，或者因为这个想法他错的一塌糊涂，他就必须活在放任许多鲜活生命逝去的阴影里。  
  
  
给予。欲望。他们靠的太近了。  
  
  
他想要Erik，在产生印记之前就想要，并且这是极其容易带有欺骗性的装作从来没有过，所有的感觉只是生理反应。但是……这是谎言。还有一定的逻辑在里面，还有逐渐加深的友谊 。此时他的情绪被拉扯着——并不全是印记的原因。还有Erik，和友情，和关于恐惧与希望的探讨，棋盘对弈，友好的行为，Erik的脾气和惊人的耐心，还有一千零一个Erik展现给他的细小的关心和爱护。  
  
  
那意味着什么？  
  
  
“Charles，这是Logan。”  
  
  
于是这就是了：和走廊里的是同一个人。就是那个来告诉Erik那个小消息——关于David的发现还有Westchester人民被俘的消息。Logan看见过他被Erik压制住的场面，但他什么也没做，甚至都没回头看一眼。哦，对，他记得Logan，这份记忆没有给他带来任何好感。  
  
  
这个男的决不会给他任何商量的。  
  
  
毫无疑问这也是Erik挑选他作为随从的理由。  
  
  
这一点，还有他极其明显的武力值。没有人是像这样经过如此的肉体磨炼和不靠技巧的战争洗礼——这也不难看出什么时候这个男人会认真对待搏斗；一切都写在了他的眼中。除此之外，他的腰带上配着一把剑和一杆枪，并且他甚至都没有屈尊瞥Charles一眼：镇定自若，他的行为举止将这点显露无疑，而那就是Erik在挑选随从里最看重的一点，因为他的情感波动，聪慧和谆谆善诱——Erik曾经说过Charles可以和任何人深入探讨任何事——未婚夫。  
  
  
Logan从鼻子里哼了一声当作问候然后将后背贴在墙上，一个膝盖轻轻弯曲，手臂交叉在胸前，等着眼前的场景继续。他可能会费心看一眼好像他或多或少还关心一点，但他看上去根本不在乎，只是很满足地带着一个清楚了解薄弱点和退路重要性的人的专业知识打量着这个隔间的格局。  
  
  
明显对于Logan只要他需要就会乐意等很长时间，Erik站起来俯下身，将一只手放在Charles脸上想要抬起他的头然后歪向一边，这样他可以将一个吻落在他的太阳穴上。这并不是十分讨厌的：Erik的嘴唇十分温暖干燥，他的手势轻捧多过强迫，他触碰的谨慎清晰地表露了他的感情。  
  
  
“我不会耽误太久，”Erik向他保证，大拇指在Charles眼下轻轻抚摸。他的触碰慢慢移向Charles的鼻梁，小心地摩挲，但是没有完全到达。“最多几周。”  
  
  
 _千万别急_ 他想要说，但是说出口的却是，“我不想要你做这个。”  
  
  
又一个吻，这次是在他的眼下，用一个安抚的亲吻占据了那里直到他继续。“我知道。我——Charles，对不起。”他的手指徘徊着，在皮肤上拂动直到他又往前俯身，脸颊贴在Charles脸颊上，然后他可以小声地耳语：小秘密，并不是什么坏话，只是想在二人之间传播。因为Erik？他不会和任何人这么亲密，这是毫无疑问的——过去两人以朋友相处的几个月足以证明这一点——这只是给Charles的。一个Erik给他的小礼物，非他莫属。“还记得我们在Charleston吗？还有我告诉你，你统治这里会比统治Westchester更合适么？”  
  
  
他永远不会忘记那个。但他还是点头了，只是想让Erik知道他没忘，尽管Erik已经知道了。“我笑了，然后告诉你没有地方比Westchester更适合我了。没有任何一个王国可以。然后你问我如果不是我，谁会在我们扳倒Shaw之后统治Genosha。”  
  
  
Erik点头，在Charles脸颊旁呼出一口气。“你告诉我，如果我不想和你回到Westchester，我可以拥有Genosha。”  
  
  
对，他说过。他真傻。“现在它是你的了。”  
  
  
“我一直认为你是一个比我更好的统治者。”  
  
  
“我确定你太过悲观地认为我并不合适。”讽刺，刻薄。但是Erik会懂的，如果他不想停止脚步他就不应该提起这段记忆。  
  
  
“你依然会统治那里，吾爱。只是用另外一种方式。但是你 _会的_ 。等我回来我们会深入讨论——哪些职责是你的，哪些是我的。我们会 _一同_ 塑造这个王国。”  
  
  
“这就是你想通过提起那段记忆来达到的么？因为你的安慰对我来说毫无意义。”  
  
  
除了，显而易见，他们 _是有意义的_ 。早上在看到那份文件的时候就带来了安慰——Erik的话还是 _意味着_ 什么的。可能并不是恰好他应该表明的，但是没有人能诬告Erik在撒谎。他巧妙地遣词和省略，但是，一般来说，他没有撒谎。对吗？在Erik靠的这么近的情况下很难思考。  
  
  
叹了口气，Erik吻了吻Charles的鼻梁：比起亲吻更像是用嘴唇抚摸，只是肌肤之间的触碰，在接触后留下一串细小的火花。他对因为Erik的触碰而高度紧张的自己感到有些自我厌恶——在过去的几天里他经常有这种感觉。  
  
  
“不，”Erik小声答到，“我只是想让你想起这些，曾经，你认为我适合统治。我从未改变，Charles。”  
  
  
“我错了。”错的离谱。  
  
  
“我会做一些对这个世界有益的事。只是要等的一下，我会做的。统一，会更容易些。并且—”  
  
  
他停下，沉默了一会儿，嘴唇半张着，舌头停在下牙上，想要说什么。但是，不管是什么，Erik都从中停下了——也不再紧贴着Charles，直起身，用双手捧住他的脸，让他微微倾斜迎向他的目光。“我会向你证明我会是一个很好的统治者。我也会向你证明我会成为一个好丈夫。”  
  
  
 _骗子。_ 但是他没有坚持这种想法。这个想法黏在他喉咙的某处——就像再一次经历那种回忆一样——堵塞了他的气管，扼杀了他的空气。  
  
  
“我爱你 。”  
  
  
Charles眨眨眼。他听到了，但是—  
  
  
这原本应该如此痛苦吗？  
  
  
“求你不要，”他几乎是哀求。他上次这样声音破碎地乞求已经是很久以前了——也许是自从那夜在帐篷里Erik发现他的真实身份之后。“别去做这个。我不想和手上有太多无辜生命的人上床—”每一个夜晚，想到抚摸自己的双手抹杀了如此多的生命……。“我……知道你爱我。”哦，这个承认花的代价可不小——在他看到Erik眼睛突然亮起时花的代价也许更多。“所以我求你，就算是为了让我在床上心里好受些，别做这个。你在伤害我。”  
  
  
他也在伤害Erik，当他说出这种话的时候。简直太明显了。但是——他没有得到任何回应。他的请求在他说出口时就已经被断然拒绝，尽管Erik重新考虑了一遍，仔细琢磨这件事的所有方面，咬着他的嘴唇，用沉默表示他的抱歉，但还是固守他的决心。“在所有我不想做的事里，Charles—”他闭上眼，垂下手；身体动作表明了Erik拒绝听从他的意见并且示意Charles不要再说了：“我从未想过伤害你。但是我知道什么是我必须要做的。你知不知道就在上周，一个小女孩，五岁大——他们恐吓她。你知道为什么吗？因为她的眼睛是黄色的。就这样。五岁，Charles，他们 _杀了_ 她。我不能——我——”Erik的牙齿深深陷入了嘴唇。“我不能让这种事情再次发生了。我曾经经历过这样的生活，当人们讨厌和他们不一样的东西是他们就会想办法将其毁灭，他们忽略这种做法的合理性。并且我不能——我 _不会_ 再看到在我身上发生过的事在变种人身上重演——我唯一可以阻止这种事情到处发生的办法就是统治这片地区。我 _知道_ 什么必须要做，我是不会改变决定的——哪怕是你也无法让我改变。”  
  
  
有太多事Erik不会为他去做，不管他如何反对。  
  
  
“没有血污的手，没有血债的心，”Erik缓慢地继续着，带着几丝哀愁，“我只能二选其一。”  
  
  
这是 _不对的_ 。为了相信他的心中没有血债——他就必须做他认为最好的，尽管那会让他的双手满是血污——磨灭着他的良心——这是错误的。错的无可救药。会有方法停止屠杀的。Westchester——在Westchester时一切都很好。偶尔会有骚乱，但是大多数时候还是和平的，并且他们在努力，在尝试，并且对，对于南方来说这是值得的，但这不是答案。Erik正在做的，也不是正确的。  
  
  
Charles转过脸去，继续对着窗户。此刻一切都结束了，并且他再也没有机会改变Erik的决心了，所有的希望就此破灭。“你一样都没有。你的手，你的心——它们早已污秽不堪。”  
  
  
Erik叹了口气，但是他暂时放下了这件事，忽略了——他总是忽略——那些他不想听的和不想花时间争论的。“我不会耽误太久，”他说，慢慢拉开了距离，手指轻轻掠过Charles的耳廓。“尽管我知道你不会立刻安顿下来，我希望你会发现Genosha十分适宜居住。”  
  
  
“Erik—”  
  
  
“Logan会监督护送你到宫殿，在那里你会见到一些旧朋友。”  
  
  
“谁—？”  
  
  
“在我回来几天后我们就会结婚，尽管我不敢希望你会非常合作，那些负责筹划婚礼的人还是会来询问你的。你的提议，如果十分真诚的话，会被纳入考虑范围。如果你提出一些的话我会非常高兴的。  
  
  
他当然会。Erik从未掩盖他想要让这场婚礼不只是一场折磨的愿望。但是如果他之后提出的是真的——一个真实，有趣的环节要让Charles被刻上印记——在他声称这些月——年，甚至在Shaw死后的一小时里结合一直在继续时他应该考虑用询问代替诉说。  
  
  
“等我回来我们会细聊这个事。”在杀掉数百人之后。棒极了。“我会想你的。”  
  
  
Erik在Charles脸上落下最后一个吻，然后他向David伸出手去，但是Charles将婴儿一把拉开，让婴儿发出一声不安的抽泣——任何一个正常的婴儿都会尖声哭泣，但是他非常了不起，聪明的男孩能感受到情绪并且尽量保持安静，也许借助他父亲的心灵感应能力还能起到一些帮助作用。  
  
  
Erik对这种行为只是皱了皱眉，尽管不可否认的是他还是非常不赞成的。这种行为——他绝望地想要让他的儿子远离Erik——将会，毫无疑问，成为Erik回来后想要仔细讨论的其中之一。会有更多的命令，更多的要求。  
  
  
当他走到隔间门边，一只手搭在门把手上，Erik瞥了一眼Logan，他全程都靠在墙上，虽然已经无聊透顶但脸上却没有透露出一丝一毫。“我想他会被照料的很好。”Erik冷淡地开口。并且，对，他就是这样：全世界眼中的Erik Lehnsherr就是这样。毫无友善可言。  
  
  
“别吓唬你的宝贝，”Logan嘟囔着，抬眼看他。  
  
  
一个五脏六腑都是由金属构成的男人。Logan只是收到了一个怒视的眼神。这男人是谁？  
  
  
 _“Logan。”_  
  
  
Logan叹了口气。“我会亲自将食物嚼碎了喂给他的， _长官。_ ”  
  
  
哦？如果他敢这么做，他会在他第一次尝试的时候就用叉子戳穿他的双眼。Erik肯定和他有一样的想法；他的唇角浮起一丝微笑，并快速地瞥了一眼Charles。  
  
  
“如果你这么做的话我会给你加工资的，”Erik故意拖长强调，装的十分真诚好像他还真会这么做似的。这种事让他非常享受。他总是能从Charles层出不穷的自我防卫方法中找到乐趣。  
  
  
Logan鼓鼓嘴。“好呀，可以。”  
  
  
交谈到此为止——这是当然的，能持续这么长时间已经是个奇迹了。因为Erik不是喜欢和人多费口舌的人———Erik朝Logan最后点了点头，他的脚步比平时慢了许多，走进走廊，将门在他身后关上。门在他的身后锁死——Charles听到落锁的声音便明白了这个事实——Erik根本就没有想掩饰。Erik传递给他的信息时他很高兴，并且在他尽自己努力做到最明显的时候更是简单易懂。  
  
  
老实说，尽管，如果他已经开始传递这样的消息了，他完全可以做得更好些而不是让Charles单独和一个对这种护卫任务完全不感兴趣的男人待在一起。  
  
  
十分沮丧地，Charles跌回座位，将头抵在窗户上。旅途还未开始，但他已经精疲力竭了如果他还是按时到达Genosha——对，太对了，那是全无必要的宿命论——他可能只会让Erik感到惊喜然后比起搞麻烦来他更愿意睡上一周。  
  
  
但是，现在，他除了忽视那个明显正在努力忽视他的男人来说没别的事可做。  
  
  
变种人统治世界的目标更重要，他酸酸地想。就看看伤痕累累的他和Erik吧。没有什么变种人称霸的目标。只有一片混乱和冲突还有经常成为他噩梦的那种两人之间的生理反应：这也是最大最震耳欲聋的理由来警告他要远离守卫者。这些警告，不再那么有用了。  
  
  
总而言之，暂时分离对这段关系来说不是一个坏的基础。  
  
  
很有希望的是，他和Logan将在去Genosha的路上一路无言。  
  


结果是，他们在离开车站甚至不到一个小时Logan就打破了沉默。  
  
  
“停下。”  
  
  
的确，这份指责是应该的：Charles过去的一个小时里都在担心David和用眼角瞥Logan的交替中度过。就像平时一样，他只是掠过了一些浅层思维，但是Erik的存在一直徘徊在他的脑海中，如果太过活跃会让Erik警惕地来干涉他。在过去的几天前，两人之间的距离让Erik无法做出干涉的举动，但是现在Erik已经在他的头脑中下足了功夫——想要拜托Erik丢给他的自动防故障装置是不可能的。除此之外，还有一个相对公平的机会，如果他想要找出Erik的行踪，他会打开某个精神开关，那会直接让他不省人事。但他也不听之任之放任自流的——并且，像这种这么恼人的东西，他还不会幼稚到以为Erik没有一些恐怖的心灵感应隔绝头盔放在Genosha。  
  
  
尽管是自找的，但是Logan对Charles的细致观察的傲慢承认可以说是……退一步讲，意想不到的。他在思考——他 _刚才_ 在思考什么来着？也许Logan没注意到他在思考？或者说他根本不在乎他是不是在思考？  
  
  
Logan笑了，尽管听上去他一点也没有被逗乐的意思。“别去想你需要看上去像是被我扇了一样。如果对你来说都一样的话，我倒是更希望你回到Lehnsherr身边时不是像我对你做了什么似的好给他杀我的理由。”  
  
  
在其它时间，他可能都懒得向Logan保证Erik不会仅仅因为一个巴掌就杀了他——但是那显然不是一个可以信以为真的承诺。Erik会做什么不会做什么在此时都是个迷。“我不想把你卷进我和你雇主的麻烦里，”他冷冷地回答道。  
  
  
Logan，看上去，名副其实地带着出乎意料的反应：他最大的反应不过是粗着嗓子笑了几声然后靠进他的座位，抬起一只手好像要抽一口香烟或者雪茄。当他发现自己的手是空的时候，他有些不爽地皱了皱眉，明显将之全部归为烟草缺乏的原因。“不错的策略，”他优哉游哉地开口，“但我之前就看清了。优雅的口音，殷桃小嘴——我早就知道你觉得我跟随在Lehnsherr身边连尘埃都算不上，所以你直接说出来，别拐弯抹角地明着讽刺我。”  
  
  
重新调整了一下抱着David的姿势，Charles咽下了到嘴边的一连串想要反驳的诅咒，Logan认为这是诅咒，“优雅。”他曾经领导过一支军队，Logan是不是真的认为他是那种少不经事，只敢在妈妈的裙摆下冒险的孩子？“我从不认为我需要告诉你我相信你跟错人了。或者你根本就支持种族灭绝，强奸，无差别征服这些做法？”  
  
  
Logan抬眼。他们在讨论这个世界某些最黑暗的罪恶，并且这个男的已经看似随意地将话题引到那上面去，非常自然，好像他 _根本都不在乎。_  
  
  
Charles能感觉得到自己的脸有多么烫，这可不是一般的尴尬。也太不方便——他从未有过一张撒谎者的脸；他的表情完完全全表现在脸上就像该死地冒险在周日洗衣服一样。  
  
  
“不好意思？”他最后这样应对，大部分是因为，实话说他真不确定Logan在玩什么策略。他很可能什么策略都没有，至少没有盖过他想要被激怒的愿望。  
  
  
没花多久就可以确定Logan真的十分擅长：被激怒。  
  
  
“你想知道为什么我跟随Lehnsherr？”Logan说，最后他离开椅背，看上去严肃了许多。还算不上奇迹，那是——Charles开始感到绝望，他甚至也是有底限的。“那么你只管问就好了。”  
  
  
该死的这个男人想要什么？全部用红色蜡笔大写字母写出的个人存在感？没准还在聚光灯下？就是跟个雪茄似的那玩意？“好，”他立刻接口。“那你为什么跟随他？”  
  
  
“好。我们终于谈到点上了。”他露齿一笑。“你听说过Stryker吗？”  
  
  
“那个男人。听说过，我还挺熟悉。”大多数变种人都很熟悉这个名字，在所有Logan培养出来的人中，Stryker是Charles最后一个愿意讨论的人，因为，既然这样，Erik的所作所为也许并不是……完全毫无道理。在某些方面和Shaw十分类似，实际上。他们二人都在变种人身上做过实验，但是鉴于Shaw已经被……好吧，只有上帝知道是什么驱使着这个男人，但是只是因为纯粹的讨厌和把变种人从地球表面灭绝的目的做的这一切。他的某些实验——光是图片就足以让人做噩梦。  
  
  
“真的？”我还要谢谢他把金属融到我的骨头里。  
  
  
如果情况不是这样的——Logan的……管它是什么——那是他的变种能力吗？——还是有点吸引人的。Stryker是怎么在没有杀了他的基础上做到这个的？ _为什么_ 他要做这种事？将金属注射进骨骼里：目的是什么？  
  
  
Logan，尽管他绝对看到了Charles的反应，还是无视了他。“你知道金属附着在你的骨骼上是什么感觉吗，Xavier？”尽管他看上去就是一堆行走的肌肉，但他扬眉的动作却做的无比微妙。很不幸的是在Charles脑中的评论，除了让他看起来更蠢，的确是这样的，他可不是故意这么认为的，还强调了他接下来要说的内容。“你当然不知道。但是 _我_ 知道。我要感谢Lehnsherr将那个试验基地破坏并且打开，确保了我不会将我那被保证过一定会长的该死的余生浪费在那里——快速愈合就是个屁——一个被一些认为有权力这么做的人人为放置进来的小小细胞。“  
  
  
啊，快速愈合：这个回答了……一部分问题，至少是这样的。然后，现在是忠诚的原因，Logan的原因一定不会太差。“感激不意味着你需要帮助Erik保持他自己罪恶的世界。”  
  
  
“也许不用。但是我还没蠢到以为Stryker是唯一一个手段残忍的家伙。比起那些希望把我打的皮开肉绽的家伙我更希望一切在Lehnsherr手下运行。Shaw就是一个震慑所有人的例子。”  
  
  
“你熟知的那个恶魔，”Charles嘟囔着转开视线。David。他可以看着David。这里还是有——不管他和Logan在一起算什么，这感觉像是信念的崩塌——除了这些，这个世界还是留存着许多美好的。他的儿子，用遗传自Charles的眼睛 ，Moira的脸庞望着他，完全不知道他们要去哪里，他只关心靠在他父亲的怀里，依偎在他的臂膀中。“你非常实际——并且冷血，面对那些因为像你一样的人而分崩离析的人。在某个地方，我敢打赌Stryker的随从看着 _你_ 也说过同样的话。”  
  
  
他所说的一切里， _这句话_ 才最终让Logan的怒火达到顶峰。但是对于一个如此粗鲁的人来说，Logan令人惊讶地十分会控制他的怒火：如果他的眼神没有突然按下去，像两个幽深的洞的话，Charles可能不会知道这一点。“你喜欢自责么，Xavier？”  
  
  
自责？这就是这个…… _白痴_ 认为他在想的？他的妻子被谋杀了；他的王国被征服了；并且他马上要被强迫结婚然后，在不久之后，怀孕。一切对于现状的抱怨都比不上一通自我引发的悔意？  
  
  
他的想法没有因为Logan而迷失，并且他恼怒地注意到他的反应明显让那个男人十分满足。他躺回座椅，一条手臂在椅背上伸展开；他的头懒洋洋地转向一边对着窗户，然后他花了一段时间来研究移动的村庄，然后他决心继续自己疯狂的言论，那种因为道德问题而欺骗他许久的言论。  
  
  
“我没有否定你的情况糟透了，孩子。但是你知道这个世界上有多少人正经受着饥饿吗？该死的如果我知道三百年前发生了什么，但是不管是什么，土地满是疮痍，每一个有脑子的人都知道。许多土地上庄稼很难生长。人口数量也只是勉强保持不变。你能为你下一餐做的就是向崇拜你脚下这片土地的男人张开你的腿。这的确不是太好，孩子——简直糟糕透顶——但是你会得到照料，并且Lehnsherr不会伤害你。你认为你知道什么是绝望。如果你能活着看到日出你便永远不知何谓绝望。如果绝望在你身边蹦蹦跳跳，偶尔咬一下你的屁股你也不会知道什么是绝望。”他将脸从窗户那边转了回来。“尽管，我打赌咬应该是Lehnsherr的工作，哼？”  
  
  
如果他没有David——如果现在不是一辆在火车上的汽车里还有人在周围的话，如果——如果—  
  
  
他会杀了Logan。把他的脑子弄成一滩烂泥，然后让Erik收拾这个烂摊子，因为这是Erik信赖的那种男人——那种会把强奸当作玩笑的人。  
  
  
真他妈该死。  
  
  
“你不用表现出这样，Xavier，并且我一点也不会怪你给他捣乱。如果我是你，我也想杀了Lehnsherr。”Logan承认，松开他紧皱的眉头，发出一阵低沉的喉音。这听上去并不好，不管它是什么。“但是你想要我和救我一命的人站在对立面，那个人一直确保我可以期待得到充足的食物和容身之所？我有一个女孩，”他立刻说，言辞变得短促，私人，“我负责照顾她。现在她十六了。上周刚过的生日。如果我不往家里带吃的，她就不会吃。如果Lehnsherr不给我他的所作所为，她便没有地方栖身。因为这个理由在这个世界上我有一个我关心的人，Xavier，并且我不会让她失望只是因为我对于Lehnsherr挑选他自己的繁育者的方式让我很不舒服。”他停下，微微后仰下巴，做了一个深呼吸。“我不是说Erik对你所做的一切，是正确的行为。这不是。但是你认为你是第一个发现自己只能身不由己躺在床上的繁育者？我觉得从我该死的角度看上去你比大多数繁育者得到的待遇都要好。Lehnsherr他妈的绝对不会伤害你，Xavier。他认为你棒极了。”  
  
  
火车里很冷吗？Charles的手指感觉十分寒冷，甚至都有些麻木，当他想要将它们收回然后放进David的毯子里时，它们好像和他的身体断开了联系。并且他——不能明显地感受到他的胸口了，就像有另外一个人在为他呼吸。  
  
  
“如果是Shaw，你认为你还会待在你现在待的地方？”Logan继续道，皱眉，但是……很奇怪的十分严肃。两分钟前，Charles还想要诅咒他没懂自己所说的一切。“那个阻止风暴的女孩——你觉得她会得到什么样的待遇？”  
  
  
极其恐怖。绝对令人作呕。并且这只会加重他不断上涌的强酸在腹的恶心感。  
  
  
“Shaw会将你囚禁起来，狠狠地操你直到你喊得声嘶力竭。如果你真成这样他也不会在意。”他吐出一口气。“你觉得我对你很残忍，Xavier，告诉你这个？”他耸肩。“没准我是，但这是事实。Lehnsherr不是Shaw，你应该为此感到幸运。你得到了这个世界上最有权势还愿意为你屈膝的男人。然后现在你在为此发牢骚。所以，不要发牢骚了。去 _利用_ 这个机会吧。”花了一会儿将脑中对他极具造成精神冲击的画面赶走——所有的这些，是不是和Erik做爱这个想法在折磨他？——他看向Charles甩出了一个直率的结论。“Shaw甚至还会夺走你的孩子——”他的眼神落在David身上，“并且他会在合适的时候杀了他，只是因为他不是孩子的父亲。Lehnsherr只看了一眼孩子的眼睛，看到它们非常像你的眼睛，就决定要在他成年后给这个小孩整个王国。”  
  
  
“我的妻子因为他 _被谋杀了。_ ”  
  
  
Logan点头。“我不知道你想让我说什么。我们都知道那些让你悲痛的事。但是你也可以重新振奋起来然后用你手中现有的一切去实现它，相对于这个世界上大多数人来说，你有机会去改变事情，或者你也可以浪费你剩下的生命去憎恨Lehnsherr并且也憎恨你自己会有一点爱他。”  
  
  
“你试图告诉我，我应该享受和本质上讲毁掉我人生的人谈恋爱？”  
  
  
Logan叹了口气。“我只是想告诉你从伸手可及的地方获得好处是没有伤害的。你剩下来的人生都要和那个狗娘养的一起过了。如果你让自己想要他， _你的_ 人生会变得容易一些。并且，如果你善于利用你手中的筹码，你实际上还可以将之转变成对你的益处。没有人能像你一样操纵Lehnsherr——并且我他妈确定我不会通过你需要保持理智所做的一切来判断你的。”  
  
  
“我为你的判断感到抱歉。”也许应该就着午餐后一杯不错的茶来谈论这个：或者也许他们可以跳过这个直接讨论他内脏绞在一起的感觉，还有为什么侧开脸不去看Logan也没有让一切变得好一点。这个男人根本不知道他在给什么东西提想法：如果按Logan说的做那完全就是懦夫行为，并且如果他宽恕了Erik的行为，Erik会将这种退让当作理由，然后——  
  
  
真他妈该死，他太，太累了。思考这些事情是非常耗费心力的，他的大脑开始有些麻木，肿痛。Logan也许是对的，在Erik已经对他做的事情中寻找乐趣——性方面的——才是唯一保持理智的方法。他已经到了破碎的边缘。  
  
  
并且他绝对会破碎的，因为在屈服和毁灭之间，完全毁灭才是最好的选择。Erik不会用已经坏掉的东西。屈服——天知道他还会做什么。  
  
  
“你的女儿知道你做了什么来保证她的安全吗？”  
  
  
还有一线希望他可以欺骗自己去想他与David的处境和Logan的处境不一样。但是答案就是答案，并且如果他能理解当家里有孩子时Logan会如何独立生活，也许暴露这部分的自己还是值得的。  
  
  
“她不是我的女儿。”  
  
  
什么？那，她是谁？当然她不是……？“但是……你说她十六岁。”  
  
  
“她是。那也不足以让她成为我的女儿。”  
  
  
在此时，没有什么能更震惊他了。知道他没有完全麻木永远都是很不错的——并且这比意识到这个世界上还有恐怖的人能用他们的特点震惊他还要可怕十倍。“你要——你怎么能——她才十六岁，然后你就认为这就可以接受把她带上床——”  
  
  
他甚至不会因为这一点被辱骂。事情现在是这样的，十六岁已经不小了。一大部分繁育者在十六岁就结婚了，但是这是不对的，他之前从未和一个有如此想法的人同乘一辆火车。  
  
  
伸直了手臂，Logan将其放在座椅的靠背上然后舒展开，阖上眼，摇头靠在皮革上。带着软绵绵的屈服，他开始懒洋洋地将头转来转去。“如果你能克制住自己不要再沉迷于你那套狗屁的正义中，我可能会给你一个解释。”  
  
  
狗屁的正义？他们现在就是这么称呼道德的？  
  
  
“我说我照顾她，”Logan在停顿了一会儿后开始解释。他还是没抬起他的头。“并且，不，我不睡她。她更像是一个小妹妹。尽管，是我的责任。”椅背后的手握紧，懒散的摇晃着。“满意了？”  
  
  
没别的事了。但是，这是目前，他能做的最好的了。“你还没回答我的问题。”  
  
  
Logan除了心不在焉地哼一声都懒得费心做别的：“哈？”  
  
  
“她知道你做了什么来保证她的安全吗？”  
  
  
“这不是餐桌聊天。”  
  
  
“那么当我的儿子成长到一定年龄的时候？我是不是也应该做同样的事？”  
  
  
“你是在询问还是在说教？”  
  
  
“我在告诉你我认为我一点都不想成为你。”  
  
  
Logan笑了出来。“对你来说挺好的，兄弟。我也不想成为我。”  
  
  
这简直太蠢了。带着这种想法他们是无法达成任何共识的——不应该是在他们站在生存本能的两边时。让Logan一个人呆着会更好——让他相对平静的肆无忌惮地躺在车厢的那一侧好让他自己获得些许清静。一旦他到了Genosha他也许就再也没有机会了。  
  
  
“没说这是一个好建议或者坏建议，Xavier。只是这对我来说很有用。”  
  
  
“是吗？”  
  
  
生活在和他知道的正确所相反的世界里？故意的有选择性地忽视他的领导者的缺点？依靠一个谋杀犯来谋求生计？Logan活在一个理想国里，如果他必须要承认真实情况——这类东西还有许多理论。有没有可能在肚子又好受又保持理智的基础上建立一整套观念呢？  
  
  
“我还活着，”Logan告诉他，眼睛还是闭着的。“我有家庭和家人。没有太多需要抱怨的。现在你还有什么想要知道的，或者能不能让一个家伙在这里好好睡一觉？”  
  
  
他向Logan的方向挥挥手，然后后知后觉地意识到这个人男人压根儿就没睁眼。“当然可以。”这会让人感到放松。这整个对话从头至尾就没有让人愉快过。  
  
  
Logan是……错的，毫无疑问。但是他所有的观点——都是由生存本能和小心翼翼地看待人生而生发的，屈身只为了度过另一天。他只会看到能让他必须看到以让他成功度过的东西，并且，显然他知道这一点。  
  
 _你也可以做同样的事情他的大脑在轻语着。就像Logan一样。让Erik接管一切吧。这不是你的错。_  
  
  
尽管，不是吗？  
  
  
是他的错。Erik已经因为想要得到他将这个为人熟知的世界破坏的分崩离析。如果Charles毫无反抗地让他做他想要的一切，他还会做什么？有些人只是简单的有特权去做Logan正在做的。  
  
  
Charles不是其中之一。  
  
  
更多的是遗憾——因为他累了。并且因为这种疲乏不是一个小憩可以治愈的。他可以将头靠在窗户上，浮起，偶尔被颠开或者撞上，在那段时间里他的眼睛一直闭着，耳朵听着。什么也没有。只有他自己的呼吸声，还有，偶尔，David嘟囔出的一些毫无意义的词语。  
  
  
他的心中有着万般思绪，但是在他的胸膛中不再有真正平静安宁部分的事实所产生的烦躁不安太过明显。也许再也不会有了。不再是真的了。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Genosha一直以来都是很了不起的，无论Charles是如何看待他的到达的，都能感受到一股威严的震撼，他的胸膛起伏，略感不安。当他踏出马车时，Logan在他身边。Shaw实在有些癫狂，但没人能责难他对建筑的品味。他近乎偏执地维护主城区的大多数古建筑，那些数百年前建造于风暴之后的建筑。传言说他亲自设计了其中的很多，还有一部分是阻挡了风暴的那个女人设计的，而这很有可能是真的。  
  
  
如果真是这样，那么至少Shaw在美丽这方面与他在毁灭上有着同等的追求。  
  
  
大多数的建筑由沙石，花岗岩或砖砌成，亦或三者兼有，或时有变化，利用其他的原料甚至木材。建筑本身倾向于复合结构，而宽大透亮的窗棂每天都让房间充满了阳光。这种设计俨然可笑，从它存在的角度来说：仿佛是对几乎灭绝人迹的天气和风暴的刻意嘲弄。窗户不会再被吹开，在人类已能够控制所有元素时，再也不会。骄傲如那些本身便可自矜的玻璃，利用捕捉与反射，将短暂夕阳流动的光影与飞扬的色彩刻于其上，让这座城池复活，让它燃烧，让它如此富丽壮美。  
  
  
平铺的水泥路面基本上是为了步行，不过也有为了马车的设计。时有经过的轿车还可以发挥他们的功能，但已经很难再见到。城市委员会行使职权以确保还未遭受有害气体（据说这是造成风暴的罪魁祸首）侵袭的道路沿线看起来还算赏心悦目——现在这里有了供水的沟渠，满溢着你能想象到的所有颜色的花朵。一些颜色甚至让Charles挣扎于过去的一些回忆，对此他愤恨了好一会儿，以至于没注意到Logan的注视。如果他想在每天没有查特酒（*）的谈话中愉悦自己，他该死的当然可以。（*注：chartreuse<法>法国查特修道院僧侣酿制的黄绿色甜酒。）  
  
  
无疑的，可以说很少有人会诧异于这个宫殿竟是如此夺目。这是，哦，天呐，Charles又不是没见过，可每次看到它远胜过其他建筑矗立在城市正中直插云霄总能唤起他脑内与领会郑重庄严相连的区域中对雄伟堂皇的敬重。从逻辑上来讲，对于将这宫殿安置在城心的需要其实是很任性的，Westchester就在城墙外面的山上俯瞰这座城市，但它仍是座地标，在由石墙围起的土堆中拔地而起。Genosha的宫殿，是非常漂亮，非常高贵，同时也非常有效的一个瞭望点——如果一个人知道他要找什么的话。  
  
  
像Genosha的宫殿这样被城镇环绕的地方，敌军如果想要攻占它必须穿过数不尽的街区，这些街道会与为狙击手所垂涎的建筑接壤，因为它们提供了狙击十分有利的地形。而当可以控制敌军的条件是封锁首尾，将他们困在两堵墙壁之间时，好吧，那军队最好在长驱直入之前好好准备一下了。如果他们能设法如此接近宫殿，那么他们还得找到测量围墙的办法。当他们从这些建筑本身所处的平台上被射杀时，他们就会发现就算是最矮的地方也有20英尺高。  
  
  
简而言之，想要占领Genosha，是战略上的噩梦。  
  
  
但他和Erik征服了它。  
  
  
他们曾一起走过这里，穿过铁门。尽管这次他由Logan相随，跟着一队完全多余的护卫。他们的主要目标是阻止那些不断靠近的围观群众，群众们甚至不清楚他到底是囚犯，还是他们君主的丈夫，抑或是一个为了自身安全出卖子民的无耻叛国者。  
  
  
而无论去掉哪个都不能真正使人满意。  
  
  
哎，希望下次好运——这可不是个好主意。是他有癔症了吗？这——哦，当他想起Erik是如何绊倒在大门角落他又是如何抓住他的胳膊时Charles几乎要笑出来。所以，也许没那么神经，但他的脑子也没多正常。也许……？有趣的想法：如果他当时失去了平衡，法庭也许就不会判他刺杀罪。那么他也就不是在新婚之夜企图带匕首上床的第一人了。  
  
  
“最好把门锁上，”他用一种虚假的欢快告诉Logan。与观察曾经见证了血红场景的人们的脸相比，说话几乎是最好的选择了。  
  
  
当不得不面对他们的判决，遗憾，恐惧——这些有害情绪的杂烩——甚至都不是最坏的情况。哈，不——他慢下来只是为了看Logan愤怒的低吼，并且也许这样做他就能从真正伤人的想法中分心。并不是说他能远离这些想法：比其他不知所谓的人的情绪更加糟糕的，那是，尽管之后看来很普通了，被Erik的眼线包围着。从字面上来说，Erik已经将他推到Genosha人民面前示众，抱着他的孩子，假装他并没有因此而感到羞辱。Erik是在羞辱他还是在炫耀他的胜利，这很难说清楚——公平的来讲，也许是后者，Erik并没有公开展示他们之间互相的痛苦的习惯——不过无论是哪一个原因都不令人满意。  
  
  
“没想到你还 _想要_ 提醒我把你锁住，”Logan小声说道，伸手抓到了Charles的手肘，只是为了推他加快脚步。  
  
真是不幸：他还希望Logan没有打断他的拖延。那样的话还有些机会让他冲进熙攘的人群，不过在层层围墙中被追堵看起来也不怎么让人愉悦。但不管理智与否，在大门紧闭之前的几秒确乎是珍贵并且值得拖延的。  
  
  
也许是Erik才能感受到金属，但在这些铁门滑动合拢时，Charles却因从脊柱升腾而起的被束缚之感而颤抖。  
  
  
但他也不会表现出来：“噢，如果Erik对你的藏匿降罪我会感到非常非常抱歉。”他回答的很温顺。不过Logan展露出怒容。走运的话，表情背后的含义就像它们看起来的那样让人难受。  
  
  
从心底里，对他来说，能惹恼Logan这样的男人感觉还不错，尤其当那个人还得意于镇定自若的时候。  
  
  
他不应该，非常不应该。他之前从没遇见过Charles Xavier.  
  
  
甩了甩肩膀，Charles扭着手腕甩开了Logan，走在一边试图表明他的立场：不允许任何碰触，因为即使他被强迫着接受Erik的触碰，他并没有被强制再接受其他人的触摸，谢谢合作。  
  
  
更加重要的是——或至少有些关系——如果他要被关在这儿玩过家家，他确信他会让那些协助Erik达成目标的人生不如死。Erik总是告诉他，他可以用他未言语的话就能让整间屋子的气氛僵硬。 _但他是太好心了才没经常这么做，_ Erik补充道， _但他有这能力。_  
  
  
太对了。他是这样，毕竟他是被那比暴风雪还能迅速冻结屋子的妈妈带大。如果这样的成长经历能在此时帮到他的话，那就继续吧。  
  
  
在一次他们穿过门走进外墙时，David选择用这个时间来倾诉他已经受够了前进。他不是一个人这么觉得的，但当Charles正尽全力地抿紧嘴唇而面对这一切时，怀中有一个不安的婴儿让这变得不是那么便利。  
  
  
但是，这是他的儿子，如果他需要什么——那就什么都不能阻止他得到。  
  
  
“好了，亲爱的。”他小声说道，把David拉远一点以便看到他完整的脸，“我跟你一样不喜欢这样。”  
  
  
听了父亲的声音，David的脸皱起来，在那张还要跟着他许多年的婴儿肥的小脸上露出酒窝。他说着话让他的下巴晃起来，带动脸上的肉跟着一起颤呀颤，特别像一只苦恼的金花鼠。  
  
  
尽管如此，这番说辞还是迷惑了他。所以他满意了，停止恼怒，而不是瞪回他的父亲再吐出一段不管怎样都不甚明智的容易引起误会的话语。  
  
  
天，他已经长这么大了:他心里的那些杂音已经非常接近形成句子了。他的儿子，他的儿子真是 _太棒了_ 。  
  
  
“所以……”Charles在他们快到宫殿台阶时又开口道，“我是要被关在皇家套房里面直到Erik回来吗？”  
  
  
Logan哼了一声作为回答。如此长时间的相处已经磨尽了他的耐心——这也很好地说明他说的每个字都像是要钻进他的神经去探取消息。  
  
  
好极了。如果能有什么机会好好骚扰一下Erik的仆人的话，现在就是了。  
  
  
“Erik也让你当那件事的守卫吗？”他愉快地问道。这值得这么做，看到Logan皱眉。“快告诉我当Erik回来的时候你会解放的：我能想象的出你有多尴尬，当听到制造下一任皇位继承人的声音……”  
  
  
“该死的，Xavier， _闭嘴！_ ”  
  
  
重要转折点，好极了。  
  
  
“哦亲爱的，这让你不舒服了么？”他轻轻地晃着David，在他的前额印上一吻。“我只是在想对某人来说看到别人强迫性交是很愉快的一件事，听到这些你不必这么慌张。”  
  
  
如果Erik在的话，他很可能为Logan紧抓Charles的手指，愤怒地将他稍微拽离地面的方式让他流血倒地了吧。他会自己很快地闪开，挡住Charles，让Logan倒下，比用围墙来的更有效，毕竟围墙没有在脊柱里边灌上金属。围墙甚至没有脊梁。  
  
  
“你这是在试着磨刀，而 _我正好有一把，_ ”他咬牙切齿，让Charles颤抖了一下。就算他这般严厉——眼神微紧肩膀耸立，将他和Charles拉近，小心不让他们的争执为人所知——他还是在注意着David，抓着他的手臂但不影响他对孩子的支持。甚至他的手指，紧抓着他的手指，也不会留下瘀痕。  
  
  
总之，比几天前他与Erik在走廊里发生的争执要好的多。他身上那因Charles突然发狂而来的淤青实在引人注目。Logan再怎么说也无需再往上添油加彩了。  
  
  
不过这也不会为他赢来赞许。“是吗？你真的要这样吗？”如果Logan能明白，他也不会这样做。他永远都不必要与社会和解，当他身为一个男人，却拥有某些舆论会说将削弱自身的功能时。“我曾经被认为是一个从外貌到能力都很优秀的领导者，但当有人发现了衣着之下我的身体的时候，我曾经做过什么都不再重要。你‘明白’ _这些_ 吗？“  
  
  
Erik是不会懂的。也许他懂，但他根本就不在乎，在所有该死的情欲面前，一种对失去的前景的病态恐惧，和一个将会引发一场颠覆的被诅咒的连结面前。  
  
  
Logan退后一步，皱着鼻子。但是……他真的看到了那些轻浅的愧疚，潜藏在他眼角的皱纹中。“我们谈过这些，Xavier。”  
  
  
“是的。但是我不认为你真的听进去过什么。”  
  
  
没人能理解他。这想法随着他们深入殿堂而越发清晰。这里的侍从用一种他永远不愿意也不能容忍在自己的家臣中看到的方式向他致意。他们不像门外的那些人一样紧盯着他，但是他是读心者，他可以听到平静外表下混杂纠缠的情绪。这情绪如此明显地昭示他们完美空洞的面具是多么虚假，他因此感到不安。无论他们是什么感受，他们都不会有所作为：他们不会插手他的事情，当他们在夜晚的时候经过房间听到了什么，他们在白天也会假装没有发生过这些事。  
  
  
这里的所有人都会看到Erik是怎样在王座上强暴他，但没有人会出手相助。  
  
  
Logan在宫门口拦住他，手张开放在门把手上，对他说“不要自找麻烦。”  
  
  
他挑眉道：“谁？我吗？”  
  
  
“我是认真的，Xavier。如果我到时不得不在半夜把你弄出来，就因为你在这纵火的话……”  
  
  
“哦，我不会的。至少也要在Erik跟我一起的时候我再干。”  
  
  
从某方面来说，成为一对被强制结合的伴侣的确是有一点令人惊恐的。主要因为：时刻都会有死亡的威胁，毕竟他在一开始就没有表明他会忠贞。  
  
  
不过，很遗憾，即使有这种自由也并不意味他被 _认真_ 对待着。  
  
  
“当然，”Logan咕哝道，翻了个白眼，看向大门。他随意交叠的手臂明白显示出他有多不想继续对话，“随你怎么说吧。”  
  
  
“哦？那么你的意思是……”  
  
  
在他手收回的一瞬间，Logan随手拉开了宫门。“我的意思是我会非常感激你呆在屋子里，做你们皇宫贵族天天要做的事。”他冲着屋子扬了下头，“趁着我还没做什么令我后悔的事情之前，比如亲自把你踢进屋子。”  
  
  
“那可真是不可取。”  
  
  
这句话换来一个嘲弄的笑。“是啊，我也这么认为，你最好按照你被要求的做，嗯？”  
  
  
“我是指，这对 _你_ 来说，不可取。”  
  
  
他点头。“是啊，我想如果Lehnsherr因为你而把我撕碎的话，你会感到愧疚的。”  
  
  
很不错。不过很难确定除了愧疚外这会成为他心中永远的结。  
  
  
他的沉默就是最好的回答：”这就是我想的。”打成平手——现在却是直截了当的冒犯了。仿佛要引起谁虚张声势的反驳，之后却开始幸灾乐祸的嘲笑。多么冷酷，把所有的事都想尽了。  
  
  
他换只手来抱着David——小家伙越来越重了——他看着孩子愉快的呀呀学语露出疲惫的笑容，在Logan说话并推开门的时候把一缕卷发从他儿子的脸上扫开。“祝你晚安，Logan。”走的时候他这么说。因为就算是现在他的处境糟的仿佛能看见空中的郁结，他也没必要做个完全招人嫌的样子。  
  
  
Logan两者皆精：咕哝一声以及不发一问地关上了门。  
  
  
多可怕啊，Erik手下的举止。如果这是一年前，当他们猎杀Shaw的时候，他们可能就不是这样的了。Alex从不会被培养得如此简洁利落，Sean有时也会……是的，好吧，现在说这些也没什么用。  
  
  
而当他看到Erik将谁派来向他致意时，这些就更加不重要了。

 

 _你们中间有个叛徒，_ Erik曾这么说过。那时Charles也听到过这样的话，但他离自杀也不远了，他哪有时间想那么多。哈，现在倒是有着奢侈的时间了。或者还是永远不要知道比较好?Erik——他应该是想着一个熟悉的面孔能让他慰藉——  
  
  
Charles闭上眼看向别处，手攥成了拳头。他应该不仅仅只是这么做，但是……  
  
  
“很好，”他低语道。虚弱得可怕：他再说一次，好多了，像他必须这么做一样，当力量是他如此需要的东西时。他负担不起虚弱的代价：“很好。”至少有所提高。“我不得不说：我没想到竟是你。”  
  
  
Angel有很好的理由来展现她的羞愧：她的嘴唇紧咬，尽管她摆出防备的姿态，空气中仍有一些东西让她不舒服。那是谎言。还有她手上沾染的鲜血，永远也洗不掉的鲜血——多少个夜晚他睁眼躺在那里，就自己想着这件事，也许他会问她，她是否曾——  
  
  
但这些一点意义也没有了。他抚摸着David的胎发并等待着，也许这样会更容易些，由她来直面他的逼视，给她机会解释一切。如果这真有必要的话，如果她能做出一些挽回的解释的话。  
  
  
多么可笑啊。根本无可挽回。但她至少可以 _一试。_  
  
  
“我觉得你在这里大概有点用吧。”这就是她最后说出口的东西，尽管还因为紧张而哽咽了。这可怜的孩子正试着防备呢。但她的声音中有请求的味道，她的眼睛也睁得这样大，她与他的对视显得犹豫。他之前怎么就没看出来呢？“我——我觉得这样也好。”  
  
  
啊，是啊。这是她在作战室给出的建议：他能给Erik吹耳边风，这不比继续争斗更好吗？对她来说劝他平静的投降也是很亲切的了。如果是这样，这就说明她还不希望他被打倒。  
  
  
“你现在还是这么想吗？”不远处有一个沙发，他正好坐下来，很巧合地将腿摆成一个蔑视的姿势。  
  
  
“是。”回答得太快了，太强迫了 _而_ 不可能是真的。但此时再让她去解释什么也无益，伤害已经造成。  
  
  
“我的妻子被杀的时候你在帮助他吗？”  
  
  
她的两个翅膀颤抖了，以一种奇异，愧疚的方式，看起来真的很美丽。“不，我并未……”  
  
  
“但你很愿意帮助这些负罪之人。”静默。只是一句事实的陈述。他晃着他的儿子。  
  
  
“并不是你想的那样……”  
  
  
“就是他们的作为让我的儿子失去了母亲。”  
  
  
“我并不是故意……”  
  
  
“就是他们的作为让我失去了妻子。”  
  
  
“不要……”  
  
  
“对你来说这真相太赤裸裸了吗？”  
  
  
这次她不再回答。但她的呼吸急促了。她身上那件明亮的衬衫——厚厚的纤维不能展现她蛛网般的双翼——藏不住她忧惧的心情。如果他再认真些，他会看到她高耸的胸脯传来的恳求——Moira也有如此迷人的身材——不过……这都是可有可无的渴求了。怨恨Angel的罪行是可以，但Erik却不是可以诉苦的对象——他就是谋杀Moira的一员。看在上帝的份上——Angel也罪不至 _死。_  
  
  
“我知道，”他又开口道，但这次明显沉默了许多，“我们可以进行任何谈话，只要这谈话仅限于你我。一旦有其他人发现我们言语中的蠢钝——到时这些论断都会被讲明了。”  
  
  
还好她并没有退缩。“我们正在灭亡，人口下降。而人类——他们憎恶我们。必须改变这种状况。Lehnsherr并不完美，但他提供了最好的希望——”  
  
  
“好到让你背叛自己的国家？”  
  
  
她低下头。“是。”  
  
  
“最好是这样。就算在Westchester，战争期间这样的背弃也将被判以极刑。”  
  
  
“那你现在又可以发出这样的命令了吗？”她猛然说道。  
  
  
她不能手持更好——或更坏——的武器了。这是他最想忘掉的事，如今说也没用。这就是悲哀：“我之前会。”  
  
  
这起了作用：她僵在那里，在收回到她秀色可餐的肌肤中之前，她的翅膀在空中颤动了一时半刻。她的眼神稍微柔和下来并用一种不加掩饰的疑惑盯着他，不知所指。这便是至今为止的悲哀：人们总是将仁慈视为懦弱。  
  
  
“我下达过这样的命令，”他告诉她，在话语喷涌而出前字斟句酌——如果不是他忘记怎样呼吸的话，这努力会更有效些。“我并未公开命令，只有一小部分几经挑选的人知道这判决。说实话，我没意料过我会这么做。这只让我更加清楚那个人的归来，以及她的罪行。”  
  
  
Angel没动。她几乎没有眨眼。她的手死死地交握在身前。“那是谁?”她问，身体前倾全神贯注。  
  
  
Charles闭上了眼。他是多么不想回忆这件事啊。  
  
  
“我的妹妹。”  
  
  
说的容易，然而那痛彻骨髓的感情却再难回复。在那个找到Moira的夜晚，他发现Erik参与了这场谋杀，而最后一个能让他找回些许平静的机会也这样不告而别。  
  
  
Angel在某种程度上一定理解了他：尽管她如此平静，他本将赞叹她的坚决，若非她的手滑向嘴巴，轻轻地压住双唇以掩盖她可能发出的任何轻微声音的证据。这将会暴露她是有多清楚他为这裁决所付出的代价。  
  
  
至少与她能做的一样多了。  
  
  
“如果她回来了……”她小声到只说出半句，“你会将这命令昭布吗？”  
  
  
他紧闭双唇，然而：“我不知道。”这却是事实。  
  
  
他唯一的法律已经裁定。这样的处决是公正的。但是……他的心仍记得他养育爱护的金发孩子，比他牢记公正为何，不顾参与其中的是谁的头脑记得更清楚。他怎能将Raven送到火枪手的面前，或者行刑人的斧下？那个美丽的孩子，比他小六岁。他在他本在乎自己开心的年纪，教她读书，伴她入眠。这个孩子，不管发生什么，他都不能停止去爱。  
  
  
也许他早该这样做。但是，如果那样，他便再也无法看到如此明亮的世界。  
  
  
“我很遗憾。”  
  
  
Angel听起来是真心的。她的脸上显出淡淡的忧伤，尽管不足以引发更多的好奇，无论如何，仍有一些东西，也许只是一点点，看起来像是对他将为国家的牺牲，以及她从他那里带走的什么的理解。  
  
  
“为什么呢？”用一种好似曾经历过的疲惫说。但他想不起来那是何时了。他将头后仰，温暖的手臂轻轻地摇晃着David。  
  
  
“为你不得不下达的命令。”  
  
  
“并没人强迫我这么做。”但很新奇，那个，这些日子。  
  
  
“也许不是直接强迫。”  
  
  
是的。这倒是，不过既然这是无法改变的，他干嘛还不放过呢？他可能很快又会看到Raven，并且不管她是否会告诉Erik是她自己的哥哥判处她的死刑，像这类的谈话一定会在他们的会面中被解释出更多的东西。  
  
  
叹着气，他从沙发上站起，尽最大的努力无视肌肉中的酸痛。一个月以来他把自己弄得疲惫不堪，体重减轻肌肉萎缩。接着是他认为应该是卧室的地方，也不排除他正去往那装潢华丽的浴室的可能，或者，上帝禁止的，衣柜里。空间肯定是绰绰有余，铺满灰色的石头，墙壁上的花岗岩，抛了光的，他猜是大理石的地面。家具是樱桃木的，大部分硕大，在保证功能和舒适度时以便刻下装饰的花纹。稳固的整体。那宽大多孔的窗户增添了整体的光效，齐腰的高度在整个左面的墙壁上，留出一块本来会困扰到他们的开向阳台的门的空间。这些窗户倾斜出一块凌驾于翠绿花园的阳台，里面有带着靠垫的阳椅，红色天鹅绒，就像屋里的其他靠垫以及那些窗帘一样。  
  
  
对他来说这些东西加起来太过了，并不像Westchester的那些足够舒适的木板，当然他也不会抱怨他的食宿有何不足。只是不那么有人情味。也不对他的胃口。  
  
  
退一步来说，他们并非现在的情况下最对他胃口的东西。  
  
  
但是有一会儿，看起来是他走了运：他猜的是对的，他打开了卧室的门——并且，是的，如他意料般旁边有一个小的走廊，通往了他没有想过的育儿室。不过看起来，这原本是一个衣柜，但是Erik知道在下面没有David可以被女仆们照料而不是被他父亲照料的房间。  
  
  
在这种时刻，他不能让儿子离开自己的视线，更别说是将他交给其他人照顾了。  
  
  
“我……Lehnsherr说过要确保你能得到任何你想要的东西。”哦Angel，她还在这儿。很明显对于她跟着他到卧室的举动并不那么让人惊讶。有意思：他仅能刚好让自己不做出鬼脸来。  
  
  
不想别人待在这间屋子里简直是妄想。别人看或不看都无法改变将要发生在床上的事，但是……关于他们知道到时会怎样，他们能生动想象出他婚礼之夜的场景的想法，就像是有人在盯着他，将他们的评价安放在他的皮肤下，让他想要 _抓取。_  
  
  
“我敢说他考虑到了所有的事，”Charles小声抱怨道，并没成功将他的不满完美地隐藏起来。“还有更多。”  
  
  
屋角的棋盘吸引了他的注意力，那个棋盘触感很好，就放在两个座椅之间，而且刚好在一个巨大的壁炉前面。好像Erik希望在他回来的时候他们能一起下一样。  
  
  
天呐，那会是个怎样的场景。他不能……他转过身，冲着Angel，不去想……  
  
  
他呼气走开，将David安置在身前的摇篮里，他已经快要睡着了。  
  
  
但是，如果……  
  
  
他就在崩溃的边缘，不，他 _不能。_  
  
  
吸气。呼气。  
  
  
如果能够那么轻易地不去想，不去想象那将是怎样的场景，当他怀孕的那八个月里，坐在椅子里，炉火燃烧——没有酒精，没有猜忌。他们会下棋吗？那时候他还会那么渴望去做任何能让Erik用下棋来诱惑他的事吗？就像他们曾经做过的。  
  
  
一局棋。就像之前在帐篷里面的一样。  
  
  
就好像真的可以同以前一样。Charles将一只手放在脸上，以阻止——啊老天，那些熟悉的诱惑——他几乎能感受到萦绕在这个空间里的Erik的渴望了。一直在这儿的渴望，会有Charles爱的象棋，他们过去一起下的，所有的事都能按照他想的那样被安排好。  
  
  
不，不，不。永远不要这样想——但是有可能。David渴睡的眼睛眨呀眨，盯着他爸爸，同意他爸爸为他盖上毯子——几年之后，也许会有更多孩子。他怎么会对 _那样_ 看着他的Erik说不呢？  
  
  
“陛下。”哦？难道他还拥有着头衔吗？”你没事吧？”  
  
  
没事？是谁敢再问他有没有事？  
  
  
展开一个微笑，指背宠溺地抚过David脸颊，然后转身对着Angel。“当然了。你为什么这么问？”  
  
  
她皱眉。“你在发抖。”  
  
  
他是的。可笑，他几乎没有发现。  
  
  
“没事。”  
  
  
她并没有因他的再次确认而放心。但她也不再相逼。只是略施小计——如果她再次相逼的话他也会接招。“如果你有任何需要……”她声音渐低却用她又大又黑的眼睛探视着他。  
  
  
虽然有些不厚道，但他不禁对深植于她眼中的愧疚感到满意。为她对他做的一切，为对国家的背叛，为她现在看到的Charles受到的伤害——也许是其中的一些，也许是全部。  
  
  
但这种感觉只是徒劳，就像他恨自己一样。但还是满足了，知道她并未从自责中全身而退。这些伤害他的人，想要让他们也受伤。他只是一个凡人。非常平凡。这是人类都有的劣根性：报复心理。  
  
  
讽刺的是，Erik在这方面表现的十分“人类“到他不愿去承认。  
  
  
“我知道，”他接上她的话。“如果我需要任何东西，我会让门外的守卫去叫你的。”不，他不会。他之后不会需要任何东西。  
  
  
尽管她点了点头然后走开，她的脚步中还是透露着犹疑，她的眼睛一刻不停地盯着他直到关上育儿室的门。她脚步的声音在卧室中回响，踏在木质地板上噼啪作响，提醒他她会为他的任何要求而回来的永久的承诺。  
  
  
那么，这又是什么呢？提示他是被囚禁的？也许吧——也许他从来都没有什么私人的领域——她难道说得还不够多吗？他 _曾是_ 她的统治者，现在又变成她的职责，当她帮忙安顿的时候——  
  
  
这个对于那些密谋都无关紧要，但是，尽管最终结果都一样与她的动机无关，但比他聪明的人都已放出猎物并且对于知道他们目标的背叛永远不会使他原谅而感到很满意。  
  
  
当Erik支持着他的时候会有一点慰藉，也许这只会让那更糟。  
  
  
“每个小时都会有人来检查，直到你睡了，”Angel从另一间屋子里叫着——是心灵感应——她在门口停顿一下。然后——哦天，这小可怜还担心Erik会以为她粗心大意，之后他会在没人在旁边的时候出人意料的自杀。看起来他之前的企图无疑比Erik所愿意的流传更广。他们应该知道Erik不会留他一人的除非在他肯定不再可能自杀的范围内，但是对他们的担忧无可厚非：如果Charles有分毫损伤，掉的就是他们的脑袋了。  
  
  
Erik干的漂亮：让 _他_ 来解释，为什么他要与一个疯了的前国王结婚，这个人想要抹杀Erik _和_ 他自己，这个人甚至没有繁育孩子的能力。来，想一想吧，为什么Erik要告诉他的子民他要跟一个非繁育者结合?他肯定不会不加解释的公然违背每条法律吧？  
  
  
“先生？”哦，Angel。还在那。“你能听到我吗？”  
  
  
她的担心扎进他的脑子，哦，为了——他不会像 _那_ 一样逼死自己的，说真的，这个女孩到底在想什么呢？  
  
  
“是的，每个钟头都来检查一遍。”  
  
  
来监视还是帮忙呢？很有可能两者都有。  
  
  
显然他已经把计划全都告诉她了。她终于转身离开，把卧室的门关上——那个巨大的木质结构，把手上雕刻着花果——尽管没看见，但他能从声音分辨出来。他终于安心呆在了育儿室。  
  
  
他会呆在这。  
  
  
Erik真的以为在有必要之前，Charles会睡在他们的婚床上吗？  
  
  
不，他想，从地板上的斑点看向David小床的右边。地面挺好的。他儿子的房间，起码，能让人高兴一些。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

结果是，关于保证Charles会被问到有关他们神佑的联盟，还是什么彻头彻尾的虚伪头衔相关的礼仪，Erik没有撒谎。在接下来的一周里，人们源源不断地进出他的房间——或者是试图。他们看起来有些犹豫地闯入卧室——这儿已经照而不宣地成为了他们的“圣殿”。而事实是，他们都还没能进入房间，也没有留下什么迹象:他定居在一个名副其实的，由毯子，床单还有枕头组成的温床里。  
  
  
只是床还原封未动。  
  
  
Angel明显被他的行为搞得不安。她几乎是哄骗着，劝说着，带去饭菜后在桌上用餐会更舒适。她也威胁着要告诉Erik，而他却笑了起来。她几乎尝试了所有方法，而Charles依然不为所动。这就是这些天来他的全部反应，她则顺起因他不愿离开温床而弄皱的羽毛。  
  
  
  
畏首畏尾的访客进入卧室，某种程度上来说十分可笑：他们大多都搁浅在起居室的门边，或是及其偶尔的，如果Angel允许的话，也会进到里面。就他所了解的，允不允许取决于她的心情，还有是谁，甚至还有天气。  
  
  
他就任由她处理，她如此在意…而他毫不在意。  
  
  
一开始，他发现自己就Erik留下一个叛徒照料他的前景十分困惑。俗话说，在敌军中有一个叛徒确实很有用，而叛徒一旦加入你自己的队伍则永不可信任：如果他们连自己人都背叛过，那轮到你的时候就岂不更是毫不顾忌了？  
  
  
他花了大概三天时间才意识到， Angel是被派来关照他生活是否舒适，处理进入套间的房客们；而Logan才是决定大概哪些访客可以进入房间的人。  
  
  
这个男人就如Charles奚落的那样站在皇室套间外守卫着，这绝对能激怒他。  
  
  
是了，Charles非常希望这能激怒他。  
  
  
于是，在他到达后的第五天，惊喜地发现Logan被他激怒了，他觉得需要干预Charles——不管这应该叫什么：一个人蜷缩裹着凌乱的毯子，蜷缩在儿子的婴儿床边，除了照顾儿子或者上厕所之外，都埋在里面。  
  
  
在Logan出现在视野之前，先听到的是他的声音。Charles用一条巨大的灰色毯子把自己卷了起来，躲藏在毯子下，直到他呼吸的空气变得潮湿温暖，他依旧听着声音，“不许再把食物带进去，”那个声音快速地从卧室远处靠近。  
  
  
有趣。目前为止，没人试图刺激他，让他移动一分——对他，他们只有满怀着的敬意。相信Logan是第一个打破循环的人。  
  
  
温床的门被猛地打开，打在墙上发出响声——这是Logan来的前兆；如果墙壁有所损坏，Erik会很生气——在强烈沉重的脚步声靠近之前。在Logan扯下了Charles的毯子扔走之前，Charles只刚好有足够的时间抵挡光线突然射入眼中的不适。  
  
  
“起来。”除此之外再无其它：言简意赅的命令。  
  
  
他表达自己的途径也许是值得赞扬的，但是这并不意味着他打算配合。丝毫也不。  
  
  
尽管如此，Logan——他以为他是谁，他凭什么觉得他就能这样俯下身抓住Charles把他拉起来？Charles从没真的觉得自己是一个神选的君主——从没真正接受过那个观点——尊重随之而来由于他是Westchester的君主，而现在？毫无尊重。  
  
  
他咆哮着向Logan猛打，而——这个男人，在笑？  
  
  
“就是这样。”即使他把Charles双脚放地，在释放他之前等待着， 握着直到Charles自己站定。“你要知道你在某个地方。我得告诉你，Xavier，你处理事情的方式是相当可悲。”  
  
  
是吗?那他还真是友善。咆哮着，他抓住Logan的手腕，试图把它们从他的手臂上扯下来，以摆脱Logan的触碰。“好像你懂什么一样。”他为Erik工作。他可能唯一知道的事情就是像这样持续暴行。  
  
  
“别以为你什么都知道。”  
  
  
也许不是，但是这个男人继续微笑着，仿佛那不是最令人恼火的事情——  
  
  
“动动你聪明的头脑，找到一种方法可以利用你手头的资源。躺着给人留下的最好印象就是半死之人。你明白了吗？”  
  
  
“是的，我明白。我非常想要看见你绊倒摔在自己的剑上。”  
  
  
Logan笑容渐宽，像是邀请地伸开双手。“不是你亲手捅进我的肋骨吗？”  
  
  
不。他还有些原则。“我不赞同谋杀。”  
  
  
“是啊，不是吗？”他鼓起一边的脸颊看着他，看起来关切地；而这比一个小男孩在学校嘲笑另一个更糟糕。“我打赌你都没法赢得一场击剑比赛，如果你的生命依赖于此。你太软弱了。坐在一张桌子后，玩弄着别人的生命——”  
  
  
他真的认为——？他没有权利。“我已经参与了多次战役。”向前一步。Logan的眼睛扫向Charles的脚，但是他没有动——他只是等待着，给Charles留空间以决定。他也许会为此后悔。  
  
  
“我知道。你坐在后方的帐篷里，远离战场—”  
  
  
“不是每个人都像你一样嗜杀——”  
  
  
“是吗？你只是坐在那儿，Xavier，任由人们为你流血牺牲？”  
  
  
他的肌肉猛拉着他的腿向前，然后他几乎要猛地向后，然而——他沉重地呼吸着；吸着气：“我没说过。”冷静而抑制——他总是能用那种方式赢得战争，一个说大话的，无情的战士无法激怒他。  
  
  
“没有。你真的很少说什么。有些话。”  
  
  
那么——他真的只是—？  
  
  
Logan扔了一把剑在他们之间。  
  
  
多么的… 出人意料。  
  
  
“那是做什么？”他问，Charles将头向后微微仰起，垂下眼睑俯睨着Logan。当一个男人比他高这么多时，这么做多少有些困难。  
  
  
Logan笑着。“你连一把剑是什么都不知道，Xavier?我不认为你把自己埋进书中无知到这个地步了。”  
  
  
这个男人令人厌恶。“我知道这是什么。我甚至知道怎么保养它，鉴于你刚刚马虎地把它扔在地上来看，显然我比你知道的更多，。“  
  
  
他所得到的反应就是被逗笑的愠怒。接着：“把它捡起来。”  
  
  
“什么？”他的眉毛快要挑到发际线。Logan一定不是在提议听起来像是他在提议的那个——？但是，如果他是在提议，他忽视现在Charles的衣着了吗？他光着脚，穿着睡衣：不具备战斗的条件。  
  
  
“就向我展示一下书本交给你的东西，教授。”  
  
  
他不可能是认真的。不，他是认真的：没人开玩笑的时候是这样要命的自以为是。  
  
  
“书本不会教我如何战斗。是要经过长久的练习还有训练——”  
  
  
“好吧，随便了。”Logan挥手打断了他，转了转眼睛，有一次，对着他们中间的剑点头示意。第一次，Charles看去——真的看去——然后注意到Logan有另一把剑挂在胯间。他总是带着两把剑？“捡起来。”  
  
  
“如果我不呢？”  
  
  
耸了耸肩。“那就不。”但是然后那个完全放肆的得意的笑容回来了，那真的非常激怒人。朝这个男人脸上揍上一拳，真是非常合适。  
  
  
如果他被缴械的话。  
  
  
“我不相信暴力是解决大多数事情的方式。”  
  
  
“不。”笑容变得懒洋洋的。“你不相信的是你亲自战斗。你派别人出去,为你战斗。我不认为你能够战斗——一个软弱的，相当理论派的国王，一旦有些幸运就称之为策略。”  
  
  
参加战斗会是一个糟糕的主意但是—不知怎么，他已经捡起了剑。  
  
  
这件事情——感觉很好。  
  
  
如同讨厌暴力一样，他清楚自己有一天会掌管一个王国。他六岁的时候，第一次有人想要刺杀他。在那之后，有人教他飞刀；十二岁的时候他已经能从善如流地使用弯刀，就他的体型而言。越是长大，他就越发熟练。他不得不如此，和像Cain这样的人一起住——当然他确实不是一个战士——一个中上流的战士，但是不像Erik，不是惊人的——他可以在一次争执中保卫自己。同他喜欢战略和在冲突中站理论派一样，他也可以战斗。  
  
  
他成竹在胸，准备向Logan展示。  
  
  
越是熟悉就越容易轻视，似乎也有道理：金属硌在掌间有一点像是他的童年。就像明白他还没有失去一切。这比不上刀：他用刀比剑好，刀更符合他的体型和力量，但是不管怎样，剑还是涌起了熟悉感，压在他的胸口，挥之不去。  
  
  
“嘿，相当不错。你知道怎么握着它——”  
  
  
Charles的剑划过空气，发出尖锐的声响；Logan闪躲开。“出去，”Charles咆哮着说。“我不会在我儿子面前和你打。”David还没有醒，这简直就是一个奇迹。让他的儿子入睡，是个要紧的计划——  
  
  
他没有时间再思考那个：在他的第一次攻击的警告下，Logan转头，直直地穿过门走进了卧室。  
  
  
现在？就在这里？在这里大肆毁坏会很有趣。这个房间——他无法用语言来表达他有多讨厌这个房间，Erik是如何设计这里的，他把Charles留在这里的那几天，如同饲养一个可爱的玩具。一剑刺穿那张床，Charles毫无异议。  
  
  
在Charles穿过门的时候，Logan站在房间的中央拔出了自己的剑，泰然自若，准备就绪。他的位置十分可靠——深思熟虑而明智，显然说明了训练有素。没有明显的弱点——显示着一场可能的真正的战斗。  
  
  
Charles再次攻击，猛击他的右翼，但是Logan挡住了他，躲闪之后回击了Charles。金属撞击发出尖锐的声音，两把剑一次又一次地撞击着，但是每次Logan都挡回了攻击，脚步如同舞步一般游走在房间之中——然后，该死，有一种Logan在让他在房间里转圈的感觉，毫不费劲地避开了家具，混蛋。  
  
  
好吧。如果他想这样玩的话….  
  
  
Charles把剑收了回来，沉重地喘息着，等待着。他的剑握在手中发热，立刻引到了胸膛，与心脏交融为一体晃荡着，比起数日来更活跃。那感觉——潮退，流动的感觉—  
  
  
“让我来增加点乐趣，”Logan露齿而笑，建议道。“比谁先投降。你赢的话，我就任由你一个人在你的窝里做你想做的事，直到Lehnsherr回来；我赢的话，你就到外面来呆着，和婚礼策划师见面。”  
  
  
似乎他接受了这样的协定：“只有我相当肯定的时候我才赌。”  
  
  
这个混蛋对隐含的意思看起来异常高兴。“你是说你不认为你能打败我？为什么，Xavier—”  
  
  
“滚。我才不是那个意思。”  
  
  
“那你为什么不—？”  
  
  
“不。”  
  
  
Logan很难使他改变主意：“好吧。如果我不能在两分钟之内打败你的话，我就让步——如何？”  
  
  
那样？那样更对他的口味。尤其因为——没必要让Logan知道他论证的准确的细节。他只要知道：这是一个Logan基本上不可能赢的协定。  
  
  
“那么，条件接受。钟在墙上，指针指到12的时候开始。”  
  
  
等待也是比赛的一部分：开始前的大约十五秒钟，他们只是盯着对方的时候，Logan的脸洋溢着自信，仿佛就是一场娱乐竞技，只不过因匆促的战斗而染上了红色——而Charles能感觉到他的脸发着热，既不是因奋力也不是愤怒。仿佛是两者兼有：Logan在戏弄他，甚至是现在，已经在打量他，如果他真的像那个男人认为的那样表现得那样不堪一击的话，那他就输定了，他是很矮小，但是他并不无能。他觉得他仅仅如此而提供了一个如此简单的目标，他输定了。  
  
  
指针刚过十二，Logan冲向他，Charles轻松地避开，一只脚旋转着移动，另一只则紧随其后，用剑与Logan的撞击然后用力地推开。Logan向上甩开。每一个指导员大概都会训斥Charles丝毫没有减少动作，把能量节约到闪避环节；如果这是一场需要持续的战斗，那么也许要紧。但是这——只持续两分钟：过了这两分钟他就不需要精力了，感受到手臂的震动还有体力的耗费真是太神奇，而且有种不可磨灭的真实。  
  
  
Logan很厉害：这当然毫无疑问。他的体型也比Charles大很多，他承受着自身重量，把他的攻击退回去却失去了平衡，一切都太不利了。他绊倒了，他在击剑战斗里他最好的技巧就是他的步法，所以他很快稳住了自己，跳过Logan试图堵住他的脚步的动作。  
  
  
两秒钟之后他步步退却。  
  
  
“你是在跳舞还是在战斗，Xavier?”  
  
  
Charles只是笑着，又一次躲开，又攻击了一次。自从他们约定条款，Logan打得更加尽力：Charles绝不可能在一次完整的战斗中打败这个男人。他不是骄傲而不肯承认，如果只是对自己——他当然永远不会对Logan承认。  
  
  
“都是，”他大吼道，抬头看了一眼时钟。还有一分钟。  
  
  
他们正变得草率。由最初的一次击剑战斗降格到打架的边缘，击剑同时拳头横飞——事实上，是有道理的。如果Logan朝他脸上打一拳把他打倒，也许会打昏他；如果他朝他的肚子刺上一剑他会杀了他。所以Charles还有一点点机会——他们不是在以命相搏；只是要解除武装——但是，一拳头是一个更安全的选择。  
  
  
不过，Logan也许会更大程度地考虑。事实就是，在一次打架中，他肯定占据优势。对于Charles而言，不幸的是，身量仍是他没有真正尝试去克服的不利条件。  
  
  
还有四十五秒。  
  
  
“你忘了怎么用剑了吗？”Logan挥动着武器。他牵引冲力试图反手抽击Charles。  
  
  
“使用你现有的，Xavier。你得明白那个。”  
  
  
他当然明白。“你有的可不多。”  
  
  
回应他的是一个高兴兼野性的笑容——对一个流失时间的人来说，他有点太自信了。  
  
  
“你确定？”Logan靠了回去，准备好再次拉起剑—  
  
  
“相当确定—”

 

该死。刹那之间，原先只有一把剑的，现在却有——至少六把，不，七把，加上真正的那把，这些剑是从他手中出来的吗？显然，这是一种变异，但是Logan之前没有展示过这种，而且—  
  
  
他不能一次闪躲七把剑。  
  
  
所以现在躺在地上，抬头凝视着咧嘴笑着的Logan，他正愉快地用手中的剑指着Charles的脖子。  
  
  
“投降吗？”  
  
  
Charles几乎要投降了，仅仅因为震惊。但是，他不会——当他一开始接受这场战斗的时候他就决定不会，不管Logan有多厉害，Charles只是单纯无法输掉Logan在两分钟之内说服他认输的这个赌。现在只剩二十秒。Logan不可能在那段时间使他重新调整策略—不足以战胜Charles接下来要对他进行的攻击：  
  
  
“不。”  
  
  
Logan的眉毛直直地指向他的发际线，坦白来说，是很滑稽的发际线。“不？”  
  
  
“对：不。我不投降。”  
  
  
剑尖抵地更近了——而Charles，因为他可以，温柔地微笑着——他那样笑得时候非常地温柔——向剑尖靠去。  
  
  
“Xavier。”他的话缓慢而言简意赅，就像在对一个小孩子说话。“你输了。”  
  
  
“也许吧。但是如果我不投降，你唯一的选择就是杀了我。我知道你不能那么做。”看到他眉毛挑的更高，真令人满意。那个惊讶的表情？是他使他露出这个表情的。这就对了。“依旧觉得策略没有一把剑有用？”他又笑起来而且，非常地刻意——这感觉无法更好了——伸出手，手放在Logan的剑迟钝的那侧，把它推开。“另外？时间。”  
  
  
原来如此。Logan不知所措的表情表明他和Charles一样清楚。  
  
  
“那好吧。”他笑着垂下了手。他有一些瘀伤，但是，这是值得的，“真是愉快的经历，Logan。下次好运。记得把这折磨的细节都告诉Erik如果他又一次想着把你送来逼迫我做我不想做的事的话。”  
  
  
在这个节骨眼上，他期待着威胁咒骂等等，一次沉默的跺脚之后离开房间。但是他只能老实地说他没有看见那些？笑声。更明确地说，Logan失去了控制笑得像个疯子，笑得前仰后合，手——现在不再握着剑——撑着膝盖。  
  
  
“你很不错，Xavier，我得承认，”一旦他能平静地呼吸，他就承认了那点。他挺起身子后退一步，看着Charles的脸。得给他加上一分：大多数男人不会这样如此愉快地看着打败他们的男人。“正如他们说的一样聪明。但是你知道吗？你还是我遇见的最大的蠢蛋。”  
  
  
有意思。“什么？”他把剑扔到一边，远离Logan几步远。任由他捡起来，只要他想的话。Charles对这些欺辱他的人没有帮忙的习惯。  
  
  
“你能在一次战斗中想出你的办法，但是当你的整场婚礼可能被洒满地雷的时候，你却藏在一堆毯子堆成的温床里。”  
  
  
那些话回荡着有一些太真实了。“我会感谢你不再管我的事，那是我们的约定—”  
  
  
“你当然会。”这个男人输了战斗，但是当他弯腰捡起Charles的剑塞进腰带的时候，依然带着一种高傲的气场。“如果你想证明你真的聪明，你就会利用Lehnsherr把你单独留在这里计划婚礼的现实。他也许能发现你的圈套，但是一个不了解你的婚礼策划者肯定无法发现。”  
  
  
这——这当然不是在这个时候他预料Logan能说的。“抱歉，你是在告诉我谨慎地做出会激怒Erik但是对其他人来说看起来却是完全合理的选择？”  
  
  
Logan笑着走向了门口：显然，和他说的话一样令人满意，鉴于他正在离开。“我没告诉你任何事，孩子。这是你得自己弄清楚的事。我只是在说我会怎样做。”  
  
  
对，他当然不是在建议：就像他没有煽动在房间中央挑起一次击剑战斗。多么的愚蠢：他当然是在告诉Charles去做什么，Charles不自在地踱步—他可能是对的。  
  
  
如果这还不算糟糕的话。  
  
  
“在接下来的一个小时里想想有一个计划者说起的重新尝试什么的，”Logan离开房间时回头呼喊道，剑在腰带上晃动着。“你有足够时间先洗浴干净。”门在他身后砰地关上。  
  
  
Charles独自站在房间中央—尽管就那么一会。清洗干净感觉很棒，他真的想要接受Logan的建议—谁能想到呢—但是那个小时对很多重要的事情都有帮助。  
  
  
事情例如想清楚这些地雷应该是什么。  
  
  
他和婚礼策划者一起坐下三个小时之后，同意谈话看起来完全是Charles犯过最糟的错误之一。策划者们非常愿意吸取他的建议，但是只有一些有意义的细节需要他的建议。一切就是那样：注重细节。婚礼大致已经打造好了，不是因为Erik计划好了，而是因为社会是这样期待的。而且，就Erik的政治地位，偏离太远对传统的支柱来说…很成问题。  
  
  
主要的五个策划者，带着过分的谨慎冷静垫着脚尖围绕着他，考虑到他们所记下的每一个字，都在帮着建造起一个可怕的东西。而这两个才是真正的陈词滥调：愚蠢而轻浮，因贵族婚礼的预期还有即将倾注其中的钱数，流行，装饰品等等而欣喜异常。  
  
  
疯狂的一切。而他处于其中。  
  
  
“浅蓝还是深蓝？”其中一个女人问道，拿着大片丝绸，到此为止他能做到的只是听着，可能即将就制作Erik的衬衫的时候变得有用。可能。他听着他们的喋喋不休却几乎没有听懂。  
  
  
就此，他对婚礼全部的贡献就是建议在招待时提供草莓和白葡萄酒，这两样都是Erik讨厌的，还有彻底拒绝穿礼服。他会穿裤子，还有，能少在一点世纪以来的传统还有无论什么他们想出的其他压垮身体的负载。其他的礼制他无法避免已经足够糟了：被蒙住眼睛，束缚的——他从没有让Moira做这些。  
  
  
但是…Erik在巩固一个完全新的…好吧，世界，本质上的，那已经足够新的了：礼制对他来说是必要的方式但是对Charles来说从不是。人们一次只能改变那么多，而且，在一次剧变中，他们需要稳定。那—那是可以理解的但不可原谅，尽管可憎，但是他听到的更多，Charles无法停止想着他能忍受在婚礼中全部的耻辱的耐心正在融化。  
  
  
他几乎——几乎是，想着——希望着Erik在这里。曾经，他们一起嘲笑礼制。而他至少能够用思想和Erik说话，一种他不对用在这些人身上的方式。  
  
  
自从来这里之后，他还没有用思想和任何人沟通过。  
  
  
免得Erik注意，他的心灵感应感到麻木，在数日的类似干扰大脑表面之后。就那样伸展出去是非常诱人的，将自己嵌入面前这些人的想法中：大多数人，就像他们表现的那样无趣—深入了解是一个非心灵感应者永远无法想象的，想法，还有记忆，希望，梦境使他们恐慌，犹豫还有良心的阵阵发痛，一切如网般混织在一起阻塞了他们的人格，抓住一点他们也都脱离远离。有一次让正处在某个经历着精神病间歇的人的大脑中，没有花费他太久发现那是因为那张网撕裂了，随着眼泪快速地渗漏出部分人格：那个大脑没有办法把人格组织到一起。  
  
  
去伸展，去触摸——他可以做到，但是现在他所看见的一切，Erik想看的话也可以看，他应该看什么，应该做什么，实际上，如果Charles在脑海中触摸到了有些可以归罪的事情？对那个人的倒台负有责任将会是一件糟糕的事情，仅仅是因为他发现了某些Erik会嫌恶的事情——都是因为Charles无法停止窥探。  
  
  
于是他不看，不恰当地不看。他留在这里，屁股都要坐麻了，坐在一张精美的椅子上，椅背和椅垫都有着精良的绣工。但是这边的有点像是一场比赛：能在坐立不安之前他能继续多久，忍受着针刺的感觉稳坐着？即使他静止地坐着，努力集中注意，他几乎失去了下半身的感觉，留下的是高度的警觉但是活动却被限制。然后，换了换姿势，又感觉鲜活了起来。  
  
  
比起他受制于整个婚礼准备的压力，比赛是更好的风景。  
  
  
“你将要需要测量身量，先生，”其中一个裁缝对他说。“关于你的设计我们有一些想法，如果你真的要穿裤子而不是传统礼服—”  
  
  
“不用怀疑，”Charles面无表情，一个手指抚摸着桌子边缘。  
  
  
裁缝清了清喉咙。“额，是，好的，那么也许你能看一下—”  
  
  
“Erik有规定？”他问，抬头看着这个男人。一个胆小如鼠的人，身着无可挑剔的衣服，但是无法隐藏他不英俊、也永远不会英俊的现实。  
  
  
“他…表达了倾向，先生，”这个男人承认道。“但是他坚持应该与你商量。”  
  
  
“真的？”多好啊。就像让一个绞刑犯选择绳索。“我想一定有一些风俗是无法避免的。”  
  
  
“是的，蒙眼，当然，还有约束—”  
  
  
令人陶醉。但是…如果他得，他会尽最大的努力选择最简单的材料，当时机来临他能轻易逃脱。不会为Erik被脱去衣服，噢，不，但是—他无法相信Erik接受指令为他解开。如果需要的话他会想要能够自己扭动着脱离约束。“如果这些事情真的必要，我希望我的衣服都用同一种材料制成。”  
  
  
这个裁缝眨了眨眼。围绕着桌子，四个顾问安静地等待着，观望着。“那是什么材料呢，先生？”  
  
  
他耸了耸肩。什么会是最容易解开的？不容易抓住或者握住的东西。他对纤维织物并不熟悉，但是…“丝绸？”  
  
  
显然对于在场所有的人来说他说出了正确的选择，裁缝薄薄的嘴唇弯起了弧度，他笑着。而其他所有人给予了满意的点头。“一个极佳的选择。先生。那么请务必使用白色。”  
  
  
制作这样一件极佳的衣服，却是为了这样一个目的——看起来是如此的浪费。“我不懂为什么。我有一个儿子。我想公众知道我不是处子。”  
  
  
即使他们不知道他是一个繁育者。目前为止。九个月以后就无法掩藏了，除非他找到一个方法能…  
  
  
这，当然，回避了另一个问题：有很多…方法能导致流产。如果他真的不能忍受怀着一个孩子的想法，他可以——但是，他能吗？他爱David——更多孩子的出世会是一个美好的愿景，但是，那是在他那涉及权力争夺的不快乐的童年，一个父亲本质上是，一个强制的产物还有一种繁育者的社会概念的情况下。一想到是Erik的孩子。温暖的感觉从未在他内心徘徊，但是那不够。他和Erik可以在另一种生活里得到幸福，但是因为Erik现在已经做出的事情，这已经变得不可能了，在那种情况下生下一个孩子的预期…  
  
  
还有很多需要思考。  
  
  
提到他不再是处子——天堂禁止他提起每个人都知道的事情——桌边爆发了一波令人震惊的窃笑。没有人特别无礼，尽管他清楚地知道他们在说什么，驱逐出那个他敢说他是任何样子而不是纯洁的想法。  
  
  
也许他可以穿黑色。哀悼。在Moira死后他穿着这个颜色。现在为何不呢？  
  
  
领头的裁缝吞咽了一下。“这是—”  
  
  
“传统。我知道。”他叹了一口气挥手让这个男人退下。“那么，就白色。白色丝绸。我想蒙眼和束缚的材质也是那个。”前途真是一片生机…是否有一个人享受被完全剥夺自己的意愿。  
  
  
“那关于花朵的问题—”  
  
  
看在—不。他不要选花。“我不在意。让Erik决定吧。”应该会是某些可怕的东西，以对Erik品位的了解：这个男人认为品红是可以用来做衣服的颜色。  
  
  
周围的人眼神单调令人不适地望着他——不难理解，他表现得根本不像一个脸红的新娘。他花了很多时光考虑这种事情——性别的旧俗还有繁育者的权利。作为Westchester的国王，他有大概一打小册子是冠以他的名义。现在全部都甩在他的脸上。  
  
  
Erik读过这些小册子。Charles知道。他们有时会讨论，在难眠的夜晚。  
  
  
“让Erik决定余下的吧，”他抱怨地说道，站了起来，把椅子后移。“我不在意。”  
  
  
让他们照他们的想法弄。前线传来消息说Erik攻势正好，不用花上多少天他就可以过境进入Upper North。他有一次攻占了那个城市—没有更多他能做得了。大多殖民都已分散，Erik任由他们管理内部这么久了，他们很可能会向他誓忠。他会在主要城市留下一个统治者，解决各种问题，但是Genosha不像这样，Erik建立了一个全新的政府：Upper North 的殖民自我管理。  
  
  
Erik的时刻表不会因为事实被影响太多，意味着他会在预计的时间左右回来：按时回来进行周全的计划。最多一周，他就会出发去Gensha，那样的话会给准备婚礼留出几天。  
  
  
“先生—”  
  
  
显然，现在甚至不是“殿下”了。他不是第一个要嫁给一个国王的男性繁育者——已经是不知道多少个——尽管事实上了解先例仅仅只是给他增加了痛苦：一个配偶的头衔取决于他们配偶允许他们如何的决定。  
  
  
因此，这取决于Erik。又一次取决于他。  
  
  
那么，最好从现在就开始，嗯？ “问我的未婚夫—”他带着更多的恶意吐出这句话，就情况来说有一些不合理了，很有可能足够引起一些愉快的谣言。“—等他回来。我没别的补充。”  
  
  
当然，不是真的：他要说的太多了，但是简单的补充他们不会采纳的。那些违背传统和礼仪的，创新的，任何会激怒Erik的事情——任何一个桌边的婚礼计划者会轻易否决的想法，如同Charles摔上背后卧室的门那般轻易，把他们阻隔在外面，远离他们刺耳的声音还有对一切他永远不愿的事情的坚持主张。  
  
  
最后结果不如他的预期：他们的原则跟随他的脚步渗入进卧室——说实话，真的，真心的，他想要毁了那张床，它正看着他倒下，用它蓝色丝绸的被子嘲弄他——说实话，他并不知道被单是什么材质的，他也没有剥开铺盖去看。然而忘记要在婚礼的晚上行刺Erik的事：这个时候，他对这张床的厌恶超过了对Erik的愤怒。他还是放火把床烧了吧。  
  
  
就像他们曾经跟着Shaw潜入城市之后的脱逃：Charles在城墙边的下水道里引爆了炸弹，威力搞好可以歼灭追踪他们的小队，但是力量不足以炸毁上面的街道。同样的，爆炸使得火苗蔓延到了他和Erik躲藏处边上的格栅，他们等待着确保那起作用，然后Erik对Charles深思熟虑的“一次小型爆炸”笑了又笑—然后建议他们来烤棉花糖。晚些时候，Charles许下承诺：等他们沿原路返回去为剩下的军队打开城门之后。  
  
  
运气好的话，放火烧了那张床也许算是对那个承诺的履行：他会给Erik带来另一个咆哮的地狱，就像他说过的那样。他是多么守信啊。  
  
  
在这场训练毁掉婚礼之后——几乎可以肯定这会发生，烧掉床这件事与此相比简直可以称得上是种仁慈了。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

 

Charles再一次被打扰是在第二天下午的早些时候了。起初他相当肯定敲门声是Logan想进来，但是，这个推论很快就被否定了：Logan根本用不着敲门。即使他这么做了，也不会是掠过房间到达Charles的耳朵里的这样几乎小心翼翼，悉悉索索的声音。  
  
  
“是谁？”他喊道，因为来者似乎并不只是想进来。仆人们不会再进来温床，但是，按照Logan的命令，他们只是把食物放在主室的桌子上，给Charles足够长的时间吃掉它：然而这次不可能是他们在敲门——现在他们已经不再直接往温床送饭了，他们的敲门声是带着试探性的。难道是其中有人错过了Logan的命令？  
  
  
门滑开了，然后——嗯，有点小惊喜。一个医生？或许，他的白大褂和挂在脖子上的听诊器表明了他的职业。虽然没有医生会在看到自己的病人时这么害怕——老实说，他的害怕似乎是常态。他也很年轻，有着很明显不愿与他人对视的习惯，闪烁着目光巡视房间各处，就是不看他该看的人。  
  
  
一直坐在窗前低头看着庭院的Charles站起身问：“有什么可以帮到你吗？”  
  
  
那个男人重重地吞咽了一下，点了点头——虽然很难看出来。这动作随着他猛地颤抖了一下结束。“我——嗯，是的。我是…Hank McCoy。一名医生——恩，你的医生，还有Howlett将军——或者说，实际上，国王，我是来——他们，嗯，他们让我来确保你的健康。“  
  
  
健康。这就是这些天来他们所讲的吗？后退了一步，他的腿弯猛地撞上靠窗的座位，但那仅仅是无意识的小动作，接着，他发现自己再次坐回了垫子上。健康。上帝啊。  
  
  
“谢谢了，我拒绝，”他咬着牙道，或许他应该更和颜悦色些，当这个男孩——看起来年龄也勉强只够刚刚长出胡子——显然被吓着了，但考虑到他到来这里的目的，他还是做出超出了可能性的范围的固执己见的样子。“我猜是Erik让你来做个检查，但是恐怕他这么做只是想确认我的繁育机能完全运转正常，因为，老实说——滚。”  
  
  
男孩眼睛睁得大大的，眨了眨，脸上同时慢慢地绽出了解与恐惧。“什么——繁育者——什么？”  
  
  
“看在老天的份上：如果你甚至不能用我的名字称呼我……‘繁育者’是一种身份，不是一个头衔。现在，滚出去。”  
  
  
男孩一动不动，但是他的眼睛近乎狂乱地，眨得更快了。“我——不，我并不知道。”他咳着，从喉咙中抽出声音。“我的意思是，我不知道——你是一个繁育者吗？”  
  
  
真是该死。  
  
  
Erik——Logan——谁都没有告诉过他。这是——是——只是一些其它类型的检查，无论这个男孩是谁，他对那些重要的事情一点都不曾知晓。只是，他现在知道了。  
  
  
“太抱歉了，”Charles呼了口气。仰视着这个男孩——男人，他应该礼貌些称他为“男人”，既然他的年龄已经长到足以成为配给国王的医———哦，一个配给Charles的医生，无论如何。但是，是的，仰视着这个男人，他感觉到他绷紧的脸色放松下来，在这些天来一直在表面下焦灼的，突如其来的荒谬的暴怒和悲伤崩溃了：在他的假设中，事情已经变得如此纠结，而且，因为他的假设，他孤立了自己。“我想——”  
  
  
男人点头——速度快的根本不像是在安慰，但他的忙乱的举动能表现出他非常想使Charles安心。“不，我理解，我是说，其实不是，但是我觉得我理解，恩——你是一个繁育者？”  
  
  
Charles的嘴唇痛苦地颤抖，但还能自制。“你会看出来的。若你对此守口如瓶我会万分感激。”没有威胁他：无疑Erik会非常乐意看到秘密像这样被泄露，被Charles自己泄露。要是这男人说了什么，Erik也不会有什么粉碎流言的举动的。  
  
  
又点了点头，然后他更进一步，手指用力地拉着听诊器的边缘。可怜的男孩——男人，男人，该死——显然很紧张，他的坐立不安摆明了这点。更糟的是，当他不小心太大力地拉了一下听诊器，把它环上了他的脖子一侧，一端无力地垂下，摇晃着拍击他的大腿，他握住另一头并茫然的盯着它，好像不敢相信他的医疗设备会这么不合时宜的背叛他。  
  
  
他一下子意识到，站在那里手握一个听诊器长达数秒钟并不太得体，他把它绕回他的脖子，因它撞到胸膛而微微蹙眉。至少这提醒了他去呼吸：他深深地吸了一口气，这么做在某种程度上让他安定了下来，谢天谢地。用这种方式使一个医生镇静下来真是一件尴尬的事。  
  
  
“不，我不会说出去的。”男人向他保证，双眼盯着地板。但听起来十分真诚。“我是说，我怀疑，但是并没有宣布什么.…...”然后，当他最后抬起目光，他睁圆的双眼透出真诚：“我是Hank McCoy。”  
  
  
出于习惯地伸手握住递上来的那只手。“Charles Xavier。”  
  
  
“我知道。每个人都认识你。”不知道是不是错觉，听起来他的声音对此有点感到抱歉？  
  
  
Charles勉强地干巴巴地笑了。“真是太不幸了。如果你不介意我问——现在如果我可以表现得更礼貌些——既然你都不知道我是一个繁育者，你来这里做什么？”  
  
  
Hank眼神闪烁地看向婴儿床。“国王让我负责所有的家庭需求，今天早晨Howlett将军问我能不能看看你，他，呃，说你这儿已经一团乱了。”  
  
  
如果指的是他们的击剑战斗，那么，没错，好吧。如果这个Hank认为这就是全部那他真是个傻瓜，但如果他想的话就让他一直这么保持无知吧：要是Logan觉得他对Charles的心理健康的关心还不够明显到令Charles注意到，那他简直是令人失望地太容易被看透了。  
  
  
“还有一些关于你儿子的事。Howlett将军有一个理论……”  
  
  
理论，像在研究一样。不，研究David？Charles呼吸一窒。“你不准靠近我的儿子。”  
  
  
这似乎是一种根深蒂固的反应，Hank退后一步，双手伸向前并拼命地摆着。“不，不——我不是——不是像那样的。我从来没有——没有在——没在儿童身上——没有研究任何人！”  
  
  
那么他大概是一个糟糕的科学家。Westchester大多数的科学家在某方面有对他们自己进行试验的嗜好。大部分的时间，是无害的，尽管有限的活动空间限制了Charles去实验室——有时候他真希望自己没有出身王室——在这么长的时间里见识过了科学好奇心之后，他能看出Hank一定在说谎。“我不信你。”  
  
  
“我——”面对这样的怀疑他实在不用显得如此惊慌失措。现在这种事太普遍了。“不——你不了解——”  
  
  
“我完全了解，我觉得。”向婴儿床迈了一步。然后再一步。无论何人想伤害David，首先要解决Charles。  
  
  
“我——我也是一个变种人！”Hank匆促地脱口而出，然后他的脸立刻变得通红。红晕逐渐向下蔓延到了脖颈，灼烧着皮肤。  
  
  
“不育，但也是……一个变种人。”  
  
  
一个不育变种人？很少见。大多数变种人通常是可育的，就像他们这样。Hank是幸运的，尽管，他不是可育的：连结只发生在两个可育的人之间。Hank将会与之有别，即使他会忍受着为什么他，作为一个变种人，却没有连结的猜忌。那该死的观点，如果你能生孩子，你就应该生——越多越好，直到生理上无法再生育，或是到了无法生育的年龄。  
  
  
就Charles来说，这没有那么糟糕。当然， 许多人对他停止履行众人皆认为他作为国王和男性守卫者应有的责任而愤怒，但人们不敢质问他，当Moira这样做时他们感到了宽慰，尽管她是人类，但他们愿意接受它——全盘接受。曾有过抗议，反抗，一些暴动，但他做到了——有时他要安慰自己说这其实并没有那么糟糕：如果他们知道他和Moira之间没有连结，那可能会更糟。当然，在这一点上他认为是自己的心灵感应破坏了连结的形成。原因在于实际上他连结了Erik从而不能再次连结——如果公众知道了这件事 ，会有大规模混乱的。  
  
  
事情是这样的，虽然——他是一个守卫者，意思就是他能当孩子的父亲。这是守卫者的定义，简单明了。只是作为一个繁育者能凌驾于任何其他生育能力之上。如果你所关心的只是确保物种的延续，那么为什么不呢？能做父亲的人远多于那些生育的人。繁育者，那么就是：珍贵又迷人，几乎被崇拜着，但被关在笼中。珍贵到不被允许他们拿自己冒险。这不就是他们的逻辑？  
  
  
该死的蠢货逻辑，这真是。  
  
  
“你是个……个变种人，”他慢慢地对Hank说，尽己所能语出成句。很难把面前这男人的样子和带着社会特权的人融合起来。Hank的举止一点也不像拥有特权的样子：他的举止显得他像是被包裹在这世界试图要打倒他的想法里。不育的变种人，尽管——他可能有他所应有的那份恶意。  
  
  
“是的…还是一个医生。”  
  
  
Charles浅笑。“是的，我猜到了。”笑容很快褪去。“但那并不能改变不许你接近我儿子的事实。”  
  
  
“我没有想要伤害他！”  
  
  
“哦？他非常健康。为什么你要还为他另做检查？”所以，在逻辑上有一点错误：这是要干什么？Hank可能确实没有打算伤害David的意图——但是他也可能有，而且看起来足以构成威胁。  
  
  
“不是什么会害他的检查！只是……Howlett将军——他认为你的儿子，作为一个婴儿来说太安静了。啼哭的不多，只是有点……”  
  
  
“我的儿子好得很。”有一个安静的孩子并不是问题——那是一种愉快。David会哭的：事实上，每当他哭泣，都是在Charles无法抑制自己的挫败感的，最糟糕的时刻。可怜的David可能感受到了，变得焦躁不安。这没有什么不寻常的。任何有心灵感应能力的父母的孩子都会这样。在父亲与孩子之间的连结——当然是他流露给David的。  
  
  
“不，没错！只是……他极有可能是一个变种人。”  
  
  
如果他不是的话那可真是一个奇迹。变种人通常会生出变种人。没关系。无论David的能力是什么，随着他的成长，会逐渐显现出来。现在，不需要任何检查：David不是一只小白鼠。“如果他是，那么他就是。没有理由要求这么严格。”他坚定地护在David的婴儿床前，不让他儿子——David看到Hank，他抓住了婴儿床的边缘，把自己撑起来靠在床沿，用胖胖的小手拍打着他父亲的后背。  
  
  
默许了他儿子的要求，Charles转身把 David从婴儿床抱出并托着他的臀部，用手架着他小小的肩膀。David倚靠在他的手中，一如既往的信任，咿咿呀呀地充满快乐。  
  
  
“我们都没有生病，”沉默片刻之后他说道，Hank不确定地在双脚之间换着重心晃着，伸出指尖点了点他眼镜的鼻梁架，把它们推回到了他的鼻子上。“如果你想玩Erik的游戏，那么很好，告诉我，我们会解决的。我会告诉你他想听的，但至于Logan的要求，答案是‘不’。”  
  
  
“我——好吧。”  
  
  
紧张地晃着一只脚，Hank放下他的手，把它们揣入白大褂。之前脸上的绯红已经消失褪去，留下他苍白的皮肤和消失殆尽的信心：他的一切都在透露着不安。“国王没有叫我来这里检查你，不是你想的那样，”他更像是冲着地板喃喃而语。“他——根本不是他让我来检查你的——嗯——”  
  
  
“如果你打算给我开一个检查有多么好的讲座，或者我有多么应该躺下来然后让Erik上我之类的，劳烦你自便吧。”语气冷得如寒风过境。这足以让David不开心地哼哼着，卷曲着手指伸入Charles的头发。没有用力抓，而只是紧紧握住。  
  
  
Hank抬起眼。“不。我不会和你说那些的。”  
  
  
“你什么都不懂——什么？”那——这样的事情不应该如此令人吃惊，然而Charles发现自己看错了，他带着一种他一定是很令人不安的、毫无吸引力的成见看Hank。但是……Hank不会和他说那些吗？那一定是说错了，听错了——一定不是事实。  
  
  
“我不会和你说那些的，”Hank重复，这次更有底气了。“你看，我知道几乎没有人认同我的观点，我知道这意味着因此我可能被驱逐出教会，但是——我没有。我认为你不应该被迫结婚。还有关于孩子——大量证据表明孩子在父母两厢情愿的情况下更为快乐，健康——”他的语调上扬，词语快速地脱口而出，然而Charles却没再听了。他听到了他需要听到的。  
  
  
Hank是对的：这样的观点会使得他被赶出教会。几乎可以肯定他会被禁止出任皇家医师。但是，作为一个不可育的变种人，他有权利不顺从。要是一个繁育者反对的话一定会被雪藏；要是是守卫者的话会被默许。因为这些守卫者认为无论如何几乎总是会形成两厢情愿的关系，进而繁衍。但对于Hank来说——他处在两方之间，无人的中间地带。  
  
  
那是一个危险的境地。  
  
  
他绝对什么都没有和Erik说。如果他说了，他决不会得到这份工作。  
  
  
“你和Erik说了什么？“Charles问，向后靠着婴儿床然后等待下文。不要太兴奋：这可能是一个诡计。这可能是一个谎言。但如果Hank真的相信——他是一个医生。他可以提供帮助，在许多方面可以被利用，还有，天啊，那将是怎样的一种恩赐，听到自己的观点传回自己这里，证明他没有错，其他人相信，认为他应该可以去选择而不仅仅是他自己侥幸的想法。  
  
  
Hank咬着下唇，但是没有让步。这男人值得信任：他可能是社交内向并且极其痛苦，但他坚持自己的立场。“没什么。他从不问。我认为他只是以为我的思维方式和别人一样。他只是问了关于我的研究和行医资格。他以为——他说你也对科学感兴趣。问我如果可能的话，有时候，能否抽出时间来跟你谈谈我的工作。”  
  
  
冰冻的感觉蔓延上Charles的双肋；他将他的手掌滑过David的肩膀然后用整个手臂代替它，更安全地环绕住他。只是Erik的另一个手段罢了。这种方式，这一次，试图给他找一个让他感兴趣的朋友，使他的生活尚可忍受，但如果Hank只是出于义务奉献出自己的时间的话，Erik真是脑子有问题才会觉得他和Hank之间能产生信任。“不要难为自己，”他回答，吐字清晰而正式。  
  
  
Hank的脸扭曲起来。“不——我——我的意思不是——是我想要见你！他向前一步，伸出手来，但是之后又立刻抽了回去，好像意识到这么做可能看起来有侵略性。“你所想的——所有人都知道。认为你是正确的人可能比你知道的要多，但他们害怕得不敢承认！我……想见你。我听过你在Westchester的演讲，在你和你妻子结婚的时候。我钦佩你为繁育者权利所做的事！”他停顿了一下，耸起肩膀。“现在认为有些是很道理，但……我仍然真的很佩服你的作为。我接受这份工作不是因为国王的要求。我是说，是的，他付给我的报酬很好，但是……我想见见你，然后……也许可以交流一下？”他的声音上扬，如同他的下巴：这两个动作都带着几乎像小兽似的期望，期望不要得到被踢一脚的回报。  
  
  
他可能在撒谎。他可能是Erik的人。但……他探出一丝思想的藤蔓。只够轻掠过Hank的思想，并小到令Erik无法从每日Charles接触过的思想中区分。不足以控制Hank或者从他那里得知更多，但它掠过他心灵的顶峰和谷底，搜寻整个空间寻找是否有一丝虚假的痕迹。  
  
  
什么都没有。他没有撒谎。  
  
  
他……是真的想要交流，因为他也是这样想的。  
  
  
天，他也是这么想的。  
  
  
“我很抱歉。”原来Hank一直站在他这边，拜托，请不要让Hank被他的暴躁赶走。 “我相信你。”  
  
  
Hank耸耸肩，但他的嘴角牵起一丝微笑。“我真的没有责怪你不信任我。这宫殿的大多数人——权利形势复杂，真的——他们太爱这权利，绝不会想要打破现状。你在这不会找到盟友的。”  
  
  
“所以我有所发现。”  
  
  
David在那一刻松开了他父亲的头发————哦，聪明的男孩，他转向Hank然后展现了一个灿烂的露齿的微笑。但是：“粑粑！”啊，是的，没有持续多久：他又来了，拍打着他父亲并带着一副同样快乐的表情祝福着他。  
  
  
“对，我亲爱的。”  
  
  
“Howlett将军可能是对的，你知道的，”Hank片刻后说。“你的儿子在效仿你的情感——不，又不完全一致，我不这么认为。这不是那么简单的事情，‘你开心，他就开心；你难过，他就难过。’我想——如果你观察他，你会发现有时候他会对你的紧张有压制的反应，有时候他和你的情绪很相符。我认为，这就是为什么有时他比其他孩子更安静，如果要推论的话，仅从我所看到的，和我所听到的。这不是确定性的，你懂的——”  
  
  
“不，我不这么认为。”但是这次他的苦笑更为友好：Hank不想对David进行试验。他只是好奇。无害的好奇。“没关系：我想只是推测的话并没有损害。不允许有实验。我讲清楚了吗？”  
  
  
“是的，是的，当然了！”他点头，有点过于激动，他的眼镜从鼻梁滑下：他把它推回去然后继续说道：“我敢打赌这是关于他的能力是怎样作用于你的。如果他只是一个移情者，他可能只是获知你的感受并对它产生反应，但如果他也是一个心灵感应者，他可能会听到你的渴望——即使可能只是潜意识里的——那些，在某些情况下，他会保持安静而不把注意力放在自己身上。如果这两者仍在发展，一个偶尔还会强过另一个——这都是猜想，当然但它也像任何其他的能力一样：首先它有些不稳定。所以，他停留在你的情绪进行感应与看起来出奇的安静之间。或者，如果它们在他进化能力这一阶段里的起伏不定的某一点上偶然地全部停止了，他也许会看起来像一个完全正常的婴儿。这真是非常的迷人。”  
  
  
真是这样：它的确是。“亲爱的，你听到了吗？你很迷人。”但David只是咯咯地笑，用他的小手拍打着Charles的肩膀。十分开心，此时此刻。他很开心看到这样：近来他时常很安静——真是这样。在很多这样的时刻，他一定在期望David可以隐藏他自己，被他周围的人所无视。  
  
  
这个留到稍后再考虑，可能要等到深夜里当他躺在温床里听着David呼吸的时候。与此同时，Hank也在这里，而且Hank表示赞成。浪费这样一个机会是相当愚蠢的。“什么都不要告诉Erik。”  
  
  
Hank低下头时一绺头发垂下脸庞，像是他已经失去理智了一样看着Charles。挺好。Hank一定已经知道告诉Erik的悲惨后果。“我非常善于隐瞒。”  
  
  
“希望你能，比我藏的更好。”那样的记忆总是缠缚着他，也许有一天他会明白如何面对他们保持自己的尊严，但是，现在，他侧身躺进椅子里，把David放在地板上，让他的儿子快乐地胡乱挥动四肢在附近爬行。或许他在努力地痛打地板。这也说不准。  
  
  
在Charles的示意下， Hank在近旁的椅子上坐下。当他扶上椅子的扶手时有过片刻的紧张，犹豫着是否要把手搁在那里——家具真的会那么贵吗？——但他最终决定了把手放在大腿上。  
  
  
“所以，那么：你在研究什么？”  
  
  
他很少看到有人谈起自己的工作时会整个面庞都被点亮，散发着难以掩饰的喜悦。而Hank——他是真的充满热情。他滔滔不绝地说着，带着在交谈其他话题时都没有的自信。而且，更妙的是，他的研究是十分迷人的。能够适当地在实验室花些功夫，分析是什么造成了突变——棒极了。这些实验室无疑是一个邀请，可是确定Erik不会反对他去参观一下吗……？  
  
  
一个小时后，当Hank终于讲完时，Charles已经完全挪动到他座位的边缘，手肘撑在他的膝上，被他这几个月以来里最有意思的源头所吸引住了。从书中阅读信息不同于杰出，狂热的研究人员来亲自诉说。医生。无论Hank是什么。显然，两者都是。因为他聪明到两样都能胜任。  
  
  
“我——很抱歉讲了这么久，”Hank带点儿害羞地道歉，微微露齿而笑，不太自然并且只露了出一半的牙齿，确保他没有过分担心Charles的愤怒。  
  
  
“精彩至极，”Charles低声说道。“你还会再来，对吗？这些都——对我来说很重要，关于基因突变的观点，我想做些力所能及的事来帮助你。我保证可以为你提供一些资源，如果这个不情之请不是很过分的话——”  
  
  
“完全没有！”Hank不假思索地脱口而出。  
  
  
呲牙咧嘴的笑容挂在他脸上一定很滑稽。“你还没听到我要说什么呢。”  
  
  
他脸又红了。Hank害羞的理由非常不充分，但这种事情很少是合乎逻辑的，并且，这一点在谈话中，显得更为可爱。“噢——我——嗯，对不起，我以为你会想去看看实验室。”  
  
  
“我想，”他承认，笑的太用力而感到脸有点儿痛。愉快的疼痛。最棒的那种。  
  
  
Hank也效仿了他的表情。“噢，太棒了！我可以用上这些帮助，还有——肯定会很棒的，这一切。很少有人会感兴趣。”  
  
  
“我恐怕要说世界上大多数人对错误的事情十分感兴趣。”  
  
  
真是煞风景：冷场——一个与谈论科学时的热情的可怜对比——退回到了原点而且扼杀了好心情。他们俩止住了微笑，然后，突然地，他们结束了对坐着彼此相望，几乎又回到了原来开始的地方，但也有例外……  
  
  
好吧，这一次，此时此刻，感觉他们有点儿像朋友一般。或多或少——他们的处境迫使他们内心深处产生了一种情感。现在能找到两个惺惺相惜的心灵太困难了。  
  
  
“我给你带了些东西，”Hank平静地说，凝视着Charles的右脸。“你不需要收下它，虽然提供它是有风险的，但是…….”  
  
  
不管它是什么——他是不可能告发Hank的。好久没有感到如此轻松适意了，有个人理解他，与他相对而坐，像他那样相信他并且对科学感兴趣——妙极了。还有David也是，蜷缩在角落的一堆毯子里，打着盹——这整个场景不能再美好了。告发Hank然后失去拥有更多这样的美好场景的可能性？绝对不行。  
  
  
“我不会的。”  
  
  
Hank转而讪笑。“你甚至不知道我提供了什么。”  
  
  
把他说过的话还给他？非常聪明。“没关系。”  
  
  
“呐。”Hank在口袋里摸索寻找着，用颤抖的双手把它拿出然后伸向Charles。  
  
  
如果他对袒护Hank还有任何迟疑的话，这让完全他消除了这个念想。他几乎立即知道了Hank手中的东西是什么。很少有人见过它，但是，作为Westchester的国王，他对它很熟悉。当他没有性生活的时候，没有使用它的必要，但因他偷偷把它送给过很多繁育者而足以知道眼前是什么。  
  
  
一个注射器，装满了血清。生育控制。相对于女性99%的有效性，它对男性繁育者只有75%的有效性，但有总比没有要好。它是除宫内避孕器外最好的，但Erik一定会注意到的。  
  
  
这是他所能得到的最好的了。

 

“谢谢你，”他呼吸一窒，伸手从Hank的手指中接过注射器。“你不会——你不可能会知道这对我的意义之大。但它是——为什么冒这么大的风险来帮我？你要知道，如果你给我这个被发现了……”  
  
  
Erik会杀了他的。他会把他大卸八块的。他们没有讨论过那些，但事实上生育控制从来没有在交谈中出现就足以证明。Erik想马上要孩子。那恶意再清楚不过：九个月给了世界足够的时间去知道他究竟是什么，去对他评头论足；Erik触摸他的腹部；接着轻易，轻松地假设怀孕从来不是一个问题。如果Erik发现Hank提供了阻碍的手段，他一定会大发雷霆。  
  
  
Hank耸了耸肩。“这是值得的。有错的是他。”他停下来，咬着牙，然后——他的目光闪烁带着一丝恐惧，但他对他决心的坚持勇敢到了令人钦佩的程度。这是一个能很好地证明勇敢不是隐藏恐惧的证据：恰恰相反，勇敢是要克服恐惧。“我是说，我不想让他发现——不想——国王令人畏惧，但是——我不能不……”  
  
  
“你要知道你比我想象的更勇敢，Hank。”比这个世界上的大多数其他人更勇敢。安静而谦逊，不善言辞又笨拙，但他的善良、勇敢、出色让Charles心悦诚服，他轻弹了一下手中的注射器，看着闪闪发光的塑料外壳。“我最好现在注射，是吗？这样你就可以把注射器一起带走了？“  
  
  
Hank点头。“对。”  
  
  
他们快速地在几秒钟内找了能绑住手臂的工具。然后他轻拍着肘窝直到他找到一条血管——并不太难。值得庆幸的是，注射从来没有困扰过他，他没有一丝畏惧地将针头刺入皮肤，推下活塞然后看着血清打进他的手臂。  
  
  
但它不是一个完美的解决方案：血清只有75%的有效性，维持三个月。虽然，那不算新鲜事：药剂从来没有完善过，而只是一个权宜之计，几乎是有辱人格的那种。血清是为生育之后的繁育者开发提供的，当宫内节育器不再被当回事儿，而繁育者又不想在生完一个之后紧接着又怀孕的时候提供的。往往，血清是守卫者沉迷于繁育者的幻想时的产物：三个月的时间，做是不做？最好让伴侣开心，忍过这三个月，考虑到那个小东西：要不他们很快就会再有一个孩子了。  
  
  
但是， 且不论血清的暂时性，注射需要高度管制，还有，仍有25%的可能性怀孕，无法确保有效——但它是当下境况大多数繁育者最好的选择。  
  
  
毫无疑问这将是他所能得到的最好的。  
  
  
一注射完毕，他便把空注射器扔给Hank，赶紧将它盖好。Hank抓住它并裹入上衣的褶皱中，手指抽动着——几近颤抖——当他再次抽出手的时候。  
  
  
然后，还是有一丝担心。接着，就这样，繁育者重复道：“谢谢你。”他没有想到——他从未想过有机会去避免怀孕——“谢谢你。”  
  
  
Erik可能想马上要一个孩子，但是他从头至尾没有想过。他们之间没有协议，在他们之间扭曲的连结中再加上一个孩子非常不明智，甚至根本就是疯狂的——而这却是制度化的。有多少其他繁育者已经被迫做了同样的事情？一个繁育者将在他或她结婚的第一年内怀孕是所有人的期望。  
  
  
如果不是Hank……嗯，为Hank的到来感谢上帝。  
  
  
Hank点点头，把手放在椅子的扶手上然后用手指有节奏地轻敲着布料。“当然。”  
  
  
当然。那似乎是一件很简单的事。但它不是。它不可能是。很少有人愿意为他做这件事。Hank选择这么做——这完全是个意外，还有——Hank给予他的，善意，以及，虽然很蠢，但拥有了一个盟友的认知——比他给予他的药物更重要。知道了如果不是他们处境一样，如果不是他们都在监狱里的话，很多Westchester的官员都会尽己所能会帮助他。Darwin，Alex，Kitty，Sean——有很多人愿意来帮助他。  
  
  
但是他们没有一个人可以。  
  
  
Hank——Hank在这儿，并且为之冒了太大的风险。无论是谁都会对他的行为报以感激的。  
  
  
“你该走了，”最终Charles说道，因为这比一直看着Hank容易，他用指尖摩挲着针孔。它几乎不再出血了。当然这么说听上去很废，但这感觉太像是由于所有的血液涌向心脏的缘故，它已经开始对再次独处的诺言感到恐慌了。  
  
  
Hank会走出那扇门。它们会他身后锁住。然后，再一次，时间会如放慢停滞一般，等待着Erik的归来。  
  
  
但如果Hank留下来……Erik想让他成为他的朋友——虽然如果他知道Hank的想法就不会这么做了——并应允了Hank其他人没有的访问许可。但他们只是刚刚见面：第一次见面的时间过长可能不会引起猜疑，但那会引起注意，并且很快会被人监视。  
  
  
Hank离开椅子站了起来，简略地点了点头，把头伸向一边，越过他的肩膀看去。没有人在他身后突然冒出来，但是有怀疑无疑是合乎情理的。“那我一会儿再来？“  
  
  
没必要像问问题一样说。毫无疑问他的拜访是受欢迎的。“请来吧。你——Hank，你今天为我做的…….”  
  
  
“和任何正派的人所做的相比不算什么。”  
  
  
“恐怕没那么简单。正派的人会被其他人误导。那不会让他们变坏——但那会让他们犯错。许多其他的好人不会做你所做的事。”  
  
  
“这是你对Erik的想法吗？”  
  
  
他并紧膝盖不是有意的，而是本身的无意识行为：第一次面对类似谴责的问题时缩成这个姿势。如果他昏倒也只能算是活该：士兵们被要求不要并住自己的膝盖是有原因的。  
  
  
但是，在他能回答之前，Hank迅速埋下头并挪开了视线。像是十岁的孩子一样，却多了更多自信。作为如此高大的一个人，Hank轻松地消失在阴影里，为他不愿去为之争的观点而逐渐后退。与几秒前形成了如此鲜明的对比。要他加入斗争一定很困难。  
  
  
“我很抱歉。那个——你不需要回答。我不该问。”  
  
  
“没关系。答案是‘是的’。”  
  
  
Hank猛然抬起头。“你认为他是一个好人？”  
  
  
“本质上说，是的。”但他说出时犹豫不决，还咬到了自己的嘴唇。并不是说这是一个谎言——只是他在说出这个事实的时候简直像是疯了。“激励他的东西都是好的。”  
  
  
“如果你——”甚至Hank，也是：期望有人能够完全理解他就太过了——并非因误解要责怪Hank。“如果你这么说的话。但是——你有没有考虑过——”结结巴巴，犹豫不决，但清楚地真诚。“很多人认为，对于那些伤害了他们的人。告诉你自己其实他们爱你要容易些，——那——”  
  
  
容易些？这种情况下不会。如果有天Erik的行为表明了他是个简单的怪物的话，那么只有把刀抵上他的肋骨才能算是问题。不过，就他们现在的情况而言，如果真的发生了，几秒钟后他就会把刀会插进自己的身体。  
  
  
这样的话愧疚是可笑的。爱情也是可笑的，关键是没有哪个心智健全的人会去笑它。  
  
  
“我不是在为Erik的行为辩护。天晓得，如果有一支由想要打醒他的人组成的队伍，我会当那个领头的。”  
  
  
“你为了远离他而打响了一场战争。”  
  
  
“Erik的内心是善良的，但那并不意味着他没错。我们的信仰不一样。我们也不想要一样的。”  
  
  
善良被黑暗笼罩着。就这么简单。一点都不像Shaw，那个自甘堕落的男人：Erik不是虐待狂，而是一个实用主义者，做着他相信需要做的事情，尽管没有从这片混乱中获得快感。Shaw，虽然——夜晚因黑暗中漂浮轻佻笑容的幻象而惊醒，并记住剑刺入腿的痛苦和静待生命流逝的恐惧，黑暗又鲜红，沉入泥土……  
  
  
那不是Erik。是不一样的。那并不好，但那是不同的。  
  
  
“你不明白，”他对Hank说，抽动着嘴角向上弯起：一个歪歪斜斜的淡淡的笑是所能期待的最好的了。“我很高兴你不明白。我没有对有人能够理解抱有希望。”  
  
  
Hank把手插入口袋。“那你……要按他说的去做？”  
  
  
他还有依恋——知道Erik有他的优点——和不理智的愚昧：“只是这些我不得不去做。但我想你真的在问些题外话。”  
  
  
“我想……”  
  
  
“你想知道，如果我有机会，我是否会扳倒他。”  
  
  
“是的。”这就是Hank：他的确定格外强烈。强在该强大的地方，这个Hank McCoy——他很高兴知道这点。  
  
  
“不留余地。”  
  
  
那一定是Hank所希望听到的：他做不到面不改色地撒谎，他的表情柔和的太快不会是在作假。就像是真正地解脱了的样子。“那……那太好了，先生。我的意思是，我觉得这样很好。”  
  
  
这算是奇怪的抚慰吧，实际上。如果Charles被允许这么做，有种Hank的赞同可以迅速变为喜悦的感觉。“如果你不介意，Hank，下次你再来的时候，能否给我带一些阅读资料？我不在乎是什么，只要是你的研究就行。”如果他要求的话Erik会给他书籍，但是Hank的研究听起来太迷人了。“我知道我不会立马就理解透彻，但正好会留有问题下一次来问你，嗯？“  
  
  
“当然了，先生！”有着这样的热情，Hank挥去关于这可能会很困难的顾虑。很可能，Hank与Charles一样渴望一个在科学方面可以交流的伙伴。  
  
  
“那么，谢谢。”  
  
  
冲着门点点头，他给了Hank一个温和的笑容然后往回走了几步，朝着他儿子的方向。Hank接到示意然后走向大门，没有犹豫地向Charles回报以微笑。在当今世上找到一个如此坦诚人非常难得：大多数人都隐藏着自己的热情和善意。  
  
  
“很高兴见到你，Hank。”  
  
  
Hank停下脚步，半跨出门，只能看到他的脑袋。“我也是，先生。”  
  
  
没那么高兴地目送他离去，但这也是没办法的事情。Hank只能待这么久，以免有人开始怀疑为什么一个医生会在Charles房间里待这么久。他需要做的最后一件事就是让他生病的谣言开始流传。Erik可能挤不出时间陪他——在他明显想要Hank陪伴他的情况下——但他可能会对于他丈夫不牢靠的健康状况有些许不高兴。  
  
  
但是都没关系。多一点拜访会让别人更容易相信他和Hank已经建立起了友谊。Erik很快就会回来，并且，基于他鼓励Hank来做繁育科学，他肯定不会反对一次实验室之旅。这样的事情Erik是容许的：没有真正的政治影响力，但是很有趣，也可能是有利的。是纵容，说实话。  
  
  
Charles抱起David，将他的头埋进自己的肩膀。他的孩子虽然睡着了，但不可否认他沉甸甸的小身子很令人安心。他没有多想便抱着David开始转圈，一圈变两圈，两圈变三圈。  
  
  
三圈变四圈，一个小时变两个小时，两个小时变三个小时……  
  
  
他放空地转啊转，思绪飘到别处：在他Westchester的家中的玫瑰园里，他曾杂交玫瑰的颜色来创造新品种、新香型的玫瑰。下次他应该和Hank说说，或许在这儿弄个花园是个不错的主意…….  
  
  
直到Angel摁响晚餐铃他才意识到自己究竟走神了多久。不过也不要紧，反正他今天也没别的事儿要做。  
  
  
但奇怪的是，当他坐下吃晚餐时，他内心却悄然生长出一种心满意足。没有什么是完美的。仆人们把饭摆好，偷偷看他用餐——躲的不像他们想的那么好——毫无疑问会向 Erik报告他的健康状况。这虽说令人不快，但是，不像先前几天他拒绝在温床外吃饭那样，更不用说他今晚屈尊来到外间的桌前，还是可以期待这不是他的全部。永远不是。  
  
  
Erik会回来的。这里会举行一场婚礼——而那不带一丝怜悯地扼杀了他的思想——婚礼会很可怕，但他不是唯一一个这样想的人。Hank也是这么想的。Westchester的人们也这么认为。不是每个人都迷失在了Shaw的谎言中。  
  
  
现在那并不意味着什么。它不是一个计划。它没有改变。  
  
  
但它至少是一个去期待的理由，最终，它可能会是的。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

尽管Erik曾估计过时间，但Charles以为Erik会在一两周以内就回到Genosha。可实际上，现在是在Hank的第一次造访之后又过了两周半了。这可真是一次长久又未卜的等待。  
  
  
Hank在第一次探望后的三天又来看他了。Logan应该是被告知过Erik对于Hank来探视的鼓励，因为他淡然地允许了Hank的探望，一直以来都没有打扰过他们俩。  
  
  
这样很好：Hank的拜访所带来的激动在二十四小时以内逐渐减弱到让他可以进行实际的逻辑思考了。当他恢复思考能力后，向他袭来的思绪重得像拉货物的火车。  
  
  
凌晨两点，Charles醒来，喘息着，然后意识到……  
  
  
这些记忆都必须被移除。仅仅是对Erik设置一个屏障是不够的，远远不够：一旦连结形成，这些屏障不能够确保Erik不将它们撕裂以窥探一切。Charles知晓的一切，只要Erik愿意费神去了解，他都能知道。  
  
  
因此，Charles一定不能知道。  
  
  
幸好，不是一切记忆都必须被除去。Hank的观点，尽管危险，但却是一种完全不能够被忘记的观点。如果将这些记忆干脆地完全隐藏于屏障之后，是的，Erik必须要一点一点地将屏障撕裂才能发现它们，但是因为与Hank的互动是需要他的观点和知识的，所以不能将其一起抹去。Charles的脑海里现在已经有很多的屏障了，Erik不会有足够的时间将它们一一撕开，他似乎也没有这个打算。一旦连结完全形成，如果他需要知道什么，他可以十分方便地利用Charles本身的能力，去准确地找到他所需要的确切信息，而不是对他来说无益而吃力地在一堆被隐藏的信息中寻觅。  
  
  
例如，Charles对于Raven背叛一事的反应——他盲目地用手重击着他可以发现的第一个无生命的物体，重重地锤击着墙壁将手弄破，将几根手指弄断——就被他用为了保护自尊的不能更好的理由藏了起来。这段记忆对Erik没有用处——但这并不意味着被他看到就很合适。有很多这样类似的记忆，没有实际意义，但是被藏了起来。  
  
  
既然这样，（脑海中）过多的信息就是对他最好的保护。Erik不会通过搜寻他的记忆来验证Hank的忠心，因为他不会去找那一部分的信息，并且他不会想要浏览这些，除非他开始撕裂每一层屏障——但是那就需要好几个星期的时间了。  
  
  
而关于控制生育一事？这太冒险了。Erik搜寻这记忆与否都不重要了——如果发生了什么碰巧让Erik知道了，Hank必死无疑。一些不合需要的政治观点也许会使得他被解雇，但只要Erik没有发现他实施这些观点的证据，他就不会杀他。  
  
  
那么，这就需要设置不同层次：在脑海里隐藏不同重点的记忆。完全消除他的一部分记忆是最深的，最安全的选择，接下来是将一些他所知道的记忆保留下来同时将它们放在重重屏障之后。在这些之外还有一些更表面的屏障，一些较容易被洞悉的事。Frost要费很大劲才能到达较深的层次。  
  
  
那么如果另一个读心者也必须费很大力气呢？Erik永远不会穿越所有的层次，除非他精确地知道要去找什么，即使是这样，那也会很不容易。  
  
  
Charles会用尽全力保障Hank的安全。  
  
  
在Hank二次到访的两分钟内，一切有关于Hank给他那个血清的证据都从Hank的脑海中连同那些记忆一块移走了。一分钟后，这份记忆也从Charles的脑海里被移走了。当然，这不是不能撤回的，但是，就如同被Frost拽出的记忆一样——那些记忆依然使他浑身冷汗地惊醒——他不会知道他曾有过这些记忆。Erik不能从他这里取得它们。  
  
  
重新感受可能怀孕的恐惧与Hank的生命相比不值一提。  
  
  
即使那个可能性被降低之前也是这样。  
  
  
在那之后，Erik回归的日子渐渐接近，Erik的到来可能意味着的一切使得他在温床边、卧室不断踱步，用David的存在来安慰自己。会没事的，他能够熬过去。让David有个小弟弟或者小妹妹——不可能——不会——那么糟糕。  
  
  
只要Erik不将他自己的信念灌输给那个孩子。  
  
  
Charles难以入眠。  
  
  
毫无疑问Erik会在整个孕期对他悉心照料。  
  
  
让自己在杂乱的毯子中醒来不是什么难事。  
  
  
如果那个孩子也是一个繁育者会怎样？  
  
  
当他没有躺在他用毯子叠起的床上的时候，他要么是踱步于房内，要么就是坐在窗边，眼神空茫。  
  
  
卧室的周长准确的是四十三步。  
  
  
Erik离开的时间比他所说的长了很多——不过他有说过吗？他说了什么？已经过去多久了？  
  
  
当他询问为什么Erik去了那么久的时候，没有人回答。Logan养成了一些令人不愉快的习惯，一边嘟哝，一边挥着他的刀，然后用他开始随手带着的布擦拭它们。但是在这些年里Charles形成了好得令人困扰的侦察技巧，虽然Erik可能能够知道他在做什么，但没有一个侍从可以料到：在夜晚的时候，他成功地将他房间的门把手卸了下来，将藏在连接门把手的金属板下的绝大多数木头取出，然后再用黄油刀将金属板和把手重新拧回原位。在门的两边，他在金属板下都挖了两个洞，可以让声音相对很好地传进来。除非有人的观察十分敏锐或者知道要检查，他们能够知道他做了什么的概率微乎其微。  
  
  
他所制造的，不用说，是一个绝妙的可以让他能听到发生在门外的任何谈话的工具。他们——不论“他们”是谁，不明身份的人——认为他被很安全地阻隔在房间以内，远离听觉范围。这个工具不如他的读心能力一样好，但是当他在有大事发生的情况下使用能力的时候，Erik会发现——那么这个便更利于隐藏，在层层屏障之下，他可以进入一些Erik不会去看的无害的地方。那么如果他发现了这个呢？他会换掉门把手。没有什么损失，并且Charles也已经听到了很多了——Erik给他的任何训斥都已经无用了。  
  
  
真正很令人沮丧的是：人们也许会谈论对于Erik的看法，但是他们不会傻到以为在一个房间以外的Charles没有在听。毕竟，他曾与Charles共事，并且知晓他的……特别的天赋。  
  
  
很容易能想到，他已经对他的侍从简单透露过这一点…除非他想让Charles知道最新的消息，并且这并不是不可能的。  
  
  
这就解释了为何没有人对于Hank在Erik归来之前超过两次的探访而惊讶：他不仅带来了能让Charles的日子不再那么难受的阅读材料，还带来了Erik延期归来的消息。有意地让Charles有获取这样的信息的途径也算是Erik的作风。  
  
  
不过，他可能并不想让Charles知道这些：Erik是因为被突如其来的Westchester的反击而耽搁。很明显，为联姻而将他们的国王绑架被他们视为侮辱。知晓他的子民爱戴着他并且愿意捍卫他的荣誉还是很令人愉悦的。虽然不幸的是有些迟了，但是这样的想法还是很重要——以及可能还有一些行动，因为，据说，他们的确让Erik过了一段困难的日子。  
  
  
如果这仅仅是一个Westchester的叛乱，那么Erik可能会轻松地将它解决。知道不仅仅是这样乃一件令人振奋的事。门外的耳语传来这样的信息：发生在Westchester的不断的反抗让很多人开始疑问：为什么Erik Lehnsherr如此决绝地选择Charles Xavier作为配偶？  
  
  
Charles Xavier，并不是繁育者。  
  
  
两位非繁育者的婚姻——意味着Lehnsherr 正在违背他自己的法律。  
  
  
Erik的更大的一个疏忽是：认为人们在大约九个月的时间内都会在认为Erik轻视法律的情况下感到满意。哦，只要Charles怀上孩子，一切自然就会解释清楚，但是，在那之前…  
  
  
那些悄悄话说一切都很混乱。  
  
  
在Charles这一方，他试着不去想太多：如果他过度地去使用记忆的话会减弱这带来的极好的喜悦。最好克制它，在科学都不能吸引他的注意以及他开始觉得陷入某种困境的时候让自己很快接受。  
  
  
大多数时候，那都多到让他不愿承认。  
  
  
今天——今天是一塌糊涂。  
  
  
今天是Erik回到Genosha的日子。  
  
  
虽然听了很多门外的话，但是Charles不知道Erik会如此迫急的归来。Logan不情愿地承认他们事先也不知道——这就解释了为何他没有偷听到——Erik在行军队伍中通过邮件告诉了他们，他会在十六小时后紧接着信件抵达。  
  
  
这样迫切的抵达使得Charles想起了当年他和Erik得知Shaw将抵达Genosha的消息，并且需要在一个半小时以内集合武装时的混乱。那时候真是一片混乱。  
  
  
不过至少那时候并没有现在的盛况。  
  
  
此时——Charles之前从未见过那么多华服。  
  
  
他被塞进了一件他不喜欢的太紧但裁剪精良的衬衫。这些都是艺术的剪切，或者至少Angel是这么告诉他的：在他看来，这件纽扣呈斜线的衬衫，就像是有人从他的肩膀划了一道伤痕到另一边的大腿。布料荒谬地用小的金属钩子串接，他胸前有一道浅棕色丝绸缝制的线形装饰，比其他的布料颜色明亮。不论它究竟是什么，这是一块过于繁重的布料，虽然肌肤接触的地方足够柔软。裤子是由同样材质做成，不过是更深的颜色，与他的长靴相配。总的来说，这整套服装并不是他需要服从的最荒诞的事。  
  
  
这件服饰将保留到婚礼那天。  
  
  
只希望所谓的接待会也能拖迟。  
  
  
不过毫无可能：他需要在宫殿门口迎接Erik，在那里，台阶上以及在街上排成长队的人群可以看到他，形成欢庆的国内景象，欢迎勇敢的战士归来。Logan都懒得去告诉他不要皱眉；Angel告诫他最好小心自己的脑袋。  
  
  
她认为这样会形成威慑也是有趣。  
  
  
在这一切中，最糟糕的部分是需要将David捆进一件深棕色的袍子里，为了与Charles的衣服搭配。他的儿子不能理解这个的必要性，并且，实际上，Charles也无法理解，特别是当这使得他的儿子开始哭泣，小脸挤在一起像个红色的葡萄干。David不停地扭动，用小手撕扯着衣服，痛苦着抗议被强制放进一个比他的松款短上衣，以及他所习惯的毯子们紧很多的东西里面。他俩都不知道这样做的目的是什么，没有好的理由而这样对待他的儿子，使Charles心碎。  
  
  
典礼，是他唯一的答案。扯淡是Logan更倾向的答案。判断哪一个更准确并不是难事。  
  
  
洗漱和穿戴都完成后——Charles真的很想对试图碰他的头发的人怒吼——他和David在侍从的陪伴下离开房间穿过宫殿。如果情况更令人愉快一点的话，Charles可能会欣慰地找个机会舒展一下双腿，毕竟他在很长的时间里都是蜷缩在靠近David的小床旁的毯子上，或者是在被限制的区域内行走。但是现在……他的身后身旁是卫队，用一种和对待即将演出的小矮马一般的态度，指引着他，包围着他。在这样的情况下，可不容易有好的心情。  
  
  
身为Westchester的国王，Charles很熟悉被成千上万双眼睛注视着身体，观察他的外貌与服饰的每一个细节的感受。但是那些无法让他为此做好准备：在被剥夺了权力的情况下被审视，被仅仅看作一个物品。他们不会把他看作领袖，他们会就像评论一片肉一样评论他的外表，疑惑为何Erik想要得到他，无视他与Erik曾有的过去，对他不断地评头论足——并且不会是因为他的优点。  
  
  
在这之前，他总是通过他所取得的成就，他是一个怎样的统治者获得评价。  
  
  
但现在不同了。  
  
  
“抬起下巴，孩子。”Logan在他身边粗声说道，他护送Charles走出宫殿的大厅，来到露台。Logan看起来就和Charles一样对此并不期待，并且，虽然说出来很奇怪，但是知道这个使得他有些许安慰——虽然他保持沉默，但是这至少显示出Logan对于Charles即将到来的生活的景象的一丝厌恶。  
  
  
如果这世间还有一丝怜悯的话，就请来一场倾盆大雨吧。  
  
  
但果然，当Charles走出宫殿时，太阳几乎令人目眩。  
  
  
将他的儿子抱得更紧，他走向阳光——现在是正午，太阳在宫殿上方，烤灼着道路上的石板——Charles尽全力想去忽视人群中发出的窃笑。他也有过个别类似的经历，当然，但是都和此时不同，每一双眼睛都是因为他不能控制的理由注视着他，他大概不能……  
  
  
不能承受这些，每天，每日，从现在开始。他大概，不能。  
  
  
长靴踩着石板从脚下传出回响，这声音比处决前的鼓点更加糟糕。每一步都变得更加困难，他渐渐靠近露台，下面是从城市的主干道至宫殿的壮观的阶梯。他在离边缘几步的地方停下，然后等待，将手塞进David长袍的皱褶里，然后挺直肩膀；他昂起头，眼神注视着眼前的人群。  
  
  
尽管他必须看起来十分整洁与镇定，对于这样的一个画面他忍不住发出嘲笑：焦虑的神经在他的体内缠绕，环绕着他所有的器官，缠绕扎根地如此之深以至于如果他试图将它们扯出——上帝，他的器官也会随着一同被扯掉。所以焦虑的情绪还在那里，汗水打湿他的手掌，他的呼吸开始急剧，让他身体的每一寸都叫嚣着逃跑，逃跑，逃跑。  
  
  
[放松，Charles。你太僵硬了。]  
  
  
Erik。现在这只可能是Erik。虽然还有四分之一英里远——从这里他可以看到Erik的马车，马车由上等的木料做成并被打磨地很光滑，由四匹黑马牵引——而他已经能够进入Charles的脑海了。Charles没有动摇：只是眨眨眼，继续盯着人群。  
  
  
[我没法坚持。]  
  
  
承认自己的软弱并不是他的打算，但是总有一个令人崩溃的点，而他无法想象——不能这样活着。如果承认能够有些许帮助——如果Erik能做什么改变现状，他可以变得软弱，如果这就是让这一切停止所付出的代价。  
  
  
[你是我见过最坚强的人]Erik在脑海里说道，伴随着一丝担忧。[这场面令人不悦，我知道，但是-]  
  
  
[他们注视我的目光和我还是国王的时候不一样。他们不在乎我的政治和决策。他们想象我是一个物品，就像——]  
  
  
这样的感觉就像是意识里突然被撕裂，他深吸一口气，微微抬起肩膀。[你不是物品。也许他们现在这么看你，但是他们会知道——我发誓。Charles，他们会知道你是多么有天赋——]  
  
  
[他们早就知道我的能力。我曾很好的统治过国家。这和我没有展示什么无关——这是——上帝，你怎么不明白？你不明白你对我做了什么吗？]  
  
  
[他们会尊敬你：你会向他们证明你现在和当初在Westchester时一样才华横溢。]  
  
  
[这和我做了什么无关！]  
  
  
这一切都太荒谬了。他很想摇摇头——这就是他所变成的吗？一个奇观？  
  
  
Erik——Erik——他是如此盲目。为何他是这样？如果他看不见他身前的人民赤裸的想法，他也不能被责备——不是每一个人都能够读取意识——但是难道Erik看不到他们眼里蕴含的意思吗？每一个人，曾经，他们也许会思考Charles所颁布的政令，都只会开始遐想他在床上一丝不挂的体态。他裤子下的屁股是什么样的？他有双漂亮的眼睛……  
  
  
给他看看，Charles在脑海中尖叫。然后他这么做了。他对Erik打开他的意识，将意识围绕人群，然后提取。  
  
  
漂亮的嘴唇 谁的孩子？ 美丽的眼睛 在床上应该很美 打赌他在Lehnsherr身下一定很美  性感的衬衫让他的肩膀显得圆润 谁杀了Shaw？ 不是一个繁育者 他是个繁育者吗？ 真美的男孩  
  
  
没有比这更糟的侮辱了：Charles可见地往后倒，Logan很快用手抓住他的手肘。这次，他真的很庆幸，Erik在他脑海中传来的同样的反应——愤怒。因为愤怒，意味着他知道了这一切有什么不对劲。  
  
  
是的，Erik，你现在看到了吗？但是他没有传递这个想法：只将此搁置于自己的脑海里并把它放到深处，埋在因阳光与等待产生的疲惫之下。  
  
  
“怎么了？”Logan问道，然后松开手——人们看到他们接触太久并不好。也许当Charles还是国王的时候，他的护卫可以这样做，但是现在——现在，总有关于性与阴谋的想法：作为Erik的配偶，有私情是重罪。  
  
  
好吧，诅咒这一切。  
  
  
站在这里然后看起来很美？不。这里必须还有其他的什么，任何都行。但是，如果真有的话，他早就会移开了。相反地是，他的长靴还是如同粘在石板路上，他的背脊如杆般挺直，无论队伍变得多近。他不会改变姿势，不会在移动代表着崩溃的情况下。  
  
  
当Erik的队伍到达宫殿，Erik从马车上来登上台阶时，Charles已经被因为阳光以及紧张而产生的汗水湿透了。David也在抱怨着自己的不满，忽视着Charles想让他心情变好的一切尝试：实际上，他越是这么做——任何尝试——David就变得越不安。  
  
  
但是，无论结果如何，这一切终于快要结束了。Erik到达这里后，情况会有所不同，这件事会终止，让他们离终结更近一步。下一阶段可能不会变得更好，但至少是下一步了。  
  
  
Erik的外表也是引人注目的一部分：他穿着军装的身体线条真是太棒了。Charles在之前没有看过这些新的设计。显然Genosha的军装需要被重新设计——没有人愿意自己的制服和Shaw的军队有联系——说实话，Charles之前没有想到这一点。他有其它更重要迫切的事情。  
  
  
不过，Erik将这些新的设计展现得很出色：一套黑色的制度，锋利地裁剪，正面是一排银质的纽扣。相似地，裤缝和袖缝也是由银线缝成。腰带也是同样的颜色，不过帽子是和制服一样的黑色，银色只是出现在帽子前方的徽章上：一团小小的火焰，Charles沉闷地看着它。[锻造于火]当看见他盯着的时候Erik在精神上对他说道。  
  
  
看来在他试着给Erik展示人们心里所想的之后他们的联系没有完全切断。现在这么做好像意义也不大：Charles不想费神。  
  
  
然后，又一个，自满的想法传来：[我很高兴听到你觉得我很英俊。你也是，亲爱的。]  
  
  
[英俊，Erik，这从来就无需置喙。] 认为Erik很英俊，这就是当初促使他去亲吻Erik的一部分原因，并触动了印记，并且——  
  
  
为什么还要再次审问这些？他余下的时间都可以用这一点来自我折磨：同时也可以将自己限制于这特别的一刻带来的地狱之中。  
  
  
对了。那些……可能不是他想让Erik听到的想法：Charles用并不需要的那么多的热忱将他们的连结切断——不过Erik没有意识到。  
  
  
看起来并没有什么不安，他带着坚定的步伐登上最后的台阶。虽然动作简洁而带着军事特征，但他的动作同样活泼，并且充满着人生牢牢地在他的掌握之下的感觉。不过，在他脸上呈现的气势之间，他的嘴角因为期待与好心情而弯起。在如此明媚的阳光之下，他蓝绿色的眼睛比以往更加闪耀，并且带着灰色的斑点，不过这可能是因为制服上银色的关系，使得颜色更加突出，甚至使得他的头发在阳光映射下颜色更深。Erik一直以来都很自律，在紧致的肌肉以及缜密的自我控制之下，他却有办法避免自己显得呆板僵硬，并且在Charles看来，总是需要更深地审视：可以百分百确定的，Erik远远不仅仅是呈现在眼前的样子。他十分地迷人。  
  
  
在这一点上，Erik从未让他失望。

 

“上帝，我真想念你，Charles。”他压低声音道。直到他陷入一个紧紧的拥抱，Charles才反应过来Erik没有放慢脚步。David正被挤在二人之间，离Erik的胸膛很近。

  
他靠在右手臂上，感受着Erik的心跳：稳定的跳动着，撇开其他不管，单单他稳健的心跳就能使他平静下来。他感到放松，把头靠在Erik的肩膀上，将几分钟前的痛苦果决地从脑内移除，决绝得让自己惊讶于骨头竟然没有因此震碎。

  
软弱？几乎是肯定的。Erik曾经是他的朋友，并且是在这缩小到Charles本身如打着旋般充满着探寻的思想的海洋里唯一可以被他所确定的人。

  
之后他还有大把时间可以因此而唾弃自己。

  
“你在折磨我，”他靠着Erik的脖子，带着一丝颤栗。

  
难道在Erik离开之前他没有告诉过他，他正做的事——他那些任性的剥削掠夺——已经伤害了他的内心了吗？他肯定说过，只是Erik离开了。因此，现在告诉他现在一切就和自己当初所预想的一模一样，并不是什么过分的行为。

  
“但是我从现在开始会让你开心。”Erik低声回答，一面轻轻地摇晃着他，“我保证。”

  
保证，保证。难道他所保证过的还不够多吗？ 当承诺破碎时是如此恐怖。

  
仔细想想，现在的一切已经够了。Erik的肌肤带着过多的温暖贴着他，而他本就觉得有些热了——Charles往后退，让Erik的手放在他的手肘上，Erik仰起右边的嘴角意识到现在的情况。“那么，进去？”Charles咬着嘴唇慢慢地问道。他们几乎要被太阳烤裂了，他记不清距离上一次喝水有多久了。

  
Erik没有移开视线。“我当然希望如此。我已厌倦了吵闹的人群。我现在只希望有一个安静的房间。”

  
不幸的是，想要离开永远不是那么容易。虽然Erik做秀做得很到位，他转过身然后朝人群挥手，他的另一只手滑向Charles的腰际。这个动作该死地像是在宣告他的所有权，但是Charles没有动，只是看着人们为Erik而欢呼，就像几年前Erik在他们面前宣告Shaw已经被打败，并且用非常得体而正确的语言告知他们是所有地区里最先被解放的时候一样。

  
而现在，几年之后，他们为战争英雄，救世主Erik而再次欢呼。

要不是还有观众在场，Charles可能忍不住要啜泣。

  
“David怎么样？” Erik在转过身后问道，一边放下手，一边快速地对Logan点了点头。Logan点头回礼，示意Charles和Erik走到他的前头去。他们照做了，这也使得Charles不得不忍住回头检查Logan是否一直跟着。最近他已经十分习惯Logan的出现，即使他靠的离David很近，Charles也不会抓狂。这可是少数人的特权。

  
但是……David怎么样，Erik这样问？比Erik回来之前要好。之前他十分不安，现在他很安静，可能是因为被二人的身体包围产生了安全感。这让Charles将自己之前做的事联系起来——远离世界的其他部分，将自己的脸埋在Erik的颈间，该死的后果。

  
“受够了这太阳。”

  
Erik轻笑道：“聪明的男孩。”

  
他说的是Charles——出于他对于问题的逃避——还是David，就没人知道了。

  
“我让厨房准备一些冷饮。”

  
“谢谢，不过我自己也能做。”

  
Erik因为他的断然拒绝而皱起了眉头，不过他没有坚持。相反的，他在进入宫殿的路上满足地将一只手放在Charles的腰上。日影覆盖着整个前厅，不过幸好这里比较凉爽，当大门关上的时候，大理石会使温度降得更低。他们的寝殿十分奢华，离这里很近，而且也是有大理石构成。只不过在冬天会十分寒冷，当然这一点靠被毯就能够解决。如果他有一个急切等待着他的伴侣，为他带去热饮、依偎在他身边为他取暖的话又有什么不好呢？

  
当冬天到来后，他除了找到答案别无选择。但是等待这么久才能和Erik一同体验家庭生活并不是他想要做的事情。当他们完全进入宫殿后，Erik用一个眼神示意Logan离开——他们曾经共事，因此了解彼此的表情——然后自己一人陪着Charles回到寝室。

  
对于一个如此在意习俗的人来说，在让Charles在婚礼之前露面这一点上，Erik却令人惊讶地表现地愿意打破惯例。当然，Charles对婚礼策划者的说的话不仅仅是作秀：David的存在也应该足够说明他不是处子。

  
不过……他也算是，在Erik计划的方面来说——

  
那也不是今天应该考虑的事情。他挺直背脊，用一只手抚摸着他儿子的头发，跟在后面，回到房间。前景在变得越来越凄凉，但是……当他还是孩子的时候，他的母亲总是告诉他，他不可能一直得到自己想要的——这些话通常是在她不想被他的请求打扰的情况下出现——但是他从未认为“一直”意味着永远，就像最近，它似乎是这样子的。

  
守卫在房间门口向他们行礼，并打开了门。Erik引着Charles先进去，然后和守卫说了一些话才跟着进来，他的脚步比Charles稍慢了一点。不知他是先给Charles一点私人空间，还是他只是很好奇Charles会做什么。可能两者都有。

  
“这稍微有一点夸张，我知道。”Erik说着，在门关上后扫视着房间。他的手顺着金属抚摸了一会儿，寻找着其他人看不见的东西。“但是Shaw做事从来不留余力，我还没有时间监督他们重新装修。”

  
“我还以为你赞同他的品味呢，”Charles打断他，给了Erik一个背影然后朝卧室走去。那是他最不想去的地方——但是David需要午睡了，在早晨的喧嚣之后，况且他和Erik之间可能的谈话——都不是一个孩子需要参加的。

  
性爱，也有可能发生。如果他让自己的儿子知道他的父亲而因此成为什么的话他会被谴责。

  
Erik固执地跟着他，虽然他的确留了几步的距离——显然，这并不是巧合，即使这么确定也没什么：Charles放慢脚步，听到Erik的脚步声也跟着放慢，然后他又加快速度，这同样也被模仿。Erik可真仁慈，给了他至少一点点能有私人空间的幻想。但这不是真的——Erik在几秒之内穿过房间的时候不是，但这样的缓冲确实让Charles能够喘息以及思考，然后，最好的一点是，他可以不在Erik的笼罩下将David放下床休息。

  
不幸的是，David有其他的想法：早晨的疯狂让他感到不悦，他用自己足以对靠近他的人耳膜造成伤害的嚎啕大哭来表达自己的不满。他儿子是一个，非常，非常可爱的孩子，但他有着非常刺耳的哭声，比其他孩子的都刺耳——这声音更像是垂死的幼兽。Charles轻拍着他，晃动着他，试着和他说话，这似乎起了一点作用，直到Charles将他放在了儿童床上，就这一点，David又一次用尖叫表达了自己的不满，然后挥舞着自己的小拳头。在Erik回来之前他没有这样过，并且——David一定正被某种金属方面的天赋作用着。 在所有的他可以遗传自Charles的东西之中——难道不能继承一些容易被承受的吗？但这个——他还很小，并且如果Charles的母亲曾经给他说过的话，也许他就能够知道如果他自己的心灵感应是否也曾像这样，在他能够理解别人的想法之前就会浏览他人的情绪——

  
“David，拜托，”他低声说着，“Daddy没事。我很好。我没有——”他用牙齿咬住下唇，仔细思考着说不出来的话。“拜托，宝贝——”

  
是的。或许。如果像Hank推论的那样，他的能力在时隐时现地作用着，很可能几分钟后他就可以读取他人的想法而不仅仅是情绪，也可能什么都不会。这一切很难判断。

  
现在，Charles不想面对Erik。将后背朝向一个不信任的人并不是一种好的策略，但是Erik——就看着他的后面来说，只有很少的人他能够比信任Erik更甚。太矛盾了，但是Erik想要的——核心是触碰，欢愉，以及一点的控制与奉献还有，还有，还有——

  
Erik不会在他怀抱着孩子的时候碰他。

  
David——在某种程度上，David一定知道这一点，或者是直觉上地，或者只是Charles这么想——虽然他不可能知道他看到了什么。或者这仅仅是意味着他把这一切归结于为了是他的爸爸保持安全，担心如果Charles把David放下会发生什么——因为，该死，Charles知道他如果将David放下会发生什么——他的父亲又会感觉不妙。情感——还是说思想？——是很强大的东西。爱，就如同这样，让他凝视着儿子的脸庞，皱着脸哭着，他想坚强与勇敢，以及所有的一切，现在一个婴孩还不需要知道这些。

  
“我——我没法让他停下来，”Charles抱怨着。“如果我将一切情绪阻隔掉，让他感受不到的话，他还是会哭，因为他会觉得我不在了。我无法——”

  
从地板传来鞋子移动的声音——Erik靠近了一点。“你能让他睡着吗？”

  
他的表请在他能够控制之前扭曲了一会，虽然他很快恢复控制，将表情隐藏起来，重回到面无表情的状态。“我当然可以，但是我不能在每一次他察觉到我情绪沮丧时都让他入睡——”

  
因为这意味着我需要让他一直沉睡。

  
“那么如果你去想一些快乐的事呢？让那些快乐的回忆一直陪着他直到他迷迷糊糊入睡？”

  
人的意识在睡着的时候不是完全关闭的，David仍然会感受到他父亲的情绪。但是他似乎不是总刻意留意它们，除非有什么刺激——就像Erik的回归一类的事情。Charles几天以来都很痛苦，并且David看起来并不是没有很好地明白这一点。给他展示一段记忆或许能起作用，然后，当他再次醒来时，情况或许会有所好转。

  
值得一试。

  
“我——是的——我可以试试。”

  
“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

  
“不用。只要……什么都别说。我需要安静。”

  
也不需要那么安静，不过那段他将放入David记忆中的记忆，会让Erik的声音发酸。

  
他很容易地找到了那段记忆，围着意识的分支旋转，然后戳入自己的回忆。一个心灵上的温柔的触碰就足够了——这并不很复杂的需要很多手段的事——然后他成功地将记忆推向David，回忆与情感的云朵飘向他的儿子，伴着想法思考感觉感觉感觉的在他脑海里永不停止的微风。

  
David的意识向前，急切地抓住那些想法，将它拉向自己婴儿脑海里的藤蔓上，然后戳向它直到它展开，向他的想法展去。大部分是感情，然后当爱，安慰，安全重新通过他们的连接传回Charles的脑海里后，Charles重新放松下来。

  
Moira在David出生之后抱着他摇晃着。她棕色的头发，因为用力而渗出的汗水，顺着她的脸颊从泪痕上滑过，她来回轻轻晃动着她的孩子，将孩子抱起来，用明亮而疲惫的双眼向下凝视着他，就像他是世间最令人惊叹的生物一般。

  
这段记忆被循环播放着，对于Charles来说，停止播放不是什么难事，将这段所有的经历以及Moira的情感合并成一个剪贴画使他心安，就如同他曾经真实感受到的那般。他让David冲那些记忆挥手了一会儿，然后小心地将他儿子的意识从其中拉回，用那段记忆中的情感将它包围，但是隔着一段距离：这一次，变得很容易，当他将David放下来的时候，孩子没有哭叫。

  
没几分钟他就睡着了。

  
“你给他看了什么？”Erik在Charles从婴儿床边退回的时候问道，他返回的步伐比之前更轻。他有一点担心David会突然睁开眼睛，他的哭叫又会重新开始，但是，幸好，他很安静。

  
“你难道不知道吗？”他几乎是带着惆怅问道，终于转过身面对Erik。

  
不可否认的是，发现Erik用一种有点疏离，接近困惑的表情看着他，十分令人惊讶。他以为，David发作的时候他会不耐烦、甚至恼火：Erik在某些方面有着令人敬佩的耐心，那主要体现在他追踪他的目标上，甚至是耍浪漫等等，但是那并不延续到他生活中的其他方面。一个婴儿——Charles没有想到他会仅仅为了一个婴儿的舒适而友善地让自己的目标被耽搁。

  
但是……他脸上的线条变得柔软了，慵懒地斜着站着，双臂交叉，看着Charles和David，他的姿势看起来很疲惫。甚至他的肩膀也是微微地耷拉着，看起来完全没有威胁，并且显然没有沮丧——更像是很满意。

  
“在前往宫殿的最后一段路上你拉起了屏障，还记得吗？”他说着，用手指轻轻点着手肘。他看起来仍然不像是没有耐心，而是带着愉快，给了Charles一个奇怪的笑容。“那么：是什么记忆？”

  
明显是个谎言。如果Erik不知道，他也不想告诉他：“没什么令人激动的内容。只是在Westchester的时候，我在火炉前将他哄他入睡的一段记忆罢了。那时候室内很温暖，而室外下着雪，室内有很多毯子——”他用眨眼来掩饰嘴角不安的抽动。“我那时很心安。”他说道，“只是一些简单的事——一段很容易回想起来的记忆。”

  
“十分美丽。”

  
那段记忆是真实的——如果Erik要查的话，他会看到正如他所说的那些，并且会看起来很真实，因为那就是真的。并且，就像Erik说的那样……美丽。

  
然而，对与错——从来就不是那么简单，Erik也一样……Erik可能不仅仅是在说那段回忆。他的眼神温暖，闪着微光，充满爱慕，眼神和他的手一样朝向Charles。他的手托着Charles的手肘，他的意识精密地进入Charles的脑海，【美丽】脑海里回想着[美丽美丽美丽美丽]

  
[Charles]它说着。

  
“我带来了你在Westchester的东西。”

  
啊哈，回到现实。刚才是多么美好的间歇时间。而现在肯定不会变得十分令人愉悦。“是吗？”他咕哝道，声音显得立场不明，和他的语调一样没有起伏，但是他确实在其他的人开始退后，向门走去后，但允许了Erik将他拉住。

  
“如果我漏掉了什么，告诉我那东西在哪，我会让人去取回。”

  
真棒，想到会有人搜寻他的物品。“你在等一声谢谢吗？”

  
Erik的一枝眉毛向上挑起。“我知道最好不要有这个期望。”他的手指弯曲，他的笑容淡了下来，带着一点保留，但仍然充满爱慕。“我听说你一直睡在婴儿室的地板上。那些堆在地板上的地毯让这看起来并不是什么大话。”

  
“真遗憾。那些关于我的传言似乎是和我有关的最大的新闻。”

  
要不是他知道Erik很满意在他们二人之中Charles更矮一些的事实的话，这个玩笑可能效果会更好。在连结之前，他就已经读过Erik的脑海了。为什么不呢？他之前就知道Erik被他吸引了——只是不知道他会对此作出反应。那些关于他身高的想法，以及他在Erik的臂弯里是多么合适的画面，从来没有过多地使他烦恼过，甚至可能一点也没有过——至少在他也很喜欢这些主意的时候不会。

  
他们穿过门，回到卧室的时候Erik喷笑一声。他垂下手，伸出手将身后的门关上，真的是用手，可能是出于习惯，虽然这样体谅的举动可能是让Charles相信Erik给了他一点时间来整理自己。

  
习惯使然，那么。

  
“身高不是衡量一个男人的标准，Charles，你也知道的。并且……我喜欢你的高度。”

  
又来了：他居然承认了，真惊喜——或者，可能不是。在这之前这可能会令人吃惊，但现在不会了。他有多喜欢Charles蜷缩在他胸前，抵在他的下巴上——对此忸怩并没有什么意义。温暖紧贴地依偎着Erik——

  
那些在战场上的数个夜晚，他们因为同样的欲望而燃烧——该死的，Erik成了被渴望的对象——而现在，他在这里，Erik就在他眼前……

  
“你看起来不怎么好，”Erik突然说，显然，缓刑时间结束，因为他又贴近Charles，抓住他的手腕，将他拉进，拉向——

  
不，不是床。他不会——他不会靠近那张床的。

  
当务之急的是要并拢他的膝盖，然后将重心重放到后跟上。这动作起了很好的拖延作用，这样的反抗也让Erik停了下来，他皱起了眉，过了几秒，然后叹息一声，将视线放在床上又转回到Charles身上。他抿了抿唇，很快又放松唇角，不过线条并没有很快地放缓。

  
“你有和男人睡过吗，Charles？”他淡淡地问道。

“没。”简洁，迅速，关于这一点——并不需要隐藏，因为Erik在几个夜晚后也会很快发觉。

  
抓在他手腕上的手指变得十分僵硬。“我以为——”

  
“我会让别人知道我是什么？”他苦涩地笑道“我不会。”

  
“但肯定能让你足够信任的人——”

  
“没有。”如果有的话他的情况一定会更好。这一切也不会发生：现在在这方面他完全依赖着Erik。

  
并且如果他有的话，Erik显然就不会那么高兴了。

  
他们站得很近，他可以听到Erik呼吸的频率加快，并且，如果他集中去听的话，他认为他还可以听到Erik的心跳声。虽然，那可能只是因为他的喜悦在Charles的脑海里吹响——他确实正在很大声地“思考”着，四周仿佛跳跃着“我的，我的，我的”的火花，以及其他正在闪耀的从各个方向朝Charles迸发的东西。

  
好吧。他没有——也不会那样描述自己。Erik对他的想法是十分乐观的，并且——

  
“实际上你不能去想那些事情，”他说道，并且很惊讶地发现，出于自己的意志，他放下了一些屏障。Erik此时可以畅通无阻，不过他似乎暂时允许Charles有一些私人空间。 就像是在诱捕野生动物一般——带着善意杀死它？真是个有趣的想法，即使并不是十分令人愉悦。Erik已经证明了，杀掉Charles是他最不可能做的事情。但是杀死任何阻碍在他们二人之间的人——这又是不同的情况了。暗地谋杀或者类似的不可名状的东西。

  
“什么？” Erik唇角弯起一个戏谑的微笑. “去想我是世界上最幸运的男人吗？你，亲爱的，真是迷人——”

  
“几周之前我还想杀了你，”他面无表情地说，因为，只是——真的吗？

  
“是吗？ 那么你应该很快就知道我可以感觉到那些金属，所以这不值一试。据我所知，你反而是在尽最大的力气去刺杀你自己。”

  
“别再给比起我现在有的而更好的杀你的动机了，Erik。”他移开目光，让Erik只能看到他脖子的一点曲线。以及一片肌肤。当谈论的话题是他想要避免的时候，有一些分散注意力的事情总是很好的。杀死Erik——想想就是足够困难的了，而再来一次……想都别想。

  
他的努力换来一声低声的轻笑。啊，好吧：他的一部分屏障仍然是放下的。“我会给你你应得的一切：你爱我，虽然我认为你因此而没有必要地怨恨你自己。”他抬起手捧住Charles的脸，用拇指摩擦着Charles的发丝，虽然另一只手正紧紧地抓着他的手肘——并且有很正当的理由。此刻，夺门而出似乎是个很好的选择。

  
“对于你来说真是思想超前。”

Erik挑起一支眉毛。“我错了吗？”

“不完全是。”

“错了哪部分？”

“正如我之前说的。”

  
“实际上，并不是。”但是Erik正笑着，手指正顺着骨头的线条摩擦着Charles手肘的弯曲部分；他的另一只手半伸进Charles的发间，正十分自如惬意地轻刮着他的头皮滤去无论Charles是否愿意滤去的紧张。我的伴侣 他在脑海里说。连结。他自己的身体的渴望和Erik一样。他认为这是一种对自己的背叛，让这个想法贯穿整个躯体，他盯着自己的脚趾，然后意识最终凝结在Erik抚摸着他头发的手上。“我们应该商讨一下婚礼的事宜。”

  
不用了，谢谢：他闭上眼睛，然后，虽然是个很糟糕的想法，是的，但是他向Erik的触碰倾去，叹息着，陷入到摩擦着他头部的手指的触感中去。这就是那种精疲力竭的感觉，不是吗？ 在Westchester之战——他听说是这个名字——中他没有入眠——育儿室的地板以及他内心的郁结也让他难以入睡。

  
毯子不是床垫，地板上他感到寒冷，虽然能够听到David的呼吸声给了他可以想到的最大的安慰。不幸的是，这也没有使其他的被抵消：他的背部下端一直隐隐作痛，并且间或伴着刺痛，以及正如Erik所说的那样，他真的很疲惫——显而易见。

  
只要他不会因为Erik将他推开而被打扰就够了，他们在这里呆得越久，他就越向Erik靠着，让另一个男人承担他的重量，而他在他们连结的脑海之中漂流着。

  
这很……安适。

  
感到世界在他脚下倾斜也不足以使他在白日梦中惊醒。不过他意料到了这一点：考虑到Erik那令人倾佩的保护本能。甚至是在连结生根之前他就是这样了：威逼着Charles吃东西和休息，以及有多一次或两次的实质行动，还有直接将他带走离开。

  
有一些东西是应该早被注意到的，真的，对于他们两人来说：对于Erik，他应该注意到一个不是繁育者的男人不会让自己那么娇惯的；而对于他自己，他应该尽早尽快地远离Erik的，在一切都太迟以及更糟糕之前——

  
而，最坏的情况发生了。

  
“我去叫些吃的，”Erik告诉他，一边在他的眉头落下一吻。“说真的，Charles，你看起来就像是在战争之中一样。忘记用餐，睡觉——”不过他听起来没有在生气……只是担心，至少通过Charles的发传来的含糊的声音来说是这样的。“你在这么浑噩的情况下怎么能够给其他人提供帮助呢？”

  
“我想我人生的一部分已经完了，”他咬牙说道。 帮助别人。 Westchester不再属于，Erik说过的会听他的那些好话并不代表着实际上Erik会采取他的任何意见，更别说付诸实践。

  
一切都完了。

 

哦——是的，哦，就像他不知道这是什么一样，他真愚蠢，在温暖的臂弯以及轻抚中放松下来。这样的想法很快让Erik的触碰变得不合适，并且——Charles的胸膛停顿了一下，传来一阵绞痛，同时他的思绪开始轮回地转着，有一部分从中分裂开来，仿佛带着强烈的自责在鞭打着他。

  
没有自控。

  
软弱。

  
可悲。

  
你本不该成为统治者。

  
失败。

  
“把我放下来，”他咬牙说道。这么软弱，让自己渴望Erik给他的东西，确实是很失败。

  
“不。你需要这个。”

  
他需要什么？他需要的，是他的妻子，是他的王国。当然，过去也不是完美的：他曾经很想念Erik，想念他们的曾经，这一切总是会留下一些隔阂，但是他也爱上了Moira，然后他们有了David。在Erik开始侵略之前，在战争再次浮现之前，那些信出现之前，在那些短暂的时间里，他的内心在大部分的时间里都是平静的。在花园中和他的妻子一同散步，在床上嬉笑，在深夜畅谈，在下城区漫逛，以及看着Moira穿着皇后的盛装，与街上的孩子们玩耍。

  
现在那些孩子都不在了，有一些可能已经死了，都是因为Erik想要他。

  
该死的混蛋。

  
他再一次笑出声，抓住Erik的肩膀。但是不够用力。永远不够用力。

  
最终，Erik将他放了下来——但是他这么做的时候却很糟，虽然他沉浸在温暖舒适柔软的地方中一会儿才意识到他被放置在了哪里。丝绸环绕着他，他将手放下之后，它亲吻着他们表达问候，贴着他的肌肤呓语着。

  
那张床。

  
不。

  
“绝不。”他嘶声道，连忙翻过身子。Erik扑向他，但是Charles已经迅速地弹到了床的另一边，用手和膝盖撑着身体，然后又跳了起来，跌跌撞撞向后直至撞到了墙，然后紧贴在墙上。

  
“我不会碰那张床。”他愤怒地说着。

  
不过Erik没有跟过来。他靠在床上，双手抓着床单，用一种带着无法言明的悲伤眼神看着Charles，这种眼神使得他目光深邃，让得他的情绪无法辨别。“要不要来下一场棋？”过了一会儿后他问道。“你可以一边吃——”

  
“不用，不。”

  
“你不和我下棋？”

  
“我们已经在下棋了。”

  
Erik发出一声被抑制的笑。“我发现当我们将斗争转移到棋盘上时，附加伤害会减少。”

  
“值得举杯庆祝。”而此刻，他为何没有来一杯上好的苏格兰烈酒。即使，身后的石墙在此期间很好地起了降温作用。也没有什么比物理上的降温更能浇熄欲望的了。

  
“你这么说真有趣。我给你带了一些东西。”

  
他们之间已经发展到需要行贿了，现在？他们真是……文明。

  
“并不是贿赂。”Erik告诉他。他停顿了一下，然后发送了一缕思绪穿过Charles半褪的屏障。Charles之前放下了它们——不过现在他又将之完全树立，完全地将Erik阻隔在外。虽然他也十分不愿意这样。连结——这就是他不想这样的一部分原因，不愿意让Erik如此轻易地就能进入他的脑海，以及感受到自己需要Erik的存在。“只是一个礼物，不是贿赂。”

  
“考虑到我的处境，这也没什么太大区别。”

  
Erik没有回应，只是去拿放在地板上的几个袋子。它们散落在地上——他只是以为那些是他和Erik的东西，不久会被收走——他开始起了一点好奇心，特别是当Erik将手伸进袋子里搜寻然后拿出一瓶包装了鲜红色丝带的苏格兰酒时。

  
实际上，这很贴心。琥珀色的液体，瓶子在光照下发出的光泽，以及看起来像是用真正的丝绸打得结。

  
“你真是考虑周到。”Charles小声地说着，但是，尽管不愿意，在Erik靠得足够近的时候他还是伸出手接过了瓶子。触感很凉，他将手指弯曲来握住它，将它靠近胸口。这个动作很明显是因为抱过太多次宝宝了，不过，苏格兰酒也很珍贵，而且这不是他可以依偎在胸前的最糟糕的东西。

  
Erik可糟糕多了。

  
“我需要和你商讨一些婚礼的事情。”

  
Charles低下目光看向酒瓶。“你不打算在我喝过酒之后再问我吗？”

  
Erik笑了。“不。我需要你清醒着。”

  
“那可不是我在清醒的时候想要的谈话。”

  
Erik叹息一声，虽然他至少在一臂之外，但他周身笼罩的沮丧气息几乎可见。天知道为什么。如果这是他不想进行的谈话，他仅仅只需要取消这场婚礼。让他们两人都能过得轻松点。

  
但他显然没有这个打算：他的唇角带着疲惫，但同样带着坚定，他的右脚已经微微抬起，准备靠近Charles，如果他不是被生理结构阻拦的话，他可能已经在Charles的脑海里了。“婚礼策划师告诉我你至少还是屈尊和他谈过话了。”

  
谈话？是的，只有一个字。他轻笑一声，笑声从喉咙传来，同时带来了一些情绪。“是的。你可以向Logan咨询这件事。”

  
Erik顿了一下，歪着头。“Logan？”

  
“是的。这里面包含了一场击剑。”

  
“该死，Charles——”

  
看着他挫败地捏着鼻梁可真是令人愉快。非常的。好到可以让他专注地看着Erik手指的力量以及美好的形状，带着这样的压力的动作，就和Erik曾经弯着身子就着烛光看地图一样，一遍又一遍地，在他屈服然后在将地图推给Charles之前看着地图直到找到攻击的最佳路径。

  
在某些方面，看Erik做这个动作就像是看着他为了什么事情让步。

  
Charles吞咽了一下，将即将从喉咙中跃之而出的情感一同压抑住。他之前不是才做了这个动作吗？好吧，那就再做一次：他需要咽下很多情绪，并且显然没有人勉强他这么做。

  
“好吧，”Erik终于开口，放下手，犹豫不决地晃动着——然后接着抬起手挠挠头发，一次，两次，并且一直不把头发捋顺。不过，他这样看起来很好看——一缕缕头发贴着他的额头。“你这样会举步维艰。我——这一切也不是那么的完全不公平——”

  
“哦？不是完全地？”他交叉双臂。

  
“我让你陷入艰难的境地。”

  
“你让我陷入没有出路的境地。”

  
“但是你还可以给我帮助。不仅仅是在婚礼这件事上，还有…所有的事。”

  
所有？比如朝他的剑抵上去？也许，这只会发生在Charles的幻想中，并且只在他没有想象到随之而来的悲痛的时候。这其中的一些正是他呆在Westchester最后几日里一直吞噬着他的想法。杀死Erik，随之而来的会是什么——如果在早先的时候他成功杀死了他，如果他没有David，也许他立马会割破自己的喉咙。或者——他还没有想过其它的情况，并且现在也不是开始的合适时间。

  
“我需要你帮助我统治，Charles。我一直都想要你在统治国家方面的帮助。我之前已经告诉过你了。我告诉过你，我想要和你共同统治这个国家。”

  
“那么我们就遇到困难了。我不会帮助你降伏人类。你忘记了我曾经娶过一个人类吗？”

  
Erik的表情立马变坏，他将苏格兰酒从Charles的手中拿出放在一边。这个表情很奇怪地，使他看起来老了一些，使得眼角的细纹更加清晰可见。他的眼神也变得深邃，眼中的光芒很快消失，使得它变得冰冷而冻结。“我倾向于别谈及你的妻子。你根本就不该娶她。”

  
他嗤笑一声，抑制住在体内爆发的愤怒。“我爱Moira，你拒绝承认这一点也改变不了事实。”

  
“我不是在拒绝承认。我是在拒绝让你认为有她便足够。”

  
“是吗，你这么认为？”

  
很好：就像他从未从这方面想过一样。他不是战利品——从根本上来说他是有缺点的，他偶尔可以感受到体内翻滚的缺点。总之，他本不配拥有Moira，以及Erik——Erik被仇恨包围，被权力欲望驱使，他本可以成为一个更好的人。他们都值得拥有比现在更好的。

  
“一点也不。”Erik立刻回答道，“但是我是变种人。和你一样。更配得上你——”

  
“因为我是一个繁育者，”他替Erik接着说，“我很不想告诉你，Erik，任何一个有着功能正常的阴茎的人，都可以配得上我。”

  
“但那是因为，我们连结了。”

  
这真的对他很重要，不是吗？他一直认为Erik是那种会对配偶至死忠诚不渝的男人——Erik什么时候不对他爱的人忠诚了？——但是发现这个对象是自己的时候，还是令人惊喜。即使是在那些难以入眠，盼望着不可能的事情，以及听着Erik呼吸的夜晚，他也未敢想过他们结合的可能。他曾以为这些就像在床笫之间快速地打个滚，如果他能够成功地将被标记的本能克制——因为他一直感受到了与其他人都没有感受到的可能性。但是对此屈服永远不切实际。

  
说完这些，Erik突然向前——十分没有征兆——这使得Charles很惊讶。他被推到了墙边，在他还未来得及说上什么之前他的胸贴上了Erik的，当他意识到Erik的双手直接撑在了他肋骨两边的墙上时，他已经被Erik的怀抱锁住了，毫无征兆，令人意外。

  
用他的手改变现状很困难。他试着伸出手将它们抬起来，但是很快就变得不稳，然后他放下了手，将手放在Erik的肩膀上，指甲陷入军装公认的上好布料里。

  
“你能说出还有什么男人能与你连结吗，Charles？”他问道，靠得更近，用脸摩擦着Charles的脖颈，然后……仅仅只是呼吸着。

  
“我说的不是这个。”

  
“因为你说不出来。”

  
他说不出来。这是事实。他从未和其他男人感受过那种像与Erik感受到的那般契合的火花。若不是因为他们有过关于他的话题——以及那对于Westchester的国王来说意味着什么——他也许会在不冒着连结的风险下和另一个男人睡。不是Erik，即使：一个吻就激发了连接；据他所知，当发生实质性的关系后，也许意味着生命的终结。

  
不过看起来，那个吻带来了结果是一样的。

  
“我们是天生一对，Charles。你知道的。我们赢了战争，我们可以一同改善这个世界。”

  
“理论是这样，连结产生得越容易，那两人就越契合。”

  
“当他们是天生一对的时候，是的。那就是我所说的。”

  
“这不是一回事。基因上的契合——仅仅是说明我们在生理上很相配，说明我们可以产生极好的后代，以及我们能够有效地保护我们的孩子。”

  
“你在钻牛角尖。”

  
哦，上帝。他的确在。“放开我。”

  
“你真的想让我这样吗？”

  
从他裤子里传来的一丝激动说着拒绝。“你从什么时候起开始在意我想要什么了？”

  
“我在意，Charles，我当然在意。”

  
“那么就取消婚礼，让我回到Westchester。”

  
“因为责任永远大过于个人欲望。”Charles的脖子处传来灼热，令人发痒的气息。这让他的皮肤微湿，发痒，想要好好抓一下。“所以不行。”

  
“你觉得我想要嫁给你？”

  
“如果你不用去担心Westchester的话，我想是的。回想那天夜晚，在帐篷里。如果你不是担心失去你的王国，你会推开我吗？”

  
“但是我的确担心着Westchester——这一点不会改变。”Erik的手抓住他的臀部，带着占有欲地将他拉进，这让他无法正常思考，更糟糕的是，他的血管里充斥着想要靠近Erik的冲动，他的血液涌动着，他的身体渴望着Erik的拥抱，他想要Erik的占有，他的意识，或者是一部分的意识，却热烈地反对着。

  
“而现在那不需要被担心了。”Erik呼出一口气，然后——所有理性的对话结束了，并不是完全带着逼迫，Erik开始用唇擦拭着Charles脖颈的皮肤，带着对于他们二人之间的紧密距离的满意。“在这里，和我一起统治吧。我们可以做到——Charles，你有想过我们也许可以的可能吗？”

  
他的身体开始起了数不清的反应。离Erik靠得这么近就像是在燃烧，血液撞击着他的大脑，意识正不知朝何处驶去，他此刻无法思考也变得一点也不奇怪。他的手也变得根本不像是他自己的了，它们弯曲着扣在Erik的肩膀上，满意地感受着值得仔细关注的肌肉与骨骼。这样触摸着Erik——他知道Erik的身材可称范例——看在上帝的份上，他曾经看到过这个男人持续几个小时挥剑杀敌——但是知道，与活生生地感受到这些肌肉在他的手之下有所不同。 那些线条分明的肌肉——也许足够结实，可以让他十分轻易地将Charles抬起来，贴在墙上，然后——

  
够了。好吧，这想法完全没有对他起到帮助。并且，这令他觉得他愿意为了这些东西去大开杀戒。

  
推开Erik，仍然让他觉得就像是在与自己斗争，即使是在知道这不对的情况下。他人生中就没有不需要强迫自己否定自己的部分吗？

  
“我想你已经做得很好了。”如果他不是那么气喘的话这话会显得更有信服力，并且——他的脸肯定是带着尴尬的红色。理应如此——他将头偏向一边，让Erik可以更加贴近他的脖颈，而再次带着自持让自己清醒不是那么容易。

  
Erik在Charles准备推开他的时候显得十分不悦。他的手放在他的臀上，胸膛激烈起伏，瞳孔放大——Charles真的需要表扬他：在这一刻，他可能正被多次的拒绝弄得在性欲上十分沮丧，而他还留有自制力真的是奇迹般的表现。

  
他罪有应得。他自己争取的这些：他可以伴着不断的沮丧生活。

  
“我想——”Erik停顿了一下，深吸口气，咬了咬唇，“我们需要坐下来谈谈，并且如果你需要的话可以坐在桌子两边。”

  
“然后你可以告诉我你想在周六的时候用三种方式操我，并且因为我们已经连结了，所有你有权这么做。我是个繁育者，这就足够了？”

  
“我不记得我有这么说过。”他现在面带怒容，虽然他手放开了，手掌向上，他看起来并不像他希望的那样不带威胁。“不论显然你想的那样，我不仅仅是将你看做一个人，而且还对你带着尊重。一切对于你有价值的东西，在所有重要的方面，我都认为你比我更好。”

  
“除了理念。”

  
“不。你的理念，Charles——和平，平等，这一切——如果这个世界是完美的，它们便是完全正确。偶尔我会想到，你对于这个世界来说太好了。这个世界配不上你，你所相信的——对于一个完全缺憾的社会太过纯净。但是这不会使它变得错误。”

  
因为偶尔他确实需要这么做。Charles离开墙，朝旁边走了几步，理了理衬衫的领结，抚平衬衫上并不存在的折痕。这让他感到好一点：干净，精确，以及整洁，在其他一切都不是这般的时候。

  
当他开始移动之后，他发现自己不想停下来，Erik让他走着，仅仅是跟随着他，他走向通往外室的大门然后打开它，没有计划地随处走着，只带着离开房间的目的。总有一天，他会烧毁这间卧室，仅仅是因为它激发的他的一丝丝憎恨。

  
而Erik认为他本质上是个好人。显然，Erik不是读心者。

 

但是他仍旧不打算下棋。Erik可以在他对面坐下，但他不能让Charles移动棋子或者将注意力放在他身上亦或是任何他脑海里想要Charles做的任何事情。

  
并且，他还没有说完。看起来Erik似乎知道：他安静地坐在Charles对面，缓慢地，几乎是慢动作，就像是他以为Charles会随时爆发。“你看到过我谋划阴谋，策划着带来成千上万死亡的战争，帮助精心策划一场刺杀行动，以及无用功地阅读数不清的脑海只为了取得我想要的信息。然后你仍然觉得我——什么？太好？”

  
“是的，但是，Charles……”他眨眨眼，有一刻他几乎感到刺痛，他皱紧眉头，捏紧手指，他将手肘支撑在膝盖上。“你了解战争，你了解死亡，但是——你仍然相信，只要你努力，就会有更好的办法。我从未看见你在杀人时直视过谁的眼睛。我不认为你在看着他的时候还能下得去手。”

  
这可真是侮辱。他是有着权利的国王，他高效地统治着Westchester，他因为他的谋略而扬名，而Erik因为有着良心而责怪他？

  
“我并非是在侮辱你，”Erik冷静地告诉他。

  
他的屏障——？

  
但是，没有。他的屏障完好，Erik也没有试着穿过它们。这个回答——这只是因为他足够了解Charles，知道他会这么想。

  
“怜悯，Charles，当你在不恰当的时候起了怜悯之心的话会变成一个足够使你丧命的弱点，但它也是许多人没有的美德。我只是想让你能够活着，然后能够用到它。”

  
“怜悯，”他应和着，向他的椅子靠去，然后透过棋盘注视Erik。他们没有下棋。没有。“我还有什么时候可以去实施那种东西呢？在我裸着背躺在你床上的时候吗？”

  
Erik的眼角透出一丝愤怒。令人敬佩地，他努力试着不被那个场景影响——但那收缩使他露了馅。

  
“我——什么？”

  
该死，错误的反应：这是关于Erik的问题，Charles在之前刚刚重找回平衡，而现在他又让自己回到了僵局。该死。

  
Erik冲他微微一笑，但是带着足够的温暖使得笑容变得真诚，并且在某种程度上看起来热切。他保持着之前的姿势，身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交叠，不过他的手指不再那么紧扣着。“国王就是终审。你知道的。”

  
“是的。国王。不是他的——” 他会成为什么？

  
“配偶，如果你愿意。”Erik替他说完。“我认为你不会喜欢“王后”这个称呼。”

  
“的确。”上帝，这称呼潜带着的羞辱会让他在那发生之前将自己从窗户扔出去。”

  
“并且，是的，国王就是终审——最后取得赦免的通道，如果你需要的话。”Erik将头偏向一边，等待着Charles说话，但是Charles没有打断他，他继续说道：“我确定你知道，在Shaw占领之前，绝大多数王国，国王没有在法律系统上开过先例。即使是国王赦免了一个罪犯，最高法院开过的任何先例仍然适用于之后的案件。”

  
“我知道，是的。Westchester有过这样的系统，虽然我想你知道。”

  
Erik点点头。“希望取得赦免的上诉经常向你呈递，是吗？”

  
“是的，几乎每个被最高法院判决的人都会呈递请求。很多情况下是有罪一方无视法律，但是，偶尔会有人因为法律条文而绞死，但是他们罪不至死，我会在最高法院需要谨遵法律条文，维护法律的基础上，赦免他们，这些案件都是例如因为濒临饿死的情况下发生的偷盗，或者是类似的事情。我不知道你为何问到这些。我肯定你已经知道这些了。”

  
“我确实知道你监管着这类事情，但是我不知道细节。”

  
“那么你应该知道，阅读这些诉求，以及当他发现这其中带着强迫的时候，当面审问是国王的职责。”

  
终于，Erik向后靠去，深陷进椅子里，将一只手臂放在椅背上，让手疲惫地垂下。“你知道已经形成连结的情侣结合的誓词：如果我取得你的权利，你会因我所处的位置获益，你不这么认为吗？”

  
“我认为我曾有过属于自己的位子，而你将我赶走。”

  
Erik反对地摆手。或者Charles只是在通过这个手势投射自己的看法。“我正给你授权，”Erik忽视他的抱怨自己说道：“我想让你处理这些。还有，在你拒绝之前，想想这能给你带来的机会：如果你认为一个人被不公地定罪，你有权力推翻判定。”

  
“如果他们的案件可以传到我的书桌上的话！”

  
“最有争议的案件会传达给你。有很多的人和你想的一样——变种人和人类和平相处——这确保了这类诉求会被通过传到最高法院。”

  
他如何才能推翻呢？这还不够。甚至不够接近，但Erik是对的：如果他能够救一个人，他也不会浪费机会。并且如果他必须扮演Erik的丈夫，他最好能有什么建设性的事情可以做。不是需要去领导军队——Erik不会让他做那个的——但是这仍然让他可以不完全失去为了共存而努力的机会，如果像Erik这样的人愿意提供机会的话。

  
“我可以把你的沉默当作是同意吗？”Erik开始露齿而笑，并且，如果可能，他的姿势变得更加的懒洋洋，他开始转动脖子活动肌肉。

  
“还有什么在你改革中能让我感觉我还处于有影响力的位子上的边角吗？”

  
他的这些话只换来了一声轻笑。“显然，还有家庭财政。”

  
“显然。”他翻了翻白眼，带着一点苦涩。

  
“还有王国内的食物分发。税收参政记录，人口普查。”

  
“我不是你的秘书。”

  
Erik轻哼一声。“我不会让我的秘书插手食物分配。我需要聪明的人——真正聪明的人——去处理这个。数量庞大的人因为战争饱受饥荒。 这是战争之后的必然结果，我需要有人能够尽最大限度地合理分配资源来解决问题。”

  
“我曾经做过这些，随你信不信。”

  
“那么你知道这不是一个普通的工作——不是我的秘书可以做的。”

  
很好。给他如此多的案牍工作，让他呆在委派的安全的内室，而不是到任何他也许会想到他过去生活的地方——这让人感到窒息，而这一切还没有开始。“还有其他的吗？”他咬着牙说道。

  
“慈善。监管对于穷人的救济。”

  
“多亏了你的征伐以及Shaw的疯狂，这世上一半的人都处于贫穷。”

  
“我从未留下战争的废墟。我时刻都力图确保建筑物完好无损。我只在为了威逼投降的时候别无选择地毁灭作物。”

  
“你一定经常用别无选择来欺骗自己。”

  
Erik的双眼蒙上一层阴影，有一会儿他看起来很困扰，他将视线从Charles身上抽离，看向自己的手。“比你想的情况要少。”

  
“那也足够多的。”

  
Erik双手紧握。“太普遍了。”

  
他向体内翻腾的泛酸笑意屈服并不是自己的本意，但是——Erik几乎没有想过——现在，他有权利感到愧疚了。那些被战火纷扰的地区，那些被残害的人民——在尸体堆积成山被烧焚之后，道歉总是很容易的。

  
但是那也是不公平的。他可以从灼烧着他喉咙的笑意，和他自己的可耻的愧疚感中感受到：他想让Erik为他的所作所为而后悔。毫无疑义。而现在他却快要告诉他——这是不对的。

  
所有的一切——太过了，向他倾覆，激烈地洗刷着他的情感，似乎在任何时候都会击退他的理智。他之前不是这样会让自己的情绪爆发，如此抨击Erik，在几秒之后停止，感受到的只有冰冷，以及曾经塑造他人格的东西的逝去。他又濒临这样的状况，带着时隐时现的欲望抨击Erik，然后转身，接受他逼迫Erik的道歉。

  
“你看起来脸色苍白，Charles。”

  
这句话被安静地说出，不带其它，但是Charles只是闭上眼，不去感受那些话语中带着的关心，然后再一次陷入椅内。

  
“我状态不是很好。”

  
“你需要吃点东西。我去点些什么，你需要吗？”

  
他听见衣服面料摩擦着家具的声音，以及脚步声， 以及感受到如羽毛一样轻柔的触摸——一只手放在了他的膝盖上。

  
当他睁开眼，他发现Erik蹲在他的面前，带着真挚的关心凝视着他。 他是杀死孩童的凶手，谋杀犯，以及——Charles深吸口气——他没法忘记这些。但是……当他只是Erik，特别是在这样特殊的时候，他用仿佛Charles是世界上最宝贵的东西一样的目光凝望他时……

  
“Charles？ 好吗？”

  
“我……不饿。”

  
他将手伸向他的膝盖内侧，想引起他的注意。

  
“你上一次吃饭是什么时候了？”

  
好问题。他又一次移开目光，将头靠向椅背。他感受到的服饰摩擦肌肤的感受就像是船锚，将他拉向真实的世界，而不是不真实地令人难以置信的Erik。“我不记得了。”

  
Erik无声地咒骂了一下。 “难道没有人来照料你吗？”

  
“你和其他人都应该知道迫使我做我不愿意的事情有多困难。

  
他沉重地叹息一声：“我知道。”

  
“Logan很称职，如果这样说让你觉得好一点的话。你应该就和我相处这一方面给他大大的奖励。我之前更糟。”

  
Erik的手指之前在Charles的膝盖上流连，现在它们向上移动，向他的大臀以及臀部探索，在他的腰上停顿——在那停住，靠在椅子扶手上，手指弯曲，一下，两下，揉捏着Charles腰上的软肉，然后满意地稳稳握住Charles的腰。“你永远都不会变得糟糕。最多是举止不当，而不是糟糕。”

  
“区别很小。”

  
“你自己知道。现在回到之前的话题：你是欺压着侍使让他们让你把自己饿死——”

  
“我没有——上帝啊，Erik，情况不是那样。我只是不饿，好吗？”

  
Erik的手又一次用力，但是又放轻动作，转为一种爱抚。 Erik并不相信他：当Charles看过去时，Erik的目光直射向他，他的目光严肃，嘴巴也带着严肃地抿了起来。“你知道最好不要和我玩这一套。”

  
在Shaw的事情发生之后的他们一起的那几个月里，Erik都一直坚持要他自己照顾好自己。 现在回想起来——这让他仅仅因为这个想法里面的愚蠢而别过脸，然后咆哮。他和Erik从来没有表现过柏拉图——在任何重要的方面都没有。他让Erik强迫他做事，而Erik完美地——可怕地——注意着Charles的需求。他们在连结不可逆地发生之前就表现得像是已经形成连结一般。如果世人都知道——如果Charles承认他的身份——Erik在他身边，执着于照顾他的表现，别人不会把这些想成除了求偶之外的行为。

  
这么想可真是很好：——真实，无可争议地知道这样的行为并不新奇。——上帝啊，他讨厌这个词。

  
“你打算绑住我，然后坐在我面前，只为了确保我没法动弹直到用餐完毕吗？”

  
Erik的嘴唇因笑容而弯起。“我只这么做过一次。并且，那一次，如果你还记得的话，你觉得那很有趣。”

  
这一点是真的。那一段记忆让他心头一热——这一点足够证明它的有趣。 该死， 他发热身体的肌肉因为想抑制笑容而发疼。“我喜欢你的奉献精神。” 虽然这是真的，但是不应该给他鼓励。“但是这并不代表着我现在也感受相同。”

  
“哦？我不觉得我相信你。” Erik快速地站直了身体。 他停顿了一会儿，俯视着Charles，当他越过了底线——随便这对Erik来说意味着什么， 当他如此频繁地违背惯例的时候——他露出一个迷人的微笑，走向门口，在离门还有几步的时候将门把手转动，用手将门打开。多好看的手，修长——骨骼分明，宽大，这也解释了他为何可以在这么远的距离打开门。他用礼貌而果断的口吻吩咐着门后的人，就像是他从前不是一个听着妈妈讲过去的好日子的贫穷的小男孩一般。

  
“我希望你能从清汤中找到一点胃口。”他关上门，对Charles说道，然后穿过房间。“如果你这么久都没有吃东西，你的胃可能承受不了味道太重的东西。”

  
就假定这是真的。考虑到在Westchester陷落的几个月之前，他似乎就记不起真正的一餐是什么样子了，那Erik的话可能有点道理。他变得很瘦——但不是瘦到有生命危险，因为不管Erik怎么想，他确实有机械地在吃东西，但是……也许没有把健康放在第一位。 一个人确实会对一些事情排先后顺序，而他的健康只是没有受到他的太多关注——David，Westchester，以及还有其它太多更重要的事情。

  
这些Erik不会明白，Charles拒绝的摆手也没有起作用：Erik对这个拒绝的手势表示紧张，然后，矛盾如他，靠得更近了。“一会儿你想要去花园散步吗？我想念你告诉我植物的名字和特性的时光。直到耳边不再有你的喋喋不休的时候我才意识到我在过去的几个月学到了不少.”

  
“毫无疑问，真是个悲剧。”他给了一个讽刺的回答。不过，花园里的散步是个好主意。他想念那新鲜的空气了。“可以。”

  
不过，考虑到其中的暗示——他应该拒绝的。Erik会有其他的想法，会开始认为他们可以变得像之前一样的友善，他们谈论植物和药材——虽然这些植物只是用来装饰，并不是好的食材与药材。当然，这仍然很美好，在Westchester，当他有空闲时间的时候，他曾试着将两种玫瑰杂交，看看能否将一种玫瑰的坚韧与另一种的美丽颜色结合起来。他的进展还不错。

  
“那就在午饭之后。”Erik说道。他一定很疲惫了：他抬起一只手撑住脸，一只手指抵着右眼，然后深叹口气，他只会在被什么沉重的事情困扰的时候才会做这个姿势。

  
“征伐开始对你起副作用了？”

  
Erik出乎意料地没有上钩——他一直都会迅速反击，即使是对Charles也一样。或者这也许只是在当在他们二人的关系里，Charles还有能力对Erik说“不”的情况下的一方面——当Erik需要去说服，而不是命令的时候。现在，激发辩驳的火花看起来被稳固的确认替代了，他知道，虽然他也许会与Charles争吵，但是毫无疑问，他的观点最终会获胜。

  
“你还记得几个月前，我们追踪Shaw的军队的那晚上吗？”在短暂的停顿后，Erik问道。Erik歪着头，仔细地看着Charles鼻梁的弧度。

  
Charles很尽力地克制住不由自主的笑容。他不用去问他指的是哪一夜。“过去那些勘察的好日子。我当然还记得。我们认为只要我们长久地观察Shaw的军队，我就可以基于这些观察，三角测量出Shaw藏匿的位置。”他轻笑一声。“只是我们没有想到Shaw会让军队驻扎在沼泽中心。”

  
“不过我们的确找到了他的作战分析室。”Erik咧嘴笑着提醒他。这个表情使他放松下来，他的幽默感使他的肌肉不再那么紧崩。“分析室所在的沼泽也是地区边界的一部分真是太糟糕了。”

  
“那不是我们处理过的最糟糕的事。”

  
作为反对，Erik挑起一只眉毛——但是Charles已经在内心狂笑，想要停止笑也很难，看到Erik在那个夜晚的样子，那个夜晚真是无价。不过，说真的：从Erik看来，他一点也没有感到快乐。真遗憾，其他人都很快乐。

  
“不是吗？”可怜的Erik——只有他看起来因为这段回忆而受伤。“你不是那一个走错了路，然后发现自己脖子快到没入泥巴的家伙吗？”

  
哦，那真是荣耀时刻。他在那时给了Erik狠狠的嘲笑，Erik全身被泥包着，看起来十分像一个湿湿的毛发竖立的麝鼠，在光滑的泥潭驰骋，闻起来就像他从……好吧，从沼泽爬出来。“不过你必须承认，那对伪装很帮助。”

  
“我当然承认。我觉得那个士兵之前一定把我当成一个泥潭动物，直到我用他自己的剑把他击倒。”

  
“我曾打算在第二天再把你推进那个沼泽，因为这种伪装真的十分的棒。” 不过，他被Erik的劝说打住了，Erik指出，他不仅知道Charles在哪儿睡觉，而且他自己也睡在那儿——如果Charles还希望在睡觉的时候可以安心闭上双眼的话，他最好打消再来一次泥潭洗浴的念头。

  
Charles很快打消了念头。他太了解Erik了，知道Erik不会使他的威胁落空。

  
这一刻Erik的笑容散发着光芒，他靠得更近了一点，将手肘撑在膝盖上，慵懒地交握双手。“那个可怜的士兵。如果我知道让你不间断的和某人谈话会是一个有效的折磨方式，我会在早几个月之前就让你开始进行审讯工作。”

  
“那不是折磨。我们就正义战争的伦理道德展开了愉快的谈话。Shaw在误导舆论以及误导个人责任的重要性。他很明智地决定他应该重新审度他的忠诚。”

  
Erik抿了抿唇，给了Charles一个长久的，折磨的目光。“通过和你交谈，他意识到在这样的情况下，你太过聪明，Shaw无法在策略上战胜你，而他因此改变立场。这叫做重新下注，Charles，而不是认识到错误。”

  
“我倾向于认为他革新了自我。”

  
“而我倾向于认为，你不间断的话让他崩溃，使他愿意向你希望的部分屈服，只为了让你别再与他争辩。”Erik的眼神闪着幽默的光芒，他放松的肩膀显示出他对Charles的喜爱，毫无疑问他并不是真的这么认为。

  
但是这并不代表放过Erik如此错误的评价：他感到自己因生气而膨胀，他将肩膀收回，鼻子重重地出着气。“我们当时在沼泽的中间。我根本没有展开机智交谈的能力。”

  
“你有我。”

  
“我说过了，我没有那个能力。”

  
Erik大笑出声。“这可真不公平。在我花了那么多时间听你说话之后？我该得到一点信任的。”

  
“你喜欢那样。”

  
他没有想要否认这一点。Erik似乎更愿意自嘲地笑笑，然后带着当他们争论的时候他总是拥有的幽默感爱怜地凝视着Charles。在某种程度上，当然这个样子的时候，他的棱角变得柔和，不再那么伤人，并且很容易让人和他开起玩笑，不用担心被他性格中尖利的某一方面刺伤。

  
曾有那么一段时间里Erik可以变得非常有趣。

  
“我认为我的确喜欢那样。”Erik承认道。“我更喜欢你喋喋不休的话里提出的建设性的东西，以及在那沼泽里，套出Shaw军队的位置，以及那个士兵告诉了你作战室就在我们的脚下，就在那沼泽之下。”

  
Charles告诉Erik之后，Erik脸上那一点惊恐的表情让Charles笑了很久。有时候，当他没事做的时候，他会突然笑出声来——然后通常一个枕头会朝他的脸上飞来，在Erik明白他因为什么而笑之后。

  
“我也很喜欢你意识到你需要再次回到那个沼泽之后的表情。”那可不多见。很遗憾他没有一张相片：凌晨两点，在他们的帐篷里，当Charles告诉他之后，然后Erik——好吧，关于Erik的表情他不做描述。

  
“我应该让你去领导进攻的。”

  
他重新靠回椅子上，交叉双腿，然后笑道：“基本上是我策划的进攻。那应该足够好了。我们不就是那么配合的吗？我制定计划，然后你来执行。”

  
Erik的脸上浮现出一丝严肃——不过只是一会儿。他的双眼柔和而有神，他的笑容灿烂。“天生一对。”

  
见鬼。

  
Charles变得僵硬起来。

  
这一点毋庸置疑。但是这个想法犹如重拳向他打来，使他感到窒息。他深呼吸了一下，又一下，然后他才能够回答。“我们的确曾是。”他低声说道，移开目光。是他自己让自己陷入了过去的回忆——

  
“我们现在依然是。”

  
所以现在他们又回到了刚才的话题——为何Erik要提起这些。当然，他应该早就知道Erik想要做什么，应该早知道这不仅仅是为了要想起以前的美好回忆。Erik一定有什么打算，因为他总是有着目的。他是如此的被自己的目标驱使着，因此他几乎不会去考虑为了达到目标的手段：他所使用的手段以及道德标准都不在他的考虑范围内。 在不同的地方屠杀无辜的百姓而达到他的目的和挽回他的伴侣？ 这是可以接受的，只要他能都得到想要的结果。为什么要费力地用这段往事使得他的目的看起来有所不同呢？

  
看起来他不会明白，单就这段往事而言，Charles是喜欢的。但是他不愿意看到这个故事被阴谋玷污。

  
不过，这就是结果了——经过各种手段，他们来到终点。意识到Erik的手段，曾经渗入他们谈话中的轻浮消失了，他们之前的气氛变得冷冰。这种时候，重新回到面无表情的状态成了常态。但是看到Erik因惊愕与沮丧而表情紧绷时——这永远不会让人习惯，并且想要移开目光而不去研究为什么这会令他烦恼十分困难。

  
他们二人都没有再开口，直到食物来了——Angel将它们带了进来，以在Erik到来之前从未有过的迅速进入房间——Erik快速地表示了谢意，在棋盘被收走之后，将餐具与食物布好在二人之间。 在这期间，Charles没有移动，没有帮忙也没有反对。在之前他给了Erik鼓励已经够蠢了：他不会再继续。

  
不过食物还是有着诱惑力的，Charles没有拒绝——在他很饿的时候还继续对Erik表达恶意并不划算——而是好好地享受了食物：足够让自己意识到在他没有适当进食的几个月里他的胃已经收缩了。 Erik显然也意识到了，在Charles留下很多未动的食物时他没有强迫他吃完。

  
“味道还好吗？”

  
“可以。”

  
“味道应该比我们在——”

  
“别再回忆了。”

  
不，别再来一次了。 Erik不能再次这样耍手段：Charles透过睫毛给了Erik一个怒视，看了他一会儿，然后从椅子上站起来，转过身，直直向前走去，准备去看他的儿子。他不会流连于过去的时光，并且也不会露出他不应有的留恋。无论过去他和Erik之前曾有过什么，那也只是过去了：他们被尸体、血液以及生理分离。

  
不过也许没有如Charles想的那般分离。

  
显然没有远到让Charles听不到Erik不重要的和Charles不想听到的喊声。

  
他关上身后温床的门，将那震耳欲聋的咆哮隔绝，那咆哮属于Erik——总是Erik。这令人恼火，因为Erik都不用实际地说一句话。

  
无论他是否愿意，Charles总能听到他。

 

  
“Erik，你的一大半问题，就是你认为我比我所表现得更好，”他冷静地评论着，因为没有更好的计划，他在卧室旁边的一间房间的椅子上坐了下来。当他坐下后他才发现他面前摆着什么。

  
一方棋盘。

但是他仍旧不打算下棋。Erik可以在他对面坐下，但他不能让Charles移动棋子或者将注意力放在他身上亦或是任何他脑海里想要Charles做的任何事情。

 

并且，他还没有说完。看起来Erik似乎知道：他安静地坐在Charles对面，缓慢地，几乎是慢动作，就像是他以为Charles会随时爆发。“你看到过我谋划阴谋，策划着带来成千上万死亡的战争，帮助精心策划一场刺杀行动，以及无用功地阅读数不清的脑海只为了取得我想要的信息。然后你仍然觉得我——什么？太好？”

 

“是的，但是，Charles……”他眨眨眼，有一刻他几乎感到刺痛，他皱紧眉头，捏紧手指，他将手肘支撑在膝盖上。“你了解战争，你了解死亡，但是——你仍然相信，只要你努力，就会有更好的办法。我从未看见你在杀人时直视过谁的眼睛。我不认为你在看着他的时候还能下得去手。”

 

这可真是侮辱。他是有着权利的国王，他高效地统治着Westchester，他因为他的谋略而扬名，而Erik因为有着良心而责怪他？

 

“我并非是在侮辱你，”Erik冷静地告诉他。

 

他的屏障——？

 

但是，没有。他的屏障完好，Erik也没有试着穿过它们。这个回答——这只是因为他足够了解Charles，知道他会这么想。

 

“怜悯，Charles，当你在不恰当的时候起了怜悯之心的话会变成一个足够使你丧命的弱点，但它也是许多人没有的美德。我只是想让你能够活着，然后能够用到它。”

 

“怜悯，”他应和着，向他的椅子靠去，然后透过棋盘注视Erik。他们没有下棋。没有。“我还有什么时候可以去实施那种东西呢？在我裸着背躺在你床上的时候吗？”

 

Erik的眼角透出一丝愤怒。令人敬佩地，他努力试着不被那个场景影响——但那收缩使他露了馅。

 

“我——什么？”

 

该死，错误的反应：这是关于Erik的问题，Charles在之前刚刚重找回平衡，而现在他又让自己回到了僵局。该死。

 

Erik冲他微微一笑，但是带着足够的温暖使得笑容变得真诚，并且在某种程度上看起来热切。他保持着之前的姿势，身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手交叠，不过他的手指不再那么紧扣着。“国王就是终审。你知道的。”

 

“是的。国王。不是他的——” 他会成为什么？

 

“配偶，如果你愿意。”Erik替他说完。“我认为你不会喜欢“王后”这个称呼。”

 

“的确。”上帝，这称呼潜带着的羞辱会让他在那发生之前将自己从窗户扔出去。”

 

“并且，是的，国王就是终审——最后取得赦免的通道，如果你需要的话。”Erik将头偏向一边，等待着Charles说话，但是Charles没有打断他，他继续说道：“我确定你知道，在Shaw占领之前，绝大多数王国，国王没有在法律系统上开过先例。即使是国王赦免了一个罪犯，最高法院开过的任何先例仍然适用于之后的案件。”

 

“我知道，是的。Westchester有过这样的系统，虽然我想你知道。”

 

Erik点点头。“希望取得赦免的上诉经常向你呈递，是吗？”

 

“是的，几乎每个被最高法院判决的人都会呈递请求。很多情况下是有罪一方无视法律，但是，偶尔会有人因为法律条文而绞死，但是他们罪不至死，我会在最高法院需要谨遵法律条文，维护法律的基础上，赦免他们，这些案件都是例如因为濒临饿死的情况下发生的偷盗，或者是类似的事情。我不知道你为何问到这些。我肯定你已经知道这些了。”

 

“我确实知道你监管着这类事情，但是我不知道细节。”

 

“那么你应该知道，阅读这些诉求，以及当他发现这其中带着强迫的时候，当面审问是国王的职责。”

 

终于，Erik向后靠去，深陷进椅子里，将一只手臂放在椅背上，让手疲惫地垂下。“你知道已经形成连结的情侣结合的誓词：如果我取得你的权利，你会因我所处的位置获益，你不这么认为吗？”

 

“我认为我曾有过属于自己的位子，而你将我赶走。”

 

Erik反对地摆手。或者Charles只是在通过这个手势投射自己的看法。“我正给你授权，”Erik忽视他的抱怨自己说道：“我想让你处理这些。还有，在你拒绝之前，想想这能给你带来的机会：如果你认为一个人被不公地定罪，你有权力推翻判定。”

 

“如果他们的案件可以传到我的书桌上的话！”

 

“最有争议的案件会传达给你。有很多的人和你想的一样——变种人和人类和平相处——这确保了这类诉求会被通过传到最高法院。”

 

他如何才能推翻呢？这还不够。甚至不够接近，但Erik是对的：如果他能够救一个人，他也不会浪费机会。并且如果他必须扮演Erik的丈夫，他最好能有什么建设性的事情可以做。不是需要去领导军队——Erik不会让他做那个的——但是这仍然让他可以不完全失去为了共存而努力的机会，如果像Erik这样的人愿意提供机会的话。

 

“我可以把你的沉默当作是同意吗？”Erik开始露齿而笑，并且，如果可能，他的姿势变得更加的懒洋洋，他开始转动脖子活动肌肉。

 

“还有什么在你改革中能让我感觉我还处于有影响力的位子上的边角吗？”

 

他的这些话只换来了一声轻笑。“显然，还有家庭财政。”

 

“显然。”他翻了翻白眼，带着一点苦涩。

 

“还有王国内的食物分发。税收参政记录，人口普查。”

 

“我不是你的秘书。”

 

Erik轻哼一声。“我不会让我的秘书插手食物分配。我需要聪明的人——真正聪明的人——去处理这个。数量庞大的人因为战争饱受饥荒。 这是战争之后的必然结果，我需要有人能够尽最大限度地合理分配资源来解决问题。”

 

“我曾经做过这些，随你信不信。”

 

“那么你知道这不是一个普通的工作——不是我的秘书可以做的。”

 

很好。给他如此多的案牍工作，让他呆在委派的安全的内室，而不是到任何他也许会想到他过去生活的地方——这让人感到窒息，而这一切还没有开始。“还有其他的吗？”他咬着牙说道。

 

“慈善。监管对于穷人的救济。”

 

“多亏了你的征伐以及Shaw的疯狂，这世上一半的人都处于贫穷。”

 

“我从未留下战争的废墟。我时刻都力图确保建筑物完好无损。我只在为了威逼投降的时候别无选择地毁灭作物。”

 

“你一定经常用别无选择来欺骗自己。”

 

Erik的双眼蒙上一层阴影，有一会儿他看起来很困扰，他将视线从Charles身上抽离，看向自己的手。“比你想的情况要少。”

 

“那也足够多的。”

 

Erik双手紧握。“太普遍了。”

 

他向体内翻腾的泛酸笑意屈服并不是自己的本意，但是——Erik几乎没有想过——现在，他有权利感到愧疚了。那些被战火纷扰的地区，那些被残害的人民——在尸体堆积成山被烧焚之后，道歉总是很容易的。

 

但是那也是不公平的。他可以从灼烧着他喉咙的笑意，和他自己的可耻的愧疚感中感受到：他想让Erik为他的所作所为而后悔。毫无疑义。而现在他却快要告诉他——这是不对的。

 

所有的一切——太过了，向他倾覆，激烈地洗刷着他的情感，似乎在任何时候都会击退他的理智。他之前不是这样会让自己的情绪爆发，如此抨击Erik，在几秒之后停止，感受到的只有冰冷，以及曾经塑造他人格的东西的逝去。他又濒临这样的状况，带着时隐时现的欲望抨击Erik，然后转身，接受他逼迫Erik的道歉。

 

“你看起来脸色苍白，Charles。”

 

这句话被安静地说出，不带其它，但是Charles只是闭上眼，不去感受那些话语中带着的关心，然后再一次陷入椅内。

 

“我状态不是很好。”

 

“你需要吃点东西。我去点些什么，你需要吗？”

 

他听见衣服面料摩擦着家具的声音，以及脚步声， 以及感受到如羽毛一样轻柔的触摸——一只手放在了他的膝盖上。

 

当他睁开眼，他发现Erik蹲在他的面前，带着真挚的关心凝视着他。 他是杀死孩童的凶手，谋杀犯，以及——Charles深吸口气——他没法忘记这些。但是……当他只是Erik，特别是在这样特殊的时候，他用仿佛Charles是世界上最宝贵的东西一样的目光凝望他时……

 

“Charles？ 好吗？”

 

“我……不饿。”

 

他将手伸向他的膝盖内侧，想引起他的注意。

 

“你上一次吃饭是什么时候了？”

 

好问题。他又一次移开目光，将头靠向椅背。他感受到的服饰摩擦肌肤的感受就像是船锚，将他拉向真实的世界，而不是不真实地令人难以置信的Erik。“我不记得了。”

 

Erik无声地咒骂了一下。 “难道没有人来照料你吗？”

 

“你和其他人都应该知道迫使我做我不愿意的事情有多困难。

 

他沉重地叹息一声：“我知道。”

 

“Logan很称职，如果这样说让你觉得好一点的话。你应该就和我相处这一方面给他大大的奖励。我之前更糟。”

 

Erik的手指之前在Charles的膝盖上流连，现在它们向上移动，向他的大臀以及臀部探索，在他的腰上停顿——在那停住，靠在椅子扶手上，手指弯曲，一下，两下，揉捏着Charles腰上的软肉，然后满意地稳稳握住Charles的腰。“你永远都不会变得糟糕。最多是举止不当，而不是糟糕。”

 

“区别很小。”

 

“你自己知道。现在回到之前的话题：你是欺压着侍使让他们让你把自己饿死——”

 

“我没有——上帝啊，Erik，情况不是那样。我只是不饿，好吗？”

 

Erik的手又一次用力，但是又放轻动作，转为一种爱抚。 Erik并不相信他：当Charles看过去时，Erik的目光直射向他，他的目光严肃，嘴巴也带着严肃地抿了起来。“你知道最好不要和我玩这一套。”

 

在Shaw的事情发生之后的他们一起的那几个月里，Erik都一直坚持要他自己照顾好自己。 现在回想起来——这让他仅仅因为这个想法里面的愚蠢而别过脸，然后咆哮。他和Erik从来没有表现过柏拉图——在任何重要的方面都没有。他让Erik强迫他做事，而Erik完美地——可怕地——注意着Charles的需求。他们在连结不可逆地发生之前就表现得像是已经形成连结一般。如果世人都知道——如果Charles承认他的身份——Erik在他身边，执着于照顾他的表现，别人不会把这些想成除了求偶之外的行为。

 

这么想可真是很好：——真实，无可争议地知道这样的行为并不新奇。——上帝啊，他讨厌这个词。

 

“你打算绑住我，然后坐在我面前，只为了确保我没法动弹直到用餐完毕吗？”

 

Erik的嘴唇因笑容而弯起。“我只这么做过一次。并且，那一次，如果你还记得的话，你觉得那很有趣。”

 

这一点是真的。那一段记忆让他心头一热——这一点足够证明它的有趣。 该死， 他发热身体的肌肉因为想抑制笑容而发疼。“我喜欢你的奉献精神。” 虽然这是真的，但是不应该给他鼓励。“但是这并不代表着我现在也感受相同。”

 

“哦？我不觉得我相信你。” Erik快速地站直了身体。 他停顿了一会儿，俯视着Charles，当他越过了底线——随便这对Erik来说意味着什么， 当他如此频繁地违背惯例的时候——他露出一个迷人的微笑，走向门口，在离门还有几步的时候将门把手转动，用手将门打开。多好看的手，修长——骨骼分明，宽大，这也解释了他为何可以在这么远的距离打开门。他用礼貌而果断的口吻吩咐着门后的人，就像是他从前不是一个听着妈妈讲过去的好日子的贫穷的小男孩一般。

 

“我希望你能从清汤中找到一点胃口。”他关上门，对Charles说道，然后穿过房间。“如果你这么久都没有吃东西，你的胃可能承受不了味道太重的东西。”

 

就假定这是真的。考虑到在Westchester陷落的几个月之前，他似乎就记不起真正的一餐是什么样子了，那Erik的话可能有点道理。他变得很瘦——但不是瘦到有生命危险，因为不管Erik怎么想，他确实有机械地在吃东西，但是……也许没有把健康放在第一位。 一个人确实会对一些事情排先后顺序，而他的健康只是没有受到他的太多关注——David，Westchester，以及还有其它太多更重要的事情。

 

这些Erik不会明白，Charles拒绝的摆手也没有起作用：Erik对这个拒绝的手势表示紧张，然后，矛盾如他，靠得更近了。“一会儿你想要去花园散步吗？我想念你告诉我植物的名字和特性的时光。直到耳边不再有你的喋喋不休的时候我才意识到我在过去的几个月学到了不少.”

 

“毫无疑问，真是个悲剧。”他给了一个讽刺的回答。不过，花园里的散步是个好主意。他想念那新鲜的空气了。“可以。”

 

不过，考虑到其中的暗示——他应该拒绝的。Erik会有其他的想法，会开始认为他们可以变得像之前一样的友善，他们谈论植物和药材——虽然这些植物只是用来装饰，并不是好的食材与药材。当然，这仍然很美好，在Westchester，当他有空闲时间的时候，他曾试着将两种玫瑰杂交，看看能否将一种玫瑰的坚韧与另一种的美丽颜色结合起来。他的进展还不错。

 

“那就在午饭之后。”Erik说道。他一定很疲惫了：他抬起一只手撑住脸，一只手指抵着右眼，然后深叹口气，他只会在被什么沉重的事情困扰的时候才会做这个姿势。

 

“征伐开始对你起副作用了？”

 

Erik出乎意料地没有上钩——他一直都会迅速反击，即使是对Charles也一样。或者这也许只是在当在他们二人的关系里，Charles还有能力对Erik说“不”的情况下的一方面——当Erik需要去说服，而不是命令的时候。现在，激发辩驳的火花看起来被稳固的确认替代了，他知道，虽然他也许会与Charles争吵，但是毫无疑问，他的观点最终会获胜。

 

“你还记得几个月前，我们追踪Shaw的军队的那晚上吗？”在短暂的停顿后，Erik问道。Erik歪着头，仔细地看着Charles鼻梁的弧度。

 

Charles很尽力地克制住不由自主的笑容。他不用去问他指的是哪一夜。“过去那些勘察的好日子。我当然还记得。我们认为只要我们长久地观察Shaw的军队，我就可以基于这些观察，三角测量出Shaw藏匿的位置。”他轻笑一声。“只是我们没有想到Shaw会让军队驻扎在沼泽中心。”

 

“不过我们的确找到了他的作战分析室。”Erik咧嘴笑着提醒他。这个表情使他放松下来，他的幽默感使他的肌肉不再那么紧崩。“分析室所在的沼泽也是地区边界的一部分真是太糟糕了。”

 

“那不是我们处理过的最糟糕的事。”

 

作为反对，Erik挑起一只眉毛——但是Charles已经在内心狂笑，想要停止笑也很难，看到Erik在那个夜晚的样子，那个夜晚真是无价。不过，说真的：从Erik看来，他一点也没有感到快乐。真遗憾，其他人都很快乐。

 

“不是吗？”可怜的Erik——只有他看起来因为这段回忆而受伤。“你不是那一个走错了路，然后发现自己脖子快到没入泥巴的家伙吗？”

 

哦，那真是荣耀时刻。他在那时给了Erik狠狠的嘲笑，Erik全身被泥包着，看起来十分像一个湿湿的毛发竖立的麝鼠，在光滑的泥潭驰骋，闻起来就像他从……好吧，从沼泽爬出来。“不过你必须承认，那对伪装很帮助。”

 

“我当然承认。我觉得那个士兵之前一定把我当成一个泥潭动物，直到我用他自己的剑把他击倒。”

 

“我曾打算在第二天再把你推进那个沼泽，因为这种伪装真的十分的棒。” 不过，他被Erik的劝说打住了，Erik指出，他不仅知道Charles在哪儿睡觉，而且他自己也睡在那儿——如果Charles还希望在睡觉的时候可以安心闭上双眼的话，他最好打消再来一次泥潭洗浴的念头。

 

Charles很快打消了念头。他太了解Erik了，知道Erik不会使他的威胁落空。

 

这一刻Erik的笑容散发着光芒，他靠得更近了一点，将手肘撑在膝盖上，慵懒地交握双手。“那个可怜的士兵。如果我知道让你不间断的和某人谈话会是一个有效的折磨方式，我会在早几个月之前就让你开始进行审讯工作。”

 

“那不是折磨。我们就正义战争的伦理道德展开了愉快的谈话。Shaw在误导舆论以及误导个人责任的重要性。他很明智地决定他应该重新审度他的忠诚。”

 

Erik抿了抿唇，给了Charles一个长久的，折磨的目光。“通过和你交谈，他意识到在这样的情况下，你太过聪明，Shaw无法在策略上战胜你，而他因此改变立场。这叫做重新下注，Charles，而不是认识到错误。”

 

“我倾向于认为他革新了自我。”

 

“而我倾向于认为，你不间断的话让他崩溃，使他愿意向你希望的部分屈服，只为了让你别再与他争辩。”Erik的眼神闪着幽默的光芒，他放松的肩膀显示出他对Charles的喜爱，毫无疑问他并不是真的这么认为。

 

但是这并不代表放过Erik如此错误的评价：他感到自己因生气而膨胀，他将肩膀收回，鼻子重重地出着气。“我们当时在沼泽的中间。我根本没有展开机智交谈的能力。”

 

“你有我。”

 

“我说过了，我没有那个能力。”

 

Erik大笑出声。“这可真不公平。在我花了那么多时间听你说话之后？我该得到一点信任的。”

 

“你喜欢那样。”

 

他没有想要否认这一点。Erik似乎更愿意自嘲地笑笑，然后带着当他们争论的时候他总是拥有的幽默感爱怜地凝视着Charles。在某种程度上，当然这个样子的时候，他的棱角变得柔和，不再那么伤人，并且很容易让人和他开起玩笑，不用担心被他性格中尖利的某一方面刺伤。

 

曾有那么一段时间里Erik可以变得非常有趣。

 

“我认为我的确喜欢那样。”Erik承认道。“我更喜欢你喋喋不休的话里提出的建设性的东西，以及在那沼泽里，套出Shaw军队的位置，以及那个士兵告诉了你作战室就在我们的脚下，就在那沼泽之下。”

 

Charles告诉Erik之后，Erik脸上那一点惊恐的表情让Charles笑了很久。有时候，当他没事做的时候，他会突然笑出声来——然后通常一个枕头会朝他的脸上飞来，在Erik明白他因为什么而笑之后。

 

“我也很喜欢你意识到你需要再次回到那个沼泽之后的表情。”那可不多见。很遗憾他没有一张相片：凌晨两点，在他们的帐篷里，当Charles告诉他之后，然后Erik——好吧，关于Erik的表情他不做描述。

 

“我应该让你去领导进攻的。”

 

他重新靠回椅子上，交叉双腿，然后笑道：“基本上是我策划的进攻。那应该足够好了。我们不就是那么配合的吗？我制定计划，然后你来执行。”

 

Erik的脸上浮现出一丝严肃——不过只是一会儿。他的双眼柔和而有神，他的笑容灿烂。“天生一对。”

 

见鬼。

 

Charles变得僵硬起来。

 

这一点毋庸置疑。但是这个想法犹如重拳向他打来，使他感到窒息。他深呼吸了一下，又一下，然后他才能够回答。“我们的确曾是。”他低声说道，移开目光。是他自己让自己陷入了过去的回忆——

 

“我们现在依然是。”

 

所以现在他们又回到了刚才的话题——为何Erik要提起这些。当然，他应该早就知道Erik想要做什么，应该早知道这不仅仅是为了要想起以前的美好回忆。Erik一定有什么打算，因为他总是有着目的。他是如此的被自己的目标驱使着，因此他几乎不会去考虑为了达到目标的手段：他所使用的手段以及道德标准都不在他的考虑范围内。 在不同的地方屠杀无辜的百姓而达到他的目的和挽回他的伴侣？ 这是可以接受的，只要他能都得到想要的结果。为什么要费力地用这段往事使得他的目的看起来有所不同呢？

 

看起来他不会明白，单就这段往事而言，Charles是喜欢的。但是他不愿意看到这个故事被阴谋玷污。

 

不过，这就是结果了——经过各种手段，他们来到终点。意识到Erik的手段，曾经渗入他们谈话中的轻浮消失了，他们之前的气氛变得冷冰。这种时候，重新回到面无表情的状态成了常态。但是看到Erik因惊愕与沮丧而表情紧绷时——这永远不会让人习惯，并且想要移开目光而不去研究为什么这会令他烦恼十分困难。

 

他们二人都没有再开口，直到食物来了——Angel将它们带了进来，以在Erik到来之前从未有过的迅速进入房间——Erik快速地表示了谢意，在棋盘被收走之后，将餐具与食物布好在二人之间。 在这期间，Charles没有移动，没有帮忙也没有反对。在之前他给了Erik鼓励已经够蠢了：他不会再继续。

 

不过食物还是有着诱惑力的，Charles没有拒绝——在他很饿的时候还继续对Erik表达恶意并不划算——而是好好地享受了食物：足够让自己意识到在他没有适当进食的几个月里他的胃已经收缩了。 Erik显然也意识到了，在Charles留下很多未动的食物时他没有强迫他吃完。

 

“味道还好吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

“味道应该比我们在——”

 

“别再回忆了。”

 

不，别再来一次了。 Erik不能再次这样耍手段：Charles透过睫毛给了Erik一个怒视，看了他一会儿，然后从椅子上站起来，转过身，直直向前走去，准备去看他的儿子。他不会流连于过去的时光，并且也不会露出他不应有的留恋。无论过去他和Erik之前曾有过什么，那也只是过去了：他们被尸体、血液以及生理分离。

 

不过也许没有如Charles想的那般分离。

 

显然没有远到让Charles听不到Erik不重要的和Charles不想听到的喊声。

 

他关上身后温床的门，将那震耳欲聋的咆哮隔绝，那咆哮属于Erik——总是Erik。这令人恼火，因为Erik都不用实际地说一句话。

 

无论他是否愿意，Charles总能听到他。


	12. Chapter 12

在白日的热度消散到足以忍受时，他们在花园散了一会步。David和他们一起，在某一时刻Erik试图将他抱过来，但Charles猛地将宝宝拉开，在Erik面前踉跄了几步，牢牢地把David护在臂弯中，Erik便不再做尝试。这多少算是宽慰：但他不安颤动的唇已足够证明关于David的话题不会长久地不被提及。

 

但除开所有不去提及这话题的原因，Charles确实拥有了一段相当美好的时光。草木都令人十分愉快，Erik也非常鼓励Charles改变玫瑰基因的想法，甚至问Charles愿不愿意把Westchester玫瑰移植到Genosha来。这是明显的讨好，Charles立马回绝了，以不确定移植后玫瑰能否存活为由，更不必说气候变化的原因。

 

午后剩下的时间以类似的方式进行，Erik提议，Charles断然拒绝，唯有一个值得注意的例外：关于David的事。机智如他，Erik迅速明白，Charles能从他那里接受的唯一件事不是关乎自己，而是为了他的儿子。Charles自己不接受任何事物是几乎不重要的——相应地，儿子开开心心的样子总能鼓舞Charles，Erik很快就洞察到了这点，以猎食者的凶猛对此发动猛然袭击，厚颜地运用自己的所知。

 

如果他儿子的眼睛没有在看到Erik手持玩具时发亮，又或是Erik拿来包裹David小小身体的毯子没那么舒适，避免这样的控制会更为容易。Charles夜里将他放到床上，置身于层层毛毯里，他可以发誓自己是在将儿子放进了敌方的巢穴，而不是一张床，但David雀跃地呀呀儿语，蜷缩着身子，非常有效地抹杀了Charles所有的抱怨。他不能仅仅因为给予者是Erik就拒绝这些给David的礼物。

 

尽管他尝试着，他不能总是为自己拒绝礼物：大多时候他都是在拒绝，但仍有小物件留下。先前有瓶威士忌，而现在， Erik竟然已诱哄他进入生活区，他觉得自己相当确定，这会是另一个他在Erik好意之下崩溃的例子。

 

“我在储藏室里找到了这个——Shaw藏匿物件的数目是相当惊人的——里面还有Westchester的饰章…”

 

Westchester下议院的饰章：与其他皇室的相比起来十分简单。只是圈里面一个X，X延展开几乎触到了圈的边缘。好认，好记——也明显提醒他置于身后的家园。Erik给他带来这把有着Westchester饰章的剑真是再恰当不过了，它浮刻在剑柄下方的金属刀片上。Erik向来如此激烈，难道不是吗？

 

在触碰之前，他就明白这把剑意味着什么，他的手指渴望靠近它。拿起这把剑使他有些喘不过气。他将剑竖直举起置于空中，以便更好地测试重量。刀刃毫不意外地被磨钝了——Erik绝不可能给他一把锋利的剑。尽管这有些无礼，但手握着这把剑，这无礼是值得的。这是件制作精良的兵器，可如果他的怀疑成真，Erik这么做自然有他的意图。

 

“你知道这是我父亲的剑，是吧？”没有其他人会佩带有着Xavier饰章的剑。

 

很明显，Erik知道——或者，如果他不知道的话，他极好地掩藏了自己的惊讶。可他脸上克制的同情混杂着满足，表明他确实知道——这就是为什么一开始把这带给Charles。“我确实怀疑过。考虑到是Shaw杀了他，还有我找到这把剑的地方——Shaw把它放在陈列厅里，和数目惊人的其他器物摆在一起，很明显这些都来自被他杀死的人。

 

有趣。那个男人是个虐待狂——无需否认。也许他每天的散步就是走过装满逝者物品的走廊，重新回想他们的死亡，并很可能沉沦其中。只有上帝知道在卧室里他对他妻子做了什么：这样的男人毋庸置疑是不会有健康的性接触的。

 

将剑滑入刀鞘，Charles将它放到桌上，点头表示谢意。他父亲的剑，他父亲应是这把剑的归宿，如果Shaw从未因试图征服而将它刺入他的脑袋里。

 

“我想它他应该回到有权拥有它的人身边。”

 

“噢？你觉得我仍然有拥有它的权利吗？”

 

Erik伸出手抓住桌沿，有敌意地握紧，似要耗尽手指的血液。“不管是不是繁育者，你都是王室成员。你当然有权拥有它。

 

他用手指抚摸刀鞘的边缘。“大多数繁育者都不被支持学习使用武器。”

 

Erik猛然抬头——他瞥开视线，大概是为了隐藏心中所想——然后目光胶着在Charles的脸上。“你和大多数繁育者不同。再者无论如何我也不曾那样想过。和任何人一样，繁育者应该知道如何保护自己。”

 

“唔。”不算是表态——他试着尽可能的含糊，仅仅只是为了激怒Erik，但他做不到把这努力长久坚持下去。这在他自己情感和矛盾的重压下粉碎，在他能克制自己前，他将剑放到一边，让自己的注意力都集中到Erik身上。“我不是一个特别有天赋的战士。你知道的。一些人会说这是因为我的种族。”

 

Erik耸了下肩,咕哝道。“你还过得去。”

 

来自Erik这样优秀的人的高度称赞。“是的。但远不如你那么有才干。

 

“Charles。”一个浅笑舔舐过他的唇角。“我相当能干。你不应该把我和你作比较。”

 

他能感到自己的唇角收紧，然后扬起弧度。“而且还非常谦逊。”

 

“虚假的不安全感和巨大的骄傲感同样危险。”

 

“我不确定我认同那个说法。”

 

“是的。因为这是我说的。众神知道你无法让自己同意我说的任何事。但不管怎么说，我是个很优秀的战士。你不应该将自己和我作比较：但和大多数比起来，你还是相当能干的。”

 

“我觉得我更爱那些枪支，可惜那些火器太昂贵，以至于不能广泛使用，”他弯曲手腕，使手形成一个小小的圈。他手上这把枪的重量挺舒服，挺轻——胜于剑。“我确实更喜欢它们。

 

“我曾喜欢看你拿着它们的样子。”

 

当然他也是。也许方式相同，纵然Charles永远不会承认，即使是在死亡的痛楚下，他喜欢看Erik拿剑的样子。“暴力使你兴奋？”

 

Erik眯起眼睛，张开嘴巴，为伸出的舌头腾出空间，舔了舔上唇。“你使我兴奋。”

 

再耗上两分钟Erik可能就会将他扑倒床上。是时候说出这件事——当然还得忽视腹部上燃起的热度。“我想在婚礼上佩剑。我没有多少父亲的物品遗存，这也能使我想起故土。”

 

就好像Erik会拒绝这个要求，一个显示Charles有多感激他所给之物的要求：噢是的，就是这样，他的眼神因为满意而柔化，“当然。”

 

有趣，Erik使他的赞成听起来几乎不像是置疑，考虑到他非常明白这会引起轰动。一个繁育者佩剑？Westchester的国王噢不——现在是前任了——人们只会视他为一个繁育者——因为他们会做出这样的联系——屈服于婚姻，而不是用着任何和斗争一样暴力的事物。

 

但其次，Erik确实总是刷新非常规的定义——至少在政治需要并不强求他假装遵守传统的时候。

 

敲门声让他俩都颇为惊讶，使Charles从推测中抽身而出，也许这是好事：他的手颤动着，尽管他试着误导Erik，但房间里充满热度，以至于他无法完全成功。

 

“你要去应门吗？”Charles问道，示意着门的方向，而——这不是很好的兆示：因为一些原由，Erik的脸一片茫然，他的目光不断地在门和Charles间移动。

 

担忧？噢是的，显而易见。决心？不用怀疑。这些加在一起就是Charles不会喜欢的东西，也几乎就是Erik先前计划的事情。

 

“你做了什么？”他问道，向后退了一步。如果现在他走到卧室，门边的无论是谁都不会跟着他。所有Erik的侍从——除开Logan——都在上几周证明他们视卧室为禁止入内之地。因为Erik在，事情也许会有些变动，但这值得一试…

 

“还有一件事我们需要讨论，”Erik轻声说，朝门的方向走去。“婚礼的事。”

 

不。今晚他们关于此事的讨论已经结束了。无论什么即将从那扇门里进来都够了，因为Erik在紧张，开门之前在门边徘徊着——敲门声再次传来——毋庸置疑，门另一边的一定不会是Charles想见的人。

 

“不管你在计划什么，我都建议你重新考虑一下。”Charles低语，让喉咙里的声音听起来低沉又具有威胁性。

 

Erik当然，不会听。

 

“稍等片刻，”Erik从门内喊，手张开放抵着木门，恰恰悬在门把手上，重重地呼气。他就那样往前倾将额头贴在木门上，人们会觉得他就是愁苦的本身。“婚礼上你需要护卫。”过了一会他指出。

 

“那就派个警卫来。我不在乎。或者，更好的话，让我的人来做。我想你还没杀了他们。Alex？Armando？Sean？”

 

“他们都还活着。被拘留了，但仍然活着。如果他们愿意宣誓效忠，他们可以参军。但他们不能成为你的贴身侍卫，如果你想和他们联系，得在非正式，有人监管的情况下进行。”

 

听起来使人不快，冷笑无法控制地浮现在他的表情上。“现在在帮我挑选朋友这一方面也变敏锐了？

 

“只是迫切地想要确保你没法发动一场叛乱。他们也永远不能胜任你的侍卫——他们的能力不符合我开出的职位要求。你知道的：他们永远不乐意对你说‘不’，而且他们已经证明了他们非常愿意助你消失。”

 

“所以我应该对此感到满意，余生都被你的走狗包围？”

 

Erik曲起放在门上的手指。“我只是想告诉你在社交上,欢迎你去见他们，在我确保你不会有和上次类似的计划的情况下——”

 

并不是说Erik接受了这应该在Charles做出计划时，有助于他的行动的暗示。“也许，”他反驳，“在我消失于夜深人静之后，你就应该明白我不想要连结！你应该接受这点，而不是将整个已知的世界夷为平地。”

 

Erik茫然地盯着他。“我不会接受的。我们已经刻上了彼此的印记这已经发生了，你是我的。我想不出一种温柔的方式来告诉你这些。”

 

是的，他确实想不出，也许因为这根本不存在。世上没有一种和蔼的方式来告诉别人你占有他，Erik就是验证了这个想法的混蛋。Charles惊异的感觉到自己的脸因愤怒而泛红，但如今这已经成为他生活的核心了——难道这不奇妙吗？

“待会你就会更恨我了，Charles，”Erik告诉他，他的声音和低沉的肩头一样，显示出他的疲乏。运气好的话，他就能从筋疲力尽中解脱，这一团糟也能得到解决。Erik应得这一切。残酷成性的，混蛋，他就是被冠以这头衔的人——Charles手握成拳，怒视着，怒视着，并皱着眉，而在具象的无助感之上，他得不到任何东西。

 

他做不了什么实事来对抗Erik，除开在情感上撕碎他。

 

而这远远不够——在没有任何事改变的情况下。

 

“不管你接下来要做什么——”

 

这一想法从未得到完满的结束,Erik看上去也没听他说话:他正忙于拽开门，和那边还没得到进入许可的人悄声谈话。

 

好吧。

 

谁会想到呢？他确实比五秒之前更恨Erik。能预见此事的Erik真是十分机智。

 

“我简直不能相信你会这么做。”他还有什么话可说呢？他往后踉跄了几步，步履蹒跚——但他很快地停了下来，稳住自己，僵直膝盖。他不会撤退的。没有什么可行的办法来对抗站在他面前的人——你无法对抗头痛和回忆——但他永远不会让他们两个中的任何一个享受看到他逃跑的满足。

 

Erik和Raven.

 

Raven。

 

“我没想到你会是如此残忍，Erik。”他默默坚持着，轻尝这些话语在他舌上的苦涩，几乎是金属的味道。

 

Erik身后的门晃着关上了，紧紧锁住，被Erik的能力所推动。“残忍并不是我所愿。”也许没有，但不管怎么说他成功做到了，没有悔过的陈述，被疲累的情绪和停止这持续争斗的需求所填满——这些陈述永远都不够。

 

而 Raven。

 

诸神啊，Raven。

 

站在他面前，奇异的蓝，就和她出生那天一样裸着，那双快速眨动的金亮眼睛出卖了她的紧张。她徘徊在房间前头，站在Erik的右后方，谨慎地看着Charles。

 

在他们面对面的时候不是那么自信，是不是？不像她在便条里写的那般自信——那张钉在Moria肩膀上的便条。

 

当他静默不语的时候——当他只是盯着她，僵住并不想再做什么的时候——她将重心移到了另一只脚上，瞥向Erik,可推测大概是等待指示。看到她这样子——至少Erik应该理解， Charles为何如此信服他是暗杀计划的幕后指使。Raven为了指示看着他，恳求他的准许，等待着他的指令——在他命令之下她杀了Moria并不是太难以置信。

 

“我不要进行这次对话，”他冷冷地说，活动自己的膝盖向后挪了几步。不撤退就到此为止——但以这种方式，这看上去更像是一种抗议，而不是夹着尾巴逃跑。

 

Charles将手放在卧室门把手上时门立马关上了。 

 

“在某个时刻你总是要的，”Erik说。

 

正如Erik所说——这当然不会是对Charles来说最重要的事。不足以来做些难以置信的事比如，噢，融化门把手,仅仅只是为了挡住他的路。

 

但是…但是，如果这必须要像这样——如果Erik要强迫——好吧,这总是无法避免的。

 

无法否认，他必须转过身，完全无法避免因愤怒而刺痛的双眼，他——他能感到这种狂怒在他体内扭曲，使他血脉喷张。当一个人会有这种感觉时他绝对不会是好人，控制自己是绝无可能。但他会尽最大努力，只要他可以——如果现在站在他面前的，不是Raven就好了,就好像她有权利，而——

 

他从来没有机会来恰当地表现悲伤，不管是Raven还是Moria。然后是他的儿子，以及Erik，侵略一个又一个地区。Moria的葬礼举行，还有很多问题关于她的死亡意味着什么。还有那些怜悯的注视，以及如果她没有遇见他，她仍然还会活着的认知。 

 

悲伤从未得到发泄，愤怒溃烂、隐匿，变成了他能够与之共存的苦涩之物。他的宝贝妹妹，那个他深爱溺爱、抚养长大的妹妹。当他母亲烂醉的时候，当Kurt打他俩的时候，Charles用拳头阻拦，直到他停止打Raven，只针对Charles。而Raven是怎么回报他的呢？她离开了他，杀了他妻子，跟随了Erik。可怕的是他本该想到她会做出这样的事情回报他，没人应该做出这样的回报，而…这么多年来，所有的事都毫无意义。

 

一定是他的原因。他对她做了什么错事。但无可计数的不眠之夜——有太多太多的不眠之夜——允许他去发现，然后这整个话题都变得尖刻，侵蚀他的大脑，直到他变得麻木、疼痛、精疲力尽。 

 

但如果这必须是这样，那么:“我会永远爱你。”呆板。如此呆板，以及程式化。如此可怕。但…他感觉不到自己的声音，更别说自己的心。还有——难道他不能偶尔感到受伤吗？“但我不想和你有任何的关系。”

 

Raven的唇抽动着，她的手紧握了一次——只是一次——在她的身侧。“Charles——”

 

他站着，静止不动，茫然的注视着。“出去。”

 

命令一旦发出，就是这样了——他无法再做什么。如果Raven不听——如果Erik没强迫她听——Charles没有能力来进行任何事，甚至连移动这从小就会的事也做不到，自从Erik把门把手融化。他现在简直就是一个瓮中之鳖。

 

没有人会震惊，Raven没有离开——对于Erik会强迫她离开这个主意，Charles也从未真心感到快乐。

 

“我明白了，对我的命令还是和从前一样尊重，”他呢喃着。

 

“告诉我，Erik,她是不是更听你的话？”

 

一个更残忍的人会享受看Erik退缩，头歪到一侧，嘴巴张开——说什么？他已经说得很多了。多亏他Raven看上去一点也不想道歉，就好像背叛兄长，违抗国王对她来说本就不该有任何感觉。她已经背叛了他。她离开了他，仿佛他毫无紧要，为了支持一个她认识不到一年的男人。Raven不是繁育者——变化自如的外貌确保了这点自由——他从没指望她能理解可以生育带来的困境，但他从没想过她会这样对他。

 

他对她说过我永远不会读你的心，但她破坏了每一个对他的承诺——如果言语根本毫无意义，那么他也没有理由继续虔诚地信守承诺；但他有充分的理由想要发现她知道什么，想要理解她为什么跟随了Erik——还有，神啊，为什么她要做这些，她为什么会——Moria。她为什么会这么对Moria？

 

一旦他走向前，用自己的思想侵入Raven的意识，他能感到在意识上Erik不稳地跟在身后，企图抓住他。但不够快——[见鬼去吧，Erik]——可一切又行进得太快——太快又太慢——他的思想抓住了Charles的，将他的思想从Raven那连根拔起，但Charles已触及了表面的回忆。

 

一把不错的猛拉，这些回忆就都翻进了他脑袋里，就和Erik将他从Raven的脑袋里扔出来一样精准——而作为附加品，Charles跌跌撞撞地到墙边，撞了上去，滑落至墙角。一双腿从他身下蹿了出来，他被绊倒，背部重重着地。他好不容易才伸出一只手来支撑重量，使他的骨骼不至于以不能承受的速度落地。 

 

不错的展示，在Erik的支持之下，这并不令人吃惊，但——但是…Charles得到了他想要的回忆。

 

Raven，年幼的Raven，而后是长大的Raven，全身蓝色的Raven，赤裸地躺在Erik帐子里的小床上——一个轻柔的吻；杀戮，Westchester的陷落，但在这些之前，她着眼于Charles和Erik，看Charles使自己窘迫不安——他有很明显表现地像个可能的伴侣吗？嫉妒，受伤，担忧；还有Moria，充满人性的Moria，她占据了Charles大部分的时间，比这几年来Raven得到的还要多；他怎么可以为了一个人类就背叛那些爱他的人？他为Raven感到羞耻，但爱上一个女人，她——等等，什么？ Shaw听到他们最后攻势的风声从来不是Moria的责任—— 

 

但回忆仍在继续。

 

Erik的痛苦，Erik的愤怒，每天都在她脸上浮现，当他听到结婚的消息的时候，然后是他们有了宝宝——David——那个应该是他的宝宝。Charles和Erik一起——这会是完美，也许这样她就会有一个无需隐藏的家，那里Erik会构建一个变种人的世界，Charles不需要太担心人类的想法，他会觉得她很美，而这不会是需要变通的事情，因为“他们只是不明白，Raven，但我们可以教他们”——教酒吧里那些当她变成蓝色时试图敲她脑袋的男人？他们永远都无法教会这样的人，Charles可能会在尝试中失去性命，和一个人类睡觉——一个不值得信任的人类——而Erik会保护他,也许这样他们就可以成为一个家庭——

 

Charles倾身在地板上支撑着自己，战栗着，一次又一次地，直到从皮肤到神经都感觉到被磨碎了。他不知道。他怎么可能知道？他不可能会。他根本不可能知道她怨恨他，爱他，不断担忧他，知道她有能力杀戮，Erik一直在这方面帮助她——

 

“你的步法错了。如果这样移动就能更好地平衡——”Raven改变站姿，Erik的手支撑着她肘部，这次刀哐当一声准确地击中了靶子。

 

她也想要Erik，在她看到他和Charles触发连结之前。她在Erik的床上，Erik回吻她——

 

轻柔且甜蜜，手指轻捏她的下巴，倾斜她的脸——

 

他将前额靠在地板上，潮湿地粗声呼气，上一餐饭仍然在他胃里简直是奇迹。他没有——他几乎快要浪费这顿饭，他能感受到其在喉间的不适，灼热和稠厚——他通过一次次地吞咽来控制自己，所有的那些额外的唾液。他嘴里的味道糟糕极了，就像是什么石灰的东西爬了进来并且死在里面——要不唾液在分泌可他的嘴巴怎么可能还是这么干？

 

当Erik的手臂从他正面把他拉起来，支撑他靠在Erik的胸膛上时，他很难感到惊讶。虽然这十分尴尬，Erik提供的支撑很快变得不可或缺；独自站立变成一个难题，他需要肩膀下环着他的手臂作为支撑，Erik的手臂蜷曲着，围绕着Charles，直到他可以用手卡住Charles的锁骨，为了更好的控制。实际上Erik的紧握加倍成了一种束缚——被这样抓住Charles不能攻击Erik或是Raven——不过必须被支撑着。

 

“你非要这样猛推我吗？”Charles抱怨道，将自己推离Erik。如果他成功踩到地面稳固自己，停止像重物一样挂着，也许他还能假装自己仍保有些尊严。

 

Erik，尽管如此，不是应答他的那个人：那不可靠的荣誉属于Raven，当Charles抬起视线看向她时，她双手抓住脑袋，眼睛紧闭。如果还有运气，他可以控制她，使她在这样的情况下做不出一个回复，但运气在很久以前就离他而去，他几乎再也记不起它。

 

“你答应过的，”她发出嘘声，踉跄向前，手指仍然捏着她的太阳穴。“你答应过我你永远不会读我的心。”

 

在场的所有人当中，只有Erik在身体上是没有受伤的，但是，平生第一次，他是缄默的，很明显除了将Charles拽离墙边他其他什么都不愿意做，他缓慢移动着，适应着Charles笨拙的，大多是试图站起来并行走的无效尝试。在这情况下令人意外的谨慎，他先安置自己，然后是Charles，坐进其中一把椅子：一把足够深的椅子，Charles能够舒服地坐在他腿间。Erik的手臂仍然围着他，置于肩膀之上。

 

“你答应过的，”Raven再一次说，这一次她垂下手，眼睛圆睁。她的注视呆滞无神，但迷惑已消散，被表面之下的愤怒灼烧得炙热。

 

她是认真的。这是最糟糕的。“当你谋杀了我妻子时，我真的认为我所作的任何承诺都失效了。”他四肢的虚弱感正在消失，也能再次模糊地感受到自己的肌肉，以至于不久就能有移动的希望。考虑到他现在的处境，这是个非常可爱令人愉快的想法。

 

“你从来都不该和她结婚——”

“你根本不知道我到底应该做什么！”太大声，又充满恶意，他开始没有好脾气，已经没有好脾气——就这样——“该死你什么都不知道！我保护了你。我——”他猛得试图挣脱Erik，感受着让步和姿势变化，Erik紧贴着他的身体，朝前摇晃。“这本会——本会——”他有些喘不上气。“这本会变得更糟。你抱怨自己不被接受，但每次Kurt发火都是谁挨打？谁擦干净母亲的呕吐物？我他妈哄你睡觉，告诉你不要看——”她觉得自己的际遇糟糕，但她根本不知道糟糕为何物。“我必须要隐藏着，每一天的每一秒，因为我不想自己成为母亲之于Kurt那样的存在，而正因为我从不让你看到他对她做了什么，你觉得自己比我懂得多，比我更懂人生。你不懂。你一点都不懂。你被宠坏了。神啊，有些人会放弃什么去抱怨你现在抱怨的东西，但你觉得生活错待了你，我错待了你，当——”

 

一双手滑过他的嘴唇，施以重力，并拽回他的脑袋。“好了，够了。”但Erik听起来并不生气——若真要说什么的话，他嗓音沙哑，几近痛苦，他的手也在颤抖。“我以为他的母亲和继父保护了他。”这半是疑问的话语是说给Raven而不是他的，Charles模糊地意识到。“我记得他们隐藏他的真实面目，因为他们想让他有他们眼中更好的生活。”

 

这才不是原因。他们从未——但Erik在问Raven，她面色如逝者般苍白——更浅的蓝色——她似乎能够做出回应。但她几次想开口但都失败了，像古比鱼一样张着嘴巴，但最终还是成功把话挤了出来。“不。Kurt——Kurt打了他。而Charles——我不知道。当Kurt生气的时候他总是迫使我离开。”迫使她。就好像这是一种惩罚。她毫无概念。“他母亲总是烂醉。我不知道为什么他母亲隐藏他的真实面目，但Kurt这么做仅仅只是因为Charles的母亲强迫他的。我不知道她是怎么让他这么做的。但他恨Charles。”

 

他母亲曾为他做的唯一的一件好事，现在也已毁灭。原因甚至不是特别复杂：她诚挚爱着Brain Xavier，她想看到她亡夫唯一的继承人坐在王位上，虽然随着他渐渐长大她几乎无法直视这位继承人——他看上去越来越像他的亡父。

 

在其他方面她从未对抗过Kurt。Kurt，那个在她已染上酗酒毛病，并迅速深陷其中的时候依旧铭刻心中的男人。Kurt，Brain Xavier的朋友和顾问,在Charles达到法定年龄前一直扮演摄政者。

 

假如从一个只专注于得到权利的疯子的角度来看，他有令人害怕的大量理由来痛恨Charles。

 

贴着Charles的背，Erik呼吸猛地顿住。“Charles…”他的呼吸拂过Charles的脸颊，轻柔且悲伤，适合葬礼的氛围。

 

如果Erik能够放开他，他会给他想要的答案。但也许这就是Erik紧抓不放的原因：他根本不是真正想要这些答案。

 

尽管进程缓慢，但Raven开始变得镇定：她的肤色变得正常，也停止了使胸腔起伏的剧烈呼吸——她到底觉得自己在玩什么，赤裸着四处走动？——然后她就能进入一种所谓的镇定状态。

 

“你从来没告诉我他虐待你。”Erik语带谴责。

 

将一只手放到Charles的唇上，他放松对Charles右肩的控制，给他一个小小空间于是他能够抽回手肘。非常不幸，这样的空间还不足够，撞上了Erik的肋骨，但这确实使Erik退缩了一下，可并没有造成严重伤害，他从Charles唇上撤回手，以抓住他的臂膀。

 

“如果我想让你知道，我会自己告诉你的，”他呵斥道，不断扭动。

 

可以预料，他仍然被紧紧抓着。但即使是Raven，也因他敌意的抗争显露出莫名的不安。怎么，这是不是充斥太多真相了?设想也许他生来不为其他，而只是为了繁育子嗣。设想一下。

 

但Erik很坚定：“这是我应该知道的事。”他的手移开Charles的臂膀，随着另一只手松开他的肩，双手皆往下形成环绕，半是拥抱，半是束缚。

 

那么，好吧。如果这就是他需要面对的：他已疲于让自己的一切显得可以预料，如果Erik想玩被教化的游戏，那该死的他们就来开个茶会。他会端正优雅地坐在Erik大腿上，摆出柔软的姿态，等待他妹妹的下一个行动。

 

深吸了一口气，他靠向Erik，然后：呼气。

 

突然缓解的紧张气氛使Erik颇为震惊，这在意料之中，几秒之后他加大紧握的力度，到了令人疼痛的程度。这并没有持续很久，但已足够证明Erik没想到会是这样。好极了。知道他还能使这个男人动摇是十分值得的。这是关于他还能对他再做些什么。

 

但这一刻——是与Raven有关,无关Erik。或是更多是关于Raven。他将目光转向她，她站在房间中央，惊讶不解地看着他们。她的身体反映着她的态度：身体两侧的手臂细长，手没有使力，没有显示出她是要战斗还是逃跑。“我说的话是认真的，”他告诉她，吞下喉间的哽咽。这是她的妹妹。曾经。也许现在不是了。在她不想成为的时候就不再是。“我会永远爱你，但我不想再和你有任何关系。出去。不要靠近我的儿子。”

 

他永远不会，不会为任何缘由，将David托付给Raven。她杀了Moria，而David流着他妈妈的血。无法知道Raven是如何看待此事，虽然在这早期的阶段，David也已明显的表现出些许变异，这也许还不足够阻止她伤害他。

 

奇怪的是，这看起来不是她想要听到的：她眨眼，摇晃着往退了一步，然后蹒跚地往前走，几乎快要跌倒，然后只是停在中间，之后静止不动。

 

看上去她不是唯一的一个感到惊讶的人，不幸的是：他没有料到，Erik轻摇他，使他往边上偏过一些。“不。事情不应该是这样的，Charles。两天之后Raven会伴你走过长廊，即使她不会，你也需要对此有个终结。否则你还是会伤心。”

 

多么的讽刺：这世上不会有什么新花样了，是不是？命运之轮不断地转动，又推至那个节点，纵然是经他人之手：“所以确定你知道什么对我是最好的？这近来似乎是成为了趋势，不是吗？你是不是计划要刺伤某个人来证明？”

 

随着Erik的叹息，Charles后颈的毛发都竖了起来，呼吸逗弄着他的肌肤。“我想你现在最好还是离开，Raven。我们可以明天再把事情理清。但我觉得今夜我们不会再有什么进展了。”

 

这实在可以解读为“我会试着安抚Charles，然后我们可以继续这个话题。”好吧，不用了，谢谢。他们可以将此永久地搁置起来，不过如果Erik不那么想，他就是在欺骗自己。

 

“我——噢，好吧。”说实话，她看上去因可以离开而感到释然，或许还有遗憾，愧疚——谁知道呢。他们的关系已经严重破裂，她往门走去时他看向了别处，闭上眼睛，倾听自己胸腔里的心跳声。很高兴知道自己仍然还有一颗心。当他这样对待自己的妹妹的时候，也许会有一些人会心存疑问。

 

妹妹。神啊，姐妹们可不会有她那样的事迹。她杀了他的妻子——还有Moria泄露信息是怎么回事？这从未发生。Raven她——她是不是被骗了？

 

当门咔嗒一声关上的时候，他回头望去。他本可不必多此一举。没有人动作，在这一分钟里，他们坐在那儿，蜷曲着靠着对方，仅仅只是呼吸着，在情感的悬崖边坚持着。不管往那个方向再走出一步，他们都会坠落。

 

而且坠落会很快。

 

Erik首先打破了沉默。

 

Charles发誓他能感到自己的崩溃。

 

“她是你的妹妹，你知道的。”Erik轻声告诉他，而且，自Erik将他拉进椅子后的第一次，他放松了控制，一只手放在Charles的肋骨处，轻轻磨蹭着。如果这感觉带着情色，Charles也许会回击，但这所需的能量令他怯步，就侵犯性来说，这比不上他在室外待太长时间打冷颤、Erik试图帮他暖和的触摸。“但...我想我能理解。你会为她做任何事。你为保护她所做的事情使你痛苦不堪。而她只是以背叛来报答你。对吗？”

 

“如果你那么了解的话，那你为什么还强迫我和她共处一室呢？”

 

“因为你爱她，因为像这样怨恨她的同时你也在痛苦。因为她也爱你。她求我让她见你，你知道的。”

 

“想要看看她的成果吗？”

 

这并不重要。不管Raven想要什么，她的行动是唯一重要的事，她博得了对质，这是会面不可避免的结果。还有——不，他已疲于思考，也许他仅仅不会再这么做了。他会将头靠在Erik的肩上，让Erik紧紧环住他的腰，仿佛这样陷入睡眠，都是在被守护着。毫无疑问他能——任何人除了Erik。

 

“她爱你。”

 

“她被自己的问题缠身，都忘了或许别人也有自己的问题。还有——她是做了一些不合情理的事。她就是这样被缠住了。她再也看不清现实。”

 

“嗯？”

 

也许Erik从没问过Raven杀Moria的确切理由。他怎么会呢？无论如何他都得到了自己想要的。“她意识里些有些信息显示Moria泄露了我们的最后攻势。这从未发生过。”

 

Erik僵住了。“Charles…是的，确实是这样。”他手指滑至Charles的腰，在他衣服上弄起褶皱，拖延时间。当他结束的时候，他又开始，这一次更为轻柔：“不是有意的。这是个意外：当你和我出发到Genosha时，她十分恐慌，违抗了你同意召集更多部队和我们会合的最后命令。当Shaw逃离首都的时候，他确切知道我们会在哪里和他打照面，这就是为什么他做好了准备：Moria知道不该在可能被拦截的时候通过无线电报传送信息，但她很害怕，不管怎么说她还是这么做了。她就是为什么——”他的话语中断，被逐渐增加的怒火噎住。“她就是Shaw做好准备的原因。她就是为什么Shaw做好准备，有机会伤害你——”

 

“你在说谎。”这不是真的，Moria永远不会告诉他。这是——这一定是个愚蠢的错误，如果这是真的，在他告诉她不要通过无线电波传输任何东西的时候，但她告诉他…

 

“你是要告诉我，你从未考虑过Shaw是怎么知道我们的到来的吗？”

 

他皱眉，试图忽略背上的热度。“他有上万种方式可以知道。这并不意味着——”

 

“但确实是这样。我可以给你看无线电波传输记录。”

 

“那些有可能是造假的。”

 

“我为什么要对你撒谎呢？我不需要一个理由来恨你的妻子，不管我说什么你还是会继续爱她，所以为什么要费力编造呢？还有Raven——当我们去占领Genosha时她是奉命回来的。她知道那里发生了什么。她知道第一手的消息。待会看她的回忆吧：看从那天起的回忆，如果你需要证据的话。”

 

“不。”

 

神啊，不。这不——这不公平。Moria为什么要撒谎呢？

 

耻辱。毋庸置疑。永远都是耻辱。而她爱他——他能够在她的意识里感觉到，冲击着他自己的。但他从未再深入，从未摸索有关战争的记忆。这也许是个错误、对Moria来说这会是件微不足道的小事，在战后不承认那个错误。无论如何他不会感到生气的——对于她进行的那次信息传输。

 

好吧，也许。在回想时会感到生气，但他会原谅她的。是Shaw将那把剑刺入他的腿，不是Moria。

 

从长远来看，这并没有什么要紧——但是现在这有关系了，因为他的不知情在转而吞噬他。

 

还有Raven——她不仅仅因为那件事而恨Moria，这只是长长的一串她认为Moria配不上他哥哥的理由中的一个。对于她——对于Raven，因为她的意识已显露出迹象——她认为Moria伤害了他，使他接连背叛了自己的族类和社会。变种人还有繁育者，以及下降的人口。

 

正是这不理智的仇恨发展成了谋杀。

 

神啊。他将头靠在Erik的肩上，发出一声喘息。Moria，Raven——该死的一切。这不该是这样，不该是像这样可怕的事，重压在他胸口，榨取他的呼吸。

 

他的妻子撒了谎。她很好，很善良，但她犯了个错，然后她撒了谎，Raven太过仇恨她的一切——这无关Moria的错，Raven有一生的动机来憎恨她，甚至在她们相识之前，但，但是——

 

“我不想谈论这个。”

 

并不需要任何口头上的确认：Erik并没有拒绝的姿态十分明显，这一次，他会做出让步。他一定知道这伤的有多痛。难道这就是来自Erik的仁慈？

 

“你曾打算过要告诉我你继父打了你吗？”如果这是仁慈，以一种诡异，残忍的形态，转换到了一个这样的话题。

 

“没有。”没有任何人能控告他不够诚实。“但你会挖空我的大脑来找寻，我非常确信。我大腿后面有一些疤痕，他用皮带——当然是有搭扣的那一端——打我留下的。我确定你在我背上也看到过一些。”也有一道从他的肩膀延至背的中间。Kurt将他扔至窗外时那里破了。他因此在床上躺了有些时日。还有其他地方——他的右肩还有臀部上方——都显露鞭痕，尽管疤痕已是十分黯淡，Erik也许没有注意到：Charles从未不穿衣服和他待一起太久。即使不算上肌肤相亲，他俩已有足够的诱惑要应付。

 

“我以为这些是因为——我不知道这些是怎么来的。但我知道你生活中总是围绕着武器，你通向了一种更容易受伤的生活方式。我只是以为——”

 

“我从来不想你有其他的想法。”

 

Erik将手轻轻放上他胸膛。“还有哪里？”

 

现在撒谎毫无意义：他可以告诉Erik，或者Erik会扯出那部分的记忆。以这种方式，他也许能改变一下描述。如果Erik直接把那从他意识里扯出来，他会看到回忆本身，以及所有令人震惊的细节。

 

“如果你仔细看，我右眉上有一道长长的伤口。它几乎被覆盖住了。他用拳头打我，他的戒指划伤了我。还有，我的手掌：他把我的手推到热炉上，烫伤了我半个手掌。手肘上也有疤，Cain将我从楼梯上推下来，我的手折断，骨头刺穿了皮肤。除了这些之外没有什么了。通常这只是瘀伤。

 

“除了这些之外，”Erik沉闷地重复。“你觉得这些还不足够吗？”

 

尽管他们不能在其他方面无法意见相同，但在这方面他们明显取得了一致。“足够了。但这都结束了。Kurt死了，Cain他…也失踪了。剩下没有任何人要受到惩戒了。但我想承受了这些这么多年，我觉得也许我没得到应得的些许感激。”

 

“确实如此。”

 

改变重心，他将脸颊贴在Erik的脖子上。温暖的肉体，轻柔的呼吸，还有心跳带来的宽慰：他闭上了双眼。这是最佳的沉溺，也是最糟的沉溺，但这使人舒心，也让回忆更容易触及。

 

生理，他的意识低语到。当一个繁育者沮丧或遭受威胁时，寻求身体接触是固有的本能。

 

“那你为什么还执意站在我妹妹那边？”

 

“我没有。不是在这方面。她很自私，没有意识到你为她做了什么——”

 

他没有反抗那双滑至大腿的手，很明显那是为了安抚——再说他也无法完全聚集起反抗的冲动。“我不应该觉得自己需要被感谢。她本来永远都不必担心受到伤害——。”

 

“你这只是在对自己说而已，而当你放弃了那么多，你保护的人却不支持你的时候，任何一个喜怒哀乐正常的人都会感到被背叛。”

 

“听起来你已经弄明白了。”

 

“要弄明白并不是十分困难。你同样会很好地理解这情况，如果你让自己——不是说你不想这一方面就是不理智的。你知道的，没人指望你一直坚定地保持理智。有些东西仅仅由情感与本能所驱使，这和你可能更倾向于另一方面是一样的。”

 

那么再次回到他俩，由本能所驱动——就像迷雾中站在悬崖边的羊。或在这种情况下，投身于连结中。

 

“你现在感觉好多了，是吧？当你让我触碰你的时候。”

 

“让”是一个多么有趣的词：这表明实际上他最终有选择的余地。不知怎的这未如意料般向他袭来：Erik并没有表现出乐意任由Charles拒绝他，而现在将他推开也有可能招致同样的结果。

 

“想要听个演讲吗？关于此刻，我是如何因你使人宽慰的触摸，在生理上感到躁动？”他呵斥，尽管没有费力去推开那只仍在他一侧上下磨蹭的手，以及半途歇在大腿上的另一只手，它不引人注意地停留着。“或是你更愿意继续相信，你就是如此的令人无法抗拒？”

 

令人吃惊这未起到冒犯的作用：Erik轻声地笑，在Charle的太阳穴上印了一个吻。所以他们已经到达那条界线：他让Erik触摸他，但如果这转变为性方面的事情——与亲吻太密切相关——这就会是一切的结束，至少现在是这样。

 

也许他是在发出某些信号——突然的紧张或许能够解释这点——这也表明他将不再配合：Erik退开，满足于将脸颊贴在Charles发丝上。他收回手放到一旁，希望这是表示善意的手势，也打开了卧室的门。更加奇迹般的是，他松开了怀抱，能足够让Charles从他的大腿间站起身——尽管Erik仍然环着他的腰。

 

“我了解这背后的科学知识，”Erik承认，“但我也了解你：如果你真像你说的那样彻底地怨恨我，你不会那么矛盾。你会将性解释为一种生理需求，也不会对此有更多犹豫。你担心仅仅是因为你知道这不只是生理需求在作祟。

 

“看来你比我更了解我自己的想法。”何时起他变得这么尖刻？当然他不是总是这样的…

 

“我错了吗？”

 

又一次：没有。但他是个十足的混蛋，认为自己有资格说这些。

 

“那这样如何，Erik：如果你如此热切地要谈论生理，以及我也许能感受到和也许感受不到的，你可以在明天告诉我，你将两者分得多清楚。”

 

正是因为他可以：因为，真的，显而易见他此刻是如此卑微——他伸手往下，握住Erik的性器，开始揉捏。这比他料想的更奏效：Erik将头往后仰，靠在椅子上，环住Charles腰际的手抽搐着。任何Erik想要夺回控制的希望都被泯灭——不过看起来他也没有打算要那样做。好极了，反正这在Charles阐明他的观点的时候也不会多有用，除此之外，听Erik呻吟真是难以置信地令人满足，低沉且悠长，把他置于这样的状态——神啊，只是这一次，感谢你——任由他被自己的身体需求所控制。趁他现在还是这样子？当他意识到Charles仅仅只是通过利用他身体的反应，就把他玩弄得这样得心应手，他将会变得彻底狼狈不堪。

 

是时候让他明白Charles每天的感受。

 

值得赞扬——至少他觉得这值得赞扬，谢谢了——在这情况下的慈悲，他赶走最后一丝因环抱而带来的倦意，将手腕从Erik因性欲而松弛的紧握中抽出。动作的转换并不尽如人意，抽身让他也十分不愉快，但这的结果是十分值得的：在他完全抽身而退前，他最后一次好好地揉捏了Erik一下，惊异于手掌下那使人印象深刻的坚硬。

 

他自己的呼吸频率远比他愿意的要高，如果面前有一面镜子，也许它能向他显示，此刻他的脸有多么红，但他肯定比Erik要好，他看上去就好像是被火车碾过了。除开他还穿着衣服，他伸开四肢摊在椅子上的样子简直是下流的，他愈加沉沦其中，臀部在Charles手下耸动。无法隐藏他裤子下的巨大肿胀。

 

“务必要让我知道你觉得这怎么样，”Charles循规蹈矩地问道，非常谨慎地脱下他的裤子——并不是说那上面有什么——他挑眉注视着Erik。他得到的所有回报便是一个茫然的，相当震惊的——更确切来说是有点惊骇的——注视。“我会非常乐意听你是多出色地分清你的，嗯哼——”他刻意向下看着Erik的胯部，“生理需求和对我的感觉。晚安，亲爱的。”

 

幸运的是Erik已经开了门，如果Charles发现自己的离开并没有这么顺利的时候就没这么充满戏剧性了。照现在的情况，他可以非常轻松地进入卧室，然后，从这里，到David的房间。总而言之，这是一个卓越的计划：Erik不会在那和他吵架，不会在David在场的情况下，他当然也绝对不会跟着他，要求他完成他挑起的那件事。

 

不会，他必须得等到早上。

 

咧开一个笑容，Charles蜷缩在层层毯子构成的小窝里。Charles不在身边的一年多里，Erik当然已经学会了使用他的右手。如果没有，那他最好希望，在他说他经受得住生理不怎么…实用的那方面的时候，他依然能轻松惬意。


	13. Chapter 13

根据Charles的经验，在任何一段关系中，“我们需要谈谈”这句话后紧随而来的多半不是什么好事。而当它是一个伏在你上方、表情严肃地用手指轻触你脸颊的男人在清晨对你所说的第一句话时，其预示着不祥的几率更是呈几何级数倍增。

 

在苍白的晨光中，Erik的表情柔和，近乎虔诚，唇角的微笑与阳光相交融，将话语里明显流露出的威胁意味洗涤殆尽。虽然他离Charles只有几英尺，但他看上去如此心无旁骛，以至于Charles努力眨了几次眼才清醒过来，意识到Erik的出现不可能是善意的。然而意识到这一点毫无用处：他的身体无法对大脑的命令作出反应，他只能看着晨曦在Erik的脸上跳跃，身体却陷在毯子里动弹不得；推开Erik的手似乎是不可能完成的任务。

 

“唔，”Erik低声道，他的声音低沉，其中掺杂着某种愉悦的情绪。他的另一只手撑在地上，俯身膝行着来到毯子边缘，来到Charles的触及范围内。“我很高兴看到你今早感觉好些了。”

 

那说明他误以为他还有什么感受。没有什么能穿透温暖的毛毯和阳光，为他的意识笼上的这层浓雾，外加残留的几分沉沉睡意：这是他自逃离Erik身边以来睡过的最香甜的一觉，即使那人现在就在旁边。

 

想象一下，如果他同意有身体接触。Erik大概会狂喜到晕厥吧。

 

两周前，他也许会认为这是一件好事，但那是在Erik找到他的儿子之前，而——David。

 

David刚刚醒来，轻声哭闹起来，不过这不会持续很久：一旦他完全醒来，啜泣就会升级为嚎叫，在他碰到奶瓶之前，附近的人别想得到安宁——每天早晨一瓶奶，自从Moira死后。

 

这是促使Charles起身的最佳理由：儿子的哭喊声遮盖住了Erik动作的感知，使之减弱到让他能抽回身，支撑着站起来去抱他的孩子。

 

但在Charles跪坐起来，毯子还在周身缠绕着时，Erik已经来到了摇篮旁，伸出手去——

 

没人允许他这样做。Erik也从未请求过。

 

Charles现在彻底清醒了。

 

“放下他。”他厉声道，挣扎着踹开毯子，从一团织物中脱身出来，他的脚趾触到了光裸坚实的石板，终于借力站了起来。

 

但是Erik已经俯身下去，阳光尚未来得及将他脸上的细纹抚平为舒畅的笑意，在他的脸上投下一片阴影。他的听力没有出问题——他必然听到了Charles的话——但他假装没有，他专注于眼前的婴儿——执意伸出有力的大手抱起David，用毯子裹住婴孩抱在胸前。

 

“早上好，Liebchen(*)。”他喃喃道，拨开David眼前的一缕头发。婴儿咯咯笑了起来，显然注意到了此人并非他的父亲，他对眼前这个陌生的人类产生了浓厚的兴趣：他扑向那根手指，紧紧地握住它，并胆大包天地开始啃咬，其他如此有胆色的人都已经被Erik杀掉了。  
(*注：德语，“亲爱的们”)

 

当然不可否认的是，孩子并不在其列。就连Erik也懂得区别对待。

 

对吧？

 

大概是的——必须是，他是出于非理性的恐惧才会怀疑——但是这远远不够。Charles不可能因此就会同意Erik抱着Moira的孩子。

 

“把儿子给我。”他站直身体，倒不是说这会有任何影响：Erik转过身来面对他，毫不为之所动。即使他有一丁点在乎Charles满心的不安，他也不会表现出来，他继续专注于David，轻轻摇晃着他，允许他继续啮咬自己的手指。

 

“该死的，Erik，把儿子给我。”他不会恐慌。恐慌没有用。

 

又或许还是有点用的：他的声音泄露了某些情绪，使得Erik抬起眼来，他的目光中夹杂着一丝担忧，一如他面对政治与战争时的锐利精明。战争——这并非深层的联系，Charles看到它在他的目光中久久停留，评判着，这至关重要，他的爱与欲根植于此，即使是战争也无法触及到它。

 

“你为什么不去叫侍女拿奶瓶来呢？”Erik建议道。

 

绝不。他不会把David留给Erik照看。事实上，他几乎就要从Erik的手中一把夺过David——如果不是害怕David会在抢夺的过程中受伤或掉落在地，或发生更糟的事的话，他早就会这么做了。

 

“把他给我！”

 

David感知到父亲的情绪，开始扭动不安起来，诸神啊，Charles控制不住——他甚至更焦躁了。他的孩子在哭泣。他为什么哭？出什么事了？Erik不能继续下去。否则——如果他不把David还给他，而David开始大哭，Charles却不得不听着——他做不到。他不可能就这样听着自己的孩子哭泣。

 

“Charles，”Erik慢慢说道，一只手保护性地搂住David的背，他开始前后摇晃着，重心在两脚间不断转换，试图安抚David。“他没事。他没有受到伤害。他只是因为饿了，因为他能感受到你的不安才哭泣。”

 

是的，但这是因为Erik不管不顾地抢走了他的儿子。万一他突然意识到他怀中抱着的是Moira的孩子呢？他会——？不。Erik——他永远不会。他不会伤害孩子。但是，但是——

 

一丝真挚的担忧爬上了Erik的眉梢，使他皱起眉头。“Charles——真的，没事的。我不会伤害他。我向你保证。好吗？”他试探性地说道，仿佛不确定怎样才能安抚Charles，让他放下心来。

 

“不，”他怒斥道，拼命摇着头，“把他给我！”

 

不可能“没事”。他必须把David要回来，无法思考别的，整个世界都陷入了巨大的恐慌，呐喊着“现在，Erik！”但叫喊的人是他，不是吗？

 

不知不觉中他已经跨步上前，来到Erik的身侧，这也许是他们之间最冷静的一次身体接触，然后他的手从Erik的手臂下钻进去抱住David的背，用尽全力地紧紧搂住他。

 

会没事的，会好的，一切都会好起来的——

 

David对自己的父亲很熟悉，他毫不犹豫地伸出手去环住了Charles的脖颈。他尚未完全停止哭泣，但那已经减弱至抽噎和偶尔的啜泣，正像Charles的随着每一片近期的记忆而偶然升高恐慌感一样：慢慢消退。Erik，环抱着David，仿佛David属于他，仿佛Erik决心要再次这样做。

 

他是决意如此的。显然这次他不会再心慈手软：他观察着Charles，手栖于腰部，重心落在一只脚上，站姿极为随意。他只有在沮丧挫败的时候才会这样大意，就像他身心疲惫且未能达成目的时那样。

 

那么，他的目的到底是什么呢？他没有达成什么呢？这不堪设想。

 

“嘘，亲爱的。”Charles贴着儿子的头发低语，紧紧抱住他，呼吸着婴儿的清香。他眼中的酸涩与之无关。“我亲爱的小男孩。没事了。”

 

“本来也没有任何事，Charles。”

 

Erik自然会这样说。他不了解。他没有做过父亲。他不知道听到儿子的哭声，看到自己的儿子躺在一个害死了一位善良的女性、杀人如麻的人怀里是什么滋味。事实上，Erik似乎并不认为自己是这样的人——他不明白自己能构成威胁。

 

“没关系，没事了。”他不断地喃喃道。

 

David确实需要牛奶。他被包裹得很暖和，抱着他去主厅向侍女要奶瓶也不会太费力，也许还能好好唤醒David——即让他开心地醒来。此前的尝试显然不够。

 

“让我们去找奶瓶，亲爱的——”

 

结果Charles却撞上一道坚实的胸膛。

 

他没有听到Erik移动。或者……他听到了，但是他太执着于忽视他——是的，他从眼角瞥到了Erik的动作，但他以为Erik已经放弃，正打算回主卧。

 

这不应该发生：Erik站在他和门之间，挡住他的去路。

 

Charles退后一步，抬起头来冷冷地看着Erik。回应他的是同样坚定的目光。“我需要去拿他的奶瓶。”

 

Erik双臂在胸前交叉，“你确实需要。”

 

“让我过去。”

 

“不。我已经容忍太久了。”

 

现在还是清晨，他没有耐心陪Erik游戏。“让开，Erik。”

 

“我永远也不会伤害他。你为什么认为我会？”

 

“不要挡我的路！”他的怀中David又开始焦躁不安，他用脸蹭着Charles的脖子。黏糊糊的鼻涕眼泪，多令人不快啊——婴儿就是这样邋遢的小生灵。但是他们完全值得，是的，但不可否认他们几乎总是脏兮兮的一团。

 

他向侧跨了一步，力图与Erik擦身而过，却被拉入一个紧实的拥抱中。Erik没有与他争抢——也许是怕David掉下去——但是他的怀抱无比坚实。钢铁或许都比他要柔软。

 

“你不是第一个失去伴侣后再婚的繁育者。我知道你会本能地不让我靠近孩子，这是正常的，因为你的本能警告你，我也许会因为联想到你的前配偶而伤害他们。但是逻辑上，你应该更清楚的。我本期待你足够理性，不会受之影响。况且一旦你看到我与你的儿子互动，那些生理上的恐惧感应该也随之消退，所以我认为这不仅是本能。你真的认为我会伤害他？David……长得很像你，Charles，我——我会视如己出，我向你承诺。”

 

就像这不会有可能变得更糟一样。“我不想要你靠近我所有的孩子，现在或者将来，不管他们是否为你的血脉。”

 

如果Erik坚持与他同床共枕的话，孩子的降生就会是不可避免的。但是他绝不会同意让Erik抚养孩子——Erik会把他的想法灌输给孩子。从小就憎恨人类的小可爱，相信暴力能解决问题——如果他们是繁育者，他们会相信自己生来低人一等；如果他们不是，他们就会相信繁育者要被置于守护者的权力之下。无论是哪一种情况，Erik都无法正确地教育他们。

 

Erik立刻变得面无表情，掩盖了所有的情感。“那不可能。”轻声地，但是如此具有杀伤力。

 

Charles后退一步，虽然Erik没有放手，但他延展了自己的拥抱范围，他伸直手臂，给予了Charles一点呼吸的空间。很好，他需要这点空间。虽然，呼吸的说法有些太乐观了：哮喘病一定就是这样的，无法吸进足够的空气。也许大风暴后人们的感受也是如此，在那个女人尚未来得及清理烟尘之前。无人能呼吸，无人生还。

 

Erik可以再这样来一次。Erik能这样对待他。Erik能这样对待David。

 

“不要——”

 

但是Erik的手指收紧了，深深陷入皮肤中，足以留下淤青。“我们现在要把David交给侍女照看一会，然后你和我要好好谈一谈。”

 

“绝不——”

 

但是他别无选择。即使Charles没有抱着David，Erik在近身搏击方面也强过他太多，任何形式的身体对抗都必然更有利于他。以前这无关紧要：Erik与他同仇敌忾，并肩作战，他们之间的搏斗只限于训练和玩乐，Erik玩笑般地拍打他，与他打打闹闹来消除一天的疲劳与紧张。有一次，他骑到了Erik的肩膀上，然后在两方士兵的众目睽睽之下被Erik扔进了营地附近的湖中。当时那是很有趣的，当时他不必担心Erik的体力优势会转变成逼迫他的力量。

 

不像现在。

 

现在Erik冲上前来，忽视Charles因试图抱住孩子同时抵抗他而踉跄的步伐。他可以大喊，咒骂——他也确实这样做了——但是Erik转到他身后，一只手掐住他的脖颈，另一只握住他的上臂，硬生生将他拖了出去。

 

Charles不禁有些同情看到这一幕的那位侍女。她是个好姑娘，很年轻——虽然不如David的保姆，不过谁又能比得上Jean呢？——虽然Charles不放心把David交给她，但这不是因为他察觉到她心怀恶意，而是因为她缺乏经验——轻易就能被制服，如果事情真的走到那一步的话。她不知道如何应对紧急情况，不管是她和David遭受袭击这样的重大事件，还是David误食了什么而噎到这样的简单情景。

 

今天她正在桌上布下简单的早餐，他们进来后她惊讶地愣住了。她棕色的眼眸圆睁，从Charles那一侧看来，倒映的耀眼光线甚至遮住了原本的棕色。当她看到Erik而试图结结巴巴地说些什么尊敬的问候语时，情况更糟了，真的，在她迅速苍白起来的脸色下，这种尝试毫无效果。 

 

不过她不必再试了：Erik对她不感兴趣，除了对她下达命令之外：“你待在这里，在这间房内，在我回来之前照看我的儿子。”他告诉她，努力地试图把David从Charles的怀抱中挖出来，甚至没有费心思抬头看她一眼。

 

绝对不行。绝对——诸神啊，不——David尖叫起来，Charles能听到自己的怒吼，扭动着，挣扎着。不可能，真的：Erik伸手扼住了Charles的喉咙，他呛住了，喉咙里咯咯作响，在David被拉出他的怀中后猛冲上去，这样一来他的喉咙更狠地扑进了Erik的手掌里，他呛得更厉害了。这是咽反射，完全无意识的行为，至少科学是这样解释的，这肯定是对的：他拼命咳嗽起来，用力到Erik猛地抽回了手，震惊地眨着眼，配合着他一脸怒容看上去真的很奇怪。哦——难道他没有意识到自己的行为吗？惊讶地意识到，没错，窒息是很危险的，该是多么令人不快啊。

 

危险与否，Charles咽下喉头的酸痛，手指陷入Erik的手臂中，想要抓住David——但是他又被推了回去，这次是被Erik的肩膀，Erik用另一只胳膊稳住David，把他转移到侍女的手中。这会儿她已经吓得脸色发白，几乎要晕厥过去。她很有可能抱着David晕过去。他会受伤的。而Erik还要把他交给她——他为什么不动动脑子呢？

 

他的儿子不安全，这才是至关重要的——“你该死的，放开我，Erik！”——在所有事之中。所有的创伤——他毫不在乎，也不在乎Erik紧握住他的上臂，把他整个人抬起来的手。不，这是——他失去了平衡，向后跌去：Erik抓住了他，一只手横过他的后背，在Charles双脚着地之前就将他拖走了。

 

“放开！”

 

David的哭声撕裂了他的耳膜，他的手伸向Charles，脸上涕泗横流，不停地尖叫，尖叫，尖叫着。

 

他听起来那么绝望。他的孩子——他的儿子——他很害怕——

 

“不要——不要——”他奋力扭打着——如果Erik能放他下来，他就可以跑过去。去找他的儿子——但是酸痛感袭上他的手臂，就像真的搏斗过一样。也许他没想到Erik真的会伤害他。也许这不算。然而这感觉就像搏斗，Charles也许不如Erik有天赋，但他也不是完全无能为力的。

 

他没有着力点，双脚无法着地，但是他有牙齿，当他在半空中时他把牙齿陷入到了皮肉中，牢牢地锁住Erik的上臂——Erik表现出了战士的一面，他用自己的血肉挡住了Charles，Charles没有松口，他狠狠地咬了下去，直到他无法再承受，直到口中的血腥气让他不得不松开。

 

“该死的，Charles——”

 

是的，完全没错，所有事都该死。最主要的是即使Charles咬破他的皮肤使他流血，Erik也不放开他这一事实。他耳中轰鸣作响，只能听到Erik粗粝的呼吸声，儿子的尖叫声，还有Erik打开门时它撞到墙上的砰响；然后，他猛地关上了它。

 

然后——只有在那之后——Charles才终于跌坐回地板上。

 

“怎么回事，Charles？”Erik怒道，终于空下来的手拍上胳膊上血淋淋的咬痕。青紫带血的皮肤从指缝间露了出来。

 

Charles只是从地上抬眼看他，重重地喘息着。Erik把David从他身边夺走了。Erik带走了他的儿子。

 

“让我出去。”他还没有试过打开门，但是没有必要了——必定是锁死的，也许锁芯都融死了。

 

Erik用看疯子的眼神看着他。“他和侍女在一起待一刻钟不会有事的，在此期间我们要解决一下这些问题。因为显然这很有必要。”他又揉了揉胳膊，手指碰到淤青流血的皮肤时不禁瑟缩了一下。“这他妈是怎么回事，Charles？”他问道，手臂向Charles的方向挥舞着。

 

与Erik再不把儿子还给他的后果相比，这不算什么。“这是你应得的一小部分。”

 

他没想用这句话来安抚Erik，但是，不管出于何种原因，它让Erik安定下来，不再怒火中烧：他皱起眉头，拂过凝结血块的手指顿住了。“你的脖子……”

 

他声音里的情绪是愧疚吗？Charles发出他能做到的最轻蔑的哼声。现在愧疚为时已晚。虽然Erik并不这样认为：他冲上前来，蹲下身，伸出手想要触碰那一片淤青。

 

不。绝不。

 

Charles迅速地抬手狠狠拍击他手臂上的咬痕，Erik惊痛交加地叫了一声，而更实际的作用是，这迫使Erik放弃了触碰的动作。

 

瞧。起作用了。或者至少表明了他的态度：Erik又咒骂了几声，抬眼看向他，虽然他的眼中仍闪烁着怒火，嘴唇却呈现一个迷惘又松垮的弧度——如果不是Charles知道Erik有很多更简单的方法能轻易将他处死的话，他会以为Erik随时都能用这强劲的火力烧死他。

 

他花了几秒钟来咽下一个深呼吸，足以让他找回残存的自制力。“如果你认为你还能再这样把孩子从我手中夺走，我会让你后悔你出生过。你现在马上去把我的孩子抱回来，Erik，不然我发誓，我不在乎你怎么威胁我，大婚之夜的每一秒你都将不得不压制着我，因为我永远不会让你碰我。这样的连结感觉如何？”

 

看着Erik的脸色苍白下来就好像看着败军撤退。而现在这种情况下？感觉好极了。

 

但是Erik也不会轻易让步。“我们要先谈谈。”

 

Charles摇摇头。“每一秒。如果你不相信我，就来试试看吧。我们的新婚之夜——”

 

“明天。”

 

全都该死。该死的，该死的——他不能，不能思考。不是明天，一定不是明天。太快了……

 

他努力压下胃部翻涌的作呕感。是明天还是一周后又有什么关系呢？反正终究是要发生的。

 

“每。一。秒。”他用尽可能平稳的声线说道。

 

显然Erik相信他的话——Charles很高兴看到自己还拥有一点点权力，即使是通过对强奸讨价还价得来的。但是他会做的。如果这能让Erik起身，打开门，抱回David，对侍女说他需要说的话——Charles不在乎——他会一遍遍地重复，只要能达到目的。

 

他会为自己的孩子做任何事：为他漂亮的，爱哭鼻子的，看到Charles就马上伸出手来紧紧搂住他，气息喷洒在他肩膀上的孩子。Charles收紧拥抱，努力忽略眼中涌起的湿润。

 

“我在这儿，亲爱的。”他低语道，“爸爸在这儿。”

 

如果Erik再让David有理由怀疑这些话，Charles会让他悔恨终生。

几分钟之后Charles和David才平静到能理智地进行对话的地步。在此期间，Charles听到Erik在房间中来回走动，甚至离开房间，几秒钟后又端着先前侍女布下的餐盘回来。也许他想用早餐骗取Charles的好心情。是的，就这样——他有一刻差点成功了，他把David的奶瓶在Charles眼前摇晃，直到Charles一把夺过来递给自己的儿子，除此之外Charles完全无视了他。

 

但是最后奶瓶空了，收走了，David也停止了哭泣。然而Erik还在这里——等待着。

 

“你知道，当我今天早晨说我们需要谈谈时，我指的是昨晚的事情。我本想告诉你将来我希望你能有始有终。但是显然现在我们有更紧要的事情要讨论了。”

 

Charles把脸埋在David头发里，没有抬头。他没有费心站起身来，也不打算这样做。因为没有必要：他已经喂饱了David，他乐于让Charles抱着他，哪里都可以，而Charles自己对Erik摆在桌上的食物也丝毫不感兴趣。更棒的是，留在原地不动会激怒Erik，在最近的几分钟内，激怒他似乎成为了他世界的焦点，仅次于他的儿子。

 

Erik叹了口气，恨声咒骂了一句。“我试过和你讲道理。我试过送你我认为你会喜欢的东西。我甚至试过询问你。你全都不回应。你想要我对你残忍吗，Charles？是这样吗？我不——神啊，我不知道该怎样让你快乐起来，我……”

 

他只想要Erik闭嘴，然后滚开——好像他真能如此幸运一般。Erik为了得到他能把世界夷为平地。他不会离开的。

 

回响的脚步声警示着Erik的接近，但是只有当一双腿出现在他的视野范围内时，他才开始思考这意味着什么。

 

“我不会在每次这种事发生时都和你搏斗。”他喃喃道，声线紧绷。“我绝对不会。想到——”他的声音断了，他深深吸了一口气，Charles甚至感觉到了空气的流动。“你以为我喜欢伤害你吗？以为我看到你脖子上的伤痕不觉得难受吗？我不能——”再一次停顿，Erik用脚摩擦着地板：他在烦躁，这不是什么好兆头。“如果我只能通过伤害你来让你听从我的话，我无法这样生存下去，我都不屑一试：必须要有别的选择。”

 

“那些让你看不到身上伤疤的选择？”他怒道，低头看着地面和Erik的脚。他在无理取闹，拒绝从地上站起来。但他[b]不、在、乎[/b]。“只要我看上去四肢健全，你就满意了？”

 

有一刻Erik没有回答。毫无疑问他又紧张起来，准备把斗争升级到之前的水平：他永远不会拒绝挑战。“你知道我不是这个意思。你一直知道。你只是在故意激怒我。我——”他深吸了一口气。“我受够了。我受够了。现在站起来，在桌边坐下来，像个文明人一样。”

 

“为什么？是你先把我扔到地上的。”

 

在视野的边缘，他看到Erik的手握紧成拳。“你确实知道如何有效地激怒我，是吧？”片刻之后他说道，声音低沉，勉强压下显而易见的挫败感。“这次不行，Charles。我们要用别的方式来解决。”

 

哦？是吗？真有意思，没人问过他啊。

 

“从地上站起来，过来坐在桌旁，吃掉你的早餐，不然我让人处死你的士兵。”

 

Erik想吸引他的注意力；他成功了。

 

“你不能——”他抗议道，猛然抬起头来看着Erik的脸，想知道他是否是认真的，因为他肯定不能。他说过如果Charles同意和他上床，他就会保证他们的安全，但是他从未威胁过Charles的行为会导致他处决他的臣属。

 

然而Erik只是俯身盯着他，面无表情，不为所动。“没有什么是我不能做的。你以为我想要强迫你合作吗？我不想。但是在你自愿配合之前，我会给你下命令，而你要服从，否则我就处决你的臣民。就是这样。”

 

“你疯了。”Charles呼出一口气。当然不会——Erik当然不能是认真的。

 

Erik退后，转向门的方向。然后——他是要准备发出命令吗？不——

 

“给你十秒，Charles，不然我让警卫把一名Westchester的兵士带上来，我会在你面前处决他。”

 

他是认真的。致命地认真，完全字面上的含义——这让Charles的腹中有如铅坠，沉沉地压着他，毒蚀着他，一如现实所做的那样。Erik真的是这种人。Charles爱着的男人——这个Erik——诸神啊，他爱着也恨着一个杀手，一个迫不得已时会毫不留情地痛下杀手的男人。

 

毫无疑问，Charles会永远恨他，至死方休。他们之间有过欢笑，棋盘，渴望，但他也会永远记住——Erik的脸，毫无怜悯，隐藏着他的决心，成功夺走了Charles的所有选择。

 

操他的。操他的。

 

但是Charles动了起来：他把自己从地上拽起来，走向桌子。他坐下来，David就在他腿上，然后他开始机械地舀起盘子里的食物。勺子里有可能是任何东西。他不知道他把什么放进了盘子里。他毫不在乎。

 

几秒钟之后，Erik坐在了他对面。“谢谢你。”他静静说道。

 

他为什么以为自己需要说这句话？Charles如同被人操纵的牵线木偶一般，舀起了一勺食物填进嘴里，咀嚼，尝不到任何味道。他不知道自己吃的是什么。他在浑身颤抖——他的手抖得很厉害。

 

“向我证明你愿意恢复理智，我会撤回命令，Charles，我不想成为你的[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]主人[/font][/i]：我想成为你的[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]丈夫。[/font][/i]”

 

多贴心啊。但他的行为显然不是这样表现的。

 

士兵的死亡——他这一生看得太多了。Erik要造成更多的死亡。想到要再次打击Charles，没有别的方法能让他在意，这让他恐慌——是这样吗？他恐慌了？

 

Erik没有得到回应，他叹了口气——这是几分钟内的第几次了？——然后给Charles倒了杯茶。并加入适量的牛奶。

 

Charles没有去动杯子。就算茶冷掉他也不会去碰一下。

 

“我爱你。我想和你建立起伴侣关系。”

 

他试图把David夺走。他会再次带走他，无疑他们还没有遇到其他能触发它的事件。如果Charles拒绝向David灌输Erik的理念，那会怎么样呢？Erik会把David彻底带走吗？威胁Charles如果他不按Erik的想法教导David，他就会杀掉什么人？

 

“我希望你能说些什么。”

 

愿望总是难以成真的。Erik最好现在就明白，总好过他期待Charles能自愿满足他的心愿。

 

椅子开始吱呀作响：Erik的焦躁产生的。他的烦躁不安弥漫在整个房间里。David甚至都在其影响下安静下来，把脸埋在Charles的衬衫中，他的手指拨弄着布料。松开握紧，松开握紧。他有着最可爱的小手指。

 

“Charles。”

 

只是他的名字。听起来如此恳切，近乎哀求。然而这不是要求，Erik极端的命令迫使Charles不愿再理会其他：尤其当这可能意味着自愿合作时。他不会配合一个下达那种命令的人。

 

一口。又一口。食物尝起来同灰烬无异，但是他继续盯着盘子。白色瓷盘。如果他把它扔到墙上，它也许会碎得非常漂亮。

 

他能做什么呢？无助感从四面八方将他包围，而他的骄傲不允许他让步，但他也确实[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]没有别的[/font][/i]可做。

 

Erik一定也意识到了，虽然他理解的过程与Charles相反：他能强迫他的行为，但是他不能强迫思想或感情，而他现在的沉默——Erik本不是健谈的人，但是这更沉重，像石块压在他们的脖颈上——表明他完全懂得了：在强迫Charles按他的意愿行事的同时，他也扼杀了任何感情产生的可能。

 

他画了一条线：而它不是——不是[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]完全[/font][/i]没用的。他知道步步紧逼到什么情况下Erik会被激怒，当他确实被激怒时他会做什么——他能为此做些准备，也许还能解决它。

 

“我想我们也许能出去走走。”几分钟后Erik说道，在此期间刀叉——基本上是Erik的——在盘子里碰撞的叮当声是唯一的声响。“我们结婚之后。度过一段属于我们两人的时光。当然我们不能走太远——新政府还不稳定，若有需要我必须要在一天内赶回来——但是也许我们可以去海边的小岛？”

 

Westchester距海相对较近，他曾对Erik说过，当他克制不住冲动时，他会用一天旅行来到海边坐下，观察那里的野生动植物。偶尔，他会把它们画下来，试着划分植株并培育杂交品种，只是因为好玩。若有来生，他也许能成为一名科学家。有幸研究神赐的生灵或者其他乱七八糟的东西。他从来都不是什么虔诚的教徒：尤其是当Shaw消灭了其他教派，只余一个永存的时候。

 

Erik在这点上应该能与他达成共识：因为生来信奉另一种被视为异端邪说的宗教而在集中营度过童年，这是不可避免的痛苦经历，至少Erik是这样告诉他的。

 

“Charles？”

 

哦，是的——问题。Erik问了个问题。他似乎将其自动归为了不重要的部分而忽视了它——不过，在这种情况下，Erik看上去不会任由他沉默下去。

 

“随便你。”他木然地回答道，因为，说真的，不就是这样吗？Erik想要的。不是他，Charles想要的。

 

答案错误：Erik以一种过分精确的动作放下了他的镀银餐具，他的一举一动太过紧绷，以至于肌肉没有拉伤都是个奇迹。“你想去别的地方吗？”

 

“我不在乎。”随便：不管在哪儿，Erik都会操他。也许他应该提出他需要个床垫？如果这不可避免的话，他的背部最好有东西支撑，诸神保佑Erik千万别临时起意尝试什么沙滩性爱。那就太[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]可怕[/font][/i]了。不。这儿就很好。在这儿，Genosha。“我不在乎去哪儿。我更愿意待在这里。”声音沉闷，死气沉沉。

 

Erik的胸膛起伏着，他深深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸。然后慢慢地用鼻子呼了出来。“不只是为了做爱，Charles——出去走走，呆在一起消磨时光。交谈。像我们以前经常做的那样。”

 

谈论如果Charles不听从他的命令Erik会怎样射杀他的臣属吗？不，谢谢你。“我不在乎。”Erik肯定不能认为这种回答冒犯到了他，而威胁要处决某人吧？

 

虽然似乎没有——但Charles的话语还是让他缓缓陷入了挫败中：他起身时椅子与地面摩擦发出刺耳声响，他扔下餐巾，然后迈着精确、克制的步伐，转过身向房外走去。没有说话，没有叫喊，Erik只是拼命控制住怒火，想要在被挫败感压倒之前尽快离开房间。

 

又一次。

 

早晨的时光过得异常痛苦地慢。Erik没有回到育婴室来，称之为“焉知非福”是不公正的：这就是十足的福事。如果Erik回来的话，他一定会对Charles抱起David来来回回踱步，使得肌肉和神经一样紧绷的行为评头论足。Erik回来会更深地刺激他，这会……让事情变得无法忍受，至少这一次Erik明白了：他躲远了。

 

当11点左右Logan的声音从卧室外的房间飘来时，Charles才停止了动作。Charles听到他的声音纯属偶然：他一般尽量不去卧室，然而今日他前去衣橱取换洗衣物：那时距午饭还有1个小时，如果他在那里再花些时间穿衣服，就不得不忍受侍从们小心翼翼地装作不在意的目光。

 

迄今为止Erik尚未发现门把手下面的木板被掏空了。但是他迟早会察觉——一旦他肯用手，而不是用能力去开门的话，他就会发现不对劲——或许他已经发现了，只是忽视了它——但是现在透过这层薄板，如果离得够近的话，就能听到主厅传来的声音：Charles就是如此，他在去衣橱的路上特地绕到门边，想探查一下外面的情况。

 

“——不喜欢陛下打破他自己定下的规矩。”

 

是的，那是Logan的声音。在被Logan看管了一周后，Charles不会认错他的声音。

 

同样地，他也不会认错Erik更加文雅的语调。“我没有违反我制定的法律。”

 

“哦，是吗？所以你不是要和一个大家都认为不是繁育者的人结婚了？”

 

他很高兴听到这确实给Erik带来了麻烦。更令人满意的是，Erik过了片刻才回答：他愤怒的眼神一定令人叹为观止。“我向Charles保证过我不会解释。”

 

Logan笑了。“瞧，他要么是要么不是。他不可能就那么怀孕的。”

 

“是的，我知道。”他冷淡地回答道，“人们早晚会得到答案的。现在我需要他们相信，我没有违反任何法令。”

 

“真不想告诉你，但是人们现在对你有点缺乏信任。Westchester还想除掉你，是的，Genosha和南部地区的人支持你，但是他们之前的统治者是[i]Shaw[/i]，所以任何稍微有点脑子的上位者在他们看来都是个进步。如果你放任Westchester暴乱，北方的其他国家可能也会随之兴兵反叛。”

 

“我们此前征服了他们；自然还能再做一次。”

 

多么可爱的理论啊。Erik不懂得使用外交手段，就算它能跳出来礼貌地向他介绍自己。

 

即使Logan都意识到了他的话多么专横且愚蠢：“你知道，我开始明白为什么你和你老公在一起工作的时候，是由他负责出谋划策的。”

 

什么东西敲打木头的声音：一定是Erik的手指在敲击。“是的，但是就目前而言，这恐怕不可行。”

 

太对了。

 

“是啊，我听说你们俩今天早晨起了点口角。”

 

口角？[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]这[/font][/i]又是什么？Charles向门旁凑得更近些，跪下来以听得更清楚：这可值得一听。

 

“哦，[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]是吗？[/font][/i]”Erik慢吞吞地说道，含着一丝不悦。

 

显然Logan没有听懂他的暗示，或者根本不在乎他什么反应。“就算是瞎子也能看出来他很沮丧。但是我确定你知道，什么情感相连之类的，对吧？”

 

看在世界上仅剩的一丝健全神智的份上，他的话最好和他的语气一样富含讽刺意味。Erik和深思熟虑不属于同一种思维模式：他可以是千万枚导弹上贴着的标语，全部写着[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]压抑，压抑。[/font][/i]当你还是个孩子的时候你母亲就死于一个疯子之手？呵，那就把所有恨意全数藏于心中，然后追杀那个疯子。但是诸神不容他[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]解决[/font][/i]那股怒火。Erik所拥有的大多数情感都表现为愤怒，而当他[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]真的[/font][/i]尝试分享自己的感情时，它却是沉重与勉强的，Erik以闯进瓷器店的公牛般的蛮力，孤注一掷地用完全相反的方式将其表达出来。然而与Erik相信的恰好相反，屠杀整个世界并不是恰当的表达爱与承诺的方法。他太习惯压抑自己的痛苦与欲望——是，好吧，就算这是可以理解的，因为他向Shaw展示自己情感的结果是Shaw将其在他面前虚晃一番，接着又残忍地将它夺走。然而当他[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]不[/font][/i]压抑那些感情时，他却陷入了另一个极端，甚至造成了[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]危险[/font][/i]。

 

“你为什么说他很沮丧？”

 

Logan明智地没有对Erik缺乏观察力这一点作出评价。“你不在的那段时间里，他就蜷缩在他儿子摇篮旁边的一堆毯子里。”

 

“我现在回来了。”

 

是的，Erik Lehnsherr，带着他那魔法般的治愈力量。Charles极力克制着击打什么东西的欲望，只是为了表示蔑视。

 

“实际上，现在看来这可能使情况变得更糟了。”

 

可能？确实。确实情况变得更糟了。至少在他缩在那团毯子里时，没人可能会被处死。

 

“继续。”

 

“真的吗，Lehnsherr？”现在直呼其名了——而Erik默许了他的行为。有意思。“你是真的看不出来，还是你希望让旁观者来替你评判？”

 

只有静寂从门外传来，片刻后，Charles开始紧张起来，等待着肌肉相撞，或者金属穿破肌肤的声音传来。然而什么也没有。相反，不知过了多久——不可能超过1分钟——Charles听到了一声尖锐的抽气声，然后Erik喃喃道，“后者。”

 

Logan长长地在齿间吹了声口哨。“这么糟糕，哼？”

 

“他不让我靠近David。”

 

Logan到底是谁，Erik竟能向他吐露真心？在他们一起追捕Shaw的时候，Erik从未谈起过他。但是这种程度的信任应是某种根深蒂固的存在。

 

“不明白你为什么会惊讶。繁育者不让新配偶靠近他们与别人生育的子女不是很正常的事情吗？他大概只是在凭本能行动。你不能真的怪他，对吧？”

 

“Charles了解我。当繁育者了解并且相信他的新配偶时，本能的作用应该会很小。他从逻辑上一定知道我永远不会伤害David。”

 

好像就是如此简单似的。他试图靠得更近，手掌扶在门上，耳朵紧贴木头。希望Erik之后不会在他的记忆中发现这段：他必须把这段记忆深埋入无伤大雅的琐事中，这样Erik才不会想到去探查。

 

“不过这段时间他也过得十分艰难，不是吗？但是，嘿，我也不知道：我没有过繁育者，我肯定也不会要孩子。Marie就够我受的了。”

 

Erik轻哼一声，“你以为我没有做过调查吗？你[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]有过[/font][/i]繁育者。”

 

静默。就算从门后Charles也能感受到，Erik似乎触碰到了二人之间的禁忌地带。确实，Logan再次开口时，他的音色更加低沉，声音中亲切的善意也消失了。“那你肯定知道这不是一回事。”

 

“是的，”Erik静静道，“我知道。”

 

“是啊。”轻柔的，近乎伤感。

 

“他本应该想要我的。”

 

Logan嗤道，“谁说他不想？”

 

“[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]他[/font][/i]说他不想。”

 

但不幸的是，其他人似乎都将它当作空话。

 

“我肯定他只是不想要和你在一起后的那种生活。”

 

“在我遇到他之前他就是繁育者了。这身份不是[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]我[/font][/i]赋予他的。”

 

“也许不是。但是你让他无法再隐瞒下去了。”

 

不知何时Charles的腿已经没有知觉了，他丧失了挪动它们的力量。这都无关紧要，因为Logan是对的，他无法忍受的是这种生活。如果他和Erik不是现在的身份，而是什么无关紧要的小人物，生活在一个能够……让Charles做自己的社会中——如果他不是没有选择，那么他们若能在一起又会是怎么样的？他们能定居在某个地方，也许是郊外的一栋小房子里，Charles能进行科学研究，而Erik则可以做些金属相关的活计，就像有些夜晚他为了放松而在他们的营帐中做的那样。也许他们会有个孩子，他或她不必伴随着高人或低人一等的感觉长大，而是刚好在中间，他/她会有Erik的眼睛和Charles的身高，有着一副好脾气和一脸迷人的微笑，在最偶然最意外的情况下，当Charles低头看着他们的孩子时，他会知道，自己做出了正确的选择。他的一生做出了什么、留下了什么。他美丽的宝宝能够改变世界。

 

就像David。但David是Moira给予他的——不是Erik。也许他先爱上也最爱Erik，但Moira永远，永远都会是给了他这样一个孩子的人。

 

“好吧。是的，是我。但是，他也标记了我。如果他不回到我身边，我永远也无法跟其他人建立连结了。”

 

对不起，真的对不起——这一点上他永远对不起Erik。他不是有意的，把它从Erik身上夺走。

 

Logan只是嗤笑道，“你从来也不想要其他人。”

 

“不。我不想。但是这应该——”停顿，然后是手掌狠狠拍击桌面的声音。“他发起了连结，这应该很[i][font=仿宋,仿宋_GB2312]重要[/font][/i]，和我发起一样重要。但是我却要用威胁处决他以前的属下的方式来逼迫他和我一起在餐桌前坐下——”Erik顿住了，呼吸声粗重。“天哪，”他又重复道，“天哪，我不知道该怎样弥补……”

 

几秒钟后Logan才应声回答，而他的答复也无所助益：“我也不知道，伙计。”他轻轻说道，声音中充满同情，“我一点也不知道。”

 

不，Charles想，滑坐到地板上，双腿在身侧伸展开，他也不知道。这就是为什么他坐在这里，在婚礼之前，迫切地希望自己死在了和Shaw的决战中：在David出生在这个扭曲的世界上之前，在他明白Erik能做出什么事之前，在他如此痛恨自己之前。


	14. Chapter 14

在那天晚上剩下的时间里Erik没有打扰他，除了一件事：在Charles把David哄睡以后打开了通向儿子卧室的门。主卧里的灯光在地上铺下一道苍白的影子，随着Erik开门的动作向婴儿床的方向延伸。

 

Charles转身面向他，但是Erik只是很少见地呆在门边，靠着门框看着他。

 

“你希望由谁明天照顾David？”他静静地问。他毫无疑问希望Charles能搬回主卧，但是他严肃的立场让他不能明确表示他希望如此。

 

他最好不要抱有希望：Charles不会搬进主卧，直到他不得不搬进去的最后一秒。

 

虽然只是很普通的一个问题，但他也考虑了很多天。Charles几乎不信任任何一个人来照顾David，但是他曾经把儿子交给过他的士兵，因为这是他最棒的主意，而且如果他不得不让别人来照顾儿子的话，他很可能再做一次同样的事情。

 

“Kitty Pryde。”他告诉Erik，一边说着一边转过身靠在婴儿床的栏杆上。“她可以照顾David，然后你的士兵可以监视她。”确实没有其他办法能让Erik允许Charles的旧部来照顾David——尤其是他还曾经试图让这群人送David离开。

 

别的不说，这个选择的逻辑很明确：Erik可能担心Kitty会带着David逃跑，但是他得承认她有能力保护儿子，如果需要的话。Kitty也是值得信赖的，在私人层面上：她曾经是Charles家一位女仆的女儿，当她被发现了以后，那个女人丢下她消失了。Charles就收养了Kitty，教育她，最后，给了她选择——当她想要加入军队的时候，他没有反对。她是他喜欢的姑娘：敏锐而聪明，但在必要的时候会非常和善。

 

沉默的气氛在他们之间蔓延了很长时间，Charles几乎肯定Erik会拒绝，但是，出于某些奇迹，他没有：“很好。”他缓慢地小声说，即使很明显Charles不会再说什么了，他转身穿过那道门，在身后关上了它。

 

然后Charles就一个人呆到了早上。

 

他本应一个人呆更长时间的。

 

相反，他在他的毯子窝里度过了一个不眠之夜——最后一个夜晚当然可以这样——它随着太阳的升起深深地跌到了地平线之下：距离他被抚摸着脸和穿过头发的手叫醒之前的时间已经不长了。

 

但不是Erik。他能感觉到Erik，嗡嗡地接近他：沉默的连结依然是连结，如果是Erik靠近了他，他总是能知道的。

 

那不是Erik。

 

但是如果不是Erik的话。

 

在一阵慌乱中，他把自己弄醒了，恐慌敲打着他的心脏，驱走了他的睡意。扑通，扑通，扑通，都快要——

 

是Raven.

 

“我很抱歉，”她说，稍稍向后退了一点，她漂亮的黄眼睛在晨光中睁得大大的。“我不是故意吓唬你的。”

 

曾经，他也能认出她，把她当成是没有威胁的人，就像他对Erik——连结不容许任何东西干扰——而并非所有东西。但是Raven已经证明了她有能力谋杀，然后他犹豫是否应该允许Erik靠近David？他已经因预见到Raven接近David而开始感到深深的恐惧。他不会让Raven靠近他的。

 

“你想要什么？”他吐出呼吸，跪了下来——他的膝盖，因为他之前睡在地上——支撑着他站起来。在他站稳之前，他已经把摇篮拖到身后，把自己夹在摇篮和Raven中间。

 

很明显她注意到了，她那双令人惊讶的黄色眼睛——如此美丽的变异——跟随着他的一举一动：她在他向后方伸手抓住了木制栏杆并盯住她的时候皱起了眉。“Charles——”

 

“我问你个问题。”

 

这不意味着她会热衷于回答。其实这并没什么意义，事实上：她不需要做任何他要求的事，她可以轻易地跑到Erik面前就像她自己对抗Charles那样。事实上，她也许会更愿意那样吧：让Erik强迫他顺从，任由她假装她从未直接伤害过他。

 

但是没有哪一个自认为清白的人会如此迟钝地对他穷追不舍，进行一次意味深刻的谈话。她改变了容貌，然后张开嘴，但是在最后一刻忍住没说，让自己看起来就像当年那个走失的小姑娘一样。这不可能是她在Erik面前的样子：可能这就是他的处境——她的哥哥，曾经有一段时间是，那不应该意味着什么吗？难道是因为某种意识而陷入到某人的圈套中了？

 

“你得准备好去婚礼。”

 

婚礼。上帝啊。他在木制栏杆上敲着手指，希望自己能分裂成碎片。这种感觉比思考舒服多了。“我想是Erik让你来帮忙的？”

 

她点点头。“Kitty在这看David。”

 

“然后我要感谢你在我得陪着你到处跑之前看到她确实这样做了。”

 

“那可以的。Charles。”她咬住下唇，然后低下头让自己仅能差不多看到Charles的眼睛。“你是我哥哥，我爱你。不是什么事都会变成战争的。”

 

不，现在不会。但曾经变成过。如果她正在找事情会变成这样的原因，她不应该看镜子以外的任何东西。

 

最后她不再要求他的回应。她可以——她反撑在髋部的手表明她深知这一点，但是她一定要遵守时间，或者至少在负疚感中，因为她把手放下后又退了回去，到门边去叫Kitty。

 

看到她是多么让人感到幸福啊。她看起来很好，外表非常完美：她深色的头发梳在脑后，穿着一条剪裁妥帖的黑色裤子，与深紫色的、领口和腰部有银线绣花的束腰外衣非常搭配。整体完美无缺——她是如此美丽，最终也会有非常幸运的男士拥有她。

 

也可能没有。她可是个会带着刀子上床的人。她毕竟从Charles那里学来了——他肯定已经藏好刀子了，如果不是Erik可以感觉到金属的话。至少他有过这种念头。他第一次这样做的时候失败了，Erik的话引起了他模糊的怀疑——“你算是放弃那种简单到糟糕的杀人法了”——这阴影到现在都没有褪去。

 

“Kitty。”他向她打招呼，带着严肃的表情看着她冲他微笑然后去抱David。幸运的是，他的儿子现在睡得迷迷糊糊的，没法明白现在发生了什么，而且拒绝醒来，他蜷在Kitty肩膀上：他对她很熟悉，在Westchester当Jean不太方便时，他就和Kitty呆在一起，他没理由发现她的出现会很不和谐地完全打断他的睡眠。“谢谢你照看David。”

 

她的笑容抖了一下，但是聪明如她，只在离开房间前冲Charles轻轻点了点头。如果什么都没问，那就不必回应什么了。如此聪明的姑娘。

 

甚至更为聪明的是，Kitty完全没有看Raven一眼。她们认识彼此，还是小姑娘的时候就一起玩了，但是她也没有为她留出一点目光。这是一种侮辱和警惕的混合体，Raven清楚地知道这一点。她张开嘴，差点就要向Kitty打招呼了，但是在最后一刻停了下来，看着她紧紧抿住的嘴唇和快速眨动的眼睛，这就是在别人伤害到她的感情的时候她唯一会做的事情了。他真应该努力对她和蔼一些。

 

现在他待在他该在的地方等着。

 

“你得梳洗收拾了，”Raven在卧室门关上以后对他说，“别花太久，离婚礼就剩几个小时了。”

 

啊，是了，但是足够他有时间好好利用一下盥洗室了，到现在他还是在早上弄点水洗洗脸，晚上敷衍的冲澡就是全部的工作：进去，洗洗，出来。但是今天早上他大概可以享受一下奢侈的热水澡而不是冲冲小水流。如果他在自己的婚礼上迟到了，嗯…

 

他们会等。

 

结果证明，消磨在热水澡上的时间并没有像他想象的那样长。反而，就像事情必然会这样发展的预言一样让人感觉更糟糕了，在他第三次洗头发的时候——该死，他无法否定洗得时间越长越只会让他自己变得更加漂亮得体。他可完全不想在这节骨眼上变得那么让人羡慕。在婚礼上看起来很棒——他第一次结婚的时候看起来就很棒，穿着裁剪合身的制服，那是Westchester军队的礼节。

 

Erik会穿上他的军装吗？答案基本上是肯定的。

 

而Charles会穿成新娘的样子，一身白衣。

 

感谢上天，婴儿的存在非常有力地宣告了他并非处子——但是，很不幸，他是，对于Erik来说他是。没有被触碰过，从未被进入过。

 

真该死。如果他知道事情会变成这样，他肯定是有选择的——有人会上他，只要那人能从Erik那儿把他的第一次偷来。现在很明显已经没用了，但是他还是这样磨磨蹭蹭地想着。那将会是什么样的呢？会受伤吗？

 

他慢慢地将沾着肥皂的手滑到他的肚子上——还很平坦，但是如果鼓起来的话看上去是怎样的？——从水中划过，灵活地绕到他的阴茎所在的地方，绕开它，他发现了自己要找什么：小小的裂口，就在他的睾丸后面，它正在摧毁他的生活。

 

从未有人用任何相似的东西完全触碰过这里。Moira也没有用这种方法刺激过他，他也从未用这里感觉到舒服。至于和男人做爱：他没有以此冒过险——避免产生连结的可能，或者相似地，有被关联的潜在威胁。因此Moira是他唯一带上床的人：他需要确定——完全确定——任何和他睡过的人不会背叛他，而Moira正是他唯一相信的人。

 

现在已经无关紧要了。但也不是那么无关紧要。

 

奇妙的是，碰触这个裂口并没有使他感到冒犯——不像是有什么东西只凭借简单的存在就窃取了他的生活。说实话，它实际上在他摩擦它的时候辐射出快感，而且和他抚摸阴茎时的感觉不同，虽然温和，却是一种缓慢积累的热度。

 

他抽回手，他身体前倾，用头抵着浴室的墙壁。当Erik把他操开的时候这地方会有什么感觉？他想要——他的身体想要。上帝，他单是想了想就硬了，然后——他用手掌啪地拍上墙壁，水滴飞溅，湿漉漉的声音从手掌传到他的身体里。他硬了。这个男人毁了他的生活，但是他无法不带欲望地想他，更无法不带那种一直存在于他的脑海深处的感情。

 

这太可笑了——他伸出手，将淋浴调成最冷。突然的温度变化让他一边骂骂咧咧一边喘气，但是这样确实有用。当他洗完的时候，他的身体已经成功地忘记了所有的快感，试图蜷缩起来保持温暖。

 

遗憾的是，这没有持续很久：在他擦干头发刷完牙之后他的体温慢慢恢复了正常，在他捯饬自己准备去面对Raven的时候，他已经又恢复了正常——给自己戴上一层寒冰的帽子是再完美不过…不过不怎么实际。

 

说到实用。这时候什么算是实用的？擦干头发，穿上长袍，让自己回到必然被拖出去嫁给Erik的现实中？

 

感受着——袍子柔软的毛圈织物在皮肤上的触感，还有自己的心跳——这没什么意义。他被Erik套住他的绳子勒住了，那天杀的绳索，总是在这里，甚至优先于连结。那并不总是生理性的，还有情感上的——该死，更糟糕了。回顾过去，在他第一次意识到了之后他就没得选了，一场婚礼，一次标记，然后发现他的思想已经不属于他自己了，因为它将属于Erik，由Erik来决定如何使用。

 

现在他要做的只是拉开门去见Raven，穿上婚礼的长袍，学会忍受他变得扭曲混乱的人生——但是这开始的太早了。而且也不是含着泪开始的。它始于那些直到深夜的谈话，在他毫无明白其意义的时候让他坠入爱河——因为他已经隐藏自然本能很久了，本能肯定已经停止寻找他了。

 

令人惊讶的是，Raven对于他漫长的洗澡过程没有做任何评价。她似乎很忙。他离开的时候她就把衣服放在了他床上，光秃秃的白色衬着蓝色。如果他的手很脏的话，稍微一碰就能毁了它们——那白色如此鲜亮，几乎闪闪发光。污垢——任何污垢——都会十分显眼：他非常想把什么东西涂在手上，然后伸手去摸长袍。

 

可是上帝知道他是如何被视为纯洁得配穿上这些衣服。

 

“这些衣服挺好的。”Raven向他保证，把他领到床边。

 

谢谢你，但是，不。不是那张床。现在还不是。床除了是张床以外什么也不是：他不会允许它变得世俗，甚至是用来穿衣服的时间都不行。他盯着它一动不动，绷紧膝盖，等着情况自然发生：不像Erik，Raven不会简单地把他扛起来弄走——不会变成不像她。

 

“Charles，”她提高声音，“我需要你坐下来。”

 

“我坐在桌子旁边就好。”

 

樱桃木的，跟这间屋子里的其他家具一样，但是做得十分结实，而且——

 

桌子边上露出的白色的一角引起了他的注意。这是——是他想的那个吗——？是的，当然是。Erik肯定不会扔掉它们，他有些惊讶自己想把它们放在一个盒子里的想法，不过他最近肯定会读他们，万一有一封卡住了盒子盖子的话。

 

那些信件。

 

Charles逃走之后Erik给他写的信。

 

如果不是他发丝间的梳子突然的一拉，他可能已经找了些时间把信抽出来又看了一遍——他并不必再读。在读过许多遍之后，他已经几乎可以的依靠记忆复述它们了（这句是我自己翻改的，不知道对不对）。在他的记忆中，Erik信上整洁的草书就跟他第一次收到信的时候一样清晰，那时他的心下沉得如此之低，以至于没有感觉到——当他确切明白了第一次Erik不许他走的原因。

 

无数个夜晚，他熬着夜，手指一遍遍抚摸过信纸，用他的手指追寻着Erik的每一字迹，回忆在他腹中翻江倒海。Erik写了这些信给他，在他可以放任Charles不管的时候。不管出于什么原因，Erik认为他花了这么多时间已经足够值得满意了——然后Charles会一直因为这样的想法而痛恨自己，并把信都锁在书桌里面，在地板上踱步，研究地图，计划着如何更好地击退Erik的军队。

 

最终，它也无关紧要了。即便他也只能在策略上做这么多了…但是——如果他没有尽力呢？每一个他犯的错误，每一次自我破坏。如果那是真的——但是他尝试了，当然，但是他根本就没能创造奇迹。

 

他曾经创造过奇迹。

 

如果他愿意的话，他本来是可以策划一次暗杀的。没人能比他更合适去接近Erik而不会引起怀疑。但是，即使是在夜晚最暗的时候，当把信放在一边，灯光已变暗了，他也从未真正去思考过暗杀计划。

 

最终Erik还是攻下了Westchester。即使是那时候，他仍旧没有决心用自己的手除掉Erik——也不要借助别人的——在之后的短时间内他会结束自己的生命，同样用自己的手。

 

如果他无法离开Erik生存呢？那难道意味着什么吗？

 

“我可以自己来。”他说，向脑后伸出手，把梳子从Raven的手中拿过来，然后用更暴力的方式开始梳头发。但是梳子齿卡在了脖子附近的一个缠结上，将它拖拽着断开，结果他就在梳子上看到一团头发。不过为什么有人会觉得他介意这样呢？如果他最后有了一块秃斑，Erik只需要学着喜欢，或者，最好的情况是，让他完全一个人呆着。

 

“好吧。”同样的暴脾气，他现在应该停止关心Raven的愤怒了，但是…她是他妹妹。

 

她赋予这个字太多意思了。

 

“你没必要在这儿呆着，”他对她说，虽然他的语调这次柔和了很多——虽然自己听起来都有点泄气的味道。“我自己能穿好。”

 

她把裤子和干净的内衣递给他。上帝，他的妹妹正在递给他内衣。这太荒谬了。Erik完全没有因此感到困扰吗？因为他也完全没问。

 

她轻蔑地哼了一声。“事实上，你不能。你衬衫的背部需要系紧一点。”

 

“我穿裤子的时候麻烦你转过身去。”

 

他应该保有一些尊严。很小的一部分，很明显，但是确实有一些：一些很基本的，比如把自己的内衣放在某个不在他妹妹监管的地方的权利。

 

奇迹中的奇迹，她至少允许了，她转过身背对他——很快的一瞥证明她确实把脸扭到了一边，胳膊交叉抱在胸前——是真的，如此陈词滥调——在等待的时候急躁地用脚敲着地板。

 

让她先等等吧：仅仅是对此很满意，他有时间拉上内裤，穿好裤子。发现裤子很紧没什么奇怪的，量身定制的裤子完美地包裹了他的大腿和臀部，炫耀一切他以往没怎么注意过的更细节的东西——不是他过去所提倡的。他喜欢舒适。宽松的衣服。不像这个一样贴身，也不会出现优质的白色细羊毛。他一直不明白为什么有些人每天都穿那些他认为很暴露的衣服。

 

但是说真的，他必须要控制自己。他正在失去理智。如果他连一条合身的裤子都没法处理的话，那么他要怎么处理婚礼呢？

 

“好了。”他一穿好裤子就告诉了Raven。在她回答之前，他从她旁边走到床边，拿起腰带——白色皮革的——还有配套的佩剑和剑鞘——也是白的，上面装饰着简单的白色垂直线绣成的图案。知道这一点这算是一个小小的安慰，如果所有的事情朝着不好的方向发展了，他还可以做出防御，虽然这把剑是把钝剑。它用来阻挡别人冲他吹口气大概有用，但是其他的就算了。

 

其次是衬衫：衬衫不像裤子，它可以保留一点喘息的空间。他只能说，这是某种样式的亚麻布，手感很轻柔，并且……有花边。袖子，应该说，袖子的花边很大，不是衬衫本身。它平铺在他的肩膀上，但是袖子是打褶的——那些小三角形折叠而成的，是吗？——在收起来手腕处的袖扣约束它们之前，就让它们松松垮垮地搭着。老实说，整件衣服似乎有点……随意，关于衬衣式睡衣的回忆，还有——

 

噢。那是因为这还不是要放在首位考虑的。

 

当然不是：Raven正坚持的那种荣誉是病态的。而，这，就是她说她得束缚他身体时所打算的。

 

老天，真的吗？可能这只是个术语，但他属于一个男人的时候，当她拿起一件类似胸衣的东西的时候，十分恐怖。虽然是丝绸的，就像他要求的那样。可能他需要一点特殊的设计。超越衬衣，也不算是可以忽略的笼子。

 

他厌恶的盯着这件设计——明显的厌恶。他口中的某种东西留下了糟糕的味道，无论如何。“我想是Erik拿来的这东西吗？”

 

Raven叹了口气。“你会看起来很潇洒。”

 

好像她会很高兴被束缚在什么看起来很难对付的东西里似的。这样可能对Erik起到积极作用，如果有人策划了一次暗杀的话，而且会简单地成功，因为Charles穿着这该死的东西的话根本没法移动。

 

从她手里夺过来——克服一下，别想了，别想了——他耸耸肩：前面是无缝的，上面有个丝绸的织锦图案：一团稍微凹凸有致的植物茎叶——他甚至已经不关心了。就那样吧。它只意味着最终要在夜里被脱下来。Erik可能会将手指划过图案，感受着Charles吸气的动作，直到Erik可以把它脱掉，张开手掌最宽的部分覆盖在Charles的皮肤上——

 

不

 

他摇摇头，继续穿衣服。

 

整件束腰类似于一件背心：它绕过他的肩膀，给锁骨留出足够的空间。领子是普通的V字领，虽然高但是还在他的锁骨下面。没有什么不同寻常的。最下端的部分正好卡在他的臀部以上，足够低，可以让剑带处于上层。

 

虽然背部——他感受着，在Raven给他系束腰的时候，整个背部都被包裹起来，好像计划要勒死他一样。带子绑在他的脊柱底部，虽然在她抽紧带子的时候他已经深吸了一口气，扩张他的胸膛以便能为身体留下一点空间：他会在她绑好以后再呼气的。

 

不管她有没有注意到，她没有因此而斥责他，她系好了领结——厚厚的白色花边丝带——然后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“你看起来很英俊，你知道的。”

 

她的触摸似乎在燃烧。其他任何人——可能是任何人，但是Erik要求Raven来做这件事。

 

别想了。别想这件事了。

 

所以，恰恰相反：英俊。当然“英俊”是一个非常男性化的说法。他应该是当新娘的。虽然这件背心——管它叫束腰太让人有挫败感了——他得承认，避免了女性化的样式。很明显它是为男人设计的：没有真正的骨架，只是用厚而僵硬的织物锁住他，让他保持一个好姿态。

可能Erik只是想确保他跪在祭坛上的时候能够挺直脊背。

 

没人会被吓住的，Raven再次拍拍他的肩膀。“给。靴子。”

 

不算太坏——不跟其他的衣物相比的话。只是普通的靴子，到小腿那么高，覆盖了他小腿的大部分。如果它们是棕色或黑色的，那就是他平常穿的靴子，虽然是在一个更好的环境中。唯一奇怪的是，它们是用白色皮革做的——但是鞋底很坚固，没有给他足够的理由来嫌弃这双靴子。Erik似乎并没有打算把他打扮成女人。

 

感谢上帝。如果Erik确实想要的是个女人的话，那么当他最后把这些衣服穿在Charles身上的时候，会特别失望的发现他的身体显然不是一个女人的身体。

 

最后一步是Raven用一些神奇的调合物涂在了他脖子上，以遮盖起从前留下的伤痕。在看到伤疤时，她并没有试图掩饰她的皱眉——它们没有很糟糕，不是很深，但是颜色很好——她的手不是很稳，但是她什么也没有说。虽然手有些抖，但她的触碰很轻柔。

 

“嗯，好了。”她把遮瑕膏放到了一边。

 

无需等待她的提醒，他慢慢转了个圈，伸出手。“满意你看到的吗？”他嘲讽地问。

 

她的表情变了。“Charles…”

 

“我们得出发了。他们不想我们迟到。”毫无疑问，婚礼将在Genosha招摇的宫殿举行。他从未亲自去过那里，但是他通过许多Shaw的照片看到过，那过度装饰的宫殿非常华丽。Raven曾提到距离婚礼没多少时间了，但是宫殿并不远，但是——看着这张床，这间卧室，还有——

 

Erik会至少让他先吃晚饭吗？等婚礼结束了，宾客离开了，他们会在晚宴的时候回到这里吗？他们会在餐桌上吃，可能再来点红酒——Erik会允许他喝醉吗？——在Erik把他扛起来背在背上之前？当然那不会是全部。那从来都不是Erik想要的，他永远不会给出别的印象，从Charles在帐篷里醒来的那一刻，正在从伤势中康复的时候，发现Erik在他旁边，意识到Charles过去如何——现在依旧如何。

 

不，Erik会想浪漫一点的。他想要真正的感觉，不可能获得更长的时间，特别是今晚。当Erik触碰他的时候，手指划过肉体，Charles从未让任何人触碰过的地方，Erik会将它变为现实。

 

恋人。不是征服。

 

而那——那真实性——绝对会是Charles拒绝他的原因。当然——当然，他不能对Erik那样付出，尤其是在不管他付出什么都会被夺走并且被猜忌地监视的时候。

 

如果他们成为恋人，那么Erik希望在将来获得它，即使他威胁着要处决人还有Charles不能忍受的事情的时候。

 

所以：Charles将保留它。没有其他的选择——他没有理由去寻求一个选择。

 

为什么他会想和他的强奸犯睡觉？不能强奸意愿——但是，当大脑说出了和身体不一样的观点时，还是勉勉强强还是可以的，当Charles嘴上说了不，而忽视他的冲动。这是否有资格作为意愿呢？什么时候他会愿意呢？他一度想知道，如果情况不同的话，他可能仍然…

 

他曾说过不。但Erik并没有听。

 

尽管现在Raven在这里：她不会轻易改变目标。她走上前，一只手挽住他的胳膊，没有恶意，但是她的目的显而易见。好吧，不，谢谢你：她在很久以前就失去了这个权利。

 

很显然，他需要做出让步。

 

她瞬间皱了皱眉。“我从来不希望事情变成这样，你知道的。我——Charles，说实话，我想要你得到最好的…”

 

很难相信她说到做到。很少有可能的结果，Erik会找到他。她早就知道。于是她杀了他的妻子。她帮助了Erik，抛弃了他的哥哥和侄儿，而他——他还以为她是站在他这一边的，满怀希望，即使是他从Erik身边逃走的时候把她丢在了Genosha——

 

这可能就是让他变得歇斯底里的原因。

 

这方面的问题又回来了，坚持和侵占，还有如此精细的骨骼是意外地坚强。“但是你更愿意成为他们中的一员而不是我们中的一员，我无法认同这一点。我不会认同的。你不明白吗，Charles？人类永远不会接受我们的。”

 

太对了，他们不会接受——在变种人像Raven和Erik那样行动的时候不会。“如果我是人类的话，我也不会接受你们。你给了他们许多理由让他们畏惧你。现在让我走吧。”

 

“他们应该害怕我们！”天哪，她眼中有狂热。发热——就像她小时候那样，她病了，糟糕到了产生幻觉的地步，用她那盯着她那双呆滞的，但奇怪的很锐利的眼睛看着他。但这次不同。这是一种信仰感染了她。“我花了这么长时间去了解。我们人类的下一个阶段：世界正在变成这样。我们才是决定人类能生存的人。我们的存在会使人类灭绝。我们不能共存——不是当我们的诞生都意味着他们成为过时的事实。”

 

真恶心。就像一个活着的生物可以因为过期而被丢弃似的。Erik的想法通过Raven的最大声而清楚地讲了出来，它们还像以前一样错误，在那些夜晚，他和Erik可以一起可以一边讨论问题一边喝一杯，或者下一盘棋。

 

他是如此不顾一切地迷恋Erik。愚不可及。

 

“所以你对待他们比对待动物还糟糕？”

 

“不…”但，是的，否则她不会回答得如此之慢。“Erik没想消灭他们。但他认为，过去的那部分人类不该是掌握未来的人。”

 

让他们自己枯萎凋亡，然后不战而胜，尽量好地对待剩下的像Erik那群人。是的，将会有如此可爱的一个世界。

 

“真奇怪。”他歪着头。“我的遭遇不是人类造成的。人类没有逼我结婚，没有夺走我的王国，没有杀我的妻子——”

 

“你是个繁育者，Charles！“她的声音抬高了，脸色泛红。“你本就不应该统治别人。你见到Erik的那一刻起，这是显而易见的：你从一开始就和他建立了连结。你一直都是他的，从你第一次见到他的时候。”

 

她说到的所有的事情——他自从一开始就失去了权利——可能是唯一正确的陈述。难道他还不知道一直以来——他对Erik作出的努力，无论他是否会接受？他选择了战斗——他不会否认这一点。“你没有这么想过。你总是认为我和所有人一样能干。”

 

“你曾经是——现在也是！”如果她生气了，这还是可以忍受的，但是她在用充满真诚几乎是恳求的语气请求他听她的。也许这是他要感谢Erik的另外一件事：将他的妹妹因某个理念而服从于他，以至于她可以为此去谋杀一位无辜的女性。在她看来，这个想法可以很容易地保护她哥哥，和出于爱。

 

他不能再继续思考这件事了。出于理智，他得从她身上和那个话题上转移视线了。如果她觉得她是为了他才去做的，为了他的利益，在他忽视自己利益的时候——那么Moira的死在某种意义上是他的错，不是吗？

 

还有Raven，他美丽的小妹妹，已经变得太扭曲以至于不分是非了。

 

把他的沉默当作——实际上没人知道她到底把它当什么了…显然允许她继续说下去——当这个话题如此不合理的时候还能称之为辩论吗？“人口数量正在下降，”她继续吐字匆忙地说，“你在别处还有责任。这并不是你无法统治——只是因为这不是你注定要做的。只是不像你曾经做的。你会和Erik一起统治这个地方。你会统治更广阔的区域。他会听你的，Charles——他真的很喜欢你，如果你停止反抗他，他就会听取你的建议。他现在就在听了。想想如果你们合作的话，你们会完成的大业。”

 

她是对的：那可能是值得的。这并不意味着他喜欢这样。

 

“我考虑到的是，Raven，是你杀了我的妻子，来帮助那个要强行娶我的人。他今天晚上就要操我了，你知道吗？而我还得允许他这样做，因为这是唯一获得Westchester人民的赦免令的方法。你就这样想让我当个妓女吗？那就是你的目的吗？”

 

很高兴知道Raven还剩下一点作为妹妹的感情：她脸色苍白地摇着头，伸出手去触摸他——但是他并不想这样。现在也无法弥补了：他将她的手挡开了。

 

“你可以考虑一下，当你拥有了你最完美的世界：而我多么不希望那样的世界，但是你无论如何会帮助它变成那样。”

 

谎言，谎言，谎言——但是在某种意义上，却是事实：就像他身体的斗争一样，为Erik歌唱，但是痛恨它，痛恨Erik、他自己还有Raven，还有那个他期待被触碰期待得湿了的想法。他永远不会变得健全了。一点可能都没有。

 

“不——”

 

她所有的自制力都离她而去，她伸出手，用纤细的手指抓住他的大臂，用力拽住，想要把他拉到自己身边去。虽然她不是Erik：她无法那样粗暴地对待他，于是他很容易地将自己挣脱出来，将她甩开，看着那双美丽的手晃到一旁，垂在她身侧，可能是能听见的——但是那声音被她的低泣打断了，如果她再一次尝试的话，还会是同样的结果。

 

“你还要陪我去婚礼吗？”

 

“Charles——”

 

“你没法兼得二者，Raven。只能选一边，然后坚持走下去。”

 

“这里没有两边！起码你和我还有Erik之间没有。他想要给你最好的。我们都这样想。”

 

他爆发出笑声来，而且没有尽力去忍住。“他认为对我最好的东西，就是给我一个婴儿，过着当他的副手的生活，满足他作为征服者的欲望。”

 

“你是希望要孩子的，Charles。看看你有David多好。你就不想再要孩子了吗？”

 

你已经有一个了；就不想再要一个了吗？她不是唯一想到这句话的。很多人都会觉得因为他可以生孩子，那就是他想要的。那不是说他不想要更多的孩子——只是不想被要求着有。他应该有选择的权利，而不是义务。

 

“你想要孩子吗？”他最终反问回去，抬起下巴看着她——为什么要自找麻烦呢？为什么要跟她争辩？这是一场毫无意义更无价值的讨论，就像浪花拍击悬崖一样：悬崖是固定的，而浪花重复不停。他只会对自己施加影响，而不会影响到别的…这使他很苦恼。

 

就是问题的症结所在。这很痛苦。一切都令人痛苦不堪。他筋疲力尽，面对Raven的锐利的凝视，毫不掩饰对他的失望，这凝视将痛楚拖拉出来并扩大它：如果他可以再蜷回David摇篮边上的毯子里的话，只是呼吸着——听着他自己的呼吸声——然后他也就能使这个世界变回一个有意义的地方。而这个世界现在除了混乱什么都没有，彻底的混乱，如同时而照在Erik脸上的光一样，打出冷硬的棱角，光亮在他的脸上转瞬即逝，逝去的光亮夺走眼前所见，留他和那些他认识却并不理解的人共身于黑暗之中。

 

Raven肯定无法理解：她抿住嘴唇，就像她还是一个小女孩时要表现出沮丧和困惑的时候那样。“我不是繁育者。”

 

“不。因为如果你因为怀孕改变了，你会杀了孩子。但是如果事情只是有点不同，你就会这样做。你想过这样的生活吗？”

 

她耸了耸肩。“我确定我会那样做的。”

 

对，就像一个影响会他的心情的子宫。虽然所有的繁育者都必须要孩子，仅仅因为他们有着能做到这件事的基础。他已经读过的旧书——在遭遇风暴之前并不是这样的。数百年前，他们还是有选择的权利的。

 

Shaw改变了它。所有的力量和机会都会被崇拜。

 

有些人——他们永远目光短浅，永远不明白力量不会获得幸福。然后那些人像Erik一样，他们不明白幸福如何开始，而且满足于那些在他们看来可以得到的最好的东西。

 

“你得下楼了，”Raven最终说，再次伸出手去拿梳子。他的头发还是有点湿，但只有头皮部分：几分钟内就能干了，在他抗议之前她就走过来拿着梳子开始梳理他的头发。

 

“你说我们还有好多时间。”

 

“你洗了一个小时的澡，Charles。”

 

什么？当然没有那么长时间。不过……可能吧。他可能深深地迷失在他的思想里了，在他出去的时候，他的皮肤都被泡皱得很厉害了。

 

“总之，你得下楼了。”

 

是的，绑带和眼罩。很奇怪为什么在连结之前自杀率不那么高。可能是因为繁育者们通常不会被一个人留下。

 

“好吧。”

 

不好。一点都不好。但为什么继续谈话，满足于将来证明他深爱的妹妹为什么会变成……这样？他最终得下楼去：可能他现在就会这样做，不需要任何Raven的观点来补充证明。

 

这并不是说他找不到他为什么不应该推迟了一段时间的原因：在他周围没有守卫环绕之前他没有迈出房门一步，活生生的肉体形成了他在坚实的屏障。就像一个移动的栅栏，真的：表面上是为了保护他，但他们不是特别想要隐藏他们还要确保他不逃跑的目的。

 

不过，“他们”真正的意思是“Logan”：Logan没有假装他的人只是在防御外在的威胁。“我得承认，”他说，走到Charles的另一侧，Raven不在的那边，“这是一种恭维，Lehnsherr认为你需要这么多人来防止你跑掉。”

 

“Erik对我的决定有非常现实的看法。”Charles干巴巴地回答道，无视Raven投过来的瞪视——也可能是在瞪Logan。什么？她在希望他们能发挥正常的保驾护航的作用？Logan可能是很激动，但是有一个确实的被他称为是利益的东西在。这在一个每个人都试图把肮脏的现实描绘得如梦如幻的世界中真是让人耳目一新。

 

Logan哼了一声。“我敢打赌。等会儿准备再刺伤他吗？“

 

“Logan！”Raven咬牙切齿地说，抬起目光快走了几步超过Charles，毫不掩饰地用杀人目光刺着Logan。

 

不幸的是，Logan发现了这样很有趣，足够让他窃笑，他满足地笑着，就连逮到金丝雀的猫都比不上。

 

但……Charles发现自己正在微笑。表现出贫血一般的感觉——两者相差甚远，想着他去年是如何保守——一种无法压抑的温暖满足感在他的身体内流淌。真是一个笑话，一个由Erik付给工资的人的笑话，他也没有希望Charles能因此高兴起来——只是希望他能忍受并且明白事情可能会变得更糟糕。

 

“我已经在我枕头下面藏了一把刀来争取自由了，”他回答道。“我会留它到新婚之夜。”

 

相当无礼地，Logan爆发出特别大的笑声，那笑声从他的脏腑中发出来，隆隆而出。“祝你好运，孩子。让Lehnsherr时刻保持警惕。”

 

Raven显然不这样认为：她用力握住Charles的手腕。“Logan，”她咆哮道，虽然她在拧着Charles的手腕。

 

“我差不多三十岁了，Logan。我已经不是小孩了。”

 

他们的小队伍下了楼梯，挤满了走道。如果有人不知道情况的话，他们可能会认为这是婚礼的入侵者，而不是一个护卫队。太糟糕了。而入侵会有更多的乐趣。

 

“我比三十岁多活了很多年了，Xavier。在我看来你就是个小孩。”

 

太棒了。Logan并没有透露过他的能力是什么，虽然从他拳头上延伸出来的巨大的金属爪子来看肯定有谁对它做了什么。还有别的东西——让他比大多人人都活的长。真有趣。“那你到底比我多活多少年？”

 

“多得我都懒得数了。管好你自己的事吧。”

 

这次Charles嗤之以鼻：Logan的话实际上并没有那么冒犯人。更有趣的是，他很享受Charles保持对自己的兴趣，就像某人开了一次友好的玩笑一样。

 

可能对于Logan来说这是个是友好的玩笑。奇怪的是，这个玩笑出现在这里比出现在火车上来得更惬意。

 

“全能的上帝，”一分钟后Logan诅咒了一句。“按照这速度我们都得迟到。快点，小伙子们！”这简直太棒了：在士兵加快步伐的时候Charles忍不住傻笑了起来。

 

在他们到达目的地的时候，Raven似乎已经挂上了一副永久的愁容，主要是对着Logan的方向，虽然偶尔也会这样看着Charles当他在Logan旁边走得慢的时候。哦，说真的，再来一次吗？当他发现他到了另一个更衣室时他感到了明显的惊愕。

 

“嗯，”Logan评论道，他还站在门口。“如梦如幻。”

 

是的。精致的家具和昂贵的地毯，墙上还有很多大理石，还有足以引起一些艺术爱好者热切的研究的装裱好的风景画。但Charles带着明显的厌恶看着这一切景象。

 

“确实应该不错，”Raven咬牙切齿地说。“不是所有的人都在谷仓里长大的。”

 

Logan露齿而笑，靠在了门上。“当然了，甜心。”

 

无论Logan在哪长大，他都比Raven好：Westchester的奢华生活并没有把她塑造成多好的人。Logan，虽然他可能是个优秀的二传手，但没有那么自以为是：他为自己的行为负责，明白别人的缺点，但会不用道德讨伐他们。

 

Raven，就算她指责Charles的天真，她就像他一样是个理想主义者——并且出于更糟糕的原因。

 

“如果有需要就叫我，Xavier。”Logan在门口说。“我们就在外面，确保没人破门而入。”他最后扫了一眼房间，皱了皱鼻子。“虽然知道没人会这样。”

 

纯粹的自我保护——可能是他的耳膜——无疑使Logan走出房间关上门之前，Raven可以攻击他。幸运的人。Charles没有那么幸运。随着Logan的离开，他就成了Raven怒气的焦点，那可没有多美妙——但不是因为他不会容忍。

 

“我不知道为什么Erik选了他，”她抱怨道，她已经穿过房间来到桌子边上，在那里——

 

啊。嗯，他知道他总会看到这些东西的。然而当他第一眼看到束缚带子和眼罩的时候还是带着不小程度的厌恶。

 

“这是个可怕的传统，”他嘟囔着，看着她拿起来，转身回到他身边。

 

她甚至没有礼貌地表现出抱歉。一点都没有。这也许是最糟糕的环节了。他将被自己的妹妹绑起来，去参与一场他并不想参与的婚姻，她认为这是正常的——甚至是荣耀。

 

他没有让Moira做这个。她穿了简单的婚纱结婚，睁开双眼然后同意，她举在身前的手，握住他的。

 

Erik，毫无疑问，会让他跪下。传统的需要，是的，但Erik是……他不是被动的。毫无疑问，他的一部分，享受着那种天性的表现——享受着知道Charles是属于他的，出于他的仁慈，在他的手中。

 

“说实在的，Charles，你说这话的感觉好像你不懂得它的象征意义似的。”

 

他皱眉。“我非常清楚。但是我没那么虔诚。”

 

“我也发现了。”在Westchester的时候他们很难观察到节日中最突出的部分。他们无法完全忽视它们——即使是他也不能彻底否定传统，特别是在大多数地方都有所信仰的宗教，但是Charles都尽可能少参与其中，他大多数时间都忍着不要公然嘲笑那些堂而皇之的宗教体系。这体系没有一处是有组织的：不过是在风暴来临之前东拼西凑的宗教信仰，还是带着一些Shaw的扭曲而复兴的，来为他自己的荣耀和统治服务的。

 

老实说，很奇怪Erik没有出于对Shaw的仇恨而禁止宗教的存在。但是……Erik确实知道这些东西的用处。宗教是一种很强大的东西。也许他认为他可以将它拿过来并改造好为自己所用。谁知道呢？这并不像是Erik在他童年时信仰的宗教——曾经囚禁了他的东西。他曾说过他无法忍受任何一种在他需要拯救的时候无法提供帮助的宗教。

 

可以说，在他经历了这一切以后，他开始认为宗教作为一种工具。

 

很难说。这场谈话可能是必要的，一旦潜在的灰尘被打扫干净，繁华和环境就要归于虚无。

 

换句话说，不是今天。

 

“好了吗？”Raven问道，拿出了束缚的带子。

 

Erik可以选择任何人来做这件事。但是他不能——这是Raven。他的胃搅在一起，他看向一旁，几乎无法思考——这是他妹妹，正准备把他捆起来送到某个可能会有人强奸他的地方去，她正在轻而易举地做着这件事，思想扭曲到认为这是可以被接受的。说真的，这真是他失败的总和，他无法避免。

 

“不，”他回答。他嘴里的舌头又干又重难以忍受。“不，这事不能让你来干。去找Logan或者——或者某个我不知道的人。但我不会让你来做这件事的。”

 

她显然被激怒了，她将一只手放在后腰，右手攥着大片的白色绸带。“说真的，Charles，你真的打算要自找麻烦——？”

 

是的。他就是要这样做。“去找别人，不然我就要大吵大闹。这个屋子离王座室不远：如果我找麻烦的话肯定会有人听到。这是你想要的吗？”

 

“好吧。”话语像甩出的辫子，当她走过他身边时眼睛冒火——她这是要干什么，给他一巴掌？——但是她走了，大概是觉得让步然后把快点事情办完比现在揍他一顿来得更妥当。这不会是他最后一次听到这句话的——Erik会被告知这件事情，然后可能会再提起来——但是最终的问题是这样很值得，他不需要忍受他妹妹来把他捆起来这件事情了。

 

Logan一秒后进入了房间，穿着——嗯，真令人惊讶。他实际上快忧郁死了。这次他成了拿着束缚带子的人，而且是被Raven指使。Raven走的时候没有表现出一点高兴的情绪。

 

“想我了吗，小子？“他问，挑起一边的眉毛，毫无预兆地抓住了Charles的肩膀然后让他转了个圈。“对。我们得进行这项愚蠢的传统了。”

 

不管他自己的情况，Charles要笑出来了。它正是这样的东西：愚蠢无用的传统。一件需要处理的事情。Raven把它当做了仪式，但Logan——当他干这件事的时候他并不觉得糟糕，他抓住查尔斯的手腕交叉在对方身后，将白色绸带绕了一遍又一遍，并在上面打了结。还有足够的剩余长度挂下来。有些虐待狂可能会认为它很艺术。

 

当Logan绕带子的时候，Charles用力挣了一下，仅仅是为了检验一下，但是结扣得很紧，他的胳膊还是被绑在背后。

 

Logan从Raven手中拽过眼罩。“哼。丝绸的。真是浪费。如果你真要做个眼罩的话，你最好能用那种可以在审讯中重复使用的材料做。”

 

Charles喘着气，有点要笑的意思。上帝，真的吗？关于一个阴冷肮脏的屋子——虽然这样的屋子在Westchester通常是很干净的——然后一些戴着白色丝绸眼罩的囚犯因为那是Erik仅有的了：很病态，但是荒唐得足够引起一点小幽默。

 

或者他可能有点歇斯底里了。

 

虽然眼罩本身不完全是丝绸的，他在Logan将眼罩举到他鼻子之上，覆盖住他的眼睛：它的材料和他的背心一样，从坚硬的织物上裁剪下来的，已经按照他的脸型做出了形状。在眼罩盖住他的眼睛之前他看到，它上面有着和背心一样的织锦图案。他不得不赞许做出面具的那个人：它完美地适合他，包裹了他身体上所有的曲线。眼罩只覆盖到了他的鼻梁上端，压着他的眼睛，紧贴到他甚至无法睁开眼睛，然后延伸到他的眉毛，他的脸颊，最后以丝绸带子在他的颧骨上收紧。那些曲线环绕着他的头，最后结束在一个小扣上：只要Logan将它扣住，它就会紧紧地束缚住他，足够紧到让他无法推动它的地步。就算他的手是自由的，如果他弄不好扣子也会花很大的功夫——可能他得把丝质领带撕了来摆脱它。上帝，那些愚蠢的丝绸领带甚至延伸到了搭扣，有一半晃到了他的背上：又是为了效果。毫无用处

 

现在没什么好笑的了。Logan可能已经编出笑话了——Charles能听到他在讲述，在说…什么事情——但是世界已经变黑了，而且——这就是为什么他们要这样做，对吗？将他的整个世界缩小到他要嫁的那个男人身上：一个完全领导他的人。一开始应该是Raven的，他的家族中最后一个养家者，但是紧跟着她就把他送给Erik了——Charles将会完全依附于他，甚至是小如走路的能力，直到Erik摘掉眼罩。

 

“你听见了吗，Xavier？”Logan问道，拍拍他的后背。

 

Charles深呼吸了一下。“没有。对不起。”

 

“我问你准备好了没有。”

 

把他从最近的窗户上扔出去？肯定是这样。去参加婚礼？不。现在扔窗户肯定比婚礼好多了。

 

“我没法走路了。”现在这状况真够蠢的。当然他没法走。就是这样。但是…他没法完全相信。

 

“我知道，孩子。”该死，Logan的声音充满了同情，可能还有点难过，深深藏在他的声音里，Charles没法完全通过分析将那种感情分离出来。像Logan这样的人本应该不难理解，但是——但是还有更多的东西，不仅仅是作为Erik的雇佣兵，还有——还有——

 

为什么Logan的声音听起来很关心的样子？他不应该关心的。

 

“克服它可能是最好的了，你知道。”Logan很安静地告诉他。“你知道的不一定和真实情况一样，但是你琢磨的时间越长，情况就会越糟糕。”

 

肯定会的。他现在就能感觉到，黑暗和未知是如何缠绕上他——他重重地吞咽了一下。如果他有时间思考的话，黑暗会变得更大而且难以处理。

 

好了,他说,声音干涩嘶哑得可怕。“我们走吧。”


	15. Chapter 15

Charles从未有过类似的经历，目不能视——虽然现在还没有完全看不到，但可以肯定的是这种事他绝不会想再经历一次。虽然他的胳膊正牢牢地环住Raven的，言语——“我不会让你撞到任何东西的”——和行动上都在表明，她不会让他受到伤害，但这还是远远超出了他能给予的最大信任。曾经，他也许能够想出什么办法，但现在，在他的眼睛被蒙起来之前，他的世界就已经分崩离析了：没有什么——绝对没有任何东西——能让他相信，他脚下所踩的是坚实的大地——在他的世界陷入黑暗之前大地就已经开始四分五裂了。

 

呼吸也成了问题，螺旋上升的焦虑感包围了他，他本应有能力平静下来，然而焦虑将它的利爪刺入了他的胸腔抓挠。在本能的驱使下，他向前探出脚，看是否有东西会绊倒他、让他四仰八叉地倒在地上。

 

“别再用脚扫来扫去了。”Raven对他说，不过并不严厉——实际上甚至带些同情，“我发誓不会让你撞到任何东西的。你要是蹒跚地挪过走廊看起来会很蠢的。”

 

“他们还没开门呢。”他无精打采地指出。否则他会注意到的——听到声响。

 

她安抚地拍了拍他的胳膊。“他们就要开门了。你还好吗？你的呼吸有些乱。”

 

废话。不然她以为会是怎样？他看不到。很有可能他面前就站着一些人，挥舞着手臂，嘲笑着他，而他永远也不会知道。有些人可能会带着刀子接近他。他的前方可能有任何东西，脚下一滑他就会摔得四脚朝天，完全无法自保。

 

“没事的。”他说着假话，慢吞吞地把脚向前挪。

 

来了——沉重的大门被打开，吃吃的笑声让他窒息，然后戛然而止，观众们安静下来了。一共有多少人？Erik没有告诉他谁会出席，听起来像是很多人，但失明会带来估计上的误差：他剩余的感官更加灵敏，可能会将人数放大。听起来有一千人，也许实际上只有五十人。

 

“不会有事的，Charles。”Raven在他身边小声说。“我爱你，好吗？我不会让你出事的。”

 

她一点也不懂这样被伤害意味着什么。

 

令人窒息的黑暗从四面八方伸出触手，扼住他的喉咙，妹妹的触碰让他能够忍受这一切，但她也带给他最大的危险，带领他像祭品一样走向长廊尽头。不过，如果她在这里——如果她在这里，就没有什么能在身体上伤害他，至少不会让他毫无防备地受伤。就因为这样，他紧紧地握住她的手臂，反复吞咽着口水来抵御翻腾的胃和四周涌来的思想——

 

哦，诸神在上。他能听到他们。所有的人，坐在他的面前，当Raven终于拉着他向前走出房间时，他好像走进了思潮的海洋。思绪和感受的浪潮碰到两侧的墙壁又反弹回来，仿佛随时准备撞破防线，把他席卷进来。

 

把他当作繁育者——Lehnsherr 疯了吗？

 

-简直荒谬，嘲讽我们珍视的一切-

 

-毫无道理-

 

这件事肯定比我们所了解的要复杂-

 

-听说他是个繁育者，只是Lehnsherr还没有宣布而已。

 

-像个繁育者一样被五花大绑，好像Lehnsherr他妈的不是个罪犯一样，违反自己制定的法律，跟一个没法给他生孩子的男人结婚-

 

-如果他是一个繁育者，还统治过Westchester-

 

-肯定是个繁育者。

 

尽管先前下定了决心，Charles还是不由自主地发出一声呜咽。声音很轻，但在安静的房间里发出巨大的回响：所有人都很安静，这很自然，因为仪式即将开始了。Charles也是，应该安静下来。但是那些思绪——

 

人们知道。即使他们不自知，他们其实是知道的。这些想法在他们的大脑中嗡嗡作响：怀疑他的身份并非如人们所想。还有寥寥几个人认为Erik此举是对法律的蔑视，但大多数人意识到，如果是那样的话，他至少会为自己的行为开脱。事实上他一直保持沉默，将Charles介绍为繁育者而完全不做解释——人们的心中疑云满布：Charles是一位繁育者，仅仅是多年来秘而不宣而已。

 

这种怀疑占了上风。

 

Erik信守诺言。他没向任何人透露半分，然而，尽管他保持沉默，他还是用别的方法确保全世界都知道了这件事。

 

这就是失败的感觉，对吧？这种压倒性的，让他无力回击的想法——无论他做什么，事情都不会有任何好转。在此之前，他还有一丝希望：希望他可以带着David逃走，想法设法回到Westchester，用尽智谋去解救人民，重登王位。但是现在没有了。现在，即使Westchester能够摆脱Erik的统治，他们也不会接受Charles回来：即使Westchester思想前卫，也不会容忍繁育者坐上王位。

 

他第一次感激自己正戴着面具：它吸收了他眼内泛出的湿气，虽然他能感受到自己的眼泪弄湿了面具的丝绸衬里，但没有人会看出端倪——直到他摘掉面具，那时Erik无疑会看到衬里上留下的泪痕。但是，到那时，这些也不重要了：他很难在不崩溃的情况下撑过一整夜，而Erik将亲眼见证这一切。羞辱无可避免。

 

在他身侧，Raven什么都没有说，但是她捏紧他的手臂，继续缓慢而耐心地引导他迈上走廊，以适应他犹豫地向前挪移的步子。他的步伐看上去一定毫不优雅庄重，甚至像个老头子那样步履蹒跚，仿佛他已经对自己的双腿失去了信任。

 

在此之前，他从未想过他会想要提前看看正殿。但是，如果他知道了会是这样一个灾难，他会重新考虑的：这个房间简直绵延数英里，而且——

 

哦。真傻。他早该想到的。

 

他是一个心灵感应者。

 

Erik会知道他是否读取了别人的思维——在这种情况下，他无疑在等待Charles去尝试——但是，在这种情况下，Charles不在意。他也许甚至会赞同这个创意，特别是如果这能让Erik感受到他的情绪，让他知道这一切是多么可怕。Erik不希望他痛苦。是吧？是吧？

 

让思绪漂移出去进入到他人的大脑中，这再容易不过了。他只需要探入附近某个人的大脑，然后……放手。他这辈子一直在把周围人的思绪阻挡在外，很少主动去读取他人的意识。放手只需要他放下屏障，然后探出思绪。

 

那儿。一位中年女性，一位政府部长，并不是特别有权势，但是也足够显要，因而得以受邀前来参加婚礼。轻巧地一扭，Charles就进入了她的视角——

 

世界都调转了它的方向，勾住他的后脑，把他拽入一个有光和色彩的世界，他又能顺畅呼吸了。从别人的眼中看到他自己总是怪异又不适，他看起来可笑极了，在Raven的带领下慢吞吞地沿着走廊前进，但是他距离房间前方已经不远了。

 

他不得不承认，Erik看起来颇为帅气。按照礼节，他穿上了军队的制服，黑白分明，确实是一道风景。画面会和谐地可怕，也许还会有些奇怪。前提是在这样规格的婚礼照相符合传统习俗。照片作为一种回忆，省去了凡俗琐事，只保留下最重要的那些东西。这很有可能是一种传统，但是把他捆绑起来蒙上眼睛又有什么意义呢？

 

他不知怎的感到有些心安，于是从女人的头脑中抽身出来，回到自己的身躯中，在黑暗中继续等待。离到房间前方只有几步路了，那里面对他的是好奇和审视的目光，以及Erik和神父。但是他会过去的：再过几分钟他就不需要再走路了，直到Erik把他带出来。

 

终于，Raven拉住他停了下来。

 

寂静暂时填满了这片空间，空气中只有呼吸的声音和压抑不住的咳嗽声以及衣料摩擦的沙沙声。

 

然后：“在暴风来临之时，上帝保佑着我们。”

 

Charles从未信仰过这个宗教，神父宣扬的理念也不过是符合了他人的期待。人们信仰这堆废话：里面充斥着变种人的霸权和各种谬论。

 

人们的信仰诅咒了Charles，就像Erik一样。

 

多么痛的领悟：他试图拯救这些人，最终却是自投罗网。他也许还要庆幸仪式上不允许他说话：他不确定喉咙中泛起的哽咽能让他发出声音来。

 

“在世界尽头，我们见其伊始。在废墟之上，主召唤人类改变自己。众生虽为蝼蚁，苦苦求生，然诸神降临，将异能赋予少数人。我们被万能的主所庇佑。”

 

也许对神父来说是这样的：庇佑这个词并不适用于他。幽禁大概更为准确，也正合Erik的意，虽然快速地瞥一眼他的大脑就能得到肯定或否定的回答。Erik也许喜欢把Charles绑起来，看他无助的样子，或许问题的核心不在于此，但是——

 

[我能感受到你在动脑筋了，Charles。]

 

真够直白的。他挺直腰身，用力吸气、呼气，吸气、呼气。保持这个节奏，不然拼死撑下去。[眼睛动不了，总要动点什么。]

 

[我很抱歉。这是个过时的传统，如果能避免我也不会让你这样的。]

 

不可避免。在某种意义上讲，没错：Erik没有正式地宣告Charles是一个繁育者，所以他需要尽可能利用所有代表繁育者的仪式和符号来表明自己的观点。真聪明，思虑周全、滴水不漏。但是很残酷。也许他不是有意的——Erik有很多面，但在他们的关系中他从未刻意展现过残酷——不过结果都是一样的，说这些又有什么意义呢。

 

神父还在继续说着：“但是诸神，因祂们无穷的智慧，知道这些能力并不足够。人类在灾祸的蹂躏下变得脆弱易碎，人丁稀少。因此，神赋予我们最宝贵的能力：繁衍生息。纵然风雨肆虐，祂们降下一人，拉开暴风雨的帘幕，然后，在她的榜样下，我们拥抱晨曦，见证风暴降临以来的第一个破晓。人类迎来新的篇章，生命驻扎在我们的骨血里，生根发芽，从前不育的重获新生：有人获得了孕育生命的能力，另一些则被赋予供养这些新族类的使命，保护这些牺牲照顾自己的能力以保证我们的种族生存的人。”

 

真会说话，也就是说那些能怀孕的人突然变得精致脆弱，无力保护自己。这种刻板印象非常普遍：繁育者是脆弱无力的小东西，需要被宠爱。这让Charles磨着牙，很想冒险窥视一下神父是否真的相信自己所说的一切。

 

他没有看。诸神在上，他可不想看到什么不想知道的东西。

 

“我们今天相聚在这里，见证这对神圣的伴侣，在诸神的赐福下结合在一起。众神之意，凡人不可违。”

 

众人尽职尽责地齐声颂道：“结合的星火彰显诸神的意愿。”声音很齐，只有个别人或快或慢了一两秒。

 

“你是这位繁育者的守卫者吗？”神父继续问道，很明显是对着Erik说的。

 

“我是。”Erik听起来很坚定，自信——冷静，而Charles却濒临崩溃。

 

“你确定诸神已赐予你们结合吗？”

 

“我确定。”

 

稍稍停顿，神父的长袍摩擦的声音擦过Charles的耳朵，引起他急促的呼吸，努力屏蔽这噪音。神父的动作很小，但让他有些失去方向感，如果不是拉着Raven的手臂，他可能会跌倒。

 

“而你，作为繁育者家族的代表，同意他与面前的人结合吗？”

 

Raven的手颤抖了一下——但是，不，她只是捏了捏他的二头肌。她在试图安抚他，但显然失败了，他不再紧张得胃痛，取而代之的是腿上泛起一阵酸麻。不要动，不要呼吸，有所动作意味着他还活着，参与了这场仪式，而他只希望自己的意识能够飘散开来，迷失自己。

 

“我同意。”Raven清晰地答道。

 

Raven当然会这么说，但这仍是背叛。

 

“就你所知而言，你确信他们是自愿结合的吗？”

 

“我确信。”

 

她不可能知道。但这是惯例，把所有问题搬上台面，使之合法化。这样问是为了避免假意结合：如果亲属同意并确认结合的存在，那么和获得了繁育者自己的认可也差不太多，是吧？

 

不。当然不是。但是，制定法律的时候没有人问过繁育者的意见。

 

现在也没有人会询问他：繁育者在仪式过程中不能说话。

 

此时，神父会转身看向后方的人群。他提高的声调表明他确实这样做了：“而你们，相聚来庆祝二人的结合、见证他们诺言的诸位，你们确信假以时日他们会为世界的复兴做出贡献吗？”

 

“我们确信。”众人回应道。

 

神父不如直接说期待他们早生贵子算了——期待Erik尽快搞大Charles的肚子。“为世界的复兴做出贡献。”去他的，只是表面上好听，装腔作势——

 

他又哭了。当然是静静的，不过他断续的呼吸声吸引了Raven的注意，她紧紧握住他的手，拇指抚摸着他的关节。如果这样就能抚慰他该多好：他非常需要这些。

 

然而，更加重要的是，要保持呼吸平稳。如果太明显的话，Erik会注意到——

 

太迟了。

 

[嘘，亲爱的，还有几分钟就结束了。我知道对你来说很艰难。我很抱歉。请别——Charles,求你，不要这样看待它。我爱你，如此深爱——真的。求你——]

 

但是Charles打断了他，关上了思维交流的门。Erik其实可以冲破它，就像之前那样，但是那样会带来痛苦，也会带来一出闹剧。整个仪式的目的就是伪装与表演，所以Erik肯定会允许他这样做，只要能让他保持安静不动——而且你看，他止住了泪。一点小小的怒气果然效用神奇。

 

如果他真的大吵大闹起来会怎样呢？想一想，只要能够止住眼泪。没错，所以：如果他站起来，打断神父，陈述他的抗议，在座的人都会知道他并非自愿。但是……不管他是否自愿或者乐意，他们是不会帮他的。不过，在现在他目不能视并被迫与Erik合法地绑在一起的时候，这种想法让他心痒难耐。人们应该听到他的抗议，即使他们根本不会放在心上。

 

当然，这是不值得的。如果场面闹大，他就失去了现有的政治资本。大吵大闹之后，人们只会轻易把他认定为一个歇斯底里的繁育者，需要守卫者的强硬手段和照顾。如果他能配合下去——镇定但是不情愿，被迫但是果决——也许以后，在风波平息之后，他还能获得一个头脑冷静的好名声。

 

这是个糟糕的计划，但是——这是他唯一可行的选择。

 

“如果，以后，所有的政党能达成共识，那么繁育者有可能前进一大步。”

 

政党们没有达成共识：只有能左右法律的政党才能做到这一点。诸神啊，看他都堕落到什么地步了。而这还远远不够。

 

Raven坚定的手引导他向前，在他们到达台阶的时候，她轻拍他的胳膊，柔声说，“上。”他举步向前，用意志强迫自己抬起腿来：只有这样他才能移动，他的腿部肌肉僵硬得仿佛已经坏死，胸腔一片钝痛。

 

如果天地间尚存一丝仁慈，最坏的部分也应该结束了。然而并没有。甚至还没开始。接下来还有标记，初夜，怀孕，一辈子活得就像——

 

就像——

 

就像他最怕变成的那样。

 

当Raven向下按他的肩膀时，他如人们所期待的那般跪下来，十分配合地让她把他转到大约是朝着Erik的方向。谁知道呢，他也许正面向神父呢。在双手被缚的情况下，他还有一丝想要不顾一切探寻神父大脑的愿望，但是……现在那变少了，埋葬在不断增加的绝望催生的冷漠下。

 

还有恨意。

 

恨意始终存在。他是个好人，这毫无疑问——但不够好。他还没有好到不去憎恨目前的处境以及创造出它的一切。Shaw。人们愚蠢地追随着他。人们心里明白却不付出行为。Erik。传统。他自己。Raven。没有不受其影响的。

 

除了David。David是纯净的，未被污染的，虽然他将会被污染，如果Erik得逞的话。如果让Erik抚养David，他终有一天会高高在上地俯视别人，正如Erik俯视Charles一样，而到那时，David也会变成所有问题的一部分。

 

当初如果他和妈妈一起被杀，也许反而是件好事。

 

温暖，沉重的大手碰到了他的双颊，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸，尽管发生了这么多事，他还是无法相信Erik想要用这些来伤害他。

 

“繁育者的神圣使命是守护生命。”神父声如洪钟——响亮的声音经由墙壁的反弹回荡在整间房中。让人无处可逃：Charles在背后握紧双拳，试图平稳呼吸。“诸神智慧无尽，祂们明白，繁育者因完成使命而脆弱不堪，故需要一位属于自己的守护者。”

 

他第一次接触到仪式的实际内容，并非是道听途说，而是通过一本书。当时他并不清楚，但这是本非常寻常的书，每家都有——这是Shaw的命令——想要保住脑袋的话就最好读一读它——天哪，那时他还不到5岁——但是，读了那些文字后，他第一次认识到，也许，他并不想成为那种人。随后他了解到，这本书是教堂的祷文书，而且他看到的那段话恰巧是结合仪式上的——但是他知道该内容的方式并不如其结果来的重要：“为什么，”他问道，“书上既写了‘他’又写了‘她’？“女仆见他在读这本书，皱起了眉——他不记得她的名字了——她告诉他如果繁育者是女性，结婚典礼上神父就会用“她”，反之就会用“他”。“男性繁育者也能结婚？”他皱起了小鼻子，凝视着她问道。“他们必须结婚，”她回答道，“所有的繁育者都必须结婚。他们需要找个人来照顾他们。” 

 

而且Charles当时就决定，他不想成为一个繁育者，一点也不。

 

当他的母亲发现他们有这样一段对话时，她很担心女仆发现了Charles的事，所以解雇了她。但这并没有什么用，而Charles也由此学到，在谈到这个话题时要非常非常的小心。

 

毕竟，一旦被发现，他要付出的代价实在太高。

 

“见此情况，”神父继续说，“诸神找到了制造结合的方法，让繁育者能够在另一半的意愿下找到休息和安全的港湾。这就是我们现今齐聚此处来见证的神圣奇迹：二人的禀赋合为一体。守护者将使用诸神赋予的力量：两个单独的个体结合起来，由守护者的力量来保护它，为了繁育者的的幸福，也为了人类繁衍生息。你们愿意在此见证这一神圣结合吗？”

 

“我们愿意。”人群回答道。

 

他们怎么能这么说？他们根本不知道这意味着什么——他们生来就是这样。他们从未体验过另一种性别的生活，Charles不同。他知道他将会失去什么，他甚至不是主动放弃的：别人为他做出了选择，那些人恰恰是他一直试图去帮助的。

 

就让他们被攻陷吧，如果这就是他们想要的。让Erik统治他们，强迫他们遵守这些法律。

 

“但是结合也代表着担负起神圣的责任。”

 

啊，是的，后面就是Erik向他许诺。那双稳稳捧着他脸颊的手掌——开始发抖了。

本章完

 

“你是否发誓，永远不利用诸神赋予你伴侣的能力，去伤害他？”

 

Erik的手指颤抖了一下，随即放松下来，他的拇指徘徊在Charles的太阳穴附近，随后向上插到他的发丝之中，想要抚慰Charles或者他自己。也许两个人都有。

 

“我发誓。”

 

“你是否承诺，照顾他，保护他，并且尽你所能满足他的身体和精神需求？”

 

“我承诺。”

 

“你是否会保持忠贞，只从你的伴侣那里寻求满足？”

 

“我会的。”

 

因为尽管想让守护者跟别人多生几个孩子的主意还不错，但是没有父亲的家庭会变得不稳定，反而得不偿失。繁育者和孩子们需要人来保护——谁会另作他想呢？也许……唔，Charles一直想要一个父亲，一个比Kurt强的父亲。所以也许这个观点不完全正确，养育孩子不一定要父母双全。他自己也能照顾David，和Erik分开来，这样会更好。

 

“你是否将会为他提供家园，并通过这些，与我们一道迎接新纪元的黎明？”

 

“我会的。”

 

“如是，诸神在此准许你们的婚姻。”

 

如果他们还有一点仁慈——或者真实的话，因为Shaw给的消息肯定靠不住——他们大可宣布的是繁育者不需要下跪：Charles的膝盖很疼，疼到肌肉抽筋的感觉已经一路向上蔓延到了大腿。他稍稍换了下姿势，Erik的手掌按下来，牢牢扶住他，稳住他，他的拇指不断摩挲着Charles的肌肤。

 

“请帮你的繁育者站起身来。”

 

Charles确实需要帮助：他的腿早已失去感觉了，而Erik将手伸到他的腋下时——他的脸颊失去了Erik的抚摸，奇怪地竟有些冷——他不得不把全部重量都靠在Erik身上，在Erik的帮助下他才得以蹒跚向前。最糟的是，他无法站稳，眩晕和失明让他左摇右摆，最后向Erik倒去，撞在Erik坚实的胸膛上，被他紧紧环抱着。而且——Erik在他头顶喃喃说着什么，还吻了吻他的发心，然而那些话都被人群喧闹嘈杂的声音淹没了。比对待新生儿的反应还糟糕：他们觉得这种动作特别令人欢喜。一位守护者，抱着他的繁育者——当守护者是皇帝时就更好了——那个可怜，脆弱的小东西太弱小了，自己都站不起来。

 

如果他现在去读心的话，他敢打赌这里没有几个人不认为他是繁育者了。

 

Erik这手玩得很妙：不说一个字，还信守了誓言，但实际上却告诉了所有人Charles的属性。

 

但是最终的誓言还尚未说出：“你，国王Erik Lehnsherr，愿与Westchester家族的Charles Xavier结为伴侣，直到死亡将你们分开吗？”

 

他毫不犹豫，Charles从未期望过他会。

 

“我愿意。”

 

“在法律和教堂的准许下，在诸神的祝福下，我在此宣布，无人能将你们分开。你们将终身结为一体。”

 

嘴唇压下来抵住了Charles的，一只手执着地抬起他的下巴，手指轻抚他的下颌，稳稳托住他，与此同时，Erik的另一只手绕到他的后背，把他压向自己。Charles张开嘴——他别无选择，让Erik的气息进入，除此之外，他们的吻很纯洁，然而晚上他无疑会索求更多。

 

当他们分开的时候，掌声在他耳边响起，混杂着Erik的呼吸声，Charles摇晃着——诅咒着自己，倒向Erik寻求支撑。他看不到——还是看不到——而且在这些噪音下变得更加糟糕，他不知道要转向哪个方向，他感觉每个方向都有千百个嘲笑的声音。Erik成了他唯一的救命稻草。

 

在欢呼声中，Erik握住Charles的胳膊，然后，正如Raven他引领上圣坛那样，Erik将他带下圣坛，小心地迈下台阶，每一步都按照Charles的节奏向前。Charles走得太快，有摔倒的危险——不过Erik会扶住他的——因为他迫切地想离开这个房间，冒点险还是值得的。

 

他们成功地离开了大殿，门在他们身后关上，隔绝了吵闹的人声，这时Charles也濒临崩溃。再也不要——如果再有一个如此规格和如此羞辱人的仪式——他无法承受。他现在也无法应付。他的呼吸——他的呼吸——

 

“嘘，Charles……”

 

Erik亲吻他的眉毛，握住他的下巴让他抬起脸来，他温暖的身体抵住他的——无论如何，他确实感到了安慰。Erik不会让他因为缺少氧气而窒息的，他的眼泪摇摇欲坠。Erik不会轻易放过他的。

 

“来吧，走这边。”

 

他被引导着走向前，他听到另一扇门打开又关闭的声音，然后Erik让他安坐在椅子里，小心避开他被绑缚的胳膊。从他的手放在自己膝盖的位置来看，Charles推断他很可能在他面前蹲下来了。

 

“待会还有迎宾会，”Charles声音嘶哑地说。他的声音——他听起来很可怕，他的喉咙仿佛被从体内撕扯出来的东西堵住了。“和标记。”

 

“是的，”Erik低语道。“但是我们还有一分钟。我觉得你需要这一分钟来缓一缓。”

 

那可要花远远不止一分钟。“我不能——”显然他没法说他究竟不能做什么。他闭上了嘴，嘴唇由于紧张而颤抖起来：他在等待。

 

“你要一直戴着面具和眼罩，晚上才能脱下来，不过……如果我把它摘下来，就一会儿，你会感觉好些吗？”

 

哦，天哪，当然好。“求你——”他听起来软弱得可怕，但是——必须把它摘下来。必须，如果要为此付出自尊的代价，那么就牺牲掉它吧，无论多少次，他都会做出这样的选择。

 

他感到气流从面前流过，然后是衣料压向他的下巴——那是Erik的胸膛，他倾身过来够向他的身后——这就是他获得的全部预警，然后Erik灵活的手指开始解他脑后的搭扣。他尽可能温柔地拨弄着扣带，不拉扯到Charles的头发，然后，终于——谢谢，谢天谢地——这可怕的东西终于从他脸上拿掉了。

 

他最先看到的就是Erik的表情垮了下来，只剩满脸的心疼。“哦，亲爱的，看看你。”他低语道，听上去满是真诚的歉意，Charles试图把新一波汹涌的眼泪忍回去。至少他能安静地流泪——这项技能他还很少注意过，因为他从孩提时代起从没有哭得这么凶过。

 

虽然Erik又走回来蹲在他的面前，但他离得很近，可以伸出手去用拇指拭干Charles的眼泪。他的另一只手还搭在Charles的膝盖上，稳住他们两个——而他确实稳住了，天知道为什么。“对不起，”他喃喃地说，伸手去擦拭另一只眼睛，“Charles，我从来没有想要这样伤害你，一旦今天这些疯狂的东西都结束了，就只剩下我们两个，我保证不会再像这样了。”

 

也许会更糟——因为Erik要操他，不论他是否愿意，再多的甜言蜜语和再多的好意也无法改变这一点。说什么也无济于事，而且他也不能保证他有力气说话：事实上他也没有——非常简单——他只需要闭上嘴，泪眼朦胧地看着Erik就可以了。

 

他们在这边坐了至少几分钟。他们肯定还有地方要去，但Erik没有说话，就这样蹲在Charles面前，在每次Charles泪水涌出的时候把它们擦拭干净，直到他不再流泪为止。Charles看着别处，呼吸渐渐平稳下来，他又开始重新思考眼前的处境。他会撑过去的。这很讨厌，很艰难，但他别无选择，他不能永远坐在这间屋子里面自怨自艾，沉浸在震惊，怀疑和自怜中。打起精神来：他会的，因为他必须如此。

 

“好些了？”最终，Erik问道，用手背擦了擦他的面颊。

 

Charles沉默地点点头。

 

“准备好再戴上它了吗？”

 

他再下定决心也无法让自己点头同意，但Erik肯定知道，因为他站起身来亲了亲Charles的眉毛，然后就举起面罩温柔地戴在了Charles的脸上。面具扣住他的颅骨，像之前一样，又一次地，世界被隔绝在外。

 

他不断地握紧手指再放松——就一次。会没事的。他能做到。黑暗只是一种幻觉：在面具之外世界还在，虽然现在Erik的手可能是唯一可以稳住他的东西，但这不会是永远。不论表面上看上去如何，Erik不是他的全世界。

 

为了活下去，他最好别去想表面上看上去会怎样。

 

然而身体上的疼痛折磨着它。他的肩膀酸痛不已：他也无力缓解，只好拥抱疼痛。如果他不能反抗，那最好干脆不要去在意它。就让他的肩膀脱臼吧，而Erik关切地扶他站起来，稳稳地，耐心地等待Charles找到平衡，准备好向前移动。

 

“有人告诉我说那边有白葡萄酒。”在他们开始慢慢向前挪动脚步时，Erik评论道。“我很受宠若惊，你还能记得我的喜好。我猜你是想着我所以特意这样要求的吧？”

 

真是有趣，把事实扭曲成这样。对于一个相信人性阴恶的人来说，Erik有时也可以惊人地乐观。“是的。”他承认，但是……再补充两句话——任何尖酸刻薄的评论——都太费力了。

 

Erik轻轻地撞了下他的肩膀，Charles脚下的地砖质地变了：他们一定来到了一个新的区域。“你喜欢白葡萄酒吗？”

 

“不如红酒喜欢。”他闷闷地答道。他对自己的舌头如此笨重感到惊异——而且他还没有窒息。

 

“你知道迎宾会在舞厅举行，对吧？”

 

“不知道。”他没有问，也并不关心。

 

“婚礼策划人没告诉你吗？”他听起来有点气恼——他就不能注意一下不要用那种“我要实施罄竹难书的暴行”的语气来说话吗？那些策划人虽然很可怕——真的很可怕——但是Charles并不希望他们死掉。

 

“我相信他们说过了。”他安抚着Erik，试图表现得有活力些——为什么如此艰难？不应该这么难的。他感受不到——所有的都有些麻木，从肢体到思想，他的神思漂浮着，只有一半在地上。“我……承认我不是个非常热心的听众。”

 

任务完成：Erik轻轻地笑出声来，倾身过来，在Charles的太阳穴印下一个吻。“为了作对而作对哈，Charles？”

 

“我想是的。”

 

回想起来，他确实应该多做些准备：就像Logan说的那样，在婚礼场上丢满地雷。他拙劣地找着借口，安慰自己要有更高明的策略，然而他甚至不能振作起来好好破坏自己的婚礼。

 

“大厅就在前面了。”

 

是他的想象还是Erik真的听起来有些不自然？在这些对话中他有一种模糊的感觉，Erik试图让他振作起来，而——这不管用，这永远不会奏效。当然，他把自己的感觉投射了出去。不论Erik怎么想——都不是那样的。Charles是——坦白地说，这些想法毫无逻辑。

 

但是，不管有没有逻辑，Erik也不可能是那个让他振作起来的人。如果Charles自己不去那么做，他可能早就崩溃了。

 

“准备好了吗？”

 

附近有其他人。他们的想法快活地发出嗡嗡的响声，不过Charles没有更深地挖掘他们的想法，只满足于在嗡鸣声中停下来，当有人接近他时，不论他是否在倾听他们的想法，这种嗡鸣声一直存在。“不。”他诚实地答道。然而，这已无关紧要。

 

一声叹息——Erik的手指捧着他的脸颊，让Charles转向他。“如果我不是国王，你会不会想要跟我结婚？如果只是我和你，这个世界并不重要，你会想要我吗？”

 

不，这那不公平。Erik不能问这样的问题，答案令他感到痛苦，他的胸口发疼，而他只是。无法。再。说谎。

 

“Charles？”Erik应该离他很近，他感觉到空气随着他的话语而流动。

 

“如果你不需要考虑其他的事情，如果只是你和我，在某个荒芜之地的帐篷里，吃着难吃的食物，抱怨糟糕的天气，那时你会想要我吗？”

 

他并没有这样的选择，不是吗？

 

不再说谎——至少现在不。“是的。”他轻声说，五脏六腑被揪起来一样地疼。

 

但他说的是真话。

 

“好。”当Erik的唇压下来时，他没有推拒，也没有回应——只是静静地什么都没有做，他感到全身酸痛。“你看不到其他人。为什么不能让这里只有我和你？就这一刻？”

 

他的喉咙又哽咽起来了，眼眶也湿润了。“因为不是这样。”

 

“可以是这样的。”Erik的唇移向他的脸颊，他的鼻子轻轻蹭着Charles的皮肤，温暖，柔软，轻柔。好似恋人。“如果你愿意，可以变成这样。隔绝你的感官：不要去听宾客们的想法和声音，让我带领你。这会很安静的，我们跳个舞，然后你可以再去聆听和畅想。”

 

这个提议非常可怕。完全释放自己，让Erik更彻底地引导他——但是想到安静。多么诱人的承诺啊，沉没到黑暗中，让别人来移动自己，假装自己不是这里的一部分。

 

不，不，错的。他的大脑尖叫着。

 

但是……他强行拉回了理智，把他的思绪层层包裹起来，然后放松，飘荡。这里什么都没有，没有人碰他，没有Erik触碰他的双手，他到处游荡，不需要去思考。不再考虑宾客们的欢乐或者其他宣告什么的噪音——不用担心宣告他的名字是用的什么头衔。

 

这样时间过得就不同了。实际上，这都不算是时间。这是糖浆，一寸一寸地拽着他前行：更像是在迟缓流动的河里而非时间的隧道中旅行。他漫无目的：只是顺流而行，如果他不小心被困到了漩涡里，他也可以随着漩涡转好几天的圈圈，对周围一无所知，并为此感到心满意足。

 

他的部分意识模糊地感受到Erik把他拉近，他们应该是被叫去跳开场舞了。这让事情变得比Charles预想的要困难——但是按照Erik所说的去做就简单多了：从Erik温暖的身体上获得安慰；有力的大手抚着自己的腰——安全，拥抱也刚刚好——下面是自己被缚的手臂；Erik的脸颊贴着他的，呼吸吐气吹起他的发丝；还有手臂，紧紧地珍惜地抱住他。一圈又一圈，Erik的双手引领着他，环抱着他， Charles被紧紧地搂着，什么都不能做。然而这正是他所期待的：只有Charles，允许自己被新婚的丈夫引导着跳舞。

 

因为他和Erik结婚了。

 

“唔。”他喃喃低语，抬起了下巴，惊奇地发现他自己把头搁在了Erik的肩膀上。他的肩膀好像一个灵巧的小架子，只为自己准备。

 

Erik的手移到他的后脑，托住他的头，他的手指插入Charles的发间，温柔地按摩，爱抚着他的后脑。

 

[诸神在上，Charles，我不知道我能这么爱你。]

 

他没有回答，只是更用力地把脸埋在Erik的肩膀里，靠向他。这时跳舞已经变成了两个人腻在一起，Charles被Erik的臂膀紧紧包围，他们慢慢地前后摇晃着。他们不能转身——没关系。这样很温暖，在此时此地，黑暗就像一张毯子，Erik也想帮他保暖。

 

[我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。]

 

好像一张坏掉的唱片——Erik也许甚至没意识到他在传递什么。就像Charles一样：他直到此时才意识到，他屏蔽了所有人的思想，除了Erik。

 

[爱我吧，Charles，求你……]

 

[我爱。]

 

就是这样简单的两个单词。他在圣坛上无法说出。但是他现在是认真的，不管它是否还有价值。

 

对于Erik来说，它是无价的。这语无伦次的爱 愉悦 保护 爱的思绪，发射到Charles的头脑中，撕扯着他无法理解的自己。他们深爱彼此。此刻，只有他们，这很好。但之后不会——也许几分钟后就不会是好事了——但只有他们的时候——就现在，他得到了他想要的东西，不用去想，没有被迫去思考还有伤痛和——

 

但是Charles提出了要求，就必须要付出代价：他得到自己想要的，沉入自己的脑海中，信任Erik来引导自己，并且这样保持的时间越长，Erik之后就会越想要他，越想他顺从，因为，此时，Charles屈服了，只是因为这样最轻松自在。而他确实很轻松：他不用思考，当时让Erik替他思考，最终他会付出相应的代价。

 

稍后，当他醒来的时候。但是现在在黑暗中，在他的头脑中——

 

只有他们二人，很简单：[不要伤害我]他轻轻在Erik的大脑中说道。他的呼吸低沉而满足，每次深深吸气都紧紧抵住Erik的胸膛。舒缓的，他自己的摇篮曲。

 

在Erik回答以前，Charles退出了黑暗，重新回到真实世界来。


	16. Chapter 16

对于一位国王来说，一场婚礼中有关政治权力和有关爱情的部分几乎占同等权重。尽管他十分不情愿，他和Moira的婚礼也未能免于政治的操纵。Charles曾经那样仇视它，但即便如此他也知道，忽略所有的传统，不令宫中的主要官员向他和他的新婚妻子宣誓效忠是不可行的。然而上一次只花了他大概二十分钟；不幸的是，这次典礼则让人压迫般得尤为漫长。

 

那也说得通：每个地区的领主都会派人来代表他们宣誓效忠，由于政局不稳定，Upper North和Westchester的领主们——不，Charles还没有问过现在是谁在统领温彻斯特——无法在这个节骨眼上离开自己的领地。除此之外，Erik的将军们也必须出席，还有教堂的高级神职人员以及一大堆Charles不愿费心去记住的人，尽管他们想必都到他面前来鞠过躬——他看不到所以无法确定，但这正是典礼的目的——也宣过誓了。本质上来说，这些的意义就是承认他作为Erik配偶的身份，但实际上更多是承认，如果他们不接受Erik对于配偶的选择，Erik就能杀了他们，而非真的向他宣誓效忠：当现实如此时，他确实很难把他们的话当真。

 

他禁不住诱惑，很想去看看他们的脑子里在想什么，想去查探一下他们是否真的相信他是个繁育者，然而……

 

然而没什么。读取他们的思想将造成可预见的情感伤害，但是这并不是说他会把那些想法印到自己脑中，背叛这些无辜的人们：Erik肯定已经知道了他们的普遍想法。克制着不进行偷窥不过是懦夫的行径——而且只会让情况变得更糟。此时勇气尤为重要，而转移视线则意味着逃避。

 

那就去做吧。做应该做的事情。

 

偷偷探出思绪的触角，他来到最近的头脑中，然后下一个，四处跳跃着，掠过一串串想法。

 

[Lehnsherr应该把他扔进监狱，而不是和他结婚……]

 

[……有了孩子才能知道是不是……]

 

[我会亲自打响第一枪，我会的，如果Lehnsherr让我们忍受这些结果却违背了法律。]

 

[……肯定是个繁育者，否则Lehnsherr就是自取灭亡。]

 

[不敢相信我对这种人宣誓效忠了，让他的繁育者胡作非为，好像这个丢脸的小贱货有什么……]

 

[我得说Xavier很聪明，瞒了这么多年。]

 

[我会让他下不了床。看看那双嘴唇。也不能怪Lehnsherr，疯了一样地追踪他。]

 

出于纯粹的意志力，以及腹中的空虚，Charles才没有弯下腰去呕吐。就是个小贱货。如此粗暴地完全剥夺了他的价值——但在那些政治精英们眼中，事实就是如此。他们中有很多人都曾出于各种缘由造访过温彻斯特，与他谈论过政治，而现在他对于他们而言只不过是个繁殖体。漂亮，叛逆，并且还是个影响他们生活正常运转的大麻烦。

 

他的动作引起了注意——很有可能是他瑟缩了一下——作为回应，Erik轻轻地捏了捏Charles的手指，拇指在他手背上抚过。[还好吗？]Erik在脑海中向他问道，语气中充满宠爱与担忧。

 

很好，好到完全可以猛地把他的屏障升到最高，下巴微收，牙关紧咬，对他的任何安慰嗤之以鼻。如果这是“好”的话，那么，是的。他好极了。

 

然而到了这种时候，他已经很难得到安慰了。他肩膀上的那片酸痛迅速变得比拒绝Erik提供的一切情感更加让人痛苦：当所有人完成假笑和口不对心的承诺效忠后，他的肩膀开始火辣辣地疼，他的背部被手挡住，不能向后靠在椅子里，因此也疼痛不已。那些宣誓效忠的人就是一窝毒蛇：他们不仅因他隐瞒身份而恨他，而且一旦Erik被推翻，他们中的大多数就会马上去追随他的继任者，就像他们在Erik杀了Shaw之后迅速地追随了他一样。然而Charles还要在这里，忍受着身体上的疼痛和难以承受的精神伤害，被迫听着他们的誓言。

 

而这场灾难还未结束。

 

“冗长而无意义，我知道。”最后一个人终于站起来后，Erik向他低语道。“现在只剩下用餐环节，然后就结束了。”

 

对他来说还是太久。不过食物确实听起来有些诱人；他今天没吃早饭，或者说，根本没想着要吃东西。他脑子里有太多其他的事情，用餐不是优先考虑的对象，而现在他正付出代价，腹中空空一片，胃都开始疼了起来。现在只上了几杯葡萄酒，他和Erik都没喝多少：Erik是因为他不喜欢Charles挑选的品种，而Charles则是因为那样会使他不得不让Erik把玻璃杯递到他嘴边。总之他最好还是不要喝。他现在饥肠辘辘，喝酒很容易上头。况且，如果他肚子里装了很多酒的话，现在就该全数喷洒在地板上了。多么迷人的前景。

 

幸运的是，作为皇室配偶，他们这里最先上菜。显然地，为了彰显皇家气度，一餐饭要有很多道菜——尽管Charles一直不怎么理解为什么分阶段上菜显得特别尊贵——刚开始是一道淡汤，随后是蜜汁鸭肉和清炒时蔬，搭配上最好的红酒。接下来是甜点：Erik告诉他是“面包布丁”，这一定是Erik对该流程做出的贡献。

 

“如果你现在可以吃任何一样东西，你会选择吃什么？”Erik的手枕在脑袋后问他。在帐篷对面，Charles在昏暗的光线中勉强辨认出他懒洋洋的姿态。他们真的应该睡一会儿了，但是雨打在油布上的声音让他们难以入睡：这场雨绝对会使明天通过关口的旅程地狱般可怕，尽管没有明说，但他们两人都很担心。

 

“面包布丁。”他不假思索地答道。

 

Erik嘟哝着，“你最喜欢的？”

 

“最喜欢的甜品。”

 

如果婚礼策划人真的说服了他，让他参与其中的话，桌上会多出很多道菜。但他永远不会后悔否决那些的决定。这件事本身就够让他受了。再久一些他的肩膀可能会整个儿脱臼。

 

有人轻轻拍了下他的下颌，他吓了一跳，畏缩了下。但那只是Erik。“张开嘴。这汤味道不错，我保证。”

 

汤可能是不错——是的，它的确不错，温热而且可口，而且足够清淡，必定能够衬托出鸭肉的滋味——然而得不偿失的是，他不得不允许Erik像喂小孩来喂自己。他没有多少时间来考虑：Erik又舀回了一勺食物，Charles勉强接受了，并跟随Erik的引导向前倾身，这样一来如果Erik把食物洒了，那么它会掉在桌上，而非Charles的白衣服上。多么体贴。然而这并不重要：如果他有权决定的话，他会把这些衣服撕了。

 

“味道好吗？”

 

“好极了。”他无精打采地答道。

 

Erik听出了他语气中的恼怒，然后如预料中那般耐心地安抚他，“快结束了，我保证。我们已经完成这么多了：剩下的部分肯定不会压垮你的。”

 

“我都完成这么多了。”Erik什么也没做，只是接受着赞扬，并因得到了想要的一切而洋洋得意。他没有被蒙住眼睛，被迫嫁给他人，被迫跪在祭坛上，像一个无能的残废者那样被人喂食。

 

幸好Erik对于礼节的掌握足以让他明白，他不会想在主位上，在他最具权势的贵族们众目睽睽之下与Charles发生争执。但是很久以来Charles不需要语言就能知道Erik在想什么，无论是否被蒙住了眼，在Erik倾身过来喂给Charles一勺汤时，他的手滑到Charles腿上来支撑自己，Charles察觉到他的手指有些紧张。

 

“你自己不打算吃吗？”Charles咽下食物后就镇定地问道。不要做出反应。不要对那只放在他腿上的手做出反应。它不会动的——Erik不会向上摸去，现在看上去就是这样：只是让来Erik稳住自己。

 

“你更加重要。”

 

感人。并且可笑。他不能选择离开Erik，并且Erik已经完全证明了Charles的意愿不是优先考虑的重点——那么，为什么Erik居然会以为，他能相信他真的是重要的？重要不等于被纵容。重要意味着拥有发言权。

 

很明显，Erik的定义还需要再下功夫。

 

Charles无声地咽下一口汤。碗很小——大概因为它是道开胃菜，虽然他自己看不到——而勺子很大；肯定快要见底了。

 

“你知道，我们从没讨论你想要什么结婚礼物。”

 

他们真的要费心讨论这种事吗？Erik无比坚定地要把这件事做得像真正的恋爱一样，甚至连最微末的细节也不放过——这大概能够解释为什么他如此专注于把更多汤热切地喂进Charles的嘴里。“我只想要一个东西，但你不愿意给我。”他一咽下去就马上回答道。

 

“如果你不给我个方向的话，我就只能猜了。”

 

毫无疑问这会造成什么难以想象的后果。“不用费事。我什么都不想要。”

 

Erik发出的不置可否的低哼声并不让人放心。

 

接下来的几分钟里没有发生任何支撑他精神的事情，实际上：Erik一如既往地细心，虽然Charles有点想闭上嘴巴拒绝再吃东西，但当他的确很饿的时候，如此幼稚的刁难行为没有意义——而且食物好吃得要命。鸭肉入口即化，而面包布丁——Charles尝第一口的时候Erik不安地动了动。过了一会儿他才意识到这很可能是因为他品尝的时候发出的声音：半是呻吟的，几乎有些不得体的狂喜之声。棒极了。他在餐桌上激起了Erik的性趣。照这样下去，他们连卧室都到不了，真够乱的，对吧？可能在不止一个方面上。好像还有人不知道他们之间将会发生什么一样，他们尽可以看着Erik把他放倒在桌子上。

 

在那之后面包布丁看起来并没有那么好了。

 

“吃完了？”Erik终于开口问道；一张纸巾举到了他的面前，Charles吓了一跳，Erik一丝不苟地擦了擦他的嘴。

 

他摆脱掉它——还有Erik。“我怎么会知道？我又看不到是不是还有剩的。”

 

“没有了。但是如果你想要我可以给你再拿些来。”

 

“谢谢你，不用了。我猜九个月之后我就会变得很胖了：没必要提前开始。”

 

仅仅这个想法本身就让他沉浸在恐惧中。怀孕。他只模糊地思考过，考虑到他的性别构造，但总是抽象性的——在“但是我永远不需要这样做”的思维模式下，他确信他会在伪装下一直生活下去，就像他一直以来被认为的那样：无法怀上孩子。

 

“你以后将会看起来——”无论他看起来是什么样子，那对于Erik来说显然都是赏心悦目的：他的声音变得轻快起来，因为期望而变得呼吸急促，以及……潜藏着某些更本能，更原始的东西。不难猜到那是什么。

 

一开始，Charles被那只抚摸他腹部的手吓了一跳，向远离Erik的方向退去，在那儿蜷缩着——Erik的手大到可以覆盖Charles腰部的一大部分——他把Charles拉得更近一点。“怀着我的孩子。我们共同创造的生命，只有我们两个一起。Charles，你将会看上去无比诱人。” Erik在他脸颊上落下一个吻，轻轻捏了捏他的腰然后——感谢众神——放开了Charles。

 

平心而论，Erik的想法——他并非无法理解。Moira在怀孕的时候看起来就棒极了。尽管这听起来很老套，Charles还是因Moira体内孕育的是他创造的生命而感到愉悦。但是他——怎么可能——他完全不可能做到看起来也像那样。他并没有那种柔软的线条——他有吗？难道Erik就是这样看他的？他确实并非特别的男性化。他永远也不会有Erik那样坚实的肌肉，他的脸也有点圆——Moira叫他娃娃脸——但他肯定还是富有男子气概的……

 

“那就努力别被引诱，”他干巴巴地回应道，语调比他内心的感受要镇定得多。像这样的想法——它们无益于保持神智清醒。“你说过我们需要做爱以完成连结。你也暗示了你想要个孩子。在那之后，就不会有任何需要了。”

 

那些话在他头脑中听起来更好些。在用言语表达之后——听起来不比异想天开的白日梦要好多少。Erik从不掩饰Charles对他的吸引。这不仅是为了完成连结，尽管它的确会让Erik有能力使用他的心电感应。Erik愿意在强奸这条线附近徘徊来获取他想要的东西，这很重要——见鬼，他离那条线非常非常近，如果除了Charles之外，其他人也真的认为有这条线的话。婚内强奸——除了他自己和少数几个人之外，还会有人认为这是犯罪吗？也许没有。

 

Erik——他有时候还能明事理真是个奇迹。在这样的世界中长大……但是Erik小时跟着母亲长大，而她向他传输了旧世界的宗教，它对万事万物有着不同的理解。

 

那重要吗？Edie Lehnsherr，Erik总是说起她，把她描述成一个极好的人。他那样爱她，却仍然在长大后抛弃了她的教诲，憎恨人类，尽管她就是其中一员……

 

这是仇恨和苦难长久发酵的结果。

 

不过事实是这样：Erik有基础，可以用不同于Shaw所建立的世界观来理解道德。他的确有那种基础，不过岁月也许已经削弱了他的理解力，现在他已经像其他人一样被……洗白了。社会宣扬的那些冠冕堂皇的理想掩住了内在腐烂的核心。Erik的人生哲学已经足够糟糕了，然而这个社会却培养出大量比Erik还差劲的人。Erik的行为是出于本能，在最好的情况下，他的意图的确是真实可信的——然而，到最后，他的善意也不过是砒霜中的蜜糖。

 

这更糟了，知道Erik也许真的相信他现在表现得非常热心——以社会的标准来看是耐心的。很多守卫者都不能忍受这些。

 

所以说，比大多数人要好——但仍然是错误的。

 

这样的想法没什么用，它们最有可能会让头脑从内部开始慢慢崩溃，最后只留下绝望的情绪蔓延。神啊，这场迎宾会什么时候才能结束？

 

“Charles，”Erik慢慢开口，声音低沉——噢，是的，他们正坐在一张桌子前，面对着数百位客人。嗯。他应该选一个更好的时机：他和Erik能在这点上达成共识。“这样行不通的。”

 

“我以为我们想要它们怎么行得通它们就怎么行得通呢。还是说社会现在连卧室活动都开始监视了？”

 

“不……”这个词是拖长的，缓慢，但是并不一定是耐心的。“但是你现在这么想，怀孕之后就不会了，我想你会发现自己有点不切实际。”

 

哦？是这样吗？他希望有权决定何时以及怎样张开双腿？当然，完全是无理取闹的想法。“在那之后就没有意义了。”只剩下他想要给予的意义，在他和Erik同居几个月之后。他对于欲望倒不陌生，但是想到未来没有拒绝的权利，这大大消减了他的性欲。

 

“没有意义。”他平板且不可置信地说——但Erik一定知道他是什么意思。“你不可能是认——”他没有说完，从鼻子里沉重地叹了口气。“现在很显然不是讨论这个的时候。而且你应该更明白的。你又不是五岁。你懂得性和吸引力是什么。”

 

“我还懂得同意是什么，而你似乎错过了这一课。”

 

扶在他大腿上的手猛然一紧，Erik倾身向前。很难责怪他：这并非一场需要广而告之的对话。“我永远不会伤害你。如果你认为这会伤害你，或者你不会从中获得快乐——”

 

“我以为我能决定我从什么中获得快乐，谢谢你。”

 

“你不可理喻了。”

 

“恰恰相反。我认为我非常通情达理。丧失理智的是其他人——尤其是你。”

 

过了一秒，一秒，又一秒，然后——Erik沉默着，虽然在满屋的喧嚣中仍能听到他沉重的的呼吸声。人们一定开始注意到他们了，但是Erik擅长保持面无表情，并且新婚夫妇之间说些悄悄话也没什么奇怪的。没有人察觉到异样。

 

Erik最后退开了，手和其他部位一起。

 

“我们结婚了，Charles，”他嘶声说，“难道这对你来说没有任何意义吗？”

 

这意味着很多。它本质上无疑就是Erik一直在谈论的连结与怀孕的预告。还有余生都要和某人被合法地绑在一起——离婚是一个过时的概念，在现今几乎从未被实施过。

 

“我怀疑它对我的意义并非你所希望的。”爱，奉献，承诺？不。没有自由，困惑，没有选择？当然。

 

又一次停顿。这一次，它被Erik把餐具放回盘子上的声音所打破。“现在只剩下一些小事了，”他生硬地告知Charles。“房间在等着我们。”

 

“等着你。他们在等着你。而我，一如既往的，只是被顺带着拖过去的。”

 

“你是在提醒我还是在提醒自己？你提起这句话的频率让我开始相信你是害怕忘记它了。是不是，Charles？你是不是害怕，如果你放任自己，你会因和我在一起而感到快乐？你是不是觉得你不能让这种事发生，害怕我会认为你认同我所做的一切？相信我，我非常清楚你不赞成，我也不会因为你不再试图让事情变得更糟糕而产生其他想法。只有你自己才会怨恨自己在无法找到出路的情形下寻找幸福。”

 

不，不，不——“操你的。”

 

尖锐的呼吸声。然后：“噢。真的吗，Charles？这就是——这真的就是困扰你的事情吗？”语气平静，就事论事，并不是有意侮辱他——尽管Erik充分意识到这点，但Charles还是感到震惊，因为他可能是对的。然而Charles愿意付出一切来打他一拳，收回他的醒悟。“让你自己快乐并不意味着——”

 

“我还以为我们不会在这里说这些。”打断Erik是个阴招，但是他愿意做任何事来阻止这场对话。

 

“不要试图——”

 

“如果你不适可而止的话，我就要开始大声说话了。”

 

他半心半意地希望Erik用在婚礼现场击毙士兵来威胁他——但是他没有。如果说他没有考虑过那么做就是奇迹了，不过他的确显示出一点自控力：也许他对Charles的同情已经延展到了能允许这类行为的地步。

 

又或者他只是不想当众出丑。

 

无论是为什么，这都不意味着他乐意让步：“如果这是你想要的，Charles，”他疲惫地回答道，“我们就暂且不说这个。但是眼下，我们为何不完成这一表演呢？”

 

那意味着能够松开手臂的束缚，离开公众的视线——但它同样意味着他们离夜晚又近了一步。此外，标记也没什么可期待的。然而他的肩膀的确痛苦难忍，而且他也不可能永远拖延下去……

 

“好吧。”

 

Erik没有回答，只是推开椅子站了起来。这和大声喊出命令一样有效：房间立刻安静下来，谈话声以一种令人惊恐的速度逐渐减弱并消失了。但是Erik，作为Erik，只要能做到，就从来不愿按照他人的期待来做事，所以他在开口之前等待了片刻。

 

当他终于开始说话时，他的声音清晰而坚定——和他片刻之前吐出的粗糙耳语相去甚远。不管Charles私底下怎样想，他不得不承认这让人印象深刻：Erik是天生的领导者，只要他想，就能发表动人的演讲并展现出有信服力的面貌。唯一不确定的就是他将会带领人们做什么。

 

“我想诚挚感谢你们所有人来参加这次典礼。”他开始说话，不知为何选择了这样老套的开场白，然后用他自己的方式进行少许润色。“我真心邀请你们留下来，继续享受宴会；Raven女士会负责今晚剩下的流程。”Raven还在这里？Charles坐得更直了一些：他不知道，他一整天都不知道，如果真有一种现象叫回顾式不满，他现在就在经历它。她一直在这里，一整天，看着这些，而他完全没意识到。有些事情不对——内在的软弱。“然而，我的丈夫”——他是Erik的丈夫，无法回头，已经发生了——“和我过一会儿就要告辞了，这让我们来到了最后一项仪式……”

 

这项活动没有特别要求Erik参加，并且，公平地说，也不需要Charles参加多少。令人惊讶的是，这几乎算是一项可爱的传统：连Moira都在他们的婚礼上参与了，尽管她去选的时候只是闭上了眼睛。她全程都没有带眼罩。

 

这是一项古老的传统，新娘在不能看到的情况下伸出手，从放在他或她面前的东西中抓起一件来。意义在于，选择的物品预示着这对夫妇生下的第一个孩子的品性。硬币代表一个精明的富有经济的头脑，玫瑰代表善于调情，象棋代表战略思维；刀代表好斗；书代表博学；而一只婴儿的小鞋代表，千万不要——如果他的孩子最终像他一样，臣服于相同的生活，他该怎么办？——那孩子将会是一个繁育者。

 

在选择的时候，新娘可以朝任何方向伸出手——左边，右边，或者中间——但是手一停下就做出了选择。不能摸来摸去感受物体的形状：最先碰到的就是所选择的。

 

Moira选择了书。她是否正确还有待观望。当然，David非常聪明，但是现在还太早了，看不出以后会怎样。

 

“过来吧。”Erik向他耳语，一只手托住他的手肘帮助他站起来，让他绕过椅子，前往另外一个方向，大概是放着物品的桌子所在的方向。

 

他们没有走很远：桌子离他们很近，大概是在房间的前端，所有人都能看到的地方。这意味着，令人遗憾地，房间里每一双眼睛都在看着他，看着Erik把他带到桌子后面，手放在Charles的胯部，站在他身后稳稳地扶住Charles，近到肢体相碰。

 

这一部分也意味着，终于，终于允许解开繁育者的束缚。眼罩要一直戴到晚上，但在此之后，他的手就能自由活动了。这将是如此的安慰：再过几分钟他的肩膀大概就要脱臼了，或者至少肌肉要脱落了。它们酸痛得可怕。

 

他离Erik很近，因此Erik不可能看得到自己的动作，但是他的双手迅速且可靠地解决了丝绸上系的结。这不容易：Charles曾经，尽管知道会徒劳无功，一整天都在拉扯绑带，但却反而让结变得更紧了。然而Erik用迅速而灵巧的手指拉扯着它们，很快织物就开始变松了：几秒钟后，丝绸从他的皮肤上滑过，滑落下去，Erik把它扯了下来。

 

向前转动他的肩膀：那真是非凡的感受。比面包布丁好。比一次高潮好。

 

也许不是太好的比喻，考虑到晚上将要进行的事情。

 

但是……感觉这么好，直到现在他才意识到他处于怎样的疼痛之中，他的肌肉拉伸着，释放了肩膀紧绷了一整天的难以忍受的绞痛。完美，无与伦比——即使Erik就在他身后，近到Charles转动肩膀时都撞到他了——即使那样也无法带走那种强烈的、无边无际的逃脱疼痛的喜悦。

 

“我就当你是喜欢这样了。”Erik在他耳边低语，听起来很高兴。“但是，如果不是太麻烦的话，也许你可以做出选择，为我们的离场开路？”

 

是的，乐意之极。不需要像有的新娘一样：担忧，苦苦思考如何选择，纠结该转向哪边，然而实际上，这一切都是靠运气决定的。这没有什么实际上的意义。一件随机选择的物品难以预测他孩子的未来。

 

但这并不能解释为什么当他拿到象棋棋子时感到如此欣慰。不是鞋子。不是鞋子。

 

呼出一口气，他收紧了手指，握住棋子：它那突出的形状表明这是国王。如果他有什么格外病态的爱好，也许他会在什么时候把它留在Erik的枕头上，翻倒的。就像Westchester棋盘上的那样。

 

“那么就和他的繁育者一样了，”Erik愉快地说，嘴唇擦过Charles的脸颊。“一个小小的战略家。多可爱啊。”

 

Charles低下头。“我还以为你会希望我选择那把刀子。”

 

又一个吻，在Erik后退之前，他的双手扶住Charles的胯部，拉着Charles一起走。“完全没有。我也许征服了这片土地，Charles，但因为你的头脑，这才花了我那么久。如果我们的孩子有你一半的狡猾，他也会是一个比我好得多的统治者。”

 

“那也就暗示了我应该是一个比你更好的统治者。”

 

“你应当是的，如果你能忍受去做该做的事。”

 

“就算它走上前向你介绍它自己，你也不会知道什么是该做的事。我想你只是喜欢杀戮。”并不正确——Erik不是一个虐待狂。当他杀人时，那总是机械化的，不带任何情感的。但是像这样嘲弄他是他仅剩的选择，而且到了现在他愿意利用任何可利用的手段来达成目的。

 

在这种情况下，它没能奏效：Erik轻轻拍了拍他的腰——实际上带着喜爱，和他挑衅的话语如此不相配，以至于让人愤怒——几秒钟后那只手向上移动，握住了他的肩膀：抓住Charles的手臂，他领着他向前。“该走了，亲爱的。”

 

“别那样叫我。”

 

如果他们周围有任何人听到了他说的话，他们保持了沉默。在所有人都能听到的地方允许他说这种话，Erik一定是疯了，但是他并没有责怪他，而且——他是在笑吗？

 

那更接近于暗笑，但是，是的，他在笑。

 

不仅如此，他还松开了Charles的手臂，手指下滑到Charles的手腕，在那里打着圈，抬起它：Charles的手掌张开，掌心向上时，Erik在上面印下了一个温柔的吻——他没有把手臂举得那么高。Erik一定是弯腰了，几乎在鞠躬，表现得那么热切、宠爱和——

 

Charles把手握成了拳。

 

再一次地，他的脾气被忽视了。这种情形使他极其不满——以及害怕，因为这是他仅有的表现不快的方式。

 

“门就在你正前方。你是不是很乐意知道刚才宫廷里的多数人目睹了你表现得像一个被宠坏了的孩子而非皇室成员一样呢？”但是他听起来并不生气——只是宽容的，有一点被逗乐了。

 

他的反应太平淡了：他为什么不生气？如果Erik学会了克服他的怒气，他还能用什么来还击呢？

 

有人扶在他的腰上带他向前走去，动作快得吓了Charles一跳，他反射性地伸出手去——碰到了Erik的外套，质地厚重，是军礼服的规格，但是它让他镇定下来，Charles紧紧抓住他的衣服，刻意忽略尚未触碰到的织物之下的结实躯体。但是Erik让他抓住自己的衣服——毫无疑问——他的手仍然扶在Charles的背上，引导他向前，走出门外，远离那些喧嚣和身后房间里一团团混乱的思绪。

 

“你从来没给Moira打上连结标志，对吧？”

 

Erik刚才是提到Moira了吗？当然不是。Charles一定是被今天发生的事逼疯了，出现了幻觉。在所有Erik不会提到的事情中……

 

然而他就是说了。别无选择。他只能回答他的问题，或许还要去理解他。

 

“当然没有。”

 

“当然没有。”他声调平板地重复道。“你知道，我曾经想过，也许她在一个不那么明显的地方打上了印记，这显然不合规矩，但是……但是……不，像你说的那样，当然没有。你赞成过任何传统吗，Charles？”

 

“只有那些值得赞成的。”

 

“这是一件，我个人认为，确实有一定意义的事。”

 

哦？相比之下，还是推开Erik，希望他磕到墙上撞得头骨开裂这种事更有意义。

 

他能听到Erik深深地吸了口气。是的，就这样，亲爱的，做你的呼吸练习吧。这想法有点恶毒，但是，看看这能给你带来什么。

 

“我不会否认，我想在你的身体上打下标记，让你无法隐藏自己的身份。”

 

“哦？我的身份是什么？”他怒气冲冲地问道，语气里敌意慢慢，几乎是咬着牙磨出了每个词。

 

“我的。”

 

他以为他的回答会是“繁育者”之类的东西，但是Erik的答案让他们陷入了一个他想极力回避的境地。难怪他们几乎是直直地冲了进去。

 

“如果你决意要做蠢事逃跑，Charles，我们都知道你带着连结标志走不远。但我不会为喜欢这种保险措施而道歉。”

 

Erik突然停下，迅速地转向另一个方向，Charles猝不及防地撞上了Erik，被困在了他的胸膛与臂弯之间。如果Erik是想要把这种举动伪装成一次意外的话，他做得并不是很成功。

 

“我不知道你为什么觉得那是必须的。”如此亲近，被Erik身体的热度包围着。“我们都知道，如果连结发生——” 

 

“它已经发生了。”

 

的确。但是它还没有完成，而且，直到它完成之前，他都可以假装这并非不可改变的。“是的，真是感谢你。就像我刚才说的一样：如果它发生了，你就总能找到我了。”这几乎已经成为现实了：所以说出这些话不该这么难的。“我不会试图逃跑的：如果我能确保我的儿子是绝对安全的，你需要对付的就不会是我的逃跑了。”

 

而会是自杀。并且Erik也知道：他的双手紧紧掐住Charles的腰，按进他的肉体里，似乎要让他远离想象中的危险。只有Erik才会自大到认为他能赤手空拳地与死神争夺Charles。

 

“如果你敢那么做的话，Charles——只要让我看到一点苗头——你就别想再出卧室了，你懂吗？我会收走任何能拿来做武器的东西。我会给你木制的餐具；你将不得不使用安全剃刀；你不会有系带的鞋；而且我会让人在每晚睡觉前把床单拿进卧室，我会在那儿亲自确保你不会把它们结成绞索。一切。Charles——你会失去一切。你听懂了吗？”

 

他抿起嘴唇，半是皱眉，半是假笑。尽管话题非常不愉快，但它让Erik感到了不安，这就是一个小小的成功，足以让他忍受不适。“完全懂。但我认为你没有听懂我的意思。”

 

Erik的左手放松了，沿着Charles的后背一路滑到他的腰上，把他拉近一些，迫使他挺起胸，直到他们的胸膛相撞。“哦，我认为我懂。你在完全确定David不在我的掌控之中以前，什么都不会去做。而我们有了自己的孩子后，你还要他也是如此。但我还是不能确定这样是否足够。不，我很确定这样不够。”

 

谈话突然转向了不可预料的方向。就在二十秒前，Erik还没有占到上风。到底发生了什么？

 

他惊慌地试图向后退去，但是Erik抱紧了他，而当他再次开口的时候，Charles听出他的声音里带着笑意。“如果我还要再应对一次你的自杀企图，Charles，或者如果，诸神在上，你真的成功了，那么我会集合起你所有的士兵，然后我会杀了他们。我指的不是我昨天威胁要杀的那一个人——而是你的整支军队。我会杀了他们所有人，然后，如果这还不能平息我的愤怒，我会把Westchester夷为平地。”

 

Erik只花了三十秒，他就自此丧失了最后一条逃离的康庄大道。他不能从Erik身边逃走；而现在他即使是靠自己的双手也无法做到了。他要做成一次意外，他必须要激怒某个人来杀了他——

 

“你听到我说的了吗？”轻轻摇了摇他。

 

但是……他咬紧牙关。还有另外一种策略，一个计划——虽然Erik迫使他离开了这条道路，但是肯定还有什么东西能让他获得谈判的筹码。“既然你这么确定我无法离开，即使是靠自己也不行，那么就没有必要留下标记了。”显然不是最好的说辞——肯定还有什么别的，能让他提出更好的说法，能伤害Erik更深的……

 

但是，这一次，是Erik做出了更好的总结：“也许没有必要。但是无论如何，我也想把我的名字刻在你身上。”

 

那是——他不可能是认真的，这个自大的混蛋——可他是的。他在微笑——他的嘴唇贴在Charles的脸颊上，他能感受到那里弯起的弧度，Erik贴得更近了——他知道他赢了，再没有什么别的——

 

哦，但是总还有什么别的。

 

有人会说这是懦夫的行为，毫无预警地偷袭敌人。但这是无准备的输家提出的借口。而今天，那个人是Erik。

 

伴随着巨大的满足感——这感觉真是太棒了——Charles的脚踝勾住Erik的脚，用力向旁边一扫，绊倒了Erik，同时双手用力推开Erik的胸膛。Erik毫无获胜之机：他砰然倒地，下半身无法再支撑上半身，然后——

 

该死，他在倒下前抓住了Charles：他被拽住了，Erik的手紧紧勾在他背后，让Charles也跟着他向下倒去。如果Erik戴着顶真正的皇冠，他们在一起就是童谣般的场景了。并且破碎的冠冕也会成为一个绝妙的象征。

 

而不那么妙的呢？是摔倒在地。Erik或多或少地接住了他，让他可以撞上去，但是Erik发出了痛苦的声音——听上去他狠狠地抽了口气——作为Charles弹起的预警——直接从Erik的胸膛上弹起来——然后他重重地落在地上，翻滚了一圈之后以体侧着地告终，耳边传来了Erik的咒骂声。

 

Erik是哪里骨折了吗？如果是的话一起就都值得了……

 

不过似乎没那么好运，尽管他的外表具有欺骗性，在这种情况下，被蒙着眼也无法让他洞察一切：他不能确定地说Erik没有受伤，但是他的咒骂声逐渐变小了，听起来他好像翻了个身来到他这边。

 

是的，那是他的手，抓着什么。不，他不需要那只手腕，多谢你，Erik，他的确还有另一只，所以当然了，请随意在第一只手上留下淤青吧，该死的废物——

 

“我觉得我不值得受到这种待遇。”Erik喘着气说，握紧Charles的手腕。刚才那一跤一定让他痛得喘不上气了。

 

尽管他还想要多躺一会儿，但如果他不动的话，Erik就会把他硬生生地拽起来，所以如果他不得不起来的话，最好还是自己来动作。“那么我想，我们得各自持保留意见了。”在眼睛被蒙住的情况下保持平衡非常困难——更难的是跪在地上努力不向后翻倒，双手撑在地上保持平衡，然而，尽管他已经非常努力了，他还是摇晃着，试图找到一堵墙作支撑以站起身来。

 

然后Erik来了，双手扶住Charles的髋骨，帮他稳住身体。尽管这让人尴尬，他的接触确实帮他保持住了平衡，在Erik缓缓爬起来的时候，Charles也和他一同起身，蹒跚着，但是在有可能摔倒前就被接住了。

 

“说真的，Charles，这会留下印记的。”一只手从Charles的身边滑走，也许是去揉一揉那些瘀伤去了。“这真是个摔断尾椎骨的好方法。我知道你很生气，但是你真的想要我接下来几周都卧床不起吗？”

 

很显然他忘了，在Westchester陷落时，Charles曾经把刀尖对准了他——如果，Erik真的相信他能完成刺杀计划的话。然而，摔断的尾椎骨——这真是不能更妙了：Erik在这种情况下肯定不能要求做爱了。但是他也不能真的这么说，对吧？在大多数情况下，沉默是更好的选择，最好的是向前挪动，在黑暗中摸索墙的位置。

 

他的手被温柔地抓住了。然后，就好像这样还不够一般，有人在他的掌心印下一个吻，那么真挚柔软，以至于在Erik撤身之后，他才想到要把手攥成拳。

 

“感觉好些了吗？”Erik问道，声音中饱含笑意。现在，他已经开始把Charles往前拖了，大概是要去一个专门用作标记的房间。根据他了解到的情况，整个过程应该很快，但是……

 

他的膝盖僵直。

 

他们今天做下的所有事，到目前为止，还都可以撤销。婚礼只是仪式；他们的连结还未最终实现。但标记是不会脱落的：它被印刻在他的皮肤下，透过覆盖它的薄薄几层向上怒视，透过薄薄的一层皮向每个看到它的人尖声宣布，Charles是别人的所有物，他永远也不能再做自己了。

 

操。一把刀，割下那块皮肤——他可以——

 

或许它可以从一开始就别发生。

 

“Charles.”一次警告。

 

滚他的。让Erik再次发出他最有力的威胁吧。这就是随意扔下王牌的问题所在：一旦打出这张牌，你就没有后手了。他知道Erik能做出的最糟糕的事情，所以现在他只要在任何可能的情况下都用力跨越他的底线，以防Erik忘记他们之间拥有的东西在本质上是如何的不堪。

 

他想要合作吗？他就得每次都他妈的面对这个：现实是Charles会按照他说的去做，不是出于爱或者好意，而是因为他不得不如此。

 

“你喜欢我威胁你吗？”

 

他收回下巴，等待着。如果Erik再抓他的脖子，他也许能给他再加一圈瘀伤——

 

但那完全不是最后发生的事。这一次，Erik伸出手，用他的肩膀顶上Charles的腹部：一瞬间天旋地转，他惊呼出声，他的手指也同样紧张地挣扎着，乱摸乱抓，最后只抓到了Erik背部的衣料。

 

他被扔上了Erik的肩膀。

 

在所有让他丢脸的事情中——他又不是什么供人抢夺的处子奖品。“放我下来——”不断锤击Erik的背部没有任何作用；他没有筹码。踢人就算了，Erik的手臂环绕着他的腿，他根本没法动作。他只能用拳头，或者什么都不做——即使这跟什么都不做相差无几，因为Erik对他的捶打完全无动于衷。

 

终于，Erik把他放了下来，他被直接放到了某种倾斜的金属椅上——幸好是有椅垫的。他只来得及喘了口气，正要准备接受他的怒斥，他的右腕就被翻了过来，一只手铐扣在了他的小臂上——然后手掌也被铐住了。毫无疑问，能活动的只剩下一个部位：手腕内侧，就在脉搏突突跳动的地方。紧接着是左手手腕——不过，与右手不同的是，左手只有一个手铐，直接扣在了手腕上。

 

他似乎知道哪一只手将会被——被——

 

想到这些让他有些不堪忍受。这些全都太过了。

 

“Erik？Erik！”恐慌地，狂乱地——但这不是意料之中事的吗？他什么都看不到，他们可以随时拿针戳他，他都不会知道。

 

不，这不会发生。他会知道的，他努力伸展思绪，用力拉扯Erik的思想，然后——只需要轻轻一推，他就从脑袋滑入了Erik的大脑，然后他再次拥有了视力。

 

但这是怎样的一幅景象啊。

 

天哪，他看起来真可怕。

 

如果他好好想一想，思考一下从Erik的视角能看到什么的话，情况应该会好一些：Erik正看着他。看着他自己被绳子捆住，边踢边扭，奋力反抗着带衬里的手铐，它们甚至无法在他手臂上留下痕迹——他还不如受些伤。像现在这样，毫发无损，就像什么都没发生一样，而且——

 

他自己的双手——不，是Erik的——伸了出来，捧着他的脸不让他乱动：在自己的身体之外，他仍然能感觉到自己在猛烈地挣扎，就像一种奇特的反馈回路，他完成一个动作，然后在几毫秒之后去观察它。

 

[我就在这里，Charles。我不会离开的。]

 

看不见都比在Erik的脑袋里好，看着他自己，如此的——格格不入。

 

但是重回他自己身体的过程也不顺畅，他抽搐，踢打，发出尖利的叫声。那种音调本身就很让人心烦了——但是不知为何对Erik而言这还要更糟糕，他忽然绷紧了身体，把手边的几缕头发顺到后面，爱抚着Charles，试图让他平静下来，总体上来说就是非常让人生气，因为正是他造成了这一切，他没有权力来安抚——

 

——但是感觉很好——

 

Charles猛然把头甩到一边，试图再去咬下一块肉来。

 

这次运气不佳：Erik抓紧了他的头发，他努力的成果只是酸痛的头皮。

 

“我看咬人已经变成你钟爱的游戏了。”Erik揶揄道，然后——众神啊，他印在Charles前额上的是一个吻吗，就好像Charles刚刚没有试图咬他一样？“你可以开始了。”

 

什么？——哦，那不是对他说的。旁边传来一阵噪音——金属相击的声音——鞋子踩在地板上，越来越近，几秒之后，有什么东西被放在了Charles边上。Erik坐在另一边，他的臀部紧靠Charles的手臂，它被系紧了，被俘虏了，Erik向它倾斜过去以便于更好地接触到Charles的脸。

 

“如果我告诉接下来会发生什么，你会感觉好些吗？你知道，你可以在我脑子里看着，就像你之前做的那样。”

 

他刚才无法待在Erik的大脑中是有原因的。在最好的情况下，看着他自己都是很可怕的想法，而在他如此无助的时候这种情景简直让人无法忍受。“不。告诉我。”最糟糕的让步——向他求助，也就是说承认这一切将会发生了。虽然听上去很可悲，但无论如何过不了多久他也无法再否认了。

 

不知何时起他的呼吸开始加速了。什么时候开始的？

 

Erik手指的滑过Charles的眉毛，当他开口说话的时候，他的声音也同样令人安慰，在Charles脑海中激起涟漪，撞击着四处潜伏的恐惧。这并没有让他冷静下来——只是不再让他变得更糟。他会知道什么时候开始的。他会知道的，在他们用针刺入他的皮肤之前。

 

“他们首先要清洁皮肤，”Erik解释着，指尖在他的发际线周围打转，轻抚着他。他的动作很慢，来来回回，来来回回，越过Charles的头顶后部，来到头发和头皮相交的地方。“然后他们会用剃刀剃一遍，以确保那里没有任何毛发。”

 

他们：他们是谁？只有一个人——他只能听到一个人——这就意味着Erik是在泛指。但是……谁会以此为职业呢？可能是这个人认为他们在做一件好事？有些繁育者确实真的想结婚，也觉得在身上纹有他们配偶的姓名是件快乐的事。

 

但是很显然这个人能看出来现在的情况并非如此？

 

那么到底——为什么——没有任何人在意？他可以一直尖叫，在人群中尖叫，Erik在众目睽睽下强奸他，也没有人会采取行动。他试图帮助过的这些人，他们不会为他做任何事。

 

他的呼吸变成了喘息，偶尔还会发出短而尖锐的抽噎声。

 

“呼吸。”Erik耳语。“现在他要对那个区域进行消毒。只是一些除菌剂。”

 

几个呼吸的功夫，Erik的话就实现了：一条湿布，也许是条毛巾，擦过了Charles的手腕内侧，然后是连续的拍打动作，抹去多余的液体。不管那是什么液体——大概是消毒酒精——它干得很快，蒸发之后那一片皮肤凉凉的。

 

Erik的手指继续轻抚着他。“现在是剃刀。”

 

然后就是这样了：迅捷高效，手腕上的毛发本来就少，所以这个程序很快完成也没什么让人惊讶的。

 

Erik弯下身子，在Charles的额头印下一个吻。“很好，亲爱的，你做得非常好。接下来他会把图案纹在你身上。不会痛的；放松就好。”

 

放松？Erik是疯了吗？

 

实际上，整个世界基本上都疯了。不过，他早就知道会有这么一天——不是吗？

 

显然他知道得还不够彻底。

 

他为什么不早点想想这些呢？他是太专注于新婚之夜了：与之相比标记似乎无足轻重，然而，此时此地，他被绑住了，它就像今晚剩下的所有事情一样糟糕。至少今晚，他不会有肉体上的创伤：而这个——这个标记——所有人都能看得到。

 

“Erik——”他的声音哽住了，可怜地卡在了喉咙里。“Erik——我做不到——求你——”

 

已经在求饶了。真可悲。Erik在这么短的时间里就让他变成了这样，那么他离万劫不复还有多远？但是他必须努力——尽最大的努力说服Erik——只要有希望，不管那是多么渺茫——一定有希望的。Erik爱他，即使生活在Shaw创造的社会里，受到了他的影响——Erik接收了他的观念——这一点也依然没有改变。对吧？他身上肯定有一部分会非常在意Charles的痛苦，多过在意——让他做这件事的东西，不管那是什么。如果他能找到它，让Erik陷到这些感情中去，总会有希望的——必须有——

 

所以，再一次地，“Erik。”哀伤的，他听起来从未这么可悲过，但是只要他有一点希望……

 

他已经破败不堪了，而晚上甚至还没有到来。

 

但是……但是……

 

“求你不要这样对我。”

 

但是他感觉到一张薄薄的纸巾滑过了他的手腕，打湿了它，直到它变得黏腻。Erik没有阻止这一切，然而他抚摸Charles头发的动作放缓了，指甲卡住了一缕缕发丝，听上去他的呼吸也加速了。

 

诸神啊，求你了，这是他所有的全部了，如果Erik不听的话，他就无法，他就再无法做什么来阻止这一切了。

 

“Erik。”这一次他的声音支离破碎，他靠着Erik的手颤抖起来。“你为什么不回答我？”

 

Erik的手指收紧了。“天杀的。”他咒骂着，他的声音沙哑酸涩。

 

Erik不会阻止这一切。这是——所有的一切都表明他听到Charles的痛苦也很受伤——他听上去备受折磨——但是他仍然不会阻止这一切。他不需要心灵感应也知道：答案就在这儿，在Erik的声音里，在那几个字中。

 

他手腕上的纸被抽走了，这是最后一步，然后那个人就要拿出真正的针来了，对吧？那么最后一次机会了——但是也没什么用了。到了现在，形势已经很清楚了。这不公平——完全不公平，而且他做了什么错事要遭受这样的惩罚？他企图帮助这个世界，到头来却被它反咬一口：他让自己爱上了Erik，然后就落到了这步田地。

 

不公平，不公平……

 

某种凝胶——或者感觉像凝胶的东西——抹在了纸巾刚才所在的位置。没人去加热它，所以它让碰到的皮肤也变得冰凉，但是感觉上真的太冷了，实际上应该并非如此。它只是凝胶而已。

 

“你为什么要这样对我？”他低声说。

 

爱情不应该是比这要美好的东西吗？在早年间他们一起追踪Shaw的时候，Erik也是这样的人吗？之前——在那时候，Erik几乎要把他圈养起来，逼迫他去吃东西，照顾好自己，让他待在不那么危险的位置上。Erik总是这样，执着地守护Charles的健康和幸福。那很甜蜜，也很无私。

 

而现在Erik在伤害他。

 

是什么变了？

 

有任何事变了吗？

 

情景——然而情形不可能永远保持不变。而且也只有它改变了；这不应该让他们之间关系的核心发生如此翻天覆地的变化。

 

“你得保持呼吸。”Erik在他上方说道，太近了——比Charles想象的要近，他在Erik的额头压上他的时才发现，然后偏向一侧。Erik只要轻轻一偏头就能吻上Charles的眉弓——而他确实这样做了，一次又一次地，紧贴着他的皮肤低声耳语着，呼吸的热度喷洒在他的脸上。他不知道他在说些什么，倒也不是说完全听不清，只是它们无关紧要，而且Charles也无力去费心理解它们。

 

在他的一侧，有什么东西——人们做这件事要用到什么样的仪器？——启动了，发出了一阵嗡鸣声，这声音钻入他的骨骼，侵蚀他的内脏。现在还没有人碰到他。但是它就要来了。

 

那么再尝试一次吧：“我做不到。”无法应对。就要开始恐慌。

 

“我很抱歉。”Erik听起来确实很抱歉。那是——诸神啊，为什么他听起来这样？“如果不是我认为这样对你更好，从长远来看……”

 

“怎么——”他哽咽了一下，因此不得不咽下那些词语尖锐的碎片，重新再来，“这怎么会更好？”

 

“Charles。”他听起来像是在为他赐福——他这辈子再也不想听到有人用这种语气叫他的名字。“如果你不能接受自己的身份，这种——生活——对你来说永远都会是地狱。”

 

他的身份。哦，对了。一个繁育者。或者Erik的人。Erik可能想表达任何一种意思。也可能两种都有。

 

“不。不。”

 

“如果你再也不能逃跑的话，你就不得不面对它，而到了那时也许你能学会不再伪装成另外一种身份。你会习惯于你命中注定的样子，而且你会发现你长久以来的隐藏都是错的。但是，首先，你必须停止逃避。”

 

如果他不得不每天早上醒来看到自己手臂上有一个标记，那么他就必须面对自己的身份，以及Erik想要他担任的身份。是这样吗？很对，但是它的结果——不会是Erik想要的那样。屈服不代表接受——而是苦涩。接下来，他会怀孕生子，他每天都能看到他与Erik结合的证据——这还不够吗？为什么他还需要一个标记？

 

“现在深呼吸，亲爱的。”

 

Erik无须形容接下来将要发生什么：传闻是个很好的老师，因此他才告诉Moira，不，她不需要做这些。但是Erik，凭借他温柔的手和坚定的意志，认为他知道事情应该是什么样子的。知道怎样才是最好的。只不过究竟什么是对Charles，对亲爱的，可爱的，脆弱的Charles最好的呢？现在，对他最好的是，被困在满世界的痛苦中，针头终于刺破他的皮肤，他的喉咙里猛然传出尖锐的哀鸣。他咬紧牙关，咽下自己的悲痛与憎恨，但那还不够，几秒之后他就把两件东西都宣泄了出来，把它们从自己的大脑中推进了Erik的脑海中。

 

即便他真的用手去掐死Erik，他可能也发不出接下来的那种噪音，就好像他们两个都在被杀死一样。

 

他一定正在死去。这很痛。他知道会痛的，但这就像是有火烧过他的手腕，火舌舔过皮肤，把他化为灰烬。火焰熄灭后，灰烬里会留下Erik的名字。

 

Erik的名字——还有，正下方，Erik的签名——刻在他的手腕上。签名——很痛，太痛了——因为这是Erik所独有的，还有印刷体的名字，这样其他人就能够读懂。所有的繁育者都要忍受这个——忍受，是的，要继续活着，呼吸。他可以——他会。所有像他一样的人都把他或她的守护者的名字——如果他们能做到的话，他也能，真他妈的——签名刻在了他们的手腕上。

 

让Shaw下地狱吧，他就不应该出生。想出这种东西来的人应该受到全世界最残酷的刑罚。

 

“痛。”他的声音沙哑，但Erik只是捧住他的脸，用嘘声让他安静下来，试图抚慰他，拇指轻抚着面具边缘的曲线。

 

当它完成时，他完全不知道过去了多久。可能有几个小时，也可能是几分钟。时间在他周围坍缩了，他在痛苦中迷失了——不，但是，真的，他曾经读过一本书，讲述一个在时间中逆流而行的人，他的感觉就像那样——背叛感更甚于生理上的痛苦，但是那个也有一些。

 

嗡嗡声终于停止了，针被收了起来，他的伤口被包扎好了——他现在应该做什么？所有事都——如果它不是这样，如果这就是全部了，他还能够应对。但还是一样的：只是变得更糟了——毫无道理，但是，也没有什么是有道理的——他喘不上气来，强迫自己假装手腕不痛。就这样。完成了。现在一切都无法逆转了。

 

感谢众神他被蒙上了眼睛。至少他不用看见手腕上的那个东西。现在还不用。

 

“你做得很好。”Erik耳语，沿着他的鼻梁落下亲吻——为什么Erik的嘴唇是湿的？“并且……我很抱歉。一切都会好起来的，我保证。它会——我会让它变好，亲爱的。天哪，我很抱歉——很抱歉它让你这么疼。”抱歉到Erik的嘴唇是湿的，而且尝起来有咸涩的味道。

 

但是……他的歉意完全不够。Charles转过头去发出一声颤抖的叹息。事后再道歉很容易，但如果Erik听了他的话，他本来不用道歉的。在事实面前并道歉没有什么意义。

 

他向后倒在椅垫上，有人处理着他的手腕，一丝不苟地用绷带包扎好伤口。因为标记就是这样：一个裸露的伤口。如果他不处理它，它就可能会感染。所以最好现在先解决一下，以免给他造成更多痛苦——因为很显然，在那之后痛苦是无法接受的。

 

Charles的手腕被包扎好之后，给他打下标记的男人发出了一系列噪音，表明他正在收起自己的东西：金属叮当作响，垃圾袋发出沙沙声，鞋子踏过地板的声音。不管他是谁，他似乎不再重要了。他只是一个人，做着这世界教他做的事。接着束缚消失，金属滑过Charles皮肤，这更有趣些。他已经被清洁，被包扎好，而现在Erik可以带他回家了——并不是说Erik需要任何人的允许。他自己制定规则，以及，就像他刚才所展现的那样，他不听从任何人。

 

下决心打算要做什么的话，即使是直接恳请他也没有什么用。

 

“你准备好站起来了吗？”Erik问，声音已经恢复成强有力的状态——少了些后悔，多了些自信。

 

他真的准备好站起来了吗？他感觉不像。但是……再在这张椅子里待一会儿都让他感到很可怕。

 

“是的。”这不会是他今天向Erik说的第一个谎。

 

Erik至少可以试着装作他被说服了。“当然了。”他面无表情，但是至少他愿意默许他撒谎：他的手紧握着Charles的上臂，把他拉起来，然后——虽然说他并不惊讶地发现自己脚步蹒跚，然而他也真的不怎么想靠在Erik身上。

 

“还好吗？”

 

他皱起鼻子，接下来，因为没有其它选项，只好靠在了Erik身上。“棒极了，”他回答，尽可能重地吐出这个词。

 

“我认为我从没听过其他人用这个词用得像你这样频繁。”

 

啊，分散注意力。Erik毫无意义地试图分散他的注意力，咬文嚼字。而且——操，他无法思考——如果他能——如果他去想手腕的痛楚，以及刚才发生的一切……Erik的话无关痛痒，并且让他能够暂时躲藏。

 

一步，再一步，如果用那么小的增量来看待事物，这就不会那么难了。但是走到门前仍是个挑战。“你非常清楚我的口音很时髦，我可是最会紧跟时代潮流的。”

 

“在Westchester很时髦。”

 

时髦，就像是取得连结标记一样，虽然当然不如后者那样讨人喜欢——他和Erik相遇以来就讨论过很多有关口音的话题，被它分散注意力同样让人心烦。现在这算不上什么新闻了。“你已经在因为我而难堪了吗？因为你的丈夫来自一个太远的国家，没法花太多时间待在更加时髦的吉诺沙宫廷里？”

 

“我难堪的是这儿的宫廷没有意识到他们应该更像你一些。”

 

多么迷人。没有男人和女人前赴后继地拜倒在Erik脚下，这可真是一项奇迹。不过，他对屠杀的嗜好肯定多少有点让人不敢接近。

 

然而这并没有让他远离Erik。

 

那是些他不愿意深想的东西。

 

“前面是楼梯。”，Erik警告，稍稍抬起Charles的手肘。他很小心——这值得肯定——总是先给出警告。某些婚礼——除了它们从来就不该发生这一点以外，就是彻头彻尾的灾难，繁育者绊倒、摔倒在地，因为守卫者甚至懒得去付出一点关心。

 

不是说如果Erik稍微少一点关心就会显得怠慢了。说真的，他不必拉开卧室的门等他过去——当他们最终抵达的时候他这么做了——而如果他想要清空房间的话，那真是太贴心了。

 

没有那么好运：Charles一个人站着，没有依靠，而Erik短暂地放开他去关门，不知为何没有用自己的能力——也许是为了享受关闭这一刹那的终结感——然后他回到他身边，引导他走向房间的更深处，然后进入卧室——

 

要发生了。

 

要发生了。


	17. Chapter 17

“你有酒吗？”

 

Erik制止了他，他的目光中夹杂着怜悯与坚定。“你不能这么醉过去。”

 

真的要发生了。

 

Charles鼻息沉沉。酒是有用的。酒能让他平静下来。所以，让他的命令见鬼去吧——他想喝就喝。越来越有可能的是，他确实想喝酒。顺着这思路想下去，他还特别想摘下那副面具，既然现在只有他们二人，这也是合情合理的，所以，坦白地说，唯一的问题是，为什么他还戴着它？面具触碰到他的脸之后很快就造成了难以忍受的压迫感，并且随着时间的推移而不断加剧。所以，为什么他还戴着它？

 

大概同样是因为他现在身体上本能的阻止它被摘下来：Erik抓住了他的手，手指避开绷带紧握着他的上臂。“让我来。”

 

很高兴知道他是个彻头彻尾的独裁者。非常彻底，他的丈夫。

 

该死的。他的丈夫。

 

小时候，他也曾设想过他的配偶会是什么样子。在一次不小心从女佣口中听到关于繁育者的事情之后，他就一直以为自己的配偶会是位女性，因为与男性结婚就等于公开承认他的真实身份。迈入青春期后，他也曾放纵自己幻想过男人的触碰，不过在现实的面前，这些空想迅速退散了。很快，他就开始想象手掌下纤细的腰肢和丰满的乳房。如果他从中走了神，那也是在想男性繁育者——在没有婚姻的保障下，守护者和不育者都太冒险——不过这种想法本身总是有种自我欺骗感：在身下的人身上看到自己的影子，这可真是浇灭激情的绝佳方法。所以，一直都是女性繁育者。

 

这不算太难，真的。只不过是用不同的视角来看问题，现在是性别多元化的时代，有守护者、繁育者、不育者，一个人在男女方面的取向实在无足轻重。而守护者——他本应担当的角色——拥有一切的选择权。当然，守护者总是男性，而且似乎不会有任何人因为他们喜欢男人就认为他不够守护者或者男人的资格。事实上，即使他操遍Westchester的不育男性——或者女性——也不会有人在意的。当他该结合时，只要能怀上他的孩子，他的配偶是男性还是女性又有什么区别呢？

 

不过，人类或变种人……他极力克制住自己的怒容。当他与一个人类结婚时，人们是多么愤怒啊。当然，如果他不是君王的话，这还可以被接受——传播变种基因之类的——但是诸神禁止人类登上显赫之位。

 

那他妈的蠢透了。所有这些，都他妈的蠢透了。这种设计荒谬至极，特别是现在大部分男性繁育者也能轻易使人受孕。但是，不，生育更重要，更宝贵，是获得宠爱的基础：在社会的认知中，孕育孩子的能力比使人受孕更为重要。一个人出生后所做的那个简单的生育测试就决定了他全部的社会地位，从摇篮中便开始。

 

好吧，两个小测试。虽然花了不少时间，但科学家们已经发明了能在出生时检测变种基因的方法。变种人守护者？他们从呱呱坠地的那一刻就被国家赋予了领导者的角色。人类守护者也类似，只不过他们的影响力仅限于人类活动区。再一次地，蠢透了。这种设计毫无道理。那么多宣传运动极力鼓吹守护者是最高保护人，但实际上甚至不育变种人的地位都要比人类守护者高。不过即便如此，他也愿意付出任何代价去当不育的人类。什么都好，只要不是繁育者。

 

繁育者是男性还是女性无关紧要。繁育者是社会的宠儿，同时被人所尊崇和恶意中伤。他们肩负着拯救种族的光荣重任，他们是珍贵的：在生育率如此低的情况下，珍重繁育者是至关重要的。保护他们，防止他们受到伤害、世界上又损失了一个珍贵的维持生命存续的资源。但是，在酒吧黑暗的角落里，或者在人们的大脑里、他们认为没人知道的想法中，潜伏着千万种诋毁的话语，它们根植于一种占有欲，千百年来人们习惯于物化繁育者，把他们看作弱者，看作要以性换取守护者的照顾的一群人。

 

这种混乱的制度一直影响着他——渗透到他生活的方方面面——但是直到寻找Shaw的行动开始后，才使得他几乎无法保持住自己的偏好。

 

在Erik踏入Westchester、要求与国王密谈的那一刻起，他只专注于繁育者的可能性就彻底消失了，他的目的——虽然Erik明智地从未公开提起——是要谈论Shaw造成的日益增大的威胁。他是个威胁，Erik站在Charles 的起居室的壁炉前对他说，一定要阻止他。

 

很对，但是Charles那一刻所想的只有——虽然只是一个转瞬即逝的叛逆想法，并且迅速被他压下——但他想，只要能拥有这个男人，成为繁育者也值得。

 

Erik不知道他的想法——他也永远不会知道。但是现在那个想法回来了，当Erik绕到他身后，解开他的眼罩时，那个想法就萦绕在他的脑海中。这是你想要的。他的大脑提醒他，就算只有一秒，你也想要他。得到他想要的是个很合适的惩罚：他罪有应得。但是现在，他仰起头，微张着嘴，感受到布料被解开，顺着他的鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴一路滑到他的胸前，然后Erik伸手取下了他的面具，在这种情况下，他很难专心思考他的前途。

 

他没有睁开眼睛。

 

“Charles？”

 

他因作出了一系列糟糕的决定且缺乏自制力而使自己陷入了这般境地。那天在Westchester他就应该拒绝Erik，告诉他自己会派援兵去，但是无法亲自前往。他已经为多看了他两眼而使自己陷入万劫不复的境地。如果他睁开眼睛，看到Erik穿着剪裁得体的制服，他也许，尽管他痛恨今天的一切，会再看他一眼。

 

靴子踏在地板上，碰了一下Charles的胯骨——但Erik只是绕了一圈站在他面前。面具的带子被解开，顺着他的肩膀一路滑下去，直到被Erik握住，然后他拿开面具，根据声音来判断他把它放在了旁边什么平面上。

 

“你拥有全世界最漂亮的眼睛，Charles——为什么要闭上它呢？”

 

因为Erik是终极诱惑，是最糟的可能，这就是原因。因为他深爱着他痛恨的男人——应该痛恨，也许正恨着，我不知道——因为，只要他睁开眼睛，他的生命就要真正开始走向终结了。

 

指尖好奇地抚摸着Charles右眼下的眼袋，推挤着皮肤。如果是其他任何人，这个动作都会让他恐慌起来，那手指离他的眼睛那么近，向上一滑就能戳瞎他。但那人是Erik，他不会伤害他的身体，而他的抚摸确实缓解了他整个下午因为眼泪和疲惫而酸涩难当的眼睛。

 

“我们离开这里。”Erik低声道，一手扶住Charles的肩膀，另一只抬起来握住他。他拉着Charles，坚定却不粗鲁，跟着他走是最简单的，就像今天一整天一样：眼睛看不到，依赖Erik带领他。

 

不一样的是，当Erik离开时——他开始恐慌，但很快又平静下来，Erik回来了，他的手搭着他的胯上，带着他向前——

 

等等。停下。

 

依靠？依靠Erik带领他？天哪，他在做什么？他在让Erik做什么？

 

他清醒了，这使得他突然挣脱开来，跌跌撞撞地向后退去。因为——Erik——Erik标记了他。像牲畜一样标记了他，而现在Erik希望这个晚上能像什么不幸都没发生一样继续下去。抚摸他几下，一切就能恢复如初，不管刚刚发生了什么。

 

操，虽然——什么——有没有方法能让他说明，说明他的观点——但什么也不能吸引Erik的注意并强迫他听从。

 

“你——”他哽咽了，喘着气，踉跄地又退回几步。针刺，好疼——就像Frost钻进他脑子里而Erik按着他，打开他的大脑。他无法阻止他，Erik想装作什么都没发生般继续下去，他该死的除了顺他的意还能做些什么呢？

 

“Charles？”

 

别叫他的名字——应该禁止Erik叫他的名字，当他做了那些事时——因为他做的那些事。Erik——他的朋友Erik去哪儿了？那个Erik——他一直都是这样的吗？标记别人，撕开他们的大脑，然后——

 

他的后背猛地撞到了墙，他感受到后面的坚实平面，这才意识到自己已经后退了那么远。房间在旋转，翻倒，他的膝盖支撑不住他，他的肺不能吸进足够的空气。没有什么是稳固的，他靠着墙沉落下去，木构件挂住了衬衫，然后缩成一个蜷伏的姿态。

 

“你伤害了我。”

 

“什么？Charles——”他蹲下来，注视着Charles，眉头紧蹙，然后抬起手——

 

Charles畏缩了一下。Erik放下胳膊，掌心向外，谨慎又担心地看着Charles，就好像看着一头受伤的，困惑的动物。

 

操。一头困惑的动物：这就是社会的普遍看法，Erik所做的就是要缓解这种困惑——Erik就是这样被教导来处理这些突发事件的。

 

“你怎么能以为你所做的一切是合理的？”

 

他来回绕着手腕上的绷带，这不是什么好做法，但在他想清楚之前，他的手指已经伸进了纱布里。触碰到伤口，很疼，但这活生生的、尖锐真实的痛楚很强烈，让他无法忘记。当面对他的感情时忘记Erik做的一切是那么的简单。所有一切都很痛苦，还有那份感情，那份感情太诱人了，像抚慰他神经的药膏。但如果他能保持这份痛苦，保持这份真实的痛，Erik就不可能安抚他。

 

“亲爱的，从墙那边走开，我们谈谈。”

 

“但你不会听的。”

 

Erik蹙眉道，“我也许不会认同，但这不意味我不会倾听。”

 

多方便的借口啊。“我不——”

 

但Erik不想等了：他一个箭步冲上来，紧锁住Charles的手臂，把他拉起来向前走，远离那面墙。如果变成站立姿势有可能实现的话，他们现在就在这么做，歪歪斜斜地站起来，脚步似凌乱的舞步般向后退去，但是这一连串动作十分有效地让他们向Erik预想的目的地进发。

 

世界突然颠倒了，把他绊了一跤：他跌跌撞撞地向前栽去，但是被人接住、温柔地放下来，那具温暖坚实的身体与他自己较小的体格比起来总是显得那么舒适宽广。这正是问题的关键，不是吗？他不想让Erik停下，虽然那欲望中夹杂着悲痛与恐惧。他在多少人的人生中看到过似曾相识的场景？甚至不光是繁育者：在一段不健康的关系中，不管发生了多糟糕的事情，两人总是无法分离，因为痛恨是暂时的，而亲近是最大的磨石，它消磨掉一个人的品行，又用仅存的善意使他窒息。

 

落入一个怀抱中，Charles倏地睁开了眼睛，虽然现在这样做没什么意义了：他的脸正埋在Erik的肩膀上，双腿从Erik的右侧垂下去，一半坐在Erik腿上，一半坐在Erik和椅子中间的空地上。他的上半身被Erik环着，被背后的手臂和右肩抵住的Erik的胸膛固定在他的怀抱里。

 

虽然这个姿势束缚了他，但同时也让牢牢护住了他的后背。

 

最终，需求让他行动了——虽然Erik没有催促他——他从Erik的肩膀上抬起头来，险些撞上他的下巴：但是当他抬起头来时，他看到的是茫然的放松的表情，显然，不管Erik现在感受如何，他已培养起足够的耐心去等待Charles自己从紧张不安中恢复过来。或者他打算尝试这样做——没有催促的意思，至少Erik舒展的眉毛和坚定的目光是这样表现的，他的手指抚摸着Charles的脖颈，只是看着他，等待他的下一个动作。

 

那好吧。他这次就遵从Erik的愿望。

 

“你的良心呢？”他低语道，再一次合上了眼睛。记忆不停地浮现，还有标记机器的声音，以及——以及Frost的声音，当她钻入他大脑中为了Erik而标记他时。“你在我的皮肤上刻下了你的名字，你还不明白为什么——操——”口才曾是他的强项。但是和Erik理论——一切都分崩离析了，曾经很好的论据全部化为了蹒跚的脚步，渗进了感情。

 

“你以为你是第一个受到这种待遇的吗？”

 

这重要吗？集体施虐比某个独立事件更糟糕。

 

Erik伸出手来捧住Charles的脸，拇指轻轻按着下巴上的窝。“我知道那会疼，我知道你不想这么做。但我不是一时心血来潮，Charles。你逃跑之后——当我自己被留在Genosha，制定计划让你回来时，你认为我没有寻求其他繁育者的建议吗？”

 

不，事实上，他从来没考虑过这个可能。Erik从未提过……“你从没说过。”

 

Erik点点头，拇指向上移动，指尖刚好顶住他的下唇沿。“宫廷里有不少繁育者。我和他们聊过，这是什么样的感觉。”

 

宫廷的繁育者。这就是为什么千万别来Genosha的宫廷，除非你想寻死：要么政敌会杀了你，要么那些繁育者的无趣会杀了你。Genosha是Shaw的控制中心：大多数繁育者从出生就开始接受训练让自己被看到而不是被听到，陶醉在他们的护卫者的控制下。他们比漂亮的洋娃娃强不了多少，打扮得光鲜亮丽，温顺可人，整日关心的只有抚养孩子，饮食和保持身材的问题，即使其他地区的很多人正在挨饿。

 

“那么你咨询了多少Westchester的繁育者呢？”

 

Erik叹了口气。“我的意思是，Charles，你对结合抱有的怀疑——根据那些繁育者的说法，最后都会变成愉悦。”他轻柔的呼吸吹起了Charles嘴边的一缕头发：Charles摇摇头，想要甩开那缕发丝。“不止一个人告诉我他们觉得标记很舒服——它保护他们不受他人伤害，证明他们是被需要的。”

 

“但那不是我。你想要我变成这样？一个Genosha的漂亮繁育者？你想让我变成那种愚蠢没主见的，除了最新时尚别的都不关心的人？”

 

“不。我告诉过你：我想要你帮助我治理国家。你不需要为了接受自己的身份而去像那些繁育者一样。我不希望你变成那样，但我想让你看到，有些习俗也并非那么可怕。有些与你的生物本能是完全相符的。你可以和我一起治理，可以做决定，但是你注定要有一个照顾你的配偶。这不是什么非此即彼的选择。属于某个人不是件坏事，Charles。我会——”他俯下身来，用鼻子轻轻蹭着Charles的脸颊然后向上蹭着他的颧骨。“我会一直照顾你，给你一个家。我会爱你。再过几年，这一切就会变得更自然，更容易接受，像标记这样的东西感觉上也不会那么可怕了。”

 

再过几年。年复一年，他感受的一切会不断重复。多年以后，也许Erik会证明他是对的，如果一直不断抗争会让人发疯或者妥协的话。

 

他已经开始破裂了。“不管我说什么，你都会若无其事地无视它们，然后声称这是因为我拒绝承认自己的本性。对于我所怀有的任何疑虑恐惧，你都可以说它们在几年后就会消失无踪。但我很痛苦。这很痛苦。”

 

“没必要这样痛苦。让我——”Erik靠得更近些，轻吻Charles的耳后，抚摸着他的跨部。“我想要照顾你。让我照顾你。让我向你展示这有多么好——”在他的脖子内侧印下一个吻，“这能有多么好。”

 

他的身体和意志分属不同的阵营，这是一场不可能赢得的战争。但是理智和信念——它们可以暂避风头，等候时机。躲避一切很快已经变得不可能了。但是身体上的反应不代表他投降了——也不应该被视作投降，虽然Erik可能在某种程度上是这样以为的。如果他不听他的话，那么亮出他的底牌也没什么危险的——最后反而会有更好的结果。总之，这是个保证：把那些话甩出来，表明立场——与仅仅背弃某种想法相比，自食其言要更困难一些。

 

“我会扳倒你的。”他喃喃道，转过头去把那些话语轻柔甜蜜地直接送入Erik的耳朵，“不管要花多久。我会一直反抗你。”

 

Erik的手指紧握着他的胯骨，“那我们就走着瞧吧。”

 

这样的轻视感觉上没有那么糟。多少男人曾低估过自己的床伴呢？Erik不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，他没有操纵他的大脑就骗过了他——看在诸神的份上，他把警告扔在了Erik的面前，而他依然忽略了它。

 

那好吧。这样一来Erik就给了他一份可以紧握住、值得珍藏的希望。把它藏起来，然后回到Erik的怀抱中，因为这是无法避免的。这很可怕，它渗进Charles的大脑，拉扯着他，让他的身体变得温顺又可悲，但这不是他的全部。这不是永远。他能忍受着活下来。抗争，抗争，抗争——他能忍受着活下来。

 

那么，活下来：他曾经幻想过如果他和Erik睡过的话会怎样？在他还允许自己想这些事的时候——他把那些想法抽取出来，把这变成纯粹的生理过程。如果他的身体想要这样，那么就满足他的身体，然后这样活下去。

 

他想过：触碰——略微粗糙的手指抚摸着他的脖子，轻柔且缓慢，同时Erik充满爱意地看着他，目光中还有一丝笑意，好像他的挑战非常好笑一样。让他下地狱去吧。但是Erik没有逼迫他，至少这是值得感激的——还有……他也让Charles来感受他，把他的手试探性地贴在Erik的小腹上。天哪，Erik的身材真好，当然——这不是什么新闻了，但他从未有机会能像这样去触碰他。之前的所有不是被强迫就是狂乱的，而现在……至少这样很轻松，Erik让他掌握节奏，给他时间让他适应，探索，呼吸——他能做到的。他必须这么做。

 

因为就要发生了。之后，他也许会谴责自己和Erik沆瀣一气，没有踢打喊叫就顺从了，但是以后总有时间的，也许，如果他能把握住形势，他还能让事情按自己的意愿发展——或者至少达到可以容忍的地步。

 

总是有可能的。

 

而之后……

 

最好还是先专注于当下吧。

 

而此时此刻？事情还能更糟。虽然从某种逆反逻辑的角度讲，也可以看看这到底能有多糟。他自己的想法很难知晓。但是……Erik很英俊，当他不残忍的时候也很善良，至少对待他是如此——现在探讨他的二重性格毫无意义——如果不是因为那些伤害与恨意的话，他也会愉快地爱上Erik。这自然比大多数被逼婚的人要强。

 

缓慢地，他更坚定地向下按去，看着Erik上衣的布料在他的手指下凹陷下去，直到他碰到Erik坚实的小腹。他感受到Erik散发出的生命力，那么真实、温暖、坚定，就像Erik会为他提供的保护，如果有必要的话。如果到了那种时候，Erik当然会保护他。他对此毫不怀疑。

 

手指下的军装夹克做工精良——如果要他猜的话，应该是羊毛制的。他们曾有一次被困在暴风雨中，当时Erik穿着棉织品，自那之后Erik会更偏好羊毛制品：他很快意识到，羊毛在打湿后仍能保持温暖，而棉花却不能。

 

“你在想什么？”Erik对着他的太阳穴低声问道，但是他没有动，看上去对现状感到很满意，Charles的手在夹克上游动，轻抚每一颗扣子，指甲抠着银线织绣。第三颗扣子附近有根松动的线头。真遗憾：Erik应该让他的军礼服保持完美。

 

他需要回答问题，是吧？这就是为什么Erik的腿动了动，轻推着Charles。“我在想你应该好好打理你的礼服。有根线松了。”他拨弄着衣料。

 

“下次再穿前我会让人打理好的。”他吻上Charles的头发，但是没有移开，而是停在那里，脸半埋在Charles的发卷中。

 

一般军用标准要求必须要打理好它，但是首先最好检查一下有没有其他松动的东西，这倒是个好借口，可以用来解释为什么他的手指沿着扣子周围的绣纹一路向上，停留在Erik的颈部，衣料和皮肤交接的地方。

 

如果他都不能像这样触碰他的丈夫，他又怎么能熬过今晚呢？但是……他的手指仿佛被困住般，在Erik夹克的衣领附近流连反复，屡次靠近他的皮肤却从未发生接触。

 

而Erik只是一动不动地等待着，脸埋在Charles的发间，等着Charles努力再向前移动一点点，直到……

 

这儿。温暖的皮肤，再向上一点是欢快跃动的脉搏，跳得比正常速度要快一些：显然，Erik并没有他表现得那般无动于衷。

 

“你有胡茬了。”Charles低喃，指甲沿着那片青色一路划过去，专注于感受手指下的粗糙触感。他的胡子不多，但是很硬，这样不管Erik试图亲吻他哪里感觉肯定都会很奇怪——

 

不。太快了。不——他现在还不能想这些事。

 

“我今天起得很早。”

 

Erik的话语在他手指下震动，好奇异的感觉。“你没必要担心的。”

 

看来他永远也不可能扮演自己的角色：接受必然要发生的事意味着他不再反抗，但是他脱口而出，把那句话生硬地甩到二人之间。后悔似乎也没有什么意义。他并非毫无依据，就像——“如果我现在说'不'的话，你会威胁杀掉我的士兵吗？”

 

外交手段到此为止。

 

奇迹般地——完全不顾话语本身——他的手指还流连在Erik的脖子上，轻轻挠着他的胡茬以及再向下，更柔软的肌肤。所以，也许他的话不会引发太大的怒火。

 

Erik回答得很迅速，虽然因为埋在Charles的发间，声音有些闷闷的，但还是能清楚地听出他毫不犹豫。“不。不会因为这种事情。我明白你为什么害怕。我不会那样做的。在这样的情况下不会。”

 

害怕？像个害羞的处女一样？他才不是。“我不是害怕，是愤怒。我用这一晚来换得臣民的平安，但是你要求的条件却远远超过这一晚。”

 

“我说我会杀掉你的士兵：普通的民众不会有生命威胁，就像我保证的那样。”Erik喃喃道，最后几句刻意放缓语气，几乎像是话语里带着笑。他在拉着Charles坐到椅子上以后第一次抬起手，手指扣住Charles背部的束带。“你想脱下它吗？”

 

这该死的束腰？他想把它烧了。不像Erik在Westchester的分部。没有具体规范，只有设想。但这正是Erik的风格：他不撒谎，但是当你和他讨价还价的时候，必须列清交易条件，因为他会聪明地尽可能钻空子。

 

现在没必要咄咄逼人——特别是在Erik在提供他想要的东西的时候。

 

他明智地没有争辩，而是垂下手，从Erik的腿上站起来，Erik紧随他身后，承载住他的重量。“那么好的。”Erik说，低沉的声音里依旧带着宠溺的笑意。“你知道，你穿着它的时候着实英俊无比。”

 

噢，当然了，如果你愿意被捆得像头待宰的羔羊一样。“我认为你比我更喜欢它。”

 

这很简单，因为他一点也不喜欢它。

 

他的腰被拽了一下——Erik正在解背后的抽带，最开始为了解开带子，他猛地拉了一下，让Charles几乎喘不上气来。但是之后带子很快松开了，之前他憋着的空气一下子释放出来，就像束带般倏地一下挣脱穿孔，逃离出来。

 

“我毫不怀疑我比你更喜欢它，Charles。”

 

如果他能自己来解的话，也许会感觉更好一点。但既然他不能，也只好安静地站在原地，让Erik在这种可怕的、束缚的姿势下为他解带。有些女人每天都穿束腰，只是为了保持纤腰——只是，噢，他真是太傻了：他每天都穿马甲，但那不是为了让他保持身材的吧——他们难道不是这么告诉他的吗？

 

幸好，这玩意儿很快就松开了，肩带滑落下来：他抖落掉束腰，把带子从孔眼里完全拉出来。很好——这样再穿上它又会花不少时间，虽然再长也不够，但是至少能保证Erik今晚不会再让他穿上它了。

 

不过，新婚之夜跟穿上衣服从来都没太大关系，不是吗？

 

“好点了吗？”Erik从背后问道，注视着——Charles能感觉到他的视线——Charles伸展腰身，活动肩关节。他在接下来的几天都要腰酸背痛了，该死的，他刚脱掉的这件愚蠢的衣物带给他太多痛楚，这让他根本无法从挣脱束缚中获得快感。

 

“这个束带都跟刑具没什么两样。”他恶狠狠地说道，试图穿过房间去往酒柜旁。

 

可惜他没那种运气：Erik没等他迈出几步就捉住了他的手腕，也没说句“请别见怪”之类的话，就又把他拉回到了自己的腿上，像之前那样共同坐在椅子上。只是这一次是跨坐的姿势，他的双腿搭在Erik的大腿边，后背贴着Erik的胸膛，Erik的双手则紧紧搂住他的腰。Erik制造了一个多么可爱、深情的牢笼啊。

 

“Hello.“ Erik对着他的脖子说道，声音低沉悦耳——还有一点潮湿，他的气息温暖湿润，喷洒在Charles的脖子上，诉说着Erik因为过于热切而无法遵守的承诺。不过，诸神啊，当他那样说话的时候——Charles的胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩，他扭动身体，向后仰起头靠在Erik的肩上，以转过去看看Erik的表情。总应该能发现点什么。

 

他真不必费心的：能获得的信息都已经从Erik的声音中感受到了。纯粹的欲望，血液中流淌的满足感——它们让Charles感到皮肤发痒，比Erik脸上得意的笑容还让他生气。不过他的愤怒并没有持续很久——当Erik倾身在Charles的脸颊上印下一吻时它就消退了。

 

他的呼吸一下变得急促，胸口紧绷；在这种状态下，他不可能熬过今晚。Erik需要停下来。一分钟就够了。但是他需要这一分钟的时间。拜托。“Erik——”

 

但他无法继续说下去。如果Erik逼他的话，他不能——他的嘴巴不听使唤，特别是当肺里没有空气的时候。他会被推倒，发不出声音，被按住，迷茫地——这个想象太可怕了，房间在他眼中变形成一片模糊的颜色，他只能听到自己恐慌的喘息声。

 

时间戛然而止……但是Erik真的停手了。

 

真是开启今晚的绝佳方式啊。他默默无语，Erik则开始轻轻摇晃着他，就像第一次在走廊里那样。这如同教科书般：如何安抚焦虑的结合配偶。重复动作，触碰，耐心——这就是Erik所做的，而这确实起作用了，不过只是因为这给了他喘息的时间，让他能想一想事情的发展。

 

而现在——Erik在哼唱吗？是的。或者……类似的。听发音有可能是歌词，但是太过模糊混乱，根本无法听清，他所用的也不是任何Charles熟悉的语言。这首歌很美，虽然很悲伤，但是十分迷人，很轻易就能迷失在悲伤的曲调和Erik令人惊讶的好嗓音中。

 

他不愿意打断Erik，但是不知何时起他的呼吸已经平复，而且……他很好奇。“这是什么？”

 

Erik没有直接回答他，但是没关系：他继续唱着歌，比之前更为轻柔，现在他知道Charles在专注地倾听着，Charles通过紧贴的后背感受到他胸腔的共鸣震动，令人安心。而歌曲的词句，虽然他并不知晓，听起来像是祝福和摇篮曲。他愿意就这样睡过去，身后是Erik的胸膛。也许他们今晚就这样做？这还不错。事实上，这……几乎很舒服。几乎令人愉悦。

 

一曲终了，Erik轻啄Charles的后颈。“以前我心烦焦躁的时候我妈妈总会给我唱这首歌。很多年之后我才知道这是一首希伯来情歌。”

 

希伯来语。真有趣。

 

真是讽刺，这首歌会为他带来慰藉：希伯来语在两百多年前就被封禁了，但是在别的教派中，在Erik的童年中，它被保留了下来。这首歌也是Erik会在战俘集中营度过童年的原因。而且它曾被用来安抚Erik，正如他现在试图安抚Charles一样。

 

“我很喜欢这首歌。”他承认道。

 

“真的吗？那我以后经常唱给你听。”

 

“你的……声音很好听。我……想我喜欢你的声音——我是说当你唱歌的时候。”他还能更不自然点吗？估计不能。

 

“只要你想听。”

 

现在很好。就这样，他们没必要动别的东西。Erik可以就这么抱着他，他们可以谈一谈这些事。

 

奇怪的是，Erik似乎真的想聊天。“告诉我怎样能让你更轻松一些。”

 

推迟不可避免之事就到此为止了。他极力压下吐出恶毒回答的冲动，如果他那么做的话，就会丧失让Erik让步的机会，而这会让事情更容易些。“我——”不知道。本应该是有答案的，可这里……什么都没有。

 

Erik发出愉快的低哼声。“你能告诉我你喜欢被怎样触碰吗？”

 

触碰？

 

天哪，不。只不过，他最好真的有偏好，不是吗？不然Erik就要自己来发现了。但是这并不意味着他能轻易回答出来，或者甚至真的有答案。如果他真的不知道——Erik怎么会期望他知道？“我从来没和男人上过床。”他勉强说出口，顿时升起一股羞耻感，脸颊热辣辣的，真是糟透了。该死的容易脸红的薄脸皮。“我告诉过你了。”

 

“我知道。”这个混蛋听起来很得意，他轻轻捏了下Charles的腰——是想让他安心吗？“但是你喜欢什么？不是所有的都不同，你知道。敏感地带，你喜欢被触碰的方式——那些不会变，不管对象的性别是什么。”

 

“原谅我说这种话，”他怒冲冲地说道，“但是Moira从来没把她自己插进我的身体里。这不一样。”那是他们一直竭力避免的话题。他意识到她对于他的身体里有另一个开口，事实上，一个跟她一样的部位感到有些不舒服。她从未说过，这也没有影响到他们的性生活，但是他自然也从未要求或者接收过任何对那个部位的刺激。

 

现在Erik想要他说他喜欢什么？

 

“你碰过自己吗？”

 

他不能是认真的。这简直——这简直太尴尬了。“不关你的——”

 

“所以答案是‘是’了。”他揶揄道，声音中带着明显的笑意。“你喜欢什么？”

 

不是那么简单的事情。

 

“我——该死的，Erik，我不知道！”

 

他弹跳起来的动作被很快制止了，而他也没真的用力。他永远不想谈论自己的性幻想，但是现在逃跑也不会有任何助益。

 

“我确信你知道的比你所说的要多一点。不然这样：告诉我你身体的敏感点。”

 

“我的老二。”

 

“我觉得这是人所共知的。”他现在开始把这当作娱乐的源泉了。他倒是幸运，能从这件事中找到令人发笑之处。不够幸运的是，他还是同先前一样有耐心：他懒散地环抱着Charles，下巴支在Charles的肩膀上，对任何恶狠狠甩过来的话语都一笑而过，然后用拥抱吞没Charles。“如果你不帮忙的话，我也没办法让你更舒服。”

 

既然已经到了这种地步，再说他不想要这样的话也没有意义了——Erik已经知道了——不可避免地，也就是说，他最好回答Erik的问题，尝试去忽视脸颊交碰、肌肤相亲带来的热度。“我想要你温柔些。”他终于憋出一句话——这些话让他口中无比酸涩。

 

但是，对的，温柔些是好的：没有残存的疼痛——或者越少越好——意味着他能在一结束就跳下床去。

 

Erik点点头，轻轻碰了下Charles的脑袋。“当然。我会慢慢来，如果你感觉到疼痛，你就告诉我，我们停顿一会，等到不疼了再继续。”

 

但只是停顿一会。不是我会停止，因为Erik不会停。就在今晚，全世界的关系爱护也不能改变这一事实。“我喜欢被亲吻。”

 

这为他赢来了一个更加热情的回应：Erik重新搂住他的腰，愉快地点点头。“非常棒。很好，Charles。”

 

真荣幸，他得到了Erik的赞许。但是，说真的，如果Erik能一直亲吻他，也是很好的。亲吻能让他分心。和Moira在一起时，亲吻是一种连结，感觉上比实质的插入性爱还要亲密。亲吻更加关乎个人——不是关于繁殖，只是关于他们两人。他——如果他一定要和Erik做，那么他想要感受到自己不仅是个方便的孵化器。他要袒露得太多了——他不想要也失去自己的人性，但是如果他能丢掉其他的想法，全身心投入到一个吻中，他是不会拒绝的。

 

我喜欢被捆绑起来。

 

那曾经在他的清单上。但不是和Erik一起——他已经失去足够多的力量了。他也从未问过Moira。当他是主宰的那一方时，这种请求毫无吸引力。但是他关于Erik的那些幻想，有时，他想过……

 

但那现在不会发生，他还没有疯到要把这种事告诉Erik的地步。

 

“我想让你从背后上我。”

 

寂静。

 

看来是不行了。

 

“恐怕这个我不能同意。”Erik慢慢地说，“我想要看到你的脸：我需要确保我没有弄伤你，我需要看到你是不是喜欢我的动作——而且我不想把这件事变得机械冷血，Charles。”

 

它永远不会变成那样的。只是，看着Erik的脸太痛苦，让他无法承受——但他也别无选择。就像环着在他腰间的手臂，他把自己的手搭在上面。Erik的策略是要看住他，防止他到处探查，把这变成一系列没有后续的动作。Erik不想要有名无实的婚姻。

 

不过，如果有人那么想的话，他们只需要看一下Charles现在酸痛的手腕。那该死的印记在他的绷带下隐隐作痛，如果不是不愿看到烙印的话，他倒是很想剥开绷带查看一下伤口。这不是什么好主意，但他很好奇。

 

并且十分惊骇。

 

现如今大多数事情都朝这个方向发展了。

 

“我不想被当作女人来对待。”

 

Erik轻轻敲打着Charles的肋骨，手指按进骨头间的凹陷处。“这就是你为什么想用背对的姿势？”

 

“是的。大部分原因是。”

 

“其他的原因呢？”

 

停顿。Erik真的希望他回答吗？又敲了一下他的腰部。所以，是的。他为什么会怀疑呢——这让人很不舒服，所以Erik当然想从他的嘴里撬出答案。“这让我感觉像被撕扯开一样，就像玻璃下被钉住的蝴蝶。”

 

说真的，有时Erik就是这样看他的，好像他是什么值得研究和欣赏的物种，虽然他从来没意识到自己看到的一部分已经死去了。真可笑——有人认为事物不是活着就是死去，没有中间地带。虽然他从未想过自己会成为中间地带的活生生的证明。

 

Erik轻吻着他的脖子靠近下颌线的地方，吓了他一跳。“让我来向你保证，”Erik说着，又亲了他一下，“你和女人没有半点相似之处——而我有过几个女人。”就好像这有什么好笑的一样。但是——他在Charles的发际线附近印下一个甜蜜的吻。“女人浑身都是温暖的曲线，非常脆弱。而你——你很柔软，甜美，你的身体曲线非常漂亮，女人们死也想得到你这样的五官，但是你没有那么脆弱：你不会一碰就碎。你并不纤细娇嫩。是的，你的体型在男人中显得比较娇小，你的五官也极漂亮——特别是眼睛和嘴唇——但是没有人会说你娇小柔弱或女性化。看看你的手：它们结实有力——不是女人那种纤细的骨骼。而你的肩膀也很宽。你给人一种坚强安定的感觉。”Erik吻着Charles的下颌，唇角弯起，他的笑容推动着Charles的皮肤。他伸出手握住Charles的手掌，开始按摩他的指关节，消除十指的僵硬，揉捏着骨头和筋腱。“而且我看过你打架的样子。你很好斗，甚至拥有致命的威力，因为你体格小，人们会低估你。”

 

“我没有那么小。”糟糕的回答。但是他更关注在他的手掌上游走的那双手，划过指间的皮肤，向上掠过他的指甲。Erik最后终于放弃了检查他的手掌，而是整个握住他的手，宠爱地捏了捏。

 

“足够小了。”Erik答道，轻笑一声，他的气息吹动了Charles耳边的头发，让他皮肤发痒。“大小刚好。至于你的另一个担心：如果你能在我面前袒露自己，那么只有我能看到，我发誓会保证你的安全。我不会与任何人分享你所展露的脆弱。我也永远不会用它去伤害你。”

 

他猛地抬起头，把Erik的脸撞得向后缩了几英尺，不过这没什么用，因为Erik还牢牢握着他的手。“我还是把脆弱留给自己吧，谢谢你。”

 

“性爱不是这样的。”

 

无数男人的失败对此提出异议：世世代代以来，性都是一种权力游戏。当性被用来控制他人时，这种行为就跟脆弱没什么关系了。也许你也会反过来给对方一些东西，但这和武士故意留下破绽来诱敌深入，以完成致命一击是一个道理。只能产生脆弱的幻觉。

 

“一样的。你已经夺走了很多，我不想再给你更多东西了。”

 

他本来也没希望Erik能接受他的暗示，但是在他靠得更近去亲吻Charles的脖子时，他还是感到沮丧不已。不过令他稍感安慰的是，Erik放开了他的手——算了，这只是因为他要抬起手，放在Charles的心口处。奇迹般地，在Charles的生命力被一次次压榨过后，那里还能继续跳动。

 

“天哪，你真可爱。”Erik对着他的皮肤轻声说道——主题早就偏离到十万八千里外了。一片雪白的肌肤和一点荷尔蒙就是所需的要素。考虑到接下来的走向，这代价确实有点高。

 

“谢谢，但是不。”好像在餐桌上拒绝吃一道菜一样——他抬起手重重拍了下Erik的额头。

 

奇迹是，Erik没有伸出手去抓他的手。他的呼吸开始变得急促，脖子通红，但是除了放大的瞳孔和隐藏在暗色瞳仁中的明显不快之外，他对Charles的拒绝表现得异常耐心。“你在拖延。”

 

他气恼道，“是的。很高兴你注意到了。”

 

“别这么刻薄。”

 

“那么别碰我。”这个要求有点离谱，因为他正坐在Erik的腿上，被困在他的胳膊间。不过，反抗——他说过他会反抗，他会抗争到最后一刻。如果他不能再反抗，就会耐心等待，直到——这样想来很疯狂，但这是他仅存的，最大的希望。风水轮流转。机会总会来的。

 

“恰恰相反，Charles。”啊，他的挫败感从声音中渗透出来。关于这一点，“来吧，起来。”

 

他没有被扔出Erik的大腿，而是被小心翼翼地拉起来，Erik的手稳稳地扶着他的胯部，在他试图逃脱的时候也没有放手。他的内心有一部分希望Erik把他抱起来扔到床上，但是Erik显然预见到这会酿成多大的灾难，所以他选择推着他向前走，不管闭锁的膝盖和僵硬的肌肉的抵抗。

 

但是Erik的手指伸入了他的衬衫衣领下，那一刻起，情况发生了改变。他以为他明了的那些——当Erik想扫除他们之间最后的障碍时，一切都不同了。衣服——衣服很好。棒极了，真的，他想要一直穿着它们。

 

“你敢—”他怒吼着，挥舞着手臂，想要抓住Erik的胳膊。他成功了，他们的手臂碰在了一起，但——那不是他想击打的对象，完全不对。那只是Erik的手掌，像一堵Charles无法穿越的墙，牢牢握住Charles的手臂，制止他，稳住他，让他不能动弹，与他想要的恰恰相反。

 

但他还有另一只手臂，值得一试。他把重心转移到另一条腿上，压低身体，想用全身重量撞到Erik身上，让他失去平衡——但那条手臂也被抓住了，他的双手被举起来按到耳侧。

 

他被Erik和他那洋洋自得的微笑钉在原地。“嗨，亲爱的。”他低语，唇角卷起一丝笑容。然后，也许只是为了展示他能这么做，他倾身向前，在Charles的鼻尖落下一个吻。

 

太熟悉，太深情——在以后的五年中，Erik会十分宠爱他，并且完全不惧怕Charles的脾气，因为Charles一开始没能有效地反抗他，而他会完全变成Erik想要的那样。驯服。逆来顺受。

 

不。

 

恐慌驱使他向前，但是Erik轻松化解了他的动能：他几乎没动作，只是迅速依靠自身的重量接住了Charles，然后保持住平衡，向旁边摇晃着，Charles的脚本能地采取了动作，跟着Erik一步步向前走去，就像原始的舞步，很快被Charles向墙边走去的动作打乱，随后Erik又成功把他扣在了墙上。

 

事情大概不应该是这样发展的。

 

冲击力让他一时喘不上气，但是这一下不是要伤害他。只是让他猝不及防。肯定不比他现在的处境更糟糕：被按在墙上，Erik困住他的手腕，小心地绕过缠着绷带的地方。Erik的胯部也靠得太近，超过他能接受的范围，虽然没有真正做什么事，但两人的裤子蹭在一起，发出调情般的摩擦声。

 

“准备好乖乖表现了吗？”他轻松地问道，眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒——以及很多……不管是什么，那让他的瞳孔放大，眼神幽暗如无底池塘。

 

乖乖表现听上去太过污秽，完全不得体。

 

Charles发出一声细若游丝的叹息：关键是，就当下来说，他可能最好不要反抗。控制Erik，让他做出小的让步，让他能忍过这个夜晚——这并不好。享受这个夜晚和痛苦与心碎一样可怕。

 

因为如果他喜欢这样……

 

Charles把头向后靠在墙上，抬起下巴，目光顺着鼻尖向下看着Erik。他不会喜欢它的。如果有必要的话，他会激怒Erik，让他伤害他。但是……那可能不是最好的方法。如果有折中的方法——妥协，让一切不至于分崩离析，让他早晨醒来时身心破碎。

 

忍耐，忍耐。活下去，然后，等待一切结束之后再反击。

 

谁说他能刺激Erik来伤害他的？

 

但是Erik用一只手握住了他的双手手腕，拉到头顶定住，另一只手向下，就像刚才刺激到Charles的那个动作，这个混蛋——他也知道，他向Charles投去一个坏笑，然后继续看着自己的手指深入到Charles的衣领下，轻轻划过锁骨，手腕，四肢，轻柔地仿佛掠过一池静水。动作轻且挑逗，缺乏实感却啃食着Charles的神经，比有力的触碰更让他感到亢奋，他已经起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Erik几乎没有碰到他，而他已经有反应了。

 

“还好吗，亲爱的？”Erik歪着头问道，俯下身去把柔软的嘴唇贴在Charles的脉搏上。他吻着那一点，和着Charles心跳的节奏一下下舔舐着，同时手指不停动作，开始慢慢向下探索。

 

无法呼吸——而说话需要氧气。“我告诉过你，不。”他无法取得氧气——他气息不稳，说话时气喘吁吁。“但是你没有听。我不——我感觉并不好。”

 

“我伤害到你了吗？”最后两个词贴着他的皮肤说出，Erik细细吻着他。

 

不必这么早就把他最后一丝力量浪费在如此显而易见的谎言上。“不。”

 

Erik轻咬了他，当然，是在嘲笑他。Erik会伤害他并让他甘之如饴。这就是他想传递的信息，不是吗？Erik总是那么，那么大权在握，除非是为了重新获取而先主动放弃。这是个恶毒的悖论。“如果我伤害了你，告诉我。”或者说，告诉我，如果我伤害了你或者你不喜欢。

 

这很容易——五个简单的字——朝他涌来。

 

他在做什么？

 

“不！”纯粹，痛苦的恐慌，拜托，不要碰他的大脑，那是他自己的——他一直以为连结是什么？Erik会钻进他的大脑，限制他的能力，让它为自己所用，而Charles将永远不是他自己了。身体上的手，背后的墙——他要失去这些了，就在这儿，绝望，害怕，太过沉溺于其中。

 

“停停停下来——”他向前倒去——向着Erik，而不是远离他，因此让Erik吃了一惊，没能把他按回去，没能接住他——而他向前倒去，一只手抓住了Erik的上衣，让他失去了平衡，也让Charles减缓了下跌的趋势，单膝触地，他在落地前就哭了起来。

 

优雅应对这一切的念头就到此为止吧。

 

但是——天杀的，Erik以为他在假装吗？还是说他只是不在乎？这就能解释为什么他抓住Charles的衬衣，迅速地向上一拉，把他的手臂困在头顶上，一堆纠缠的衣服中间，他看不到了——他看不到——弄掉它，弄掉它——

 

然后它消失了。

 

就像这样，他腰部以上全裸，气喘吁吁地跪在地上，手掌下的地板逐渐变得冰冷。

 

“天哪，走开。”他断断续续地说，拨开眼前的手——不管它们是哪儿来的——紧咬牙关，怒斥着抚摸他脸庞的手。像这样被困住，他无法移动，但是那触碰并不残忍，只是很坚定——好的，深呼吸，冷静，对，不要像孩子一样惊慌失措，你是个成年男人，他会控制好自己的。

 

他跪在地上重重喘息着，Erik的手掌捧着他的脸，停留在他上方俯视着他，看上去既担心又……困惑？啊，好吧，Erik还不知道他为什么恐慌——并不真的知道。不用去想为什么现在这儿像是死刑宣判现场，这感觉一定很好。

 

“好吧。”Erik喃喃道，俯视着他，眨眼的速度远快过正常频率。“告诉我需要改变什么。告诉我怎么样能防止这种情况再次发生。”

 

关键是，他不知道。没有什么能让它变得容易。就只有……这样。

 

深呼吸，他垂下头—把他的脖子暴露给Erik不是什么好主意，但是他已无法在意——Erik没有阻止他，他有些惊讶，Erik顺着他的动作，用手扶住了他的额头，他的手指冰凉，还有点黏腻，紧贴着Charles的皮肤。

 

他跪在地上，但这不正是他想竭力避免的吗？然而他的腿已无力再支撑起他。

 

“我做不到。”他对着地板疲惫地说道，但愿Erik也能听到些许。“你毁掉大半个世界，只为得到我，我不能就这么躺下去任你予取予求。”

 

Erik的手指抽搐了一下。“我想要的从来都只有你。求你，站起来。来吧：让我抱着你，我们会——会好起来的。Charles，我会——我会抱你一会，好吗？你喜欢那样，不是吗？我抱着你的时候？”

 

比他应该有的更喜欢，无法用语言形容的喜欢。Erik把手伸到他的腋下，帮助他站了起来，虽然更像轻轻一提——只是让他从跪立的姿势变成软绵绵地趴在Erik的胸口，疲倦得不想用力。不过半裸着靠在Erik羊毛外套上，他的呼吸确实更轻松些了。两列纽扣紧贴着他的胸口，印进他的皮肤里：如果他抽身离开的话，胸口会留下印痕，就好像他正扣着纽扣，即使他没穿衬衫。

 

“你的皮肤确实很完美，你知道的。”Erik低声道，在Charles的肩上印下一吻。一如既往地张着嘴，不过令人惊讶的纯洁：他转过头去看着Charles，脸颊贴着他刚才吻过的地方。

 

每个人都会谈论他的眼睛——Charles和他那双美丽的眼睛，他听过不知多少次了——但是Erik的眼睛也令人惊艳。令人困惑的，就像他本身，颜色随光线变化，时刻闪耀着不同的情绪。不过现在它们表面非常宁静，而其下暗潮翻涌。

 

“还有雀斑。”Erik补充道，微微一笑。但是这次的笑容没有向之前那样得意，而是耐心的——甚至甜蜜的。“我喜欢你的雀斑。”

 

Charles不得不低下头，把脸埋在自己脖子里，只为了更好地看清Erik的表情。“像纹在皮肤上的星座一样。”他闷闷地答道。Moira经常这样说。谢天谢地，他的防御机制又回来了。这总是比——就像第二天性一样——控制他的情绪要容易。不应该是这样的……但是现在这已经变成了一种生存本能。

 

Moira。她看到他现在这副样子会作何感想？他甚至无法发出她的名字。

 

“Erik。”那么他就来说Erik的名字好了。什么时候——他什么时候变成了这样？全身上下可笑得破败、崩溃。“我——你能暂时听我说一下吗？拜托？”Erik确实承诺过他会倾听的。

 

也许Erik记起了他的承诺，或者只是出于担心——Erik确实在乎他，不是吗？他不是施虐狂，他一定想顺利度过这个夜晚，也就是说他愿意倾听——让自己变得更温暖，更坦率，他稍微向后退了几英寸，拉开二人间距离，他的脸上带着谨慎与好奇的神色，眼部浮现出几道皱纹。这些皱纹很美丽。很真实，它们所承载的生命力是光滑完美的皮肤所无法展现的。Erik还是个年轻人，但正是这样的小细节——看到Erik并不完美——让Charles能走出恐慌的情绪，意识到他是Erik，而他了解Erik——知道有些皱纹背后的故事。他知道Erik是谁，对吗？这就够了——这一定要够了。

 

“我当然会听了。”Erik低声说，语调比他的神情还严肃。

 

好吧，起码是个好开始。为了增加筹码，他让自己的手臂运动起来，虽然感觉上好像被分离开来，如同在看别人的胳膊一样，但它很好地完成了使命，来到了Erik的颈侧并停留在那儿，手指抓着Erik后颈的短发。

 

“我——”没有什么好的表述方法。“我们能不能……躺下来待一会……就聊聊天？”这是他在委婉地表述自己目前除了这些之外别的都干不了。他现在面对的这个Erik不像他了解的那个，他想要的那个Erik。也许如果他们聊聊天，回忆些从前的事，他就能更轻易地想起来，以前他为了能和Erik上床愿意放弃那么多——不论结果如何。

 

Erik微微蹙眉——如果他拒绝了，那会怎么样呢？那就别再想什么合作了。他的肌肉开始变得十分僵硬，心脏狂跳，堪比落入陷阱的兔子。不管他是否能从合作中获得好处，如果Erik坚持现在就和他做爱，那么这就不可能成为你情我愿的行为，也不会是令人愉悦的。他感到浑身冰冷——Erik的手是唯一温暖的地方——他很有可能会神游天外，躲藏到自己的大脑深处去。

 

他对待战争、宫廷以及其他千千万万的事情都不会这样，但是当这是关于他的身体，而他的每根神经都敏感地意识到自己被触碰到会发生什么时，一切都不同了。

 

Erik用脚蹭了蹭地板，又向他凑近些，但他只是在Charles的额头上落下一个轻吻。“我觉得这是个好主意。”

 

Charles顿时感到如释重负——谢谢你，谢谢你——他的肌肉放松下来，不再是纠紧僵硬的一团，而逐渐变成了正常运转的系统。这很好。这是个进步。这意味着Erik不会把他扔到床上，抹去一切让他感到可以忍受的因素。

 

但是……这也意味着他要靠近床边。拒绝靠近那张床变成了他到来之后最艰巨的任务之一，但他无法想象在不得不那样做之前就上床。在上面度过一晚又一晚——他现在就要这么做了。

 

来到床边，躺下——他能做到的。他见识过千军万马，这只是张床。没什么的。这是全金属的，他能控制住自己的感情。

 

Erik歪了歪头，伸出手去握住了Charles的双手。他刻意向后退了一步。“我保证这张床很舒服。”又一步，把Charles留在原地，手臂前伸，仍旧握着他的双手。很快，Charles要自己迈出这一步了。

 

他做了个吞咽的动作。“我相信是这样的。”

 

“我们会躺下来，然后聊一聊。关于——唔。”他顿了顿，哼鸣着，轻咬下唇。“我们分享一下我们之间的回忆怎么样？那些我们都很喜欢的，一起做过的事情。我给你看我的视角，你给我看你的视角。”

 

这是个不错的主意。但是——噢，他要先迈出那一步，本能地，他向着Erik的方向跨出了一步。然后更近了一步，他感觉好像关节里有根棍子，锁住了他的动作，但是没人说他必须要走得优雅大方，对吧？

 

“可以接受吗？”Erik问道，轻轻捏了下他的手，然后又向后退了一点，没有完全承接住Charles的重量，而是鼓励、邀请他先迈出一步。

 

Charles这样做了。“可以。”

 

Erik把重心转移到后面的脚上，与Charles前进的动作一致。“也许我们还会喝点酒，如果你保证不会灌醉自己的话。”

 

虽然听起来那么诱人……“我保证。”

 

“很好。”但是Erik没有放手。他肯定打算把Charles引导到床上之后再去拿酒——该死的，这完全符合逻辑。如果他现在放手的话，Charles肯定不会继续走向床边，逃离的冲动会压倒一切。

 

快速后退一步，又一步，Charles跟了上来，手指紧紧扣住Erik的手掌——只是指腹，不是指尖。他只是想用什么支撑住自己，而Erik非常乐意效劳，他带领Charles向前，脸上挂着温柔耐心的微笑，视线从未离开过Charles的脸庞。他似乎为此着迷，能这样一直看着他，握着他的手就心满意足了，直到他们撞上了床沿。

 

Erik的大腿先碰到了床，Charles还有几步远，但是这个小小的冲撞使Charles震颤，虽然以另一种方式：他吓了一跳，扭过头去看着蓝色的被罩。布料很好，柔软——虽然他只摸过两下。这张床也是,毫无必要的大，床垫肯定很好，木工活也是。但是它不像一张凌乱的床那般亲切友好，皱巴巴的床单和落在地上的枕头暗示着两人间的关系。那样的一张床几乎像是个家了，经常被使用，习惯于躺在上面的那两个人。而这张床——它似洞穴一般，时刻准备着吞食掉他，把他囚禁在这里，就像房间里的其他家具一样。

 

除此之外，床铺很软，Erik伸手握住Charles的胯部，拉着他向前走，大拇指勾住他的腰带。这一下让他失去了平衡，歪斜着倒向Erik。而Erik顺势向后坐到床上，让Charles坐在他上方，他们的胸膛碰撞在一起，Charles不得不伸手按住床垫来保持坐姿。“还好吗？”Erik问道，用其余四根手指拍了拍他的右跨，大拇指依旧勾着皮带。“觉得我们可以脱掉你的皮带和剑吗？”

 

这种时候还佩戴着剑是挺傻的，所以，好吧，为了保住尊严，他还是摘下它吧。他的一只手按在床上支撑起自己的重量，另一只手去解皮带扣。而Erik身体后倾，保持着先前的姿势。这让他的胃感觉有点不舒服，不过他看过Erik裸着上身的样子，Erik并不缺乏肌肉。看在诸神的份上，这个男人吃早餐前会做几组仰卧起坐——Charles见过的。

 

解开皮带后，他把它连同剑一起放在了床头柜上。他侧过身去，胯骨抵住床沿。虽然和床的接触面积不大，但这与他之前相比已经是不小的进步了，Erik把手放在他的胯部，表明他乐意等着Charles安置好自己。

 

“也许把靴子也脱了？”Erik问道，同时向下看去。

 

噢，对——穿着鞋上床也太粗心了：那么脏，如果从宫殿一尘不染的地板上走来真的会使鞋子变脏的话。但是他慢慢点了点头，舔着下唇直到它被唾液润湿。他的嘴唇有点干裂，在他舔舐的时候一小片干皮翘了起来，摩擦着他的舌头：他咬住它，把下唇含入口中，然后猛地一拉，把那块皮扯了下来。有些疼，不过这种尖锐的感觉很好——让他清醒过来，不再神游。

 

Erik结实地拍了Charles一下，然后跪下去，伸手去解Charles靴子上的系扣。他快速扯了几下，皮带扣就应声而解了，但是——他不是这个意思。Erik没必要——“你没必要为我做这些的——”

 

“我愿意。”他飞快地抬头扫了Charles一眼，额头上几缕碎发落下来遮住了他的眼睛。他的头发经常梳得那么一丝不苟，所以这样很奇怪，看上去像是五年前的他，发型凌乱，没有那么自信满满。“我喜欢照顾你。你不应该忘了这点。”

 

一次一只脚：Erik先脱掉一只脚的鞋，然后把它放在一边，继续脱第二只，他需要Charles抬脚的时候就会敲敲他的小腿。这只的系扣有点难办，但是Erik只是皱了皱眉，然后支起一只膝盖，示意Charles把脚放上去。这情形有点令人不安——把脚放在Erik的大腿上——但是他几乎毫不犹豫地照做了，因为似乎不值得为这点小事和他争执。

 

“谢谢你。”Erik完成后低声说，拍着Charles的脚踝，但他犹豫了一下，手指握上突出的骨头，过了一会才松开，他稍向后退，点点头示意Charles把脚——现在鞋和袜子都脱掉了——放回地上。

 

不知何时起，Charles已经完全坐到了床上。谁知道呢？不是他——他没有——什么时候发生的？他只是专注地看着Erik抚摸他的脚踝，解开那些系带。

 

当Erik站起身来时，那景象着实惊艳：他那样蹲着时，很容易让人忘记他有多高，远高于Charles。他赫然站立着，轻易霸占了他的视线——这归功于他那宽阔的胸膛——不过他后退了一些，虽然他双手撑在Charles的两侧，用手臂困住了Charles的身体，但他只是上身靠近，下身还保持着几英尺的距离，整个人弯成一个大大的V字。“试试躺下去？”他耐心地问道。

 

说起来容易。脱下靴子后，他的双腿仿佛轻飘飘的，而他不喜欢这种感觉。一点也不。而Erik——他依旧穿戴整齐。这不行。衣服的不平等也是一种权力的不平等。

 

Charles歪着头，舔了舔下唇，特别是之前撕破的那一小片区域，只为了得到那种刺痛感。“脱掉你的夹克？”

 

这个提议似乎深合Erik的心意。谁会知道呢：Erik显然迫不及待地要脱光自己。对啊。太愚蠢了。他当然想脱掉自己的衣服——而他脸上的笑容——天哪，他的牙可真多——表明他对Charles的要求感到乐不可支。该死的，他为什么要这么说？哦，对，权力不平等，因为他自己已经半裸了，这太令人尴尬了。

 

无论尴尬与否，事态很快就发生了变化：Erik过于急切地脱下了自己的军装，虽然他还穿着一件亚麻衬衫，但两人间的差别已经没有那么显著了。不过这种改变让他微微放松了一些，衬衫很轻易就能对付，事实上，只要他伸出手——Erik离他很近——他在想清楚这会传递什么信息之前就开始解他的纽扣了。

 

不过管他呢：不论他想传递什么信息都会丧失本来的含义，大概因为他的大脑处理信息到一半时才突然看到自己正在做什么。他见过Erik赤膊的样子，但从来不是为了触摸，他也肯定从未感受过这股混杂着情欲与恐惧的情绪。这是个自我矛盾的正确公式——能让他瘫痪的那种，这也解释了为什么他解扣子解到一半突然意识到，天哪，他在脱Erik的衣服，就好像这是他渴望的事一样。

 

同意和应允——如果他好好配合的话，这算同意吗？或者只是充分利用最糟条件？但是如果他想——他有想要什么的权利吗？操，明早起来他会恨自己的——也不是说他现在表现得不够好。但是……他的嘴巴太干，他应该合上嘴，不要像个目瞪口呆的傻瓜一样盯着Erik。不过，说真的，Erik在帐篷的烛光下没有这么好看，而他现在所看到的——心慌意乱是可以理解的。

 

“做完它。”Erik低声道，把自己的手覆上Charles的，开始继续解扣子。Charles顺从地让他摆弄自己的手指，同时也帮了点忙，然后就放下手，看着Erik把衣摆从裤子里抽出来，一抖肩完全甩掉了它。

 

这没什么，真的：Erik有着令人嫉恨的好身材，被盯着看也许早已成为了他生活中的一部分。为了避免表现得太过明显，最好从睫毛下来看他，以维持表面上的否定态度——不过通过Erik脸上那温柔的得意笑容就能明白，他知道Charles在看着他。

 

值得赞扬的是，Erik没有做什么粗俗的事，比如问Charles“满意你所看到的吗”这样的老套问题。这完全不是Erik的风格，他……他有一种沉静的自信。他从不炫耀，因为他认为没有必要，这种无言的自信——他脸上的微笑，因Charles“满意他所看到的”而愉悦——一直都极富吸引力。他会在棋盘对面向Charles微笑，意思是说，“我要赢了”，还有当他推倒Charles的国王时一闪而过的笑容，“我不是告诉过你了？”

 

并不是说他总是赢。他们令人沮丧地旗鼓相当。

 

Charles还在看着他，而奇迹是，Erik只是扬起一边的眉毛。“好点了吗？”

 

目前是的。这样更公平些，这是个开始。虽然这听起来很可怕，但他看到Erik胳膊上的咬痕——现在已经变成了一片淤青，与Charles的口齿形状完全相符合——时，感到心满意足。那是他干的。他不是无能无力的。

 

“我保证这张床制作非常精良；比我们之前分享过的任何事物都要好。”快速地拉了一下Charles的长裤。起来。

 

他早晚都要做这件事，最好趁着他还穿着些衣服的时候做完。这已经很困难了，Charles向后蹭去，双脚放到床上，用力，向后面的床头板滑去，Erik则双手伏在床上，亦步亦趋地跟随着他。这还不坏。Erik慢慢地跟着他前进，放松又耐心——只有他的手指泄露出了他的紧张，他太僵硬了，无法控制自己紧紧抓住床单的动作——他一点点地把膝盖挪上床，直到，不知怎么的，Charles背靠着床头柜，而Erik跪坐在他面前。

 

“丝绸的被子。”Erik解说道，歪起头抚摸着它。

 

是的，这很好。“还有——”Charles稍微掀起被子，“黑色的床单。”

 

Erik点点头。“白色看上去太单调。”

 

“这是亚麻的。铺在丝绸下感觉很奇怪。”

 

“你不会想要丝绸床单的。出了汗之后很糟糕。”

 

也就是说他们要做的事情会让他们两人大汗淋漓。Erik没有费心去否认这一点：事实上，他没怎么说话，只是心满意足地缩短了二人间的距离，和Charles并肩靠在床头板上。“你的皮肤——黑色会映衬得你非常美丽。”

 

做出这个选择的原因多么可怕。黑色——它总是代表着……好吧，它总是代表着某种东西。啊，又来了，他不由自主地僵硬起来。很好，非常出色地说服了Erik他不是个害羞的处子，没有一听到Erik隐晦地谈起将要对他做的事情就害怕得不得了。

 

“嘘。”Erik凑过来在他的下颌处留下一个吻，手指划过他的脸颊，让他转向这个吻。“给我看一段记忆。这儿——”手指抵上太阳穴，他轻柔地微笑着。“就在我的大脑里。给我看一段让我们两个人都开心的记忆。我想从你的视角来看。”

 

这是他们刚才的约定。但是几分钟也有可能是几个小时。不过，这个提议并不令人厌恶：畅游在记忆中总比待在床上要轻松，而且，既然是Erik要求的，这也不算什么无端的拖延策略。

 

“唔……”他低语，但是——他伸出一只手放在Erik的腹部，只是……触摸。“我想——”有那么多可以选择的记忆，但是——是的，那一个。让他感到温暖，只用一点精神力就能轻易且顺畅地把它提取出来。“准备好了吗？”

 

Erik的手覆上他的：他的手掌有点潮湿。看来他并没有表现得那么无动于衷？“当然。”

 

不再等待进一步的许可——为什么要呢？——Charles卷住那片记忆，把他从脑海深处拉出来，然后放到思维的最前面，让它沉入深处，消失……


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

 

 “ _ _请__ _ _告诉我你没有把__ _ _S__ _ _ean推到湖里去。__ ”

 

 

__Erik_ _ __俯身贴近他的剑，_ _ __向上看去_ _ __，他手上拿着布_ _ __擦拭着_ _ __自己的剑_ _ __。_ _ __至于这个问题，他_ _ __很快地咧开嘴笑了，这_ _ __个笑容_ _ __已经足以回答，但_ _ __E_ _ __rik显然_ _ __也_ _ __很擅长口头嘲讽。_ _

__

__

__“好吧。我__ 不会 _ _告诉你的。__ _ _”__

 

 

__“Erik_ _ __。_ _ __”_ _

 

 

 _ _Erik笑容加深__ _ _了。“__ Char _ _les__ _ _。__ _ _”__

 

 

__这_ _ __该死的笑会传染。“_ _ __你_ _ __到底为什么要把他推下去？”_ _ __在E_ _ __rik_ _ __心里_ _ __想_ _ __祸害_ _ __一把的人_ _ __中_ _ __，_ _ __S_ _ __ean绝对不可能是头几个。_ _ __S_ _ __ean_ _ __可能_ _ __是有_ _ __点愣头青，_ _ __但_ _ __他_ _ __很努力，而且大多数时候也并不是那么_ _ __的_ _ __无可救药。再过几年_ _ __，_ _ __他还_ _ __是_ _ __有可能成为一个有价值的领导者的。_ _

 

 

__Erik向后靠回，看上去_ _ __正准备坐着讲_ _ __一个_ _ __真实_ _ __的_ _ __故事。这_ _ __一定很有趣_ _ __。_ _ __神知道，_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __理论_ _ __的时候从不_ _ __让人觉得_ _ __无聊，他的表情也是——人类没可能笑一下露这么_ _ __多_ _ __牙齿出来啊。而且…_ _ __他真的是_ _ __在_ _ __笑吗_ _ __？无论_ _ __发生了_ _ __什么，_ _ __这个表情的背后_ _ __总_ _ __有问题_ _ __。_ _

 

 

__Erik向边上挪了挪，在木桩上_ _ __腾_ _ __出了个位置，朝新腾出来_ _ __的_ _ __地方点了点头_ _ __，_ _ __他_ _ __看_ _ __Charles没有_ _ __马上_ _ __坐过来，_ _ __又抬了抬眉毛_ _ __，_ _ __用力_ _ __拍了拍那个位置，“过来，”_ _ __又点了下头，_ _ __“坐。”_ _

 

__

__话_ _ __都说_ _ __得这么开_ _ __了…_ _ __Charles坐了下来_ _ __，而且_ _ __如果他那故意发出_ _ __的叹息并_ _ __不是因为沮丧，E_ _ __rik_ _ __不会用这种方式_ _ __招呼他_ _ __坐_ _ __。_ _

 

 

 _ _要命__ _ _，这么近。Erik的气味足够让__ _ _所有忧虑变得__ _ _毫无意义。这__ _ _——__ _ _这就是__ _ _为什么__ _ _他把自己的睡袋放在帐篷__ _ _的__ _ _另一头__ _ _的原因__ _ _。__ _ _这并不是件很难__ 记住 _ _的事__ _ _，__ _ _每次__ _ _Erik招呼__ _ _他坐__ _ _下都__ _ _只腾__ _ _出__ _ _一小个空间__ _ _——__ _ _总是__ _ _这样__ _ _——__ _ _就是__ _ _有点靠的太近了。Charles__ _ _从__ _ _不是个酷爱惩罚的人，__ _ _也没打算就因为这件事而成为这种人。__

 

 

__有一瞬间_ _ __，Erik就这样笑着盯_ _ __住_ _ __他看_ _ __，_ _ __但最后_ _ __他还是_ _ __开口回答道：“他不会_ _ __游泳_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__“所以你把他__ 推进湖里 _ _？”__

 

__

__Erik脑子_ _ __里_ _ __是怎么想的？_ _ __对于这个问题，_ _ __小朋友都能想出_ _ __些_ _ __更好的理由来。_ _ __还是Erik能想出_ _ __更_ _ __符合_ _ __逻辑的_ _ __理由_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__Erik的笑容似乎_ _ __扩大了_ _ __。_ _ __“他现在会游_ _ __了_ _ __。”_ _

 

 

__“_ _ __神_ _ __啊，_ _ __E_ _ __rik——”_ _

 

 

__但E_ _ __rik已经笑开了，_ _ __捧腹大笑_ _ __，_ _ __他_ _ __刚开始还有点克制，但一旦_ _ __笑_ _ __开就一发不可收拾，_ _ __整个人_ _ __都笑弯了腰，而且，当_ _ __他抬眼_ _ __瞥向Charles_ _ __时_ _ __，眼眶上已经挂着泪了，脸_ _ __也笑_ _ __得_ _ __通红_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__Charles也__ _ _笑__ _ _了。__ _ _E__ _ _rik——__ _ _他__ _ _把__ _ _S__ _ _ean。推__ _ _到湖里__ _ _。为了教他__ _ _游泳__ _ _。__ _ _而且__ _ _这个疯__ _ _子__ _ _还成功__ 教 _ _会了。__ _ _他__ _ _的人生怎么会这样？__ _ _和__ _ _同样疯狂的人过着__ _ _这样__ _ _疯狂的生活__ _ _。E__ _ _rik他__ _ _——Charles再次感叹__ _ _神啊，要说__ _ _C__ _ _harles之前还没__ _ _疯__ _ _，这之后他肯定也会疯的。__

 

 

__“我也进湖里_ _ __了_ _ __，如果_ _ __有用的话_ _ __，”Erik_ _ __终于_ _ __控制住了_ _ __自己_ _ __的笑，_ _ __随之而来的，他被自己的口水呛了_ _ __几声。“_ _ __事实上我_ _ __是_ _ __教他如何_ _ __正确地_ _ __游泳_ _ __。要是我…_ _ __没有_ _ __这么_ _ __帮_ _ __他，他可能永远都学不会。”_ _

__

__

__“你这个__ 恐怖分子 _ _。”Charles摇了摇头，因为__ Erik把Sean推进了湖里 _ _，__ 这个疯狂的傻瓜 _ _。一个礼貌的社会不该容忍这样的人。但是，他们中也没有人是特别礼貌的。说Erik是他们中一员也不为过__ _ _。__

__

__

Erik从记忆中抽身，发现自己的身体已经开始笑了。特别是有时令人深刻的记忆就会这样：即使自己还沉浸在精神世界里，身体也会不由自主地反应。有趣的是，这 _ _只是__ 一段深刻的记忆而已。它不该如此:跟别的事情相比较而言它是那样微不足道。

 

 

有很多事情Erik始终无法相信——过去几周就是最好的证明——但刚才这些记忆和思绪的混搭并非其中之一。这段记忆对Erik而言一定也是特别的，又或者他只是单纯注意到Charles的记忆丝，然后理解到这是记忆的摇篮曲，各种各样的——这些都不足以改变世界，但总能抚慰Charles。

 

 

Charles现在还能渴求什么？平心而论——他宁愿为眼前正要发生的事付出更多。

 

 

“我记得那个瞬间，”Erik轻声笑着承认道。一定是回忆促使他这样做了：他疲倦地滑下床头板，轻软无骨地把一只手放在枕头上垫在头下，一边伸展着四肢，若有所思地望着天花板，“他接下来好几周都不让我走到他背后去。这不是我在谴责他。”

 

 

“我觉得你的意图是好的。”

 

 

Erik哼了一下，但…有些许困惑，混杂着…不能说是受伤，但至少是有些许刺痛。“你这么说听起来好像我从来都不怀好心似的。”

 

 

“我觉得你大多数时候是自私的。”

 

 

哦，说错话了？Erik紧张了一下，把头转到枕头的一边，直直向上看去。“这就是你觉得我想要你的原因，Charles？自私的获取？”

 

 

好吧，看上去Charles并不想 _ _分享__ 。“你想要什么就去要什么，”他承认道，耸了耸肩又马上后悔了，因为这让他的皮肤在冰冷的床头木板上摩擦。床单看上去突然变成了一个更好的选择，但是躺在Erik身边显然 _ _不是__ 。

 

 

这不是说他做出了选择：他一定是皱眉了、脸上抽搐了或者做出了其他的动作，表现出他不太喜欢床头板的触感，这让Erik觉得自己得到了许可，他伸出手来抓住Charles的大腿，把他拉躺在床上，无视掉他开始踢腿挣扎，结果就是他被Erik的身体轻易压住了。

 

 

Erik很快就放手了，摔回自己那一半床上。“我 _ _是__ 想要什么就去要什么，”他承认道，躺回枕头上。“我也从不否认我想要 _ _你__ 。但…你就不觉得我也是在乎你的幸福吗？”

 

 

Charles什么时候说过其他的了？如果他确实这么说了，他也不是这个意思的。“我从来没有想暗示其他什么的。只是你并不知道什么 _ _是__ 对我最好的。而且我觉得你在看待什么是对我‘最好的’这一点上，将你自己的欲望强加于上。”

 

 

“你把我想得太复杂了。”Erik停顿了一下，但并没有很久：他滚到自己床的一边，把头撑在手上，皱着眉盯着Charles。“我不相信你能看着我然后诚实地说，当你否认连结、否认自己的本质、或是任何与你是什么相关的事的时候，从未受伤过。”

 

 

这可从不是Charles的论点。但…“伤害远远不如夺走我为之奋斗的一切。”

 

 

这也许不是Erik想要的答案，但确实如他所料：“我希望能给你最好的，而且我真的，实在地相信，一旦尘埃落定——如果你让自己接受这已成定局的一切——你会比现在更快乐。一旦你弄明白我是想让你帮助我统治——你应该明白，你已经有能力改变 _ _更多__ 生命。”

 

 

这是他已经拥有的能力？搞笑，他脑海里的印象中，只有Erik愿意，他才可以做他被允许做的事。“如果我们想要的是同样的东西，或许那会成真。但你从不让我推动变种人和人类平等。你也从不让我将权力分归各个区域。”

 

 

“是的。所以为什么不试试我们 _ _都__ 想要的那些东西呢？”

 

 

为什么？因为目前那些东西弥足可贵。”我不想谈这个。”不要现在谈，以后也不要——但特别是不要现在谈，如果Charles必须要像一个懦夫一样逃避这一切…他会将其称之为策略。

 

 

看起来他们达到了共识：Erik很快地放过了这个话题，尽管没有足够证据表明他 _ _以后__ 也不会想讨论这个话题，至少现在他有更迫切的希望。

 

 

比如做爱。

 

 

简直棒。

 

 

“我觉得你不知道我是怎样看待你的，”Erik沉默了一会儿，低声说道。他挪了挪臀部，他显然有些不舒服——这张床是确确实实质量上乘：动静一点都没有向Charles那边扩散。“我们已经有连结了，是的——而且我们今晚就要彻底完成连结——但这并不意味着我将你视为弱小。生育孩子并 _ _不__ 使你脆弱，Charles，它也不会让你变成女人。我之前怎么看待你，现在还是怎么看待你的。”

 

 

他说的这些绝非事实。Erik意识到Charles是繁育者的一瞬间，事情就都变了。当他们在帐篷中醒来——Erik将这个念头深深印在脑海中，他有 _ _权利__ 为所欲为。他们不像以前那样平等，而世界上所有的甜言蜜语——以及Erik的妄想——都不能改变这些。

 

 

被子的沙沙声吓了Charles一跳，他抬头，看见Erik靠得更近——而且也更专注地审视Charles的表情。“你想看看我第一次见到你的情形吗？”

 

 

不，但…好吧。他永远不会知道。Erik见到Charles的第一眼时会像Charles的第一眼那样被吸引住吗？这也许会是连结的暗示，如果他们是那样有磁力地被吸引住的话。

 

 

就算是说声‘好’——这也不轻松。 _ _一点都不__ 轻松。Charles的脸皱了起来——他没有闻到任何腐烂的味道，但他的表情就好像闻到了一样——他把头钻进枕头里。如果有什么办法可以让他不用回答…

 

 

但是这种情形总会有的，而且已经变得习以为常，通过Erik自己的推测。“那我就默认你说了‘好’。”他伸出手放在Charles的额头上。“准备好了吗？”

 

 

Charles点了点头。

 

 

于是他们开始了。

 

 

__Westchester和南方_ _ __大不_ _ __相同_ _ __。举个例子，那里_ _ __更冷_ _ __，而且这股_ _ __冷意_ _ __渗入当地_ _ __的人_ _ __民_ _ __，_ _ __直到年复一年累积的冰雪筑起_ _ __无坚不摧的_ _ __墙，_ _ __他们没有老熟人，也没有_ _ __久经考验的可信度_ _ __。_ _

__

__

__对_ _ __于在_ _ __南方_ _ __长大_ _ __男孩来说_ _ __，这_ _ __环境_ _ __简直令人愉悦。没有人_ _ __会对_ _ __他的缄默发_ _ __问_ _ __；_ _ __当他_ _ __走入_ _ __集市时，_ _ __如果他没有停下来闲聊或者微笑，也没有人会惊奇。_ _ __他_ _ __的身边依旧_ _ __有_ _ __欢乐，但_ _ __它们_ _ __已经_ _ __被切断_ _ __了，_ _ __只_ _ __对他熟悉的人开放，而且，因为_ _ __E_ _ __rik并不熟悉_ _ __这里_ _ __，没有人会期望他表现得_ _ __像_ _ __很熟悉_ _ __这里_ _ __一样。_ _

 

__

__如果W_ _ __estchester的领袖_ _ __就是他子民的_ _ __模板，_ _ __E_ _ __rik将_ _ __做_ _ __的会更加容易。_ _

 

__

__Westchester的_ _ __C_ _ __harles Xavier。_ _ __精神_ _ __感应_ _ __者_ _ __。_ _ __年轻_ _ __。_ _ __E_ _ __rik得到的_ _ __信息_ _ __这样告诉他。英俊_ _ __。_ _ __格斗水平_ _ __中等_ _ __，但是一个_ _ __极强_ _ __的策略_ _ __家_ _ __，而且_ _ __这些_ _ __都隐藏在据说_ _ __十分亲切、_ _ __表现好意的微笑_ _ __之下。_ _ __他是_ _ __一个_ _ __非常强大的_ _ __对_ _ __手——_ _ __也会是非常_ _ __有用的盟友。_ _

 

__

__但所有这一切_ _ __都藏在一个漂亮的微笑之下？无疑_ _ __这对他_ _ __而言意味着更多_ _ __:像_ _ __这样的男人，_ _ __在温厚_ _ __的品质和善良之下，总是会有些不为人知的_ _ __伤痕_ _ __。如果_ _ __X_ _ __avier知道男人的想法——他也应该知道，如果他是个心灵感应_ _ __者_ _ __的话——这样友善的笑容就_ _ __无法_ _ __完全自然了。仅是_ _ __从_ _ __纸上读到的这_ _ __几个字，_ _ __Erik就_ _ __已经_ _ __将_ _ __C_ _ __harles Xavier定位成一个复杂的人_ _ __了_ _ __…_ _ __而且_ _ __是一个值得一_ _ __见_ _ __的人。_ _

 

__

__Erik_ _ __这想法_ _ __是否正确尚且_ _ __有待定夺的。_ _

 

__

__“国王现在要见你，”_ _ __这个卫兵_ _ __——深色皮肤，对于北方人来说真是怪异——_ _ __语气不善_ _ __地告诉_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __。或许_ _ __他挺享受_ _ __守卫国王_ _ __的_ _ __起居室_ _ __的，因为大部分君王_ _ __坚持_ _ __在_ _ __正殿_ _ __会见客人。_ _

 

__

__关于这个，Erik问道：_ _ __“_ _ __国王是否_ _ __总是在起居室接见_ _ __访客_ _ __？”_ _

 

__

__即使_ _ __这个卫兵_ _ __很讨厌_ _ __违反礼节_ _ __的人_ _ __，他_ _ __也_ _ __并未表现出来。事实上_ _ __，_ _ __他_ _ __微微_ _ __地_ _ __笑_ _ __了。“_ _ __只有_ _ __当事务不是公务时。”_ _

 

__

__真的吗_ _ __？如果_ _ __E_ _ __rik在_ _ __X_ _ __avier这个位置上，他_ _ __会将此_ _ __看作_ _ __更加正当_ _ __的理由来_ _ __利用_ _ __心理上的_ _ __优势_ _ __——_ _ __而高高_ _ __地_ _ __坐_ _ __在王座上_ _ __、俯视访客_ _ __显然就是_ _ __一个_ _ __优势。大部分_ _ __人在一个_ _ __几乎空旷、像_ _ __洞穴_ _ __一样的房间里面对一个坐在王座上_ _ __思考_ _ __的人_ _ __都会_ _ __胆怯。_ _

 

 

这就是为什么我不愿意在那里接见私人访客。我不喜欢胆怯。现在，快进来吧。  

 

 

__我了个_ _ __——啥？…_ _ __精神感应者_ _ __。老样子_ _ __，_ _ __并没有任何迹象表明_ _ __X_ _ __avier会主动_ _ __读_ _ __别人的思想——_ _ __事实_ _ __上_ _ __还_ _ __恰恰相反。_ _ __所有证据都_ _ __表明他_ _ __通常_ _ __都试图_ _ __尊重_ _ __别人的_ _ __隐私_ _ __。_ _

 

 

是的，是的，我会的。但是，我的朋友，你真的想得 _ _很__ 大声。  

 

 

他是否应该相信这个理由完全是另一回事。但，如果这是真的，他故意在脑海里想的这些东西应该像迷雾中的号角一样，比任何东西都有穿透力：  从我的脑袋里滚出去。  

 

 

那就快 _ _进__ 房间。  

 

__

__好极了_ _ __。他_ _ __很快_ _ __向卫兵点了点头，卫兵为他拉开门，他_ _ __穿过_ _ __几扇门，进入了另一头的房间。_ _

 

__

__就一般房间来说_ _ __，_ _ __这里_ _ __并不壮观_ _ __。_ _ __事实上_ _ __这里十分朴素_ _ __，但却_ _ __处处_ _ __透着好品味：墙上_ _ __全都是_ _ __木版画，地毯是_ _ __大_ _ __红色的_ _ __，_ _ __家具比木版画亮_ _ __一个_ _ __色调，边角垫着皮革。壁炉_ _ __显然_ _ __是重点，_ _ __砖块_ _ __砌成，镶着金色的边，事实上却又不是金子——镶金对于壁炉来说太不实用了——_ _ __顶上_ _ __是一块木板，和木版画相称。_ _

 

__

__壁炉前_ _ __有_ _ __两张椅子_ _ __，_ _ __男人坐在其中一张上，事实上男人比这个房间要华丽多了。_ _

 

__

__从传统意义上看_ _ __他并不英俊。对于_ _ __男人来说_ _ __，他身形偏小，虽然比例很好，就是有些_ _ __瘦_ _ __——他_ _ __可_ _ __永远_ _ __当_ _ __不了那种粗糙英俊的士兵_ _ __。_ _ __他的_ _ __脸庞_ _ __，_ _ __同样以一种_ _ __不同寻常的方式引人注目：他的鼻子对于这个比例来说并不太合适——有些陷_ _ __进_ _ __头骨过深——而且他给人一种感觉，如果他没_ _ __睡_ _ __够，那么他的眼睛就会深深陷进去，好像眼睛下面挂了两个大大的袋子。_ _

 

 

 _ _但是__ _ _，神__ _ _啊__ _ _，这些全都__ 对头 _ _。他的__ _ _脸__ _ _太稚气了，__ _ _眼周__ _ _的__ _ _纹路__ _ _根本不能说明什么。它们__ _ _一点__ _ _都没有让他看上去__ _ _显老__ _ _：他只是像个__ _ _非常__ _ _疲惫的孩子，__ _ _只要眨眨__ _ _蓝的不__ _ _大__ _ _自然的眼睛__ _ _，__ _ _就会__ _ _让人觉得__ _ _天真可爱__ _ _。__ _ _嘴唇也是__ _ _，__ _ _那样的红通常会随着青春消退，然而它们正温柔地__ _ _、__ _ _带着真心的__ _ _愉悦对着E__ _ _rik笑__ _ _。年轻的__ _ _男__ _ _人__ _ _正在欢迎Erik，__ _ _他人__ _ _长得这么软，到底__ _ _要__ _ _怎么统治__ _ _好__ _ _这里？__

 

__

轻敌 _ _，情报这样说…__ _ _现在E__ _ _rik知道为什么了。__

 

 

__“你好，”Xavier说道，_ _ __他_ _ __从椅子上站起来，对_ _ __E_ _ __rik笑了笑，并和他握了手。他_ _ __的_ _ __手十分温暖，紧紧地握着_ _ __Erik_ _ __的手_ _ __——_ _ __毫无侵略性，但是又不是那种_ _ __会被_ _ __无视的。“Charles Xavier，很高兴见到你。”_ _

 

__

__Erik点了点_ _ __头。_ _ __“Erik Lehnsherr。而且_ _ __我希望_ _ __你不要进入到我的脑_ _ __子里_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__Xavier的嘴唇_ _ __撇_ _ __了一下，看上去_ _ __像是个诚恳的_ _ __道歉。_ _ __“我很抱歉_ _ __，”他说道，歪了歪头，这样他的长发有几缕掉_ _ __到_ _ __了脸上。“_ _ __有时候_ _ __真的很难屏蔽，因为_ _ __这些想法实在是_ _ __太大声了，而且我不愿意屏蔽得太厉害：_ _ __把_ _ __自己屏蔽_ _ __在_ _ __脑海里_ _ __效果_ _ __并不好，_ _ __会_ _ __…_ _ __不愉快_ _ __。但是_ _ __我现在_ _ __应该能控制好你的音量了。我尽一切_ _ __努力_ _ __来满足你的_ _ __需求_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__哈_ _ __？_ _ __国王_ _ __什么时候都会道歉了_ _ __？S_ _ __haw从不道歉，他_ _ __也_ _ __从不_ _ __如此_ _ __友善_ _ __。_ _ __但是_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __从来_ _ __没有接受过别人的道歉，所以_ _ __他只是_ _ __点了点头，_ _ __简短_ _ __地回应，“谢谢。”_ _

 

__

__Xavier看上去_ _ __可_ _ __没被_ _ __愚弄_ _ __：他_ _ __敞开的善意带着些许笑意_ _ __抽动了一下，他的嘴唇_ _ __也跳_ _ __了一下，虽然很快就平复了以至于_ _ __E_ _ __rik都没来得及说_ _ __些_ _ __什么。“有人告诉我你有一些_ _ __提议_ _ __，”他说，向椅子比了比手势，然后_ _ __稍微_ _ __退后了几步，腾出_ _ __了些_ _ __空间让_ _ __E_ _ __rik通过_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__“一个_ _ __提议_ _ __”_ _ __是_ _ __个好词。_ _ __铤而走险这个词_ _ __也不错。“_ _ __我_ _ __绝不会轻易打扰你，要不是——”_ _

 

__

__“你从不_ _ __向_ _ __他人求助，是吧？”Xavier问道，_ _ __歪了歪头_ _ __，坐在了_ _ __他刚刚_ _ __才腾空的一张椅子上_ _ __，_ _ __思索_ _ __地_ _ __看着_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __，那个坐在_ _ __他对面的椅子上_ _ __同样正处于思考的人_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__是_ _ __的，而且他也不喜欢在说话的时候被人打断。“_ _ __我告诉_ _ __过你_ _ __离我的_ _ __脑子远点。”_ _ __这_ _ __紧邻着_ _ __他_ _ __的、温暖_ _ __的_ _ __壁炉_ _ __几乎_ _ __要把_ _ __这_ _ __热暖到他_ _ __骨子里_ _ __，_ _ __而X_ _ __avier_ _ __入侵_ _ __他的大脑——这让他不寒而栗，所有火焰都无法_ _ __使他_ _ __温暖_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__而且__ _ _，当__ _ _X__ _ _avier的眉头皱起，__ _ _皱出__ _ _几条细细的波纹，__ _ _不__ _ _，他一点都__ 不 _ _感到罪恶__ _ _。__ _ _荒谬__ _ _的__ _ _眉毛——没有人能有这样优雅的眉毛。__

 

__

__“我没有_ _ __潜入_ _ __你_ _ __大脑_ _ __里。”Xavier强调。_ _ __从他的_ _ __表情里_ _ __能看出_ _ __他真是_ _ __有些_ _ __被激怒_ _ __了_ _ __，特别是眼角的_ _ __皱起_ _ __和紧抿的嘴唇。“_ _ __你懂的_ _ __，有人告诉我_ _ __，_ _ __你觉得变种人应该为自己感到_ _ __骄傲_ _ __。_ _ __支持除了_ _ __那些让你_ _ __本人_ _ __不舒服的_ _ __变种_ _ __天赋_ _ __，_ _ __这样有点伪善吧。”_ _

 

__

__好吧_ _ __，可恶。你根本_ _ __不觉得_ _ __这样一张脸_ _ __的主人会在伤口上撒盐。_ _ __但…_ _ __策略家_ _ __，他们是这么说的。他_ _ __能_ _ __这么快对一个人了如指掌并且善加利用，这简直不奇怪。_ _

 

__

__他__ _ _说__ 对了 _ _，这一点都不__ _ _伤人__ _ _。__ _ _“我__ _ _并非此意。”Erik慢慢地答道，他的词在嘴里打着转。__ _ _它们听起来像是令人不自在__ _ _的道歉——而且这么多年来他还是第一次觉得自己需要道歉。__

 

__

__“_ _ __或许_ _ __确实并非你意。但结果就是如此。”Xavier_ _ __在_ _ __椅子上向前倾了倾，把手肘放在膝盖上。这么做_ _ __不太_ _ __像国王作风般高贵，但却_ _ __不知怎么的_ _ __很合适_ _ __他，他_ _ __今天穿的便服也是如此。_ _ __一双简单_ _ __的棕色靴子，一件松垮的灰色_ _ __V领_ _ __衫，一件长袖长袍_ _ __但_ _ __腰带有些凌乱。或许_ _ __今早_ _ __的时候_ _ __腰带_ _ __还是_ _ __整齐_ _ __的，然而到了这个_ _ __时候_ _ __已经被弄乱了，_ _ __显然_ _ __左边比右边_ _ __塞进去_ _ __的要多，_ _ __结果_ _ __就是右边有一大片_ _ __织物_ _ __垂着，露出一些_ _ __臀部的曲线_ _ __来。即使是_ _ __他_ _ __棕色的裤子_ _ __在_ _ __大腿上也有些许_ _ __皱起_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__作为_ _ __一个国王，他和_ _ __E_ _ __rik遇到过的国王一点都不一样。_ _

 

__

__感谢_ _ __诸神_ _ __。任何一天_ _ __，他都会_ _ __用这样_ _ __些许的凌乱取代_ _ __S_ _ __haw荒谬的浮夸。_ _

 

__

__更好_ _ __的是，他有一种感觉，_ _ __X_ _ __avier_ _ __从_ _ __骨子里和_ _ __S_ _ __haw也可能不同的。若是_ _ __走运_ _ __，这一点能帮助_ _ __E_ _ __rik接下来要做的事。_ _

 

__

__“不论是谁告诉你我有一个_ _ __提议，那个人_ _ __都_ _ __说对_ _ __了_ _ __。_ _ __”他_ _ __告诉X_ _ __avier_ _ __。_ _ __没反应。暂时_ _ __还_ _ __没有。“我想_ _ __问，_ _ __你是否有可能与我_ _ __结盟_ _ __共同_ _ __阻止S_ _ __haw_ _ __。_ _ __”_ _

 

__

__值得赞扬的一点就是，他没有大_ _ __笑E_ _ __rik_ _ __的_ _ __这番话——而很多人或许会。相反_ _ __，_ _ __他只是挑了挑眉，温柔地笑了。“_ _ __背叛G_ _ __enosha的国王？很多人都_ _ __会觉得_ _ __你疯了，_ _ __我的_ _ __朋友。”_ _

 

__

__“但__ 你 _ _不会。”__ _ _这么说__ _ _是孤注一掷了——但…__ _ _不赌一把__ _ _，怎知输赢。而且__ _ _E__ _ _rik__ _ _面临__ _ _过更多可能会输掉的场面。__ _ _他__ _ _失去__ _ _的__ 已经 _ _够多__ _ _了，比__ _ _他在__ _ _这里__ _ _一定__ _ _会失去的多得多。__

 

__

__Charles眉毛_ _ __挑得更高了。“哦？你_ _ __为什么_ _ __这么说？”_ _

 

__

__直觉_ _ __。_ _ __但这可不是个_ _ __令人_ _ __接受的_ _ __答案。不如_ _ __直言事实_ _ __：“我不相信你不知道我_ _ __来此_ _ __要说的提议，但，就算你知道，这么轻易接纳我也是极_ _ __冒险_ _ __的一_ _ __步_ _ __：_ _ __S_ _ __haw会将此作为公开侮辱，如果你敢拿他的怒火_ _ __冒险_ _ __，你一定已经有自己的招数了。”他_ _ __暂停_ _ __了一下_ _ __——轻易_ _ __地_ _ __欣赏X_ _ __avier_ _ __眼中一闪而过_ _ __的_ _ __兴趣_ _ __。_ _ __这就好像_ _ __一个_ _ __认可_ _ __——像_ _ __X_ _ __avier看到他_ _ __正在_ _ __做的，他正在_ _ __编织_ _ __的网_ _ __还_ _ __享受_ _ __着_ _ __这样的_ _ __精神策略_ _ __。_ _ __这表情_ _ __——_ _ __有可能_ _ __致命地让人上瘾。“有人告诉我你是一个策略大师，我的_ _ __王_ _ __，而如果真是这样，那么我不怀疑你知道_ _ __S_ _ __haw的_ _ __最后一局_ _ __，而且你也知道的，_ _ __一旦他得逞_ _ __，恐怕对我们_ _ __俩_ _ __都没什么好处。”_ _

 

__

__Xavier_ _ __依旧没_ _ __说话：他用手_ _ __掩_ _ __着自己的嘴，手掌放在面颊上，手指蜷缩着放在嘴上，_ _ __藏起自己_ _ __的表情。“_ _ __你_ _ __觉得他_ _ __要做_ _ __的是什么？”_ _

 

__

__我_ _ __看到你的开局妙法，我也_ _ __向_ _ __你展示了我的：_ _ __X_ _ __avier太聪明了，_ _ __什么_ _ __都不给对方_ _ __，直到E_ _ __rik_ _ __把_ _ __一切都给他。_ _ __棋局已_ _ __开_ _ __，_ _ __完美无比——而且会更好，因为博弈还在继续。_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __之前_ _ __从未_ _ __透露_ _ __这么多而获得_ _ __足够多_ _ __摧毁性的_ _ __抵押_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__他把__ _ _脚踝__ _ _跨在__ _ _膝盖上，背__ _ _向后__ _ _靠去。__ _ _这样__ _ _就不会看上去__ _ _太__ _ _急切。“__ _ _你__ _ _和我__ _ _都知道，G__ _ _enosha早已是所有地区都听命的中央政府了。留给地区的决定权和中央政府所有的决定权之间有微妙的平衡关系。众所周知__ _ _，__ _ _我的王，你是地区主义者，你更希望__ _ _根本没有__ _ _中央政府__ _ _。S__ _ _haw把__ _ _C__ _ _harleston吸纳到__ _ _G__ _ _enosha的__ _ _统治区内__ _ _，然而__ _ _理由__ _ _仅仅是__ _ _当地__ _ _经济萧条。你__ 知道 _ _他__ _ _现在__ _ _几乎__ _ _控制了整个南部了。”__

 

__

__Xavier用手指点着_ _ __下巴轻哼了一声_ _ __——既不赞同也不反对。“_ _ __继续_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__这样__ _ _一双蓝眼睛看着他__ _ _，__ _ _他几乎做不了__ _ _其他的事__ _ _。这男人__ _ _到底__ 是 _ _怎么回事__ _ _？他__ _ _真__ _ _是__ _ _几乎__ _ _求着他相信自己。“Midlands边境有一只军队。__ _ _凡是__ _ _还想活命的新闻社编辑都不会报道这件事，但这支军队十分活跃，随时准备入侵。__

 

__

__终于_ _ __，_ _ __X_ _ __avier_ _ __从_ _ __嘴边放下_ _ __了_ _ __手，_ _ __直起身子_ _ __，_ _ __把_ _ __手臂_ _ __搭_ _ __在_ _ __椅子上_ _ __，手指蜷缩在_ _ __扶手_ _ __边缘。他_ _ __的_ _ __手_ _ __很_ _ __美——看上去坚强而能干，有些粗糙，看上去是_ _ __因为_ _ __——用笔过多_ _ __而_ _ __产生的老茧？_ _ __奇怪_ _ __：人们会觉得他花在握剑上的时间_ _ __更多。X_ _ __avier_ _ __战斗_ _ __起来是什么样？无论他多能干，他一定_ _ __眼力极佳_ _ __，_ _ __在剑术练习_ _ __中灵活地摆动着身体。“_ _ __你有_ _ __任何证明吗？”_ _

 

__

__Erik没有_ _ __移开_ _ __目光。“_ _ __我_ _ __不必给_ _ __出_ _ __证明。你_ _ __早就_ _ __知道了。”_ _

 

__

__那不过是瞎猜_ _ __，_ _ __但_ _ __看上去_ _ __猜中了_ _ __：_ _ __X_ _ __avier_ _ __的_ _ __微笑越来越大，他轻轻_ _ __呼了_ _ __口气，_ _ __几乎_ _ __笑_ _ __了_ _ __出来。“_ _ __你为什么_ _ __会这么想？”_ _

 

__

__“你要是没有采取防御措施，就不会_ _ __像_ _ __他们说的那样优秀_ _ __。_ _ __”_ _

 

__

__“_ _ __你这是_ _ __在恭维我，_ _ __L_ _ __ehnsherr先生？”_ _

 

__

__“_ _ __我在_ _ __告诉你_ _ __事实_ _ __。而且你要的不过_ _ __如此_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__Xavier彻底笑了出来_ _ __。_ _ __“_ _ __要_ _ __你说服我_ _ __还是_ _ __恭维我？”_ _

 

__

__“二者之一。__ _ _或__ 二者皆是。 _ _”__

 

__

__仅此一次，选择说出_ _ __事实奏效了。_ _ __E_ _ __rik…_ _ __他_ _ __并不喜欢_ _ __把_ _ __自己想成一个不诚实的人：他_ _ __和_ _ __他人分享的_ _ __不止一件_ _ __是有选择的。谎言_ _ __大多时候_ _ __并无必要：隐藏一部分事实或_ _ __是挑选性_ _ __地说出一些_ _ __事实_ _ __更有用。但_ _ __这件事上_ _ __，_ _ __说出_ _ __他心中_ _ __真实_ _ __所想_ _ __是_ _ __最有利的。_ _

 

__

__这真是一件怪事_ _ __：_ _ __谁会料到国王竟爱听事实呢_ _ __？_ _

 

__

__慢慢地_ _ __，_ _ __X_ _ __avier摇了摇头，头发摇得_ _ __一颤一颤_ _ __的，_ _ __摇得_ _ __乱糟糟的，他又用手捋顺了，把_ _ __发丝从_ _ __脸上拨_ _ __开_ _ __。_ _ __“_ _ __你说的_ _ __这些_ _ __都对_ _ __。_ _ __你_ _ __认为_ _ __我_ _ __能_ _ __怎么帮你？”_ _

 

__

__而现在_ _ __绝对、完全不需要说谎：“我认为你可以帮我_ _ __阻止_ _ __他。”_ _

 

__

__Xavier的脸上一点都不惊讶。“_ _ __哦_ _ __？”_ _

 

__

__“哦__ _ _，__ 是的 _ _。__ _ _最终__ _ _，他会来敲你的门，到那时候__ _ _，__ _ _没有人能帮到你。__ _ _M__ _ _idland__ _ _正在__ _ _发生__ _ _的__ _ _事__ _ _也会降临到你身上__ _ _。我__ _ _没有__ _ _军队。我孤身一人__ _ _，__ _ _但我能带来极大的__ _ _毁灭__ _ _——”Xavier在呼吸__ _ _之__ _ _间低低地说了什么，好像是“无疑__ _ _，__ _ _”——“我不能__ _ _孤身__ _ _面对__ _ _一整支军队__ _ _。但__ _ _你__ _ _——__ 你 _ _有军队。如果我们能一起合作——”__

 

__

__“告诉我，我为什么不能_ _ __抛下_ _ __你直接_ _ __去_ _ __追随_ _ __S_ _ __haw。”_ _ __Charles要求Erik对于这个问题表现得诚实，_ _ __坦率：他把_ _ __手交叠_ _ __放在大腿上，_ _ __盯_ _ __着_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __，等待。_ _

 

__

说服我 _ _，那目光这样__ _ _说道__ _ _——因为__ _ _X__ _ _avier不会__ _ _轻易__ _ _交给他任何东西。__ _ _E__ _ _rik或许__ _ _才__ _ _发现自己对__ _ _X__ _ _avier这一点十分尊敬。“__ _ _因为__ _ _我__ 了解 _ _他。__ _ _我__ _ _的整个__ _ _童年__ _ _都在他那里做__ _ _人质__ _ _，我知道他是怎么想的。你__ _ _或许__ _ _是__ _ _够聪慧__ _ _，但__ _ _即使如此也__ _ _无法弥补__ 那些。”

 

__

__“如果我__ 真的 _ _能帮到__ _ _你？”__

 

__

__Erik的眼_ _ __几乎_ _ __一眨不眨_ _ __。_ _ __如果_ _ __他_ _ __现在被拒绝了——现在感觉还不是_ _ __这样_ _ __的。_ _ __X_ _ __avier没有_ _ __移开_ _ __目光_ _ __，_ _ __他的目光咄咄逼人，几乎让_ _ __E_ _ __rik自己都颤抖起来，就像_ _ __一样的两个磁极_ _ __，_ _ __硬_ _ __把它们合在一起，就会相斥、相斥——然后_ _ __弹_ _ __开，把相异的两个_ _ __磁极猛_ _ __地吸在一起。“_ _ __那么_ _ __我们_ _ __就_ _ __一起_ _ __做_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__“我们带领一支军队去阻止_ _ __S_ _ __haw。”这_ _ __不是_ _ __一个_ _ __问句_ _ __。_ _

__

__

__“是的_ _ __。_ _ __”_ _

 

__

__“我可以许诺_ _ __派_ _ __一些我的人来帮助你。”_ _

 

__

__这真是意料之外的__ _ _，__ _ _面对__ _ _这未来将要发生的事，他的胸口__ _ _发紧__ _ _。他__ _ _并__ _ _不__ 需要 _ _X__ _ _avier。他__ _ _并__ 不 _ _需要__ _ _。但他__ _ _的的确确__ _ _想__ 要 _ _他。__ _ _真__ _ _奇怪。这么多年他都是孤军奋战，而这个__ _ _被__ _ _宠坏的国王__ _ _用一双__ _ _过于美丽的眼睛__ _ _打破__ _ _了这一__ _ _走向__ _ _。谁想得到__ _ _呢__ _ _。“你__ _ _是__ _ _可以__ _ _，__ _ _”他同意道。“但我觉得__ _ _可能__ _ _有些__ _ _疏忽会__ _ _致命。__ _ _你__ _ _也是这么想的。”__

 

__

__Xavier轻声笑_ _ __着_ _ __低下了头，_ _ __噙着_ _ __笑_ _ __他透着_ _ __睫毛_ _ __的视线_ _ __瞄望着_ _ __E_ _ __rik——_ _ __也是_ _ __长的荒谬的睫毛_ _ __，_ _ __好像_ _ __X_ _ __avier要_ _ __花上_ _ __额外的力气才能_ _ __不让睫毛喧宾夺主_ _ __。“_ _ __你看上去_ _ __超级喜欢告诉我在想什么，_ _ __L_ _ __ehnsherr先生。”_ _

 

__

__是_ _ __吗？他…_ _ __好像_ _ __是的。_ _ __X_ _ __avier看上去是那种_ _ __值得了解的_ _ __人。“_ _ __你不是_ _ __唯一个能_ _ __估计别人能力的_ _ __。”_ _

 

 

__

__“不，_ _ __我_ _ __也不觉得自己是_ _ __唯一_ _ __一个_ _ __能谋取_ _ __好处的人。别_ _ __假装_ _ __你没有在试图操纵我。”_ _

 

__

__“我_ _ __绝不会这样说_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__Xavier_ _ __很快_ _ __坐直了，_ _ __向后_ _ __太快以至于_ _ __背撞上_ _ __椅子的_ _ __靠背_ _ __软垫_ _ __。事实上就有点像小孩_ _ __撞到_ _ __家具_ _ __一样弹回去。有一_ _ __半_ _ __的时间这个男人看上去几乎不能独立做自己的_ _ __事——真_ _ __得有人_ _ __看着_ _ __他，保证他_ _ __睡_ _ __够了_ _ __，_ _ __眼下没有黑眼圈；看着他吃，因为他看上去太瘦了。另一半时间_ _ __，他_ _ __的眼线被大量压缩，_ _ __因为_ _ __他绝佳的能力和洞察力。_ _ __X_ _ __avier是_ _ __E_ _ __rik这么多年来见过的最迷人的难题——而且，天_ _ __杀_ _ __的，这意味着他想要_ _ __解决这难题。_ _

 

__

__这不是个_ _ __好主意_ _ __。_ _ __一_ _ __。_ _ __点_ _ __。_ _ __都_ _ __。_ _ __不_ _ __。_ _ __好_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__但同时_ _ __又十分迷人。_ _

 

__

__“好吧。”Xavier_ _ __撅了撅嘴_ _ __，憋回去一个微笑。“我_ _ __的确_ _ __非常欣赏这_ _ __诚实_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__好极了_ _ __——但只有当它有用。“_ _ __奏效_ _ __了吗？”_ _

 

__

__他_ _ __还是忍不住笑了。“彻彻底底，恐怕是_ _ __这样_ _ __的。我_ _ __发现_ _ __我非常_ _ __想要_ _ __帮助你。”_ _

 

__

__奇迹中的奇迹_ _ __，_ _ __E_ _ __rik也用_ _ __一个_ _ __微笑作为回应。_ _ __

 

 

记忆的边缘模糊褪色，滑入现实锋利的边缘，让他们俩再次瘫在床上。这一次——这段记忆，比其他记忆都难摆脱。它看上去是几十年前的了：如今变化太多了。他和Erik还是那样的人，在他们私人的智谋和策略的表演会上互相交换智慧的火花——这不该成为可能。回想到那天Erik陪伴在身边是多么让人喜悦，这个念头让他心里很明亮，

 

 

“你也许是我见过的最聪敏的人了，你知道的。”

 

 

“那并非——”

 

 

“Charles。”一声明显的警告，尽管语气中并非不带感情，Erik滑向Charles嘴边的手蜷曲在下巴处，而并非整个覆住Charles让他不能呼吸。在某一时刻Erik转过身，用手臂支撑着自己对着Charles，与他平齐，虽然谁也拿不准这是何时发生的。“让我恭维恭维你，好吗？”

 

 

不，一点也不好。恭维和亲密——以及这么多吸引——正是这些让他陷入这一堆混乱中——而Erik并不觉得这是混乱。不幸的是，生理上同意他的观点，而且这相当不便，全身都发热，热到他一定刷红了脸——然而这很快也无法避免。他意识的一半集中在Erik覆住他的嘴的手；而另一半集中在他们躺在一起相互触碰。

 

 

这真是糟糕透顶：温和的触碰再加上些讨人欢喜的记忆，他就滑进Erik的磁力吸引中，就像金属一定会做出的反应一样。悲哀。这么容易就——简直有损人格。

 

 

是的，但——事情就这样发生了。如果这让事情更简单…?

 

 

这就是他想要的Erik，不是吗？这个在他追捕Shaw期间熟识的Erik。他的 _ _朋友__ 。这不就是这些记忆告诉他的吗？

 

 

他是多么想念的他的朋友啊……

 

 

"Shaw脸上的表情，当他意识到是谁计划了这一切时，一直都维持着不悦。Westchester那热爱和平、绝不擅长剑术的国王。他从各方面都把你排除在外，瞧瞧最后都是什么下场。“Erik露出牙齿笑了，将他的手指稍稍滑了滑，抚过Charles的脸颊，落在Charles的肩上。”我觉得这是我一生中最棒的一段记忆之一。”

 

 

“你也低估我了，你知道的。你刚才让我看过。”

 

 

“是的，我相信我也向你展示过我很快就意识到自己错的有多离谱了。”

 

 

是的。Erik总是学得很快。“你后悔了？”是的。他…他刚才确实这样问了。好像他想要一个答案。说实话，有些时候他就不该开口。但是…最好还是看开点。他把头转向另一侧，对上Erik的眼，四目间的距离几乎不超过半尺。他们一直都共用一个枕头。

 

 

Erik眨了眨眼，表现得对这个问题非常吃惊。“从不。”

 

__

“我会让你有理由后悔的。”这是一句保证。然而结果是——Charles绝对不会让Erik轻易得逞。他不能——如果他还想保有自尊，他 _ _不能。__

 

 

“后悔认识到我不该低估你的理由？我可不认为你的话是这个意思。我猜你的意思是让我后悔爱上你。”

 

 

是。但确实他们每次的交谈都是关于这个，不是吗？

 

 

“关于这个，Charles——”他向前倾了倾，让他们的脸颊贴在一起，肌肤相亲，并且抓住Charles的一条腿，拉过Charles，让他的身子半覆在Erik身上，Erik的手臂环着他，Charles把头靠在Erik胸前。

 

__

他该挪开。他该反抗。但…他闭上眼，呼吸贴着皮肤，吸气时闻着汗里的麝香味，让人舒适而熟悉，闻着Erik身上漏出的欲望和喜爱——而Charles可能会放下心防来接受一些，他的脑子本能地吸收着这些感情，而他应该拒绝它们的。当他们并肩奋战时，他和Erik，以及二人间的舒适，是那样美好而正确，而事情原就如此 _ _简单__ 。

 

 

但那是仅仅是记忆——记忆中总是要简单些的。

 

 

“我一直都渴望着你，甚至比 _ _我__ 意识到的还要久，你知道的，”Erik低语道，他的唇直接贴着Charles的皮肤喃喃含糊着，几分含糊，但意思清清楚楚。“早在我意识到你是一个繁育者之前，我就在充当你的供养者。”

 

 

这是真的。他花了好长时间才搞明白Erik在做的事，这真是太让人尴尬了——生理上可恨地通过散发荷尔蒙来表现自己，而这些荷尔蒙在Erik还没意识到Charles的属性前就影响了Erik。

 

 

“让我看一段记忆，嗯？”他温柔地蹭了蹭Charles的颈根，央求一个故事，一个他早已知道结局的故事——但那是Erik：他为过去所束缚，并不总是擅长预见未来的后果。

 

 

纵容可真是个坏主意。

 

 

Charles把脸埋在Erik的胸前，深深地呼吸，不管不顾地还是纵容下去了。

 

__

__“_ _ __你_ _ __上一次入_ _ __睡_ _ __是_ _ __多久_ _ __前_ _ __了？”_ _

 

__

__哦_ _ __，日了——他吓了一_ _ __跳_ _ __，膝盖猛地撞上_ _ __桌子_ _ __，破口_ _ __咒骂_ _ __。_ _ __尽管_ _ __至少_ _ __这让_ _ __他清醒了。_ _ __36小时_ _ __不眠不休_ _ __，照料伤员_ _ __，_ _ __呈报数据，绘制S_ _ __haw_ _ __的_ _ __撤退线路，这些事占据了他的_ _ __全部_ _ __。这场战役_ _ __或许可以算得上_ _ __是平局：他们唯一可以宣称胜利的部分就是_ _ __S_ _ __haw最终撤退了。但_ _ __他们_ _ __并未得到想要的：最终结局是要把_ _ __S_ _ __haw_ _ __扳倒_ _ __，而鉴于他已经逃了——嗯，现在得有更多计划，这就是全部了。俘虏_ _ __有待_ _ __处理审问，_ _ __而_ _ __他_ _ __在_ _ __检查_ _ __S_ _ __haw的撤退路线，希望能搞清楚_ _ __他_ _ __会_ _ __在_ _ __哪里_ _ __潜伏_ _ __以及他的下一步会怎么走，他还需要_ _ __多想一步_ _ __，准备好面对随时可能来袭的敌军_ _ __。_ _ __这也是为什么_ _ __他们派_ _ __侦察兵去往_ _ __S_ _ __haw撤退的反方向，就是为了确保_ _ __S_ _ __haw不会出其不意从背后偷袭。_ _

 

 

__“_ _ __别想了_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__Charles眨了眨眼。“什么？”_ _

 

__

__Erik。是的，_ _ __E_ _ __rik。站在_ _ __他们_ _ __帐篷_ _ __口_ _ __，双臂抱在胸前，双脚_ _ __像_ _ __生了根一样四平八稳地站着，_ _ __与肩同宽_ _ __。他_ _ __觉得_ _ __自己没_ _ __表达_ _ __出——那些_ _ __泄露_ _ __自己情绪的事——但_ _ __对_ _ __那些很了解他的人来说——敢保证，很少有人这样——他不像自己想得那么_ _ __隐晦_ _ __，而且他现在_ _ __事实上_ _ __是在吼出_ _ __担忧_ _ __和不悦。_ _

 

__

__“_ _ __过去的_ _ __24小时_ _ __我都在外_ _ __追踪S_ _ __haw的后卫，但可惜追丢了，然后我回来就看到，当我离开的这段时间，你把自己_ _ __忙得筋疲力尽_ _ __？追丢_ _ __S_ _ __haw已经让我够生气了，_ _ __C_ _ __harles，而且我们_ _ __之前_ _ __谈过你要好好照顾自己——”_ _

 

 

__If by talk Erik means: Erik talked and Charles ignored._ _

__Erik说的是这个意思：_ _ __E_ _ __rik说_ _ __过_ _ __，_ _ __C_ _ __harles无视_ _ __了_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__“是，”_ _ __他_ _ __停下来，把地图推开。_ _ __画地图需要_ _ __他全神贯注_ _ __，而E_ _ __rik不会允许他短时间内再_ _ __看_ _ __这些图了_ _ __。_ _ __“_ _ __但_ _ __面对敌军撤退以及随时随地的_ _ __反袭，_ _ __你会原谅我_ _ __不_ _ __优先考虑一_ _ __天_ _ __八小时的睡眠和一日三餐_ _ __的_ _ __吧？”_ _

 

__

__奇迹中_ _ __的奇迹，这哄骗得_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __露出一个微笑_ _ __，“当然我会原谅你。问得好_ _ __。_ _ __”讽刺。这真是_ _ __进展顺利_ _ __。很快_ _ __他们_ _ __就能面无表情地_ _ __继续_ _ __，甚至_ _ __在_ _ __他们觉得危险的时候用上黑色幽默。“_ _ __而_ _ __现在，因为我们都有能_ _ __干_ _ __的_ _ __指挥官_ _ __并且知道必要_ _ __时_ _ __到哪里去找我们，我们现在要_ _ __委任代表_ _ __，以及，在我盯着你吃下热热的一餐后，我们一起去睡一觉。”_ _

 

__

__“_ _ __我_ _ __有一些必须要做的_ _ __事_ _ __——”_ _

 

__

__显然_ _ __这对_ _ __E_ _ __rik来说毫无意义。哦_ _ __，亲爱的_ _ __，_ _ __不_ _ __，_ _ __不要——E_ _ __rik大_ _ __步_ _ __走进帐篷_ _ __，_ _ __然后_ _ __他_ _ __——“_ _ __哦_ _ __，玩真的，_ _ __E_ _ __rik，真的有必要这样嘛？_ _ __不，别_ _ __——”_ _ __猛_ _ __地把_ _ __C_ _ __harles的_ _ __椅子_ _ __向后拉，尽管_ _ __C_ _ __har_ _ __l_ _ __es还_ _ __坐_ _ __在上面，_ _ __不顾C_ _ __harles_ _ __之后试图订_ _ __回去_ _ __的一堆乱糟糟的_ _ __文件_ _ __，用_ _ __一_ _ __只_ _ __手臂钩住_ _ __C_ _ __harles的膝盖，另一只_ _ __手臂_ _ __绕_ _ __住C_ _ __harles的肩下，然_ _ __后——_ _

 

__

__他一定不是_ _ __认真的。_ _

 

__

__“__ _ _把__ _ _我__ 放下 _ _！”__ _ _但__ _ _听起来更像是被吓到__ _ _而__ _ _生气的__ _ _抗议__ _ _，而非__ _ _真正__ _ _的谴责。__

 

__

__Erik的胸_ _ __随着笑_ _ __隆隆作响。“_ _ __很乐意_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__不_ _ __，不是那样！_ _ __小床_ _ __，不——太没有威严了——_ _

 

__

__但_ _ __Erik_ _ __还是_ _ __照做了，他很开心而乐意地把_ _ __C_ _ __harles放在他的小床上。_ _ __很好_ _ __。如果他非要这样荒谬地干涉工作，_ _ __C_ _ __harles只能等_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __起身_ _ __给他_ _ __拿些_ _ __之前说到的食物时趁机逃跑了，_ _ __让E_ _ __rik其他的命令也见鬼去吧。_ _

 

__

__不过他没_ _ __那么走运——Erik露出牙笑着回答，很显然他把这些想法_ _ __暴露出来_ _ __了。_ _ __露出牙笑_ _ __不过是为了进一步_ _ __增加——_ _ __以及，天啊，笑容还在_ _ __继续_ _ __扩大——一块金属碎块_ _ __蹦_ _ __到空中，扭曲拉伸，当_ _ __他_ _ __意识到这_ _ __是_ _ __什么_ _ __，奋力试图_ _ __挣开的时候，_ _ __金属_ _ __已经飞_ _ __向_ _ __了_ _ __C_ _ __harles_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__“真可惜，”Erik对他说_ _ __道_ _ __，很_ _ __显然很高兴_ _ __看到金属_ _ __吸附住_ _ __Charles的手腕_ _ __并_ _ __突然停住，_ _ __系_ _ __在一根小小的链子上——那链子_ _ __几_ _ __秒前_ _ __还是_ _ __几把叉子和_ _ __汤匙_ _ __——系在小床的一根床柱上。“_ _ __太慢了_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__“去你_ _ __的_ _ __——”_ _

 

__

__笑容__ _ _几乎让人__ 炫目—— _ _E__ _ _rik并不在意这么多，这__ _ _可__ _ _一点都不讨人喜欢。__ _ _一点也不__ _ _。__

__

__

__“_ _ __那_ _ __我就_ _ __拉_ _ __着这小床_ _ __跟着我_ _ __，”_ _ __Charles气鼓鼓_ _ __地说，好吧，真幼稚，是的，好吧，但他_ _ __真的_ _ __想，他会瞪着_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __。_ _ __更好一点_ _ __，_ _ __他真的会照他威胁的_ _ __那样_ _ __做，即使得在床的一侧摆动着腿挪动_ _ __——_ _

 

__

__他_ _ __最好还是记住_ _ __E_ _ __rik非常喜欢挑战比较好。“_ _ __哦_ _ __？”Erik的_ _ __眼中_ _ __只剩下_ _ __欢欣_ _ __在_ _ __跳跃_ _ __。_ _ __如果_ _ __这就是他娱乐_ _ __他人_ _ __的_ _ __极限_ _ __，无疑他_ _ __需要_ _ __多出门_ _ __开开眼界_ _ __。“_ _ __你要这么_ _ __做？_ _ __我_ _ __觉得这_ _ __很难_ _ __做_ _ __，_ _ __特别是——哦，嗯——“他漫不经心地伸出手，_ _ __挥舞着手腕_ _ __，_ _ __又_ _ __将手重重向下一_ _ __挥，_ _ __大概就是床腿的方向——_ _ __那些_ _ __床腿_ _ __嵌_ _ __到地上，_ _ __变形_ _ __成螺旋状击穿尘土，_ _ __直到它们_ _ __稳稳地、深深地钉住。“_ _ __祝你能_ _ __顺利把它们_ _ __拔_ _ __出来。”_ _

 

__

__诸神__ _ _在上，认真的__ _ _吗__ _ _？__ 认真的吗？ _ _“__ _ _你__ _ _真是__ _ _太__ _ _幼稚了！”他__ _ _的__ _ _一只手腕被扣住，然后是__ _ _另一只__ _ _。它__ _ _们__ _ _不会轻易解下来的__ _ _，__ _ _如果__ _ _E__ _ _rik不想解开的话。__

 

__

__带着些_ _ __假意_ _ __的_ _ __关心_ _ __，E_ _ __rik_ _ __伸出一只手_ _ __放在_ _ __他_ _ __身上，将他推_ _ __躺_ _ __在床上。“_ _ __不_ _ __，不，别挣扎了。你就_ _ __乖乖_ _ __坐在这里，我去给我们做晚饭。”_ _

 

__

__“不，你现在就解开我手上的这_ _ __些_ _ __鬼东西_ _ __，_ _ __让我回去做事！”但…_ _ __他_ _ __也不是真的生气，不是吗？_ _ __他应当感受到_ _ __挫败_ _ __，_ _ __但…_ _ __心里扬起_ _ __温暖的小泡沫_ _ __，_ _ __闪耀，温暖而明亮。_ _

 

__

__Erik皱起__ _ _眉，__ _ _带着——不，那只是假意__ _ _的__ _ _关心：他在__ 嘲讽 _ _C__ _ _harles。__ _ _“__ _ _真奇怪。我可没有这样的打算。”__ _ _大概__ _ _只是因为他能做到，他伸出手轻轻扣住了__ _ _C__ _ _harles的下颌。“__ _ _同不同意__ _ _？”__

 

__

__“你见鬼去吧——”_ _

 

__

__“对着要给你做饭的人这样说话可不是_ _ __件_ _ __好事_ _ __啊_ _ __。”_ _

 

__

__“Erik！”_ _

 

__

__但E__ _ _rik已经先一步__ _ _离开__ _ _了床边，走向他们的__ _ _包裹__ _ _——而且，到这个时候，他们的所有物都互相混在了一起，__ _ _C__ _ _harles有一半__ _ _的__ _ _东西在__ _ _E__ _ _rik的包裹里，__ _ _E__ _ _rik的反过来也是。在__ _ _战场上__ _ _他们的__ _ _生活__ _ _就这样__ _ _交织__ _ _在一起__ _ _，这就是为什么__ _ _这么长__ _ _时间后E__ _ _rik认为他能这么做__ _ _——这块__ _ _让人__ _ _极度__ _ _愤怒的金属现在正__ _ _嘲弄着C__ _ _harles__ _ _的__ _ _皮肤，__ _ _在E__ _ _rik试图在他们的供给中找出各种各样的食材、打火机，显然是为了__ _ _生火的__ _ _时候__ _ _，无论__ _ _Charles如何破口大骂，__ _ _E__ _ _rik都不会解开的。热__ _ _食——是__ 会 _ _很棒，Charles__ _ _必须__ _ _承认。__

 

__

__“_ _ __恐怕只能_ _ __是_ _ __米_ _ __饭了，”Erik_ _ __回头_ _ __说道。“_ _ __但_ _ __我_ _ __去找了_ _ __些野味，或许_ _ __炖饭_ _ __会很不错，还有些土豆和_ _ __胡椒_ _ __，然后——”_ _

 

__

__Erik出门采_ _ __摘_ _ __了。神才知道他得花上多大的力气讨价还价才能拿到点新鲜的蔬菜。尽管如此_ _ __，_ _ __估计_ _ __那些_ _ __野味是他自己逮的_ _ __。_ _ __如果_ _ __他有_ _ __什么_ _ __让人_ _ __特别印象深刻_ _ __的_ _ __，_ _ __除了露出的牙齿_ _ __和_ _ __坚定的决心，_ _ __估计_ _ __没有什么_ _ __比得上_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__“Erik！”_ _

 

__

__“没听见_ _ __，C_ _ __harles。”_ _ __他说得如此_ _ __轻快愉悦，_ _ __毫不在意_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__Erik从不撒谎，尽管_ _ __现在开始也许不错_ _ __——_ _ __洗心革面_ _ __，_ _ __出尔反尔_ _ __，放_ _ __C_ _ __harles离开那床。大约五分钟后_ _ __，_ _ __对此_ _ __寄予_ _ __的希望破灭了，_ _ __而且_ _ __Charles_ _ __不情愿地_ _ __安定_ _ __在_ _ __小床上，盯着_ _ __E_ _ __rik切蔬菜的_ _ __背影_ _ __，给野味剥皮烹饪，那只兔子看上去一定很好吃。_ _

__

__

__

__不幸的是_ _ __，当_ _ __E_ _ __rik最终端进来一碗炖煮的时候_ _ __，_ _ __他的目光就无法保持在_ _ __E_ _ __rik身上了。_ _

 

__

__热食_ _ __。他完全忘记了几分钟前刚说过的话——这真是天堂，_ _ __E_ _ __rik就是_ _ __圣人_ _ __，_ _ __而且_ _ __——_ _

 

__

__“你知道的，你刚才发出了噪音估计违反了大多数公众场所的规定。”_ _

 

__

__什么_ _ __？他_ _ __——_ _ __哦，是的，好吧，真的是炖的_ _ __好_ _ __美味，他不是要——_ _

 

__

__诸神__ _ _诅咒__ _ _E__ _ _rik，他在__ 笑。“是很美味，行了吧？”他尝了一口，但真的一点都不烫，他忍耐了几十秒Erik的压抑的、极力不爆发出来的笑，他还是咧开嘴露齿笑了，又装了一勺送进他嘴里。

 

__

__Charles还没来得及_ _ __发出_ _ __任何声音_ _ __来_ _ __，_ _ __E_ _ __rik先_ _ __笑开了_ _ __。_ _ __

 

 

“看到了吗？ _ _那__ 就是我想要的。”

 

 

退出记忆，Charles枕在Erik的胸前，平静地呼吸着，因为他刚才的体验的愉悦而平静。愉悦无疑是相对的，Erik最终控制他的趋势原来这么早就表现出来了，在那表面上甜蜜的记忆中。如果他早知道要注意什么，他也许会早点料到这一切的结局。

 

 

如果？ _ _如果__ _ _？__

 

 

对自己撒谎是不可原谅而懦弱，但Charles现在正在这么做。他一直都知道，在心底里。他是一个繁育者，他喜欢Erik的宠爱，单纯地选择不去意识到这是求爱的行为，无视这是当匹配的伴侣出现时所放射出的信息素。伴侣越匹配，信息素越强。就这么简单。

 

 

一点也不简单。

 

 

“你，让我照顾你，”Erik继续说，手指在Charles背上的曲线上滑动，先是食指尖，再是中指，然后两根手指都上，再接着是无名指，勾勒着Charles身体的起伏。“我爱你的雀斑。”他停下来，手指点着其中的一个斑，比对待皮肤异变还专注地对待它，无疑。

 

 

“我几乎不 _ _让__ 你（照顾我），即使是那时，你知道的。那时，我只是觉得你不愿意被阻止，这真是太可爱了。”

 

 

Erik的胸膛随着他哼哼着承认而颤动着——就像是一台迷你按摩机在Charles颊边颤动。“现在又有什么不同吗？”

 

 

“如果你看不出分别，我告诉你也没用。”

 

 

“那可真是悲观的看法。”

 

 

但是是真实的。正是这样的看法将Erik的手指也算在内了,Erik的手指，随着手指的点点滑低，溜进Charles裤子里的腰上，那里的皮肤平日里总是被遮盖住的——而他从未在Erik在场的时候清醒地记着自己裸露过腰下面的部位。他在最后一战负伤后，Erik一定是已经看过他不着一缕的样子，而在Westchester沦陷之后的日子里，当他醒来，发现自己穿着Erik的衣服时，他一定也是被剥光过。就算是后者，尽管他的底裤没有换过，Erik可能并没有完全脱光他的衣服，尽管他一定是令人敬佩地忍住不去偷看他最终得到的这些…

 

 

“你看出有什么不同了 _ _吗__ ？”

 

 

他问问题的方式一定有问题：Erik在他身下叹了口气，叹息是如此长，用手掌抚摸着Charles腰部以下的挺翘，就在他腰带下。“是的，Charles，我看出了。”

 

 

“那为什么对你无关紧要？”

 

 

“因为，尽管不同，但这是它 _ _应__ 有的样子。”

 

 

这真是太无礼了：Charles在Erik的肩上皱了皱眉了。“你不觉得我能照顾好自己吗？”

 

 

“我觉得你能；我不觉得你需要。我认为你值得其他人来照顾你。”

 

 

“‘值得’。真是个有趣的词。”

 

 

Erik弯了弯手掌，捏了捏一团肉，好像在那里燃了一小簇不知名的火花一样…Charles的背上传上来的感觉也不全是不快，背上和后颈像被刺了一般，酥麻感一直蔓上头皮。“显然你并不认同这个词。”

 

 

“我是不是也值得一举一动都受控制？”

 

 

Erik又一声叹息。“你知道我不是这个意思。”

 

 

他的意思，是的——他的意思。他言语中的意思，以及Erik灵巧的手有节奏地在Charles的肌肤上游走，另一只手随即加入，圈住Charles，将Charles压向

前，这之中的意思。他此时几乎整个压住Erik，这种挪动比他想象的难多了：他们因为相互摩擦粘在一起——皮肤间汗湿淋淋——但移动他自己的一小部分是小事一桩，他伸出了自己的手，头也随之从另一个方向扭了过来，他试图把自己藏起来，而同时他等待着，等待着——等待着什么？

 

 

“那你是什么意思？”他低语道。

 

 

答案并没有立刻到来，但Erik的呼吸滞住了，然后他停了下来，那么他屏住呼吸的呼吸间一定藏着答案。最终，答案来了：“我的意思是，你是如此可爱，你值得这个世界更多的善待。我…”他深吸了一口气，屏息，用鼻子磨蹭着Charles的下颌。“我的意思是，你让我想为你做些什么，只是因为你是你，我憎恨这个伤害你的世界——我想要在每个清晨用触碰唤醒你，看着你醒来时睁开的蓝眼睛，我就知道，至少今天，没有人能伤害你，因为你是我的。”

 

 

噢。 _ _噢。__ 要是有这么简单…

 

 

这可 _ _从不是__ 这么简单的。

 

肌肤相亲，欲望，本能，生理反应，社会教条，这么多，远多于Erik的…爱。那 _ _是__ 爱，不是吗？不，那不是一个问题——不该被问出来。那 _ _是__ 爱。在所有其他他们沉浸其中的腐朽中，它仍在那里，从更轻松的时刻提取出来，那时Erik的笑还只是笑，而不是压抑的一种方式。

 

 

 _ _你__ 在伤害我。”他低语道，言语从齿间滑到空气中，带着些粘腻，在齿间纠缠，绊着他。“你——”

 

 

他全身火热而充满欲望，皮肤间以及其他什么的太近了，它们钻进Charles的肋骨，燃起火焰，使他更靠近Erik的身体，胯部和胸相贴，他的下颌靠着Erik的锁骨，身高差让他得以抬头而Erik低头，目光对在一起。在这个过程中，他们的脚缠绕在一起，Erik的脚踝碰上Charles小腿，上下摩擦着，尽可能让紧张感消退。“我不会伤害你的，”Erik低声道，这些话像泡沫一样传到Charles的唇上——空气振动着，颤抖着，溢入他的唇间，越来越近，越来越近——

 

 

一个吻，远比空气坚实，但从本质上来说没有什么区别。Erik哄骗着向前推进，窥探着，从他嘴里说出的话变得更轻，当然也更加湿润，但… Charles让步了，为他打开嘴唇，把Erik的舌头叠到自己的舌上，轻抚着，说着正如他意的话——不，也不能这么说。如果真是这样，他一定会咬上一口的。亲吻，和啃咬。但是此时此刻，只有亲吻，吮吸残留着的晚餐鸭子的味道，和他自己嘴白葡萄酒的余香。对Erik来说，如果他真的看重这个，那可不是什么愉悦的体验。

 

 

他们分开了，带着轻轻的喘息——他们两个人都，再次呼吸到空气。但正是Erik转头，随着呼吸说道：“只是感觉上的受伤。但我保证——这样你会更舒适的。”

 

 

不，他不会的，亲吻、承诺以及更多的囚禁，当他在Erik的床上醒来，怀着孕，被困住，被爱着，被需要着——他正用自己的欲望杀死自己。不可能有其他可能：Erik只会用Charles给予他的来伤害他。“你 _ _毁了__ 我。”

 

 

各种意义上的毁，为什么不也包含性方面的？那些手——有着安全感，抚慰，带着温热从脊椎向上抚，上下其手的刺激他的上身，以及他的下体。他不舒服的蠕动着身子。这种多蠢的做法—他的扭动摩擦着Erik的身体，隔着穿在下身的，可怕的贴身布料。

 

 

但Erik还没完：就算现在手已经伸到Charles的裤子里了——裤子到底是怎么解开的？——他正揉捏着Charles的臀部，他不会在他准备好之前轻易放过这机会：“再来一段记忆。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“让我给你看看当我发现你属于 _ _我__ _ _的__ 那时候我是怎么想的吧。我的爱人。 _ _我的__ 繁育者。”

 

 

说“不”并非选择，特别是在Erik的思维已经和他的发生脉冲时，和他们四唇相对的节奏一致；不接受从不可行。他的思维和身体在压力下弯曲着，嘴张开着，吮吸着Erik的舌头——光滑，温暖而湿润——正如他依附于记忆的思维和记忆的到来—

 

__

__Charles_ _ __太_ _ __苍白了，但那_ _ __是_ _ __他失_ _ __血_ _ __后可以预料到的_ _ __。缝_ _ __了太多针，_ _ __多到_ _ __记不清有多少，他的大腿_ _ __一侧_ _ __会留下一道疤痕。但_ _ __，综合_ _ __所有看，这都比预想中的好太多了：再向右几英寸，那刀就会刺_ _ __到_ _ __动脉，那样血就止不住了。_ _

 

__

__这么近。__ 太 _ _近了。__

 

__

__不会_ _ __有下一次了。Charles再也不会上战场了。绝不_ _ __会_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__他_ _ __重重地_ _ __呼吸着_ _ __，就好像那挥之不去的_ _ __、眼睁睁看着_ _ __Charles倒下_ _ __的_ _ __恐惧会_ _ __随呼吸而去_ _ __——他_ _ __坐_ _ __在椅子上_ _ __向前_ _ __倚_ _ __去_ _ __，缩短了他和_ _ __C_ _ __harles之间的距离_ _ __，而且_ _ __——_ _ __他现在_ _ __被允许触碰Charles了。他_ _ __可以_ _ __伸出手，将手_ _ __搭_ _ __在Charles的前额上，_ _ __探查Charles_ _ __是否发热_ _ __，_ _ __而这已经是过去的_ _ __一小时_ _ __里他_ _ __第15次做这个_ _ __动作了。_ _ __他太_ _ __疏忽了，没有——_ _ __逃避_ _ __这份神圣的职责。_ _

 

__

__照顾_ _ __Charles。这就是他的职责，_ _ __或许_ _ __在见到_ _ __他_ _ __之后他就已经担起了_ _ __这个_ _ __职责_ _ __，_ _ __但现在要做的有更多。_ _

 

__

__“我_ _ __需要_ _ __和你谈谈，”_ _ __外科医生来_ _ __找_ _ __找E_ _ __rik_ _ __时对_ _ __他说道，_ _ __踏出_ _ __医疗_ _ __帐篷_ _ __，_ _ __E_ _ __rik在过去的人生中从未如_ _ __此_ _ __恐慌过_ _ __。他_ _ __心里_ _ __如此_ _ __肯定Charles正在死去，正在离开他，而_ _ __他们_ _ __之间_ _ __的_ _ __——_ _ __从不是_ _ __任何事。_ _

 

__

__最开始_ _ __那是如此让人难以置信，_ _ __这一段粗略叙事的_ _ __开始_ _ __和_ _ __停止，然而医师显然非常窘困，不确定应该怎样告诉_ _ __E_ _ __rik如此…_ _ __难以置信_ _ __的事情。最终_ _ __医师_ _ __还是_ _ __迟钝_ _ __地说：“_ _ __他_ _ __是一_ _ __个_ _ __繁育者，而且_ _ __已经_ _ __被标记了_ _ __，_ _ __”_ _ __男人_ _ __说道，_ _ __双_ _ __手_ _ __绞在一起_ _ __，嘴唇_ _ __被_ _ __咬的都白了。”但…_ _ __我提取_ _ __了一份血样，_ _ __有_ _ __迹象…”_ _

 

 

__男人_ _ __的声音逐渐变小，但_ _ __E_ _ __rik凑上前，挪得近了些；_ _ __男人_ _ __稳稳地站着，虽然只是_ _ __纯粹_ _ __凭借着意志力_ _ __；_ _ __汗流过眉毛，他的呼吸越来越薄弱_ _ __。_ _ __“_ _ __他_ _ __的_ _ __血样_ _ __显示出_ _ __萌芽_ _ __连结的迹象。荷尔蒙_ _ __水平_ _ __上升，这意味着_ _ __目前为止_ _ __这个连结还未完成，这就是为什么荷尔蒙水平这么高_ _ __：_ _ __他的身体正在驱使他完成这个连结。”_ _

 

__

__就在那时__ _ _：一切都支离破碎，又截然不同地组合回去，__ _ _用剧变__ _ _重新编__ _ _排__ _ _了他的生活__ ， _ _是__ _ _如此__ _ _猛烈__ _ _，它__ _ _应是__ _ _如此可怕——但这从不可怕。__ _ _这__ _ _太__ _ _完美__ _ _了。__ 这 _ _太完美了。__

__

__

__他_ _ __和Charles之间建立_ _ __了_ _ __连结。_ _

 

__

__他_ _ __哼_ _ __哼_ _ __了一会儿，松开手，_ _ __穿过_ _ __Charles的头发，_ _ __梳理_ _ __那些_ _ __汗湿_ _ __的一_ _ __络络_ _ __头发。他的_ _ __伴侣_ _ __需要好好洗个澡：他已经_ _ __清洗_ _ __过了，_ _ __身上_ _ __的血都擦_ _ __掉_ _ __了，但因为战役他浑身都是汗。好好_ _ __洗个澡_ _ __，_ _ __美美_ _ __吃顿饭，再加上舒适的床——最后一点_ _ __正好还能_ _ __完成连_ _ __结_ _ __。显然_ _ __，_ _ __这件事很快_ _ __就能_ _ __完成了。_ _

 

__

__显然_ _ __。假设_ _ __C_ _ __harles同意的话。_ _

 

__

__事情_ _ __可能并不会这样发生_ _ __。_ _

__

__

__“_ _ __是_ _ __帐篷里的_ _ __另一夜_ _ __，不是吗？“Erik呢喃道，_ _ __清理_ _ __着_ _ __C_ _ __harles_ _ __发根处_ _ __汗湿黏着的_ _ __颗粒。“_ _ __当你吻我的时候。是_ _ __那时候_ _ __。”Charles_ _ __推开_ _ __了。他从未想过要这样。_ _

 

__

__那__ _ _…__ _ _值得钦佩__ _ _，真的，__ _ _同时__ _ _也__ _ _十分__ _ _遗憾。__ _ _C__ _ _harles无疑万分痛苦去否认自己之前的人生__ _ _，__ _ _要如此努力去做好，去__ _ _给__ _ _人民树立榜样，当然他觉得他应该做，因为他是__ Charles _ _，__ _ _他的脑子里有这样的想法，__ _ _这是__ _ _他神圣的__ _ _任务，__ _ _去给每个人安排好每件事。他的__ _ _目标__ _ _让人钦佩，但无论是谁教他，他能做到这些事的唯一办法就是__ _ _伪装自己__ _ _，装成自己不是的那个人，去__ _ _担任__ _ _他生来就不该做的职务——那个人该罚。__

 

__

__事情__ _ _现在不同了。__ 必须 _ _会不同的。__ _ _S__ _ _haw__ _ _已经__ _ _死了，但只有在__ _ _攻取大部分__ _ _南部地区后——有人必须取代他的位置。__ _ _E__ _ _rik的唇抽动着，想着：__ _ _C__ _ _harles__ _ _绝不会__ _ _喜欢这个主意。中央集权__ _ _：__ _ _只要不是__ _ _S__ _ _haw掌权，这不会是件坏事，但__ _ _C__ _ _harles一直都__ _ _责骂__ _ _这个主意__ _ _。__ _ _等__ _ _他__ _ _醒来确实该好好谈谈，几周后。他们两个人__ _ _一起__ _ _取代__ _ _S__ _ _haw的位置，这__ _ _是__ _ _多么顺其自然，虽然会是以和大家想法都不同的方式__ _ _：__ _ _一旦他们发现Charles是繁育者，他__ _ _根本无法__ _ _成为任何统治者，但__ _ _无关紧要__ _ _，他会以另一种方式统治者。他会是__ _ _一个__ _ _完美的__ _ _伴侣：在__ _ _政治方面__ _ _他__ _ _真是比__ _ _E__ _ _rik__ _ _见过__ _ _的大多数人都聪明——Charles__ _ _能__ _ _在__ _ _先前__ _ _商定好的框架下高效地管理好政府——中央政府会有的，无论__ _ _C__ _ _harles喜不喜欢——而虽然他的决定需要由__ _ _E__ _ _rik来最终裁定，他们最后想要的结__ _ _果__ _ _都是__ _ _一样__ _ _的——但大部分来说中央集权没道理不运作。军队__ _ _就会是__ _ _一个问题——他们不会认可一个繁育者当将领——但__ _ _E__ _ _rik总可以__ _ _秘密请教__ _ _他。完全__ _ _可行__ _ _——__ _ _比起__ _ _分开统治，甚至更好__ _ _。__

 

__

__他们_ _ __会是_ _ __绝佳_ _ __的合作_ _ __伙伴_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__“你和我，”Erik对他说道，将_ _ __手指_ _ __抽出Charles的头发，_ _ __用_ _ __关节撇过Charles的_ _ __脸颊_ _ __。“_ _ __亲爱_ _ __的，我是如此爱你。_ _ __”_ _

 

__

__他__ _ _确实是的。他从未想过他__ _ _会__ _ _——从未期待过一个伴侣，但__ _ _C__ _ _harles比起__ _ _他__ _ _见过的任何人都意味得多，而且…Erik是现在活着的最幸运的男人了。可以__ _ _拥有__ _ _Charles——命运丢给他的一切，所有的痛苦和心碎，都值得__ _ _换来__ 这一点 _ _。__ _ _Charles__ _ _。叫他“亲爱的”——他的父亲就是这样叫他的母亲的，这个词他用在谁身上都不对。但__ _ _对__ _ _他的伴侣__ _ _——__ _ _他__ _ _美妙的__ _ _，__ _ _棒极__ _ _的伴侣，这简直完美。Charles__ 就是 _ _个甜心，__ _ _比__ _ _Erik见过__ _ _的任何人__ _ _都要好，都要善良。__

 

__

__只要__ _ _他醒来，他们就可以谈谈这一点。__ _ _现在一切乐观__ _ _地看——Charles是他的__ 繁育者 _ _——__ _ _有些问题需__ _ _要__ _ _解答。为什么__ _ _Charles__ _ _要隐藏自己？__ _ _他们该__ _ _怎样宣布他的属性__ _ _？谁__ _ _会是接下来__ _ _W__ _ _estchester__ _ _的__ _ _摄政王？还有很多事__ _ _需要__ _ _考虑。__

 

__

__而且_ _ __…_ _ __还有_ _ __，看着Charles如此苍白安静，_ _ __毫无血色_ _ __地躺在白色的床单上，_ _ __这让E_ _ __rik_ _ __十分不安_ _ __。当_ _ __S_ _ __haw的剑穿过他的皮肤，他倒下——而Charles，这个惊奇的人，_ _ __用_ _ __身体的一侧_ _ __拦住_ _ __了_ _ __S_ _ __haw_ _ __，_ _ __他的腿上血喷涌而出_ _ __，_ _ __但他仍旧_ _ __稳稳_ _ __地抓着_ _ __S_ _ __haw_ _ __，直到E_ _ __rik结束一切。_ _

 

__

__Erik一点都不奇怪_ _ __这一切是那么让人难以_ _ __承受_ _ __——_ _ __之后_ _ __他_ _ __马上_ _ __倒在了地上，简直_ _ __吓坏_ _ __了_ _ __E_ _ __rik，_ _ __E_ _ __rik_ _ __不停_ _ __地大叫着_ _ __医生_ _ __。_ _

 

__

__但那_ _ __…_ _ __结束了_ _ __。他用手拨_ _ __着_ _ __自己的头发，稳稳地呼吸着。无需_ _ __再_ _ __回忆这段记忆了。_ _ __C_ _ __harles的大腿内侧会留下一道伤疤。_ _ __就这些_ _ __。_ _ __S_ _ __haw_ _ __死了_ _ __，Charles还会好好的。_ _

 

__

不仅 _ _是好好的。他__ _ _最终__ _ _可以做回自己，而且肯定的是，刚开始这一切会让他难以接受，但他们可以一起度过这一切__ _ _，__ _ _Charles会找__ _ _回__ _ _自己的，看吧__ _ _毕竟__ _ _也没那么__ _ _糟——他__ _ _可以和以前一样__ _ _带来不同__ _ _——而且——而且——他们会在一起。__

 

__

__因为_ _ __Charles是他的伴侣。_ _

 

__

__神_ _ __啊，真是难以置信。_ _

 

__

__“你真是让人难以置信，”他呢喃_ _ __着_ _ __，靠过去亲吻了Charles的前额。肌肤相亲_ _ __；_ _ __他并没有退回去。_ _

 

__

__他_ _ __停留了很长一段时间，_ _ __只是_ _ __呼吸着Charles的气息，知道——知道——从未有任何人_ _ __像他_ _ __现在这样幸福。_ _ __

 

 

记忆渐渐淡去，回到现实中温暖的肌肤和钩住他膝盖内侧的腿，将他拉向Erik，而这本不可能，因为他刚才躺在Erik身上。但Erik总是嘲笑着不可能，Erik的腿在Charles中间，这让他们的身体无比契合，Erik的腿钩着Charles的膝盖，将他拉的更近。

 

 

紧紧地压在一起，不留任何想象的空间，而鉴于他们两个人都没有到，顶着Charles臀部的凸起，无疑就是他现在想的那样，无论他是否做好准备去承认——他还没有。没准备好。

 

 

“现在相信我了？”Erik在Charles的颊边低语。

 

 

一切都十分不合常理，当然，Erik对他的看法。他从不完美，从不令人震惊，他是繁育者这事大概也十分吓人。“你怎么会觉得我是完美的伴侣人选。”他挪动了一下，给他们的臀部和胸部带来了摩擦，有点尴尬，汗水的粘腻让人惶恐，但总比腿间的东西渴望被人触碰要来的好。他——他聪明老练，而且在他独处伴随幻想的夜晚，他知道那种感觉：如果他要去触碰，他的手会总是会变得粘粘的。

 

 

Erik只是笑，发出愉悦的隆隆声——他从未碰过Charles裤子上的拉链，但拉链仍然被拉开了。Erik的手轻易地滑到Charles的臀部下，突然一拉，把Charles稳稳地拉高，直到他们的腹股沟完全地对在一起，

 

 

哦，亲爱的，那——那真是再好不过了，他的开口在跳动，他变硬了，而且，现在如果是和Moira一起，他会剥掉裤子滚到她上方，嘴从胸移上颈，把手指伸到她的腿间，而她会触碰他的阴茎，让他准备好，他们会亲吻——

 

 

“你有一个多棒的屁股啊，“正当Erik低吼的时候——

 

 

Erik把他翻了过去，他并没有看到它成真。

 

 

“我认为你 _ _正是我__ 理想中的伴侣候选人。”Erik告诉他，双肘撑在他身体两侧，悬在他上方，下身贴着Charles，他弯着背。这让你不适吗？ _ _看上去__ 不太舒服。“我从未想过会这么容易。我只是觉得你值得这一切。我从未改变过想法。”

 

 

那…感受到即使是最小的一丝奉承不是不可能。他一直是个可怕的人——他知道他是，而Erik无论如何也想要他。他要么太疯狂，要么就是蠢得无可救药地陷入爱河。大约二者皆是。而…每个人都会想被这样爱着，不是吗？当然他对此的爱并非如此与众不同，大约就一点吧？这是不健康的，他不能呆在这里，但——他感觉自己要烧起来了，为这样的认知而兴奋，从他们几乎黏在一起的嘴唇中喘着气呼吸着，看着Erik俯在他上方，降下身子，亲吻他，在他的额上，鼻尖，到他的嘴唇——

 

 

他身上结结实实的重量，手放在他脸的两侧，在亲吻时稳稳地固定着他—— _ _他__ 从未当过被亲吻的那个，在Erik之前没有过。他总是主动的那个，控制全局，但这真是意外让人陶醉，和忙活在摇篮和女人间大不相同。他用手稳稳握着Moira和她细细的腰，一边压倒她，她则喘着气抓着他的头发，把他的头拉下来亲吻——即使是那是，他最终也会掌控住亲吻，总是在她的暗示下。

 

 

像这样感觉好极了。奇怪，但——他从不知道自己这么小，小到可以 _ _他__ 可以成为被握住的那个。从来都不知道——

 

 

意识的火花咬住他的大脑，点燃，扩散，匆匆扫过他的意识。

 

 

什么？不，他没有——他猛得躺回枕头，惊了一下，向上看着Erik，而这无济于事——他正笑着，满足地，然后…不。

 

 

他花了五秒钟才搞清楚发生了什么。而这——可 _ _远比__ 足够多多了。

 

 

第一秒：Erik推撞着Charles在过去几周一丝不苟筑起的防御——这防御他以为他还建起了。但他是一个心灵感应者：他的本能就是放下这些防御，而没有人的防御能在做爱的时候更开放了。在做爱的时候开放自己不过是他的第二本质，去感受他的伴侣正感受的，去混合去品尝身心结合带来的高潮的全部。

 

 

第二秒：意识到防御并没有筑起，Erik利用了这点，毫不羞耻地滑进Charles的意识中，好像原本就属于那里一样。Erik温暖，势不可挡，也完全无法错过，他的意识愉悦地哼出了声。

 

 

第三秒：他的意识弯曲着，包裹着Charles的思维，把它们拉向他，细细探索检查。

 

 

第四秒：Charles在想Moira。

 

__

第五秒： _ _操。__


	19. Chapter 19

###  [ Chapter 19 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1526744/chapters/3979933)

 

 ** **Notes**** ：

好咯，就是这样啦：深夜档有肉部分的警告。基本上来说就是Erik可笑极了，Charles大脑一团浆糊，大概和磕了药的人一样（不）可靠，一切都处在混乱状态。

 

****正文：** **

转变几乎是瞬间的：先前那不断晃动，以他俩欲望的热反馈来刺激他意识的金属，现在冷却了下来，围绕Charles的思想并挤压着，仿佛试图要用这些金属小片将他扼死 。Erik不是读心者：他大概对所作所为没什么概念，但天哪这很疼。 _ _实在__ 很疼。

 

 

“放开，放开——”他在呜咽，就像个受惊的孩子，但这疼痛至极，就像是寒冰在他的思想边缘冻结，并一直扩张，占据越来越大的空间，将他的意识挤压到越来越小的地方。“你伤到我了——这很痛——”

 

 

几秒之后这些（金属碎片）在空中碎裂，用手肘支撑着，困住了Charles，像是经历争斗后粗喘着——同样地具有危险性。他的瞳孔放大，眼睛里几乎看不到光彩，怒视印在Charles的肌肤上——那儿本该留下他慷慨的吻。这使他显得空虚，不过是狂怒的拟人体。

 

 

“你 _ _永远__ 不，”他发出嘶嘶声，咧开嘴露出牙齿，“和 _ _我__ 在一起的时候你永远不要想她。”

 

 

如果Erik期待一个答复，那他分配给它的时间未免也太短了。他俯身噙住Charles的唇，激烈得牙齿相碰发出响声，Charles被挤得更往枕头里去，颤抖地伸手紧抓住Erik的肩头，纯粹只因反射。重新拾起那些精神屏障——他需要重拾防护，让它们准备就绪，并且上锁——

 

 

他的唇突然被闲置，在Erik的牙齿陷入他脖颈的几秒之前。没有用力得足以弄破皮——但他静止着，颤抖着，忍受陷于Erik牙齿之下的自己脉搏的咚咚声。“你再试试把我挡在外面，”Erik在他脖子边低吼，在俯身前移开了一段时间以便讲话，然后将牙齿印在已有痕迹的地方。

 

 

本能是有趣的东西：它说当优胜的猎食者朝你颈动脉下手时，你会停止移动，以免喉咙被扯掉。但…他抗争着不为本能所驱使，是吧？以及这并不令人愉快——Erik说如果疼他就会停止的。

 

 

他应该大声告诉他这一点。将这说出来，用语言，任何三岁以上的小孩都知道要怎么做，该死——

 

 

他试图翻身，试图扭动身子逃离。

 

 

不出所料，他所有努力换来的只是一只牙齿锋利的鲨鱼：Erik更咬紧了一点，以咬痕处作为着力点不断摇晃Charles。这使他的牙齿陷入更深，直接深入脉搏，那里的血液冲击着Erik的舌头。

 

 

孩提时Charles曾在手里拿着幼鸟，感受它的心脏在指间颤动，发狂似的，并且恐慌。掌控生命是种强大的感觉，尽管被控制生命的人想法恰好相反。被Erik从本质上尝舐生命，舌头撩拨脉搏，他能做的就只是眨眼，眨到眼睛酸痛，凝视天花板，思考，祈祷。

 

 

如果Erik直接咬在他脖子上该怎么办?他可以用牙齿扯开咽喉的——显然这不是 _ _不可能__ 。

 

 

这也绝不会是吻痕。

 

 

“停下。 _ _停下__ 。”好的：这恰恰就是他应该说的——Erik承诺过。

 

 

Erik还没有到忘记这点的地步：他立刻松开撤回身子，粗重地呼吸。

 

 

在其他时候，在其他情况下，他会对Erik恶语相向。先前他会总是会这么做。但在如今的情况下，愤怒并没有让他的欲望消减：Erik贴在他脖子上的唇仍然是 _ _Erik贴在他脖子上的唇__ ，不管是因愤怒而啃咬还是其他。他的手仍放在Erik的肩上，他体内的本能在大叫着反抗，但愤怒驱使他用手进一步探索，下至Erik的背，抓紧并 _ _重重__ 使力。

 

 

看Erik的眼睛能睁到什么程度本应是件滑稽的事。

 

 

这并不可笑。一点都不。这是 _ _引火烧身__ 。

 

 

“操，”他低吼，将指甲嵌入Erik的背，往下划。重重地划。

 

 

这会见血的。他能感到手指下的滑腻，在他移来移去的时候留下污迹，直到移得太远，血由于阻力而流尽，只留他的手指在肌肤上移走。Erik哼了一声，和他扭成一团，晃动臀部，将他俩挤到一起，胯骨相撞，猛烈得足够撞出淤青。他瞥了Charles一眼——他看上去 _ _迷惑__ ，茫然，瞳孔依旧大张——

 

 

不应该是这样的。

 

 

如果他感到害怕——他该感到害怕吗？相对恐惧来说，愤怒更为容易，也绝对比被本能控制要好。那可怕的本能使他无法逻辑地思考。如果他现在停下，他眼里的刺痛感会化为泪水潸然而下。

 

 

那么，还是选择愤怒吧。这不公平，不公平，不公平——

 

 

但肌肤就是肌肤，渴望被触碰，渴望被抓挠。他可以轻易地让手指穿过Erik的发间，就和往常一样。见鬼去吧——他想要的一切，他应该得到，对吧？如果Erik强迫他做这些，那该死的，Charles可以好好操控这支骨骼相缠的疯狂之舞。

 

 

一把猛拉使Erik有所后退：要使Erik推离这并不奏效，事实上他是在将他拉得更近，往下拉得更近 。

 

 

“你想干什么——”

 

 

难道不明显吗？他陷入枕头里，弓起腰，在床单上摩擦，背上的细小汗珠留下痕迹。这张床令人厌恶。

 

 

他不用言语作答，只是将Erik的脸往下推至腹股沟附近，和Erik对抗直到他会意，让Charles蹂躏他的发，手伸进碍事的裤子然后扯下，用手抬起Charles的臀——他总是如此强壮，如此充满吸引力，可恶，他真是可恶——脱下他的裤子——这是婚服的最后一部分，然后随意地将它扔到一边。

 

 

当然Erik还穿着裤子，但在这一时刻，真正不平等的是这场游戏的本质。

 

 

耐心和裤子一样也离他而去了：如果他们再等一会，他会丧失理智的，所以就——“现在——”“继续，来，继续——”

 

 

Moria曾这么做过，一次或两次——不，别想这些，不要，专注于这潮湿的热度，Erik的舔舐，这如天鹅绒般丝滑的热度——实在太奇妙。他扭动着，伸展收缩的肌肉，用腿钩住褥单，几乎将它弄松散。他似垂死般抽泣，扭动肩膀，通过运动身体其他部位以抵消往Erik嘴里顶的欲求。从未有人告诉他感受会是这样。张开，闭合，将手伸入Erik的发里——柔软的发，浓密的发，到了能拉扯的长度，Charles以此引导Erik找到他喜欢的节奏。

 

 

噢，噢，他——Erik在发出 _ _哼哼__ 的声音。该死的，这是什么？他从来不知道这会是如此的感觉，就像是——

 

 

他还有些许自制力。是的。所有的欲求都可以得到控制，快速的起伏动作可以抑制为时断时续的移动，顶多只是臀部的几下抽搐。但他做不到合上耳朵，不去听自己不断溢出的喘息和音调攀升的呻吟，也无法阻止自己不去听Erik发出的下流的水声。Erik的手放在他臀部上，拇指陷入他臀骨上方的脊柱凹槽里，生理构造提供给了他一个压住Charles的方法。Erik的手像是网，遍布在他身上，黏住他，裹住他，困住他——但总是十分安全。虽然此刻他的手十分潮湿，放在他俩之间，和他们一样都已汗湿。

 

 

这太美妙了——比美妙的感觉还美妙——

 

 

拔出来——奔赴高潮，然后这——他仍然是个得体的人。他在做这个，但他是个得体的人，他不会在别人的嘴里高潮——不再没有准许的情况下。“拿开——”另一声高昂的叫唤，他的鼻子也震动起来，Charles试图扯Erik头发让他扭开，在他高潮的几秒之前——但这被无视了。他硬着射在了Erik喉咙里，身体颤抖得手指也痉挛似的大张，然后放开了Erik。他太专注于释放出心里逐渐增加的情感。起初这耗散了他的能量，令他感到失控，但他会安定下来，沉静下来，平稳下来…

 

 

之后，一切都是平静的。

 

 

如果除了躺在床上闭上眼睛他可以忍受其它，他也许会试一下，但他做不到看Erik，即使他能感受到Erik在他大腿旁喘息。他的喘息在寂静的房间里显得格外大声。他的呼吸潮湿，在Charles的腿上留下水汽，这些都可以是反对的理由，虽然…不完全是，接下去要发生的会远比 _ _这__ 更具侵略性。

 

 

如果他放松的话就不会那么疼，是吧？

 

 

好的一面是：他确实感到十分放松。在丝绸般但又痛苦的世界里漂浮，Erik的拇指爱抚着他臀部，轻柔且缓慢，令人舒心，这是在争斗 _ _之后__ 他能够给予的。Erik现在能提供一切，在他知道自己会得到什么的时候。当然他不会等太久。

 

 

拜托，别耽搁太久。如果Erik不急着来，如果中间有时间让他思考…

 

 

但Erik…在乎他，这使事情变得复杂。他会试着缓解，让这变得美妙，不明白这只会更糟：这意味着他的感受会与愉快的回忆联结，那一部分不应该被玷污。或者——他也许愿意保留这些记忆，如果它和最初一样，Erik还是温柔的，在Moria泄露一切之前。

 

 

不。防护——噢，他将它们建构了起来。这——也许这就是伤到至深的原因。像和一个他无法真正感觉到的人做爱。当然这种感觉是空虚并令人愤怒的。另一边空无一人。身体是如此得清醒————完全不知道另一半是谁：他从未有过的这种性爱。在Erik之前他只和一个人睡过，没有联系，这——为什么人们乐意这么做呢？这令人反感，使人空虚——甚至仅有一次也不会是这样。人们可以通过这来共享各方面，但因为他竖起了防护，他还没和Erik分享什么：触碰他的可以是任何人。当他无法感受到任何想法的时候，他永远无法知道其中的不同。

 

 

比不去感受Erik意识更糟糕的只能是 _ _感受__ 它。

 

 

好吧…他还挺好，他可以地哄骗Erik进入下一部分，对自己的伤害也最小。如果他不想，他就不需感受任何事，如果他这么做的话。比起被强迫，像这样在自己掌控之更好。他可以应对的。他 _ _会__ 应对过去的。

 

 

“来吧，”他低语，尽量地温柔。他再次将手指插入Erik发间，将头发打结处弄平。还不错，就像这样按抚，只是轻轻拉扯，Erik顺从着——颇像一个迷路的男孩，贴上来寻求这手的抚慰——以令人惊异的敏捷度爬上床，置身于Charles之上。作为一个健硕的男人，他的重量挤压Charles的肺，仿佛要把肺压到胸腔里面，尽管呼吸从不成问题。他很小心，将手肘支在两旁，让床垫承受他的大部分重量。

 

 

“我很抱歉，”Erik喃喃说。“这对你来说一定很难。我将愤怒发泄在了错误的地方。

 

 

有点迟了。这已经发生了。他是不是觉得自己 _ _现在__ 能让这变得可以接受？

 

 

他确实 _ _试着__ 这么做，小心翼翼吻着Charles的脸颊，几乎可以算是纯洁。“我能理解。你需要将悲伤表达出来。”

 

 

不，他不理解。也许他觉得自己理解，但他不可能领会他的处境，当他得知消息时的处境，走进房间，看见Moria躺在病床上，接下的日子看她渐渐衰弱。又或许仅仅只是这么想更为容易：更容易被误解。不管怎样，他是永远无法理解的，眼睁睁看着一个美好，坚强的女人消逝。Moria不仅仅只是他的妻子：Erik也许没直接安排她的死亡，但是他的行动让Raven踏上了这条路，剥夺了Moria的世界，而这世界恰恰需要她。

 

 

“早前我告诉过你，只有我们的时候，我们独处的时候，一切会更好。我——事情在往好的方向发展，不是吗？”这种不确定的表情放在他脸上真是精彩极了，若是这男人心里也是这般犹疑不定的话就更好了。

 

 

不管有什么能让这变得容易点；等待已经是足够糟糕了:“快点，嗯？”他低语着，看上去仍然呆滞，眼睛微闭，双手捧着Erik的脸：他用拇指拂过Erik的脸颊，看着对面的人因抚摸而扬起嘴角，他眼中的柔软是先前未曾有过的。但他们之中仅有一个人在笑。热爱不能改变这点，对于Charles肋骨之下那片冰冷的地方来说，这也是不合适的。“我准备好了。继续吧，但不要装作这很浪漫——

 

 

Erik抚摸着他，亲吻他的手掌。“我有个主意。如果你愿意听我讲完。”

 

 

“说的就好像我还有选择的余地。”

 

 

Erik值得赞许的是，他足够聪明，没有立马以辱骂回击：他没让嘴巴闲着，一从Charles的手腕往上游走——没有绷带的那一只，噢上帝， _ _不__ 要去想它——他张着嘴，留下略显潮湿的痕迹，越往上就越用舌头轻触（Charles的肌肤），直到他来到Charles手肘处舔弄。

 

 

当他退回来的时候，他俩之间也几乎没多少距离，但足够他往上注视，以目光将Charles锁住。这显得颇为奇怪，他的眼睛半被睫毛遮盖，那在蓝绿的色彩上不断扇动，往下扫着。“这不仅仅只是完成连结，你知道的，”他平静地确认。“我想要 _ _你__ 。”

 

 

为什么不呢？反正他可以轻轻松松地一举两得。被运气宠坏，这真是太可爱了。“我想要你。我想要你，以任何我能拥有你的方式。还有，是的，为了完成连结，这意味着我和你需要插入式的做爱。但，Charles——”他低下头，呼气在Charles手肘上，使他激起了鸡皮疙瘩。“我希望这是美妙的。”

 

 

如果Erik有提议的话，他不妨说出来：这样的序曲全然是多余的，他散发出的热度也足让以他分心，如果他俩再耗一会，Erik所说的任何话都会在扰人的迷雾中消散了。“我知道性可以是美妙的，”他打断，但…他没有将手臂从Erik那抽离。“我有过经验，又或许你没注意到，David和我在许多方面都相像？”

 

 

显然蛇鲨不是Erik追寻的目标：他轻轻地往下咬，缓缓滑动，让自己的胸膛和Charles的相贴，汗液胶着在一起。他推进着，脚趾挤压床垫，大腿紧绷，引导Charles看这些肌肉的移动。不管Erik是什么身份，他都是身材的优秀样本，从头到脚。

 

 

当Erik再次放手的时候，他露出了个温柔的笑容，但它因沾沾自喜而变味。“你知道 _ _性爱__ 是美妙的，但你不知道和 _ _我__ 一起做有多美妙。”

 

 

噢，看在上帝的份上，Erik应该将他的老二掏出来，好好夸耀一番，虽然他一直在这么做，难道不是吗？“我不相信这——”

 

 

“我知道。我知道你不信任我。我 _ _知道__ 你在害怕。你觉得自己很无力。但你错了。这：性——当我说此刻没有任何人比你更有控制我的力量的时候，你就应该相信我。为了能使你享受这，我愿意做任何事。让我来证明——让我来证明这不仅仅是机械化的动作，不仅仅只是为了完成连结。”

 

 

如果这只是为了连结——如果 _ _只是__ 为了连结，那Erik的陪伴便不会意味着什么，他们起初也绝不会成为挚友。连结是什么，是人体荷尔蒙更强烈的版本吗？这种吸引——是自然的。想要滑过Erik光滑的肌肤，它因汗液而闪闪发光；想要他以自然的甜蜜的方式移动，以满满的热爱亲吻Charles的前额，亦或是他试图寻求进一步亲密时，身上灼烧的热度：一个落在唇上的吻，一直往下，到脖子，胸，腹部，还有腹股沟。他们最终会到那的，Erik会知晓他身体的每一部分。

 

 

但，到目前为止，Erik的凝视，以及准备的动作：Erik犹豫着，没有奋力前压，只是撑住上半身静止不动。他还是紧绷着肌肉，缠绕着，等待着。并不是说Charles有圣人般的自制力：Erik的腹部像是雕塑出来的，他的手腕几乎在恳求被爱人的手握住。

 

 

将手放在Erik身上是危险的，很显然也不明智——但皮肤的热度传到他手中，他没松手，呼吸着，频率跟随Erik胸腔的起伏。

 

 

愚蠢。但感觉很好。美妙 _ _至极__ 。

 

 

除开发达的大脑功能区传来抗议，这样的运动像是要耗尽他肢体的所有力量。剩下的只有看见，只有观望…Erik。Erik看向他，就好像太阳升起，并单单只照在Charles Xavier的身上，就好像他此生除了 _ _这__ ，就再无其他需求。现在的情境将此中的意义撕碎，但碎片缠在一起，对Charles来说也是同样的，将他拉入困境中，一直将他陷在那。

 

 

“你怎样——”他吞咽着，舔着唇，声音沙哑，“你打算怎样向我展示呢？”

 

 

这无法完成，当然。

 

 

但…上次Charles看到别人眼睛绽放如此明亮的光彩，这表明着狂热。而Erik——他看上去近似疯狂，趴在Charles的身上，用手和膝盖支撑着，将身体紧贴在一起，非常地紧：他们的鼻尖几乎碰到了，Erik的膝盖锢住Charles的双腿。

 

 

“操 _ _我__ ，”Erik低语，舔着自己的唇，同时盯着Charles的。但当他 _ _确切__ 往上看的时候——一枪打在脑袋上会更容易忍受。所有的 _ _强烈情感__ 都隐匿在Erik放大的瞳孔中。他们竭尽全力地喘气，因性欲而饱受折磨。“我想要你明白，你拥有 _ _我__ ，就像我拥有 _ _你__ 一样。这不仅仅只是我占有你的身体。如果只是为了占有，我几天前就可以这么做了。我想要 _ _这__ ——我想要 _ _你__ ，我想要你理解这件事所给予你的权力。

 

 

操。

 

 

字面意思上的。

 

 

Erik不可以——他不可以——守卫者不是被操的一方，不在一个繁育意味着一切的世界里。如果有人发现Erik让他这么做…

 

 

这不重要。

 

 

这不 _ _重要__ 。因为Erik是君主，没人敢质疑他。人们起初就相信繁育者。一个战俘，不愿意成婚——这样的指控难道应该严肃对待吗？他应该在中心广场喊出他的主张。没有人会听到的。

 

 

 _ _这__ 就是权力，如何？

 

 

但——介于Erik让自己处于这样的境地——这确实表明了足够的信任，当信任是如此易受伤害的时候。性是脆弱的。被刺穿会造成 _ _伤害__ 。而Erik愿意冒险…

 

 

没什么。在事情发展过程中，他真正冒的险是什么？任何时候事情越了界，他可以停止。他永远都不需要担心，“不”是否会是一个选择。

 

 

但。 _ _但是__ …

 

 

但没有任何一个守卫者会同意刚才Erik提出的事。

 

 

Erik的唇在Charles脸颊上的粗粝质感将他从思考中猛拉出来，他扭动着，在Erik之下弓起身子，尽管这还不够让他俩的髋部相贴——这使他推挤着往下挪，后背贴着床。Erik是对的：丝绸床单会是噩梦。棉花的能吸收他背上的水分，这简直是一种恩赐。

 

 

尽管恩赐总是处于诅咒的伪装之下：此刻向Erik索要答案会显得更为明智，但他说出来的就是：“我们没准备任何东西。”繁育者能自动润滑，但Erik——Erik只是人类。他生来不是为此的。幸运的混蛋永远不需要担心自己身体的背叛，使得他能未经允许地利用别人。

 

 

但Erik只是愉悦地哼了几声，在Charles脸颊上印下一个甜蜜几近纯洁的吻，之后将手放在床上，往后滑去，离开Charles的身体。他倒在被单上，斜倾着身子，往床头柜的方向胡乱摸索。猛拉一下床头柜便打开了，伴随滑道吱吱的声音，就好像是反对这突然的使用。

 

 

“润滑剂应是卧室里触手可及的东西。 ”他回答歪着头询问的Charles。“我猜你没探索过这抽屉。”

 

 

没有。他应该的，但…称之为盲目的信任吧，确信Erik不会在床边桌子上放任何东西，任何可以用于Charles目的的东西，任何Charles认为也许有用的东西。这比简单承认他不想到床以外探索桌子要听起来好太多。他不害怕这些 _ _家具__ 。他 _ _不__ 。

 

 

当很显然不会有一个答案的时候，Erik扬起嘴角浅笑，他朝手的方向点头，向Charles拿着润滑剂。“那么，继续。”

 

 

做什么？随意地用手指打开Erik，悉听尊便？这似乎…不对。但Erik的肌肉，下背部——他总是有触摸的欲望，到现在也没有消散多少。

 

 

略微发抖，他伸手从Erik那拽出润滑剂，拿自己手里。

 

 

Erik笑容的锋利程度足以把一个人钉得死死的。

 

 

同样：将视线从脱衣服的Erik上移走也太不容易。一颗纽扣爆裂，拉链下拉，拉扯袖子露出肩头，衣服落在地上…像是有一股乱流穿过，他觉得房间剩下部分都陷入了迷幻的境地…

 

 

直到Erik拉扯着，腾出一只手，以泛起波澜的情感切断这幅景象。

 

 

这很荒唐，一切都是汗涔涔的，润滑剂的瓶底潮湿，以及——他的眼睛也是，当他将视线移开Erik的时候。

 

 

不要想这些。

 

 

这的准则和女人的没有多少差别，对吧？除开要有更多准备。Erik看起来并没有多紧张，足够优雅地转身，在床垫上安置好自己。当显得不够完美的时候，他调整肘部的角度，陷在枕头里，使自己稳固。以及——噢，还有一幅画面，Erik拿了一个枕头放在臀部下面，撑起自己，展示着屁股。

 

 

稳住。这…没多奇怪，考虑所有一切的话。Erik之后会对他这么做的，生物学上也没有什么阻止反转的。只是，这其中有一丝不稳固的迹象——一种奇诡的，相反的谬误，渲染这伸出的动作，也是开始显得极其困难。

 

 

但Erik…非常漂亮。

 

他用膝盖朝前挪，直到离Erik更近——不，这 _ _不__ 是个好主意，抬起臂膀，伸出手…

 

 

他以轻柔的触碰作为开始，用手指扫过Erik脊背的凹槽，轻轻拂臀部的曲线。这其中有惊讶的暗示：Erik颤抖着，Charles荒唐地觉得这和马试图赶走皮肤上的苍蝇差不多。但Erik很快就静下来了，弓起腰用臀部去贴合Charles的手。这不该是如此甜蜜的，不该这样触碰，感知Erik皮肤那略微粗糙的质感，不如他自己的白皙。

 

 

“我——”

 

 

“你很棒，Charles。继续。”

 

 

“你以前这么做过吗“

 

 

“让别人上我？没。但我对别人这么做过：非常知道这效果有多好。”

 

 

这是怎么起效的?这根本 _ _不__ 起效。在沙场上的男人们夜里感到寒冷寂寥，同盖一床被也不是没听说过的，但这也只不过是紧张的一种迅速释放。两个守卫者之间存有实实在在的感情是不可能的。两个不繁育的男人？那好。但永远不会有任何原由，有人能操Erik，且不超出常理。以及，如果Erik说的是真的，他也不会多费心的。

 

 

没有什么惊奇:Erik当然喜欢在上面。守卫者就是这样的：又是该死的自然法则，试图让所有物种都永久存活。繁育者也是这样：将他和守卫者放到同一张床上，他很可能就会喜欢扮演下面的角色。并不是说在生理上这是不可避免的，他 _ _无法__ 停止，但——他生来就是为了被操，难道不是吗?和守卫者同在一张床上，应该就会产生这样的结果。

 

 

这不是特别好的想法，特别在他打开润滑剂，将此涂在手上的时候。

 

 

但…也许这不完全正确。那种错误的感觉到现在都还没消散。

 

 

“当你觉得我是个守卫者的时候，你是不是这么想的？”

 

 

Erik轻柔的笑声一半隐匿在枕头里，但他还是礼节性地抬头，让他的下句话能听得更清楚，它从Erik的嘴边跌出来，飘过他的肩头来到Charles近旁：“说实话我没想那么远。”

 

 

不，自始至终他也没有想过 _ _这个__ ，又或是他从未经受过。但…他没有过分地表现出烦扰，即使Charles朝他凑近，右手指湿滑。他用干净的手支撑在Erik的一边，将手指嵌入皮肉当中，往前滑移，舞动着来到Erik的肋骨处。他那里精瘦，几近瘦削，尽管他总的重量已足够抵挡任何真正的忧虑。

 

 

“漂亮的肌肤，”他低语。不能说完美——比他自己的粗糙，不是奶白的肤色，但这很完美地贴合了Erik的性格。这尝起来会？——是的，是这样，吻变成了轻舔，都压着Erik汗水积聚的背部的曲线。“上帝。”

 

 

他 _ _在做__ 什么？

 

 

但——Erik移动时肌肉的形状——这是一幅景象，会让人上瘾的那种。完全令人痴迷。然后——Charles伸出手，手指在Erik发上盘旋。Erik肯定感觉到了：他往后倾斜了一点，头撞向他的手，发出叹息，在Charles轻抚之前几乎是在咕哝，拉扯他的手指在极其柔软的发丝中游移。

 

 

仅仅只是触摸就好了。然后再更多一点的触摸。

 

 

尽管如此，保持稳定早已超出了可能的范畴，在一阵轻抚之后他用手指滑过Erik的后颈，拖至脊椎时将触摸减到只剩一根手指，一次次地冲击。不久后的哪天，他也许会用舌头试试这个，如果Erik乐意效劳。现在的迹象表明他会愿意。

 

 

他现在的行进路线问题出在终点上：他的手指，一旦溜完Erik脊背的长度后，就直接悬空在了Erik的臀部上方。

 

 

试图在动作中隐去感受到的不确定性，他转换了手，用湿滑的手代替了干净的那只。

 

 

“我就要——”

 

 

Erik臀部的震颤做出了回答。还有他的手指，湿滑的手指，滑进Erik的臀缝里，滑过Erik的小穴。它在触摸之下痉挛，但Erik没有说什么，只是哼哼了几声，臀部再次搐动。

 

 

好吧。这发生了。这现在发生了，感觉也很好，那些夜间时光他在他们的帐子里幻想Erik，他到底觉得什么会发生呢？

 

 

答案是？Erik会扮演上面的角色，当然： _ _这__ 永远是幻想的主题，但…这很重要，和性不一样。Erik让他这么做——这 _ _很重要__ 。如果拒绝他就是个傻瓜。如果这感觉有些难以接受，但和这幅画面比起来就没什么：Erik，在床上伸展着，手指抓着床垫，臀部上翘，头发因触摸而凌乱。

 

 

所以：往前推进，将指尖挤进那湿润炙热的地方，然后—— _ _噢__ 。

 

 

这——很奇怪，但感觉很好，在Erik咬紧他的时候，在Erik被起伏的情潮拨乱情绪，双肩上下颤抖，更加张开双腿，将床单也弄乱的时候。床单被完全挤到了床底下。

 

 

“你还好吗？”

 

 

Erik的轻笑隔着枕头几乎听不到，但他还是抬起头来回答：“将你的手指完完全全地放进来，亲爱的。像你现在这样，我们根本不会有多少进展。”

 

 

他说得对。这需要更深入：再一次的推动，陷入第一节指节，往里面，然后——扭动，试着伸展以缓解肠壁的紧张程度。起初有点难度——Erik咕哝——但不久肌肉就放松了下来，颤抖着，一点点地张开。

 

 

这应该会很好.这应该是完美的。在今天Erik所做的一切之后，最终有机会将控制的表象拼凑在一起，这应该感觉起来像是救赎。相反——Erik很漂亮，惊人地具有吸引力，但——

 

 

这感觉寒冷。

 

 

这里有过热度，当Erik在…主导的时候。该死的，这——这种念头——Erik该死地在他身上打下了 _ _印记__ ，还有过去的一些事——操——这里有过爱，但这并不能弥补什么。Erik是在 _ _控制__ ，不是主导。不，但这——这有相同的热度。这想法不对，觉得这一切没错，觉得Erik值得拥有。这不——这可以很简单，不是在这样的情境下。爱并不意味着 _ _这个__ ，不是吗？

 

 

躺下然后接受？为什么这想法使逻辑占上风的那部分也变得模糊呢？这不明确，不在此刻也不在之前，但，手放在Erik那一侧，小心并慢慢地将他扩展——这使他开始颤抖。

 

 

上帝，移开，移 _ _开__ 。他的脑袋里，胸腔里，手里像是有一阵拉力，推动他往前，它不想他触碰 _ _Erik__ 。就这样翻个身，这声音说，让Erik在上，做完这。

 

 

不。听着—— _ _别__ 听。相反…完全地抽离。不，不——这会痛，想想就会痛，以及——有一阵小小的震动，像是冲击，朝他头骨袭来。

 

 

继续触摸。

 

 

然后呼吸。拜托继续呼吸，不要滚下来。如果这发生了，那么就接受Erik提供的，随后再从他那分离。

 

 

这 _ _是__ 什么？

 

 

他为什么不能——他哽咽，吞咽着呼吸。这应该很简单的：他，毫无生气，在Erik操他的时候——他 _ _承诺__ 过，超过身体之外，今夜他不会再给Erik什么——但相反，回忆缠住了他，以及——事情都渐渐模糊。这不是 _ _他__ 。这 _ _不可能__ 是他。

 

 

如果他真是如此脆弱…

 

 

“很好，亲爱的，继续，”Erik喘息着说，脸半埋在枕头里，往一侧倾斜。

__

__

__这是错的__ ，他胸膛的紧致说。但这是可行的，和一切都停下相比。那是不可能的。让Erik从性爱中抽身而退？不可能的极点。操，事情是怎么糟糕到这一地步的？这本来是——本来是他很害怕，想要这更为简单，是吧？其中有些回忆，还有让Erik触碰，这是怎么变得如此混乱的？

 

 

懦夫。

 

 

还有…身体的热度，Erik的气息…

 

 

这没有奏效。不管这是什么——这多半是所有坏主意中最好的残余部分，但，在此刻，这是种高度可能的抗议，当他的身体因停止这一切，阻挡Erik这一想法而紧锁的时候。这应该是可以的，分离这个想法。为什么不是呢？如果所能期待的最好结果比因为要操Erik而锁住好不了多少——好吧，这真只不过是恐惧，是吧？不是什么实在的抵抗。，

 

 

不，这不公平。争斗和这一切相比可没那么容易…

 

 

没错：呼吸。既然Erik已经足够放松，这也不再和被湿热环抱住的感觉相似——是时候撤出的，将两根手指一起挤进 ，然后要停止 _ _思考__ 。他闲置的手按着Erik的背，放在右侧身子上起支撑的作用，得以使他往前斜倾，放进第三根手指时重量压在Erik身上。

 

 

Erik很紧。这 _ _肯定__ 很疼，但Erik没说什么，尽管他开始流更多的汗，他很镇定。“我不——”

 

 

“弯曲你的手指。摸索一下，看你能不能找到——”

 

 

前列腺，当然。顺带说说Erik声音哽咽了，然后转变成了一声长长的呻吟，很可能他找到了那一点。很好，找对地方了。用指尖按摩那一点————然后Erik就那样，抬起臀部以迎合触摸，手指如此狂躁地陷入枕头里，仿佛布料都表示着抗议，Erik的指节伸展呈现苍白的颜色。

 

 

继续。呼吸。

 

 

“加入另一根手指，”声音回归时Erik立即建议——花了一些时间——以及，尽管那样，它还是不自然的。

 

 

如果Erik在 _ _他__ 上面就不会那么麻烦，知道这是很宽慰的：他自己的试验足以将他教得很好，打开他相当简单，就像Moria为 _ _他__ 做的那样。但那时是不同的。他会…害怕伤害她，甚至，当他们最终实实在在地结合的时候，她会骑 _ _他__ ，以自己的节奏，之后拉着他一起。

 

 

这是他第一次真正有原由去发现，湿润是多快就涌上来的。然后这股潮——能够解释为什么看到Erik这样呈现，他自己两腿间也会潮湿。然后，是的，他的阴茎开始抬头，也许是对这些进程有些兴趣。

 

 

三根手指。“还好吗？”

 

 

Erik咕哝。但：“是的。弯曲它们。”他这么做了，Erik发出嘶嘶声，蜷曲脚趾，将它们压进床单，一直到床垫里。织物在他脚趾周围纠缠，比第一次更为激烈，堆在一起被扯来扯去。他们会弄坏这张床的，在夜晚结束前。

 

 

好极。那就让他们拆毁这整个房间。

 

 

但—— _ _目前__ …

 

 

他再花了几分钟扩张Erik，直到Erik的呼吸加快，倾斜臀部的角度以贴合在体内的手指。他没有放松，确切来说，但他比先前要好，当他说出继续的指令时也没有撒谎的意味。他的声音对于一个十足的谎言来说，太因呼吸而粗重。他的背上也已蔓延上粉红。

 

 

很明显，他不是不受影响。

 

 

“摸硬你自己。”

 

 

“我 _ _知道__ 。”

 

 

仅仅因为他以前从没操过男人——老实说，他也没有 _ _那么__ 无知。

 

 

控制自己是件危险的事。他几乎是全勃了，但触摸——任何触摸，甚至是他自己的——都刺激他重焕活力，然而他不再是青少年，倾向于早早结束。这要更加复杂，比于——这——这不仅仅只是要和Erik做爱时，他想要 _ _感受__ 。尽管这显得…有些不在状态，很显然他的阴茎和大脑相比疑虑要少多了。当他终于把自己撸硬。。。或者让自己硬了起来

 

 

当他组织好自己，一只手撑在Erik一侧时，疑虑还要更少。

 

 

这是错的。这是极其错误的，但他还是不住颤抖，闭上眼睛（或许）会有帮助。要拿开的想法在他心里纠缠，拖拽他的内脏，将他撕得粉碎。这根本无法停止。

 

 

没错。呼吸。积继续呼吸：这会好起来的。这会很盛大，这很不错，这很简单。

 

 

往前——就一点点：他将阴茎的头没入Erik的湿热中。

 

 

噢天。这是——这——这无法用语言形容。紧致，灼热，但不是这些的总和，也不比这少，但是 _ _更多__ ，永远比这更多。再没入一英寸左右——当然他必须这么做，当Erik咬紧,往里吸他时，还有——真是太尴尬了，起先有一声抽泣。

 

 

噢，但是——这真是相当令人震惊。这——

 

 

再往里一点，深入，深入——

 

 

然后就是那里，是的，完完全全的 。

 

 

他全部都在Erik里面了。双手放在Erik腰际的各一侧，阴茎睾丸都深埋在Erik的屁股里。这种热度一直吸着他——他往前倾，哭叫地啃噬Erik的脖子，吻着他的肌肤，吻着他脖子上的汗珠。Erik的肌肉从内部按摩着他，实在可怖——他——怎么。不行。思考。不是这样。

 

 

“Erik…”

 

 

Erik也在喘息，他也很紧张，在他自己下面并起双膝，将它们都抬得更高，推挤Charles的大腿和自己的摩擦。他的小腿在Charles膝盖的两侧，而Charles跪在Erik的中间。

 

 

“继续，”Erik喘着气讲。“这——这很好。Charles，继续。”

 

 

虽然这没那么简单。就好像——他不想 _ _弄伤__ ——不想弄伤Erik。但瞧到自己，观看自己是怎么消失在Erik的体内，看他们结合的地方—— _ _这是错的__ 但从来没有任何问题：他不能这样老是不动。

 

 

第一次的冲撞使他俩都往前冲了一下，如果不是Erik撑住的前臂他俩都会滑下床垫。然后再一次，一次再一次，直到他完整进入Erik，伏在他的背上，手臂围住Erik的腰，抓紧不放。每次冲撞时，Erik的腹部都在他掌下剧烈起伏，没有畏缩，但只是在他掌心里收缩，促使他们身体的每一部分都接触。

 

 

他们一起移动，以完全同步的节奏，臀部一次次地动作，甚至他们的呼吸都是连接的：当Charles因为疼痛而哼唧的时候，Erik等着他适应他，听到任何声音的提示时挤压内壁。这感觉很好——这简直绝妙——他的牙齿陷入Erik的肩里，Erik的腿在他两侧收紧，他们俩共同陷入迷茫之中。

 

 

（但）这并没有持续很久。Erik，在这里，让他操他，他太久没有做爱了——自从——自从Moria去世——自从——

 

 

他呻吟着到达了高潮，将他自己的都涌入Erik里面。

 

 

“Erik——Erik——”

 

 

噢。 _ _噢__ _ _。__

 

 

所有能量都像是在空气中被拉离，向下向外游萦，然后坠落，等待心跳渐缓，肌肉放松。

 

 

这一刻他心里什么也没有想：这太过于复杂，难以被感知，而且目前会一直是这样的状态，包裹在谬误的衬垫里，贯穿他们刚才所做的事。

 

 

但这是最好的。Erik所提供的是无法拒绝的。

 

 

现在，但：动一下，是吧？他们都摇晃着，还有——现在他们无法控制了，都沉醉在其中，Charles在Erik身上笨拙地动作，拍打着他，潮湿的皮肤黏着潮湿的皮肤，贴着他的背。Erik也垮了，他们都垂直下落，跌到床上的力量足以使他俩反弹起来。床单，肌肤，还有他们的脸都有一半压在里面——Erik呼入满满的空气，因为Charles的重量这当然不易。挪一下，尽管——这很困难。如果他的四肢不像果冻那么软就好了，而像是——

 

 

噢，上帝。他发出了尖叫——很肯定是尖叫——当Erik滚到一边，让Charles的阴茎推出身体的时候。

 

 

但Erik还没高潮。

 

 

没有。这很明显。他的阴茎全勃，向着他肚子自豪挺立着，因为触摸而呈现紫红色，又因没有干完而显得失落。噢，这完全不是得体的礼节，对Erik没有任何帮助，但——

 

 

看向Erik的这一眼打消了他试图移动的想法。

 

 

半闭的眼睛——竟然睡意已经涌上来，那现在停止是非常机智的——他看着Erik侧过来，身体重心放在臀部，然后往前伸出手——噢，这很好——他将遮住Charles眼睛的头发往后扫。他脸上的神情——Erik一直擅长这样吗？这过于甜蜜，过具有迷惑性，于沉迷无异。

 

 

而这都指向 _ _Charles__ 。

 

 

“你是我的稀世之珍，”他低语，指尖拂过Charles刚刚露出的眉毛。因为Charles反应慢——所以更容易假装这一切就只是这样了——他伸头去迎合这触摸，懒洋洋地朝Erik微笑。

 

 

不。他为什么——这不对。他不应该这么做。Erik他——Erik——

 

 

不。要。慌。

 

 

逻辑地思考。不要挨着他——不管他的身体在哭求什么——但也许需要一些规矩。礼节就是礼节…Erik为他做了许多惊人的事，以及，是的，将Erik的阴茎握在手里是令人生畏的，但如果不相互给予，那他就是糟糕的床伴。这不——他有权利拒绝帮助吗？介于他从Erik那拿走了一些东西。拒绝显得残酷 ，一切都显得复杂，在边缘令人琢磨不清。

 

 

他朝Erik阴茎的方向点头。“想要我——？”

 

 

很明显不是：Erik俯身，在他前额轻吻。“不，亲爱的。翻过来就好。到这里，就像这样，很好——”但他没有引导Charles到他背上，将他的头置于枕头上。虽然Charles是自己这么做，进行着一系列值得称赞的动作。

 

 

但——

 

 

但是什么——？

 

 

“这——这还好吗 ？”

 

 

“这很完美，亲爱的。非常好。现在放轻松——像这样后退，就是这样。”

 

 

在Charles屁股上快速拍了一下，Erik 慢慢的流畅的往后退。他们做了这些之后，他 _ _肯定__ 觉得疼痛，但Erik精通隐藏痛苦，将弱点伪装起来：他现在这么做也没什么惊奇。他真的没有任何痛苦的迹象：他来到床尾，置身在Charles两腿间，每一丝迹象都显示着舒适。

 

 

不。

 

 

太过了 。太快了。他并拢双腿，只不过是自觉的反射。Erik他——他 _ _在__ 做什么？给自己设下——噢。没错。这永远不会以 _ _只__ 操Erik而结束。

 

 

当然。

 

 

Erik不需要任何帮助。他自己就能照应这一切，他需要的就只是…本质上来说，大部分就只是躺下来，让Erik做他想做的。所以，是的，躺下来，放轻松——又或者来说，至少躺下里，不要阻止，事情就会——很显然它们不会费很长时间的吧？

 

 

上帝，可是， Erik腿间流下的精液根本无法忽略，粉红绽放在他脸上。如果他高潮，他也会斜躺着，在Charles的腿间不起来，准备好好来一场。

 

 

但比想这些更糟糕的，是——所有的事， _ _思考__ 它们太困难了。

 

 

上帝， _ _发生__ 了什么？

 

 

“我不——”他试着说话，但他喉咙像是卡住，视线也定格在Eirk的阴茎上。这应该是在他里面的。无可否认Erik是巨大的，没有到异乎寻常那一点上，但也绝对是在很大的范畴内。

 

 

他就要——就要——

 

 

温存到此为止。那种迷醉的感觉正在消散，被逐渐增加的热度与拉扯取代。

 

 

“为我张开，”Erik告诉他，埋下头然后在Charles膝盖内侧印下一个吻。不满意仅止于此，他亲向往更高的地方，张嘴以近乎吮吸的方式在Charles大腿内侧亲吻，散布小小的印记——有一些直接覆在Shaw造成的伤疤上——然后随着每一个动作，离Charles的阴茎越来越近，越来越近。

 

 

这…这潜在着问题。或是：非常有问题。一次的高潮不意味——这并不妨碍下一次…因为，不管是已废还是没废，Charles还没 _ _那么__ 老。在这么两次之后，他显露了兴趣，他妈的他应该得到荣誉勋章，虽然只是微弱的。这会花点时间，但二十九岁——需要多点时间恢复。或者——这与生物学相关吗？ “这有必要吗？你——噢，你——”

 

 

Erik转过头，用胡渣摩擦他之下的敏感皮肤。Charles的大腿，“我想要你享受这个。”这样的拉拽和灼热太具刺激性——令他发痒，但没有哪种痒让他感觉这么棒过。

 

 

“就——就这么 _ _做__ 。”

 

 

Erik再印下一个吻，轻轻叹息，不具羞耻心地舔着他的肌肤。“做爱绝对不是一个任务，亲爱的。你应该享受它。”

 

 

享受它？怎么做？这——如果有个宝宝，他们该怎么做？ _ _这__ 怎么会令人享受呢？当苦痛降临的时候，记住 _ _这__ 还值得吗？Erik灵活移动的手，他现在脸上所带的神情，往前滑时注意着Charles，测试在Charles颤动前他能移近多少。

 

 

“你已经很湿了，”他说——就好像有人重击他的脑袋，看上去十分惊讶，十分… _ _愉悦__ 。好吧，不，如果有人重击他的脑袋，他是不会看起来这么开心的。错误的暗喻。这是一个暗喻吗？上帝啊，Erik现在离得更近了，刺激他的神经，更近了——以及…他从来没明白那种悸动，那通往内部的隐匿的小点里的悸动——那种想要被填满的渴望，甚至和Moi——

 

 

不。

 

 

他会说他想要被填满，然后就这样吧。

 

 

“如果疼你会告诉我吧？”

 

 

“是。”

 

 

谎言：谎言，谎言，以及谎言，对Erik，对所有人，对他自己，如果这就是要付出的代价。

 

在Erik的手指往下，轻轻擦过Charles已经疲软的阴茎，并引起一阵轻颤的时候，再展现一个诚实的笑容—— _ _噢__ ，这——Erik在做什么，只是挑逗他洞穴的外部——这很痒：Charles的臀部因为这触摸而抬起，他的呼吸也开始困难。他的眼睛肯定睁得很大。但…他不知道感觉会是 _ _这样__ 。就像是通电导线在他的内部挤压，不是很愉快，不是像周日早上来杯茶的那种愉快与舒适，但 _ _令人吃惊__ ，就像是以非常危险的速度赛跑。对手就会在这个时候求饶。这是理智的边缘，极速将逻辑冲刷，吞没。

 

 

“还好吗？”Erik拖长声调说，听起来挺愉悦，眼睛也只是懒洋洋地半睁。

 

 

他轻轻地呻吟，臀部也不住地颤动。是的。非常好。如果他按得更重一点——是的，就那里。

 

 

滑进他体内的第一根手指刺激他碾压着将其吞入，以感官做着试验，测试摩擦不受自己控制但在自己体内的事物会是如何的感受。虽然感觉还是很好的，以一种他从未感受过的吮吸似的热度。这是他的身体。但先前也从未像是他自己的。这只不过是存在的事物，当他孤独且寂寥的时候，不适用于黑暗里至多只是偶尔的触摸的情况。

 

 

“还要吗？”

 

 

他点头，当Erik挤入第二根手指的时候，迫使自己迎上他的视线。他的眼睛很诚实 ：Erik看上去确实很关心，以一种愿意献出一切的眼神看着他，坦白地说，这很招人喜欢——又或者说会招人喜欢的，对于一个没偏见的参与者来说，也许…对Charles也是。他闭上眼睛，在往下看之前用鼻子呼吸：是的，也许这对他来说也 _ _是__ 招人喜欢的，尽管只是稍微的。

 

 

已经令人 _ _疯狂__ 。摆脱它——试图与之抗争…

 

 

事物在坍塌。

 

 

呼气，他合上眼睛然后吸气，吸收Erik的气味，因为勃起而显得浓重。

 

 

这很好，有任何不舒服的迹象，Erik就会停下，看Charles移动着让自己适应，让自己的肩头更有力地陷入床里，为了抬臀而弓起背。以一种他擅长的坚定的专注姿态，Erik观看着，等待着，在Charles的臀部上散布吻痕，往上到他的腹部，当Charles调整好才重新用手指开始。这十分舒服，以致他腹部的肌肉——他的很纤瘦，很柔软，而Erik是精瘦，坚硬的——开始在Erik唇下开始颤抖。

 

 

尽管这样，Erik还是很有耐心的，恰好到他表面上愿意为Charles几分钟扩张一次的程度：Erik用两根手指取悦他自己的几分钟，将它们交叉在一起，用它们按抚Charles的内壁，从里面探索他，小心翼翼地防止指甲刮到敏感之地。至始至终，他都跪在Charles两腿间，空出的手放在Charles的右大腿上保持平衡，偶尔弯曲他的手指，俯身亲吻任何他能亲到的地方。膝盖内侧，大腿内侧，腹部——他采取画圈圈的形式，将一切彻底攻陷，当Charles在他唇下颤抖战栗的时候，只是贴着他的皮肤浅笑。

 

 

就像是闪电在他的神经之间穿梭，将他的心脏送上发狂的节奏，直到他扭动再扭动，往上攀登并渴望更多，逃离过分的部分——然后再重新跳入，因为不要简直不堪忍受，也超过了他能控制的范围。

 

 

让他这么做，然后——保持这样。其他的一切——如果没有耐心，这会更加糟糕的——会更快，更重，他根本没有选择。目前——这还有愉悦，满足——当然比起不感受这些事情，这是更好的。虽然也会更加愧疚。卑劣地沆瀣一气，蜷曲他的脚趾，将自己一次又一次地推向Erik的嘴巴，直到他的皮肤上留有Erik唾液的黏腻痕迹。上帝，他完全兴奋起来了。

 

 

他确实兴奋起来了。

 

 

当Erik实实在在伸入第三根手指的时候，疼痛不过是轻微的灼烧感和稍稍的拉扯。这没理由不是这样：他生来就是为此的。他的身体是为了容纳阴茎，承受妊娠。有第一次有时会疼的说法——当他更为年轻时的流言。但——

__

 

“ _ _噢__ 。”

 

 

——处女膜，大概是这个术语——肯定在多年以前就破了，承蒙一直以来他活跃的生活方式。骑马，跑步，剑斗，爬树…

 

 

“别停…”

 

 

当Erik最终恰当待他的时候，也许这根本不会疼。最好是这样——必须是这样。他要求过Erik要温柔。肌肤相亲的甜蜜，手游移着并打旋，了解着他，灼烧着他的神经。他要求过，以 _ _这__ 代替血和伤痛。

 

 

喉咙轻轻地发出声音，他抽离Charles，这——噢，上帝，这很疼，身体上灼烧他的肺和腹部。但掩盖任何犹豫，只需快速抖动他的臀部，展现诱人的姿态——又或者说这是不由自主的，渴求更多触摸，吟唱着鼓足勇气。然后…这平息了欲火。

 

 

“我——我想我准备好了。“他静静喘息，用膝盖戳Erik的大腿。如果他能找到任何门路，这会更有效，但他被汗水浸湿，膝盖滑到了两侧。

 

 

这床单太——太令人敏感了——非常暗黑——

 

 

Erik皱眉。“当我说你准备好你才准备好了。”

 

 

关心不会这么具有控制性——但关心是这的根源：Erik只有在担心的时候才这么皱眉。但这不公平，他可以扭曲那种关心——那灵巧，灵巧的手指——然后以此控制。

 

 

又一次控制的失败。不 _ _公平__ 。

 

 

“不，”他反驳——噢拜托，拜托呼吸 ，让这场争执由他主导， _ _抗争__ ——慢慢地，尽可能地慎重，因为，该死的——“我说我准备好了就准备好了。因为这是 _ _我__ _ _的__ 身体。我告诉你，我准备好了。操我，要么从床上滚下去。”

 

 

他有听人说过，繁育者拥有权利的唯一方式，便是在卧室里。好吧，那就让他统治——要么在上要么在下——他都能做得很好，基于Erik在抽出手指时会有多拘谨。他们都汗涔涔地闪着光，当他抽出的时候，指尖带出一串发亮的腻滑痕迹。他没有擦去——只是用手托住Charles的臀，转移这湿痕。

 

 

当他抽回将阴茎拿在手里时，指引它到Charles的小穴时——

 

 

再给更多时间不会太糟，也许 _ _永远__ 不会再好了——停下。他在...步步失陷。这就是全部。在这之后，Erik就会——上帝。 _ _全部__ 。但不包扩他特殊的礼物。不去抗争或许是个错误的决定。Erik说过不论如何他都会这么做，但他也许不能进行到底。仅仅只是因为Erik _ _认为__ 他知道——他不可能知道——在遇到眼泪，拒绝和尖叫之前不可能知道。他会在所有压力之下撤退。但现在是Charles置身于此，屈服于他，仅仅只是看在不是承受的份上。

 

 

可怜。懦弱。

 

 

但他没开始尖叫。他没有踢，没有打斗，没有抗议，或是做除了躺下看Erik起身之外的事。Erik来自上方的一瞥，他从睫毛之下凝视这着Charles；当Charles深呼吸时等待着…

 

 

第一下的推入夺走了他的呼吸。这不疼。不是很疼。但——这在他的大脑里。不，这不对：这 _ _已经__ 在他大脑里了，但它在扩大，在灼烧，拖拽着最后一丝谬误感，将其燃尽。有什么在破裂，就像是湖面上冰的裂缝。先前修固好的也破裂了，展现它真实的样貌，聚拢在一起。

 

 

他实际的意识在崩碎。

 

 

而他就坠入这些裂缝里。

 

 

这和操Erik不一样。这是有关 _ _心灵__ 的。

 

 

“真他妈的该死，”Erik喘息，咬紧牙关。断开心理上的联系。断开那意识里逐渐增长的，窄成银线的灼烧感：但它无法摆脱，无法切断。那线是——快速闪动的银色，如果他非得有个说法。它穿梭在他意识里的每一部分，像是被针头牵引那样穿梭着。疼些吧——如果疼，那这就是糟糕的——但这不疼。这针就像是快感的闪现，在他大脑呈现炫目的景象，在一处闪烁，又往另一处奔去——他以可能的最好的方式被撕裂，怎能称之为毁灭呢？

 

 

“Erik，”他几近窒息，不停乱动，手挥舞着，然后落在Erik的肩上。他的意识随意飘着——这肯定是抛锚。

 

 

“这里，”Erik在他上面喘息，臀部往前顶，然后挤压，挤压， _ _滑入__ 。

 

 

快感并不都他的大脑里。有些在他身体的其他部分，更下面的部分只不过他大脑里共振——快感的源头，就某种意义来说——但他的意识此刻或许也在他的腹股沟里，在更深的地方，他体内的那个点——他有读到过——有听说过——但这远不止—— _ _美好__ 。那份紧致，他身体里双重的快感，然后靠得更近，因快感而蜷缩，从里面挤压Erik。

 

 

这感觉更好——远不止更好——和在上面相比。这没什么不正常的，他能再呼吸了，虽然无法吸气。

 

 

但他的意识太——太多，一口气接收的太多了。那抹银色还留存着，将他穿过，最终爆发，远离，沉到Erik自己的意识里，然后使他们彼此贴近，以思想和欲求之线穿过彼此。他俩意识之间的闪光随着快感的上涌而接连爆发，Erik冲撞他的次数也由此可以得知。

 

 

“噢，噢，噢——”这或许是快感的喷发，或许是他的喘息，亦或是他俩已融在一起。

 

 

“永远和我在一起，”Erik喘息，俯身亲吻Charles的脖颈，那还有他先前的痕迹。虽然镇定对他来说还远不可能，完全做不到自控。他没有理由不亲吻Charles的肌肤，舔舐那被他用牙齿欺凌过的皮肉。“我有没有告诉过你，当只有我们俩人的时候，这个夜晚会更加美好？”

 

 

意识上的针。不断拉紧，将他俩绑起，系上结——又一次冲撞，他发出一声呻吟——他的肺里已没有残余的空气——因为臀部的抽动而加重，这会擦伤Erik的，会擦伤他俩。他们会以无尽的方式，永远留下彼此的痕迹。

 

 

Erik喉间哽咽着。对他来说感官上的刺激也太多了。Charles _ _知道__ 。这是相同的——“我能够 _ _感觉__ 到你，”Erik呢喃。是的，确实如此。他们的意识向对方敞开，一切都在那里。再一次冲撞，他埋进床单里，不停动着，头向后仰，手黏糊糊的，身体随着每一次Erik的推入起伏着。“你的 _ _意识__ ——从来——我从来——很 _ _棒__ 。”

 

 

这和任何其他都不一样。没有其他连结会是遮掩：和读心者的连结不仅是连结，也是心灵感应的联系——双重危机。旧世界的用语。但偶尔仍然会使用。这是Charles从一本书上读到的…不经意的，那也是他得到性教育的，地方。

 

 

那些尘封的旧时书从来没说过这感觉会是 _ _这样__ 。

 

 

“继续，”他哀怨道，修剪过的短指甲陷入Erik的背里。这不够。要更多，拜托——尽他所能地要更多，尽他所能地贴近Erik，用腿环住Erik的大腿肚，用脚踝陷进那皮肤，肌肉，推自己向前。他能感觉到Erik的冲撞，一直往上到他的腹部——收紧，绷紧，这总表明他就要——

 

 

这就是原因了：呼吸一次，两次——噢上帝，就是 _ _那里__ ：他的精液遍布在他肚子和Erik的胸膛上，他呻吟着，喘息着，颤抖着说着什么，说着一些事——被过腻的满足和迷乱的甜蜜缠住的一些事。黏腻洒在他俩之间，就好像先前他身上没留下痕迹。

 

 

这很简单，但又诡异的意义深远，Erik贴近他，费力地咬紧牙关，呼吸吹在Charles肩头上，一次次地推进他——但他也抱着他，在他臂弯里偎依着，就像刚刚Charles颤抖着第二次高潮时他做的。太多了——太敏感。肌肉——他们——这…这很难思考。高潮时肌肉会收缩。他很紧——或应该是这样——环在Erik阴茎周围。他们的意识也收紧了，拥抱着彼此。

 

 

“ _ _Charles__ 。”

 

 

这就是发生的一切了：Erik僵直了身体，然后呼吸，他也到了那一点，喘息着，在Charles的意识里颤动着表达他的欢愉。起初这是白热的状态，上下不停地回荡——噢，他也在呻吟，高声并且尖利，一起咬紧牙关——太多了，这感觉太好了——

 

 

但这沉静…然后稳定了下来。他放松下巴，疼痛袭来，而他的意识时断时续地传达着，起初是缓和虚弱的，但随着他找回呼吸而逐渐强壮，快感令人眩晕的闪现也停止了在他大脑里循环穿梭，被高潮之后四肢酥软的愉悦感所取代。  

 

 

但这仍然是Erik的意识，在他的意识里，就在 _ _那__ 。

__

 

 _ _哈喽__ ,那意识说，欢喜地撞着Charles的，尽管因为疲乏和愉悦导致的虚弱而摇摇晃晃。他俩实际上没说任何话，当然——只是意识上。只是最本质的Erik和他自己，以最深的层次融汇在一起。

 

 

甚至是更深的。然后是他体内的热流，那种热度使他颇为震惊。他们会有宝宝吗？这可能会很快发生。有时候一次就够了。大概是母亲说的：“一次都不行，Charles，不要这么做；以你的身份，这会毁了你的。”

 

 

目前还有更为紧迫的事情：紧迫，最字面上的意思，当Erik伸出手臂然后往前掉的时候，他试图稳住自己，但几秒之后再落了下来，这一次砸在Charles的胸膛上，然后待着没动。Erik一点也没为此生气，如果有的话，他隐藏的很好，用嘴唇轻柔地拂过Charles的下巴。

 

 

Charles这么的过于敏感——这么短的时间就高潮三次——Erik肯定会错觉地他是个青少年。二十九岁并不算老，但…对繁育者来说几乎不算年轻了。大多数繁育者在二十岁成婚，有时会更早，现在已经有许多孩子了——

 

 

“不要再想了，”Erik嘟哝，嘴唇挑逗Charles下巴的下沿，轻轻地咬着那片柔软，没有骨头的部分。他转换自己的重量，侧到一旁躺在床垫上，靠着Charles，胸膛仍然有一半遮着Charles。就好像他们还不够亲近，他将腿跨到Charles的上面，疲累地微笑着，难以置信地得意——指尖下移至Charles的胸膛。

 

 

“我从来不停止思考。”但，如果他现在这么做，这会是很不错的。在做爱之后他总觉得有些虚弱，但这很可笑：这种想要重新倒在枕头里、闭上双眼的需求荒唐无比，简直比先前他抽离Erik之后还要糟…

 

 

并不是说他不想睡觉。不是在床上。以及——那是Erik，和他缠在一起，触摸着他胸前黏糊糊的液体——这是——这怎么——他怎么到了这一地步——他怎么让这发生的——？

 

 

他要吐了。

 

 

随着一声可悲又痛苦的哀嚎，他摇晃地离开Erik，跌向床的一侧，奋力试图在泪眼朦胧中看清事物，爬离伪装成床单的死亡陷阱。他没有——噢——被绊住了脚，一直滑着，滑着——

 

 

好的方面是，手着地撞到地板上确实消除了他的呕吐感。至少他是手着地的，虽然会有淤青，这也很疼，很疼，刺痛一直传到他的手臂上，右手腕有伤痕的地方更加疼。磨光的石头对一个人的皮肉来说永不会有讨喜的结果。

 

 

“Charles！”

 

 

啊，是的，这就是起初他迫使自己离开床的原因。然后是那种呕吐感，很高兴见到你，我的朋友，刚才的二十秒里我很想你。他显得很荒谬。还有——他为什么想大笑？为什么是这样，是的他非常想。长时间的，高声的，毫无顾忌的，就在那里，涌在他的喉咙里

 

 

但如果你无法大笑，那就哭——解释就更为容易。噢，不，没关系：他现在又哭又笑，同时进行着。他就是这么一个超出预料的人。

 

 

这很糟糕。Erik会觉得他不正常：不稳定的繁育者典型，而且也许这是对的。他的意识不是他自己的，这渐渐变得非常明晰。厌恶和贪求混杂在一起，以及他胸膛里那最终，最终在做爱之后消亡的压倒性力量——这些都不应该在一起，这不是 _ _他__ 。

 

 

又或者：这是生物学上的他，是他的倾向，不带有理智和自制。

 

 

“Charles？”

 

 

往后倾，他——用手这么一直撑着自己不是个好主意。他们…会有瘀伤的，也许。加上他手腕上缠着的绷带，如果他继续受伤他就很像战时的牺牲者了。他还觉得…疼。体内的。这疼痛比起真正的心伤只不过一般，但也是他不能忽略的那种。

 

 

但…他往上看，试着看Erik。这也许很重要。他应该这么做。

 

 

是不是歇斯底里就是这样的?

 

 

也许。但，Erik的脸—— _ _担心__ 写在他的脸上。他这么觉得很正常：如果一个人歇斯底里地大笑，然后在做爱之后滚下床，这不可能是很好的迹象。

 

 

“我——我感觉不怎么好。”他确实不怎么好。迟钝感，模糊感…不，一秒之前他可不是这样的。一秒之前他在大笑。什么时候这一切变得模糊的？他在摇晃，退回到床上，也许——

 

 

他的胸腔紧绷。

 

 

“Charles, _ _呼吸__ 。”

 

 

难道他没有吗？但…没有，实际上。这就…解释了一切，他想起来了，如果他没有足够的空气，他的大脑很明显就会迟钝。他看到Erik的脸在他眼前摇晃，这完全就是奇迹。

 

 

“我没有——我——”失去意识。他——他想要什么？此时此刻，他 _ _真正__ 想要什么？二十秒之前是呕吐；现在这消减了，他也再次呼吸，所有这些都变得非常模糊奇诡。

 

 

睡吧。这会起效的 。如果睡觉，他的大脑就能停下，他可以推开这一切，到早晨再处理。歇斯底里，厌恶，自我仇视，欲望——这些都与今夜无关。

 

 

然后计划。早晨的时候。因为这——这已被无可避免的生物学反应搅乱——不能再次发生了。

__

__

__拜托__ ，不要再发生了。

 

 

他摇头，碰到——这是Erik的手。在某个时刻，Erik用自己的手框住了他的脸，稳固地捧着。很明显，这也需要他很近很近地倾过来，凝视着Charles的眼睛，尽管如果Charles想这么做的话，他可以立马回以凝视，好好地看眼那双的确非常漂亮的眼睛。Erik是个有魅力的男人。迷人的眼睛。英俊的男人。

 

 

“我能感觉到你有多混乱，”Erik告诉他。

 

 

他能吗？他试图这么说，但他的嘴唇不听话，他绕不过那询问的表情，舌尖也吐露不出不满的反驳。

 

 

但Erik向来了解他，知晓他未说出的话语：“连结。即使你构建出防护——你现在将它们造得 _ _非常__ 高——从现在起我总能感受到你情绪的波动——不是想法——只是你的感受。”

 

 

只是？以他的立场，他可是感受到了情绪的大幅波动。坐着。往下滑。

 

 

噢，然后他就是这样了，往一侧滑去——

 

 

Erik抓住了他，一只手伸出，然后放在Charles手臂之下，几乎就是他的腋窝之下。但他们到现在已经看过对方的一切了——手放在不怎么吸引人的地方又有什么关系呢?Erik可以随便抓他想抓的地方，或许是法律这么说的，尽管它没有说什么专一和热爱。所以大概Erik是怎么将他拉近怀里的它也不会作何评论。他抬起他，将他往上拉——他屁股经过床沿的时候有小小的碰撞，但随着一把加大的力，Erik擒获了他——然后将他放到床上——

 

 

他杂乱无章。精神上。然而这很有趣：知晓这点并不说明他愿意停下。这很令人愉快，以它自己的方式，当没有人，尤其是他自己，指望他讲理的时候。

 

 

“我的意识…”他在减弱。好吧。不管他要说什么，他都已经忘了，所以这不会是太重要的事。

 

 

Erik不同意。“…肯定是觉得混乱，”他帮他说完了。“有人告诉我，读心者进入连结需要几个小时。你还是睡一觉比较好。”

 

 

谁告诉他的？他说的就好像读心者多得很。

 

 

“不想睡觉…”但他正往床垫里陷，试图不让皮肉在骨头上滑来滑去，抗争头再次朝下的不适。他扑通一声落了下来，不断折腾着，Erik帮他转过来——然后这样就行啦，还是面朝上好。没有很好，但比刚才要好。

 

 

“当然不是，”Erik纵容地同意，在Charles的太阳穴上落下一吻，延伸地足够远，最后鼻子都埋在他的发间。

 

 

他们不知怎么地缠在了一起，靠得很近Erik能够亲抚他，一次又一次，当他面朝Charles躺着的时候。他眼睛中有狂热的光亮——着迷似的光亮——每次Charles稍稍动一下，Erik的凝视就变成了动态。这一定是为了他自己好。难道这不符合逻辑吗？Erik在监视他，确保他不伤害自己，或是不生病，不被纸划伤，不会不小心地被痰噎住，亦或是其他可能发生的致命事件。

 

 

“这是连结的原因，还是我疯了？”

 

 

Erik挑了下眉。“我猜只有真正关乎生物的事，才能让你把这个问题说出来。

 

 

“那么，是连结？”

 

 

Erik眨了眨眼。“是的…”缓慢地…“我觉得是吧。你知道这会让人脱力吗，当我们开始完成连结的时候？”

 

 

“我不——我——”他也眨了下眼，就和Erik一样，然后往上盯着宽广的灰色天花板：这看上去就像乌云。“嗯…”多么呆滞沉寂的颜色。“Erik。”他深思熟虑地说，但此时他 _ _是__ 深思熟虑的。“我不喜欢这个连结。我——去掉它。就现在，拜托了。”

 

 

一阵停顿。然后：“它不是这么开展的，亲爱的。”

 

 

“但你不会的。你可以你也不会的。”

 

 

“不。”

 

 

当然不会。

 

 

当然，当然——他现在到底 _ _是__ 有多精神错乱？

 

 

非常。明显。

 

 

“那 _ _我__ 自己会找到办法去除的，如果你不的话。”

 

 

但愉悦带来的小小刺痛不停地搅乱着他，即使他现在已陷入疯狂。拨动一个疯狂的人没有好处，可他的大脑似乎不知道这点：那可怖的连结搭接在无意识的边缘上，偶尔很高地漂浮着，就在撤退和消失前，触碰到边缘的摇晃牵动着他。他做不到像这样思考。

 

 

“你——你应该去除它——那个连结。你是我的丈夫。这就意味着你应该照顾我。我想——想——”

 

 

另一个吻。“我知道。 _ _宝贝__ 。”

 

 

哦？他知道吗？他可真好。“我…现在要睡觉了。”像很自豪地那样将它说出来。他 _ _确实如此__ 。他现在仍然能自己决定的事情没多少了。

 

 

“一个绝妙的选择，”Erik同意。

 

 

也是一个实际的选择，他依偎着枕头，自己的脚和Erik的在被单下纠缠——Erik肯定是把被单拉到他俩身上了——这非常地舒适，他可以缩小自己的世界，只感受Erik手指在他发间的触摸，满足流露在他心间——这感觉起来不像是他自己的满足——干净毯子的气味，闭上他难以想象的重的眼睛的享受——

 

 

即使是疯狂，最终也已到了尽头。

 

 

那么睡吧。就睡吧。

 

 

虽然这没有哪点是 _ _公正__ 的，当这是以如此不正当的方式得到的时候…

 

 

但，目前，他 _ _将__ 入睡。


	20. Chapter 20

###  [Chapter 20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1526744/chapters/4040322)

不出所料，睡眠果真是不安稳的。起初的几个小时他睡得很沉，但是，在凌晨的几个小时里——在天空露出微光之前——有什么东西把他惊醒了。什么也没有——那里什么也没有。但是，他之前是睡着的，然后快速地清醒了过来，一步越过了中间地带。

 

 

实际上他发现自己正趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，与Erik贴近到可以分享彼此的体温：某一时刻，Erik一定朝他的一面翻了身，侧着身好趴着睡，但是发现自己被另一具身体挡住了。但他没有因此停下动作，反而好像是环住了Charles的肩膀，一条胳膊环过Charles的后背，手指在另一边软绵绵地垂下轻点着床单。他的重量应该带有压迫性——把Charles半边的身体压在床上——但是本能和身体的一些奇怪扭动已然将之扭曲成一种古怪的舒适感。

 

 

本能。这一点无可争论。Erik半压在他身上，他的身体知道任何威胁都要先通过Erik才会碰到他。就是这么简单。

 

 

不过，考虑到它 _ _真正__ 意味着什么，那就一点也不简单了。

 

 

然而，至少脑中的混乱已经散去：他的思绪在最后几个小时是清晰的，足以感知到连结在形成和稳固——总之现在它已经不可能被扯开了。

 

 

是的，它的爪牙已经深埋，他和Erik的结永远不会被解开——再也不会。哪里都不会。

 

 

这个想法足以使他身上的重量变得非常令人窒息。他们俩都在流汗，皮肤紧贴在一起，Erik呼在他脖子上的气息将他淹没——他们的距离突然变得狭小而紧密。正是此时此刻。

 

 

他扭动着侧过身，在床单上摆动的肢体——是黑暗中的一抹苍白，在月光下更显惨白——接着他从Erik的手臂下脱逃而出。而Erik，显然意识到自己失去了枕边人，断断续续不满地呼出只字片语，但是，就算他皱着眉轻拍Charles之前所在的地方，他也没有醒来，腿部不安的摆动了几下之后，他不再向Charles离去的地方摸索，尽管他现在的睡眠明显不再那么沉静了。

 

 

 “没有得到你想要的，有些不快吗，对吗？”保持镇定是一个挑战，但是他勉强克制着让自己只是有些轻微的晃动，尽力在俯视Erik时保持镇定。

 

 

Erik，在睡梦中毫无防备。敞开而暴露着。

 

 

如果他想，他可以杀了Erik。房间里缺乏实质性的武器并不重要：Erik可能已经把剑磨得迟钝——很随意地，搁在房间边上的桌上——但是往Erik脑袋上来上几下，无论锋利与否，它都会留下伤痕。一些后续的击打绝对会让Erik失去知觉足够长的时间以完成计划。

 

 

这么做会不会更好呢？他将脚向后移动，掠过冰冷的地板——他是赤裸的——寒冷遍及了每一寸肌肤。Erik接下来的计划会有可怕的后果。很多人都可能会获救，只要——只要——

 

 

还有，他之前尝试过，那晚用匕首——

__

__

__你这么快就放弃了。__ 总是这样，那声音在他的脑海里，喋喋不休。全世界会因他的成功而变得更好吗？

 

 

但是……他碰了壁，与思想一起的还有身体。他真的后退着撞上了墙，并且，没有穿衣服，大理石冰冷刺骨，伴随着每一次呼吸蔓延到他的皮肤。但……没必要抽身离去。随后颤栗持续不断，但这总比迷失在自己的思绪中要好。

 

 

曾经，思想是一个避难所。心灵感应是一种逃避，在那里他可以翱翔于世界，畅游于心灵之间，虽然有着会发现令人不快消息的潜在可能，但是发现美好事物的可能性就足以减轻那种经历的压力，变成一种释放，而不是囚禁。现在，有了连结后——将不会再如此。Erik，如果他想看，将看得到一切。窥视别人的内心现在就等同于把他们置于危险之中——或者必须埋藏那些记忆。不可能用这种方式应付一切:这是一个必须谨慎使用的策略。

 

 

杀了Erik就能终结此事。

 

 

连结会被切断。死亡是唯一可行的逃离方式。自己抑或Erik的死，但是，如果Erik死了，连结就会消失，而——只是现在，随着连结的完成，未完成时的影响是显而易见的：他发现那模糊的、被欲望蒙上了的对世界的感知……其实就和普通的吸引是一样的……只是…… _ _吸引还要__ _ _更多一些__ 。那是被放大了一千倍的吸引，并且——在他又可以呼吸之后，一切都完成了。

 

 

虽然不易，但是有机会。

 

 

伴随着——呼吸——他把头仰靠在墙上，抵着休息。对Erik的吸引力还存在于此，但它不似从前那么强烈：没有疯狂地被推着去亲近，去给予，还有去——它不容去思考，到底发生了什么。再加上一点真挚的爱，一年美好的回忆，还有难怪他糊涂得这么无可救药。

 

 

现在，虽然……一切还未过去，但是——上帝，他 _ _现在__ 能做些什么？

 

 

杀了Erik？这不可想象，每当看着他像这样酣睡，还皱着眉头，手覆盖在Charles先前所躺的地方。是与生俱来的，在任何情况下，一个人在另一个人面前安睡需要一定程度上的信任。Erik知之更甚：自Charles认识他以来，就一直知道Erik从睡眠到清醒几乎没有过渡，即使是微小的刺激他也会醒来。这是他经历过战俘营后所遗留下的习惯。

 

 

为了让他像这样睡得毫无戒备，他的潜意识里一定已经认定：Charles不是一个威胁。

 

 

这恰恰是一个伴侣的定义，不是吗？在这个世界上永远不会伤害你的人。

 

 

紧靠在墙上，他抑制住颤抖不休的牙齿。他不会再回到床上。他不会。这不应该发生。这绝不是一个选择，为什么要回到床上，为什么要为一开始就没有被要求的信任被放在连结里而骄傲呢？

 

 

但是，上帝，这个 _ _想法__ 就是不肯离开。杀了Erik，杀了Erik……

 

 

杀了Erik，还有——什么？

 

 

杀死Erik是对本性的违背。但这不重要。他从未 _ _要求__ 本性去创造这些——创造他们之间的 _ _一切__ 。创造这个连结。

__

__

__不__ 。总是那恐怖的声音。 _ _你没有要求，但那是你想要的。__

 

 

不是的。他从来没有想过要 _ _这个__ 。当然，他想要Erik，在不同于现状的情况下他甚至想要一个连结，但从来没有想要 _ _这样__ 。爱上Erik不等同于错误只是太过天真。那并不意味着想要此事的发生。按逻辑来讲应该会让他意识到将要发生什么，但是——

 

 

揉了揉闭起的眼睛，他举起手掌摩挲着前额。停下来——停下——

 

 

当下什么也不用去想。杀死Erik是不可能的。可以把这称之为是个人的软弱,但是，坦率来讲, 在情况远远比Erik接管 Westchester之前复杂得多的时候,这怎么说也是个可怕的战略行动。这一次,如果他杀死了Erik,他没有支持者,没有人帮助他顺利接管政权。他现在杀死Erik将会引发内战:有些人会站出来争夺王位。如果他去暗杀Erik,首先需要一个周全的策划,一些与Westchester士兵联络的办法,要有人准备介入然后掌控各个区域。这需要做大量的计划,并且不可能在今晚、在这个房间里就被准备好。

 

 

从可能造成的后果来看,杀死Erik还不如让他活下去。

 

 

充满慰藉的动摇混合着寒冷的颤栗并不能缓和什么。有谁不会因不用去犯罪杀人而如释重负吗?任何一个有良知的人都会因为有一个不用杀人的借口而感到庆幸。

 

 

但是……那几乎是在想法形成之前就失败了，他把脑袋用力抵靠在墙上，抬头凝视着天花板。光线灰暗，就像黄昏暮色。很是美好。 _ _之后__ 他没有骗自己，在连结开始的时候他太过混乱。他的身体知道自己想要什么——它已然睡在了Erik身旁。努力去争辩自己并不愿意和Erik在一起——这是一个该死的谎言，被连结搞得棘手的关系和这整个糟糕透顶的局面。他……爱Erik。怨恨并没有改变这一点，如果有的话，只会使它变得更加复杂。

 

 

是时候停止说谎了：他从未想要杀死Erik Lehnsherr。

 

 

相反地，其实大概他从来都不想——有也只是在理论上。实际上——只是设想一下——一旦Erik的心脏停止跳动，将会多么凄凉悲惨，破晓中迎来的是床上的一具冰凉尸体和大街上突然爆发的革命。而且，现在David回来了，自杀已不再是一个明智的选择……还有着真实意义上的——一阵撞击声，狂乱的心跳，来源于唯一的想法——他不能生活在一个亲手杀死了Erik的世界里。

 

 

所以……完成了连结。

 

 

是的，今晚这里没有杀戮。

 

 

这个决定让他放松了下来: 他在冰冷的空气中呼出一口气，身体滑下了墙壁，跌坐在底部。该死的，这太冷了。最明显的解决方法就是爬回床上，但是……不。这 _ _不是__ 一个正确的选择。

 

 

然而，育婴室， _ _才是__ 。

 

 

花费了几秒钟时间肌肉才能重新活动，但是，一旦他开始行动，仍需要几分钟的时间穿过房间然后进入育婴室，在那里他视为巢穴般的毛毯依然在那里，等待着他。这么做的话，Erik无疑会在早晨被激怒，但选择在黑暗的夜晚看起来要好得多，而且日常的生活琐事也会引起Erik的愤怒——所以很有可能会用激怒他来开始这一天。

 

 

直到他把自己裹在毯子里才显现出来：在之前无数个夜晚，这地板虽冰冷坚硬，但现在更成问题。他现在 _ _全身酸痛__ 。在一个垫子上，它丝毫不起眼，但是，在他身下只有几层薄薄的毯子，难忍的疼痛因为缺少垫子而加剧，不再只是脑海里这么觉得，而是酸痛变得愈加明显。

 

 

Erik并不粗鲁——实际上，完全相反。但无论怎样第一次终究是第一次，他的身体从未被侵入过。无法避免集中在脊椎底端的疼痛——更糟的是，他的反应，比女人更加夸张。男人在过去的几百年里可能会发生突变，但女人有绝对的理由领先一步。她们的身体为此更好地被塑造。

 

 

但是，感觉也不是太糟。他可以忍受。不过是疼痛罢了，他经历过更多，更为糟糕的——特别是，战争创伤。与Shaw的最后一场对战——那伤疼了几个月。这次的伤痛紧随其后，只是它在一个更私密的地方，并因一个更具侵入性的理由。

 

 

蜷缩起来，他把脸埋在毯子里并试图呼吸。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，一直只用鼻子，像一个心烦意乱的孩子。这很好。没关系。这样可以活下来，并且，在早晨，他会计划，会思考 _ _一些事情__ ，然后……如果他继续这样做，专注于每次呼吸——不中断——别无他求，他会再次睡着，并且也许会做一个梦…

 

 

 _ _吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气__ _ _……__  

 

 

 “噢，我的爱……”

 

 

Charles从不是一个喜欢早起的人。即使是作为Westchester的国王，也需吃力地从温暖如茧的毛毯里爬出，把自己的脚放在冰冷的地板上，卸去困倦的面容。他从来不是一个 _ _好的__ 睡眠者，对睡眠过于焦躁，但是，一旦他能睡着，他更中意保持这种状态。

 

 

没有理由改变……

 

 

但这个——这个碰触：没有威胁，也不恐怖，尽管抚在他头发上的双手在战场上意味着杀戮。有的人准备好割开他的喉咙，折断他的脖子——但不在这里。此时，这只意味着他需要转过身，面对那声音和正在托起他的脸庞的双手——

 

 

不适的感觉蔓延上他的脊柱。那——那很 _ _疼__ 。无论是什么——那很 _ _疼__ 。

 

 

他用双手托着腮，低声的呜咽从喉咙里传出。一个小心，温柔的抚摸，虽然带有其他成分，一些小困惑。

 

 

噢。Erik。是的， _ _Erik__ _ _。__

 

 

好了，他 _ _现在__ 确实是清醒了。那伤痛呢？他还在 _ _疼着__ 。

 

 

尽了最大的努力慢慢睁开眼睛——面对新的一天并不是一个好兆头——他接收到了一个被慵懒的早晨所装饰了的舒适、轻松的注视。“Charles，”Erik叹息，带着点恼怒，但是大多都消逝在宠溺之下，他想压下的生硬微笑也留在了脸上。“离开你的丈夫独自一人醒来是无礼的。我很担心。”

 

 

毫无疑问他是担心的。Charles可能已经在浴缸中溺死；或被床柱绊倒；或者，最令他恐惧的是，Charles莫名地发现了离开他们的套房的办法。问题是，虽然，虽然Erik的监视总是过度而不恰当的——也许也 _ _有点恰当__ ，从Erik的角度来看——这是不可或缺的。现在面对它——抖落毯子——显然说得通，以免担忧感变得更加激烈。不幸的是，意想不到的冲动突如其来，让Charles在几秒钟后平静地醒来，动作做了一半：他停了下来，拄着胳膊，腿蜷在毯子中，还有——上帝啊，实在是无法忽视后背的疼痛。“我就在这里。”

 

 

Erik怎会不生气？他像那样蜷缩着—— _ _肯定__ 很疼，但他隐藏的很好。

 

 

Erik轻哼了一声。“我看到了。你也明白你不能一直这样下去，不是吗？”

 

 

这是一个盘问吗？“什么，睡在育婴室里吗？”

 

 

他们都知道这正是Erik所指的。支吾其词，但是，从不怠慢。

 

 

“大约是吧。”

 

 

Erik必定会因他独自醒来而有所不快。这不是真的由于Charles睡在育婴室里——只是他没有和 _ _Erik__ 睡在一起。

 

 

但他那么做了，尽管——从各种意义上来说。

 

 

“我喜欢育婴室。”

 

 

在早餐之前，他们已经做好要吵一架的架势。不让任何人说他们没有充分利用在一起的时间。

 

 

如果没有人指出，Erik的手直到现在还没有从他的脸上移开，那也会是极好的。 _ _这__ 令人极度不安，更因为他现在才间接地注意到这一点，在他大脑里某些黑暗的角落承认他向往温暖，没有看到移开的必要。但他 _ _应该__ 想要移开——他现在 _ _确实__ 要移开了，去阻止昨晚之事再次发生。但同样黑暗的角落也相当渴望于就这么待着，沉浸在情感之中。如果他够幸运的话，Erik甚至可以为他把早餐端过来——

 

 

是的。在那想法开始之前把它阻断。这是一个典型的繁育者思想，希望被照顾和宠爱。如果Erik被允许开始沉溺于这种行为，那就不会停止了。

 

 

“我能感觉到你在害怕。”像是在阐述事实一样——可悲的是，这就是事实。Erik倾身靠近一点，双手从Charles的脸庞滑向脖子，在逐渐滑落之际抓住了Charles的手臂——把他从温床般的毯子中拉了出来，拖向自己膝盖，直到他失去平衡然后跌进Erik的怀里。

 

 

温柔温和又温暖，非常安全— _ _不__ 。这无法忍受。

 

 

“为什么害怕？”Erik向前挪了挪，让自己坐到毯子上，Charles安稳地坐在他的大腿上——值得庆幸的是，Erik没有勃起——距离足够近以至于Erik可以把膝盖环在Charles身体两侧然后把脚放在他的腿之间，将他完全围入怀中。他的手臂也与之效仿，搂着 Charles的腰，绕过肋骨，最终握住另一个手肘：想要逃离Erik的支配并不现实。这太近了，他围得太紧，没有任何动弹、离开或者——做任何事的可行性，真的。

 

 

 “在担心David么。”

 

 

Erik在他耳畔笑着，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。“你在耍小把戏。”

 

 

“随你说什么。”

 

 

“那说你的名字，然后呢？这样你喜欢吗？”

 

 

天哪。“不。”但是他脸红了。该死。

 

 

昨晚，他曾考虑过杀死这个人。今天早晨，在这小小的触碰作用下，他的身体已经有所反应。神啊，将来怎能这样下去？这样的生活……

 

 

不。他已经被这个连结支配足够长的时间了。感觉到有些东西正在脱离控制。

 

 

Erik用嘴唇蹭着他的脸颊，手臂游移，扭曲着身体更为贴近Charles，Charles用肘部抵着Erik的腹部直到他听到急促的咕哝声然后停止贴近。“告诉我什么在困扰着你。”甜言蜜语。引诱哄骗。“我会解决它。”

 

 

那会使得Erik失去平衡,所以,不,他也许不会。“不用了,谢谢你。”

 

 

他有点疏忽了：他应该记住连结是双向的，因此，不应该因小小的沮丧情绪突然出现在他脑中而感到意外——但它确实是，他没有回击Erik，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

 

 

Erik若有所思地低哼。“惊讶吗？忘了你能察觉到我的感受了吗？”

 

 

“不太习惯。”这样不是 _ _有意地__ 去感受别人的情绪——或者，宁愿，为让感情涌进而丢掉防卫。“我们总是会对对方的感受如此清晰吗？”

 

 

Erik摇头。“不。我听说那会逐渐消退，我们只会在经历特别强烈的情感的时候会有感觉——或者如果我们刻意去把情感搜寻感知出来。但是我们永远有 _ _选择权__ 去感知对方的感觉。关键是要将它慢慢停下，而不是必须主动阻止它。”

 

 

“那与现在不同，要怎样做才对？”

 

 

“你的防卫对此不会起作用。你的情绪基本上潜藏在连结入口的边缘，我的也是一样。把它当作一个收缩的通道：如果它打开了，所有等待在另一端的一切就会贯通涌现——我们俩随时都可以打开它。”

 

 

任何时候只要Erik想要，就再也不会有情绪隐藏了。害怕，愤怒，幸福，快乐——不会再有谎言。谁想 _ _要__ 这样？这可能是最为亲密的关系，但亲密只是失去隐私的另一种说法。

 

 

但是……也许——有一种可能性——这一点可以被利用。如果思想可以被人为提取出来，或者至少是情绪的感知，会有混淆现实的可能。这是一个误导，因此，这不会对直接操纵Erik有任何用处，但间接的……

 

 

“又被吓到了。”

 

 

真糟糕。他需要空间和时间来处理这件事。不要再看了，拜托，拜托了——但是Erik不能在此时停下来，他能吗？他们都不能。所有的好奇都流露到Erik那一端，担心，希望——噢，上帝， _ _停下来__ 。

 

 

“嘘， _ _宝贝__ ，真的，没事的。我不会滥用它。”环抱着他的双臂收紧了，还有——Erik为什么每次都选在恰当的时机做这种事？这种缓慢的摇动真是过于平静，但效果很好。这种感觉很陌生，覆盖他 _ _应__ 有的感觉，转变为不适宜的情绪。他 _ _应该__ 害怕他正在失去的东西。安顿、松懈下来，让Erik掌控他是个错误。这是武断的。

 

 

在连结之前完成，对那种互相吸引力是比较容易陷入困惑的——等到完成时，有着不可阻挡的欲望想和Erik腻在一起然后紧密结合。可是，现在，一切变得更加刻板，尽管被包裹在情感之中。但它是可以控制的，现在他们没有被引导而有了某些特定的表现：那股力量将会很快下降到较低的水平，变得正常然后安于生存。噢，神啊，为了 _ _生存__ 。哦天哪，如果他继续屈服下去，迷失自己——

 

 

他不会的。现在连结已经建立，性方面的吸引将……仍然存在，但不会再如此令人沉迷。他将反抗。他能 _ _战胜__ 它。连结可以创造一种吸引力，但那不关乎身体，不能操纵他进行某些行动。 _ _它可以__ _ _被克服__ 。

 

 

但这并不是唯一的事情： _ _我不会滥用它__ ，Erik说。然而他可以——他可以过多滥用。他已经轻车熟路地搂紧了Charles的胸膛，用生理反应熟练地哄他平静下来：假如他想这样直到永远？他现在就可以这样做了。也许不是他本人意愿，但他可以在Emma抽取记忆和植入暗示时让Charles的思维开启，把他转变成某种自己的复制版——一个做任何Erik要求的事情的完美的复制版，那样倾听和服从，微笑和育儿还有——

 

 

那不可能发生。那 _ _不可能。__

 

 

至少他让自己从那虚假的平和中挣脱出来。那是重要的。虽然，这更可能是由于他已经开始反抗Erik充满韵律的晃动。

 

 

不幸的是, 身体上的强壮确实有着优势, Erik也不反对利用它们:他用双臂锁紧Charles上半身，即使再反抗也无济于事，只会为自己增添瘀伤。那简直就是，纯粹的疯狂行为——也是Erik的 _ _困惑__ ，对于爱情——他不能认真。困惑？对他来说没有什么可困惑的。他就是所有答案，所有权力的代表者。“嘘，Charles，停下来—— _ _怎么了__ ？ 

 

 

怎么了？从Erik过问开始。他应该拿出一个清单然后开始阅读， 因为Erik的罪过是如此之多。

 

 

但是……如果他那样告诉Erik，抨击他，这可能会变得更糟。重要的是：如果Erik允诺——Erik一向信守承诺。让他答应一会儿可以停下手上的动作。“你必须——必须——”但他不能把话说出口。

 

 

“嘘。”温和、甜蜜、轻柔，和他有些微皲裂的嘴唇相配—一遍又一遍压上Charles的太阳穴，他的下巴，完全没有侵犯或造成舒适以外的意图。他也不再抱得那么紧了，又恢复了晃动。“要我做什么？告诉我。”

 

 

很好。因为如果他不……“你必须许诺，”他终于讲了出来，斟酌着词句。“答应我你永远不会改变我的想法。”

 

 

Erik的睫毛扫过Charles的皮肤：他眨着眼睛。是的，通过连结，他感受到有一丝诧异迅速迸发出来。“我不明白。”

 

 

“你不会介入我的思想和……改写它。改变我本来的想法。”

 

 

通过Erik表现出的惊奇模样，任何人都会认为那是一个不合理的担忧。“你是说利用连结来控制你想法？Charles，我不能，它没有那样的能力——”

 

 

“你把我的思想展现给了Emma。”

 

 

他以为他们不会再讲这件事了吗？他肯定这么以为的。因为他绝望地坚持过，丝毫没有意识到别人也可能同样这么做过。 “你——什么？——你认为我会再次这么做，所以她能……什么？ _ _改变__ 你？”

 

 

出自Erik之口，这听起来荒谬而牵强。更重要的是，那股涌出的诧异，实际上是就像是内出血般的郁结，直达连结。Erik从没有主动考虑过它。如果他曾想过，就不会那么震惊了。

 

 

“不，我不会—— _ _不会。__ ”Erik的手指陷入Charles的皮肤，压住他的胳膊把他拉回怀里，如此接近以至于透过肩膀感受到Erik的心跳。“Charles，我 _ _永远不会__ 对你那样做。神啊，你怎么能那样认为——？”飘忽不定的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上。“永远不会，你听到了吗？如果我那样做的话，那就不再是 _ _你__ 了。你的心灵——你不知道我最爱的是你的心灵吗？”

 

 

没什么需要去了解——还不确定。但是Erik _ _听起来__ 是真诚的，他情绪激动地阐明自己有多诚挚，显得十分重要。除非——Erik会知道如何唤起其他记忆，然后让他自己活得像一个演员吗？情感可以被伪造。但是……现在的感觉并不假。“好吧。”他颤声说出，结尾的元音也被截断。“我——好吧。”因为如果Erik在撒谎，他也无能为力。但是如果他不相信Erik，他会因期待而发疯的。

 

 

所以：相信他，相信他的……丈夫，就这一次。

 

 

通过纯粹强加给自己的意志，他冷静下来，足够平静地向后靠去，然后把头靠在Erik肩窝。因为没有更好的选择—— _ _骗子__ ， _ _你喜欢那样__ _ _——__ 他让自己舒服地被环抱着，当Erik意识到他没有被拒绝的时候，铺天盖地的亲吻和轻柔的爱抚变得更加坚定。“你相信我了？”顷刻后他问道。

 

 

Charles耸耸肩，无视赤裸皮肤相贴的摩擦。噢。他们……都是裸着的，坐在地板上的一堆毯子里。荒谬可笑。当然了，在他们的婚礼后的早晨，没有人会进来，但也有一种在被墙壁盯着的感觉。

 

 

而Erik，不出所料地，一点也不觉得难为情，满足地保持他一成不变的安抚和爱意。这……很好，用它奇怪的方式，因为那让Charles自由地凝视对面的墙壁，找回呼吸——准备好面对接下来的事情。目前，Erik可以安抚般地抚摸他脖颈上的肌肤，双手覆盖在Charles腹部，牢固地扣住他。那仍然是一个平坦的肚子，然而随着时间的推移，Erik一定会想象它鼓起时的样子——他可能也要对想象中未来的孩子们做出承诺。

 

 

这令人惊讶，做到这一点是多么的容易。没有分开——他的身体因Erik的抚摸而愉悦——即使那与性无关——思想上也被那温暖所吸引。但是去……正视它就像它正在发生一样—— _ _那__ 是合乎常理的。从现在开始他不得不争取自主权。但是一旦他控制好了距离，理论上能很简单地维持下去，并且经受得起一直以来的压迫。

 

 

很好。他从现在起需要这么做。木已成舟，连结完成，还有——他需要想办法离开这个——

 

 

感到腹部剧烈的下坠感，他不得不闭上眼睛。停下。精神能制约肉体。他 _ _很好__ 。

 

 

果然，这——是的，这发生了，所以他会去解决。当他成为国王时的第一条准则：如果不能避免，就转变为自己的优势。他能做到这一点。他……结婚了。和Erik结婚是——是——有利的。信任。是的，那是一个正当理由。Erik会信任他——

 

 

“Charles.”

 

 

他吓了一跳。“嗯？”

 

 

“你还好吗？”

 

 

Erik刚刚没有问他吗？只是几——是几分钟之前吗？过去多久了？当然他没有因陷入沉思而忘乎时间……

 

 

“我没事。” 

 

 

一个轻微的停顿：当他能感觉到连结混乱时，Erik不会觉得这是一个有说服力的答案。但是，谢天谢地，他没有继续追问。“吃点早餐怎么样？或许来个淋浴？甚至泡个澡——那可能会更好。”

 

 

实在是一个很好的预想：热水漫过疼痛的肌肉令他愉悦。那应该不会伤到他的身体 _ _内部__ 。而且，如果他洗了澡，他会感觉少一点肮脏和束缚。他总是听到强奸受害者形容那为——

 

 

等等——那不是——

 

 

是他吗？他——他的四肢——都麻木了，一阵晕眩袭来然后他摔倒在地。那——一个身份很容易毁掉一个人——没有什么会被散播，无论这些思想是否根深蒂固在他自己的头脑之中。还有对所发生事情的解释太简单了。他可是有资格对…… _ _那件事__ ，但那 _ _不是__ 他该做的。Erik从未约束、伤害或者殴打过他。他感受到——这种痒痒的感觉，让他联想到昆虫在他的皮肤上爬行——可能源自一个特别糟糕的醉宿。和错误的人上了床，做了一个糟糕的决定，最后在晨光中后悔不已——这不是一个罕见的故事，这与被强迫的性行为完全不同。只是觉得皮肤不舒服的话不足以将这定义为是强奸。

 

 

他尽力保持平稳地呼出一口气。精确的控制。他的肺要服从他的控制；早上他检查了自己的身体。明白了吗？很好。另一次呼吸。这也许不是他想要的，但还没有失去控制自己的能力——还有，更重要的是，他没有失去控制 _ _别人__ 的能力。他很优秀，很杰出，他是一个令人惊叹的策略家——为什么他 _ _不能__ 操纵Erik为己所用？

 

 

并非目前他特别擅长利用那个能力。

 

 

但——这真是一个可悲的借口，试图将所有的责任都归咎于连结。现在，虽然——状况不是很 _ _清楚__ ，但是没有性爱正在逼近的恐惧，外加煽动驱使下完成的连结。这是……现在更是怒火慢烧，但是——

 

 

他妈的。这必须结束。 _ _看看__ 这他妈的是什么：那股吸引力仍然存在，也许他不能避免听命于Erik，无论是在欲望还是身体方面，但那并没有成为他的全部。他还有权力可以对抗Erik——他会 _ _利用__ 它，该死的，他本应像个聪明人一样。索性放手不管然后不再为自己感到难过，并充分利用他的所得。他是Charles Xavier，他统治了一个城邦：他可以统治一个人。

 

 

这是一个苦涩的讽刺，在本质上，控制 _ _他自己__ 才是个难题。

 

 

好极了。只是……认识到那一点。个人的缺点可以忽略，或者至少区分在外然后避而不谈。

 

 

在Erik身边控制自己是一场恶战。一颗定时炸弹，如果你愿意：甚至最强的人也会在本能与亲近的消磨下而最终缴械投降。这是更要找到出路的原因——并要尽快找到它。

 

 

很简单。

 

 

“盆浴，拜托了，”他说，并努力做到声音不显发颤。这一切都只是去做一个决定并坚持它。如果他无法想到言辞拒绝——Erik将每晚在床上不断索求——然而在独自一人的安静时刻，这份责任感又提醒他，这个计划本应该被执行的。“我想在浴盆里洗。”

 

 

很快Erik立即服从：在Charles完整地说出那句话之前，Erik连忙站起来，拉起了Charles。

 

 

噢。

 

 

状况是……酸痛。非常酸痛：昨晚的疼痛愈加愈烈，然而每个动作带来的不适同时蔓延到他的脊椎，他放低背部然后找了个地方停靠。但是——好吧。他还能做到这点。这不是不可克服的。有些事情只是身体的反应。这并不意味着什么。

 

 

“你很疼，”Erik对着依附于自己的Charles评论道。独自行走显然不太可能：他没有让Charles离开，而是蜷起手指伸向他的髋骨的突起部分，用指节刺激他，肩并着肩。

 

行走……感觉并不舒服，但每一步都会逐渐放松，而且在他穿过这间房间的一半的时间里，他都像一个老人一样动作缓慢。前进就是进步，无论那是多么渺小：至于对现状的补偿，事实上，伤害并没有他想像的那么大。他在心底想豁出去了，直到每一次挪动的撕裂感，都唤起了昨晚的记忆——身体就像有自己的记忆一样，它显现了出来：他的肌肉彻底无力了。

 

 

他 _ _很好__ 。可笑的是，他的身体并非如此。

 

 

“我太粗鲁了吗？Erik问道，没有掩饰他的担忧。

 

 

“你很好。”

 

 

“如果你受伤了要告诉我，Charles。如果你说出来你不喜欢的，那可能感觉好些——”

 

 

就像性非常拘泥刻板一样。“如果你不介意的话，你能收回这种做检讨一般的表现吗，尤其在我感觉不是很……”敏感？疼痛？

 

 

Erik的怀抱变得紧了一点。“对不起。”

 

 

“没关系。”从某种意义上来讲：在面对更大的伤害时，不应执着于这一点痛痒。

 

 

他们一同到达了浴室，在他们即将接近时Erik将手伸向门把手，习惯性地推开了门。这是第一次，裸体是有好处的：此时此刻，脱衣服对Erik来说象征着一次检查。

 

 

被推进浴室多少还是有点尴尬的，但至少水已经准备好了：在这个泳池般大小的浴室中，有一个较小的瓷砖池——它的大小不超过八英尺——并装饰有蓝绿色波浪式的花纹。水已被过滤并保持温热，为居住者的随时进入而做好准备，让他们可以在池水边缘环形的座位上休息。

 

 

当他们到达浴池，Erik小心地带着他缓缓滑入水中，把他轻放到座位上，而自己仍然站着，侧身绕道他面前，用一边手臂揽住Charles。他已经将托架上的毛巾和肥皂放在了池子的边缘。

 

 

“让我来？”他问道，拿着毛巾示意Charles然后将头低下几英寸，用眼角瞟着Charles。像这样，就是他害羞的表现。

 

 

昨天，他可能会请求Erik让他自己来清理。但是……今天看来那很是费劲。一个人只能做这么多的事情，尽管事实上他只是被吵醒了，他感觉很累。在这种情况下还是让Erik做他想做的吧。好在：Erik想要这么做，也就顺理成章地进行了。这是谈判的基础，没有什么比他在水中手臂的感觉更令他心情复杂了：冷点就更好了然后脱离水面还是再热一些，现在他还好吗？

 

 

他用一只手臂撑在浴缸地板上——并向Erik点头表示许可。很简单。

 

 

Erik的笑容几近炫目。“谢谢你。”

 

 

就像感谢某人允许你为他清洗是很平常的事一样。感受到他拿着毛巾和肥皂有多温柔，他将原谅Erik的癖性。没有性方面的动机，很好：他的双手上下来回地擦抹着皮肤，涂满肥皂并且滑滑的，但那是贴心，而不是欲望，无论他躲避与否，那反应在连结上就像是喜爱之情和接近于敬畏的恐惧。

 

 

这正是：你最爱慕的人不总是背叛你吗？

 

 

他们在缄默中洗着，但是，完全不令人尴尬，实际上反而意外的舒适。Erik不会伤害他，而沉默也会避免他去反驳Erik说的任何话。现在，他可以无精打采地漂着，闭上眼睛然后把他的头靠在浴缸边缘，享受着来自想让他舒适的人的温柔按摩。撇开动机不谈，这不是一个坏的发展。

 

 

没有过于震惊这一切并未持续很久。

 

 

几分钟后，Erik的双手攀上了他身体的两侧，拖拽着他离开座位然后放入水中。“就这么滑下去，”Erik哄到，然而并不容推却：他已经把Charles环入臂弯，不必对此介意，如果他们站着，池水只及他们腹部。“介意转过身把头发交给我吗？”

 

 

任由Erik托着他，把他放到水下？那……应该比原本的情形少一些不安。他曾和这个男人并肩作战：他不是第一次将自己的命完全交给Erik。只是形式变了，变得非常亲密。死亡不算什么：如果Erik在 _ _这件事__ 上背叛了他，那么后果则是功败垂成，犹如一把利剑抵在了背后。

 

 

这真的不是简单的关于让Erik把他浸入水下，不是吗？

 

 

他是个聪明人，Erik一定也有类似的想法——没有人会忘记在战场上掌握他人命运的时候——即使他没有这么说。“你能坐在座位上，”由他代替的（座位），“往后靠一些吗？”

 

 

在自己的意愿下，他挪动了身体，但是没有倚靠Erik——Erik的这个提议很聪明。尽管更加聪明，他了解Erik的意图，却不由得感觉更加舒适。他的姿势一定被带入了遐想；Erik把它当成了邀请，慢慢地把他拖进了水里然后坐在长凳上，在那里可以降低他的身体。一只手伸向他的颈后，支撑着他，但实际上他向后靠去时，是他自己的手——不是Erik的——更多地支撑在在浴盆边缘。

 

 

“就像那样待着。”

 

 

温水流淌过他的头发，冲掉汗液，洗去污垢。在过去的几天里没有其他事情如此令人满意了。另一股水流紧随其后：Erik，把水捧在掌中，接着倾倒在头发上。甚至当他拿来洗发水，揉搓起泡然后涂抹在Charles的头发上时，那温暖和干净的感觉就像是水中的救生圈。他只用闭上眼睛，享受手指穿过头发，轻揉头皮，把一切污秽洗去……

 

 

清洗，冲刷，重复。没有水滴进入他的眼睛，但有一小股水流下他的脸：他畏缩了，试图甩掉脸上的水。自然而然地，留下他去擦拭身体回归平静，他突然抬起头，防止水流冲击他的脸。

 

 

“好了。”

 

 

那么快吗？完全没有感觉到。

 

 

“我转过去？”

 

 

什么？是在说，帮Erik洗，就像Erik刚刚帮他一样吗？“你自己做不到吗？”

 

 

Erik皱眉，在Charles面前挥动着肥皂。这时候，它是比任何剑更为致命的武器。“我 _ _可以__ ，但我 _ _想要__ 你帮我。”

 

 

“如果 _ _我__ 不想呢？”

 

 

一句话，就足以让他开始心如鼓擂。如果这能导致什么——什么呢？性？他们已经越界了。Erik将再次占有他。他对此很清楚。好的，所以——只用花一些时间，背靠着墙然后沿着光滑的瓷砖挪动。拖延，再多一些拖延。

 

 

这不是多么的复杂：提供给Erik一些东西，意在借他一臂之力。那么，这是一笔好买卖吗？那在Erik意识到他们开始争论之前已被挑明，而且，更好的是，在Erik意识到这是一个谈判并接受它之前。这一次，Erik甚至没有要求——哦，要求一场全力的性爱，如果一个人感到粗鲁——噢，Charles _ _就是__ 。最好实事求是。

 

 

该死的。只是性。Erik要求Charles必须给予，作为一个交换。

 

 

“Charles。”他的声音中带着恼怒。哭笑不得地得知进展为零。“我们 _ _结婚__ _ _了__ 。”

 

 

是的，因为是Erik要求的。但是谈及此事只会挑起争执……他永远也不会离开这个房间，永远等不到David回来——

 

 

噢。David。 _ _是的__ _ _。__

 

 

这个早上的一块肥皂和一些肢体接触能换来见他儿子一面吗？他把手搭在Erik身上会有什么不适都是心理作用并且显然是愚蠢的：Erik没有伤害他，他们的任何性爱在这之后不会改变什么——不要去考虑怀孕，不要——现在连结已经得到了巩固。

 

 

他的手在拿过 Erik手里的肥皂时没缘由地颤抖着。它没有滑掉这完全是一个奇迹。“转过身。”不带任何感情，除非谁发现一个沉闷和呆板的语调是悦耳动听的。

 

 

他可以做到这个。如果他不能，他怎么能有希望去做到更多？在发生这些事情之后，他不能在以后都这么控制不住自己，害怕每一次可能的抚摸和亲热，还有所有他总是认为理所当然的小事情。

 

 

除此之外，与他的身体结合是游戏的名字。他的身体 _ _想要__ Erik，那正在侵入他的头脑。这不仅与Erik有关，还有与 _ _他自己__ 的斗争，并赢得了胜利。

 

 

把这设想为一个统治方面的教训，然后：如何维持这亲密的关系而又不深陷其中，就像昨晚的情况。

 

 

不管他的语气听起来多么厌恶，Erik转过身，双手支撑在浴缸边缘。他的放松令人羡慕：他是如何把自己的身体随意悬在一旁，伸平一条腿，用双臂毫不费力地把自己撑起的。他的身体可以自由伸展，毕竟是 _ _他__ ，Charles很可能永远也不知道那是什么感觉，感受每一条肢体，每一根手指，每一次肌肉收缩，在战斗中无论如何也想要把他们全部用上。但是——最近几天——嗯，那是可能的，有时，对身体方面过于渴求，变得足够强烈会让人发疯。

 

 

首先洗了Erik的肩膀，十分容易，用肥皂和清水清洗干净：他在手里搓起泡沫然后再次用手指向下抹去，小心地摩擦着昨晚在Erik背后用指甲留下的痕迹。那一定很疼，但是Erik什么也没说。

 

 

“我想在早餐后去看David。”

 

 

瞧。一个交易。肥皂脱手从Erik背上滑了下来，他小心地挪向一旁避免它滑落然后竟然抓住了它。

 

 

像之前很轻松那样， Erik现在肌肉绷紧了。他的手在浴缸边上抽动了一下，然后镇定地放开手转身面向Charles，但他必须在最后一刻把那往好处想。“我在想我们可以在床上度过早晨。”

 

 

然后，是性爱。太意外了。但是……一个率直的“不”会让他一事无成。这需要精心编排，巧妙地说：他已经给了Erik想要的东西，Erik也会因此而感到那有所亏欠的压力。还差得远呢，尽管：还有别的东西，还有一些其他动机。所以，对Erik来说什么会是重要的呢？一些事情——哦，如果……“我的孩子永远比你重要，Erik。而且不仅仅是David。 _ _我们__ 所拥有的任何一个孩子都是一样的。”任何一个 _ _他们__ 的孩子。看见了吗？他接受了即将发生的一切，已经在考虑照顾他们 _ _共同的__ 孩子的方法了。

 

 

慢慢地布下陷阱，等鱼儿上钩：“我永远不会要求你忽视我们的孩子而偏心于我，”他回答，轻轻执起Charles的手，肩膀上的肌肉随着他颤动，缺少一个更好的形容词， _ _焦躁不安__ 。Erik Lehnsherr，焦躁不安的样子。谁会想象得到？

 

 

“我知道，”不见得会，但这很中听，这正是他所希求的。“今早我能感觉到David的烦躁。”这是一个厚脸皮的谎言：检查意味着接触David的思想，虽然这很合理，他的儿子总会和他的精神相通，而且如果他之前不烦躁，也一定会在他发现父亲接触他的思想之后变得烦躁。“他不习惯离开我这么久。”

 

 

又一次擦过Erik的肩膀，抹上肥皂。这应该足够了：他后退几步走向旁边，把肥皂放在地板上然后把臀部靠在浴室的墙上，让自己与墙面垂直面向Erik站定，但那不会持续太久，因为Erik已经转过身面对他。 “你不在他身边已经好几天了，” Erik指出。但是他一定怀疑——他为如何伸出手去拨弄Charles的一缕湿发而犹豫不决。动作有些分心和迟疑；他用拇指和食指卷弄这缕头发，专心凝视着它，而不是Charles的脸。“在你送走他之前。”

 

 

不去躲避对他头发的碰触。如果他选择这样让Erik沉溺其中。这是一个必要的牺牲，当Erik _ _这么亲密__ 地满足他需求的时候。

 

 

“那么当你找到他时他的情绪是怎样的？”

 

 

啊，是的：逻辑的重要性还没有 _ _完全__ 失效。

 

 

“Pryde小姐(*)可以处理。”但他没有听得很清楚，他的目光仍然停留在Charles的右脸上。现在他一定已经把头发里的水拧干了。

(*注：即Kitty,幻影猫。)

__

__

__请，合乎情理一点__ ，他几乎要说，但忍了回去——这太过于纡尊降贵了。这种方法不是他想要的。他需要的是别那么笨拙。多一些……“她 _ _不应该__ 去处理这些。”语气哀伤。这样呢。应该更好。是的，这使Erik转过来面对着他，表情警惕而且带着担心。很好，这种语气说任何事都比那些话语本身效果更好： _ _我很不安，我很担心，我只是想要我的儿子，给我想要的，Erik，除此之外没有什么会让我感觉更好了，不是吗？Erik？__ “David不能仅仅是因为我太忙没有时间照顾而送走。”

 

 

最后，Erik放开了那缕头发，将手下滑落在Charles的肩膀上。他心烦意乱地用拇指磋磨着Charles的锁骨，甜蜜而又温柔，但他强烈的目光却又像是要钻出个洞来——多么古怪的一个对比。“他这么依赖你是不健康的。”

 

 

“也许不是。但他一直以来都是这样的自从……这对一个孩子来说不容易，那么早就失去了母亲。”

 

 

一点点的言语冲击并不是总会被疏忽，那就是：你毁了我的儿子，或者至少他是因为你一直都不停下而被毁掉的。

 

 

张了张嘴又闭上，想要说话但又重新考虑他要说什么，就像一条濒死的鱼：一条鱼，两条鱼，被内疚贯穿的鱼。冥冥之中，只有Seuss博士(*)——和神知道如何设法在旧世界生存下去——可能是死不瞑目的，这并不是一篇他很快要背诵给David的韵文，但那确实非常准确地描述了Erik脸上的不安。

(*注：苏斯博士，20世纪美国著名儿童文学家、教育学家。)

 

 

那么，来吧。把它说出来…

 

 

Erik忍下然后转移目光。“好吧。吃完早饭我们就去接他。”

 

 

是的。隐忍而 _ _配合__ 。

 

 

如果他能忽略掉内心的罪恶感，那感觉甚至可能会是一场完胜。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

[Chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1526744/chapters/4085814) 

他接到David时，David开心地叫着，笑得直流口水。David投入他的怀抱，在David用小小的手臂环着Charles的脖子并靠向他时，Charles沉醉在婴儿洗过澡后的气味中。Charles知道他的孩子需要他的这些时刻，是在他所爱的与David所共同度过的时间里最让他感到珍贵的。两年前，他还不懂那种纯粹的快乐，那种将脸埋进他儿子的卷发里——David的发色和他和Moira差不多，但是和他一样更卷一点——抱着那小的惊人的身体贴着自己的感觉，知道什么是做父亲的感觉。

 

 

没有什么能比这一刻更美好了。

 

 

 “我真想你，亲爱的。”他低声说着然后往回走。立刻得到一长串模糊不明的音节作为回应。David已经快满一岁了，早就准备好不时吐出几个字，只是现在还没有成功。

 

 

但没关系：准备好之后他就会说话的，并且想要理解他要什么也不是难事。实际上，这比理解太多人的意思都要容易：用手指或是牙牙学语，在任何时候都要好过攻击性的语言和讽刺。如果他住在一个人与人交流就如同他儿子的方式一般简单的世界，那他就永远不必去学习怎么斡旋于这些“游戏”之中，那他也许可能会成为一个更好的人。

 

 

有一天，David也会必须去学习如何斡旋于游戏之中。但是现在这不是他特别想要去考虑的事情。

 

 

 “他怎么样？”他问向Kitty。他抱着David的屁股，一面抓住想要拍打Charles脸的小手。对于这些古怪的习惯，Charles是没有什么理由去阻止的。这是David最近养成的习惯，但是他也不是要去真的打人脸，而且有一只婴儿的小手戳脸也不是什么恼人的事。

 

 

Kitty没有必要给出回答。她眼下浓浓的黑眼圈和疲惫牵强的笑容已经给出了答案。在和一个婴儿带了一整夜之后，想要给出一个大大的笑脸简直是不可能的事。“他很想他的爸爸。”她耸耸肩回答道。

 

 

Erik在一旁靠墙等着，将重心转移到另一只脚上。烦躁不安。虽然他很想否认这一点，但是确十分明显。

 

 

至于他为何会烦躁不安，这个理由比Erik最初试着否认他这么做而更重要。其中一个理由是愧疚——这一点很明显，而且愧疚之意透过了连结。Charles早就说过David会很暴躁不安，但是Erik还是在晚上将他们分开了，这是Erik所感到愧疚的地方。但是他意识到了这一点，还是很令人吃惊的。

 

 

 “他有睡着吗？”

 

 

 “他在快要早晨了才开始打瞌睡。”

 

 

 “啊，刚好够他撑到现在，一个小时之内他就会崩溃大哭，然后接下来的一整天都会令人头疼。真令人期待。”

 

 

这语气中包含着满满的对Erik的特指，但是想到如果和他对视的话会发生的事，也吓退了他。

 

 

 “祝您好运，老爷。”Kitty 咧嘴一笑。她 _ _现在__ 可以笑了，因为她不需要应对David的坏脾气了。但Charles不是在责备她，毕竟她最初主动帮忙照顾David已经是很好心了。

 

 

 “好的，亲爱的。”Charles说道，将注意力转回David，将他抱在自己大腿上跳着，引起David快乐的尖叫：“你看我们不如让Kitty小姐休息吧。” 这个可怜的姑娘脸上的表情仿佛在说着这是自昨天以来她听过的最好的消息了。“谢谢，Kitty，我很感谢你。”

 

 

 “您太客气了，老爷。”

 

 

最后点了点头，他抱着David转了个圈，然后走向门口。身后地板的声音向他表明了Erik也跟着走来。

 

 

从某些方面来看，老实说，这还不坏。Erik会一直追着他，而不是引领他。虽然其实这里的差别并不太，但是这种感觉很重要，仅仅因为这样延缓了恐惧：他可以说服自己，用特别的安慰方式，让自己知道身后的每一步，每一声呼吸，都不是对自己的压迫，直到他的身体变成了自己的牢笼。而Erik还没有到这个地步，他不会。 _ _不会__ 。

 

 

 “那个可怜的姑娘看起来一整夜都没睡。”Erik说道， 追上了Charles，调整步伐让他们的步伐一致。在瓷砖上这一点十分明显：他们保持着自己的节拍，一路走完宫殿的走廊。

 

 

 “我想她是的。”

 

 

“这不利于健康，你知道的。”

 

 

他确实知道。虽然他十分爱自己的儿子，但是他也知道这样严重的依赖也会变得很危险。现在他还小的时候不会很危险，但是…David会离开他的视线的想法就让他感到恐惧。并且当他年长后情况也不会好转——在这他的这种感觉下不会。也许这可能是普通程度的保护欲，但是这超出了这个程度，否认也没有用。

 

 

但是知道这一点也不意味着什么，因为只要一想要任何让现状改变的事情——比如让David离开他的视线——就会让他紧张不安。

 

 

这样的想法很不健康。

 

 

但是现在，他决定回避：“我当然知道熬夜是不健康的，谢谢提醒。”故意的误解是最好的手段。

 

 

即使对方知道你在故意误解：“你知道我不是在说这件事。”

 

 

 “那你 _ _也知__ 道，我不想讨论。”

 

 

 “那你什么时候 _ _想__ 讨论？”

 

 

 “永不。”

 

 

 “你最终还是需要谈论的。如果你不说出来，这终将对David造成伤害。你想要这样的结果吗？”

 

 

被自己的敌人了解得这么清楚实在令人恼怒。Erik知道他所有的文字游戏，他那些意味深长的话，他的误导——并且，更重要的是，他清楚地知道这些事情很重要，足以产生严重的后果。

 

 

但是这也不意味着此时他必须对Erik让步，拖延仍然是一个好方法。“现在不想谈。”感谢走廊的转角，让Erik的步伐落后了几秒。虽然不是很远，但是终于是让他得到能呼吸的空间了。

 

 

而且，David开始烦躁了。可能是因为没有睡觉，但更可能是因为他感受到了父亲的不适。即使一个普通的孩子也能够感受到他和Erik之间的剑拔弩张。所以David表现得比以前更明显了：他会在没有得到父亲全部的关注时扭动身子，而当这个不奏效时，他会直接发展到挥着自己的小拳头去抓任何能抓到的东西。

 

 

真不幸，现在他能抓到的东西就是他父亲的脸。

 

 

 “不行，David。”他抓住儿子的小手放下来，在David开始哭叫的时候紧紧抓住它们，然后拍着他，渐渐把他放下来。假设Charles真的要把他放下来，他肯定会立刻开始哭叫，想让父亲再把他抱起来。

 

 

“小孩子的肺活量真大。”

 

 

啊，对了。因为这一天还没有完全被毁掉，所以Logan需要出现。而且更妙的是，他一定之前都在找他们：从他们身后的走廊那里突然出现，并且，他的一个眼神足以说明一切了：他现在十分凌乱，不是指衣服不整或是发型乱，只是一个被一些烦恼困扰的男人的样子。

 

 

但看在上帝的份上：这可是 _ _Logan__ 。Erik真的那么需要在Charles的背上粘上一只手吗？Logan是不可能把他抓走的。但是，连结的本能，而且这个连结是才刚达成的，使他有一种冲动想要跑到Erik身边，寻求触碰。就像自己是一个虚弱的生物一样，向自己的保护者寻求帮助和保护。就像他都不曾掌管过那么长时间王国一样。

 

 

这都是身体的本能。

 

 

见鬼去吧。连结，是最恐怖的东西。想到人们会如此乐意地去……

 

 

 “Logan，”Erik对他打了个招呼，没有不悦，但是很刻意的不带善意。似乎他不想Logan留下来。这不惊讶：Erik在最好的情况下都不太习惯和他人好好相处，而现在他有了连结的对象，他天性中好一面也很大得消失了。“你在找我？”

 

 

Logan翻了个白眼：“当然。”

 

 

虽然这个男人的机智值得欣赏，但是在有一个宝宝在哭喊的情况下这显得不太有趣。现在，如果他们都去其他地方，让Charles找个地方可以把David放下，安抚他睡着，试着不去做那些会破坏他儿子睡眠习惯的事情，情况会要好得多。

 

 

 “那你想过，在我婚礼后的那天早晨，我可能不太想被找到吗？”

 

 

这句话就像是在宣布他想在床上度过这一早。或者即使是不能这么做，也想和他的伴侣单独呆在一起。这话多有魅力啊。

 

 

或许应该给Logan一个谢谢，感谢他打破了Erik的计划。如果这个男人愿意费心去听的话，不过显然他并不乐意。

 

 

Logan皱眉道： “这不是可以等的事。”

 

 

“我告诉过你，今早发生的任何事情都由你先处理.”

 

 

Logan在代表Erik？有趣。Logan看起来似乎像是被雇佣干活的人，不像是有什么政治头脑。由他来代替Erik做决定，这看起来当然是个很奇怪的选择。这件事本身都很奇怪：Erik居然愿意被代表。他真的那么在意这一个早晨吗？

 

 

Logan——这家伙大概是 _ _疯了__ ——翻了个大白眼。说实话，他还很生气：被允许这样对Erik不敬而没有立即受到严重惩罚的人大概一只手就数的过来。“并没那么简单， _ _陛下__ 。”

 

 

这个尊称之前从来没有听起来这么带着侮辱过。要不是他儿子正让他的耳膜充血的话，他可能还会仰慕一样Logan的话术。

 

 

Erik几乎没有表现得像这样过：“那么， _ _劳驾__ 告诉我到底是什么事，而不是一直为你自己的无能找理由。”

 

 

虽然他不想显得无礼。但是……如果Logan和Erik是想要在走廊中间打上一架的话，今天还是有得盼的，这会是一个不错的改变。Logan的皱眉暗示着暴力确实是有可能发生，而Erik——他什么时候在公开场合没有皱眉过？

 

虽然现在他押Logan有点不公平。Logan虽然也不令人愉快，但是这过去的几天他都对这个人积怨已深。关于昨晚蒙眼的混乱，而且很有可能，如果Logan没有挑起打架的话，Erik走后，Charles可能都不能够起床。

 

 

看在他给的服务上 ，Erik至少应该对他好一点。

 

 

 “我不会说这是我的无能。”Logan小声抱怨道，双手交叉抱在胸前。“更像是你的将领们蠢笨无能。”

 

 

将领？哪里？可能是任何地方，但是Erik没有问，这说明是某个 _ _特指的__ 地方，一个Erik十分在意的地方。上北区？他对那里控制一定在某种程度上受到了动摇，因为现在扩张太大。想要稳固政权变得更难。并且如果Erik的将领没有一个完善的计划，那个特指的地方会变得十倍难以控制。

 

 

如果 _ _真的__ 是上北区，一些重要的事情一定正在发生：Erik低声诅咒，在瞥向Charles之前用手抹过头发，虽然他很快将视线又低下去看着David。“这件事不会很快就处理好，”他退让了一步，声音平稳——而且声音没有疑问。“我们最好……”Erik叹息一声，“跟我来。”

 

 

Erik的手仍然放在Charles的背上，轻推着他前进，重新回到房间的方向。他真的确定不带着Logan一起么 ？虽然他们有一个外间很适合招待客人，但是Erik嫉妒心满怀地守卫着他的隐私，并且——难道他就不是想要一个安静的早晨吗？

 

 

不过，有了David，基本与安静告别了。

 

 

 “放松，宝贝。”他又尝试安抚他，手指在儿子发间把玩着。他的头发仍然带着婴儿的稚嫩柔软，但也以及开始长厚了。David没有长得特别像他的双亲中的一个，特征也是：蓝色的大眼睛和棕色卷发和Charles一样，但是脸型更像Moira。如果他长得像他的母亲会更好——可以存留念想。也许他会长得更像Moira那边的家人：她的父亲是个大个子男人，很高，不像Charles，那么他的儿子能继承这一点也很好。身材矮小，让人会思考更多，会让人觉得身高不够会成为一个易受攻击的目标，并且，更重要的是，会让人注定被拥抱，被怀抱——

 

 

或者他只是在影射自己的情况。在Erik之前，事实上还没有人因为他身材娇小而表现过对他的性兴趣。

 

 

但，他只追求过女人……

 

 

“我想他该休息了，Charles。”Erik说道，用手轻轻在，他手放的地方，拍了拍。

 

 

 “是的，谢谢你。我的确需要你在和一个婴儿只呆的几天内总结出的育儿经验。”

 

这个拒绝起了该有的效果：Erik惊讶了一下，慢了一步。很遗憾，他就像一个老水手一样对于这个十分擅长，就像他永远都不会失败一样：并且，很不幸，他这样的方式更加坚定了——因为那些侮辱、试验和，谁知道什么的原因。这就像是一个膝跳反应：Erik说话，得到的永远是讽刺。

 

 

这不是聪明。他应该成为…… _ _他应该成为的样子__ 。恳请，劝说。或者做任何让Erik会这样考虑事情的事。

 

 

那他不想要什么？Erik的微笑。“很高兴能知道，你说话这么带刺的时候你确实 _ _是有__ 情绪波动的。”

 

 

什么？

 

 

Erik轻拍自己的太阳穴：“我能够感受到你的忧虑。”

 

 

 “伟大的上帝，”Logan带着愤怒的咕哝从身后传来，这说明他们的脚步变慢了，或者是Logan加快了速度，他愤怒地擦过他们走到前面。就让Logan带他们去其他什么别人的房间吧。“这个孩子在用肺尖叫，而他说的话都比你们说的有意义。”

 

 

哦，Erik满意了……对于这种情况。关于这种不被人理解的情感。这会的，又或是这会吗？这可能会让他变得更会防御。这总是能让Erik自己感到骄傲的一点：和周围的人区分开，就像他能看见他们不能看到的东西，感受到人生的更多，和每一天的生活 _ _更__ 有关联。

 

 

当涉及到这一点的时候,Erik更愿意这样来看待人：在他看来，他们就是不理解他，而且因为他们没有这个能力，Erik比他们更强。

 

 

“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

 

 

一串黏糊糊的鼻涕正顺着David的鼻尖往下流。显然Charles的手边没有东西可以帮他擦一擦。“我不想要你的帮助。”他得一回房间就去拿手帕。应该不远了。对宫殿布局的不了解令Charles有些不安。

 

 

这种情况必须被改变。就算这意味着他必须要求Erik带他转一圈，但是对Charles本人来说了解这栋建筑的布局才是最紧要的。为获取这一知识，让他做什么事都行。而且，如果他能打探出监狱的所在地……

 

 

只要能买通一个警卫。Darwin肯定被关在这儿，而且——Erik说过他可以探望他的手下。虽然他们的言行会受到严密的监视，这是毫无疑问的，但是Darwin了解他，能看懂他的暗号。在Erik发现那套旧暗号后，他们又发明了一套新的。这套没有那么熟悉或高效，但是也还可行：他可以把宫殿的布局告诉Darwin，然后如果Darwin能把其他人组织起来……

 

 

他们绕过走廊拐角：这甚至都不足以把Erik甩开；他们的距离近到令人不适，Erik扶着Charles的身侧，以免他撞到墙。诸神在上，他真想撞一下然后落后几步跟他保持距离。“寻求帮助很正常。”Erik坚持道，他的手指紧紧抓住Charles的衬衫。那件普通的亚麻衬衫，只适用于穿过宫殿走廊去接他儿子这样简单的场合。如果侍从以外的人有可能会看到他们的话，Erik绝对会坚持让他穿更合时宜的衣服。

 

 

“正常的真他妈妙极了。”他厉声道，“你知道我对所谓正常的看法。”

 

 

“再也别说你羞于发表意见了。”

 

 

他本来也不应羞于此。

 

 

在这种时候，Logan毫无歉意地打断他们简直让人欣慰：他从他们之间硬穿出去，走到前面领路，为了走快些以跟上Logan的脚步，他和Erik也中止了对话。

 

 

不幸的是，安静的氛围并没能持续下去：David的哭喊声越来越大，脸上一团脏兮兮的，看上去好像世界末日要来了。当他们终于回到二人的卧房时，David的脸已经哭成了紫红色。

 

 

这绝对算是当父亲的坏处之一了。

 

 

“我要先哄他睡觉。”他要付出的代价就是今晚David难以入睡。但是此刻David的心情似乎并不好控制，特别是现在，他的背还疼着，Logan还等着报告消息，Erik还在这儿，他总是在这儿，不给他丝毫喘息的空间。

 

 

如果幸运的话，不管Logan是为何而来，在David睡着前他和Erik都有充足的时间把它讨论清楚。

~*~

 

“他睡下了吗？”二十分钟后，当Charles从卧室走出时，Erik问道，他和Logan正坐在那张曾发生过婚礼策划闹剧的桌子上。虽然他们坐在桌子的两边，并留下一个空位给Charles，二人的姿态却很紧张：Logan也许表现得四肢伸展地靠在椅子上，但他其实很紧张，他随时准备让任何吓到他的人好看：尽管看上去坐姿随意，他那紧绷的肌肉线条暗示他随时能警觉地发动攻击。Erik的表现则更明显一些，他坐得笔直，腰杆笔挺，双腿紧锁且纹丝不动。他的手也是一样，紧紧地握在一起，同手肘一道搭在樱桃硬木桌上。只有他的头，转过去看Charles，这个动作与此画面格格不入。

 

 

“没有。”Charles诚实地答道。“但我想这也合理：他有足够的理由烦躁不安。”就像他的父亲一样：真的有人认为他愿意一大早坐在硬邦邦的木椅子上开会吗？如果有坐垫就好了——如果他要求的话，Erik会飞奔去帮他拿来的。不幸的是，这需要他开口向Erik承认他的不适，而这他妈的永远也不会发生。不过Erik——他会不时地动一动。虽然动作微小，但却超出了他那钢铁般的自控力的掌握。Erik也许能掩饰得更好，但舒适似乎也在离他而去。

 

 

不幸的是，克制去不去告知Erik他的痛苦似乎也不再可能了：在他的背和椅子摩擦时他的反应出现的时候——当然值得钦佩的是，他只是抿了抿唇，拜托不要让Logan注意到——使得Erik在脑中表现出了关心——还有满足，让他下地狱去吧——毫无疑问，Erik已经看穿了他的窘况。

 

 

所以，Charles决定要误导。他无视Erik，无视他张嘴准备说话的样子，在他发声之前抢先问道，“现在我们能为你做些什么呢，Logan？”

 

 

我们。因为轻易就能把两个个体结合起来。全能的神啊。

 

Erik的手指抖了抖。噢，他注意到这个小小的词语了，不是吗？他会很高兴的。但是，在所有的事中，这只是一个小小的让步，也许还能用来在之后赚取点什么。

 

 

Logan咕哝着说，“我刚刚已经跟Lehnsherr说过了：我觉得你没必要参与进来，但是他很坚决，所以我们就来谈谈吧。”

 

 

别看Erik。别看Erik。永远也别说谢谢你。听取这则消息是他的正当权利。“我向你保证我可以胜任。”

 

 

Logan嗤笑一声。“我担心的不是这个，Xavier。但是如果你搞砸了这事，就因为你能这么做，那可要给我添太多不必要的麻烦了。”

 

 

啊，那就是敏感信息了。他可不敢保证自己会做什么，Logan显然也注意到了。他翻了个白眼，又朝向Erik说，“你来说吧，先生。”

 

 

Charles看向Erik，“嗯？”

 

 

看到他的表情后，Erik回给他一个坚定的眼神。“Westchester正在发起抵抗。我可以杀掉他们：他们也并非装备精良。你知道，那片地区并不干燥：他们有水，但是食物大多来自城外。如果我拿下Hudson，截断他们的补给线，就能轻易地把城围住，用饥饿迫使他们投降。城外的散兵也不足以构成危险。尤其现在冬日将近，我只需调用一小部分兵力去围城：想要突破围攻，他们必须要经受住我的士兵和Westchester严冬的双重考验。不如你来告诉我这会如何收场？”

 

 

这不会太好。如果是夏天，他们还有希望可以躲在Hudson边界附近，但是在冬天，这变得异常艰难，而且如果补给不足的话，死于疾病的士兵会远多于战死沙场的人。虽然城市本身壁垒坚固，能够抵御攻击，而且正如Erik所说，水源不是问题：城中有很多口井，而非单一的供水中心，因此可以基本排除下毒的可能。但是Erik是对的：他占尽优势，只需静静等待饥饿发挥效用便可。因为不必多线作战，所以Erik可以投入大把时间到围攻Westchester上来。对他来说，关键在于防止其他地区效仿Westchester。但是，鉴于他控制了媒体，这也并非什么难题。

 

 

“那么你认同？”Erik没有得到即刻的回复，因此他逼问道，“他们这么做是毫无意义的？”

 

 

他的腿在抽筋；他在桌下伸了伸腿，用脚抵住桌腿。“不能说毫无意义。”

 

 

“毫无效果？”

 

 

任何有点战略眼光的人都会这么说。这场仗Westchester赢不了。至少在没有援兵的情况下赢不了。如果Upper North和Boston支持他们的话……但是如果Erik牢牢掌控住这两个地区的话……不过这是真的吗？Westerchester第一次吃败仗是因为Erik从内部拿下了Boston，从而对他们实现了夹击。但是，如果他的掌控不再那么牢固的话……“就跟你试图逼我说出你已经知道的东西一样徒劳。”

 

真好，他还能逗笑Erik：他偏过头去暗笑了下，脖子上筋骨突出，肌理分明。很久以前，Charles看到这幅景象会口干舌燥。Erik的皮肤上透出一层薄光：他在出汗，这让他脖颈上方的皮肤变得有些黏腻，只要轻轻一舔就能尝到汗液的咸味……

 

 

显然也并没有那么久以前：他舔了舔口腔内侧，寻找点唾液以假装他没有口干。

 

 

可惜他们之间的连结让他难以瞒过去：Erik猛地抬起了头，动作幅度大到可以扭伤自己。看到了吗？这就是繁育者赢得战争的方式：这股沿着连结传递的震惊与欲望。Erik仅因这点激起的性欲就把自己牢牢锁在了他身上。

 

 

Charles付出的代价仅仅是自尊而已。

 

 

但是……Erik也付出了代价，他的专注度下降了。

 

 

他眯了眯眼睛，毫不退缩地回应着Erik的目光，然后，他故意移开了视线。不。感。兴。趣。

 

 

自己琢磨一会吧，Erik。

 

 

他没有给Erik回答的时间，径自说出了自己的分析。“他们挑选了一个非常糟糕的时机去发起抵抗。不过你已经知道了。在现在抵抗和让你利用这个冬天更好地控制整个地区之间比较，他们大概在权衡之下做出了这个选择。这你应该也知道了。这些事你自己都能想明白。真的，我不知道你想要什么。”

 

 

反正Charles不知道关于Westchester他想要什么。至于Erik眼中的光芒和微张的嘴——他很清楚在其他方面他想要什么。

 

 

Logan不知小声说了句什么。“拜托，孩子，别傻了：他想让你阻止他们。”

 

 

如果这样说的话……“他不至于这么不理智。”他看了看Erik，后者没有动，只是将双手又握紧了些，指尖微微发白——“是吧？”

 

 

“显然不是。”Erik喃喃道。他的眼前突然一片模糊。

 

 

“你是有多扭曲才会认为我愿意帮你平息叛乱？即使他们败局已定。”还是说现在是Erik威胁他手下的时间了？可惜这次可能还会奏效：他感到胸部紧绷，怒火满腔，这些情感不适到让他抬起手来揉了揉，把衬衫都弄皱了。

 

 

他在头脑中筑起高高的屏障：Erik无法从他这里读出半点心思，只能抓住他的情绪，这说明Erik只是能猜出他的想法——但是听到他说出来还是让人感到心烦。“我作出的威胁只有这一个：如果你不帮助我和平解决这件事，我会想尽一切办法平息它。但这会很难看：战争结束后会有成千上万冻饿而死之人的尸体被拖出荒城。我想你足够了解我，知道我也不愿看到这种景象。”

 

 

这倒是真的：Erik虽然无情，但并不以杀人，尤其是那些与他并无仇怨的人为乐。尽管这样说：Charles紧咬牙关，唯一能做的就是低头盯着自己的手，拒绝回应Erik的目光。他的脚一下下地踢着桌腿，只是为动而动。

 

 

但是Erik还没说完。“我不想应对成群的孤儿和饥饿的难民。你就这么坚决，宁愿让这种事发生也不愿帮助我吗？”

 

 

“你造成了这种局面。别指望我救你出去。”

 

 

Erik动了动——坐了这么久之后，这个姿势让血液流通一下——倾身向前，手肘撑在桌子上，手腕垂下桌沿，他保持着这个姿势端详着Charles。“我理解。但是你的儿子要继承那片地区。你领导了那里很多年。我敢说它也同你的利益息息相关。我咨询你难道错了吗？”

 

 

他明知道。问出这种问题来就是情感操控。

 

 

唯一的解决办法就是阻碍Erik……或者按他自己计划的来。不过……时候还未到。答应得太快，Erik会马上看穿这个陷阱的。

 

“如果你以为我会觉得帮你就是两害相权取其轻，那你就错了。”

 

 

Erik皱了皱眉，额头皱起，眼角的纹路都加深了。“我们已经到指责我是‘害’的地步了？”

 

 

是的，但是——并不是听起来的这样。Erik不邪恶。他的观念也许错的离谱，但——

 

 

Logan的手掌拍击桌面的声音扫去了空气中的剑拔弩张——或者至少减轻了其程度。“看在诸神的份上，我可没时间陪你们讨论这个。自己的问题你们私下解决。Xavier，你想帮忙就帮，但别把这事拎出来扯上没有必要的私人恩怨。如果不是因为Lehnsherr，你应该知道哪个选择是最好的。”

 

 

就像这很容易一样。

 

 

但是，对，Logan是对的：为了救他的子民，这是最好的选择。让他们活下来，直到他能找机会溜出去，放走Westchester的士兵，然后好好地帮助这片区域。而这会发生的。Erik每说一个词，他的决心就坚定一分。

 

 

现在他就像个矢量，指向两个不同的方向：在肉体与本能越来越习惯Erik的触碰时，意志——拒绝沉沦和任由本能支配的渴望——也愈发坚韧。一半想躺在Erik身边，享受与Erik的亲密关系直到地老天荒，另一半则只想击败Erik，让他跪地求饶。人格分裂就是这样一种感觉吗？

 

 

“你让我告诉我的子民停止抵抗。而且我总觉得，你还不许我告诉他们要伺机而动。”

 

 

尽管氛围紧张，Logan还是自如到能欣赏他人的幽默：他哼了一声，但嘴角却微微向上翘起。他虽然粗莽，但当他愿意展露微笑时，他的笑容却令人吃惊地讨人喜欢。

 

 

“春天也会是一样的结果。”Erik指出，他把手放到桌子上收回去，在深色的木桌表面留下一片掌痕。“太多伤亡。我们都不想付出这种代价。所以为什么我们不能就这一点达成共识然后想办法去避免它呢？”

 

 

这就是问题：Erik从来不考虑他出错的可能性，或者其他人正确地发现他的错误的可能性。“因为这样可能更糟糕！”

 

 

他重重地向后撞在椅子上，肩膀顶住靠背，让其危险地向后翻倒，几秒钟后又砰地一声落回来。“有些事是值得为之付出生命的，Erik，你明白的。我们只是不同意那是什么样的事而已。”

 

 

“他们得不到任何东西。他们会死，那片土地会被攻下。他们的死不会换来胜利。这毫无意义。”

 

 

毫无意义？这意味着一切。对每个儿子，每个母亲，每个父亲，每个姐姐和孩子来说，他们亲人爱人的死意味着太多太多。这意味着生命也许就此改变：这意味着Edie Lehnsherr的儿子在悲痛下变成了一个他母亲也认不出的扭曲的人。还会有更多这样的人。Erik以为只有他经历过亲人在眼前被杀死的痛苦吗？死亡也许不会赢得战争，但它可以引发新的战争。它会毁灭人生。

 

 

所以——深吸一口气，也许这样会容易点——所以只要可以避免，就不能让这样的事发生。战争应永远都是最后的手段。

 

 

这一点也永远不应因一个人的自尊而改变。

 

 

不可否认的他的永远破碎的自尊。

 

 

而且……他不再只是试图玩弄Erik了，不是吗？这与拖延时间以消除怀疑无关。不知为何，事情总会变成这样：Erik把他逼到这种境地，让他胸膛发紧，头脑混乱。

 

 

“如果我答应了，如果我帮助你，那会怎么样呢？”Erik会利用他，就是这样。他会想法设法利用他，但是那些人会活下来，这样是值得的，当然。他们会活下来，有机会东山再起——在一个更好的时机。“多少人类会变成二等公民——”

 

 

“和Westchester被攻陷之后一样多！”Erik突然狠狠砸了下桌面，站起身来，身体前倾，用桌上的手支撑住身体。

 

 

这是真的。毫无疑问这是真的。

 

 

无论如何，他已经做出了决定：只是他的尊严在作怪。他的愧疚。不管他是否要终其一生不断向人们解释Erik是他们最好的选择，即使只是暂时的；不管他是否想要被当作一个被本能左右，一个因被Erik操得无力反抗而同意这件事的人——人们都会这样看待他。

 

 

这会让他很痛苦。

 

 

。但是，诸神啊，他曾被从窗户里扔出去，看到他母亲醉生梦死，被妹妹抛弃，见证了自己国家的败亡——他所剩的只有尊严了，所以他像个孩子一样紧紧抓住它不放。如果他真的是国王的话，他会尽力而为。荣誉——如果所有人都死了，荣誉还有什么用？遗产是什么？它是什么，又有什么重要的？

 

 

“好。”

 

 

什么也没有。没有反悔，也没有一连串的赞扬。

 

 

Erik肯定没听到他。或者……不，他听到了。但是他的表情变得柔和起来，他歪着头，微张着嘴，更糟的是他低下头，他试图给他的话语换种说法：然而这不能改变那些话的本质。看他这样尝试可真是羞辱。

 

 

又来了：那种对自我价值的担忧。那种耻辱感。Charles太在乎这些了，对吧？最好学会放手了：从此刻起，Erik会把它们从他身体里一点点榨干。

 

 

“你——”

 

 

但Erik没必要反复强调这事，该死的。“我已经同意了。你已经拥有了你想要的东西。你一定要一再戳我痛处吗？”

 

 

这句话就像一记闪亮的耳光：Erik猛地向后退去，重重地跌坐在椅子上。“我不会那样对你的。”

 

 

不会？能活在一个有可能相信这番话的现实中一定很不错吧。

 

 

“那就点点头，要么握个手，不要傻傻地盯着他看，好像他刚做了个后空翻一样。”

 

Logan。

 

 

现在 _ _Logan__ 竟成了他们中提出理智建议的人。他们竟然走到了这样的境地。

 

 

Erik听Logan的话和听 _ _他__ 的不一样——他并没有被Logan话中的粗鲁，以及，那种奇异地，和傲慢有关的感觉分心。

 

 

当然，这并不意味着Erik没有感受到恼怒——至少Charles通过连结感受到类似的情感。恼火，欣慰，还有……爱？

 

 

“我不会跟我的丈夫 _ _握手__ 。”Erik皱着眉，咬牙切齿地说道。

 

 

再这样皱着眉，你的脸都粘在一起了。Erik的母亲在清醒得能注意到他的面部表情时这样对他说过。不过，随着他年龄增长，这种情形也不再有了，他的母亲开始竭力避免注视他的脸，因为他长得越来越像父亲，这让她无法忍受。

 

 

但是，不，不握手。然而Erik从桌后站起身来，走到Charles的座椅旁，然后连人带椅一起拉了出来。显然，谈判已经结束了。Charles很高兴Erik用这样一种……暴力的方式来通知他。但是至少它结束了。它已经持续得太久了。

 

 

Charles的头隐隐作痛，他能——也确实——抬起手来按摩着太阳穴。但是疼痛却丝毫没有减轻。在经历了儿子的哭闹和这一团糟之后，他的脑子居然还没有从鼻孔里漏出来，这可真算是个奇迹。

 

 

“你还好吗？”

 

 

 

有手指落在他的太阳穴上——还是，不，准确来说应该是他的发间，将他按在原地，然后Erik打着圈按摩他的太阳穴，额头——噢，噢，真的——很舒服，事实上，这入侵真的很可怕，但是这力度很舒服。

 

 

“我刚刚同意了帮助你征服我的国家。不，我 _ _不__ 好 。”他没想说得这么酸涩。不知怎的，他闭上了眼睛。

 

 

“你做的是对的。”

 

 

“你当然会这么说，它有利于 _ _你__ 。”

 

 

“如果对你不利的话，我就不会这么说了。”

 

 

但Charles和Erik在什么对他有好处上并不能达成一致，因此他们之间就有矛盾和问题。

 

 

幸运的是，他们都同意Erik为他按摩头皮是件不错的事。Charles剧烈的头痛在Erik手指的压力下逐渐减轻了。

 

 

他本该在这件事变得更让人愉快前就抽身而退的。

 

 

“你是想带着David一起去Westchester，还是更想让他待在这里？Kitty能帮忙照看他。”

 

 

Charles挖苦地笑了起来，“看来你想让我选什么已经很明显了。” Erik说了那么多他将视David如己出的话，但这点父爱远远比不上他想要与David生父单独相处的愿望。

 

 

Erik的手滑到Charles的后脑勺，手指在他头骨上的结上按摩着，在那里他的肌肉紧绷着，就好像长出了骨头。“事实上，我更想要带着他一起去，但我不知道这是不是明智的选择。有人说婴儿应该有规律的作息，他最近已经四处奔波得太频繁了。但这事由你决定。”

 

 

哦，是吗？以前可从来没有这样过。“我想要带他去。”

 

 

“那就让他一起去。”

 

 

即使他闭着眼睛也能感受到Logan的不赞成。“Westchester是战区，”他硬邦邦地说道，声音中带着怒火。“你要把你的孩子带到那种地方去，就因为他在身边你能睡得更安稳些？”

 

 

“不然我就要把他交到我不信任的人手中。”

 

 

但Logan还是不依不饶：“你不相信昨晚照顾他的那个女孩？”

 

 

他还是更相信自己一些。在David的事情上，他不相信 _ _任何人__ 。“等你也有了孩子，你就不会——”

 

 

“我有，Xavier。我也有要照顾的人。我不想这么说，但即使孩子大上几岁，事情也没那么简单。Marie现在16岁，但我每次都要强迫自己硬着心走出家门。你现在不愿意放手，再过几年也还是一样。”

 

 

见鬼的一样。没人在意Logan的……不管她是谁。没人想杀了她——但他们对David可不是这样的，他们想让他死，或是受到伤害，或被绑架。Westchester的王子利用价值太高了。

 

 

“我儿子还是个 _ _婴儿__ 。”他恶狠狠地说道，突然睁开眼睛，他的头从Erik的手中挣脱开。他看到Erik的眼里一闪而过的恼怒——但那都是针对Logan，而非Charles——然后他把视线转向了Logan。Erik的双手放下扶住他的臀部，稳住他的动作，但没有阻止他身体转向Logan，愤怒地吐出他的回答：“他 _ _不能__ 照顾自己。你以为我太偏执了？我的妻子被暗杀了。有人 _ _确实__ 想杀了他——”

 

 

Logan双手环胸。“而你觉得你能阻止他们？你觉得，只要你把他带在身边，他就会安全了？”

 

 

“这是个开始。”

 

 

“这真的不是。”

 

 

“操你的。”按在他胯部的那双手有了作用：阻止他冲向Logan，虽然并不费多大力气。他永远不可能用武力打倒Logan的，虽然精神上攻击他是可行的，但现在还没到那种地步。精神攻击——是没有回头路的。也许他现在还没 _ _那么__ 恨Logan吧。

 

 

然而Logan只是耸了耸肩。“那好吧。带他去战区。如果你觉得那些人类不会因为你是变种人而恨你的话，尽管带他去前线吧。”

 

 

“不然在 _ _明知__ 会有危险的情况下我把他留在Genosha？”

 

 

“在全世界守卫最森严的地方会有危险？对我的能力有点信心好吗，Xavier。你以为我会随便放人进来吗？”

 

 

Logan会待在这儿？他以为Logan必然要去Westchester的。

 

 

“怎么？没想到？”Logan显然毫不惊讶：他翻了个白眼，放下了胸前的手，活动了下肩膀，关节发出啪啪的脆响。“Lehnsherr更擅长照顾你这可怜的小屁股；总有人要呆在这里保卫首都吧。”

 

 

“我不 _ _需要__ 人照顾。”

 

 

“很显然你需要。”

 

 

此前Erik一直都很好地保持着沉默，但万事都有极限，他的举动证明他已经来到了忍耐的极限。“别吵了。你已经做出决定了，Charles，但别再说这些安慰自己的谎话，面对事实吧：你不想让儿子离开你的视线，你害怕他会走到你不能马上赶到的地方。就是这样。我一点都不会怪你，你那么多理由去这样看待事情，但是——”

 

 

“看在诸神的份上。”到这个节点，Erik应该能预料到暴力的到来。当Charles用力地推了一下他的胸口时，他完全没理由被绊倒。但他后退了几步，地上发出了一阵刺耳的声音，几尺外他停住了脚步，手臂伸出来够Charles的臀部。“别碰我。 _ _别__ 教我。你觉得我能在这件事上退让？这事关我的 _ _儿子__ ，Erik，有那么多事——那么多——”Charles咽下一口空气，强自压下即将失控的情绪，如果不是突突跳动的脉搏以及感觉像被自己的情绪和难以抑制的冲动狠狠打了一棒一样，这会更容易点。“如果我儿子死了——如果——”深呼吸，比上次多了些颤抖，更遭的是Erik担忧地朝他迈了一步，嘴巴微微张开。

 

 

“他待在Genosha更安全。”Logan在他身后平静地说道。他的声音中没有了嘲讽，取而代之的听上去可怕地更像怜悯。

 

 

Logan来安慰他，真好。好像他真有什么理由保护David的安全一样。责任还不够——对他珍贵的宝贝儿子来说远远不够。“你完全不懂。”他转头对Logan吼道，显然这是个错误：Erik抓住机会上前几步，一把抱住Charles，把他锁在一个紧紧的怀抱中，双臂动弹不得。就像穿了件活着的，会呼吸的紧身衣。

 

 

操，不应该是这样的。这——纯粹的，强烈的恐慌。当事关他的 _ _孩子__ 时，所有要他保持冷静的承诺都变得无足轻重。

 

 

“Logan是对的。”Erik与他额头碰额头，静静地告诉他。“我也想带他去，Charles，不只是因为他也是我的儿子。而是我知道和他分离会让你多么痛苦。如果你让我带他上车，我会去做的。”

 

 

他的回答虽然没有道理。但是尽管逻辑复杂，从连结的底部，从他们的思想相连之处却传来一股热切的期望。Erik没有撒谎。他的观点并不明确，但他没有 _ _撒谎__ 。

 

 

“我无法告诉你不带他去。”如果是这样的话——如果David被留在这里的话，他不能保证自己还能保持镇定。他曾让他的军队带走过David。不要再有下次了。拜托，不要。

 

 

“但是你觉得带上他对他来说是最好的选择吗？”

 

 

 

不， _ _不__ 。不，这对他来说不是最好的。还是不，他不愿回答这个问题？不，不，不。所有的一切化作巨大的压力顶在他的头颅上，让他不自觉地从喉咙里发出一声呻吟，更遭的是他倾身向前，额头靠在Erik的胸前，喘息着渴求空气。

 

 

恐慌发作。这真是太荒谬了。真是一团 _ _糟__ 。

 

 

“我希望你想要的值得让他的头脑一团糟，Lehnsherr。”

 

 

听声音像Logan。他还没崩溃呢，谢谢你， _ _闭嘴吧__ 。他难以控制地受着压力，被压迫得几乎要到达极限，但是——他猛地抬起头，虽然他止不住急促的呼吸，但他还是在Erik的手臂中转过身去面对Logan。“我很好。你不了解就不要乱说。”只不过Logan见过他在毯子里缩成一团，拒绝为除了David之外的人起身的样子。Logan见过他最颓废低迷的样子，任何有理智的人见过那些场景都会把它们联系起来，然后自然地得出结论：也许他有点精神错乱。“Erik还没有——还没有——”

 

 

他感受到了有手臂正环着他的腰，并拉着他远离Logan。[ _ _你必须告诉我你想要什么，Charles。__ ]他狂乱地挥舞着四肢，但Erik制住了他，让他转过身来，抱着他，轻轻摇晃着。

 

 

什么时候变得这么糟了？一片混乱的海洋，他的大脑活跃，眼冒金星。没有安定。如果这就是他的儿子生活的世界，他又能做什么呢？但不可以。David一定要安全，他要获得Moira没有得到的安全。

__

__

[ _ _我的儿子。我想要我的儿子尽可能得安全。__ ]

__

__

[ _ _那么你认为最好的方法是什么？__ ]

 

 

让David一直待在他身边。一定是这样的。但其实并不是的。逻辑上来说，这是不对的。这只是他的恐惧和不安在作怪，还有那一瞬间的领悟，它在做出决定后就会消失，但是——David待在Genosha，远离他，才是最安全的。

 

 

这并不意味着他能把这句话说出口。生理上，他无法做到。他的嘴唇一张一合，紧紧地闭上嘴，片刻后又张开，徒劳地搜寻着氧气却发不出声音。

__

__

[ _ _不，我说不出来。我连呼吸都做不到。__ ]

 

 

有一双手捧住他的脸，轻轻地摇晃着，摇晃着，虽然他的眼睛半闭着，看不清Erik的脸。“你在恐慌，Charles。就——你要冷静下来。没事的。慢慢地，深呼吸。”

 

 

见鬼，为什么每个人都对此这么惊讶？在经历过昨晚和婚礼过后，那可怕的绷带还缠绕在他的手腕上，他在洗澡后换了绷带但没有看它，因为他 _ _无法__ 直视它——怎么还会有人对他此刻的崩溃，因预见到David面临危险而崩溃感到惊讶？

 

 

“我他妈的很好——”他噎住了，喘息着。[ _ _我没有，我没有。__ ]

 

 

“你把人像要被屠宰的牲畜一样绑起来扔到神坛上，然后管这叫结婚。干得漂亮，Lehnsherr。”

 

 

多好啊。连Logan都觉得他本应该等一等的，是的应该等等看Charles是不是真的疯了，是不是还有什么别的毛病……

 

 

Erik不会放手，不管Charles推动扭转的动作有多大。“他不是那个意思，Charles。他没有以为——”

 

 

“我并不觉得你疯了。”Logan的声音。轻柔的。抱歉的，如果他在帮Erik做了这些之后还有资格道歉的话。“没人能一下承受这些毫不崩溃的。我告诉Lehnsherr他应该再等等的，等到连结完全建立后再跟你结婚，但是他根本不听，因为他是 _ _Erik Lehnsherr__ ，其他人最好把自己的意见塞到他们的——”

 

 

“闭嘴。”Erik呵斥道，轻轻地反复摇晃着他。他很有节奏，带着Charles和他一起摇动，Erik把重心从左脚换到右脚，缓慢地转动着，直到他们摇晃着转起了圈。他们的步伐就算在舞厅也不算突兀。“我以为拖延下去更糟些。如果我做了错误的决定，我向你道歉，但一切都会好起来的。最糟糕的部分已经过去了，你现在所处的就是你应该在的地方， _ _一切都会好起来的__ 。”

 

 

他会像那些繁育者那样，在生育后卧床休息，再也不起来。他见过的为数不多的繁育者，在他们最好的时光里，眼里是带着死亡的，最糟的时候空无一物。有时候，他感觉他们已经不在那里了。疯了。只剩一个空壳。迷失在自己的大脑中。他为什么不会变成那样呢？他的大脑决定了他。对他来说情况肯定更糟。

 

 

突然地，他踉跄了一下。

 

 

“Charles？”

 

 

“下地狱去吧。”但他的动作却与他的话语相悖：Charles不记得怎么回事，但不知何时他把手搭在了Erik的脖子上，环着他。他们之间的气氛变得有些黏腻：两人都汗津津的，皮肤相贴，但这让他平静下来，此刻他的肺又接受了空气，让他能浅浅地喘息。

 

 

 

“我不是说——”

 

 

他的手指陷进Erik的皮肤里，感受到手掌下突突跳动的脉搏。“闭嘴。”

 

 

Erik照办了。

 

 

“Logan，出去。”

 

 

Logan发出半是嘲讽的笑声。但他听从了Charles的要求，这是最关键的。“当然了，Xavier。”他的脚步声很响——响得不自然。一个成年人不应该像这样赌气似的故意跺脚，但这是Logan——虽然，他看上去似乎并不是特别生气，所以也许他想把自己离开这一动作做得明显些——表明他在按Charles的要求行动。

 

 

这样看来，Logan这个人似乎比他表现的更复杂些。

 

 

“唔，进行得很顺利嘛。”门一关上只剩他们二人时，Erik就这般喃喃道。

 

 

“我说过别说话。”但他靠在Erik的胸前，只发出闷闷的声音——这有点尴尬，他的手还在Erik的脸旁，手指尖都能碰到Erik的头发。

 

 

在他的耳边，他听到了Erik的心跳声。

 

__

__怦。怦。怦。_ _

 

 

他闭上眼睛，静静地听着。

 

 

他能做到。他能反抗Erik，同时他也能爱Erik；他能反抗他爱的人。同时……他能呼吸。


	22. Chapter 22

###  [ ** **Chapter 22** ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1526744/chapters/4146153)

 

主要是关于Erik告诉Charles关于母亲被杀的回忆。两个人的温存。然后出发，在途中被袭击的事情。

 

 

经过几个小时的讨论——如果只有一个人的意见处于决定的地位可以被叫做是讨论的话——Erik把他们俩打包弄上了去Westchester的旅途。跟David道别又是另一个叫他恐慌的事情，他们最终按时坐上了火车，这不得不说是一个奇迹。事实上，Erik不得不用上许多肢体接触来干涉他——但是——

 

 

不管怎么说，他们上了车。

 

 

“Raven也一起来，她乘下一列车。”Erik告诉他，他在靠垫上伸展开四肢，挺直身子，一条腿撑在靠背上。Erik没有浪费一点时间，正好掐在列车开动的那一刻把Charles在他怀里安顿好，脊背靠着他的胸膛。

 

 

即使Charles简短地考虑了一下全局，反抗也只是考虑过程中很小的一个部分，而很明显他需要靠在Erik温暖的怀抱里，是因为当Erik这样用手臂环抱着他的时候他可以沉浸在自己的思绪里逃避。Erik可能会伤害他，但他永不会故意去这么做，也许还不是指肉体上的，呃，就现在来说，也没有人会。

 

 

“我猜她这次会在Westchester无限期地停留下去？”

 

 

Erik点头，在Charles的头发上蹭着他的下巴。“如摄政王所——”

 

 

“我不想跟你说这个。”

 

 

Erik奇迹般地随他去了。

 

 

于是，两人又陷入沉默。

 

 

因为，说真的，这什么可谈的呢？Erik不会改变他的主意，而Raven——她永远不是可选项。她必将被废黜。如果这些跟思想有关的能量可以用在在思考上，想着她坐在Westchester王座上真不如想着怎么把她弄下来。待办的思维清单上还有：解放士兵，废黜Raven，重夺领地的控制——这真是好多事要做呢。

 

 

而且，当他们俩呆在狭窄空间里的时候沉默 _ _从来不持久__ ：他们很快会找到别的话题，而关于Raven的讨论现在可以回避。

 

__

这也不是特别明智，Erik需要维持他们之间的对话。Erik在拿下Shaw本人之前已经追杀Shaw的政府成员好几年了：他是那种习惯于一个人做事的男人，习惯于一整天都听不到自己所发出的声音。

 

 

并且，在这之前，他们之间的沉默一直都很容易，有些时候被拖得很长，他们双方都对彼此的陪伴感到舒适。失去这个默契是他们的分离中最令人后悔的一部分；但他们的重逢并没有重新激活这种维持沉默的才能。

 

 

“你还记得我杀Shaw的那时候吗？”Erik最终还是问了，在大概没到两分钟之后。

 

 

简直是最糟糕的转话题。还很奇怪。Erik的姿势没有丝毫改变。他的肢体动作和表情并不僵硬，但是毫无波澜。“那很难令人忘记。”

 

 

 “你几乎要失血过多而死了，但你紧紧抓住他所以我才能杀了他。”Erik的手朝下在Charles的大腿上游移，摩擦那个伤疤的位置。那个伤疤，昭示着他当时逃生的渺茫希望：再过最多几分钟那就会成为他致死的一处。“那是我人生中最糟糕的两个时刻之一。”

 

 

“而另一个是？”

 

 

“看着我的母亲死去。”

 

 

他的坦诚给他们的联结带去了一阵强烈的情感波动，Charles被那个刺激到，不由得痉挛起来。有太多东西需要去理解了，也许这不过是因为Erik正在抚摸着他所以他能清楚地感觉到，不过——

 

 

Erik的悲伤正在流露。

 

 

哦。这——有必要去回忆那些痛苦吗？Erik一直都很能自我封闭——绝口不提他的过去。他花了四个月，尽了最大努力不让任何基本信息以外的感情泄露，即使他开始说些什么，也是些无关紧要的碎片，并且选择在最奇怪的时机中时不时插入到对话当中，仅仅只是片断而已。Erik从来没有表现出想要好好对他讲述的迹象。

 

 

而他从来没说起过他母亲死去的那个时候。

 

 

一个轻柔的吻落在Charles的颈侧。“我可以感觉到你在思考，”Erik呢喃，近乎无声，“你在想什么？”

 

 

想要随便把这个话题跳过去的冲动一瞬间几乎淹没了他：听Erik说他的过去让他太过人性化，他会感到同情，这会太容易地让他陷入Erik的温暖和人性中，并让Charles看到更深层次的的他。没有人是那么简单的，但，当你面对敌人但时候，最好还是这么想：联系得太多，你会让一个人的残忍更完整，仅仅是因为你知道怎样能把他逼到那一点——知道他曾经也是一个受害者……然而跟一个受害者搏斗要困难得多。

 

 

“我发现我从没对你说起过她的死亡。”Erik承认，用手指在Charles肚子上抚摸着。该死的他懂得那么多，又那么的敏感——但那也不是Erik的责任。Charles不安地蠕动：是 _ _他__ 让Erik进入他的内心，让Erik了解他，给他让他了解他至深的工具。“这会困扰你吗？如果我告诉你会不会有些帮助？”

 

 

不。这只会让事情变得更糟。

 

 

“你不需要告诉我。”

 

 

“全世界所有人，Charles，你是唯一一个有权利要求我这么做的。”

 

 

“我不这么认为。”

 

 

Erik不高兴地哼哼：“在你脑子里，可能不是——但你错了。你现在还是认为我们的婚姻除了政治游戏什么都不剩。对于这一点你也错了。我爱你。我跟你结婚是因为我爱着你。”他收紧了手臂——没弄疼他，更像是抱紧他的腰，而且，难为情的是，Charles靠在他怀里，他感到紧张，当然，但对这触碰也没有抵抗。“我对你的迷恋和你被连结于我是一样的，关于我的所有事——你都有资格了解。我无法对你否认：你可能无法了解，但你对我的影响力实在是……”他停下了，把他的下巴搭在离他最近的肩膀上。“你是我的丈夫，我很尊重这段关系。”

 

 

关系，还有尊重。这些吹嘘出来的概念，在最近的实际生活中都很快被撇到一边：所以Erik现在提起来真的很别扭。但是……他只是以个人名义来提这茬，不是吗？这不关国家的事。这是Erik Lehnsherr，和他的过去，和他的感情，和他的思想。当这样的时候，很难不去相信Erik是真的希望他们可以在平等的立场上说话。

 

 

还有，也许——承诺再次好好看进Erik的眼睛代表着一种平等，作为他平等的朋友和伙伴——这就是为什么他作出回答后又改变了主意的原因。

 

 

 “她是你的母亲，Erik。你不 _ _欠__ 任何人这个。不欠我，不欠任何人。信任谁足够到与他分享这份痛苦的回忆——这份信任是一件礼物，不是义务。”沉重的负担，当然，但——这并没有令意象本身的意义缺失，不是吗？

 

 

他身后的声音有些不自然，然后Erik把他的脸埋在了Charles的脖子里——这除了躲藏不能再意味什么别的了，Erik试着用把自己埋在Charles皮肤的温暖里来逃避整个世界。“但是，Charles……我 _ _想__ 给你一切。”

 

 

好像把一切给出去多么简单似的。Charles想这么说。但……只是闭上眼睛，想想，某种程度上对Erik来说这 _ _就是__ 那么简单会更容易。“如果你想告诉我，我会听。”

 

 

愉快的，温暖的气息吐在他的脖子上。“给你这个可不是什么愉快的经历。我得警告你。”

 

 

“这是有意义的，Erik。那些真正 _ _有__ 意义的东西基本不可能完全不伴随着痛苦。不过也还是礼物，没有减少半分。”

 

 

他轻笑。“一个你会接受的礼物？不同寻常。这多么像你，只接受有痛苦点缀的东西。”

 

 

“别戏弄我。”

 

 

“我 _ _没有__ 。”

 

 

“你不应该轻视你自己的过去。你比任何都清楚了解一个人的背景能给你控制他们的力量。”

 

 

“我猜你说的对。但你好像还是不明白：你真的 _ _有__ 控制我的力量，Charles。虽然不是以你想要的那种方式，但……即使你意识到了了解别人思维和记忆的力量。你是个心灵感应者。你该死的当然应该是。”轻轻地，Erik向后更深地靠进垫子，曲起他的一边膝盖向上——伸在座位外面那条腿——把Charles紧紧地扣在他自己和墙壁之间。“我想不出还有比这更好的结婚礼物了：任何你想知道的关于我的事情，你问，而我会告诉你。今天，明天，无论什么时候：我的过去，我的想法，什么让我惊恐，让我爱，我的希望，我的梦想——所有的。我都会告诉你，只要你问。”

 

 

上帝老天所有的神明啊，这——这——Charles的胸口发紧，他不知道该做什么,除了直勾勾盯着面前，而在包厢的另一边，他的思维在这个承诺中陷入深深的死循环。

 

 

这一切。使Erik成为 _ _Erik__ 的一切。

 

这不是策略，这也不是承诺告诉他那些战略技巧或即将发生的政治行径的细节，虽然那也从那些不是Erik的人过渡到就是了。那些信息能让Charles赢得战争，但不能让他在Erik身边渡过的那些追逐Shaw的夜晚得到平静。那不是他极其渴望，渴望得以致他相信那都被深深烙印在他骨头上了的东西。

 

 

但刚刚Erik承诺他的：那些是。

 

 

“我——”

 

 

 “谢谢你。”愤怒又如何，痛苦又如何，再没有别的真实的答案可以回报Erik给他的一切了。

 

 

“别客气。”他沉着地说，声音里没有他平时赢得什么的时候常有的那种自鸣得意。他听起来……几乎是平静的。“你是唯一一个我想与之倾诉的人。自从我母亲死后。你是唯一一个。”

 

 

Shaw怎么能够心安理得地去玷污这样的完美？Erik，他的全部内心，打开了，像这样，像个孩子一样，这就是他，除了保护自己的母亲之外什么都不想要。Shaw怎么能够看着这样的脸庞去伤害他？

 

 

 “对不起。”他低语，然而——他等会儿会后悔的，他肯定会，但他转过了身去，用鼻子蹭着Erik的脸颊。“为他所做的。”

 

 

这就是全部了。不管Erik是不是在期待着这个，或是那些回忆其实一直在表面沉浮而现在全涌上了顶端，现在已经说不清楚。但，当那些回忆涌现并滑入Charles的幻视中时，他的最后一个想法是，那都不重要了。

 

 

那就是真的不重要。Erik不管不顾地想要让他看。而且，上天啊，他也 _ _想要__ 这个，他一直渴望着Erik现在所给他的。

__

__

__ __“Erik Lehnsherr，那是你的名字对吗？”_ _

__

__

__Shaw坐在他的桌子边，审视着整间屋子，就像蹲踞在村庄高处石头上的猎豹，准备着捕猎任何想要出来活动的家畜。大部分时候，那是Erik的工作：留心家畜们，让它们不要离村庄太远。但他从不曾像恐惧一只猎豹一样恐惧着Shaw。_ _

__

__

__实际上，他现在不会给猎豹牺牲的是——任何东西。他要回到他的小镇里，隐藏在大山中，直到Shaw的人到来把他拖出来，拖到有倒钩的铁丝网后面，用剑和棍棒武装着的男人们看守着他，都是因为他们胆敢信奉一种不被允许的宗教。_ _

__

__

__像Shaw这样的男人其实是会害怕的，妈妈告诉他。他们害怕人们思考，因为如果人们一思考，就会反对他。_ _

__

__

__但妈妈从来没告诉他如果他必须得看着那恐惧的双眼时该怎么做——不是说他现在看着Shaw的双眼时做的有多么好。那双眼睛令人生畏，就像后面藏着什么别的。只有冷酷，试着吸走他的灵魂。_ _

__

__

__“不回答问题是很粗鲁的，Erik。”_ _

__

__

__不知何故，指出Shaw叫他Erik就意味着，他知道自己抛出的问题的答案看起来不是个好主意。“是的，先生，那就是我的名字。”或者Shaw其实根本不介意那是不是他的名字。随便什么上口的词语都行。_ _

__

__

__“棒极了。谢谢你，我的男孩。”_ _

__

__

__他不是Shaw的什么东西。也许可以说是他的敌人。他可以做那个。他__ 会 _ _那样做的，当这个男人是把他从家里夺走的罪魁祸首时。父亲（＊德语）死了都是因为他，他被枪击中时正努力挡在他们小屋的门前，给Erik和妈妈争取从后门逃走的时间。如果不是那些子弹，他们会逃走的，但没人能够从子弹下幸存。只有Shaw的人有子弹，有时候连他们都没有。子弹太稀缺了——他们怎么可能天真到相信劫掠他们的村子抵得上那些消耗的子弹？__

__

__

__“现在，Erik，我的守卫告诉我他们看到了一些东西……一些有前途的东西，今天早上。”_ _

__

__

__他与想要退后一步的冲动搏斗。他不会的。他不会让这个人男人满足。_ _

__

__

__“他们说的是真的吗？Erik？”_ _

__

__

__他说什么无关紧要。守卫们已经告诉Shaw他们看到的东西了。“我不知道我是怎么做到的，先生。我从来没那么做过。”_ _

__

__

__但妈妈昨晚一直在哭泣，在集中营里他们的小床上环抱着他，尽她最大努力来温暖他。周围一直有人们的哭声萦绕，尽管那通常不会持续太久：人们都太累了以至于不会把能够睡一会的时间拿来哭泣。但妈妈一直流泪，还有，那时，那个早晨，当她差点泼了那个桶的时候，他知道如果她弄泼了，守卫们会打她的，而——他不想她哭。他从不想——_ _

__

__

__“哦，我相信你，我的男孩。”Shaw轻松地说，从他的椅子上直起身来，脸上扯出一个极其冰冷以至于像是嘴唇痉挛的笑容。“在这个年纪显现出能力是很常见的。而金属——你会非常非常有用的。”_ _

__

__

__有用。可他并不想为Shaw所用。_ _

__

__

__“我不明白，先生。”_ _

__

__

__Shaw笑了，把双手在桌面上交叠。“那让我来说清楚好了：你不能留在这里。一个变种人，混在人类中？这不可能。你会被送到训练中心去。”_ _

__

__

__什么？不。妈妈——他不能离开妈妈——_ _

__

__

__“我母亲——”_ _

__

__

__“是一个凡人，Erik。而你是更好的，好得多的。”他短促地笑了一下，但他的盯视没有动摇。“还有，除此之外，这是与生俱来的，我的男孩：人类永远会害怕我们。你母亲也会，在某些时候，没有区别。而我不会允许一个有如此潜力的人因为依赖一个人类而变得软弱。你注定要成为更好的。”_ _

__

__

__不，妈妈永远不会。这男人是谁啊？认为他懂得更多，认为他懂得他和妈妈？不管他是什么或者做了什么妈妈都会永远爱他，如果这个男人不这么认为，那么他肯定是疯了。真恶心，很清楚，而且扭曲，但是Shaw真的认为这世间的所有人都像他一样扭曲，会轻易地相信吓人的谎言吗？_ _

__

__

__他站直了，尽最大努力地挺起肩膀——总是得站的挺拔一些，当别人看低你的时候，父亲（*德语）说的——对上Shaw的视线。在十三岁的年纪，他体型上完全不是Shaw的对手，但那根本不是重点。_ _

__

__

__“我不会离开她。”_ _

__

__

__Shaw的嘴唇扭成一个有点夸张的角度——但是，尽管看上去很别扭，Erik可以发誓那表情中隐藏着某种兴奋的讯号。“我就想到你会这么说。”任何一个正常人类都可以感觉得到当下弥漫的紧张，但Shaw看起来像是享乐其中，他伸手去抓桌子边上那个铃的姿势懒散而松懈，他抓起那铃摇了一下。_ _

__

__

__门砰地打开了，Erik急速转过身去，一半对着Shaw一半对着门，因为如果说在集中营里他还学会了什么的话，那就是永远不要完全背对着某个人。_ _

__

__

__但集中营里也没有什么能够教他怎么面对__ 现在 _ _这样一种情况。__

__

__

__妈妈出现在门口，被两个粗鲁的男人抓着，脸上的表情——不，那是当他们的房门被破门而入，爸爸被杀死的时候她脸上的表情，那表情昭示着她非常清楚接下来要发生的事。那并不是绝对的顺从，但足以让他浑身发凉，他蹒跚着走过去，抓住她的胳膊发出无声的哭泣。_ _

__

__

__这也没持续多久：他被向后猛拉了几步，没能多触摸她几下，Shaw在他身后发出恼人的啧啧声，就像Erik有多令人失望似的——但还是惹人期待。_ _

__

__

__“妈妈——”_ _

__

__

__他和妈妈一样被控制着，没有注意——一个近乎自杀的失误——而Shaw在他脸边响起的咂嘴声吓了他一跳。他的吹气令Erik崩溃了，他瘫倒在地上，发出对于人类来说太夸张了的声音：人类应该是肉体，有肌肉，脂肪的，但好像他只剩下了骨头，撞击在地板上。_ _

__

__

__“Erik！”_ _

__

__

__“妈妈。”他再次喘着气呜咽着说，已经看到了那不可避免要发生的事，但那应该有所不同，必须得有所不同。必须存在某种解决方法。_ _

__

__

__Shaw的鞋子出现在他的视线里，他死死盯着它们。总好过看那男人的脸。皮革也是挺吓人的，当它们是皮带的时候很能使人疼痛，但穿着皮革的男人远比那更危险。_ _

__

__

__“我们来玩个游戏，Erik。”_ _

__

__

__别抬头看，别抬头看——但他控制不住要看看妈妈。他不应该的：在那衰老的面容上他看不到任何安慰，她被那个男人紧紧桎梏住，但没有任何反抗动作，因为……她懂得的。_ _

__

__

__是因为她知道吗？他其实也知道的，内心的某个深处——他可以感觉到——但认识到那意味着接受，而——不，他不会那样做。_ _

__

__

__“如果你在我数到三的时候把枪移开，我就不会射中你母亲。”_ _

__

__

__一把枪。他现在抬头看了，死死盯着Shaw手中的那块冰冷金属，松松地勾在他的指间。枪射中了父亲（*德语）。他们不应该有枪的，但的确有，还有拜托了，不要连妈妈也……_ _

__

__

__枪举到空中——看着它啊，它感觉上不只是一把枪，不只是在Shaw移动的时候——指着他母亲的方向。_ _

__

__

__“不！”_ _

__

__

__他跌坐在地上之前就跪下了，他朝Shaw爬过去，但——他哪儿也去不了。Shaw的脚趁机靠近他，他抓住他的脸把他一巴掌狠狠扇倒，他呼吸困难，倒在冰冷的地板上。_ _

__

__

__“一。”_ _

__

__

__不，不，不，如果他不能——但反抗Shaw没有用处，他数到一了，还有——但那金属——他怎么会操纵金属的？他以前做过，但那不是——他还不能——_ _

__

__

__歪向一边，他的视线锁住妈妈，她也看向了他。她几乎不能眨眼。“一切都很好，Erik。”（*德语）她低声说。是的，这就是妈妈，他坚强的母亲，把他们的修养——他们的罪——抛到那些掠夺者的脸上，直到最后。_ _

__

__

__结束了。_ _

__

__

__“二。”_ _

__

__

__他疯狂地伸出双手，身体的每一寸都在尖叫，哀求那些金属服从于他，但他不知道怎么去唤起它们，它们也没有回应他。他又在害怕，那么的害怕。不，求求你，不，这不能——它们不能——求求你，求求你——“求求你，别，求求你——”_ _

__

__

__“三。”_ _

__

Charles在枪声回响在耳朵中的时候就迅速掐掉了联结。他急速喘着气想要呼吸，这一次，Erik的手臂不像是在约束他了，而更像是他的支撑，他的手按在他的胃上，支撑他度过最惨的那几次喘息。

 

哦，老天，Erik，Erik——

 

 

做那种事，对一个孩子。他只是一个小男孩，而Shaw强迫他看着，强迫他感觉自己该负有责任。

 

 

 “我——”呼吸，深呼吸，Erik已经知道了，他不需要再听一次重放。这——展示出来——这肯定太——“Erik。”

 

 

 “没事的。”他呢喃。然后，随着温柔得几乎是很难得的动作，他轻柔地抚摸Charles的肚子，耐心地引导他躺下，直到他们又靠在了一起。那有帮助，真的，感觉着Erik在他颈后和缓的呼吸。他也能控制自己这么做。

 

 

当他终于找回对自己的控制力时，这情境充满痛苦，太痛苦，不能用什么模糊的字眼去打破它。他所见到的……

 

 

Shaw是一个虐待狂，毫无疑问。他对一个小孩子那种作为——那需要一定程度的变态才能完成。

__

__

__[Erik。]_ _

 

 

一种惊喜的火花在他们的联结中回荡。

__

__

__[我恨杀戮。你知道我恨。但是……Erik，我很高兴他死掉了。]_ _

 

 

Erik把鼻子埋进他的头发中，呼吸落在他的一缕头发上，那有点痒。 _ _[他差点就杀了你。]__

 

 

一瞬间，感情的重量接管了所有的意义。看着一个朋友死去是所有可能中最坏的一种，但Erik曾经历过的，让他看到Shaw差点弄死自己时更有理由发疯。“我很 _ _抱歉__ 。”

 

 

 “因为她的死？还是因为 _ _你__ 差点也死了？”

 

 

 “两者都有。”

 

 

 “如果我死了，Charles，你会不会感到悲伤？”

 

 

这可不是一句能在漫长的火车旅行中被按捺得住的台词。这间包厢里已经够令人窒息了，情绪和话题的厚度不断疯长，压抑着气氛。还有，好吧，Charles累了——而且还在因为那段记忆打颤——躺着像他不能自理了似的，所有Charles想要的不过就是被紧紧抱住。矛盾吗？当然了，但瞻前顾后太难了。“如果你到Westchester来抓我的时候我杀了你，我会在那之后马上就杀了我自己。”

 

 

那是最合适给出的回答。

 

 

还有，实事求是地说，那也表达了Erik需要说出口的一切。

 

 

Erik深呼吸，胸膛鼓起，让Charles抬起几英寸然后呼气时又落回他的怀里。这可不是瞬间发生的。接着，Erik开始用他的指尖滑过Charles的大腿，直接抚上他的伤疤——他把脸转而埋在Charles的脖子里，鼻尖的凉意洒下一片颤栗。“你就那么想要当一名烈士吗？”

 

 

 “也不是特别想。”

 

 

 “那就停止尝试。Charles——”他摇了摇头，把脸庞更用力地埋进他的肌肤里。“我会制止你。上帝啊*(德语)，我会让你彻底抽离出来，把你保护在远离这一切的地方，我要你安全——”他噎住了，然后他叹息，他的抚摸轻柔又颤抖。“我会的。如果我不是像这么爱你。”

 

 

承不承认也罢，他说他不会这么做的，但恰好留下了这样的印象：如果他真的 _ _尝试__ 了会发生什么？而现在——Charles抬起手放在他的脑后，捧着Erik的脸庞，描绘着他的轮廓。他高挺的鼻梁，眼窝的凹陷，那处如果他足够用力的话会薄纸一样裂开的柔软皮肤；他眼睛的曲线，覆着惊人柔软的睫毛；还有Erik的嘴唇，他触摸着的唇瓣，在Charles抚过轻微皲裂的皮肤时落下轻轻的吻，让他的指头抚弄脱皮的地方。

 

 

“我从来没遇见过像你这么令我费解的人。”Erik在他的指间呢喃。“但如果我们了解我们所拜的神，那他们就没那么值得崇敬了，不是吗？”

 

 

他嗤笑，但同时他闭上了他的眼睛，把头完全地靠上了Erik的肩膀。“我不是什么神。别开玩笑了。”  


 

“我对除了你之外的东西从来都没什么信仰。”Erik用牙齿捕捉他的指尖，轻轻咬着他的指甲，爱抚着好像他能把他的指纹磨掉。“而我他妈的几乎要膜拜你走过的每一寸土地。”那些字句几乎是呢喃出来，意义却无比明晰。

 

 

“你不该。我恐怕我最近的步伐有些不确定。哦——”

 

 

Erik嘴唇温暖，湿热的触感包围了他的指尖，Erik显然含入了他的手指，还开始用舌头围绕着它舔弄。这真是——这真 _ _棒__ ……

 

 

“停下。”这 _ _太__ 棒了。

 

 

牙齿轻轻合在他的指节上——不重到会弄疼他，但足够让他停在那儿。Erik完全不需要费心。他其实根本没有试着把手指抽出来。

 

 

“哦，天哪，你真是——你——”

 

 

他已经把他空出的那只手抚摸上Erik的脖子——但，不对，他的手早已在那儿了。他只是更用力地抓着他，扣着Erik的脑袋后面，然后他张开他的双唇，吐出一声叹息，同时他闭上了眼睛向后靠进那温暖的重量中。

 

 

已经没有疑义这一切会发展成为什么了。但他感觉很温暖，平静，并且这比第一次好上太多，有他们之间的这些张力。如果这必须发生——如果这必须——如果——那么最好就是现在了。

 

 

“唔……”不需要他动。Erik会为他动作。Charles需要做的只是靠过去，沉入他的温暖，舒适的的身体，和呼吸中。这个简单的动作仿佛扰乱了他呼吸的空气，然后他深深吸气，用肘推着Erik的脖子，追逐着空气中那熟悉的男子气味，那总是萦绕在Charles在外面时从Erik那里借来的毯子和衣服里的气味。大地的气息，还有汗水与金属，这气味包围着他，感觉那么真实，潜入他的情感中拉着他坠落，坠入——

 

 

好多了。就像这样，他可以呼吸。守卫者的气息——纯粹生物意义上的——永远是他繁育者的安慰。事实就是这样——没什么复杂的，一点儿也不奇怪——还有，在未来可能发生的情况里，如果他受到任何惊吓，他还很有可能去找Erik的衣物来裹在身上呢。他从没有想过自己会做教科书里案例的那种事，但是，靠着他，靠入Erik的怀抱——这会使他堕落的，堕落——

 

 

过去的第一次已经过去了，不足为虑，昨晚为止。

 

 

除了他的尊严没什么需要放下的。

 

 

他停止了他们的连结：他们会做的，但不需要做得那么足。某种意义上来说这是个妥协，并且这全都是因为Erik的记忆在他头盖骨里跳个不停。连不连结也罢，Erik早已经存在他深深的脑海里。

 

 

“我——呃——”

 

 

手指搭在皮带上——但其实是Erik的能力解开了金属，快速拉开他的裤子，扒到一边把他暴露在空气中。有点冷；他伸手往下去摸索Erik，然后摸到了他的手，十指交缠在一起，他把他拉到敞开的裤子处……

 

 

他没有立即动作：Erik把他的手伸向两边，抚摸Charles的臀部，滑进Charles的腰带里用手抚过Charles臀部的曲线，把布料与肌肤分离。“脱掉它。”他在他颈边耳语，伴潮湿的呼吸，而最后一个音节落下后Erik在他皮肤上落下的吻带来了更多湿热。

 

 

“不。”

 

 

于是Erik替他完成，指引他们的手，用空闲的那只手把Charles抬起来腾出位置把衣服剥到大腿以下，绊着他。就是这样——他不能这个样子逃跑，不管这是不是他想要的。

 

 

他想要吗？

 

 

“你湿了吗？”

 

 

Charles摇摇头。其实有一点了。但不足够。

 

 

“你可以再打开联结吗？让我听到你在想些什么？”

 

 

再次摇头。

 

 

如果他的拒绝困扰到Erik了，他肯定会明白他现在将得到的比他逻辑上来说期望的已经多得多。不顾他的顾虑，他没有逼他，而是回头去一路吻上他的脖子，最后把脸埋在他的下颌处，在他的肌肤上笑了起来，唾液在空气中变凉——太棒了，非常非常棒，而Charles精神末梢的颤抖指出了他的紧张。

 

 

这样的一个颤抖已经足够把Charles从那些在碎梦的残余拉回，让他惊醒，死盯着帆布顶棚，并发现自己身处于一个聆听着Erik的呼吸的夜晚。

 

 

剥掉他身上碍事的织物后，Erik把他抱在自己膝头上转去脱自己的裤子，他的阴茎在把布料扯到一边的时候就弹了出来。他还没有完全勃起，但已经戳着Charles的臀缝很久了，而Erik放松的时候变得更糟——如果这就是人们所说的双方的乐趣——他用一根舔湿的手指抚上Charles的小穴，挑逗那里的肌肤，很快那处就湿的一塌糊涂。他暂且完全忽略了那明显的事实，那就是——Erik是故意这么做的。他肯定是，他看着Charles把屁股斜斜地抬起来，又做下去，在他的长指上操弄着自己。

 

 

感觉真棒。

 

 

“你的感觉在我的脑海中。”Erik在他对面喘息着，咧开嘴轻咬了他一口——无视那足以导致留下标记的尖锐刺痛。

 

 

这感觉是相互的：Erik排山倒海的满足感冲刷着他们的联结，他的感觉泄露出来直到Charles也开始痉挛和颤抖，强行锁上情绪但仍保持这感觉。这感觉随着Erik的抚摸而至，捧着他的小洞，一只手指还在里面，稳着他让Charles照自己的节奏在他手上操着自己——在Erik的手掌上碾磨自己。

 

 

现在已经够湿了。比够湿还湿，湿得Erik都不需要像给女人扩张一样再扩张他。就只是——哦——只是滑了进来——他的硬度让他直插到底，掰开他的臀瓣，直插到底——Erik现在用两只手把他抬起来，让Erik在他身下动作——

 

 

哦。

 

 

一个悠长，低沉的呻吟从他喉咙里发出，缓慢地滑过他的牙齿，他在最后关头还试着忍住这个。但他只能发出牙齿打颤的声音，抓着别的地方使劲。不他不想抓别的地方——这不能让他停下——

 

 

但是至少Erik也在呻吟着。

 

 

“你——你——”Erik的吐字戛然而止，被呻吟替代，他的脸埋在Charles的颈侧。“准备好了告诉我。”

 

 

永不。还有就现在了。拜托。

 

 

但这儿有些无法忽视的东西，他坐着，Erik插在他里面，他的巨大撑开他的内壁——有点点疼，但感觉是那么的真实——当他气喘着，细数着从昨天开始的身体上的不舒服，粗糙的布料堆在他的裸体旁刺激着他的皮肤。Erik紧紧抓着Charles的臀部，他的大手环着他的腰——一只手还因为之前用手指扩张Charles湿漉漉的——他已经准备好开始律动，只要一个暗示。但他还在等着他的准许。

 

 

“我……需要点时间。”他咬牙切齿地说，闭上了眼睛。他自己完全没地方支撑：字面意义上地坐在Erik的膝盖上，大腿对着他张开。这一定会在Erik屁股上留下淤青的，那样承受他的体重，尽管那从不在他的考虑范围内，而且那在短期内也不太可能。

 

 

“当然了。”

 

 

“我——Erik——”

 

 

“是的，我的爱，我的，我的——”一个吻，落在他耳朵上，顺着他的轮廓吻下来，深入到他的下颌，汗水汇聚的地方，Erik用上他最好的技术来弄他，吻他和舔弄他。

 

 

所有的那些紧张——难以置信。

 

 

“我——”他做不到不动弹。他耳后的那一块——太敏感，太过敏感了，他弯下脖子，躲开他，但Erik紧跟上来，用鼻子蹭他，而Charles的屁股违背主人意愿地抽搐着，里面的肌肉箍得紧紧的。“不——”

 

 

“告诉我要多久。”Erik的嘴唇，在他的耳后呢喃。但他还在等。仍然在等着。

 

 

“不。我——哦——这——”哀叫着，低沉安静的，痛楚，他还在扭动，把身子压向Erik。

 

 

“我想要你告诉我。”

 

 

“不——不要——”咬着牙关挤出的这些字还是像呻吟，他眼皮后像是有光斑在跳动，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。“别——”

 

 

“我亲爱的，你这个美丽的，美丽的家伙——”Erik咕哝，在他皮肤上吐出那些字眼。“你不可思议，你令我头晕目眩，你如此聪明——”

 

 

所有人都想听到的。Erik会给他所有繁育者能够想要的最好。但他，Charles Xavier想要的是什么？一个王，一个独立的人格，比一个繁育者更多。现在不是想这个的时间，现在完全不是时候。

 

 

没有这个时候。

 

 

永远不会有这个时候。

 

 

他把他的头向后靠向Erik的肩膀，痛感让他脸上出现怪相，但他一刻都不能再忍了。“来吧。”

 

 

Erik当然从命。

 

 

他的第一下顶弄又快又狠，直接插入他的体内，虽然不是最佳角度——比起技巧更多的是激情，但Erik一向以来的体力和自制力让他可以期待更多。他的抽送足够狠到让Charles硬起来，那话儿直指着Erik就像他说的从不想当的蝴蝶那样子。

 

 

他的一只手还在Erik脑后：手指蜷曲着抓进他的头发，猛拉着，把Erik拉到他的上方。Erik让他拽着自己，发出破碎的呻吟声，指甲抓进Charles的臀肉，抓出一个个小小的紫色半月印子。

 

 

Charles的身子被他折成一个逗号——这可不舒服，但Charles允许他这么做，他猛地拔出又插入，一次又一次。第二下好多了，第三下简直棒极。直到现在他才意识到他有多么渴求Erik，他的手指深深插在Erik的头发里无法退出，另一只手像上了锁一般环着Erik的腰。

 

 

“我——老天——”他完了。完全玩完了。他的身体，他的渴望——不是心灵上的，虽然，不是精神上的。一切都会好起来的。保持他的决断能抽离出来，也许那就会容易一些，如果他的肉体是如此沉沦。

 

 

“哦……我的爱，一切你想要的——”

 

 

找到那里不应该有那么难。“就在 _ _那儿__ 。”在Erik的关节飞快地触到那一点的时候呻吟，Erik还让他拉他的手去摸他的阴茎。感谢上帝他很快触到了顶端，然后就凭自己的意志弯曲手指把它握住。

 

 

是的，就是那儿，好多了。

 

 

“握紧点。”

 

 

Erik握紧了他。完美。

 

 

“现在来吧。”

 

 

哦，他动作起来了。他继续操进Charles里面，一边撸动着他，拧着他的手腕——好吧，不是那么完美。Erik不知道他究竟喜欢什么，但是还好，而且——他发出的每一个细小的呻吟——Erik聆听着，根据他的喘息调整着角度。

 

 

他从来没学过这个，但这现在确实在发生着。学得真快。绝少瑕疵，令人惊叹——哦该死的——

 

 

“用力点，用力——”那是他的呼吸，拍打在Erik的颈窝，手指落在Erik的头发中，弯曲着去抓他的脖子后面。Charles的腿使不上力来让他在Erik的阴茎上操自己，但足够撑在座位上往后蹭，联结精准地感应到Erik的插入，双重的快感像锤子一样轰击他们的神经。是的，是的，对对对——“还要——”

 

 

于是他得到了他想要的。他也许再也不能统治什么地方了，但这个——看在老天的份上，他所有的要求都 _ _将会__ 在床上得到满足。

 

 

只要Erik不反对。

 

 

一只手臂搂上他的腰，稳稳握住他，把他拉向他，一次又一次，被撞得向上的时候固定住他，向下落时又抓住他，两人肌肤相撞——有谁进来就会看见他们这幅淫秽的画面。感谢上帝，门落了锁。

 

 

“我快要——要——”

 

 

牙齿咬进他的肩膀，咬住层层衣料——一件夹克和一件衬衫，但他仍能清楚地感觉到Erik牙齿的半月形状——但仍然能听到Erik的语句，在他脑中回响：“去吧。”

 

 

其实是 _ _到了__ 。同一个意思。

 

 

快了，他准备好了……

 

 

随着一声尖利的哭叫，他的指甲耙过Erik的脖子后面，抓着他的脖子，然后——是的，是的，就是那样，Erik继续操着他，然而——“不要——Erik——”

 

 

__“要。”_ _

 

 

然后他们一起到了，射了出来，一波又一波——

 

 

__好了。_ _

 

 

就是……呼吸就好了。

 

 

这不应该感觉像这样的，这样地心满意足，模糊地感觉着懒洋洋的四肢和半开半合的眼皮；还有他脸颊上甜蜜的喘息，还有亲昵的吻与之相配。他可以像这样呼吸，被拥抱着，安静地，包裹在温柔的黑暗中，直到他睁开眼睛都是安全的。

 

 

但他们很快地回到了现实。

 

 

所以，这就是所谓很棒的性爱的感觉。谁能想得到？他们的第一次不算 _ _糟糕__ ，本质上，但是……他现在完全放松了，依靠在Erik的怀里，什么也不想——或者说没想那么多——因为现在他的裤子挂在腿上上面都是他自己的那东西——这比应该是的那样简单多了。舒适，几乎的，他的紧张专注于Erik拍打在自己脸颊上的平稳呼吸，温热，微微带着笑意。一切闻起来都跟性爱有关。

 

 

实际上这就是他想要的，在过去他们追踪Shaw的时候。这样的亲近。这样的简单。

 

 

即使是幻想也应该允许这样的时刻——然后他可以去现实中展开奋斗，当他需要这么做的时候，当现实再次伤害他们的时候。哦，他错了，他下流又失常——大错特错，这是怎样的想法啊，多么不合时宜的考虑。他会为此厌憎自己的。

 

 

但就是……不、是、现、在。

 

 

不要是现在。

 

\--------------------

由于他们那天出发得太晚了，到Westchester的旅程必须包括夜行。也没那么坏：椅子上的靠垫足够舒适，而且Erik对他非常小心，把几个多出来的靠垫都给Charles靠着，还哄着他坐在他双腿之间，让他倚在自己身上。尽管这和他们刚刚做爱的姿势是一样的，也不能感觉再不同了。

 

 

这一点也不色情：Erik看上去全心全意地关注他有没有得到好的休息，比他今天早些时候还要专注。实际上，他的性需求现在光是用手指抚摸Charles手腕上的绷带就能得到满足了。

 

 

他们还没把那取下来过，更别说更换绷带了，盯着它看——这真是大错特错。每次他看到自己的手腕，那幅景象就把他的胃撕裂，在胆汁中间搅动碎片就像把他的胃吃进去又吐出来。

 

 

此时此刻，至少还有别的事情需要考虑。比如说对Erik的音乐天赋没说出口的赞扬，当Erik再次给他唱希伯来歌曲的时候。他的呼吸柔软，几乎是对着Charles的头发而不是空气在唱，但这把戏很有效：让Charles能放松下来，闭上眼睛，顺其自然直到他被放平躺下，沉浸在Erik的歌声和抚弄他头发的手指中，他渐渐平静。

 

 

睡眠听起来似乎完全被摒除考虑了——没人能在火车上好好睡觉——但他的确找到机会休息了一会，Erik把他摇醒的时候，他已经打了个盹，并且能够很快地恢复清明了。

 

 

“我们快到了。”Erik告诉他，用膝盖推推他，那——啊，是的，Erik会想要他站起来。很简单——他就这么做了，尽最大努力试着无视身后的刺痛感。两天来两次。这可真是——呃，他就知道自己会后悔的，不是吗？晚一些，当他有时间的时候，无疑会演变成内疚和自我嫌弃。真是值得期待。

 

 

“我——好吧，我这就起来。”他发着牢骚，因为睡觉而粗的像混了沙砾的声音把一切弄得更糟。“我——我看起来像有睡过觉吗？”以刚从床上被拽起来的造型出现在他的人民面前真是不专业的顶峰。

 

 

“我恐怕是，不过会好起来的。”

 

 

“妈的。”他用手梳梳头发，不过有一半感觉塌得很绝望。

 

 

“你的头发很可爱，Charles。别操心了。”

 

 

“一点也不庄严。”

 

 

Erik的常识貌似还没有死光：不然的话，他肯定会就为什么不重要发表些言论的。他呆板的目光彻底暴露了他，他正非常努力地试着去那样想，不过只要他不把所想的说出来，Charles还是可以忽略他。

 

 

“你看上去很好。”不过，不够好，否则Erik不会老想着腰伸手去抚平他给今天早上Charles挑的衬衫的褶皱。这是件深蓝色的，剪裁非常修身的衣服，在剑带下完美地裹着他的身体，露出大片的后背。配着一条同样合体的黑色长裤，剪裁完全合乎他的身体，为他量身订做。唯一一件真正属于他的——不是为他选的东西——是他父亲的宝剑，挂在一条深棕色皮带上，他已经佩戴了很多年。“给，穿上外套。”

 

 

他嫌恶地皱皱鼻子。“谢谢你，不了。还是能看到脏。”坦白地说，这件夹克是今早唯一的受害者真是个奇迹。Erik把它拿到浴室去，试着用力擦洗，但那儿还是有一块可疑的深色，也许是他的想象吧，那气味还留在上面。

 

 

令人惊讶，Erik还是让步了，把那夹克丢到座位另一旁。“你想要我的那件吗？”

 

 

今早的性事很不错；但没好到能让他们屈尊来诚实回答所有问题的那个程度。“不。”

 

 

“如果你觉得冷——”

 

 

“那时我会记起那二十九个我在Westchester渡过的冬季，想起我比你更适应那里的气候，而且我会感觉暖和点儿。”

 

 

Erik轻蔑地哼哼。

 

 

__“真的吗。”_ _

 

 

Erik的两边眉毛都挑起来了。“还是有可能你只是在表现你不那么合作的一面？”

 

 

“我的形象就是那么亲和的。我们没有别的地方要去了吗？”

 

 

“没有什么比你更重要，亲爱的。”但他的眼睛因被逗乐而焕发光彩，他的嘴不自然地抿着——更像是在憋住笑。他现在可以这么做了，这个混蛋，既然他已经得到了性满足，还有——老天，他们可能会有个孩子的。现在他们俩有孩子的可能又增加了一倍。

 

 

Erik非常有理由开心。

 

 

“你的意思是，没有什么比你没完没了地致力于纠正我不适当的举止更重要。”

 

 

“这很重要，你踏出这里的时候必须得被隔离保护好——”

 

 

“去死吧你。如果你想留在火车上，随你便，不过我要出去了。”

 

 

当保全人员毫不意外等在外面，阻止他伸出哪怕一只脚的时候，这个威胁显得比较苍白，但Erik大笑起来，允许他这么幻想了一会儿，在他走向门口时抓住了他衬衫的后摆。不是试图阻止他，这个动作几乎像是把他拉回Erik的身侧——以便他们保持同一步调。

 

 

毕竟，表象可是很重要的。

 

 

“为什么慢下来？”Erik取笑他，与他擦身而过进入走廊。

 

 

“为了保证你能跟得上。你比我老，不然不公平。”

 

 

“我比你大五岁。没那么严重。”

 

 

客观来说没错，但有时候Erik给他的感觉就像，他的年纪比整个宇宙持续的时间都长，就像他承载着所有古老过去的重量。看了Erik展示给他的那些记忆后，这也是非常能理解的。

 

 

就如他预计的一样，有个保卫在列车门口处等着他们。这样安排也许是最好：仅仅是朝门外瞟一眼都能看到那一大片拥挤的人群，洪流一般围绕在列车周围。在前任国王和现任征服者同时抵达的日子，很难说人们究竟是带着好还是坏的意愿在这里集中。停站地点也是特意选过的：正好在城墙处，让城里人和住在墙外的人都能往这里集中。

 

 

实际上，现在最好还是别去细想公众是不是抱支持的观点：接近人群时张开他的思维几乎成了一种爱好。同样就像在婚礼上和Erik到达Genosha的时候——根据他听到的来说要学的还多着呢，而群众的短暂停顿对准备讲演来说非常有帮助。

 

 

尽管这一个——这可不是什么他以前常能听到的东西。

 

 

这里人群中散发出的正面情绪几乎是零。可惜啊，也许，如果够慷慨的话还有一些同情，但即使同情也是消极的情绪——尽管比起他听到的其他想法没那么……毒性。是因为人群吗？他们中的大多数都像是喝一种用仇恨和绝望调配的鸡尾酒喝高了的样子。这可不是什么好搭配。

 

 

Westchester关于Erik的接管的态度显然是不支持的。不过有些仇视也针对Charles而来，有的是因为他对自己的取向撒了谎，但更多的是因为他的谎言直接导致了Erik接管统治。这真是最糟糕的一处了，真的：他们认为Erik分裂Westchester是为了赢得他的繁育者——并且毫无疑问地Charles就是一个繁育者。

 

 

好吧，不怎么愉快，但也算公平——就在Erik踏出列车到阳光下，走入人们给他让出的空地中时，Charles控制不住去想他激起的这些怨愤是他活该。但愤怒的瘴气几乎使得他的头脑窒息了，所以他准备抽身而退，多谢了您呐——

 

 

不。等等。这是——这个很不协调。一个异常集中的，恶毒的心理投射，在令人生厌的人群中，但——但是——

 

 

“趴下！”

 

 

他用最迅猛的速度冲向Erik，把他从旁边扑倒猛压在地上，用力太猛以至在碎石上滑出去老远。也是好事。

 

 

一颗子弹打在列车墙壁上，就在Erik的脑袋几秒前还在的地方。

 

 

一颗子弹，如果Erik没有察觉到，那肯定不是金属制的。

 

 

在任何人有机会定神之前，Charles一个翻滚，用膝盖支撑着爬起来，把他的思维猛地四处投射出去去找那个始作俑者，不管是谁，不管——啊，是了。不，不是——不管他们有多委屈，这不是正确的方式——他飞快地占领了那个人的大脑，让那人瘫倒在被枪声吓得四散混乱的人群中。

 

 

他从哪儿弄来的枪？他们最近管理得那么严格。

 

 

这真是太 _ _疯狂__ 了。

 

 

“Erik——”

 

 

“他妈的现在快趴下，Charles！”

 

 

什么？哦——站着——不是个好主意，但那个男人已经倒下了，还有那些尖叫，惊惶——如果他们没有——

 

 

“我说 _ _现在__ ！”

 

 

反正当时也没得选，他过了一秒钟趴下，因为太过用力而摔进土里，手掌在地上擦过，刮蹭过一堆碎石。嗷——那可真——他不想要被石头嵌到皮肤里，谢谢了。这真是反应过度。必须得有人控制住人群，找到那个狙击手——

 

 

“你们锁定他了吗？”Erik在他脑袋上大吼。实际上是真正的在他的脑袋上吼：Erik的身体掩护着他，把他钉住，阻在任何可能朝他们攻击来的东西之前。

 

 

有人在那边吼叫着确认，但声音在慌乱成一团的人群中很难捕捉得到。脚步声从四面八方涌来，肉体互相碰撞——这是一片疯狂的混乱，他不能同时捕捉那么多思绪。这就是为什么暴徒的力量强大，当数千个头脑在原始的频率上融合到一起的时候，即使他作为一个心灵感应者，也不能比那么多人在一种情绪上联合在一起更加强势。

 

 

“捉活的！”

 

 

这个状态不会持续多久：Erik的声音像冰一样冷酷和绝情。他说起Shaw的时候就是这个样子。

 

 

Erik会杀了那个狙击手。不会有什么审判，也不会有公正：仅仅是一个人躺在土里，无助地，还有，如果被捉住了，还会受到折磨。事情不应该是这样的。狙击手需要——需要——如果他能找到那个思维连结进去，找到那人的动机……

 

 

“让我起来——Erik，让我——让我起来——”他的挣扎除了加重背上压制他的重量没有任何用处。被摁倒的喘气几乎挤出了他肺里所有的空气，但Erik无视了他。

 

 

但是——在那儿。就是那个思维。

 

 

玻璃碎裂的声音。人们大概在砸窗户，试着闯进来，离枪的射程远一点。射手瞄准的不是他们，他们没必要恐慌——那个年轻女人很明白——哦，是个女人——她几乎算是在心灵感应的频道上尖叫着。她的所有想法像是在尖叫，这感觉……感觉像闪电。就像她脑海里有闪电在劈个不停。

 

 

如果她的大脑能停下一秒钟，他就能控制——

 

 

 _ _［快逃］__ 他强行插入她的思维。 _ _［这地方到处埋伏着士兵。你必须逃。］__

 

 

她听到了吗？她是否——？

 

 

没时间管这个了。不管她听到没有。其他人，尽管他们也处在危险中，与一群莽撞的暴民一起。人群太大了难以操控，但如果他能让他们想着离开，那可能会有帮助。

 

 

__［你没有危险。狙击手瞄准的不是你。回家去。］_ _

 

 

人群中有一个明显的停滞。有效果了。他们在听，而Erik不会去复查他的记忆，在他自以为了解一切的时候不会。这是个推行一些改变的绝佳时机。在发表演说的时候绝行不通，但现在……

 

 

__[我是Charles Xavier。我现在给你说，别挣扎了。撤退然后重新部署。给我些时间来召集军队，我们终将会打倒他。但首先我们需要一个计划。现在跟他斗，你们会输。给我时间。告诉所有人，拜托了。我在演说里说的，不会永远这样的。我们会重新聚集起来，我们会战斗——]_ _

 

 

毫无预兆地，他被一只手揪住衬衫领子往后猛地一拉，就在同时Erik的重量消失了。那么是Erik拽的他么。令人惊讶，多惊讶，还有——“哦，嘿，不要——！”

 

 

他和那暴徒的连结消失了，被突如其来的推挤冲开。但是……他们听见他了。信息已经传达出去，在他们脑海中浮动了。

 

 

他现在反正也再没什么能做的了，当Erik粗暴地把他拉出人群的时候不能。

 

 

远离人群，远离安保人员们。

 

 

不，他他妈的才不会跟一个保安走，仅仅因为Erik命令他这么做。虽然那个男人真的会逼他现在就走的，即使现下的情况需要精神干涉。就因为这些破事——造成了大量的恐慌——即使他不能一下子使他们都停下来，他可以一个一个地来和——

 

 

但是他不能。因为Erik截止了他们的精神连结，坚定得就像打了他一个精神上的耳光，他前额上仿佛回响着巴掌声，脆响在他脑海里回荡。他大吃一惊，绊倒在自己脚上，因为旁边有人坚定地攥着他的手臂才保持直立。

 

 

“什么——？”

 

 

“站起来：你得离开这儿。”Erik厉声说，同时转身扯开守卫的手臂。他做了一个手势，那个年轻人点了点头，一脸被Magneto本人直接指挥的骄傲和意外。这是个愚蠢的战争时期所获得的绰号，但跟他本人牢牢绑在一起了，这年轻人满脑子想的都是这个。真是热切啊。所有执勤的人——他们狂热地渴望去侍奉一个杀人犯。

 

 

“Erik——”

 

 

“你不需要在这儿。”Erik重申，一旦他说服了那个士兵去做他所说的——和其他人协商让人群退开——Erik就是这么霸道。“我们不知道他或者她盯上的是谁。”

 

 

“是他。”他反射性地说，还有——继续说点什么，给她一个机会逃跑。她的大脑在人群中销声匿迹，如果她跑得够快，她可以在慌乱的人群中逃掉。“一个中年男人。”

 

 

不该有那种感觉的：她感觉上去年轻而敏锐，不能说有愤怒，但精神高度集中，平静下隐藏着风暴。还有那些闪电——她很危险，很强大。

 

 

她还是一个变种人。

 

 

“一个有点年纪的男人，是个人类。我可以给你展示——我可以——”他不能。这全是谎言。他在赌Erik不认为他需要亲自去看。 _ _拜托了__ 请让他成功吧……“或者，我可以 _ _试试__ 。我不能——我不知道他是谁，他长什么样，但他的大脑——大脑可以 _ _感觉__ 出是男性或者女性，还有了一点年纪。”撒谎，继续撒谎：他咬了咬下唇，摇着头。“我不知道 _ _怎么__ 给你展示这个，但这是 _ _真的__ 。”

 

 

Erik停下了，眨眨眼。“你确定那是个男人？”

 

 

“是的！我都不知道要怎么说得更清楚了。”他让那挫败感稍微流露出一点，还伴随着一丝急躁。如果Erik认为他是因为不被相信而生气，不能证明自己而受挫，那可能还行得通。即使行不通，也能给那个女人争取一点逃走的时间。“这就是种直觉，你又不是心灵感应者。你不懂那种感觉。但是——”

 

 

Erik点头，收回他的手在Charles唇上点了点，微低下头看着那边。“我不是在质疑你，”他最后这么说。他也许是真的没有——他的注意力显然放在别的地方，那个地方正在陷入狂热的骚动中——他迈开腿，开始来回踱步。“但我们不知道他们瞄准的是我们中的谁——”

 

 

啊，多疑的家伙，那么说，多好呀。“他不是在瞄准我。”

 

 

“你确定？”

 

 

“肯定。”

 

 

Erik的嘴唇掀了掀。“很好。”

 

 

__“很好？！”_ _

 

 

“是我总比是你好。”

 

 

不，一点也不。暗杀 _ _从来不__ 是什么好事，即使是必需的暗杀。但那是下一个回合需要盘算的东西。现在，他需要保持在状态，坚持着留点时间给那个女人消失——

 

 

但Erik飞快地冲侍卫点点头，打断了他，在他能做任何努力之前那个男人的手收紧了，把Charles拉到了另一边。

 

 

“如果你敢试着——”

 

.

碰他，拉他，下命令——别做这样的事啊。但那个男人只是做了他被要求做的事情，也就是说，跟往常一样，他只应该去吼Erik。

 

 

也因为当下的情况需要这样：“Erik！”

 

 

但Erik已经转过了身去面对着人群，他的随扈们站在他前方，维持着人群的秩序。没有人进来或者出去，离开——这听起来挺高明的。那么什么听起来 _ _不__ 高明？把他们唯一的心灵感应者送走，那个唯一可以辨认出刺客的人。

 

 

也不是说他会这么做。但Erik不知道啊。

 

 

“放开我。”他冲那个抓住他的男人低吼，在他的桎梏下使劲扑腾，用自由的那只手使劲打男人的手腕，试着冲破他的禁锢——或者至少击伤他的手腕。有那么一会儿Charles的干扰起了点作用，但他很快重新制住了他，把他两只手拧在背后，用手勒着Charles的手肘然后开始拖着他向后走。

 

 

他的心灵感应没有用，他的手臂使不上力——这他妈的难道好玩么？

 

.

“Erik！”他再次怒吼，向后踹那个抓着他的男人，在Charles触碰他的时候发出痛苦的低吼。

 

 

知道Erik不能对他做到完全地无动于衷还算好事：尽管他已经在和他的随扈们谈话，在Charles第二次叫出声的时候还是立马就转过来了，紧皱着眉头一副惊愕的样子。也许也有担心。

 

 

简短地和他的人说了几句，Erik转身朝Charles的方向走过来，而那个抓住Charles手臂的人停止了移动等着Erik的靠近。他的手指汗湿得黏答答的，还因为必须触碰皮肤而使得Charles感到一阵尖锐的不适。

 

 

Erik不需要费劲靠那么近：Charles在这里就很他妈的能给Erik传达信息：“告诉他立马放开我，否则——”

 

 

“没有否则，”Erik咆哮，在Charles面前急促地停下脚步。Erik瞪着他的样子可真是惊人。也很持久：他将注意力单独转向那个保卫时吓人的神情一点没有减弱：“把他带回火车上。找个没有窗户的房间关他进去。如果有必要的话，把他绑起来，但是如果我回去的时候发现他能够挣开或者受到任何程度的伤害，我就要了你的脑袋。”他倾身向前，“我是认真的。”

 

 

那个紧把着Charles的守卫岿然不动：很明显他点了点头，已经开始把Charles紧锢着往回走。Charles偶然被这守卫的膝盖绊到，大喊：“Erik，你个混蛋——”

 

 

该死的，这守卫把他攥得真牢。像他这样的身形来说，这可是非常极其不舒服的，考虑到他的高积极性就更糟糕了。还有，好像Charles的境地还能更过分点似的，Erik转过背去走开了，完全无视他可能会遇到的威胁。

 

 

用一只脚勾住火车走廊是最后需要考虑的，最绝望的一招，而且对Charles没任何好处，不能达到任何目的，除了在门框上能留下一个很可观的挠痕。他在走廊上一路扑腾和扭动，用上全身重量拧来拧去，最后至少成功地有几次把他们都弄到了墙上。但那个男人块头很大，态度坚决，毫无疑问受过训练：可能甚至还很聪明。那能解释为什么他对这辆列车的布局那么熟悉，还有他很清楚没有任何一个包间是没有窗户的。

 

 

但即使是对这男人智慧的欣赏也不能减轻丝毫突然被丢进清洁工柜子所带来的被冒犯的感觉。

 

 

没什么能够威胁到这个男人，不管是好是坏。想想Erik能找到这么稳健的部下照理来说该表扬表扬他的，但现下的情况是他能想象出最恼人的一种了：在他把Charles的手腕紧紧拷住，而手铐的另一端拷在墙壁上的沉重铁管上的时候，如果能在这家伙脸上找到哪怕一丁点迟疑和犹豫，那都像是天堂。

 

 

即便在他走出去的时候，他从头到尾都没说过一个字。只是把Charles丢在了那里——留着盏灯，谢天谢地——拷在墙上，然后锁上了门。

 


	23. Chapter 23

[Chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1526744/chapters/4200354) 

大概三个小时之后，当Erik来接他的时候，Charles手腕上的血已经把他的手和胳膊弄得一团糟。血液很粘稠，最起码在它干了结成血痂之前是这样的。然后伤口开始变得奇痒难忍，刺激着Charles用指甲在手臂上抓挠，留下了更多红色的血痕。这么做有一种堕落的快感：让Erik看看如果他执意如此行事，会有什么样的后果。

 

 

当然了，伤势看起来比真实情况要糟，血流过他的皮肤，现在已经结成血痂，让人联想到不规则拼接的瓷砖。多好阿。他在进行艺术创作。

 

 

Erik心灰意冷：当他遣散了守卫，打开门时，低下头发现Charles蜷缩在角落里，手臂和手腕沾满了血迹。他的脸上带上了无言的惊恐神情。也许是这暗示确实吓到了他，但是，不管那究竟是什么，当他试着想表达的时候，却什么也说不出来。他张了张嘴，像是一只受惊的孔雀鱼。

 

 

“三个小时，Charles，”他终于发出低沉嘶哑的吼声，他一只手擦了擦嘴，另一只手撑在腰胯。“我就离开了你 _ _三个小时__ ，你是怎么把自己搞成这样的？”

 

 

“不管你信不信，三个小时对于一个被锁在警卫室里的人来说可是相当漫长。”这话听起来有点神经质。也许他应该好好组织一下语言。暴力见效更快。也许他应该告诉Erik，他还想过把自己的拇指弄脱臼来逃脱，但是想想门口还有人把守，就放弃了。

 

 

Erik摇了摇头，仍然难以置信。“显然是的。”

 

 

“是啊。我被铐在这个看门人房间的管道上这么长的时间，我觉得自己不能只是眼巴巴地等你来解救我。”

 

 

这样的控诉对Erik很有效，虽然并不是直接明确的控诉，但确实让他行动起来了：他跪在Charles跟前，一只手伸进口袋拿出一把小巧的银色钥匙，另一只手小心翼翼地抓住Charles的手，略显笨拙地敲击他的骨头，用如弹钢琴一般的手法检查受伤情况。发现Charles只是受了皮外伤，没什么大碍之后，他满意地打开了手铐，把Charles的胳膊从里面拉了出来。

 

 

“我们没有找到他。”

 

 

“请再说一遍？”突然而又有效的礼貌。他的妈妈非常擅长这个——擅长用不带一丝感情的礼貌用语触及到事情核心。但是，不管怎么样，他默许Erik把他扶了起来。

 

 

“那个男人。不管他是谁，他很聪明。我们找到了枪——要知道我有感知金属的能力，要是他拿着的话就会无处遁形——但我们并没找到 _ _他__ 。”

 

 

他讥讽地一笑。“你知道他想杀了你，对吧？你说的好像你很佩服他能成功逃脱，这可没有什么道理。”

 

 

尽管他在帮Charles开门，Erik还是点了点头。“是的。我是佩服他的能力。”

 

 

“让你想起了自己？”他比Erik先出了房门，不屑地问到。他的手腕有些刺痛，毕竟他花了三个小时想把手铐磨开。但是他的自尊心受到了更大的伤害。因为他被锁在看门人的房间里将近三个小时。多么可笑。

 

 

如果这就是他受到的一切伤害就好了：但是更糟糕的是他心里翻滚着的怒火，即将把他吞噬。Erik直接把他拖走，任凭他踢打，尖叫，表现得像是变化无常世界里毫无用处的一个孩子——繁育者，只需要被打扮得漂漂亮亮接受宠爱，远离一切麻烦事。

 

 

因为他除了做爱和生孩子以外一无是处。

 

 

他的腿部肌肉在颤抖，胃里在翻滚，未来的方向好像被锁死了，像一个噩梦在他眼前展开。

 

 

那不会是他的人生。 _ _不会的__ 。

 

 

直到他动手的那一瞬间，那都没有确切的想过要转身扇Erik一个耳光。确切的说，这就是他侥幸得手的原因。

 

 

转过身，他手猛地一挥，击中了Erik的下巴。我的老天，真疼——一阵粉碎性的疼痛蔓延到他手臂骨骼的各处——但是这是值得的，因为他看着Erik的头向后一转，紧接着他的手就击中了他的嘴，斑斑血迹在他嘴角显现。

 

 

是的。现在来看看后果。袭击一个根本打不过的人是个不太明智的决定。现在，他只能看着Erik吃惊地抬起头，用看起来最难以置信的表情看着他。

 

 

也可能更糟。如果他是别的什么人，袭击了Erik，下场可能 _ _会__ 更糟。

 

 

“你不要把我当一个易碎品对待。”说出口的话…异常的冷静，不带一丝波澜。弱势群体得了一分：必须有些许的胜利，不管多小，甚至几不可见。虽然不起眼，但是起作用了：他张嘴深吸了一口气，咽下唇齿间残留的唾液。该死的他竟然在紧张。Erik不会 _ _真的__ 伤害他。他没有理由这样惴惴不安。

 

 

Erik眨了眨眼睛，再一次舔了舔嘴唇。那上面破了，看上去有些肿。很好。“什么？”

 

 

“那个时候，你应该让我和你 _ _一起__ 去追踪刺客。”

 

 

如果这样，就不必帮助她脱身了。

 

 

“所以…你想要我为关心你而道歉？”

 

 

是的。因为这会让Erik抓狂。“我现在和我以往一样能干！”当他站的离Erik这样近的时候，本不必这样声色俱厉，但是他实在无法缓解心中巨大的的压力。而现在——甚至站得更近了，他抓着Erik的衣领拼命拉扯。“只是因为我是个繁育者——”

 

 

Erik把手覆上揪住他衣领的小手。“那你觉得让我眼睁睁地再看着你血流不止也没关系吗？”

 

 

那是在 _ _战时__ 的事了。如果Erik没有发现Charles的真实身份，那他们两方都会无可避免地再次参战。“这不一样。那个时候——人们因战争而 _ _死__ ，Erik，战争是罪恶的，血腥的，而且如果你没有发现我是繁育者，我会回到战争中，而你也不会试着阻拦我。”

 

 

“不对。”Erik的眼神意外的坚定，表情严肃。“我会的。我会阻止你。当你躺在那个帐篷里的时候，我就打算着让你再不要接触这样的事。在我发现你是个繁育者之前我就——”

 

 

“你是想让我相信，你这样娇养我并不是因为我是繁育者，而是因为，我是， _ _我__ ？”

 

 

一个人怎么可以这么平静？Erik这样的时候比一般的雕塑还要冷冰冰，冷酷又无情。“是的，”他的回答很简单。“因为你是 _ _你__ ，而我爱你，不管你是不是能生孩子。你是繁育者这点只是让我能更轻易地用尽我所能来护你周全。”

 

 

“你不会对我一再纠缠，如果我不是——”

 

 

“不，我会的。”

 

 

这是个很好的想法，却完全不现实。Erik说出这话是从一个男人的角度来想的，他所做出的决定很大程度上会被要照顾繁育者的生理性需求影响。他 _ _知不知道__ Charles是繁育者并不重要：即便在他们结合之前，Erik就被一种潜在的联系所影响。自然的和生理性的因素目前看来是复杂难解的，完全不可察觉。虽然告诉Erik这件事一点都不简单，但是不管怎样Charles向前迈出了一步，他把头歪向一边注视着Erik，探寻着——他 _ _在__ _ _看__ 什么？

 

 

“现在已经无关紧要了，”Erik耸了耸肩，继续说道。再用唇试探一次，确信没有什么要紧的伤。他放下他的手臂，与他四目相接，彼此注视。“简单来说事情是这样的，我现在有合法权利来保护你的安全。”

 

 

“不好意思你说什么？”

 

 

Erik耸耸肩。“更简单的是。你作为温彻斯特的国王，我不能命令你做任何事。”

 

 

这根本不是真正的 _ _生活__ 。Erik要把问题简化，这是多好的事情，只不过以让Charles真正的生活为代价。 _ _去他妈的__ ：这才不是生活的一种方式。只有最傲慢自大的人才会自以为有权利如此决定。

 

 

但是Erik不愿意听到任何这样的话——Charles唯一能做的就是无视Erik的存在，试着离开。但是这也行不通：他还没走几步，手臂就被抓住，又被稳稳地拉回Erik的身旁，好像理所应当。这正是让人大为恼火的地方。

 

 

“Charles，你不必为了生存而冒生命危险。你可以做更多有意义的又不必冲锋陷阵的事——”

 

 

他说起来容易。他有选择的权力。Erik可以做他想做的任何事，他没有体会过世界崩塌的感觉。他可以是 _ _通情达理的__ ，他可以是 _ _冷静自持的__ 。这是那些局外人独有的奢侈品。

 

 

但是对于身陷囹圄的人来说是难以忍受的。

 

 

挤进Erik身侧，Charles转过身望向Erik的眼睛，尽力用自己的凝视迎上Erik的目光。Erik在瞪视某些如今最危险的人物时也不会发怵，但是他这会儿 _ _什么也不是__ 。他认为自己很吓人吗？很令人不安吗？不。这双通透的眼睛很漂亮，但是它们是 _ _Erik__ _ _的__ ，而Charles准确地知道如何打击Erik，让他受伤。

 

 

“你们所有人都应该了解一下无从选择是什么感受。”

 

 

一句话，正中靶心。虽然在今天早晨拥有的共同回忆面前很残酷，却又十分有效。这是Charles所能找到用来回击Erik的唯一武器了。

 

 

Erik脸上的血色迅速退去了，只剩下嘴唇和眼睛，它们是一片苍白皮肤上唯一的颜色。

即使有很好的理由，也难以将视线抽离。

 

 

“你敢，”Erik压低了声音。听上去粗声粗气的，掩饰住了他喉咙里因为不安而发出的咕哝声。

 

 

但是为什么Erik就应该是那个决定他们在哪里划线的人呢？他从来没有尊重过别人的界限，不管是在地图上还是在脑海里。“当你因为变种人的身份而被隔离的时候你是怎么想的？”向前迈了一步，紧接着又跟上一步：这个动作让他触到了Erik的胸部，虽然隔着布料，也没什么可靠性。“Shaw射杀了你的妈妈，是因为他想让你能更快驾驭自己的能力。又或许是因为她正是他厌恶的人类。但是他这么做是因为你生为变种人，而你又因此怨恨他。那是你想要的吗，Erik？让我像你恨Shaw一样恨你？”

 

 

说出这种话到底会有怎样的危险不得而知——它在Charles的内心深处不断产生疑惑，又被压制——它同时又奇怪地持续着：因为缺少对其他方面的掌控，仅仅把Erik向前推那么一点就很危险。Erik会是这样的脆弱，Erik会这样被挫伤。如果Erik被伤害了，他自己活该被厌恶。

 

 

大概吧。

 

 

可能吧。

 

 

但是事情从来没有朝这个方向发展过。

 

 

比起猛烈反击，Erik通常选择转身离开。这个动作是机械的，他的肌肉绷得太紧，发出咯咯的声响，但他很会控制自己紧张不安的情绪。激怒一个从容的人不仅仅需要语言。

 

 

简直是一团糟。这样的行为不会带来任何好处，不会打消安全感的任何错觉。它不能 _ _实现__ 任何事。他这么做只是在侮辱自己。

 

 

但是保持安静太难了......

 

 

Erik伸出手紧紧抓住了他的手腕，正好抓在缠着绷带的地方。

 

 

什么？

 

 

拖拽了一次并没有起到任何作用，于是他又扯了一下，执拗地冲着Erik皱眉。往后退一步就意味着前功尽弃，因为Erik正拉近他，不让他俩之间有一点空隙。

 

 

周围的空气仿佛也正处在爆发的边缘,Erik抓住他的另一只手，他的手指放在绷带的边缘。这已经很让人不能忍受，但更可怕的是他开始把它剥落，在他刚一露出要反抗的端倪时就控制住他，打断他所有的动作。绷带不断地松开，一层接一层，一圈又一圈，摩擦着皮肤…

 

 

当解开绷带来后,Erik随手把它扔在地上，绷带瑟缩在地上，看上去可怜又无害。

 

 

“我觉得我们该把这个解开，你觉得呢？”Erik平静地说道——虽然他的眼神冷冰冰的，绝对的冰冷，然而很坚定。任何物理上的攻击所带来的伤害都无法与之相比。

 

 

感受着Erik的手掌带来的刺痛则远远好多了。这只会越来越糟。越来越糟。

 

 

“看在众神的份上， _ _想想__ 你现在在做什么吧。”这是他能想到的最好的反驳——然而这种程度远远不够。

 

 

Erik轻哼了一声，用力把Charles的胳膊拉到身前。他的动作像精心设计好的：他伸出手，用指尖轻轻触碰着离那个标记差不多一英寸的光滑皮肤上。

 

 

并不是说他无法忍受去看。然而他 _ _不会__ 看。这和他前几天做的事一样：瞥一眼镜子里脖颈上慢慢退去的瘀伤，然后迅速看向别的地方。重新看向Erik——他就是不看那个手腕下方可怕又潦草的签名，正上方是印刷体的名字。Erik Lehnsherr,然后，在它下方，是Erik的签名。

 

 

“皮肤有点红，”Erik低声说道，用手指描摹着字母的痕迹。

 

 

Charles往后退了一步。

 

 

“它很适合你。这种墨水和你肤色非常搭。”

 

 

乌黑的刺青在白色的手臂上非常显眼。不要去看。腹中翻滚的感觉也无所谓了：他还不如去吞一些石块。

 

 

如果这是Erik想给他上的一堂关于残酷的课，他做得确实很好。

 

 

出于刻意又让人痛苦的关心，Erik举起了Charles的手臂——他们俩的手腕相触了，虽然现在很容易分清孰轻孰重——在上边留下一个轻柔的吻。在他的唇瓣顽皮地滑过Charles的手臂时，他的眼睛透过身体的曲线望向了Charles。

 

 

“你现在准备好走了吗？”他问道，过了几秒抽回了手，动作做的再随意不过。

 

 

这还需要回答吗？他的嘴唇太干燥了，虽然几分钟前他才刚刚咽下一口唾沫。是的，尽管如此，也需要给个答案。Erik挑起的、充满期待的眉毛是这样说的，而且过去的经验也表明：如果他得不到他想要的东西，他是不会退让的。

 

 

一个答案。是的。给一个事实上都没有真正问出来的问题的答案。阴影、烟雾，镜子，和那种含蓄所带来的成堆的残忍。

 

 

“我——”显然，很难给出答案。胸口的疼痛难以纾解，两人之间的连接慢慢冷却。它被一种粘腻又让人反胃的决心所包裹，把两个人间的联系慢慢堵塞，这真是让人难以忍受。

__

__

__他似乎领会了些什么__ ，这些信息根本就不必要：Erik的眼睛本就很好地表达出来了。

 

 

“你真的需要问吗？”他的声音是多么悲哀啊。

 

 

Erik的眉毛又回到了更能接受的状态，他放松了一下，退开了几步。“并不。但我只是出于礼貌问问你。”

 

 

真是 _ _恶心__ _ _阿__ 。

 

 

同时？也明白了：可能并不是Erik想让他明白的事，但是不管怎么样上了一课。

 

 

他移开了视线。谢天谢地，Erik没有强迫他看过来。他做不到：他就是没办法直视那抹目光，面对Erik认为的那份 _ _礼貌__ _ _之词__ 。尤其是在那个东西覆上了文雅的外衣，可是内里却糟糕百倍的时候。

 

 

所有的这些都只是 _ _礼貌__ 。

 

 

他怎么想不重要。只是出于礼貌发问。毫无必要。只是客气。

 

 

这一次，他敏锐地感觉到了腹部的翻滚，然后把这种要呕吐的感觉压了下来。虽然这次的感觉非常强烈：胃酸好像已经冲上了喉咙，口腔里像着了火一样。

 

 

“你明白了吗，Charles？”

 

 

他的胳膊又一次被Erik举起来了——虽然准确来说，这次Erik牵起了他的手，在光洁的皮肤上落下一个个吻，又欣赏起这个美妙的东西。连结又受到了这次接触的影响——又或者是因为几分同情——但是这也无关紧要了。

 

 

“是啊。”因为他确实明白了 。而这感觉糟透了。

 

 

又是一个吻。“那我觉得这个问题我们解决了。”可能是这样吧，但是在这个房间里发生的一切恶心的事情，都会追随着他们。像某种疾病一样生长在Erik和Charles交缠的指节上，连接着彼此，也互相感染。他们永远都不会是一对甜蜜的情侣：手牵手只是为了享受愉悦的触感。而在那份愉悦背后，则远远不止于此。

 

 

一个轻拽：Erik牵着Charles的手走到门口，看到Charles另一只手还是血迹斑斑，不满地开口：“你真是把自己搞得一团糟，”说着，把他拉进了火车走廊。

 

 

是啊，真是一团糟。

 

 

“我带来了McCoy博士，”他接着说道。当走路对于更伟大的人来说是一件繁琐的事时，只有神明知道他们是怎样走过走廊的。 “我想Westchester的人们可能需要医疗照顾。”

 

 

他是想得到赞扬吗？显然如：他抬头看了一眼，没有得到什么回应的Erik，几不可察地叹了一口气。对他来说不幸的是：他还要很久才能等到一个正面回应——在他刚才做了那些事之后，这件事他现在很明白了。

 

 

“我听说你和Hank相处很融洽。我不惊讶。你们都是那种世人难以企及的聪明人。你知道的，我在Shaw死后雇佣了他。”

 

 

没必要问为什么。很久以前，Erik就在为怀孕做准备了。他可真是体贴啊，从一开始，他就给自己的猎物建好了一个精致、镀金的牢笼。同时找好了一个可靠的医生和一个朋友——Erik一气呵成地安排好了约会到产前准备。

 

 

“你们见面之后之后你就会感觉好点儿了。”

 

 

要是他的心情也能和Erik幻想的一样就好了。

 

 

但是一切都得是这样，不是吗？这就是症结所在。要么绝对服从Erik的想法，要么失去一切。

 

 

结果Hank比Charles上一次见到他的时候更显得倦容满面。他好像更瘦了，在那么大的压力之下这也是可以预料的。接连不断的战争导致伤亡惨重，然而那些受伤的士兵都在试图穿越国界，这群人的数量相当庞大——而且有传言称，Erik在为所有的受伤俘虏提供医疗救助——由他的私人医生所提供的优质护理。

 

 

那可是很大数量的人口。Erik提供医疗援助的行为面向 _ _那么多__ 的犯人，还是免费的，但是——这这么多人对于那些原先只向贵族提供服务的医生们来说是个天文数字。Erik难道还雇佣了别的医生吗？大概没有。Erik让犯人享有医疗服务的优先权，这简直是惊世骇俗：他没有再雇别的医生是因为他更愿意没有那些人的参与。

 

 

为什么Erik做出这样的命令还有待观察，但是，目前看来，Genosha的医疗护理现在是混乱不堪。

 

 

鉴于这么多的工作和责任，Hank这么疲惫也就不奇怪了。

 

 

要不是Erik总是跟得这么紧让人难以无视，他就有机会问问Hank他的权限和进行深入研究的可能性。但是这次的指派很明显不是为了那个。而Hank，他向Charles使了个眼色表示歉意之后，就不得不按照Erik的要求说明Charles的健康状况。平心而论，要不是Charles被这些天的是折腾得没心情关心答案，Erik的问题其实和他紧密相关而且值得了解。

 

 

Charles应该服用产前维他命吗？当然了。

 

 

手铐磨出来的伤会留下疤痕吗？只要合理治疗，不会的。

 

 

伤口恢复得顺利吗？非常好。

 

 

Charles的胃口和平时不同了这正常吗？没事，这对于一个强制结——结——结合的——

 

 

有趣，这正是Erik最讨厌的说法。可怜的Hank，他停止了叙述，满脸紧张的潮红，都是因为Erik不能接受听到如此精准的评价 ** **。****

****

****

“没事的，Hank，”Charles悄悄地安慰他，主要是因为有人需要这份安慰，那个人才不是Erik。

 

 

Hank平静了下来，眨眨眼睛，把眼镜推回鼻梁上的同时紧张地吸了一口气。“好的，Ch—啊， _ _先生__ 。”

 

 

先生？他们这些天都是这样称呼他的吗？这显然是“陛下”的降级喊法。而且因为他和Hank实在太过相熟，这种正式的称呼真他妈的蠢。

 

 

“Charles——“

 

 

天呐，Erik就不能安静一会儿吗？总是不安分地又推又挤。总是把大手放在Charles的脖子上，弄得Charles都要窒息了。他这么做显然毫无恶意——可能只是为了确认——但是他的手又热又全是汗，弄得皮肤痒痒的。

 

 

但是这让 _ _Erik__ 感到很满足。

 

 

就在刚才的几个小时里，连结已经稳定下来，但是它依旧很活跃，即便不努力尝试，也能轻而易举感知Erik的情绪。显然，现在会一直保持这个状态：生存伴随着皮肤上和脑子里的痒。然而，皮肤上的痒是因为重新包扎过的手臂——而大脑他就没法这么解释了。

 

 

“我还以为我要做个演讲呢。”

 

 

Hank停住了，虽然他已经转过身去低头在看文件了。但是他听着呢——Erik也知道。幸运的是，Erik只是瞥了他一眼，便全心关注着Charles，所以没让Hank退下。“如果你不想的话——”

 

 

多奇怪啊。 _ _现在__ 他开始担心了吗？不管怎么想都没道理啊，但是这并不重要——在Erik _ _不会听__ 的情况下。他现在所感受到的恐惧就如同那次暗杀计划前一样——但是暗杀计划让他有理由打退堂鼓。

 

 

“我希望这事彻底了结。”

 

 

Erik的手从脖子滑到了他的后背上。“如果这是你想要的——”

 

 

哦？半个小时之前他的想法还无关紧要。现在他按照Erik的话做，Erik就恢复了他原先的习惯——用无限的宠溺和关心来接近他。既然不存在真正的分歧，他当然乐意接受示好。

 

 

见鬼去吧。

 

 

“我现在想上床睡觉了。”

 

 

Erik的手指在Charles的衣领下摩挲。“现在还是中午——”

 

 

“我不在乎。”

 

 

“Charles——”

 

 

突然Hank在房间另一角清了清嗓子，把两人都吓了一跳——并不是因为声音特别大，而是它特别像一声垂死的喘息。也许是想要提醒一下：Erik使人不安的嗜血残暴而闻名于世。

 

 

运气好的话，Erik过会儿会允许他和Hank谈谈。那他肯定 _ _要__ 给Hank道个歉。他们还可以聊聊实验室报告和直接涉及种族灭绝、高压政治的持续的边缘活动。

 

 

“有事？”Erik简洁地问道，手还放在Charles裸露的皮肤上。

 

 

Hank的目光随意地掠过地板，他又很快垂下眼帘，努力地组织着语言，看上去要窒息了。最终他吐出了些让人能理解的话：“陛下，可能让我和您丈夫单独谈谈更好。因为病患守密条例...”

 

 

Erik的目光变得很可怖。不难猜他的答案是什么。

 

 

Charles厌恶地哼了一声，把头扭向一边，不愿意看Erik和Hank。手上痒痒的，好像有一种冲动要驱使他拿起靠墙的桌子上的手术刀，但那有什么好处呢？难道他真的那么想要再浪费些时间？

 

 

不要。答案是否定的。

 

 

很显然，答案始终是不：当他想起身的时候Erik会抬手把他摁下去。“不管是什么事，都可以当着我的面说，McCoy博士。”

 

 

Hank焦躁起来，紧张地踱步，眼神四处飘荡，就是不看Erik。“这，这只是，只是，陛下，他和人相处应该——我是说——呃——对于这个...情况的繁育者来讲这很正常，会有一些…精神上的…不稳定。”

 

 

被说是精神不稳定并不是那么让人喜悦的事,但是毋庸置疑，Hank是正确的。虽然直接向Erik指出这样的事并不像Hank平常的作风。噢，Hank，他一定是——如果他想——Hank是想要给自己建议吗？是的：他眼神里那份殷切的希望给出了答案。

 

 

Erik是不会允许的。他选择Hank作为医师有这么个原因：他知道Hank是Charles会愉快相处的人，也正因为如此他不适合做Erik的心腹——不然Erik早看中他了。Hank只能是朋友，而且是每个人都会信任——这很简单，真的：在精神疾病治疗中医师要知道到一定隐私的细节才能进行有效的治疗——而Erik需要有在必要之时妥善处理的能力。

 

 

大概，他意识到对一个 _ _朋友__ 做那种事是不会得到什么积极的回应的。

 

 

但不管怎么样，Hank要为他指出了那件显而易见的事付出代价——而Erik竟需要一个医生来告诉他，自己的行为让伴侣心灵崩溃到不得不接受精神治疗，实在是可悲的局面。恶心。Erik活了这么多年却缺少基本的观察力——这，简直是神奇。如此显而易见的事情，任何一个正常人都能看出来。

 

 

虽然， _ _那样__ 也不是太公平。

 

 

因为，真的，Erik _ _确实__ 知道——他的脸上明明白白写着呢，既有鄙夷又是后悔。但是像所有盲目又虔诚的丈夫一样，他只能看到自己想看到的东西。令人陶醉阿，他对任何说他伴侣不正常的言论都感到生气——噢，天呐，那是愤怒吗？看起来是这样，连结颤动起来。

 

 

Erik看向Hank，眼神里透着明晃晃的不悦。虽然房间里没有金属突然变得锋利，这可能已经算是个胜利了。Erik最明显的表情变化就是嘴部肌肉绷紧了，他急需一份确切的答复：到了这一步，他的性格已经很明显了。不确定？那么触碰是必须的，然后毫不意外地Erik的手就会伸到他能触及到的Charles的任何一寸皮肤，直到双手在他的发丝间流连，很可能在Erik意识到他在做什么之前这一切就发生了。

 

 

最好这样想：又或者Erik已经发展到了不在意在众人面前把玩Charles头发的地步，而且他机智地认为这么做是他的自由，这简直连想想都觉得无法接受。当Erik的思绪总算回到现实，意识到自己在干什么的时候，便顺起了他弄乱的发丝。

 

 

“Charles，你想和谁谈谈吗？”他最终还是问出来了——而且奇妙的是，他的语气中好像透着真正的关心。

 

 

“不要。”手放在腿上，克制着战栗的欲望。他差点就要战栗了。Hank，对，他可以和Hank聊聊——但是Hank不知道他已经在献祭的边缘已经是怎样的状况。再说将Hank置于危险的境地也不值得。除此之外:和什么人聊聊，和 _ _陌生人__ 吗？不，这是个危险的想法。他说的任何事肯定和Erik息息相关，毫无疑问。

 

 

Hank又将眼镜向鼻梁上推了推。“这么做并不健康——”

 

 

“你自己也说了，McCoy博士：他非常健康。还是你说错了呢？” Erik话里的寒意好像能冻住千军万马。至少现在让Hank僵住了。

 

 

“是的，陛下。”这个可怜人脸上的红晕深得惊人。“我是说，没有，陛下，诊断没有错误。生理上而言，他处于健康的。”

 

 

“那现在就没事了。”

 

 

奇迹本身并不能带来宽慰：Hank突然燃起的热忱让他战胜了恐惧，这情况通常只发生在瘾君子，受到惊吓的人和社交障碍患者群体上。不管怎么样，就Hank而言，基本上任何人都猜不到Hank会有此言行。

 

 

真遗憾Erik的话好像只对医生起效了。

 

 

“如果你想和谁聊聊——”

 

 

“我不想。”

 

 

“也许聊聊关于David的事？”小心翼翼地诱哄道——如同那只放在他脸上的手，用拇指抚摸着他的下颔。

 

 

“不要。”

 

 

但是Erik看起来并不平静。虽然他反驳了所有McCoy提出的的建议，但医生说过的话还是在他脑海里生了根。他不由 _ _思虑__ 起来。“但是你现在明显就在挣扎——”

 

 

“我说了我现在不想和任何人聊：并不是说现在一切安好。”

 

 

“那就和我聊聊。”

 

 

“不 _ _正在__ 聊么。”

 

 

如此反复之后他的脸色更阴郁了。而Erik还是和往常一样，叠腿坐着，整个人几乎依靠在Charles从一进门就坐在上面的检查台上。Erik是两人中个子较高的，但是他坐下来的时候，需要吃力地往后转身才能看见Erik的眼睛。当他感受到一阵痛苦的肌肉痉挛的时候，发现这个动作也和往常一样恼人。简直是浪费力气：看到的画面并不是想象中的那样，本来他还觉得会比较容易预测到所见呢。

 

 

是的，画面是这样的：Erik的面容紧绷，眼神紧张，但是也流露出真切的爱意和担忧，他柔软的拇指摩挲着胡须，看上去有种奇怪的肃穆感，和他所说的话并不完全相符。

 

 

“一旦我们了结了这里的事情，我们就回Genosha，”Erik缓缓地开口，舔了舔干涸的嘴唇。老天爷啊这——这个动作实在是太诱人了。那舌头似乎比早上感觉更...“我们要干点真正快乐的事。我们可以下棋，拳击，我可以给你看看我能用金属做什么：你也可以读我的心。”

 

 

Erik真的相信着，不是吗？如果这由他决定，他肯定会给倔强的伴侣留下被好好爱护的回忆，而且在Erik的完美世界里，Charles会心甘情愿地回到他的怀抱，回到这些美好记忆发生的时候。

 

 

真恶心，他转过头，轻嗤了一声：Erik总是很容易让人心怀蔑视。

 

 

他的不屑表现得如此明显，也难怪Erik会注意到。“抱歉，我没明白。”很显然他再清楚不过了，不然他的声音怎么会这么不悦。

 

 

利用那份不悦很可能会成为他今天最有意义的部分——虽然这么做的后果并不一定值得：他望向别处，双手抱胸，做了个近似耸肩的动作。“做你爱做的事吧，Erik。谁都知道你没必要向我询问这些事。”

 

 

“我询问过你了。”他努力地摆出冷静的表情，但是声音已经到了愤怒的边缘。“要是我错了就指出来，但是我很疑惑为什么我们一治好你，你就要长篇大论讲个不停。”

 

 

“你不会希望我这么做的。”

 

 

“什么？”

 

 

“指出你的错误。”

 

 

“看在众神的份上，Charles，停下吧。你最近总在斤斤计较。”

 

 

“那我是怎么会变成 _ _这样__ 的？”

 

 

Erik向前伸了伸腿，但是身体却没跟着动，相反，他往后去了。他把身体的一大部分重量转移到另一条腿上，手搁在臀上。这让他很难保持平衡，而这和他思绪的情况一般无二——他只能默默看着Charles咆哮着他的不满而别无他法。

 

 

“你现在看起来好像在祈祷我被闪电击中，”Erik最终承认了，他的声音很轻，而且听起来很…受伤？他没有权利受伤。想想他在做正确的事情——妈的，这不意味着他做的事就是正确的，而且他妈的不公平的是，Erik还能认为他是受伤害的一方。

 

 

“你知道我不信教的。”

 

 

这次，Erik向前迈了一步，靠近了检查台。“我很清楚你的宗教观念。”

 

 

“对于一个宗教观念是在集中营形成的人来说，我不觉得你对Shaw所带来的动乱会抱有多少同情。”谈话的方向转变的很突然，而精神伤害还在持续。他只关心Erik说的话中的任何细节，并在可能的地方展开攻击。

 

 

就像Erik说的那样：斤斤计较。是的，但很有效。

 

 

“Shaw会粉饰太平，没错，但他不创造宗教。这是…我不会说神庙里受人参拜尊敬的神是真实存在的，但是这个理念——我们在向一些东西祈祷，而它们到底是什么真的重要吗？当然，如果有真正的神，不管如何他都能听见我们的祷告并且知道我们所表达的事情。”

 

 

Charles移开视线，咬着舌头藏住表情。“我从来不知道你是个神学家。”

 

 

“我不是。但是就像你说的，我是因为宗教而失去了童年。那样的错误会让人思考很多。”

 

 

“我们要参加礼拜仪式，你知道的，”他低头看向手，声音有些忧郁。他的右手大拇指上长出了个倒刺，没有及时发现，现在开始渗血了。“如果你不参加，就会被视作丑闻。”

 

 

繁育者被要求要蒙着双眼进入寺庙，很显然是因为一次是不够的。这个要求大致的想法是提醒他们要全心依赖自己的监护人——这种提醒简直了。当你需要紧紧抓住自己丈夫的手臂的时候，你几乎不能采取什么措施来保持自主，免得走着走着就撞墙了。

 

 

Erik叹了口气。“我们以后不会常去的。”

 

 

“节假日去。”

 

 

“并不。”

 

 

“我不知道为什么 _ _你__ 会反对。”

 

 

“因为我不想拉你定期经历那种痛苦。”

 

 

这太离谱了:Charles看向别处，狠狠地咬住唇瓣,直到疼痛的感觉袭来。那种真实清晰的痛感一旦明了起来，就能很轻易地勾起他心中的怒火。他的眼睛红通通的，看起来怒气冲冲。他恶狠狠地说道：“但是你就是这么 _ _做的__ 。你已经这么做了。你—— _ _去你的__ ，假装受到了伤害。如果这真的该死的伤害到了你，那就不要这么 _ _做__ 。”

 

 

这——这该死的究竟是怎么回事？究竟——怎么——并没有什么驱使他挥舞拳头，而他站起了身，猛扑向Erik，撞到了他的身上，这比在火车上的状况还糟：两个固体物品，碰撞在一起，Erik制住他的拳头举了起来。撞过去的时候，真疼阿，他们俩一起撞到了墙上——

 

 

拳头被挡住了，但是——各种塑料，金属碎片，药品洒落一地，弄脏了油毡地板。Erik先撞在了墙上，给Charles当了人肉垫子。这太过了。本来 _ _应该__ 很疼的。疼痛，再好不过。

 

 

但是没有。

 

 

Erik不会允许的。

 

 

怎么能给这么美丽、完美的Charles留下瘀伤。不能回击，不能再伤着他，抑制住一切他 _ _作为__ 士兵多年受训所产生的那些反击本能。

 

 

“回手啊你！”他冲着Erik大喊，双手抓住Erik的夹克衫，摇晃起来。Erik眼里的怒气好像要喷薄而出,但他只是冷静地感受着这一切的发生，承受着Charles的击打。“我是个受过训练的 _ _士兵__ ，你这个混蛋。不要以为我——我——我他妈的不是你的 _ _玩偶__ ！”

 

 

喔。 _ _喔__ 。

 

 

怎么做才能让Erik感到最愤怒？当他能轻而易举引起Erik注意时，和他交战显然不是个好方法。 _ _不__ 交战的话。对， _ _很好__ _ _：__ 这样的话肯定Erik就会回击，继续加深他带来的身体上的伤害——一直都在隐隐作痛。

 

 

“或者你可能喜欢这样，”他停下了，这次的声音很温柔，他能感觉到一个微笑悄悄附上他的嘴角。这话苦涩又嘲讽，他挪用了片刻的时间才品味出Erik脸上一闪而过的担心。

 

 

然后他又释然了，又让自己回到自己的世界。

 

 

或者并没有 _ _回去__ 。他处在一种“弓箭”的状态下：箭在向前飞去之前必须得往后拉。

 

 

但是他向前去了。

 

 

他从此刻的境地抽身而去，他让他的思想逃出了这个房间的限制。他先是越过了一个秘书，然后是一个士兵，再然后是街上的一个女人：他在各种各样的思想间穿梭，将他那个检查室里的躯体弃之不顾。Erik不就是想要一个不会思考的娃娃吗，那就给他好了。

 

 

然而当他实实在在地明白这会多么不愉快的时候，他要用更大的痛苦来解决这个问题。

 

 

一分钟，或许是两分钟，他的思想正越过无数的街道、树木、模糊的色块、光影和气味——然后一阵强烈的痛苦像一把利剑一样袭来。

 

 

当他的思想再次回到身体的时候，他感觉到这是来自身体的疼痛，好像有什么东西在他的头盖骨上切割了数秒，然后慢慢消散。

 

 

他只能重重地喘着气，不加掩饰地盯着Erik。

 

 

Erik，他穿过他的防御，硬生生地暂时切断了心灵感应，在这段时间里把他的思想拉回到了他的身体里。

 

 

“再也不许这么做了。”

 

 

我们又明白了什么呢，孩子们？一无所获。事实上，Erik可能发现了一种错误的达到目的的方法：做出和他应该做的事完全相反的选择。

 

 

“我觉得每次你想要指挥我做什么事的时候我都会这么干的”他反驳道。“我就离开一下，你就可以随心所欲地命令我了。你难道不喜欢吗？我不会和你吵架。你甚至可以操我，如果你想要的话，我也不会有任何反抗。我一句话也不会说——”

 

 

如果他是以激怒Erik为目标的话，那么他成功了：Erik抓住他的肩膀，使力将他又按回了墙上。这次冲击让他的牙齿打架个不停，但是——他真是疯了，这样还在笑？就这样冲着他， _ _咧着嘴笑个不停__ 。Hank说得没错。 _ _千真万确__ 。他需要精神治疗。他已经支离破碎。这种精神混乱永远无法真正消除，是吗？

 

 

但是当他被怒火点燃之后，他的冷静就烟消云散了。没有人会说Erik是一个蠢货，即使他可能会犯蠢：他很快得适应了以免犯蠢。更糟的是，Erik _ _了解__ _ _他__ ：也许比世界上任何一个人都知道该怎么和他对抗。

 

 

“你还没有想通，”他平稳地开口，手下的触碰轻柔了许多。实在是个好策略。他的拇指在他紧握的肩膀上游走，感受着肌肉的线条。“你是不是觉得每次我要不就是把你拉回来，要不就是用糟糕的事威胁你，也可能是别的什么手段？不会的。”他低下头，靠近着Charles。“我会任由你做想做的，下一次你要想让思想离开就去吧。但是…你在众目睽睽之下这么做的话，你会看上去就像精神错乱一样。大家会不再信任你。若你想偷偷这么做，我会让大家看到的。大批的仆人会看见你一动不动地看着天，谣言也会流传开来。想想该怎么主持委员会议吧——而且不管你做什么来讨好我让我帮忙，你都需要自己管理好责任范围内的事情；法律，食物分配。但是如果大家都认为你疯了…”他退了一步，抬起头。“我不会纠正他们的想法，而你如果没有我的支持，委员会就会取消你的资格，你的影响力就会被大大削弱。再 _ _想想__ ：孩子在场的话，这些事你能继续下去吗？David，任何——”他垂下手，拍了拍Charles的肚子，“ _ _未来的__ 孩子们——你会让他们为你的所作所为付出代价吗？”

 

 

不。不，这不公平。事情不应该是这样。

 

 

他愤怒地想要逃离Erik，怒目而视，脸上全然是无力的愤怒——但Erik面无表情地回应了这些，几乎是耐心地看着他晃晃悠悠地往后退，然后往旁边一倒，跌坐在检查台上。

 

 

“你的心灵感应能力是一种美妙的天赋，Charles。”虽然他依然靠着墙，但他的眼睛追随着Charles。他双手抱胸，背靠着墙。“不要 _ _这样__ 使用它。”

 

 

“那就别这样使用我，”他也吼了回来。已经无关紧要了。他已然没了力气，倒在地上。又一次，无路可走。每当Erik与他要经过转折路口，每当一扇新的大门要打开的时候，Erik就会把它猛地关上。这个牢笼比任何时候都要坚固，企图逃脱的努力又白费了。

 

 

“使用你？真是有趣的用词。那么在那个语境下，也许我们该聊聊为什么你总是在不遗余力地刺激我伤害你。”

 

 

“应该要表里如一吧，不是吗？”他啐了一口。然后转过头，又补充道：“我倒宁愿你能亲眼看看你的所作所为所造成的身体伤害。”

 

 

“让我看看你的手腕，Charles。”

 

 

这像是一拳打在了肚子上。他移动到侧面，抓住检查台作为支撑。他忽视了他移动时医疗物资在他脚下嘎吱嘎吱发出的声音，他转而绕到了桌子的后面，让桌子挡在他和Erik之间。这个桌子是金属的：关于金属没有什么是真正安全的，但是在这种情况下已经是他能做的最好的选择。

 

 

“如果你真想让我看看我所做所为造成的伤害，那就给我看看你的手腕。”Erik的两条眉毛都挑了起来，一条隐藏在了他的刘海（遮住了他的半个前额，微微卷曲而且乱糟糟的）之下。

 

 

Erik再开口的时候，他的声音低了八度，更有威慑力了。“我知道我的行为带来了什么后果。我只是做了我应该做的来确保我生命里最重要的东西——我只是做了我需要做的来阻止我爱的人离开我。”他向前迈了一步，惊讶地朝着那张桌子皱了皱眉头，好像仅仅是它的存在就是对他的冒犯。“我对这个世界无欲无求，Charles。自从我妈妈死了之后，我只希望自己可以活到亲手杀掉Shaw的那天。如果不是因为你…”他笑了起来，不断地靠近桌子，走到之后，张开手掌放在上面。“想想你说了什么话：这个世界从来没有给过我什么，而由于生理的优点，我能够我得到我最想要的东西，你却要我正视它然后拒绝。你让我拒绝我这辈子最想得到的东西，而在此之前，我的人生都只有失去。”他的手重重地压在桌子上，身体向前倾，头发好像要伸进眼睛里去。“我不会的。第一次生活的规则是由我来制定。别指望我会放弃。”

 

 

这是个挑战，不退缩或者逃避，但是同意Erik就无异于在大海里割破手腕还指望不要引来鲨鱼。“我 _ _确实__ 是这么期望的。我和你，我们是平等的。我们曾一起战斗。我毫不怀疑你对我的爱，但是我觉得你不知道 _ _如何__ 把这份爱付诸实际。这不该是你对待爱人的方式，Erik。你不应该剥夺他做选择的权利，还让他的生活痛苦不堪。”对就是这样，不回应Erik的瞪视，不要畏惧退缩，而且最好靠他再近一点，平等地质疑他。“对于Shaw杀死了你的妈妈，我也很难过。我很抱歉他做了这么多伤害你的事。这个世界 _ _确实__ 对你有所亏欠。但是如果你觉得我就是你应得的偿还——那么你忽略了这样一个事实： _ _你__ 正在对 _ _我__ 做Shaw曾经对你做的事。”

 

 

突然桌子发出咯吱咯吱的响声，Erik的手悬在它的正上方，他控制着这堆金属发出刺耳的低鸣，紧接着它们扭曲成一小团，砸在地上。在Charles想赶快逃开之前，它正正好落在右边的地板上，和左边，后方的墙壁一起，把Charles困在原地。唯一的出口正对着Erik。“那就给我解释一下，为什么你生来是这个样子。你强迫自己忘记我们结合过的回忆,以免本能支配你的行为。然而，即便是现在，你也想要我的触摸。你生来就是有繁育后代的能力。这一切如何解释，Charles？”其他时候，他肯定会走上前逼他就范。但是这次，他站在原地，显然是觉得挡住Charles的退路就足够了。

 

 

“我还有个 _ _选择__ 。”

 

 

“是的。当然了。你可以选择要不要这样继续下去，总是和我对着干然后把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，或者你可以站到我的身边，和我共同统治，创造一个更美好的世界。”

 

 

“这不在我的选择范围内。而且也不是我把自己弄得遍体鳞伤！”

 

 

“那就告诉我怎么才能帮到你。”他的怒火——并没有消散，而是和真挚融合在了一起。Erik伸出手，手掌朝上。话虽美好，但是却并不是完全真实的。“目前为止，你对我的唯一请求就是让我放你走，或者是让我伤害你。但这两件事我都不会做：因为我们已经结合了，所以第一件事太不近人情；而第二件事只是你为了方便自己把我想象成一个恶棍的不良嗜好。所以不管怎么样我都不会答应你的请求。”

 

 

这真的很奇妙，这是Erik很长时间以来第一次分析Charles的想法...真的。太久了。久得他都记不清具体有多久了。最起码这是个对话：比被拒之门外好多了。不管刚刚Erik的长篇大论到底说了什么，这都是件好事。

 

 

但是这些并不代表Erik会屈服并且意识到选择的必要性。

 

 

那么，为什么要浪费时间呢？

 

 

“我不能——“不要崩溃，不要逃避，但是——“你可以像原来那样对待我，这就是在帮我。就像你我身份平等，像——”

 

 

他的声音小了，胸腔变紧，空气从肺部挤出。这简直像和一堵墙在争论。Erik不会听。他一次又一次地重复同样的内容却从来都无人理睬。

 

 

讨论是没有任何意义的。

 

 

所以，对话结束了。什么也没实现，所以——他为什么要说话？直接打他可能会更有效，但是他太累了，而且Erik的注意力——

 

 

注意力。对，就是 _ _注意力__ 。因为他正以这个为掩护冲向前，伸出一只手搂住Charles的腰，带着他离开坏掉的桌子，来到门边。“你知道，我理解你的话。”他先坦诚了这一点。“但是你错了，你说你是个士兵，但是你有比在战场上效力更重要的使命。我们会向世界证明繁育者会有多么的能干：你可以塑造下一代，Charles。想想吧：给整个世界立王，而不只是 Westchester。同时，你也可以向他们展示一个繁育者也能在治国之才上胜过旁人。你可能现在还看不出，但是我向你发誓，只要你按照我制定的规则，我会为你打下天下，让你帮助他们远离饥饿，帮助他们生活得更好。你不是一直这样期望的吗？”

 

 

他甚至都不能让 _ _自己__ 的生活更好点，怎么可能能帮到别人呢？

 

 

重点在于，让Erik和他好好聊聊对任何人没有什么益处。唯一的用处就是让Erik重复他的想法，让他变得更加自以为是。以自我为中心的感觉。真的那么好吗？

 

 

但是…自以为是是个弱点，而且如果Erik那么喜欢哗众取宠，那就一定有可以加以利用的地方。至少，一定有办法可以让Erik为自己的所作所为付出代价。

 

 

但这些办法不包括来一场辩论。那样的话就太过了，会很明显。而且要想让这个方法起作用，Erik必须得在 _ _好好听__ 他说话。

 

 

不被倾听完美地诠释了愤怒的来源。那——

 

 

这是种很容易刺痛Erik的侮辱。假装对他说的话漠不关心——他没办法完全做到漠不关心，因为他没办法忽视Erik的每句话，除非他在评论国家事务。其实Erik并不需要相信Charles对他的话都漠不关心：只需要不给他回应。

 

 

他动了动肩膀，往后一靠，把自己身体的重量整个压在墙上，逃出了Erik的怀抱。因为很突然，所以他成功了。Erik没想到，他也没有及时地阻止他。

 

 

“我不是还有篇演讲要做吗 ？”他没精打采地问道。

 

 

Erik小心地看了看他，抬起手上下摩擦着Charles的手臂，好像能这样取暖。

 

 

没有回应。

 

 

“Charles…你还好吗？”

 

 

当然不好。如果Erik连这也没有发现的话，那他就真的 _ _没有__ 在专心听他说话了。

 

 

“Charles？”

 

 

本来在他肩膀上的手很快捧住了他的脸，把他的脑袋一下子歪向这边，然后又歪向另一边，还满怀期待地凝视着他。

 

 

“我很好，Erik。快停下来。”他的声音依旧沉闷，没有波澜。“我希望我们能做个了断。”

 

 

Erik的拇指又悄悄向上，摩挲着Charles的颧骨。“你真的准备好了吗？”

 

 

不。完全没有。如果还有其他的选择他会很高兴，但事实是：没有别的办法能让 Westchester结束饥荒。到时候会有成堆的尸体，无辜的人们会死。这不是平定叛乱的方法。所以不得不继续等待。既然他们回到了Westchester，那么就可以创造机会，传递消息——找到方法来建立一张关系网。

 

 

但是第一步是让人们能活下去支持他。

 

 

这就是做这个演讲的必要性所在。

 

 

很多事都是必要的。虽然每次Erik讲些疯话的时候，那些再有必要的事都没法阻止他想跟Erik干一架的念头，但是——现在Erik正担忧地看着他，他的手也在确认他受的伤，他想找到那些小伤口，试图抚平伤痛。

 

 

时间一长他就没机会拒绝Erik的企图了。鉴于眼下的情形，太难对他保持冷漠了。尽管，目前为止，是起效的。如果没有可以回击的事Erik就没法反击他。

 

 

“我想把这个事情做个了结。”

 

 

“这不是我问的问题。”

 

 

“我怎么会没准备好呢？”没什么能让人准备好：这种认知大概就等于是准备好了。“我只是在做你要求我做的事。按照 _ _你__ _ _的__ 规则。难道你现在不允许我去拯救世界吗？”这句话最后提醒了他那些苦涩的回忆，整句话毫无生气地砸在他们中间。

 

 

“你在用我说过的话讽刺我。”

 

 

反驳的话几乎就要脱口而出了，但是他抿抿嘴唇，压抑住了怒气。“我准备好了。”拒绝回应Erik的控诉是阻止他的最好方式。如果争论，那么一定会演变成战争。

 

 

但是无视这种不公平也实在太难了。和所有事物一起被关进牢笼，现在连话语权也是——而且是他自己建的笼子。

 

 

这使人不堪忍受。

 

 

Erik叹了口气。“我不太确定你 _ _是否准备好了__ 。”

 

 

“你希望我再等等吗？”

 

 

“这是你所想要的吗？”

 

 

他摇了摇头，舌头在齿间动了动。尝到的只有苦味：可能是那些话就像毒药。“我就想让这个世界知道繁育者也能在治国方面有所建树。”

 

 

“ _ _Charles.__ _ _”__

 

 

没有回应。

 

 

“我想公平对待我的民众。”

 

 

在某种意义上，看着Erik开始磨牙，真是让人愉悦。在另一方面，又让人恼怒：他不应该 _ _只是__ 做出失望的动作而已。想到自己只能让Erik愤慨到 _ _这个__ 地步——苦涩之极。

 

 

“好吧。如果你不告诉我哪里有问题…”

 

 

多可笑啊。Erik知道哪里出了问题：别人一次又一次地告诉他，但他却拒绝接受。这不意味着他对此 _ _一无所知__ 。

 

 

“我现在想要做我的演讲。”

 

 

我想要。多新奇的说法。

 

 

Erik的拇指快速敲击了几下，手放下又收回，最后伸手把他从墙里弄了出来。Erik看着他，等着他吐出一言半语，但是当他发现这个人对自己的暴力毫不抵抗的时候，他忽然明白了自己只剩下两个选择：继续抗议或者放任自流。

 

 

但是他没有得到他想要的吗？可怜的Erik，被顺从但又不喜欢这份顺从所带来的的感觉，只因那顺从来自于毫无生气、无精打采的人。

 

 

“那好吧，”几声心跳过后他开口道，“我会把人们唤到院子里来的。”

 

 

好吧。意思是Erik对如何更深地挖掘和洞察别人的心情想法依然束手无策。如果他知道，他就会奋力追赶，但是因为缺乏对感情的洞察力他只能放手。他在这方面处于劣势。好，那这也算是一次胜利吧。

 

 

真可笑这种方式的胜利好像完全没有胜利的滋味。

 

 

真的，只觉得他们俩好像都输了。但是⋯这好过让Erik赢。

 

 

不是吗?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

****

尽管仅仅几个小时前，子弹刚呼啸着从前来火车站看望前任及现任领袖的Westchester的公民们头上穿过，但是当Charles在午后走上阳台时，Westchester的宫殿庭院里却已经挤满了人。这有点令人惊讶，因为宫殿位于城墙之外：如果不是这样，它现在应该已经掌控在反叛者手中了，就像Westchester城的其他部分一样。

 

 

现在是下午，影子被拉得很长，他的剪影顺着阳台延展下去，覆盖在下面人群的头上。但没有人发现和在意：每一寸目光都聚焦在他的脸上，每个人都专心等待着他讲话。更糟糕的是，还有几架摄像机对准了他的方向，准备转播到其他地区的中央广场。这场演讲很有可能将于几小时后在多座城市的中心播放。虽然私人不允许拥有电视，但是诸神在上，政府才不会放弃向公众转播的权力——来给予他们 _ _答案__ 。告诉人们去思考什么，然后他们也许能学会思考。

 

 

人民想要一个解释并没有错。他们的世界被彻底搅乱了，到现在他们也不知道为什么，除了隐隐猜测这要归因于Westchester前任领导人及Erik Lehnsherr对他怪异的迷恋。

 

 

他们不应只得到猜测和假设。他们的生活被搅乱颠覆至此，他们有权知道 _ _原因__ 。

 

 

更重要的是：这将会拯救他们。如果他们现在反抗Erik，他们将死无葬身之地。虽然这很艰难，但至少能先保住他们的性命，之后再做计划去推翻Erik。他们要活下来，再作打算。

 

 

作为他们的国王，他发誓要保护他的人民，他的自尊心不能成为背弃诺言的理由。

 

 

必须要这么做。舞台已经搭建好。现在，就看他了。

 

 

他的衬衫上夹着一个微型扩音器，和分布在庭院各个角落的不算高级的音响系统相连。这系统比不上Genosha或那些南方地区的高级设备：为北方远远落后于南方这样的观点又增添了一个理由。但是音响设备——为什么要在Westchester其他地区资金如此紧缺的时候，花那么多钱在它身上？

 

 

他把手放在阳台的石头栏杆上，手掌紧贴并且磋磨着凹凸不平的花岗岩石表面，他凝视着下面的人群：他的信念慢慢消失了，剩下的只有迫不得已的压迫感，还有更糟糕的，那无法逃避的负罪感。

 

 

这是他的错。他们 _ _应该__ 得到解释。

 

 

但是——要他开口讲出，逼迫自己承认Erik已经征服了他，就像他征服了这块地区一样——

 

 

这太 _ _难__ 了。

 

 

Erik。幸好他同意留在宫殿里，躲在阳台拱门的窗帘后，勉强看不到他的身影。在那里他可以轻而易举检测到可能的威胁——甚至比走到前面发现得更多，如果袭击者没有发现他的存在的话。

 

 

但他就在 _ _那里__ 。一如既往，他存在着。

 

 

重重咬着脸颊内侧，Charles挺直自己的背，把重量施压于脚底。一个毫无意义的举动，当然——现在无处可逃，而且策划自己出逃是愚蠢的。也是：懦弱的。如果他都不能向自己的人民致辞，也就没有统治他们的资格。一位在时局多艰时不能像接受胜利的赞誉一般承担失败的责任的君主也不适合执掌权柄。

 

 

所以，说出来。他张开嘴，往下看——人群熙熙攘攘，无法辨认，但各不相同——思想意志、麻木的人群，但每个人都有自己的想法——还有——

 

 

“我很 _ _抱歉__ 。”

 

 

他的语气可以算是某种程度的胜利：他的口吻冷静克制，尽管有些紧张并且满是痛苦。但是……他 _ _确实__ 很痛苦。道歉可能不是事先准备好的，但这并没有使它不真实，也没有逃避其他的。

 

 

这不是一个事先准备好的演讲。事实是，他所说的全都出于胸中的愧疚和焦虑，这让他双腿僵直，紧握的手指抵在花岗岩上。这是他最真实的本能反应。

 

 

 _ _如果你煽动他们来反对我，Charles，__ Erik说 _ _，__ _ _你会非常非常后悔的。__

__

 

Erik应该学聪明些，不要威胁 _ _已经__ 非常后悔的人。

 

 

“我辜负了你们。作为你们的国王，我本应保护你们。如果可能的话，我愿意用我的生命来换取你们的安全。”

 

 

快速扫一圈，他就能尽知众人所想。不过，读心——这超出了他的承受范围。并不是他能力不够，但如果这样做——想想就令人痛苦。

 

 

但是他们的脸——从那上面 _ _什么__ 都看不出来。许多人是漠然的，疲倦的，不带感情地抬头凝望他们的国王，毫不掩饰自己的情绪。他们曾寄希望于他，而他辜负了他们。

 

 

“我 _ _试过__ ——”多么可悲。他无法不哽咽地说出超过三个字的话。他停顿了一下，牙齿更重地咬着两腮，再次开口：“我永远是Westchester的一员。而现在，我承受的痛苦同这片土地一样多。”

 

 

惊讶如同涟漪一般在人群中四散开来：大多数人躁动起来，人们移动着双脚，人群中传来阵阵低语。

 

 

“也许，我本应一直如此。”

 

 

噢，天哪，天哪，他不能——这不能发生——大声地说出这些话来，它们一直都被牢牢锁在他心底——

 

 

他紧紧闭上双眼，调整呼吸，克制着不让滚烫刺痛的眼泪流下来。

 

 

这是他欠他们的。

 

 

“作为一个繁育者——”求你，不——“——我没有执政的合法资格。”

 

 

起初，什么都没有发生。一片寂静。绝对的寂静。然后响起了阵阵低语：很快声音变大了，像在人群中翻涌的浪潮，在某个地方达到顶点，然后轰然下落，震荡着周围的空气。

 

 

“我不认为我本人不合格，但法律并不认可。如果你们想要以此来反对我，我也不会因此责备你们。”大部分群众可能没有在听他讲话：在他说完这句话后喧嚣声才稍稍降低，但他还是接着进行下去。现在停止的话将功亏一篑：必须 _ _现在__ 完成。“Erik Lehnsherr也许一直想要将所有区域纳入中央政府的管辖范围中，但他针对Westchester 的行为则完全是 _ _我的__ 错误。由于一时疏忽，我的行为让我们之间产生了连结，在他发现我的身份之后，我逃跑了。我躲在Westchester。放弃抵抗就意味着允许他使用我的心灵感应能力，虽然最终，也没有带来太多改变：他统一各区的计划已经开展，而我的投降只是稳固了他的胜利。但一开始仍然是我给他提供了援助，是我允许他进入Westchester，与我们一起抵抗Shaw。 _ _我__ 本可以在事情开始之前就结束这一切，在他才意识到我是什么之前。”

 

 

他本可以杀死Erik。

 

 

但他没有。

 

 

而现在——他低下头，将脖子暴露给他的人民，然后——深呼吸，深呼吸，有些话 _ _不得不__ 讲——他们都在为他的决定付出着代价。

 

 

“但我没能了结这一切。而现在的情况是：战斗失败了，而在这个当口，不能正视这一点只会让你们丧命。”谁知道真相会 _ _这么__ 令人痛苦呢？“在冬季，都城不具备抵御围城的装备和资源，准备也不够充足。而春天来临的时候，Genosha的军队已养精蓄锐。我们 _ _战败__ _ _了__ 。我对此承担责任……这就是为什么我有责任告诉你们：如果继续抵抗直到被围城，我们将一无所得。我们将失败，后果惨重。作为你们的国王，我请求各位——虽然我不再有权利——我请求你们，投降……然后生存下来。”投降然后等待。其他机遇会来临的。一定会有机会的，尽管现在还不可声张。

 

 

他们的情绪向他蔓延开来，将他围困起来，冲击着寻找入口。背叛，愤怒，怜悯，恐惧，绝望——消极而复杂。

 

 

他紧紧地握住石头，并拢膝盖，尽可能地站直身体，然后继续下去：“Erik——”在这样的情况下，叫他Erik合适吗？不然还能叫他什么呢？可笑地叫他陛下吗？当然不。“Erik已经下令在我的儿子David到达法定年龄以前，让我的妹妹Raven，执掌Westchester。”杀死皇后的Raven。人们陡然高涨的怒火鼓舞了他。人们喜欢Moira——人类，甚至一些变种人都爱戴她。“我在此事上没有发言权。”补充的这句话有点风险，但——难道在这次演讲中他不应该为自己争得点 _ _什么__ 吗？“我——”

 

 

所有的眼睛，都紧紧地盯着他。他不应该抬头的。这是他的错，他的所作所为造成的，那么多错误——他的臣民怎会不增恨他？如果说他曾经有权像个君主一样站在他们面前的话，现在所有的一切，还有那些他曾经认为如此坚固稳定的，都消失了。

 

 

现在……已经无话可说了。

 

 

退后一步，再一步，他的手最后缓缓地从护栏上滑了下来。他剧烈地颤抖着。不应这样就结束致辞——但这 _ _就是__ 结束了。

 

 

他的母亲若能看到会为此而惊骇的。就这样离开，像个遭到惩罚的孩子一样。国王总是庄严高贵的，她会这样告诉他，这也许并不完全正确，但国王总 _ _应该__ 是有尊严的。这是底线——他最后的准则，他最后怎样也不能落荒而逃。

 

 

Charles强迫自己再次并拢双腿，挺直身体。深呼吸——会好起来的，十分钟后他便可以逃离这里，不再思考。

 

 

现在，该做早就 _ _应该__ 完成的事了。

 

 

在颤得如此厉害的情况下，他尽力保持仪态，他挺直后背——像棍棒般笔直，正如他受到的教导那般，非常正式——然后向着群众鞠了一躬。此举没有浮夸与轻率——一点不像平日里的他——但是清晰地，想要表达谢意，和尊重。

 

 

如果世上还有他 _ _真正__ 所在意的事情，那么这便是Westchester的人民。

 

 

他尽了力，这应该已经够了。如果他的身体构造不同于现在的话，这 _ _肯定__ 已经足够了。

 

 

上帝啊，这不公平。这不——

 

 

他深吸了一口气。 _ _生活__ 是不公的。虽是老生常谈，但这却是真理，没有人保证过不会这样：没有人保证过有一天他不会最后一次以国王的身份向他的臣民鞠躬，然后挺直身板背对他们。没有人保证过有一天他不会穿过窗帘，离开他的国家和臣民，踏入他不熟悉、不想要、从未涉足的地方。

 

 

事实证明，生活不会向你保证任何事情。

 

 

孩子的愿望并不是原则；梦想也不一定总会实现；而现实，每当它来临的时候，便会不可避免地陷进他的体内，嵌入他的身体，融入他的面具中。

 

  
 _ _一个繁育者__ ，他母亲说过， _ _要永远隐藏自己__ 。

 

 

但不幸的是，她从来没有说过当无处可藏时要怎样做。

 

\------------------------

 

午夜。

 

 

如果不是广场上的钟声，Charles都不知道已是午夜时分了。在过去的那些年中，他的生命都是围绕这些钟声来进行的，他会根据它们来规划每天的行动，现在他的身体已经适应了它们：他感知着这清脆的响声，随着它一下下数着。

 

 

“很晚了。”Erik在他身下低语，他的手穿梭在Charles的头发里，缓慢而又有条不紊——安抚着——就像已经做了好几个小时一样。

 

 

 _ _一定__ 有好几个小时了。这段时间里他萎靡地趴在Erik的胸前，脸靠在他的肩上，而Erik则一直耐心地抚摸、安慰着他，Erik不常这样有耐心——很多年没有这样耐心了，这表明他的举动意味着什么。

 

 

他做了什么？怎么可能——但是，是 _ _必要__ 的。重整旗鼓，一切准备就绪后再做行动要比冒着失去所有资源的风险尽力一搏好，那样根本不可能成功。

 

 

这讲得通，但他的头脑里却不断回荡着： _ _你做了什么__ _ _？__

 

 

那些认为Erik没有耐心的人看到这样的他会很惊讶：在床上待了好几个小时，没有提出任何与性有关的要求，似乎满足于仅仅安慰他的丈夫，抚慰他的心伤。

 

 

谁能想的到？Charles颤抖着——思考让他痛苦——然后继续呆呆地盯着向对面的墙壁。

 

 

“你冷吗？”Erik关心地问到。他空闲着的手立即伸向从Charles赤裸的后背上滑落下来的毯子——他还穿着睡裤，真是奇迹——然后把它折起来盖在他的肩上。在确保它不会滑下去后，他的手滑到Charles的腰背处，很有力量地摩挲着：不知情的人会以为Charles只是暴露在寒冷中太久了，需要有人帮他的四肢找回知觉。

 

 

当这举动无法换得他的回应时，Erik叹息一声——这使得Charles的头与Erik的胸部一同起伏——然后继续去抚摸Charles的头发。“你应该睡一会。”

 

 

睡觉？这可能吗？此时无梦的睡眠完全是种奢侈，但他有太多心事所以并不能做到。他所接收到的一切会制造复杂而混乱的梦境。

 

 

“你想谈谈今天的事吗？”

 

 

Charles皱着眉头，他把脸更用力地埋在Erik肩上。Erik什么时候会用语言施压了？在他们两人中，Erik通常是更为沉默的那个人。

 

 

但是，诸神在上，Erik的行为什么时候能被猜透了。

 

 

这很奇怪，不过Erik表现得更像是要缓和气氛——无论这个行为意味着什么。当下，Erik表现为试图再次安慰他：Erik把头转向一侧，用下巴抵住他的头顶，弯着脖子将脸颊贴上Charles的头发。“明天我们要去前线：运气好的话，你已经说服大多数人解散了，但明早我们还是会和一支部队同行，然后尽力恢复这里的秩序。我们应该不会看到什么抵抗行为，但你我都清楚这不是百分之百确定的。”

 

 

这一点是十分正确的，任何有从军经验的人都知道这点。而这也不是那段话中最令人惊讶的部分：最让人惊讶的是他要Charles陪他前往。然而Erik迄今的表现已经说明他不想让Charles再看到任何战斗。

 

 

 “我很惊讶你会让我去。”他埋在Erik颈侧喃喃道。Charles的呼吸打湿了嘴边的皮肤，于是他向前挪了挪，用脸颊蹭去Erik皮肤上的水汽。

 

 

虽然Erik很乐于听到他说话——但是他现在身体僵硬，呼吸一滞，明显到让Charles都注意到了——但他并没有说什么。“我说过我希望你再也不要主动走进战争。但这没什么可怕的：我们就是简单巡视一圈，虽然跟平常比遭遇抵抗的几率要稍高一点。”

 

 

 “你的意思是，看到我与你协同行动对我的人民来说是有益的，你的目的达到了。”Charles话语中的苦涩几乎溢出喉咙，他的舌尖都尝到了那可怕的味道。

 

 

 “好吧，是的，但我还有你令人愉悦的陪伴啊——”

 

 

 “就算是 _ _你__ 现在肯定也不能觉得我令人愉悦吧。”

 

 

Erik轻笑。“在你这么努力让自己不讨人喜欢的时候？我真不想说其实还好来破坏你的努力。”他平静地在Charles发间落下一个吻。“但是如果你突然觉得有点想恢复以前的好脾气，我当然是不会反对的。”

 

 

 “我应该告诉你需要把这种想法扔到哪儿去吗？还是你自己能想明白？”真是荒谬，Erik竟然想到放松，想到实用性，想到——Charles深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，直到肺部有了灼烧感，然后转过头死死地抵住Erik的肩膀。一切都太死气沉沉了：他的脸因侧躺太久而发烫，因无所事事、一动不动地躺了几个小时而产生的紧张情绪涌上了他的四肢。

 

 

这是清醒地躺太久之后必然造成的可怕感受：挫败感，这种感觉在辗转反侧中愈加强烈，但更糟的是他基本上没有动弹，只能在静止中一点点消耗自己的精力。

 

 

 “如果你总是想这么多，那你永远也睡不着。”

 

 

 “你一点也不了解我想的是什么。”Charles喃喃回答，话语中蕴藏着苦涩。现在张开口清晰地说话对他来说太费力了。

 

 

 “事实上我知道：所有焦躁的挫败感都正在连结底端一点点累积起来。”

 

 

啊，是的，连结,Charles深陷于情绪混杂的泥淖中愈发迷茫——他怎么可能在知道Erik一直听着他的情感的情况下 _ _不__ 乱作一团？

 

 

 “那就别再 _ _听__ 我的想法。”

 

 

Erik估计把这句话解读为了他应该闭嘴。理解得完全反了，但是，好吧，这样也可以。

 

 

至少，在Erik有所动作之前还是可以的。Erik将身体滑到一侧，把Charles的身体放在床上，同时抽身坐了起来。动作不是特别平稳，他离开Erik的胸膛时有点重地跌在了床垫上。

 

 

Erik要做什么疯狂的事了，比如说在可恶的半夜里有了什么聪明的绝妙的计划。Charles回过头去看是……明智的，但是Erik不需要从被关注中获得满足感，所以他转过身去，背对着Erik，这极大舒缓了自己紧绷的神经——更重要的是，满足了他的骄傲。

 

 

Charles只得到这句话作为预警，下一秒Erik便抓住他胳膊，毫不温柔地拉扯着他，与之前几个小时低声细语哄他入睡时判若两人。

 

 

 “我以为你想让我睡觉的。”他抗议着，但声音却逐渐低下去，含糊而毫无生气。

 

 

 “那是我的第一选择，但我很明白伤得太深以致绝望是什么感受。所以：起来吧。”

 

 

现在他的睡眠也成了可操控的对象了？真棒。他应该为Erik将来尾随他进浴室做好心理准备吗？

 

 

他抖动肩膀试图脱离Erik的触碰，想滑得更远一些——但马上被拉了回去。

 

 

 “该死的——”Charles没有细想就咒骂出声，在床单上激烈地挣扎着，他妄图摆脱控制——但毫无作用。Erik无比轻松地把他拉到床边，把他翻下床，迫使他站起来，基本上他只有瘫倒在地上和站起来两个选择，因此他不得不让自己的腿发挥作用，以维护他仅剩的尊严。

 

 

基本上是震惊与本能迫使他做出了上述行动。

 

 

 “你精神错乱了吗？”但Charles也只能推开Erik的手，同时不得不接受无法有效阻止Erik这一事实。一旦“不”不再有意义，他自己的身体也不可能起到任何阻拦作用。“你 _ _疯了__ 。”

 

 

Erik也许是有些精神错乱，但他表现得却很高兴：他脸上露出了浅浅的笑容，很有可能是被压抑了的大笑。但奇怪的是，Erik的眼睛里并没有透出喜悦，反而比平常更暗淡，蒙上了阴影……连结里充满着挫败感。虽然也有着愉悦，是的，但还有挫败感，以及——那么强的决心。

 

 

双手可能不会带有表情，但动作比Erik的眼睛更能表现出他的情感，当Erik认定要做什么，或是要达成某个目标的时候，就是这样的迅速有力。那双手追逐，纠缠，拖拽着直到Charles让步，放弃并拢膝盖：被拖着非常有失尊严，但这正是他们现在的状态，除非有人做出让步。

 

 

 “没有比以前更精神错乱。”Erik回答。“你不睡觉；也不能停止思考。体力消耗对于两者来说有所帮助，而且，现在，我猜你很想和我打上一架。”

 

 

没错，但很是让人困惑：这是许可吗——此时此地，在Westchester的客房之中，他能随心所欲攻击Erik的许可？

 

 

仅仅这点就够Charles抓住机会冒险一把了。Erik的担心使得他们不能进入Charles的房间——他害怕可能有什么危险的东西被藏在那里。问题是，他是完全正确的：主卧多处藏有武器——不只是能有效伤害Erik的那种。更重要的是，Erik已经不再担心Charles会暗杀他，现在的话越是这样，他的焦点越集中在防备任何能帮助Charles逃跑的东西上——在此情况下他住所里的东西总能起些作用。

 

 

所以，客房。一个完全适当的地方，既不是在家里，也没有能帮助他的设备。

 

 

 “来吧，我们到外面去。”

 

 

Westchester。秋天。屋外。

 

 

他疯了。这就是证据。

 

 

 “Erik，我们穿的不够——”

 

 

 “那就去楼下。危机模拟室。”

 

 

为什么Charles觉得Erik在耍他？一个用来训练能力不稳定的年轻变种人的房间——那个地方是他作为国王的一个象征遗迹，而逐渐积累起来的忧惧告诉他，他应该不惜一切代价避免去那里。如果Erik先提议它，那他会毫不犹豫地拒绝。但现在，和户外相比，它几乎变成了一个合理的选择。

 

 

这也就是为什么，十分钟后，Charles站在了楼下的房间里，房门已经锁好，他双手环握住剑柄，微微朝右倾斜，已做好尽力击打的准备。他希望最好能见血，虽然用这把钝剑不太容易实现。

 

 

这不需要很容易，他 _ _很有办法__ 。

 

 

 “你先。”Erik告诉他，手中的剑也同样蓄势待发，一样很钝。他从旁边的架子上抽了一把，而没有用自己的。这可以理解——绝大多数战士都不想磨钝自己的战斗用剑——但他这么轻易就适应了不熟悉的武器，这不可原谅。金属在对Erik歌唱，他曾这样说过。他之前没有用过这把武器不意味着他不能在几秒内熟悉它。对任何人来说这都会是一个优势；对像Erik这样有搏斗天赋的人来说——甚至姑且不谈他能操纵金属的超能力——这是一个 _ _致命的__ 绝对优势。

 

 

并不是说，在这种情况下，Erik会满心想着杀戮。真可惜。这样可能会更好些。

 

 

呼吸声因咬牙而嘶嘶作响，Charles向前刺去。

 

 

噢，是的…… _ _这样__ 。Charles已经……忘了这样的感觉，肌肉灼烧的感觉。剑与剑碰撞而发出铿锵的声响，撞击震荡着胳膊然后传递到手指——疼痛周而复始，更糟是结束之后肌肉里那挥之不去的酸痛感——甚至知道因为他想伤害对面的人而造成的心理负担：这所有的一切，他又感受到了，举起武器，攻击着，一次又一次，每次都被Erik挡开了。

 

 

是的：Erik。Erik，他挥剑时宛如优雅的化身，毫不费力，旋转回堵，侧步闪躲，引导着Charles跟随他的步伐。无论他做什么动作，步法都毫无瑕疵：这值得关注，因为Erik不止一次批评过他在战斗时是从一个老师，而不是学生的角度来想问题。

 

 

愚蠢的Erik：任何有理智的人都应该明白，你需要 _ _两者兼顾__ 。

 

 

 “再快些。”Erik对着他喊道，同时击打着，他格挡得敏捷而快速——永远都是这样，如同他们争吵时一样，但他以前从没有克制着完全不去进行反击。金属如同他身体的一部分，他对此操纵自如，如跳舞般引领Charles的步子，保持着完美的步伐。

 

 

这比在他们婚宴上跳的可怕舞蹈要好看的多。

 

 

作为天生的战士，Erik可以不必扭转目光：他目不转睛，扫视着Charles身体的每一道线条，如同——噢，多么尴尬。案牍式的生活让Charles的身体机能受损：试图将Erik击退出Westchester使得他的体能训练被搁置，所以也难怪他身材走样，呼吸都急促起来——他不得不努力调整——每次呼吸都伴随着 _ _无法攻破Erik防线__ 的挫败感。

 

 

全都去见鬼吧，他有机会打中Erik，但他做不到——真是可悲。天啊，他真是个废人，无力做到这些，无力捍卫他的王国。什么样的国王不能打仗？还不得不屈从于 _ _Erik__ ——这个男人——这个可怕，强大的男人——而且——在Erik做了这些事之后，甚至都不能打中他 _ _一下__ —

 

 

不能就这样。不行。不行。不行不行 _ _不行求你__ ——

 

 

他向上，向右，刺向Erik的肩膀——被挡开——然后勉强再次向低处刺去，换来的只是一下轻碰，Erik颤动着手臂压抑着反击的欲望——这是 _ _侮辱__ ，Erik在让他——不能就这么结束——那意味着重振精神并再次出击。他的动作越来越草率。一场好的战斗是无法这样取胜的，他不是孩子了——无法控制自己情绪的小孩——有什么东西侵蚀着他——然后——

 

 

 “该死的——我恨你，你残酷无情，你这个 _ _杀人犯__ ——”

 

 

那——最后一句他喊了出来，仍有一半被吞没在唇齿间——真的，因为他的牙齿咬得太紧了。坚定不移，自以为是，天赋异禀的Erik，不断取得胜利，胜利，胜利的Erik——

 

 

 “我恨你，天哪，我恨你，恨你——”

 

 

挥动，持剑挥动——但动作毫不协调，时上时下，一次又一次——神啊，拜托，拜托——金属相击的声音被他痛苦的叫喊所掩盖——手腕承受着不断的震动，天哪太痛了，还有那些 _ _思想__ ——“你 _ _知道__ 你都对我做了些什么吗？！”

 

 

肌肉愈加灼痛。这还不够，永远不会够，但这样的力量——它一发而不可收拾，剧烈地灼烧着他的胸膛，汹涌澎湃：那是他的肢体，但不仅只属于他自己，因为这不公平，不公平——

 

 

 “为什么， _ _为什么__ ——”无声的嘶吼，但是——无声的进攻，用他的剑，他的声音。他一定会击中，总会有机会——没有，但是再来，神啊，为什么不能打破他的防守—— _ _为什么不能打破__ ？！

 

 

然后他尖叫起来。

 

 

剑突然消失了，被扔到了对面的墙上。这都无所谓了。

 

 

如果他只是站着——噢，他只是站着，颤抖着，哭喊着—— “我还没 _ _打完__ ！”他怒吼道，该死的为什么Erik认为他能走近他呢？一如往常，那么理所当然，但是拳头也能像剑一样造成伤害。

 

 

或者Erik也会同样地挡住他。

 

 

再一次——再一次击打——Erik挡住了他，化解他的捶击，用手掌握住他的拳头—— _ _为什么他不会受伤__ ？！——防守而从不反击，但是——噢，击中了，正中他的下巴——血花四溅，完美——

 

 

喊叫了太久，他的喉咙都要撕破了。

 

 

很好。

 

 

噢，天哪，好痛。哪里都痛。这不公平。

 

 

“我恨你，我恨你——如果你认为你能这样对我—— _ _为什么__ 你要这样对我？！”

 

 

疼痛在他的肌肉中蔓延，有种美妙的灼烧感，能量在消耗，他筋疲力尽。那样的感觉像是在侵蚀着他的肌肉，放任它们撕扯断裂，他像被丢弃的断线木偶般瘫坐在地上。

 

 

是的。他跌倒在地板上。膝盖着地，手掌撑在地面上，胸膛剧烈起伏——异常急促——汲取着空气。好啊，过度换气，老朋友：他儿童时期常有这样的经历，现在又体验到它真是格外残忍。

 

 

他模糊的视野中出现了Erik的脸，他不加思考地去击打，很容易便被 Erik制服了：他的攻击被躲开，双手被抓住，整个人被向前拉进Erik的怀抱中，他挣扎起来，在Erik的胸前又踢又打。

 

 

毫不意外，Erik显然愿意等他缓过劲来。像这样被抱着坐在Erik大腿上，大声咒骂并抗拒Erik的拥抱：他看上去一定可笑极了，尤其是Erik还牢牢地抱着他，等待他耗尽自己的体力。

 

 

毫无疑问他最终会落得如此田地，但当精疲力竭渗透到他的四肢，肌肉无力，浑身瘫软的他将不得不走向无法避免的结局，随后也向Erik屈服时，他还是感到惊惧不已。

 

 

 “没事了。”Erik抚慰到，半是祈求般对着他的耳朵低语道。这是——Erik是——好 _ _奇怪__ 的想法，认为Erik会像他一样拼命渴望着什么，尽管缘由不一样。他们就像两个小男孩儿一样，不是吗？两人坐在一起，一个呢喃着说出自己的希望，拼命地想实现它，另一个在痛苦中哭喊着，希望世界能听到他的声音，却终究徒劳无功。“你没事了。”

 

 

他张开嘴——打算再次破口咒骂，但是——何必呢？无边的怒火迅速燃起，也迅速熄灭了，现实狠狠浇灭了希望的火光，以致愤怒都无法继续。而他颓然坐倒，喘息着，忍下胸中郁塞，深入骨髓的疲惫使他浑身颤栗，双手颤抖。

 

 

当Erik倾身吻上他的额头，准确来说是太阳穴时，他没有反抗，任由他摆布，脑袋因亲吻的动作而偏向一边。

 

 

一个停顿，几个呼吸之间，然后他问：“你现在能睡着了吗？”Erik问，声音轻柔得几乎飘散在房间之中。

 

 

“我——”那是他的声音，听起来有些可怖。嘶哑而破碎。“也许吧。”

 

 

Erik没有问他愿不愿意谈一谈。但是：他 _ _不__ 愿意。这毫无意义，因为这——不管这叫什么——就是用来代替谈话的，不是吗？或者还有什么别的目的？对Erik来说，武器总能引起他的性欲，谁又敢说这场打斗不是他眼中的A片呢？给他愤怒的丈夫一把剑，然后观看表演吧。

 

 

如果真是那么简单的话……会更轻松些吗？

 

 

“感觉怎么样，Charles——”Erik沉沉地呼了口气，怀抱稍微有所放松。“你现在一团糟。你的情绪——我不确定 _ _你__ 知道自己的感觉。”

 

 

“我知道我 _ _恨__ 你。”

 

 

“真的吗？我感觉不到恨。我感觉到 _ _悲伤__ 。”

 

 

“也许这就是 _ _你__ 想要的。”

 

 

“要你如此痛苦吗？永远不会。”

 

 

有力的双手托住他的手肘，拖拽着将他抬高，顺从比反抗更加容易，于是他顺从地任由Erik轻推着他，引导他蹒跚地走向那扇门。厚重的金属门，为抵挡突发灾难而建，那时还有这样的可能。

 

 

在暴风雨来临前。

 

 

“你有没有找到那个阻挡风暴的女人？”

 

 

这是一个古怪的问题，在古怪的情境下提出。为什么是现在？没有什么很好的答案，只是因为他筋疲力尽，还有，可能，也许，还有些小小的期翼：很久以前，她可能也曾有过类似的感受——应该更糟，因为她的狱卒是 _ _Shaw__ 。

 

 

Erik不是虐待狂。他不是——Erik不是 _ _Shaw__ 。

 

 

但是，有些时候，仁慈反而让情况变得更坏。他很容易被它迷惑，迷失在其中，忘记他和Erik，他们不想要同样的东西……

 

 

Erik瞟着他，眉头紧锁。“恐怕没有。我并不怪她：Shaw死了后，近三百年来第一次她可以做她想做的事了。”

 

 

“真没想到你是自由什么的支持者。”

 

 

他们都安全地来到走廊后，Erik随意地挥了挥手，好像轻松甩甩手腕就能关上如此厚重的门根本不是什么值得注意的事。“你的处境和她不一样。你知道的。”

 

 

是吗？因为从他的角度来看，他们惊人的相似。“我想我活不到二百岁。”

 

 

又瞥了他一眼，这次带着更多不赞成的意味。“Shaw基本上没有让她插手协助王国政务的想法。”

 

 

“这是在暗示你会让我做这些吗？“他嘲笑到。荒谬至极。“我们已经讨论过这些了。”

 

 

“我没有在暗示什么：我坦白地告诉你，我想 _ _和__ 你一起统治国家。我已经告诉过你了。”

 

 

“到目前为止你还真听取了不少我的建议呢！”

 

 

Erik的手随意地搭在他的后背，引导他走上楼梯——这是想宣示他的所有权，完全未经许可，但却那么理所当然。如果有任何反对意见的话，现在也不会起什么作用。

 

 

“讲一些实际的建议，我会很乐意听的。”

 

 

实际的建议，当然，就不幸地需要客观。但是……好吧。如果Erik想这么玩的话。“你没有伤害我的士兵，但是，到现在，你也没有让他们离开首都。你觉得Westchester人会怎么想呢？”

 

 

 “我希望他们明白，这是要确保他们不去加入家乡的叛乱组织。”

 

 

“而不是说他们会认为你囚禁了他们的士兵，准备随时处死他们。”

 

 

真有趣：Erik竟然真的在思索他的话，他减慢了脚步，转过身去认真地注视着Charles，目光平静，谨慎，坚定得如同扶在Charles后背的手。“如果我让他们回家呢？他们会加入Westchester的叛军，巩固这一地区的统治和之前相比更是将难上加难。”

 

 

 “没有人相信你到最后不会杀掉他们。”

 

 

“这样说来你有建议了。”

 

 

 

他耸了耸肩。“ _ _我__ 不相信你的保证——何况 _ _他们__ 呢？尽管你让我的士兵们幸免于死刑或者别的终身刑罚，但是如果我不按你说的做，你还会继续威胁我要把士兵带到我面前来枪毙。”

 

 

这显然不是Erik想要听到的——但是听到他尖锐的抽气声真是种享受。呼吸声听上去会内疚吗？这会儿是的。“我只答应过你会赦免你的人民。和你的军队完全是两码事。我让他们活着，为他们提供医疗救治和良好的膳宿——我根本没有 _ _必要__ 做这样的事。威胁他们是我最后的手段。我没有别的选择——”

 

 

 “如果你发现在Westchester的事上也走投无路时，你的反应难道会有所不同呢？如果威胁着要大规模处决士兵是迫使Westchester合作的唯一途径，你也会这么做吗？”

 

 

“不，我向 _ _你__ 保证我不会这么做的。”

 

 

“所以，你只向 _ _我__ 承诺？”

 

 

“我不是那个意思。”

 

 

“听起来像是。”

 

 

Erik下巴低垂，半歪着头，看起来烦躁不安。“如果我放他们回家后他们又造反呢？那怎么办？”

 

 

怎么办，确实。那—— _ _那__ 确实是棘手的情况……这种情况任何一个军事指挥官都知道要怎么做。实际上Erik不需要发问，他必然已经知道答案了。

 

 

 “走吧。”他朝着Charles的方向点点头。“我想听你说出来。”

 

 

好吧，是的：赢得胜利总是喜闻乐见的，Erik一定知道他赢得了什么。这并不能使直面那些变得更容易。“那么你就得杀了他们。”

 

 

 “就是这样。你以为我没想过那么做吗？如果你有办法，能让他们回归自由的同时远离叛乱，我会很乐于去听取的：毕竟，我也不想花大笔钱让他们在Genosha休养。”

 

 

建议当然好说，但是当Erik搭在他背后的手指逐渐炽热起来时，他很难去思考，可能几个小时后还能感受到热度的存在，每次想起来都是干扰。在这样的情况下，战术策略很难施展。

 

 

也许这就是为什么那么多军事领导人因荒淫而垮台。

 

 

 “放他们走，条件是他们不能回Westchester。你不可能完全阻止他们进入该地区，但是你掌控着那座城市——叛乱的中心——包围了他们。没有明确的许可，他们将不能入城。”

 

 

 “如果我发现他们参与外围地区的战争呢？”

 

 

天哪，他真的要——？然而，是的：这是必要的。“那你就取消对他们的赦免。”

 

 

“这就意味着处决他们。”

 

 

他没有回答，但是他的沉默已经表明一切。处决——任何人都会做出这样的决定。Erik是——他做的是任何其他统治者都会做的。这是一个恐怖的协定，然而他已经向Erik提出了建议。命令Westchester停止战斗的意图其实是帮助他们重新部署下一次进攻：如果能和Erik达成这个交易，接着，如果第二次叛乱的时机成熟——它 _ _会的__ ——他会把他的人置于一个被抓住后就要面临处决的境地。但是……让他们离开Genosha也是一个优先选项。如果Westchester最好的战士一直被关在Genosha，那将不会有成功的希望。

 

 

 “据我所知，那是你最不愿发生的事。”Erik低声说到，右手指关节劈啪作响。大概因之前承受了太久他的击打而有些酸痛。

 

 

 “不，他们会抗争的。那是他们的家。他们 _ _当然__ 会为之斗争。 _ _我__ 也会为之战斗。但是……”他的喉咙里有胆汁的味道，逐渐上升，灼烧着他的胸腔。他们不停地走着，回到他们的房间，走在他曾拥有的走廊里——。“如果我和你来做一笔交易呢？我的条件是：如果，你要是再次抓住他们，答应我，你只是监禁他们，然后……我愿意同你谈判，给 _ _你__ 想要的东西。”非常愚蠢，因为Erik的要求可以是 _ _任何东西__ ，而他没有别的选择。

 

 

无论如何也不能让他的士兵置身于可能被处决的境地。

 

 

Erik的步伐渐渐加快，需要集中精力才能跟上。“这样风险很大。我想你意识到了，大多数情况下，我不会放过已攻占区域的军事指挥官。当战争结束的时候，之后如何？我应该怎么处理那些被关在监狱里的士兵？我不能让他们回到原来的地区，以免他们再次发动叛乱。而把他们囚禁在监狱中会耗尽资源：我不会养着这些囚犯一辈子，也不能轻易饶恕他们的每一次造反。”

 

 

“你可以……招降他们。”愿上帝原谅他。这根本不应该发生。如果这没有必要……那——就不要忘记，这 _ _是__ 必要的。“把每一人分配给你军队里的一个士兵。”

 

 

“唔。”没有断然地拒绝，而是，恰恰相反，Erik的表情已经有所缓和并若有所思，在他疲惫不堪的状态之下——为什么Erik的疲惫之态刚刚显现出来？——松弛了紧绷的肌肉，让他更像是一个有血有肉的人。甚至可以说是一种平易近人的状态。“这对每个士兵来说都是一个不必要的巨大负担。”他瞥了Charles一眼。“用你所谓的必要性来说服我。”

 

 

虽然结果并不理想，但至少是一个机会 。“我的士兵很有能力。你 _ _很清楚__ 这一点。要么斩尽杀绝，要么为己所用。如果他们为国家军队效力——”即使这项条件有负面影响——“他们的家人回到Westchester会对背离国家的决策而有所顾忌，唯恐那样会对军队不利，将问题上升到关乎家人的程度。你会得到骁勇善战的士兵和用来控制Westchester的筹码。”

 

 

“那你呢？ _ _你__ 会给我什么？“

 

正如Erik是一个实用主义者，毫无疑问，他也更想要从Charles那里得到些什么。在一个公平公正的世界里，那就意味着他有策略地忽略了些东西：但是，Erik已经证明了自己不太可能那么做。

 

 

他能——给什么——？如果他给予太多的话，那会是一个愚蠢的交易：他将会浪费谈判的筹码，那些他之后如果需要再次谈判之时迟早有用的筹码。但也必须是Erik愿意接受的。那么，是什么呢——？

 

 

“我将保证不再想着去孩子房间里睡觉。”

 

 

啊哈。这引起了Erik的注意。

 

 

Erik慢了下来，逐渐放缓脚步直至完全停止，他转过身来，挡在Charles面前然后双手稳稳地覆上他的肩膀。虽然走廊里穿堂风一阵阵的，Erik的手掌却出奇地温热，他眼中的热切极易让人信任——在黑暗中异常地明亮——已传递到他身体的其余部分。“那正是我想要的，”他平静地说。

 

 

Charles吞咽了一下。“那 _ _我__ 想保证我的士兵的安全。成交吗？”

 

 

稍稍停顿，思考片刻，紧接着：“我会释放较低职位的人。你的军官要留在Genosha。”

 

 

Alex，Sean，Armando，Kitty——还有很多人。但……这是一个开始。如果士兵们被放出，那么随后军官的撤离会更加容易。这是进展。一步步来。

 

 

“好吧。成交。”

 

和Erik擦肩而过，他沿着走廊向前走着，虽然 Erik被他握着的手收紧了一下，但很快就放松并任由自己被带着向前走。恨恨地走着，不如说这也令人满意，他作为走在前面的那个人，猛地把Erik甩在身后。如果他处理得当，他可以经常这么做。也许吧。有可能。那不是最重要的。但是……在那些微不足道，寻常的小事上——甚至在那些并不是那么微不足道的小事上——Erik出奇地渴望他按照自己的想法行事。他本 _ _能够__ 让Erik尾随着他，像狗一样气喘吁吁，如果他能控制自己，学会利用——

 

 

然而他需要 _ _正视__ 这个。神阿，去面对并且了解，于是很好地 _ _利用__ ——夜晚没有寒冷到足以让他起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 

“Charles。”

 

 

“嗯？“他没有停下脚步。

 

 

“你在害怕。”

 

 

毫无疑问。只是一个陈述。“没什么。”

 

 

“我可以在连结中感觉到——”

 

 

被允许研究如此复杂的东西，是多么令人神往。如同花园里的玫瑰，有其不同的气味和颜色，都在等待着栽培和混种——可惜他为治理国家而错过了那么多学问。

 

 

此时此刻，如果他费心去上了繁育者的胜利课程，也许情况还会变得更好，那也许会更好。知道Erik能感知他的痛苦——同理穿着Erik的衣服，或者，甚至，直接吸入Erik的气味，起到了一种镇定的作用——这令人心神不宁。实际上，Erik对他一览无余。

 

 

“没什么，我也不想你再追问不休。”

 

 

虽然Erik的表现表明他对于那个命令并不是很愉快，他也只是向旁边一瞥并抿紧了嘴唇便就此罢休。

 

 

很遗憾鉴于这意味着Erik已经再一次与他扯平，作为引导者这个诱人的想法已然毫无意义。这是他从来没有预料到的，但是任何一个处于正常情感的支配下的人，对于自己竭尽全力保持的些微的掌控都即将要丧失还能抱有平静的心态。

 

 

当他们到达客房门前的时候——真正的迷茫，没有走向他自己的房间，而是来到了这样一个不带一丝人情味的地方——沉默已经开始生根，压抑也会接踵而至，它们俩总是如影随形。这是所能期待的最好结果：他们两个都没有主动打破的这冰冷的平静。

 

 

之后，当然，没有持续。

 

 

他们进去之后Erik便砰的一声用力关住门，刺耳的回声在整个房间回荡，使得Charles的手臂寒毛直竖。太吵了——太令人厌烦，他的神经面临崩溃边缘，漠然着仿佛失去了对付噪声的能力。即使，在Erik的冒犯之下。

 

 

噪声仍然在回荡，Erik触碰到第一件事物——Charles的手腕——然后向后推去，迫使他们都狂乱地调整自己的动作。多变的步伐让他们双双跌倒，Erik的缺乏先见之明的行为会让他受伤，这可不大公平，但Erik也同样面临这样的窘境。

 

 

多么美妙啊。如果这么做是合乎逻辑的话，毫无疑问，值得一笑。

 

 

“这是什么？”Erik低声说，几近轻柔地，抓着他的手用拇指摩挲他的脉搏。

 

 

那很微弱，Erik仍然想不明白。神明帮助了他们俩，但那 _ _一定__ 是神明选择性的无视了。Erik是一个聪明的男人——货真价实的聪明——相比之下，这种程度的愚蠢，坦率地说，都要替他自己感到尴尬了。

 

 

“允许我拒绝。”

 

 

而他并没有打算回答。那将会是绝望的——让人心烦意乱。

 

Erik的体温渗透到Charles胸膛，透过他的衬衫——他这段时间一直穿着那件睡觉穿的衬衫，当他们前往危机模拟室时披上的。那件衬衫，那脆弱的东西他本 _ _应该__ 穿上床，他也许真的会的，如果他是赤裸的——或者，充其量，穿一条底裤——就不会……那么轻易。

 

 

不再说话，他用一只手压上Erik的肩膀——当Erik的一只手攥着他的手腕时那简直像一个壮举，但是Erik也足够轻松地随他而去，纵容着Charles的动作，尽管他手上还保持着紧握的姿势。

 

 

更重要的是，当Charles推他的时候他后退了一步，。

 

 

“我——”他说着。一个解释是必要的。而且——这难道不容易说出来吗？

 

 

想要……事情——并不简单，他们作茧自缚，困在那些讨厌的欲望、爱意还有苦涩之中。但Erik是——是温暖的，而且非常可靠，在Charles的触碰下真实得令人吃惊。他张开嘴唇，呼气的样子，明亮的眼眸望着Charles的样子，他的视线因欲望而尖锐，瞳孔因晦暗的光线而微微放大——这一切都渗透到到血液中和动作一起加快，敦促着他弯曲手指，嵌入Erik肩膀上的皮肤。他，弯曲着手指——那也许是轻而易举的，继续紧抓并更进一步，如果不是因为自己皮肤上黑色印记，他可以透过Erik的手指进行窥视。

 

 

“我需要有一些说话权。”

 

 

那么，那么需要，那必须是一个现实，或者一切将要破碎瓦解，回到几分钟之前，在危机模拟室之中。如果没有其他发泄的方法，愤怒是不可避免的。

 

 

没有回应。但……这不是一个拒绝，看着也不像Erik已经否决这个主意的样子。正相反：他似乎在等待，端详着Charles并且权衡利弊，如同他在战争期间对Charles提出的想法所做的一样。

 

 

“如果你想上一个毫无反应的身体，那么就用尽一切手段，Erik，继续进行你所做的。”

 

 

他们都不想要那样。毫无疑问，否则他们不会有这样的谈话。必须——必须有一些什么——因为如果Erik决定了一些他于情于理都没有权利决定的事情，在战争的情势和作为失败者的前提下，拒绝Erik是完全不可能的。

 

 

因为失败者没有权利。胜利者 _ _决定__ 权利。

__

__

__Erik__ 决定权利。

 

 

所以……想一想。就这么讲条件——什么是可谈判的，可容忍的？Erik是引人注目的：他的外表，他的动作，他的思想。从习惯出发——那些一起在帐篷里度过的日子，Erik曾经——的时候——让需求变成了一件具体的事情。如果想得到些什么，那么就必须是可以一直容忍的事情，而现在这就是可以讨价还价的部分。

 

 

和Erik上床这件事。不是 _ _Erik__ _ _不想__ ，鉴于现在的情况，如果情况可以改变……

 

 

“我想要你，”他轻柔地说，从胸腔里挤出这几个字，用一种可以诱惑Erik的轻柔的语调。最棒的谎言，毕竟，大多是事实。“但是我不能这样，如果这里面完全不是我的 _ _意愿__ 。你想要我愿意，如果我不能选择的话我无法愿意。”

 

 

倾得更近一点，他伸手环住Erik的肩膀，正好在他脖子的位置，手掌贴合，用拇指轻轻揪摩挲着那一小片皮肤之后轻轻拉扯着。他的手腕弯曲着，在松懈之前不断爱抚：Erik保持着之前的姿势，但现在几乎没有那么约束了。

 

 

而他的 _ _脸__ ……

 

 

这是欲望。 _ _这__ ：张力爬上了Erik的脸上每一条纹路之后牢牢地固定着，掩盖了他的悠闲，抿紧嘴唇的薄成一条线，从他嘴里说的词语模糊而微弱，不像正常状态下潜伏在他眼中的精明。

 

 

他在等待。他有耐心。他在倾听。

 

 

“如果你想让我选择你，你必须 _ _让__ 我自己进行选择。”

 

Erik的舌头舔舐着他的下嘴唇，随着他的嘴逐渐张开，弄湿了它。当这些话说出来的时候，听起来是嘶哑的，一点也不像Erik——这样没有信心，脆弱而小心翼翼。

 

 

出奇制胜的方法往往不合情理。

 

 

“你 _ _会__ 选我吗？“

 

 

这是一个问题吗？Erik怎么会不 _ _知道__ 呢？

 

 

“我 _ _会的__ ，Erik。我倾尽了所有选择你。”

 

 

Erik的嘴唇剧烈抽动，他抬起头——一切已经不言而喻。

__

__

__你试图否定自己的选择。_ _

 

 

这是真的。他是否定了。因为Erik试图掌控其他所有事情。他仍然如此。这是牢笼之中的选择，但如果Charles可以使墙壁离他更远一些，他可能就能够把笼子扩大到世界这般大小。

 

 

“一周最少两次，好吗？”他低声说，上扬着脸并且——神啊，他在做什么？——用鼻子蹭着Erik的下巴。一侧边的骨头微微隆起，由于Erik有仰头的习惯，但Erik没有试着去改正，依旧仰着头让Charles的鼻子蹭着他的皮肤。有点像安抚一个受惊的动物，他也许在想：别动，免得Charles落荒而逃。“但你得让我选择时间。你可以试着邀请我，但如果那个时候我并不感兴趣的话，当我不愿意的话你得接受。”他的舌头轻颤了一下，而且——哦，这是颤抖。Erik颤抖着。

 

 

再一次触碰，又一下抽搐。这会让Erik分崩离析。只是一点点的接触——就会让他失控，又回到了当Erik的话语不是法律的曾经。

 

 

如果Erik太激动而不能说话，法律从何而出？

 

想到——作为一个把他 _ _置于__ 此地的人。那 _ _感觉不错__ 。

 

 

“那就意味着你快些怀孕的机会更少了。”

 

 

多么不幸：Erik恢复了说话的功能。虽然，这听起来不是特别顺畅，其中的磕绊也突显不安的情绪，足够牵动着Charles的神经不由自主地开始颤抖，与此同时他的唇压上Erik的下巴，张着嘴，伴随着急促的叹息。像这样——Erik尝起来味道不错，有一点打斗所遗留的汗水的咸味，舌头抵在胡茬上的感觉有些怪异，但很不错。

 

 

“那么，我想，你必须作出决定：快些怀上孩子对你来说比 _ _我__ 更重要吗？”

 

 

正如那句不加修饰的话一样，它是准确的。Erik必须知道：只有互通想法能让他很快仿佛冻结般僵直；当坚冰破碎，他便恢复如常，不再缺乏接触，轻柔地向下动作，用指垫摩挲着Charles的手肘内侧。另一只手仍然攥着手腕，但他对此很是犹豫不决，与其说是束缚不如说是保护，用炽热的目光注视着Charles的样子就像是一个科学家——当将要有所发现的时候，极度的狂喜，混杂着谨慎的那种心情。

 

 

数秒。半分钟。一分钟过去了。

 

 

然后：“你。”呼吸困难：他的胸膛收缩起来，重重地呼了一口气，面对Charles眼神坚定地说。“当然你更重要。”

 

 

噢。嗯。那——那是——看起来下了很大决心，对此，他倾身向前把额头抵在Erik的肩上。一个抉择。知道不会任何时刻都是如此，在Erik一时兴致之下——那可以取决于一些事情比如性欲，并且在他对Erik更顺从的时候。

 

不像是和在他的征服者上床；更像是和 _ _Erik__ 。

 

 

“我想要你的保证，”他咕哝着，用手指轻敲着Erik的肩。晃动着他的指关节，一下一下敲着。

 

 

在Erik刚才所说的所有话语中，他的回答是毫不犹豫的，不知何故，那最令人宽慰：“听你的。每周至少两次。你来决定时间。”

 

 

重重的吐出一口气。很可笑，他都没有意识到自己一直在抑制呼吸。可以肯定的是，并没有迹象表明放松下来会让他如此轻松地，倚着Erik叹息；而Erik，先是试探性的，用手臂环住他，大大的手掌覆住Charles肩胛。

 

 

他被拥住，被包围，但很舒适，安全，压过了难以消散的恐惧。

 

 

在他们杀死Shaw之前从没有过这样的感觉。

 

 

但是，坚信着这将会持续下去——那胜过任何证据。任何的信任，此刻，或是曾经，无论他的心多么想去相信。听从他的感情行事从来都只让他在一开始就处于混乱之中，仅仅因为很短一瞬的失控就导致了一个印记。这种感性的观念，存在一些问题。逻辑更为可靠，不可否认那能减少些痛苦。现在呢？每一寸逻辑都在叫嚣着，而Erik对他所说的话是认真的，在最激动情况下，会很容易食言。但Erik的承诺总是信守的。他从不 _ _说谎__ 。这难道不代表了一些什么吗？

 

 

当然，什么事都有第一次，包括谎言。即使如此……

 

 

信任在闪烁，但——它就在那。它还没有消逝。而Erik……

 

 

Erik通常言出必行。

 

 

他再次收紧自己的手指，目光转向Erik脖子上的皮肤，果断地没有抬头寻求任何肯定或否定的迹象。第二天一切都会袒露无疑。没有什么会是简单的，但是，此时此刻，这样认为也许会成为一个美梦，然而，谈及美梦：“我现在想睡觉。”他低声说，推着 Erik直他后退。Charles拉着他躺下，紧紧贴合，让Erik承受着他的重量并且忍耐着陪他入睡。

 

 

今晚不能把他生吞活剥——床就没有任何意义。它只是一张床。可以这样说的奢侈权利他已经多久没有了。

 

 

“现在，”他呼气，自言自语地说到，但Erik很容易就听到了，因为他们靠得多么紧密，“我想我能睡着了。”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 

他们早上骑马出行。Erik特别允许Charles骑自己的马，尽管他举止上所表现出来的警告意味明显，当Charles骑上来的时候，他也没有多说什么。这是唯一的一次他们两人在马鞍上，准备着离开宫廷。Erik的头向Charles的方向倾了倾，语气里不带感情地低声道，“你要是跑了，David可就全权由我照看了。”Erik也许也谈到了天气来做掩饰，要不是他花了如此大的努力来控制住自己，他说出的话一定会很无礼。

 

 

从某种程度上说，Erik控制自己冷静下来的能力是令人羡慕的，Charles在封闭自己情感方面从来就不擅长：他的这张脸太过可爱，根本说不出谎来，Raven曾有一次这样说过，而且她大概说对了。Charles总是操心过度，而且还习惯于展现自己的操心。

 

 

Charles感觉到自己的嘴角抽搐了一下，他所拥有的任何冀望今天会有所不同的想法很快一扫而光；他转过脸去，坚决地盯着大门，并无视了Erik不自然的叹息。

 

 

是的，尽管这个开始并不顺利，他们骑行的过程却渐渐好了起来。不知怎么的，在绕着城墙的既定路线中，有关于白天的愉悦从天空漏下，从空气中渗出，钻进Charles的一举一动中。Erik派军队驻守在城墙边，或是环绕着城墙的城镇部分，但他们进攻的军队是在另一侧驻扎的，隔着主城门，而不是靠近那些像宫殿后门一般的入口。这有助于此次骑行愉快，这是个完美的秋日，凉爽宜人，日光闪烁，微风清凉。这让人几乎无法抗拒地在马鞍上放松下来，而当Erik在靠着城墙的一颗苹果树上扯下来一颗苹果扔给他时，Charles出于反射接住了它。浪费这样一颗好苹果可真是犯罪啊——它们正到了一年中最美妙的时节：他咬了一口，清脆的声音和突然迸发在嘴中那甜美的汁水让他不由自主闭上了眼，感觉像漂浮了起来一样。秋天的苹果是神的食物。

 

 

Erik控制着他的马——一匹讨人喜欢的灰色骟马，Charles一直都很喜欢它——靠近了Charles的马——一匹友善而可靠的枣红色母马——Erik好玩似的伸手拽住了他的袖子，笑着看到自己的动作把Charles的手拽离了嘴边，不让他咬第二口。当然啦这个动作有些粗鲁：这些苹果不容错过，但——该死，Erik在戏弄他。不过，Erik脑子里有个目标：他非常坚持地拽着Charles的袖子，拉着他，直到苹果和Charles的手到了两匹马中间，而Erik就滑下手指把苹果从他的手上摘了下来。

 

 

 “谢谢啦，”他嘲弄道，快速地眨着眼，阳光在他眼中流转，又反射到他的微笑上。Erik大大地咬了一口，在苹果块滑落嘴中的时候戏剧性地呻吟出来。“嗯…味道不错。”

 

 

“嘴里塞得满满的就别说话。”作为谴责这句话实在是可怜地既没威慑力，也不够恶毒。而且——Charles在笑，尽管只是非常轻地，或许也不如Erik那般热情，但…好吧，苹果 _ _确实是__ 非常好吃，今天是美好的一天，Erik也非常友善。“把苹果还给我；如果你想吃点什么，你可以自己去找一个。”

 

 

Erik轻声笑着把苹果丢向空中，抛回Charles那里。他的马因这突然的举动惊了一下，但这是匹非常值得信赖的动物，Charles骑着马上前几步，接住了空中的苹果，又把它塞进自己嘴里，直截了当地咬了一口。那口咬下时清脆的响声格外让人满足，让Erik大笑了起来，他的凝视中充满了宠溺的光彩。

 

 

 “小心点:你会把制服沾上汁的。”

 

 

 “什么，这件其丑无比的大怪物？”他气鼓鼓地说。“太好了，终于要解脱了。”这真是一句大实话：他正穿着一件真正的士兵制服，当Erik今早坚持他穿这件时，他们两人之间变得可怕地安静。这是他们追捕Shaw时他所穿的衣服——尽管这件不出所料的更干净。

 

 

Shaw当年把他身子和腿砍伤时他穿的那件大概早已被烧掉了。

 

 

这套制服本身并无特别之处。鉴于Erik的制服是黑色镶银边——这是属于Genosha的颜色，也断然不是Erik追捕Shaw时穿的——他现在所穿的这件是黑棕色的，前襟一排扣子扣上来，最上面有一对立领，今天特别好地浆过，不像他们当初追捕Shaw那样经常没条件上浆，两边胸口各有一个贴胸口袋，扣子紧扣，上面挂着军衔。外套腰部的皮带更深一些，扣子是金的。同样的，裤子——合身而灵活——和衬衫是同色的，靴子是用和皮带一样的皮制成的——皮带是用来佩剑的——靴子长至膝下。

 

 

在和Shaw的战役中，穿着这套制服就如同呼吸一样稀疏平常，穿上它就好像回家了一样，如果家就是如此恐怖和让人想谴责。Charles不会忘记自己正穿着什么，尽管这套衣服用爱意拥抱着他，让他几乎相信它已经拥有了思考的能力。如果穿这套衣服不是如此矛盾——因为繁育者不可在军队中服役——他会因为受欢迎而感到安慰。

 

 

事实是，这种感觉对他而言是不被允许的，而这是所有事情中最令人烦扰的。

 

 

 “比礼服好多了，我会这么想。”Erik指出。

 

 

说得对。礼服是拘谨的，几乎不给人呼吸的空间。Erik最近需要经常的穿礼服——尽管一旦Charles得到足够的信任能和他一起出现在公众场合，情况就会发生变化（Charles也得穿礼服）。

 

 

坦白说，这可真算不上什么善意的举动。

 

 

Charles并没有和他争执这个观点，而是轻轻地哼了声，扭头上路，他重新控制着手中的缰绳。管这叫有所准备也好。叫怀有希望也罢。“不介意继续走？”

__

__

__蠢货__ _ _，__ Charles的一部分这样说，他居然如此放松，让事情轻而易举地滑向这个地步。他现在不用多加解释Erik就能明白他在说什么了，他们无间合作到这个程度是不该被鼓励的。但——他已经被禁锢了这么久，第一次在Westchester被围攻的时候，然后在Genosha。骑行一小会儿真是诱人的机会。

 

 

尽管，这件事情并不让人沉溺：Erik瞥了眼身后跟随的一小支军队。问题是，Erik这么做并没有错。他们已经在用扔苹果的游戏超越限制：如果这些是曾经和他们无比亲密的人，即使这一切在和Shaw的战役中结束了，也是无关紧要的。这些人无论是休闲时还是在战场上都和他们一样熟悉。尽管，这些人在新的命令下带着军人的呆板：他们之中渗透这一股紧张的氛围，因为他们还不知道该对Erik有些什么期待，而这一情况也随着他成为Genosha的国王而恶化。

 

 

这也是为什么当Erik示意骑行在他左后方的副指挥官时，那人吓了一跳。副指挥官听到召唤时跳了起来，很快抽了一下马,上前到Erik身侧，迅速敬了个礼。再次带着拘谨的礼节：这些人还不太了解Erik，要不然Erik不会让他们拘于礼节。

 

 

无论Erik是什么样，他对自己的士兵总是友善的，他总是在他们之中指挥，而不是常常高高在上。如果他拘泥于协议，那么他还没有建立起一条允许他有不同的做法的联系。

 

 

 “是，长官，”副指挥官放下手后说。

 

 

Erik对他一本正经地点了点头。“帮我带着这队人: Xavier和我要继续骑。”

__

__

如果他用Charles的姓来下达命令，他 _ _肯定__ 会不自在。但：作为一个士兵值得赞扬的是，他迅速地接到了命令，对着Erik敬了个礼然后退到小队的最前面，然后Erik很快对Charles笑了一下，用鞋跟夹了一下马的两侧向前骑去。

 

 

叫 _ _那些__ 见鬼去吧：这是他在Westchester陷落之后第一次呼吸到这么多新鲜空气，如果Erik觉得他这么轻而易举就能跑在前面，那他就大错特错了。

 

 

Charles用鞋跟踢了一下母马的两侧，策马奔跑在Erik后，很快就赶上了他，马儿像闪电一样在路上奔驰着。

 

 

Charles在宫殿里被关了那么久，终于被放出来了，他可以在风中穿梭，伸展身上的肌肉，用腿紧紧夹住马鞍， _ _向前__ 。他控制着缰绳向右，引导着他的马靠近Erik的马，但Erik，当他注意到的时候，他只是在风中发出了一声大笑，因为空气流动的灼烧流出了些泪水，还冲着Charles友善温和地咒骂了一声。

 

 

这真是完美。要是能超过Erik就更好了，Charles全心全意沉醉在马蹄的奔腾中，路上卷起的尘土让他喘不过气来，直到他大笑着，将这噪音丢进风中。他已经太久没有这么做过了。多让人惊奇啊，奔驰着冲开空气，将问题抛在脑后。

 

 

这也持续不了多久：他们不能跑得太前面，Erik最终还是暗示他慢下来。这让人失望，但也不是太出格：离军队近一点确实不算是不理智。他们大抵要原路折回了，他们也确实这么做了。

 

 

 “骑太久痛了？”Erik问道，他一边把手伸到头发里扒了扒，头稍稍向后倾着摇松了发绺，一边大致朝着Charles的方位笑道。“我们太久没骑行了。”

 

 

 “一点都不痛。但你的表现可大不如前了啊。我想我最后看到你趔趄了一下。”

 

 

又是一声大笑。“放弃那个想法吧。我一直都骑得比你好。”

 

 

打赢？是的。骑赢？不。“搞笑，你以前也没赢过我。”Erik在使剑上或许确实更高超，但当需要传递信息的时候，总是Charles骑上马替他们送信的。

 

 

Erik露齿一笑，露出他绝对算不上少数的牙齿来。不该是这样，但这不可思议地可爱。“无耻的小混蛋。”

 

 

 “赢不了的人才骂咧咧侮辱人。”Charles唱着歌，笑着，牵引着马走到路边，在他和Erik之间隔开相当宽的一段距离。

 

 

想着就感觉到令人惊奇啊，这么多年来第一次，只是做做样子，没有那些更黑暗的阴谋。肌肉的放松已经变成了一种陌生的感觉，但——

 

 

他在做什么？

 

 

 Erik不是他的朋友。曾几何时是，但随着权力移交，一切也随之变化，而像这样放松的情况还是有可能带来另一次剧变。Charles将无法找到如此一般的立足点，只要在自己心中——自己的 _ _生活里__ ，最好是完全诚实地看待——这种不稳定还在不断发生。

 

 

他用手指更紧地握住缰绳，踢了踢马让它敏捷地小跑起来，虽然Charles也没有明确的方向。这一切都归结于他铺天盖地想要动起来的欲望，这欲望更甚于从前，因为事实上他未来的监禁生涯就紧跟在他的同意之后。

 

 

他在 _ _做__ 什么？

 

 

任何其他被接纳为伴侣的战犯事实上都会屈服，几乎无一例外——但Erik将他的甜蜜和命令、他们的过去和现在混合在了一起。这应该也无所谓：他的签名证实了，任何真实的事都是不可能的。

 

 

但这就是问题所在：没有什么不可能的。这是令人惊奇的真实的展望。这一切都是如此迷惑性地容易，不知不觉陷入日常循环中，他允许Erik将他包容在身边，忘记这一切的 _ _意味着什么__ ，以及最重要的，毁灭了什么。

 

 

Erik爱他。Erik _ _爱__ 他。

 

 

压下那几近醒目的策马狂奔的欲望，Charles无视了自己的冲动，拉住缰绳让马停下，又快速拍了一下马的颈部。可怜的小东西：他对于自己想要的是如此犹豫不决，而马儿一定是察觉到了这点。Erik的马大概也是这样，像影子一样紧跟着Charles 的马突然的一举一动。果然如此，在Charles视线外的身后，Erik的马停了下来，马蹄声停了下来。Erik一定是控制住了马，也许是在试图等待Charles突然爆发的这阵摇摆不定停止下来。

 

 

尽管这件事情对Erik来说也算公平：情绪稳定从不是近来他们优先考虑的。但为什么就不能允许疑惑呢？难道当出现类似的需要作出决定的情况时，Charles就没有这样的权利吗…?

 

 

Charles颤抖了一下，尽管今天是如此温暖。他身上的每一寸都尖叫着要转身逃离这个想法，但逃开并不会让它消失，它只会留下真实的一面：这些决定，作为Westchester的国王——正如他从来就不该是个繁育者——他本就不必面对。

 

 

“Charles？”

 

 

Erik有什么权利去疑惑。一点也没有。他把事情逼得这么远，用他的善意和情爱，如此真诚，真诚到近乎于侮辱的地步。纯粹的，残酷的侮辱，让他以为善意会让武力名正言顺地合法。

__

__

__“Charles？”__ 这次的呼声更紧急。听到声音的时候Charles的脊背僵硬了起来，但他并没有转身。Erik到底觉得他会做出什么——？

 

 

哦，Erik…觉得他会逃跑。他表现出的自信只要以David的状况作为筹码，这股忧虑就仍存在，在他们间渐行渐远的路上如此引人注目。他们并不需要转身看就知道它在。

 

 

它不可避免地存在着，因为Erik没有理由放弃它。

 

 

Charles吐出一口气，腿夹紧了马鞍颤抖着，直到这股颤抖像涟漪一样漫到背上，停在在脊椎尾。他对Erik的爱，对Erik的恨，决定逃走或者留下，合作还是反抗——他以前从未如此善变过。如此软弱无助，优柔寡断，一点也不像个国王，而且这突然的转变并不让人感到安心，一点都不像 _ _他__ 。Westchester不会自己无端的回来。Erik不会主动将王权交给他，如果他就这样日复一日拖着疲惫的身子，被Erik强塞给他的新生活诱惑着，迷失着，他将永远无法找到出路。

 

 

尽管Charles知道一切，这一切却无法让他行动起来。这不是 _ _他__ ，但如果不是他，又是谁呢？这 _ _就__ _ _是__ 他，就像他逼迫自己一样，十成十是他，这些说不清道不明冲动的决定——这些爆发的脾气——应该停止了。无论有没有连结——这些都无关紧要了。是的，用精神力战胜物质的话：他可以用精神力来克服一切。接受这些生理上的冲动，正视它们，以此来战胜它们。或许婚礼的那夜它们就稳定下来了，但却没有完全地离开——也永远不会——被它们所控制比一无是处更糟。

 

 

当然是如此。痛苦永远不是停止斗争的理由：那为什么连结就是呢？敌人不会因为你受伤、因为你卧病在床并且不甘心呆着就撤退。但如今，他在这里，不知被什么 抽走了全身动力而麻痹着。

 

 

他应该用自己所掌握的每一点技能和Erik斗争。如果跪在地上，从Erik的阴茎把他的大脑一点点吸出来就是他达到目的的代价，那他就应当这么做。他 _ _昨天__ 就该这么做。

 

 

即使知道这些，Charles还是无法让自己转身。

 

 

 “没事，”他背着身喊道。很好——声音沉稳，语调轻快。要不是——

 

 

 “ _ _感觉__ 不像没事。你很不安。”

 

 

啊，对，这始终存在的测谎连结。它或许无法直接告知Erik他在撒谎，但他在他们之间投射出的大量犹疑不决足以让Erik知道，他脸上的笑有多假。

 

 

在这种情况下，微笑或许并不是最好的方法。当Erik上前走到他身边时，更自然的做法应该是，皱起一边眉，眯起眼睛，挺直背，带着焦虑还有——对，怀疑。这种反应到现在对他来说几乎算得上是熟悉的老友，从Erik那来的。

 

 

 “抱歉，不，只是——”他的皱眉更深了，身体向Erik转了个角度，垂下肩膀，准备迎接Erik的问题。“我以为我感觉到了些什么。不是你，但——”

 

 “心灵感应？

 

 

Erik完全信了。谢天谢地。要是这招还没用，想再这么快编个谎出来也不是件容易的事。“是。我们很接近城墙边的这些屋子，我想——”最好的谎言是掺杂着真相的，而且他的身体也习惯于这样的窘迫，当他过去的几天都是这样赤裸地躺着：把一切都怪到片刻的感应错乱并不困难。这不过是其中一次，当Charles离开Erik身边的时候，他放开自己，允许情绪漂浮到表层，让他仓促地行动起来。 “当我没有屏蔽好自己的时候就很容易捕捉到别人的想法。”

 

 

Erik让马轻轻上前几步。“对你而言这通常都不成问题。”

 

 

说谎最好的方式是什么？献上一些有价值的东西。那些不轻易承认的，或者那些并不愉快的。“是不成问题。但，通常，我并不用那么用力屏蔽自己以防有人 _ _进入__ 我的脑子。”

 

 

沉默。然后：”Charles——”

 

 

 “我宁愿别现在讨论这个问题。”

 

 

 “你宁愿不讨论 _ _任何__ 和连结有关的话题。”

 

 

 “你说得对。”

 

 

 “你不用这么努力因为我防御着。我不会一声不吭就听你在想什么的。”

 

 

这是个之后要记下的承诺。“但你 _ _能__ 。”

 

 

 Erik暂停了，大概有几秒，他们间唯一的声音就是马的呼吸声和马蹄声。“是，”Charles最终还是承认了。他至少应该为了自己的坦诚而受到表扬。“但如果我读到比表面深一些的思想，你应当会有所察觉。”

 

 

对于谈话而言,刚才说的基本上是个谎言，但这句话变得出人意外地诚实。Charles稍微坐直了些，并不尖锐地看着Erik。

 

 “不是针对 _ _你__ ，你知道的，”Erik主动说道，看着他们面前的路。满是尘土——最近天气有些干燥，这条行人踪迹颇多的道路，鉴于它位于城墙和包围他们的城镇之间：许多人行走过才扬起了这么多尘土。“任何可以通过通道直接进入我思想的人都会让我这么觉得。”

 

 

 “你也可以进入我的大脑啊。”

 

 

 “那不一样。”

 

 

 “为什么不一样？”Charles坦率地说着，几乎没有留下思考的时间。Erik总是这样，这样无情。如果他有时能不这么精准地接近事实，那会更容易让人忍受。

 

 

 “我就是这样长大的。我知道滥用会有什么后果。你以为我从没滥用过我的天赋吗？至于我学着控制自己是有原因的，你知道的。”正如上述。人们总是觉得有王牌是件奢侈的事，但他们从未想过，知晓自己有那样的能力而活是什么感觉。

 

 

Erik一直试图教导自己的变种人士兵要害怕自己所拥有的能力，但事实上，他或许从未成功地将这个念头植入到自己身上。

 

 

 “别管这些了。我们几分钟前还在享受骑马的快乐，不是吗？我们就不能只选择在乎那些？“

 

 

当他看向Erik的时候，他的目光对上了不害羞却读不透的凝视。只要Erik想，没有人能像Erik这般难看透。或许是他脸上的棱角，和Charles更圆一些的脸不同，Erik只要愿意，他脸上的棱角可以隐去所有情感——或者是因为他童年在集中营——但，在成长过程中，Erik学会把自己的思绪伪装在有分寸的紧张之下。

 

 

 “对，”Erik最终同意道，表情没变过。“无论如何，我们应当折返和军队会合，和他们一起回营。我们自己溜达一定很奇怪。”

 

 

Charles点头，用力 拉着缰绳，把马调转回Erik的方向。“好吧。”

 

 

 “Charles…”

 

 

不，不要是现在：他现在对Erik的任何提议都毫无准备。骑在马背上走在路中央绝对不是情感交流的理想场所。“什么？”他已经回到Erik身边，准备向军队的方向而去。

 

__

这个词 _ _几乎__ 每击必中：Erik抽了下马向前奔，不管是无情地皱眉还是他的马，都同样让人觉得他要翻脸。天啊，他这是要——？Charles的马猛地抬起头来抖动着，然后它喷了喷鼻息，因为Erik的马拦在面前有些被激怒了。“到底怎么了，Erik——”

 

 

然后，毫无预警地，Erik的嘴唇咧开一个紧张的笑容。“看见你穿回那套制服真好。”

 

 

什么？

 

 

但Erik只是笑着呼了口气，掉转马头，在路上小跑了起来。那——什么——为什么？但，不，没事，他没有被落在后面，被迫听着Erik讥笑他马术不佳，他不准备就这么被打败，于是Charles踢了踢马让它慢跑了起来，超过了Erik，无视了追在身后愉悦的笑声，Erik就紧紧追在身后。

 

 

直到他们走了将近一半的路他才发觉：Erik之前从来没有转身来确认Charles跟在身后。

 

 

到目前为止，Charles熟悉Erik的将军们几乎和熟悉自己的一样了。当他们追捕Shaw的时候，他们是各自挑选下属的；然后他们再把武装力量联合起来，当可以合作共事的时候，下属同时对他们两个负责，也会在当需要快速下达命令听取他们之中任意一个领导任务的人的指令。通常来说，Erik主导战场，Charles负责谋略，所以通常来说，Charles的下属会在开战的时候听命于Erik，而清扫战场的时候所有人都会向Charles汇报。

 

 

这一情况所导致的结果就是，他对Erik的下属相当熟悉。他挺喜欢Azazel的，当Erik被其他事缠住的时候，他会时常和Azazel小酌一杯。他们之间从未十分亲密，如果有机会的话，Azazel在打发时间这方面来说是个不错的选择。即使他真的算不上是个不错的选择，他也是个好将军，任务紧急的时候脑子转得够快：他的经验丰富，大部分时候他都不必行使他那令人不舒服的、平时隐藏起来的、会让Charles间歇性担心的能力：作为一个见识过许多战争场面的士兵的结果就是，埋藏起邪恶的一面并为其辩解真是再容易不过了。

 

 

现在面对Azazel有些挫败。甚至更糟，事实上，因为Erik并没有告诫过他是 _ _谁__ 在领兵进攻Westchester。公平而言，他本应该问Erik，但Erik能简单说明一下会更好。

 

 

或许Erik觉得不给Charles痛苦的时间更仁慈一些。某些层面上说确实是更人性化，但就现在而言，他并不这么觉得。

 

 

“司令官。”Azazel向Erik敬了个礼，又转向他深深鞠了个躬。

 

 

司令官：他可再也不是什么司令官了，他也不配，Azazel知道Charles身上被剥夺了什么。Azazel的话语中没有嘲讽，但这个早已不存在的头衔时时提醒着他、就像在伤口上撒了更多的盐。尽管，有很大几率被称作其他什么头衔也是残酷的提醒。这样的情况下什么都没法尽如人意，他现在也应该意识到了。

 

 

不管如何，这个鞠躬让事情变得平衡：这些日子里，军官时常敬礼，但Azazel刚才做的这个鞠躬更像是给非战斗要员的那种。

 

 

这是给军官配偶的礼节。

 

 

Charles能做到的只有忍住不苦笑出声。

 

 

承认他受到了冒犯，除了暴露自己的弱点以及给人未来攻击自己的把柄之外，毫无作用——而Azazel作为一个好将军，不记下别人的缺点已经很好了，不管是现任盟友的还是敌人的。所以，Charles选择了放空表情，重重地朝Azazel回以点头。但这还不够——如果他现在放任这件事过去，将来只会越来越糟。所有人都会这么看待他对待他，而几乎可以肯定的是，Azazel会比大多数人都要善意得多：那个鞠躬里隐含的些许不尊敬，相比起那些会因为他穿着军队制服对他堂而皇之啐口水的举动真是不算什么。尽管Erik没有告诉过他，军队里会有人幸灾乐祸想看到他因为隐瞒繁育者的身份参军而受到传统惩罚：当众鞭刑，这也一点不让人惊讶。

 

 

这个想法就好像Erik会同意似的。那样的话会在公众面前裸露太多，神知道Erik并不那么倾向于分享明明白白属于自己的东西。谁要是敢提出这项惩罚，无异于把自己的喉咙送到Erik的手中，几乎是在Erik占有欲发作的时候要求他拧断脖子。而Erik的选择总是存在着帮那人一把的可能性。

 

 

多么迷人。

 

 

因此：放着让Erik来为他申辩，或者为自己申辩——并不总需要通过暴力。尽管Erik或许还不知道这些，最好的还击有时是深入情感思维的那种，而不是捅向腹部的剑或者迎面袭来的拳。

 

 

 “Azazel,”他挺直脖子腰杆后也回以问好。然后他无比专注地回以鞠躬，动作完美无可挑剔。

 

 

然后：两个人陷入了无声的叫板中。

 

 

Erik在呼吸间轻轻地噗嗤了一下，但他也没有说话，当Charles的动作完成后，Erik极力让自己的表情不显得那么欢乐。Azazel就没那么幸运：他的双眉挑高，脸上一闪而过咧嘴一笑，而这些所有人都看到了。

 

 

幽默感不错，Azazel。或许给他这样一个带侮辱的回应会比任何传统的方式都容易得到他的尊敬。

 

 

最后的最后，这一切都无伤大雅——没有伤害到Charles对Erik或Azazel的坚持。事实上，Erik偶然的瞥视里展现了他目光中的暖意——欢乐以及，如果他没有看错的话——Erik感到佩服。虽然从他舒缓表情上这并不明显，他把双手背在身后，冷漠看着Azazel——但那感情还是 _ _在__ _ _那里__ 。

 

 

Azazel挑了挑眉：这是又一个挑战，那么，这是给Erik的。他计划对Charles有多少控制呢？他是否仍然觉得他的丈夫在这样的环境下能够和适合惹人注目？

 

 

有一件事他能替Erik说出来：他并没有特别焦虑别人对他高度尊重Charles的智慧怎么看。

 

 

 “我觉得这是你活该，”Erik稍稍耸了耸肩回答Azazel。

 

 

Azazel只是咧嘴笑了。他自己也是这么觉得的。好长一段时间都会是这样的，不是吗？被那些他曾经毫不费力就能命令的人测试考验。

 

 

大多数情况下，情况大概不会像刚才的那样顺利。Azazel已经是出人意外地居于高位而愿意接受他，愿意不追加任何挑战就放过这件事的人了。事情不会总是像这样顺利。

 

 

 “昨天以后有什么变化吗？”Erik的问句完全驱散了刚才的话题的剩余部分。

 

 

意思：之前那可怕的演讲有没有敦促敌军投降？

 

 

 Azazel只是耸了耸肩。“有一些吧。今天城墙上没有人威胁喊话了。可惜。我真怀念他们喊话。他们说的关于我妈的那些话真是睿智。”他学着Erik的样子，双手板在背后。“但这点进步可不好衡量。因为城墙环绕着这座城市，除非其中的人民愿意离开家撤退出城市，我们没法知道他们是否是愿意主动停止协助反抗的。”

 

 

 Azazel给这份工作带来的另一份好处就是：他效率高，不仅是行动上的高，还有那些很基本的，比如说话措辞上的。

 

 

事实上，关于Azazel的声音为何有些许不自然的原因还相当有意思，：Azazel其实是在西部边境一个小部落里长大的，这个部落里的人和社会大多脱节，尽管现在所有人都说同一种语言——Shaw颁布法令规定——Shaw并不能完全根除口音：Azazel非常努力隐藏着他的口音，但，结果是，他的话时常太完美了，完美到听起来像人工合成的。

 

 

Erik点头。“冬天就要到了，他们已经没机会收割今年的粮食了：有人告诉我，那些剩下的粮食已经被城墙外的人收割了——但我很乐意想到你对这份工作足够熟练，一定已经保证粮食不会被走私进城。”Erik的话中交织着威胁和期待。

 

 

幸运的是，Azazel对此早已习惯了。或许这对他真的算是挑战——一个用来欢迎他的热身游戏。神知道，他在这次进攻的时候根本没什么可做的。为了一些事，让如此多生命逝去，进攻一个城市，这真是超级无聊。真的，他们要做的只是长久的等待和守卫——而Azazel身边也没有伴侣让他打发无聊。不像Charles自己和Erik。

 

 

 “是，长官。”Azazel同意道，尽管他大笑时出的大白牙，那闪瞎红皮肤的大白牙，破坏了整个礼节。“问题不是城里。问题在边缘殖民点。”

 

 

 Erik肩膀僵硬了。“我知道了。”

 

 

保持安静或许是最安全的做法，但——这些天来，Charles发现拒绝一个动摇Erik权威的机会无异于赞同Erik的做法。“你知道的还 _ _不够__ 。”

 

 

不出意料，Erik和Azazel两人都突然转过头来看着他，Azazel还带着露牙的笑——这个男人真是十分享受这潜在的带有些许危险的不敬——还有Erik挑起的一双眉。

 

 

他其实有一半预料到Azazel会挖苦讽刺他繁育者的身份还有军事上的建议，但看上去Azazel确实存在着某种程度上的自卫，将自己的话隐藏在微笑中，带着太多的期盼，期盼它会是出于善意的，打量着Erik。

 

 

但是，就现在来说，Erik的行动并不让Charles觉得有什么好笑的。尽管他的眉毛翘的半高，语调仍是稳定的，而且他也几乎没有向Charles移动过，很满意地把自己重量从一只脚转移到另一脚。“那你的建议呢？”

 

 

 “没有。”

 

 

Erik脸上的皱眉纹路更深了。很好。他知道了，刚刚在Erik面前发生了什么。“是什么让你 _ _这__ 次反抗了？”他的话听起来如同痛苦良久一般，可能会让人觉得Erik在期盼一个这种行为持续下去。

 

 

即使如此：他回答了。

 

 

这很有趣。Charles其实半预料到有人会提醒他，他的建议不再重要了——Erik会听纯粹是帮他忙而已。让Erik在这个权利的游戏中对他让步，而且有见证人在场…

 

 

 “不急着帮你杀光我的人民，仅此而已。”

 

 

 “那么，和之前一样。”他的眼睛抽动着转向Azazel，然后——毫不惊奇，当Erik注意到Azazel乐在其中，他的表情变严峻了。“我不能保证他们之中没有伤亡，Charles。他们在主动进攻我的军队，而且他们所采取的仿佛根本没法称作光明磊落。让我试试看能不能中和它们避免流血事件，我很乐意将此投入行动中。”

 

 

 “我告诉过你，我很乐意帮你阻止一场战争的发生；我从未承诺过，如果我没有阻止这场战争我要帮助你赢得它。”

 

 

 “这根本没有不同！”Erik的声调拔高了，声音中的挫败越来越多。“你想要通过阻止战争来拯救生命。为什么帮我提早结束战争以此来拯救生命就比你想的糟得多？”

 

 

 Erik一直都是不择手段的人——换句话说，就是不择手段。他会无视众多令人心惊的暴行以此来取得最终目标，而且他不会专门去理解为什么所有人都愿意牺牲胜利来坚持原则。这中间的过程对他而言只是策略——一种实现最终对峙的方式——而不是一连串标志着意义重大的道德的事件。

 

 

 “因为其一，号召 _ _不__ 使用武力；其二，你攻击的是我的人民。而且我 _ _不__ 支持你的行动理由。”

 

 

但这话Charles好像是对空气说的一样，因为Erik早已对这个目标深信不疑。“就好像你赐予我们的奢侈，让我们能忘记这一点一样，”他已经转过了脸，突然发怒。

 

 

不。不接受。Charles已经以很多方式被摒弃了，多到他甚至数不过来，Erik _ _不__ 会进一步放弃他。

 

 

神啊，他已经累了，筋疲力尽，但——这份怒气不会消失。如果他能逃走，永不回头，或者——甚至是做爱也很好，将所有的怒气卷进一些吸取能量的事情里…但做爱需要 _ _E__ _ _rik__ 。残忍而荒谬地有吸引力的Erik，穿着军装无比迷人的Erik，很难决定哪个更让人满足，是揍他，还是上他。

 

 

二者兼是。这并不是毫无可能的。除了后者——天杀的 _ _坏__ 主意。

 

 

他向前扑去，手指陷到Erik手臂里，把他猛的向后拉。“你 _ _听__ 我说。”他怒吼道，短暂地品尝着Erik眼中的震惊，尽管看到这些的喜悦很快就被愤怒淹没了，“当我说你不喜欢的东西的时候你不准丢弃我的观点、只拣对你有帮助的部分听。天杀的 _ _挑__ 一个，Erik，放弃同时当一个有爱的丈夫和专制的狱卒吧。这二者没法共存。”

 

 

 Erik的刘海拍在眉毛上，因为他正死死地盯着他手臂上的紧抓着的手。一秒，两秒——然后他自己猛地把自己弄松，逃开Charles的手臂，眼神死死地盯着Charles的脸。“我们之前已经谈过这个话题了；再重复也是毫无意义。”出人意外的是，他语调中的升降是如此平稳地在掌控中。多史无前例啊。“要么你给我你的建议，那么我会很高兴不只是听听，要么闭嘴听命令。考虑滥用职权吧：我见过你对你的下属说过类似的话，所以我肯定你知道这个概念。如果你需要提醒，我们可以稍后讨论，私下。”

 

 

这怒气：Charles胸膛中这纯粹地燃烧着的肿胀遮住了他的视野，夺去了思维意识。整个世界像脉搏般跳动着，急促地催促着他，然后在他脚下坠落，让他在以为早已消失的土地上独自迷失。

 

 

 “ _ _操__ 你的。”

 

 

 Erik叹气。更糟，Charles结束了早前开始的话题，他这次选择恰如其分地转身了，将注意力转移到Azazel身上，Azazel正在竭尽全力让自己看上去完全没有在听他们对话一样。他罪有应得，就站在那里什么都没做。

 

 

但Azazel _ _会__ 怎么做呢？这种状况好像已经持续了300年一样。根据法律，Erik做的没错：揭发了一个撒谎的繁育者，在有连结的时候和他结婚，努力在他们之间建立更加传统的关系。没有人会在公众场合对这种情况表达任何同情。事实上，根据这个社会的准则，Erik无疑是一个自由主义者，行动中有着令人震惊的仁慈。

 

 

考虑到这是一个由集团屠杀的疯子精心雕琢的社会，这一点比废话还无用。而且，Erik，就像被Shaw冤枉的那样，是看不到这点的。这还真他妈的疯狂。

 

 

 “Azazel，如果你能好到提议一个军官愿意现在借一只军队给Charles，我将不胜感激。”

 

 

确实应该交给Azazel：他保持中立保持得相当好，在快速高效地点头后隐藏起所有思绪。“Frost会很高兴再见到他，我很肯定。”

 

 

哦，天地良心，Azazel不是认真的吧。当然他不会对他们的过去如此盲目无知：不止几个仆人都听到了Frost上次执行Erik命令时房间里传来的尖叫声，那些闲言碎语就像被灌了燃料一样比野火还能烧。仅仅是一个火星，整家人全知道了。再点一点火，整支军队应该都知道了呢。

 

 

作为起初委任Frost强迫取得记忆的人，Erik其实不喜欢这么做：Erik的眼底有一些关于这件事的轻微的痕迹，虽然也不过是几阵急促的抽动，眨眼然后你就错过了，然而这不过是一个传闻。神奇的是：Frost做了一些事让Erik怨恨。

 

 

Erik信任Azazel,而他能利用好这点。Azazel的风格正是为Erik做一些他讨厌的事的同时、一边还带着完美专业的面具。和Azazel在一起从没有无聊的举动，他喜欢刺激紧张和戏剧性。在战争中可信赖，是的，但不是那种他一出现你就想与之一醉解千愁的酒友。神才知道你醒过来脸上画着的是什么。

 

 

 “我有点想命令你回Genosha去训练新兵，”Erik在呼吸下喃喃道，但他摆了摆手，同意Azazel的选择。“该死的，Azazel。”

 

 

这句谴责格外不起作用，Azazel还留下了有意的笑容。“听到她希望和你的丈夫一解旧怨吗你不高兴吗，长官？”

 

 

除非高兴还有一个意思是“吞下了一些恶心的东西”。如果Erik的表情绞得再厉害些，他的脸有可能全然崩溃。

 

 

Azazel毫不羞愧地耸了耸肩。“可惜。”但，不管他想不想开玩笑，Azazel确实懂得何时该听从命令，而且除非是瞎子才看不到Erik的耐心已经到达了极限：像Erik这么紧绷，他很有可能突然折断一块肌肉。

 

 

 “你，”Azazel冲着其中一只驻扎军队的大致方向大吼，这只援助队似乎永远脚下混乱成一团。尽管Azazel在驻扎处外的郊区见过它们，就在入口外，在边界里总有些需要做的事，需要有人在大吼一声就能出现的距离范围内待命。

 

 

“长官，”那个男孩——肯定不超过20岁——大声回应，尽可能快地立正，虽然他的脚其实还在把他带向Azazel。因为匆忙，他结结实实地跌倒在他的长官面前。这个场面早已司空见惯，不管是在Genosha还是Westchester：人们希望被认可，希望有机会被提拔到能参与战斗的职位。

 

 

Charles移开了眼睛。拜托，别再让他看到这样的事了。这是又一张年轻的脸，又一个这场战斗的产物——只有那些没有经历过战争的男孩才会这样迫切想参与其中。已经习惯了的士兵见流血过太多伤亡，这些是他们不再想知道的了。 _ _现在__ 不管是哪队军队都无法见到他们，他们早已因为这场战争分散着，搜寻着这个营地的边界，或者偏执地向城中进军，士兵们对这场无法避免的流血冲突而感到恐惧，恐惧他们会被迫见到那些因为战争而出现的令人不快的熟人。如果那些年轻的男孩能明白 _ _这点__ ，战争对他们来说就会少一分吸引力。

 

 

 “告诉Emma Frost我想见她。”

 

 

 “是，长官！”男孩大声回答——就好像他准备好见证战斗了一样，神明在上，他还在长粉刺呢——他匆匆抛开，猛冲过入口，跑过帐篷间，黑发簇随着动作凌乱着。很快，他就跑不见了踪影。

 

 

太糟糕了：看着一个年轻的新兵比现在应对Erik要好得多。“不担心我一走出你的视线就会泄露敏感机密，Erik？”

 

 

 Erik眨了眨眼。“我很了解你，你宁愿砍断自己的胳膊也不会给Emma Frost任何有用的信息。”

 

 

现在 _ _这个__ 可一点都不像Erik。Erik已经把看守都做到了艺术般的美。

 

 

Azazel，不管是处于什么理由，已经被这说法逗得超乎平常的乐了——或是这个情形本身就让他觉得好笑。“所以你明白我这个选择的原因了吧！”Azazel自鸣得意道。他的双手交叉在胸前，等待着——尽管他知道的要比真的期望得到的要多——Erik的允许。

 

 

相当可预见的，Erik只是在呼吸间喃喃地说了些大家都听不到的话，然后把鞋尖茫然地插进了土里。

 

 

 “如果我开始 _ _问__ 问题了呢？”Charles距离营地入口是这样近，如果他现在开始大声说出秘密，结果大概不会比一场无人知晓的内出血好多少。尽管，如果他真的松嘴说了什么，大概这也会是他接下来很长的一段时间里最后一次见到寝室之外的风景了。

 

 

如此彻底的囚禁并不值得——还不值得。尽管，如果Erik继续像现在这样…

 

 

Erik耸了耸肩，向营地走去，大概是看到Frost在走近。对现在而言还有点太早：能帮助他的人刚刚离开。 “说实话，我对你的期望不只有这些。”

 

 

 “我也不喜欢让你失望。”

 

 

“我对此深信不疑。”

 

 

 “可惜，这样的感伤并不是相互的。”

 

 

 Erik快速地回过头来，盯着Charles看，眼中满是恼怒，任何对此不熟悉的人大概都会在如此强烈的目光下退缩。“取悦你，我开始越来越意识到了，完全和现在的现实无关。”

 

 

 “ _ _你__ 造成的现实。”

 

 

是的，现实。抱歉，Erik，恰好发现把婚姻强加进真相建成的盒子里行不通该是多么难过。这么多年，Erik一点都不在意别人的真相会困扰他。如果他曾意识到，他就会选择另一个伴侣，那些生性甜美，乐意看到他登上Genosha王座的繁育者。

 

 

如果——但， _ _不__ ，现在反抗Erik一点不让人觉得抱歉。任何一个品尝过自由的人都会这么做。

 

 

经历真的爱唱反调：漫长战争中的那些信，Emma Frost撕裂了他的记忆，唤醒了他那些大腿缝针而Erik在床边照看的记忆；欢笑，愤怒；还有那些来自朋友的明朗亮瞎眼的笑，来自那个他本该逃离的人。

 

 

万能的神啊，但那些犯下的错——它们燃烧着，比在此刻看着Erik还要糟糕，坚决地执行那个计划，然后——

 

 

为了能逃出去,Charles现在不能做的那些事。逃出去是根本不可能的，但，如果他 _ _能__ …

 

 

在等待的这段空隙里，Erik移开了双眼，本能地搜索着。Charles看向其他地方，把注意力转移到了自己的双手上。他的手在颤抖，尽管只是轻微地。这就好像他第一次公众演讲一样，那些时候他坚信将那些词句连串起来是他面对过的最大的困难。

 

 

要是他能预料到这些。

 

三百年前，如果有人知道，而且他们阻止了Shaw，生活会是另一副样子，这个世界上也根本不会有繁育者。没有那场风暴，以及女性的高不孕率——谁知道会发生什么。没有繁育者，没有Shaw，也没有那些因为不同意Shaw规定好的方式生活带来的种族灭绝。历史只要有一个小小的拐点，Erik就不会被逼进集中营。

 

 

那些集中营。那些——Erik仍旧在看Charles，他很快地看了Erik一眼，尽管这些回看对视的眼神接触让Charles逃避退缩了。这瞬间的紧张让他浑身僵硬，而且他不能在Erik面前表现出来。Erik，他学会这样去盯着别人看，学会如何为自己想要的东西而战斗，坚信一旦他得到了这些，那么别人都不会有机会拿走它。Shaw一定对他做了什么…但Erik有一样东西 _ _不__ 欠他：一个解释。那种程度的痛苦是个人的，是应该凭他自愿来解释的，也绝不是可以用武力能撬出来的。所以，他不会开口问，不会和Erik就这点争吵，尽管他的好奇心总是多得不得了。Erik承诺过会回答任何关于他个人生活的问题，但发问，想想就让人觉得很….痛苦。

 

 

犹疑——非常犹疑——Erik的触碰到达了他们的连结，将它和自己的情感反馈连在了一起，如果幸运的话，还可以掩盖自己在连结上搜寻这个事实。Erik可能没有必要告诉他那些在集中营的日子，但那些事造就了他的今天，而且，太突然——他有太多想问了，可能会碰到Erik的某个思绪？可以肯定的是，像他们这样连结在一起，提出这个要求并不奇怪。

 

 

或许不该要求这么多，但以前就是这样的。尽管，在某些方面永远都不会太多——Erik _ _从来__ 没有让Charles不用他的读心术，尽管潜在上他们确实有过某些约定，Charles只会扫过那些非常表层的想法，一旦觉得够了，他就会很快按自己的意愿，从Erik的脑子里拉出一个思绪来，放在自己的脑海里不断翻滚，包裹着它，集中精神关注着它，直到整个世界稳定下来。Erik的思绪，不管在什么情况下，都是如此特别，带着专注而积极。而陷入这些思绪中等同于榨取其中的舒适，借助那种稳定的感觉，而不是真实地将它植入到自己身上。

 

 

或许Charles _ _该__ 和Frost谈谈。和其他心灵感应者交流这些话题的机会是值得的。她或许能告诉他，心灵感应者偏爱某些特定的思绪模式、觉得某些思维特别令人愉悦，这是正常的。她有没有可能也会像自己这般偏爱Erik的思维？或许是Erik的思维中有某些特别的部分总体上吸引着心灵感应者，又或者这是Charles的偏好…

 

 

只是一个触碰，拜托了，一个思绪。他想念它，想念Erik的思维。

 

 

Charles用脚在地上摩擦着，用鞋底把刨下来的土拢成一堆，事实上就像他对自己的思绪做的那样。整齐的一堆，一小堆，一堆堆仔细分隔井然有序的思绪和记忆。Charles总是能从中找到新的东西，以前没人告诉过他吗？但那是个心灵感应者，或多或少：有些东西的更深刻，需要更多的理解和探索，而那些基础的东西，它们太熟悉了，他们却永远弄不明白。所以经常的，直到对这些事熟悉之后他们才会明白——直到他们有了连结，有了拉力…有了那个东西，那个让无法 _ _现在__ 给出以此来陷入Erik的思绪中，享受被极好的熟悉的思维环绕的宁静和放松的东西。

 

 

 “Erik。”

 

 

哦，神啊，他不该脱口而出。这是软弱，别无其他；这个瞬间会过去，而，一旦过去，Charles再也不会像现在这个瞬间般如此需要他。现在的让步只不过是因为缺乏自我控制，而当他有机会来 _ _思考__ 的时候，他一定会恨自己的。

 

 

是那连结，不是吗？它总是和Erik有某些联系，但自从标记之后就更糟糕了。对 _ _E__ _ _rik__ 的需要…

 

 

Erik语气中有什么改变了，软化了，或者说没那么伤人感情，但这并不是有意的，当面对他的勇气中混入了无论什么东西，包裹在让人联想起不快的感觉中的那东西，他都无法控制它。

 

 

这就不该发生。

 

 

 “我不想再经历一场战争了。难道你就不明白吗？”

 

 

哀求。神啊，他在哀求。 _ _拜托，__ _ _E__ _ _rik，__ 但这哀求就像一个小孩般无力，就像一个破碎的人一般。

 

 

他 _ _没有__ 破碎。他没有。他无法负担那样的奢侈。如果哀求能拯救他的人民，他会 这样做的。这是值得的。

 

 

短促的一瞬间，他发誓Erik不打算回复他了——Erik回转身离开，把他交给某个看守，这一天剩下的时间都不再和他说话——但这个瞬间很快过去了，当他看到Erik的肩膀放松下来，调整出一个更合理的姿势并向前倾着身体缩短他们间的距离时，他甚至没有他想象中的那样惊奇。

 

 

Erik的手搭在他的肩上，拇指陷入他的缩骨凹陷处，摩挲着他。不疼，也并不完全掌控住他，但稳稳地握住了他——而他 _ _确实__ 急切需要被稳稳握住。

 

 

这就是Erik。他——他很容易让人仇恨他，然而，在那些看似最不可能的情况下，当他们间没有仇恨尖刻的时候，对Erik的渴望也变得更轻易。曾几何时，当Erik宽大温暖的手掌搭在制服的肩线上时，他就会感到十分兴奋。手上再迅速一捏，Erik就能在他身上留下淤青，但现在，他要做的和此相反，他几乎是虔诚地安抚着Charles，将Charles卷住，他缩短了他们间的距离，他们间几乎已经没有了空隙。而且，曾经，那是愿望的满足，而现在是折磨。

 

 

 “我当然明白。我也不想再起战争。我想要这一切结束。我想要和平，而你和我可以让这个世界变得更美好，我可以给你我承诺过的一切：终审权，食物分配控制权，经济权——大部分你想要的，当我们真正统治一个王国时。我想要，为了我们两个。但我得先让一切尘埃落定才做得到。”

 

 

以前，几乎每个夜晚，他们都会在下棋的时候畅想一个更加美好的世界。这种对弈现在几乎变幻成了一种现实，关于它也再没有什么让人兴奋的情绪了。就是这样渐渐消失了。思考——是如此困难，他们间的连结在敲打着，片刻前他的注意力点亮了它。

 

 

一长串糟糕决定中又多出了一个新的。

 

 

 “你要对他们做的事吓坏了他们，”他试图扼杀这个决定，在他们间颤抖着说出半句话。他太疲惫了，无法意味深长长篇大论——所以只能凝视着，原始而开放地，看着 Erik，说出他必须说的话。“人类——他们不想作为二等公民那般或者，除非你能说服他们你不打算对他们这么做，否则他们会和你斗争到底。”

 

 

 Erik的手指收缩了，他张开了嘴——还没到完全分开双唇，但已经足够说话了。“我们 _ _是__ 更优等的，Charles，造物者赐予我们天赋，记得吗？”

 

 

 “造物者，如果你是在用Shaw说过的话。你并不相信他创造的宗教。我 _ _知道__ 你不信。你不是和它一同成长的，你遵守它的规则，但你并不 _ _相信__ 它。”

 

 

 “或许我是不信。但这就是现在的社会，而正如你说的，我乐于遵守这个规则。”

 

 

这不 _ _重要__ _ _。__ 这 _ _是错的__ _ _。__

__

__

__所以肯定__ _ _的__ _ _是__ _ _，你能区分对错。__ Erik曾这样说过他。 _ _但__ _ _你真的能吗？__ _ _这对所有人__ _ _而言都是一样的嘛？__

 

 

 “你真的相信任何神吗？你伴随着成长的，Shaw的，任何神明？”就像孩子一般脱口而出，这——真让人尴尬，他声音中的负担。听起来真——真—— _ _哀伤__ 。他们以前谈论过这点，但这个问题一直没有得到回答。

 

 

Erik对正在做的事应该更了解才是。他为什么不呢？

 

 

让人吃惊的是，这个问题得到了应有的思考：Erik并没有立即回复他，他也没有动，没有让步，但他眼中的活力跳动着，延伸到了Charles的情感中，足够有效地证明着，就像是他的胃被轻轻地拉了一下。这份不适足以让他坐立不安，让他天旋地转地摇晃，让他忍受着Erik继续紧紧地稳住他。

 

 

他需要它，这份稳定。神啊，他需要吗。

 

 

当Erik终于要回答的时候，他低下头，视线从Charles移开了一下，又坚定地望了回去。“我不知道，Charles。说实话。但我 _ _的的确确地__ 相信我们是人类的下一个阶段。我们已经一次次见证过了：最强者生。而我们 _ _就是__ 那最强者。”

 

 

最强的，是的，但不是最好的。当一个更好的人的想法已经被放逐到了边缘。“变种人不总是能生下变种人。”

 

 

 “我不是要说人类应该被屠杀废尽——只是自然更偏爱变种人，而我也乐于做一样的事。”

 

 

 “如果我生下一个人类后代呢？那该怎么办？”

 

 

真好奇，Erik好像没有准备好听到这样的答案。

 

 

Erik眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼。这个动作太快了，睫毛狂乱地扇动着，阴影投射在脸颊上，但Erik很快又夺回了场面的控制权，而且，尽管就过去了这么短到不可能的几秒，他靠得更近了，那样近，他们的呼吸就这样交织在一起。“那么，无论如何，我都会爱着我们的孩子。但我不会让他——或她，我更想要一个小女儿——坐在权力的宝座上。我会努力让他和一个强大的、会尊重他的变种人结合。但这不会改变他是我的孩子，我爱他这个事实。”

 

 

他胃里的翻腾几乎足以逼他逃开。Erik怎么能——他怎么能——？

 

 

不，不，不。

 

 

 “我爱我的妻子，Erik。”

 

 

说这句话总是不对的；这会在Erik的眼底搅起一阵风暴。“Charles——”

 

 

现在不是时候，更绝对不是地方，但——Charles深深地吸了一口气，肺部火辣辣地烧着，他退后了一步，拽开了Erik的手，但并没有放手。他最不该做的事是什么来着？尽管正确的选项有时候也会是错的。

 

 

 “我需要——你会听我的吗？”

 

 

 “那就告诉我；不要说教。”

 

 

 Azazel还在这，听着 _ _这一切__ ——别想了，别——现在也没理由引起这一切——但他一直喜欢这么做，越来越喜欢，不是吗？难以捉摸。喜怒无常。他想要Erik，憎恨Erik，迷失在记忆中，困在当下。

 

 

但Erik的 _ _思绪__ ——那思绪，那迷人的思绪，他忍不住想要那思绪。而那个男人——Erik是个好男人，有时候是，而那就藏在那里，在他的思绪里。

 

 

Erik在他们婚礼当晚操了他；Erik曾经在战地中给他找了本书，因为Charles抱怨过，如果他睡前没有读书，他就无法睡得安稳。这两个行为来自同一个人，然而， _ _然而__ …

 

 

 “我们——”他深呼吸。“我们可以回到宫殿里，然后——我会让你上。”为他的人民张开双腿不算什么，考虑到这该会多有效，如果Charles能在Erik那里给自己卖个好价钱。而且，神啊，那连结就在那里刺激虐待他，让他搁浅在Erik的控制中，他根本无法思考。但如果他能够利用这一点来做好事，来拯救他的人民，或许也不全是吃亏…疏导它；不要让自己迷失在其中。“就现在，我会让你上。”

 

 

在Shaw还活着的那些日子里，当他们孤独地相伴的时候，Erik是怎么看Charles的？是什么让他如此火热的？如果他能回想一下，他就能利用它，扭曲它。放手那些回忆，利用它们做一些卑鄙的事，那是错的，感觉上的错误，肮脏，低贱，玷污了他自己最美好的部分，但事情永远不会那么简单，不是吗？

 

 

那捧住自己脸颊的手让他回到了现实中，手指在颧骨上划过，让他的皮肤刺痛着。当他看去的时候，Erik无声地笑着，但这和他的动作又是如此和谐：他的身体前倾，低下头慢慢靠近，几乎是不留痕迹地叹息了一声，这一切都是如此缓慢，仿佛一举一动万分慎重，但又是如此耐心，让人紧张。

 

 

“你想都不要想，Charles。我不会停止统一这片大陆，甚至为了你都不会，一发快炮也不会改变这点。”

 

 

 “我想——”

 

 

 “你根本不知道自己想要什么。太明显了，如果你能看看自己现在的反应，你也会意识到这一点的。”

 

 

他这些日子来最极力避免的就是看自己，真是多谢。这他妈的还剩下什么可看的？“你知道我讨厌Emma Frost。”

 

 

 Erik的唇紧抿了起来；他又一次用手指摩挲着Charles的颧骨。“你又来了。你意识到了吗，你又在转移话题了。”

 

 

 “提前警告：我会——”

 

 

尽管他要做什么看上去一点都不重要，Erik打断了他的话：“这就是我同意的一半原因——“Erik瞪了Azazel一眼，后者正一点不害臊地看着他们，甚至早已放弃了伪装自己有给他们留一点隐私，“同意这个疯狂的计划，让她陪在你身边。你可以做自己想做的事。”

 

 

好方法，这么对待他的——官员？将军？他妈的Emma Frost到底 _ _是__ 个什么？“我猜她对你而言是一份财产：我简直无法相信你居然乐意看着我对她造成永久性的伤害。”

 

 

 Erik咧开嘴露齿而笑。他这样笑的时候真的很凶猛，“试图说服我别给你这个机会？”这笑并未褪去，尽管冷静一点之后笑容确实没有这么闪了，Erik让自己手指搭在Charles的眼袋上，没有压迫到他，也没有伤害到他，就是搭在那上面。“是不是这就是你的自然反应，我开始意识到了，先道歉。所以：你就当我相当不担心你会真的如威胁的那样做。”

 

 

 “那为什么要麻烦自己给我这样的机会？”

 

 

 “因为那就是你的机会，如果你想要的话。随你乐意，要不要都行，但知道你自己有这样的机会，你可以这样选择或是那样选择，幸运的话，还有可能被关起来。基于这个事实，我想这对你来说很困扰。“他很快用手指敲了敲，“对我来说也很困扰。”

 

 

“那一单子正困扰这我的事，Erik，就像永无休止一般。”

 

 

 “那一笔勾销是唯一能帮助你的方法，嗯？”

 

 

如果“让人难以忍受”也有一个鲜活的定义，那一定是在Erik身上体现出来的。告诉他这比无用还糟糕，但Charles还是濒于有用没有都试一下的边缘——而且他大概会试的，如果不是Azazel中途打断的话。

 

 

“很抱歉打断这个——成果颇丰的对话，”Azazel这话在暗示性吗？如果这个世界还有一点仁慈，拜托了，不要让Azazel提及他们的性生活。“但Frost不应该听到这些想法，对吧？”

 

 

当然，绝对不能听，如果这意味着要在这个高潮处结束这段对话，Charles会这么做的，如果这能让他避免讨论对Frost的感觉的话。”

 

 

该死的禁闭：这就没有过什么好结果。Charles心里已经越来越多的觉得自己应当远离Erik，尽可能远离任何可能暴露自己弱点的机会。这个女人经过他压抑自己，哭泣，侵袭过他的大脑，将他整个打开，让他毫无保留地面对她：在未来她见到的任何脆弱都太多。

 

 

有一点让人宽心的是，她见到他，和他见到她一样都不开心——事实上Erik应该也多少勉强知道，因为他放下了双手，转而把两只手都搭在了Charles的胯骨上，检查任何可能发生的事，但，更有可能的是，给他一个坚实的倚靠让他保持平衡。

 

 

这…尚可接受。这对他向外逃离，逃离连结——有帮助。

 

 

他可以做到。只要专注于Frost。

 

 

 “Frost。”Erik朝她点了点头算是打招呼。

 

 

怀疑她的脸根本变不成钻石，因为那种僵硬程度，已经是钻石了。

 

 

这里面有故事：Frost没有穿军装，但她给Erik敬礼就好像她是一个成熟的军人。尽管整体上看她“穿的”并不像那样：她的裤子很 合身，尽管并不像她平时穿的那么紧，还是很好地凸显了她的线条，一直延伸到小腿，小腿下面整齐地扎到一双——能说 _ _精美__ 吗？——的靴子里。她是怎么找到这种用于户外的，又好走皮革还大块的白靴子，这一点还不值得冒猜测的风险。另一方面，她的夹克可能是Westchester有可能是任何一家时装店里买的：贴身，但够厚挡得住寒冷——对于这里来说真是实用的必需品——还是高领。在寒冷的冬天逼迫她不得不把扣子扣起来之前，她大概是不会这样做的：拉链只拉到胸口一半，半露出她惊为天人令人印象深刻的胸部。

 

 

不管她有没有那可悲的道德，欣赏她提供的景象也无伤大雅。

 

 

除非，当然，其中一人的丈夫在场并且还杀气腾腾。在这种情况下引发控制欲可真是再好不过了，就如Erik的手指紧紧地掐住了他的腰。

 

 

 “我忙着呢，Lehnsherr。”她说这话就当是打招呼了，避免有意瞄到Charles，辩解她一点都没有受到Charles在场的影响是几乎不可能的。也不能怪她，他们上一次见面的时候，她的脑子基本都被翻了个个。差点就会被……，如果不是Erik在的话。

 

 

Erik轻蔑地哼了一声，“忙什么？如你近些日子来的高效，我真是很不想怀疑，除了涂指甲油意外你还能忙什么。”

 

 

看着Erik释放他的所有自然而生的毒舌来对付某些人，比如Forst这样的，真是美极了。

 

 

她并没有同意，而且如果她的眉头皱得再深点，运气够好她脸上有块肌肉铁定得扭伤。“这又不是我的错，我们面对的是一堆对心灵感应很熟悉的人。”

 

 

绝对不要说Westchester的人民不机智。这些日子里大部分的人都被教过一些对付心灵感应者的低级防御技巧，但，因为他们的君王就是一个心灵感应者，Westchester对于知晓心灵感应如何运作有着非常高的需求——而且这些需求正被用在对付例如Emma这样的人身上。如果她想要，她可以打破个人的防御，但为什么要这么麻烦，如果她能一次性控制所有人？有任何迹象表明个人开始说不清理由地走出城市送死，Westchester就绝对会派人出来刺杀她。

 

 

她足够聪明，不会让自己成为整个地区的靶子——除非她受到Erik完全的保护，而且再明显不过的是，目前，她并没有。如果他认为这是权宜之计，他大概还会把她交出去。

 

 

 “当然不是你的错。但你的错 _ _是__ ，你没有找到解决的办法。”

 

 

 “要有那么简单，让你 _ _丈夫__ 做去啊。”

 

 

如果她觉得那样说就算是挑衅，那她可真是错了。如果这是他今天被叫过的最糟糕的名号，这一天可真算是美好的一天。只要偷听军队里的人说五分钟话，他保准能听到更糟糕的。

 

 

也有可能她只是意识到更糟糕的话不能在Erik的听力范围里说，除非她想让现在的氛围越来越糟糕。

 

 

Erik的想法也一定差不了多少：他只是笑了起来，又捏了捏Charles的腰。“好吧，Charles？”他问道，语气比当下的情况需要的轻松不少。聪明，Erik，以及，是的，好吧，为了引Frost上钩…

 

 

他向Emma露出一个微笑，嘲讽道，“抱歉，亲爱的，我是一个诚实的反对者，Erik只能屈就次等的了。”

 

 

 Erik的胸抵在他的背上欺负着，在胸口深深地忍着笑。侮辱一个互相轻视的人以带来一点合作，没什么能和这一样。

 

 

 “正如他所说，Frost，”Erik堪堪忍住笑，抵着Charles背部的肌肉为了憋住这个笑绷得紧紧的。“以及…我相信就是 _ _你__ 一个多月前告诉我你一直知道他不适合战争的。有趣，他现在仍然比 _ _你__ 好。”

 

 

多么奇怪啊。这里他相当肯定脸不可能变得那么红，最近Ice Queen脸上出现过最多的颜色可就是红色了。好像她也还是有心的，如果这颗心只是用来让血管里的血流动的话。

 

 

此时此刻，关注这一点可远比审查像这样的侮辱更吸引人——虽然他从未直接听到过这样的侮辱，Erik也禁止别人对他说。或许是出于好意，鉴于上一个例子。

 

 

不适合战争？他 _ _赢得__ _ _了__ 战争。

 

 

 “好吧，我想我们可以之后再谈这个话题，Frost，鉴于显然今天你是我的看护。请尽量跟上我的论理里，尽管如果我们要用你的逻辑并且假设因为你发现我有子宫所以我的智商严重下降，这论理可能会不是很正常。这种逻辑，当然，无懈可击。”

 

 

这一次，就连Erik都不打算忍住大笑了。Frost看上去已经准备好把他们两个人的喉咙都撕开了。Azazel可能还会打算忍一忍，如果那只是因为他脸上享受看戏的心情表现得太明显，而即兴演出的气管切开术会很快完结这出戏。如果他原本就不是红的，他很有可能现在就已经是了，因为他是如此用心努力地憋住他的大笑。

 

 

Erik拍了他一下，尽管他的手久久不想移开，承载着所有面对即将到来的分离的后悔，他还是把Charles推向了Emma。“去吧，亲爱的。”

 

 

就像一个孩子般被推出去，是的，但——也真的是。不知怎么的，Erik成功地侮辱他多于Emma。更不要说，如果他想要的话，他可以轻易取走Emma Frost的性命。Erik那天在皇宫里阻止的事情，他现在允许它发生了，如果这就是Charles想要的话。他愿意放弃一个有价值的财产而不过为一点内心的平静让路，如果这就是内心平静的代价的话。

 

 

这真是血腥残忍却古怪地甜蜜，以及非常，非常Erik。

 

 

这也完全毋庸置疑。就像他会炒翻了Emma Frost的大脑——不是当他就这么直白地想的时候，这一点，当他猛击她的脑子的时候也没有人会争辩。

 

 

 _ _她__ 没必要知道Charles其实并不想伤害她。

 

 

她生气地转过身，尽管她非常有尊严地一言不发——她向营地走去，完全无视她身后的人有没有跟上。毫无防备的以多攻少？说实话，她今后必须做得更好。

 

 

他没有动。

 

 

等到她注意到的时候，她已经走出好几步远了，而他们间的距离让她不得不转过身来扯高嗓子喊，“我可没一整天的时间，甜心。”

 

 

他抬了抬眉毛。“事实上，就我所知，你 _ _有__ 。”

 

 

 Erik在他身后被笑呛了一下，这绝对不容听错，如果他 _ _刚才__ 听错了，连结上泛起的温暖的欢乐也确定了这一点。如之前般令人不安，希望他会去感受Erik情绪的倾向会调整自己，让它变得没那么伤人感情，但——这不知怎么的让人喜悦，感受到Erik的认可带来的温暖，知道如果要不是现在，他们会有一样的想法。

 

 

这已经发生了有一段时间了。

 

 

该归功的还是要归功于Frost：这一次，她没有上钩，而是选择了封住了脸上的表情，面无表情地看着他，双手撑在腰臀上方，一边扭着凸了出来。对她而言太糟糕了：这个世上所有偶然的判断并不会让她变成一个更好的心灵感应者，也不会补偿她在这里失去的东西，更不会弥补智慧输给他这个事实。

 

 

 “噢，如果你 _ _坚持__ _ _要这样__ 的话。”Charles再叹了口气，最后还是屈尊跟在她后面，如果跟的意思是走过她身边，径直大步走向营地，期望她会跟上。如果他真的要逃跑，Erik会亲自抓住他，但事实上，他身后的人毫无动静，这一点对他要以各种方法实现自己的想法而言是一个更好的迹象。

 

 

这是个小小的胜利。现在，他会拿走他能得到的。


	26. Chapter 26

和Emma Frost在一起的时间，不出人意料，毫不愉快。她的厌恶如此浓重仿佛幻化成形，一如她通常的冰冷状态，她甚至几乎把温度降到了冰点。见了鬼的仿佛到了下一个冰河世纪。有人几乎会认为他才是那个翻看了她脑子的人。

 

“你知道，”在他们俩游走于帐篷之间时他温和地说道，无视着那些明目张胆的视线还有窃窃私语，“这次外出注定不会特别愉快，但我还是想谢谢你，没有表现得仿佛你已经被不公正地被判处以残忍非常的刑罚。”

 

她朝他的方向抛去一个讽刺的眼神。“甜心，你现在应该明白，Lehnsherr一生都不会费心于什么公正的判决。涉及到你的时候我从不期待他按规矩办事：不能单因为他是那个下命令进入你脑袋的人，就说明他已经稳重到可以承认，那意味着我对你那时的歇斯低里的不负责任。”

 

这是现在他们如何形容一个人脑袋被撕扯开的反应吗？真是委婉极了。她没有错，不过：Erik应和Frost付同等的责任。尽管，Erik，他抱着一种纯粹的信念，他坚信着他做的事情是正确的，其真实性一如它的扭曲程度一样。Frost作为雇佣兵负责操作，简单而单纯，而作为一个心灵感应者，他明白撕扯开一个人的脑袋意味着什么。不知者无罪，但是他不明白自己的命令是何等惊悚。

 

Frost，然而——她清楚地知道她在做什么。

 

“你在回放。”尽管这回放比不上那一众扎营的男人，他们非常用力地回想着他是如何看上去浑身赤裸。两个心灵感应者，他们依旧无法理解被偷听的风险？伟大的众神啊。如果Erik在他的记忆里看见了这个——很有可能这些士兵会在隆冬被部署到Upper North去。“Erik充分认识到了他是有责任的。他只是希望我不会认清那点，而希望我会归咎于你。”

 

她步履踌躇，然而并未停下脚步，她泛眨着眼，如同猫头鹰一般，直到她转过头眯起眼睛，睥睨着他。“我不认为你会为他辩护。”

 

“而我不认为你会错把辩护当成真相：我没说他是无辜的，只是他认为他是。他只是深信不疑地在做正确的事，而这并不意味着他不知道他做了什么事。”

 

“我不确定他知道他做了什么事。”

 

“对于一个帮过他——正在帮助他的人——我很惊讶你居然在意。”

 

她嘲弄道。“宝贝，我曾为Shaw工作：相比之下，Lehnsherr又理智又稳定。我能忍受Lehnsherr派的疯狂，因为我清楚地知道我期望从他身上得到什么。我知道我和谁在一条船上，可问题是，Xavier。你呢？”

 

“我打赌，比你清楚得多。”

 

归根结底，几乎是所有方面。她也许知道Erik在坚信着什么，但是她永远也不会知道他为何如此坚信，是什么把他推至那个境地，他是如何完美地坚定不移地活出自己的信念，同时又不喜欢随之而来的一些影响。恰当的例子如：他完全有权选择一个繁育者，然而在表达精神紊乱造成的不安时，他的行为导致（选择了）一个颇具争议的繁育者。

 

当Erik强迫他接受一种他根本不想要的生活时，这并不能说明什么。但至少有些事情说明了事实上Erik不是完全对他创造的动荡熟视无睹。

 

不是完全熟视无睹。

 

轻哼了一声，Frost指向靠近营地边缘的一个特别大的帐篷。正值战事，只有 Emma Frost才会提议的奢华。毫不惊讶地发现她用临时接上的流水发明了某种使她的餐食来得温热又准时的方法——一个在军事营地几乎是不可能的事。他和Erik无数次最终不得不自己去找食物，饮食问题在很久之前就已经不再重要。

 

到最后，真的不再重要，自从Erik开始为他们俩一起取食物。突然开始，得寸进尺地想要提供照料。如果他能早些认出Erik讨好的行为，那么——

 

怎么？他会阻止吗？不会的。他想要Erik。他想要关心。在基本的事实上自欺欺人根本毫无意义。他想要Erik，他任由自己沉溺其中，现在他到了这个境地，要付出代价。

 

就是如此简单。

 

又完全不是如此简单。

 

“我不想用你的那种方式了解他，Xavier。我不知道你有没有注意到，但是当你任由自己被掌控的时候，连结使你疯狂。你一旦开始沉溺于那牵引力，你就开始做出可怕的决定——学着去掌控它真正让你成了个贱人。”

 

无法否认他确实走到了那一步。拨开帐篷上的帘子，他慢步穿过帐门，尽可能有效地隔断了她的话语——然而并不怎么奏效，当她悄悄跟着走进账内的时候，她的笑声，刺耳得如同破碎的玻璃发出的尖刺声响，也跟着他进来了。更糟的是，她话语里的真相也追赶而来。迷失在连结中？是的。之前，恰当的例子：他和Erik还有Azazel说话的时候，他有一些意识模糊。他的意识太过接近，整个人都沉溺其中。好吧，很好。如果他知道是什么导致如此，他就可以避开了。

 

是吧？

 

必须是。

 

“你——”但无论如何他想说什么都被打断了。有一个女人在帐子里，坐在远处的一张简易床上，那没有造成震惊，她的视线如此沉着，丝毫不惊讶他的来访。这并不是一个人通常被新客来访或是不知道她的客人是谁惊起的寻常反应。

 

如果要他猜，他猜她一直在等着他。

 

“Ororo Monroe，”Frost随意地解释道，示意着那个女人的方向然后在她临时摆放的桌边坐了下来。

 

不出他所料，Frost的帐篷尽是不必要的装饰，只有零星几样家具，简易床上有一床白色的被子。Frost加了一个类似帆布帐篷的东西。她还有几把椅子和一个折叠的桌子。折叠床只有一张，显然，她一个人住这个帐篷：另一个女人肯定是个访客了。

 

从这个女人的样子看来，她是一个真正的战士，穿着Erik军队标准配置的服装。不是一个军官，而是一个整装待发的士兵——不是负责传送信息的新兵蛋子之一，好像脸上还带着青春期的痘印。她也显得不那么年轻，但也不是太老：要他猜的话大概三十出头。

 

她也十分美丽，麦色的皮肤像是加了牛奶的咖啡，大且乌黑的眸子控制着他的感觉把他拉近，使他的注意力无法集中在屋内任何其他东西上，还有她身上其他的特征。那可真是惊为天人，她的头发是纯白的——但是，那很衬她，也不显老，头发垂过脸颊的样子衬得她甜美的圆脸变得更加温柔。

 

“Monroe女士，”朝她的方向点头致意。“我想我们是初次见面。”

 

他们之前也没有理由相见，大多数Erik军队中的士兵在他们追杀Shaw的时候都没有服役。但是...如果Frost介绍他们认识，他有一种不安的感觉他应该知道她。

 

她嘴角勾起露出一个哭笑。“殿下。”

 

他挥手打断她。“不必。”显然，Frost也不必为他提供一个座位，——尽管她可能只是简单地享受着使他不适的机会。

 

Frost笔直地坐在那儿并翘着个二郎腿：这真是一个看他直挺挺地站在帐篷中央的绝佳角度，而Frost对于充分利用座位所带来的优势这点毫无悔意。

 

管他呢：不管是否被邀请入座，他从房间边上伸手拉过一张椅子，坐了下来，身体前倾着，手肘撑在膝盖上，坚定的眼神回望着Monroe的注视。

 

“我们见过吗？”

 

她的嘴唇抽动了一下。“你不觉得如果我们见过的话你会记得我？”

 

“好吧原谅我，但是我不理解你为什么用这样的审视目光看着我。”

 

因为这此时此刻就是如此。

 

Frost用舌头发出不以为然的啧啧声。“想想看，Lehnsherr迷恋着你的心灵感应能力。你甚至用都不用。可怜。”

 

是的，显然，尊重能力的分野并拒绝利用能力的优势还真是“卑鄙下流”的行径哦，呵呵。 “我更倾向于沟通，”他沉着地回答道。“不过，如果你在所有的互动中都依赖着你的心灵感应技巧，那就解释了你...自成一体的社交技巧。真的，Frost，我以为你现在应该意识到了，你不该对你遇见的每一个人都脱光衣服。”

 

不管她生气与否，她都没有显露出来，不过她带着恼怒地咋了一下舌，仿佛她只是想抱怨一下不喜欢的天气。“不是我们所有人都如此幸运地只拥有一个客户。”

 

噢，刚刚他被讽刺成一个娼妓。嗯。却...并不怎么使人印象深刻。这些天确实发生得够多了。“是的，也许有一天你也会如此幸运，”他干巴巴地回应道。当然，她不会：她不是一个繁育者。但是如果她是该是多么美妙，想象着Frost得作为某人的繁育者游走于这个世界。“Monroe女士，不知你是否能好心地告诉我你对我的兴趣何在？”

 

令人惊讶的，Monroe的脸上露出了一些笑容，现出一排洁白的牙齿。这是一个很美的笑容，友善而迷人。“叫我Ororo。我只是想要见见你。这些天你可是声名狼藉。”

 

他点了点头。这段对话欠缺的只是一杯茶了。多么令人满意。声名狼藉，声名远扬，都是一样。“Ororo，那么。如果你不介意我问的话，你是什么军衔？”

 

“只是一个士兵。”

 

算不上是差强人意的答案。“新的？”

 

“算是吧。我来自Genosha。我在你和Lehnsherr废黜了Shaw之后入伍的。”

 

这些天，大多数人把所有赞颂都只给了Erik——更多的是因为现在他们知道如果不这样做就是要给一个繁育者军功。人们相信不管那是否可以令人接受并不是重点：他们不会在任何有影响力的人面前那样说。“迫不及待地想看到地区统一？”

 

她耸了耸肩。“噢，不算是。但是留在Genosha...不是办法，这样的一次免费旅行是最好的离开首都的方式了。”

 

这椅子——简单的可折叠的帆布椅子——远算不上舒服，但是他突如其来的烦躁并不是因为这个缘故。不管这个女人是谁，她的态度有一些值得注意的地方，有一种确切的感觉——她比她所说的知道更多。或是她想从他身上得到一些特殊的东西。也可能都不是。或是一些别的事情。

 

读她的心可以解除疑惑...但是，读了她的心也能让Erik直接看到她脑子里的不管是什么东西，不管什么原因，只要Erik想看到。

 

知道Erik能在任何他想要的时候浏览他的记忆，这使他惊慌失措。无可否认，Erik说Charles一句对其他人这样做了数年，他没有错，但是——这是Erik，Erik的目的远不是，远远不是简单的好奇。战争罪行，敌方军队——是的，他用他的心灵感应能力对付他们，但是他永远不会对朋友，对——他永远不会用能力对付Erik。

 

这不一样。不一样。

 

“大多数人会认为首都才是这种日子该待的地方，”他悠悠地说道，品味着舌尖上的字眼。“那是一切发生的地方。”

 

轻轻拉回肩膀，她向后靠去，她的姿势还有她叠腿的动作和Frost如出一辙，不带一丝感情地看着Charles。“我想我已经受够了那里。”

 

“噢？”

 

而她只是耸了耸肩。“我正担任Frost的助手，我问她我是否可以见你。我承认，我很好奇。”

 

事情这样发展着，生活正如一个边境马戏团，若按小时计算更能具有无限可能。整个军队都着迷于他——他们以前从未想象过他赤裸的样子，但是，忽然之间，他成为了床上意淫的对象——他自己的公民无法决断他们是可怜他，怨恨他，还是敬佩他；几乎每个他遇到的人都对他感兴趣，他这么多年隐藏之下的畸形身份，如今被揭穿并且作为Genosha国王配偶的身份处在了这聚光灯之下。

 

想到他挣扎着活过了过去几周。那简直是一个奇迹。

 

“恐怕我没有什么特别的，”他滴水不漏地答道，只是在痛苦的表情浮现并扭曲他脸皮的前一瞬间控制住了。虽然，痛苦依旧苟延残喘，连言语之间都是苦味。

 

这一次，Frost哼了一声，狠狠地翻了一个白眼。“Xavier，那当然不是真的。”

 

简直是荒谬。如果她们想要埋伏他，那她们干得还不错，在这点上他们也许想要继续，一直到他们所要的重点，不管他们要的是什么——因为这不可能仅限于简单的对话。没有一件与Emma Frost有关的事会这样简单，而Ororo Monroe则...没有她说的那么简单。他之前和她并没有见过也无关紧要：这不是一次刚刚安排的偶然见面——或者并非完全是一次偶然见面。Frost不可能知道今天Erik打算派她来保卫他——

 

“不。但是我可以让Azazel策划出一种使得他让我来陪同你的情况。”

 

见鬼。他没——她不能——

 

Frost露齿一笑靠向前方，手肘撑在膝盖上，用手捧住她的下巴，她看着他的方式几乎要使人厌烦，懒洋洋地半眯着眼。但这也是一种假象——她眼中的光芒有一些太过闪耀，而不管是否带笑，她嘴角的弧度都表现出了真正的愉悦。

 

他过于猛地开启了防御以至于他的脑海里起了震荡——而，噢，那可不怎么令人愉快，一点也不。

 

“放松，甜心。我没有读你的心。但是...你刚刚想得太大声了。有一点无礼，你觉得呢？”

 

把Erik屏蔽在他的思想之外——连结使得他们的思想很容易交融——那可下了好大一番功夫，顺理成章地他就需要抵消掉其他地方的防御。当然通常这不存在问题？不，也不尽然——迅速地在他的防御上戳刺一下足够抵消疑虑——但是像Emma这样的一个心灵感应者可以捕捉到任何他泄露的信息...尤其是假如她正潜伏在他意识的边缘，期待着类似的东西，然后守株待兔。

 

该死的谁教她这样做的？！

 

“为什么你那么想要和我谈话却要那样做？我确信你还记得我们上次见面并不是一次愉快的经历。”

 

她耸了耸肩，眼神掷向Monroe，但片刻之后又回到了他身上。“你知道，你像这样是犯了大错。”但是她不能太生气，如果她大发雷霆，她治愈创伤的方式就如同是伸直了手给她的指甲来了个全面检查那般无用，她不会喜欢她发现的东西：她皱着眉头，撇了撇嘴，接着注意力又回到了他身上。“关于你和Lehnsherr攻陷Genosha那天你还记得什么？”

 

谢谢了，他不愿回忆一大堆混乱的细节。“我不明白你为什么认为我会告诉你那些事。”

 

眼神又投向了Monroe，这一次，她们的视线交流更久——足以让Monroe简略又轻微地点了一下头。Frost只是叹了口气。“甜心，”她慢吞吞地说道，转动着眼珠，并且显然厌倦了久坐，一个令人羡慕的流畅动作站起了身。人们能够说出的喜爱Emma Frost，而且，不管什么情况下，她都体态优雅、神情自若。“你已经清楚地告诉了我在你占领首都时候发生的事情。你只是不记得了。”一只手覆在髋部，注视着他——带着同情？“我是说：你不记得你告诉了我，而当然你也没有回想起那一天发生的一切。”

 

身下的椅子冷不防变成了纯钢制似的，所有的舒适荡然无存。别再来一次了。不能再发生一次。隐藏的回忆，Frost知道的事情——这是一场不该开始的博弈，即使开始了，Frost也是最最不可靠的同伴。 

 

她已经搅乱了他的脑子一次：绝不能再一次。

“我猜你接下来要跟我说我向你吐露过，你会帮我唤回这些记忆，只要我放你到我的脑子里来。”

 

她的嘴角勾起一个冷笑。“别搞笑了，Xavier。我们对彼此并没有多少好感——我很欣慰，这不是一件能在特定时间基于你的已知或未知而改变的事情。我的意思是说：在过去的一年里，那对我的品位来说也差的太多了。”

 

“而众神禁止我们触犯那些。”

 

对他说实话时她表情太过无罪，事实上，他并没有按照她希望世界运行的方式太过远离印记。攻击Emma Frost会使自己处于危险境地。

 

“我不是你的朋友，Xavier。而Monroe是。相信我：你很幸运我欠她个人情。更幸运的是我们有着共同的敌人。”

 

如果这个世界还仅存一点公平，这些话就能被置之不理，但是...对他们而言有着一个吸引。不难理解是什么：是希望的魅惑，有些隐藏的事情可能可以拯救他，使他脱离现在这种境地。尽管，那实在算不上一个理由来脱离现实：Frost和他自己一样清楚地知道他有多想要一个远离这困境的方法。

 

相信她说的任何话就是蠢出了新高度。

 

“Charles。”这一次是Monroe，而——

 

真是精疲力尽。忽然之间，他的心脏在胸口剧烈地跳动着，费力地将活力传输到四肢。却并未起多大成效：他的双腿一阵无力。如果他不是坐着，他得找个地方坐下来：这感觉包罗万象。他的手也是，开始出汗，他把手放在大腿上，带有敌意地擦拭着。

 

懦夫。他的脑海嘲弄到。基于失败的存在——忽视一切机会。

 

“噢，老实说。”

 

Frost的脚进入了视野之中——某个时候，他把头埋入手中，揉捏着鬓角——还有，是的，必然要抬头来看她，不然鬼知道她还会有什么打算，但是——

 

不必他亲手去做：她的手覆上他的脸颊，她完美的指甲的顶端，这样的关心持续了一分钟左右，指甲嵌入了他下巴上方的肉里，猛地把他的头拉起。

 

“干什——”但是这个问题被中途打断了。

 

噢——她——噢——

 

“零七，零六，十七零三。”

 

仿佛被猛打了一棍子，这种记忆被迫想起的感觉——仿佛被一根棍子在头骨里猛打了一下。就是那：一段他的记忆，尘封的记忆，被那个密码触发——他的出生日期和月份，然后是Erik的——Frost就这样从他的脑子里拉了出来。

 

太过了，太过了。这一切，就那样压倒，逼迫，从内里点燃了他的脑子。

 

然后压力都消失无踪了。

 

“Erik会感觉到那个的，”他喘着气。第一件闯入脑海的事情，就是关于Erik。他已经堕落到这个地步。而——

 

这不是那种本该被埋葬却没有的事情。不幸的是，那恰恰是必须被埋葬的事情。

 

这些分分秒秒，坠回原地散落在他的脑海里，他们又回到他们隐匿时空出来的位置。随着这些记忆的回归，他们一开始被隐藏的原因也浮现了出来——

 

Shaw不在这儿。

 

在他们进入宫殿短短的时间里那已经变得无法否认。当他们抵达大门的时候他还在这里，该死——在院子里都可以看见他——但他现在已经逃之夭夭，鬼知道他去了哪。宫殿已经被团团包围，整个街道一片喧嚣，但是Shaw在某处一定有一个未标注在建设方案上的逃亡路线。

 

对于一栋刚刚被围攻夺取的建筑来说，这座宫殿算是处于一个非常好的状态。就算西边的一角现在有一点点...倒塌，那是在下面挖出通道并且用金属材质替代地基的时候造成的。疏散了通道里的所有人质后就任由了Erik将那金属替代物猛地一拉...。

 

现在在宫殿侧面有一个巨大的入口。在Charles看来碎石和残骸覆盖得过多了些，不幸的是，战争的确是有牺牲的，无法事事周全。

 

如果Erik在这里，他一定会大笑着挖苦——但是Erik不在这里，真是一个奇迹啊。考虑到Erik在最有利的情况下几乎不会犯错，在一次入侵中就更加不可能了。不过，那是必要的：Erik需要待在宫殿前方还有一些守卫支撑着的地方。导致他徒劳地搜寻Shaw的逃亡路线成了竹篮打水一场空。

 

可惜逻辑并不会使Erik接受忽视的事实，Charles在没有提供关于预期的地点信息的情况下已经突然成功。

 

说到Erik：他展现出了惊人的毅力，在脑中发出讯息，而不是身体上的搜寻。【你在哪呢？】

 

只有回应算是公平。【我很好。只是在试着找逃亡路线。】

 

【你疯了吗？！你可能会在途中找到Shaw。】

 

【我会叫你的。我不会单独与他交战。】

 

【你可能没有选择——】

 

那么，就够了。Erik知道他是安全的，知道他如果他不打算继续这样的话会告知他。【Erik，这争论没有答案。他逃走了。你去解决完守卫，我来看看我能不能找到他是从哪走的。】

 

【Charles——！】

 

【待会聊!】

 

切断联系，他进入另一条走廊，搜寻着一切精神信息。有一个吓坏了的女仆，正躲在其中一间房间里，另一个则躲在储藏室里，还有——那儿。在其中一间屋子里。那思想——有一些不同。

 

不管谁在走廊深处的那个房间里，他或者她的脑海里混杂着坚定以及深思熟虑，带着扭曲并深藏着苦痛。但是大脑本身并不是...残忍的。它很疲劳，带着刀刃一般的紧张，却也有柔和的角落。

 

他应该呼叫Erik的。尽管在房间里的不是Shaw,那并不意味着无论那是谁都不存在危险。但是呼叫Erik意味着等待，还有，不止是如此，这个思想——这不是那种Erik能很好地处理的。Erik可以抚慰人心——事实上，这很惊人——然而是不会对陌生人这样的。对陌生人露出这种情绪会使他自己暴露太多并且在没有某种报酬的情况下创造一个大大的弱点。他会安慰朋友，却不会安慰一个陌生人。

 

并且Erik默认的冷淡在此刻是不需要的。

 

缓慢地前进，他把手覆在门上试图打开。锁上了。而且...是从外面锁上的。不管里面的人是谁都是被锁住的，而不是试图将自己与世界隔离。

 

至少，对此Erik能帮上大忙。

 

也是可惜，这门的材质是沉重的木材。但是所有带锁的门，即使是沉重如此门，也有钥匙。如果一个人是被锁在屋内，那么照理有人一定能进入门中提供食物。

 

谁提供食物呢？佣人们。

 

就像那个藏在储藏室内的那个。

 

不错，快速地检查了一下这个女孩的脑海得出必要的信息：他负责递送食物给——

 

该死的。

 

给Shaw的繁育者。

 

那么，好的。简单地在女孩的脑海中发出暗示使她从储藏室出来沿着走廊到他身边。另外再让她找到合适的钥匙交给他，始终眼神空洞得并且比她从前更冷静。事实上，是平静得多：可怜的女孩被吓坏了，他花了一会儿抽离了她目前恐慌的状态。【冷静点。保持隐蔽性。你会安然无恙的。】

 

储藏室依旧是她最安全的选择，真是不可思议。他和Erik的士兵都严守命令不伤害仆从，如果她不离开那个小小的储藏室，她就不会冒着被任何战火波及的风险。于是...把她遣回去，是的，让她回去，安全撤离。

 

很好。现在就是...天知道会发生什么。如果Shaw的配偶真的在那间屋子里...

 

将钥匙插入锁眼，他一气呵成地转了开来后将手覆上了门，静待着。里面没有一丝声响——不像是有人听见了钥匙开门的声音。除了——那脑海中有了一丝了然，但是除此之外并没有什么大的改变。直觉依旧是等待。

 

好吧。她知道他在这。使她安定下来进入无意识状态？不。这似乎不太公平。如果这是Shaw的配偶，她一定在所有可能的情况里被剥夺的选择权。此外，她的脑海并没有在门转动的声音响起时陡生杀意。没有任何迹象指出他需要更具侵略性地对待她，尽管他已有所冒犯。在她所经历了那一切之后...

 

打定主意，他转动了门把手将门推开。

 

或是同情的，考虑到她的情况，他也没有粗心大意——于是，事实证明，他是对的。他保持着警觉并设法躲避了瞄准了他的头扔过来的书籍。

 

如果那是她能够取得的最好的武器...Shaw已经使她孤苦无依，难以忘怀，即使是他正沿着侧面行进，看着精装书籍砸向了门口。

 

随后书籍立刻从她手中滑落。

 

“你是谁？”她质问道。

 

Shaw的配偶，这个女人压制着暴风雨：惊讶地发现这个女人和他一样是变种人，正随着持续摇摆的动作半弯着腰，努力地看着Charles，因为她过肩的白色长发遮住了她的脸。

 

“Charles Xavier。”他举起双手，后退了一步直到背抵着墙。只是为了以防万一。

 

她直起身，将脸上的头发拨开。这乱糟糟的样子和她的容貌极不和谐：她深蓝色的低胸裙子完美地贴合她的曲线，露着一条相当令人印象深刻的乳沟。这看起来极其不舒适，但舒适可能永远不会是Shaw优先考虑的事情。

 

“你究竟是谁？”她问道，同样地后退了几步。她的眼睛扫向敞开的大门，而闯出去会使得她背对着他，她的犹豫不决暗示着她并没有想要冒这个风险。

 

“我是那个奠定了将Shaw赶出他的城市的计划的人。”

 

显然，对Shaw没有感情——尽管她大脑的感觉没有显示这一点。然而，现在却是证实：她深吸了一口气点了点头，放松了一些紧张使得她的嘴角勉强弯曲出了一个满意的表情。“你来了这里。是不是意味着你赢了？”

 

“是的，他逃离了这座宫殿，很有可能已经逃离了首都。”

 

这一次，她的微笑完整了，尽管带着愤怒的成分使得她的表情少了些美丽。太糟了：看她脸部的轮廓，她如果能完全展露微笑一定很美。

 

“我想那是不是意味着我是你的囚犯？”她问道，半带着苦涩。

 

什么？囚犯？那从不是这次冒险的目的。她的大脑几乎是在尖叫着说她对Shaw并没有任何情感依恋：如果她不是一个自愿的同谋者，也就没有理由限制她的自由——反而有诸多理由来逆Shaw之道而行之。

 

“你应该是如此下场吗？”他问道，试图用最轻柔的声音问出这个使人哑然失声的问题。

 

他是属于好的阵营一方的：她的动作猛退又停住，她开了开口想要回答，但是纯粹的惊讶使她说不出话来——她无法将脸上的惊讶掩饰丝毫。“我已经在这里三百多年了，你怎么知道我没有接受Shaw的观点。”

 

如果他让她可以接近门口，她也许会感觉更好一些，并且如果她真的闯了出去，他也总能阻止她。作为一个心灵感应者的特权。不过，首先给她选择的机会可能对成为朋友大有助益。

 

将手举到齐肩位置，他手掌朝向她朝边上退去。“从我的经验来看，忠诚的人们并不需要被关在上锁的门后。除此之外，我是一个心灵感应者。我不会在不必要的情况下读你的心，但是我能感觉到你不是...他的追随者，就是这样。”

 

大多数人，当他们被告知面对的是一个心灵感应者，都会典型地畏缩着并要求他离她的脑子远一点。然而Shaw的配偶，照他看来是继续出人意料地，只是点了点头环起了手臂，端详着他。比起之前带上了更多的尊敬。有趣。

 

“Ororo Monroe，”她说道，松开环起的手臂然后伸出了一只手来握手。

 

他牢牢地握住了那只手并对她点了点头。“如我所说，Charles Xavier。还有，就像我说的，这次攻击目的是扳倒Shaw。非常欢迎你和我还有我的同伴站在同一阵线，当然了，追捕他，但是在经历了三百年后，如果你已经受够了，我也不会怪你。我坦诚的说：你对我们非常有利，但是如果你想走的话是你的自由。”

 

松开了他的手，她又讲手臂环起并挑起了一边的眉毛。“你的同伴也是如此？”

 

阿。好问题。Erik...远远不是固执。不是他不想要伸张正义，只是他可能没那么希望让这么一个有价值的人离开。像他一样地追逐着复仇，他也许不一定能理解有人为了完全远离她遭受的那数年而宁愿放弃复仇。

 

Erik会逼这个女人帮他们吗？如果能肯定地否认当然很好，那可能是正确的答案，但是也有一些别的可能...

 

“如果你要走，现在就走，”最终他说道。“Erik是一个好人也是一个好的领袖，但是...他太过努力。他会做也许是任何事来扳倒Shaw，如果你要离开的话，你在遇见他之前离开会更好。”

 

她点了点头——这可能是一种本能的反应，她缓缓靠近了门口。“我愿意帮你，”她说道。“但是我需要找到一个人，我想对她来说我们离开会比跟随你要好，她已经受够了Shaw，我不确定她可以反抗他。连结会使人做出奇怪的事情的。”

 

等等...“那你不是...?”

 

她冷漠地笑了。“我不是他的配偶。但是向整个世界假装我是他的配偶倒是符合他的性格。一开始的那些年，我对他来说就是一件方便的武器。掌控着天气——对于一个需要清理他造成的污染的人，这是一个十分有帮助的能力。但是，这些天，随着对繁育者的种种限制，我想上锁的门更符合他的风格。”她对着门的方向不以为然地哼了一声。

 

对繁育者的限制：如果她还没获得他的帮助，他起伏的胸膛确保了她现在会得到。“我明白。”他难道不明白吗。不只是好或是健全的问题。这可能会是他，被关在一个豪华的拘束的房间里，如果她没有已被关在这里数年——他不会逼她做任何其他的事。“我不会告诉任何人我见到了你。我会让他们都认为你在混乱之中逃离了宫殿。但是你现在应该在任何人过来之前就离开。你有稍微不...一点的衣服穿吗？”

 

她的手拂过裙子。“太明显了？我得去别的房间找才行。Shaw太恶心了，他喜欢让我选择那些他觉得吸引人的衣服。”

 

正当Shaw不能变的更可叹的时候...“来。”解开了短上衣的纽扣，他将衣服脱了下来拿在手上。这是一件标准的军队制服：没有明显的军衔标志。考虑到他和Erik手下是联军在作战，统一制服是不可能的，并且在这样的一次入侵之中，更重要的是有一件坚固良好的制服而不是彰显军衔的。他的士兵们知道他是谁，而这也有利于防止任何对他的长相不熟悉的人太快地认出他。“拿一条裤子。就算不怎么适用于战争的也行，这件外套应该可以足够引开注意了。”

 

她没有丝毫犹豫：夺过他手中的外套，她跑向了房间角落的一个很大的衣柜，打开衣柜。“谢谢你，”她背对着他说道，已经开始翻找衣物。“我——真的，谢谢你。”

 

“不用谢。祝你好运，希望至少一段时间内，我不会再见到你。”

 

在一大堆衣服里找到了她需要的衣服后，她转身面向他，一手抓着衬衫和裤子，另一手是他的外套。“我欠你一个人情。”她轻微的，几乎是...安宁的笑容——这样并不预示着这是一件坏事。在和Shaw一起了那么多年后，令人震惊的是她的眼神依旧可以如此柔软，带着温柔善良的本性注视着他。“我希望最终我能有机会报答你。”

 

“不论如何，我很高兴得到你的帮助。还有...不管你在找什么，我希望你能得偿所愿。”快乐，平和，她想要成为的人——仅此而已。在她经历了那么多之后她值得所有美好的事物。

 

尽管，目前，靠不了他来帮助她那些。他已经尽了最大的努力，他需要回头去，以免Erik最终追寻着他的踪迹来找他。那——不管是对他还是Ororo——都没有任何帮助。

 

“不会太久的，Monroe小姐。”

 

她了然地点了点头。“请叫我Ororo吧。也祝你好运。谢谢你。”

 

他最后对她笑了一下就出了门回到了走廊里。

 

现在：此时，此刻。

 

“很高兴再次和你见面，Ororo,”他低语道，费力使他的嘴唇顺从地动作；朝她的方向转过头，他露出一个半苦的笑容。在连结的另外一端是Erik带着轻微刺痛感的关心，但那很快消失，想必是一旦Charles并没有处于危险之中，Erik也满意了。考虑到Frost在一边，Erik很可能只是以为他们正进行一场不太愉快的对话。“真的是，很高兴。”

 

经历这么久之后，这真是来之不易的奢侈，可以不用再违心说话。

 

Ororo Monroe。 Ororo Monroe。

 

看起来这位控制风暴的女孩从未真正失去下落。

 

她只是一直被锁在他的脑海里。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

每个人都知晓那个能掌控风雪的女孩，但是，Charles很快意识到她还是一个孩子，几乎没有人真正了解她。

 

即使是现在，Charles知道她，但也不了解她：他同情她，他从她的脑海里抢夺来众多基本的信息，但是一些对更具有侵略性的信息他只能留有想象。在她经历了这么多之后，她不应再遭受到Charles彻底的盘查。

 

出生于旧世界的Ororo Monroe，在风暴肆意的暴虐之前被遗弃。在很小的时候，她被带到大街上——或者说她被抛弃在大街上。那是一个混乱不堪的世界，街上野尸遍地。Ororo脑海中浮现过这样的想法，尽管她并不能真正理解：虽然变种人可以适应风暴里的一切——譬如辐射，但是他们不能适应没有食物的环境，而这些风暴会同时毁掉动物与庄稼。她能做的事情对她来说其实很顺手：运用她的超能力去驱散云层，直到地里生长出庄稼。

 

或者说，在Shaw因为这抓住她之前，这都很顺手。

 

之后发生的事情就不是那么愉快了。

 

但是……除了这一切以外……“你潜伏在入侵我国的军队里你到底想做什么？”

 

上天保佑她，Ororo的脸上裂开了一道笑容，这个姑娘从头到脚展现出放松与释然以及所有与过去格格不入的事情。能再一次看见她真是太好了，她是一个Charles曾经公平对待过的人。真的，如此。看着她就像是看见了自己曾经的一次正确的选择。

 

“不然我怎么能接近您呢？”她问道，就在这个时候——天哪，她更加向前靠近，但是一切很好，是的，非常好。

 

Ororo的手臂结实而又温暖，她的拥抱有种不同寻常的舒适。

 

一切静止了。这是——这——除了Erik以外，在Moira之后没有人再如此地触碰他，他与Erik之间从未感受过如此地简单。但是Ororo——Ororo的触碰——并没有引起罪恶感和情绪上的负担，并且没有传递出，这是不对的信息，一点也没。想想这些，就这样被简简单单拥抱着也是一种奢侈。

 

但这确实是奢侈。

 

Charles情绪上的紧张来的比身体上预计的还要迅速，即使她是那么温暖有存在感，抱着他传递着友谊，仅仅是友谊，不用担心越过界限，但是Charles还是撤离了出来。她见过太多，承受了太多，她想让他——或者是任何人，如果可以的话——不单单只是一个普普通通的朋友。

 

她对于他无害，她没有恶意。

 

“我——你——你本应该逃走的。这就是我那么做的原因。在Shaw被根除与人们发现了我是什么之后，我把自己从你的记忆中抹去。你本不应该再来这里，如果Erik找到了你——”

 

Ororo冷笑着，压住他的肩膀并且用整个手臂抱住他。虽然外表娇小，但她很强壮：她的手坚定而又有力。“Erik会怎样？利用我去征服那些疆域？当你和他产生分歧时，他就开始联合各地区，我害怕他会试着利用我去完成这些。但别忘了，我从来就不是他想要的那个人。”

 

Frost不赞成的发出啧啧声。她还没离开，这一点是多么令人沮丧。在Ororo的善意面前，确实有可能让他们忘记了她的存在。“Xavier一直明白Lehnsherr想要他。在事实面前我们不要这么矜持。”

 

Charles脸上的表情看起来十分生气，但是他并不打算收回——至少不会为了Frost。“Erik并不应发现我是什么。如果Shaw当时没让我受伤，这永远都不会是问题。”

 

“不。”短促而冷冷的说道——Frost一向阻止了Charles对他自己的口是心非。“如果你没有错误地以一种完全可笑的方式去接触一个现在已经大量毁了你生活的男人，那就永远不会算是一个问题。”她气呼呼地说道。“我有任何遗漏的么？”

 

是的：漏掉了重要的事实。“如果我没有阻止Shaw，他可能已经杀了Erik。”

 

“那你从来都没有想过要阻止，没有想到过接下来即将发生在你身上的事吗？拥有一个杰出的有战略性头脑冰雪聪明的你？你从来没想过这些么？”

 

Ororo放开了本来在他臂膀上的手。他的手臂上留下一串离开前被触摸过的按压感。这比抑制 失去接触的畏缩 更加困难——他的目光目不转睛得落在Frost上。“Erik曾是我的朋友。”

 

如果她白眼翻得再高一点，她的眼珠子就要弹出眼眶了。“现在他是你的丈夫。你得到你想要的了吗？”

 

“你呢？”

 

没有言语上的回答；Frost眯起眼睛交叉手臂，手指掐入她白色柔软的夹克里。衣服在她手指的按压下起皱，即使在她的工作外，她依旧用某种方式使自己一尘不染：手指触过之处依旧洁白如雪。

 

“你可是自愿为他工作的，Frost。你忘了你曾经在他的命令下强行撕开我的大脑了么？”

 

“我封印了你的大脑，Xavier。你该谢谢我。”

 

谢谢她让他度过了他一生中最糟糕的那几分钟？她使他哭泣，她从他的大脑里强行拉取记忆，她甚至移交Erik一大堆控制的权力——现在她甚至还期待着一声谢谢？

 

在这世界上对此再简单不过的回答莫过于一句“滚。”

 

事态这么进行下去，流血事件将迫在眉睫——Ororo一定预见了——一个盲人可能会预见事态——或者只是有种特别的幸运：不管哪种，她步入他们之间，仓促得谴责般的看了一眼Emma，紧接着又向他投来一个没有恶意与充满慌乱的表情。

 

Frost——上苍呐，Ororo的谴责确实对Frost有用，但是这一切怎么说得通？如果是其他人，Frost可能会把他们撕碎，但此刻她只是叹了叹气。“看着，小宝贝”我们都知道在你的头脑里有些秘密，这些秘密可以要么拯救，要么牵连整个疆域。”

 

“你曾经和Shaw共事，”Charles咆哮着，这点可不能简简单单得就被忽视。

 

Frost点头，小心地斟酌道：“我知道Shaw是怎么样的一个人，但是当我真正搞清楚时，我已经入局了。我并不为此引以为豪，但是——”

 

“她帮我逃离了郡守。”

 

Ororo说这些的样子可见毫无疑问她对此也十分感激——或者还带着一点忠诚。但是确切来说，她不是一个追随者——不是那种惟命是从的忠臣——而类似于那种不离不弃的许诺。她声音中潜在的坚定与包裹着的一丝歉意足以证明这点。

 

但是Ororo还没有说完：“当她加入Lehnsherr的军队，她给我留了一个做她助理的职位。她——”

 

“但是你知道她是谁，Xavier,”Frost打断道，显而易见她腻烦了等待Ororo说完精心准备的措辞。“假使Lehnsherr发现了这点，他可能会利用你去找到她。我需要确保这一点妥当得封印保存在你的脑海里。”

 

“Erik轻而易举把我的脑子托付于你？他不会这样做的。”

 

她几乎不需要去回应：她轻微的点头来表示对这一切的嘲讽。然而，这就是Frost。她从不放过任何机会。“也许他不如你想象的那么在意你。”

 

这世界上有那么多不确定的事，但Erik有多关心他这可是确定的。“或者除了你告诉我的，这个人还有更多的故事。”

 

尽管Frost如此坚毅，但是她并不是出于本性残忍而做得如此残忍。不然，以Charles的经历来看，如果她不会就此得到些什么，她会倾向于撒谎。但是对于这件事，她妥协：有些事情，继而，促使他揭开真相——如果，确实如此，这就是她打算向他坦白的。

 

“Erik和我，我们之间达成一个共识。”带着一个小小的自谦的笑容，她承认道。  
“我们……你可以说，我们有过一段过去。或者……我们同甘共苦过一段岁月。”

 

是的，Erik有许多过去。但这并不足以使Emma变得特别。“是的，我确定。但是我不想去想象那一段岁月足以使你勒索他来获得进入我大脑的允可。你不会这么做，你知道，如果你做了，Erik会发现我脑海中有你欲求之物。你不想让他观察的太仔细。”可叹的是，这种选择近乎于作茧自缚。“这意味着Erik有一些足够有威慑力的东西来控制着你，来确保你不会伤害到我。”

 

这真是精彩。Erik现在也涉足于勒索之中。

 

Frost笑了，与Ororo对视——后者碰巧目光停留在别处，不知道在感兴趣地看着什么。Ororo不是唯一一个承认自己被勒索了的，但是她更加对她的处境感到紧张。“接近了，Xavier，但不是全部答案，”Frost回答道“他对我做的更加糟糕，但是我完全知道如果我让这信息外流……会使他的日子更加糟糕。”

 

Erik过去做的事在将来会成为隐患，这一点不难推测。但要去查明真相吗？这一点很难了。Erik对大多数人来说像是一本闭合的书一般神秘莫测。

 

几乎所有人。

 

因为自己被排除在外而感到高兴不是正常的反应。Erik，就单单凭借他过去的叱诧风云，就应值得把他的过去装在金色的盆子里高高侍奉——这，某种程度上就是他正在做得。询问任何有关他过去的问题，就可以得到答案。这可不是一个糟糕的结婚礼物，尤其Erik的过去是如此的价值连城。

 

但……这种有问必答的自由只对那些知道要探求什么的人来说才真正有用。

 

可能是Frost。就是Frost。

 

而且，该死的，她知道这点。Frost像一只得到奶油而趾高气昂的猫咪。挂在她的脸颊上沾沾自喜的表情缓和稍许，但是她的脸上依旧流露出了一种自鸣得意。

 

“快说，我相信你。”的确这里没有理由去认为她在撒谎。她所说的合情合理。“但这依旧不意味着——”

 

“我曾经潜入过他的大脑。”

 

什么？

 

这……非常令人震惊。这一声称就好比——还有什么更简单的回应去应对这信息量过大的炸弹呢？还有什么她想从Charles嘴里套出来的么？她说的真假与否应当别论，对她偶然的承认毫无帮助：假使Erik迫切得想要封锁住Frost所知道的一切，那么世界上最不应该告诉的就是这个人的丈夫。

 

这也就是说：她说的是真实的。没有确实的东西可以去证明这一点——没有事实去验证——但是这种感觉没有错。事实混合这Charles对Erik和Frost的了解，让他有了这种感觉。

 

这并不足够。总之，这只是一个开始。

 

“我所见的大部分，我想他已经亲自告诉你了，”Frost耸肩并承认道。“有关个人的细节。我确定他一定不想让你知道他和Shaw的具体对话。我想要是郡守的群众听说了他的所作所为，他们也不会像现在那样尊敬他。Erik有极好的机会去避免这个事实，但是这终究在他脑海里挥之不去。我所知道的可能不会对他造成伤害，但足以对他造成障碍。”

 

“如果事实如此，你没理由无缘无故告诉我。”

 

她眉毛向上提，很容易想象她看他就像一个被她不幸教育的典型迟钝木鱼的小学生。“别傻了，Xavier:告诉你并不等同于公之于众。告诉你，Lehnsherr的秘密仍然是安全的——与此同时我得到了额外的保护：你知道如果我突然离世，你会不得不直接得去面对你丈夫。这会使你们之间产生有一道隔阂。当然Lehnsherr不想这样。”

 

这是实话。但是这并不使这场博弈的风险变少。Erik对婚姻上的挫折已久经沙场，如果这意味着保护Charles的名誉，他会很好得权重得失。

 

“现在你还什么都没告诉我。”

 

Frost的面颊染上些红晕。但这不是尴尬使然，反而看上去像兴奋，或者说得更妥帖些，像是热情所带来的炽热。她比任何人都乐意见到Erik失败，有信息在手更是一个极佳的把柄。

 

“你的丈夫在敲门寻求帮助前的六个月一直和Shaw关系紧密。你从未质疑过为什么Shaw的众多人手甘愿投降并步入Lehnsherr的麾下么？”

 

任何有理智的人都会质疑——Erik的眼睛还不至于漂亮到蛊惑别人失去理智。虽然他们的连接如此亲密但这并不能保证他们把一切毫无保留展现给对方。

 

不。这一点在之后也许才会发生。

 

说起理智：相信Frost的暗示简直刷新了愚蠢的高度。这不是本能的感觉与否，她最好给出证据来让他信服：“你仍然没有告诉我任何事，Frost。你想让我相信你，你最好给我提供一个有说服力的证据。”

 

“不如这样：你去问问你的丈夫。他会证明我所说的。”

 

Charles的手臂藏到身后，移动下肩膀来缓和一下僵硬的肌肉。他一直处于紧张状态，杂乱如麻，然而这次谈话并没有让他心情转好的迹象，Ororo突然地发出反应，她给出评论，在潜意识缓和了乱麻般的焦虑：仿佛刚刚一直在说话的是她，而不是Frost。

 

“Lehnsherr不会欺骗你，”Ororo指出，表情严肃地看着他。“不会直接对你谎话，但他会故意省略。如果你直接告诉他你知道了什么，他就不会再去误导你。”

 

终究这可不是什么让人宽慰的事。“你打算就依赖这个？”

 

Ororo摇了摇头眉梢微皱。“不。不完全。尽管我相信这是真的：你一定已经怀疑到了你正在被监视，Charles。任何与你有频繁联系的人，Frost已经审视过了。Hank McCoy?他可能还蒙在鼓里，但是他一直是一个可以长期提供信息的线人。”

 

上天，Hank，这不公平——

 

“我不得不向你坦白了，”Frost 说道，欲言又止。“你在他的脑海里很好的隐藏了这信息。但是我不是Lehnsherr，我知道我要找什么。我熟知一个心灵感应者如何去藏匿事务。揭开他的记忆并且把一些拖曳出来并不难。”

 

“我…不记得我曾经告诉他了什么。”

 

不管这些是什么，这一定是一些非常好的事：Frost的嘴角向面颊处牵扯过去，她的眼睛发出了看上去满意的微光。没有什么词语可以形容了：她近乎于顾盼自雄，头高高扬起几寸，完全享受着她迫使他面对自己的无知的快感。“是的。有极好的理由，Erik会残忍地让他活下来并且来帮你——他对你的帮助超过你想象。在这种情况下，他帮助表现在提供给我们Lehnsherr对你的神情。Lehnsherr告诉你宫殿外的世界与McCoy所熟知的相仿——当然有遗漏的例外。根据McCoy——还有其他侍从，一些甚至效忠于Lehnsherr——所见，Lehnsherr不会对你撒谎，尽管他可能没有把所有事情告诉你。”

 

这种感觉就像是只有金鱼的记忆。“好吧。”这并不好。一点也不。但是暂时来看，好是相对的，Charles马上就可以得到宝贵的信息。“你告诉我你所知道的，我会把这些扔给Erik然后观察他的反应。”

 

Frost看向Ororo，后者虽然她的面容僵硬看起来和很不自然，还是点头回应。“甜心，等着看好戏吧。”

 

心灵感应。Frost是打算——

 

她脑海里的那股力量带着远远超出必要的激情向他砸去，一霎那让人惊讶的满足感暗示这不是意外。该死的臭娘们。她可能在为Erik开路的时候就已经摸清知道他对此无计可施,他无路可逃。

 

很快他就明白这些记忆全是关于Erik。

Shaw有着像贵族一般的举止——虽然并不像传统的贵族，而是像新贵。他知道自己的身份，但是没有那种仅仅承蒙祖荫的人所缺少的努力。不管如何，他做得游刃有余：和睦裂开嘴的笑容被黏在他的脸上，实足得虚假，向着任何人无声宣布他的邻近，这像是一场活生生的象棋比赛，而人们身担玩家和戏伶双职，画出一张张全新的面孔去面对每一个环境。发现自己以谋略制胜，可是你所戴的任何伪装的面罩在突然之间被夺去，余留你坠入无边无际的无助。一个谎言远远胜过把无能所展现。

 

“先生。”

 

Shaw的笑容裂得更开。“提醒我一下你多大了，孩子。”

 

尽管Shaw对于他的年龄知道得清清楚楚，他也必须回答。

 

“三十，先生。”

 

“嗯，是的，这就对了。”转身，他大步横跨房间走到屋角的吧台。人们在挨饿，但是上天不会允许Shaw就此放下奢华。“你跟了我十六年了。好像感觉没这么久。”

 

感觉好像就是这么久。事实上，更久。

 

“你知道我喜欢你做事的方式。我很欣赏这点。”

 

这是这么多天的一个剪影，在没有以高标准完成任务后Shaw认为有必要去间接指引。在锁链末端的一些人必须进行一个清理了。

 

“是，先生。”感觉地狱之火在燃烧，先生——这就是这种事情会致使这种心情，不知道Shaw是否知道他所想之言，这必须停留在脑海中。当Shaw面扔给他这句，会……

 

骨头的损伤不能快速痊愈。当你被超长时间监禁于小隔间里，你的肌肉也会痉挛。血液也会忘记要待在体内。当它流出的时候，哪怕是被一把塑料枪抵住脑袋，也会诱使彻底的服从，这是其他方式不可能做到的。上一次Shaw让他用刀在一个女人身上割划着，好久他才命令他切开她的喉咙来结束这梦魔。但是Shaw带走了她的孩子，正如Erik，它可能出生于一个持反对意见的教派，但是它还很小，小得足以调教去服从Erik。那个女人？不管是繁育者与否，她是危险的：她记得过去世上发生的事，Shaw如此迫切得想要了解她是哪一种人，以至于他甚至指定了她的杀手必须是某个已经知道她布道内容的人，至少她在死前含糊不清的话语中把她的鼓吹传播了出去。

 

经验所得，至少留几个非法教派的信徒是很有用的：用项圈限制他们，接着把他们塑造成为极端分子来对抗他们的同族人。

 

“喝茶，Erik，我们来谈谈接下来交给你的活。”

 

他们会谈论——

 

Shaw好像已经谈论了好几小时。Xavier长Xavier短。好像这个家伙真的像Shaw所描述的那样是个麻烦，或许这人值得利用。这取决于他有多大意向去寻同盟对抗Shaw。军队中憎恨Shaw，愿意对抗Shaw的人足够多。他花了多年的时间去组集结他们，但仅仅靠自己还不够，如果有了Xavier，或许……

 

Xavier可能有别的路径去接近Shaw。他所得到的了解是完美无差错的，但是Shaw正如他们所了解他一般熟知他的弱点：从小就和Shaw在一起的优势也局限于此。但是Xavier会获取信息内部所隐含的，并且依照此去建立——制造一个Shaw难以预测的计划。

 

接近Xavier将会是一个难题。Shaw是谨慎的。鉴于他无论多少都算是一具傀儡，要是走了如此远，他会无力保全他自己：如果他逃跑了并捉拿归案，Shaw一定会在他身上做手脚抑制他下一次逃脱。

 

但是如果他能做——

 

“杀了他，Erik。我知道你可以的：你杀过人。”

 

是的，但不是针对一个缺铁的人。要是体内有充足的铁，他就能轻而易举从血液里一把把铁元素抽取并且从他身体上抽走。

 

当一个被质疑的人不是反抗军一员时，也很容易。

 

“我会数到三，Erik。”

 

这一次，他——而不是Shaw——会是那个使血喷洒满墙的刽子手。

 

“杀光他们。”

 

为什么不呢？死亡是他们能得到最好的了。二十个反对者，有些是普通群众，Shaw认为他们不忠。这没有证据，但是Shaw从来不需要证据。如果现在不杀了他们，Shaw会让他们更难受。

 

Erik动了刀——当然不是用手——划过第一个人的喉咙然后看着他倒下——

 

——看着楼宇在Shaw的命令下倒塌。尖叫的人们落荒而逃——

 

“你是谁？”

 

他只是一个孩子。大大的棕色眼睛还有凌乱的金发，但是他出生于一个有影响力——但是不忠的——家庭，他被鉴别为是一个繁育者，糟糕的是这并不指向他生命的终结。他是一个变种人——他注定会变得强大——即便他仅仅十三或更小，Shaw将会看到他结婚的那天。他会等直到他岁月尽头无缘目睹他公开举行婚礼的那刻，但是在他亲手把他移交到这个场合之前他会带他走的更远。

 

“我是万磁王。”

 

有一天，他会永远不再使用这个名字。总有一天，在Shaw死了之后。他会——他会杀了Shaw.他可能会带走这个男孩并且把他递交给今天，但是有一天，他会狠狠地挖出Shaw的内脏，当他这么做的时候他会认为那个男孩和其他人会变得和他一样。

 

男孩梗咽着。“求求你，让我离开吧。我不——我不想——”

 

他摇了摇头。“没有人想。我们经常得不到我们所欲求的。”

 

“你没有一个繁育者——你不理解——？”

 

“不。”他永远都不会拥有一个繁育者。这样一想——其实死亡是一件多么不费吹灰之力的事。如果有个繁育者出现，如果他爱上了那个繁育者，那个繁育者可不能以这种方式轻而易举地终结生命。

 

Shaw可能做错了很多事，但是他的观点，即让繁育者安然无恙地远离尘嚣，是合情合理的。这并不美好，并不善良，这个男孩会被丢给一个根本不在意他的人，如果他被安全的保护着，这完全是可以避免的。为什么没有任何人来保护他的安危呢？

 

倘若有些人，一些有善心的人——Azazel就不是野蛮的，还有Riptide——这也不会那么糟糕。可绝非Creed。但要是 不是这个孩子那么就会注定其他人。永远会有（作为替代品的）其他人。其他的繁育者。杀死一个繁育者是一项十分可怕的罪行。Shaw触犯了，即使他在不断忏悔，更是这样群众开始对此伦理摇摆不定。如果不是这个孩子，那么其他的就会来替代。

 

但是……这个孩子已经在这里了，畏缩在家庭的废墟中。这个孩子由他来决定是否上交。没有人知道。没有人会知道。

 

“我没有一个繁育者，”他又说了一次，朝那个男孩伸出手臂，后者畏缩后退直至靠着墙壁。他的裤子被撕裂了，他的脸颊被泥土所覆，但是他在面对 他确信会遭遇到的一切时 表现得异常勇敢。“但是如果我有，我会照料他。那个你将要去拜访的人不会这么做。我不会——我不会——”他不能在一个孩子面前表现出脆弱。他不会的。“我不会允许这点发生在你身上。”

 

希望在最坏的情况下在孩子的眼眸中绽放。他的眼神中充满着希望，知道被一刀划过喉咙。这个男孩没有意料到这样的结果，在鲜血喷涌而出时，他的眼里至来得及闪现出一丝惊讶。这样的情况，已经比Creed可能会做的好多了。

 

擦了一下刀，Erik把刀插回刀鞘，将腰带顺势提了提。怜悯。这是他所能给予的最好的怜悯，当这个孩子在碎石中被找到，一切没有证据，人们只会认为这是失误酿就——Shaw的部下在杀戮中意外地杀了一个繁育者。仅此而已。

 

这是那个男孩能得到的最好的了。

 

“你说，最好？”

 

“是，先生。我一向把我该做的做的最好。”

 

Shaw抬起一边眉毛然后示意另一个在房间的人——这里也就几个——出去。

 

他们没有异议，知道表现出一丝迟疑会使他们因此受到痛苦的惩罚。

 

“我认为你，”Shaw在他们离开后深思熟虑地说道。“非常棒，是的，一次刺杀。要是他们知道你在这几年一直杀戮同类，我倒是期待外界的声音。”

 

“我按你的吩咐行事，先生，”这个陈述所带有的个人色彩有点过头了，Shaw轻而易举发现了这点。这并不是一件好事：要是没有一次立即的惩罚，那就意味这Shaw在最终筹划着一个更加糟糕的。

 

“但是你没有，Erik。这就是问题所在。”他在房间一步步绕圈，最终高高的站在了Erik面前。他们身高相仿，但是很明显谁更占上风。“所有事情都需按计划进行。普通人永远不能拥有统治权，Erik。你现在正不断地帮助那些不如你的人——这让我非常失望，孩子。他们只配跪在我们脚下。”

 

不要作出回应。不要让他得到他想要的。

 

但是，面对木讷的反应，Shaw只是蔑视并给予白眼。“你总是很迟钝。可能需要演示一番。跪下。”

 

这并不是第一次发生了。第一次时他拒绝了冲着Shaw回了句操你妈的蛋，Shaw把他锁在一个极小又无窗的房间将近一个星期。一天递送一次食物，在一个小角落解决生理问题。在那么小的牢房里，这不是一件容易的事。

 

为了避免这样的刑罚，给Shaw口交只是一个小代价了。

 

今天，一切按照过往几次发生过那样进行：Shaw解开他的皮带，褪去裤子，掏出阴茎，上下击打了几次然后招手示意Erik来含住它。谢天谢地这不是经常发生。Shaw并不在性上对他这么感兴趣——更多的是权利的征服。总体上他还是更加对女人有感觉。

 

“看到没，Erik：跪着的感觉不是很好不是么？你是一个监护人，意味着要去抚养你的孩子。你不应该表现得像一个繁育者或者一个不孕者一样。”

 

这不好，这感觉一点也不好。更糟糕的发生在Shaw让他的鸡巴滑过Erik的唇齿，向里滑入，重重地把它置于Erik的舌头上。他确保他的嘴唇向内包住了牙齿。Shaw上一次因为鸡巴上有一丝牙印而掌掴他，让他感觉重回了他第一次干这个的岁月，那时还不超过十八岁。

 

“否定自己的身份，这可不好。”咕哝，随之而来的是Shaw的臀部向前猛推。太深了——窒息的感觉侵蚀Erik，但他尽力吞下并且试图去克服这种不适。“一个监护人表现得像一个繁育者或者一个不孕者——这并不对。在你身上也一样，Erik，从什么时候开始你不听从我的命令了。这并不对。你天生注定要去完成我的吩咐。要有自己的意志？这你还太嫩。”

 

这说错了。倘若有什么Shaw从未能在他身上烙下烙印，这就是了。

 

“当你没有遵循我的吩咐，结果就会和你现在所做的一样：扮演些本不属于的角色。看看你，跪身在地……你应知，否认你的生理并不明智。现在你所做的你觉得妥帖么？”

 

不，上帝，绝非。监护者并应该成繁育者，乃至不孕者的角色。一个繁育者扮演一个监护者一定也不能发挥最好的职能。万物于自然有一方天地：Shaw这点没错。错就错在他错误地定位了Erik。

 

“他后来离开了，你应该知道，”Emma尽量不在意地说着，与此同时，真实的世界从夹缝里渐渐复原。她一点也不温柔地从他脑海里抽回，这个行为致使世界好像游离在失所中。几下急速的呼吸打破了浑沌的烟雾，谢天谢地，他回过神盯着Frost和Ororo，后者焦虑地注视他而前者漫不经心地审视自己的手指甲。“Lehnsherr，这就是了。在这段记忆的不久之后。你曾经有问过他么？”

 

“我知道他离开Shaw是什么时候。或你忘了他最后去了Westchester？”

 

如果给了机会，谁他妈不会选择离开？最后一部分——Shaw对他做了什么……

 

Frost翻了个白眼然后放下手臂，任由他们随意在椅子两侧摆动。“不是的，Xavier。别犯傻了。你就从未问过他是如何集结武力来帮助你？你从未想着去探究他为什么离开了Shaw？”

 

“ 我知道他曾经在Shaw的护卫队里，他说服了一大批对Shaw早已不报任何幻想的人马来加入他的门下。Erik很会说服人，我从未惊讶于他会集结一支武力。至于他为什么会离开——我想这是显而易见的。是因为Shaw。”

 

Ororo赞同地哼了一声，但是Frost依旧持有她不那么友好的眼神，“他获得了他们的支持的原因是他是他们的一份子，Xavier。他为Shaw卖命。人们知道，但是人们不知道这点的内涵。人们也不知道他做了什么。你丈夫杀了他现在统治的大部分人的家庭。如果这记忆外流，接着——”

 

“他会被憎恨。是的，我明白。但是你别指望我会向除了Erik以外的人分享这段记忆，我也并不打算。无论他在Shaw的统治下做了什么，他这么做是因为他被逼着这么做。他在自己的自由意志之下犯了很多错。但我不会因为并不是他本意而犯下的错去反对他。”

 

她有点生闷气，好像这里真有什么可笑的，从她慵懒的伸展四肢上可以表现。上天呐，这里可没有日光下的长躺椅。“你真宽容。”

 

“可能。但是这很实际。并不是每个人都热衷于把Erik描绘成像Shaw那种层面的反派——尤其是不在你刚刚向我展现一对完全乱七八糟的事情之后。像这样的记忆——它们会把全局搅和的臭名昭著般的不可信。如果你想把Erik置于审判，你应该找一些他打心眼里觉得愧疚的事情——在你能进入的时候获取一些他的可靠记忆。”

 

这句话的确在一些方面戳中了她。她没发出异议。“嗯，要知道。我不是很容易就得到了这些记忆的。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“去问问你的丈夫。”

 

毫无疑问他会的——尽管很有可能得到的答案并不讨喜。Frost所表现出来的装模做样，说好听点是令人担忧，说难听点，是令人发怒。

 

“问题在于，Xavier，纵然我想，我也不能使用这些记忆：若我背叛他，他一定会杀了我。”

 

“Erik并没有那么热衷要杀你。”Charles没料到自己直接将这句话说出来了，随之他情绪骤降，急切地试着收回那些话语所表达的意思，将之埋葬，Frost在他欲不断辩解之前已经明白了这句话的意思。

 

她上扬嘴角，薄唇却如剃须刀边缘般锋利，高挂齿上。要是笑中有温情，这本应该是一个漂亮的微笑。“真感人。一次爽翻天的性行为就足以使你动摇了是不，Xavier?”

 

“是不是一次承诺就可以动摇你所怀有的东西？”在Erik这种情况，这是一个单纯的承诺么？当然不会和Frost。Erik不喜欢她。他更不会睡她。

 

她完全没有被羞辱了的感觉，Frost 淡定地与他对上了眼：她好似早已有心理准备，甚至，从她任话语拂面而过的行为来看，她可能不是第一次听到这些。的确，她当然有。愚蠢的想法。“事业加快感，亲爱的，”她回答，屈伸她的手指滑动双脚。她用右脚支撑身体，左髋懒懒得向外突出。“最好把他们结合一起。不过在你的这种情况，做的很差。”

 

他们不会达成任何形式的妥协——这是在讨价还价么？——这样的谈话继续下去。可能……理解是个更加妥帖的词。不是妥协，是理解。“如果你想锁住我的记忆，那你为什么要帮Erik将其中的一些又放出来？”

 

“为什么不？他早就知道这些记忆在这里，这是一个小小的代价，给予他一些他本来就有的东西，以此博得机会确保你所关于Ororo的记忆藏得妥妥的。这不是单纯的埋葬——我需要确保他们一直封存在那。”

 

好像他一直后知后觉，这一次，他的胃快要掉到脚尖上了，这是他最不喜欢的。“你封锁了我的大脑。”

Frost一瞥Ororo，好似她很快找到了她想要的东西，因为下一秒Frost的注意力又重新聚焦在了他身上。这很难说：Ororo的脸完全转向了Frost。“我向来都不能如此轻而易举的去做这些。你的防护力太强大。但是在Lehnsherr为我敞开你的大脑——这是我能确保记忆被封锁的唯一方式。你自己的防护——Lehnsherr现在可以撕裂进入，但是他发现你所隐藏的东西的可能性不大，但我并不愿意冒这个险。我需要我自己把关。”

 

“所以你就把记忆放在那里。”他的四肢如他声音般麻木无力——颤抖着，沿着他的胃直沉入脚底：她的说辞听上去很有一套，但是在他脑海里对她的看法已根深蒂固——房间瞬间让人寒栗，他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩，手臂上的汗毛直立。

 

“所以，我把它们放在那里，”她点头认同，好像这不过是在谈生意。鲜明又直截了当。“Lehnsherr可能有能力去突破你的防护，但是要是他想撕破我的阻碍，他不得不使用你的头脑去做这些——而这个，即使你们的连结暗示着技术上他是完全有能力去完成这些，事实上我对此怀疑，他是否知道使用你的能力去寻找，更别提挑破解，另一个心灵感应者在你的头脑里建立的防护。即使对于你也并非轻而易举——而且Lehnsherr对你的能力没有经验。

 

按计划，这坚不可摧。在策略上是万无一失。但并不十全十美，当然了，只在逻辑上是合情合理的。至于Frost——她足以唯利是图去执行这些。如果让她在搅乱另一个心灵感应者的大脑与擦干净自己屁股这两事上做选择，她会毫不犹豫作出选择。

 

而她正在作出选择。

 

“你不久还需再进行一次，”Charles呢喃，低下他的下巴直直盯着她，试着，十分，十分艰难的不要单单在原则方面憎恨她。这努力好像一点点失败了，憎恨之火在他的胃里熊熊燃烧。

 

尽管，有些事还是要被说出来，但这次她没有试着用花言巧语来修饰那些愤慨。“要么你让我为你隐藏记忆，要么你会使我们都受连累。”

 

不单单他。也不是她。此外还有Ororo Monroe.

 

在经历这些岁月之后，Ororo理应过的更好。

 

如此完美，周密计划过的情感勒索——毫无质疑的是她早已对他有了计较，直接击伤Chalres内心最柔软的地方。被逼入死角可不愉快，可惜遗憾的是，困境不断向他逼近。满足Erik还是满足Frost，这个选择令人窒息，令人焦虑——但是小小地扭动身子，这还是留有可掌控的空间。

 

在这种情况下，可以掌控的余地落在了Ororo身上：Frost在变异过程中可以变得像钻石般坚硬，而她的同情心也如那钻石般外表样坚硬无情，还有正如俗话所说，她的密友——是那种几乎不可能毫无回报的去帮助他人的类型，而友情不费任何代价。但是Ororo知道什么被抑制与封锁。她比起Frost来更能提供资源。

 

要是这有什么需要得到的消息，那这消息一定是来自她的。

 

“你没有走入我的帐篷告诉我这一切，而你却再一次撕开我的大脑。”现在，很好，这些话语直接针对Ororo，话语好像刺穿了她的心脏，尽管她的身体依旧依靠在一边扭成一种造型，她再一次把脸转向他。

 

“是的，”Ororo认同到，“我们没有。”

 

一个好的开端。“接下来，干什么？”

 

从他今天第一次见到Frost，这是第一次她的镇定有了动摇。她抬手，手指插入一缕缕发丝中，手指向下滑直至发梢；她摇摇她的手，弄松她的头发然后重复上述动作，把头发束成一束然后扔到脑后；头发在背后一泻而下。“我们需要你的帮助。在Westchester有一小部分人，他们对繁育者执政有很大成见，但是人们更多的是绝望的——或许在某些情况下，忠心耿耿——足够让他们去忽视这点。你在军事上的胜利是众所周知的事实：如果你提供了驱赶Lehnsherr的机会，那么你提供了一个他们可以抓住的救命稻草，可不在乎你是否是繁育者。”

 

将来，如果有将来的话：假使Erik被驱逐,郡城又恢复了原先的自治，他们可能不再支持郡城被繁育者统治。需求会为面子而让步。而之后呢？但是……他的儿子不是繁育者，然后——如果他能在David成人前保持统治，那可能会有希望。

 

但是要想保持统治的地位可不容易。他不可能再次成为民众眼中的掌权者。但是如果有其他人，在David生长到合适年龄之前可以掌权——但是要给他们法定权位，他们必须——必须——

 

这种漫无目的地否认事实是荒谬可笑的，再者也不是Charles所能负担的。下一步，面对它，像个他不愿承认的懦夫一样面对它，而不是众人口中那么懦弱玻璃心的繁育者，现在他竟然不能控制自己的想法——

 

这不可能。他所希冀的情形，只是没有可能。

 

这里。这想法就在这里，一直萦绕在心头：这是经过深思熟虑的。

 

现在这个想法就像接触强酸一般在灼烧。

 

暂时赋予某人权利，又能确保在最终又不会篡夺了David 的地位的最好办法就是联姻：当唯一的继承者是繁育者时……这个就更加不可能了，没有任何人，尤其是当他有一个活生生的配偶时更加不可能。Erik和他头脑相联，此处不能再容忍有其他的连结，不管可能与否——不。余有的想法，极度痛苦的想法就是断结连结，这是唯一可以实现的办法——如果他注定要被连结，假如那个不是Erik——

 

Charles的胃在翻滚，这真是一个令人骇然的想法，他感觉他的部分胃仍然坠入脚底。

 

接下来的回答会是：保持控制？这，不可能。

 

曾经，他所固执的不可能只不过是一次挑战。那个曾经有如此想法的男人现在又在何方呢？那个男人他曾经可以不顾一切为自己寻找出路，如果失败了他会用言语说服他人去寻找出路，潜行出去，踢开后门偷偷溜出去，如果他曾经真是如此，如果所有的选项都被勾去，那现在就是他所余留的全部。

 

他可以做到的。他可以的。

 

这一定有出路去突破不可能。

 

“如果我帮助你，我们双方都知道他们会在Erik被驱逐的一刹那废黜我。”

 

Ororo一动不动，用她那大大的若有所思的眼睛看着他——不温柔，不天真，却带着经历过才会明白的苦涩。一个很难处理的处境。最好要在此中存活并且致力解决它。她会理解的。

 

此时Frost——在仔细审查着他，她所表现出的举止好似在暗指某人所面对的只不过是一个无关紧要的障碍。

 

“我有一个儿子，”Charles呢喃，并挺起胸膛面对她，与她的目光对视，并且不闪躲，几乎欲将她激怒——Erik可能会嘲讽这一切——他把话继续说下去。“我不在乎我能否保住权位，——但是我不愿意看到David被白白剥夺他与身俱来的权利。纵使Erik给我提供了那么多：你需要为我提供一些程度相当，或者更佳的。”

 

在Ororo的眼睛里他看到了一切他所预料的，唯一他没预想到的是尊敬。奇怪。

 

Frost完全没有被说动。“在你的余生里你甘愿为Lehnsherr做妓？宝贝，我认为你并不想象的十分周到呢。“

 

在Charles所有的顾虑中，大概只有一件事他可以下定论。“我愿意为我儿子做任何事情，”他直白的回答道。“那你如何解释你一次次借出你的性爱？”

 

她嗤之以鼻，不用说他就可以发誓她正在冷笑。“我并没有睡你的丈夫，Xavier.”

 

“我没那么想。你只是和任何其他有权力的一方罢了。”无情此时成为Charles的另一种工具，可以以此获胜的工具，在与Frost交锋时可是必不可少，无论这是多么令人厌恶。他继续：“即便如此，我敢保证只要有利可图——亦或是他想要你的时候，你会睡Erik。奇怪了，你认为我是个妓，然而你可以随心所欲地和任何你愿意的人睡，并且由于缺乏一个可繁育的子宫，你可不过是在怀有算计。”

 

寂静持续了两秒甚至更久，Frost似乎下一秒就要掐住他的喉咙。谁能想到外表如此纯洁的人竟能如此咄咄逼人？这种污色在她洁净的脑海里会产生多大的搅乱。

 

谢天谢地，Ororo找到机会向前迈了一大步，在他们之间形成阻隔，遮断了他们的视线。在立定前她已开口，从她一字一句的话语中可见她早已定下立场：“如果你在废黜Erik之事上出了一臂之力，人们就会欠你一个人情。单单凭这一点不足以让你重获皇位，但是在选派作战的将领上已足矣——你的决定将会被敬重。目前你的战线已在废黜Erik皇位的征程中拉了有好几世纪。这可是不容轻易被忽视的。你的人民所作所为的可能远远超出你的预料。”

 

也许。亦或是也许不会这样。“这并不够。我要的是一个保证。”

 

她下颚微降，严肃地凝视着他，尽管他不是对她十分了解，但是她脸上的表情暗喻着她的话语可千真万确“这没有保证。对于任何事我们每一个人都没有保证。你应该比旁人更加清楚。这事实并不会对你儿子有特殊对待。但是这里有个权衡：Lehnsherr可以让你确信你的儿子会得到皇位；可是当你儿子到了可以继承的年纪，Lehnsherr会教导他去信奉什么这可说不准了。”

 

要是空气从这世界上消失，那也不会像这样这么糟：这种感觉就像置身于一个真空中，向内吸气而坍塌，他完全丧失了呼吸的功能，这个感觉致使他五脏六肺全部掏空。

 

她是正确的。他一直知道这一点。曾一度想避而不谈，但终究他还是落到了这番情形，再次戏谑这个想法，若他所追求的所有就是让David获得皇位，他已经得到他想要的了——这个想法被证实高于一切花言巧语的虚华辞藻，这个想法一定一直在他的脑海某处沸腾酝酿。

 

假使Erik被废黜，那么David还有机会获得皇位，但是不容忽视的是，在他成长的过程中他不会被告知人类的可怕——尤其是他人类母亲是多么可怕。

 

这个选择——这从来没有任何选择。

 

“你为什么要做这些？”Charles质问，同时——他的声音——很干涩，不像它应有的样子，也不像先前他统治时期的样子。要想了解一个人，明确了解他是否能被信任：要做到这一点，激励是重中之重。

 

Ororo——这是Ororo，而不是Monroe,仅仅就是因为事实就是这样。在有些地方会有种似曾相识的感觉。那只是希冀。而Ororo:她等待着，停滞着，带着在她的脑海里贮藏着的回答。

 

终于，她眨了眨眼，伸出一只手握住了她另一只手腕。手腕被衣物覆盖，但是——

 

如果没有被遮盖，那标记就会显现。

 

“我们浑浑噩噩得被统治了三百年。如果我能够摆脱Shaw，情况也许就会不一样。但是并不是。这也不会是，直到控制权单单回归了郡城，我们就可以打破被Shaw鼓吹的那条条款款。”

 

三百年了，到最终，当他们面对Shaw，显而易见的是他暗中操控了能量，使他自己永驻青春。许多人会单纯的认为这是十分有益的，但是留在Ororo脸上的岁月，虽然不是反应在身体上——看不到诸如沟壑与皱纹之类——却表明了更深层次的衰老：他们尖叫着指出这些谬误。在最好的情形里，永生是一种不解的负担，并且同Shaw一同做这些简直是摧毁灵魂。他需要她来永续他的系统——来使人们相信他们都需要一个繁育者——但是除此之外他对她弃之不理。他并不是很有能耐。

 

“这系统不会改变，”他承认到，试着目光不往下看她的手腕。他自己皮肤上的刺痛已经能足以让他铭记。“繁育者仍然没有得到所承诺的，而人类——”

 

“你在Westchester也曾这么做。”闪现在她眼里的希望无疑于是雪上加霜。“Shaw因你的所作所为而憎恨你。而你正大光明的一步步走着，在把他从你身后甩开的同时仍然尽你最好的来使一切变得公平。你可知过去所作所为远远胜于你所想的那样？它本应该如此，每个人都会认为如此。”

 

“Shaw是精明的：他制定了他自己的法律法规，Ororo。他把这些织于名叫社会的这块织布之中，使之完美融合。人们可不会单单因为得到了突然的自由而放弃了他们一贯的信仰。”

 

做了一次深呼吸；她紧紧抓住她的手腕。“但是这只是开端。并不是人人都相信Shaw所告诉他们的那些。人们对过去的回忆有着眷恋。”

 

有个开端意味不了什么，终究这里无路可走。还需要更多。“为了革命而革命，要是没有下一步的计划，将会无果而终，很有可能我们会落得和现在一样惨。”

 

“Xavier说的没错。”Frost?他明白让她违心的承认会让她生不如死。“我们推翻了Lehnsherr，各个郡城就会乱成一锅。这就意味着除非有个人能担负起掌控的责任——有个人可以授信去再次统领这些郡城。”

 

再次统领？恐怕一千人中鲜有一个能做到这点。“毫无疑问，这就是你，”他突然被触动了——本能反应亦或不是，多几秒的迟疑并不会让她收回这句话。

 

“别傻了，”她继续说道，盯着Ororo的身体，接着十分随意地走向房间另一侧。“但是，假使你能带着军队回程，那个人可能就是你。”

 

“他们不会跟随我。Westchester大概会吧，但是一定不会是每一个人。”

 

她原地转身来面对他，把她的手折叠到身后。“这是一个战略问题。如果高层愿意尾随您，那么基层也会这么做。”

 

“你很清楚哪些是‘高层’？”此刻Charles略有点脾气欲对此嗤之以鼻，不过他在火气上身之前扭过头。这充其量是一个尚未成熟的计划，尚未——尚未……”目前，Westchester正在扩大它的防御范围。我们使Erik远离Wetstchester，接下来我们方能有一个开始，是的。但是我们所要做的远远不单单这些。”

 

“是的。但是这首先先容得我们构建基础建筑。你来选择一些你信得过的人——”

 

“Erik目前正把那些我信任的人作为俘虏。” Alex, Sean, Armando,甚至还有 Kitty。现在没人会帮忙。

 

“——接着，一旦Westchester被严密坚守，其周围的郡城就会随之反叛。Westchester会向他们派出军事支柱，并且使他们的首领能加入我们旗下。我们接着——”

 

“你正在提议一些Shaw过去常常用的战略。”十分刻意地，Charles把手折到背后来模仿她的姿势，他不去看Ororo。他尽可能少的提及发生在Erik上的事，而Shaw要比Erik糟糕的几千倍，她听到他的名字被提及一定非常不悦。“这本质上大同小异，唯有不同的是军力是来自于南方：Westchester渐渐地传播它的影响力，正如Genosha一样。

 

Frost抬起她的下巴，抑制她喉咙中的傲然短暂的颤动。“不要矫枉过正，Xavier。如果Shaw成功了，那这个计量再用一次有何不可？”

 

的确，为什么不呢？因为这样做可能会把他们推回他们现在开始的地方，即让Westchester处于战争中心。但是……有任何计划么？如果Westchester 主导防御，那么风险会一直存在。

 

这并不是意味着这是他们应该采纳的事或者实际上合情合理：“人们跟从Shaw这是问题所在。说服人们听从一个繁育者将会是一个额外的负担，潜在的某种程度上是我们难以克服的。”

 

她把眼睛眯成细细的一条缝，以至于眼位起了褶子，Frost向前了一步。他们差不多一样高——或者无很大身高差使得她能直接与他目光对视——她在对视中起主导作用。这样的眼神足以秒杀众人。

 

其中可不包括他。对他，她还太嫩。

 

“这是我们所有的最好的选项，”Frost冷冰冰地告诉他，用一只脚来支撑身体。

 

虽然他没有转移目光——他可能近乎被打败，成为最初断开眼神交流的那一个——他朝Ororo的方向倾斜脑袋。“Ororo?”

 

起初，她没有回答。无他，唯有寂静，Frost 的凝视与可怕的停滞。万幸，最终，在她的那个方向传来了一声轻柔的叹息。接下来又是沉寂一片，但是有了方才的鼓励，使得等待变得不那么难以忍受。在几声心跳之后终于有了回应：“这是我们所有的最好的计划。”她轻声承认。

 

老天帮忙，确实是。正如这一切是如此凌乱与漏洞连篇——他们目前尚未讨论过与实际相关的问题——可这总比无所事事要好得多。在战争中机遇不难免。现实不过如此。

 

“好吧，”Charles近乎耳语，这并起不到什么作用。他的声音透露出憔悴，音量已在他所控范围之外。“如果这是最好的——”

 

“你本可以轻而易举杀死Erik。”

 

该死。

好吧，是的这注定会被提及，Frost成为那个最终提出这一点的人也在情理之中。这是每一个有点自我意识又带有一点常识的人难以避免的。那么，现在，他准备好了吗？该死……

 

他不会——如果他回答了——他甚至设想过说这些之后所带来的辐射般的刺痛在他全身震动的那种感觉，对话终结，他会完全丧失他的镇定。逻辑向思考，这只有一个选择：带着残余的理智，无他：“让他成为一个烈士？这是再糟糕不过的选择了。”

 

正如这种回答那么无力——他不得不转移目光。不单单Frost---可能所有人都察觉这个话题是他多么心神不定。

 

“听起来不像你已经多次考虑过这个问题一样，”Frost 说道。

 

“对此我已经有了充分的考虑。在你开始散布这些控告之前，是的，这确实带有个人感情色彩。我不否认。但是我的确是做了这个考虑。在Westchester最初沦陷的时候我考虑过这点。可能在那时这还可能奏效，那时人们仍然相信Erik战胜各各郡守是为了夺取皇位，也许他本身对此并不那么感兴趣。自从我的身份渐渐揭开，他的行为在公众看来多了一分正义。这不再起作用了。杀了他只会带来更加多的冲突。

 

就好比Frost那么嗜血成性——但是她的确如此，或者说是务实主义者的黑暗面？——Ororo如此的反应也不足为奇了：像醉酒者般摇晃，她突然不稳地向前挪步，可以说大部分是势头所然，她径直走向一个结实的桌子上面放了一壶水。抓住最靠近的玻璃杯，她装满了杯子，几滴水逃离了杯子的束缚洒了出来溅到了地板上，使得地板上一点点灰尘迸出。地板是干的：Frost一定荒谬地花了一大堆时间在那个桌子上—看起来很可能是她上午洗脸的地方。有些小诧异的是这可能是这个帐篷里最被充分利用的一块地方了。

 

Ororo立即放下她手里整个玻璃杯然后把它推到一边。”他说的没错，“她说道，手指滑过桌子边缘，接着手落在她的身子一边。”我曾经考虑过杀了他。Charles毫无疑问知道这点——她转向他说道，“我就是那个当他下火车时朝他开枪的那个人。但是这不是一个有杀伤力的一枪因为我意识到一些顾虑，那些顾虑大致与Charles所顾忌的相仿。那一枪——只是对所有人的一次警示警示这异议的存在。有行动力的异议。他到访Westchester 已通过电视与广播向所有郡城的中心区域充分报道。全世界看到了不是所有人都爱Lehnsherr的证据。

 

Erik没有提及过他们下火车的一举一动都被媒体捕捉下来。不过这也是在情理之中。

 

“我本可以试着去杀了他，”Ororo强调。“但是杀了Lehnsherr不会赋予Charles权力。这只会造成权力的空缺：人们会竞相争夺这个权力。”

 

务实可能是对Frost的一个更好的解释：被完全否决杀死Erik这个提议她并没有表现出特别的不开心，她不过表现的有些烦腻，她收敛了自己，筹备下一次攻击。  
一个计划被否决，第二个计划必须被提出：“那我们回到我们最初的那个计划。如果你能集结一批你所信任的高层的反对人士，在之后你可能会保有权力。”

 

“在这个我所有亲信目前都被关押在Genosha的牢房里这个大前提之下？”

 

“我想，”她慢慢悠悠地说，斟酌着语句，“我可能有个方法来应付这一切。”

 

但愿，这不是诸如大屠杀之类的法子。“说来听听。”

 

在他再次找回话语时，她向她投射来一个尖锐刻薄的眼神，但她的注意力更多的则是放在了Ororo身上，后者目光与她短暂接触了一下便悄悄转移到桌子上，抓住了一个被她先前遗弃的杯子，并为自己倒了一满杯水。她注意着自己的举止，一滴水也没有洒出。“在这周末我计划回到Genosha.这是一次需要传递信息的访问，我受命去传递情报，转而会需要我去拜访那个地方。”

 

不进行屠杀，这个方法要是能结束这一切，这简直是被奇迹眷顾。倘若她提议的正是听上去所提议的那样……“这不会需要让你去访问监牢。”

 

她紧锁的眉头之间多了一片笑容。“宝贝，你理解得很快。它需要什么这不重要。只要我能进入这个地方，我就会一直向下去前往那些看不见的牢房。心灵感应，懂么？”

 

是啊，与此同时她也应该比别人更能理解心灵感应不是一个能解决一切问题的万能钥匙。“Shaw有一个习惯就是在最容易受到攻击的地方派遣全副武装的守卫，他们带着防止受到心灵感应的头盔，虽然这一点Erik倒是没有向我详尽描述过，我怀疑Erik在这一点做的更加好。”谁让他有一个懂心灵感应的丈夫呢。

 

如果是这样，那笑容裂得更开。“我很少有机会运用到我的第二变钟特征。这一定需要用上一些诡计。”这显然是一个她迫不及待去实践的诡计，此刻她的形象正在变白尖锐物从她身体里出来，完全变为钻石化。“这个变种能力给予我极大的特权，显然钻石砸在你脸上不是那么愉快吧。”

 

这点无需过多说辞。“我打赌是这样。”很艰难地去抑制住他即将爆发的情绪，他犯了个大大的白眼--这样倒是不错。“这样的话，有一个条件。”

 

她在胸前交叉手臂，发出一声明显被占了便宜的叹息。“好吧，Xavier,是什么？”

 

“同样你要带来我的儿子。”

 

“哦,因为爱——”

 

在那一边Ororo咳嗽了几下。谢天谢地。如果Emma Frost说完了这句话，他们可能就有良好的机会去探究钻石在有生机有呼吸的时候能不能被摧毁。

 

“你真以为Lehnsherr会伤害到他么？”Ororo回答道。在她的声音中丝毫没有任何屈尊俯就的意味：只是在一个真诚的，带着策略的询问。

 

这仍旧令人耿耿于怀。“不。但是David是我的孩子，并且Erik——我——”他舌头舔过下嘴唇。如何来表达这些？呃…“我熟知他的为人，我知晓他全心全意地相信一些事情。但是我不想让我的孩子在他的关怀之下，灌输着那些Erik所信仰的东西。”

 

“他甚至还未满一周岁，”Emma抨击道，“他不会记住有关的任何事情。”

 

也许不会。但是一想起他的儿子数月远离他，可能会接近一年，音讯渺茫时常令他牵挂——不，当然不。Charles对此有私心，也许有些卑鄙，愿意为一点点改变哪怕牺牲许多也甘之如饴——至少，他的合作——但这涉及到他的儿子，他没有义务白白的提供帮助。

 

“带来我的孩子，Frost，否则我不会给予你帮助。这就是我的条件。不接受，就离开把。”

 

“如果你拒绝，他终究将会被Lehnsherr抚养大——”

 

在他意识到这点之前他身体前倾，挤走了他们之间的空间——为什么他离她如此接近？他们四目相视，仅仅余留了一只脚的距离，像这样，他们说话声音没必要太大声，低声耳语即可。即便没必要，但他的声音带着不顾一切的极端激动，声音降了八度：“请您务必带来我的儿子，”他不苟言笑地低声说。“反之，我不会帮助你。”

 

没人再说话。

 

好极了。沉寂意味着震惊。震惊即意味着有人听到了他方才的话语。

 

幸运的话，这进一步代表着理解。

 

如果事实相反？那么他会采取一些其他行动，另开途径。这没有其他途径，对他而言如此，但对于他们，同样的也没有人能为他们做这些。他们双方的困境大同小异。如果他们双方达不成协议，但在打破不可能上，他比她们的几率更大。

 

有没有可能她知道他现在所想的。或者她很现实，知道她什么时候能得到她预计中最好的筹码。

 

无论是哪一种，她打破了寂静让步了，这没什么需要隐藏的：她的外形碎裂——裂为上千甚至上万个细小的裂纹——一个战栗她恢复了血肉之躯的人类形态。“好。”

 

他后退了一步。“很好。”显然，Frost不是唯一一个在场的：“Ororo?”

 

Ororo庄重地点了点头，远比Frost更加泰然自诺。只有上天才知晓，在多年跟从Shaw之后，她依旧保留了心底的那片人性，注入力量的温暖。

 

在有一天，他一定会问及她的故事。但是现在，这显然不是时候。

 

“Erik不会离开如此长时间，我想，”话语一出便有着星星之火般的传染力——不单单这意味着Erik的回归，继而——难以避免的是Frost理应去做的，就是为了回归而做好准备。

 

她也熟知这点。我们将会需要一些东西来触发你的记忆。一个有触发力的词语将会在这次生效，但是这个词是在未来基本不会有人和你提及的。或者我们可能会通过一场事件来触发你。”

 

这显然更加困难。“一个严密的协议也有出差错的时候。如果这件事情没有发生呢，如果Erik对我隐藏——”

 

“那我们会挑选一个至关重要的场合，”Ororo呢喃，打断了他。“一些类似的事情，如果这件事没有发生，那就意味着这次行动将永不见天日。”

 

Frost 耸肩。“太简单。如果这些囚犯没有被释放，那么接下来风平浪静。我们会依据这个来考虑。”

 

“假使Erik没有告诉我？”不大可能但不代表不可能。这不能被忽视。

 

“他不会憋这么久。你会从别人口中道听途说。要是你依旧没有，我们会派人来告知你。”

 

很好，这听上去足够稳妥。“我能否及时逃脱仍然是一大问题。”

 

“这会很困难么？我可以直言不讳大的说，他对于你的把柄此时此刻大多数在于你的孩子在他的照料之下。如果他失去了这一把柄……”

 

那么他就能逃跑。他会逃跑。Erik不能一天每时每刻地监视着他，在他某一疏忽的时候，哪怕是一扇未锁的门——也足够了。Erik可能不会这么密切地监视他——不像现在那么密切——如果他不知道David的逃跑计划。在他看来，他一定不是那么需要David，这是不过是一个可以让他来持续彰显他目前拥有他这种权力的行为。

 

如果这个对话被触发，Erik将会失去这些。当然了，如果这个对话被触发，那么Erik会拉出记忆来查看——但是Erik不会在他脑海里匆匆审阅那些日常的琐事，哪怕忽视掉几天也绰绰有余了。

 

这就是了，简而言之：忽视掉几天，就约等于忽视掉一把小山一样堆积着的谎言。如果真是这样…

 

“你需要植入一些记忆来遮掩我们今天所做的事。”例如提议有人欲陷害他——插入记忆这种行为类玩火自焚——但是这不是一个他能摆脱得了的处境。这必将发生。

 

“一些不那么复杂的事情。”在他脑海里列举出Emma Frost所让他觉得简单的特征——她鼻子上的皱纹，轻微嫌弃的表情，她自认为了解一切的神情。“我会把它包装成为一次争吵，一些有着Ororo在场的事。我怀疑Lehnsherr会怀疑我们发生争吵。我会在伪造给Lehnsherr的记忆力留下一些记忆中的往事，正如我向你展现出来的一般。如果他看到这些，他一定不会怀疑我们发生过争吵。

 

如果Erik尚存理智——他的确如此——他将会预料到他们的争吵。“好。”

 

“那就，现在？“

 

他们已经浪费了太多时间。但是Ororo她正站在桌边，依旧处于紧张状态，她不断往门那边扫视，好像她在等待着Erik回归并且会在任何时候破门而入。当然这是一个多余的担心。

 

尚且……为什么要耽搁呢？就像遭遇枪击，哪怕起先做好心理准备也难以在短时间内躲避。他所有需要做的就是加固他的防护——如果他悄悄地完成，Erik就不会察觉，如果Erik没有察觉，或者很快的一瞥来断言他没有做——他会缓和他其他记忆的警惕性，那些不涉及到他人的记忆。Erik很难应付，Erik一向难以应付。他的侵入是来自与大脑内部，自然这就更加复杂了。

 

而对Frost放下防备，另一方面，简单。

 

太简单不过了。简单到令人不安。

 

“好吧，”他呼气，闭起双眼，双手握拳，双手如此的用力以至于他能感到指甲在掐他的手掌。可能他有点激动，这样做总比什么都不做好，他感到他的脑子完全卸去了防范。“开始吧。”

 

第一次推击，大脑与大脑的链接，记忆被向下涌入。这一定要成功，让这一切成功——为什么Frost会在他的头脑里，他又在何方，什么——？


	28. Chapter 28

“真高兴你今天没有和Frost爆发什么灾难性的争执。”

 

他们真的是要讨论这件事吗？Erik现在应该知道了，有些事最好还是不要触碰。 尤其是讨论强迫自己的丈夫花一个小时与曾经侵入他大脑的人虚伪地客套之后发生了什么，这不应该是Erik迫不及待想要追究的问题。更不要说还是Erik一力促成Charles偷窥了这些记忆。毕竟他和Emma所谈的大多数事,Erik都没必要知道：有关他性别的讽刺性评论和她因为转变立场而受到的诋毁，他们还真是谈了一堆无聊的事。

 

当然也存在一些很明显的例外。

 

的确有一些事确实需要解决。那些有关Shaw的记忆，有关他对Erik的所作所为…

 

这也完全没有让Charles更想参与接下来的谈话。

 

Charles咬住了嘴唇——这是他紧张时会有的习惯，真是讨厌自己的这个小动作。他把沙发垫子间的书签扯出来，又放回到书页之间。Charles暂时不想读书了，如果Erik毫不隐晦的监视是个指示器——那男人正用余光盯着他，但这丝毫没有使得这监视变得隐晦。

 

Erik不声不响地倒了两杯威士忌——啊，他可真好呀。他是不是已经取消了禁止酒水,因为酒水会影响他们的私人互动这项禁令了？毕竟他是这么固执，醉酒也无法对他们的关系有丝毫影响。但是发现现在处理事情又有了一条新的途径也是很开心的。

 

虽然一杯威士忌比不过短暂的休憩——也是因为晚饭不过是几小时前的事情。事实上令人惊奇的是Erik没让他们去睡觉。

 

喝完了威士忌，Erik盖上了醒酒器，弯弯手指——很好，能干的手——他拿上两杯酒，离开桌子，走向房间里的沙发，在Charles的旁边坐下。一阵静默，他把一杯酒递给Charles，又拿起自己的抿了一小口，紧接着然后便把酒杯放在一个矮茶几上。

 

“谢谢你。”这没有理由表现得粗鲁。Erik给他拿了杯喝的，懂得最基本礼仪的人都明白该怎么做。除非他们正在吵架——他们之间也确实没什么好吵的，不是吗？即便有，那也是极为隐秘而微妙的。

 

这并不意味着事情不会开始：它更有可能马上就要开始了：Erik弯下了身子，吻向Charles的脸颊，但Charles及时移动，他只亲到了鬓角。

 

Erik叹了口气，什么也没说。

 

“你从没回答我的问题，”Erik看着Charles喝了一口酒，发问道。他的眼睛一直跟着Charles跑，虽然略显疲惫，但是却闪着不加掩饰的兴趣。这并不真正意味着什么：Erik对很多事物都会露出这样的眼神，作为这些事物之一——不得不说是非常特别的那一个，只是会受到严密检视下更细致的观察。这真是讽刺啊。

 

“我没有意识到你在问问题。”真是不错的待遇，又喝到了威士忌。只不过几个星期，他已经养成了睡前喝一杯的习惯。既然拿到手了，这杯酒最好现在品味：他将酒放在了Erik那杯的边上。

 

Erik蜷起嘴唇。“你和Frost发现什么了吗？”

 

“没什么好发现的。不管她做了什么，都是照你的意思行事。”若一切都是为了原则，那么谎言所带来的苦涩何时能够停歇？或许下次吧——这次不行，尤其是当他刚刚指责了Erik。

 

Erik像往常习惯的那样，默认了他的话。“所以你因此而不原谅我吗？”

 

“我不记得你曾想求得我的原谅。我记得，你从来没说过你错了。”

 

“我为不得不这么做和你道过歉的。”

 

Erik这么做过吗？在某些事上可能的确如此。那也一定是被认为成Erik为自己所做的无用辩解而被无视了——因为那几句简单的话挽回不了他曾经造成的伤害。“所有事你都能扯到必要是吗？必须要把我的秘密公之于众，必须要让我回忆那些往事，必须要胁迫我上床，必须要—”

 

一根手指顺着他的鬓角摩挲而下，描摹着Charles的容颜。“我以为你和她谈过之后会感觉好一些的。如果我做错了，那真的很抱歉，我以后也不会再将你置于那种境地。”

 

此时此刻，Erik的话或许是真心实意的，但如果又出现“不得不”的情况又会有什么改观吗，而这种事总是发生。除非…Erik确实没有理由让他和白皇后再见面，毕竟他们之间已经存在冲突。他们各自为政，或许这正是Erik想要的结果。

 

“你是希望我伤害她吗？”

 

“我想我应该给你这个选项。”

 

“按这个逻辑，你也该给我伤害你的选项。”

 

Erik的脸扭曲了一下，阴沉下来的脸色紧接着转为皱眉，虽然他在表情被看出来之前很快转头了。真是遗憾，表情没有停留太久：他在几秒钟之后转过头来，一步步靠近Charles，他甩甩手以一个放松的姿势尽快向前。在当时的状况下，他尽可能地创造出更随和的气氛，而不是让气氛更加紧张。“你比世界上的任何人都有更多伤害我的机会，Charles。”他倒向Charles，轻轻亲吻他的脖子。他叹了一口气，把脑袋靠在Charles的肩膀上，两颗毛茸茸的脑袋融合在一起，棕色和浅红色的。

 

Erik对用爱来解决问题已经不陌生了。他的爱的确是真情实意，但这不代表能解决一切。返回来去伤害Erik其实很公平，但绝不愉快，但此刻对方手掌上传来的温暖却确实令人愉悦。Erik手掌的温暖好像还停在颈间。每当Charles伸手和Erik手贴手比大小的时候，Erik宽厚的手掌总让人觉得愉快。即便是他手上因为常年使剑而生出的老茧也熟悉而令人心安。“Frost让我看到了，”简洁明了，不掺任何矫饰，“Shaw伤害了你。”

 

Erik的紧张却不是那么明了：手指摸着Charles的脸廓，慢慢弯曲，滑向脖子。还没到窒息的程度，但是Erik控制着自己，两只手慢慢握住Charles的脸颊，直到指尖碰到皮肤的时候又放开。“Frost给你看了？”

 

他把Erik的手拍下。“是啊。她看到了你的记忆。Shaw是怎么让你—”

 

Charles握住的那只手突然攥紧了拳头，又翻转过来，抓住了Charles的手腕。

 

真相不该被这样粗暴地对待，Erik也不应该有这样的反应。他总该承担后果。“任何事情，你说过。即便我发现和你过去相关的任何事都没有关系。”

 

“的确没关系。”可如果真的没关系，Erik就不会这样咬牙切齿，或者避开对视，拿过威士忌，递到唇边，然后一饮而尽。这苦涩的味道让他皱了皱眉，但是眼神却已停留在醒酒器上，想要再续上一杯了。“但有关系的是Frost说了什么，如果她告诉你—”

 

“她说你可能会这样说。”

 

刺耳的笑声。“哈？你是不是现在和她同仇敌忾了？”

 

这话确实招来了嫌恶：Charles皱了皱鼻子，轻推了一下Erik的肩膀，蹙起了额头。“别傻了。我才不关心Frost呢。”

 

“那就是为我好咯，Charles？”说出来很痛苦，但是…见鬼，他猜对了。

 

这并不会减少这份叙述的可信度：“当然了。Shaw让你做的事—”

 

“看见我跪在地上你是不是觉得很开心？”

 

这只是羞辱。“从现在起你应该知道，”他猛然发话，当Erik试图爱抚他的脸颊时再次用力推开。“我从来没有因为Shaw的所作所为而感到些许快乐。不是对你，不是对任何一个人。他对你做的事是错误的。他伤害了你。”

 

“你知道的，我就是这么想的。”

 

他惊讶地僵住了，Erik得以用手掌紧贴Charles的脸颊，让他扭过头来。Erik的手有一些湿冷：也许他并不像表面上那样波澜不惊。“怎么想的？”他问道，声音因为Erik的手还捂在嘴上听起来闷闷的。

 

“伪装自己的本性对你没什么好处。”

 

不，那不对。他所说的“错误”，并不是那种“错误”。而在于强迫，在于永远无法替代的动作。这和生物性无关，而是有关道德。即便不是如此，那情况也不尽相同。

 

这和往常可完全不同。

 

Charles想转身离开，但是Erik一只手又捏住了他的下巴，这一次，Erik的动作轻柔又有耐心，从而掌握了对话的方向。在Erik的情感世界里，烦躁不安似乎永远是占了上风的，因此也就不奇怪他为什么总能找到办法让别人心神不宁。

 

“这两种情形并不只是有些许的相似。你作为一个守卫者成长起来，是Shaw使得你屈服于他，还不止这样。这件事错在他强迫了你，而不是因为什么生物的预先决定性—”

 

但Erik只是摇了摇头，耐心地眨了眨眼睛，紧紧地握住了他的手。“不管如何，Charles，我都深刻地意识到了自己的错误。我只是生来就有一些使命要完成—”

 

“就像你是为替Shaw杀人而生的，是这样吗？我们现在的处境都是迫不得已吗？”

 

Erik的手震动了一下，手指移到高处，紧紧地捏住了他的双颊。Charles抬起手腕，用肘部猛击Erik的腹部，随着一声闷哼，Charles成功地逃脱了Erik的钳制，但是很快又被抓住了手腕。“Frost让你告诉我她向你展示了这些记忆，是吗？”

 

这称不上是一个问题，但是答案却能轻易激怒Erik，就为了这一点，这问题就值得回答。“没错，我是看到了一些杂乱的记忆，不过也只是如此，她不会告诉我她是在什么情况下得到它们的—”

 

“对。”Erik慢慢地扯出一个苦涩的微笑。“她不会这么做的。因为她很清楚这样做，我会杀了她。”

 

“是吗？”他急于摆脱Erik的手，但Erik却握得更紧了。总是在手腕上留下记号，好像Erik总是被吸引着要触摸他印入骨血的东西。那很有可能是真实存在的。

 

“她利用了你。你也意识到了，对吧？”

 

“不就像你经常做的那样吗？”Charles吼了回去。

 

对这样的指控，Erik脸上写着真诚的困惑。“我没——你认为我在利用你？Charles，我爱你。我不会—”

 

“这种事也不是一次两次了。”

 

很不幸，确实是这样。Erik也应该知道：他呼吸困难，慢慢松开了手。“好吧。好吧。但是我没有—”

 

Charles用指尖托起他的下巴，强迫Erik看向他的眼睛。他们之间只剩几英寸的距离。“所以你不希望我为了你去对付Frost？”Erik沉默了。在某种程度上来说，这样还挺舒服的：至少Charles并不觉得自己能面对完完全全的谎言。“你把我留在她那里是希望我——做什么？抹掉她的记忆吗？你应该更了解我的。”

 

Erik没有动。他连眼睛都没有眨一下。“我想让她明白她并非无可替代的。你有比她更强大的心灵感应能力。”

 

“但我和你并不在同一阵营。”

 

“你应该在的。”

 

Charles扭了扭手，总算是让手腕恢复了自由。“我不在。我是不会帮你的。如果你想养个读心者宠物，那你还是和Frost保持联系吧，虽然我知道她手里也握着一些对你极其不利的信息。”

 

“她展示给你看的那些事——我都会告诉你的，只要你问。”

 

“我怎么想到要去问这些事呢？”

 

Erik耸耸肩，但意思已经表露得很明显了：他叹了口气，又重新倚在沙发上，Erik枕着靠垫，闭上了眼睛。“你不会想到的。我明白。但这个——我不是怕你指责我。我从没想过要瞒着你。但并不意味着我很乐于说出来。我为了服侍Shaw所做的事都非常残忍。我很清楚也不愿意回首这段往事。但我从来不曾担心你会因此而责怪我。”

 

“我并没有因为那些事责怪你。”Erik的很多所作所为都值得谴责，但是他受到Shaw的命令所做的事却并不应该归到这类中。“你出卖我来压制Frost的力量实在让我很生气。”

 

“我以为那会对你有帮助，我真的以为那会有助于你面对她。”

 

“我确信你是这么想的。”动机总是不必那么单纯，对于Erik来说就更是如此了。“但这也改变不了整件事的性质，你利用了我。”

 

Erik的表情凝固了。很好：很显然他没有用这样的方式来想过问题。是否知道犯罪前的憎意对于结果来说无足轻重，但是不知道会让人心里好受一点。

 

“如果是这样，我很抱歉。我的本意并不是伤害你。”目前至少他还知道自己不该问该如何补救。因为即便如此也没有结果。“如果你愿意费心听两句，我想问问你的意见。”

 

瞧瞧，这就是他们正在做的：错误引导，提供一两块小点心来弥补取消的晚宴。而Charles的心已经失望到不愿去想弥补措施，而是开始思考Erik要听到什么才会开始提问。

 

这次与Frost相关的风波还远远没有解决，在这个问题上兜圈子也无所进益。正因为Erik选择了这个错误的话题，也许会有相应的补偿——一份令人愉悦的“和平献礼”。如果是这样，也还值得一听。也许他们可以过段时间再聊聊Frost的话题。

 

Charles点点头。

 

“那么？”Erik问道，一边把手绕到沙发的背部：近了，非常近，只差一点点就要搭在Charles的肩上。

 

他允许了这一切的发生。不管是抚摸，还是提问。或者这意味着默许了什么无法定义的东西；他又伸手拿过威士忌，啜了一口，又放在一边，继续等待。

 

“这座城市，”Erik一边开始了平静的叙述，一边用手指掠过Charles的肩膀，满怀爱意地轻轻勾勒出他衣服布料之下的曲线。“有一种说法称它本身就是要投降的。这种说法虽然有用，但比起我们需要的还远远不够。在各地逃窜的叛乱分子人数在逐步攀升。他们很有可能会扰乱我们的补给线。如果我们拿下了这座城，这群人暂时还构不成什么威胁，但我们很有可能会因此无法攻破。”

 

正如很多北方将领意识到的，这是一次有关领土的试验。南方更加稳固，人们倾向于依赖城市，不像北方，各个家族部落依据喜好分散而居，联系并不紧密。虽然眼下他们可能因共同抗击侵略者而团结在了一起。“这是你的北方。”他认可道，完全不去注意肩膀上的触碰。“我能侥幸逃过很多有争议的法律的制裁的原因是：Shaw不想攻击这些疑点重重的方面。诚实地说，我很惊讶你竟没有在上北岸遇到同样的问题。”

 

Erik的手停顿了一下，又以比之前缓慢但更有力的方式开始了爱抚。这不是个好兆头——而且他相当明白这意味着什么。“所以，你屠城了？”他的声音很沉闷，眼睛盯着反方向的墙面。他又喝下一口酒，烧得喉咙火辣辣的疼痛。

 

短暂的沉默…但Erik最终给出了答案。“也不算是吧。”

 

“什么？然后呢？”

 

“他们烧了自己的都城，也不情愿让我们拿走一丁点儿资源。那里空的不剩一点东西，真的。我安排了士兵在那里守着，免得有人要去使用废弃的大楼或者尝试修复，但是目前看来，幸存者大都去往了更北边的地方。即便他们就在附近，也不足为惧了：他们更需要生存而不是抵抗。”

 

那么北方就不会有任何援军。Charles确实曾有过一丝念想，即便不是确实的期待，但当得知真相的一刻还是有些受挫。毁了自己的城，确实是很北方的做法。这种勇往直前的愿望，这种宁死不做俘虏的信仰。想到这儿，烧了自己的城池也不是什么令人惊讶的事了。

 

“你希望我是什么意见呢？”他疲惫地问道，而且因为保持戒备的姿态实在太费体力，他把头靠在Erik的手臂上。他的后颈感受到Erik发达的肌肉紧张了一下，然后很快放松下来。这条手臂，很明显提供了打仗必须的力量，但是在这种时候起伏的线条让人舒适。“我真的，Erik，我已经厌倦了死亡。至于战斗，已经超出了我的能力范围，准确地说，我觉得它把我累垮了。”

 

Erik的嘴唇划过他的耳畔，“我知道，宝贝。”这话可能是谦虚了，但是…这解决不了问题。Charles发现自己滑向了Erik的怀抱，紧靠着他侧边的口袋。纯粹的极度疲劳偷走了他抵抗的心思，目前，只有大量的工作才能让他回忆起为什么这么做给了Erik不应该的东西。“我想知道你觉得他们投降之后我应该做什么。我们的供给线还远远没有成形：我们没法提供给囚犯足够的食物，把他们全部运回Genosha也不现实。也许，我想，我们只能把他们安置到其他人口还不太密集的地区，但是…”

 

“这会毁了Westchester的，”Charles淡淡地答道。

 

“Raven什么时候来？”

 

“她今天就来了。我以为你不想见到她。”

 

“看样子上次的教训还是没让你改掉擅自替别人做决定的毛病啊。”

 

“如果能和她和平相处对你更好。”

 

“有些事，Erik，是不能轻易放手的。如果我让你和Shaw和平相处你会作何感想？”

 

看过Shaw对Erik的所作所为之后，这种建议实在让人反胃，但是…这并不能说明什么。

 

又是阵沉默，Erik不再用手指摸他的肩膀，而是悄悄把玩起了他的耳朵，被他耳畔散落的一绺头发吸引了。“Raven不是恶魔，她也从未为你受到的痛苦而感到喜悦。”

 

她没有吗？看看Moria，看看他看到的那些东西，而且“她在Moria的肩上钉上了便签，而且她—”

 

她杀了Moira。

 

她杀了她，仅仅是因为Moria不是变种人。没有任何证据能表明Raven这么做有什么难处而这也是最可怕的一点：这女人杀人不眨眼。这女人竟是他一手带大的。

 

实在是难以想象。

 

是啊，还有…他是什么时候开始这样喘不过气的？说些什么，解释一下—但是说出的话总是不对。Charles扭扭身子，挺直了背，笨拙地重重坐下想好好看看Erik的表情，Erik让他这么做了，虽然只是空出了一段让他能转身的距离。在Erik想再次抱住他，让他坐在自己腿上之前，Charles坐歪了，他的右屁股在Erik的大腿上，腹部抵住了Erik的小腹，肩膀倒在沙发旁的枕头上。Erik抓住他在Charles脑袋下的手臂——不是先前Charles枕住的那个，止住了他的下坠，另一只手臂则环住了他的腰，把他紧紧地抱在胸前，Charles的手臂挤在两个人的胸之间，Erik还在用手阻止他抬高手臂或自由移动。他唯一能做出反抗的部位就是脚了，它们直直地伸着，好像躺在沙发上似的，但是他的上半身固定住了，双脚的最大反抗也不过是不停地拍打着沙发椅背。

 

“是啊，”Erik静静地说道，“我知道。”那只放在Charles肩膀上的手又深深埋进头发里，来回按摩着着，Charles的头发被折腾得好像翻过了土等待植物被种植的庄稼地似的。是比刚刚舒服些了，虽然没有缓解真正的疲累。“我…我并不擅长让你哭泣。就姑且称做是自私吧，我知道是这样的。但我就是不想听到这种说法，不想听到关于她的事。我没有考虑过你对于这些事有多么需要倾诉。对不起。”

 

“需要花几天——只是逐渐减少—她不知道我，最好是不知道——”

 

手指轻轻抚摸Charles的头发，慢慢平复了他的颤栗，即便他已经不再抵抗了：只是默默地躺在Erik的臂弯里，视线越过Erik的肩头，不知道望向哪里。

 

她最后是那么苍白，眼睛紧闭着，双颊凹陷。而前在她死前的几个小时里，她直直地瞪视着他，又仿佛越过他在看别的什么东西，偶尔从嘴里吐出几个音节，又或是痛苦的呜咽。一切都快结束的时候，他和她一同崩溃了。他伸出手臂环住她的腰，又把头深深埋在她的脖颈间：当她最终永远的离开时，他的前额真切地感受到她的脉搏在一点点变慢，变弱，直到停止…

 

他不知道什么时候开始哭了起来。他回过神来的时候已经泪流满面，不断的啜泣让他呼吸困难。在丈夫的面前哭诉自己对妻子的需要实在是该被千刀万剐，更何况他所依赖的这个臂弯的主人憎恶着他的妻子。但自从她过世后，他就一刻也不能懈怠。即便有时间，也绝对不会有人拥抱他。

 

不管Erik还有怎样的面孔，对于他来说，永远没有强烈的欲望追求什么，而是因为追求变得更加强大。有时这被叫做互相扶持。这句话用来形容Shaw死前的情形更加贴切，这份感情总有一点延续了下来，这就是他得到的最好的东西。

“我自己的妹妹—”

 

两下急促的呼吸之后，他不由得恸哭起来，再一次狠狠踢了沙发一脚，这次不是为了逃脱，而是出于愤怒和完完全全的沮丧。他好恨，他好恨，拳脚上的踢踢打打不断地持续着—

 

“Erik…”几乎是恳求的语气，天呐，他的声音真是悲哀极了。

 

“来这儿，亲爱的。”Erik用力圈住Charles的腰。

 

亲爱的。这么放松，这么舒适，但是好像珍宝凝结成了语言，而且这就恰恰是Erik想表达的意思：这个词他绝对不会为别人吐露，也许还会为他的孩子留一份。这一点都不Erik，一点都不像那个世人面前严酷，暴戾，冷酷无情的人会说的台词。如果Erik在全世界面前都伪装了他的情感（虽然并没有什么情感也无可厚非）但是这一次是这么亲密，这么像给亲近的宠物起的昵称。

 

“我养育了她，照顾关心她，所以，我做错了什么？”

 

“没有什么能和你得到的相比。”并不是完全没有，但是Erik还不习惯随口说谎。“而且我认为她现在已经意识到了。但是她的怒火，Charles，比起你，更针对人类，但也不过是气愤罢了。你支持那些害怕她的人，还和其中一个结婚—”

 

“她没有—Moira没有—”

 

“Moira也许并不恨她。但Moira是人类。她却深受那些能力所扰，还差点把你杀死了。在Raven的心中，Moira在试图夺走对她来说最重要的东西：你、她和其他变种人的自由、Westchester…”

 

“那Raven也恨我的儿子吗？”Charles大声吼道，眼角有泪光闪烁。一滴眼泪因为表情的崩坏滴落下来。流过唇瓣，在嘴角边打转。呵，尝起来就像岸边的碎浪，又苦又咸。

 

“David是变种人。这事的本质就是对拥有人类父母的变种人的憎恨。”

 

“我是说，她是否因他是Moira的儿子而恨他。”

 

Erik僵住了，但是这句话就只是一个石子，激不起什么大浪。“他是你的，Charles。而现在他也是我的。她没有理由恨他。”

 

没关系，不管怎样Raven都没办法接近David。但是不管能不能接近，她现在拥有Westchester，这就有足够的影响力了。David不断长大，他会以为自己在继承Raven的事业，而不是他父亲的。即便Erik为此申辩什么，也会让这孩子想起他被谋杀的母亲。

 

“Moira从没有对你做过什么。”Charles大肆地批判起来，抓住脑中闪过的任何一点痛苦记忆，把它们一个一个摆在Erik眼前，想借此触动他。但是Erik却一直放任他的一系列责问，因为它们并没有什么作用。“但你却还是记恨她。”

 

“只要想到她曾经碰过你，Charles，我就恨得牙痒痒，我不能容忍任何这样做过的人。”

 

“那不公平。”

 

“不公平？”Erik吼道，在刚才的几分钟里他的声音第一次有了怒气，“那这三年来和我有了联系的男人离我而去，只留我一个人在憎恨里又该怎么算呢？他还娶妻生子，那么地爱护妻子，本应该是我享受这个待遇。”Erik的手指一阵抽搐，抓紧了Charles头上的一撮头发，不是要伤害他，只是伸展一下肌肉——让人感到舒适的拉扯。但也可能是个警告，只是个小警示。“你知道那是什么感受吗？”

 

他有些局促，试着转向Erik的膝盖，只是希望他还能被圈在怀里，一动不动地呆着。

 

“我经常为你担心，”Erik告诉他，靠得更近了一些，Charles的身体不自觉地有一些颤抖，表情僵硬，几乎要往后退去，但Erik越靠越近，吻去了他脸上的泪珠。“看到你奄奄一息的样子…”他呼了一口气，僵住了几秒，“你不能只凭想象…”

 

“那就展示给我看。”你好，愤怒，老朋友。它的火焰重燃得这么快，在眼泪和怒火中来回切换。“你说得太多了，我很难忘记，但是—”

 

但是Erik的话没有说完，也许他只是不想让这句话结束。“我开始觉得你是那种除了亲眼见到的东西什么也不信的人，”他说道。又转身回去，坐向沙发的更深处，倚靠着沙发扶手，Charles跌坐在靠垫上，背枕在Erik的腿上。“我在想你是不是真的能同情，或者说这只是间接的同感，如果你没有亲身经历，而只是在你人生的某一个时刻间接地从某个人的记忆里看到的事。我不确定你知道如何抽象地思考。我们中的一些人，Charles，只能想象他人的心情，你知道的。”

 

不，不会是这样的。可如果真是如此？当他切断和一个人的心灵感应时，他已经发现自己并不能好好地去理解肢体语言，去懂得…Raven就是这样的。他答应过不去读她的心。可是一旦他不读，他就不能真正的理解她，不知道该为她做什么，不知道她真正需要什么。这些精神救助是他的生命吗？

 

Erik离沙发扶手非常近，得赶快在Charles的脑袋下塞一个枕头，把他的手臂解救出来，虽然另一只在Charles的屁股上好好地放着，但是他最后放弃了。

 

把脸深深埋在抱枕里无疑是对Erik的指控最体面的回应。但是很难想象为什么会有这种想法，在这个鼻子因为哭泣而堵塞了，眼睛火辣辣的疼痛，肺部缺氧，手臂因为疲惫而不停颤抖的时候。

 

但他又必须看一眼，因为Erik的表情变得柔软了，他走过来，用手掌覆住了Charles的脸颊。“那也不是否定的：我答应你了会一直告诉你我的事，如果你想知道Shaw伤害你的时候我是怎么想的，我也会告诉你。但是我希望你能保证有些你在想的事只能停留在你的脑子里。看到你自己受伤，我可以想象，会很不愉快。”

 

抬起头，Charles挽住Erik的手，好像抓住一个精神支柱，虽然Erik不会是他的支柱，他什么时候做到了呢？“那是在战争中，”

 

“是的，但是看着自己受伤是很困难的。你能告诉我你从没做过有关那天的恶梦吗？”Erik能说，但那就是撒谎了。此时此刻，这个可能性像一阵沙暴，让他感受到完全玷污自己的威胁。不，不要谎言。“那感觉可能是不好—”

 

“我想知道。”

 

Erik的呼吸急促起来，他结巴了一下，又重新开始，强迫自己平静下来。“如果这就是你想要的。”听上去很顺从，他的手停了一下，弯曲向前，抵住修理得整整齐齐的头发。“放下你的屏障。”

 

从前，Charles可以随意使用自己的屏障，但是如今它们比一扇锈迹斑斑的老铁门还不经用。不是因为年久失修，而是因为他害怕使用了之后的后果。Charles已经屏住了呼吸，在Erik的膝上愈发僵硬，盯着他的眼睛，等待着。

 

并没有等多久。他的屏障一放下，Erik就向前进了，他一定是在另一边等着，一旦得到许可，就迫不及待地进来，当然如果得不到允许可能也会破门而入。

 

一开始什么也没有发生，但是一会儿的功夫，Erik的思想就和他的合二为一，推动，延展——那是另一个时空，和此时此地完全不同——

 

这么多年下来，Shaw的样子和上一次Erik看到的并没有什么太大的改变。当然有很大的不同：他换上了剪裁新颖的衣服，带着那个可笑的头盔，看上去却并没有什么年岁的增长。自从掌握了这项变种人的能力——重新合成能量真是个不错的技能：这是毁灭和永葆青春的能力。但是Shaw一向是个幸运的混蛋。

 

Shaw是幸运的，Genosha成了一片废墟，但他却设法从那儿逃了出来，到了文明边缘的地方。如果不是这样，他就不可能有机会到Erik和他家人居住的地方。看到洗劫的首都和空荡荡的房间，拟定出把Erik踢出局的邪恶计划，对Charles的不管不顾。最终，他们现在困住了Shaw。

 

“Erik.”

 

Charles。他应该呆在家，在安全的地方，这样Shaw就没有机会再次染指任何Erik爱着的东西。但是Charles在这儿，在他的身后大口地呼吸，不停地念着Erik的名字试图确保团结一致。这就是Charles会做的事。

 

对这种事情来说，Charles太柔弱了，谢天谢地他是这样的人。如果Charles不是这样，他也就不是Charles了。

 

对于一个已经被逼到穷途末路的人来说，Shaw并没有流露出确切的惊讶。他与他的军队完全隔绝，几乎是走投无路，他真的应该比现在更小心的，抛弃无用的策略，过度自信。事情是这样的：不管多傻的人也能更认真地勘查地形。本来占领高地是极佳的选择，可以轻而易举地伏击目标，如果那个目标不是万磁王那样能随意扭曲金属的人的话。但是天呐，如果一点儿都不了解这个山丘的话，他以为这意味着什么？这真的是彻底的过度自信。任何人有但凡有理由去相信他有可能会输的话都会事先确定逃跑路线的。

 

但是当时Shaw从来没有在Erik成长的地方花太多心思，这个工作量太大了，并在他的心里也没觉得有这个必要。所以为什么现在要开始考虑呢？

 

“你知道的，Erik，”Shaw听上去很生气，好像整件事都是Erik的错。“如果你留下来和我一起，除了一开始你已经要就任的我的政府中的职位，我还能给你更多。你完全不用为了一点小权力而这样大费周章。”

 

好像这就是这一切的目的似的。权力？不。权力带不回他的母亲。权力也无法修复Shaw对这个世界造成的伤害。在Shaw之前，还有其他的事，但那些真相被官方禁止了解，所以众所周知Shaw一手造成了这些风暴。方法并不重要，如果不是他，一切都能照旧如常。

 

“还不算晚，”Shaw的声音懒洋洋的，一只手摆在他的剑头上的装饰物上。刀还未出鞘，Shaw也并不希望和他兵戎相见。这只是个好看的装饰品，或者说让他心情愉快的小东西，因为有证据表明比起用他重塑能量的手段杀敌人，他更乐于将他们刺穿。或许是因为这能看到血肉横飞的场景。不管是什么，他了解Erik的变种能力，所以大概也不会想用剑做什么。“加入我的阵营吧。至于另一个…”他轻蔑地哼了一声。“不会合你的心意的。”

 

是不会。但Shaw那边则更不适合。

 

这也包括Shaw的成见：他快死了，咧嘴一笑，把视线慢慢地从Erik身上移开，又缓缓地看向Charles。他的嘴角抽搐，捏住了他的脸颊：几乎一切都变得锋利又危险，也包括骨架，直到最后。

 

不。一切可以牺牲的东西，都可以被丢弃，Erik也做好了为了胜利而舍弃它们的觉悟，但是只有Charles不在这个范畴之内，不管付出什么代价都要保证他的安全。

 

但是Charles从没有这样想过，他没有意识到自己有多么重要。他和Shaw目光交汇，他用同样灼热的目光迎上Shaw的注视，这双圆润湛蓝的眼睛将Charles的想法展现得一览无遗。也毫无意外，当他扑哧一笑，估量着Charles的能力时，Shaw似乎一下子轻而易举地摆脱掉了紧张气氛里自己身上的压力。

事态的发展还不明朗，但很难想象Shaw可能抓住它。一个好人，Shaw注意到了，Charles不是一个能被轻易打倒的人。但是善良，关心他人，会很容易让他受制于他人的摆布。

 

自然而然的，Shaw这样做了。

 

多么可笑，他竟然自以为幸运是在他们那一边的。这个男人可是亲手将Erik推进地狱，把他的一切在他面前硬生生打碎，折磨他，对他的影响至今难消啊。他在对抗Shaw的过程中但凡有一点点的胜利，都是拼命赚得的——幸运之神不会把这些轻易地交付于他。

 

幸运之神从来不曾优待他。

 

“Charles Xavier,”Shaw一字一顿地说道。把手放在身后，挺直了脊背。他不需要额外的高度来俯视Charles，但是无论怎样这像他的行事风格。“这就是你被迫与之联合的盟友吗，Erik？这个人能用平等的眼光看待我们？还是你喜欢把人类和变种人，谷壳和珍宝混在一起？还有繁育者，就应该做他们该做的事。”他不屑地哼了一声。“可笑，你现在就是这样的？你现在这么软弱，要对人类和繁育者一视同仁吗？可惜啊，当时你不是这样的。”

 

问题总是这样的，在某些方面，Erik和Shaw并没有什么太大的区别，这真是可笑又恶心。真相不总是善良的。有时，Shaw这样的人是对的。虽然不完全是这样的，但是这种事情，感知做事的自然顺序，Shaw在这些方面找到了规律。变种人就是比人类更高等。繁育者也是命中注定要依附于人，如果把人口问题放在一边就更加明显了。但是种族屠杀并不是答案。人类创造了变种人，如果像Shaw原来做的那样消灭了他们，最终只会伤害变种人。还有把繁育者变成某种受到赞扬的性奴？这毫无理由。Charles把他们当作可能的供应者是不对的，他与Moira的互动令人难以置信。他们一样聪慧，只是各司其职。这不让谁显得更高贵，只是各有不同。

 

但是说Erik一视同仁地对待人类和繁育者？这不准确，而且…他妈的，他对自己发誓能做到的，能不被Shaw激怒。愤怒和平静。

 

［Erik。你知道他在引诱你。别上当。］

 

Charles的声音在他的心中无比清晰。自从昨晚，自从那个吻，Charles的心电感应能力就不知怎么回事…更强了。这说不通啊。两个守卫者亲吻，这不会造成任何结果，唯一的影响是Charles好像更自在了一点，但是…感觉不同了。

 

现在绝对不是想这个的时候。

 

“你，Charles，这么多年一直是我的负担，”Shaw告诉Charles，声音里满是不悦。“一个聪明的负担，但是对于看着你腾出王位，我说不出抱歉。你的一切想法…”他摇了摇头，向Charles的方向走了一步。

 

Charles还没开口，Erik就走上前去，这并不是一个策略上安全的选择，不是用任何方法，但这是Charles，在Charles受到伤害之前，他一定要去闯一闯。

 

这个世界上还剩下的好东西是如此有限。毁灭其中一个，让Shaw得到其中之一，那个男人，那个他完美的朋友，也是他的，他的爱人。想起来好像不可思议，但是不论如何现在，他必须要保护Charles。

 

“Erik，”Shaw慢吞吞地开口，因为Erik突如其来的移动停下了。他的脸上浮现出笑容，眼神玩味地在Erik和Charles身上来来回回。“我竟不知道你有这种倾向。真的，孩子，在当今社会是不可思议的高度。”话虽这么说，他还并不能完全确信，他停了一下，用手指轻轻敲了几下剑柄的装饰。“但是…如果你帮助我，Erik，我就对这件事睁一只眼闭一只眼。不然的话他就会是个犯人，毕竟成不了繁育者或是孩子们的父亲，有些人可能会这样利用他。Shaw哈哈大笑，越过Erik的肩头观察着Charles的一切。“是。你帮我，Erik，你的朋友就能活。我甚至可以把他给你，让你做你想做的事来换取你的忠诚。好好考虑吧，你从社会上根本得不到。”

 

是，他得不到，他的手指有点僵硬，他重重地甩了甩头想把这些想法驱散。不管是在Westchester还是Genosha，如果他们结束了战争让Charles重新登上王位，那么有他照顾Charles，让Charles安全地隐藏在公众视线之外的想法就是不可能的。他总是深入火线，也总活跃在公众的视线里。两个守卫者一起行动，他们会成功的，他们必须成功。Charles也会很快醒来，帮他出谋划策，但是如果Charles能成为他的…

 

算了这行不通的。Charles不是繁育者。把守卫者当成繁育者来对待和把繁育者当成守卫者来对待同样是一种冒犯。人的性别是有原因的。Shaw的提议无疑是要把Charles关在镀金的笼子里，不让他施展任何才能。Charles不是那种穿着锦缎丝绸，休闲度日之辈（虽然如果这样打扮起来非常好看），他是能解决事情，处理他人处理不了的问题的人，他能让这个世界变得更好。他不能这么做，把Charles想成是Erik的玩物实在是对他的侮辱。

 

虽然想到能将Charles变成自己的所有物，能让自己照顾他实在是让人心满意足，但是如果这种生活的代价是Charles不能使用大脑，那Erik是绝对不会愿意的

 

“不必了。”

 

不，他是不会对Charles做这种事的。不，他不会帮助Shaw。

 

而且，Shaw早就不是他欢迎的人了。

 

他把手伸向裤兜深处，那里静静地躺着一枚硬币。他和Shaw拉开了安全距离，盯着Shaw，等待着时机。

 

Shaw耸耸肩。“真可惜。你和我，孩子，我们本能干成些大事的。”

 

谢天谢地，感觉又重新回到了他的指尖，虽然轻微的刺痛感并不好受。“我打算自己做大事。”

 

Shaw干的唯一一件大事，用同样的标准来看也很可怕。他的妈妈，面部松弛，下颔张开，血从她的嘴里汩汩流出。Erik得带她离开，亲自下葬。他不忍和母亲分开，和她一起在那个坑边的时候，那些守卫把他们一起推进了坑里，Erik和死尸跌落到一起，他不停地尖叫，最后他终于爬了出去，又被带回了Shaw的身边。从那起的好几个星期，他每天夜里都会尖叫着醒来。

 

[Erik--]

 

绝不会再发生这样的事。

 

Erik向前刺去，拒绝了Charles试图拦住他的手。他看见Shaw逐渐放大的笑容，然后他的肩膀和鬓角就感受到从空气中来的轻轻的触摸…

 

他撞进了岩石里去，他敢发誓他的骨头全部被震碎了。疼痛一阵阵地袭来，冲向他的四肢百骸。原因一半是因为Shaw的能量，一半是因为刚才的冲击。当他跌落在地球的一个小山丘上，与地面的撞击就显得微不足道了。

 

他死了。Shaw也要跟着，好的攻击会折断它的脊骨。但是，并不是如此，Shaw想要继续游戏，玩弄他，再杀死他。而Charles—

 

该死的，Charles。

“我不会浪费时间跟你提要求，Xavier。Erik和我，对待这件事我们的思维方式并没有什么不同。我和你的情况与此不同。太糟了，你如此才华横溢，但是我担心你的能力对我没有好处。”

 

满盘皆输的感觉就像是用锈了的金属棒在骨头上打洞。感谢上苍这种感觉在慢慢消失，他还可以翻盘。他回过头看见Shaw慢慢地向Charles逼近。Charles没有辜负他的信任，用冷冰冰的眼神和Shaw对峙，这一幕差点让Erik笑起来。数百年来，敢这么做的人Shaw用一只手就能数得过来。

 

Shaw一定也是这么想的：他大笑起来，摇了摇头，虽然他戴着头盔，让人看不清他的动作。不是不可能，Erik站了起来，瞄准那个可笑的头盔，想利用那个头盔把Shaw举起来。头盔的材料并没有磁性，他抓不住它，以后，如果还有以后，他一定要找出头盔的制作材料，但是—

 

但是剑是金属制的。如果Erik碰了他的剑Shaw就会有所察觉，但是Charles，他可以通过Charles—

 

［把你的手放在剑柄上。也握住那个装饰物。］他向着Charles的方向用力地想着。

 

Charles如他所期待的那样没有表现出听到了任何声音。但是他向着Erik的方向给出了同意的回信。更妙的是，他完全没有看向Erik，让Shaw始终确信Erik已经失去了意识。Charles怎么能这么理性地靠近Shaw？几秒钟之后他可能就会死。不，不可以。他知道危险迫在眉睫，如何能做到这样泰然自若？

 

当Shaw看到Charles的手放在剑鞘上，他开心地笑了起来。“要用剑刺我吗？”很显然最近发生的杀戮还并不能让Shaw心满意足，即便他的双手沾满了鲜血。只有变态才会把攻击当作一种礼遇，但是，病态确实很好地封装了Shaw。

 

即便在他手掌下的金属开始移动时，Charles也没有暴露，虽然他没有深入Erik的内心，看到他完整的计划。事实上他好像做不到，他正集中注意力对付着眼前的男人。有这么强大一个干扰物还能实现心电感应交流真是个奇迹。死亡可能就在眼前，他还在用脑电波和Erik对话。

 

棒极了。如果他愿意，Charles就能掌控全世界，但是最大程度的人道精神让一句抱怨也没有。他们永远不知道是什么袭击了他们，Charles甚至能在他们想起回击前就登上王位。

 

“如果你想要来一次决斗，那小读心者，我想我可以答应你的要求。”Shaw拿出自己的武器，也摆出Charles的架势。Charles没有后退，Shaw也没有，他们好像是在进行一场瞪眼比赛，Charles意志坚定，而Shaw自得其乐，他模仿着Charles的任何一个细微的动作。

 

Charles伸手去摸刀柄。他把手掌覆在上面好像马上就要弯曲手指握住它，只是还没有决定。这毫无疑问是挡住Shaw视野里的金属的最好方法。现在，如果Charles弯下手指，他抓住的不是金属而是空气：Shaw所嘲弄的他的手上的动作并不是摇摆不定的举动，而是在帮助Erik液化金属。他们小心翼翼地把做出一个极细的金属条，藏在Charles的手臂后面，他在Charles的背后做好了，顺着他的脖颈，最终藏在了Charles的脑袋后面

 

［我要去取他的头盔了］他向着Charles的方向想着［三，二，一——］

 

他用尽全身力气把那块金属拉向自己的方向，他把钩子扣在Shaw的头盔上，就在他的左眼上边儿，然后用力一拉。

 

作为一个能阻隔强大力量的工艺品，它被扯下来得太轻松了，就像微风中女士的帽子，Shaw在这个过程中相当的愉快。在这之后，Shaw慌忙伸手去抓，虽然在同一时间挥舞起手中的剑，但是什么也没得到——不，不不—

 

Shaw飞快地意识到他抓不住那个头盔了。不用半秒钟Charles就能控制住他。但是Shaw这个人，骨子里残忍无情，或者更糟的是，他麻木不仁，对于他目标以外的一切事物都漠不关心。但凡有人阻挠他，他就要对那个人以牙还牙，这几乎成了一种本能。

 

“不！”

 

任何撕心裂肺的叫声都抵不了什么作用，Shaw一抬手让Charles失去了平衡，跌倒在地。Shaw的剑紧跟着就停在了Charles的眼前，Charles转身躲过，又看见Shaw已经挥剑，这下是如何也躲不过了。

 

已经来不及了。Charles已经快控制住Shaw的头脑，但是已经来不及停下剑的挥舞，刀光剑影，一下子砍中了他的大腿。

 

Charles尖叫起来。

 

血，到处都是血。Charles发出痛苦的声音，Erik已经迈向Charles的双腿踉跄了一下，而Charles—“Charles—”

 

Charles强忍住疼痛，定住了Shaw。Shaw像一个人体模特一样一动不动，也不眨眼。惯性让他的身体前倾，上半身向前倾倒，把体重都压在剑上，剑身深入土中。

 

现在杀死他实在是轻而易举，从地上捡了剑将他一击致命实在是太简单了。但这么做太便宜他了。他的所作所为绝不是一死就能还清的，只有让他受尽折磨才行。

 

硬币离开了Erik的掌心，飞向Shaw，而此时Erik近乎发疯地压着Charles的大腿。Shaw伤害了Charles。Charles可能会死。

 

“Er—ik—“有一个固执又微弱的声音在Erik的耳边回响，但是他没有时间去注意，硬币离Shaw的前额只有几英寸了，越来越近，越来越近…

 

那是，那是什么？他的心里好像有什么东西掠过，在无声地乞求，但是他将它抛在一边，强行将硬币推入了Shaw的脑颅内。

 

Shaw发不出声音。但是他也不需要：Charles为他做了，痛苦地大声嚎叫起来。Erik不由自主地转过身来，更用力地按住Charles的大腿。硬币停留在Shaw的脑袋里，Charles还在不停地哭。

 

“Erik, Erik—让它出去—那个硬币”他的声音尖利，断断续续，好像带着血。他用牙齿咬住嘴唇，假装镇定，求求你—求求你—他还能发出声音真是个奇迹。“出去吧—”

 

他照做了。他让硬币穿过了Shaw剩下的头骨，掠过脑组织和脑神经，溢过硬币的那些血肉点燃了他自己的神经。

 

Charles的声音在硬币穿过Shaw的头骨之后停下了。硬币轻轻地落在地上，被人遗忘。他可以过一会儿再心满意足地欣赏Shaw的死亡，但是现在，现在Charles弓着腰，躺在地上。

 

“Charles。操，Charles，哦，天哪，看着我，看着我——”

 

他看向Erik，从齿逢间挤出几声痛苦的呜咽。他的眼神是涣散的，目光呆滞，大腿上鲜血源源不断地流出，但不是喷涌。血没有喷涌是件好事，这说明没有伤到动脉。如果伤到了的话，血会喷射出来的。每次Erik把它们撕裂了都会这样，一团糟，这些动脉。

 

“医生！”他尖叫道，双手用力压住伤口，不顾Charles的哀号。军队应该按照指令在高地上待命。“救命啊！”他不停地大叫，直到听到杂乱的脚步声。

 

他还是第一次因为看到了医生这么高兴。

 

“Erik—Erik—“

 

“嘘，这儿，Charles，就是这里。”

 

这个声音很轻，很镇定，和那些吼叫一点儿都不一样，帮他挡住了自上而来的噪音。这个温和的声音却悄悄溜进红色的烟雾，来到他的眼前，Charles依然看向上方，是Erik。 

 

“就是这里，”Erik轻轻地耳语道，这回帮Charles把一绺头发捋到耳后。他的笑容很疲惫。“现在好点了吗？”

 

是，当然是，而且他没有理由伸手向下去摸摸他的腿，只是要检查一下…Erik大概意识到了他在做什么便没有阻止，默许了Charles的手从他们紧贴的胸膛间抽出

 

“是的，”他气若游丝，但是清清楚楚。“我，我忘记了，我想…”

 

“喝了这个。”一杯酒端到他的面前，Charles满怀信任地喝了一口，满足地把头靠在Erik的手臂上，享受着…之前的苏格兰威士忌。他本来把它放到一边了，但是Erik对时机的把控实在精妙，又把它端了回来。

 

“谢谢你，”他说他曾经忍住了，又忍住了，然后到了自己的极限。

 

Erik把玻璃杯放在一边。“好点了？”

 

“喝点酒？总是让人舒服点。”

 

Erik笑了。“你肯定是好了。你都在开玩笑了。”

 

是啊。这很自然，就像是把手从腿上拿开，然后握拳伸向Erik，握住越过他腰际的手，然后闭上眼睛，然后呼吸一下。就算只有一小会儿也好。

 

Charles需要这一小会儿。振作精神…并不是那么容易，虽然他应该如此，必须如此。

 

“你现在明白了吗，”Erik的声音从上方传来，“我为什么担心？”他的声音里再没有了笑意，取而代之的是肃穆的语气。在Charles的印象中，Erik很少用这种语气谈论任何内容，除了有关他自身安危的事情。

 

“这是战争，Erik。”这些话说了很多遍，都是徒劳。“战争就是这样的。”

 

“没错。这就是为什么你不能再去战场了。”

 

“那别人代替我作战对他们来说公平吗？人人都有父母兄弟，你知道的，很多人也都有亲密爱人在等待他们的归来。你不是唯一一个看着自己的爱人上战场的人。”

 

Erik背在身后的手颤抖了，指甲紧紧扣住皮肤。他的手抓住Charles满满的血肉，并不吃痛，但却让Charles立在原地。除却腰上的紧握，眼前的一切实在是让Charles想到一只母猫提着小猫的后颈。

 

“是啊，”Erik赞同得几乎像是在恭维。“我并不是唯一一个看着爱人走向战场的人：但是我的身份让我能阻止这件事的再度发生，而且我是一定会使用这份权利的，Charles。”

 

“这不公平—”

 

Erik的手这次握的太紧了，Charles发出咕噜声，抬头瞪住他，成功了：Erik飞快地放开了他，他并不知道自己其实什么伤害也没有造成。他立刻铺平手掌，满怀歉意地揉搓那块区域来减轻疼痛。“公平地下地狱，”他厉声说道，没有后退，仅仅是把揉搓变成了更轻的抚摸，更确切地说是爱抚。“如果说这就是你最好的论据，那你最好还是不要和我争论了。”

 

“争论并不都是无用的，除非你根本不想参与，Erik！”

 

但是这很像Erik会相信的事。或者，准确地说是不相信的事。和拒绝认出其他事一样：这不是逻辑的运作，而是内心意愿。他们从完全不同的地方向彼此靠近。如果 Erik不在意用最基本的逻辑来解决这件事，那么处在正义的一方也并没有什么用。论据可能会是毫无缺陷的，但是如果Erik拒绝依据逻辑规则的话，那么再有力的论据在一开始就表达不出来了。

 

“我是想过，”Erik轻声嘀咕着，用脚踢了踢沙发，“你现在可能已经厌倦了。”他的声音不像Erik演得那么厌倦：如果他高喊出对Charles逻辑的矛盾心理，他的声音也不会比现在更高：这是说音量。他懒洋洋地用手和手指上下抚摸着Charles。“你可以继续用你的道德规则并且一无所成，或者你可以从我的角度出发，说服我我错了，Charles，如果你想改变我的想法。”

 

Charles在Erik的抚摸下轻轻摆动，他伸出手，把一只手放在Erik的肚子上来保持平衡。“你是在要求我在你的游戏里打败你吗？”

 

Erik笑了。“你很擅长在战场上以思维敏捷胜过对手。这是因为你很了解他们的策略，是吗？”

 

“不全对。我了解他们的计策，但是我是靠自己的策略取胜。”

 

“那我的类比不对。我道歉。”Erik抚弄着Charles的下巴，顽皮地笑了起来。那个笑容可能很吓人，当Erik真正被取悦的时候，就像现在，这笑容简直像一个景观值得被观赏，吸引着Charles，吸引力强度如同重力拖拽人不断下坠。这不常出现的帅气面庞淡化了紧张的气氛，引诱着Charles用自己的嘴唇去亲上Erik弯曲的唇线。“我是在让你给我提一些有用的建议。向我证明我做了一个错误的选择，从我的角度出发，告诉我为什么。让我信服我的决定会让我视为珍宝的东西受到伤害。”

 

Erik还没来得及张口，一声嘲笑就从Charles 的喉咙里传出来了。“你的角度。你的角度就是错的。”

 

是错，但是对于已经错得如此离谱的一个人来说，Erik反而很放松，在Charles的皮肤上摩挲起来。确切的来说，这并不是个游戏，但是很像那个他没被激怒的游戏。这对他来说不真实，只要他不能确信自己的成功。

 

这就是Erik自己的逻辑。很好。“从你的角度来看，把你的一生都花费在杀死Shaw这件事上是完全合理的，就是为了这一点，你留下了当年你没能成功移动的硬币，就是这枚硬币直接导致你的母亲被Shaw杀害。你一直把它放在口袋里，并用它杀死了Shaw。而且从你的观点来看，这是件好事。但从我的角度，那就是痛苦。谁的想法正确呢？”

 

后来在医院里，Charles曾向Erik解释了那枚硬币和它带来的后果。那是一个简短的对话，他咬紧牙关才做出了这些叙述，Charles同时还满怀着被称作是Erik的繁育者的阴影。Erik自身的罪过让局面更糟了。Charles将这个话题搁置一边，更关心Erik还会造成什么伤害，而不是已经造成什么伤害。

 

现在这个讨论对Erik而言是真实的。知道增加赌注的一切代价只是些个人的痛苦——有限的罪恶感是很好的。不用直接经验，而是以大量的同情和对他人处境的理解。“你进入了他的大脑，你会感受到我对他做的一切—”

 

“这不是重点。”Erik的腹部一下子绷紧了，好像他刚刚意识到自己被抚摸了。“重点在于，在你看来，那是无害的，你甚至觉得心满意足；而于我那是极大的痛苦。你不能指望能单单凭借自己的想法来操纵一个国家。这就是为什么每个国家都有谏臣：来给君主提供一些有利的建议，来让他感受他的决策可能会带来什么样的伤害或帮助，也许君主本身还并没有预见到。”不管紧张与否，Erik并没有退后，而且因为抚摸没有受到排斥，他对现在的状况有一些积极的预判。Charles把手放到Erik的身侧，学着Erik刚才的样子握住了他的手，Erik呼出了一口气。“如果你希望我依照你的世界观，那你也得试着用我的方法看问题。”

 

“我不同意不代表我没在听。”在听？可能是在用耳朵听，但绝对没有用脑子，对于将要开始的谈话，Erik没有产生那么多的忠诚。他太过沉迷于Charles的皮肤，已经把手垂向Charles娇羞的背部，就在他背上肿起的地方上面一点。“你要是提出了什么建设性的意见，比如说军事建议，我就会有兴趣听听你想对我说什么。如果你还能想起来，几分钟之前我曾问过你对于这些线旁的东西的意见，你没有努力表达自己的意见，而是不停地进行着无法改变我心意的说教。”

 

是的。因为他正在做的这种说教，大多数人说成是逻辑。只是因为Erik特别的疯狂让他们碰壁。就像在泥潭里滚轮胎，到哪儿都走不快一样。

 

“好的？你想要军事建议吗？”没有明确的协议，但是如果Erik把他的军事意见也搁置不管，这只会证明他对他是多么的不屑一顾。

 

除了，Erik确实曾经接受过他的建议。

 

他也应该这样。那是忠告。没什么理由来感谢他的曾经听取，更何况是他自己乐意听的。

 

“当这个城市的居民投降的时候，”他小心翼翼地开始了讲述，用自己的指尖戳戳Erik的小腹，非常享受指尖下肌肉的鼓动，“你给了他们工作。”

 

Erik非常享受他丈夫的任何一种爱抚，但是他和其他人一样有神经，能感觉到，Charles对爪子的模仿不是任何一种爱抚：他握住Charles的手，把他的手从肚子上拉到唇边，在指节上印下一个吻，又把它放回去，用拇指揉捏着，摸过每一寸关节和指蹼。“为什么我要做这样的事情呢？一般来讲，如果那个人曾和你对抗，你是不会给他们有偿的工作的。”

 

“是不会。而且一般来说，这种大混乱的后果就是动荡不安的局面和人口的大量伤亡。尝试新的办法来缓解局面也未尝不可。”

 

“好吧。我在听。”

现在这真是个奇迹了。“如果人民发觉在你的统治下生活也能很舒适，就不会反叛了。如果你描绘出招降一个令人生畏的部落的前景，他们有理由坚持：告诉他们，如果他们愿意和你共进退，就可以得到工作和食物，也不会沦为阶下囚。这会瓦解他们反抗的意志。残忍不会让人屈服，满足却可以。提供给他们满意的条件，自然就不会再反抗了。”

 

Erik的手指在探向未知的领地之前，又越过Charles的指关节。他按住Charles的手掌直到他放弃抵抗，张开手掌，任凭Erik检视。含糊地发出满足的声音，他沿着手掌上的纹路抓住他的指尖。谢天谢地这是他的左手。如果是他的右手…那里的那个记号，他还没准备好，他可能永远也不能准备好。

 

如此固执地逃避检查手腕上的记号不可能是健康的，但是检查会让它真实，这太快了。

 

虽然，很快就永远不会逃避它了。而且Erik非常急切地要把事情推给他，比如现在，随着他拇指的不断敲打。“那你觉得我应该从哪里得到需要的食物呢？”

 

“你已经得到了。其他地区就在几个星期之前刚刚上交了收成。”

 

“所以，我应该从别的服从我的地区获取食物，来帮助要反抗我的地区吗？我可没有奖励恶行的习惯，Charles。”

 

不管怎么样，这里的恶行绝不是Erik对恶行的定义：用一个理智的人的标准来看，他奖励恶行的速度实在太快。像Angel或者Raven，他们是叛徒，但是Erik却给他们相当大的权力：这是实实在在地奖励恶行。

 

“这不是奖励：这是换取服务的条件。这座城市以刺绣和服装而闻名，还有馅饼。如果你让市民回归到战前的岗位，他们会再次向外出售商品来换取牲畜。如此一来，甚至在你不知道的时候制革厂就会再次营业，大量的人也会骑车到河边的工厂区：如果他们有安全的通道，就像你占领Westchester前那样，那么纺织业也会复兴。你需要这些东西：衣服和鞋子。让Westchester为军队提供服装。因为Westchester已经有一流的设施，你本可以用比现在少的努力，得到更好的产品。你现在可在用着不符合标准的生产设备呀。”

 

“我给他们供给食物，他们给我衣服和鞋？”Erik的声音十分困惑，但他没有打算放弃这个计划，如果，他停住了，在脑中以各种角度打量这个建议。考虑是好的。这个计划很不错，如果Erik觉得公平，他就会采用。“那么，可以说我要给任何能提供这个服务之一的人提供粮食？我会认为这使得经济不平衡：任何人都会抢着做这份工作，而且只是这些工作。那么其他产业就会落在后面。”

 

Erik抵住他的手掌非常温暖，让彼此的掌心都汗津津的。足够了，那么：转身离开，Charles翻身躺下，得到了Erik最大限度的怜爱，Erik微笑着，把他刚刚解放的手放在Charles的眉间，抚摸着他眉间的褶皱。

 

“不会的，”他答道，眉毛在Erik的抚摸下皱起。“从事这些产业的人也需要别的服务：你给他们足够的粮食以外的东西，他们就会用富余的东西在别的产业交易。”

 

“除非他们为了自己把它贮藏起来，没有其他商品也决定这么做。”

 

“这是可能的：那么，到目前为止，就得制定了一条规定，为了从政府得到工资，任何得到这笔款项的人必须支付该款项的四分之一。”

 

“经济相当受制，Charles：我本不会想到你，鉴于你对地区和个人自治这么感兴趣。”

 

改变他正被取笑着的这种印象是很难的：确实，Erik发现Charles的眉毛紧皱，试图摆脱Erik的触摸时，他的嘴唇瘪了一下，手从眉毛移到了眉心，越过一根垂下的细碎的头发摸着他的眉梭。“我不会按平常的方式提倡：战争时期是特殊时期。你知道的。”

 

“不管怎样，这是个我愿意尝试的计划。”

 

哦。他从没有…想过，准确的来说。这个想法合理可靠，Erik应该听从他的建议—这不是帮忙，而是确实具有简单实用性—而且因为Erik愿意以实用的方法组合这些想法—一定存在隐藏的难题。当然是一种沉溺，Erik只要看到一点品行不端的端倪，就会用尽全力把他拖拽出来。

 

“你不相信我？”

 

他表现得那么明显吗？“和这个比起来，你没有特别地想听我说。”

 

“我在你竞选演讲的全程中都有在认真听。你有所安排，我执行了你的计划：你到底是为什么会觉得我不相信你的政治和策略判断？”

 

“那不是—”Charles咽下了最后一句话，转过脸去。他有点想翻身到另一边，这样就可以把脸放在Erik的臂弯里，拒绝回答这个问题。但是Erik提前断了他的这个念想，把手张开放在他的肩膀上压住他，在Erik的膝盖上方。Erik的腿还没有麻真是个奇迹。“我知道你在这些事上相信我的判断。我惊讶的是你竟然没有怀疑我的计划里有什么对你不利的安排。”

 

Erik耸耸肩。“我并不乐观地认为你没有。但是我愿意相信我能在这些障碍造成什么大的破坏之前一一铲除它们。而如果我发现——”他突然停下咬牙切齿。“我不愿意这么做，但是Charles，你会为你失去的东西后悔的：未来我会对你的提议更加小心谨慎，聪明如你肯定知道这会让你损失多大的潜在影响力。我确信你会分析出你不值得这样做。”他脸上的笑容稍纵即逝，比裂开的塑料还要脆弱。“所以基于此，对于你刚才对我说的话你有什么要补充的吗？”

 

坦白来讲，这让人有些不舒服，不，没什么好隐藏的。建议都很合理可行：他一点儿都没有欺骗的想法。这个计划是对人民最有利的方案，也是对Erik最有利的方案，意识到这一点真是令人沮丧。

 

“没什么，”他咕哝着，他的样子一定可怜极了，因为Erik对他皱着眉头，抬手抚上了他的头发。感觉真好，虽然可能已经到了再洗一次澡的时间了。今晚，大概，他会更想来一次淋浴，而不是长时间的泡澡。

 

“那你什么也不担心。”

 

Erik虚伪的表达逐渐瓦解，取而代之的是最些微的喜爱：这由他逐渐放松的脸颊和手指轻松的挥舞体现出来，即便是在Charles的背下他微微弯曲的大腿也透着喜爱。他们一定麻了，因为已经承受重量太长时间了。

 

“你担心得太多了：我都不确定你是怎么承受这么多的。”说着露出一个不匀称的微笑，但是它意味着他们今晚的辩论阶段已经结束了。因此Erik又躺回沙发里，把Charles抱在身边。“一起来做点…开心的事怎么样？”

 

好像Erik垄断了市场似的。但是——就这回而言，他确有道理。他们已经很长时间没有用变种人的能力带来快乐了——而且如果他读懂了Erik的暗示，那这正是Erik想要的。

 

炫耀。但是…确实有才华而且令人愉悦。

 

“那个原来是什么？”Charles问到，注视着Erik张开的手掌里浮动着的那块金属。

 

Erik好像被人抓个现行似的傻笑起来，他可能正因此感到愉快。“不要告诉我，你特别喜欢餐盘？”

 

Erik真的很烦人。但是很难因为这个原因生他的气。“不是这样。”

 

“很好。”Erik弯弯手指，那块金属浮动起来，好像它和Erik的手指正用几条看不见的线相连。“你说一个形状，我就做出来。”

 

变种能力是令人感到惊奇的东西，而且以任何人的标准来看，Erik的能力都令人震惊，是一种不能被完全理解的美丽。必须亲自用眼睛看：语言无法描述，而即便亲眼所见也不能了解它的全貌。Charles经常坐下来什么也不干，喝着酒，看着Erik使用他的能力，愉悦地欣赏着这令人惊艳的能力。

 

因为在闹变扭就拒绝欣赏Erik的能力吗？这不值得。

 

“正方形。”

 

Erik笑了起来，笑声里渗透着喜悦，他已经将金属变成了有棱有角的平面。那块金属在他的手中浮动着，渐渐变成一个完美的正方形。他比上次两人一起做这个游戏的时候速度更快了，那是在Shaw被捕大约一个星期前。他一定练习过了。

 

“星形。”

 

正方形向里弯曲，同时变平，伸展出六个尖角。“太棒了，”Charles呼了一口气，用一根手指碰了碰金属的边缘。Erik以前做这个的时候，他一次也没有摸过，他不太确定会发生什么，但是似乎不应该是这样：金属的线条完美流畅，没有一点凹凸不平的地方，也没有任何切割的痕迹。

 

“长方形。”

 

这次在Charles的指尖下，星形从三处向内坍塌，整体变厚了，紧接着一个长方形在他的手下出现了。它浮动了几秒，滑向他的掌心，像是充满爱意地，落在他的手掌里。

 

太棒了。虽然Erik原先也给他表演过这些，但这次不同，能同时抚摸到Erik和金属实在是太奢侈了。这种感觉已经不能用吸引人来形容，冒险进入这块未知的领地让他想找支笔做些笔记，以便以后还能奢侈地多次体验。为什么每次Erik移动，金属就会弹起？为什么它会受到Charles的触摸的吸引？又为什么Erik通常在金属成形的那刻激动地颤抖，但是几秒钟之后真正做好的时候又疲惫下来，完全放松呢？

 

“你能把它分成细线吗？”

 

“当然可以。”

 

这话的意思是他以前没有试过，或者是他想表现得温情脉脉。后者的可能性更大：Erik对金属的掌控能力在大多数情况下都是极其强大的，而且他也不太可能从前没试过把固体切分成一条条的小块，就好像是在空气中做出一碗漂浮着的金属意大利面。虽然…可能他以前这么做的原因不是出于像今天这样的目的。

 

不可能有太多人会要求把金属细线缠在手腕上，但是Erik现在很愿意这么做，他让金属慢慢地在Charles的手腕上滑动，紧接着让它的尾端翘起：整条细线首尾相接，融为一体。

 

“聪明。”如果他的声音有一点过于兴奋，好吧，任何人都会这样的。

 

金属滑落下来，Charles伸手去接的时候落在他的掌心里。他太过注意编织，而几乎没有注意到Erik把他托起来，形成了端坐的姿势。当他的背部滑过Erik的大腿然后掉落在另一边的抱枕上时，轻微的碰撞稍稍分散了他的注意力，但他很快坐好，飞快地怒视Erik一眼，用背抵住沙发扶手，又继续轻轻拨弄起那块金属。

 

太神奇了，Erik是怎么将它焊接得这样天衣无缝的呢。没有任何热源让它们更具可塑性：只有Erik，让它们在指尖舞蹈。摸上去有一些温暖：一定是连续弯曲加工产生了这样的效果。

 

“很多的球体，”他说道，想再次感受金属在指尖下变化的瞬间。

 

金属并不是唯一变化的东西：Erik改变形状的时候又紧绷了起来，仍是只用一只手，他的另一只手揽住Charles的肩头。Erik是什么时候靠得这么近，让他们俩挨得这么近的呢？他的眉毛就在Charles的太阳穴那儿，稍微转了一下角度，以便自己能关注金属的变化。

 

“哦，那是——你练习过吗？”Charles从空中抓住其中的一个球，看着它滑入掌心，享受着顺滑的感觉。剩下的球还在空中绕着圈，有一些时不时会碰到他的脸颊。大多数人也许会觉得这一切有些可怕。有足够的理由害怕这些自己无法控制的金属，特别是当它们离自己的脸如此之近，轻而易举就能一击致命的状况下。如果不是Erik，而是别的什么人在操纵这些球体的话，他也会非常担忧的。

 

但是想想看，Erik会这么随意地伤害他…这还不在那些值得他担忧的事的范畴里。

 

“我是练习过，”Erik承认道。“我一有空就会做些雕刻，大多数时候是用很小的东西，以此作为我变种人技能的训练。在我们对抗Shaw的那段时间里我有些半途而废了，但是我现在又在想捡起这个技能。”Charles手里的球形逃出他的掌心，和空中浮动着的其他球体再一次融合成一条金属。像一只忠诚的宠物，在主人的召唤下出现，现在又回到Erik的掌心。他用手就能让它们在空中出现，将金属在指尖紧压，呈现在Charles的眼前。

 

当Charles又伸手去抓它，Erik哈哈笑起来把它拉了回来，向Charles的皮肤发出心灵感应。他把金属随手放在沙发上。

 

“你有什么要求吗？”Erik问道。现在金属不在了，可以更清楚地感受到Erik靠得有多近。那么近：他呼出的热气喷在Charles的脸颊上和头发根儿上。现在房间还没有完全凉快下来，只有几分凉爽，因为刚刚Erik的鼻头碰到他的太阳穴一阵凉凉的触感。“他们都说我做的刀不错。”

 

他做的其他事情呢？或许可以说是有进步。比如现在。他的动作缓慢而确信，小心又谨慎。不会引起惊吓，而是放松、熟悉，很明显他非常熟悉Charles的身体。这不应该啊——他们睡过的次数屈指可数。他怎么会这么自信地伸手向下抓住Charles的大腿外侧，让他离自己更近了呢？这么近。Charles的每个部分都比以往更近地沉浸在他的身边，他还没有注意，但是一只手顺着他的胸，攀上了他的肩膀，另一只手伸过他的膝盖，放在他的背后。这个房间显然不冷了，或者说他的身体因为下腹涌上的一股暖流而开始冒汗。

 

“我不想要一把刀，”Charles低声说道，贴得更近了 。

 

Erik轻蔑地一哼。“是啊。我从没觉得那会是你的追求。”

 

追求。是啊，追求。如果他知道自己的追求，而且能够控制它们，那就简单多了，不会那么曲折—但是结合、Erik，还有—他想要的到底是结合，还是Erik，还是两者都有呢？生物需求并不能和情感完全剥离。

 

“如果我们是在讨论我不想要的东西，我，我不想，我还不想要一个孩子。还不是时候。”对，他想说这个。就是这个。要记住为什么这是不好的。

 

记住—记住这个想法，而不是这股向他涌来的令人沉醉的气味。是金属，又有点像汗味儿，就这样长驱直入，逼迫他服从，又吸了一口气。而Erik静静地等着，给他机会，如果他想让它停下来，虽然他仰起的头和嘴角边的鲨鱼笑让这一切看起来不像是一次选择，而是他志在必得的征服。

 

“我没有—”但是当他发现自己的嘴唇和Erik的离得有多么近的时候，效果全部消失了。一点小小的刺激，他就让两人的双唇紧紧地贴在了一起。

 

“二十九岁已经不算早了，”Erik沉吟道，虽然他有压制微笑的风度。

 

这笑容是意味深长的—他应该抓住这点，奋力反抗，但是Erik唇瓣的韵律吸引了他，把他锢得愈紧。本来一次普通的弯腰和肌肉的收缩不会这么诱人，但是他是故意的，而且—

 

这就像他之前做的那样。那一天，Charles失去了自控力，吻住了他，然后就是一次结合。

 

这次不会这样了。

 

向后撤开让Charles的心猛地疼痛了一下，但是他这么做了：闭上眼睛，呼了口气，抿起嘴唇向后逃去，把身体全部的重量都压在Erik的手臂上，他这么做的原因就是想明明白白地告诉Erik，不，这次不行。这次，绝对，不行。

 

如果他还清醒，没有任何困惑——比如这个星期的别的什么时候，他会像承诺的那样给Erik一两次。但不是现在他这么坦率，这么意志不坚定快要自己开始了的时候。他已经忍不住地想要——那是危险的，在这件事发生时他必须要让客观冷静包裹他的头脑，这样安全一点。

 

在他的脑海里，结合猛烈地打击着他的防线，不悦地颤动着，就像一个疯子，但是他无情地压制住它而且假装他的恐惧不是来源于内心的强烈抵制。只要再多几秒钟，他可能就会沉沦，再次屈服于这强大的吸引力。就像在营地里和Azazel的相会——就像以前的那么多次，他因为自己的生物模糊性而迷失了自己。

 

Erik被气笑了。“好吧。只能等下次了。”

 

因为对于Erik来说，Charles发问只是个时间问题。但是现在—他要得到他想要的，利用他温暖的双手，让甜蜜的亲吻深入Charles口腔的角落，顶端，在隆起的正上方，然后又回到内侧——他的妈妈曾告诉他这是完美的丘比特之箭。这一连串动作让Charles觉得痒痒的，他伸出舌头想舔舔发痒的皮肤。

 

Erik抓住了机会，迎了上去，让他们俩的舌头贴在一起，鼓励着，引诱着，撬开Charles的嘴，让他的头后仰着。又热又湿，没有道理说这尝起来美妙，当这味道确实尝起来不妙的时候，而且…这并不重要。Erik的嘴里还残留着晚饭时喝过的红酒的苦味，但这味道已经被Charles的气息冲得荡然无存，一股热浪已经在他的两腿间升腾，不停地尖叫尖叫尖叫——吻只是其中的一部分。如果他能得到更多，如果他能溜进Erik的嘴里，让Erik在他的齿缝里穿梭——这股燥热才可能停下。

 

拜托了，别让它停下。

Charles想要反抗的，他咕哝出几句话，却更加深了这个吻。不，他明明有机会可以拒绝，Erik也允许了的。他总是允许所有事的发生，而这正是最大的问题。不可以，事情不应该像这样——

 

转向另一边，他让自己足够快地从Erik的怀抱里挣脱了出来，这惊喜和重力一道让他重重地摔在了地上。这不是他想要的成就——或者，如果是，这成就伤到了他。这该死的地是硬的。

 

空气在他的肺里留下了一声喘息，几十秒过去之后，Charles不知所措地躺在地上。好吧，还没有惊慌到不能打滚。翻滚起来是很自然的事：在战斗里只要有足够的时间就能玩这个把戏，并且教会任何士兵在危险到来之前离开险境。

 

可是——几次翻来覆去之后，你被一个相当重的人压在身下，而他的意图并不是想杀死你——没人教过他该如何应对。

 

“天哪，Charles，你知道自己想要什么吗？”

 

不。他知道：而这就是问题所在。那股暖流——他希望它退回去，拜托了。Erik的嘴唇就在旁边，双手在他自己没有意识到的情况下点燃着Charles的神经系统。想要并不是问题，问题是他知道自己不应该有这种念想。

 

“别动——”

 

牙齿就在他的脖颈边，Charles在压力下一动不动。一招不慎，这些牙齿就会造成严重的伤害——但那是Erik。他可能会咬下去，但也不过是牙齿和皮肤间的挤压。所以，移动吧，挤压吧——他飞快地举起手，朝Erik扇过去，他成功地打到了Erik的侧脸—

 

他啃了上去，但是却被突如其来地痛感激得大叫了一声，还不足以弄破皮肤。Erik舔过脖子上的一寸寸皮肤，抚慰着。他抓着Charles手腕的力道刚刚好。不轻，不重，但是却给Charles带来了明显的刺痛感。

 

“如果你对我说‘不要，’我就会停下。”

 

那他前面所作的反抗是什么意思？这难道只是恋人间挣扎的小小游戏吗？说不要——他可以拒绝的，很多次他都只能拒绝，而这也不坏—但是他想要，这是事实，他快要被欲望淹没了。如果他放任自己的思绪，想要已经战胜了矜持。这可能不是之后的情况，到这周结束，如果他有两次选择离开，那么拒绝这个选项就消失了。

 

有这个选项——他可以坚持这个选项，若果他想让这一切停下来。

 

他吻了回去。为什么—为什么—？

 

“最后一个机会，Charles。”

 

Erik在寻求着什么呢，允许吗？这比任何事加在一起都要糟糕。如果真是这样，他就要用膝盖撞Erik的肚子来释放罪恶感，而一个‘是的’让他永远也不能这么做。

 

呻吟着，他被抓住的手握成了拳，在Erik的手掌中持续地痉挛着。

 

随着轻微的摆动，Charles的另一只手可以自由移动了——左边，非惯用手，甩到了另一边，他的指关节好像打到了什么坚硬的东西，清晰的痛感让他忍不住呜咽了一声——也有屁股那里疼痛的原因，因为Erik的臀骨以一种极不舒适的姿势抵着他，笨拙地摸索着他能碰到的东西。桌子的边缘。沙发旁的边桌。一定是。他张 开手，抱住他的腿，不放开。

 

他感觉到Erik透过他的裤子握住了他的，Charles快哭出来了，他的手在不停地颤抖着，尽力维持着斯文，修剪整齐的指甲伸进木头里。

 

可能要留下划痕了。

 

说到痕迹：Erik的牙齿还在他的喉咙上，正好在脉搏的上方。Erik的舌头留在刚刚咬下去的地方，即便他已经在那里停留了将近一分钟，他突然往下去的时候像是个惊喜似的，把战场延伸到了锁骨那块儿——但是又因为纽扣的阻隔而突然停住。

 

这并不是事情的重点。Erik好像彻底投入在做那把刀——当他能用那把刀剪掉衬衣上一切有碍他移动的东西时，他脸上的表情都不能仅仅用开心来形容了。他扔掉它，随便把它抛在了一边。

 

喔。喔。上半身已经全部裸露，一旦Erik的手抓到了他的裤子边缘…但是他停下了，可能是因为意识到一边脱衣服，一边固定住他的手腕是不可能的事。

 

这个问题很容易解决：这把刀很快变成了手铐，这副手铐对准了Charles的手腕，让他的双手不能动弹。

 

“Erik—”这是他的声音吗？听上去意乱情迷。

 

“这儿，亲爱的。” 他也确实靠得很近，Erik紧紧地贴住他，用鼻子轻轻蹭Charles的下巴，一旦发现有汗滴出现，就把它舔掉。“还好吗？”

 

“屁股痛。”

 

几乎不可察觉地皱了一下眉头，Erik飞快地离开了。“对不起，”他开口说道，在Charles的侧脸上留下一个充满歉意的吻。

 

这更好：Erik坐在地上差不多要离开他的身体，只有他们的胸口还贴在一起，不再有充满怒气的身体碰撞。而且就像这样，Charles能通过皮肤感受到Erik的热气。那是—他为什么会这么暖和？这样的完美，安慰一样的温暖。

 

“如果你真的想让我停下来，Charles，我会的。”

 

同意：它的意义已经和原来不同了。它现在的意思是拒绝。这个问题以后可能还会出现。又可能，只是有可能，不管怎样如果Erik现在停下来，他就会疯掉。

 

Charles大声地抱怨着，用力地抬起右腿环住Erik的腰，把他向前拉，力气大得让Erik踉跄了一下，将将支在手肘上撑住自己，差点跌倒。他的重量结结实实地压在Charles的身上，虽然他可能之后有擦伤，但因为现在可以无视这份痛感最终成功地从另一边突围了。

 

并不是说他停在那儿了：虽然Erik的注意力完全被另一件事吸引，但是只要他愿意，他就可以用令人惊异的能力当一个完美的多面手。现在正是展示能力的时刻——他表现得异常机智，一只手肘撑住自己的重量，另一只手从Charles的胸开始一路向下，蜻蜓点水地掠过他最想要的地方：臀部、大腿，最终回到了Charles腰间的那颗扣子。

 

用力一拽，裤子又掉下来了一点，正好遮住他的臀部；又是一阵拉扯，裤子掉到了他的大腿处。这简直无法忍受：不管Erik有没有发现这是他在放纵自己的欲望，但做到一半就停下，实在是叫人抓狂的行为。

 

不，谢谢，裤子扭曲着紧紧地贴在大腿上绝对不是他想有的体验。摇晃着让自己摆脱束缚绝不是最体面的选择，但是——怎样的副作用啊。真是令人惊叹的副产物，当它立起来抵着Erik的身体，Erik摩擦了一下，好像在取笑他这么快就硬了。

 

“你不能取笑我，”Charles高喊起来。

 

“喔？”Erik被逗乐了。

 

好像，更像是侮辱了。“不。你－你赶快－快帮我把这脱下来，现在立刻马上。”

 

他会给Erik口交，Erik也可以帮他：他们的交易从来没有说清楚每周进行的是两次怎样的性爱。这样能行的，不会有怀孕的可能，也不会有让事情变得更糟的可能。这很好。一切都很好。就这样吧。压抑自己的性欲也不会让这一切变得更好，但他们会避免让更糟的事发生。

 

“只要你想。”这句话仿佛抵着他的胸口，就像Erik的微笑一样自以为是——非常的自以为是，但是Charles在手铐里扭着自己的手腕，试图寻找一个可能有所帮助的角度，可能让他逃脱的角度——要是能成功就好了…

 

“我想要—”一个吻落在他的臀部，他喘息着咬了下去，“——要你把你的金属拿回去。

 

又是一声满足的轻哼。“我的金属？”

 

“是的。”

 

“喔？”但是Erik并没有移开手铐，真卑鄙，这么自以为是，他和这玩意儿一起去死吧。如果没有别的，Charles一定他妈的能在床上得到他想要的东西：是Erik欠他的。

 

“见鬼你－该死的－含住我。”

 

喔，这可真…实在是太他妈的刺激了——Erik的哧哧一笑，他把脸埋在Charles的阴茎根部。臀部抬起，Erik的脸转了过去——他不应该这么好看的。但是Erik他就是这样。Erik抬起头去看Charles胸部的线条，却遇上了Charles炽烈灼热的目光，这道从睫毛下发出的目光太过柔软无害，和Erik的性格完美匹配。但是这个微笑就是纯粹的罪恶。

 

顺从了他的意愿——像地狱一样，Erik褪去了他的裤子，避开了袜子的阻碍，把裤子整个的脱了下来。

 

提这个要求真是愚蠢极了。Erik还穿着衣服：休闲长裤完美贴合他的臀部线条，上搭一件宽松的白衬衫，虽然上衣已经被扯到了一边，隐隐约约能看到锁骨。

 

“Erik.”

 

他们俩之间的事本应该很清楚的。如果情况不同的话。

 

Erik怔住了，他说不出话：大概是失去了才知道珍惜。

 

喔。他感觉到自己的皮肤也变湿了，他在哭，泪水还留在脸颊上。

 

他一定看起来糟透了，这才让Erik这么快地停下了手里的所有事情：金属从他的手腕里飞出，好像被皮肤烫到了似的，咔嗒一声远远地落在了地板上的某处，虽然他还没有反应过来的时候，Erik就迅速找到了它们，并让它们翻滚了起来。

 

这是四肢的纠缠，一阵混乱渗入他的大脑，让一切更为混乱地缠绕在一起。但当他在原地回过神来，他发现自己躺在Erik的身上，脸挤在Erik的脖子和肩膀之间，当Erik用一只手环绕过他的头，将他紧紧箍在怀里的时候，另一只手像是被胶水黏在了他的腰上。

 

Erik什么话也没说。他很安静，为爆发积蓄着力量。即便是Charles耳边划破空气的几声轻微的呼吸声都清晰可闻。

 

沉默，在很多时候，都是最难处理的事之一。语言是有意义的，不管如何都传达着讯息，但是沉默却得由听者的思绪来填满。Erik可能在想任何事，也可能什么都没想。他可能在想Charles所渴望或恐惧的事，或者所有的这些概念。一呼一吸——就这样吧，这可能是目前对付沉默唯一的办法了。

 

他们很久没有像现在这样：只是面对面，静静地呼吸。

 

“和你在一起应该是很幸福的，如果事情不是现在这个样子。”

 

这些话砸在他们俩之间，穿过皮肤骨骼，越过思想，直击灵魂的深处。

 

Erik的呼吸猛地停滞住了，但是他却无法作答。话到嘴边，却又生生噎了回去，以一种Erik从来没有表现过的姿态

 

“我们可以—”但是即便是话已经出口，Charles也知道那是不可能的。不管是他自己还是Erik都不想从改变世界的进程中抽身离去。那，他们该怎么做呢？随便在哪里找到一间小屋住下，不再理会那些窥视的目光？还有那些政治问题一旦恶化该怎么办呢？它们是一定—会变得更糟的。政治情形就像是个炸药桶，随时会被引爆。

 

“没错，”Erik抵着他的脑袋说道。

 

什么，所以呢？这就是他们俩之间唯一剩下的东西了吗，任何事都像战争似的？呼着气，他躺在Erik的胸上放松着他的脸颊，却听到了有力的怦怦声在他的耳朵底下不停作响。他意识到那是Erik的心跳声。这个声音让人安心，他挨得更近了一些，顺着他的手指，抚摸过Erik的胸，紧接着是是更往下的肚子，然后他停了下来，张开手。这和性爱无关：是啊，充满了暗示的意味，如果他可以，他会慢慢地进入Erik然后就是…睡觉。温暖又安全，完全是被关爱的感觉，这是他多年未体验过的平静安详——但这也是他不可能拥有的，这个世界在那里蚕食他的幸福。

 

Erik没有再把他推向更燥热的地方了。虽然几分钟之前他们都快要到了。Erik的坚硬正如期待的一样一直抵在他们俩之间，但是他却没有做任何动作把他们带入高潮。而且他们俩都因为世界蹑手蹑脚地靠近而瘫软了。所有不应该出现在他们床上的东西里——如果他们能把这个世界扔出去，那么还能行。

 

这根本不可能。

 

Erik可能也是这么想的。现在他们做得频率这么低，一次是正常，这样相同的想法。然而这些相似的想法从不会真的这样接近。Erik伸出手，划过Charles的下颚线，轻轻叹了口气，又瘫倒在地板上，紧盯着天花板。

 

这并不意味着他的关注点在天花板上——事实上正好相反。Erik从不需要依靠注视近处的东西来让自己集中注意力，而且有几次当他操纵金属时，不看着反而做得更好。

 

每一次看着Erik制作金属都会心跳一滞。他现在就是这样：在他们小游戏里的金属跳到他的指尖，在他的指关节间落下，自由地流动着。在他的手指上来来回回，持续地流动着。当他突然把手指抽出来，那些金属又变回固态的样子，重新缠绕交织在一起。彼此重叠，向着中心弯曲。

 

Charles仔细地看着，他把头放在Erik的胸上，视线转向另外一边，随着Erik慢慢向上移动到胸前的手一起往上看。“喔—”上帝啊，太棒了。

 

Charles刚刚想伸手试着摸一下，Erik就用手覆盖住了那堆金属。并不是他需要用触摸来确认Erik在做什么，而是因为它太美了，而美丽的东西应该尽可能地用一切感官来欣赏。

 

他对Erik在制作的东西从不感到疑惑。他总是做出一些意想不到的东西。但是每次Erik把手从背后拿出来，一点一点展现出来，让他的手指避开金属，然后把它倾倒在Charles的手掌中的时候，Charles都觉得这一系列动作像有魔法似的。

 

“你喜欢它？”

 

喜欢？它简直是太棒了。那细节，Erik的速度——“我能留着它吗？”

 

“当然可以。”他的手指划过他刚刚还在抚摸着的下颔线条，抚摸着，按压着，好像是对他的下巴抱有奇怪的兴趣。“我希望你能这样做。以后，如果你能被说服参与游戏，你甚至可以使用它。”

 

既是一个礼物也是一次操控的魔法，都在这个动作里：这是如此的Erik。但是准确地来说，所有造就Erik的东西都是一样的。

 

真相是，被Erik创造的任何东西触碰可能对他说都是侮辱。

 

一个完美的金属棋子，变成了皇后的样子。考虑到他实际的性别，这可能带有绝对负面的含义。

 

这也想是Erik会做的事：意味不明的羞辱，特别是在表面上，但是在更深的层面上，如果有时间能更深地挖掘一番，一定能找到什么惊人的东西。

 

“在床上时最重要的事情就是，”Charles的耳语好像穿过了Erik的皮肤。“你真会夸人。”

 

Erik的拇指和食指指尖从他的喉咙开始游走而下。他宽大的手掌几乎抚摸过Charles的脖颈。“所有人都知道皇后棋掌握着真正的力量。”

 

“我不认为这代表了我们之间的情况—”

 

“没有你，我一无是处。”

 

Charles挤了挤眼表示反对。太多了，几乎能使他心脏的血液凝固，当他脑中唯一的愿望就是得到那片拼图，让他能拼完这个奇怪且复杂的图案——Erik，而他却从不去想这究竟意味着什么。这是那么的完美，这样的爱一个人——被一个人这样的爱着——但是生活却不是童话，而爱也不能让生活的道路变得平坦，或者更甚，让人能舒适地行走。

 

“在王位之后的权利：如果你想要那就是你的，Charles。”

 

他想要吗？或许这根本不重要。“你一直做得非常好，”他说出口的话却变成了这样。他握紧拳头，任指甲在手掌上留下一道道细痕。太多的细节。

 

“对于一些事，是这样。对另外一些事，我差多了。”

 

他们是还在聊金属制作的事吗？好像不是这样了。“有时，你所需要的只是学习的耐心。”

 

Erik的胸腔里发出一阵闷笑。“喔？那我认为练习是关键。”

 

“你不可能练习你不知道的东西。”

 

又是一阵似笑非笑。“那你会教我吗，Charles？”

 

“那取决于你要试着学什么。”

 

“嗯。我也会这么说。”

 

没有看向Erik，他把棋子握在了手心里，又把头靠在Erik的肩膀上。那里的皮肤很温暖，肌肉有力，所以线条不太适合靠在上面休息。一个女人的身体曲线更柔和，意思是更适合把头枕在上面——但是Erik一直都是有力量的，这更安全而不是危险。Moira从来都不能照顾他；Erik却从不能停止照顾他。

 

“比一把刀好吗？”Erik最终还是问出来了，大概是沉默的时间实在是太长。他们俩的皮肤因为抱在一起太久变得汗津津的。

 

除了他，Charles也笑了。“喔，我的朋友—是。是的，是这样。”

 

任何事都可能。但是这个？这差不多就是全部。如果Erik真的能给他他想要的全部——爱、影响力、能做出改变的机会，那么他就会觉得这值得他以生命相托。

这也不错：因为他的生命就是为了这些事情而存在的，却发现他真正付出的代价根本不是他想的那样。或者可能是这样。又或者是这个世界不希望让它成为它该成为的样子。又或者不应该对别的任何事抱有期待。不管怎么样，那个吻，那些促成了那个吻的一切思考和热切的期盼——他已经为这一切付出了高昂的代价。

 

他的手攥得更紧了一点，陶醉于金属的棱角接触皮肤的实感。他闭上眼睛，听着Erik的心跳声。

 

拜托了，就这样吧。这样就好。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱信不信，我们马上要迎来转折点啦！虽然快结尾了但是还是有些距离，然而我们还是快要结尾鸟。反正就是说，不管是好是坏，我要开始抖包袱啦！你已经被警告过了哟。：）

梆，梆，梆

 

声音回响着，就像岩石坠落撞击着地面。Charles转向声音的来源，但并没有什么冰冷的石头，他触到了一个温暖坚实又光滑的东西，赶走了关于岩石的想象。而且，他很温暖，在这种情况下温暖可太奇怪了。

 

“让他们去死吧。”有人在他身边咒骂着。

 

Charles睁开眼。啊。Westchester的客房。

 

Erik躺在他身后，一只手臂环过他的腰——越来越明显了，因为Erik在收紧胳膊。他快速地扭动了一下，证实了自己的怀疑：Erik的身体正严丝合缝地贴着他，他的后背贴合地靠着Erik的胯部，Erik的膝盖从后面挤进Charles腿间的空间；他们的脚也交缠在一起。亲密无间，直到刚才还是那么轻松自在，他们近几周以来很少可以这样。

 

令人不悦的声音又响了起来，这次稍响了一点，伴随着一句：“陛下？”

 

回应到了嘴边，他才及时地打住了自己：这句话并不是在问他。然而他的身体还没有跟上思维，虽然他把声音咽了回去，但还是挨着Erik动了动。

 

“天都还没亮。”Erik抱怨着，直直地冲着Charles的脖颈。“他们就不能等到太阳全升起来再说吗？”

 

“可能是有重要的事。”

 

Erik咕哝着，膝盖戳向离他最近的肉体——Charles的小腿——并恶狠狠地骂了一声。但他还是转身，头越过他的肩膀，向着门口。“等着！马上好。”要是Erik能随心所欲的话肯定不止一分钟：他又噗地躺下，把脸埋在Charles后脑的头发里，丢出了一串咒骂。

 

“我想我早应该提醒你：一名国王的私人时间是不会受尊重的。“

 

“我也发现了。”又呻吟了一声，他放开了Charles，分开他们缠绕的腿，翻身背朝着他。主要是出于好奇，Charles在他身后也转过身，一只手肘撑起身体垂眼看着他的丈夫。

 

Erik，却很显然，并不是一个轻易能被叫醒的人——至少在他相信他所处的地方是安全的时候。这样其实还挺可爱的：他没有比半睡半醒时更像一个不满的孩子的时候了。他现在带着他完全不会在其它时间表现出来的纯真，就算转瞬即逝，能看到这样戏剧性的一幕还是挺享受的。

 

“哦，没那么糟的。”他承诺道。虽然比起纯粹的保证要差远了，这句话只是建立在想看Erik愁眉苦脸的渴望上——他的脸揉成一团，鼻子皱起来，伸出一只手覆上自己的双眼，再一次诅咒起来，好像他已经确定世界末日要来了一样。

 

不过，让门外的人等着实在是不明智。他有可能只是简单地传达一名地方领主希望尽快得到建议的请求，或者也有可能是……某个地区再次向他宣战了。

 

“来了，来了。”Erik咕哝着，翻身滚下床，背上还被鼓励性地推了一把，这又带出了他的一堆牢骚，但也使他的唇角扬起了一抹疑似微笑的东西。

 

走向大门的时候Erik扯了件袍子，把它披上肩膀，并狠狠地在腰上打了个结。不管是谁正等在外面准备传讯都最好做好心理准备：Erik就算是在心情最好的时候对那些不亲近的人也是冷冰冰的，在早晨的这个时候就更不可能平易近人了。

 

如果幸运的话，门外的消息不会是什么大事。但……感觉却不像不是大事。一阵焦虑从房门口蔓延开来，靠近了Charles的意识边缘，几乎像是小猫一样，祈求着他的注意：那感觉继续蔓延，推着他跟随Erik一起起床。他的衣服呢，在哪——？哦，是了：衬衫完全撕碎了，裤子在房间另一头。这边还剩……Erik的衬衫。他没什么选的，虽然这会使Erik心情大好，但Erik已经在门边了，正准备打开它，多半想着速战速决，不会让门打开的范围多于一条缝的。

 

Erik还说他是个梦想家呢。

 

“干嘛？”Erik吼道，虽然声音有点被Charles套上Erik上衣的声音所掩盖。那是Erik昨天穿过的上衣，款式休闲，而且比较宽松透风：在Charles身上，它几乎要把他全部罩住了，一只肩膀露在外面，下摆遮住了一半大腿。最糟的是，这些并不完全令人讨厌：不由自主地，一阵愉快的战栗就从他的脊椎底部窜上来，随着Erik的气息包裹住他而迅速蔓延开来，在他想清楚之前，他就弯起手臂环住了自己，像把婴儿裹进毯子里一样，把手指藏进了层层叠叠的布料中。

 

“陛下，”门后的声音答着，又快又急——这不是一发简单的讯息。这样的声音是不会带来轻松的信息的。“我们说话这会儿，城门已经为我们打开了。”

 

就算他们隔了这么远，他也能看到Erik背上绷紧的肌肉。他的肩膀起起伏伏，所有的动作，他重新整理了站姿靠上门框。“我怀疑你来向我报告这个消息只是因为抽签抽中了你吧？”

 

太对了。传递坏消息可不是什么好差事，一般情况下也不是能吸引人自告奋勇的活。

 

“外面的反对派找到机会发动了伏击。”

 

Erik的手指紧握住门框。“有没有城内居民和他们里应外合？ ”

 

“不知道。”

 

“那就想办法弄清楚。我会在十五分钟后下去并准备好出发去城门，而且我希望那时候我能得到新的反馈。”

 

这是一个无理的要求，所有的消息都要从前线发回来，根本不可能在半小时之内走完一个来回，更别说十五分钟了。Erik的怒气很有可能会让不少人掉脑袋，而从他的表情来看，他已经开始思考要实行什么样的措施了：他砰地关上门，离开门边，走向房间另一侧放满了他的东西的衣橱。看他猛地拉开门的粗暴动作，门没从合页处掉下来真是一个奇迹。

 

“我要谢谢你没有毁坏家具。”他责怪Erik，走到他身边，用胳膊肘把他捅到一边去。他的衣服也在衣橱里，如果他们要在十五分钟内出发去城门的话他也要穿好衣服。

 

环在他腰上的手指阻止了他。“如果你不介意帮我写些声明——给部队，给叛军，都要写，只要是你能想到的平息它的最好方式都可以——我会十分感激的。”

 

是，好，爱咋咋地吧，但是他们在这之后可以谈，在他们去看过战损，想好如何去打败一支没有基地、基本上一直在和他们打游击和放暗箭的军队之后。还要考虑俘虏了他们后要如何处置的事，因为他和Erik很有可能会在这点上产生观点分歧。

 

“我今晚写。现在放开我，让我穿上衣服。”

 

Erik眨眨眼，手圈得更紧了，将Charles从衣橱旁拉开。“你不去。”

 

“你说什么？”这句话一定不是听上去的那个意思吧？这不是战争，也绝不是Erik发誓会阻止他做的那种事情。这不一样。Erik一定知道，一定——

 

“我没时间和你争。”虽然他的声音并不尖锐，但是含着一种到此为止的意味，这比直接拒绝更糟糕，他把Charles推到一边，已经穿上了外衣并开始在衣橱里找他平时穿在军装里面的下衣。“我说过不会让你参与进任何争端，我是认真的。”

 

“你在质疑我的能力？”

 

穿上了衬衣，他继续穿裤子，把裤子拉上长腿的时候看都没看Charles一眼，虽然他有权这么做：他用能力提上了裤子扣好腰带，又回到衣橱前找他的外衣。他可以在穿衣服的同时抽空看他一眼的，只要他想。

 

“我们已经谈过了，这跟能力没有关系，这跟你很有关系，而我绝不会再有意地让你出现在可能会让你受伤的战场上。”

 

“这不是战争！”

 

金属钮扣——他应该知道的。Erik一定会让他的裁缝把塑料钮扣换掉的。这样穿衣服变得很方便：Erik不用动手就能让每片扣子自己穿过扣眼，当他的衬衫穿好时，他已经套上夹克了，并用同样的方式扣上它。

 

“但很有可能会变成战争，如果我们可以锁定叛军根据地的话。”

 

“我想要——”

 

尽管他想要Erik的注意力，他也并没有特别想要像这样被猛地推到衣橱边的墙上，Erik的手放在他的上胸膛上，就在脖子以下，他用拇指和食指刚好环住Charles的脖颈。“你是负担。”他喃喃道，垂下头，拉近了他们的距离，锁住Charles的视线。他没有太过粗暴，但是他紧握的力道足以打消任何关于他会软化态度的幻想。“我不确定你是否忠诚，我也不会带你去可能给我带来不利的战场。这样的战术理由够好吗？”

 

唯一压制着他的身体不去猛烈攻击的是纯粹的意志力。“这才是真正的原因？”

 

Erik苦笑着。“不。这是我觉得你更能接受的原因。”

 

“Erik——”

 

但是Erik放开了手，他后退几步，低下身子拿靴子。他没有停顿地把它们穿上，然后——在Erik根本不看他一眼的时候，他又如何与他据理力争？不管他直接去穿衣服？他也不能做别的了。

 

走过Erik，他将手伸进衣橱，手指盲目地翻过一系列衬衫和夹克，把礼服之类的推到一边——他的和Erik的——想要穿那件没那么花哨的卡其色标准制服。

 

“想穿就穿吧，但是你不准去。虽然，我不得不说，你穿我的衬衫十分迷人。”

 

他要说的就是这个？忍着苦涩锋利的愤怒，Charles猛地离开衣橱转头盯着Erik。他已经穿戴整齐，开始做别的了，他一只手伸出去，指向武器柜的锁。它咔哒打开了，Erik取出他的剑，把它别上腰带，与此同时转过身朝Charles的方向走去，一只手在身后挥了挥关上并锁住了武器柜。

 

“你觉得我会安安静静坐在这儿，写你的演说词，然后等你回来？“他在Erik碰到他之前就抬起手。这没有什么用，Erik径直走过来撞上他的手，无视紧握住他胸前口袋的手指。

 

“就像我昨晚告诉你的：只要你想，你就有影响力。如果你不想，那你大可以在这房间里气上一整天。不管怎样我会在今晚回来的。”

 

世界上最令人愉快的就是在Erik要俯身吻他的时候一拳打在他下巴上了。噢，Erik没料到吗？真有意思，Erik居然认为他会容忍他这种纡尊降贵的傲慢？

 

如果Erik揍回来的话就更好了。什么都好，只要不是现在这种眼里露出震惊神色，轻轻把手放在嘴边，用手背擦去血迹的样子。不知怎的Erik放下手看到那一团红色的时候很吃惊，这怎么可能——他该料到的。那一下并不是十分重，但是——重到足够Charles粗粗地呼吸，胸膛起伏着，目光像刀一样盯着Erik。

 

Erik一言不发地转身走向门口。“不，你他妈的不准去——”

 

他会抗争的，他会挡在Erik和门之间， 而他们之间酝酿的情感——它会爆发，然后他们会打起来，而这如果意味着要将Erik带入一场身体的对峙中的话，他会装作像不曾预料到会受伤一样。Erik会狠狠地打他——这会比Erik彻底拒绝讨论要好得多。

 

“让开。”Erik命令道，重重地出了口气。可怜的Erik，被折腾得这么惨，他不可理喻的丈夫总是拒绝按照他说的话做。对他来说一定十分非常难受吧。太他妈糟了。

 

“不——”

 

天杀的，不，Erik不能就这样——但他能。他用一片金属就能抓住Charles，能把他拖到一边控制住他，无视他的挣扎，他还能悄悄溜出门并把门带上。门锁咔哒一声，然后，只有在那时，金属才掉在地上，Charles重获自由，扑向大门，挥拳重重击在门上，在压抑的寂静中怒吼着Erik的名字。

 

没有人回答。

 

外面一定有警卫。Erik不会不留人看着他的。好吧，那么。除非那警卫可以抵抗心灵感应——

 

他不能。警卫的思想就在那，他脑海里盘旋关于责任的想法，尽最大努力装作没听到发生了什么。他感到非常尴尬，偷听了别人的家务事。这实际上帮了他一个忙，把他从等式中移去了——但当Charles试图将他的意识伸展到那人的脑海中时，他的意识却突然压制了自己，把他丢回到自己的大脑中。这不可能——Erik能有——？

 

是的。答案是“是的”。Erik可以做他想做的事，天知道他怎么做到的，但是自然规律就站在他那边。他们不在同一个房间里，而不知怎的Erik找到了屏蔽他心灵感应的方法。平常就是这样的吗？在距离上有多远的限制？有限制吗？可能对于心灵感应者来说不一样吧。Emma Frost 一点忙也帮不上——她不是个繁育者。真遗憾。要是她是的话她会更能理解的——她大概能提供些关于被困在意识的连结中对心灵感应者意味着什么的思考吧。

 

【你不能这么做】他竭尽所能地大声向Erik想着，把他所有的怒火和负面情绪砸向连接那端的人。果不其然，连结颤动着，感知到了他，但除此之外并无其他。Erik不会回答的，不管他的意识如何被攻击，而很明显他在听，但他并没有给出比“他在听”更多的了。【操你妈】

 

不是最动人的结尾，但很合适。

 

这就是说：它除了发泄了小小一点愤怒之外什么用都没有。

 

非常小一点。

 

如果Erik不回应他的话，一定还有其它办法——而且，这样说的话，他猛地把精神屏障升到他能力范围内的最高，彻底把Erik屏蔽在了外面。另找出口，另找出路——想，想，想。这房间不可能只有一个出口。所以，找到另一个：如果他无法操纵其他人放他出去，那还有什么选择呢？破门而出是一个选择，但有警卫就在外面的情况下这样做可不怎么好。要是他能打败那个警卫或者跑得比他快，也许会有机会，但Erik太无孔不入了，外面很可能有更多的警卫潜伏着。

 

窗户也是一个选择：房间太高了没办法跳下去，但他们在宫殿的侧面，朝着Westchester的方向，虽然隔着庭院。房间里有个壁架，虽然，如果他要踩着它出去……不是最安全的选择，也算是个选择。

 

爬上窗户，他试着抓住窗框。什么也没有。没有上锁，但是在快速检查之后他发现了明显更惹人生气的东西：它被熔融锁住了。Erik完全把这扇窗户熔住了。打破玻璃也不会有什么帮助：镶嵌窗户的是小块玻璃：几英寸高，大概顶多两英寸宽，被一根根金属固定着。这扇窗户根本就是一个巨大的金属屏幕。

 

Erik下地狱去吧，他都想到了。

 

但……Erik虽然谨慎，也总会有疏忽的地方。那么，这样的话，大概就和这栋建筑物的构造有关系了。一般来说，如果Erik无法感觉到金属，他就会忽略物体的构造。像是木地板，以及隔壁房间的天花板也没有连着任何Charles不能挖穿的东西。

 

问题是，现阶段就展露出自己的能力是否值得？他这样做，然后如果Erik回来太早了并发现他正在这么做，那么他就不会有第二次机会了。今天他虽然怒火中烧，但把难得的机会用在一个会很轻易就失败的情况下是不值当的。

 

那么，还是不要。现在，他会等，然后给他的愤怒另找一个出路。

 

这样说让人感觉到就应该这样结束了——让人感觉到他应当缄默与坚定地重新接受这些事实，但现实世界从来不是这样发展的，不是吗？等待是最糟糕的，不管他现在做什么，都等同于今天让Erik赢了。Erik会回到家，发现自己的丈夫蜷在这里，然后他会觉得自己赢了——让他觉得他有这样的能力是最糟糕的了。

 

吸气，呼气。没有人总是能得到他们想要的一切，而Erik的满足感也是可以忍受的，如果必要的话。只要……等到结果出来，今天等在这，然后知道，或许某天，可能就不会像这次一样了。

 

虽然，现在，还是有必要做些有建设性的事情。他虽然厌恶遵循Erik的任何指令，但若因讨厌制定命令的人而忽略好的建议就太愚蠢了：写一篇预备稿件确实是一个明智的想法。

 

在好一阵忙乱，踱步和翻遍整个桌子找材料之后，当他最终坐下来开始动笔时，写作终于让他安定下来。笔尖在纸上的刮擦，以及思想的流动——思想使事情变得不一样。思考是他仍可以做出的贡献，而最近他的脑海已经承载了太多想法，令他几乎完全不可能从中找到理智了。就像水泡被刺穿一样，他的思想得以从他的大脑中徐徐流出，流到纸上，在那里它们才能做出点贡献。

 

大约在中午的时候仆人用托盘给他送来了些手指三明治和一碗汤，但那食物的卖相让他的胃翻江倒海，而他为了继续写作，大部分食物都放着没动过。对此没有什么好的解释：他很饿，但他的意识里有一股不安正在发酵，到了下午，那股不安已经严重得使他的意识开始涣散，他很欣慰所幸终于完成了写作。

 

只有当他在房间里踱步的时候，他才终于突然意识到他焦虑不安的来源：它来自连结的深处。

 

Erik。

 

不管外面战场上发生了什么事，它都在使Erik不安，而且，因为他们之间维持的连结打开的宽度足以使Erik监视Charles的情绪，他的不愉快也顺着连结而泄露，掉进了Charles的意识中。可惜今天早上的屏障没能维持住……但这其实和它自己也有关系。他已经证实了长时间对Erik竖起屏障是很困难的：并不是不可能做到，但要屏蔽来自于他自己的意识里的连结是反自然的，而且只要分散注意力几分钟就会让一切回到原点，连结将重新打开。

 

而要是它真的打开了呢？结果就像这样：感受到Erik的不安，以及现在正覆盖在Erik全部意识上的隐隐的担忧。

 

【Erik？】

 

没有回应。除了识别出了他的那一下意识的抽动和紧接着被强化的屏障——在Erik那端——什么回应也没有。这种事之前从未发生。Erik从没有屏蔽过他。他不是会做这种事的人，那么他现在这么做意味着什么呢？

 

随着阴影逐渐扩散，他踱步的速度也在不断加快。焦虑就像不停歇的瘙痒，填满了他的胸腔，扼住他的呼吸，但是他并没有停下脚步。按理说Erik现在应该已经回来了，但却没有任何迹象：什么都没有，除了那令人不安的古怪的寂静。

 

这就完完全全是另外一回事了。

第一波痛苦笔直地击中了他的胸膛，他听见自己喊叫出声，直到撞上了地板他才意识到发生了什么。他跪在地上，手掌砸在地板上。坠落，像一棵被伐倒的树，那疼痛——并不疼，因为那疼痛不属于他，但它的幻象在他的神经里回荡、哭号着。

 

又是一阵跳动。这种灼热，这种压力——这是什么？“Erik——”连结——是从连结处传来的。连结的那头是Erik。如果连结感到疼，那一定是Erik。那边一定是有麻烦了，一定是有——

 

他哀鸣着，把脸贴着地板。Shaw捅他的时候曾经有过这样的反冲吗？Erik曾经感觉到过吗？不，不，当然没有，只有成型的连结才行。但可能有一些。 有一些——“啊，天杀的，真是够了……”

 

这就是了。疼痛来的快消失的也快，他一直维持着前额抵着地板的姿势，气喘吁吁地在意识里搜刮着连结的痕迹。【Erik？ Erik，你在哪？】

 

有被识别出来的波动，然后就是寂静。他又呼唤了一次也没有任何回应。Erik在那儿……但他又不在那儿。

 

失去意识了？可能。但他有在回应。

 

强迫自己爬起来，他跌跌撞撞地走向门口，像是要撞在门上一样，敲门。他花了一会整理自己的呼吸，把哽在喉咙里的团块咽下去，但是他除了通过守卫，也没有其他办法可以得到消息了。“请问，有什么消息吗？”他再次猛拍着门。

 

外面传来一阵脚步声，停顿了一下，然后他听到：“没有什么可汇报的消息，先生。”

 

他把头砰地抵住门板。不可能没有。有事情发生了。

 

“肯定有……”但他并没有再对门外的人说话了，继续留在门边也没有意义，砸门是不会给他答案的。虽然，走路同样也很冒险，现在他的腿不听使唤，比起走路来说更像是蹒跚——但是那边就有床，可以稳稳地接住他。他不是特别想这样做——Erik还没有在这张床上要过他，但是这是迟早的事——然而此时此刻他没有多少选择。

 

手脚摊开躺在床上，一条腿悬在边缘晃来晃去——没力气把腿抬上床，太困难了——他闭上眼，再次屏住呼吸。连结存在着，他只要再深入一点点，肯定就能找到Erik了。但是，很难做到，因为Erik并没有消失，而是处在屏蔽和不回应的状态。就在他眼前：一道金属的坚固的墙，他用意识冲撞了一遍又一遍，那种能让人气疯的感觉实在是太像Erik了——因为那不是他，或者至少不是他能理解的那部分Erik。

 

天知道持续了多久。距离太近地看的话，时间真是一种古怪的东西，而忧虑又将它磨得锋利——在他的经验里总是这样——慢到唯恐让他错过任何细节。这不是恩赐，而是一种绝无仅有的折磨——到走廊里响起走动的声音的时候，他已经因为冲撞那心灵屏障而精疲力尽了。

 

也没有迹象表明他能很快得到缓解。

 

大门被足以直直撞上墙的力道朝内打开，又砰地关上，却被忽视了。一队人涌了进来，抬着的东西一眼就能看出是个担架。一个很好的担架，很符合皇室风采——

 

Erik。

 

不，不可能是这样。Erik不会有——不会是——“Erik——”他从床上跳起来冲上去，快到离他最近的士兵都差点没及时抓住他以阻止他扑向担架。“发生什么事了？”

 

“Charles。”只有他的名字。但这已经足以使他停下一切动作，乖乖被卫兵拦着。

 

满意地看到他不再对Erik构成威胁，在Erik被安顿在床上之后卫兵放开了他。“让他过来，操。”Erik的声音因为疼痛有点模糊——这就是刚才发生的吗，或者他被下了药？——但声音很坚定，而且听上去像是他：命令的口吻，有一点混蛋，但又带着力量。

 

很遗憾他看起来并不是很像他自己了：当Charles回到床边，然后马上爬回床上，迎接他的景象是Erik不带血色的皮肤。说实话这衬着他永远那么明亮的眼睛来看有点渗人。甚至他的嘴唇都比平时更加苍白。原因很明显：在他的右肩上有很大一片被绷带包扎着，鲜血从中渗出晕染开来。

 

“你他妈都做了什么？！”Erik的额头冰凉——太凉了，一定是因为失血，但是，不管怎样， Charles的手贴着的那冰冷都在攫取着他自己皮肤上的热量。看在老天的份上，他们为什么没有掩护好Erik？无能的蠢材。

 

更像是恐吓：他们因为他们应该要付出（却没付出的）注意力，也可能会感到无地自容——而这种情绪很难被特别注意到。他们一定感受到了仇恨卷起的波浪，但查看他们的情绪所用到的心灵感应，不仅十分麻烦，而且不值得这么做。他们喜欢的话就让他们待在这吧，站在他的身后，踌躇着：看看他们到目前为止干过的那些好事，他们可能压根就不会费心留在这。

 

Charles的手掌从Erik的前额一路滑下到他的下颌，手指用力，使他的头能抬起，更好地看着他，Erik陷入他的触碰中，轻微地笑着。那笑容歪歪斜斜又虚弱，但笑意是一直到他眼底的。很好。既然他还有力气笑出来，那就不太可能有随时断气的危险了。

 

如果他能讲话，断气的可能性就更低了——而且，现在他正要张嘴，他都没有停过，这简直就像个奇迹：“肩膀被剑砍伤了。离脖子太近很难受。不会太难愈合，现在我们已经把血止住了——但我失了很多血。”

 

“你不肯回答我。”

 

“那太难了，那时候我正流着血呢。别担心：我那个时候已经有开始输血了。”

 

“一点都不好笑，Erik。”

 

“（我）不是有意的。说真的：我现在就想好好睡一会儿。”

 

对于一个本不是在开玩笑的人来说，Erik无法抑制地被逗乐了。而Erik抬起手来把掉落在Charles脸颊上的头发用手梳回原位时，简直像是诱惑着Charles不去打断他。而这不可能：Erik需要休息，而不是和他你侬我侬——虽然Erik看起来并不是这么想的，可以从Charles抬起手拉下他放在自己头上的手时、他嘴角抿起的坚毅线条可以判断出来。

 

别再这么荒谬了。“出去，”他对士兵们说，垂下紧紧握住Erik的手。“我会保证不会再有任何无端的风险让他受伤了。”

 

这种时候就会令人很恼火地发现侍卫们不再轻易地服从他的命令。看在世间万物的份上，他不会谋杀卧病在床的Erik好吗。每晚和他睡在一起，就好像他没有足够的机会杀掉他一样。

 

曾经，当Erik刚占领Westchester时，还是有这种可能性的。如果他有时间再让自己重新来过，这种可能性有可能会被再度激活。但它牢牢的盘踞在“可能”的范围里，而他也肯定不可能会现在就杀了Erik。那些可笑的蠢蛋——他们有什么好的，要不是他们一开始就没有保护好Erik的话——应当知道这些。

 

甚至连Erik都明显知道。

 

“照他说的做，”Erik低声说，眼睛转一转闭上了。失去了大半意识的情况下，他还在下着命令。知道了。很好，虽然，只有当那些命令是Charles想听到的时候他才觉得很好。

 

即使是这样，士兵们立刻的执行还是让他很生气。没有他们不应该执行的理由——相比他们应该执行的理由——但是，该死的，他哪儿都和Erik一样有能力，却被如此完全地无视——

 

Erik蜷着的手指在他的臀部附近打转，戳进他髋骨突出的地方，让他跳了起来。“没有想过你会在意。”

 

“不在意我的丈夫明显失踪了而且把自己串成了肉串？别傻了。我当然在意。”Erik他——天，在这问题上他不值这么多话。这是真的。但如果Erik现在死了，意外地死了，不带任何情感宣泄的成分，事情就永远没有了结了。他自己杀了Erik是不一样的，不会更好，不会更坏，但会更有意义。如果Erik的命运是战死沙场而同时Charles正坐在他俩的房间里……不可想象。

 

如果Erik终究会死——也不是不可想象，确实，但是时间拉得越长，思考这件事就越让人不舒服。

 

Erik。无生命的，冰冷的，死的，他将迎来自由，但Erik……

 

避开所有的关于这个话题的想法要容易一些，虽然从Erik被抬着，流着血，进入他们共同的卧室之后要避开这个话题变得要明显困难多了。失血和伤害似乎把死亡直接带到了人的大脑里。

 

谢天谢地，伤害也需要治疗，这可以绝妙地转移注意力。房间里有布料——啊，在那，还有午餐时的带柄水壶，原封不动地放在那儿。它们可帮了大忙。

 

“不太久之前，你一定对我死很乐见其成，”在Charles把他从床上扶起来，低头喂他水壶里的水时，Erik 说道。

 

“信不信由你，这从来都不是一个十分令人开心的念头。只不过是必要的想法而已。”

 

他话音落下时一声轻笑在房间里响起。水罐里的水变成了房间的温度。这倒不错。擦掉Erik脸上的一点灰尘后，他真的很好看。他倒在地上流着血的时候，有没有在尘土之间翻滚？

 

“很高兴听到你叫我‘丈夫’。”

 

什么？他这样叫过他？叫过，其实：不在意我的丈夫明显不见了而且把自己串了肉串。这倒不错，在知道事情是怎么回事的情况下。

 

要是事情这么简单，而——啊，他开始焦虑地用手腕摩擦着他的臀部了。说些什么，我这是在。虽然技术上说印记每天都暴露在外，但他非常小心地盖住它使它没怎么被检查过，而且很容易想象他能把它一下子就擦掉，就像它从来没存在过一样。

 

一种可笑的希望，当然，但也无法抹去那持续性的想要把它擦掉的渴望。

 

Erik的咬肌紧了紧，然后皱起了眉，“别这样。”

 

“我什么都没做。”在无意识的状态下，反正是。如果Erik放弃这个问题不管，却反而关注起刚放在床头小桌上的水罐的话，他们会假装根本没什么值得他们注意的事情。“你的脸脏脏的。”

 

“擦不掉它。”

 

在将布料蘸了水之后，他把它拧拧干，放在了Erik的额头上，然后把他的下巴和脸颊都擦了一遍。“当然擦得掉。如果你下次想在别人面前提起的话，尘土是最容易擦掉的了。”

 

环在他手腕上的手指缠紧了。对于一个伤患来说，Erik仍然在动作上又警觉又快。“这个，”他说，按着他蜷曲手指之下的印记。“这个擦不掉。”

 

真他妈不是适合他的肺突然胀起来的时候，但就是，无法避开。而且——很难吸入空气，去把那印记的影像和随之而去的疼痛从脑海里抹去。“放开我。”

 

Erik牢牢抱住他并投以一个意外的完全明了的凝视。“这就是重点。我从来不想放开你。我爱你。”

 

“停下。你受伤了。”

 

他哼了一声。“而你也喜欢，不是吗？不是像这样的战争。这个——”翻过Charles的手腕，捉住他放在字迹上的手指，沿着那循环的印记按压着他的指甲。“不一定要有什么意义，尤其是当给你留下这个印记的人还在任由你摆布的情况下。”

 

没有比这个更简单的了——这次轮到他哼一声了，虽然用他的声音他可以发出更多的，比Erik发出的那声更嘲讽的声音。虽然，除此之外——他是不会屈服于他腹部的绞痛和令人恶心的糟糕感觉的。“你有半个营的军队在走廊外面守着：我不太觉得你是任由我摆布。”

 

似笑非笑的笑声。“不是吗？嗯，如果你这么说的话。”

 

这不公平。他一直这么小心：在可能的时候一直穿着长袖衬衣，不可能的时候就避免着——对他的否认立下了奇迹般的作用，但现在，他的手腕突然出现在了他的视线之内，他的视线根本离不开那暗色的字母。

 

Erik Lehnsherr，清晰可辨，然后，在那下面，是他的签名。

 

整片都是红的——但现在消退了，只剩一些曲线还留着弯曲的线条的痕迹。比起伤痕来说，它变得更像是手腕内侧的优雅的草书，就在脉搏的上方。他的心跳，顶着Erik的名字跳动。

 

真美，如果不管它实际的含义的话。

 

别过眼，他把视线转向墙壁的木质镶板和门的干净线条上去。分散注意力是好的。分散注意力是必要的 。分散注意力——除了Erik的一切，还有Erik简单的想法，他根本看不见他用他的黑色墨水书写的东西带来了多大伤害，而他一直坚持着他可以喜欢什么就做什么。

 

“在我给你找个护士来让她替我给你清理之前你有三秒钟的时间放开我。”

 

手垂了下来。

 

刚刚好的是：在Erik的手碰到床的那一秒，门外又响起了敲门声。“看在老天的份上，”这些人就不能自己处理好自己的事吗？他的手下从来不像这么无能。但是，因为没办法放着不管，他抬高了声音补充说，“门开着。”假设它本来就开着吧。那些守卫应该锁上了它——虽然他们也可以轻易打开它。一定很棒吧，拥有这种能力。

 

他以为是有人来探望Erik：一些可怜的随从肯定要来探望他们的将军，在Erik因磕太多止痛药而不能给他们发号施令的那一天到来之前。考虑到这种期待，他用破布反复擦拭Erik的脸带来了一点报复性的快感：让他们看看他们踌躇满志的将军，卧病在床，由他的丈夫为他清洁。

 

“呃，出乎意料的居家。”

 

不，这不会是——

 

他猛地扭头，期间扯到了好几块肌肉。但是，不，他没搞错。

 

Emma Frost。

 

在所有他不想见到的人里，那个把他的记忆从他大脑中割去的人排名数一数二。幸运的话，有什么想讲的她都可以快速讲完，然后他们就可以省下一天来避免有任何尴尬的会面，彼此面对面坐着来一些简短的交流以及交换小道消息，一边心底还一直暗暗希望对方突发脑动脉瘤。

 

“噢，”他开口，装作惊讶的样子，虽然口腔里感觉很酸。“你想来接手吗？”他向Erik比了个手势，后者虽然每分每秒都向失去意识靠拢着，却带着着实令人难忘的鄙视翻了个白眼。“我确信两个心灵感应者是一样好的。”

 

她歪着嘴，双手撑着臀部，大概是准备好要发飙了——从那句回复看这么做也是应该的。谢天谢地，不管她想说什么都说不出来了，Erik突然伸出手拍在Charles的大腿上。“一样个鬼，Charles，”Erik厉声说。“还有老实点：我叫她来是要给你做个简单介绍。我不论在何种情况下都不会自己做这个陈述的，而既然你没办法领导军队的话，你可以管理其他所有的事。”

 

在换好几口气的时间里，他被震惊到完全僵住。还是Erik的手，捏着他的大腿，将他从吃惊中带出来。

 

可以管理其他所有的事？呃，是，从意义上来说，虽然会引起社会化讨论，但这……不是明确禁止的。一个繁育者，代表他的主向领土内的公民发表讲话？刺激，会造成丑闻的激化，但它很有可能只会给Erik贴上激进、进步的标签。从长远来看这可能会实际上帮助他的个人形象：把他和Shaw划清界限，将他描绘成一个真正的新君主的形象，表明他们将要步入一个新的时代……

 

对军队发表讲话，当然，毫无疑问。一个繁育者对战争一无所知——或者应当一无所知，而事实是他了解……人们会装作忘记这点然后他们继续表现得像他和他们一样无知似的。

 

“把你一个人留下可以吗？”

 

“就像你之前说的，”Erik慢吞吞地说，不屑地挥了挥手，“我有这么大一队侍卫守在门厅呢。在我睡觉的时候Frost带你去起居室做简述不会有什么麻烦的。”

 

麻烦，不，但Erik会允许简直就是个奇迹。虽然，那也不是完全准确：Erik让他和Logan一起去了Genosha，到营地的第二天他也被强行塞给了Frost。可能是Erik在他的认知里觉得把丈夫交给他选中的这个人照看十分安全，完全不可能帮助Charles逃跑吧。

 

对他来说不太冒险，这场赌注唯一的可能性是Frost和Logan。

 

“好吧。别动你的肩膀，还有，如果，不管是因为什么，你又拉开了伤口，别指望它能自己凝结：赶紧叫人来。”这些Erik都知道，但说出来还是有安慰作用的——但他不能一直逗留，他最后一次擦掉了剩下的灰尘，他把抹布丢进了水已经变浑浊了的水罐，在被单上擦了擦手，站起来。“走吧？”

 

Frost耸了耸肩。“您先请。”

 

她肯定不是这个意思——尤其是在Erik多多少少让她监视的时候。他是不会这么选择的，在可预见的将来也不会，除非基本上一切都改变了。

 

这是他意识中最后一笔——盘旋着，又很深厚——在他轻轻走出门之前，Frost跟在他身后，他叫Erik关在屋子里并叫他睡一会。老实说，为他担心还挺蠢的：他会好好睡一个长觉的，而且，就像他说的，不管他需要什么门外都有侍卫。他躺着的时候不太需要被看着。

 

而且，现在有更大的问题要担忧：Frost不是那种，当他有一半心神还想着卧室里的丈夫时，可以应对的人。一个恰当的例子是：她让他先走很明显是有原因的，而现在及时弄清比以后再想要好得多，她那时候说不定已经占了上风了。

 

120#  
楼主| 发表于 2016-9-22 20:03 | 显示全部楼层  
0922更新Chapter29 Part3本章完  
=====================  
不幸的是，不管他是不是正在走向起居室——不管她任由他这么做的动机如何——毫无疑问现在是Frost在掌控着局面。他们经过的每个警卫都向她点头，根本没问她问题：Erik肯定跟很多人都说明了她的任务，或者至少向一些会通知很多人的人说明了。

 

或者因为对他而言，控制一个警卫的意识是如此的轻而易举，然后看起来像是他身后仅仅跟着一个负责监视的士兵在简单地闲逛而已。

 

假定这样成功的话，这是建立在他占领了什么人的思维却不被Erik注意到的前提下——这就像Erik在留他一个人之前没有先明确封闭他的心灵感应能力，或者没有留下一个可以屏蔽他的人一样不可能。

 

“他是怎么受伤了的？”他问道，被自己声音中的疲惫吓到。他给她拉开并撑着起居室的门，虽然她拒绝走在她前面，嘴唇薄薄地抿成一个恶意揶揄的扭曲向他摇了摇头，示意他先走。

 

如果他们还没有进到房间里又已经准备好干一架的话，这大概会是一段很长的对话：先进屋和让她也进来之后由她关上门是两害相权取其轻。

 

“当他一确保了城市的安全后，Lehnsherr就带了一队人出去追那些利用投降者作为机会借此知道了他们的军队确切驻地的人。”她的嘴抿得更紧了，“正如你看到的，你的丈夫找到他们了。”

 

不顾想要继续踱步的欲望，他坐在其中一个他喜欢的椅子上，示意她也坐下在他对面。她照做了，还优哉游哉地抖着腿，一条腿架在另一条上还不必要地一弹一弹。“然后呢？”

 

“然后他虽然合理地取得了成功，却不可避免真实的格斗：反叛者比他设想的准备得要好，他们也有能力，在走投无路的情况下，还搭建了一些防御工事，我们只能猜想是由他们的家人帮助建造的——或是一些治愈的伤兵——在他们的防御工事之下撤退。这样就引发了大规模的近战，而Lehnsherr，那个傻逼，还不怎么知道如何让别人看好他的后背。”

 

这根本就不是真的：他非常知道如何让Charles看着他的后背。但是，如果当时现场没有他所信任的人的话，他就会很危险地倾向于一个人单干并寄希望于最好的情况。只身一人直接投身战场听起来就是Erik会做的事。

 

“那个词对你的指挥官来说算不上尊重。”

 

她挑起一边形状优美的眉毛。“要去告发我吗，Xavier？”

 

“我会的，如果我是想要你被驱逐的话。而且，我们实话实说吧，我还挺想的。”

 

那句话没有可以让她笑出来的原因，然而，她笑了，而他可以肯定她几乎是愉快地笑了。对于一个正面临着指控的人来说，她反常地不担心，就连肢体语言也是：她的双手撑在膝盖上，她向前倾了倾身。“07，06，1703。”

 

世界崩塌了。

 

一开始是渐渐的，像是地面在他的脚下崩塌——如果地面是他的思维，而他的思维单单由他的记忆构成。一切从他身下脱离然后，正当他要坠落时，它又涌回了他的身下，带着足以折断他身下的腿的力度追逐他的脚。

 

在他重新站起来之前，一切都已经重组了，带着非常的……他的颠覆性的记忆，Ororo，和Frost。

 

他们一直在策划一次天杀的政变。而这个想法一直以来都隐藏在他的意识中。

 

这太……疯狂了。实打实的，罪恶地疯狂。最近几天他一直带着差别巨大的想法生活着——基于这样的现实做着决策，现在当下，他没有任何去算计Erik的想法，而一直以来他用大脑后部思考着这个问题，被Frost用心灵感应屏蔽掉了。

 

他——他一直和Erik一起工作，试图妥协于他，因为那就是遗留下来的所有了，而它一直以来——它一直以来都潜藏着。

 

他吞咽下喉咙里的黏结，扬起下巴抬头看着Frost。他的呼吸缓慢，回到了它应当的控制之下。好多了。他——不论这是什么，他都能做到。

 

“我以为你动身去Westchester了。”这倒算是个胜利，保持声音这么平稳。他干得不错。

 

“这周结束的时候去。同时，Lehnsherr命令我来给你做简述，为什么要拒绝这个机会呢？”

 

“我觉得我们应该在他们来的时候抓住他们：今天之后，谁知道还有多少事会发生。”

 

Frost耸耸肩。“事情不像看起来的那么糟。城市是他的，是这样，但大部分Westchester的公民都在城墙外，你再清楚不过了。现在他们组织起了一队破碎的战争领导者：给他们一个可以在后方团结他们的领导，Lehnsherr就无法坚守首都很久了。”

 

确实，虽然没有说实际上能带来多少好处。此刻，Westchester南与Hartford接壤，北连Boston和Upper North：所有的都是Erik所控制的土地。如果他们要从两边打的话，他们会被分散得很稀薄，“你知道我们也得占领Upper North。”

 

“很容易搞定，其实：补给线都是穿过Westchester的。拿下它们，他的部队就被切断了。我们到时候就可以包围他们，消灭他们了。”

 

是的，然后问题就变成守住边境——当它的很大一部分都是荒野，而且绵延数英里长的时候，说的比做的容易。将Erik的士兵抵挡在外会像之前一样不可能：他们会从不知道什么地方潜进来，聚集，然后猛攻Westchester。

 

Frost肯定知道他在想什么，或者她正在和他思考一样的东西。多么可怕的想法啊。“这一次我们要把战争带到他面前：如果我们派部队进攻他的城市的话，他就不会有资源去像上回那样压制Westchester的边境了。”

 

这也许能奏效。有数千件事可能会走错，但……Erik也有更多障碍要克服。

 

唯恐她突然理解了自己的担忧，他陷进沙发里，强迫自己把肩膀垂下来到现在他能力范围内最接近放松的样子。“嗯，我确实相信我们已经有一个足够好的计划来展开行动。我也不想自吹自擂觉得你需要我来完善这个计划。所有，这次说真的，Frost：你为什么来这里？”

 

对于一个可以变成钻石的女人来说，她有时惊人地柔软：她以很慢的动作垂下一边肩膀，低到她的衬衫前面打起褶并形成了一条沟，直接展现了她胸前丘壑间的美妙景色。

 

他那时候告诉Erik他喜欢女人的时候并不是在说谎——而且，不管他个人有没有觉得Frost很吸引人，那都是确实很引人入胜的景色。

 

但是……谢谢还是不了。Frost是那种不做赔本买卖的女人，她真是个傻瓜，认为如果她高兴，一对胸部——不管有多迷人——足以为她赢来带给Erik的一大票勒索成本。而且为什么她会想要把那作为一个可行性打算来开始？如果是什么她能够威胁到他的脑袋的事，那也是他可以威胁到她的脑袋的事。如果Erik发现他睡了Emma Frost……

 

他的生活无疑会因这样的极度不愉快发生转变的，但至少他仍然能活着度过。对于Frost就不敢这样保证了。

 

“不感兴趣，”他说，带着纹丝不动的微笑看着他并把他的注视定在她脖子以上。“你最好也把扣子系上。”

 

从她清楚地展示给他的牙齿数量来看，谁都会觉得她被实打实惊到了。谁知道呢？她很有可能会。“这么迷恋你的丈夫？”

 

所以这就是她的反应。“如果你想要了解我的婚姻细节的话，你最好用问的。”从长远来看肯定会比脱掉她的衣服寄希望于他伸出手来要好——而那，告诉她把衣服穿上，会看起来像是他有想过。“我开始有感觉你提供性事像是一种石蕊实验（*），你会这样对所有你遇见的男人——可能还有一些女人。”  
（*注：比喻立见分晓的测试办法）

 

她挺聪明的，某种程度上说。不管是她快速地取得一个对她对手的威胁，还是她从他们身上学到了什么事。

 

“你不能因为我想要知道而不管，或是因为它会不会发生到你头上而责怪我，要毁灭他你得付出应有的代价。”她反驳道，耸耸肩挑着她上衣的褶皱。

 

有什么东西使他自己双手之下的布料发痒；紧紧地抓着沙发垫也不能减轻那种愤怒。“我不想要毁灭Erik：我想要毁掉他正在试图去做的事。”

 

“那如果你发现你不毁灭他的话，就没办法毁掉他试图做的事呢？”

 

“我怀疑你不理解忠诚的概念，Frost。”他用手指点着椅子的扶手：它释放了一点被压抑的能量，但是感到刺痛倒是不值得。“看起来你的版本是从Shaw那学的。但是，偶尔，事情不是只有简单的‘是’或‘不是’。”

 

她的观念在她的姓氏反映得淋漓尽致：如果说真的控制了天气，他们现在大概是在北国的隆冬里。“别装的好像对我对Shaw的关系什么都知道一样。”

 

到目前为止，她表现得很自在，把椅子当做她自己的可以以此镇住场面的王座一样，他像是她的观众：也可能是试图在还个人情，装得像皇家会面，如果你想的话。对他来说要翘起腿会更难一点——更多的是懒懒地深陷在沙发里——但结果还不错，而且马上使她更加紧绷了。够好了，那么。“我更倾向于说你和Shaw的关系。”

 

她又从椅子里往外探了探身，就快要摔倒在地板上了。“你喜欢吗，Xavier，你喜欢他干你吗？”

 

噢。好吧。

 

别理——别——别，不，他不会的。她只有在他放任她的时候才能羞辱到他。不要理。最好是，去反问，利用它，而且别去想。“是啊，我喜欢。你喜欢Shaw干你吗？”就像看着牛奶从炖锅的小孔里流出来一样：她脸上的血色褪得如此之快，还能保持住她的理智真是个奇迹。

 

有一个瞬间一切迹象都表明她要扑过来掐他脖子了。再多两秒，可能她就动手了，但这对他俩都没有好处，在她对他动手之前，转而从沙发上起身，不经意地在沙发后面徘徊着，反而可能有更好的结果。打架不是在这的目的：信息才是。我的重点在于——“这就是关键：如果失败了，事情只会变得更难办：我的重点在于我们做了我们需要去做的事。”现在，你很清楚我为什么处在我现在的位置上。然而，我不知道你为什么站在Shaw的……身旁，在他结婚的时候，娶了一个全世界认为是繁育者的人。我可以假设答案就像一眼看上去那样简单，但我更想要给你无罪推定。所以，你让我明白了：看不到你的行动，我没有理由相信任何你要说的东西。毕竟，一个人的动机是根本。”Erik面对这种学究气息的论调只会是让人不快的嘲笑。虽然，他从没这样和Erik聊过，不是吗？他对Erik行动上的批评要更直接。没那么屈尊降贵。

 

这就是为什么最好的总是未被开发的原因。

 

这就是在说当他站起来的时候她无法说服自己一直坐着：她膝盖伸直滑过她的脚，沉下一边臀部重心倾向一边。如果她想的话，她可以一个换成能很好地帮助她扑向他的姿势。

 

那真是，让人期待的事。

 

“你应该比谁都清楚，Xavier，有时候你走太远了，远到没有办法再次逃离了。”

 

这是一个根本没表达出什么的回答。“你不是一个繁育者：你和他之间没有连结。我想不到有什么其他的能迫使你留下了。”把前额的头发往后拨开，他把他的手垂下在沙发后面等待回应。现在Erik睡着了，时间就在他这边了：她不得不成为那个带他出去的人，而且，如果她现在就要这么做的话，事情就会很糟地看起来像一败涂地了。

 

看看。是时候回配偶身边了。

 

她绷着脸。“你觉得只有连结能使一个人留在他们不想留的地方吗？亲爱的，如果我要离开他，那我就无处藏身了。我太清楚了。他要么会把我绑回去，要么会把我杀了。至今，我也不确定会是哪种结局。”

 

好像他还不知道Shaw是个恶心的人似的。Erik——操，但是当破碎作为他不可分割的一部分穿过连结的裂痕，Erik得意洋洋，他会变得很残忍，但大多只是一闪而过的念头，这是不一样的。如果她不确定Shaw是否会杀了她，那么意思就是他们的关系已经到了那个地步了。

 

Erik绝对不会杀了他。绑回去，会的，但那不会——不会像她意思里的Shaw那样去做的。可怕，可能会，但不会有虐待。

 

“那么，为什么不来个一剑穿心？你有很多机会，我确信。”

 

“不如你想的多，”她苦涩地承认，将一缕头发撩到肩膀后面。虽然她似乎并不想表现出来，可是她的手有轻微的颤抖。“他很小心，不过，不管怎样……”长长低低地出了口气，她转开脸，疲惫地垂下手臂在椅背上摇晃着，不屑一顾地弹着她的手，她凝视着窗外。“你会把你自己逼疯的，一直想着事情会怎么发展。如果你还没想出来的话，你马上就要疯了。”

 

“真有趣。那Ororo呢？你说你欠她一笔，虽然你从来没说过欠了什么。”

 

“我看不出来这关你什么事。”

 

“不会关我事，除非你要求我信任你。我更想明确地知道和我睡在一起的是谁，而这意味着了解他们的动机。说实话，当下，我仅仅因为Ororo的话就和你一起筹划。”

 

“那就一直信着她说的话吧，”她咆哮着，优雅的样子扭曲成野兽一样。要是她有机会的话肯定会用那漂亮的牙齿撕开他的喉咙的。“与此同时，既然你如此渴望和你的床伴建立亲密关系，我就把你送回你丈夫身边吧。”

 

“你真是非常执着于我和Erik的进展。”

 

她的手放在椅子上，她用力地在那填充物上摩擦她形状优美的细长手指，形状修剪完美的指甲陷进天鹅绒装饰的表面。“你对于所有曾经像你一样的人都是耻辱，Xavier。你护着他——”

 

愤怒是会传染的：他自己的手也在他的紧握下紧压着沙发。“不见得。他把我放进一个艰难的生存环境，那样子就像我活不下去了一样。”无缘无故地，他手腕上的连结跳动了起了。“但我看过他的记忆：我知道为什么他做了那些事、他做了哪些事，我不会不分青红皂白地贬低他的。他有好的一面。”

 

她打了个口哨，冷笑着。“所以呢？你觉得躺下来为他张开双腿就能帮他找到他的好？”

 

“你知道这个可能会很惊讶，亲爱的，但我没有多少选择的余地。”

 

沿着体内某处，他的胸口绷紧了，他脸上皮肤的温度也升高了。红晕一定是从他的脖子一路，满满地包裹住了他的脸颊。

 

Frost并没有马上回答。她继续看着他，眼睛眯成一条线注视着他寻找解释——她的妆容毫无瑕疵，不管是否在战区——而那明亮的蓝色透着不加掩饰的厌恶。不管他做了什么让她讨厌他的事，她到现在还没提供什么足够的解释；有更多的东西需要探寻，虽然今天不行。但是，不管她为什么讨厌他，她都归结到了她所有的厌恶之中。

 

虽然……也许她厌恶的人并不是他。

 

一旦这个想法在他脑内成形，它就生根发芽，固执地确立了。应该早点发生的。如此的疏忽——但也不像她给过他很多线索。

 

“Erik做了什么让你这么恨他？”

 

正中靶心：像是防住火焰，她的愤怒从她的自制中咆哮而出，粉碎了她一直以来保持的沉静。她放在椅子上的手一摔，她从它后面跺着脚冲出来向门的方向猛地一甩头。“走。”

 

“这么快就把我送回去给Erik了？”一直以来人们都跟他说他就是带着少年脸和无辜蓝眼的纯真的化身——难说是怎么看出来的，当他声音里的纯真如此明显是假装的时候。他的假装无法承受好奇心的重量：“我再问你一遍：Erik做了什么？”她已经承认了Erik勒索了她，但是无论他用什么作为筹码，它都越来越明显变成了她恨他的原因。这是私人恩怨。这不仅仅是Erik对领土做了什么：对Frost来说，这是关于他对她做了什么。

 

“你丈夫作为勒索者，百分之百聪明的像曾经的Shaw，Xavier，而如果你想知道关于它的比这更多的话，我建议你去问他。”

 

“我不会记得这场谈话的。”

 

“我会改写一套记忆让你去问的。”

 

带着她喷出的毒液，这是多么令人愉快的承诺啊。“好。我也想起来你上回这么和我说的时候了。Erik和我还没抽出时间来讨论那些呢。”这是逼问的一种方式——虽然绝对不是最老实的那种。“不管怎样，我更偏好你来告诉我。”

 

很糟糕的是Frost不怎么在意他的偏好，除非它意味着逃避履行他们的职责。“你说了你想要了解和你同床共枕的那个人，”她说，避而不答。“误解会拖后腿的，你说是不是？”

 

“噢，完完全全是。很安心知道我们的关系并没有建立在类似的误解之上。”Erik曾说他的挖苦人的本事一定是与生俱来的：像今天这样的情况，这句话感觉都像是真的了。

 

这一次，她没有回答，只歪了歪她的头，让她的头发垂落下来，虽然她把它从脸上拨回到她脑后，动作柔和又坚定，勉强支撑着她摇摇欲坠的姿势。那些设法使Emma Frost惊慌的人，应该，挺少的。

 

奇怪的是，这并不是一个带来多少愉快的成就。

 

从沙发后面移出来，他跟着她走向门口。“如果我们今天暂时告一段落……”

 

“我会在你意识里植入袭击和后果的细节。”她说，挥手和他告别。停在门口，她摆好架势，好像她有点期待在她能覆盖记忆之前他要试图逃跑似的。

 

不太可能。这段对话让Erik看了会像见鬼一样的。

 

“那就下次了，”他喃喃道，微微鞠躬，还——天啊，这样的刻毒对她的容貌可不好。只是留在她脸上就像是凝固在皮肤上了一样。“去Genosha一路顺风。”

 

然后，在这之后，世界逐渐消失了。

 

也挺好，某种程度上说。

 

或者会好的，如果他能记得的话。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是很长的一章！在这里：他们做爱，还找到了一些答案，还有......嗯哼，现在说就破坏了惊喜感，但是你们大部分人从一开始就在盼望着这件事的发生，所以，希望这一章可以满足大家的期待。

Erik的伤势诊断结果是对的：如此的幸运，没伤在关键的位置上——只有上帝知道为何会如此幸运，当人们仔细去想的时候就会发现，身体的动脉和静脉本是如此的脆弱——结果却只是大量失血。而这个伤口本身很干净，并且谢天谢地，在缝合之后它恢复得很快并一直保持在相对无菌的状态。Erik的身上从此以后都会有一个伤疤，但它只会是很轻微的一个。

但是这些并没有减少Erik身体恢复的巨大压力：他需要大量睡眠这点并不令人惊奇。然而不幸的是，只有睡眠并不足以使他完全恢复：在Erik受伤后的一个星期左右，他就渴望着能站起来，不加注意的行为使他缝合的伤口裂开了。

而一个无聊的Erik，就是一个对什么都好奇的Erik。他检查Charles日常行程简报的每一个细节，为此当他要在阳台上对投降的内城城民发表讲话时，Charles只好暂时不告诉他他说了什么，而是让Erik回来向他复述。Erik复述的十分精确，这对于有着精确的思维并且有时间去使用它的人来说并不令人惊奇，并且Erik表明他对于事情的走向十分满意。

很明显，他十分满意，以至于他认为有必要听更多Charles的演讲。当然，他需要有人把东西交到他的手上：对于最近被透露的信息中关于Westchester玫瑰园的部分，他展示出了极大的兴趣。

或者说，他曾经感兴趣。

兴趣仍然被保留着，但是已经开始缓慢地转向另外一个目标——而这个目标，在现在看来Erik紧盯着的是他而不是玫瑰，这一点无可否认，那么意料之内，也只能叹息了。

几周之前，他或许还在尝试着无视这道目光——通过忽略他的目光并将身体转向玫瑰，甚至能够继续他的演讲，直到Erik连假装的对玫瑰的喜好都忘记的时候才严厉地斥责他。直到现在，这种徒劳使得Charles在做出任何努力之前就已经失去了希望。

他在原地站直了身体，之前他一直在弯腰看着较低枝桠上的玫瑰——可爱的家伙，真可惜Erik对它并没有多感兴趣——他在裤子上擦干净了自己的手并抿紧了嘴唇。“我的回答是不。”他在玫瑰上花费了大量的时间，或许Erik并不感兴趣，他也至少应被给予足够的空间和自由用来研究这些使他着迷的一等的生灵。

Erik甚至没有努力去装作他们都不知道这是指什么。因为这一点儿意义都没有：正使他面色发红的饥渴感他不会搞错，同时在他的骨骼深处，闪耀着的强烈肉欲正鼓动着他。“距离我们上一次已经过去一个星期了。”

确实已经过去了如此久。但是在这一周的大部分时间里，Erik都老老实实地平躺在床上，因为大量止痛剂的缘故对性爱并没有很大的需求，除了偶尔的一些冲动，在每天晚上Charles滑上床躺在他身边准备睡觉的时候，或是在早上，当Charles开始清醒时发现Erik正再用手指梳理着他因睡觉而卷曲的头发同时唱着一首属于Charles并不理解的语言的狩猎歌。

“你现在的状况并不适合——”

“确实不适合做费力的事情，但是——”他的眼睛扫视灌木丛，审阅着从入口直入到花园里面的方式，任何人都会觉得他正在扫视着一片战场，并且明显地正在寻找着一个可以遮蔽他们的角度，同时将他没有受伤的那只胳膊环在Charles的腰上拉着他通过了一个由玫瑰组成的拱门——只有一年当中最好的时候才能使每一束花都看起来恰巧在拱门最合适的位置——进入了一个相对封闭的花园内部。“我觉得我脑子中所想的自己还是办得到的。”

而这个地方，是Charles曾经常常在这里读书的地方，且在战争的初期，当他还没有发现什么不对的地方的时候，在这里决定着己方的战略。时间一个小时又一个小时地在这里流逝。

而现在他估计很快就会躺在这块草地上。

幸运的是，今天是温暖的一天。秋天已经如期而至，它本该如此，寒冷并不会使人感到愉快。

“像你这般地投入在这些植物上，我相信你会在这里感受到一种特殊的氛围。”Erik引导着，在他的语音里几乎带着哄骗。

这里有一种令人喜爱的氛围。这也就是他和Moira曾在一个澄净的夏日夜晚在这里做爱的原因，位置就在他们现在站的地方的右边几英尺之外。

而这并不是Erik需要知道的。

而现在Erik似乎不想知道任何事情——除了他丈夫身体的诱惑力之外。如此明显。并且由于医生把Erik连着受伤肩膀的胳膊直接固定在他的胸前为防止产生移动并撕裂伤口的潜在风险，Erik只有一只胳膊穿在外套里面，而他脱下外套只需要几个简单而快速的动作。

Charles对于Erik脑子里想的什么并没有太多疑问，鉴于Erik把他的外套扔在地上的方式，他几乎可以说是确定。

“你是希望在你开始的时候我主动直接躺下敞开双腿，还是要假装你对于我有比这更多的尊重？”Charles的视线盯着外套，毫无感情地问道。指责总比盯着地面好，是的，但是——

“你不需要做任何你自己不想做的事。”

什么？

但是Erik的脸上满是真诚，他对Charles的抓握也是松松的——只有他的指腹扫过，滑动着环绕住Charles的手腕。Erik的手和他的手腕产生了点点的碰触，就悬浮在那里，暂停不动，而——他无法思考，无法——Erik在做什么？

事情通常并不是这样发展的。

“这是我们达成的协议，记得吗？”Erik紧贴着他，扬起头皱着鼻子。Charles并没有感到疑惑，实际上却是一种和疑惑十分相近的情感。实际上更甚于疑惑：Erik的眼中带着温柔凝视着他，一股温和的溺爱感放松了他紧张的神经。

“协议规定的一周两次很难——”

Erik一个滑动向前，和Charles挨得更近了，Erik放松了对他的紧握转而向更多的范围探索，向上划入了手所触及的纺织物中——Charles外套的褶皱边——并在他的肌肉和骨骼上留下一串触感的印记。“是的。但是如果你想要我停下来，现在告诉我还来得及，我们今天晚些时候可以再试一次。但是如果你现在还不能接受这些，我们可以等更久。”

“我能应付得很好。”Charles挣扎着，试图远离Erik，但是——他的笑容，还有他凝视当中源源的暖意......快把他给催眠了。

任何时候他想停下来这个就能停下来。或许一会儿他想要停下来，但是现在......

他做过很多匪夷所思的事情，倾斜身体去亲吻Erik——但他的身体已经不由他掌控了，他向前倾斜着，使他们的脚尖撞在了一起。当你向一个比自己体型大的人压过去的时候很难能不感到一些不安。女人是否也会有这样的感觉呢？或者——被包围，被一只手臂松松地环抱着，仍使他感到惊恐。或许女人喜欢这种感觉。Moira总说他喜欢这样，虽然从严格意义上来说他的体型并没有比她大多少。

或许他喜欢这样。

只有上帝知道为什么Erik今天如此的被动。即便是很慷慨的说：他也从不是一个被动的人。在任何能说得上来的方面都不被动。然而这一次，Charles掌握了接吻的主动权，他舔舐着Erik嘴唇的一侧然后将舌头伸入他的嘴里，滑过他牙齿的侧面，进入到更深的地方吮吸着他的舌头——如果这是Erik做的，事情或许会显得更合理一些。然而，不，这并不是由他掌握，他并不是状况中的主导，反而更像是在被纵容，Erik允许他对他的探索，而他只是安稳地坐着掌握一切。

Erik掌握着一切的情况，但是他所给予Charles的是他可以拥有部分的主动权。

“一直觉得你会拥有超凡的吻技。”他将身体向后并蹲低，在Erik脸颊的下侧轻声地呢喃着，他用鼻尖轻蹭着Erik的下巴直到他向后躲闪，充分地展示出他的下巴使得Charles可以仔细地审视。每一寸都被嘴唇的轻蹭，亲吻，吮吸，偶尔的舔舐覆盖。

“很高兴我能通过你的检阅。”

“在接吻上表现的如此完美？你必然通过了。”

欣赏足够多的Erik的曲线之后，又继续了刚刚的那个吻，他追逐着Charles的舌头直到他把舌头滑到嘴的一侧为他腾出更多的空间，当然Erik并不能掌握完全的控制权，在他的衬衫后摆被用力拉扯之前他只有很短的时间迟疑，之后衬衫就被拽起然后离开了他的皮肤，吹拂而过的凉风是他在Erik的手指弹动抚摸之前收到的唯一警告。他的手指在他的肉体上舞动着，在他的脊柱上弹奏出只有想象中才有的节奏。

哦——这——什么——不，绝对不，不——“Erik！”

但是在他抗议的时候Erik已经继续做下去了：他的腿在Charles的身后勾住了他。在Charles的膝盖窝上一个轻敲，使他失去平衡的同时是他向后仰去，直直地落入Erik的怀抱当中。只有一只胳膊揽住了他，该死的这一点儿也不安全，一点儿也不——但是Erik圈住的是他的背部的中央，靠上的手臂环绕着他的腰，靠下的手臂牢牢地揽住他的脊椎末端，手指张开牢牢地扶住了他的后颈：这是一个令人感到安全的怀抱。尽管Charles向后仰倒的距离并不是很远，但是——像这样的突然动作，总会使他的心提到嗓子眼，引发他的恐慌。他的手瞬间紧紧地攀上了Erik的肩膀——无法自制的。

而当Erik抱着他更加向后放低时，他就有更多的理由继续紧紧地攀住他——当动作蠢笨地把他放在草皮上时仍然在亲吻着他——并把他安置在了刚刚放在草皮上的外套上。

只靠着一只胳膊的力量，因为Erik就是喜欢这样炫耀。

“我——你真是疯了——”

当Erik俯身压在他的上方，半个身子和他重叠的时候，毫无疑问他已经疯了，并随着每一秒时间的流逝而变得更加癫狂，在Charles这句话说完之前就笑出了声。

“我有可能会摔倒的！”

“我不会让你摔倒的。”疯了。完完全全的疯了。但是Erik是如此热烈地相信着这个，鉴于他们间的情感拥有如此绝对的感染力，很难使Charles不陷入和他一样的情感。

“你真是——”

“棒极了，我知道。”这并不是Charles想表达的，而只要他脸上狂妄自大的傻笑变得更加猖狂——

然而它没有。并不是因为Erik审视了自我——上帝是不会允许他这么做的——而是因为他用自己的身体包裹住了Charles并把身体更向下压近Charles索要另外一个吻，一路用舌头探索出了一条道路带着不松懈的热情，在没有迅速获得进展时还时不时地啃咬着他。这使人分心——十分的使人分心——但是他的外套就被脱了，他的扣子也被解开了——为什么他穿了一件全是扣子的衣服而不是某些更复杂的衣服？之后他裤子上的扣环也被解开了。

Erik并不是一个敏感的人。

但是——他手掌下草坪的触感给了他原始的魅惑感。他的一只手臂撑在头的上方手掌中攥着满满的一手青草，每根手指都有一些和泥土接触，使泥土粘在了上面。世界上没有别的东西能如Erik肩膀处衬衫下的皮肤一般——他的另一只手紧紧地揽住他的肩膀，忽略了许多——和忽略差异是好事，差异才能使他保留着为什么过去一切发展为什么不顺利的记忆，或者过去他为什么不能忍受这件事，或是他曾经为什么可以接受。

但是记忆总是在脑海中徘徊不去。过去的那些夜晚他都不曾接触到草地。

不，不，不。不是在Erik——不是现在——是永远都不要想起。不是现在。现在不要想起那些。

他不能。他正在用这些记忆折磨着自己。

“快点。”他小声催促着，边把手向下并把Erik的衬衫从裤子中拽出来。Erik把这当作是一种邀请并踢掉了他的靴子，在一个动作之内甩掉了他的裤子和贴身上衣。

上个星期他们还因此而争斗。事情不应该是这样的，一会儿想要，却又对下一次充满恐惧。这一点都不理智。但是——这件事没有一个理性的解释，没有任何一个道理说得通，虽然他也并没有下定决心做出尝试。毫不反抗地躺着并张开他的双腿并不能回答任何问题。

“我能继续吗，Charles？”Erik几乎从牙缝中说出了这句话，勉强地做出让自己后撤的动作。但是他仍然在询问。

哦，拜托不要在这时候撒谎。不要把事情变得比它应有的更加复杂。“你并不是真的在征求我的意见。”而他也并不是真的在说“不。”不是在他把手放在Erik的肩膀上，背部弯起把他的肩膀压向地面并在手臂上摩擦着自己的嘴唇。

“你不准——”一个绵长的，几乎破音的带着哭腔的呻吟——他自己的——而Erik的手指轻放在了他的臀骨上。“难道你不希望我问你吗？”

“别对我撒谎。”

当没有选项给你的时候你就无法选择，如果你愿意的话，并不是说事情会再次狠狠地拽离应有的轨迹。并不是必须——一次，两次，他把他的臀部向着Erik顶去的同时唇间泄露出了断断续续的哭吟声。

“我没在撒谎。”

当Erik终于把手伸进Charles的裤子里面时发出了下流的声音，几乎是在淫秽的边缘徘徊。不，并不是在边缘徘徊——而是直接地穿过了边界。然而这并不能使Erik满意，没过几秒之后他就继续开始拉扯着Charles身上的布料，几乎忽视了任何可能阻碍的骨骼和肌肤。进行到一半的时候Erik才醒悟过来如果没有靴子挡路的话他就能把Charles的衣服全脱掉了，于是他转换了方向并伸展得足够长，以便把Charles的靴子从他的脚上拽掉并扔在一边，之后继续回去努力脱掉他的裤子。

不屈不挠是他的品质，而裤子马上就成为了一个遥远的回忆，它和其它的贴身上衣一起被扔在了一边。

用他没有受伤的一只手撑着地面，Erik晃动着撑起了自己的体重并将两个膝盖撑在了Charles的臀部两侧。所以事情就是这样：他乖乖地躺着而Erik在做任何他想做的事，而如果他要求停止呢？就现在。

Erik会停下来的，他说他会的。

但是他在一会儿之后会再次开始。

“继续做吧。”听起来有些怒气——他是否在生气呢？Erik给了他选择的机会。曾经发生过——上次他就停下来了。上次有眼泪，还有——哦，是的。就是这样的。

就是......就是这样的。Erik正在试图避免上次的情况。这到底是什么鬼——？Erik——实话说，这——这真是——感动和愤怒的情感交织在一起。“下次拜托给我些小提示。”Charles吸了一口气，在Erik把他的舌头卷上他的下体时后背猛地弓起。

这并不是他所期待的。但是不错。远超过不错。

Erik在哪儿学到的——？这并不重要。这灵巧的舌头——这舌头才是现在唯一重要的。在他的根部骚弄着，在柱身上旋转并在顶端吮吸着。之后Erik给了他一个深深的吞入，他前后晃动着头部并鼓起脸颊，将Charles的下体在他脸颊内部的一侧摩擦着，之后又开始继续吮吸着。

仅是一个轻触，然后：他的手指在Erik的侧脸上舞动着，指甲在他短硬的胡茬和肌肤上刮过，缓缓拖动着划过。就像他们的初夜，Erik把他扒光，并使他放松到足以上了他。上帝啊，那种感觉真是太棒了，那种湿热，Erik的手揽住了他的腰，抓住他使他向地面弯折。

如果这是Erik试图想要他放松，使出所有他知道有用的招式，只要他中途不停下来，事情就会发展得很顺利。“别停下来。永远别停下来——”不——大声把自己心中的想法说出来，真的？他本意并不想这样的。

Erik并没有停下来。他上下摆动着他的头部，延长了如波浪般快感的长度并把Charles逼上了几乎疯狂的顶峰，直到Charles的嗓子中发出了如恸哭般的大声呻吟，并把掌心中紧攥着的草从土中拽了出来，他张开他的手掌并把手臂摊开在身体两侧的地面上。他的两只手现在都——当这一切都完成的时候他将会变得很脏。

Erik——Erik，拜托别放手。事情并不该令人恐惧，但这一切也没有使他感到安全，地面就像随时就会从他的身下坠落，并没有什么理由可以解释事情现在为什么会是这样。

他发出了一声哭吟，穿过了环绕他的空气。Erik——并不知道他是怎么做到的，但是他把他整个吞了进去，喉咙蠕动了几次以便把他完整的吞入，然后又整个从嘴中拔出来发出空气爆破的声音。他怎会不知道事情会这样呢？他嘻嘻笑着向前爬动，就像每行进一英尺就得到一块奶油的猫。

就是这样，伙计，就像过去一样。

“这真是——嗯，棒极了，谢谢你——我”至多不过是一串含糊不清的声音和高潮后的胡言乱语。如果他还有任何理智的话，他就会在Erik放松他的手臂并向上拽，用自己的手臂和膝盖匍匐着爬行时，闭上自己的嘴巴不张开，保持着安静。

在他感到浓浓的困意时就不能指责他缺乏洞察力，不是吗？如此的愚蠢，以至于没有发现为什么Erik已经爬到了他的两腿之间，并把他的两条大腿向两边推开，但他感到很疲倦，他懒洋洋的躺着将脸的一侧贴在草皮上，视线中映入了他的外套，就躺在离他一英尺左右的地方，丢弃在他们第一次情潮涌动的地方。

如此的怪异：他眼中的画面出现又消失，被拉长然后又被拉宽，之后跳跃着，十分尖锐地，重新获取了他的注意力。但当他醒来时，发现身体里面有Erik的手指，两根手指推入直到底部，而他的手掌平平地贴着他的会阴。

他们正在做爱，事情正在发生。

Charles想要放轻松，呼吸：记得他们原来做过的，就在他们新婚的晚上，在火车上。火车上的那次很棒。火车上的那次......很轻松。Charles过去从未想过这些，他过去只是让Erik抚摸他，直到事情都被绳结捆绑起来，而他的思维开始跳跃，开始想太多。

 

“继续吧，我很好。”

 

“哦，我感受到了，”Erik从他的上方发出赞同的声音。“又美味又湿润，而我只是想确认一下。”

 

这就是——这就是Erik一开始口头询问的原因？在这里有点小小的解剖学知识，这个念头徘徊着，希望他花费心神去抓住。一次高潮会让Charles变得放松且兴致勃勃，而这会刺激他的腺体，引发他的自体润滑。这会使得真正的有性性交变得简单。

 

毫无疑问地满足了，Erik重新用他的双膝着地。虽然角度并不是很对，但这会使每一次Erik推入他体内的快感更加强烈。该死的，为什么停下来了？为什么还在等待，还把手指都从他的身体里撤了出来？

 

Charles会单单因为这件事就疯掉的：他穴口剧烈的搏动着，他的肉体嗡嗡作响，任何轻微的刺激都会激起更大的反应。而这只需要空气就足够了。他渴望它，而这使他有什么感受呢？他恨这一切为什么这么容易，如此的——

 

Erik向前推送着自己的身体，整个下体都进入了Charles，而他无法思考，无法呼吸，除了咬紧牙关并猛地弓起自己的背部他什么都不能做，他卷曲着自己的脚趾，使它们深深地陷入泥土中。就好像把火热的液体倒入他的体内，被把他引燃。但是火焰给人的感觉并不是这样的，这感觉很棒，像一股弯曲的惬意，从内部吞噬了他，消耗着他。当一切结束时除了灰烬他什么都不会留下，但他仍会持续着大声的呻吟着。

 

如果Charles的手中有什么可以抓握的或许会好一些，如果他能够得到......Erik将他的手臂摔放在了离身体较远的旁边，抓住了他外套的边缘。在那儿，就在那儿，穿过羊毛和粘在上面的泥土和灰尘，他把手伸入了口袋中。

 

Charles用手掌包裹着棋子拽了出来——不放开手。

 

“看着我。”

 

不服从的渴望在Erik转动着进入他时破裂了，激发了他不安的感觉。无论他是因为自己想要而看着他，还是因为他无法闭上自己的眼睛——这一切都不重要了。Erik眼睛大张着凝视着他，带着几乎要滴落下来的破碎的惊叹，看着像是一抹痛苦，一抹歉疚，但是这有着明显的荒谬意味的恭敬让Charles感到有些可怕。

 

将身体向前倾斜着，Erik抓住了他的肘部，使他们两个胸膛贴着胸膛地躺着，他的衬衫被拽到了肩膀的附近。当Erik充满他的小穴的时候，他们贴得如此的近，拖拽着他的下体逆向地旋转着——顺时针方向，他们的每一寸肌肤都在相互摩擦着，汗水在他们之间涂抹着。一片混乱和湿滑，而为了得到一些优势，他把他的腿环绕着勾在Erik的背部，把他环在他的腿间，并把他的踝关节压入他的背部，把他拉得更近。

 

“就是这样，亲爱的，无论你想要什么，你想要什么，Charles？告诉我，告诉我——”

 

而他只发出了一串模糊的音节，听起来不会很好。

 

Charles想要的，他想要的一切，就是做爱。性爱是他的目标和他的追求，而Erik听到了他的需求。

 

“更用力些。”

 

而Erik就这么做了。比他没有收到暗示时的每次都做得更狠，但是这感觉真是棒极了。过去的几个星期中所积累的伤痕，怒火和紧张的情绪都以身体的方式发泄了出来，在这种情况下他可以大声的喊叫出来，可以击打别的东西，而不会有人觉得有什么事情不对了或者是他已经疯掉了。这是一种发泄。在Erik的外套褶皱起来不能保护他的地方，泥土和鹅卵石摩擦着他的背部，而Erik的每一次撞击都把他更深的撞入这一片混乱当中，但是更多的快感让Charles感到更好，而更多的快感是他唯一想要的。

 

“Erik——”从他的喉咙深处发出哀鸣——但他能感受到手掌下Erik的身体正在出汗。随之而来的，还有更多的接触，持续的抚摸，一只手穿过了Erik头发，把它们向后梳理到正确的方向，之后回到了前额，把它们再次向后捋顺然后把它们弄乱。

 

完美。

 

一个轻轻的拉扯，他把手掌埋在Erik的头发中，轻轻地拉扯着，Erik享受并发出轻轻地哼声，他把自己再次推入Charles的体内，充满了他的臀部，并倾斜着上身在他的胸膛上舔吻着。他将头轻挪到右侧占据了Charles的一个乳头，把它夹在牙齿之间轻咬着并轻轻的拉扯着。

 

“就是这样......”

 

每一处Erik触及的地方都让他想要躬身迎合：臀部，胸膛——但他无法将身体的每一处都同时向Erik压紧。如果Erik能对他的下体更关注一些就更好了。良好的恢复时间：29岁并不是很老，Erik在很短的时间内重燃了兴趣，而他似乎也从未抱怨过随着年龄的增长而导致的身体机能的衰退。

 

归根结底，他并不老。然而对于一个繁育者来说已经太老了。

 

“Erik——拜托——”

 

Charles将手向下伸到他们两人之间，抓住了自己的下体并——他的手并不光滑，手心太粗糙了，因为握笔形成的茧子摩擦着他敏感的肌肤，但他愿意利用他能得到的一切。毕竟Erik也不会坚持更久的时间了——而如果Erik迎来了他的高潮，为什么他要一个人忍受着不满足。

 

他只用了一分钟左右就完全燃起了自己的兴致，但是，一旦Charles达到了那个点，只需要几秒钟几个小小的撞击他就射了出来，他射了自己一手，有一部分向下滑落到了他包裹着Erik的一圈肌肉上。

 

是的，是的——拜托，就是那儿——他所有的肌肉都绷紧了，克制着自己，无法呼吸，无法——

 

Erik最后一次狠狠地把自己冲入Charles的体内时手臂失去了支撑力，他的肺的位置受到了一下重击，之后他就翻倒了——他到底是怎么用一只手做到这些的呢？——然后他以没受伤的一侧着地摔倒了，身体的一半压在Charles的身上。

 

Erik身体的冲击把空气从Charles的肺中挤压了出来，而他就这样以背着地躺在那里，喘息着，一只手攀住了Erik的后背：手腕弯曲着，他的指尖向下滑落抵触着Erik衬衫下肩膀上的肌肤，滑动着，不经思考的划出没有节奏没有原因的一片形状。事情就这样——发生了。这可能意味着很多，但最重要的事情是无论它意味着什么，他们却是肌肤贴着肌肤的接触了。他渴望着触摸，渴望着感受到Erik紧贴在他身上，并铭记着这个——一个使他感到舒适的地点，在那里他是安全的，被包裹和保护在一个怀抱之中——在他的记忆中留给情况变糟，感到被束缚而无法呼吸的日子。

 

在被保护和被束缚之间画了一道完美的线。

 

颤抖地呼吸着，Charles收回了自己凝视的视线并向上仰望着天空。天空由于藤蔓的延伸而显得有些模糊，但是破碎的蓝天在膨胀的云朵缝隙中依稀可见。在还是个孩子的时候，他会就它们的形状展开想象——在Erik还在找回他的呼吸时，再次尝试是一个十分诱人的想法。

 

就是这样，Erik。Erik的肌肤虽然并不粗糙但也不如他自己的那般光滑，但是摸起来仍然十分舒适。他的肌肤在Charles的手下掠过，但其中蕴含着他所缺少的生命力，而且还有更多的伤疤——他的手指感受到了切割的伤痕并因此改变了他触摸的轨迹。实际上这些伤痕很适合Erik，他平躺在地上感受着时间的流逝，仰望着天空想象着云朵的形状，手指在Erik的背后缓缓描摹着他后背的形状。

 

“你还好吗？”Erik在经过了比他严格意义上回复呼吸所需的时间更长的时间后问道。但是从他把脸贴在Charles的侧颈并颤抖着吐息的方式中可以感受到，他是故意这么做的。事情像这次一样安静并不常见，或许是因为他为这件事提供了更多的惬意。

 

“还好吧。”他答道，视线并没有从天空上收回来。

 

没有任何警示的，Erik把他的手放在了他的手臂上，并缓缓的移动到了Charles的手掌。直到Erik的手指撬开了他的手掌并试图拿走他手心中的棋子，而他试图合上自己的手掌时才想起自己的手中还拿着那枚棋子。“不要——”

 

Erik的动作停了下来，棋子仍留在那里，一半在Erik的手掌中一半在Charles自己的手掌中，他的指尖能感受到它在那里。“我并不是在尝试着拿走它，”Erik小声说道，并把棋子重塞回Charles的手掌当中直到棋子的底部接触到他的手指关节。“我只是在好奇你手掌中拿的是什么。”

 

像是任何一个有着自我保护能力的人会做得那样。那或许会是一把刀。如果事实是这样的，那么Erik或许不会那么惊讶。

 

然而，无论是什么原因，即便被发现他手中曾拿着刀也不会像现在一般。被发现手中拿着棋子......

 

充血般的红润攀上了他的胸膛，还有Erik紧紧地粘在他身上的体重让他感到不适。如果这世界对他还有一丝怜悯，就会使这成为Charles感到不舒服的唯一理由，但这世界何时对他怜悯过？

 

“能够如此的感受你真是美极了。你知道，在我们性爱的期间你自动的卸下了自身的戒备。并不是全部——你一直在学着不要卸去全部的防御，这就好像——当让我感到更易亲近。像这样我可以更好的感受你。”

 

美丽，且——这就是他们所追寻的吗？这或许就是，但是仍然具有侵略性。而......重新意识到了残酷的现实。一定就是这样的。事情使Charles不再感到镇静：就像是起伏着拍打他关节使他放松的动作减弱了，气温也开始转凉。就像本该是可以在沙滩边放松的一天，就这样被生活的压力破坏了。放松，然后就是......现实。

 

“我并不知道这是因为什么。如果你想知道的话去问Frost。”

 

Erik用鼻子拖动摩擦着Charles伸展的脖颈，就是他刚刚脸颊贴紧的位置，并贴得更紧密了。“如果可以的话我试着尽量不要和她说话。”他回答道，词句因为和肌肤挨的过近而变得模糊。

 

“为什么她如此的恨你？”

 

如果对于他们二人甜蜜时光的结束还有什么疑惑，Erik猛然绷紧的皮肤无疑是最明确的标志。“她没有任何喜欢我的理由。”

 

Charles的手指仍在Erik的背上抚摸着，并且——如果他们即将推进到一个很难解决的问题又会怎样呢？现在他们之间的气氛比他们之前有的都好，更加的和睦，并且如果他还很享受手指放在Erik肌肤上的触感的话，那为什不停止基于传统标准例如功德的差异而导致的争论呢？“事实不仅仅是因为这个。你许诺过，会告诉我任何我想知道的有关于你过去的事情，而我想知道的就是这个。”

 

或许Erik并不是那么的不想告诉他，虽然：Erik呻吟着，口中清晰的传出几句咒骂，尖锐的音节与刚刚还掌握着他的高潮后的慵懒明显是两个相反的极端。温情的余晖也就到这里为止了。“并不是说我不想告诉你。只是......给我一分钟的时间......”一个翻身，他从Charles的身上翻下来以脊背着地躺在草地上，并在落地时发出不满的嘟囔声。当他没有外套垫在自己身下时这一切并不会那么舒服——并不是说Charles现在感到很舒服。外套因为拖拽而可怕的向上，与他们运动的方向正好相反。

 

“是她让你再次来问我的吗？”Erik问，一边把前臂撑在了自己的额头上。或许晚霞很快就会散去，但是Erik并没有表现出他想要在短时间内挪动的倾向。

 

“是的。”没必要保护Frost这样的人。

 

“我猜到了。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Erik随着呼吸呻吟出了几个混乱模糊的字节。“我不觉得我能说服你让事情就这样，只是简单的厌恶她？”

 

“这归根结底是关于厌恶她还是理解你。我很确定当你发现我觉得理解你更重要时会感到很高兴。”

 

“实际上，是的。我很高兴能知道这个。”

 

Charles会的——或许是为了更好的理由。并不是他能很轻易的说清楚自己的感受，而他只是握紧了掌心中的棋子并把注意力转到这个究竟意味着什么——而Erik就在那里，躺在他身旁的草地上。“为什么她恨你？”这次他的声音比上次轻柔，但是Erik手臂的轻微抽动表明他清清楚楚的听到了他在问什么。

 

“撤下你的防备，我就告诉你为什么。”

 

你永远不可能不付出就得到什么。但是，是的，好吧，防备撤下来了，露出了思维中糟糕的暴露着的缺口——以及Erik的意识缓缓渗透进来的感觉，挨得有些太近了，但这仅仅是因为他在寻找。特别是在他们做爱的时候，他的防备在毫无意识中撤下了太多次，使得Erik的精神和他的混搅在了一起，而——主动去这么做在他的意识中是深入骨髓的恐惧。

 

但Charles感到还好：这件事正在发生，也必然发生——而且Erik的思维对他的思维的压力是温和的，并彻底的进入了他的思想，在意识中缠绕着。

 

“我可以帮助你。”

 

即便没有这些乱七八糟的事今天也已经足够漫长了。Charles已经——那些Charles曾经做过的事，严格意义上对于Charles来说并不是一个想起来很愉悦的话题。而他现在正在这么做。今早他准时收到了一封来自边境的信件，详细介绍了那些追杀，实际上——在Charles的压迫下一个循环差不多就是一天：他只有很少的几次机会可以得到关于他繁育者的婚礼——嫁给另外一个人。

 

如果他有机会接触到Moira MacTaggert，他会把她活剥了，而Charles最好因为他没有逼着他看着他这样做而表示感激。这是他应得的，想到自己可以阻断一段连接，并扭头就走就像——

 

现在——明显不是正确的时间。Emma Frost本身已经是个很大的麻烦了，而他没有考虑到Charles让情况变得更糟。

 

“你觉得你可以帮助我，”Erik机械地重复着，声音平淡且带着深深的怀疑。“你为我工作，Frost，但我想不出任何理由会使你觉得我真的相信你。”

 

并不是说Frost真的需要一个理由。她聪明到足以全凭自己编一个出来。“不。”她的手臂在胸前交叉使她的胸从裁剪的尤其低的衣服领口中爆出来。美丽的风景。又或是完美的酷刑。谢天谢地，胸部并不是一个人招人喜欢的全部。“我并不觉得你足够蠢到相信这个，”她承认道，扭曲着自己的微笑。“但是我们有着相同的目标。我们或许可以合作。”

 

只是因为她觉得他的目标归根结底就是为了做爱。当她把自己的已经开得很低的外套拉链拉得更低的时候，是不是觉得自己精明极了？是的，真是谢了，这是一具很吸引人的身体，看起来并没有那么糟——而他确实很乐意干她，知道了之后并没有什么坏处。她并不是Charles，但是已经过了好几个月了而他们之间只有一个半完成的连结，在他的脑海中滋滋作响，快要把他逼疯了。而Charles一副独身主义的样子并没能给他很多的帮助。

 

“你觉得我真实的目标到底是什么？”他问道，并且——好吧，或许他很欣赏眼前的风景。他向后躺进自己的椅子里，斜靠在椅子的侧扶手上，手臂向上搭在椅背上，双腿在身前伸展着。

 

“你想要加强自己对于Shaw建立起来的王国的控制。”

 

“你对于我的目标的解读真是极端简化啊。”

 

“而且你希望Charles回来。”

 

而这时他才开始思考他为什么以一个不断加快的速度向着Westchester推进的理由并不是那么明显。

 

“是这样没错。因此我觉得你应该已经发现我们的目标已经没有一点是一致的了。”除非她的目标也是Charles，如果是这样的话，他随时都可以利用她外套上的拉链——那件外套正扔在旁边的椅子上——用来勒死她。

 

很明显在他的办公室里进行这番对话是一个明智的选择。如果他们是在一个更加公共的场所进行这番谈话的话真会是一团糟。虽然，即便在外面估计她也会脱下她的外套的。这很有趣，当大多数人都叫她妓女并谴责她利用自己身体获取好处，这从来就是不问题的症结所在——或者，如果是的话，Erik对她的判断错了。但是，从他的角度来说，Frost的思维很敏捷，聪明到足以知道不仅仅是美丽的容貌可以让她得到她想要的，因为男人们——和一些女人——无法保持太长时间的专注思考，而且还会扭曲观察结果使得结果过于低估。人们看到了一具美丽的躯体就假设那之下没有聪明才智的存在。

 

这是一个多么大的错误啊。Frost可以在早饭之前就比他们中的大多数想得更远。

Frost嚣张地说道。“别那么肯定，甜心。”现在，她的身上除了挂着一件开得很低、几乎挂不住的无袖衬衫之外,几乎什么都没有了。另外，她身上还穿着被为上流社会不耻的紧身牛仔裤。“Shaw是个疯子，但是有一件事他说的很对：在未来，只有强权才能够最有效地掌控变种人。而我本人或许并不在意Xavier，但是我希望他能退位。如果我们控制住他，也就控制住了人类。我可不打算再继续服从于像之前那样的人。如果Xavier找到了他的出路，我会放弃Shaw，选择人类。”

 

这确实就是这几天的主要话题：大部分人因为各种不同的原因希望Charles能够退位。但不包括Westchester的人民，虽然一些居住在那里的变种人会乐意看到他离开。总的来说，Westchester的人民依旧热爱着他们的王：仅仅只是其他所有人都将他视作怪物——危险的怪物。

 

这是Charles犯下的主要的错误，真的：没有人想要给他更多的帮助让他来反对Erik，除了Boston和Upper North，而他们会这么做也只是因为他们也在担心着，希望自己的国家能够免于蹂躏。

 

而普通人类：他们敬爱Charles，各个地区的人来都是如此。然而，这对形势毫无益处。在除了Westchester之外的其他地方，普通人类没有政治话语权。

 

“而或许......”Frost逼近，悄悄地向他的椅子更加接近了几英寸。上帝呀，她有必要这么摆动臀部么？他已经准备好干她了，只要他卸下Charles给他带来的尖锐的疼痛：她并不需要如此努力的勾引他。“或许我对Xavier有些好奇。”

 

就是这样。这使她逐渐接近到了一个包含刑罚的突发计划。对Charle太过好奇的人最终都会发现他们自己......丧失能力，“我建议你最好不要，”他干巴巴的回答道，并在她晃得更接近时伸出一只手放在了她的臀部上。

 

“我知道未来是什么样子的，”Emma继续说道，并不是很在乎——或许她并没有他相信的那么聪明——并把自己更加压向他的抚摸。“并且，亲爱的，我知道在那个未来中失去话语权会是什么样子的，我和Shaw在一起时度过了很多这样的日子。而这次，我会占据主导权的，谢谢关心。”

 

多么吸引人啊：把她的话的理解成性爱方面的意思也不是什么过分的延展。无所谓。当她不为他工作时，她的时间由自己掌控：无论她在那儿得到发泄都是她自己的事情。如果这是她希望的，他不干涉她在业余时间折磨那些容易上当的非繁育者。

 

“我不会因为咱们上床了就让你升职的。”Erik说到，着手解她裤子上的扣子。那些金属因为他的命令而跳跃着，拉链向下解开了。

 

“唔，那真是太糟了。”但是她并没有表现出十分的失望，她爬上了Erik的大腿热切的表达着她的渴望。她的重量感受起来完全是错误的——体重太轻，臀部过于向外展开，而胸部过于沉重。她应该是在肩部更宽而在臀部更窄一些，但是她的体格正正好......

 

看来两场性爱似乎都没有太大的意义，特别的是，此时他想要的只有Charles。

 

而心灵感应者说道：“大多数人都会担心我把他们脑海中的必要的信息掠夺出来，然后用传统的方式让自己升职，也就是篡改记忆。”

 

大所数人都不知道蹲下——一点儿都不知道。而关于这个，最特别的就是。“我以为在我雇用你的时候就已经说的很明白了：你想都别想。”

 

“你确实说过，”她同意到，在他解开她的扣子边在Erik的大腿上摩擦着。“但你从来不说为什么。”

 

“是的，我不说。”即便是想要从他的口中钓出这个秘密也是不可能的。虽然这样很不方便，但是Erik向Charles保证过——世人不会从Erik的口中得知他是个繁育者。Charles已经有太多事情需要去烦恼，没有必要残酷地再添一件——现在Charles回到了他归属的地方，满腹的牢骚是他们两个最不需要的东西。

 

与此同时，随着Charles的离开......

 

她在Erik的身上起伏的感觉真是好极了，当在过去的几个月中他已经习惯用手疏解欲望时，她的身体带来足够的压力正好足以使他的下体起反应并得到注意。这或许是一个错误的身体，但是这仍旧是一幅充满吸引力的肉体，而他现在是三十多岁，而不是八十多岁。如果Charles想要在Westchester闲逛寻乐并把他们刚刚开始的连结抛在脑后，那么还剩下什么原因让他不要放纵自己呢？那个连结是活的并在他的大脑中嗡嗡作响，渴望着被完成。渴望着性爱。和Frost做爱不能对它产生什么实质的影响，但至少可以在短时间内使它的嗡嗡声降低。

 

他向上撞入Frost的体内，把他的手放在她的臀部上并挤压着。

 

“但是，”Frost继续说道，羞涩的笑着并在他的手掌中摇晃着自己的臀部，“然后我开始思考和一个心灵感应者连结意味着什么。当你需要的时候可以通过连结得到所有的能力——任何与心灵感应者连结的人，哪怕只是部分的连结，就能使他在面对其他的心灵感应者时不需要保护。”

 

好吧。无论这具身体多么吸引人，他们间的接触已经不让Erik感到那么享受了。如果这是她勾引人的技术，那可真是糟糕透了：这几乎和把一筐冷水泼在别人头上的感觉是一样的。“恐怕你说错了。”

 

她挑起一根纤细而精致的眉毛，一只手臂撑在他的肩膀上，轻轻的揉搓着，带着一股调皮的意味。“我真的错了吗？还是说我其实是太接近你想要隐藏的事实了。你看，蜜糖，我觉得Xavier并不是他看起来的那样——而且，我觉得他已经是你的人了。”

 

Erik把她推下了自己的膝头，使她几乎双膝着地：只要重心稍微不稳就会给她留下需要治疗的淤痕。“干得漂亮，Frost。”虽然，并没有特别的——并不是特别明显。如果他们可以保持的更久她或许就能更完美的落地：时机就是一切。“我的意思是，你切断了我们的传递，而你应该等到我们真的开始做爱的时候，但是我很欣赏你没有被它迷惑。”

 

“欣赏”可以用来形容Erik的。“嗜杀成性”则是另一个词。而第二个或许更合适。

 

Erik站起身来，他无动于衷地看着她把手撑在身下站起来。在该给予赞美的的时候给予赞美：她在这方面做得十分得体。“我们还是对彼此直白一些，”他继续说道。她或许会赞成，虽然她现在狠狠地瞪着他——如果他们找到Erik时发现他的喉咙被钻石划开了，他们或许会大吃一惊。“你一点儿都不在乎我建立的政府的模式。你在乎的只有你自己的自由。我甚至不能确定你是否真的在意人类。你只想要我的政权中的拥有一个高高在上的地位，你很聪明，已经意识到我从现在开始要采取行动了，而你希望自己可以搭我的顺风车。”

 

哦，这怒视真是令人印象深刻——可惜完全不起作用。Charles可以把和她相同的情感表现得更好：她有着和他相似的眼睛，他的情感爆发出来，用直白的令人震惊的成就打破敌人的防御。这能很好的解释为什么Charles总能得到他想要的。

 

Erik掰着自己的指节咔咔作响，表情愠怒。当然，这对他的手没有没有益处——在他谋划的事情面前一点儿关节炎又算得上什么？考虑到他带领的方向，他很可能不能活到需要担心这些问题的时候。“好吧，我可以少关心一些你到底是否喜欢我这个人——我只在乎我是否能相信你对我的忠诚。”

 

她嘲笑地哼笑一声，“我已经受够了对着Shaw宣誓我的忠诚，Lehnsherr。”

 

“我一点儿都不在乎。”是的，她曾经被伤害过。但曾被伤害过的人人数众多——实际上人数几乎无穷多。Erik不能在乎任何人——而Frost足够聪明到可以照顾自己。同时也足够聪明，可能引发一些麻烦。对于像Frost这样的人——最好的方式是防患于未然。

 

目前的问题就变成了：Emma Frost有什么事情是她不希望他知道的？什么把柄能够控制她？

 

“你走进这里，以为能用美色玩弄我”Erik继续说道，而更何况这漂亮的长相也只有在这种情况中才能最高限度的发挥作用，他开始把扣子重新系起来。“别指望着我因为你失败了而可怜你。”

 

“我不需要你的可怜。”她咬牙说道，但是她已经接到了暗示并开始整理她自己的衣服。

 

“或许你不需要。但是如果我自愿同情你的话我觉得你一定会充分利用我的。我得亲手交到你的手上Frost：你的唯利是图真是令人叹服。”

 

唯利是图无可厚非；但一个唯利是图者只有在能被掌控的时候才是有用的。

 

“你也对着Shaw做这些吗？脱掉你的衣服然后达成一笔交易？”现在没有什么能比适量的酒精更好地缓解现在的状况：衣服整理好了，Erik站起身来走向他贮存在桌子抽屉里的一瓶好威士忌，旁边还准备着玻璃杯。在一些日子里——大部分是有Westchester的新闻传来的日子——这是必须必备的东西。“真的，Frost，难道你没有别的办法说服人吗？”

 

他倒出一指宽深的酒并把酒杯举到嘴边，她跟随着他的动作，耸了耸肩膀。他的礼貌应该建议他也为女士提供一杯酒——但他的礼貌并不在这里提醒着他要以礼待人。这不是一个人在面对一个女士或是一个繁育者时应有的态度，但是Emma Frost过于危险并不适用于社会的习俗。

 

“Shaw有很多的......我们称他们为仆人。”实际上，代表着奴隶，因为Shaw并不付钱给他们，而他们也没有离开的机会。“现在他们一些人就在这里。如果我仔细做些调查，我有自信你会得到比你准备用来对于Shaw的手段还要更多的内容。”

 

“而你又为什么要在乎呢？”她问道，双臂在胸前环抱。但是——从她的姿势中透出一丝恐惧，而她的声音中带着明显的不安。大多数人并不会发现，可是Erik了解恐惧。他曾经十分恐惧。而他知道Shaw如何在人心中培植恐惧，以及在他所掌控的人身上都有怎样的表现。她所有的行为都在泄密。

 

很难不因为她的回答而笑出声来。“你走进我的办公室里抱着想要掌控我的想法而我不在乎？放心吧，我在乎。”实际上，Erik太在乎了，如果不是她还有用，彻底消除她的存在或许才是最好的选择。“我可以给你一个保证：你的手段都很有效。虽然你犯了一个很重要的错误：你觉得因为我不出生在宫廷,所以我不知道事情是怎么回事。可是我懂。而且我知道如果你这么迫切的想要隐藏你和Shaw之间的交易，要么是因为你觉得羞耻，要不就是因为我可以用它来对付你。或者二者都是。”又呷了一口酒，他垂下眼睛透过玻璃酒杯的边缘盯着Frost。和她给他的能让大部分的男人心旌荡漾的凝视一样。实在是太可惜了，这次她挑了一个错误的人来尝试自己的手段。当Charles生气的时候她没有什么能比他强——而且她的意见远没有Charles重要。“无论是哪一种，既然我现在感兴趣了，我就会发掘出真相。如果你自己告诉我，我就不会用它来毁掉你。但是，如果你向我证明你不可相信，我就把你亲手毁掉。”

 

事情就是这么简单，如果Emma的作用比带来的危险更大，那就可以忍耐一下，但如果威胁大于带来的益处......好吧，他和她之间没有任何的情感连结。如果她是无辜的，从他自己的良心角度来说，处置她就变得......更加成问题——而且这还不考虑别人会说些什么，是的，他有良心，而且当他伤害了无辜的人时他就会良心不安。但是就Frost来说——她应得到更大的报应。

 

她走进这里期望着能戏耍他，而现在情况反转了，Frost恼羞成怒了，几乎用怒视就把他开膛破肚——当然是想象着这样做——但是这凝视中仍有些别的情感的迹象，Erik敢不敢说出来呢？还有一丝钦佩。可能是因为并没有很多人敢跟Emma Frost对着干并从她那儿占到便宜。百分之九十五的傻瓜都低估了她，因为她的性感就像毒品——而这些事实足以显示她的智慧使得事情有了商量的余地。或许，大部分她的目标都过于低估她甚至没有想要花一丝时间去考虑她到底都隐藏了什么。

 

“如果我意思还表达的不够清楚，那么我就换一种说法：我会杀了你。我更愿意你为我所用——但我更担心你会成为我的敌对方。所以：我需要担保来确保这件事情不会发生。说服我——而且，事先说，我会检查你故事的真实性的。”

 

奇怪的是，面对着可能毁掉她生活的威胁，Frost再次耸了耸肩并用鼻孔对着他，随着动作摇晃着她完美的戴着头巾的秀发。“我该把这理解为你已经扣下了我等待着的私人物品吗？”

 

她说的是在她的背后并能召唤的实实在在的军队？并没有这么的......虽然这么做并不困难。“我在Genosha沦陷之后就让他们离开了。但是所有曾为Shaw工作的人都需要登记他们的新方位：我可以很轻松和他们取得联系——而且我会这么做。”

 

Frost确实需要人们给她交底：在胁迫之下，她仍在暴露自己的秘密之前尝试了她所有的选项。能有一个在彻底了解威胁是什么之前不会立刻倾吐出所有的答案的人几乎可以说是一件好事了。

 

“而我应该就因此相信你的话？”

 

Erik耸了耸肩膀，把玻璃杯重新放回到桌面上。“在我看来，你有三个选择：如果你不能给我我想要的担保，我会命人把你抓起来，而你将戴着手铐走出这间办公室，我最终会处决你；如果你给我了一些信息，但却被我证明是假的，那我仍会处决你；或者，你对我说实话，我不会用这些信息来对付你，而我会在政府中给你一个位置。”

 

她看起来仍然没有被说服——而这些表现在她身上，就是冰雪一般的个性和永远不会消失的皱眉。那个皱眉，一点儿都不吸引人。“而你保证你会照第三条做吗？”

 

“除非这会是个潜在的危险？否则，是的，我会遵守我的诺言。”

 

“好吧。”很明显这一点都不好。像她这般注重个人隐私的人，Emma无法抑制的皱着脸好像她鼻子下面有什么难闻的味道。而当她猛地坐进他空出的椅子的时候，表情比平时更加苦涩了。

 

“继续说。”

 

“你知道Shaw的繁育者吗？并不是一个繁育者。”

 

然而......一切似乎都咯吱作响的停了下来。这是因为——Charles没有理由去——和Charles情况相同的人有一切掩藏自己是个繁育者的动机，但是一个实际上根本不是繁育者的人，却想要扮演一个繁育者？为什么？没有人会这么做的：扮演一个繁育者这件事情的吸引力来自于生物基础，来自沉醉于和一个保卫者的联系，而没有这两个因素，这种生活方式将是令人窒息的。毫无疑问，令人厌恶。

 

“我没有撒谎，”Frost咬牙切齿的说道——而无论他展现的是什么表情，一定已经窘迫到使她觉得有必要这么强调一下了。“那个延迟了风暴的人是个女人？这有助于Shaw把她伪装成一个繁育者，娶了她——而他能够吸收能量的能力使他永远不用担心衰老和死亡。他不需要继承人——而他也不想要。继承人只会带来竞争。”

 

一个守卫者和一个守卫者睡在一起。Erik或许应该感到惊讶，但是......鉴于在他知道Charles是一个繁育者之前，也曾准备做相同的事情，他哪来的资格指责这件事？当然这两件事情之间有细微的差别——但这真的可以作为借口吗？Charles表现得像一个繁育者，接受着Erik的照顾，在失去了大部分肢体交流时没有表现出憎恶——拳击比赛，和善的参与打闹——并由于各种事件像一个繁育者一样持续的被Erik吸引，为二人连结的火花做准备——但是现实就是现实，他渴望着Charles，无论他是否是一个繁育者。生理上他们确实彼此吸引，但如果Charles并不是他现在的样子，他已经准备好了去......做不被允许或不被接受的事情。

 

Erik已经准备好了去做Shaw已经做出来的事情——在生理上来说违背自然的事情——证明他们异于常理的事情。

 

“这真是令人无法否认的有趣，但这并没有告诉我Shaw留下你的原因。”

 

一抹闪烁的焦虑爬上了她的防卫，同时，只有仅仅的几秒钟，她看起来更真实了，更像一个真真的人，有着真实的情感反应。这样看起来，她的感情并不都像钻石一样坚硬。但是看着她的表情破碎十分痛苦，哪怕只是那毫无表情的面具掀起几秒钟：就像是一个处于痛苦之中的小女孩——而无论他别的哪里犯错了，他都不应该伤害一个孩子。

 

谢天谢地Emma Frost不会允许自己变得那么容易受到伤害。

 

“我说的是Shaw不需要一个继承人——并不是他不想要自认为良好的他的......”她停顿了一下，言辞中纠缠着苦涩，“无限超级基因延续下去。”

 

“除了他的妻子——一个无法生育的女人——之外，他选择了另一个无法生育的女人——想要一个孩子？你说的话毫无道理。”

 

“不是这样的。”她怒气冲冲翻了个白眼，“我没有胡说，你只是没有理解。”

 

当她变得如此令人费解时，也更没有别人能够理解了。“那么我只能假设你最好是个繁育者了，你是吗？”

 

而这句话，很明显，正是她明显不愿意听到的：轻微的——虽然考虑到她是如何压迫掌下嘎吱作响的皮面，是出人意料的猛烈——手指陷进了椅子的把手中。“我并不是无法生育的，Lehnsherr。而在你问之前我撒谎是因为在这个世界上，如果你是个繁育者，那你就什么都不是。你只是某个人的财产，不能更多了。或许你应该在如暴风一般的打开Westchester的国门,逼你的小亲爱的承认他是什么之前考虑这个问题。”

一个繁育者。

这是他唯一没有预料到的结果————Emma是在撒谎吗？她可能是在撒谎。但是，不，在这件事上不可能撒谎。没人会就这件事情撒谎的：Charles的情况——无论是任何繁育者处于这个情况之下——没有人会希望是和Shaw这个虐待成性的人在一起。

Charles。上帝啊。只要想到Charles——而当他发现自己处于Frost和Shaw所处于的那种情况之下——不。Charles会坚守自己的原则，而这在一开始可能会很难，Charles也会被附加的限制条件惹怒，但是只要他发现自己还是有足够的话语权，并且愿意接受真实的自己，感受到爱他的人对他的保护，他知道有人想要关爱他，有人很高兴看着他磨练执政的能力——Charles就会安定下来。

这是生理上的联系。繁育者们命中注定顺从于他们的守卫者，而只要Charles度过了过渡最初的冲击，他就会找好自己的位置。

Erik会好好的对Charles。就好像他是一份珍贵的礼物。

不像Shaw对Emma Frost所做的事。

因为这实在是太令人恶心了。

“好吧。”深深地吸了一口气——现在说什么都没有意义了，厌恶如空气般在Erik的喉咙中艰难地穿行。Shaw是个令人厌恶的人类。“我得承认，这不是我期望听到的消息。”

很明显，这也不是她所期望的：Emma的面色苍白，玫瑰色的光泽从她的双颊上褪去。她苍白而麻木的面色使人不安。“你的政府当中还有给我的位置吗？”虽然她的言语挑衅，但是她手掌轻微的颤抖Erik不可能看错。 

 

“当然。”

Emma的动作明显的颤动了一下。

虽然Erik做过很多蠢事——很奇怪，但这次他应该这么做。无论她是否是一个繁育者，她是一个值得别人相信的人。“Frost，你并没有在最后一秒奇迹般的无法胜任。但这并不代表你有掌管的权利：你是为我工作。”是的，为他工作：而不是像Charles一样继承帝位——即便是像他这样能干——上帝啊，真如噩梦一般。繁育者不应该统治一个王国：他们注定是应被关爱的一方，而不是统治者。即便这样，有他们别的什么事情也都做不了的想法，简直是愚蠢至极。生理决定了他们需要有人掌握住他们的项圈，虽然这么说，但是，只要找到了他们的守卫者——这并不代表着他们不能——该死的，他们不需要整天坐着无所事事。Charles，Frost——把他们束之高阁让他们的思想腐烂，这是一种多么大的浪费。更何况，Frost会在有护卫作为保护的场所工作。而她为他工作的话，给他带来的益处比对她更有益，因她是一个没有连结的繁育者，只能没有目的的漂泊。

虽然Emma的嘴唇紧抿而眼中——额，眼中有着浓浓的厌恶——她确实点了点头。这也算是赞同了。而她不需要因为Erik履行了自己的诺言而喜欢他。就他现在掌握的她的把柄来说，履行自己的诺言对于他来说只是个选项而不是必须做的事。

 

现在听从指令并不意味着Emma的性情会因此大变——而上帝不会允许她把这件事情想的那么简单：“我需要担心你会四处散播这个消息吗？”她冷冰冰地问道。Erik确实需要把一切都告诉她：她从上方俯视着他，眼睛紧紧地锁在他的身上，带着和她平时观察他们一举一动时一样的鄙视。

 

即便是这样，这次意外的震惊仍使她感到很恼怒：她从没仔细考虑过这种情况。“我为什么要这么做呢？如果我告诉了所有人，那我就失去了我的担保。更何况，并不是所有的人都这么的......像我这样倾向开放的思想：我在脑海中为你设定的位置需要和大量的守卫者打交道，而我并不认为他们会热心于被一名繁育者命令。”

 

“真迷人。”明显是和踩进一坨狗屎一样迷人。

 

Erik很想翻个白眼：而同样的，转过脸去并明确的表示她的抱怨毫不相关也是个十分诱人的想法，但是转过身去背对一个生命被他掌握的人从来都不是一个好主意。

 

如果Emma现在把他杀了，那她就可以自由地离开了。

 

虽然......不管怎样，刺杀的企图总会导致流血事件。或许是个打破今天宁静的好办法——该死的这总比坐在这里考虑着和Charles越来越近的婚礼要强。

 

不幸的是， Emma并不太可能会有一个确定的企图。就现在来说，她正在试图用自己的目光杀死Erik。

 

“你现在又在不满意什么？”Erik问道，一根指头轻触桌面。他的母亲会因为他缺乏耐心、坐立不安而责骂他的。但是，话说回来，这几天她会因为很多原因而责骂他的。

 

如果Frost火力全开地讥笑他，或许才更符合逻辑，但实际上她只是微妙地撅起了上唇，露出了低卡路里消耗的讥笑版本。“你觉得你自己做了一件好事，不是吗，甜心？”

 

不像大部分人会做的那样把她赏赐给最亲近的守卫者？放过她并不是他这周做过的最糟糕的事情。而考虑到正在下降的出生率，是的，她应该感激他没有遵循法律的条文。

 

“我假设你会以其他方式告诉我。”Erik语气干干地说道，凭着他对这件事情的最后一点耐心。

 

“你不会听的。你从未在那个宫殿中。你不知道一个连结会变成怎样的错误。并且，是的，我们之间曾有连结。”

 

“Shaw结成了一个连结？”Erik能感到因为自己的眼睫毛向后弯，但他并没有试图停下来。说真的？Shaw，有连结？这个男人都不值得一条金鱼和他在一起，更别说一个繁育者了。

 

“你觉得你会和他不一样？”她——额，那是一声咆哮。看起来他们都已经受够了假装友善——而现在嘴唇撅起的弧度充满了轻蔑。“我可一点都不敢期望着你的未来有好的婚姻。“

 

“你是在威胁我吗？”

 

这一次，Frost是翻白眼的那个了。“上帝啊，你真是一点儿都不明白，不是吗？我不需要威胁你。你不需要我的推波助澜：你自己就会把一切搞砸的。”

 

“真的是这样的吗？”Erik呆滞的问道，说实话，他已经对这个话题厌烦了。那么多人都来指责他的暴行，而她觉得她会是最后说服他的那个？

 

然而......那不断纠缠他的忧虑很难动摇，那小小的潜伏在心中的想法：她是一个曾被胁迫着进入婚姻殿堂的繁育者，就像Charles即将面对的一样。如果她能提出一些建议让Charles的过渡变得容易一些，那么......为了Charles，还是值得听她把话讲完的。

 

“你觉得你是在帮Xavier的忙——给他所需要的。”Emma向后靠去，把头倚在椅边，微微得向上扬起，带着直白的不安的傻笑上下打量着他。“而最糟糕的是——他会开始渴望你。若我是对的，而你们两个已经连结了——”

 

“事情并不是这样的。”Erik用腿轻推开他书桌前的椅子然后重新坐了上去。“繁育者并不是强迫遵从于他们的守卫者。这是一种生理上的拉力，守卫者有权利可以接近繁育者，但是繁育者也有他们自己的意愿。”

 

“看来有人私下作了研究啊。”真是奇怪，什么好像给了她虐待狂一般的快感。“但是你错过了重点：这几乎和一样糟。相信我。我了解。被一个人吸引着，等待着他的接触和陪伴，但是你的内心知道这一切有多么的错误——这甚至会把最坚强的人束缚起来。而或许Xavier爱着你。我并不知道。我只听过一些谣言。但是，如果他是，你想一想：他不仅仅会觉得被自己身体的渴望所背叛了，而且他会开始憎恶他自己，因为他深爱的人把他置于这样的境地。

 

Erik的双腿没有缘由感到冰冷。但是如果他现在想要试图站起来，他的腿似乎支持不住——而他根本没有理由会这样。他和Charles——他们曾在一起打赢了一场战争。Charles他——Charles点亮了他们之间的连结。“你一点都不了解我们之间的事情，”他冷冷的回答到。“我不是Shaw，而Charles明显不是你。”

 

“不。你的小亲爱的比我危险多了：我只在乎我自己的安危，Lehnsherr；而你的Charles想要改变世界。”

“我很开心让他这样做。”他猛的刹住了，停的太快——而她抓住了这点，嘻嘻笑着。

“你会吗？这是可爱极了。”她从未这样拖长腔慢吞吞地说话，从未这样。而为了把那恶心的装模作样的表情从她的脸上抹去，Erik要找到一个话题，任何能让她措手不及的话题——既然他们正在讨论这个，为什么不挑个切题的问题。

“你和Shaw之间有孩子吗？”

 

如果更早有任何迹象能够告诉他这会让她如此完全的安静下来，他估计几分钟之前就已经这么做了。多么的吸引人啊：即便是Frost，让她像一条金鱼一般张口也会变得难看。

 

“这是个合理的问题，”他继续说道，肘部撑在桌子上把身子向前倾。“如果Shaw有后代活着，我需要知道。”

 

“有一个。”

 

上帝啊，想到Frost有一个孩子——这可怜的孩子一定已经无可挽回的扭曲了。“而他现在在哪儿？”

 

“如果你回忆一下，Lehnsherr，Shaw有能力有能力使他自己保持年轻——而他会和他的一些手下分享这个能力：我看起来三十多岁并不代表我真是这个年纪。我的女儿现在已经是一个成年人了。她是如此聪明的一个女孩，她在Shaw逼她为他工作之前就逃走了。她也是一个心灵感应者，而我觉得我们都知道这对于她意味着什么。Shaw或许不想要一个继承者，但他对于能拥有一个有自己血脉的心灵感应者而极为激动。”

“你的年龄到底是多少？”

她给他的笑容热烈而虚伪。“永远不要问一位女士她的年龄。”

好吧，就让她忸怩作态吧。这并不重要。现在有更重要的事情需要关心。“好，那你的女儿现在在哪儿？”

“为什么我会知道呢？”虽然这听起来像一个谎言，她脸上的表情是直白的惊讶。“当我帮助她从宫殿中逃走时她还只是个孩子：你真心觉得她会每周顺便来和自己的母亲聊天吗？她是一个女孩，一个繁育者——Shaw从未对外宣告她的存在。她的能力强大，而他希望利用她来实现自己的目标：他想把她培育成一名间谍，就我自己来说，如果她的长相被人知道了，那么——她就并不是一个好间谍，不是吗？而且......虽然听起来很疯狂，我觉得他以自己独有的方式爱着她。如果他向世界宣告了她的存在，他就会把她困在了他自己建立的系统当中：皇家的血统也不能使繁育者逃离自己的职责。”

很明显，除非他姓“Xavier”。

“那她的名字呢？”

“实话说，Lehnsherr，如果你听说有姓‘Shaw’的人正在四处活动，你觉得你不会注意到吗？”

说的有道理。这并不是一个现在人们会使用的名字。Frost是对的：无论她的女儿现在在哪儿，她现在一定已经更名改姓了。

“你可能会喜欢她，”Frost接着说道，叹息着在膝头轻敲着手指。一些她惯常的镇静又重新回来了，而她又重新开始展现出完美的仪表，整洁而优美的坐在椅子中。“她和你一样渴望看到Shaw被拖下皇位。”

 

“我有些怀疑。”没有人能和他一样渴望见到Shaw的灭亡。“你应该能意识到如果你无法提供她的任何信息，那么如果她给我制造了麻烦，我会像对待别人一样对待她。”

 

“我已经告诉你了她是个心灵感应者——而我们不像一打10分铸币一样常见，小甜甜。如果你开始杀心灵感应者了，那么你真是在浪费一个有价值的资源。”

他轻咬着他脸颊的内侧，用猛烈的疼痛调整他自己。“我马上就会有一个和我一起工作。”

“不知道怎么，我并不觉得Xavier会很快开始做你需要他做的事情。”

不是所有心灵感应者都会和他一起工作。并且——为了得到信息而要求Charles去剥除一个人的隐私探寻他的记忆——这是他永远不应该要求他做的事情。“你是在暗示你愿意做吗？”

她敲击手指的速度加快了，并露出了小小的笑容，虽然这笑容太浅被痛苦掩盖了但她似乎并不为此介意。“是的。”

“哪怕是审讯？强制的从别人脑中得到信息？”

“你保守我的秘密，蜜糖，无论你想得到谁的秘密我都会做。”

 

“你真是令人敬佩的唯利是图。”

“我并不准备为不能为我做相同事情的人牺牲自己。我确定你了解这种感受。”

事实上，是的。Frost或许是个自私的婊子，尽管如此她是对的——很难因为她想要顾全自己而指责她，而她现在终于离开Shaw自由了。“那我们就做个交易：你做我要你做的事情，我不告诉世界你到底是什么。”

他们并没有以一个握手达成这个交易。他们甚至不承认这是什么——如果这有个标签的话。这......并不是这个讲究礼仪社会想要看到或听说的事情，两个各有缺陷的人互相估量着、攻击着彼此直到有唯一的一个人胜利。只要他是最后那个胜利的人，哪怕——为了达成目标他能够做更加糟糕的事情。

Frost会成为他的资产。她会因为他掌握的信息而恨他，但是，为了替代Charles的能力，她将在困境中工作。不是最好的，但比什么都没有好。

“之后你和她睡了，不是吗。”这并不是个问句。

就从他的身侧传来——他不可能听错，哪怕回忆的迷雾使他花了一些时间才找回自己的注意力——Erik猛地发出了一声粗粝的笑声，还带着其他的一丝惊讶的笑声，他的手臂从两人之间划过，他的指关节划过每一根他能接触到的肋骨“这就是你在看到这段记忆之后的第一个想法？别撒谎，你在嫉妒吗？”

上帝啊，他在吗？Erik和别人在一起的想法并不是人愉快。即便知道这有多虚伪也没有真正的消除他的感觉，并且——Erik有笑的越来越开怀的趋势，而那带着玩味的笑露出的牙齿太多了，以至于不知道这笑容真的是在表示开心的人会吓一跳。

 

“我觉得我是在担心染上什么疾病。”他拘谨地回答道，并把Erik的手推离他的肋骨。

Erik又发出了一阵笑声，只是这次时间更长、所展示笑意更深，他翻转身体缩短二人之间的距离，使他们胸膛贴着胸膛。一个有力的拖拽使Charles半个身子安稳地栖息在他的上方，而肘部撑在Erik胸膛的两侧，他的身体维持在Erik上方几英寸的地方。这样向下看去，一缕头发遮挡住了他的视线；Charles摇晃着自己的脑袋想要把它甩到一边去，但是经过了几次失败的尝试，还是Erik帮他吹了一下并伸出手把那缕头发别在了他的耳后。“我永远不会那样让你处于危险之中。而且，更重要的是，我永远不会和她睡。”

 

“而......她是个繁育者。”

 

“是的。并且，在你问之前，你离开的日子我每次调情的时候都很小心：所以你不用担心会需要抚养任何私生子。”

 

“我从未担心过——”

 

“是的，我猜你也不会。你不是那种会将错误归咎于孩子的人。”

 

“那你为什么——？”

 

“因为我的繁育者和人结婚了，而那个人不是我。我真的很生气，Charles。你能因此而指责我吗？”Erik现在冷静了下来，刚才的一抹微笑枯竭了,现在只在他的脸上留下了一个担忧而困惑的表情。要是更加详细地分析的话他的情绪中还带着悔罪，就隐藏在他眼角。“愤怒且受伤，而——这是为什么我原来不告诉你的原因。”叹息着，Erik把他的头重重的放在地上，向上凝视着葡萄藤缠绕的葡萄架和天空。“我从未仔细考虑过这个问题。我这么做并不是想要伤害你——那个时候，我并没有考虑那么多。如果是你和别人上床了，我觉得我也不应该该如此悲观的放弃。”

 

“一个人。”

 

“嗯？”当他的手指从Charles的发中穿过时被绞在一团的头发所阻拦住了，Erik把它夹在指尖的中间，在指腹间摩擦着。

 

“我曾经只和一个人睡过。”

 

“为此我感谢上帝：我憎恶去一个个追杀你众多的前情人。”

 

真糟糕这一点儿都不好笑——当然可能他并不是故意的。归根到底，Erik的表情看起来并不严肃，无论是他的抬头纹还是别的。

 

“我们中只有一个人对于曾经四处留情而感到愧疚。”这句话就这么冒了出来，他们之间所有的事情都荒谬极了。Erik从头到尾都渴望着Charles，他没有必要做一个怠慢的情人只是因为他和别人睡过,因为——实际上，这并不容易解释。他们之间的连结一定把他逼疯了，因为繁育者的缺席使Errik无法得到满足。也难怪他想要在别的方面缓解他内心的瘙痒。

 

但和Frost？她是——好吧，她确实是很吸引人，但她实在是可怕。令人讨厌且刻薄。

 

“你就是在嫉妒。”Erik小声抱怨道，并且——他看起来满心喜悦，眼睛大大的睁着带着大大的笑容。他的情感就表现在他的动作当中，Erik的抓握变得温柔，轻轻地放在Charles的脸上轻抚着他的额头。在他的手掌几次轻抚之后，他抚摸地更见深入，把头发从Charles的额头向后捋去。“你知道的。我绝不会像渴望你一般的去渴望别人。”

 

“Frost是个繁育者。我——你允许她隐藏自己的身份，可你不允许我隐藏。”多么可悲啊，Charles的声音听起来那么的悲哀，但这不是一个能被隐藏起来的事情。

 

“她没有资格支配任何事情，Charles。她只是在为我工作。而她没有连结——Frost不对任何守卫者承担责任。情况完全不一样。如果你和我之间没有连结，我就不会同意你对自己做的事情——人口水平正在不断下降，你作为一个繁育者确实有责任——但我不会逼迫你泄露自己的身份。但是......我们之间已经有了连结——Charles，你不能和自然天性对抗，况且你从未注定处于支配地位。我愿意看到她因为否认自己的性别而毁了自己，但我不愿意看到你这样伤害自己。”

 

“操你的。”但他的声音听起来很疲惫，与其说是一个完整的句子不如说是一声叹息，而他除了蜷缩着身子远离Erik之外不能在驱使自己做出更多的动作了，回到他自己的那一边，当然——毫不出乎意料的——Erik追随着他，将一只手臂环绕着他的腰并把他拖得更近，胸膛紧紧的贴着他的后背。

 

“我爱你。”

 

上帝啊。这代表了一切。这——他紧紧地闭上了双眼，在草丛中深深的叹息。Erik爱他。而他渴望被爱，被Erik，一直是Erik——很明显，或许他是在嫉妒，或许他讨厌去想Erik和别人在一起这个念头，但是有必要让他去直视这内心的想法吗？不——只是承认他爱着Erik这个想法，或许还有些讨厌他，而且——这些想法都不能使他的内心均衡、减轻他内心的痛苦，而有时想到这份爱他感到窒息，而他们濒临着失去。

 

“我——”

 

但是靴子在地面走路的声音从小树林的入口处传来让他把话吞了回去。而从他口中发出的短促的尖叫声实在是太丢人了，而这些是士兵而他的全身赤裸——而且，很高兴知道，他们和他一样害怕。

 

或者有可能他们只是害怕Erik。

 

这真是个好理由：第一个人——实际上有更多的人，他可以感受到更多的思想在边界徘徊不去——看到他们的指挥官在花园里想要做什么，他发出了一声窒息般的沙哑叫声并飞速的转过身去，被Erik的咆哮追赶也是一种自然的自卫本能。

 

“操——”

 

这或许是第一次他不抗议Erik对他的掌控：至少Erik挡在他的身前，他的身体不会被一帮士兵看个精光。虽然，Erik并没有表现出来他被懊悔而限制住：他看起来已经准备好放弃掉自己所有的荣誉，或许会因为他们胆敢看他的Charles而撕开他们的喉咙——并不是说他们真的这么做了，因为这么做有损男人的自尊，那些迟疑，很明显不是因为Erik的存在。

 

“看在上帝的份上Erik，停下来。把你的衣服穿上。不要——”

 

啊，对了，既然Erik现在能够如此简单的先把Charles先塞进他的衣服里，他为什么自己要着急穿衣服呢？谁会想到有一天Erik会如此迫切的希望他穿上衣服呢？

 

终归Erik也把他的衣服穿上了，他边拉着衣服边走向门口被分隔开的位置，已经开始大声咆哮着让他的士兵们解释。紧紧地跟在他的身后并不是什么好主意，但他跟着Erik唯一的原因是因为他死死拽着他的手腕，牵着他避免接受士兵们直白的视线。这样确实有效，但这只是一个人临时隐藏他的伴侣的方法。

 

而他现在也不是裸着的了。实话说，Erik......。

 

“我们不是——陛下——对不起——”

 

“是什么，”Erik咆哮到，手指捏得更紧了，“我已经特别吩咐了不要打扰我，什么事情这么重要促使你们来找我？”

 

因为上帝知道在玫瑰园中的漫步有多重要。考虑到Erik最近能得到这个荣幸是多么不容易，做爱的机会也十分重要。这并不代表这些士兵们需要知道这些——虽然Erik看起来下一秒就要告诉他们了。

 

沉默并没有很快被打破并不是什么好事。带来好消息的士兵从不隐瞒。

 

当事情临近时，就已经足够确定了，不幸负责通知这个消息的士兵声音都在发抖。如果不是因为路边树从的阴影，或许就能看清恐惧在他的动作中处处体现。“Genosha被军队突破了。”

 

什么——？

 

在Charles的生命中，从未有过这样的记忆，令他受到这样的冲击。从别人那里听到触发字的感觉很奇怪，万物静静的在他的周围沸腾。这次和原来一点都不一样。这个消息就如一列飞速行驶中的货运火车，无法阻止的，在他的脑海中翻滚着,荡平了他脑海中其他的一切。

 

这个消息或许也：了解到突破正在进行的这个消息使他坠入地心。

 

很明显，Erik也是：他的肩膀绷紧了，和他的肌肉一起向上隆起，而他抓着他的手也变得越来越紧，Charles猛地向后拽了一下才提醒他他拽的太紧了而他因此才放松。

 

“什么？”

 

“是Emma Frost，先生。”

 

Erik的肩膀随着他透过齿缝间的深呼吸一起上下起伏着。

 

那个士兵——如果可以看到他的脸的话，他的脸色一定是煞白的——继续补充道：“她拥有所有必须的通行证，先生——”

 

“我清楚她拥有所有的通行证，我想知道她具体用它们做了什么。”

 

“她有计划地用它们偷渡出了一些Westchester最著名的公民，先生。”

 

“我诅咒她下地狱，”Erik咆哮到，但他并没有完全失去自我。或者，可以说他没有忘了Charles的存在：当Charles向前推挤着想要突破他的束缚时，他有胳膊肘锁住并牢牢困住了他。

 

“而且......”

 

“说。”

 

是的，虽然是事实：但是士兵们应该比现在的这种表现训练的更好。他们应该知道如何不带个人感情的传达一个消息。这样的迟疑实在是糟糕的情况。

 

“她带走了您的儿子，先生。”

 

Erik的儿子，说的好像David不是Charles的孩子一样。他不是Erik的孩子。他从来都不是。那在这一刻，David是什么呢？他是一个已经死去的赠品。

 

这并不需要一个天才——如果他们说的是实话，Charles这种水平的就行，或者可能是Erik这样的——来告诉我们什么时候Erik把这些破碎的信息组合在了一起。只需对事情有浅显的了解就可以：在这个时机，这种情况下，Charles缺失的反应。只过了宝贵的几秒，他的情绪完全爆发了，而Erik把他挺拔的身姿留在了拱门的那一侧，并把Charles推回了花园中。

 

当他再次稳定了自己的情绪，带着行刑者一般的气息。“集合所有相关人员，让他们在作战室里见我，”他镇静的说道。“我一会儿就到：不要打扰我。而当我到达的时候我需要所有可能的解决方案放在我的桌面上。我说的话明白了吗？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

是的，先生。没有疑问，没有迟疑，只有靴子在地上行走的声音，他们离开花园。希望他们避开了所有的花朵。这个花园可承受不住全副武装的士兵们的摧残，而这是在浪费他在这里花费的心血。

 

从另一个角度来说，让这些士兵们留在这里仿佛吸走了所有的空气，Erik的呼吸变得越来越困难。如果他继续维持这个状态的话，他血液中的氧气仿佛会被榨干。是一个很好的想法，但是好像不可能。真是太糟了。

 

而真正糟糕的是他转过身来走向他的方式，缓慢的，他在一只脚上倾注了太大的力量，狠狠地辗压着鞋跟下面的草丛旋转的把它们压进脚下的泥土里。额。好吧。他正看着地面，而不是Erik的脸——而这，这也不是一个太坏的决定。Erik的脚步已经反映出如果继续下去他会有多愤怒——这怎么可能呢？——而他的脸一定已经被愤怒掩盖了。

 

但是......没有时间去想解决方法了，而这一点都不公平。Erik的手在Charles的下巴上滑动着，把他的脖子卡在拇指和食指间的虎口处，没有询问就托起他的脸凝视着。他是想掐他吗？感觉起来好像有可能——但是Erik只做过这么一次，就在那天Erik想要把David从他身边夺走的时候，而且最后的结果他也没有伤害她。

 

Erik如果深思熟虑的话是不会这么做的。

 

“有什么要说的，Charles？”

 

Erik说话的方式是如此的，温柔，甚至别人会觉得这只是日常的问题，但是任何了解Erik的人，那些真正了解他的人，都会听出他言语中的冰冷，而最原始的危险令人恐惧的几乎要浮在表面。

 

“我不知道为什么。”Charles直视着Erik的双眼——这，真是，这是他不愿意这么做的原因。Erik——毫无疑问终有一天他会背叛Erik，但是直视着对方知道了他这些行动的眼神......这种感觉就好像他的胸膛已经敞开，而他的心却还在跳动——他的内脏仿佛正在被拨动、被针刺，并一直在为此而懊恼。

 

“你不知道为什么。”Erik声音没有起伏的重复道。他的指节弯曲，然后又伸直：“不，你当然不知道。”

 

Erik根本不可能相信这个答案。只是，这次他信了，或者是假装信了，他收回视线，把Charles拽向他的身边，而手掌一直留在他的脖子上。压着他脖子的手放轻了，但是抓着他的那只手却没有。他开始拽着Charles向后走，他一直拖着Charles直到他改变动作放下了他的手并和Charles的手十指相扣。“那么，好吧，亲爱的。”这不妙，那个笑容——他抽动而扭曲的样子，扭曲但是——僵硬。“我觉得我们最好回到我们的房间，？毕竟——”他意味下流地捏了一下Charles的手指；他咽下逃避的欲望。“你已经保证将会在可预知的未来里呆在那里。”

 

“是你让我和她呆在一起的。”他反呛到，虽然他仍被拽着一起前进——因为他没有别的事情可以做了，而一切东西在他的眼中都缩成了一个针尖的大小，而这是他唯一能够看到的。

 

只有Erik。

Erik转过身去，一路拖着他穿过花园。这简直是温柔爱人的最差典范了，虽然一起行进，手拉着手——但这更像一次战斗行军。“而你只是很简单地利用它，是吗？”他笑道，然而他仍然没有放缓离开花园的脚步。“我都不应该惊讶。”

 

但他很惊讶了。听起来是这样的。或是......他听起来很生气，一半是对着他自己。或者这只是一种表现——因为Erik应该生他自己的气。

 

“我告诉过你，我给了你警告的——”

 

在树篱的转角处他猛地拽了他一下，他失去了平衡，靠在了Erik的身上以保持站立。蹒跚几步之后他终于找回了平衡。

 

“你什么都没有告诉过我。”Erik咆哮了回去。“你真是得心应手得很阿。”

 

“你从不认真听我说的话。为什么你还觉得我要上赶着告诉你更多——？”

 

“住嘴。”

 

因为他语气的原因——他照做了，他停了下来。他应该反击Erik的，用言语向他泄愤，但是如果Erik用拳头的话肯定能更狠地伤害他。这些言语比殴打更深地刻入了他的骨骼之中：Erik从来不这样对他说话，好像他只是一个士兵，一个物体；而现在，是一个显眼的责任。

 

Erik在他们离开花园之前没有再说过一句话，直到他们进入宫殿之前也没有，周围都是张望的人群和偷窥的视线，当然因为大家都知道了。他们不应该知道的，但是——或许他们不知道，但只是感觉大家好像都在盯着他们看。他们总是呆在一起；这没有什么不同。他和Erik是一道风景，而在大部分的日子里，是一场表演，这取决于他们在做什么。

 

十分钟之前，他们还在花园里做爱呢。

 

“动起来。”

 

他停下来了吗？是的，就从他开始思考的时候——又或者，只是减慢了速度。Erik现在没有耐心面对他的拖延，而他继续开始向前走，他们两人之间胳膊的长度拽到了最长，Erik在长度不够时就用力地拽他前进。

 

虽然，这样好像更好了，他们可以在一个没人能看到和听到的地方进行这段对话，而这已经给了他足够的动力忍受被拖着走。第一次，他和Erik想要同一件事。

 

更罕见的是，他们一起得到了他们想要的东西：并且他们做到了，或者是说在Erik拽着他走过大厅到达卧室的时候几乎做到了，向成排的守卫示意了一下——守卫的数目比任何时候都多——在卧室门口。那些护卫一定都知道Genosha发生了什么，但是他们都没有说话，并保持着直视前方，沉默而寡然，和宫殿里的佣人的反应完全不一样。

 

门在他们的身后关上，而在这时，Erik才放开了他的手。

 

被松开不应该让他觉得漂泊、无依，但是他们之间的连结接断开了——真是可悲，因为他还想牵着Erik的手，但他们在任何层面上都在和对方剥离，唯一的抚慰是残留的触感。

 

这无关紧要了。Erik也不会再伸手来拉他了。以后Erik是否还会以任何善意来对待他也令人怀疑，因为他应该知道——已经知道，当然他已经知道了——传来的消息实实在在地在他们之间投下了一道分隔线。

 

Erik在屋子里踱步的样子，别人或许会觉得他走着那条线是为了知道房间的面积。

 

过去那么多年，Erik都不曾踱过步。他是带着要求来的Westchester，并把它递交给那时的国王，交给现在是他丈夫的男人。Charles因为这个想法而绷紧了肩膀，看着Erik用双脚在他们之间走出的那条线，材料被弄得一团糟，纤维都炸开了。

 

第一次，Erik的双眼迷住了他。Erik过去总以想成为他的救星的眼神看着他，或者说不是救星的眼神，是看着伴侣的眼神。房间内光线昏暗，为了省电只用蜡烛和气灯照明，但这样的气氛正适合Erik，或许现实比他感受到的清晰得多，因为他已经迷失了，被Erik迷住了。他们应该说话的，但是这些时间里他一直看着Erik，不是一定要认同，但是有趣的是，他和Erik之间的相互影响一直都是毫无疑问的。

 

在那个时候，他已经习惯于总是能得到自己想要的。于是之后当他更多地和这个闯入他客厅的迷人的人相处得越来越久，一点也不超出他的想象。

 

即便是在那个时候，或许他们在生理上相互吸引。有一种理论讲到，当一对身体极度相容的伴侣第一次相见时，他们之间就会形成一种轻微的标记。如果这个理论可以被信任，那么几乎立刻形成的轻微印记也不是不可能的，尤其是考虑到当他们有性接触时两人间的连结形成的多么容易。

 

那个连结。是的。他们之间的连结。无论今天这里发生了什么，他都是和Erik捆在一起的，哪怕他们是战争中敌对的双方。

 

而他们确实敌对。但事情不应该是这样发展的。当Erik发现了这一切，他毫无疑问会生气，但是他接下来该做的是离开，告诉他在他把事情处理完之后再来讨论他背叛的问题，而在这时——只有在这时——这时才是他逃跑的时机。

 

但是Erik留在了这里，他没有离开，虽然还有一个政务会议在等着他。

 

他们现在就要讨论这件事了。

 

“我没有时间去一一列出你之所以要这么做的原因——”Erik转过身来说道，咬牙斟酌着每一个字，并且——这样看起来，很可能这件事情将很快被移交。他的表述中所有的感情都是空白的，坚硬而冰冷的，比他所操纵的金属更加令人难以触碰。

 

不可触及，完全不像Charles现在口袋里装的棋子。

 

这就是情感。这就是人性。

 

这是——

 

这就是对手，两个在战场上对立的人。在这种情况下爱消失了——并在他们中任何一个人被击败之前不会再出现。就像那段他们分离的日子，Erik专心于粉碎敌人并忽视地图上的线，而这将会是他们的开端。

 

战火，再次点燃。

 

这次——Erik，不在乎了，亲眼看到他不在乎了——

 

这或许才是最好的情况。

 

“你明知道我会做这样的事情。”他平静地回答到，向一边倚去直到木质的桌子抵住他的大腿。桌边放着一根皮带，是当Erik受伤时，他脱掉他的制服后胡乱堆在那里的。

 

“不，我不知道。”他的情绪爆发了，虽然不是好的方面：Erik摇了摇他的头，视线向下并躲到了一边。一瞥并不能使他感到内疚，但是这一眼做到了。“我知道你会尝试，但是我期望着在最后一秒你会发觉自己做不到。”他的视线又重新回来了，直盯着Charles的脸，Charles僵住了，手掌太过用力的去抓桌子的边缘使得他的关节生疼。“背叛我真的就那么容易吗，Charles？”

 

“我可以问你同样的问题。”

 

“我永远都不会背叛你。”如果这句话是真的那该有多好。“你发现了我不想让这个世界知道的秘密，然后你利用它，然后——”

 

“然后什么都没有了！”

 

他的声音——仅仅是他的声音——是他的手指紧紧地攥住桌子的边缘，使他感到呼吸疼痛，一切都是疼痛。但没有什么比看到Erik脸上纯粹的怒火伤害他更深。Erik的面色发暗、充血，使得他的面颊大片的变红：从他的嘴中吐出的每个音节都带着愤怒，因为说话太用力他的牙齿都在咯咯作响。或许还有几滴唾液因为说话太过用力而进入了空气中，但是已经失去了看清楚的机会。

 

他又重复了一遍，只是这次声音更轻，胸膛沉重：“然后什么都没有了。”再一次的深呼吸使他挺起了胸膛挺直了肩膀，但在他呼气的时候又都消沉了下去。“你大部分的生活都活在谎言中，而我只是一直等待着你回到你该在的地方。但是——”他向前走了一步。现在他们挨得更近了——如果他能在Erik挨得更近之前拿到桌子上的皮带的话......“你真是盲目。你如此的盲目。”Erik逼迫得更近了，没有受伤的那个胳膊攥紧了拳头。他手臂上和肩膀上的肌肉并没有收紧，因此没有明确的暗示他要挥拳，但是他整个身体的紧绷并不能完全的消除这个顾虑。“一切你想做的就是成为你不是的人，而我......再也不会和你进行这个谈话了。”

 

他的手沿着桌面滑动着，他把手向后伸去——而Erik收紧的视线使他僵住了。“那么恐怕我们没什么好说的了。”如果Erik觉得这样就能让他闭嘴的话，他将会不太满意地失望了。尽管他抬起他的下巴，尽可能的直直地凝视着Erik并不是最聪明的主意。Erik已经足够生气了。

 

“没什么可谈的？”他又往前走了一步，虽然他至少应该先松开他的手。这或许会有些益处，因为他的面颊颜色是那么的深同时眼睛中闪烁着疯狂的光芒。他的瞳孔放得很大以至于只能看到窄窄的一圈颜色。“我并不同意。”

 

“真新奇。”

 

Erik忽略了他的讽刺。“我们该讨论的事实是，如果你是别的什么人话，我早就已经下令把你处决了。”

 

是的。确实是这样的。有人已经端上了茶，因为这将会是一个很长的谈话。

 

Erik现在离他非常的近，他向前靠着把他们的身体贴在一起——他有着该死的磁力，他靠的太近了使得Charles向后躲避着以至于脊椎发出抗议的咯吱声，他的肘部已经向后撑在了桌子上因为压力太大而出现了淤青。但他的手掌下有一层皮质，这使得Erik靠的这么近的事实和他的怒火变得稍微能够忍受了。半个小时之前，他们还在花园里缠绵在一起。上帝啊。上帝啊。“那就说吧。”他的声音几乎听不到，但是Erik的靠的太近所以他听到了。

 

“就像你对Raven做的。”

 

操。好吧。如果Erik如此确信这是他做的——那么，就是他做的吧。

 

“Charles，你真是幸运——”

 

“现在这种情况下我没什么好幸运的。”

 

“——很明显我爱你胜过你爱你的妹妹。”

 

这不公平。事情并不是这样的。爱掩盖了大量的罪恶，但并不是所有的，而Raven所做的......Moira不该得到那样的结果。她被夹在了敌对的双方中间，而或许这是他的错，但他不能让Raven就这样安然脱身。“你竟敢——”

 

Erik在他说出更多的之前一把抓住了他的头发。“别犯蠢了。你知道我永远都不会下令处决你，而你正是在利用这点。”

 

并没有这么的——但也只是因为这种可能性从未发生过。一个死亡宣判？情况似乎没那么极端，但更多是直接与他和Erik有关。

 

“放开我。”再这样下去他会秃的。Erik这样抓着他的头发摇晃他真的很疼，或许看起来只是小而简短的动作。就像抓着一只狗的脖子摇晃它。很羞耻。

 

为了挣脱出来，他把手臂伸直把手掌抵在Erik的脸上，如果必须的话给他一掌或者抓他一下——但是Erik在最后一刻把他翻转了过去，使得他的手腕火辣辣的疼。猛地一推使得他往前倒去，脸狠狠的砸在桌子上。尽管这样，他仍紧抓着手里的皮带——而这一点问题都没有，当Erik紧压着他身体的一侧时，把抓着皮带的那只手塞在了视线看不到的地方，由于Erik完全的体重而一直保持在那里。Erik一点儿也不超重——他甚至可以说是相反的状况——但他的身上有足够的肌肉使他有足够的重量。这重量足够把他压制在那里。

 

“放开你？就这些吗，Charles？你觉得你有权利命令我？你破坏了我和Emma Frost之间操蛋的联盟而你仍然觉得自己很适合命令我。所以，不。我不会放手的。我会一直抓着你直到你把和她谋划的所有事情事无巨细地告诉我。”

 

“你真是疯了。”

 

这并不是真的。他固执，不好对付，不愿意接受他人的态度，但是他没有疯。

 

一串暗黑的笑声从Erik的嘴中流淌出来。“我或许真的疯了。但是我知道一件事情：人口数量很勉强才能保持稳定，而人类和变种人之间的关系从未如此紧张过。这个世界需要一个强有力的领导者，否则就会爆发混乱。你想稳坐Westchester，在遥远的North远离世间的纷争，但是我更加了解，Charles，我不会看着更多的我们的同类就这样被屠杀。我不会看着这个世界发疯并毁掉它仅剩的一切，仅仅是因为你不能接受我们改变。自然给人们生存的空间是有原因的，而是时候让你意识到你和人类适用于什么。”

 

“下地狱吧。”

 

“亲爱的，我已经在那儿了。你觉得我喜欢生活在一个你我如此敌对的世界？我希望你在我这一方。我爱你——上帝啊，我那么爱你，爱得我这么疼——”他收紧了手指，几缕头发离开了Charles的头皮，“但是直到你了解一个大家各据其地，各有其法的系统——直到你发现这有多么的无用之前，你都会一直像这样尝试。所以我需要自己把事情纠正，而当我结束的时候，当它奏效的时候，或许你就明白了。”

 

他真是疯了如果他觉得——如果用暴力强行改变——不——“我说了，下地狱吧。”而他开始猛的挣扎，用肘部向后攻击Erik，朝他的胸口撞去。猛地一击——这是他所需要的一切。

 

而他做到了。

 

那一下打在了Erik一边的锁骨上，没有直接打在他的伤口上但已经足够接近了。这或许比直接击中伤口更好，因为这种力道的打击可能会使他缝线的伤口崩开。但是，只要这样，Charles就可以翻过身来，他的指甲在木头上刮过，腿挣扎着，而他终于转了过来，向Erik的方向猛地踢去。

 

这一脚直直的踢上了Erik一侧的大腿，直撞上肌肉。这样狠踢上很疼，但是这样做值了，Erik双膝跪地发出疼痛的哼声，而且，因为必要，放开了他抓了一把的头发。他只有一个胳膊来让自己保持平衡，因为另一只手被固定在胸前。

 

这是重大的胜利。加油，思考。他不能即把Erik当做他的丈夫也当作他的敌人，而现在他是他的敌人，所以思考。他的弱点是什么呢？利用他的弱点，该死的。

 

加油，加油......。

 

“我不——”紧抓着皮带，如果他要这么做，那么最好现在开始。“我从来都不想——”这样。

 

任何这些事。

 

但这又有什么意义呢？当他抽打Erik时这一点意义都没有了。Erik何时向他报复已经不重要了。别的也不重要了——上帝啊，当他们争斗着，把世界撕裂， Erik何时打开Westchester的大门已经不重要了。他们的婚礼不重要了，而在他的手腕上留下印记的连结也没有意义了。

 

他想要的在现在看来就像是一个孩子做的梦。如此的天真？不。很感谢，但还是不要了。这种想法只会使他允许自己去接近Erik：他把他引向了连结。

 

Erik是一个征服者，无论他还是别的什么——否认这点没有意义。是的，他是一个爱配偶到宠溺的地步的丈夫，但是Erik——Erik有他的处事方式，十五年前仿佛没有什么能阻止他，而世间所有的爱——一个连结——并不会改变这些。这会是一个怎样的世界？

 

但是Erik——

 

用一跟腰带环住Erik的脖子并拉紧，直到再也拉不动了，把Erik绞死，一个如此爱他且曾和他一起并肩战斗的人——就好像是一拳打向他自己的胸膛，令他感到窒息。而......我的什么在你的身体里呢，嗯，共有的对暴力的爱好？哦，上帝啊，这一点都不好笑。但是......他也把Erik的头撞向了桌子，但是血肉和骨头撞击木头发出的恶心声音撞上了墙壁并在他的头顶环绕。这——或许这就是他的眼泪上涌并在他的眼内灼烧的原因。伤害Erik真是糟透了。它在诱惑着他，诱惑他向悲伤投降并环抱着Erik哭泣，在那里他会得到稳固的支持，被环抱着，被爱着——同时被迫着遵从一套错误的规则。一切都在疼痛，但是他抓紧他的头拉了下来，把他的脸埋在他的头发里并使他背对着他，当Erik仅用他大腿的力量向前挣扎时紧紧地抓住他，而唯一完好的那只手忙于阻止脖子上腰带的收紧。但是他已经失去了方向，蹒跚着，而空气中血液的味道越来越浓。

 

他们一起蹒跚着。如果Erik有两只完好的手臂，他就可以把肘部后击使胳膊派上用场。但是他没有。他做不到。所以他们环抱得更紧了，紧到皮带勒进了他的手掌，随着Erik的拉动而逐渐下滑，而他只是抓的越来越紧，越来越紧，越来越紧。必然的，他手掌中的骨头裂开。但是这一切都值了。

 

“放手吧。”他在Erik的头发里咕哝着。这不是为了他自己的恳求。只有Erik停止反抗，这一切才会结束的更快。这不比带来如此巨大的伤害。

 

对于他们双方来说都是。

 

但是Erik没有放手。他像他原来那样抗争着，拼尽全力，带着那种使Charles彻底迷恋的那种坚定决心，在Erik觉得自己面临挑战时做出每一个动作时都能看到。能在剑术训练中看到，能在他和Charles的搏斗训练上看的，在战场上——这一切都是他感到窒息并由于永远都不能得到满足的渴望而颤抖。

 

如果他不曾渴望Erik——

 

如果不是他现在仍然渴望Erik......。

 

他们的身体在一起的动作仿佛是扭曲的、邪恶的舞蹈，Erik猛踩他的脚后跟想要踩到他的一只脚，并向后猛击他的头部——虽然动作很慢，低效率的且分不清方向——想要击中Charles的鼻子，而当他没有做到时，Erik开始带着他们移动，向后退着直到他找到了一面墙。他猛地撞向那面墙，一次又一次，他们二人的骨头都在咯咯作响并把空气撞出了他们的肺部。喘息着，Charles咬紧牙关并——哦，这是他的指甲，被皮带的摩擦拽掉了。

 

如果他能再坚持一小会儿——Erik就不能再继续了。

 

好痛。救命。Erik，这样好疼——但Erik是正在疼痛着的人。伤害着他自己。伤害着他们两个。现在连结又能有什么好处呢？它并不能阻止他把Charles向墙上挤去，把他向上面撞去，一次又一次，想要伤害他直到他放手。但是......他能感受到Erik的思想在反抗他的，因为撞击而变的缓慢而晕眩——感谢上帝——但是继续尝试，和过去一样，打开大门关闭他的思想，撕裂他的思想直到他看不见并无法反抗。

 

这不起作用。

 

只需要再久一些。

 

由于Erik的头部撞击使他的鼻子出血，那些血液黏黏的，滴落在他的手臂上；手上也有，就滴落在皮带穿过他们并把他们摩擦得红肿，隔开他们的肌肤的地方。可这都没有听到Erik喘息的呼吸声更糟，但是看到残害的身体上的证据已经足够糟糕了。

 

而他们的连结——它在尖叫。在他们两个之间，他们不顾一切地用怒火，疯狂和恐惧点燃了它，任何可以把他们之间的连结用恐惧和背叛包围的东西。Erik努力地想要抓到他，但是他太糊涂了，而且......。

 

他的意图感觉起来不太对。

 

Erik正在撞击着他，但是，即便是现在，他也不想真正地伤害他。虽然他的大脑因为撞击而变得晕眩，如果Erik想要达成和他所追求的一样的目标的话，他早就会放弃动作的精确度了，他会直撞向那面墙而不考虑会导致什么。当他的头部受伤并无法这么做时他可以不麻烦去考虑精确度。他就会用尽全力的猛击。

 

但他并没有这么做。

 

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”他在Erik的头发里喘息着，忽略嘴里的咸味，划过他嘴唇的的湿意和他眼中的刺痛。“我爱你——并不想——”

 

这些。这个世界。

 

如果这世界上只有他们两个人，没有所谓的政治......

 

这花了些时间，但是，终于，向着墙上的撞击变得越来越无力，而Erik的膝盖终于弯曲了；他坠了下去，当撞击到地面时骨头与木板重重地撞击。不过，这很快，小小的幸运，当他倒下时他就不动了，向侧面划去，即使当Charles依旧持续勒着他。如果Erik是在假装......

 

而他不是。

 

“Erik？”上帝啊。Erik。Erik......

 

腰带滑出他的手掌带来疼痛，带着沉闷的声响掉在地上，就在Erik的身体旁边并就留在了那里，被血液沾染了颜色，全然无害得就好像Erik仍把他围在腰间，发挥着它原本的职责。

 

曾经，他曾经准备好杀了Erik。他拿到了一把刀，他已经准备好了，但是......那并不代表着他仔细考虑过这个情况——并没有考虑过事情会变成什么样。任何Erik躺在地上是什么样子的概念都是空想，由空想的颜色和无法反映现实的形状组成。并不比看着一幅画好并悬挂在墙上的图画更加真实。这并不是现实。

 

这才是现实。

 

Erik四肢摊开躺在地上的样子并不像他自己。他看起来太脆弱了，或许比他妈妈被杀之后到逃跑之前和Shaw在一起的日子更脆弱。他的下巴线条看起来总是很强硬，宽肩窄腰。他的双眼紧闭，遮住了锐利的目光，但是他的外表仍和原来一样，他健壮的胳膊，修长的腿——就是那个Erik。他见过Erik战斗，见过他放松时的样子；他了解他那露出太多牙齿的笑容，也准确的知道当Erik很疲劳但仍被许多无聊的事情烦扰时皱眉的样子。

 

他不应该是这样的。他不应该受伤成这个样子......

 

跪下身子，他把手撑在Erik的脑袋旁边并小心地把自由的那只手卡在Erik的下巴下面。

 

脉搏稳定而强壮，紧挨着他的指尖跳动着。

 

杀了他。杀了他，然后权利的空缺将会变得势不可挡。但是......Westchester最重要的人已经获得了自由，有可能情况会被控制住，他自己可以接过皇位，把被夺走的权利重还给各个地区。如果他现在杀了Erik，他会重新得回他心灵感应的能力，而且，是的，人们可以通过植入物和屏蔽器来躲开他，但是这样就已经足够了。他能够使这一切发生。

 

但是......Erik。

 

放在Erik下巴之下的手的手指松开了，向上伸去轻抚着Erik的脸颊。肘部快速的一顶使他偏向一侧，脸朝着Charles摔了下来：Erik的嘴巴因为摔落而微微张开，没有过去一直紧绷的肌肉的限制，柔软而微张，比他任何清醒的时候看起来都温柔。

 

要想杀了Erik，他就要看着这张脸——但不管怎样他都要这么做。他有很多种杀了他的方式：划开他的喉咙，掐死他，用烟窒息他，但是，无论是什么方式，总归这都是Erik。

 

Erik，他抱着他亲吻他，爱着他，几分钟之前他还和他在花园中做爱，他不喜欢白酒却钟情于红酒，并且希望他的第一个孩子能和他的繁育者一样是一个小战略家。Erik，他的丈夫，他的监狱看守，一个深深地从根本上被误导了的人——一个他的存在会伤害数千其他人的人。

 

Erik。

 

只是Erik。

 

但他也不只是Erik。如果他可以的话，那么这一切都不会发生。

 

“对不起，”他轻声说道，对于一个理应成为王者的人真是可悲而令人作呕，他应该比这更强。在这里，跪在给他纹身并夺走他所有的好日子的人身前，却只是纯粹的软弱。

 

这次杀戮，将是以命换命。

附近没有刀。Erik的剑放在桌子上，它是在今天的早些时候被扔在那里的。Charles独自一人在屋子里时，Erik从不会把剑单独留下来，但是，当他们两个人在屋子里时，他看起来像没有任何担心的样子。他过去从未有担心的理由。他们过去每晚都睡在一起，而Charles从未显露出想要刺杀他的念头。毫无疑问，当Erik不在的时候把剑锁起来是为了防止Charles自杀。

 

但是那把剑现在就在那里，而Erik失去了意识。如果他手法干净利落，Erik可能什么都感觉不到......

 

那么，划开他的喉咙？不。不——他划过Erik下巴上的皮肤，手指被硬硬的胡茬所阻滞。他自己的胡子，当他忘了刮时就会长得足够长，虽然他有一头棕发，但他的胡子是红色的：唯一一次他和Erik在颜色上相配了，而且，虽然，这并不准确。但是基因就在那里，他们的任何一个孩子都有很大的可能是红发。

 

孩子们，是的。他可能现在正怀着孕，并且几周后就无法掩盖了。而如果他有了孩子——他该告诉这孩子些什么呢？告诉他他杀了他的父亲？

 

他缓缓地呼气，用另一只手紧握着Erik的肩膀。

 

让他窒息而死吧。这样不会搞得一团糟。当有人鼓起勇气来找Erik的时候，他会安静地四肢摊开在地板上。当一切结束的时候他或许会在Erik的头下垫一个枕头，让他就躺在地板上，被柔软的亚麻布包围着。

 

但是——他呼吸的声音仍在回响，在那些Erik蜷在他身旁的日子，抱着他，他们的胸膛一起起伏着。Erik的呼吸总是舒适地骚动着他的头发——他总会颤抖，虽然Erik比一个火炉还要暖和——并且Erik总是挨得很近，亲吻着他的皮肤和发际线。如果他不用枕头遮挡的话，他听到的呼吸声会更大，几乎是在喊叫。

 

那么，不使他窒息而死呢。

 

猛地折断他的脖子或许会更快。但是......当他这么做的时候他需要接触Erik。不——这——他做不到。不。就是做不到。

 

那么事情就是这样，不是吗？他是一个不能为这个世界做他该做的事的懦夫，因为他深爱着他的丈夫。Erik曾经说过什么？他希望，当事情发展到这一步时，就——他说的什么来着？希望你无法做到。就是这些。他就是这样说的。

 

看起来他的愿望就要实现了。

 

但这仍会引发战争。他将对战Erik。如果他赢了，而Erik被他俘虏了将会是怎样的呢？他可以对Erik做出Erik曾对他做的事情，把他锁起来，逼迫他顺从于他并不相信的思想体系。这样他们可以拥有一群孩子，在他们不被允许出房间的监护人身边长大，和现在他们的家庭状况正好相反。

 

事情不会这样结束的。

 

就常识而言——当然，忽略他没能做到的，而他能做的只剩很少。在这种情况下战争胜利的几率很小。如果他们能收回North，或许就足够了——然后做什么呢？他将统治那里，并在余生中都忽视他的连结？令人遗憾他能否做到。或许签订一个和平条约，需要他——做什么？回到Erik的身边？并在余生中扮演一名居家的繁育者的角色？

 

事情到底要如何才有完美的收场？

 

直白的说，事情能够结束都可以说是一种奇迹，而不是暴力地夺取他们二人的生命。当事情没有圆满结束时，这只会是短暂的暂停。

 

所以，该怎么做呢？呆在这里等Erik醒过来并不是不可以。如果他道歉Erik会原谅他的，或许在这之前，当Erik看到他留在这里时就会原谅他。

 

而事情就会像原来一样发展。

 

不，这也不是一个合适的选项。

 

那么，最后一个选项——唯一的选项：如果他可以逃离Genosha，并和计划的一样与Frost、她的伙伴以及Ororo碰面，他们或许会把他带回North。值得期望他们可以攻占South，然后他们将会尝试，抗争......

 

而这会使他不像一开始显得一样是个永远不该得到王权的胆小鬼。他们是对的，他们都是对的。作为一个繁育者，他从来都不应该......

 

但是Erik仍不会杀了他，这与性别无关。这——他吞下了喉咙间的肿块并摇了摇头，暴力地用袖子擦过他的脸颊。上帝啊，他在哭。他没有哭的理由。这一切必须发生，他必须用他该死的双腿站起来并度过这一切，他不能让Erik轻易获胜，他要在世界上建立一个人们可以不遵从Erik所推行的法律的地方。这就足够了。这一切必须发生。世界小小的一角，Erik触碰不到的一角——Erik永远无法接触到的他的一部分，无论他征服了什么别的。

 

把双手平撑在地板上，他抓到了皮带并尽量小心点把Erik翻为正面朝上。任何在军队中呆过一段日子的人都知道如何以多种方式捆住一个人：用一根皮带几乎是令人发笑的简单。当Erik醒过来时，他会在短时间内无法移动。

 

除非他大声求救。

 

因为被自己的繁育者击倒并捆成一团而大声求救，对他的自尊会是巨大的侮辱，但是Erik会这么做。当事情重要时他很实用主义，就像在这种情况下。这种情况下他个人并不会觉得这是侮辱，因为他知道自己的繁育者并不是大部分人所设想的无用而柔弱。

 

而当他醒来发现自己的束腰带塞在自己的嘴里并在后颈打了个结，这想法并不会使他感觉更好。

 

但是，不幸的是，他将会很快恢复意识。直白的说，他现在还没醒来已经是个奇迹了，而当Erik醒来并确定自己在哪儿之后，想要控制他的心灵感应者并把Erik的思想传送给所有在附近的意识并不难。他并不需要把Charles的思想完全反转过来：他只需要利用他的天赋并用他拖延时间。或许他的大脑仍会因为撞击桌面而找不准方向，但这并不保险。

 

但是......

 

但是。总有一个“但是”。在这种情况下，这是个令人恐惧的选项，足以使他的双手颤抖得难以扣紧最后一个结，并使他向前倾去，把他的前额压在Erik的脸颊上。从一个失去意识的人身上寻求安慰可怜至极，但是......这是他的意识。切断他的知觉就像噩梦，就像小时候他在噩梦中见到的。看的到世界却并不能真正地感受它——这前景萦绕在他的心头，是他永远不能真正摆脱的恐惧。

 

他仍会和过去一样使用抑制剂。

 

当他把这个给Moira的时候她看起来害怕极了，但这是一个他永远不会后悔的决定。她是唯一一个能被信任帮他保管这个东西的人，并在他产生需求时阻止他。它只是备用，永远都不应该是必须。在Moira死后，他还有许多别的要考虑，而把这种权利交给别人——这对于一个悲伤的内心来说太过了。再等一会儿永远都是个他内心的答案。再等一会儿，他会把它交给一个可信任的人。

 

今天，他先把它放在自己身上。

 

但是想要做到这些，他需要先站起身来。站起来，站起来......他把一只手放在地上向上推。好痛。如果不是他几分钟之前撕掉了一片指甲这一切或许会更简单。他的指尖承受了太多压力。好吧，只用腿站起来也一样。

 

当他站起来的时候，他已经在蹒跚了——但至少他已经朝着门的方向了。虽然，仍有问题——总会有一个问题——问题是......他应该随身带些什么。他的意识应该充足，但是准备好一个武器也不会有什么伤害。他父亲的剑就挂在床柱上，但当他脑子迟钝的时候，很多东西都能发挥相同的作用。

 

那么，就拿Erik的剑吧。

 

一次，两次，然后再一次——他把他的手指蜷成拳头。去啊，去啊——就在那儿，就在他的手掌下面。Erik的剑对于他来说有点大，但是它足够用了，而且它还有剑鞘和腰带，多么称手。他几乎已经做到了，只要他掌控了自己的手腕并——

 

手掌下布料刷过的手感短暂地吸引了他的注意力。Erik的睡衣，一定是Erik在什么时候丢在那里，无意的，迫切的因为一天的开始想要摆脱它，可能因为受伤的手臂而泄着气。他总是这样。这件衣服和他闻起来一样，也像他一样的诱惑：把衬衫放在他的鼻子前面，他大力地吸气。

 

他该把它留在那儿的。他没有带着它的理由。它只是一个不必要的放纵。

 

但无论如何他把他塞在了剑鞘和他的臀部之间，并且最终——最终——蹒跚着向门口走去。说实话，比新生的的小马驹更糟糕。别人几乎会觉得他过去从不需要作重要的决定。

 

在Moira死后他曾像这样走路：因伤心而喝得大醉，走路不稳到需要用手撑在墙上，足足冷静了十分钟，他才能够走出门并宣告皇后的死讯。

 

那种时候在此时并不珍贵。

 

幸运的是，此时等在门边的人并没有在等待指令。他们是否听到了这场争斗也是个问题——除非他们很可能听到了。并不是说他和Erik过去没有朝着对方咆哮过，而发出的那些声音，向墙上撞之类的——那些护卫现在或许已经习惯了。并没有到这种程度，但是这已经不会使他们感到惊讶了。他们或许把这错当成了性爱。或者，他们一开始就不关心。

 

Erik可能正在谋杀他，而那些侍卫不会做任何事情来阻止他。

 

美妙的预期。

 

这样想着使他使用能力掌控侍卫们的思想变得稍微容易了一些。这并不是很有趣——他们在想着午餐，在想着，哦，是的，屋内的混乱，还有——额，好吧，这并不使他感到荣幸。或者他宁愿是这样。虽然在Erik操他的时候他不可能真的看起来是这样的。如果他看起来那么好的话他最好职业从军。能提供这么好的服务，他们会支付给他一大笔钱的。

 

门边的侍卫敏捷地走过来，他们机械地进了房间并围在Erik的身边，眼神空白地盯着他，并没有确切的自主动机。一个建议，他把影响缩减成了这样。

 

当你们的国王醒来时把他敲晕。在保持有效的情况下尽量缩小伤害。只这样做一次。当他下次醒来的时候不要敲晕他。

 

就是这样。简单，一切都考虑到了。

 

而不容易的是什么呢？临走之前再看Erik一眼。

 

没人生就该如此无情。这和他晚上蜷缩着接近Erik的情况已经不一样了。肌肤的接触充满了生机，而Erik的温暖在他们之间渗透带着满满的舒适是不可能把他错当成一具尸体的。

 

就像这样，令人恐惧的简单。

 

而这样，比任何其他的都有用，使他终于可以转身离开了。

 

Erik会没事的。他会带着头疼醒过来，而侍卫们已经离开了。他会寻找Charles，他会愤怒，但是已经没有什么他能做的了，而很快他会发现自己忙于处理越狱所带来的麻烦。

 

真是恰到时机的混乱。Emma应该接受赞扬。

 

所有的这一切都讲得通，而这大部分都是真的。但是总有事情被忽略——而且，一只手撑在地板上，这并不容易被消除。因为Erik醒来要做的第一件事情是什么？不会是发怒或者让士兵寻找，他甚至不会去寻找。

 

他会向下去触摸连结。

 

他用牙齿厮磨着下嘴唇——疼痛是好的，疼痛使他清醒——Charles转开了门把手。不要想连结，不要考虑因为依赖抑制剂而切断连结的疼痛。

 

不要考虑这些。一直往前走。

 

而他确实这么做了。一步一步又一步。

 

没有人阻止他，在他们有机会阻止他之前更多的都是依靠威慑力。他必须十分努力地把所有人都屏蔽在范围之外，使他所在的走廊只有他一个人。

 

当他大约走到军械库走廊的一半时，连结的另一半开始有苏醒的信号。那感知恢复得很快，思想纤细的卷须尝试变得更稳固更清晰，却在它变得更牢固之前消失了，被他植入护卫思想中的命令掐断了。

 

把他留在那里，他把命令直接传入了护卫们的思想中。他可以命令他们在Erik醒来之后再把他打晕，但是对头部的重击一次比一次危险。实际上打破Erik的脑袋并不是令人开心的行为。

 

那么，继续往前走。如果他不想杀了Erik，那么他就需要离开，而他需要快一点，在Erik醒来之前。如果他在Erik醒来前一直监视着他，侍卫们会一直负责把Erik留在那里。在接下来的半个小时甚至更久没人会去找Erik：有他下的指令，没人敢去找他。

 

一切看起来都那么简单。或者他应该是，如果他的身上不是那么的疼。但是他正在做的事——在生理上并不是那么难。

 

但是这一切都不能解释为什么在滑进军械库时他在颤抖。上帝证明他的手在颤抖，太剧烈了以至于他几次试图抓住门把手都失败了，而他需要花一些时间在再次尝试之前呼吸一些空气，使他的手指环住门把手并用力地把它拉开。

 

军械库是一个很大的房间。堆满了对他一点用处都没有的武器。这里有大量的枪支，真是奇迹中的奇迹，虽然他们能使用的弹药很有限，而当枪支损坏的时候，他们没有替换的零件。Erik总是很擅长这件事，制造新零件。这是Erik在一开始要他随身携带一把枪的原因——而且他用枪比用剑更熟练。有Erik在他需要的时候为他提供弹药也是额外的好处。

 

因为偏好的作用他很快伸手拿到了一把手枪和一个腋下手枪套。很好。这样就足够了。那里有成打甚至数盒的弹药，还有可以用来装它们的麻袋。

 

那么，现在，最后一件事情。

 

就在军械库的尽头，几乎是视线之外的地方，是他一开始来这里的目的。任何不是来寻找它的人都会错过，而他们理应错过。那里有一列厢式储藏柜——平淡无奇，装满了抹布，光泽剂，奇怪的东西和杂物。但是就在那里，在最右边盒子的最角落里，在背面有一个小小的金属门栓。

 

滑动下面的门闩——他的手指仍触碰着它——然后用力地拉，木头会变松，打开后面隐藏在墙中的一个柜子。里面没有任何令人惊叹的东西，只是他手掌抓住的东西才重要。

 

而他希望他一辈子都不要有机会穿它。

 

真的，虽然，就现在来说希望对他没有一点益处。这世界会因此有什么不同呢？

 

世界不会改变。很明显他不会变。如果会变的话，这个奇妙的东西看上去就不会如此的像一个王冠，它的存在只是为了嘲笑他。它是银质的，没有什么特别复杂的的地方——只是一个薄薄的银质头带，被分成四个部分，使他可以更方便的把它戴在头上。最重要的一部分，是他拿起的银制圆盘。他们并没有那么大，大概只有一英尺大小，而且它们很薄，但他们以其独特的方式带着不详。

 

这......一点都不令人愉快。

 

归结所有他应该抱有感激之心的东西——带上心灵感应头盔的疼痛不会在列表的顶端。虽然，这本应该疼痛。带着这个既不自然也令人恐惧，而这是对它公正的评判，当他把第一个圆片放在他右边的太阳穴上，如细钉子一般的感觉刺入他的皮肤加重他的不安。钉入的感觉并不深，只是触动了他的第一层皮肤，但是肯定不是像按摩一样舒适。就像只是用针刺穿他的第一层肌肤，他不会流血，而第二个圆片也没有什么区别，而且——哦，好吧，没必要退缩。

 

这些天来他的身体已经很开始倾向于听他的话了。

 

但是如果它不听呢？他会为了纠正这个做一切必须做的。“必须”包括了用一圈金属带环绕着金属圆盘，因它的撞击而颤抖，磁化，放在合适的位置，增添一层新的保护。

 

保护从未如此地感觉像是镇压。而当世界变得安静时就显得不那么像了：他一直都是只有打开自己才能听到他人的想法，从他学会建立屏蔽开始。世界并不总在他的大脑中。很不幸的是，这意义并不大，当那些他不应得到的信息正从内部敲打着他的头颅。被困住，他的思想无处可去。

 

而他们之间的连结......

 

消失了。就是这么简单。好吧，不，不是这么简单。它没有消失。它就在那里，但是只有他的那一端，另一端被切断了，而无论因为他是否失去意识，Erik一定正在颤抖着。他的皮肤仿佛正在逃离。想要蠕动的渴望正使他感到超载，被错误地带离了方向，像数千只莽撞的昆虫在他的皮肤之下爬行。

 

Erik——想要感受——去感知Erik——想要去感知——

 

他不应该。渴望Erik回来——最终他真的疯掉了吗？

 

谁又能说的明白呢？过去的几个星期，他已经半疯了。

 

渴望着他回来——是错误的。所以，重来一次：转向朝着门口，继续走。他有一件衬衫，一把剑和一把枪，而他知道离开 Westchester的密道。Erik也知道，鉴于他能感受到墙壁中的金属，但是现在这几乎不能称之为问题了。问题在于出了城墙之后，偷到一匹马并不会十分麻烦。他在Erik发现之前就可以骑马逃离，并在Erik有机会追踪他之前躲藏在反政府军中。然后，放了那匹马，它会自己找到回家的路，聪明的人也说不出他走了哪条路。

 

很简单。

 

所以：就是，继续，向前走。

 

走吧，不要再往回看。


	31. Chapter 31

九个月后

他有时会和Moira谈话，在她死的那天晚上也谈了。当然，不是真的她——她已经死了，她的死一定只是他最疯狂的想象——但越是想念她，她就越在他的脑海中挥之不去。这就是读心的副作用——又或者说是他自己的问题。可能由于这种读心和Frost的不同，因此，向她询问一下自己应该加强还是拒绝这种联系的想法也没有那么吸引人——就算是在必须知道的时候也不想知道。

 

但是对于他来说，那些离开了的人的形象依然在他脑中萦绕，肆虐在他的意识中。大多数人会把这个叫做“回忆”，但是对他来说不止是回忆。挑起一段记忆对他来说很容易，而且如果他愿意，他可以直接沉溺于他的大脑中。对于一个孩子来说，这是一个可怕的潜力。它有着无限的可能，虽然他已经有数年没有在意过了，但是它现在又卷土重来——毫不意外的，在它最不受欢迎的时候回来了。

 

David现在已经差不多一岁半了，已经成长到了蹒跚学步、可以用他新获得的探索能力来威慑整个家的年龄。他甚至开始牙牙学语了。感谢上帝，Westchester的保姆已经回来了。David行为到目前为止还在控制之下，但是在未来几个月就不一定了。

 

是的，就在这几个月中，就像炸弹爆炸的倒计时似的——或者说正如Ororo所认为的那样。

 

“对不起，你说什么？”

 

这不是Ororo会想到的办法。如果她没有只带着一个不那么清楚的提醒就进入他的帐篷的话，这事就不会发生了。这不完全是她的错——任何人都会错认为他含混的声音是进入帐篷的许可——虽然是发生了，但是他并不能一直对她隐瞒下去。她比Frost好多了。Frost是会发怒的。

 

在这个方面，她可能是公正的。在这种愚蠢的事情方面。

 

“你已经听得很清楚了。”他咕哝道，伸手把David从地上抱起来，又把玩具船从他嘴里拿出来。David这几天总是在啃东西。更糟糕的是自从他开始自己走路以后，他就可以自己去找新玩具，而不是等着别人拿给他。

 

“怎么回事——”

 

“就是那些平常的事。”

 

“可是——”

 

“关于四个月之前的事。”

 

“天啊，Charles，你不是认真的吧。”

 

Ororo 并没有问孩子的父亲是谁，虽然她肯定知道了。上帝保佑她。以目前的情况来讲，几乎没有在军队外的人会知道，但是只要是知道所有信息和有逻辑记忆的人，都会把这些零碎的点拼到一起的。从技术上来说这没什么值得羞耻的，但如此令人同情，在不到几个小时的时间里把腿张开——

 

她很善良，没有去评价，这样就够了。

 

Ororo捏了捏她的鼻梁。“你怀孕了。Charles。”“过不了多久就藏不住了。”

 

“那你准备怎么办？”

 

他耸耸肩，David在他膝盖上蹦跳着。他不是没有没有考虑过，但是当它真正来临的时候，也不是那么好对付的。当然了，其实有的是……办法。但是在如此脆弱的一个世界里，如果他的行为被发现只有极少数的几个人愿意赦免他。很多人想要的是他的血。请Hank帮忙办些事也是要冒着不被他原谅的风险。

 

更关键的是，他意识到打掉孩子是错误的。

 

太快了。这事就不该发生的。但是…… 这是个孩子。他的肚子已经隆起来了，虽然只有一点点，但也足够明显。孩子就在那里面，在很久以前，当他和Moira在夜晚谈话的时候，他就开始告诉她关于孩子，也关于David的事情，还有他的两个孩子将会一起玩耍，还有他将会带他们去的地方，他会为他们所做的一切…… 

 

一旦他怀孕了——一旦他能感觉到胎儿了——他就永远不会有机会了。他并不想要第二个孩子。无关乎想要孩子、或者说想成为父亲的事。想要孩子和愿意有另一个小生命来搅乱他的现实生活也不是一回事。

 

“看时间已经——Charles，这太疯狂了。”

 

毫无疑问，时间是很残酷的。“我知道。我们刚刚重建起了Westchester的边境，我知道现在的情况处于僵局。但是——”

 

Ororo叹了口气，开始不加掩饰地盯着他。她很擅长用她那双深情的眼睛传达信息。这就是某人看到太多事情以后的结果。至于他的眼神，可能没什么不同。“任何一天——你知道的。任何一天都有可能，Lehnsherr会再次到达我们的边疆。我们不知道他下一步的动作。”

 

“现在刚刚四个月多一点。可能离显怀还有一个来月——”

 

“肯定不够。而且如果Lehnsherr发现了——”

 

“那么我敢打赌，他会和你得出一样的结论。没关系，他不能简简单单地就绕到敌后，把我从帐篷里揪出去的。”

 

“你想让他揪？”

 

怎么回事？David肯定感受到他一瞬间的不适了——甚至不是通过他的思想传达出了抑制的感情——因为他的儿子把它拉回来了。David攀着他站起来，把手放在了Charles的脸颊上，把爸爸的脸拉下来靠近他的。“爸爸！疯了？”

 

不是这样。不过David现在还没有足够的关于表达“震惊”的词汇。“没有，宝贝儿。”他哽咽了，小心地把儿子的手从他脸上挪开——这样做并不容易，一边强迫自己给儿子一个微笑，再握住他的手，与感情所产生的尖利的噪音做着斗争。如果他担心该如何隐藏情绪的话，事情会变得更糟。

 

抑制剂带来的好处有点少，而且相隔太远，但是很快就在他们其中的一个人身上起效了。

 

“你穿的是他的睡衣。”Ororo几乎是内疚地指出这一点。

 

老天。这不——不公平——

 

但是这些天哪有什么公平？

 

“你怎么不说我就是穿了大一号的衬衣而已？”

 

虽然他及时把袖子卷起来了，但是它们很快又滑了下来，长长地盖住了他的手。这件衬衣是他当时能找到的最像拥抱的东西，包裹在织物的褶皱中简直是一种安慰。

 

Ororo叹了口气，又开始凝视他，天知道她的眉毛怎么能挑那么高呢？David肯定不知道，他正在开心地拍手尖叫着，向Ororo伸出他的胳膊和胖乎乎的小手。“Roro!”

 

真是个机灵孩子。谁看到他都会开心地笑的。是了，太好了：Charles把David递给Ororo，露出了一个发自内心的微笑。

 

“你还拿了他的剑，虽然对你来说有点太大了。”Ororo补充道，但是当她接过David、托着他的胳肢窝把他放到她的腿上的时候，脸色已经柔和了许多。她坐的椅子比Charles坐的床略微高一点，不过David似乎对这个高度更满意，他把下巴搭在Ororo的肩膀上开始环视房间。他越来越胆大，很快他就把小手按在了Ororo的肩膀上，撑着自己从她的大腿上站起来，试图越过她的脑袋看东西。

 

Ororo由着他去了，手扶着他的腰让他站稳，让他能从一个新角度来看世界。“你总是穿这件衬衣睡觉。一开始我还想着可能和气味有关系，但是你都洗过那么多次了——”

 

“不关气味的事。”气味根本证明不了什么。只是因为……这是Erik的衣服。

 

“你想回家吗，Charles？”

 

“我就在家里。Westchester就是我家。”他抓住了军毯的边，毯子是暗灰色的、不太薄的，把它推到了一边，他在床垫上向后滑了几寸。

 

“但是很多人会说有守卫者在的地方才是繁育者的家。”

 

“在那个时期大多数人都被迫服从于Shaw。你真的要跟我争论大多数人说正确就是正确的吗？”

 

她乐了，因为David，他现在显然迷上了她的嘴，不停地用胖乎乎的小手指戳她的脸颊，拼命想让她不停地发出声音。Ororo，如此可爱的姑娘，用空闲的那只手捉住他的小手，在把他放回到腿上之前逗得他开心地尖叫。“他们说，一个被抑制了的连结会把你逼疯的。”

 

“不管你说的‘他们’是谁，他们貌似没有注意到。有时候伴侣们不会同时死去的。”

 

啊，有所突破：她笑了。“很幽默。不过我觉得你就是想他了。”

 

Erik.

 

难以想象，总有一天，他是多么的——并不是想要回到从前什么的，不是，不要一边守着锁住门一边独自承受压力——但是……可能是一次见面，一段没有被绳子捆着、没有愤怒、没有痛苦的时光，可以和Erik坐在一起聊天，晚上睡一张床，不必遭受来着这个世界的任何一点虐待。

 

当他和丈夫成为对立的双方开始打仗的时候，这种愿景已经没有什么可能实现了。

 

“如果你抱他抱累了，你就叫Jean过来。”他建议道。最好先暂时逃避一下——非常管用。

 

Ororo很显然发现了他的逃避，但是在她的脸抽动了一下，也没有掩饰，就摇了摇头。“没关系，Jean正好可以休息一上午。”

 

可怜的Jean，总是得气喘吁吁地跟着一个充满活力的蹒跚学步的孩子后面。“你这话听起来好像我从来不让她休息似的。”他回答道，绽开了一个笑容。

 

她摆了摆手。“别瞎说。”David，这个被宠坏的小鬼头，把Ororo的摆手错当成了开玩的信号，他抓住她的手开始摇。“还得要多久我们才能说服你不带他去战略会议？我们都觉得你是不是把他挂在裤腰带上了。”

 

经过了和David分离之后，让David离开他的视线的想法是非常不愉快的，当然说不愉快只是最轻的程度。当然了，Jean是非常能干的。老实说，那女孩所拥有的力量，如果Frost没有在她身上施加屏障的话——总有一天，她就能控制自己的力量的范围了，但她现在还不能。她有着和她头发颜色一样火热的性格，除非她学会了自制，她是没法控制自己的力量的。他们得控制住她，然后那力量就不再是完全属于她的了。然而她是个可爱的姑娘——在这一点上，她几乎是一个成熟的女性了。只有十七岁，但她已经到了结婚年龄了，但是看到她在他的照顾下……十七岁还是如此年轻。她有的是时间，那么为什么要催她？养育一个她自己的孩子，结婚……。不必操之过急。增加人口数量又不是她一个人的责任。

 

话是这么说，但是Scott明显对她兴趣浓厚。

 

Jean和Scott的事情不会变糟，他会好好对她的。如果他欺负Jean，Alex会折腾他一辈子。Alex自己作为一个繁育者，不会代表任何别的东西——如果他愿意，他就可以成为一种不可忽视的力量。当然啦，天知道，他可能有足够的自我意识，如果他和Armando的分享行为并不代表什么的话。

 

“我不会责怪你，你知道的。”

 

Charles抬起眼睛，都要醉倒在她的凝视中了。这些天他总是从别人那里得到一半的平静心情，而且Ororo长于此道——在他无法控制自己的时候让他镇定下来。但是在这种情况下，她的眼神中的紧张情绪有点多了：只是有点多，她会缩小它们，以确保能够仔细观察他。

 

David不开心地撅着嘴哼哼。这种消极的情绪影响了他，他用一种普通孩子做不到的方法接受了它，开始变得有点慌了。当Ororo把他放下，他能够蹒跚地回到Charles身边的时候，这种感觉又被加强了，他的小脸因为皱着眉有点凹下去了，但是他用大大的蓝眼睛瞪着Charles，用一幅下定决心的表情接近他。“爸爸？”

 

感谢上帝，David不是他臆想出来的。他的脸部线条和Moira的脸如出一辙，他的头发会比Charles的头发更直。如果不是他的眼睛，他简直就是Moira的翻版。而这双眼睛的糟糕之处在于，即使是知道这是自己眼睛的翻版，Charles从来都无法拒绝对这双眼睛撒谎。David得到的远远超出他应得的部分。

 

例如现在，他毫不犹豫地把儿子在膝盖上颠上颠下，直到David开心地自己摇晃起来。“再来！再来！”是的，再来。

 

“想他又不犯法，Charles。”

 

当Ororo专注在一个话题上的时候，她不可能轻易改变它。Frost会一直拷问别人直到得到她想要的信息，但是Ororo的方法总是富有亲和力，但一样有力。不幸的是，对于他这样的人来说，她的策略非常有效。

 

“你知道，你可以说出来的，”他静静地回答，眼睛坚定地凝视着David。

 

“说什么？“

 

“Erik并没有那么坏。我所经历的一切，都在离你不远的地方。在这两个问题上你是对的。Erik在很多方面都被误导了，但他……真的爱我。他决不会——像Shaw一样——他不会……”

 

当Charles偶然抬头看着她的时候，发现她皱着眉头的。她的嘴角扭曲着，因为她若有所思地用牙齿咬着她的下嘴唇。“三百年是一段很长的时间。”她承认道，“但这不是一场竞争。整个系统都崩溃了，Charles，我们都经历了这一切——所有的，繁育者和守卫者都一片混乱——这证明有更大的问题。”

 

“我应该这么说的。”他拍着David的后背，把儿子放到地板上看着他蹒跚地朝一个滚到角落里的玩具走过去。对于一个经常和父亲一起东奔西走的孩子，生活在一个便携式帐篷中已经是很好的条件了，尽管如此，他还是积累了一个令人震惊的玩具大军。

 

“Lehnsherr这么对你可是大错特错了。”

 

这样率直的声明足以解除他的防备。他抬起头，严肃地眨着眼睛。

 

Ororo不再咬着嘴唇，她翘起腿，向前倾了倾身体，把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，开始看着他。“你可没有听到足够的证据。没有多少人会相信这一点，不过少部分人还是会说出自己想法的。从你的说法来看，我怀疑就算是Lehnsherr也觉得他对你所做的一切是正确的。但这并不能使它成为真理。”

 

“我没——”

 

“我和Shaw在一起差不多呆了三百年。”是的，她开始说话的时候脸色变得非常严肃，抹去了她脸颊上的温柔和眼神中的生命力。当Charles在Genosha找到被锁住的她的时候，她就是这副表情。“他按照自己的意图构建了这个系统，Charles：这个系统就意味着压迫。Shaw足够聪明，他知道是谁通过控制生育来控制着这个社会。他发现了一种可以让他自己处于统治的顶端，让每个人都听他的话。我不知道，可能上帝真的存在吧。甚至是在风暴之前，信仰就已经存在了。但是Shaw——他偷走了宗教，把它当成了自己的工具。在某种程度上，Lehnsheer和你一样是个受害者，但是社会——”她叹了口气。“Shaw创造了这个社会，Lehnsherr是在他的社会中制造出来的。”

 

Charles脸上的微笑让他看起来很脆弱，但在这种情况下他找不到其他合适的表达方法。“我们不都是吗？“

 

“我不知道。我并不愿意思考这个。我已经花了几个世纪去想它了，但是我不确定我喜欢这个答案。”

 

“比起Shaw你一定更喜欢Erik。”

 

她耸了耸肩。“在某些方面，他似乎已经……太理论化了。他就是一个排着长队的玩家中的一个，要对Shaw干出的那些事情作出回应。我对他这个人没什么概念。”

 

“他是个好人，不过是有点……偏激，我想是这样的。虽然他做事的动机很好，但执行的时候反而用了错误的方式。”

 

“你的意思是，他爱你这件事吗？”似乎任何人都可以嘲笑他，但是Ororo不会——这两件事并不太一样，她挑了挑眉，目光越过Charles看着David，他现在开心地抓住了墙角里的球，正情绪高昂地拍着它玩。“动机好，结果差吗？”

 

“我不知道。我根本不知道我是否真的了解这一切。他对我做出的这些——我从来没考虑过有人能把我毁到这种程度，而且还觉得他这样做是为了我的最高利益。”

 

她的嘴唇扯出一个苦涩的微笑。“从某种程度上说，Charles，我想我做成了一笔更好的交易。”

 

“此话怎讲？”

 

“Shaw不爱我，所以我可以恨他，而且我也从来没有质疑过这一点。在某种程度上，这种恨意是纯粹的。至于你——在试图解开的爱恨问题上依旧是一团乱麻。因为他不是像Shaw一样——说到底，他其实也没有伤害到你。”

 

这是所有话题中他最不想提起的……那些晚上让他睡不着的事情最好把他们抛在梦里，而且，随着时间的推移，他们有更紧迫的问题需要担心——那些Ororo并不希望从他内心深处所看到的所有的东西。她知道，因为她当时在场。但是被如此深入地了解——很可怕，就算是面对像Ororo这样好的姑娘，也让他想要后退，想要封闭内心，避开他和Erik乱成一团的关系。

 

“我应该告诉他吗？”

 

“告诉什么，关于你怀孕的事吗？不管怎样，他最后都会发现的。”

 

“我知道。”但被Erik知道这件事终究是很沉重的，而且没什么用。他用手指抓了抓头发——愚蠢，压力过大——但是在这个节骨眼上他愿意用任何办法让自己冷静下来。从他知道晨吐背后的确切原因的那一刻开始，他就无法冷静下来，就像是皮肤下有虫子在叮咬一样。

 

从某种程度上来说，他对Erik的想法是有意义的。怀孕的繁育者自然会更想要他们的监护人在他们身边。虽然它很有意义，但也不过是在风暴过后来自大自然的恶心玩笑而已。世界很危险，而繁育者非常珍贵：怀孕造成了脆弱性，而且为了保护孩子，这是与那位不被越来越笨重的体重所累的父亲保持密切联系的本能的权宜之计。

 

如果这就是所有的问题就好了……但是事情没那么简单。Erik刚走他就开始想念他了。这是在Shaw死后他第一次离开他。可能是生理方面的影响……但这并不妨碍他欣赏Erik的人格魅力，他的聪慧，他的幽默感——他的任何一点。这完全就是Erik。

 

这并不都是很难承认。他很早就得出这样的结论：如果情况不一样，他和Erik会是一对很好的伴侣。首先他们是朋友。这就是他们成为朋友的原因，和他们的友谊长存。

 

这不一样。他们之间的感情已经超越了友谊：就算是追溯到他们关系的开始，也只会把事情搅得更糟糕。

 

“如果他是从别人那里听到的话，”Ororo继续道，如果要形容她现在的声音，只有坚定二字，“你真的有想过他会怎么做吗？”

 

是啊，太可怕了。Erik并不是个头脑冷静的人。如果他发现了怀孕的事情……

 

在它带来更多的麻烦之前就处理掉它，比等到盖不住的那天再说要好太多了。

 

“Ororo，如果你不介意的话，你能叫Jean过来看着David吗？接下来你愿意的话，请把Emma Frost叫过来。”

 

Ororo的肩膀塌下来，沉默地从口中呼出一口气。Charles不知道她一直在屏着呼吸，但他没办法责怪她。毕竟现在世界上的大多数人都屏住了呼吸，等待着他和Erik下一步会有什么动作。“你要用Emma吗？我想——”

 

“我不会改主意了。但是我不相信她。她对你忠诚是因为你养育了她。她不会对我有同样的忠诚心的。”

 

不管Frost有多忠心耿耿，但她的忠心全部都属于那些她在乎的人，对别人却一点不剩。如果真的有需要，她会活剥了他的皮——他不需要读心就能看出这一点。她脸上的每个表情都在昭示着这一点，特别是她刻薄的微笑和在她眼中不自然的闪过的死亡气息。她和别人一点都不像——并非缺乏能力，而是在面对大多数人的情况下关于简单的能力运用。但是Ororo——她不需要真正了解这一点，也不需要期待看到这一点。Frost的这一切目的和意图都是为了她的孩子，她用了很长时间表示了对Ororo的坚定的忠心，才最终引起Ororo的注意。

 

“我知道。”Ororo承认道，微微倾斜着头表示认可。然后当这个动作保持得时间太长以至于有些拘谨的时候，她叹了口气，让自己保持着泰然自若的样子，而把疲惫抛在了身后。“我后悔带她回来了，你知道——不是因为她不是我生活中最棒的部分。她是。这么多年了，她是唯一让我感到幸福的存在。但是……看看她变成什么样子了。”

 

是的。但不是因为Ororo所做的任何事情。“它让她能够活下来。活着意味着总能有希望来把事情变得更好。”

 

“我也不确定我一直相信这一点。我也曾这样认为，当我找到她的时候，Shaw——”她举起手，用拇指和食指揉了揉太阳穴。“Shaw几乎没有注意到。他需要我的时候才会叫我过去，那个混蛋——他——“她吞咽了一下，“他很高兴我有个孩子可以抚养，一个有能力的孩子，但不是我的血脉，而且永远不会成为血亲。她也不会威胁他的统治。至于Shaw所关心的，我想应该是觉得孩子会长大，衰老，然后像大多数人一样死去。他一直这么认为，直到她长到十来岁……”

 

Ororo在这里停住了话头，紧绷着身体转向一旁，放在膝盖上的手握成了拳头。“我知道。”他简单地答道，然后礼貌地看向了一旁的David。

 

David已经把他的球放在了自己面前，让它滑落到地板上。幸好这是一个小球，如果David像球一样面朝地砸下去，球就会变得和一根刺没什么两样了。只要吃过一次亏，他下次就不会这样做了。

 

有些人会认为他应该阻止David，但是他并不喜欢娇惯孩子。在这重意义上，他不会阻止他儿子从错误中学习。他是个孩子，所以他会因为自己的不小心而擦伤和瘀伤。至于那些“儿子到了十几岁还得管”的想法？人气的要死的时候没有任何办法能让他缓和下来。想想Shaw那种把养女从母亲眼前拖出去的行为——那是他能干出来的事……就这样毫不在意地将她玷污……在别的地方也会有别的孩子，虽然Ororo和Frost都不知道在哪。

 

这是他们的权利。而且看着David，他不能相信他已经做出了如此多的改变。既然那个Frost家的孩子拒绝透露她的名字，那么他就没有任何理由改变这一点。

 

“Shaw的死是罪有应得。”他轻声说道，目光移回到Ororo身上。她盯着一个地方很长时间了，不管她在盯什么，这东西别人肯定看不到。“Erik做了那么多违背道德的事情，但他为世界作出的重大贡献，就是推翻Shaw的统治。我希望，为了我们大家的利益，Erik会留他一命，但是——我从没有觉得让他活着是考虑到他的所作所为。只是因为——我担心这事情的影响会报复在Erik身上。”

 

Charles的话慢慢把她的思路引回来了，她轻轻地点了点头，虽然只得到了一半的认可，但对现在来说已经足够了。“我去找Emma。”她一边说，一边从椅子上站起来。“我应该怎么告诉她关于你的计划？”

 

“我需要她来屏蔽Erik。如果我用了抑制剂，Erik就能控制我的大脑，进一步说，就是控制我的读心术。我可以在一分钟左右就打败Frost，但是事实已经很清楚了，如果Erik越过了他的连结获取了我的能力，把抑制剂传回到我身上也不过就是一瞬间的事了。”

 

这让他勉强露出了微笑。“她会喜欢这样的，毕竟比直接联系Lehnsherr好多了。”

 

“她有充分的理由不喜欢他。”

 

Ororo的笑声冰冷地刺穿他的胸膛。不应该是这样的。这是Erik的行为，不是他的，但是……“全世界都知道她是繁育者了，就因为Lehnsherr，Charles。你会明白所有的事情”

 

“有时候我也很讨厌他。虽然他爱我，但他对此很自私。我讨厌他自私。”

 

她点点头，用手抓着他的帐篷门帘。“确实如此。但是就她目前的状况来看，没有什么缓和措施。为什么呢，Charles？因为你有多恨他，就有多爱他。”奇迹中的奇迹，她的话中没有责备的意思，只是几乎带有怜悯地在平淡地陈述事实。他们就算是讨论一种晚期疾病，她的态度也不可能这样不得体。

 

这是关乎必须承认一个弱点，免得被弱点压倒的情况吗？当备选项只会让人有挫败感的时候，至少还有一点令人愉快的可能性。

 

她没有再回答，离开了。在接下来的几秒中，门在她身后关上了，油毡跟着砸在门上。它无法阻止任何人进来，但David不太容易能通过它。

 

还有不到四个月，就有一个新的宝宝需要他考虑了。如果他计划留在这里，那么在他的帐篷里就要有一个新的小住所了。但在这方面，可能不大行：他可以回Westchester去生孩子，因为那里足够安全。Westchester、Boston和Upper North的联合力量形成了一个集中的军事力量集团守在边境，因此Westchester可能就是他所能找到最安全的地方了。

 

但Westchester也是最糟糕的一个地方。他的目标是把Erik撵出Westchester，但是希望渺茫，可能如果运气好的话，边界可以往南延伸一小点。但是Erik掌握着New Hartford和Midlands，那里还有很多军队。

 

他们已经接近战斗的尾声。从这一点来说，接下来的主要问题是边界应该划在哪里。实际上，这会意味着两个政府接下来该如何运作，以及世界的分裂，分成他的帝国，和Erik的帝国。

 

两个世界将会分离，现在又多了个孩子，还有David，还有——

 

Charles闭上眼睛靠进椅子里，他把背弯下来，才感觉到因为坐的时间太长而导致的肌肉疼痛。他向后弓着身子，把手臂举起来试着拉伸，表面上是希望能把紧张感拉走，但实际上这种紧张感深入他的内心。他在和他的丈夫战斗——他在战斗——

 

但是他睁眼太快了，他放下胳膊的同时，一道工整的黑色字迹从他眼前划过去了——这让他的呼吸开始敲击他的胸膛。别碰它，他的常识这样说，但是他已经把手指放在了微微凸出的字母上摩挲，它似乎把他的手指吸干了，因为他触摸的地方，刻着Erik的名字。

 

这个标记去不掉。在帐篷外面，不管天气如何，他都穿着长袖衫，但他没办法向自己隐藏这个标记，不管他如何努力地尝试。他睡觉的时候把手臂压在肚子下面，这样至少他醒来的时候就不会看到了；或者他在标记上缠了绷带，之后的数天都没有让手腕沾到水，而且注意把衣服也撩开了；甚至在一个值得纪念的地方，他窒息般地抽泣着，用指甲抓挠着那片地方，直到它变红破皮，渗出血来。但这些办法没一个能成功。

 

标记还在那里，被白色的皮肤衬着非常显眼，只要进入他的视野，就会抓住他的眼球。

 

它没有消失。而且不会消失。

 

不会消失了。只要只有他一个人，且标记没有被盖住的时候他就盯着那里，一直盯着。

 

通常标记也在回望着他。

 

而且，总有一天，他会在所谓的保护之下窒息。


	32. Chapter 32

即使Emma Frost被他怀孕的事震惊到了，她也没有表现出来。在Ororo说话间，她突然出现在了他的帐篷前，掀开门帘，未经通报就直直地闯了进来。Ororo跟在Frost后面，向他投去了一个抱歉的目光。但是他向她摆了摆手，表示无须道歉。这又不是她的错。在当前的情况下，他们有更严重的问题需要担心。

 

“你在搞什么鬼，Xavier？”Frost问道。她站在Charles面前，直勾勾地盯着桌子后的Charles。她很努力地不展露出近乎脆弱的困惑，但是她的怒气将这份困惑表露无疑，只不过带了更多的敌意罢了。

 

说真的，还有什么好疑惑的呢？这件事一点都不难理解。“你对于现在这种无可否认的非理想状况的哪个部分不明白呢？”他从手中的书上抬起眼睛干巴巴地问道。到此为止吧，他啪地一声把书合上，将它放在自己面前散落的一摊纸上。

 

Frost翻了个白眼。“你运气很好，和丈夫同居了那么多周也没怀孕。几个月之前你还发动了一场战争，把他的军队赶出了你的地盘，以确保在可见的未来中他都无法强迫你怀孕呢。然后你就自己放弃了这么好的机会，让他在谈判的时候把你睡了？他在谈判桌上给你提供了什么吗？！”

 

事实上，倒在谈判桌上的是他，不过这应该不是她问话的重点——毕竟这跟她没有一点关系。她很大胆，像龙卷风一样冲进来，站在他面前，双手叉腰，脸涨得通红，声音越来越高。

 

“没什么有价值的，不然我们就达成协议了。”他僵硬地回答道。

 

Erik争辩中夹杂的重复的威胁话语在此次外交事件中占比不大。虽然他在谈话中一直克制着自己，努力不去像往常那样说教——但是没有用语言表现出来的台词，他用冷硬的目光做了弥补，似乎在说，如果他不能如愿以偿，那么所有人都将遭殃。

 

他也确实没有得逞。现在只有神才知道他保证的后果什么时候会到来。

 

Frost鄙夷地皱了皱鼻子。“也就是说，假设孩子确实是Lehnsherr的。”

 

噢，看在诸神的份上。Ororo肯定也这么觉得了：她尖锐地吸了口气，然后开始绕着Frost转圈，对她怒目而视。一瞬间空气都有点紧张起来。“越界了。”

 

“如果我的孩子不是Erik的，你难道就会更喜欢他/她吗？”他回击道，双手拢在肚子上做出保护的姿势，一边抬起眉毛。她对孩子并没有产生实际的威胁——Frost可能会冲他咆哮，但她不会伤害到孩子——然而本能战胜了他。在今天这种情况下，不能把本能归因于他是怀了孕的繁育者。这只是当父亲所带来的结果。David也同样值得保护——天知道有时候他需要多大的意志力才能不把他抓过来放在身边保护起来。

 

“你知道，Frost。”他继续冷冰冰地说道，“我以为你会有共鸣，我一直以为我是Erik唯一的繁育者，但是同样，有个同伴也挺好的。”

 

近乎咆哮的声音从她的嘴唇间传出来，她看上去几乎要扑上来了。但是她在最后一刻控制住了情绪，摆出了一个警觉的姿势，微微蜷起身体仿佛随时会发起攻击。“不是所有人都乐意被Lehnsherr操的。”她正经地回答道。

 

黄笑话。真迷人。“你怎么知道。”他闷声反驳道。“不过，是的，我看到了那段记忆。”也许他应该更享受这一刻，但是羞辱他人从未让他感到愉快过。而Frost——很难对她产生恨意。如果考虑到她的个性，恨她会很容易，但是了解她的过去后他对她产生了发自内心的同情。

 

他尖刻的话语成功地将Frost逼退几步，并打断了她辛辣的批评，她过了一会才平复下来。“我叫你来不是要羞辱你的。”他在Frost凶狠的目光中让步了。他交叉双臂，直直站起，平视着她。“我要和Erik谈话。为此我得把抑制器拿掉，我想你应该明白，这样做会使我暴露在风险之中：只要Erik愿意，他就可以控制我的心理感应能力，让我用12岁小男孩的假声迫使每一个士兵都臣服于他。”这么说有点夸张，但是意思是对的。“如果他控制了我的能力，我需要你来阻止他。他不可能很快地控制住你，如果你一直在监控我的控制力或其丧失的情况，你就能在Ororo敲昏我并给我戴上抑制器之前拖住他。我说明白了吗？”

 

她抱着手臂，用尖尖的手指敲打着胳膊肘，哼了一声。“甜心，不用麻烦Ororo了。如果他控制了你的大脑，我就把你打晕。”

 

“我相信你会非常享受的。”

 

“这种机会我可不想错过。”她承认，嘴唇扭曲了一下露出薄薄的笑意。

 

“我其实不认为他会这样做——如果我直接把目前的情形解释给他听的话。”

 

一个成年女性不应该如此熟练地噘起嘴，但是Frost用这个动作把她所有的敌意和讽刺情绪都写在了脸上：她用一种甜蜜伪装了这种情绪，这几乎成了她的第二层伪装，然后静静等他说完。

 

“如果你准备好了？”他说，看着Ororo的眼睛点点头。这似乎未能安抚到她，不过她还是后退几步坐在一把椅子上，看着他坐回自己的床上。他了解她：她选择靠近门口的椅子是经过深思熟虑的，一生都用来自我保存的经历会让人去选择一个距离逃生路线最近的位置。

 

现在逃跑的话是不是确实是一个很好的选择呢？就这样走掉，永远不告诉Erik他要当父亲了……

 

不过不管准备好了没，该来的总是要来的，糟糕决定带来的那一堆责任和义务。

 

不管准备好了还是没有。

 

在Frost点头之前他还有一秒钟能吸一口气，她朝他的方向挥了挥手，不耐烦地抬起眉毛。“等你准备好，Xavier。”哦？奇怪，这听起来像个命令而不是许可。

 

他抚摸着手指下凉凉的金属圈，内圈被他的体温暖热了。不像他离开Westchester时戴的抑制器，这东西非常适合他的头围，而且可以按需调节：六根细铁丝松松地扭在一起，在他的太阳穴附近很宽，但又在他的发际线处收紧了。这东西不会勒进皮肤，而是插进一条水平放置的小辫里，搭在他的后颈上。头发甚至都把它盖严实了：别人很难看见装置的连结处。

 

他花了一分钟左右的时间去解开底端的小搭扣、把装置和头发分开。当他完成的时候，一阵无声的恐惧席卷了他的身体——他在想什么呢？Erik才没必要知道。这当然不是唯一的选择。

 

“你要知道他迟早会发现的，Charles。”

 

如果这句话是Frost说的，或者如果Ororo的语气没这么善解人意的话，他可能马上就把这东西牢牢地套回他的头上了。

 

“我知道。”他最终开了口，紧张继续从他的理性中蔓延出来。现在或永远不，现在或永远不……

 

他用力把金属圈从头上拽下来，把它扔到了床上。即使这东西砸到了床单上，他也没有放手，而是像是抓住救命稻草一般牢牢地握住它。躺下来可能是个好主意。是的，躺平是个好主意。

 

他陷入枕头里，眼睛扫过帐篷顶上的帆布，在头脑中扫去连结上的锈迹，沿着它前进，一边摇晃着通道。它颤抖着，尚未习惯这样的活动，但它很快恢复了生机，将他送到了Erik的思想之墙面前，正是他们头脑连结的地方。

 

一开始什么都没发生。

 

紧接着，微弱的颤动出现在他的脑海中。他试探性地回戳了一下。

 

就这么简单——他本不该为此感到惊讶的。Erik是这样希望的，因为Erik，不管有多离奇，总是对他想得到的东西抱有希望，除了死亡，似乎没有任何东西能浇灭这火焰。

 

【Charles?!】

 

别逃避，尽管他很想这么做，这真是——还好，很温暖，Erik的思想哄劝着他，把他引诱出来，摩擦着他，感受着他的线条，一遍又一遍地探索着他，确保他是他所说的那个人——Erik会知道的。Erik明白他的感受。[如果你试图控制我的思想的话，Frost就在这等着阻止你。我知道你可以用我的思想压制她，但是她会先把我敲晕，你不可能比她快。]

 

[Charles！你还好吗？你为什么——？]

 

不出所料，Erik很惊讶，他们已经有九个月没有思想相通了，甚至在谈判的时候也没有。他没有把金属圈摘下来，尽管Erik表现出了明显的厌恶，装置纠缠在他的头发中，Erik如果想破坏它，必须暴力地把它从他头发中扯出来——然后击退帐篷中全副武装的侍卫才行。[我很好。我有事要告诉你。]

 

[不管你要说什么，你不觉得当面讲比较好吗？]

 

才讲三句话就开始劝他投降。Erik真是会突出重点啊。[不觉得。我不可能这么做。]

 

[回家吧，Charles。放弃这毫无意义的讨伐战争吧。你已经夺回北方的领土了，但是你知道你无法把边境线再往更远推移了。所以你到底想干什么？拒绝承认连结的存在，在你的防守线后面躲一辈子吗？]

 

直中红心。他在脑中叹了口气，冒险狠狠拧了Erik的精神存在一下。效果很明显，Erik的思想跳了起来，一丝不悦蔓延开来。[你辖区内的人类被压制得更惨了，Erik。你证明了我的想法是对的。]

 

[我也没有阻止那些人去北方，不是吗？我让他们都去投奔你了。我让他们去了法律优待他们的地方。]

 

[您真是宽宏大量。] 天花板在他眼前漂浮着，同时看到真实的世界和他头脑中的世界，感受着Erik的存在（而实际并不在他身边）是件很奇怪的事。他眨眨眼，闭上眼睛，使自己更平静地面对Erik。[我确信你的想法是重新夺回北方，然后一次性把他们都处理掉，对吗？这样甚至还容易些，所有人聚集在一处。]

 

Erik以一种可怕的热情抓住了这个想法。[我知道我在谈判会上说过我不会允许北方的存在，Charles。但是……我收回那句话，好吗？你先回家来，我会让边境维持原样的。]

 

通常情况下，当一个人撒谎的时候，他会满脑子都是这个念头。但是Erik的头脑却没有丝毫变化，和说这句话之前一模一样。但他不敢心存希望。Erik决不会做出如此巨大的让步，除非他有办法夺回损失。也许他真的会信守承诺——但相信他另有所图更容易些。这样更安全。[我有事要告诉你，Erik，但是如果你不能耐心听我说——]

 

[我在听。]Erik飞速回答道，声音中有一丝担忧。他其实无须担心Charles会在这个时候突然断开连接，但是看起来他还是认为这有一定的可能性。

 

[我……]

 

[怎么？]

 

[我怀孕了。]

 

Charles抓住连结的边缘，定定地等待着……心跳了一次，又一次，而Erik还在沉默。他几乎要再重复一遍，以确保对方能够听到了，而这时Erik的震惊通过连结传递过来，扰乱了他的情绪，直捣他的胸口让他开始颤抖。Frost的声音在背景中回荡，但是他马上向她的方向挥手让她离开了，没人碰他，所以他们应该都明白。

 

[回家来。就现在。]

 

Erik总不能想用下命令的方法来处理这件事吧？他可没权力强迫他们。还有——

 

[这时候回去，人们会觉得——]

 

[孩子最好是我的，Charles。如果你走了之后又睡了别人…Moira给你的教训是不是还不够啊？]

 

听上去那么恶毒。他因Moira的死带给Charles教训而感到愉快。没人能这么残忍，但Erik能，只要他想。这不是天生的，但是它——不管它叫什么——都是Erik的一部分，与那些潜在的美好事物绑定在一起：Erik有着极强的保护欲和占有欲，足够使Charles感到安全，直到Charles看到这种占有欲能如此轻易地变成残忍，使得Erik欲置任何夺走他最珍视东西的人于死地。

 

[你没有一开始就问——]

 

[我知道谈判会议是什么时候，基本的算数我还是会的。但是我猜测你没有跑到别人床上是不是想错了？]

 

[你没想错。]但Erik也没有权利支配他。他们之间的婚姻是被迫的，如果他没有同意……

 

不。“同意”根本不存在。但是Erik是——是他的丈夫。这是事实，每当他考虑否认这一事实时，都仿佛有什么东西狠狠抓住了他的心，让他无法忽视。跟除了Erik以外的任何人睡——天啊，他还会和谁发生这种不明智的关系？Erik还不够麻烦吗？究竟为什么他还会想再要一个情人？

 

[回家来，Charles。你怀着我的孩子，让他远离我是很残忍的事情——]

 

残忍？让孩子被利用，变成某种像Erik一样怀着仇恨的东西才是残忍。[别以为你能命令我——我绝对不会给你机会的。我还没想好——我不知道——我完全不知道——]关于任何事情，都毫无头绪。[不过我是不会把孩子给你的，你会把他养成一个……和你一样充满了憎恨的人。]

 

这绝非易事。让孩子远离Erik——想想都要发抖，如果他有任何办法能接纳Erik，让他成为家人的话，他一定会做的。但是没有。而他想要的——他不能为了那些去牺牲孩子的利益。

 

不能为了他自己的幸福或Erik的。

 

连结暗了下来，好像有人把灯泡的电线拔了一样——但是Erik在这里，他的情绪在黑暗中震动。[回家来，Charles。我不会再问一遍了。]

 

就算他再问，答案也是一样的。[我不是你的奴隶，Erik：休想再命令我。] 他怒道。[你也不用问了。这就是你的问题，你根本没觉得你需要问。]

 

但是Erik并没有理会他的挑衅。有一阵情绪的波动，但是在Charles抓住并识别它之前它就消失了。[Charles。亲爱的，我的爱人。如果你不按我说的做，我就把你的世界掀个底朝天。我会把它从里到外翻过来。为了让你回来，我会不惜一切代价，你不会赞成我的方法，我保证。]

 

[你是在威胁我吗？]

 

[是的。]

 

真操蛋。他用拳头按着床，身体动了动，感受着来自肚子的重量和压在他身上的感觉。一个孩子。现在还不算大，才五个月，但是他会长大的。Erik在恐吓他，恐吓着要把他弄回Genosha，和孩子一起。

 

[你这几个月都没法逼我做任何事。你现在也不可能做到。]

 

[过去的这几个月，Charles？在过去的这几个月里，我恪守道德，想要让你回来。我竭力避免使用那些你会觉得不可原谅的方法。但你觉得，如果我想要做什么事情，不管那是不是会威胁到我的名誉，你的良心，会不会让我彻夜难眠——如果我把这些都置之不理，你真觉得我会得不到我想要的吗？]

 

这个想法令人作呕。但是Erik，不管他是否承认，也有底线：他也有永远都做不出的事情。他不会伤害Charles或者婴儿。这隐含在他的声明和迫使他们回来的行动中：Erik不可能愿意做任何事，如果“任何”意味着没有配偶可以让他带回家。那么，不完全摧毁：Erik愿意做任何事，只要它不会完全摧毁Charles。可怕的是，对于摧毁与否的判断是主观的，但这也是个小小的安慰。这足以平复他的呼吸，让他能够转过去再次面对Erik的思想。

 

[你以为只有你会去伤害人吗？]然而伤害已经造成了：他没法忽视腹部的隆起，那不断地折磨着、提醒着他即将成为他最不想成为的“母亲”。对于孩子的爱也无法改变这一点。无法改变身体的变化：提醒着他Erik对他的侵犯——有什么东西正在他体内生长着——在他清醒的时候不断折磨着他，偶尔在梦里也会。爱孩子并不意味着他乐意去孕育这个孩子。这与他从小到大的理念不符，也不是他以为自己会成为的。

 

[你如果动手，Erik，我会让你后悔你接近过我。我会把你打得底朝天。所以你他妈离我远一点，懂吗？]

 

Erik在一瞬间展露出了惊讶，但那很快就消失了，取而代之的是巨浪一般的怒火与同样巨量的固执。[真迷人，Charles，真的，但是你很纠结——我能感觉到。你内心中的一部分想要回家——毫无疑问：怀孕的繁育者都想要守卫者的。你也一样，不管你有多聪明，你终究敌不过生物本能。不过虽然有人想让我离他远远的，但还是亲自来跟我说孩子的事情了，真是有礼貌啊。]

 

[滚下地狱吧。如果你觉得所谓的爱可以掩盖你做过的一切……你根本不了解你对我做过什么，是吧？我绝对不会再回到Westchester失陷以后你让我陷入的那种境地。有本事你试试，我绝对会让你悔不当初。]

 

[你已经说了一遍了。现在听你说这些话真的没有什么说服力：你曾经有机会割断我的喉咙，但我现在还喘着气呢。]

 

[有本事你就抬起头，把喉咙亮出来，这样我们就可以看看我是怎么拿你的喉咙磨刀了。]

 

说谎从来不是他的长项，但是无法压抑的愤怒让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，他用脚后跟踢着床，通过连结恶狠狠地瞪着Erik。

 

笑声在他耳边回荡着，即使他知道Erik有理由笑他，也一点不减侮辱的意味。[杀死你儿子的爸爸？不，你下不了手。但是这样很好。这是你的魅力所在，亲爱的——没人像我一样了解你，不是吗？]Erik爱怜地轻轻推了推连结。[你的顽强让你赢下了战争，Charles，我向你致敬，不管是作为丈夫还是对手。但是如果你要因为赢了一次就不回家的话，我就会再来征服你一次，明白了吗？]

 

[你的意思是，你会试试咯？]

 

有那么一会儿令人恍惚的无法定义的震惊飘浮在他们之间，但Erik很快就反应过来，然后他的情绪很快变成了——噢，他居然选择了愤怒，真是……傲慢啊。[我可以把你的话理解为我们可以开战了吗？]

 

[这跟下象棋不一样：下棋的时候你要遵守规矩。]

 

[战争没有规矩，宝贝儿。]

 

[只有良心制定的规矩。]

 

[嗯。讲得好。我真是特别盼望把你弄回家来，你知道：我想死你的机智了。]

 

[也许你很快就能从战场上观察到了。]听起来可怕，但别人可能几乎要以为他欢迎战争了。但是Erik知道——他不会误解这个意思的。“战争从来都不是理想事件”是Charles的信仰，而这是Erik最先了解的关于Charles的事。

 

同样的，让他回想起自己厌恶战争的原因也使他痛苦。

 

[Erik……别把事情做得这么绝。]

 

[如果你不回家的话，我还能怎么办呢？]

 

[Westchester就是我家。]

 

[我才是你家。]但是这话中带着同情的意味，而且Erik又（虽然生硬地）开始诱哄他，把话题拖进了儿女情长的泥潭。[事情在改善：我们没在一起多久你就逃走了，但事情在一点点变好。我们本来可以慢慢把问题都解决掉的，而且——我能感觉到，你知道，你有多喜欢我抱着你，多喜欢我们睡在一个枕头上，一块在花园里散步——这些小事。你走的时候把我的衬衣和剑都拿走了，如果我想的没错的话，你还留着这些东西吧。如果你不想要我，宝贝，你拿我的东西干什么？]

 

Erik的问题直戳重心。他太擅长这些了，嗅出他人的脆弱，剥开保护层，直接戳人伤口。残忍地指出来已经很糟糕了，但像这样，将整件事美化成深情的恳求，几乎为他造成了无法抵抗的痛苦。而最糟糕的也正在于此：它确实是深情的恳求。Erik的每一个字都发自真心。

 

这段对话必须要结束了。它太接近于提出Charles自己都没有答案的问题了，如果Erik抓住他的不确定并让它大白天下，那么他也无法再继续保持凶狠的状态对抗Erik了。

 

[你什么都不知道，Erik。我——你觉得我不——我当然想要你，但是我痛恨——痛恨随之而来的那些。所以不要过来，我们可以一起理清头绪，也许每个月的周末在某个中立的地点，或者——]

 

[Charles.]

 

他停了下来，条件反射地将手指搭上太阳穴。

 

[我是不可能妥协的。你对于我来说是这世界上最重要的人，想到又要像杀了Shaw之后那么多年里那样……想念你，渴望你，不停地担心你——连结已经要把我逼疯了——再加一个我这辈子几乎都见不到的孩子？不行。我不能这样活着，Charles，我也不准你这样，否认属于自己的一部分。你一定很难过吧，怀孕，又离我那么远——我的信息素能帮助你，哪怕只是靠近一点，你都会感觉舒服很多。我知道这对于你来说很艰难，因为你从小就被教育要隐藏自己的天性，但是拒绝它会伤害到你自己。你本属于暴风雨来临前的那个时代，亲爱的，在那个时代你可以按自己的意愿生活——但是事实是，我们的世界是连结出现的世界，是你属于我的世界，无论是从社会属性还是自然属性上来说都是。你也许能够击败我取得胜利，但是你不能与世界为敌：是时候停手了。回家来。] 

 

绝不。

然而Erik是对的。这个世界容不下他。世界根据他的生理功能为他相应地安排一个位置。如果人口数量再稳定些的话，就会有更多的希望——更多机会——

 

现在也有个机会，在北方拼命想将Erik拒于门外的时候。

 

不过这可不算是什么好机会。

 

如果Erik是对的——如果他是对的——

 

他在脑海中竖起铁盾，斩断连接，重新把金属圈戴在头上。震惊笼罩了他，撕裂了他因听到Erik的声音而获得的平静。不过只是几分钟，但是空虚的感觉异常痛苦。Erik走了，又走了，Charles开始头痛：到处都在抽痛着，有一下太痛了，让他忍不住喊叫出声——实实在在的疼痛，但是这很好，让他安定——好像在他的胸前生生割下一块肉。

 

“天哪。”他小声说道。Ororo把手放到他的胳膊肘上，先安抚地拍了拍，接着握住了他的臂弯让他保持平衡。如果他把目光从她纤细优雅的手指上移开去看看她的脸的话，他会发现那张脸上写满了担忧，甚至有些关心。但是这样的关心却让他怨恨不已，因为他本可以从别的地方、别的人那里轻易获得。而从Ororo那里得到的关心让他沉闷不已…

 

真是一团糟。危险又糟糕透顶，把他搞得筋疲力尽，还让他产生这些不友善的想法。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

一个不需要回答的问题，因为她已经在把他的头发梳到后面，用手指解开头发打的结了。这个过程肯定不会太令人愉悦，头发已经被汗黏成一股股的了。

 

“我觉得，”他慢慢地说着，小心挑选着字眼，“我没有太多的选择。”

 

确实如此。

 

他抬头看着Ororo的眼睛。“不管我有没有准备好，现在都没有回旋的余地了。”

 

慢慢地，庄严地——带着心照不宣的眼神——她点了点头。

 

真的，就是这么简单。那么复杂，但同时也那么简单。

 

\-----------------------------  
在他们熟识之前，Erik曾做出过很多承诺。这很讽刺，因为Erik不愿意承诺他做不到的事，而那些他能做的——总是被包装成礼物的苦涩。从前，知道Erik能给予他的一切——友谊，相似的灵魂，不再孤独的可能——都只能是柏拉图式的，这让他非常痛苦。后来，痛苦的来源变成了被囚禁的现实，他们的关系之中永远夹杂着苦涩的恨意。

 

Erik承诺Charles回到他身边后这一切都会结束，他是认真的，毫无疑问。他清楚地知道这将是他对抗Erik，是意志和意志的对抗，规则将会改变，他们之中必定有一人将会屈服于对方。这场战争从来就不公平。

 

无论是否公平，当他醒来看见一个影子在他床边徘徊时——这一瞬间让他感到绝望——事情不应该变成这样。Erik不会——永远不会危及他未出生的孩子或者Charles的性命，也就是说……

 

要么这个人不是Erik派来的，要么这个人是要劫持，而不是杀掉他。不管是哪种情况，他都为这个刺客感到遗憾。

 

当事情危及孩子的性命时，五个月的孕期根本不算什么。他把手指伸入枕头下面，用力抓住——冰凉的金属，紧紧握住——

 

袭击者看到了他的动作，千钧一发之际向后一晃，堪堪躲过Charles的刀。破空声在帐篷内响起，尖锐而危险。Charles瞬间冲到了刺客面前，挥刀砍伤了他的肩膀，迫使刺客踉跄着向后退去，一手扶住帐篷以保持平衡。

 

尽管如此，不管此刻是否占了上风，只有傻子才会把尊严看得比安全重要。David醒了，在床上坐起来，他睡觉的时候蜷在Charles旁边，Charles匆忙的起身惊醒了他。David就在身边，他不能自己解决这个刺客。“救命！”他大喊道，用力踹向那个人。他——噢，不——应该是“她”。她的脸隐藏在阴影里，但是有着明显的女性轮廓。

 

这是什么意思？为什么派了一个繁育者还是不育者来？ Erik为什么要这么做——如果这真的是Erik的所作所为……

 

这些疑问一会再说。现在Charles一脚踹上了那女刺客的胸膛，把她向后踹了出去。她蹒跚着试图站起身来，但是Charles迅速下蹲，一只腿猛地横扫绊倒了她。她向后坐倒在地上，很容易就能制服：他跪在她的胸前，双膝分别按住她的手腕，这样刚好能腾出手来把刀刃架在女刺客的脖子上，与此同时他的人冲了进来。感谢诸神，他们带了一盏灯。

 

现在也无所谓了。就Alex和Armando的震惊程度来看，即使没有灯他们应该也能很快辨认出刺客。

 

在一个完美的世界里，这应该是他第一次面对刺杀。在这个完美的世界里，他可以肯定地说它就是一次暗杀行动。但是如果有人要说他正处在一个完美世界的话，他一定是还在妈妈的子宫里没出生吧。

 

这世界就是一团糟，他记忆中第一次面对刺杀是在十岁——据说在他还是个婴儿的时候也有一次，但是他不记得了—— 他在对付这件事上有足够的经验，还可以有很多例子可以加以对比。刺客不会克制自己不去攻击他，他们的手上也一定备有武器；他从未见过任何刺客会闪避着他的肚子不对他下手。

 

“你他妈是谁？”Alex啐了一口，抓住女刺客的衣领把她拽起来——以便于把她扔到床上。Charles这时已经把David从床上抱了起来，他紧紧搂住孩子，把脸埋在孩子的头发里轻轻嗅着。David又快要睡着了，他沉沉地呼吸着，把脸埋在爸爸的脖子上，慢慢睡了过去，完全不知道周围存在的危险。

 

不管她是谁，这个刺客毫无疑问是个变种人。如果是在其他情形下，这会是一件好事。显然她的变种能力能让她神不知鬼不觉地进入他戒备森严的帐篷。是传送者吗？

 

“你是谁？”Alex又问了一遍，把女刺客抵在了床上，Armando眨眨眼，手轻轻动了一下，不过显然他意识到自己还是呆在那不要碍事的好。

 

“闪烁。”

 

“不是你的代号。说名字！”

 

“Clarice Ferguson”

这名字不熟。Erik从未提到过她，她也不是Shaw的旧部，除非她在当时只是个小喽啰。有可能，但似乎不太对。

 

女刺客扶着床坐起来，明亮的绿眼睛冷静地瞪着他们。她脸上的那些是粉红色的图案吗？灯光昏暗很难看清，所以他走到了桌子的另一侧， 那里还有个灯。他用火柴把那盏灯点亮，把它挂在了帐篷正中的一个钩子上。虽然还不够亮，但比之前好多了。

 

是的，确实是粉红色的印记。事实上它们非常显眼。不管她是谁，这是个漂亮的女人，而且看上去并不是一个能够被轻易吓倒的人，但也不是穷凶极恶的人。现在战斗已经结束了，她恢复了面无表情的脸。她眉头舒展，冷静地坐在那里，一只手紧紧捂住刀伤，另一只手放在大腿上，眼睛注视着他们的一举一动。

 

“Alex。”他叫道，与她令人钦佩的冷静较量着。

 

Alex猛地抬起头，虽然他的胸口在急速起伏着，但当Charles向他点头示意需要一点空间的时候，他还是控制住自己退开了。谢天谢地，Alex的自我控制能力得到了突飞猛进的发展。Armando对他的帮助很大，他为Alex提供了稳定的影响力，有助于使他平静下来。 

 

“如果可以的话。”他愉快地说，仔细地看了儿子一眼后把他递给Alex。Alex适时地伸手，小心地把David紧紧抱在自己胸前，很好——让David离开他的怀抱绝非易事，但是这并不是因为他担心Alex会失手把孩子掉在地上。Alex不会那样，在所有他能把儿子托付给的人中，Alex是排在最前列的。

 

“谢谢。”他补充道。虽然Alex性格有些粗暴，偶尔有点无礼，但还是很有家长作风。这无需惊讶，因为他照顾了Scott多年，不过看着Alex越来越擅长照顾孩子，还是让人感觉非常好。他没变——没有变得温柔，但是却更加……开放，表现出了他最温柔的一面。

 

“现在。”手解放出来了，他把刀子从床沿上拔出来——那里女刺客碰不到——就是他扔下刀子去抱David的地方，然后把它插回了刀鞘。女刺客没有动，她只是坚定地抬眼看着抓住她的人。“是Erik派你来的吗？”

 

女刺客——她说她叫Ferguson——点了点头。虽然Armando已经走上前来防止她挣脱床，即使她并没有表现出这样的企图。很好，这样一来事情就好办多了。更重要的是，这已经说明了她的动机：她不是来杀人的，所以最合理的解释就是，她来这里是为了把他弄走。她拥有传送能力的可能性很大，但是一定还有其他的附加能力。跟只能瞬间化烟的Azazel还不太一样。

 

“是。”她缓慢地说。真可恶，但是她很难让人讨厌。她的举止中没有过分的攻击性，在被抓住后表情依然坚定。不是阴沉的，而是接受了事实，并且有勇气面对绑架失败——现在可以判定不是刺杀——和被抓住所带来的后果。这令人印象深刻。

 

他抬起头，扭头看向Alex。“叫Frost来。”

 

虽然他不愿意把Frost扯进来，但他需要她探查刺客的思想。这个女人——Ferguson——在这节骨眼上没理由要撒谎，但是这恰恰证明了他们当下持有的观点。如果还有更深层次的原因的话，他需要Frost把它挖出来。

 

遗憾的是，如果他这样做，就意味着他必须信任Frost：他必须信赖一个为了自己的利益会毫不犹豫向他撒谎的人，多么悲惨的一天。

 

虽然如此，但是他还是希望，眼下他们的目标是相同的。

 

“遵命。”Alex应道，虽然从他紧绷的嘴唇上看不出来他是否高兴，但他一言不发地走出了帐篷，David还靠在他胸膛上睡着。这样对儿子来说更安全些——远离刺杀现场——但是儿子离开他的视线还是让他非常难受。

 

至少比在绑架犯的眼皮子底下要好。

 

“现在。”他说着，冲Armando点点头——让他守住大门——然后蹲在女人面前，Armando站在门口，静静地观察这场谈话。他已经习惯了这种审讯，在与Shaw打仗时他已经看过很多次了。“我希望我们能谈得拢。”

 

她很快点了点头。“我不是被派来害你的，长官。”

 

“我知道。”这真是令人遗憾，因为如果真的是刺杀，可能还会更容易接受一点。“我也希望你不是。请你告诉我你得到的确切命令。”

 

这不是笑话，但是她嗤笑了一声，几乎都要咯咯笑出声了。她圆润饱满如瓷器一般的脸颊上因浅笑而露出了酒窝。“说真的，我都不确定他相信我能成功。希望不是，但……”她摇摇头。“他说，如果我被抓住了，不需要对任务目标说谎。”

 

“目标是？”

 

她耸耸肩。“我的能力是开传送门——把东西和我一起传送回去。你醒的时候，我正试图看你一眼以确定你是我要带回去的人。如果你再晚醒几秒的话，我就会在地板上开个门，把你从床上滚下来扔进去。”

 

一阵颤抖掠过他的身体，然而现在的天气还不至于冷到让他发抖的地步。她距离成功只有一步之遥。“那么在我和你搏斗的时候，你没开门的原因是——”

 

“我在忙着躲你和刀子，是的。”

 

“那David呢？”

 

“等我把你传送过去再来找他。”

 

“我猜你大概不是繁育者？”

 

“是的。我是不育者。”

 

“那你为什么要听命于一个把你们当做下等人的首领呢？”

 

她的笑容消失了，皱起眉头露出了一副忧郁的表情。“因为我相信你会失败。我不会把我的筹码押在一个我认为毫无胜算的人身上。这就意味着我要在统一区找活儿干。那并不容易，但是我对我的工作不挑剔，长官。这比我能接的别的活儿都报酬丰厚。”

 

所以，Erik是利用了一个年轻女人的经济需求，让她用自己的能力来为他的利益服务。这讲得通：军队通常会为变种人提供最好的待遇，以利用他们的能力去打仗。她去别处的话是得不到像军队里这么好的待遇的。Erik很可能都没有亲自招募她：有一套自下而上的系统。等她引起Erik的注意的时候，她可能已经进入军队很久了。

 

这并没有让事情变好。相反，这只会让事情变得更糟。

 

“他命令你告诉我这些了吗？”

 

她第一次露出了惊讶的表情。“我以为你已经知道了。我这种人通常都会到军队里服役，这是常识。”

 

所以这不是命令。但是Erik也一定没有要求她缄口不言。很有可能是他完全没有想到这一点。他为什么会呢？这方面的认识在他的头脑中根深蒂固。他也一定没有想过，他们会讨论她的动机之外的东西。

 

Erik应该更明智些的。这不是第一次审问变成了关于“动机”的谈话。Erik曾经开玩笑说这是一种审问的技巧，比起接受道德说教，人们更愿意直接坦白。

 

忘却是很容易的，当你从来没尝试过的时候——Erik永远不会是那个对自己的俘虏进行道德说教的人。

 

“他有没有告诉你他为什么想让你把我弄回去？”

 

她耸耸肩。“这又不关我的事。”

 

“因为我怀孕了。”

这是Charles最不应该告诉她的事情。但是，它确实起作用了。Ferguson震惊之下所展现出来的唯一的真实反应是，她的呼吸哽了一下，因为更深的怀疑而用力握紧了自己的肩膀。她很快用不太专业的目光掩饰了一下，而在这种情况下，迹象已经显露无疑。好极了。她知道对于繁育者来说怀孕意味着什么。

 

“这孩子是Erik的继承人。你告诉我，这是你能够照顾好自己接的最好的任务。我告诉你，如果你真的成功了的话，我将永远失去照顾自己的机会。孩子和我将处于控制之下。而你是同谋。”

 

适当给予信任的效果非常好：她看着Charles的眼睛，而不是像处于这种情况下的多数人一样移开目光。“你知道，不是这样的，对于普通人来说。繁育者可以在家以外的地方工作。我的母亲——如果她没有出去工作，我们早就饿死了。大多数人如果父母都没有工作，都会饿死。”

 

“所以她可以来去自由？”

 

她点点头。“差不多吧。爸爸虽然是一家之主，但是听她的话，爸爸从来不命令她去哪或者什么时候回家——”

 

“如果你相信每个人都能这样，那么你就是在欺骗自己。”

 

“对于贵族来说不是——”

 

“对任何人来说都不应该。风暴之前的大部分书都留下了，Shaw没有拿走全部。人们知道事实是怎样的。但是他们顺从了Shaw制定的规则——包括Erik的也一样——因为那样活着更容易。但是总有一天，一旦他们打倒了人类，变种人将会从内部分崩离析。守卫者们将会对不育者采取更严苛的手段。你最终会成为社会的齿轮，被这个守卫者统治、繁育者生育的社会压迫一辈子。而且食物依然缺乏，人口数量不稳定，而且无法再有起色。你认为事情会变得更好，你觉得你只要为唯一的优势就是会胜利的那一方付出一切，事情就会变好吗？”

 

Ferguson的手紧紧捂住刀伤。现在手已经被染红了，不过也没什么可担心的。Alex很快就会带Frost过来，这样Charles就可以对伤者施救了。如果情况有变，Armando就在门口待命，虽然这将是一个冒险的举动，和一个有瞬移能力的人单独呆在一起——除非她真的失去知觉，他就依然处于风险之中。

 

“一半的人口都常常处在饥荒之中，阁下。”她认同道，丝毫不掩饰她的愧疚。这是一件很糟糕的事情：当某人认识到了她的错误，无论如何还是为了无法摆脱的原因做了错的事。她挣扎着求生，Charles没法责怪她。Erik确实给了她最好的选择，如果她不把这当成一场长长的游戏的话。“我真的不想成为那一半人口中的一员。”

 

如果那样的话，当个囚犯会更适合她。Westchester会尽可能满足囚犯们给养的要求——这一点来看他们比大部分自由人都过得要好。

 

“比饥饿更糟糕的事情还有很多，Ferguson小姐。”

 

她哼了一声，摆出一副不耐烦的表情。“你从来都没有吃了上顿儿没下顿的困扰。”

 

“可能确实没有过吧。但是我为了别的事情抗争过。你觉得Westchester很愿意让繁育者统治他们吗？我在这里带兵打仗，是因为我证明了我可以做到 。相信我，我知道什么是抗争，可能不是从饥饿中学到点，但是我知道这是怎么回事。是的，我从来没有挨饿过，但是你也从来不是繁育者。所以我要告诉你，我想要活着，但是为了更好的世界，一切奋斗都是值得的。

虽然Ferguson没承认，但是这确实引起了她的兴趣。她与他拉近了距离，思考着他的话。“你的军队里有一半都是人类。他们和守卫者一样会压迫我们。这也算是一种好？”

 

Erik给了她一个极好的任务。这是一方面，她服从了某人的命令，但是另一个人让她坚信着自己的所作所为。如果教化能达到效果的话，战争变得更加私人——人们就会为了自己而战斗。

 

“话是这么说......然而在最后一场战役中我们把你们的军退驱逐过了Westchester的边境，主要的功臣很多都是人类。怎会如此？Erik低估了人类。他低估了所有他认为不如他的人类。而在最后那场他也低估了你。然而在那场把你们赶到现在这个地方的战役，Erik之所以会认为我们的士兵闯破边境，四处流窜，是因为我，我安排了我手下的一支人类军队这样做了。他已经准备好看到人类身上坏的一面，所以我也让我的军队展示出了这一点——他得为此付出代价。人类士兵在那场战役中表现得非常勇猛，我们打击了Erik的势力——也是你的势力——而且包围了他们，因为那些人类表现出了他们最完美的一面。这是我们的胜利——北方的人类的胜利。”

 

即使已经受伤，这姑娘的意志力是如此令人敬佩：她没有烦躁不安，而是继续和他对视，眼神坚定而沉着。这双眼睛很锐利，虽然并不能看穿他的一切秘密，但是仿佛只要她愿意就可以看穿一样，好像他不愿意费心去知道。当一个人不再思考为什么，当她真的不想知道，这又显得有点更可怕了。“可是他第一次进攻Westchester的时候你落败了。”她这样指出。“如果你真的那么经验丰富，为什么会失败？”

 

如果Ferguson是意图要拿战败的事羞辱她，这样的表达是不合适的，因为她的声音逐渐变弱，变成了一种温和的语调。她的行为也没有比声音有些许威胁性，她倾了倾身，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴唇微微张开，与试图羞辱人的应有的表情相距甚远，而变成了一种恳切地想得到回答的样子。想象一下吧。有人想要听实话，而不是彻头彻尾的谎言。这让人有点困扰，因为她问到了关于第一战的事情。Erik发动的第一场侵略战已经成了常识，但是这场战争背后大量别有用心的细节还是秘密。

 

“一系列的原因吧。”他没有直接回答她的问题，但确实已经很久没有人费心去过问第一次侵略战的事情了。如实地说，应该是从战争开始的时候——在被发现他是个繁育者之前的事了。从那以后，每个人脑子里都想的是一个功能齐全的子宫——而完全不是非生理功能的军事能力——这一切都是他们所需要的答案。“当Erik一开始招兵买马的时候，我没想到他会参与侵略战争。他和南方关系融洽。坦白说，用一场败仗来结束混乱局面让他很不高兴。如果他没有攻打北方，他就会花时间来把南方划进他的统治范围，可能就会继续清除Shaw政权的残留势力，稳固他自己的统治。尽管现在南方依旧是动荡不安。我想也你明白，现在的骚乱也是常识。”

 

她理解地点点头，一边翘起二郎腿。这是个表示亲近的动作，而不是表达紧张，情绪处于好奇和不舒服之间。“是啊，昨天就有两个人被绞死了。”

 

不出所料。Erik处理与他意见相左的人的时候，最常用的办法就是让他们永远闭嘴。这样做的结果就是，让古老家族的势力变得更加根深蒂固。”“南方确实还有很多老信徒。”他嘟囔道，同意地点点头。”Shaw被推翻了以后，人们都失去了不少东西。他们乐意看见Erik失控——他们也会蹚浑水。 Erik应该在扩张帝国版图之前把那些人安置好的，但是他没有，所以就造成了他面对南方的权力根基就不得不两线作战的局面。第一回合的时候这不算什么大事。南方还在Shaw的事情上纠缠不休，旧势力也很高兴Erik不是下一个Shaw，也没有像支持Shaw一样支持他发动侵略战争。“

 

Ferguson用手指绕着辫子梢转来转去，似乎对检查它产生了浓厚的兴趣。她可能没法描述她眼下的情况，所以毫无掩饰地露出了抱歉的表情看向了一边。“虽然这么说，但他还是得到支持了。”她慢慢地挑选着字眼，虽然她的表情已经表明了她坚持她的观点。

 

“是的。但是现在他们之间的分歧越来越大。Erik得在北方作战的同时兼顾处理南方的那些麻烦事，而且不仅如此，第一次的时候他得一边渗透Boston，一边拦截我们，就是这样的两线。”

 

这个姑娘知道的关于Boston的传言完全不可信。情报机构说Erik大力镇压了关于Boston到底发生过什么的各种说法，但是人们还是在传，谣言大行其道。尽管如此，从源头上传是最容易的。

 

“Boston不怎么欢迎他的法律。虽然北方已经施行很久了，但是弄到Genosha去却没有什么特别的效果。事情发生的时候，我就不用专门想办法把Erik的人弄出Boston了，因为Boston的人民已经自己起来反抗他们的统治者了。而且据我所知，这可不是众所周知的事——我没法责怪Erik要把这件事小事化了。我认为如果旧势力知道了事情剩下的部分，对公众来说没有什么好处，毕竟Erik Lehnsherr的繁育者骑在了他脑袋上，还跑去加入了叛军。如果他没法控制他的繁育者，那么Boston也会骑到他们头上去，而他就没法控制这个地方——那些人说得对，他确实不能。Boston造反了，因为北方被占领了。在Boston叛变之后，Erik就没法在镇守Westchester了。因为那边也有了叛军，所以他的军队给养不足——” 或者更具体地说，他自己的军队和起义军一起不停的骚扰着Erik的补给线，直到它彻底没法给军队提供补给。“——所以就没法维持和Boston叛军作战的部队了。”

 

Ferguson把辫子放开让它荡在胸前，收紧下巴，目光移向对面的墙。“不。”她小声说道。“公众知道的不是这样。我们知道Boston失陷了，但不是因为起义军。这是合法执行——Lehnsherr将军任命了政府。据说他和起义军达成了协议，否则Boston城就不会失陷了。”

 

用谎言圆谎言。他说实话其实也不是那么不好，但是可能处处说实话不符合他的治国理念。如果这样，Erik必须用尽一切手段让局势平稳。这样看来，说谎似乎是万恶之末。

 

但事实上，说谎已经足够邪恶了。

 

这个故事似乎还没讲完。而——这个姑娘急于听到结局，她已经被开头吸引了。

 

“在那之后，”Charles继续说，“我与波士顿还有Upper North遗留的部队作了一个交易：虽然我是繁育者，但没有人比我更了解Erik。没有人有更好的机会打败他。他们也知道这一点，他们愿意联合组建联军。从那里…”一个苦涩的微笑凝固了他的表情；它像变质的牛奶一样酸，在他的嘴上也是一样的苦涩。“我可能已经失去了Westchester一次，但是，对我来说，夺回比守卫要简单得多。已知的秘密通道对于抵御入侵来说并没有多大作用：尽管它在军事上想到无用，用作疏散是极佳的。当入侵的时候，它是无价的。这相当简单，先让Westchester投降， 然后送另一个队士兵穿过隧道。Erik留在Westchester的手下很快就里外受敌。再一次，Erik百密一疏：他本该在进攻之后立刻着手搜索秘密通道。我猜，然而——“然后他的笑容变得令人极其讨厌。十分可怕，感受着那个笑容，摆出那样的表情，就知道他肯定看起来充满仇恨，然而现实却让他在这些日子里苦苦压抑。”我想我丈夫心里一定是想着一些别的什么事。“关于婚姻本能的事情。他的到来，毕竟，正好是他最终的目标达成的高潮之际。重新取得连结一定比考虑建筑的安保问题来的诱人的多。

 

“你这么说仿佛Lehnsherr将军十分无能。”Ferguson谨慎地看着他说道。

 

所以说她似乎认为他应该把罪过都揽在自己身上？在她看来，如果他说了Erik无能，其罪无异于造反。如果她无意识地希望把自己的世界观处在一个Erik所掌控的范围之外，那么Erik的教化方式确实起作用了。

 

“Erik善于用兵——在实战方面有很强的能力。但是制定策略从来不是他的专长。”

 

她眨眨眼，带动脸上的印记跟着在灯光中起舞。“如果不是你在领兵的话，他没办法弄出那些条条框框也没什么关系了？”

 

Ferguson怎么到现在这么忠心耿耿呢？ Erik真是选的一手好帮手，如此看来他早就预见了这场谈话，所以派了一个会问问题的人来以瓦解这场交易。Erik没理由把回忆都变成武器。“是的。如果不是Erik带兵，我一开始就不会开战了。这个时刻我不惜用尽一切手段，包括我自己。如果必要的话我会赌上我自己。‘必要’意味着在和Erik进行和谈会议的时候，我会让我的士兵埋伏在Westchester的密道里，一旦有情况立马出击。最好的形势是，Erik同意我的条款，那么我就会按兵不动。不幸的是，情况恰恰相反。”

 

“还有过和谈会议？”她好奇地歪着头询问道。

 

真不赖，看看Erik是怎么把他漂亮地弄死的。对于Erik来说，隐瞒和谈会议的事情对他来说非常必要，但是会议的“收获”再明显不过了：没人知道他们做了间接接触以上的事情。如果没人知道的话，那么Erik要解释他的繁育者和继承人问题的时候就会比较棘手了。他也得被逼着说出他在会议期间隐瞒的事情，或者被冠上通奸的罪名。总而言之，将会损害他的公众形象。

 

“是的。就在我的人马夺回Westchester之前。这是我最后一次为Westchester争取和平的机会，但是Erik拒绝了我的一切要求。”

 

“你一开始就不应该和他开战。”

 

最后还是要回归到这里，不是吗？他已经给她摆事实讲道理，但是她的思维绕了一圈，最终还是绕回了起点：他的性别。

 

不过这是一次很有意义的尝试，Ferguson的行为确实有她的理由。如果他能说服她的话，她将成为他非常有价值的帮手。但是这样来看，任何进一步的尝试都是在将他的头往墙上撞——是的，在过去的几个月里，他都有撞墙的冲动，特别是晨吐难受的时候。被抽了一鞭子以后再给块糖更令人怜悯。

 

“我的人会护送你去个安全的地方。”Charles长叹了一口气，一边说着一边站起来。“Miss Frost会照看你，不过我不希望你跟别人透露更多的情报。”

 

她点点头表示接受了绝口不提这场谈话的要求，然后把长长的深粉红色辫子甩到脑后。如此漂亮的头发，美丽的姑娘。聪明，又能干——她可以更聪明的，除非她忘了今天的事。

 

但是她的存在是Shaw统治的系统成功的证明：恐吓人们，让他们苟且偷生，只顾担心他们下一顿的饭食，关心着当下的生存问题。他们从不为别人担忧。如果他们不是繁育者，那么繁育者们怎么生存就不关他们的事；如果他们不是人类，那他们也不会多看一眼；如果另一个人不是你或者你的家人，那么他就跟空气差不多。别人存在的价值是他们还保有人性，但是除此之外，人们在他们的社会群体中依然是孤立的。这层次上的合作让事情变得更难办：这个问题就跟Shaw本人一样，他恐吓着所有的社会群体，来维持这个国家的等级制度。

 

Erik并不是一个等级上的威胁。这表现在并没有多少人想要跟他打仗。

 

“祝你好运。”Charles诚恳地说道，后退了一步——此时Alex，Frost，还有一个名叫Levine的士兵——Moira的一个朋友，即便很多年过去了，他的出现依旧让Charles感到伤痛——进入了帐篷。Alex一脸忧虑，Levine没什么表情却在深思，Frost则用敏锐的眼神看着他们。“真的，祝你好运。”

 

好运，没错，多么毫无用处的话，祝人好运。Frost作为一个实用主义者也同意这一点。现在她正站在那里，昂着头，用精明的眼神打量着她的囚犯。Frost可能不是那种值得赞扬的女性，但是她为她做的事情感到自豪。她用自己的眼睛看着一切，按照她本人的价值观和责任感来提升或者降低处理事情的标准。坐在床上的那个女人和她完全不是一个类型。

 

这是悲剧性的，因为她可以得到更多——非常多的东西。她可以变得更勇敢，更优秀，在那个不同的世界里，她还可以成为真理而战的人，不在乎是否会有什么代价。

 

但不是这个世界。

 

在这个世界里，可以说没有人活出了自己想活的样子。可能Charles自己更甚。

 

在另外一个世界里，他可能不需要做那个转过头对Frost说了一句“交给你”之后就在朝着帐篷出口走去的人。他要把他的儿子接走，Alex会和Jean一起离开。Erik今晚不会再尝试了，如果他尝试了，Armando和Sean就在那里等着他，在Alex还在忙着协助Emma的时候。

 

在这个世界里，Charles无法拯救所有人。

 

在这个世界里，他甚至连尝试都不被允许。


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33  
两周后，越发显而易见得可怕的是Erik对于迫在眉睫的战争的威胁不是在开玩笑。虽然并没有任何真实的证据可以证明，但是形势却越发严峻，驻扎在边境的军人纷纷全副武装准备进攻。  
  
  
综合考虑一切来看，对Erik而言这是一个糟糕透顶的战术调整。他无法在这种攻势下取胜：Westchester有着最优秀的防卫，但是Erik没有足够的人力去赢得战争，除非他准备从他们战力吃紧的遥远的南方调兵。  
  
  
虽说从南方调兵不是不可能——但这太过荒谬。如果他准备减少正在南方维护和平的军队，叛乱几乎可以肯定是会爆发的：人类和变种人的冲突已经蓄势待发，以及伴随着南方有权势的家族关于引发混乱的威胁，Erik将要为这些爆发做准备。他在去南方或北方中举棋不定。就算是在他亟不可待要把Charles抓回身边的时候，这样的举动也无疑显得十分愚蠢。  
  
  
不，这一次，实际上他无法以绝对的压倒性的数量在这些地区取胜。  
  
  
然后，Erik正在动员他自己的军队，准备发动一次几乎没有胜算的攻势。  
  
  
对于大多数而言，这将让人大松口气——这是Erik最终陷入疯狂的迹象，因为他犯了一个重大的错误。  
  
  
如果有机会可以仅仅从表象上来判断Erik的心计的话，那真是天上掉馅饼了。但这是Erik，虽然看起来似乎是带来自信，实际上却使他不得不安坐下来，展开地图，派出间谍，让Frost一遍遍地快速翻阅被抓的敌人士兵的脑海里的内容直到她忍无可忍地说如果士兵们前五次都不知道Erik的计划，第六次他们也不可能知道。  
  
  
比之更迫在眉睫的是，终于有一个理由可以让他，终于能够认真对待Scott Summers接近David的保姆Jean的目的。  
  
  
这是意外的好运——他还是有一些好运气的，考虑到——在请求被批准后，Jean和Scott让事情对于他来说变得格外轻松。严格意义上来讲，作为家庭的一部分，Jean在结婚前需要得到他的认可。虽然这没有什么意义:如果他们想要无视他，他们只需要互留印记，之后他面临的选择就只有要么判处Scott死刑，要么默认他们的婚姻。  
  
  
这么看来的话，他们直接询问是再好不过的。  
  
  
“我确信你知道我不会拒绝你。”他坦诚道，Scott的手掌足够大得可以包住Jean的双手，但他们十指相互缠绕，像孩子在芦苇丛中玩耍。  
  
  
Scott将会对她很好。他比Alex更安静，甚至更温和，他坚定的信仰将使他变成Jean的靠山,尤其对于依旧无法掌控体内封锁的力量的Jean来说。宁可希望她没有这种力量：这种力量会控制住一个人，而不是人来控制它。  
  
  
控制，是的：神禁止任何人去控制Jean。即使她的力量悄无声息，她拥有一种超越了大部分人理解的安静的力量。即使她善良——又温柔，就像正常人一样。Scott——种种迹象表明他明白她的特质，而且看起来，他对之抱以欣赏。这无法抹去作为一个守卫者的不可磨灭的信念，这意味着要去保护她——但是他看着她仿佛她拥有着他的世界。力量的平衡虽可能并未达到，但是……  
  
  
但是于现在而言这已是最好的状态。  
  
  
Scott将会对她很好，她也有发言权，尽管社会使得婚姻无法完全平等，但她也能达到她所能达到的平等。  
  
  
“而且，我不得不说，你的这个时机可真是恰到好处。”  
  
  
Jean眨了眨眼，当她没有和Charles对视的时候，她都忙着低头望着他臂弯里的David。他的孩子正在睡觉，嘴巴微张着，一丝口水挂在嘴角，威胁着要弄脏Charles衣柜里最后一件干净的衣服。他最好抽出点儿时间来洗衣服：太多的等待，他将会没有机会。  
  
  
把David放在地上，他允许他的孩子去开心地蹒跚着去找乐子而不是听他父亲的沉闷的治国之道。  
  
  
“陛下？”Scott歪着头问道，明显充满着疑问但是尽他所能不想表露出来。遗憾的是，他真的不太擅长这个。让他从事保密的工作从本质上来讲是不可能的。  
  
  
“现在，在战争开始之前，我需要你们两个带着我的儿子去北方。不要告诉我你准备去哪儿：但是，从现在开始的一个月，我想要你找到一个方法口头传达消息告诉我你们在哪里。如果我不方便知道你们的消息，那么我会停止让任何人去传信。在那种情况下，你们就过一段时间再试图和我联系，直到我能接受信息。”  
  
  
显然，这出乎了他们俩的预料。Scott很有可能一直在为即将到来的对抗做准备，Jean可能也是这样，尽管她可能会畏缩不前。Jean没有暴力倾向也没必要为了这场战役具备——而且，如果她的释放了她的能力，那么以后可能很难控制。  
  
  
“我怀孕了，”他毫无预兆地承认。“如果我被俘，Erik无疑可以接近我的一个孩子:我不会允许他控制另一个孩子——只要我还有办法。而且现在我确实还有办法。带着David，往北去。”  
  
  
Jean，感谢她，理解了他。她紧抿着唇，整张脸都憔悴不堪，眼下的阴影似乎从未如此明显过，对于他的动机她是完全清楚的。她也许深爱着Scott，但是她也明白这一切。  
  
  
但不像Jean，Scott，糟糕地隐藏着自己的不确定。“我——先生，你确定？”他问道，抓着他的头，一根手指紧张地靠在耳朵的顶端。“我们——我不确定我们是最适合的——”  
  
  
“你们是。Jean是David的保姆。我相信你们两个。你很聪明，你也很强大。我相信你，全然地相信。”这并不意味着他们是完美的，但是比起让David留下来，和他们离开是更好的安排。“如果你们在能力方面没有其他异议，我将需要你们今晚准备，然后明早就离开。”  
  
  
对于吃惊的Scott而言，内心的吃惊反而比身体上的打击更有影响力。光线也只是捕捉到了他的眼镜，这一会儿似乎能看见他在眨眼睛。这是本能的反应——他足够吃惊得，整个人都保持着目瞪口呆的姿势。“没有其他异议，先生，我——如果Jean同意，我们将如你所说地去做。当然我们会做这件事。”他盯着她看，尽管她没有看着他的眼睛，但她能很容易的读出他脑海里想的，不管怎样她最终同意了，她对他快速地点了点头，露出了一个小小的，从容的微笑。“是的，先生。”Scott说，目光重新回到前方，“我们将在明早离开。”  
  
  
“谢谢你，我就不留你们在这了，你们出去的时候能帮我请McCoy医生进来吗？我有些话想对他说。噢，还有你们……不要让任何人察觉到，你们即将要做的事情，你们即将要去的地方，还有我的……打算。”  
  
  
如果大部分人知道他怀孕了的话，这将会是一场灾难。仅仅想象一下，会有多少人想要把他当做一个筹码，以一种前所未有的方式来利用——光是想象就令人毛骨悚然。有太多的可能:抓住他，以及在接下来的几个月内，他们将有两个人质；杀害他的孩子，然后把尸体送给Erik;或者把他们两个都送还给Erik来阿谀奉承或者甚至——甚至什么？都不敢往下想。  
  
  
下一场战争一结束，他就得让大家知道。很快，不管怎样都没有任何方式可以否认。但在接下来的一段时间，这一切还是得继续隐瞒。  
  
  
Jean的脚在地面上拖划着，身子侧倚着Scott，但是她温和地皱着眉躲避他的目光的样子已经说出了一切。更好的是，这意味着她将做他所需。  
  
  
“让McCoy医生进来，”他又说了一遍，这次更加温柔。“明早我会再跟你们谈谈。与此同时:Jean……你可能要知会一下你的家人。”  
  
  
在Erik攻下Westchester之前，Jean提到过她有一个母亲，然而她从没提到过细节，当她坦白她母亲的存在时，她脸上是一种带着渴望却又充满谨慎的表情，除非他使用心理感应来刺探，否则难以解读。故事无法只从表情就可以展现——不像心灵感应一般简单——当她整个人没处于分享状态的时候，刺探只会让人感受到被冒昧的逼迫。  
  
  
而实际情况却是不同的:Jean的表情扭曲起来，整个人都僵住了，整个人因为一个小小的建议而反应过度。而Scott——他也被惊吓到，但这是由于Jean突然而又奇怪的表现。  
  
  
“Jean？”他慢慢地问道，用肘轻推了她一下之后将头靠向她。  
  
  
Jean没有看向他。现在，她的凝视几乎要将墙上烧出一个洞来——但愿不会如此——而她的焦点是完全的空白。  
  
  
如果Scott都没有成功吸引她的注意力，那没有什么别的东西会有成功的机会，但是如果完全不做尝试的话又感觉是不应该的：“Jean？”他叫道，整个人坐在椅子上前倾着，紧张地等待……怎么回事？  
  
  
有个答案摆在这儿，尽管她紧紧抓着它，试图抚平并隐藏到深处。尽管持续了没多久。但是现在他们都知道有些事情需要坦白，而Jean不知道该如何隐藏。  
  
  
“我的母亲，”她茫然若失地重复，其中伴随着一点点的悲伤。  
  
  
“是的，你曾经向我提到你有个母亲仍然活着。既然Scott家人都在这儿，很容易就能告知，我想了想还是建议你去联系你的母亲。”  
  
  
依然，Jean没有回答。  
  
  
Scott眨着眼睛。“你……母亲？”保佑Scott:他没有施压，只有担心，疑惑。这些没有——他们不是——他们——  
  
  
这样的情况，Erik会追根究底。对于重要信息会被隐藏应该会有指责和怒火。担心混着指责和怒火，表现出一种窒息的占有欲。这会让他们之间的大部分相互影响:污染的，上瘾的，不健康的。  
  
  
对Jean来说，她和她母亲的关系很可能是个难题:这个关系不能被摒弃，但从她的反应看来又充满了问题。还有更多的——听到Scott说话之后Jean笑了一下，然而这个笑容软弱，悲伤，放弃的意味都太过于熟悉了:出生之后就明白有一些东西是无法避免的，而一个人自身的弱点永远无法被解决。  
  
  
“Emma Frost是我的母亲，”Jean沉闷地说。  
  
  
什么？  
  
  
Jean摇了摇头，头发在Scott侧脸上蹭着，但是他没有反应，明显的太过吃惊而完全没有注意。“我没有说出来因为我真的不想与此有关。”  
  
  
见鬼。  
  
  
Frost.  
  
  
Jean.亲爱的，甜心Jean，充满力量却十分羞涩，没有人会因此联想到Frost。更不要说……  
  
  
更不要说Shaw.  
  
  
因为如果Frost是她的母亲？她的父亲就是Shaw。  
  
  
“我——”Scott点了点头，吞咽了一下。“好吧，没关系。我们——没事的，好吗？你早就应该告诉我。如果你觉得不想与此有关，那这就不重要。”  
  
  
如果这是真的。在一个完美的世界，真的就可以不再重要，但是，事实上，过去永远无法过去。Jean将带着父母带给她的沉重渡过她的余生。  
  
  
她可以不必被此定义，但是这些总是会与她有关。  
  
  
众神保佑Scott，尽管，他愿意相信另一种可能。  
  
  
Jean撕咬着嘴角，毫无疑问她完全明白他的保证多么不可能，但是她扑进他的怀里，叹息着缩着头靠在他的肩膀上。“我应该早点告诉你的。”  
  
  
不，然而并不是——但是Frost应该早点坦白。这么长时间以来，他让Shaw的女儿照顾着David，而且……虽然这并不要紧。因为是Jean，永远不会有问题。但是他仍然有知道的权利。  
  
  
神啊，Jean经历的那些事情。Frost，还有Shaw——以及那些年在宫殿之中。  
  
  
以及…所有力量突然造成了大量感知。心理感应？这是Frost的能力。力量操纵能力展现正如心理感应？是Shaw的能力。两种能力一起，造就了一个有强大力量的变种人。  
  
  
“在这种情况下——”多厉害啊:他的嗓音甚至没有被噎住，这真的是一个成就，“我想不管你有没有告诉你的母亲，她都会知道你在哪儿。”保持镇静，实事求是，仿佛刚刚真相大白并没有发生一样。“既然这样，我会拖着这件事情如果你想要先告诉她的话。”  
  
  
那该是怎样一个对话阿。Frost——尽管她似乎不是一个典型的慈母。然而，这是不公平的。最终，她做了对她女儿最好的安排，把她送离Genosha，当Jean的离开被发现之后承受难以估量的Shaw的怒火。  
  
  
作为一个父亲，送David离开——让他远离——让他的孩子远离——  
  
  
在这个世界上没有什么比这个伤害更深。  
  
  
同意与否，Frost都和他一样。  
  
  
那一定是痛彻心扉:她的女儿在那儿，在她的身边……然后她不在了。Shaw一定会充满怒火，质问追究并且——Frost一定早就知道了，在那之前很久就察觉到，Shaw扭曲了。然而在把自己的女儿送走之后却依然留在他身边……

像送David离开一样。这种痛苦永远不会消散。在夜晚惊醒时，一想到孩子的离开就极度恐慌，即使孩子已经回到身边，安全舒适地蜷缩在隔壁房间里，Erik也不会对Charles起床检查孩子的行为感到反感，虽然是因为神明不容许Erik有阻止的权利。停下来。这个状况是相似的。到此为止。看着Frost自己，还有她的状况，还有Jean，相似却不在一个层面上。  
  
  
David——  
  
  
Frost:她也需要可并没有说起，但是回想起来，当她望着Jean的时候，总是充斥着可怕的安静。两人实际上很少互相影响，然而，在回忆中，这也能解释为什么他不只一次发现Frost望着Jean。他曾归因于是对Jean的力量的迷恋，或是在一个不错的日子里，想念起自己不在身边的孩子。要去想她是在看着自己的孩子。她并不是那么显而易见，大多数时候，她都在用自己眼角的余光观察Jean，但是，现在仔细思考，也说得通，Frost一直在调整自己，不管Jean在任何特定的时刻里的哪个位置——以此能始终知道Jean的存在，内心也带着一丝宽慰。  
  
  
Frost很在乎。她可能坚持保持距离，但是更可靠地说就是她很在乎。  
  
  
“我……”Scott咽下了他本准备说出口的话，视线在Charles和Jean身上移来移去。他正在尽自己最大努力——并且，非常幸运，这可能已经足够好了。他也会犯错误，但是对于他的疑虑Jean也会给予帮助，并且Scott如此努力地想要满足Jean的需求，他很有可能可以度过当下的困局，只是要伴随很多痛苦。“这可能不是最合适讨论的地方。先生，如果你不介意的话？”  
  
  
他挥手允许他们离开。“我很抱歉，Jean:我从未真的想要扯出这样的话题。”  
  
  
Frost对他微微一笑，手滑下Scott的手臂牵起他的手，十指相扣，交握在一起。“我从来没有想过要隐瞒，”她承认。“不是所有秘密都需要变成谎言，你知道。我只是…”她停顿了一下，视线转向Scott，“我只是不想去想起。它…是不一样的。”  
  
  
“不一样？”这相当模糊不清。  
  
  
过了一会儿，在Frost的眼中有火花在闪耀，但是很快就黯淡了——并且这从来都不是针对他的。无论这是什么，都是内部的，不想被自己的过去引火上身（或者想要逃脱被自己的过去烧毁的命运）。“不是每一个秘密都像你的一样。或者像我……妈妈的。你没有道歉的必要。”  
  
  
不像Erik，也不像Shaw。这是言下之意，不是吗？天哪，他刚刚被年轻人上了一课？糟糕的是，结果证明这节课似乎是正确的。神啊，虽然，她可能一直靠她刚刚说的那些话坚持活着。那些由她而起的坏事情并不应该由她来道歉——人们会责怪她。很多人，如果他们知道她和Shaw的联系，都会把责任归咎于她，因为没有更好的发泄对象。  
  
  
指责太容易了，所议论的焦点就是Shaw本不会做的…一些事情。随便拿一个事件举例子。无关紧要的。总会有例子的。人们将争论，如果不是因为Jean，Shaw可能并不会这么做。他们会说她应该要阻止他。他们会说她是个逃避的胆小鬼。在没有人可以责怪的前提下，他们会指责她。  
  
  
他们会一直这样指责。  
  
  
就像，像……  
  
  
如果他并没有在Westchester躲避连结，Erik可能并不会攻占那里。  
  
  
如果Charles杀了Erik，这些事情全部都不会发生。  
  
  
如果他接受连结，允许Erik按照他希望的方式行事，数以千计的生命都不会死去。  
  
  
这些都是真的。完全令人震惊的真实，但是在那个时候替代选择似乎是不可能的。是怯懦？也许吧。但是见鬼的谁能纵观全局而且不犯一点错误呢？是因为弱点，然而——该死，仁慈算是一种弱点？杀了Erik——他们总是指责他没有杀死Erik。但是那不是——杀了Erik——那不是——  
  
  
那是弱点，没有办法做到。又或者那是仁慈。他们并不相互排斥。目前为止更合理的是认为两者都有。  
  
  
无论那是什么，接下来的余生Charles都要背负着内疚。事情总是像这样。大部分的夜晚，睡意来的一点也不容易，当他入睡时，梦中出现可怕的死亡场景。所有那些死于第一次入侵的人，他无法阻止，但是——  
  
  
Erik不断向北部推进的理由不只是想要夺回他的伴侣。随着他的一步步行动，这一点也也变得越发清晰。他想要去巩固规则，有一个伴侣隐藏在Westchester加速了Erik的不顾一切和促使他尽早去侵略。在某些方面，这其实对现在的局势是有利的:他推进北方，Erik并没有采取适当的方法使南方安定。如果他等待了并且费心处理好他已经掌控的区域的问题，最终他仍然会进行侵略——并且，如果他等待了，他也许能做好充分的准备来永远占领这片土地。  
  
  
“谢谢你，Jean，”Charles平静的说着，然后看着他们转身离开了。她最后回头看了他一眼，但是她的眼神太过隐晦难以读懂，在她移开视线之后他先打断了对视。一秒钟后，她在Scott之前先推门而出。  
  
  
自控在这样的情况更加强化——这该死地证明了他修补自己的能力，以免他在她离开之前就已经崩溃。  
  
  
所有那些秘密…和Jean的秘密也许并不是刻意的谎言，但是他的——他的人生大部分都是谎言。  
  
  
现在保守秘密已经是第二本能。所有那些秘密，尽管——他的一部分就是他们。分配错误是极其容易的，然而却不能完全靠他的大脑作数，因为他的记忆被改变过。谁知道他还隐藏了一些什么。在某种程度上，Charles将总是要保护一大堆秘密。  
  
  
但是那些秘密是他的，他透不透露是他自己的事情。  
  
  
Jean隐藏的一些东西当然也有可能造成危害。她有很强的力量，她内心的矛盾漩涡，连她自己也不知道。但是Jean——她能做的更好。不是每一个人都像他。不是每个人都会被秘密束缚。而Jean——她明白。  
  
  
她正在告诉他:他是正确的。  
  
  
不要负罪，不要去指责。  
  
  
首先这从来都不是他的错，任何这些都是必然的:Frost不得不送走她的孩子，Jean则要隐瞒此事，他隐藏的部分被Erik公之于众,以及他在一开始的时候隐瞒自己的身份，甚至包括所有这些事情的露陷都是必然的。  
  
  
这是一个美好的想法，虽然并不实际。内疚很容易被传递，毕竟，换言之，Charles对发生的这所有事情都完全不负责任也是不准确的。在他允许自己与Erik变得更加亲密之后，在他逃跑后，然后使得Erik追到Westchester——并没有其他选择，但是这不意味着他的双手是干净的。  
  
  
但是Jean不可能希望明白他与Erik关系中的错综复杂，以及他们对抗的后果。她难以置信的聪明，但是她也很年轻。这不是说她没看过这个世界——她见识过一些没有人看见过的事情——但这是不一样的。她没有感受过Ororo这么多年生不如死的日子——他也是。  
  
  
真的，都只是看问题的角度问题。  
  
  
"这从来都不是简单的，不是吗？"Charles对David说道，他在面前为他准备的毯子上翻了个身。此刻，他正往自己的磨牙圈上浇满了口水。"你知道，你马上就要有个兄弟姐妹了。"  
  
  
David吐出磨牙圈，咧着嘴对他笑起来。要是每个人都听到这个消息都很开心该多好。要是他对于这个消息能开心该多好。"Dada！一起玩吗？"  
  
  
"我的宝贝，现在不行。Daddy需要跟McCoy先生谈话。"  
  
  
David皱起了眉，但是他又不能反映太强烈:他只是叹了口气，他的脸皱成了一团和专注的看了眼自己的玩具。然后，又叹了一口气。  
  
  
David的反应看起来是无害的，在很长的一段时间这种方式是最容易确认是否这只是简单的没有满足他的愿望。在某种程度上，这是真的——但是他困惑于他人的回答和行为的时候他也会露出这种表情。而当他在一个封闭的地方的时候，他也经常露出那种表情，除此之外，喔，比如他不能读出一个路过帐篷的士兵的想法的时候。  
  
  
如果David曾经还有几率不是一个心灵感应者的话，这几个月也已经证明这个几率并不存在。他越来越多得提取别人的脑内思想，以前只是一些想法和感觉，现在似乎是对于他人的实际思想的掠夺。在这个时候，他利用自己的能力来认识世界：在这种情况下，爸爸很忙碌，而David无法理解原因，所以他尝试去读取他父亲周围的人的思想，希望他们来彻底解答他的疑问。  
  
  
那应该是美丽的。变种是美丽的。但是作为一个心灵感应者是困难的，而David又是一个守卫者，他的心灵感应能力仍然会加强他所建立的连结的影响能力。作为思想的生物，一个精神连结将对他造成两倍的影响。  
  
  
他真的最好不要建立连结。  
  
  
Charles给他儿子树立了一个最好的榜样，不是吗？  
  
  
“先生？”  
  
  
啊，Hank。一次颇为适时的打断——而他乐于接受。毕竟Hank为他做了很多——想到他苦乐参半的避孕的记忆——他现在是一个真正的朋友。“进来，Hank。请坐。”Charles指了指椅子。“不用了，真的，我只是想简单的谈一下医疗团队的准备程度。我很抱歉，虽然已经推动一些事情，但是……”Hank的声音越来越低，然后叹了口气。“说实话，Hank，这是我们所拥有的最棒的机会。Erik现在不顾一切，这会使他粗心大意。”  
  
  
Hank点了点头，这导致他的头发掉落下来挡住了眼睛。他没有费心去弄，他伸展的双手安放在他的膝盖上，与此同时心烦意乱地敲打他下面的腿。他并不是像几个月前一样在Charles面前紧张，而只是当他脑内忙于担忧他们的处境时，他的四肢无法安静下来。  
  
  
“言之有理，”Hank最后接受了。“经由生理上的吸引了解到他的配偶已经怀孕——这个——好吧，就是说他不能在你与他联系前感受到你，但是通过打开连结，他接触到你改变了的状态，他的身体就会意识到你现在的情形。知道你把自己置身于危险的境地——他会不顾一切只为夺回你。”  
  
  
“我知道。”就像第一次，Erik攻下了Westchester。Erik这一次也不会费心去再三确认这些冲动。他本可以。但是他不会这样。  
  
  
因此他们将在战场上相遇的时候就会向Erik展示这个决定是多么的可怕。  
  
  
“Dada！”  
  
  
David并不是Erik的孩子，但是如果没有耐心可以传染的话……David,像他一样可人——又纯真，当他希望被关注的时候，从来都无法理解被忽视的概念。这是足够合乎逻辑的：在David不在身边那么长时间后，任何来自他儿子不舒服的迹象都吸引他的每一个注意。  
  
  
Charles忽视了Hank惊讶的眨眼，他朝着他儿子的方向移动并且抱起了他。抱起他并不像从前一样轻易了：增长的体重使他难以保持平衡，额外的重量使他很难保持平衡，他托着他的屁股抱着他，这动作使他的后背会有轻微的阵痛。“亲爱的，跟Hank打个招呼,”他对David说，抱着他向Hank走去。  
  
  
Hank并不是和孩子很处得来的类型。作为一个医生，他偶尔需要和孩子打交道，然而他总是带着恐慌小心翼翼地如同对待瓷器一样对待他们。  
  
  
“你知道，他可没那么脆弱，”一看见Hank紧张的表情，Charles就开起玩笑，尽管他并没有试图把David递给Hank，而是踱起步来，原地轻微地上下托举着David直到他的儿子高兴地大笑起来。他是一个如此容易快乐的孩子。“他不会摔坏的。”  
  
  
“你应该开始让他习惯于减少被抱的次数，”Hank脱口而出，把他下滑的眼镜又退了回去。“在怀孕期间，他对你来说太重了一些，还有……”他的声音越来越弱，抬起头叹气。“抱歉，我知道你不想听到这个……”  
  
  
是的，但是这些话是对的。这些话都是对的。然而Charles无法很好地抱住David时的危险，他背后疼痛受伤的危险，对于孩子……  
  
  
对这个孩子来说。  
  
  
要是抱起David就是最大的危险就好了。  
  
  
“你知道，我得参加战斗，”他平静地告诉Hank。“这个孩子——你认为...?”  
  
  
它是一个可怕的前景，但是另一个选择更可怕。使怀孕期的他遭到危险——在错误地方的一个暴击——或者冒险把孩子安全地生于一个这样的世界，如果孩子出生是一个繁育者，就将意味着一个疯狂的行为重复发生。而他的孩子将被陷入这样的生命里……  
  
  
不如让她/他胎死腹中。这是一个痛苦的想法——一个令人厌恶的想法——但是这都是事实。  
  
  
一想到这些，他从没有，从没有一刻更想要粉碎自己的脑子。  
  
  
“总有风险，”Hank诚实地说。“但是穿上合适的盔甲……不会有人试图伤害你的身体。这也是一个有利因素，真的。Lehnsherr将——厄——我的意思是——我可不想成为那名为你的受伤负责的士兵。  
  
  
不，这是事实。但是在混乱的战争中，随便一个人如果不足够小心谨慎的话可能会终止一切。事后Erik可以将那些人五马分尸，但是却不能改变结局。  
  
  
“很明显的是Lehnsherr不会和你有肢体冲突。”  
  
  
“是吗？”他把David更安全地圈外怀里，他踱步的步伐几乎快了两倍。内心无法平静。“连结不能阻止守卫者从身体上伤害他们的繁育者。”  
  
  
Hank对于他的言下之意皱起了眉，耸了耸肩。他的眼睛追随着Charles踱来踱去，踱来踱去。直到他忍不住眨眼移开目光，眼睛不免有些花。“唔，不，但是——有一些研究，并未出版——当然不可能出版，没有人想要讨论这种事情——但是人们试图研究过，并且——你懂得，连结两个人间发生的暴力行为。并且有很好的证据来支持这个理论，杀死你的连结伴侣是很困难的。在特定情况下甚至是不可能的。一些研究认为你的大脑会自我——破坏，当然这理论并未证实——我只是——好吧，这不会发生的。完全不会的。”  
  
  
Hank并不是第一个这样说的人。在南方没有人公开研究这些事情，因为这样就是对于无论如何都该出现在连结里的婚姻以及幸福的爱情的否认，但是在北方有一些研究，还有一些来自南方的匿名研究，研究表明杀死伴侣……不只是困难而已。不是不可能，这是真的，然而历史上鲜有的几个案例都是发生在冲动的情况下:从来没有一个案例是繁育者和守卫者之间有人事先预谋。Erik很有可能在战场上脾气失控而杀了他，这可能性很低，更有可能的是Erik会预谋伤害。  
  
  
幸好Charles知道，然而并不是特别相关：那个问题，至少，从来需要担心。  
  
  
“我不知道我是否相信你无法杀害你的伴侣，但是……Erik并不准备尝试杀我，Hank，”  
他很平静地说道，最终停下了踱步，眼神淡定地和Hank对视着。  
  
  
Hank点头承认。“不。这就是我告诉你的，大概吧。我猜——我觉得你可能需要去思考那意味着什么。”  
  
  
“哦？”当然，这在战场上是个极度完美的优点。但是，除此之外，这就是事情的本质，不是吗？无法改变的事实。  
  
  
“他可能不会杀了你——但是他会做一些什么？你已经冒了很大的风险——远远大于大多数的繁育者。你现在的危险太大了。如果你将要失去孩子，Lehnsherr可能会……”  
  
  
他的舌头在嘴里忽然有些无法是从。他的反应会如何？“我会牺牲我必须牺牲的，”Charles回答。“如果那意味着——如果孩子……”  
  
  
这就是事实，步步紧逼:重要的是Charles要面对着迎难而上。他可以的。他也会这样做。这里没有选择的余地。还有数不清的人在危险之中。只能如此。  
  
  
“如果我不得不的话，我做的选择就是让自己死 ，”Charles最后说道，他努力控制着自己的声音然而听起来却像是从绞肉机发出的 。“我不害怕死在Erik手中。但是……我明白我做的一切事情都可能会与我期待的不一致。”  
  
  
如果事与愿违，Erik不需要杀他。如果David死了，如果孩子死了……  
  
  
他也将死去，只不过可能会多花点时间。  
  
  
Hank把目光移开，看着他的手:Charles慢慢地双手紧握，无声地搅在一起拧着。这动作使他的头上下轻微晃动。“只要你明白……”  
  
  
“我明白。”  
  
  
那太好了。知道了这个之后，真的就没人会责怪他再把David抱得更紧一些。

世界的变化是如此得快。  
  
  
现在是一个周二的早晨八点。David今天早就已经离开了。太阳是明亮的，而空气中弥漫着紧张的气氛，整个营地都处在备战之中。  
  
  
这就是那个疯狂的世界。  
  
  
这就是那个世界。  
  
  
“把我的枪给我。”  
  
  
Frost笑望着一个自认为是在命令他的年轻士兵出了帐篷，Charles见此皱了皱眉头但他懒得干涉。一个没法处理Frost挑逗的士兵是不适合面对一场真正的战争的：况且Frost乐此不疲地作出这种尝试。不过，如果她可以不再为了自己的取乐而不顾他的命令就好了。  
  
  
已然，他和他的朋友正在对决：他已经不需要再看见他的部队里朋友之间的互相对抗了。  
  
  
不过，这也是一个恰当的提醒：当涉及到盟友和敌人的立场时，世事无常。  
  
  
“为你那金属控制者的丈夫准备了金属子弹？”士兵一离开，Frost就嘲弄道。她双臂交织，她的眼睛追随着Charles在帐篷里的移动。“我不知道是否有人告诉过你，甜心，但是——”  
  
  
“战场上可不是只有Erik。”  
  
  
“你是脑子被门夹了才觉得战场上的其他人敢打你的主意？。”脑子被门夹了？或许吧，而Frost幸灾乐祸地把一把迷你手枪别在她的大腿上，看起来也没正常太多。她到底是在哪学会的用枪？Shaw不可能愿意让她去学习...“只是想到你被杀之后Lehnsherr的反应，他们就会吓得惊魂失措。”  
  
  
Hank也是这么说的，只是更加圆滑。而Hank是真的出于关心，但是Frost——把她的贪婪邪恶装扮成冷漠甚至逗乐地说出了这些话。对她而言，然而，这感觉是私人的——不是对着他。而如果他死了，她也不会流泪，  
  
  
不知何故，这与她对Erik的积怨有关。不知何故。  
  
  
“我确信这儿的一些充满野心的年轻新贵会作此尝试。”他伸了一根手指在他的腰带和身体之间，检查松紧程度。不算太糟糕。当剑有点过长的时候，难免有不对付的地方，但是……必须得是这把剑。把它留下会使他坐立难安。  
  
  
“哦，好吧。总有人坚信着自己所做的一切都是对的。但是你的丈夫是无法摆脱的，亲爱的：他会准备一个名副其实的保卫队时刻准备着去狙击任何不对劲地看着你的人。”  
  
  
“我们没有任何证据证明Erik雇佣了狙击手，以及如果我们有——”  
  
  
Frost转过身，动手把后面的头发绑得更紧一些，毫不掩饰地用怀疑的表情打量着他。“有些时候，我很想知道你们两个之间的问题是否源于事实上你们两个都似乎并不真正了解对方。你的丈夫为你而疯狂，Xavier。他愿意做任何事并付出一切只为拥有你——而你还怀疑他是否会组织人手来保护你？”  
  
  
“而现在，我觉得他可能都想亲自打我一顿。”  
  
  
至少，说是这么说的。Erik也并没有展现出他倾向于更糟的状况。  
  
  
“噢，拜托。”她一边晃了晃脑袋一边嘲弄出声，把后头的发尾都完美得包裹进头巾里。看在众神的份上，他们这是要去战斗，而她此刻，打扮的如同要去参加晚宴，尽管穿着装甲。“一个守卫者时不时地让他淘气的繁育者臣服于他的膝下，被认为是一种不错的形式，但是我猜你却幸免于这种屈辱，不是吗？”  
  
  
幸免于那种侮辱，或许吧，但是却又不得不谈论到这种假定情况。幸运如他。忽略Frost内心急待回应的烦躁的心态，他套上自己的防弹衣。他该死得幸运地拥有着这样一件装备。他们并不常见，这仅剩的几件还是他在Erik第一次攻下Westerchester之前保存在军械库里的。  
  
  
“我打赌Erik一定觉得你非常淘气，对不对，Charles？”  
  
  
她是那种会让人牙疼的糖果——含糖的微笑扬起却无法欺骗任何人。而她享受着这个。“你是在幻想我的性生活？”Charles温和地问道。防弹背心已经十分老式， 表面装备着陶瓷片。没法抵挡剑击——金属可坚硬得多——但是如果穿着一件金属背心，他的丈夫手一挥就可以让他上天，这就是愚蠢之极了。带着一把金属制成的剑也并不是一个明智的选择，但是Erik是不会随意在战争中除去他的武器的——除非他能足够靠近自己身边避免意外发生。  
  
  
然而戴上Erik的剑，还是他从Erik那儿偷来的？疯狂。但是……它就挂在他身上，抵着他的腰胯，然而想把它留下的想法却让他一想到就心痛。这把剑沉甸甸的感觉很安心，就挂在他的左侧，在他走动的时候的存在感使他心里多了一丝安慰。  
  
  
“反之他可以鞭打你，你知道。”奇怪，但是她的声音听起来...很平静。现在听起来不再像是取笑，几乎像...  
  
  
“你在试图警告我？”停顿了一下，他的手滑下顺势握住了剑柄。这并没有使他安定下来，他转身望着她，看着她脸上似有若无的变化。她一定很擅长打扑克。“关于他可能会做的事？”  
  
  
“我正在告诉你他可以做什么。根据传统，守卫者会如何对待像你这样造成麻烦的繁育者。”  
  
  
传统？对他和Erik而言没有什么是传统的。“Erik的嫉妒心使他永远不会在公共场合下将我扒得半裸。”传统就是那样的：他们把繁育者双手捆住高举过头顶绑在公开的广场上。如果守卫者想的话，其他人可以接手鞭打繁育者的工作，当然如果守卫者如果想自己动手的话，那是他的权力。这个过程总是公开的，人群往往都蜂拥而至：流不尽的鲜血，不管流血是否会是致命的——在这种情况下，它不并会致命。繁育者是珍贵的资源，鞭打背部是可接受的选择，也毫无疑问是足够造成生命危险的伤害。  
  
  
本质上来说，Erik有权利去在公众面前修理他并带给他极大的痛苦——但不是去杀了他。  
  
  
Erik不会这么做的。  
  
  
他犯过很多错误，但是他不是这种虐待狂。  
  
  
“也许对吧”，Frost同意，但是他是…….你知道他的脾气。如果你今天输了，他会让你后悔莫及的。  
  
  
毋庸置疑。问题是：如何？“他不能对我真的造成伤害。”不是身体上。不会持续。他从未展现出任何身体惩罚的倾向：后果可能会是监禁，以及几乎可以肯定失去基本权利。  
  
  
特权：尽管起初是一种让步而不是一堆从不该存在考虑之中的事情。  
  
  
“是不会，”Frost回应道，直到空气拂过她的舌尖才吐出这个词。“但是，即使他不会伤害你，你真的想回到从前的那样吗？  
  
  
她从未这样关心过这个。但现在并没有别的选择。也从未有过 。这正是问题的关键。送David离开，把他藏起来，尽可能一劳永逸地击退Erik ，然后求和。这些日子对Erik来说看起来并不会太糟糕，因为这是他唯一失去的东西。但是，如果Charles输掉，那他所能做的事情……。自此之后不会再有其他机会了：再次逃跑——他又能这样做多少次呢？  
  
  
再次逃跑，带着宝宝，而...如果他输了，他自己必定任由Erik摆布，如此的话有必要制定一些策略。在此前他只是这么想过，一个新的视角：给Erik他想要的， 弯下腰乞求他。在床上学会适应，然后，以此为交换得到自己想要的。这将花些时间，扭曲Erik的心态，但是有足够多美好的性爱，影响……  
  
  
而风险则是，他很有可能会作茧自缚。和Erik一起开心地生活……他绝不能让自己沉溺于此。不能任由Erik溺爱并破坏，而他却任由自己习惯于此，习惯于Erik，习惯他的注意，习惯他们之间的性爱，该死的那些充满爱意的片段，总是问题所在——  
  
  
还有孩子，这个孩子——不能让Erik抚养孩子。  
  
  
这些都是如此的危险。  
  
  
所以最好一开始就避免被捕，不是吗？  
  
  
因为，如果他赢了呢——现在思考那些还为时尚早，然而如果他赢了的话：Erik则将跪在Charles的面前祈求机会。谈判就将由Charles一手主导，他来设定条款而Erik只能听之任之。最终——最终如果一切真的改变了，就将会是...完全不同的生活。  
  
  
多美好的想法。如果他赢了的话...  
  
  
“我有把握应对Erik，”他严肃地向Frost保证。“你想的那些——他不会这么做的。”也无关紧要了，因为被Erik俘虏是无法容忍的。那决不能发生。  
  
  
“可以肯定的是：如果他在战场上将你掳走，你就无法逃脱他的手掌心了。”  
  
  
“是的，但如果我赢了，他就会在我的掌握之中。”  
  
  
如果要他说的话，他会把使她整个人都为之一亮的情绪描述成是一种满意，甚至可以说是愉悦。发现这是她想要听到的，又有些出乎意料却又在情理之中：她比任何人都想看Erik跌下神坛。  
  
  
“只是确认下。”Frost说，“我想确认。”  
  
  
“确认？”  
  
  
“我没有燃烧自己来陪一个内心深处根本不想要赢的人。”  
  
  
如果是稍微缺乏点自制的人现在可能已经一巴掌糊她脸上了。仅为了她的那个暗示……“我已经受够了为Erik每一次一时兴起而委曲求全。不过谢谢你。”Charles说着，却尽可能地使那句感谢含糊不清，几不可闻。  
  
  
Frost很显然对此无动于衷，径直走到帐篷的另一边，脚踩着椅子调整着自己的靴子。“我们不都是如此吗？”令人惊奇，她的语气是如此的云淡风轻，一旦她满意地把裤子塞进了靴筒之中，她直起身来，骄傲又高冷的姿态，仿佛完全不为即将到来的战争所动。“亲爱的，我们一起干翻他。”  
  
  
相当粗鲁的言语 ，然而Frost的邪恶使这句话听起来完全不粗俗。“这儿，”Charles说罢顺势从桌上拿起一份地图抖落开来，用手把他铺平在说上。  
  
  
“我们已经讨论过这个了，Xavier。“  
  
  
“再来一次也无伤大雅。”  
  
  
如果他不是每次都做好充足准备，就不会有今天的局面。这就是军事准备的半数关键所在：为你的计划准备详细的计划，并为你的计划们准备后备计划。现在这种情况下，能出错的地方太多了。  
  
  
“我们已经有了地理优势。”战争将发生在过去Westchester的城墙下，Westchester，Boston，以及the Upper North都驻扎军队，设立周界的地方。问题是，周界设置在山脉上，这中间有个巨大宽阔的山谷：对于军队的行进而言是地狱般的存在——Erik的军队——这意味着他们在穿越山谷，爬上山脊的时候无疑是袒露在枪林弹雨之中的，还会面临被Westchester的军队击退驱赶的危险。那个时候他们两方就会冒着对方的炮火在山谷中鏖战，如果事情出了差错，Erik找到一条蹊径悄悄地绕到 Westchester军队身后包抄，那他们就在山谷中就是四面楚歌。至关重要的是，要保证Erik无法将他们包抄。这就意味着他们需要削减阵前的军队，转而部署在加固Westchester和战场之间路线的防卫上以此杜绝Erik从后方偷袭的可能性。  
  
  
“是的，”Frost同意道，手指在地图上轻敲着山脉线。“不算糟糕。一个很难被失去的据点。但是我们都知道，想要取得压倒性的胜利几乎是不可能的。我们攻占Lehnsherr那方的山脉的难度不比他攻下我方的低：没有人能轻易地攻占土地。  
  
  
他点头。“我们明白：我们无法彻底打败Erik。这不是可行的：如果我们进一步向南方推进，我们将面临骤然增加的敌人还有被切断供给的威胁。重点是要在这儿建立边境。虽然不是完美的，但是把Erik所掌控的土地中分裂出北边的一块并建立一个独立的王国是目前我们能达到的最佳结果。并且，正如你所说的，我们已经到了这一步：已经没有回头路了，Frost。“  
  
  
她戏剧化地翻了个白眼，眼珠子居然没有卡住也真是可喜可贺了。”你才是那个要回顾计划的人。”  
  
  
大实话。尽管这不是他真正想要讨论的部分。但是他们接下来也会聊到其余部分的。“Alex负责率领后卫：如果Erik的人尝试去包抄我们，他们将受到后卫的拦截。我相信Alex能保证供给线的安全。关于远距离传送的威胁，Azazel的能力也存在限制，这么远的距离，至多只能传送六个人。  
  
  
“这不是你真正想要讨论的部分吧，亲爱的。”  
  
  
抛开Frost讲穿他的小心思不说。虽然她不够圆滑，但是该死的就是被她说中了。“我觉得我们对于最后一部分已经考虑得相当周全了。”一个谎言——一个显而易见的谎言，他精心策划的这次谈话一开始就打算掩饰他们计划中的最后一部分。  
  
  
毫无疑问，她不会相信他，但是她设法控制住了自己的嘲笑却没能控制住笑——笑声伴随胸膛起伏着，泄露了她此刻的狂热。只有一点点的蔑视——但是已经足够表达观点。“我们就此达成了共识。此时此刻，Xavier，你和我要么就完全清楚自己的立场或者反之——立场不坚定对于现在的我们是毫无益处的。  
  
  
“中庸永远是毫无坏处的。”  
  
  
她的脚落在已经脏了的地面上，凝视着Charles。“事实上，是有的。我已经有点头疼了——这都还没过九点呢。和你争了半天我已经受够了，考虑到今天剩下的时间估计都会是一团糟，我不想把我的耐心大清早的就浪费给你。”  
  
  
耐心？Emma Erost这辈子和这个词搭过边吗？似乎带着有一点冒犯——然而说到耐心，这是——实话。  
  
  
“那你运气不错，”Charles干巴巴地回答道。随后他开始折叠地图，内心的焦虑却散不去，但是他强迫自己继续，把折好的地图扔在桌子的角落边。Frost是对的：他对这个计划的里里外外都已经清楚不过。如果Erik如预测一样行动……但是一切都依赖于此。依赖于Charles，依赖于他对于Erik的了解,依赖于对于Erik会如何支配与使用资源的猜测。这一切是由Erik对于Charles的行动的预测，Erik针对他的预测所做的反应，以及一连串的反应拼凑而成的。如果他真的如自己以为的那样了解Erik，这一切都是可行的。有获胜的希望。或者至少说是可以挽回的。  
  
  
但是如果他错了……  
  
  
“他们正在等着我的命令，”他挺直身子说道。沉甸甸的护具随着他的动作变了重心，挂在左胯上的剑指着地面，存在感带来了点安心。Erik随时可以解除他的武器，但是他不会，不会在战场上这样做。年轻士兵终于把他的抢拿了过来，这是为他肩膀上的皮套准备的。他已经——全副武装。  
  
  
相当——全副武装：他剑鞘上挂着另一个小剑鞘，隐藏于Charles身后。在那小剑鞘里面，有一把陶瓷刀。在这样的时候要造成误导是很容易的：Erik会用他的能力检查他身上每一寸金属，他会发现他正在寻找的东西——以及，很有可能，他会遗漏一些别的东西。如果幸运的话……  
  
  
不是说全然指望着幸运。幸运从不应该被依赖——在这种情况下，详细的计划与后备计划，更不要说是失败后的应对策略。事情已经到了这个地步，关键已经显而易见，也令人惊讶的简单：这是他和Erik为生命而战，为王国和权利而战，一次性分出胜负，到底谁的谋略可以取胜。  
  
  
“如果他们正在等待你的命令，那快去吧，”Frost打断了他的思绪。但是她语气里的情绪并不是真正的恶毒——事实上，几乎是一种温柔。“我真的很渴望看到当Lehnsherr意识到他的爱人冲他发射无数箭矢时他的表情。”  
  
  
“我是不会发射箭矢的。”  
  
  
“那就是你下的命令嘛。一样的。”这个答案显然令她十分满意：她现在的样子不光像是一直偷吃到了奶油的猫，而像是偷到了一头奶牛。  
  
  
“是的。无论如何责任都在我。”  
  
  
难搞的事情。如果他赢了，意味着胜利的荣光都将归属于他。而如果他输了，他则要直接抗下所有的责任——而Erik总会知道到底是谁下令试图把他往远离Westchester的方向引。  
  
  
他即将打响一场和他丈夫对决的战争。丈夫，对手，敌人——这是他和Erik，他们之间的一切，因为，在此之后，他们将不会有另一个机会。无论Erik是否给他一个机会，在他精疲力竭之前他也只剩这些心力来斗争了。如果Erik赢得了战争，如果Westchester再次沦陷……  
  
  
他已经怀有五个月身孕了。他很累。如果他这一次倒下了，可能有些东西再也无法站起。不止如此，还有一个刚出生的孩子需要考虑，以及失败的现实，Erik的怒火，——以及诸多诸多的事情，有如此多的理由需要此时此刻的胜利，去确保这些决不，决不会发生。  
  
  
要么做大要么回家，就像年轻新兵有时说的那样。  
  
  
“那么，准备好了吗？”他朝门的方向示意，问道。  
  
  
  
Frost的笑容令人毛骨悚然。“亲爱的，我一直在等你阿。”  
  
  
是的。她还有整个世界都在等他。  
  
  
所以，那么：是时候让这个世界重新运转。真正运作起来，是的，让这个世界回到它本该成为的样子。

 


	34. Chapter 34

在Charles小的时候，在他的父亲还活着、世界还没有无可挽回地变成现在这样一个糟糕的奇怪的状况的时候，他的父亲经常会把他带到一旁教他下棋。他们会在花园里度过一上午，高高的棋盘铺在二人中间的桌子上，Charles得在屁股下加个垫子才能看到另一边。所有的一切都让人兴奋：打磨光滑的棋子在温暖的阳光下闪闪发光，父亲全神贯注地盯着棋盘，顽皮的他逃掉早课。关于它的一切似乎都是完美的……

 

……直到他的父亲大约第五次彻底打败了他，之后所有事都变得稍微无趣了点，Charles的情绪里夹杂着失败和沮丧，然后他会哭起来。

 

不像他母亲那样训斥他，或者像Kurt几乎一定会做的那样打他，他的父亲从座位上起身，绕过桌子，把Charles从椅子里拉出来，抱进怀里。他会让Charles依偎在他胸前，在花园中来回踱步，低声哼着愉快的旋律。

 

在Charles终于完全平静下来后，Brian Xavier和他一起坐在树下，开始向他解释。

 

Charles的父亲告诉他，在他的生命中，会有很多人由于他的地位而让他取得胜利。没有人会想去在一局象棋中打败一位国王。实际上，在绝大多数事情上没有人敢于向他挑战——直到某人出现。到了那时，如果从来没有人告诉过他他有可能输，那么他肯定会输，而且他将会失去一切。尽管输掉棋局很是让人沮丧，他的父亲解释说，但他还有可能输掉远远比这重要的事情，Charles, 你不应该想着人们总会让你赢。他们不会——在真正重要的时候不会，所以最好不要养成期待他们会让着你的习惯。

 

Charles从来没有在棋盘上赢过他父亲，两周之后，Brain Xavier收到了一封来自Sebastian Shaw的信函，然后动身去了吉诺沙。他再也没有回到家里。Shaw说，在首都发生了事故。那是一个悲剧。没能阻止。

 

但是，尽管Brain Xavier再也没有回来抚养他的儿子，他逻辑所代表的真实却清晰地、鲜血淋漓地浮现在战场屠杀中，浮现在Charles眼前。

 

就像他父亲说的那样：在真正重要的时候，没有人会将胜利双手奉上。

 

尤其不是在今天。还有他的丈夫，他永远不会。

 

Erik正在尽他最大的努力把西彻斯特的力量消除干净。这一事实清楚体现在每一次炮火齐发中，也体现在Erik设计的用于特定地区的枪械中，然而广泛应用它们是不切实际的，因为只有少数士兵受过相关训练。而且通常来说，Erik的军队不收俘虏。

 

那并不让人特别吃惊，特别是在面对西彻斯特人类武装的情况下：Erik, 从他的角度来说，没有理由去赦免他们——而事实上他也确实没有。在这个节骨眼上不接收俘虏是更方便的，所以他选择了这么做。但是，对变种人——Erik也同样未向他们展现出多少仁慈。布置在山脊上的特派师承受了比变种人和人类混杂的师团更多的火力，如果这可能的话。但这也讲得通：他需要及时反击变种人发起的猛攻。当冰向山谷中喷涌时——是Bobby——就需要以火还击——John, 不是吗？这和子弹不一样。

 

即便如此，这场战役在表面上还是旗鼓相当的。如同预料中那样，山谷起到了屏障的作用——这一屏障无论是他还是Erik的军队都无法攻破， 因为它在两面都有陡峭的斜坡。现在的状况是双方在山谷中部的广阔空间中交战，陷入困境，互相朝对方开火：从本质上说这是一个僵局，直到某一方认为他们失去了太多士兵为止。

 

Erik现在已经派遣了一个中队在山谷边缘列阵，试图从侧翼包抄西彻斯特军并切断他们的补给线，对他们从两侧施压：既不能退，也不能进。事实上，Erik本应该考虑更周全：由Sean带领的一支队伍在一侧与他遭遇；由Alex带领的一支队伍在另一侧。作为一个聪明人，Erik当时试图通过佯装撤退来引出两只队伍，然后又派了一些人发起冲锋，试图悄悄溜过Alex或者Sean向前推进时会留下的缝隙。但是，他们严格遵守了指令，没有乘胜追击：他们击退了Erik的军队，然后后撤了一点点——以引来那些试图冲破他们防线的士兵——然后迅速列阵，将Erik派来的那几个人直接淹没在西彻斯特军之中。

 

Erik清楚地发现，在那次尝试中他没有胜利的可能。

 

Erik自己仍然驻扎在对面的山脊上，是硝烟弥漫中一个坚定的人影。他对于前线炮火不甚在意：西彻斯特的武器中许多都是由金属构成的。和Shaw对阵时，武器是什么材料制作的并不重要，而且武器库中有不少是从Erik掌权之前的年代遗留下来的。尽管西彻斯特在尽全力制造替代品——大多是陶瓷——但在他们收回西彻斯特的短短数月之内，能做的毕竟有限。不过值得庆幸的是，金属武器用来对付Erik的士兵仍然有效，而Erik不可能无处不在。

 

还有，Charles的腰上也挂着一把陶瓷刀。

 

如果Erik没有感知到——如果他忽略不该看到的东西，而集中注意在他所期望的东西上……

 

一声快速而马虎的问候让Charles从沉思中惊醒。是Armando，“我们无法打破他的防线，殿下。”他承认道。如果走近些看，他的皮肤在头盔之下因为汗水而闪光，眼眶发红，是因为被山谷里扬起的那些尘土所刺激——或者，虽然没有人想承认，是因为目睹周围的人们死去时无法完全克制的泪水。“没办法穿过去。”

 

不。Charles从未真正期望过能够打破防线。他们已经做到了他所期待的最好结果：他们确保了Erik不能打破他们的防线，就像他们不能打破Erik的一样。没有人得到什么，没有人失去什么。没有。这是一个僵局。

 

如果战争在此时结束，西彻斯特和北区的边境会维持原样。实际上，等于Erik输了。

 

“我知道，”Charles赞同说，忽略掉压力让他的颈部肌肉多他妈的紧张。那么多尸体——这值得吗？不。从来就不值得。但却是必要的，尽管当事情的结果是出现大批尸体的时候，大部分时候必要的事完全就像不必要的事一样残酷。“叫他们撤回到山脊上来。如果Erik的士兵试图跟上我们，朝他们开枪。”

 

“我很肯定他们会尝试——”

 

“那就朝、他们、开枪。”就这样简单。但根本就不简单。Charles的心率狂飙，心脏泵出血液与压力：考虑到他刚才具体给出了什么指令，这一饱受折磨的可怜器官又经受了一次全新的创造性的梗塞。

 

“是，长官。”

 

Logan在领导着冲锋。Logan, Charles在吉诺沙对抗过的人，与他一起登上一列火车的人，还有——就只是Logan. 到了最后，他也像其他人一样只是个凡人，家里有个小女孩要依靠着他，他是一个重要的人，一个被这场战争陷入危险的人。他们毁灭了生命，他和Erik, 在全球舞台上因为他们的连结大打出手。Logan只是又一名受害者。

 

不过，Logan不会死，因为他拥有这项优势……但是数不清的人会死。

 

Armando匆忙离开去传令，Charles伸手到臀部，拨弄着剑柄。是Erik的剑。直接从他办公桌上偷走的。Erik醒来的时候一定会很愤怒。发狂，但也愤怒，因为那就是Erik会做的。

 

而当一切结束之后，他将会出离愤怒。

 

将这些想法埋葬在最深处——还不够深，从他的胸膛内传来的怦怦跳动声来看——Charles沿着山脊线往下溜。他弯腰躲在岩石的轮廓之后，向同样隐蔽在那里的少数几个士兵点头。他们因为见到自己的将军而睁大眼睛，但在西彻斯特，一切有理智的人都不会指望他遵守惯例。繁育者去打仗已经够奇怪了，但是一位国王，一位逃亡者——所有人都会觉得他疯了。

 

随便他们怎么想。只要他们能赢得这场战役——或者至少不要输掉它——他们仍然会被允许拥有随便怎么想的自由。

 

指挥官们应该在后方远离战场，这种观念体现在士兵们急促的动作中，他们犹豫着挺直膝盖，从岩石后冲出，扑向前方抵抗敌人的猛攻。他们迟疑着不敢离开他，又震惊于看到他。这可以理解：当失去一位将军是弊大于利的时候，遵守惯例是应该的。但那不是他的计划：带其他人来保护他只会让人确信他的随行人员可能随时会被Erik干掉。所以，不行：Armando将会维持住战线；Sean和Alex会守住两翼；但是，除此之外，他将一个人行动。

 

不用多久，Erik的军队就会被击退到另一侧山脊上，而山谷中将会空无一人。

 

山谷将会空无一人，从两边山脊都清晰可见，军队将会驻扎在那里，俯瞰开阔的空地，这就像一个露天的竞技场：双方都对他们中间的区域中可能发生的一切拥有自由视野。

 

别让人说他不了解自己的领地。这片区域不只是在军事上占优，它还是最合适最终对决的土地。如果这次行得通，全世界将会目睹他的成功；如果行不通，全世界则会目睹他的失败。

 

不管怎样，现在是时候来行动了。

 

Erik拔剑出鞘，伴随着尖锐的金属声，Charles向前猛冲，耳中响起噪声。他屏蔽了它，攀爬过岩石和泥土，向底下的山谷冲刺。

 

今天，世界将会见证这场演出。

 

事情很快就变得清楚了，下到山谷里去这件事本身就是战役的一半。尽管他的军队有严格命令不能向任何撤退到山谷中去的人开火——任何背向他们的人——但总是有可能，在Charles朝着两座山脊之间的区域疯狂冲刺的过程中，他会被友军击中。

 

从很多方面来看，这是更可能的：Erik的部队讽刺性地证明了他们是所有事情中最不需要担心的。Frost说得没错：他们阻挡掉他的攻击，但是他们的反击只透露出解除武装的意图。Erik不仅没有命令士兵打伤他，还明令禁止了这一点，因为他们在回击他的进攻时是那么犹豫地不敢带有恶意。

 

很好。这让事情变得更容易了。

 

在下降的过程中，Charles看见了Logan, 尽管那只是匆匆一瞥，在他正忙于闪避、挥剑，清除岩石、寻找落脚点，不断下降时偷来的一眼。无论如何跑下去总是很难的，但是在一处斜坡上，四周到处都是突起的岩石，有敌人在他周围转悠的时候，每一刻都可能是致命的。只要踏错一步，他就会滚下山。

 

那一刻真正到来的时候，让他呼吸几乎都停止了：那真是一个让人匪夷所思的奇迹，当他失去平衡、摇摇欲坠时，一个士兵在他面前停下了——刚好让自卫本能和战斗训练控制住了他的条件反射，促使他向前猛攻、将剑刺入了男人的肋骨之下。尽管那人倒下了，从Charles剑上滑下来，这次碰撞还是让Charles的身体弹了起来，使他的重心向右偏移。

 

重新站直后，Charles再次冲向前，跃过男人的尸体，差不多是胡乱地砍开了另一个士兵的腹部，就在那个人的——噢上帝啊，那是他的舌头，伸出来试图伤害他的时候。但是在舌头能够接触到他之前，剑就刺到了他的身体，剑锋野蛮地切开了他：Erik会对他失望的。他花费了那么多时间训练Charles, 帮助他进步，而目睹这种程度的草率必定将使他沮丧。

 

前提是如果他目前没有远比这重要得多的事情需要担心的话。

 

紧接在草地倾斜的弧度之后，地面变得平整了；Charles的惯性带着他冲过了那里，半是幸运半是敏捷地跳过了另一块突起的石头。他现在完全处在山谷中了，而兵力已经变得稀薄，他们在撤退中擦过他的身边，半数人都没有注意到他是谁。

 

既然没有人陪在他身边，只需一次攻击——一个有进取心的人，就像Emma恰当地指出的那样——就足以终结他。Erik会大怒——会杀掉那个袭击他的人，但却无法改变一切。生命就是那样脆弱，而现在Charles像其他任何人一样处理这种脆弱——砍，再砍，刺，挡，然后一名士兵倒在他的剑下，跌到地上——这的确残忍，他倒下去，脑袋撞到了一块岩石上，颅骨碎裂，热血涌出。

 

在他右边，有人突然动了，但动作的目标不是他。那是一个变种人，正冲着一个西彻斯特的士兵发射像鹅毛一样的东西，然后那个人朝Charles看了一眼，尽管他正胸膛起伏地喘着气，他还是忽然停下，接着从他身边跑过去了。

 

很显然，Erik真的下达了命令。很好。这基本上就让吉诺沙的士兵在他面前坐以待毙了。

 

他并不意外：毫无疑问Erik愿意为了他的丈夫牺牲几个士兵——而且Erik肯定留有后手。他会有好几个。

 

而且他会最先尝试最容易的。

 

Charles转向战场，把背紧靠在石头上等待着，眼睛望着天空,伴随着肌肉紧张。虽然Erik很可能知道Azazel会在某个时间进行进攻，但重点是让Erik相信他放下了防备，只是需要一点时间来恢复……

 

公平地说，当他急速冲下山的时候，Azazel的出现不会那么让人惊讶。Erik想把事情尽早解决，在Charles刚出现的时候就进攻恰好能够做到这点。

 

什么都没有发生。

 

那么，很快了。

 

与此同时……

 

当一名Erik的士兵从他的藏身之处跑过时，他出击了。他划破了那个人的肩膀，很遗憾——男人在最后一刻看见了他，尝试躲避，让他的一击失去平衡，把它的目标转向身侧：他击中了男人的侧面并让他摔倒了，但它不是致命一击。一开始不是。然而把一个受伤的人留在战场上让他流血至死也不仁慈。就好像他不会被人踩过去一样。

 

剑一个漂亮的横扫，穿透了他的颈静脉，结束了他从第一次受伤时起就已经不可避免地变得短暂的生命。

 

那也没有让看着一个人的血液喷射变得更加容易，Charles在粘稠的红色液体溅到盔甲上时退缩了。那个人直直地落到一旁，身体瘫软，死去了。结束。

 

“众神啊，”Charles呛住了，用手背擦了擦嘴，努力不去吐出来。这件事从来不曾变得容易。而在作战当中，它也从来都不重要。停止移动，就会被杀。以后在哀悼。这是规矩。

 

而它也被证实是很好的规矩，当他的左边有红色一闪而过时。

 

哦，众神啊，移动，移动，移动——

 

他躲闪着，飞速移动到攻击范围之外，同时一只红色的手在他一秒钟之前所在的空气里合上了。

但是……它没有包围住其他任何东西。也没有再次尝试。它没有移动。

 

干得好，Emma.

 

她操纵Azazel思想的方式真是漂亮又迅速。作为Erik手下的一名将军，他们事先就决定了不去杀他，除非在绝对必要的情况下：他会是一个绝佳的人质，可以要到很高的赎金。那并不意味着他们指望抓到他会很容易，但是Emma就像她承诺过的那样高效，把意识从他脑中吸走，让他的身体颓然倒下，昏死在地——不过那是在她操控他走到岩石后面之后，在那里他不会被踩踏到。她多么体贴。而她很快就会派人来接走他。

 

“Xavier!”

 

是谁——？

 

Charles旋转着，把剑拔出来挡在身前，再次将背靠在岩石上。如果有人认识他，喊他的名字——他就不再是一个无名的士兵，而眼下匿名是一种保护。当每个人都走开时，留下的都是服从指令最慢的人，同时也是最有可能无视Erik的禁令袭击他丈夫的人。

 

只依赖观察没法回答这个问题，无论怎么折磨他的记忆库也没法让他想起任何东西。那不是他认识的任何人。甚至很可能不是Erik认识的人。只是某个对他不满的、憎恨他的变种人——而现在这种人有很多。不论这人是谁，他很年轻，漆黑的头发紧贴在前额。一条细细的血线从太阳穴蜿蜒流下，停在下巴上，但是除此之外他看起来没受什么伤。

 

然而最引人注目的是，他毫不掩饰他并不在乎Erik命令的事实。

 

“天杀的小婊子。”那个男人咆哮着，刺出一剑的同时冲向他。他挥剑的动作并不协调：更多靠的是热情而非技巧。符合逻辑：他看起来的确是那种高估自己的人。“我的兄弟因为你死了，你知道吗？”

 

啊。一位悲痛的亲属。怀恨在心的那种，倾向于将死者尊为圣徒，并向对方施以他认为能够做到的全部报复。非常危险，也非常难以预测。他可能会贯彻他的复仇，也可能会在悲痛下化为齑粉。很难看出他会是哪种。

 

实际上，那并非完全正确：就眼下的来看，这个男人是哪种类型很快就变得非常清楚了：

 

嗜杀的。绝对是嗜杀的类型。

 

Charles再次猛击，但是接下、挡住并予以回击并没有多难。那个人蹒跚了一下，被迫后退了几步，几乎绊倒。惊讶闪过了他的脸，但很快变回了厌恶。“如果你像你本该做的那样张开腿——”

 

那已经够了，非常感谢。他向那个男人的肩膀劈砍，让他倒向一边，当他蹒跚着失去平衡并且暴露出他的右侧时，就给Charles的攻击留出了充足的空间。他迅速地砍伤他的手臂，迫使他扔下了剑。紧接着下一击划过他的肋骨，让他摔倒在地。

 

别动了，该死的。

 

他快速吸了口气：Erik也许能在战斗中轻易地打败他，但是那并不表示他带着把剑是完全无用的。也许他的能力只比平均水平强一点，但是像这样迷失在愤怒中普通士兵，对他而言并不难对付。

 

当他猛然抬头盯住Charles时，这也没有使直视他的双眼变得更容易。

 

“我希望他狠狠地操你。”男人厉声说，抓住他的手臂。只看一眼Charles就知道自己不需要拔剑：那人的手臂肌腱已经被切断了。“我的兄弟因为你逃跑而死，我希望Lensherr能让你流血。你的嘴唇挺漂亮，我敢打赌你窒息的时候看起来应该不错。我希望你窒息。我希望他在全世界都能看到的地方操你——”

 

Charles在那人能说完剩下的句子之前用剑切断了他的颈动脉。那并不漂亮，感觉上也并不正义，但是让他完成这一长篇大论也无法解决任何问题，而且—— 一旦你走上战场，你就得面对死亡。在战斗中沉溺于过度的怜悯——饶恕这个人所需要的那种怜悯——意味着很可能会将你自己的生命置于危险之中。

 

就让噩梦迟些再来吧。

 

至少，负疚感是始终存在的。

 

有多少人和这个人想法一样？那么多人因为他和Erik的战争而死。对和错对于一个悲痛的人来说无关紧要，而对这个人来说，很清楚他所期望的是什么：一个繁育者应该接受并且扮演好社会为他拟定的角色，且对此不发一言。Charles未能做到这一点导致了生命的丧失。因此，过错方不是Erik, 他只是去取得他应得的，而是拒绝遵守规矩的那一方。

 

弹动着他的剑，Charles的背紧紧靠岩石，即便是在他滑动到不必盯着那人的尸体的另一边的时候。

 

一旦Charles到达岩石的另一边，杀戮的战场就在他眼前展开了。它很窄，只是两处高耸的斜坡之间的一块小小平地，而它要比死亡陷阱好上一点点。现在，它已经被倒下的尸体塞满了，更多的、仍在动作的人影爬上峡谷的边缘，只是为了让他们中的一些被砍倒，下落，下落，重新堆积在斜坡的底部，在他们战友的尸体之上。

 

要做到不反胃非常困难。这是软弱的体现，但是……

 

归根到底，他从来就无法忍受战争。堆积成山的尸体，鲜血打湿的草地……

 

不要想了。完成这个。利用这些感情，但是不要与它们相连。利用它们。

 

那么，好好去扮演他的角色吧：一名离队的士兵，迷失在屠杀带来的创伤中，被困在涌起的鲜血之中，以至于当一天结束时，Charles的手因为把剑柄握得太紧，而难以将其撬开。这种事发生过：他见到过不少人经历过它。如果他是那些人，这些就很好解释了：为什么他看起来迷失了自我，为什么他没有意识到他犯了个错误，在他自己的队伍的撤退之时被孤身留了下来。无人地带，人们这么称呼它。他被困在敌人的军队中间，他自己的部队撤回去以守卫山脊，而Charles则被留在了山谷中。这是一个很容易犯的错误：Armando得到命令撤回部队，军队将会听从指令，没有人问问题，他们会以为Charles有其他原因要留在山谷中。

 

他们没有错，但是这看起来一定非常像是他犯了个错误。

 

完美。

 

或者说，最多也只可能这么完美了。真正的完美意味着没有怀孕——他自己和婴儿都不必风险，而五个月大的婴儿也不必承受腹部一击造成的伤害。Erik会知道。Erik不会伤到他那儿——但是其他人可以。在所有Charles恨Erik的事情中，这个，把事情推到如此地步，让他必须冒着失去他未出世孩子的风险，以免使他或她诞生在一个会让他们生不如死的世界里——这是Erik的错，全都是Erik的错，而这是一件不可原谅的事情。胜利，失败，或平局——这件事都不可能被宽恕。

 

带着他的戏剧天赋——他被不止一次告知过他擅长这个——他横扫他的剑形成宽阔的弧度，倒转回来，抬头看向西彻斯特那边的峡谷。对于一个旁观者而言，这是一个意识到了他陷入了怎样困境的人的动作。

 

对于Ororo而言，这就是她需要的信号了。

 

永远可靠的Ororo: 他刚刚用剑划破空气，就有一阵滚雷打向了山谷。真完美。这不是一阵特别完美的暴风雨，但是厚厚的云层聚拢了，阻挡了阳光，紧接着，一片粘稠得发腻的雾瀑布般落下，盖住了山脊。豌豆浓汤，有人这么称呼它。就他所看见而言，这个比喻很合适。

 

更确切的说，就他所看不见的而言。

 

但那才是重点。

在他周围，迷路的士兵们的呐喊声敲击着他的耳膜。以这种方式被隐藏起来很危险，因为一次恐慌的袭击就足以结束他的生命。只需要一个糊涂的士兵。

 

警惕着这件事，Charles偷偷溜向一大块突出的石头，它是崎岖的，但是后部平整，头顶还有一小块屋顶状的突起。这样没有人能够从上面袭击他。如果运气好，这不会是一个问题：希望吉诺沙的士兵们会循着地面的倾斜向上走，退回到山脊上Erik的身旁。但与此同时，最安全的办法是背靠岩石隐藏起来，等着他们。Erik会很容易找到他，不论他是站着还是蹲着：Erik剑上的金属会对他歌唱，无论他处在哪个位置都清晰可闻。

 

来吧，Erik……

 

雾气潮湿，地面上水汽堆积得如此之多，以至于在Charles等待的时候打湿了他的裤子。雾气直通过他的肺——有点像在水里呼吸，但是并不比过去的这几年更像溺水。Moira的死，西彻斯特的陷落，和Erik在一起的短短几周，逃脱，协商条约，发现自己怀孕……一切都是不确定的，如果他要在今天死去，最明显的征兆就是结束带来的平静。生活从来就不可能如此安宁。然而，不管怎样——是死是生——这次逃跑已经持续得太久。

 

士兵们的声音逐渐远离了他。好运极少站在他这一边，不过这一次，看起来Charles得到了他想要的：当他们爬上山谷边缘，沿着来路返回时，他们的脚步回响在岩石之间。他几乎要享受地闭上眼倾听——无数的思维，被脚步声所携带，在雾气中向前攀爬——如果这样做不会毁掉他为之努力的所有事情的话。

 

然后，在他的右侧……

 

“Charles.”

 

那么，做好准备吧：一会儿他就知道自己是否猜对了Erik的战术，但是现在……

 

沉下肩膀靠上岩石，Charles支撑起自己，摇晃着站起来，向前冲去，蹲在地上，远离Erik的声音。他愿意付出一切，只要能拥有心灵感应能力，能够检查是否每件事情都按照计划进行。

 

“你真的想要战斗吗，Charles？这对你不安全，你还怀着孩子。”

 

硬邦邦的，太过刻意：那么，他猜对了。或者说他是臆想出了自己想听的东西？但是，无论如何，他现在已经陷入太深了，无法否定自己的猜疑：相反，他站直身体，向前滑动着远离石头，进入了雾气的怀抱。“对你来说同样不安全。”他沉闷地回话，“告诉我，Erik，你还记得我们上一次谈话吗？”

 

“我当然记得。”现在声音更远了。

 

Charles再次转向一侧，横跨一步。他的手指伸向臀部，摸着那把刀。“我们说了些什么呢？”

 

停顿。然后：“说真的，Charles，别开玩笑了。”

 

“回答我的问题。”

 

这一次声音比之前近一些了，“我更愿意讨论你怀孕五个月了还在战场上跑的问题。”

 

在雾气里跑动不会有任何好处：他很容易会变成在原地打转。而且跑并不是重点。“我很确定你愿意。然而，我不愿意。”

 

“Charles——“

 

Charles后退几步，咽下一口空气。这是他应该做的事情，但是脆弱仍然抓挠着他的神经，他忍不住转了一周，绝望得开始检查他背后是否有人。

 

没有人在那儿。

 

目前来说。

 

再一次的：“Charles.”

 

“滚开。”Charles咆哮着。但是那个声音现在更近了。那么，就这样吧：非常好。他们已经来到了山谷之中，士兵们已经离去，这正是这场雾的目的。现在随时都可能……

 

同来时那样，雾气突然消失了，被一阵懒洋洋地翻搅过草地的微风所带走，被洗刷到地上。Ororo的时间掌控无可挑剔。现在——此时此刻，如果他看向……

 

那儿。

 

大概二十英尺远的地方，隔着一大片草地和几块散乱的石头，站着Erik。

 

他看起来很好。上身的盔甲使他显得比平常更大块头，但是和上次见面一样，他仍然有着那样精瘦的肌肉线条。很可惜这对于Charles却不是这样。怀孕五个月不是什么小事。再过四个月他就要生下一个婴儿了：一个小小的东西，就像它的父亲一样不停地要求他的关注，只不过理由充分多了。

 

虽然他仪表甚好，Erik看起来也的确疲惫。他的眼眶周围泛红，略有充血，而他紧握着剑——它仍然收在剑鞘中，不过他的手放在了剑柄上——并不像通常那样放松。嗯，好吧——那也许不是因为精疲力竭，只是战术不同。很好。所有的迹象都指向成功。

 

“放下你的武器。”Erik告诉他，声音奇异而轻快，一半像是哄劝，但是过于严厉而失去了温柔。“放下它们然后到我这儿来，好吗？”他张开一只手欢迎他，召唤他。

 

“出于礼貌，我会给你同样的提议：放下武器跪下来，我就不会把你晾在那儿。”

 

Erik的嘴角勾起。“你当真以为——？”

 

现在微风减弱了，但是那无关紧要：雾气已经消散了。把脑袋偏到一边，Charles朝上看去，首先看向一边山脊，然后环视另一边。两边的军队都在山顶上列队。底下的山谷中发生的所有事情都展现在中央的舞台上。

 

再一次的，想要转身往后看的冲动涌了上来，这一次几乎要将他淹没。但是他没有转身。这一次没有。

 

“很明显我的确这样以为。”一只脚在地上摩擦，为旋转找好支点……“你从来没有理解过这一点。你总是告诉我你认为我很聪明，也许你真的这样想，但是那还不足以让你相信我能智胜你。”

 

在这种情况下听到事实总是不那么有趣——不过也许是因为Erik完全不觉得那是事实。这就能够解释为什么他皱起鼻子，态度轻蔑。“我知道你能智胜我；但是我不认为你能战胜我。”

 

“我同意。但是我不需要战胜你。”

 

轻蔑的表情从Erik脸上消失了，几秒钟之后被新的所取代——这一种带着气恼，愤怒得足以点燃Erik眼睛中的火苗。他一直爱着Erik的火苗。那么的激情。全部用在了错误的地方，是的，但他是那么的引人注目：他扫过身边的所有人，将他们卷入他的意志之中。被他迷住只需要几分钟左右，而逃脱总是远比沦陷更难。

 

“如果你强行挑起战争，而孩子受到了伤害——”

 

“你会怎样？”Charles把剑抓得更紧。“剥光我的衣服，在广场上鞭打我？那是非常经典的处罚，你知道，用于逃亡的繁育者。”

 

“不。”

 

这句话会让人安慰得多，如果情况不是像现在这样——或者不是他所相信的那样。“我不会投降。不然就走到这儿来，处理我——拿出你的武器并且认真对待——在我们双方的军队面前打败我——不然就走开。我不是你的男仆，Erik，我是你的丈夫，在很久很久以前那并不意味着我要服从你的命令。是Shaw改变了这一点，尽管那个人毁掉了你的生活，你还是令人失望地迅速接受了他的理论。”

 

“Charles…”他咆哮着，很显然生气了，但是至少这让Erik拔出了他的剑——他一开始把它收起来就挺蠢的——并向前行进了几步。他在中途停下，仍然处在攻击距离之外，但是它——他现在更近了。更加凶险地真实。

 

Charles收起下巴，向Erik射去眼刀。“做出选择吧。”

 

“我不想与你战斗。”

 

“得不到你想要的，没那么愉快，对吧？”Charles停下来，在剑上的金属部分活动着手指。什么都没有，目前为止，连一次抽动也没有。到如今，按照逻辑Erik应该已经把剑从手中拔出来了。“为什么你不肯告诉我我们上一次见面时说了什么，Erik？”他握得更紧了，并且得意地笑起来，因为，因为……

 

“你已经知道我们说了什么了。”

 

“我当然知道。问题是你知道吗？”

 

而这就足够起作用了：Erik弓步向前，把剑举过肩膀，随着尖锐的风声向下一劈。这次攻击不算太快，而且容易接住，挡到一边，并予以回击。哦，如果他之前还有疑问的话，现在也没有了。这场战斗，尽管富有技巧，缺乏Erik的精准。Charles用他的剑接下攻击，绕着圈子，偶尔自己也攻击一次，但是这不是每当他和Erik对打的时候都能做到的那种流畅的舞蹈式动作。他总是在那些脚步中喘不过气来，被压制住，被击退。

 

他在这里也被压制了，但是不一样。在这里，他有胜利的机会。那在Erik身上从来没有出现过。

 

而且总是，总是，会出现Erik控制金属的能力。

 

“失去了你的能力吗？”他越过交叉的刀剑咆哮着，双手握住剑柄，用上自己的重量向前推进。他和Erik分开了，金属摩擦发出的尖叫声在空气中回响。

 

“难说。”Erik厉声说，但是他的下一次挥剑特别恶意，带着太多的重量：Charles蹒跚着后退，只是险险地避过一丛被薄雾打湿的光滑岩石。这就是遮蔽作用良好的雾气的负面影响了：它把一切都打湿了。

 

不过还是值得：它把军队赶回到了他需要他们在的地方。是的，他们在那儿——他耳朵里回响着齐声的叫喊，从山脊上降下。在这儿不可能听到他们在说什么——但是他也不需要听到。他们认为需要告诉他的任何事情，他很可能都已经知道了。

 

如果他能赢得这场战役……他会表面上输了，但是只有一小会儿。而且即便他这一次输了，他最终仍然会赢——但如果他能直接夺取胜利，那将会是一种非凡的享受，一次最终的强调。

 

“没有达到你通常的标准啊，Erik.”

 

完全没有。而Erik，尽管他可能在愤怒中出击，但多年来他早已学会将自己调整到战斗的节奏中去，用那种方式引导他的愤怒。也许有时他在被激怒的时候会变得草率——Erik有一次告诉他他以前总是那样，但那无疑是很多年前的事了，而Charles从未见过他像那样战斗。

 

然现在，Erik正在发起越发狂乱的打击。它们不能说是不熟练的，事实上这些攻击已经足以击败多数对手——只除开了解这种战斗风格就如同了解他自己的一样的那名对手。这不是Erik的风格。

 

不过，这样一来，那就很说得通了。

 

Charles再次挥剑，瞄准了他的弱点，向下然后向左。它总是在那儿，在他们之前所有玩闹式的战斗中，所有的训练中——如果他了解一种战斗风格更甚于他自己的，那就是这种了。

 

我养大了你。我了解你。

 

于是，随之而来的，是一次实在的、发生过多次的残酷的失败：它来自于对对手动作的精准预测，因为总是有征兆——对多数人而言不可辨识，但是他看过这种战斗方式太多次了。

 

当他的对手沉下臀部，Charles低下身闪避，躲过高处的一击，把他的对手撞到一旁绊倒了，踉跄地无法简单站起来回击：他被赠予了一个毫无防备的后方。

 

是的。

 

Charles用剑尖紧紧地戳进他对手的后腰。

 

“放下它。”

 

Erik的剑哐当一声落地。

 

Erik的剑。

 

就这样，Charles的双手空了。

 

没有理由吃惊，他面前的人形抖动着，变化着，皮肤和铠甲溶解变形成蓝色鳞片。一个漂亮的身影：Raven总是令人惊艳，像雕像一般体型匀称，他从未有一刻觉得她不漂亮。可鄙的，也许，但是从不丑陋。

 

冰冷的金属——伴随着放下武器的命令而来——轻拍着他的脖子。“你受到了任何伤害吗？”

 

把它留给Erik决定吧：用剑尖指着他的丈夫很难说是非常有教养，但是他成功地悄悄掺入了一些关心，就好像真的一样。

 

他移动着，靠近了那把剑，就只是一点点，感受着紧咬他皮肤的寒冷多么真实。“有些割伤和淤青。很快都能愈合。”

 

但Erik不是唯一一个展露出关心的人：在他前面，Raven眨着眼睛，举起双手的同时咬紧了嘴唇。他无法移动也无关紧要了：她的触碰轻轻移动，就像没有留意到目前的情况，关切得就像一位姐妹应该做的那样——然而这并不意味着现在的情况是任何兄妹间应该发生的——这在她的触碰中也表现出来，在她的指尖轻轻擦过他下巴的时候。她一定是发现了她要找的东西，因为她放松下来，转而捧起他的脸，从她的牙缝中缓缓吐出一口气。但是，与此同时，她的目光猛地移动到Charles身后，转而集中在Erik身上。

 

“我们直接去医疗帐篷。”Erik简洁地宣布。“你需要医生。怀孕五个月还出来打仗……你疯了。”

 

剑尖悄悄往上移动，剑背敲打他的脸颊，一次，两次。尽管这很让人恼火——见鬼去吧，Erik还以为他轻松取胜了——但更糟的是Erik撤回剑，让它继续向上滑行。它亲吻着他的太阳穴，然后继续向上，轻戳着抑制器的边缘。幸好抑制器被编入了他的头发，没那么容易掉下来：Erik可以把那块头发削走，但是他自以为夺得了稳固的胜利，所以大概不会认为有这个必要。

 

这并不意味着Erik就高兴了，尽管他只能看见Raven表现出的不满，但Erik无疑也正是同样的表情。

 

那就多留给他一些仇恨吧，“我是疯了。”Charles赞同着，忽略了他头发上的拉力。“我很生气。”

 

Erik紧紧握着他的剑——毫无摇晃的迹象——他没有屈服于愤怒，直接把抑制器从他的头发上割下来简直是个奇迹。“我们两人都是如此。你让自己和我们的孩子都陷入危险，二者中的任一都是完全没有必要的——”

 

“没有必要？”就这样了——这就是Charles的极限了。这本该是一场对话，最后一次说服Erik的机会——但是，众神啊，Frost说的没错。Erik根本不可理喻。他不会谈判。他甚至不会倾听。“没有必要，Erik? 如果孩子生下来就是个繁育者呢？我不会让他成长在这样一个世界上，只能期待着这些东西。”

 

尽管Charles正面对着Raven, 他的目光透过她的脸，注视着横尸遍野的山谷以及其中的起起伏伏。一个人真的有可能变得如此愤怒吗？不应该。怒火应该把一个人吞噬殆尽，什么都不剩。如果他一生都像现在这样——也许到了那时他会变得像Erik那样偏执，像Erik那样支离破碎。

 

这并非一个借口。Moira的死，Raven的背叛，失去他的国家，Erik——所有一切。Charles难道还没有充足的理由去仇恨？Erik选择了它。Charles选择让仇恨吞噬自己。那必须得是一个选择。否则的话，所有蒙受不幸的人就再没有希望可言了。

 

但是，该死的，他只剩希望了。

 

希望，以及一个信号。

“我最后一次警告你，Erik: 放下你的武器。”

 

但是他得到的只有一声柔软而沮丧的叹气。不可理喻，那个声音说。这个回答如此老套，也是如此意料之中。

 

“你是我见过最杰出的战略家，”Erik说，再次叹了口气。“而这就是为什么我知道你也明白这一声明有多荒谬。”

 

从Erik的角度看，是的。然而——Erik不是那个回答引起的诸多后果中的第一步。为了证明，他只需要抬起头，注视着Raven的黄眼睛。

 

令人惊叹，Raven散发着青春活力。她不是孩子——不是天真的、不懂得自身行为会引发何种后果的女孩。哦，但可能她确实不懂。也许他从来没教过她。也许他一直过于保护Raven，就像她一直指责他的那样，但是，不管事实是什么，Raven曾是他一切私人事务的重心，直到Erik走进了西彻斯特。在那之后是一场战争，追捕Shaw, Erik——然后，惨痛的后果，是Moira. 但在这些事之前，她从来不需要理解后果，因为他在那儿，总会在她坠落时接住她。

 

但是……在那之后，Charles原本也会这样做的。Raven并不是被取代了——她并非不如别人。她是他的妹妹。他离开去奔赴战场，和Erik在一起，和战士们一起——尽管如此，她的重要从来不曾减轻。但是……不再把她作为关注的重心，继续维持着想保护她的欲望，将她扔在一个不接受她的世界中，任凭她自我厌恶——

 

结局必然不会好，这难道还有疑问吗？

 

Charles沉下了下巴，缓缓眨眼。有的。

 

有的：结局并非注定。她就是答案。她做出了选择。

 

她选择了走完最后一步。选择了离开他，杀掉Moira. 无论他做什么——都并不意味着他毫无过错，但是也同样无法抹消她的过错。

 

认识到这一点——因为它触及灵魂的真实性而颤抖——并没有让看着Raven跌倒变得更容易。她脸上有过一瞬间的惊愕，但在他能够捕捉到并在脑海中记下这幅速写之前就消失了，Raven迅速陷入了昏迷。她重重跌在地上倒成一团，无声而静止，四肢不自然地扭曲着。她醒来之后背部一定会疼得厉害。

 

在他身后，Erik的呼吸停滞了，几秒钟后，他忽然把手放到Charles肩上，牢牢按住他，“你刚才做了什么？”

 

“什么也没有。恐怕全都是Emma Frost干的。”

 

“有人教过Raven怎样屏蔽人。Frost不像你那样强大：她得一点点削弱Raven的屏障，要让Raven突然倒下，她需要远比刚才那几分钟更长的时间。”他稍稍停顿，然后说，“你料到了这个。”那不是一个问句。

 

所以Erik终于理解了。从头到尾这都是一次佯攻。“你真的认为我会蠢到在战斗中正面对上你吗？”自信和知道自己的不足并不矛盾，而在公平的身体对抗中打倒Erik远远不是Charles能做到的。“而且我很确定你不会冒险。动用双倍兵力正是你会去做的事情。”

 

“你忘了一件事。”

 

多半没有。“是吗？”

 

他从来都不知道适可而止，不是吗？Erik一向不是能优雅地让步的那块料：他入戏太深，不断将剑向上抛起又接住，他的手从Charles肩上撤开，在最后关头抓住剑柄。“真高兴能再次看到这个。我从来没想到你会急于使用它，考虑到你认为我用它杀了那么多人。但是我猜当情绪蒙蔽了你的判断……”

 

“不然就告诉我你认为我忘记了什么，不然就帮我们双方一个忙，停止你的炫耀。”

 

这句话比它原本的意图要更加准确。游戏进行到了这个阶段，Erik还没有意识到他不值得Charles的注意力。“我本来想说你的脾气坏是因为你怀孕了，但我们都没有那么蠢。”

 

“滚开。”

 

这不算是Charles最为雄辩的反驳，但是他有更重要的东西需要担心。像是——不错，就在他的腰带上。Erik注意到了，剑尖更为坚决地刺入他的衣物与血肉中，但是并没有把他刺穿的打算。伤到他也许是可行的，如果要和让他再次逃走之间选择一个的话，但是他们现在还没走到那一步。

 

“把手放到我能看到的地方，Charles.”

 

好吧。没道理不服从这一指令，特别是在他的手已经握住了陶瓷刀的时候。真好啊，终于，他和Erik的愿望达成了一致。

 

有意思的是，Erik看起来却没有特别高兴。

 

“放下那把刀。”Erik命令道。如果他再被多胁迫一会，Charles很可能已经打算开始长篇大论了。难怪他也在翻白眼。

 

“你真的不会想让我那么做的。而且你还没有告诉我我忘记了什么。”

 

一声沉重的叹息。“说实话，这不是很明显吗？”Erik弹了下舌头，然后是金属归入鞘中的锐响。一把剑仍然顶在Charles背后，但是Erik一定是把另一把收起来了，因为他刚刚得空的手悄悄环住了Charles的颈部，掌控着能接触到的全部皮肤。然而他的触碰同时也是充满爱意的；Erik的一根手指来回爱抚着，赶走了那一点让皮肤变得湿冷的潮气。“你让Raven出局了，但是你仍然要在战斗中对上我，Charles。蹩脚的计划啊……那让我觉得你还有花招没有使出来。”

 

花招？他们现在就这么称呼它了吗？是很合适：表演戏法，难道他扮演婊子的时候还不够长吗？这些事情早就该让它结束了。在那时候他除却自己的身体以外没有任何谈判筹码……

 

“你总是最了解我的，亲爱的。”也可能Erik根本就不了解他。

 

尽管Erik又呼出一口气，这一次更加尖锐，伪装成无动于衷，但是那小小的尖锐声——一点点恐惧——毁灭了一切效果。“我没有时间跟你玩这个：放下武器，Charles.”

 

“我已经告诉过你了：你真的不会想让我那么做的。”

 

草地柔和的咯吱声就是他得到的全部警告了，Erik突然倾身向前环住了Charles, 把手放在他隆起的肚子上。就像个温馨的小家庭一样——本可以是的。这才是最糟糕的部分。这让Charles感觉到一阵安慰，他就这么被抱着，Erik离他这么近，在他身后温暖而又结实。不由自主的，他偏过头，靠在Erik的肩窝里。

 

尽管这如此诱人——可Erik也一样在享受。他弯起手掌，让它贴合他手指之下隆起的形状；他轻哼着，很显然心满意足。

 

“那么为什么我不会想让你放下它呢？”Erik低声说，用鼻子磨蹭着Charles的耳朵。士兵们看了这个该会怎么想啊……

 

“因为只要一个信号，Erik，我会为‘焦土’这个词赋予全新的含义。”

 

Erik的身体紧张起来，“你再说一遍？”无法忽略的是他把威胁当真了。Erik也许不是个完美的丈夫，但是横起剑来顶着Charles的脖子对他来说还是件新鲜事。哦，但是——那并不像看上去的那么有威胁性。他将钝的那侧紧贴Charles的咽喉，目的在于禁锢而非切割；只要向前一步，他就会撞上剑背然后窒息，这让他保持不动，但又不会割开他的喉咙。

 

“这只匕首是会爆炸的。Frost和我约定好了很多信号。如果我动用其中一个，她就会引爆炸药，然后你，我，Raven, 是的，还有婴儿，全都会变成地上的一个个污点。”

 

现在我拥有你的注意力了吗？如果这还不能让Erik听他说话，那么什么都不能了。令人感激的是，他并不需要担心这个：Erik的剑哗啦一声落在地上，他迅速后退一步——但这并不足以让他宽心。他很快就反应过来了，他把Charles转了个圈，双手紧紧扣住他的肩膀。

 

好吧。谁知道一个人的脸色能变得如此苍白呢？这种神色在Erik脸上不太好看，这惨白的、病态的青色。“你连婴儿也会杀？”

 

没有担心他自己或者Raven, 而他对于Charles会自杀的概念已经相当熟悉了。这就是做事慢慢来的好处。然而这件事——没有办法在这上面慢慢来，尤其对于掌控着爆炸物的人来说。“唯一的备选项，Erik, 根本就不是一个选项。永远不要认为我想要这么做。”

 

外面有些冷，风从山脊上吹下来，而雾留下潮气。然而，还是有很多其他可能的原因来解释他的颤抖——现在这也许要归功于Erik了，即便现在，他也很明显是在担心，眼睛上下搜寻，找到了些许颤抖的迹象。“不要这么做。”

 

那是乞求。

 

Erik在乞求。

 

他当时听起来就是这样吗，仿佛一个瘾君子，迷失了方向？当Erik强迫他，当Erik让他摇尾乞怜时——现在Erik想要他的仁慈？不，不可能。但是Erik——Charles有着无论如何还是想给予仁慈、去原谅的冲动，因为这是Erik. 爱，爱，爱，但是爱不能避开正义，而它很显然也不能带走愤怒。他不轻易动怒，也许吧，但是当它有正当理由的时候，愤怒不会离开——或者说，不能离开。

 

他们已经走到了这一步，再也没有办法回头了。

 

是Erik让事情变成了这样。

 

“跪下。”

 

Erik照做了。缓慢地，不情愿的，但是他照做了。

 

“带上这个。”在所有残忍的事情里，把抑制项圈从他的口袋里扯出来可能是最残忍的。对Erik，也对Charles自己——它深入他的内心，将每一盎司的感情挖出，再以酸涩填补空缺。

项圈是那么小一件东西。金属制的，但是当它使Erik的能力失效时那也无所谓了。就像Charles的抑制器一样，它由一股纤细的金属丝拧成，可以弯曲，可以折叠——如此他妈的无害，以至能够放进他的口袋里。只要用这个，就可以约束Erik的能力。

 

Erik一生中从来没能够在检查完其他所有可能性之前，就接受那个命令。他总是有可能找到另外的出路，所以最好在他有机会之前就打断他。但是……那很奇怪地并未带来满足感，看着Erik小心翼翼地弯下腰，把那团乱麻般的金属丝从它地上捡起来，用拇指和食指捏着它，所有迹象都表明这个装置只是存在就让他五内俱焚。这也能够解释他脸上的痛苦了：下颌收紧，双唇紧闭，呼吸断断续续——但是他不会把眼睛从他手里的东西上移开。

 

直到Erik选择看向Charles为止。

 

“发挥很不错，宝贝。”他说着，紧闭着嘴身体紧绷。

 

的确发挥很不错。

 

过去那几个月的时间，就这样结束了，Erik用拇指打开项圈的扣子，把它绕在自己脖子周围，然后咔嗒一声关上了它。

 

后来，Charles再也没能分毫不差地回忆起Erik脸上的表情。如果他提取那段记忆，他就能够再体验一次，然而即便是在多年之后，他也总是会避免它，带着对自己的严苛，因过于愧疚而无法享受自己的胜利。

 

而此时，他享受着面前的景象，Erik大口吸气，向前跌倒了，他的双手撑在身前支持着他，尽量让身体保持稳定，尽管他的手臂在剧烈地颤抖着。

 

“把手放到背后。”

 

“Charles——”Erik想吼就吼吧，但这没什么用，就像他在抑制住颤抖、放平脖子后就开始投向Charles的恶毒怒视一样。

 

“我不想让事情变得更加复杂。照我说的做，这样我就能到医院去，让他们检查我和婴儿。”

 

尽管利用婴儿和他自身的健康来迫使Erik就范多少有些卑鄙，其效力还是占了上风。这种压力正是每个怀孕的繁育者都被提醒过的，尽管这非常恼人，他自己的颤抖也到达了一个可笑的高度。他和Erik真是一对啊，因为截然不同的原因颤抖着，但同样被这团烂摊子所折磨。

 

即使是跪在地上，Erik仍然能以他下巴庄严的角度展示力量，更主要的是以他直立起来时背部的完美姿势，他直视着Charles的眼睛。他的丈夫不是个懦夫——而且他与难堪过于熟悉，不会让他自己因为被带上抑制项圈而感到羞耻。愤怒，但并非羞耻。

 

至少表面上不会。

 

Erik本不该如此下跪求饶。他是个骄傲的人，一个理应骄傲的人——但是每个人都可能失败，而任何一个做了Erik所做之事的人都应当失败。然而输在Charles手上？那感觉不对。感觉不好。在Erik对他做下的所有错事当中，这也许是最糟糕的：把他推到如此境地，结果这么做变成了必须。

 

Charles他不应该道歉的，但是在他穿过潮湿的草地走到在Erik背后时，它已经到了他的嘴边。他迅速地用手指收拢Erik的手腕，并用一只手把它们压在一起——Erik的脉搏在他手指下跳得飞快——然后从口袋里拿出了几根束线带。这是个粗鲁但却有效的办法。如此有效，以致当他把它们绕过Erik的手腕，把它们拉紧在一起时，他无法自制地猛然呼出一口气：Erik，被束缚着。被抑制着，就像他（Charles）曾经无数次被对待的那样。

 

这就是正义。而它真的非常糟糕。

 

“起来。”

 

尽管苦涩地笑着，Erik还是直起了一只膝盖，脚踩到地上，然后身体前倾，摇晃着站了起来。“你真是一点时间都不浪费啊？”

 

“我没有时间能浪费。”

 

“实际上，我会说你现在有非常充裕的时间。告诉我：你打算怎么做？处决我吗？”

 

那会是符合逻辑的做法。Erik是危险人物。如果他逃走了，一切都会重归混乱。但是……如果他死了，同样的事情也会发生。如果是这样，在他囚禁Erik的时候，世界上超过三分之二的地区都将群龙无首——或者被Erik任命的继任者所领导。权力真空是非常危险的事情。然而，杀掉Erik能够解决一个很大的问题：它将会打破链接。

 

“不。”尽管有一些好处，但那从来不是一个选项。因为爱，因为怨恨——都不重要。Erik首先是他的朋友，然后是他的爱人，现在是他的丈夫，他孩子的父亲——他的意义比那些东西加起来还要多。杀掉他从来都不是一个选项。

 

Erik越过肩膀看着他，“那你想怎样？”

 

“我想和你做笔交易。”

他的嘴唇裂开，露出牙齿，发出一声大笑。“交易？亲爱的，你不需要。你已经赢了。”

 

作为对Erik每一次把手放在他背后推他往前走的报复，Charles现在可以把这个动作收为己用了：现在轮到他催促Erik朝着Westchester方向的山峰前行，压着他在不平的地面上跌跌撞撞前行，双脚不时被地上的坑坑洼洼绊住。从那儿传来的噪声——断断续续，但是仍然滚落下来在山谷的底部回响着。“的确。现在我想要的是和平。除非我们能达成一致，我永远无法得到它。”他停下来，把刀插回皮带上。现在不需要它了。“我赢得这场战争并不是为了拥有你，Erik: 我这么做是为了迫使你听我说话。真正地倾听，需要你深思熟虑，以及做出让步。”而不是听了就忘。Erik也许能记得他们所有的争论，但是他从来没有真正思考过其中的任何一个字。

 

他现在再也不能像以前那样不屑一顾了。

 

“你认为你能够这么轻易地就改变世界吗？”

 

Charles在Erik背后猛地一推，动作比需要的更狠一些。没什么关系：Erik穿着一件有内衬的衬衣，金属的移动足以让他的推搡变得无力。但是…...看着他跌跌撞撞仍然令人满足。可悲吗？也许是。但是哪个头脑清醒的人不会说这是他为自己赢得的？

 

“你觉得这很容易吗？”

 

容易意味着友善的分离，意味着逐渐揭露真相，而世界能够接受他。容易并不是现在面对着的死亡的迷局。

 

但Erik只是哼了一声，在双臂被绑住的限度下尽量转动肩膀。太他妈的不公平了，即便沦落至此，他看上去还是那么好：英俊，穿着锁子甲，让他的动作能够保持流畅。太、太过于英俊了，他的头发因汗水而潮湿，那本不该是吸引人的，但他却做到了：他的不修边幅自有一种吸引力，还有他粗犷的外表，下巴和上唇冒出的胡茬。他并不优雅精致，而他也不需要。

 

“你会怎么做，Charles？一旦一切尘埃落定他们就会推翻你。”

 

一步，又一步——各种意义上的。现在这就是他的生活了，一次过一天。“也许他们会。但是，无论是不是繁育者，我都很擅长自己做的事情：如果他们想要推翻我，他们首先得打败我，而且是在我的主场上。”

 

“我就打败过你。”

 

伸长手臂，他摇动着Erik受伤的手腕。“是吗？”

 

一声轻笑。“说得不错。但是……你无法打败一个世界观，Charles. 你无法打败整个世界。”

 

“我不需要。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“那是你该做的事情。”

 

被绑起来、受制于人，而Erik仍然没有完全摆脱他的优越感。这能说明他的信念是多么的根深蒂固。就像这世上的大多数人——可是大多数人没有机会越过肩膀看他，抛出一个揶揄的微笑，像剥桔子一样轻松地咧开嘴。“怎么，你认为我会侍奉你？是个好想法，亲爱的，但不够实际。”

 

他们已经走到了地面开始升高的地方，接近了山峰的斜坡。那是个陡坡，向上的途中岩石越来越多：对一支军队而言上或下都很危险，那么多人挤在同一个地方，但是只有他和Erik的话还不算糟糕：他们挑选最好走的路面，在方便踏足的地方稳住阵脚，Charles有教养地抓住Erik的手肘下面，让他保持平衡。

 

“我不需要你侍奉我。”当他们开始向上走时他回答说，“我只需要你别阻止我。”

 

“我想那取决于理论上我要阻止你做什么。”

 

“没什么，再也没有了。”Charles把拇指戳进Erik的肘窝。“继续往前走。”

 

Erik摆动手臂，甩掉了Charles的掌控。好吧。如果他不想要他的帮助，想要自己歪歪扭扭地保持平衡，那么非常欢迎他这么做。如果他摔倒了，也帮不到他自己什么忙：他的军队已经目睹了他被击败，让他们目睹他们的将军从坡上滚下来也没什么好处。

 

现在他有了个想法。

 

“你知道，我从没怀疑过你是不是能领导一支军队——我见过你这么做——但是我猜我从没想象过你赢了之后定下条件是什么样子。”

 

“我还没有告诉你我的条件。”坡度非常陡峭，让人走得气喘吁吁。但他和Erik都有良好体格，而且小腿的烧灼感奇异地有净化作用——燃烧了多余的愤怒。

 

Erik也在费力地呼吸着，他们两人在攀爬变得更加陡峭时陷入了沉默。现在已经不远了，只剩下这一片高地，和最后一片崎岖的岩石。这是一处荒谬的战场，一处永远不会按照常理发展的地方。任何一个神智正常的人都不会选这个地方。

 

但是从很早之前起，他和Erik之间的任何东西都已经无法用正常来定义了。

 

有这么一个几乎知道他所有事情的对手，出其不意会是最大的优势。不靠常理才能取胜。

 

然后再加上Emma Frost。她正栖身于山脊的边缘上，双手撑在臀部，面无表情地盯着他们转过山顶，蹒跚着走向平地，径直来向她面前。

 

就一个刚刚推动赢下一场战役的人而言，她脸上的得意少得可怕。不过，还是有那么一些，或者说在她的世界里可以称之为得意的情绪。她的表情像平常一样镇定，但是她的笑容更加锋利了，她带着刀锋般的审慎检查着Erik: 你几乎能用肉眼看见她剥去他的伪装直达问题的核心。她知道那些细节，这会有帮助，但是她的眼神锁定他的方式，她的嘴角绷紧称锋利的一条线，这些都暗示着她都会尽可能把信息拽出来，无论她是否知道应该期待什么。她也许不能在他身上用上心灵感应，但是她也不需要用。

 

在她身后几英尺，Ororo把手背在身后，挺直身体，而且——众神保佑她，她一直是所有人中最好的：她只盯着Charles看，而且不像Frost, 她的目光温暖，他能感觉到自己沉入其中，放任她的关心缓和他情感上的缺口。

 

“你知道的，Lehnsherr。”Frost随意地开口说，脑袋向一旁偏了偏。纯粹的满足感从她身上溢出，也许会毒害他们每一个人——或者也有可能将整个军营浸泡在工作顺利完成的成就感中。“如果是我的话，你现在还会跪着呢。”

 

带着项圈，被限制着，在同等状况下其他任何人都会被现实打击得一蹶不振。然而Erik不是——这也完全不让人惊讶。他只不过更大幅度地收起下巴，轻蔑地从鼻子下方怒视Frost. 她如此圣洁，他不可能闻到了任何令人不快的东西——但是显然他看上去像是如此。

 

“你所有的将军都是繁育者吗？”他问道，眼神扫向剩下的军队的方向，他们正停歇在散落在他们聚会地点两旁的石头上。每双眼睛都盯着Erik——没有人试图假装不在看他。而且，除此之外，还有一阵小声的议论，在队伍之间越来越大声地震荡开来。

 

但是Emma只是甜蜜地笑了，像是一块有毒的糖果。

 

“那你呢？”她问道，漫步走向Erik. 她没有很长的路要走。这——这不应该——她真的不该离Erik这么近，离他的脸只有几英寸——但是，认为接近意味着亲密，意味着几乎亲吻上，是愚蠢的。因为这一情景而怀有嫉妒甚至更加愚蠢。“你认为我们被自己的情感所掌控？很软弱？是这样吗？”

 

“我不会说Charles软弱来侮辱他。但是你——”Erik的微笑变得残忍了，他向前倾身，让自己和她的嘴唇只有一线之隔。然而，这个场景——有关它的一切，Erik所散发的一切——没有任何性张力，除非把匕首插入对方的肋骨之间算是一种前戏。因为Erik很显然散发出了他正想那么做的信号。“你，Frost, 你不软弱。你远比那要糟糕。你让别人替你完成你的工作。你是个懦夫。”

 

Frost向后靠去——在其他情况下把后背暴露给Erik会是致命的。幸运的是这一次他被束缚着。而她也没让这种状况持续很久，很快就凭借腰臀的一次旋转流畅地转过身。“你认为我躲在这上面，让你的丈夫下去替我干脏活？”

 

“我认为我想看你去死。”Erik咆哮着，第一次真正爆发出愤怒。诸神在上，看他的眼睛是如何闪烁着，他是如何牙关紧扣，咬牙切齿地说出这些话。

 

Frost会很高兴接受这一荣誉——让Erik恨她——但是没有理由毫无必要地在自己背上放个靶子。也许之后Erik会有机会就此做些什么。“我计划了这一切，Erik。”Charles说，向前走了一步把手放在Erik胸前，将他推了回去。这需要用到他全部的重量，把他的全部体重放到左手来完成这一动作——Erik欣然承受了他的重量，并把目光从Frost身上转开了。

 

然而并没有很久。“的确如此。”她赞同着，“他计划了你看到的一切，详细到刀子里的炸药。这让你感觉如何，Lehnsherr, 你让你的丈夫绝望到想要同时牺牲他自己和他未出生的孩子？你的孩子。”

 

不，那不是——不。他们不会继续从那条路上走下去。没有理由那么做。那是个可怕的决定，那种让他之后多年都无法有一夜安眠的决定。如果他觉得他之前没法好好睡觉……和这个比起来那什么都不算了。一旦这个孩子生下来，他得看着它，同时很清楚……但那是必须的。痛彻心扉然而必要，Frost提起这件事来折磨Erik，但同时也在折磨着Charles。

 

“你下地狱去吧！”

 

就是这样了——Erik猛冲向前，用自己的身体抵消了Charles的体重。他在双臂被绑住的时候无法突围，但是很接近了，而这让他痛苦，知道其原因甚至让他更加痛苦。知道Erik——他不是完全没有理由这样做的。他的婴儿，还有他的丈夫——那是个非常、非常扭曲的情形和决定。利用这一点的Frost太残忍了。

 

Ororo一定是赞同这点，或者他看到了形势的升级。无论如何，她把自己插入中间的空档，把Frost推回去，压着嗓子朝她吼了些什么。她做得很好——但是不管怎样，Ororo确实是唯一一个Frost有可能会听从的人了。

 

然而很显然不是在今天。

 

今天，Frost任凭自己被推开，但她仍然保持着同样恶毒的微笑，眼睛锁定着Erik，煽动他，言语只是附加，真正的嘲弄全都展现在她的表情里。“你该感谢我。”她锐利地说，并且一等到Ororo放开了她——她徘徊在周围以防Frost再做出什么行动——Frost就将一缕碎发从额头上拨开，把自己安顿好来享受Erik的反应。

 

“感谢你，”Erik沉闷地重复着。有人也许会认为他不在意——但是他的心脏疯狂跳动着，猛烈到透过盔甲在Charles的手掌下剧烈起伏着。“如果你从那边那道山脊边缘跳下去我会感谢你的——”他猛地把头转向山谷，“但是，除此之外，我想不到有任何理由可能会使我感谢你。”

 

但是Frost没有被吓到：她仰头大笑，笑声刺耳而又兴高采烈，她移动她的臀部，让它偏向一旁。那一定折磨着Erik，看着她在激怒他后摆出那么随意的姿势。“如果不是我， Lehnsherr, 你丈夫就真的要冒着把自己炸掉的风险了。他绝对做好了准备那么做——”

 

“Frost——“如果她继续说话，Erik可能会完全不计后果冲向她。这无法达成任何目的，而且——这从来就不在计划中。

 

但Frost只是给了他一个魅惑的微笑，眨动着——诸神啊，她刚才朝他眨了眨眼睛。她这么做很清楚：Erik的脸现在已经完全涨红了。用不着刀了：Erik自己看起来就已经足够像个难以处理的定时炸弹。

 

“哦，Charles.”如此甜腻——她的话没有黏在牙齿上真是个奇迹。Ororo显然也有同样的感受，她打了个冷战，而且她很可能会诚实地翻个白眼，但她即使制止了自己，将它伪装成了一种很明显是强行做出来的严厉表情。“Lehnsherr和我很少持相同意见，但是我想我们也许在这件事上达成了某种一致：你，甜心，有时候真是天真得让人痛苦。”她悠闲地向前走了几步，等到足够近的时候，她用手指圈住他的手臂，轻轻握着。Erik几乎愤怒得颤抖了，那真是非常奇诡，一只手经历着Erik狂怒的震动，而另一只手感受着Frost冰凉的手指。“你真的以为我会让你带着炸药走下去吗？你会死，亲爱的，而一切都不会改变。如果你和你丈夫被炸成碎片散落到山谷里，一个就像Lehnsherr这样的人——或者比他更糟的——将会掌握大权。我讨厌这么说，但是我们需要你。而如果我们不能拥有你的话，最好还是让Lehnsherr活下来。一个你熟悉的魔鬼总好过一个你不熟悉的。”

 

想让这些听起来比拔牙还痛苦，就找Frost吧。

 

“那把刀——”他放开了Erik, 把手垂到腰间将那把刀拔出来。

 

“正是那样。”她点点头，替他完成这句话。“一把刀。只是一把刀。”

 

她——她做了什么——

 

她操蛋地玩弄了他，瞄准了他因过于焦虑而不会注意到的地方，然后她利用了它。他也许玩弄了Erik, 但Emma Frost玩弄了他。Ororo是不是……？

 

他把头转向她的方向。不需要问出声来。Ororo刚一对上他的目光，就马上明白了他的问题：那就写在她的脸上。“是的。”她安静地承认，低下头拉着她的皮带，重新调整它，固定它——那比坐立不安好不到哪里去。你好，愧疚。那是愧疚吗？她也许是羞愧了，也有可能是让他免于直视她的眼睛——这的确是一项善举，考虑到他的思想一定是如何鲜活地在双眼中闪动着。“但是你下山之后我才知道的。”

 

“那如果我被俘虏了呢？！”

 

那将会和从前一样，日复一日日复一日，回到那间育婴室内，四周的墙将他包围，那张床奚落他，每次他看向它的时候都在他内心挖出一个洞。那个婴儿——那个婴儿将会由Erik养育成人，然后——回到Erik的掌控之下，这次他将真正地灾难性地向疯狂坠落。然而Emma——Emma和Ororo应该知道的。他们被Shaw虐待得比Erik曾经想过对他做的还要狠。如果有人能理解那种被囚禁的感受，那就是这两个人了。或者：她们不会明白把爱情扔进这一团乱麻里几乎能让事情变得更糟。Erik爱他。而这……让局面更糟了，让它变得恶毒，让本应是爱的东西被玷污了。

 

“这就是为什么你问了我那个问题，是吧？”话语在他舌头上摩擦，感觉比粉笔还要粗粝，再多几秒他就要窒息了：但是如果他们不给他答案，他就要命令他们了。

 

Ororo再次对上他的眼睛，流露出愧疚。那也比Frost好，她，诸神不容，没有任何人类的情感——Shaw一定是把它们从她身体里操出来了，一定是——她无动于衷地凝视着他。唯一值得庆幸的是，愉悦的表情已经不见了。

 

“这就是为什么你问我是不是能够承受再次被俘虏？”

 

操。就只是……操。

太多了。所有的这一切，不是说这件事就比其他事情更糟，但他当时那么紧张：这件事本该是单纯的。他怎么会忽视了这点？他本应该做得更好——本该知道不要放下防备，本该知道Frost会瞄准他的盲点，那一件他不忍细想的东西，因为它已经伤他太深。她利用了这点，然后她玩弄了他，不像Erik，但是……

 

“Charles?”

 

Erik本应离他更近的，当他碰他的时候——那是Erik的肩膀，撞上了他的，不是吗？为什么他的声音如此单薄，如此遥远——？

 

如此……模糊，而且失真，草地涌上来迎接他。

 

重力让他双腿发软，他倒在自己的膝盖上，不断下沉——他手指下的皮肤潮湿，当他用指甲撕扯太阳穴的时候它让步了。不再有记忆，不再有想法：他会把它们刨出来，一直挖到脑子里，直到这不再让他如此痛苦。

 

停止。思考。

 

“Charles!”

 

走开，Erik，走开。“走开，走开——”伴随着新婚之夜的温暖，Erik身体的热度，他控制住Charles时他的感觉，他和Emma一起合作，撬开他的思维。他们都这么做，操控他。他们会再做一次的。他们会——

 

如果他没有注意到他的盲点。他怎么能如此愚蠢？

 

为什么这些还重要呢？如果她——她也许刚刚救了他的命——但是——

 

她打开他的思维，挖出了那些记忆——

 

有什么尖锐而坚硬的东西撞上他的脸。世界粉碎成杂乱的颜色和模糊的认知，但是当他猛然抬起脖子时，碎片咔哒一声返回原位，世界回归到它应该在的位置。真实。清晰。在这里，山脊的顶部，他的军队看着他经历一场闪回。在这里，Erik跪在地上，四肢张开背部着地，离他几英尺远，他脸上有一个正在显现的红色印记，而Frost——Frost在这里，在他面前，Ororo在她边上。

 

“Xavier,” Ororo呼出一口气，试探性地把手停在他们中间。当发现他没有陷入突然爆发的记忆时，她捧住他的脸颊，犹豫地开始温柔地抚摸他，带走了那里聚积成行的潮湿。“你还好吗？”

 

“我不——我不知道发生了什么。”这算不上是近五年里最糟糕的经历。为什么他现在崩溃了？

 

已经结束了。正因为它结束了。或者因为感觉起来是这样，还因为——因为——

 

即使在胜利的时候，这仍然意味着失去了选择。Frost也许站在他这边，但是他原以为她能够理解，以为她不会在非必要的时候对他做这样的事。这是件很小的事——而且她也许救了他的命。

 

心存感激，就像他应该对Erik爱他心存感激一样，对他付出的所有小小善意，对所有曾经美好的事，对——

 

这不一样。Frost做的事情和那些不一样。但是为什么他无法呼吸？为什么感觉不一样？那是记忆，关联，它们扭曲变形——

 

操他的。那不重要。它在那里。那些想法在那里，它们应该被锯掉。无论是否公平，无能为力的情况——不能再一次发生。不能。再也不能。

 

“你是个冷血的婊子。”他说得低声而恶毒，脱口而出时感觉完美极了。

 

她眯起眼睛。“我救了你的命。”

 

“也许。但那是我该做的选择。”

 

她嘲笑着。“在Lehnsher做了那些事之后，你反对的就是这个？”

 

用不着符合逻辑——当然需要——但是她应该知道那是什么意思。“不。我要反对这一切。”不是Ororo, 他很难对Ororo感到愤怒。她从来没有打开过他的思维，从没有过——她和Frost就是不同的。就是。不同。而且她在事后才知道那把刀的事情。但是Frost……“从我视线里消失。我现在不想看到你。”

 

更像是受不了看到她，但是那样听起来不可饶恕地软弱。他已经膝盖着地了。但那很好解决，一只脚落地然后把自己拉起来，不稳定地摇晃着，但是最终他还是站稳了脚跟，在Frost气得冒烟、转身昂首阔步地走掉之后站得更稳了一些。她毫不费力地穿过队伍。她想的话就让她把帐篷烧了吧，只要他看不到她就好。

 

“你怎么在地上？”

 

Erik向上盯着他，就像他疯了一样。生活在一个无法感知记忆闪回、没有逻辑支撑的世界里一定很好。Erik不可能理解刚才发生了什么——特别是在他如此坚定地相信从一开始就什么都没错的时候。

 

“Emma反手敲了他。”Ororo在一旁安静地说。“就在她打你之前。”

 

啊，很好。打Erik：那是她提供的一项公益服务。但是——不，那也不公平。那不是——这条路能往下滑得多远？打Erik，享受这种东西——即使是Erik也从来都不享受他们之间的肢体冲突。

 

像Erik曾经对他那样对Erik会是一切事情中最糟糕的。

 

绝不容许。应该谴责。

 

所以：深呼吸，后退一步，对上Ororo的眼睛，然后说：“我需要你确保他被押送回Westchester。”

 

懦夫行径？也许吧。但是直到他能重新取得自控、理智地面对这件事之前，这都是最好的选择。Erik是……他的阶下囚，这一直都是他的计划，但是现在变得清楚得让人痛苦的是，也许他本应给予这一点更深的考虑。这本应是一次（立场的）转变，但是处在执行正义的位置——什么是正义，什么又是复仇？

 

换做其他任何人，他们都会怀疑地看着他，可能会质疑他的神智清楚和投入程度，但是Ororo只是严肃地点点头，看着Erik站起来，尽可能地转动肩膀。她并不残忍；她也不具有同情心。无论她是怎样的，很有可能的是她已经到达了一个他还未到达的境界，在那里她能够平静地注视着一个使Shaw的社会保持下去的人，却不因怨恨迷失自我。但是……如果在她面前的是Shaw, 她还能这么做吗？这样评判她是不公平的。也没有理由这么做：她和他一样受伤，而且她有权用她自己的方式痊愈。她所能找到的一切安宁——都是她应得的。

 

“Charles. 你还好吗？”

 

永远关心着他，那是Erik。Charles转过身，闭上眼睛用鼻子呼气。那是真诚的关心。如果Erik是残忍的，如果他像Shaw一样——

 

别顺着那条线想下去。

 

“我们之后再聊，Erik.”

 

“见鬼的之后！Charles, 你在发抖，你——”

 

“那么那是医生该担心的事情，我已经说过我会去医疗帐篷了。”他转回来，朝Ororo点头，她走向前抓住Erik的手肘。“谢谢你，Ororo. 我待会再和你会合。”

 

为她感谢诸神。她没有推人，而且她给了他最大程度的隐私，把注意力转向Erik, 在他没有马上迈步的时候推着他往前。他还是不走。他诅咒她一句，试图躲开，但是双手绑在背后的时候他只能拽着她往后几英寸，而就连那也迅速地被阻止了，Alex和Armando——他们一直都在附近吗？——从人群的边缘迅速冲向前，抓紧他的双臂，强行拖走了他。

 

Erik至少有尊严得在几步之后承认失败，并开始自己移动。他被绑得这么紧一定会拉伤肌肉，他的步伐僵硬，双腿僵直，可一旦Charles走向Sean的方向，离开了Erik视线所及的范围，他就走得更加顺利了。

 

他们之间的战斗还未结束。远远没有。这已经够清楚的了，但是……他用肘尖按了按腹部边缘，强迫自己推开那些想法。对于其他旁观者而言，这或许是不经意的动作。他的腹部还没有过分地隆起，而且在军队制服之下不那么容易看出来，但是一双敏锐的眼睛仍然能够认出来。再过几个月，就完全没有办法否认是什么导致他的体重增加了。

 

“我们需要收敛死者。”在靠近Piotr Rasputin，Alex的副官时他这样说。他年轻但有才华，不用几年他就能带领自己的军队了。目前来看，他有能力出色地在Alex缺席时完成任务。他也很心软，或者说足够心软、才能被托付带着尊严完成这件事。

 

“是的，长官。”

 

“好。”

 

他换了个方向，忽略了士兵们的目光——在他们见过这些事之后，他完全可以理解他们为什么这样呆呆地看着他，他们想知道他们的国王是不是疯了——他在人群边缘移动着，对上Sean的眼睛。尽管他被困在他的人中间，但Sean很快就脱离出来穿过人群，朝山脊的边缘走去和Charles会面。

 

“长官？”

 

Sean看起来伤得有点厉害：他的眉毛上方有一道很糟糕的伤口，嘴角带着血迹：能发出超声波的喊叫是件好事，可那并不意味着当他过于热情、或者使用能力过长时间时它不会撕破他的喉咙。

 

“我需要你选择一名信使去给Lehnsherr将军的副手送信。”用姓氏称呼Erik毫无意义，因为现在每个人都知道他们结婚了，但是见鬼了，他可不会称呼他“国王”——而一个平淡的“Erik”会更糟。此刻最大的陷阱就是熟悉感。这件事必须完成，而且必须完成得很好，以防日后细枝末节处出差错、带来更多麻烦。“我相信Logan Howlett占据着那个职位，不过我也可能错了。但是，无论是谁，他们都需要派一名使者过来出席条约协商会议。如果没有人回去汇报结果的话，就算我和Lehnsherr将军签订了条约也没有意义。”

 

想要在战场中间留存着一丝幽默感，就找Sean吧：他的右边嘴角翘起，暗自呼了口气。“是的，长官。尽管我怀疑Lehnsherr会不会有同样感觉。”

 

无疑不会有。“我签订条约不是为了好玩的，Sean.”但是他——诸神啊，但是他脸上的半个笑容感觉很奇怪。他的嘴唇一定都僵硬了。“目击者会让食言变得更加困难。如果他同意了什么，我会确保他遵守，而且我会确保整个世界都知道我会让他遵守什么承诺。”

 

Sean点了点头，更棒的是，他放松了，回到了一个松散而随意的站姿，抱起双臂，一只手指在另一只手臂的肘部轻轻敲击。“我会立刻着手去传送那条消息，长官。不过，我迫不及待地想看到Lehnsherr在你和他交涉时的脸色了。”

 

纠正：Sean迫不及待地想看到Erik的脸色，当他发现Charles的筹码重要到能逼迫他参与这场交涉的时候。到目前为止，他和Erik在很多事情、千百个微不足道的自由上争执和谈判过，但是以前，如果他不喜欢对方的条件，Erik总是有机会扬长而去。

 

但这次不是了。

 

“幸运的话，我们能解决掉这团麻烦。”

 

看到Sean以希望回答那个建议，可能是他能想象到的最好的奖赏了。看着他点头，转过脑袋望向Erik的军队……并且微笑——这让他胸腔里的某些东西开始动摇了，自从和Frost的对质之后，他第一次真正地松了口气。

 

“你会找到办法的，长官。”Sean告诉他，他声音里的信心令人惊讶。这让他感到羞愧。“而且我们会支持你。不管怎样，军队都会。也许让所有人都接受繁育者登上王位需要一段时间，但是政变肯定不会来自军队内部。”

 

“我不会假装这会很容易。”但是……针对那些没法容忍繁育者登上王位的人，也许有一个待定的解决方案。如果他们不接受他的规矩，他们随时都可以离开，移民到一个文化更加……传统的地方去，事实如此。

 

但是那个方案的可行度很大程度上取决于Erik. 目前，事情还未明朗。

 

Sean耸耸肩。“当然了。但是我们会做到的。”

 

“我的确这样希望。”

 

“保持希望，长官。这是我们做出改变的唯一途径。”

 

希望：这是一个无比抽象的概念，但它在他的体内逐渐显现。和Erik在一起的那段时间没有杀死他的希望，而是重新定义了它，并将它锁了起来。他无法忍受在Erik面前永远扮演他曾经的角色，但是他总有逃脱的希望。日复一日，年复一年——但是希望从来没有完全丧失过。

 

也许假以时日，它终究会丧失。

 

但是它没有。它没有。

 

“我就把沟通工作交给你了。”他朝Sean点了点头，拍拍他的肩膀然后向他的军队走去。

 

不管Sean怎么说，不是所有人都想要被他领导的。有部分人会想看到他失去王位。但是，现在看看他们，抱有敌意的注视令人惊讶的少。的确有那么一些带着不确定的目光，但是不确定可以被解决，被他的能力所淡化，而且只要那些仍然不确定的人和愿意接受他的人搭配在一起，情况就能保持稳定。他的将领们是忠诚的。

 

至少，这支军队会确保他登上王位。

 

而人民，像Sean所说的，就是另外一回事了。

 

所以就是这样：和Erik谈判。对于那些不想生活在繁育者统治下的人，他必须提供别的选择，以免他们留在Westchester谋划推翻他。如果Erik同意——如果他愿意和他合作——事情也许能解决。这不是完全不可能的。

 

当他走入他们中间时军队为他让路。一开始是安静、慎重的动作，每道视线都集中在他身上，士兵们在他经过的时候静静地退后。但是当他深入到他们中间，重新回到帐篷时，一个人伸出了手——那是个年轻男人，没什么显著的特征，这也许正是重要之处，他可能是任何人。他拍了拍Charles的背，收紧下巴，然后……敬礼。简单、有效，但是带着一个深深的、满含敬意的微笑，笑意直达眼底，点亮了他的脸。“长官。”

 

其他人也照做了。然后又一个，又一个——人太多了，他们没法每一个都伸出手拍拍他的背，但是顺着队伍走下去，士兵们都迅速立正。有少数几个人没这么做，皱着眉转过身，而且最开始不是每个敬礼的人都带有相同的热情，但是，大多数人仍然是的。

 

他们在他经过的时候敬礼，他收紧肩膀，眼睛在队伍之间来回扫视。这是Westchester。这是他的家，他的家，总体来说——他的家……


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 

Logan当晚就给了回复：明晚、在皇宫内、休战旗下、谈判。Erik会来参加谈判，Logan会派人把谈判结果传达给军队。事实上，这说明Logan对于提出的安全通行许可十分信任：就把他们的代表送到敌人的据点内这件事，大多数人都至少表达了不同程度上的怀疑。

 

如果Logan没有那么强烈的荣誉感，那么他也会有所顾虑。而事实正是如此。这可能就是他从来不攻击Erik的原因，即便是他对Erik的行动颇有微词。忠诚对Logan来说很重要，荣誉对他来说也意味深远。

 

比较好的是，如果他不是这样，那就没法指望他不会利用安全通行许可，来达成一些并不那么荣誉的勾当。

 

对付Erik可能也会更加棘手。问题倒不是来自于他可能会撕毁条约，毕竟只要他做出承诺，就一定会遵守。但是他经常会把承诺搞得富有诡辩色彩，他内心中坚守着自己的荣誉守则，而他也会设法打一些擦边球。如果他承诺过不会将他的朋友其实是个繁育者这件事情公之于众，那么他就不会。但是他可能会通过别的方法来让公众自己发现。所以说关键就是要和Erik达成天衣无缝的条约。

 

这就是Charles为什么整个晚餐时间都试图在为明天的会面制定规划——同时他也因为太过于全神贯注于他的工作以至于完全没有注意到门咯吱一声地打开，直到他的访客走进房间站到他桌边才发现。

 

“我敲过门了。”Ororo靠坐在他桌边微笑着说道。

 

已经这么晚了？他已经如此疲惫了吗？可能是吧：他平时是更加警觉的。

 

Charles用手抹了一把前额，把面前的文件推到一边，钢笔横放在文件旁边。他点亮一盏台灯——Ororo用能力让灯更亮了，但还是不要把能力用在这种无价值的事情上比较好——但是与之相关记忆也只是在脑海里一晃而过。

 

“现在几点了？”

 

“晚上七点。”

 

“真对不起。我之前答应要见你的。我——”

 

“忘了时间？”她伸手够到了桌边靠在墙上的那把椅子，慢慢把它拖向前，不顾椅脚无声的抗议继续拖行。直到把椅子拖到了他面前，她方坐了下来。

 

“是的。”他承认道。在Hank给他清理并包扎了所有的伤口之后他回到了这里。工作比思考要容易得多，也比让自己想到他把孩子置于了怎样的险境之后容易得多。要是真的有其他选择的话，其他的任何选择——但是真的还有的选吗？他到底忽略了什么？一定有别的选择的。

 

“你看起来不太好。”

 

“McCoy医生给我做过检查了。只是一点小皮外伤，没什么。”

 

“你我都明白，我担心的不是外伤，Charles。”

 

他们确实心知肚明。不管是谁，站在他们的立场上都会明白的。但是Ororo只是安静地看着他，并没有带着像别人表现出来的那种肉麻的同情。她对他的理解在烛光中温柔得能让人很快接受，她棕色眼睛的目光非常柔和，充满着无限的耐心。当她交叠双腿、将手掌放在膝盖上的时候，她表现出了充足的耐心，无论是一分钟，还是一小时，她都会等他把堵在嗓子眼的话给说出来。

 

于是，慢慢的，他终于开口了。他慢慢地朝向她，身子前倾，把胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，抬眼看着她。“你用了多长时间才摆脱自我厌恶的？”

 

她没必要问他这话是什么意思。“一直没有。没有完全摆脱过。但是……”灯光在她脸上投下阴影，“这些日子，我学会了理解我自己。”

 

他歪了歪头。“这是什么意思？”

 

他们两个人从来都不可能获得真正的平静，而她已几乎达到了平静，或者，就像她说的，一种理解。她的笑容、以及慢慢眨动的含着悲伤的眼睛表现出了这一点。“我曾在Shaw的命令之下做过可怖的事情，Charles。”

 

“你拯救了世界。你让风暴停止了。”

 

她苦笑了一下。“是的。但是做了好事并不是抵消造过的孽。而且，我想你也知道，当你想要你丈夫的时候，你心里那份罪恶感并没有抹去。其他的事情都好说，但是你知道吗，有时候，我并不恨他——这让我感觉无法原谅自己。”

 

“你还是那样吗？我的意思是说，想要他？”

 

看到她点头比一句死刑判决更糟糕。“有时候会。然而已经没有连结了。我难以想象你在经历什么。Emma在经历什么。”

 

Emma。Emma把痛苦的感受强加到他人身上。她将别人的性命玩弄于股掌之间，享受着从别人身上吸取力量的快感。如果他就此对她发怒，那的确是她应得的。

 

“她非常脆弱，Charles。”Ororo静静地说道。

 

“所以这就给了她伤害别人的权利吗？”

 

“不，从来没有。但是如果你能理解她是从哪里来的……”她叹了口气，“她不像你。她更强硬，更刻薄。她用仇恨来应对Shaw所做过的一切，但是你却用痛苦来面对。一个全副武装，一个手无寸铁。现在她自由了，但是她不知道该以何种方式来感受事物。”

 

在某些日子里，全副武装会更合适。如果在Frost扯开他的思维的时候、在Erik操他的时候，他可以不用感受——如果这件事没有深入他的骨髓、融入他的血液中的话，那么每一次的心跳就不会将罪恶泵入他的血管里。

 

“Shaw爱过她吗？”

 

Ororo缩回手，十指交叉放在大腿上。最终她看向了一旁。“没有。至于我的话？他可能用某种方式爱过我，是他能达到的最好的方式了，但是Emma对他来说自始至终都只是工具，他对她的喜爱仅仅是控制她的工具罢了。说到底不过是在驯养宠物——她那么年轻，那么容易被影响。但是她想要Shaw对她产生欲望。”

 

“那你呢？”

 

“我是个意外。Shaw知道，他要想维持统治的话，就得得到人心，而不是以残暴的手段让他们屈服。在爆炸停止后他立刻就发现我了。俄罗斯和美国之间的。我知道那些名字对你来说毫无意义，但是……”她的声音低了下去，做了个鬼脸，“当时我正试图平息风暴，但是他找到了我，强迫我跟他走。我没得选。那时我还年幼，只是个孩子，我不知道该如何阻止他。我是他教派下最完美的傀儡。抛开我的繁育者身份，作为一个宗教符号，对他来说非常完美。我因为辐射失去了生育能力。对他来说，我这样的人正是他需要的。他控制了能量，让我像他一样永远保持年轻。”

 

“那你爱他吗？”

 

“在这三百年间？我怎么可能不爱？虽然我恨不得他赶紧死，甚至想亲手杀了他，但是我确实是爱着他的。即使Emma没有像我这样和他在一起那么长时间，但是我觉得她比我更爱他。这事很难说。但我真的爱他。可能没有恨意一样那么多，但我确实爱过他。”

 

“我是不是很糟糕？不顾Erik的所作所为还爱着他？”

 

Ororo叹了口气，伸手把一缕头发别在耳后。她的表情柔和下来，第一次面对着他，带着对他们两人同病相怜似的同情。“Charles，在你经历了那些事情以后，世上没有一个人有资格评判你对你丈夫的感觉。那种感觉只有你一个人能够体会。”

 

“我恨他。有时候比别人更恨。特别是当他做出那些事的时候……我宁可自己去死。”想起Erik与他相处的那些时光让他并不好受。如果什么事情能逼疯他的话，那就是这个了。“但是我也在他身上看到了好的方面。”

 

“他身上确实有好的一面。”她简单地认同道。如果真有这么简单——哪能这么简单呢？

 

他的表情一定是被内心活动所影响了。她轻声咯咯笑了——明显不是觉得幽默——然后她离奇地前倾了身体，一手摸上他的脸颊。她已经三百岁了，但是她的手掌比他还要柔软，比他母亲的触摸还要温柔。Sharon Xavier从未这样抚摸过他的脸庞，即便他对她来说是很珍贵的孩子。但确实她从未这样触摸过他。

 

“明天会发生什么都取决于你自己的选择，Charles，”她小声说道，“Lehnsherr肯定有好的一面，但是将他好的一面展现出来并不是你的职责。除非是你想要——除非你想跟他达成一些什么约定。”

 

已经很久没有人这样触碰过他了，无关动机，无关欲望，流露出温暖与宽慰的本质。他沉浸在她的触摸之中，非常平静。他闭上眼睛，试着除了呼吸之外什么都不想。

 

“宣布离婚对政治状况没有好处，”最终他低声说，“我也没法在Westchester以外的地方合法离婚。我在任何地方都处于已婚的状态。”

 

“是的，但你担心的根本就不是法律的问题。”并非发问，而只是阐述。阐述事实。

 

婚姻对他来说，除了那么一纸契约和Erik合法占有他身体的权利以外，什么都不是。婚姻无法代表他的感觉。离婚也无法改变他的感觉。一切都不会改变。这并不合乎逻辑。任何人——他可能会恨任何人。就说Emma，他可以恨她的所作所为，但是Erik做的更糟，而且他没法——没法——

 

离婚不会让爱情合乎逻辑。

 

“是的，”他认同道，紧紧攥住裤子上的布料，“我不担心这个。但是离婚并非我想要的。我想要——该死，我想要——”什么？他到底想要什么？Erik？是的。但是这并不是这样简单的事。Erik是领着重兵来的，他会试着要控制他。“我想要事情在我的掌控之中。”就好像他的条款会被执行一样。但是达成一个条约——如果他能真正成功的话——

 

但是这从来都不是那么简单，他呼出一口气，压住即将出口的咒骂。“我是不是太懦弱了——我不知道，也许是因为我屈服于对他的渴望？”

 

“懦弱？”她垂下了手，滑过他的脖子落下去，直到覆在他的手上。她拉起他的手，用自己细长而有力的手指紧握着他的手。“没有。你之前从他的身边离开了，之后你就一直在与他抗争。最终想要一点点平静没什么可羞耻的。”

 

“这没有那么容易。”

 

“没关系，这大概是可以挽回的。”

 

哦，众神阿，请求你们。Erik——是那么冥顽不灵，对发生过的伤害视而不见，但是他的优秀品质——他那些优秀品质很容易让人迷了眼。正如命运所示的那样，他的能力并不仅限于控制钢铁。他的智慧和挑战性——没人敢在他面前班门弄斧——当他流露出仁慈的时候——就留下了一个深入人心的印记，无论以何种方式都无法让人忘却这一点。

 

“也许吧。”

 

“没有人会来强迫你的，Charles，至少现在不会。现在是你的主场。”

 

这次当他点头示意的时候，Ororo松开了他的手，转而抓住了椅背占了起来。她的身体挡住了一部分灯光，将她的脸笼罩在了阴影里。虽然他抬起头来无法在这片黑暗中与她对视，但他面对着她的脸，这样就足够了。她会明白的。“谢谢你。”

 

但是她摇摇头。“不用因为我告诉你，你可以做出选择而谢我，这本来就应该是你自己完成的。”

 

本应该是的。但是他没有。她应该因为提醒了他这一点而接受他的谢意的。这谢意可以说是谦恭有礼，也是团结一心的表示。

 

无论如何，这很好地抚慰了他的心情，让他纠结的肌肉重新舒展开来，能够让他四肢放松地靠回了椅子里。 Ororo也没有询问他的意思，直接转身离开了房间。她没有回头，轻声走到了走廊上，留他一个人呆着。这样很好，堪称完美。现在没人会不知所措，没有什么比一个人独掌大局作出决定更有意思的了。如果她对此并不重视的话，事情可以说是要按部就班了。

 

谢谢你。真的非常感谢。

 

这虽然不是完全的平静，但也近似平静。这种平静让他能够放松下来思考，在自省的过程中拂去他自尊心上的锈迹。

 

Erik是一个选择。选择Erik是一个选择。不是义务，也不是期望。选择Erik可能不是最好的选择，但是这是他的选择。

 

他从椅子里站起身来，灭掉灯，面朝大门。有一大堆事情在等着他，而这一切事情的关键就在于他和Erik的关系。

 

然后他就要去和Erik谈判了。这可能是Erik永远不会给他的权利，但是……

 

如果没有人愿意成为更好的人的话，世界会变成什么样子呢？

 

无论一个人在现实的压迫之下装成多么友好的样子，只要这个人生出“想要成为一国之君”这个念头，那就已经完全偏离了所谓“小决策”的方向了。如果Charles的心灵感应还能用的话，毫无疑问他就会听到Kitty和Piotr脑中闪过的无数疑虑了——但是在他要求打开Erik房间的门的时候，他们都未发一言。

 

令人遗憾的是，在这两分钟里，不仅仅是他们俩想知道他到底在干什么：有无数的士兵都在监视着Genosha的囚徒们——当然也包括Raven和Azazel——真是好事不出门坏事传千里。军营里的人很可能在不久之后就会知道了。

 

此时此刻。Pitor拿出一把钥匙打开了门，然后拉开了沉重的金属装置。Erik到底有没有恢复他的能力呢，把他放在这样一个牢笼里，几乎就是形同虚设。

 

这也有可能是一种残酷的用来嘲笑他的方式，但是很明显，并不是这个目的。也可能是一剂迷魂汤，不过——

 

那样想对谁都没好处。

 

“将我和他一起锁在里面吧。”当Charles马上要进门的时候他这样告诉Kitty，“我要出来的话会敲门的。”不过Charles肩上扛着的睡袋可能表明他今晚都不会出来了。

 

对Erik来说，并没有什么改变——直到他盯着Charles的脸直到门被缓缓关上、房间里只剩他们两个人。

 

“你看起来很好。”Erik缓缓地说道，但粗糙的声音和奇怪的迟疑都让他看起来有些不太自然。

 

当Charles进来时，Erik正躺在床上。他一条腿撑起，另一条腿靠着混凝土墙的边缘轻轻摇晃着。据说很多年前，建造这个监狱的人希望他的建筑物能够承受住Shaw的破坏力。这个传闻可能是真的，不过也不重要了：城堡下面的这块地方早在几个世纪前就被重新规划整修了，远在Charles出生之前。

 

看到Charles进来了，Erik撑起一条胳膊，从床上坐了起来。Erik抬起头仔细打量着面前的人，与放松的姿势恰恰相反，他的肌肉绷得紧紧的，侧着头仅让Charles出现在他视线的边缘。出言关心了一句Charles的健康，他的平静让人感到不安。

 

Charles呼出一口气，把睡袋放在一边，走到了角落。Erik很快看了睡袋一眼，又立刻把目光转向Charles。“孩子很好。”他想让Erik安心，并抓紧时间小小地环顾了一下这个屋子。

 

说实话，不算糟糕。一张双人床，一张写字台，与门正对的还有一间盥洗室。这条件比任何战俘得到的更好，说实话简直好太多了，可能对于大多数胜利者来说，要这样优待他们的俘虏会让他们觉得难以接受。

 

“很好。但我的意思是你们两个。你们两个都很好。”

 

噢。

 

孩子——和——Charles，不单是Charles，也不单是孩子，他很难在意识之中将自己和孩子分开了。那时候Moira也是这种感觉吗？

 

这样想没什么用。Charles并不是他的亡妻，他也不是女人。

 

等待只会让紧张气氛成倍增加，Charles放任自己盯着Erik，以便他往房间深处更接近牢房中心的地方走去。任何脑子正常的人压根都不会到这里来，更不要说在Charles和他丈夫发生了那些事情之后还任由丈夫离得这么近，但是——

 

Ororo已经说过了，这不应该受到责备。她是对的。没人有资格来评判这个。

 

如果他想要Erik……

 

而且，如果把所有的问题都暂且放到一边，当他们之间的一个条约可能意味着达成和平或尸横遍野，毫无疑问Charles会愿意任由Erik把手放到他的臀部，触摸甚至坚定地覆上去。他看着Erik的一举一动：Erik下了床、穿过房间时，他得要强大的意志力才能让自己不要抽身逃跑。但Erik现在就在这里，脸上露出了仿佛被眼前景象迷住了的表情，当然，他的表情还带着显而易见的怒火。但他能带着这种表情实在是太棒了：因为他并不只是在生气，那他们就能勉强算作一个良好的开端了。

 

“你之前到底是在想些什么？”

 

覆在Charles臀部的手突然握紧了，Erik抓住他，前后摇晃着他，虽然这种摇晃没有造成什么真正的伤害。从前他妈妈也在很多场合摇晃他的时候都比这个严重得多——倒是Kurt从来没有费心摇晃过他，而是直接用上了皮带。

 

往严重的说，Erik没有权利摇晃着Charles,仿佛他是一个调皮的孩子。但是Erik会承认吗？显然没有。觉得他会承认也是如此的可笑。Erik在重整旗鼓时绝不承认他的失败，他等待着。

 

但是这一次，他那该死的榆木脑袋最好能开窍：不会再有重整旗鼓，不会有第二次机会，如果他不能接受的话，就真的一点机会都没有了。如果他和Erik之间无法达成协议，他们之间将什么都不剩。

 

回到他们婚后的关系已是完全不可能了。

 

Charles把Erik放在他臀上的手拍开，抬起下巴与Erik对视，眯着眼睛等待着Erik再次伸出手时打掉他——是他的权利，这就是他表情的含义。这一切需要停止。Erik可能觉得自己仍然有权命令他，但是——不，再也不了。绝对没有下一次了，不会像从前一样了。

 

“下次你要是还觉得你可以这样粗暴地对待我，这样伤害我的话，我就会离开。你明白了吗？”

 

要他明白？当然不可能。然而，状况可能还过于乐观了一些。但他已经准备好了让Erik全盘接受他的条件。

 

说着容易做着难。Charles可能还揍了Erik的脸：他的眉毛拧紧地直指发际线，嘴唇不快地抿起了一道惊愕的下弧线。“那你为什么要来这？”他一边收回手，一边严厉的质问道。

 

现在这个问题完全不重要了。

 

“因为，Erik，虽然我也很反感——”Charles停下话头，摇了摇脑袋。Erik干的坏事简直罄竹难书，现在提起来真的非常痛苦。“真的很难相信，”他继续说道，扬起下巴望着Erik，“我很想念你？”

 

Erik抱起手臂。“是的，就是这样。还是说你忘了，我们已经因为你不肯回家打过一仗了？”

 

“我现在就在家。”

 

“你要和我在一起才算家。”

 

“我的家——”不对，这不是来这里的原因。他们可以一直这么打嘴仗直到耗尽房间的氧气。毫无意义的嘴仗。他们就说一晚上的话，但什么问题都没解决，因为他们真正想要的是……

 

有时候沉默着借助动作来表达自己的意思要容易多了：虽然Erik什么都没做，但Charles伸出手握住了Erik的手腕——这就是一次机会。Erik依然拒绝他的接触，但是最初紧绷的肌肉放松了，他顺从地随着Charles的引导，将手放到他明显隆起的肚子上。

 

这就是他来这里的原因。

 

“如何？”他问道，Erik没有回答——他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，带着即将成为父亲的畏惧感——Charles叹了口气，倾身将头靠在Erik的肩膀上。他将温暖柔软的额头抵在Erik的肩膀上，紧挨着Erik的脖子和衣服领口。然后，Erik用另一只手绕过他的背部将他紧紧搂在怀里。语言永远没法描述这一刻。

 

“这是——我不敢相信……”Erik用一根手指抚摸着Charles肚皮的顶端，然后慢慢向下，最后停在了他的骨盆部位。

 

“我也不信，直到我感觉到了它。”

 

“你——孩子动吗？”

 

Charles发出一声轻笑。“里面有种被翅膀拍动的感觉。不太明显，但是……是的，他会动。”

 

这种场景他们能一直保持这样的话就不会打仗了。事实上这么多年中，没有什么比这感觉更……简单了。如果David能在这里的话就更好了——也有可能恰恰相反，那样可能意味着在将来有Erik呆在身边会带来的威胁。但是运气好的话，战争可以结束的话这种威胁就会减轻，可能，仅仅是可能，Charles可以和Erik，David呆在一个房间里而内心不再有任何的疑虑。但是如果肚子里的孩子降生——让Erik抱着一个婴儿则和安好地怀着孩子和Erik拥抱完全不一样了。

 

他们会一起抚养孩子长大。如果Erik能同意签订和约……

 

“你再没有比现在的样子更美了，亲爱的。”Erik喃喃说道，低头蹭来蹭去，比刚埋藏过些许食物的动物看着还饥渴——但是这感觉还不错，Erik的鼻尖在Charles耳边摩擦着，慢慢延伸到他下巴后面的那一块区域。哦，有点痒痒……但是当他扭动身体的时候Erik就将他抱得更紧，将他的注意力从轻微的磨蹭转移到了深吻之中，不是轻轻的触碰，而是唇舌交缠。

 

“我胖了。”Charles抗议道，虽然可能有点不合情趣，疲劳感——现在疲惫正在不断涌上来，他确实很累了——这让他最终陷入了Erik的拥抱，就这么让Erik搂着他，将他扶回床上。他们拥抱在一起，Erik背靠着墙变成了一个人肉椅子。他在Erik怀里如同躺在摇篮里，Erik将他圈在了自己的腿和胳膊之间。“幸好有盔甲护身。”

 

“你走上了战场，以为自己可以为此献身。”

 

一句话，就将平静打破。

 

把平静带回来，拜托，把它带回来：Charles当然可以将Erik的思路从这里引开。

 

“Frost给我办事的时候是不是也在替你跑腿？这个两面派。”

 

“是啊，上天派她来叫你别那么自我膨胀。”他干巴巴嘲讽道，但Erik的语气中却很难得地带着一点点幽默，这时候Charles已经将他的注意力转移开来——他们并未分开，而是更加亲密地靠在一起，Erik将脸颊紧贴在Charles的头发上，沮丧地叹了口气。“是了。她可能站在你那边，但是这也不意味着你就能信任她，她所做的一切都只为她自己。”

 

“Ororo收养了她，你知道的。当Frost还是个孩子的时候。而Shaw……”

 

Erik发出一声嘲笑。“对孩子感兴趣吗？那个男人还能做出让我惊讶的事情真是不容易。连孩子都不放过。太恶心了。”

 

“当他开始对她做那种事的时候她的年纪已经大了，已经不是小孩子了。”

 

“不管。看着姑娘慢慢长大，把她养在自己家里，他的配偶把这姑娘当成他们的女儿——真恶心，他竟然和自己的女儿上了床。”

 

啊，是的，Erik  Lehnsherr教科书般地站在道德的高地上。虽然并不能说他对这件事情的看法是错误的，但还是……

 

“而Munroe——我只能自己想象她从前过的什么日子。虽然不育，但她只能与Shaw绑定在一起。”

 

Charles依然软软地靠在Erik怀里，可能——不，这不公平。Shaw是个既残忍又凶恶的虐待狂，但Ororo什么都没说，从来没告诉他她从前究竟过着什么日子。可是在Shaw死掉的前几年里，没人见到过她出现在公众面前。她一直被囚禁着，直到他和Erik攻破了Genosha的大门。她和Shaw在一起生活的日子比囚禁好不到那去，和一个有施虐癖的疯子呆在一个坟墓般的地方，那疯子还充当了狱卒。

 

Charles将脸深深埋在Erik的肩上，享受着他肩膀上的衣料摩挲脸颊的感觉。这件衣服的面料非常舒适，又因为多次洗过而变得更加柔软——这是Erik自己的睡衣，在他匆忙离开Westchester的时候并没有带走——当时他已经无法再控制这座开始反抗他的城池。“我不想听了——就——跟我说点别的吧，好吗？”

 

一秒钟之后，Erik想将下巴放在Charles头顶——拒绝的话已经到了喉咙口，但是出于某种妥协，他收紧了下颌，停了下来。“好啊，那你就跟我好好解释一下你为什么会来这里，好不好？”

 

这个问题倒是很公平。Erik不需要再补充他有多欢迎Charles的到来：毕竟这是一个毫无疑问的基本事实，但是在意料之中的是，Charles无法想出一个理由他为何会被问这么简单的问题。现在这世上没人相信他们还是伉俪情深。

 

“我已经说了，我想你。”

 

“那我也要告诉你，从你的表现上来说，我不怎么相信这一点。”

 

也不是完全不信——如果Erik真这么不确定的话，他应该会考虑抽身走人的，从这里离开——他的呼吸有些沉重，他应该会考虑抽身走人的，放松这个几乎让Charles窒息的拥抱，他们紧紧地缠绕在一起，Charles感到难以挣脱。如果不是因为抑制器的话——这一定让Erik气得发疯，他将下巴紧紧压在Charles的头上，脸颊贴着他的头发。但是，如果不是为了这个抑制器——Erik就会强行进入他的头脑，反之亦然。

 

其实读心能够更容易解开这个谜团。

 

但是如果连结依然存在的话，那就可能永远没法解决了。

 

但是……“我不需要用心灵感应就知道那是一个谎言。”一个孩子都能揭穿他的谎言——寄盲目希望于这个特点而全然不顾其他，但是当涉及到Charles的影响的可能性，他又信心十足。

 

Charles踢了踢脚下的床单——这床单该死的温暖——他伸展开一条腿，让它脱离了Erik的控制，因为他用两条腿将Charles紧紧困住了。他用脚趾将床单拉开，一边靠向Erik的脖子，这让他们看起来更像是在放松消遣而不是在争高低。“你相信我来这是因为我想要来。而你不能明白的是，我那么拼命逃跑却又为什么来到了这里。”

 

“我想你是不是准备指点一下我？”Erik这样随便说着，但是他放松下来的手无法掩饰他的情绪，他伸手抓住了Charles的大腿。你是认真的吗？Erik没有说——但是当他的手势已经表明一切的时候，他没必要说话。

 

“如果你不逼我的话。”

 

“Charles.”

 

有些事情从未改变：他还是那么强硬地发号施令直到最后一刻——这也不是最后一次。所以这是关键。

 

“我现在站在这是因为我选择到这里来。我想要到这里来。”

 

“什么……？”

 

容易吗？不。Erik不是那么容易就能搞懂的人，永远不能站在他的角度来思考。“Erik，我在这里，因为我想要——但你永远不会给我这样的自由。我在这里是因为我现在有权来做决定，而且将来你会见识到这个特权的威力，或者我也会做出不一样的选择。”

 

“Charles——”

 

“我宁愿你别说话。”明天他们他们就会争出结果。好的感觉可以包裹所有的解释直到那个时刻，但是既然Erik已经问了，那事情就不可能那么容易就能过去，不管是哪件事情。“基于此，我将会得到你对协议的签字——或者你什么都别想得到。很讽刺，是不是？”

 

与其说是讽刺，不如说是苦涩更合适些。可能有些残忍。但是这样又提供了一个选择——而不是剥夺另一个人的自治权。另一方面——

 

该死的，Charles不应该有罪恶感的。但是他有。把这些话统统还给Erik——没人会在意你的意见——本应该是有报复的快感的，但是它却深深扎在他的肋骨里，太过于强烈的痛苦让他无法好好思考下去。明天再想吧。

 

至于今晚……

 

“我到这是来睡觉的。我只想好好睡一觉。所以，如果你不介意的话，我要去洗个澡，就洗个澡。”

 

“我要跟你一起洗。”

 

“那你最好先问问我的意见。”

 

这个要求让Erik犹豫了一下，这段犹豫的时间让他在Charles从他腿上起来的时候没有来得及有任何动作。Erik并未阻拦他从他身上滑到一边坐正之后站了起来。当Erik回过神来时，Charles已经走过了大半个房间。

 

“Charles。”这不是命令，也不是请求允许。这甚至连个问题都不是，虽然有这某种渴望的情感在里面。

 

这还不够好。Erik将不得不按照定下的规则来行事，否则Charles就要跟他争个鱼死网破。

 

他关上浴室门，门锁在他身后咔嗒响了一声。门把是金属的，他甚至有点期待它突然变形，带点强迫意味地把他的手锁到身后……或者锁到墙上——那样也不错。Erik总是可以很有创意。这不是第一次了。

 

感谢上帝，幸好还有抑制器的存在。现在既不是合适的时间也不是合适的地点——如果事情按计划进行，以后将永远不会再有这样的时间和地点。

 

Charles用手指穿过头发，将发丝顺开。太容易回到这种思维模式，时刻保持高度警惕，等待无法避免的（毁掉当前形势的）转折点出现。Erik...这似乎完全无法避免，以至于使自己接受相反的论调是一种残酷的自我折磨。他需要把这个想法硬塞进自己脑子里，强迫自己相信没有其他可能。

 

Erik绝对不可能有能力再次让他屈服。

 

他也绝不会屈服。

 

他飞快地脱掉衬衫和裤子，无视自己正在颤抖的手。会没事的。这不是依赖——也不是他锁门的原因。而如果他还是想要Erik呢？他们能解决问题再好不过，不必动干戈而解决军事问题。而最好的办法就是维持他们的婚姻。没毛病。而如果他对于Erik的感情是更加私人的，就像Ororo所说，这是他自己的事，与任何人无关。

 

没人有权去质疑只一点，只要他不让自己陷入那些该死的被控模式之中，送上门去叫Erik完全不顾他的想法对他发号施令，以自己的脑子为代价任由自己的身体去取悦Erik——

 

不。不会这样的——他深吸了一口气。不会再是这样。明天的条约会把一切事情都管束起来，让他和Erik能保持紧密联系却又完全独立。两个完全分离的阵营，分离的政权，并且将他们各自的权力用条款来约束。可以的，一定可以行得通。

 

现在还有就是：他的手掌与腹部隆起的曲线严丝合缝。有轻微的妊娠纹横跨过他腹部的皮肤，还不是很明显，Hank也像他希望的那样保证妊娠纹不会很严重。不过即便很严重，也不是最主要的问题。对他来说性的吸引力并不是必须的。更多的孩子也并非必要，或者说，考虑到事情的状态，一切都有余地。

 

天，即便如此，对于身体的分离感也依然很怪异。这不该是真的，在他照镜子的时候，他觉得自己各方面都像是一个守卫者，但是他腿间的那个器官——他不该看起来像现在这样。自己可能会是这样？别的繁育者也喜欢他们自己怀孕时候的样子吗？

 

终于又一次，Erik进门的时机不算太糟。忽然打开的门让他暂时从他形状怪异的腹部分心出来。不过，赤裸着身体站在镜子前面——而且是抛光的钢面镜，并不是玻璃镜——Erik的进入并不是那么适宜的。

 

这让Erik升起了小小的希望，他的眼神自然地落在了Charles腹部隆起的曲线上。

 

“噢。”这个字他说得很轻柔，近乎虔诚，当然也带有不可否认的惊讶。

 

深呼吸。吸气。呼气。别害羞。“我要洗澡了。”

 

“你说我可以一起洗的。”

 

“只是洗澡而已。”

 

只洗澡，不做爱。他想要一起也没关系，虽然他的身体在这几个月里一直都在渴望被触摸。怀孕可能引发性欲，但完成他们的国界协议比满足瞬间的性冲动更重要。就算Erik被允许把他摁在浴室的墙上操，他坚定的决心也不会改变。

 

“只是一起洗个澡。”他继续补充道，一边看着Erik。他知道Erik这个人很讲信用，不会因为他的要求退缩，也不会试图再说服他。相反，他仅有的动作只是，很快地点了点头，鉴于两人已经达成了共识，他任由自己无视着Erik脱衣服并叠放整齐的举动也变得相当容易。这堆整齐叠好的衣服跟Charles乱糟糟扔在床边墙角的衣服堆一比，反而看着有些一板一眼的傻气——但是Erik也不太会因此批评他邋遢。

 

不，就算他想批评一番，在此之前他还有更重要的事情要做。

 

Erik将将走到浴室的时候，淋浴的声音这时候响起来了。只要回头望一眼就可以让这个场景更加生动，但是回头去望也会让Erik有了他在掌握整间屋子的快感。而事实并非如此，他已经不能成为主人了。再多的言语也只是对牛弹琴，而行动则是大脑最好的代言着。他知道他已夺得先机，然后，意志力依然让他面对着淋浴，只是偶尔把手指伸到喷溅的水中试试温度。

 

阿，这个水温不错。阿，真是太棒了。他已经——有多久没有好好洗过一次澡了？他住帐篷的时候，甚至连什么简单的洗澡设备都没有。实在是太久太久了。而且这样奢侈的热水澡则是更久远的事情了。他任由自己沐浴在热水里，将头抬起迎向热水，头发被水冲刷散落在他的脸颊两边——对于国王来说这也是奢侈的享受，足以忘记头上的王冠。洗个澡能洗出这么多感慨来，真是感谢上苍。

 

“你头发长了。”

 

由于窗帘没有钩子，布料与天花板的交界处无声地挪动。不必所说，是Erik进来了。这也是因为必须确保浴室里没有什么东西可以轻易作为武器使用。说实在的，他们并没有在这间牢房里大费周折，尤其是因为这个房间本就是为Erik特别准备的。很明显，Erik一开始就根本没打算拿什么他能找到的武器来攻击Charles。在怀孕期间他要努力避免任何身体上的伤害，今天在战场上他也是这样表现的。

 

但是即便如此，这种可能也不算很诱人，这个地牢的设计者在强调对犯人的威慑方面做得非常优秀。

 

“我有比剪头发更要紧的事情要考虑。”

 

“但是你追捕Shaw的时候可是很注意整洁。”

 

是的，因为在那个时候他依然徒劳地想让Erik发现他的迷人之处，尽管他自己都已经否定了自己。而现在——改变了吗？他的手掌穿过头发，在Erik走到他身后时前后甩了甩沾湿的头发。Erik不是没有被他吸引，这再清楚不过了。所以……他是不是就可以不再关心，或者说知道他不需要再费心为悦己者容了呢？

 

对于后者他感到有一点小小的愧疚。

 

彻头彻尾的可悲阿。

 

他再次伸手探了探水温，然后将水珠从手上甩下去，也不在意这样的动作是否是多此一举，然后进入了水流之中。水从他的头上浇下来，冲去了黏在身上的都快和皮肤融为一体的汗水和尘土。这段时间他完全无暇洗澡，而且在这之前，则是危急存亡之际：洗澡都成了一件困难的事情，有足够的热水洗澡可以说是幻想了。洗澡——甚至普通的淋浴——本身都是一件放纵的事情。感谢Ororo自愿为他们的发电机贡献了一点能量。虽然这些力量尚不足以修复整个大宅，但是她的介入也让这件事情成为了可能。星星之火可以燎原。虽然Erik的控制磁场的能力似乎也可以用能力产生电力。

 

Erik。是了，就是Erik。

 

Erik侧身走进他身后的水雾中。他往前挪了一下，轻轻拍了拍Charles的背，叫他给他在花洒下让出一点地方来。在这之后Erik并没有什么多余的动作，这足以让他燃起Erik不会再有实质性的动作的希望了。

 

可能只是白日做梦。他面前的人是Erik。他的最佳交流方式就是逼迫，寻找出极限，并在开战之前就计算好他有多少回旋的余地。

 

“我说了就是洗澡。”Charles迅速地把Erik试图触碰他身体的手拍开了，太危险了，如果他真的被摸了不该摸的地方，那今天肯定就会发生点比洗澡更进一步的事情了。

 

“Charles——”

 

“你是不是觉得我不够当真？我会离开的。可能你已经忘了现在我可是有能力离开的。但是我还没离开。你最好也别试探我的底线。”

 

有趣的是，这句话立马起效了。Erik立马规规矩矩地把手拿开了，去够旁边架子上的洗发水瓶子。事实上，这个主意不错。现在想他头发上此时究竟粘上了一些什么完全没有什么帮助——战场上完全与干净搭不上边——但是洗洗头总不会出错的。“也给我挤点洗发水吧，嗯？”

 

一阵沉默。“如果你愿意的话，我来给你洗洗头发吧。”

 

“让你的手靠近抑制器？我可不喜欢这样。”就算Erik不太可能会利用他来越狱，也没道理给他接近他的机会。意外随时有可能发生，没错——一众守卫者都有防止读心的头盔，特别是Armando——但是测试它们的功效并不在今天的日程上。

 

“我不会轻举妄动的。”Erik回答道，气呼呼地无法被说服的样子——也不是说他可能目的就在于此。

 

“没什么差别。你用过之后把瓶子给我吧。”

 

然后Erik动了动。令人惊讶的是，他并没有等很久。Erik很快就把洗发水递过来了，没有拒绝，只不过轻轻叹息了一声，然后Erik又伸手来拿肥皂。虽然这是个很合理的需要，但这么小的浴室，他们不可避免地有挨到了一起。虽然很快，但是无法否认从皮肤触碰到的地方散发出来小小的、邪恶的战栗感。

 

“谢谢你。”

 

他搓洗着抑制器周围的头发，用手指挠着头皮，将指甲掐进皮肤里，尽管头皮上的掐痕并不会被人看见。这样将污垢从头上洗下来的感觉真是该死的奢侈。冲洗泡沫是最舒服的环节，他仰着头，让水流冲过头发。

 

“你受伤了。”

 

“嗯？没什么，都是些擦伤而已。”

 

“这儿呢。”他用手指点点他的肩膀，那里有一块很严重的瘀伤。

 

“真的没什么。”

 

又是一阵沉默，但很快Erik说话了，声音很高，带着些许焦虑。“Charles，你都怀孕五个月了——操，我没法——你自己明白吗？”Erik急促地呼吸着，“你那时都愿意杀掉自己的孩子吧。”

 

显然这将是一个不眠之夜。愿意，不，他是被逼迫，绝望的走投无路才会做出那样的决定。他活着的每一秒都会因此受尽折磨，如果Erik认为不是如此，那他才是疯了。睡眠——如果他还能在过去几年的混乱不断在他脑中重演的情况下拥有睡眠的话，睡眠只会不断提醒他所做的那个决定。

 

但是因此受到责怪。这世上没有人比他更责怪自己，但是现在Erik却在责怪他。

 

“你管不着。”他愤怒地低吼，在想到更合适的办法前只能挥舞着手臂，用力推搡着Erik的胸膛，将他抵在墙上。“你少来评判我，少用那种眼神看我，特别是你他妈以前就是那个把我压在墙上的混账东西。”

 

“你本该回家的。”

 

“那如果我们这个孩子是个繁育者呢？你想过没有？哦，是了，Erik，我本该回去，再去把我自己束缚起来。本来就该——”他停住话头，沉重地喘息。

 

大概他比Erik矮一些，但是有没有身高差距完全不重要，他都会这样说的，而且一定会当着Erik的面说。Erik太冷静了，冷静得近乎无情，但是他也要坚持他的立场。他不是唯一一个人：他的眼中闪烁着愤怒的火花，吐出沸腾着的怒气。生这一场气对他的健康没什么好处，但是现在他已经很痛苦了，毫不在意这样做会带来什么后果。虽然他最终必须得处理这个问题，但目前来说咬牙坚持下去是最好的选择。

 

“我本该这样做的。”

 

他将手腕从Erik的视线中拿开，在水流下冲着手上的黑色印子。在他身后，水流冲击着他的后脑勺，一路淌过他的肩膀。水流持续不断地流过身体的感觉与心脏猛烈跳动的感觉结合在一起，带来了令人不安的麻木感。

 

“只有这件事，”他继续说道，顺着Erik的话茬杂乱地说道，“想想你是怎么对我的，然后考虑一下我为什么不愿意按照你说的那样，回家去。”家，当家跟监狱没什么两样的时候，那就不成为家了。Westchester曾经是个家，但是Erik不明白，他也不会明白，当Charles试图把他的手收回去的时候，这个动作就是完全拒绝的标志。

 

Erik抓住了他收回一半的手。好吧，反正还有很多话要说。“你怎么会觉得，在你做了那些事情以后我还会感到高兴呢。”他用力挣动了一下，但Erik将他牢牢捉住了。“看看你都对我做了些什么。”

 

他在Erik手中所做的挣扎对于Erik来说不过是轻微的扭动而已，当他的胳膊稍微挣开一点，Erik就将他紧紧抱住，表情很严肃。“我要把你变成我的。”

 

“你的意思是，你想要把我变成你的附庸。”

 

他尝试过，但没有完全成功。有这个企图，但他的行动并不盲目。疼痛和渴望尚且可以控制并减轻，直到他可以不需要Erik进入他的思维就能缓和。如果妥协的话则会更好：他可以和Erik在一起，又能保持他自己的意愿。

 

万一Erik也愿意接受呢。

 

“要么你承认你没有权利对我发号施令，不然你最好还是放手，Erik。”与此同时，他借助着水的润滑将胳膊狠狠地从Erik的手中抽了出来。这些话可能是Erik不愿意听到的，但是他得试着接受一下被拒绝的滋味。都这么久了，他甚至连说“不”的选择都没有。“或者说，你如果真的特别绝望的话，我敢肯定想给你暖床的人不计其数，你随便挑去吧。”

 

Erik弯了弯嘴角，但是他的目光开始变得没有焦距。吃惊的情绪很容易能让人变成这样。“你这是在嫉妒吗？”

 

现在不是说谎的时候，还是该怎么方便怎么来。“没错。”

 

似乎事实比谈话更有冲击力。Erik的脸上都露出傻笑了。

 

“我当然会嫉妒，Erik。”他苦涩地笑着，一边在大腿上摩擦他的手腕。这个习惯有些蠢，有些神经质，还如此的无用，因为无论他怎么在物体表面磨蹭它，那个痕迹都不会消失。“但是我才不会为此对你俯首帖耳，我也不会自己屈服然后任由你予取予求。我更不会把我的统治权交给你，也不准你来夺我的权！”

 

Erik眉宇间泛起了困惑的涟漪。“我从来没有把你当做宠物豢养的意思，Charles。我想知道你的意见，你的想法，还有你的心。我想要和你一起统治这个地方。”

 

“不。你根本不是要共同治理，而是想要我支持你。你只想知道我的想法，还有的帮助，对了，而如果我的这些想法不符合你的意思，你就会毫不接受——然后继续我行我素。如果你这样做，我真的会高兴吗？一切皆有因果。”

 

“守卫者意味着要保护——”

 

“那你就来保护我，不要占有我。”

 

如果这番话能让Erik更好地理解他的意思的话……这让他燃起了一点对于未来可能到来的合理化行为的希望。他的想法有了一些奇怪的转变，如今他的希望与Erik的希望是一样的，若是最后他们能够达成一致的话，Erik就不得不接受那时所发生的一切。但这并不意味着可以指望Erik的配合，此时此刻Erik紧绷的下巴，还有他挺直了肩膀的动作，让他们之间的身高差又多了半寸——Erik现在已经听不进他的任何一句话了。争论，比起一个个反击他的论点也许并不能更强有力地佐证他的观点。

 

这完全没有理解的可能性。

 

“我不会认同你的看法的，Erik。”他的声音轻柔下来——Erik或许会把他的低声当做屈服，但是他恐怕要失望了。Erik永远不会明白，而且恰恰相反，只要他还相信他的繁育者不愿意和他在一起是因为天性使然，他可能还会暗自神伤一段时间。“我想你还在等着我哪天会醒悟，自己跑回来给你献媚，高高兴兴地怀上你的孩子，帮着你治理国家，再按照你的意思来行事。我告诉你，绝对不可能。”

 

在Erik的观念中，“绝不”完全不是一个限制。“绝不”与“失败”不同，“绝不”只需要克服就可以了。现在他们两个人，在浴室里赤裸相对，互相冲对方吹胡子瞪眼——Erik已经完全是那幅表情了，愤怒在他脸上每一道沟壑里显得昭然若揭——他们之间的关系差不多到了无法挽回的地步。他们在身体上不可能在更加赤裸，但是无视这一点的话，Erik已经听不进一个字了，他整个人都好像包裹在了金属里。

 

他们已经打了两次仗，各胜了一次，Erik还没有学会好好听他说话。

 

事情也许终究是要变成这样的。如果明天的谈判能够顺利进行，他能强迫Erik接受他的条件，他应该就能了解到自治权的价值所在和尊重的必要性了：当他来来往往成为俗世中一员的时候，他将不得不尊重那些掌握权力的人。不是吗？

 

是这样吗？

 

不是的。Erik不必干他不乐意干的事情，至少他自己认为。如果他不愿意看到什么，那么他也看不见。

 

但是在他坚持自己的想法的时候——试图和他争辩或者谈判是毫无意义的。

 

“让开。”Charles咬牙切齿地说道，很快将头扭到一边去盯着窗帘边。允许Erik和他共浴从开始就是个错误，但是……

 

没有什么但是。只是他软弱了而已。

Erik用来调解矛盾的办法就是置之不理。如果他发现矛盾无法调和，Erik会更深地陷入自己的想法之中，固守住自己的立场，用深不可测的眼神压制住可能会发生的激烈冲突——而他们两人的之间只会越发紧张。  
   
   
 “现在，Erik。可能你可以对我的去留指手画脚，但是现在，不可能了。”  
   
   
他们之间的气氛突然变得很僵硬。花洒中哗啦啦的水声并没有打破他们的沉默，而是使空气变得更加凝重。这是一阵毫无意外的沉默，不过也不会一直持续下去，但是当Erik有所动作时Charles还是吃了一惊。  
   
   
被这样触碰了一下，Charles在水中挣扎了一下，丝毫不顾及水都溅在了墙上和窗帘上。这样他可以有足够的时间直接抬手去拍打Erik的胸膛，但是他力气不够，这样的力道对于Erik来说恐怕只是挠痒痒。Erik比他重，比他强壮，从他身上反过来的力道又回到了Charles自己身上——他弄疼了自己，还倒退了几步，愚蠢地弹到了墙壁上。虽然碰得并不重，而且Erik用手垫住了他的身体，搂着他的腰让他保持平衡。但是他脚下有水，很滑——此时Erik伸手抓住了他。  
   
   
 “啊——”Erik是抓住了他的手腕吗？这并不是精心策划的，却显得顺其自然：他没有摔倒，Erik将他压在了墙上。这样该足够了吧，但是对于Erik来说完全不够。他已经足够小心了，为什么还是——  
   
   
对了，还有孩子。现在他们不是在长廊里战斗，也不是在婴儿室争吵，如果在那个时候，Erik可以不计一切后果将他摔倒在地。但是现在，他不可能忽略已经五个月的身孕，而且是越来越不可能了：他自己也完全不能无视腹部的隆起。  
   
   
他们停顿了一下，Erik重新在Charles面前站好，他的手依然牢牢握着Charles的手腕，而且他们的鼻子都快贴到一起了。他们如此之近，而Erik还搂着他，将他们湿滑的胸膛贴在一起。“我真的很想你。”  
   
   
当Erik无法如愿接近他的时候，他就会使出这样的手段来。仅仅是因为Erik熟视无睹不代表事实不真实存在。真实是怎样的？如果让Erik来决定的话，现在这场面代表着一个快乐的家庭，一场即将发生的性爱以及他看着自己繁育者隆起的肚子内心中充满爱意。  
   
   
糟糕的是，Charles的肚子确实隆起了。虽然不大，但是隆起的弧度已经抵住了Erik坚硬的腹肌。他们两人的腹部一比，让Charles的腹部显得更奇怪了。它看起来很不自然，跟从前在镜子里看到的完全不一样了。  
   
   
“你从来就不听我的。”Charles试图摆动着腿轻推起Erik的膝盖。但Erik稳稳地将他搂得更紧。“你听不懂我的话吗——你到底听了没有？”  
   
   
 “我听到了，Charles。”  
   
   
这一缕该死的呼吸落在了他的皮肤上。随着Erik的靠近，他的话语化作一缕气息融入空气中，以及，对此刻现状没有任何帮助的是，Charles忍不住鼻子发酸。  
   
   
 “我听到了你说的话，但不代表我认可你。你错了。看看你周围，这个世界认可我现在告诉你的一切。你真的知道你有多无力吗？与整个世界过不去，还希望我与你站在一起？”  
   
   
“别担心，现在我已经不再期待你和我站在一起了。此刻看来不过是美好的奢望罢了。”水流从他后仰的头上冲过去，顺着脸淌到了他的下巴上。Erik终于松开了他，但是又捧住了他的脸。“我愿意你按照你的意思来，现在我们只是洗澡而已。我完全清楚你对我说这些话是什么意思。”  
 

Erik捉住他的手握得更紧了。“这意味着一切。”  
   
   
“是了，但你看看现在的我们。”他们已经在这里很长时间了。这段时间太漫长了，本来Charles还期待着他可以和Erik一起度过一个夜晚，而不是将他们的关系搞得更加恶劣。但是这样的努力也值了，虽然结果不怎么好。“我洗完了，让我走。”  
   
   
 Erik没动。“如果我不呢？你可能在外面埋伏了士兵，但是他们在这儿可听不到你的声音。”  
   
   
不得不说这是个好主意。寄希望于直接把Erik撂倒然后强迫他接受所有条件,跟一场赌博没有区别，但是骰子已经扔出去了，所做的只能是等待结果。  
   
   
没错，等着结果。不能不说这是一场必要的尝试，因为如果Erik——只是如果——众神保佑，如果他跑这么远的路只为了此时此刻能在这里强奸他的繁育者，再让门外的守卫听个现场，他们的一切就再也不会发生。此情此景之下他们最好去想办法不要闹到需要跑路的地步。  
   
   
 “你说得对。”最终Charles认同道。哦，没想到吗，Erik？肯定没想到，不然他的手为什么会迟疑，会颤抖？“对你来说值得吗，在今晚随便占有我，而且你心里还确实清楚到了明天就再也不可能了？你现在来碰我的话，Erik，这将是你这辈子最后一次碰我——今时不同往日，我想你很清楚我绝对会将这个威胁变成现实。”  
   
   
 “我没有——”Erik的脸皱成一团。“我只是想——”你只是想要全部，没错，这就是问题所在。Erik就是这样我行我素。但是他的嘴唇扭曲了，眉头也皱起来了，而且发出了失望至极的叹息。在他的手指再一次抽动之前，他——准确地说，没有退开。他沉下身体，弯下膝盖——  
   
   
Erik接下来的动作让他惊呆了。这个夜晚也许无所不能，但Erik跪在了Charles面前，将头靠在了他的大腿上，脸颊贴着Charles的髋部，抱住了他。这个拥抱并不暴力，反而透露着绝望，公然地挽留着很可能即将要离他而去的东西——如此悲伤。难以置信的悲伤。  
   
   
 “我从未只是想要你的身体，Charles。我想要的是你。”  
   
   
 “我毫不怀疑这一点。”  
   
   
 Erik的头发湿了水之后颜色变得更深了，看起来近乎黑色，在水流的冲刷之下绞成了一股一股的贴在了头皮上。他的发丝凌乱着，Charles溺爱般地伸手去顺他的发丝，然而，在这所有的一切之后，他还能任由自己享受这一点点的欢愉吗？  
   
   
 “如果我成了你希望的那样的我，Erik，那我就不是我了。”  
   
   
 “那不是真的。”Erik在Charles的大腿上咕哝道，发出了隆隆的声响。“你就是这样，而且你一直是这样，就是这样……总是处在你该在的位置上。”  
   
   
无法忽视此时Erik是如此靠近他的下体。尽管欲望被此刻的情景所冲散，但是完全不需要多少努力就可以重燃，而Erik的嘴靠的如此之近，如此契合着他的欲望以至于，这让Charles根本没法无视。如果他们没有在争论多年悬而未决的痛处，他可能都硬了。不过，当然不是现在。而此刻他想流泪的冲动却前所未有的强烈。  
   
   
如果他们之间的关系真的没法修复了呢？从这里离开之后,他们可能面临着无法挽回的后果，Charles也没法狠下心抛弃伏在他膝头的Erik，此时他的拇指正抚摸过Charles的髋骨。而且这也不是在求欢，而是一种奇怪的恳求方式，甚至于在乞求了。  
   
   
 “你错了。”Charles小声说道，他舔掉嘴唇上的水滴，用手指梳理着Erik的头发。“我真的恨你对我的所作所为，而且我绝对不会重蹈覆辙。如果这意味着彻底走开——”  
   
   
然后Charles真的就会这样做。老天在上，他绝对会这样走掉的，即便这样会毁掉他最后一点安稳的生活，但是这样的代价也很值得：如果他活着跟死了没什么两样的话，他就去死，不管他离开Erik之后是否会死，不管向Erik屈服是否代表完全抹去他自己的意志。二者都会留下遗憾：无论是这两种结果中的哪一个，Erik都掌控他的心灵感应能力。  
   
   
“你不能离开我。”Erik抬起头，颈部拉出长长的曲线。Erik目光坚定，尽管不停在为了挤出眼里的流水而眨眼。“你累了。五个月前——”  
   
   
 “我试着和你谈判，然后结果我们在帐篷里干了一场。我是当事人，我记得很清楚。”  
   
   
 “那你为什么——”  
   
   
 “时间就是杀手，Erik——如果我决定永远不再见你的话，我也没有什么好担心的。”  
   
   
随着Erik吞咽的动作，他的喉结翻滚了一下。“你还怀着孕。”  
   
   
 “你也不适合养育一个孩子。”  
   
   
 “你要带着我的孩子一起走吗？”此刻这紧张兮兮的语气简直是Erik在作弊。他一定早就料到了此刻的。  
   
   
没错。Charles会带着这个孩子一起离开，他做得到。他，David，还有这个孩子，就隐居在Westchester的国境之内，不管情况如何——所有的情况都可以不管。但这并不是一个可行的计划。命运反复无常，也许给了他权利，但是，现实情况是，Erik不能完全置身事外。Charles可能已经做好了失去一切的准备，但是Erik还会在失去一切前让他们两败俱伤。  
   
   
如果他们还纠缠于他们的感情问题的话，他们就会像一张大网一样覆盖整个世界，把所有人都卷进他们的纠纷之中。这样的破坏是绝对不能被容许的。而且正因为如此，他们今晚的对话本不该发生的。应该还需要有其他人——头脑冷静，客观的其他人——在场，来衡量他们协议的利弊。而这场谈话不该发生在洗澡的时候，现在Erik跪在他面前，试图向Charles证明他从未放弃信念，在某种程度上，Charles依旧属于他。  
   
   
他们永远不会像现在一样了。  
   
   
至少现在还可以的。  
   
   
 “放开。”Charles小声说道，刚开始几乎听不见，词语消失在水流敲打在地砖上的声音中。但是他又提高声说了一遍：“放开我，Erik。有事我们明天再说。”  
   
   
Erik一只手抬高了些，覆在Charles隆起的肚子上。“呆在这，我们睡觉吧，就睡觉。我保证不干别的。”

哦。这动作阻挡了Charles的推拒——突然之间他又想把Erik推到一边去了。Erik的诺言？那代表了一些什么。他的承诺里的意思并不精确，或者说，为什么他的诺言总是赤裸裸地暴露他想干什么——不是全部，但大部分是这样的。因为他想要接近他的繁育者，所以他才会许下这样的诺言，但是这诺言背后有着莫名的热情，而且……还有一种轻微的振奋，他可能还会为了不失去他的家庭而作出类似的妥协。  
   
   
但是Charles一开始就告诉了Erik不许碰他的。他到底传达出了什么信息，却叫Erik又再次漠视了他的警告？Erik根本不尊重他。他只把他当做一个需要安抚的对象，哄骗的表象之后就是命令的话语。最关键的是，他的保证中肯定包含着别的。  
   
   
 “不。”  
   
   
Erik紧绷了起来。“什么？”  
   
   
这一次，Charles直接抓住了Erik的手腕，强行把Erik的手从他身上拿开了。就在Erik做出反应的间隙，他拼命地在湿滑的地板上挣扎着远离并且一把拉开浴帘，毫不在意飞溅的水。他一把抓过毛巾和衣服，砰地一声拽开浴室门进了房间，边走边拿毛巾擦拭着身体，对Erik喊他的声音充耳不闻。  
   
   
裤子呢？在这里，先把右腿穿进去，好，很容易就穿好了。然后他在Erik湿哒哒地全裸出现在浴室前廊之前又穿好了衬衣。他脸上带着明显的怒容，还有毫不掩饰的困惑。  
   
   
 “你把衣服穿上。”Charles小声嘟囔道。过夜背包还放在房间的另一端，不过为什么还要费心去拿呢？他房间里还有很多睡衣。  
   
   
 “Charles——”  
   
   
 “别说了。我们明天再谈。”  
   
   
 “你不要不可理喻。已经五个月过去了，你还怀着孕。这么长时间了，带着身孕……还有连结，肯定不好受。”  
   
   
这话说得可真温柔。Erik却无法体会到底有多么难受——而且带来不适的并非只有连结。生物学是没法描述这一切的。所谓真正的联系——也可以用另一种说法——爱才是真正激发一切的源头。所有的因素交杂在一起并且因为Erik的存在而燃起渴望。  
   
   
但是有关于此的记忆——从前和Erik建立起的关系就是一剂对此最好的解药。但是以前的回忆里涉及到了囚禁和镇压，这样的回忆足以镇压一切烧灼的渴望。即便是荷尔蒙还在指挥着他对Erik的需要——但希望蜷缩在伴侣怀中这种直白而简单的生理需求——依然是可控的。  
   
   
惊人的生理反应对他离开这里可没有帮助——Charles没有回头看Erik，还是面朝着大门，无视他腹部的不适感。这种不适可能很容易归结到孩子身上，但很明显不是这样的。不过是觉得不安罢了——因为比起离开，他更愿意就呆在Erik身边。  
   
   
 “Charles。”  
   
   
Charles停下来，手拉着门。“你不尊重我。”他慢慢说道。他面前的金属门很光滑，触感冰冷——但不足以分散他的注意力。“以前，我没法自己离开，但是现在我能做到了。你也该认真想想这意味着什么了。”  
   
   
他扔下这句话后敲了几下门，先敲两下，停一停，再连着敲三下。显然这是一个事先约定好的暗号，很快外面的守卫就把门拉开了。他离开房间时Erik并未出声挽留，他也没必要挽留他了。他的影子长长地拉在门廊里。任何语言都是多余的。  
   
   
Charles走上楼梯，一直往上走着离开了这个地方——他到底做了什么？他已经没法忍受心中膨胀的情绪，它冲进了他身体的每个部分，甚至变得不受他自己的控制。  
   
   
明天可能会更糟糕，但是至少今晚，Erik不会再提条件了。这就是一个选择：留下，还是离开；接受，还是拒绝——但是这可由不得Erik了。  
   
   
离开的感觉比窒息的感觉好那么一丁点吧，但是事实依然是：“离开”依旧可能。他可以渴求Erik，可以爱他，但是不能建立在他被剥夺自治权的基础上。这不是无期徒刑，要一直待在一个镀金的牢笼里。  
   
   
这时候，选择权在Charles的手中。  
   
   
Charles可以离开，他可以看着Erik的脸就这么走掉。虽然离开会让他感到心里难受，但是被人控制的感觉更加痛苦，特别是在他的控制下。  
   
   
按照自己的决定活下去——这个想法像火焰一样在他脸上刻下微笑，但又烧空了他的心。他用力睁开眼睛，忍住泪水。但是……这样很好。  
   
   
这样真的很好。  
   
   
这就是他最终的决定。


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
清晨伴随着冷光悄悄漫开，一点点从窗户里散落开来。只一瞥，就能透过窗子玻璃上的菱形格子看到灰蒙的天空。濛濛的细雨使整个风景都湿润了起来。

 

Charles这时已经起床有一阵了。

 

“你确定？”

现在不过天色刚亮，然而这个世界从不能恰如其分的迎合他的日程或是偏好。也没有任何迹象表明这样不走运的情况会有所改变。一如从前整晚的辗转反侧，想象着如果Erik在身边的话睡觉应该会变得轻松不少。像现在这样被叫醒可真算不上讨喜。

 

Ororo点头道，“作为Lehnsherr手下被捕职位最高的两个军官——也是两个守卫者——他们两个公用一间房本来也很合逻辑，毕竟我们空间不足。”

 

他向她挥了挥手，尽管这个动作只做了一半，他的手垂下搁在前额上——这可真是该死的好极了，他的头一直在疼——他用手揉着自己的太阳穴，这已经是最好的选择了。“我假设，到目前为止，她只和那些不育者睡过？”

 

听闻这句话，Ororo惊讶地转身看向他。“我没问。”

 

“总有人得去问问。”

 

“为什么？这事儿现在又不重要。”

 

“因为——”他戛然而止，用手揉捏着自己的前额。这个动作并没有缓解他的头痛：他的头固执地抽动着。“不，你是对的。是不重要。”为什么会重要呢？除了少了一个Erik手下的高级官员作为筹码，并不会改变谈判的结果。其他一切都是感情用事，或许最好都留在了之前那个美丽的、但现在不幸变成战场的峡谷的泥土中。

 

他内脏里绝对没有理由出现令人恶心的满足感。

但那感觉就在那里。

 

他不应该是现在这样的。若说没有什么能让他感到满足——是的，好吧，这是大谎话，但只有此间的苦涩能让他感到满足，但这对一切都无济于事。

 

“你知道的，”Ororo慢吞吞地开口了，最后走了几步到达他的书桌前。她停在了着眼，把指尖搭在桌面上，指甲在桌上敲打着。“你还有一份长期的处刑命令——”

 

“我知道。”

 

在他们认识的人里，Erik的干预一度简化了一件原本很麻烦的事：处决Erik手下的人就像是对任何形式谈判的一记耳光。不管是不是长期的命令，如果想要为这场分裂世界的冲突找一个和平的解决方法，就绝对不能杀死Raven。

 

若要尽可能有逻辑——冷血，铁证如山——指尖的刺痛让他感到安慰，而这绝对是毫无逻辑的。

 

“你知道这对谈判有什么用，Ororo。这个命令再也不存在了：Erik推翻了它。”

 

她低头看着自己的手，从指尖一直看到桌子的边缘。“如果你想坚持下去，你可以轻易恢复这项指令。虽然你选择了另一种做法，我也并不因此责怪你。但如果你安心释然——如果你承认会更好。否认你现在的感觉会给你的对手占到便宜，如果你的对手找到法子让它们赤裸裸暴露在阳光下。”

 

“那真是感谢诸神，现在正下着雨。”这是个可悲的答案，真的，但窗外的风雨交加让他们之间有了足够的距离，或者只能说是一种避免和Ororo有眼神接触的方法。“不管怎么说，让她一个人面对连结都是一个更糟的惩罚，”他冷静地补充——“我不用通过处决她来惩罚她。”

“那真是感谢诸神，现在正下着雨。”这可真的是个可悲的答案，但窗外的风雨交加让他们之间有了足够的距离，或者只能说是一种避免和Ororo有眼神接触的方法。“不管怎么说，让她一个人面对连结都是一个更糟的惩罚，”他冷静地补充——“我不用通过处决她作为惩罚。”

 

“她在否认它。”Ororo转开头又转了回来，也盯着窗外。“拒绝接受现实。”

 

“呃，这相当打击人，当了一辈子守卫者，突然发现自己其实是个繁育者。”曾经这话听上去没那么苦涩，但现在——想开了一切，找到了解决方案，尽力让自己不那么愧疚。这话说得容易，当他要原谅杀了自己妻子的那个女人时，就没那么容易了。他也许会把她投入守卫最严密的监牢里，但即使是知道宽恕是唯一的办法——下达命令时仍旧让他怨恨。“我终究会知道的。”

 

Moira会理解的，不是吗？她会明白这是更合适的惩罚，是不会在和谈上出岔子的办法。她会原谅他，一定的。不是吗？

 

Ororo的右嘴角跳了跳，但并没有变成微笑。“或许在未来，你可以制定一条和狱友上床相关的规定。”

 

“想法不错，虽然我一点都不想去思考这样的问题。”

 

如果让这一团糟全部消失，假装它从来都没有发生过一般的过好这一天。那该是多么美好的世界啊。现实却是更加的赤裸裸：太阳升起了，并且，正如Ororo过来告诉他的那样，Raven独自一人占据了一间牢房，离Azazel远远的，等待着Charles的审判。而昨天，她不过是一个普通的囚徒，她的命运本该由今天的条约和谈决定。四年前为她下达的判决必须在今天的谈判中再次协商了。

 

不同的是，他们会讨论她的连结。Erik难道不会为此激动吗？

 

大概并不会。这会让他失去一位顾问——除非他愿意重新考虑他在繁育者服军役方面的立场，而如果到目前为止Erik都没有打算改变，他也一定不会因为Raven而改变。

 

“我得去听听她对这件事的说法。”

 

Ororo叹了口气，把手伸了回去，摆弄着袖口。和当年宫殿陷落时Shaw让她穿的有不同，她现在要么穿衬衫加长裤，要么，就如今天一样，穿长款而宽松的朴素裙装，凸显她自然的高贵、雕像般清晰的轮廓和近乎女祭司般的气质。“我不认为有什么可说的。”

 

这一点是她错了：这件事其中的细节完全能写出一本小说来，其中大部分他都不想知道，因为有一些会让他不时回忆起过去——就像它们对Raven做的那样，让他回忆起它们对他所做的，她对他所做的，而他的正义感又让他无法停下。作为她的兄长，他必须拯救她。而仅作为人类，在苦难面前是如此脆弱，这使得他服从于辩护的恶心感觉。且称之为满足吧。在所有他不需要的东西中，他已经有了必须彼此斗争的Erik。

 

解决它是目前唯一的选择，除非他打算一直把这件事遮掩到和谈的时候。很难说这是一个可靠的计划，特别是考虑到Erik也会知道这件事，在没有所有信息的情况下这么做无疑是让自己陷入及其不利的地步。

 

“我需要和她谈一谈。”他承认道。

 

需要这个词多有趣：它的存在有各种各样的理由。策略上、情感上——其中混杂聚集的动机有那么多，但花时间一点点把它们分清楚又是毫无意义的自找麻烦。Ororo或许能更客观地弄清楚自己的情绪——这也解释了在他从书桌前的椅子站起来走向门口时，她一路追随他的那怜悯而坚定不眨眼的凝视。

 

“有些事不对劲，Charles，”她叫住了他。

事实上，很多事都不对劲。但这件事应该不是其中之一。他了解Ororo，知道她有自己的道理，所以他停在了门廊里等待她把话说完。

 

“你期盼她能够调和自己的观点。如果你希望她最终学会理解你，那你会失望的。世上总有各种借口让你立场不同，而无论她如何为自己辩解，使她最终能免受她害得你受过的法律的惩罚——她不会意识到她对你做的事是错误的。”

 

他的手就悬在门把手上。“你是要说服我不该去问问她口中的故事版本吗？”

 

“不。我是要告诉你，不要把你心伤的愈合基于你妹妹是否承认她对你做错了事。如果犯错的人已经忏悔了，放过这件事或许更容易些，但这通常不会发生。只要你还在根据你是否能说服她观点中有漏洞这一点来判决自己，你还是会让她控制你。不要给她这样的力量。”

 

最终兜兜转转还是会回到力量上。谁有这样的力量，如何使用它——最无害的相互作用就沉浸在其中。他简单地对Ororo点了点头，表情放空，嘴唇紧抿——他紧闭的嘴中也有潜在的力量。她已经说出了她的观点，他是否选择去留心这些观点举足轻重。采纳别人的意见会给他们带来力量。

 

Erik便这样做过：他用力量给这个世界抹上色彩，现在这个世界上的一切都沾上了色彩。信赖一度是如此轻易可得，而现在，疑中留情早已转瞬即逝再难求。

 

“我…会记住你说的话的。”他这样告诉Ororo，尽管当他低下头来避开她的凝视，又转过身朝门走去时，那警告早已变形，有了自己的生命一般存在着。

 

Raven是不会承认自己的所作所为的：果真没有一点机会吗？Ororo自然也有可能弄错咯？如果Raven发现自己也有了连结，她一定能明白在一瞬间的化学作用下尽失一切的愤怒。

 

如果她不能呢？

 

他走下楼梯，优雅的门廊木墙渐渐消失而变成了混凝土墙。危机模拟室——他们曾经这样称呼这个地方。这个地方曾经被规划为一间很大的房间，但在Westchester国王的指令下，很久以前它就已经被扩张变成牢房了。

 

这里本不应该用来关住Westchester的——Westchester曾经的——公主。

 

这样看，“本应该”变成了对未来发生事情越来越不可靠的预测。

 

楼梯的尽头是平地，Armando出现在眼前。他坐在一排牢房前的椅子上。左边第一个牢房关着的就是Erik，但，至少就这次看，这事和Erik无关。该死的，他绝无可能走过那扇门的时候忍住不往里面瞄。

 

谢天谢地，Armando没有对此作出评论，尽管他确实是站了起来让自己的行礼更加得体。“我的王。”

 

Armando从前从不花时间向他行礼，但…他这样也相当好，他的军姿是对他地位的认同和保证。“稍息。”没有理由这样正式。“发生了什么？”

 

Armando皱了邹眉，尽管他的表情已经非常克制，尽量让自己只是动了动嘴唇。“那是间双人牢房，鉴于当时我们相信他们两人中没有繁育者，把他们关在一起应该是安全的。”

 

这个评定非常合情合理，也正如Ororo所说的那样，一点不让人吃惊。“可以理解。”

 

“今晨早些时候我们听到了尖叫。打开牢房时，我们本以为需要劝架，没想到发现她赤裸地缩在角落尖叫着让他走开。从他当时的表情上看，他正颇有兴致，侥幸试图接近，但是整体上说太震惊不知是否应该动弹。最后的结果就是他笨拙地绕到一边，直到守卫们把他带走询问。根据他的说法，他们之间已经有了连结，初步的血液测试也证实了这一点。”

 

“她是个繁育者。”这是个陈述句，而非疑问。但这一切都说不通。她的变形能力对于孩子来说很危险，可以说是致命的。即使在她出生的时候，血液测试证明她有繁育的能力，但当她到了可以控制自己变形能力的年纪，她能够轻易地把自己这项生理机能变成其他的东西。重要的是，Raven能够选择自己的性别——尽管她选择的也是自己默认的形象。对于她突如其来的连结…更奇怪的事情已经发生了，是的，但这可以证明她完全放下了自己的防卫，允许自己的身体完全转变成她多年未展露出的模样。

 

她在6岁的时候就不再在Charles面前展示这些了。如果她之后有在任何人面前这样做过，她也未曾提起过。事实上，她总是引导他相信自己已经完完全全转变了自己的生理机制。

 

没关系，她在这件事上从未亏欠他什么，但——如果她都不相信自己的哥哥，为什么她会相信其他人？Azazel身上有什么特别的促使她这么做？

 

Raven是——她是——

 

他们一同长大，一起做每一件神灵诅咒的事情来让她的生活更加轻松，而她竟然就这样隐藏自己，让他一个人承担作为繁育者的一切，她明明可以试图理解….

 

但她不会理解的。Ororo是对的。她大概已经说服她自己真的是一个守卫者。而这在因为缺乏信任造成的伤痕面前没有任何治疗作用。

 

“我需要和她谈谈。”

 

Armando值得赞扬的是，尽管他正在经历的一切让他心中充满了疑问，他也没有问出来。他面无表情——面无表情得有些刻意——但仍旧没有说话，只是把钥匙掏出口袋，走到门前，把钥匙插进去打开门锁。“殿下。”

 

“我准备好了。”

 

“准备好了”的意思大部分是指，如果Raven试图从他身边冲出去，他准备好抓住Raven了。这是一种可能，但，不管是出于什么理由，他的直觉抗议说她并不会这么做。逃跑不能解决她现在的问题：考虑到如果发现她是一个繁育者，Erik那边的势力不会比Westchester更仁慈，她无处可去。

 

他一步踏入牢房——房门很快在他身后关上并锁上了——也足够证实他的这些猜测。他走进来的时候，床上的那堆皱起都没有认出他，只是更紧地蜷缩了起来。

 

这一切都是那样病态。从前的他会做一切事来阻止她这样伤害自己。

 

“你是来这里幸灾乐祸的吗？”

 

公平地说…不是的。“你完成连结了吗?”

 

她打了个寒颤。“是的。”

 

如果连结是在真正的性交中发生的，那就与他和Erik之间的力量角逐无关了。或者说，这只是个推测：如果他们在做爱之前就已经留下了印迹，Raven是绝无可能同意完成连结的。再说了，做爱过程中留下的印迹才能够解释当她发出尖叫时为什么是赤裸的。

 

“他想见你。”

 

就如任何新任守卫者一样。

 

因为说到了Azazel，Raven舒展了身体，抬起头直面Charles。她刚才一直把头埋在膝盖里：她目光中呆滞的苦涩看上去是那样真实，即使是她蓝色的皮肤看上去也像褪色了一般稍显病态，而这不能怪光线昏暗，尽管光线确实不明亮。“不。一切都是误会，而且——”

 

“你能变回来吗?”

 

她停了下来。“什么？”

 

“如果我没有弄错，如果你在最脆弱的时候——做爱的时候——你失控了，变回原始状态。而且，尽管你花了那么多年说服自己，你的原始状态也是繁育者。所以我想知道：你能把你现在的生理状态变成无法接受连结的样子吗？”

 

“我——这不重要！”那就是“不行”了——她无疑也早就试过了。“我不能怀着孩子。我不是繁育者。”话语中这不像你的意味未说出口，但都一样够清楚了。

 

“你的案例十分有趣，我会这么说。但，我相信你也知道，连结的能力是和生育联系在一起的：可以推测的是，你会怀孕；或者迟早会怀孕。”一个人不会只因为他或她不育就不再是繁育者。如果原先就有繁育的能力，那么这个人就有形成连结的能力，无论他或她是否在青春期以前失去了这个能力——因为受伤、疾病，或无论什么原因——失去这个能力。Raven显然因为她的变种能力成为特例。当她再次表现及测试时，她还会是守卫者，但…显然不是的。或许她真的说服了自己原始状态是一个守卫者。或许她在撒谎。他可能永远都不会知道。

 

“那——是一个误会！”她此时近乎大叫了起来，靠着自己的膝盖前倾着，双手支撑在床垫上。

 

“有趣，当年我形成连结的时候也是这样说的。但我不记得你当时允许我辩解了。”

 

如果他现在扇她一巴掌，她的表情也不会比现在更吃惊了。她吃惊地张着嘴，眼睛像猫头鹰一样瞪得圆圆的：在晦暗的房间和她暗色皮肤的衬托下，她的眼睛就像是没有任何镶嵌似的，如手心中的两团金色的火焰般悬浮在空气中。

 

“我总是告诉你，我们的生理不应当决定我是否是一个合适的领导者。而现在，你，一个繁育者，甚至活得比一个守卫者更潇洒，没有人——包括你自己——注意到了。我告诉过你的，繁育者和守卫者的领导能力没什么不同。这应当让你明白了些什么。但我怀疑你并没有。”

 

“这根本不一样！”

 

无论是否有怀疑，失望的感觉总是不好受的。尽管Ororo已经警告过他了，他总是在心底期望着Raven能明白这一点。如果她能的话，他们早就——

 

早就什么？他们还能做什么？如果她知道她错在哪里，他们真的能变回原来亲密无间的样子？这真是其中的意义所在吗？

 

他们之间的亲密无间早就消失了。他们之间已经消失了太多东西。

 

而现在，即使是她祈求他的原谅，她的手上也仍旧沾着Moira的血。他们之间横着一具尸体，而这就已经是足够将彼此隔开了。多年的偏见加上她把他交给Erik的场景；像包装完好的礼物一样，无法拒绝。

 

他们之间无论有过什么，都已经结束了。或许他们曾经是兄妹，却也不像亲生兄妹那样亲密。

 

“是不一样，”他轻声同意道，双手插入口袋中。“这些从来就不一样——即使是你现在正亲身经历着。”

 

值得赞扬的是，她还没有不平衡到忽略他这番话中的曲折深意。这也并不意味着她对此表示感激：她倾到一侧，坐了起来；闭上嘴，看着她和Charles之间的距离。这一刻，一切都只关于那能够跨越他们之间距离的话上。“我从未想要伤害你，Charles。”

 

是么？她的语气听起来就像是她对当面抨击Charles感到趣乐无穷。

 

但Raven还没有说完：“Moira是个人类。我们最初就不该让她加入我们的阵营，就算她搞砸了传送，我知道——你也准备原谅她，你还娶了她，一切都不会变好的。我仍然必须在恢复本来面貌的时候小心走在街上被人袭击，你也仍会为了你自己的真实而感到害怕，我们两个的结果仍会是互相憎恨。如果你无论如何都会恨我，我希望这恨意是值得的。”

 

天啊，这话是多么变态。“所以你认为杀死我妻子是有用的么？”

 

她轻蔑地哼了一下。“Erik已经是你的伴侣了。我知道你会因为我杀了她而恨我，但最终你会习惯你本该过上的生活的，我以为你会原谅我的。你会更加快乐，不必否认自己。”

 

否认自己？不。Erik在他们之间已经否认他够多了。“我太可悲了。”

 

“最终——”

 

“一切都不会改变的。”他突然感觉一阵恶心，嘴里聚集了一堆唾沫——只是一刻间的恶心。晨吐早在几个月前就结束了——但他咽下了唾沫，走到房间中央。“我不会让你经受你让我经受的命运，Raven。没有人活该变成这样。但现在是你让自己陷入了如此境地，我绝对不会帮你脱离困境的。”

 

帮助Raven这个想法很早以前就没有了。他也不知道Erik会怎样处置这件事，但如果有人证明给Erik看Raven已经有了连结，似乎他除了接受外也没有别的选择。当然这件事还要询问Azazel，而这件事更是Erik那边要操心的，而不是Westchester这里的。Westchester在一个繁育者国王的统领下，并没有打算施行繁育者习惯法——但Erik，如果他想保持自己行动的公信力，必须要对自己的人也施行这套规定。Raven和他一起在其中投入了许多，现在她在他的审判管制下：就必须听从Erik的规则，正如他们如此罪大恶极地因为Erik的连结而摆布着这个世界——因为这个Raven帮助下完成的连结。

 

如果Raven没有杀死Moira…

 

如果Erik从未想要他的连结者回来…

 

如果Raven不曾帮助Erik…

 

如果这些都不曾发生，Raven今天或许会面对一项不同的指控 。但现在她经受的所有，就是在她助推下发生过的一切。

 

“你应该小心一点，”他低语道。“你有可能怀孕。”

 

如果她现在没有，很快也会有的。她要如何、她是否能够怀孕，这些还有待观察，但，仍然…

 

一阵波动，她皮肤上的黑色褪去，变成原先金发的苍白模样。这样的转变并没有舒缓她脸上凶残的表情，她也没有完全变回自然的转台：她双眼中的黑色褪去，变成原本的亮黄色。“你觉得孩子能受得住这一下吗？”

 

这只有神才知道了。“我想这和我无关了。这一切都和我无关。你现在在Erik的管制下。你要说服的是Erik。”

 

维持她自然的原始状态或许会是个更明智的选择：在白色的皮肤下她显得更苍白了，而鉴于这并非一次真正的变形，她皮肤上突然的苍白是那样显眼，就像一个完全不同的形态一样。

 

“或许你该问问自己，为什么那样的想法会使你困扰。”他模糊地告诉她，尽管他已经后退走向门了。呆的时间再久都是徒劳，她已经打算咆哮了。“毕竟，是你将我定罪，让我生活在他的管制下的。”

 

他敲了敲门，门立刻打开了：谢天谢地，就在她正打算要解释的时候。她会说更多类似她的情形和他不同的断言？现在已经说的够多了。

 

这个清晨，救赎听上去就像是门关上的声音。

 

“我的王？”  
而Armando，一如既往，彬彬有礼。“我没事。”尽管Armando或许有足够的理由担忧。看上去不能再好了，国王靠着墙支撑着，双眼紧闭，抬着头面对着天花板。

 

“恕我直言，殿下，没有人期望你没事。”

 

是的。他们都期望他崩溃，期望他像一个繁育者一样屈服。这么说更为确切。他们就像一群食人鱼，闻血而动…而且还很幼稚。“我没有向期望让步的习惯，Armando。”

 

“我不是这个意思，殿下。”

 

事实上，Armando声音中的情绪非常清晰，完全没有必要看着他就听的出来：诚实，但担忧，还有些慌乱。没有人需要用表情来辅证。绝不要让人以为Westchester的公民害怕说出自己的观点。

 

“噢？”

 

“我们——这些从一开始就追随您的人——并不期望您的完美。在您经历过这么多以后，您应该有坏心情的时候。任何人都会有。这并不会让您变得软弱。”

 

并不——噢。别惊讶，也别看Armando，这可真是糟糕的真情流露。听到Armando这么说并不让人受伤。或者…是好的方面的受伤，让人心里暖洋洋的，即使当遮掩的温暖是与更多痛苦的记忆结合在一起的时候，是有些暖过头了。

 

我感谢你的忠诚，”他最后冲开了喉咙中的阻碍。“说真的。在没有人愿意支持我的时候你能一直站在我身边…”

 

当没有人愿意支持我的时候...

 

Armando的双臂在胸口交叉，摇了摇头，用一只脚划着地面。这样分散注意力给了他一个眼神落点：总比他们两个四眼相望好。“我们还能去哪里？你不是唯一一个感觉这些事不对的人，但你是唯一一个足够强大到把这些说出来的人。”

 

“我现在可不觉得非常强大。”

 

在Armando面前卸下负担有一种奇特的自由感。他们一直都很和睦，关系一直都定位在君王和臣子上，但时不时也会偏向愉快的交谈。尽管从未有过像今天这样的。这真是太糟了：从Armando口中听到这些，就像是说明没有什么能让他安心一样。

 

为什么？因为Armando不必服侍他。他的利益不是他的国王赐予的，就如其他人，比如Frost或是Ororo，或是其他支持他的繁育者。Armando是一个守卫者。但是，但是…

 

Armando耸了耸肩。“正如我所说的，殿下。没有人期望你一直保持强大。你尝试过就足够了。我为什么这么说？因为在过去，你总能尽力让事情圆满完成。”

 

诸神在上。没人应该对他抱有这么多信仰。特别还是他失败了，一次又一次。Erik彻底改变了他，并且——该死的，他对Erik的爱不会停止。本应当——当Erik像个幽灵一般在他们的关系上阴魂不散的时候，怎么还会有人相信他能管理好这个地区？如果今天的协商如期进行，Erik也会在的。Raven也是。一切。还会有另一个孩子…

 

“我会尽全力的，”他承诺，撑起身来远离了墙。他该死的软膝盖，而且孕吐已经过去了，再也没有什么借口了。这只是被压力放大了的神经反应而已。

 

Amando点头道，“尽力，殿下，就已经够好了。”


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
Erik注定不是一个应被束缚的男人。

 

被束缚的样子与他不相称。他的手被拷在前面，锁链系在腰带上，使他的手保持在腰部水平位置上，Charles必须得承认看着这一幕让人产生痛苦的不安感。坐视这一切是很不舒服的：Erik的姿态仍旧保有着尊严，但正因此，他仿佛将过错甩给了他人，使得周围的人背上莫名的负疚感，因为他们坐视这样把尊严弃如敝屣的事情发生。

 

至少感觉起来如此。或许这只是因为他和Erik的关系。控制自己不去对Erik感到内疚是那么的难——不是因为Erik不应被如此对待，而是因为……因为他是Erik。即使这是他必须要做的事，但Erik还是他爱着的人。

 

他们走到桌子旁边的那一刻，Bobby——选他是因为他的中立立场，他从未被监禁在Genosha过——拉开了椅子。Erik朝下看了他一眼，打量着他的体格，但保持着沉默，脸上的轻笑似乎暗示着他已经知道了Bobby的缺陷。

 

他了解Erik，他总认为Westchester的军事实力不够。毕竟，他们自愿接受一个繁育者来做王国的首脑。

 

根据教会的说法，人们犯下没这么严重的罪行都会被诅咒下地狱呢。

 

“谢谢你能来。”

 

作为一个将会改变数百万人生活的会议，此时的气氛是过于平淡的。他和Erik坐在桌子的两端，Ororo在另一边，Frost在她对面。Bobby把Erik押送进来以后，就跟Sean并肩站在门边。门外还有更多的人手，Logan今天早上获许进来跟Erik说了一句话，除此之外，并没有什么热闹的氛围。

 

见到他，Erik的嘴唇颤了颤，抿出一个薄薄的笑。但他歪了歪头，怒气随之倾斜而出，只留下苦涩在原地。当然，他用良好的自制力压抑住了，但当Erik用凝重的眼睛盯住他时，那苦涩就潜伏在他的瞳孔中，让他蓝绿色的眼睛更加暗沉，像结了冰的深海。“我不能拒绝，不是吗？”

 

他硬生生咽下了第一个涌上脑海的反驳——那可不怎么和善——Charles交叠双手放在身前的桌子上，强迫自己的音调保持平稳：“你当然能。这意味着你会回去做你的囚犯，但你绝对是可以拒绝跟我坐下来谈判的。”

 

当然，如果Erik走下王位，留下大片权力真空的话，世界必将会四分五裂。但Erik在过去就已经证明了，当情势需要的时候，他可以为此夺走数千人的生命。可是毕竟，即使是Shaw的人，也不全罪当致死。

 

老实地说，他们中的有一些人只不过是遵守了命令而已。

 

“这就是我们现在要做的？谈判？”

 

在所有想要和Erik达成协议的人中，他也许是最不适合的一个。Erik从不认真将他当作对手……而在目前的情形下，这更多是由于他孩子的父亲是Erik，而不是由于他能怀孕这一事实。

 

但这不意味着他会允许Erik这样看低他。

 

他挺直了背，无视了自己的背发出的抗议——有个靠垫或许会好一点儿，但现在去拿也晚了——然后点了点头。“我们需要达成协议。所以，是的。”

 

“协议？我可不认为我们还能谈成任何协议——如果你头上一直戴着那玩意的话。”

 

他的抱怨并不令人意外。昨晚以后，Erik对抑制剂的态度已经很明显了……而在某种程度上，他是对的。在联结被屏蔽时和你的伴侣谈判，就像在背景中制造一种恒定频率的叫嚷着“错误”的噪音。你不可能完全忽视它，但是在双方都在集中注意力探究对方话语的真实性时，这尤其糟糕：就像不停抓挠一扇关上的门，希望它终会打开一样。

 

“那么我想我们最好先就这件事达成协议。”没什么比这种承诺更能抓住Erik的注意力了：他的眼睛一下亮了起来，即使无法坐直，也能看到他紧绷的姿势。“我愿意拿掉抑制器，条件是Frost小姐会督查我的表层思想。如果你尝试控制我的读心能力，她就会干预——我们以前讨论过的，也许你最后能摆脱她，但在这段时间里重新戴上抑制器对我们来说也不是难事。”

 

Erik的脸上阴云密布，恶狠狠地注视着Frost，但他还是点了点头。“我不会碰你的读心能力。但是，我无法保证不去与你有任何心灵感应的交换。如果这和我们现在正在讨论的东西有关的话，我想听听你的想法，读一读你的记忆。”

 

不奇怪。Ororo和Frost没有动，背挺得直直地靠着椅子：话语是多余的，她们已经用姿势表达了不满。一个人没有经历过是不会理解谈判场合中这种弥漫全场的紧张感的。战争是血腥致命的，但它更简单：你可以沉浸在战场的攻防节奏中迷失自我，但在谈判桌旁迷失，对方片刻就会把你打得体无完肤。

 

他飞快地看她一眼时发现Ororo也正在直视着他。她没有点头也没有说话，但她的眼睛里有一种与周围环境迥异的平静，完美地表达了她的认可。这也许不是最好的开启谈判的方式，但知道她也同意做出这小小的妥协总是好的。

 

“我准许了。”他慢慢地说，让音节在唇舌间流淌。Erik发现了，眼睛闪烁着向下看——Erik在盯着他的嘴唇看，这非常恼人。

 

下一步：抑制器必须摘下来。这不是件简单的事情，它字面意义上地贴着他的头皮了。一开始头发长出来时很难受，但后来头发长到可以盖过抑制器，也不需要去考虑什么发型的问题了。他现在看起来应该有点邋遢，头发长到肩膀上。Erik肯定无法忍受他现在这一头鸡窝。如果昨晚的事情是另一种结局，Erik也许很愿意帮他梳一梳头发。

 

“你在牺牲你的客观。”

 

棒极了：Emma终于说出她的反对意见了，并且，正如他所预料的，她说得非常直接，用上了她力所能及范围内最大的居高临下和恼怒。只不过——他妈的，虽然他很不想跟她一起工作，但她是对的。

 

“我从一开始就已经不客观了。”

 

她抿着嘴唇，看他的眼神充满了不屑。虽然比较温和，但还是一种不屑。“我们都清楚这一点，Xavier。我只是在建议你别把事情弄得更糟。”

 

“我建议你收起觉得可以控制我的那种想法。还是你有其他诱饵要拿出来给我？“

 

她的指甲抠进了桌子的边缘。但是……她保持了沉默。

 

他的嘴唇扭曲了一下。“很好。我们继续：Ororo，我能借你的刀一用吗？”

 

很显然，他是该理个发了。虽然这不在计划中，但他的头发已经牢牢缚在金属中了，只能捅坏锁来把抑制器拿下来。Ororo没有反对，虽然Erik发出一声不满的哼哧，但他也明白自己将得到的回报远高于粗暴的理发这一代价。

 

快点把这事做完是最好的选择。慢慢来的话，他就要想想连结那头是什么了。它已经关闭了九个月，在几次短促的试探以后，一切都会涌向他。Erik，和他所有的思维和情感，全部喷涌而出。还有所有的记忆。

 

他在能想清楚前剪断了头发。

 

一言既出驷马难追：把它叫做展现给Erik看的诚意也好，或者叫做战略也罢：连结是双向的。这意味着他也能看到Erik的想法。

 

更重要的是，感受Erik的情感。

 

抑制器摘下来被放在了桌子上，所有的情感立即随之喷薄而出：它们被封锁了太长时间，在在连结两端各自涌动，但现在他们又重聚了，互相在意识中抚摸和纠缠着彼此。你好啊，你好，我想你了，你的思想好美——这很好，令人震惊，够了——喔，他发出的细小的抽噎声衬着Erik尖锐的咒骂声，两人的思维交缠在了一起。

 

[我想你了。]

 

别去看Erik。听他这么说——即使他们都清楚这一点，但他不应该像得到什么奖赏一样在精神连结中听到他充满了感情和真诚的话就振奋起来。

 

对抗Erik的声明是个诱人的想法，但到头来言语总是不必要的。他们的连结中快速传过对彼此的认同，安抚了Erik的紧张，让他至少可以好好地坐在椅子上。尽管手铐给这件事增添了些许困难。

 

Ororo催促他们继续：“这个让步是我们——”

 

Erik怒火中烧地转过来对着她：“就一会儿。”他斥道，“我们是有连结的，而我好几个月没有感受过他了。我不认为我俩适应一会儿是个过分的要求。”

 

没什么好适应的，在这个情况下适应是一种不合时宜的放纵。Erik的大脑总是那么……可靠。它温暖，安全，坚不可摧，只除了在面对伴侣时。Erik的头脑组织缜密，令人愉悦，沿着连结感受他对Charles来说是一种安慰。

 

即使戴着抑制器，他们的连结也没有消退。物理意义上的联结——因为交合而触发的荷尔蒙——总是存在于血液里。他想要Erik，怀孕已经让他备受折磨，而Erik又不在身边，连结更是让痛苦翻倍。这一切都没有消失。而他们之间的精神联结——让Erik亲密的存在盘桓在他们的思维中……数个月来都一直被压抑着，直到此刻。

 

这奢侈的诱惑是压倒性的，但如果他们动作快点儿结束谈判，连结还能在私下里继续进行。此刻沉溺于连结不值得。“我们继续谈吧。”

 

意料之中的，不满的情绪沿着连结回荡。如果他们早几天考虑到这个状况，可能会明智一些：现在他们的连结是不是变得不稳定，因此要连续几天都能感受到对方的情绪？鉴于他们最近把连结弄得有多糟糕，这是很有可能的。

 

“Ororo？”他鼓励道，点头示意她继续。

 

她把双手交叠在面前的文件夹上，眼睛飞快扫过几行文字。她打印了一系列要求与指令。这么干挺不错的：如果走运的话，能让他们坚持完成任务。

 

“北部的解放是不可妥协的。”她告诉Erik。

 

没有几个人有胆量看着Erik的眼睛说出那句话，Ororo做到了——超乎寻常，这说明她有着非常珍贵的品质。尽管Erik毫不掩饰地试图威逼恐吓她，她仍不为所动。

 

Erik沉思着，哼了一声。“在我看来，现在是这样。两年以后呢？不好说。我今天输了一场战役，但你们谁能阻止我再来一次呢？”

 

这就是Erik思维模式的最终版本。他的韧性着实令人钦佩，但用错了地方。这会使得谈判更加举步维艰。

 

必须得有个人治治他。“我。”Charles尽可能冷静地说，压抑着胸腔里涌上的怒气。“我会阻止你。”

 

Erik像鞭子一样啪地把脸拧回来，直直盯住桌子对面。Ororo被暂时忘记了。“Charles，你准备再跟我打一次，是吗？”

 

诸神啊，不。“当然不。这就是为什么我们在这儿：来确保我们不必这样做。”

 

“哦？”Erik干笑着，虽然还没有放松，“我以为我们是要商量你的身份。”

 

“也是其中之一。”

 

差不多就是一年以前，他还跟Ororo和Emma Frost一起坐在一个帐篷里讨论着Erik被废以后谁来统治这个国家。当时的问题现在依然存在：人民不大可能会允许一个繁育者来在David成年前进行摄政，除非他的统治和他的守护者是紧密相连的。

 

那时候，似乎找不到什么解决方法。不可能之事，是吧？

 

那么现在，他们的谈判就是为了这个：把不可能变为可能。

 

“如果你让边界维持现状——不动Westchester——我就允许你指定我们的孩子做你的继承人。”

 

这成功吸引了Erik的注意力。他眼眶周围的肌肉收缩着，露出更多的虹膜。照到他脸上的光线几乎吞噬了瞳孔的黑色。“我了解你。”Erik喃喃道，几乎没有呼吸。“你永远也不会允许我把我们的孩子带离你身边抚养。”

 

“我可没说会让你抚养他：我只是说我允许你把他当做自己的继承人。”

 

他飞快地眨了眨眼，跟着浅浅地苦笑了一声。“你也表现得太明显了，亲爱的。你抚养我们的孩子，然后让他来做我的继承人：以后我的国家就会由一个继承了你的处世哲学的王来统治。”

 

“恰恰相反。”这总是艰难的，但被屈尊俯就比接受嘲笑更难得多——而Erik在发生了这么多事以后还没有接受现实。从他当下的表情就可以看得出来。如果他们连这一点都谈不拢，那还有什么可以？“实际上我更想让我们的孩子自己来选择。我不会阻止你用你自己的观点来教育他——同时你也不能阻止我灌输我的观点。”

 

Erik眨了眨眼……眼神中有些希冀，然后他的身体微微前倾，微不可见地歪了歪头。“你的意思是我能接触到我们的孩子？”

 

“这完全取决于你，和我们今天达成的协议。”

 

桌子那边，Frost从鼻子里哼了一声。“抱歉，男孩子们，但我不会在这儿等一天看你们俩卿卿我我。我们直入主题吧，这样我们也许还能及时把事情谈完。”她把头转向Erik的方向，支在手掌上，手肘撑着桌子说：“Shaw是个人渣，但他做的事还是行之有效的：这世界上的太多人都不会愿意追随一个繁育者。Charles没有你的支持无法统治Westchester。”她看到Erik嘴角上扬的曲线后嘲讽地笑了，翻着白眼：“至于你，Lehnsherr：你必须对你丈夫好一点儿，遵守他的规则，如果你还想在正式场合之外见到他的话。”

 

[而我们都知道你有多么擅长公私分明，不是吗？Charles？]

 

Erik。这攫住了他。怎么，这几分钟利用起连结提供的私人频道？并不会让存在的问题更少一分。这当然不能让Erik的答案不那么操蛋，因为他们俩人都不擅长于把私事和公事分得泾渭分明。否认也没有用。[我明白了你的意思。]Charles向Erik传过这句话，保持着脸部肌肉的平静和表情空白。从Frost瞟他的脸色来看，他可能做得不是很好，但至少她无从求证。[但是我觉得你也该承认，抛开判断失误有关，我总是能够从你身边逃开的，不是么？]

 

这一次，Charles感受到的回复是一阵愤怒的震颤。而那——

 

他妈的。

 

打开连结决不是个好主意。特别是Erik——他一股脑唤起了一大堆从前的记忆，去他妈的。Erik没有侵略性，也不是在强迫，但这种事情就和呼吸一样无法抗拒：一点点画面就足以触发完整的记忆。

 

[“我想你了。回家吧，Charles，求你了……你还想再经历上次那样的战争吗？你难道想——”

 

“我希望你——”但Charles打断了他的话，拂袖而去。Charles可以做得更好。背对着他的敌人？太大意了。但是……这是不是意味着Charles并不把他视为敌人呢？

 

不，不是的。这整个会谈的重点就是Charles想要劝他停止战争。好吧，那也行。这也是他们两人都想要的。停战。如果Charles停下这些愚蠢的举动跟Erik回家，Erik可以既往不咎。距离Charles把他掐晕跑到北部已经四个月了，离他集结军队推进Westchester也过了两个月了，离他夺取城市也已经一个月了。

 

够了，真的够了。

 

还有，神啊——这太他妈难受了，Erik切断他们的连结，算计着Charles的下一步，为一些已经赢得的东西继续斗争，而Charles却看不明白。

 

还有那该死的抑制器，缠着Charles的脑袋……

 

天啊，看看他。那玩意儿弄得Charles的头发一团糟，他那美丽的头脑，头发长出来的地方，却没有费心去打理过一下。他梳过头吗？看起来没有，但是……他还是那么漂亮。完美。Charles就是完美。他们能解决的，不管Charles还要花多少时间才能明白他在犯傻。毕竟——

 

但是琢磨过去犯下的那些错误——无论是否涉及到把Genosha之王打晕在地板上那一次——这一次事件对把Charles带回家毫无帮助。在一开始把那袭击作为顾虑就是可笑的，但现在已经这样了，只有过了这个坎往前看。Charles就是不明白，至少现在还不明白。那么，就带他回家，帮他搞明白。过去证明几个月的时间并不足够，但几年总能教会Charles点什么。和David一起，加上一个新的小生命，过上家庭生活，而Charles一旦脑子里不再执着于他必须统治Westchester才能改变什么的想法，一切就都好了。当他想明白他作为Genosha之王的伴侣Erik可以产生什么样的影响，他就不会再有那样愚蠢的想法了。

 

至少当下，Charles吸引了他全部的注意力。这是一个可以把他的对手从脑子里面拽出来扭转想法的人，在人们意识到踏入陷阱之后却丝毫意识不到战争已经打响。Charles可能觉得在他们结婚之后这个能力就无关紧要了，但这种天才的能力，应该好好使用——并且可以被好好使用，一旦Charles明白他们应该在一起来发挥能力。

 

是的，在一起。已经过去好几个月了。安排这个会面花的功夫折磨人般地长。而现在他们在这里，Charles想要谈判，并且——去他妈的，如果他们坐下来谈判，得需要好好想法子来缓解一下两人之间的张力。他们以后都不会有这样的机会了。

 

Charles太美了。而他们分别太久了。

 

帐篷不是很大，他们之间不过是几步之遥。Erik伸手拉住Charles——带着标记的那个手腕，就能合上两人之间的距离。Charles僵住了，震惊——总是，总是，见鬼的容易激动——但这其实是有帮助的：能让他有时间拉高Charles外套的袖子，高到他能用手指直接接触他的皮肤，触摸那块联结的标记。

 

是的，联结。Charles值得他一切努力，任何努力只要能够确保这块印记还在它该在的位置，意味着Charles还是他的丈夫。Charles会回家来，然后他们会努力解决问题，继续统治国家——而Charles也可以帮助解决这场荒谬的叛乱的后果。难道他就没有经一堑长一智吗？躲在Westchester长远来看没有任何用处。

 

Charles可以来主导谈和。但——不是因为他在顺从他，事实证明，也并不是因为联结的影响。本不应该是这样的。标记不是他的耻辱，Charles是他的，他将因此而感到安全，在他应该归属的地方，作为世界上最有权势的人的繁育者和伙伴。这个标记是Charles地位的象征，也昭示着他作为一个繁育者的美丽。他是一个繁育者，但他也无比强大，他们将一起统治，他们两人，在一起：标记所意味的应该是这些东西。

 

但Charles还在颤抖。

 

然后，猛地甩脱了他。

 

“这就是了吧？Erik？”他吼道，怒视着他，“这就是你开的价？先做爱才能谈？”

 

嗯，也不算太坏的开端。

 

实际上，这是一个完美的开端，当Charles向前倾去，双手触摸Erik的两颊，吻上了他，用足够弄出淤青的力气。

 

“Charles？”

 

喔，天哪，难道他……是的，Erik大睁着眼睛望着他，Ororo和Frost也是，看上去都是相当地困扰。

 

“哦，对不起。”这真是难堪。Charles对他们露出一个微笑。如果他们意识到刚刚发生了什么，这个谈判很有可能就会脱离原本计划的路线。“我没事。”

 

Charles看到了Erik脸上那太过开心的坏笑，尽管那笑在他发现Frost在跟他说话以后就迅速褪去了。“你还指望我能为你的统治提供合法地位？如果你是这么想我的——”

 

跟他好好说话真的是徒劳。“我觉得吧，”Charles突然打断Erik：“我是在给你提供一个交易。你要不就好好考虑考虑我所说的，停下那副对我屈尊俯就的样子，要不你的后半辈子就只能指着自己右手过了。懂了吗？”

 

懂了和吓呆了是有区别的。Erik含含糊糊的，但他明显不赞成的态度可不能被认为是默认。

 

再给他几秒钟，Charles就会发现Frost被此刻的场景逗乐了。若想保持这场谈判演变成大吼大叫的比赛，他就最好在Erik发现之前重新吸引到他的注意力。

 

“我们永远无法决定怎么才能一起统治，Erik。那么，任命我为威切斯特和北部的摄政，让我按我想要的来治理，在南部我会给你同样的自由。”

 

“你想要我就这么忍了下你所做的一切？”Erik非常不屑地反驳道。他往后靠了几寸，摇着头，抿紧了嘴唇看向别处——他还算隐忍着，即使是作秀也没表现出什么过分的举动。“你已经无所不用其极地挑战了我的底线，然后你现在又来要求我来批准你这些行为？Charles，你比这聪明得多。不要荒唐了。”

 

第一个条款就谈成这样。对Erik来说很不幸，这一次他不能再直接抽身而去了。以前的每一次，他都有强行中止谈话的能力，但现在？他可以拒绝让步，但他坐在这张桌子旁边就不能闭上耳朵装听不见。如果他胆敢这么做，他的下半生就会在牢房里过了。

 

“作为回报，我愿意每年有一定的时间待在Genosha。”

 

阿。让Erik忽略这件事吧。

 

但他不能。Erik的头向后靠，现在几乎整个身子的重量都压在了双手上，分了一点神去看Ororo的反应——很明显他完全没理会Frost——之后视线又回到Charles身上。“我了解你，Charles：你对于一个繁育者如何自处的想法还是没有改变。直到你改变主意之前，你都不会自愿地回到我身边。我知道这一点。我知道要改变你的想法总是得需要时间。”

 

Ororo清了清喉咙，Erik点点头，注意到了她。但他的眼睛仍来回扫视，始终不离开Charles。

 

“你没有听懂他。”Ororo以非凡的耐心告诉他。她的声音柔和平静，强势，但仍然是可以接受而不至于情绪化的程度。她脸上没有什么别的表情，并且正用她那明亮、自信的眼睛直视着Erik。

 

她怎么会做不到？她还这么瞪过Shaw。当她直面真正的邪恶时，一个走了歪路的灵魂永远不能对她造成恐吓。

 

“他不会改变他的观点。”Ororo平静地对Erik说，“他的意思是：在他所认可的方式下，为了换取统治北部和Westchester的权利——和你的政治支持——他会每年到Genosha和你共处一段固定的时间。他不会试图染指Genosha的内政。这他妈是一个好交易，这是你将得到的最好结果。接受吧。

 

没有一句废话。这很Ororo——话里话外都是强硬的气势，带着不惜使用暴力的潜台词。

 

Erik下巴上的肌肉扭曲了起来。“如果我拒绝呢？“

 

这是Westchester王给出的回答，而不是Ororo或者Frost的：“我会让我护卫把你押回牢房，然后你将在那里永无止境地呆下去。”

 

Charles简简单单地重新使得Erik的注意力回到了自己身上。Frost和Ororo给他带来短暂的分心几乎像是永远，但其实只有一瞬间。“你不会这样做的：你我都清楚地知道Genosha会再次陷入内战。你也得不到任何好处：你会一直疲于抵御来自南方的进犯，更别说还有来自你国境内的动乱。你我都很清楚你的人民中有很大一部分不能容忍一个繁育者在没有支持的情况下坐在Westchester的王座上。”

 

是的，一直以来，这都是问题的关键所在。“我的确知道。”知道它是一个事实，和屈服于它是两回事。但这足以刺激Charles，他让他双手交握着放在桌面上，用力来支撑自己，身体前倾对着Erik，隔着眼睫望着他。“而且我也知道，在世上所有的东西中，你最想要的是我。我现在是在告诉你：给我我想要的——给我自治权和统治权——然后作为回报，我就会给你你想要的。我走出这个房间就会向全世界宣布我们已经重修旧好，我已经完全接受了和你的联结。我会让人民相信你可以轻易取得Westchester，但出于纵容我而让我保有自己的领地，我不需要让公众认为我在统治他们，我会让他们认为我还是听从于你。这对我来说都不重要，只要我实际上拥有足够的权力——只要我能够对Westchester土地上所有的事务拥有决定权。”

 

“晚了些。你不觉得吗？现在每个人都知道我被关在这儿，战争一触即发，Charles。”

 

“我没有把你的下落公之于众。同意我的条件，然后我再通知各地你已经跟我达成停火协议，坐下来谈判。”

 

“我的士兵们看见了——”

 

“士兵们不知道他们看到的是什么。他们没有听到我们的谈话。他们只是以为他们知道，但如果我们大声说话，说足够长的时间，他们就会开始相信一切我们告诉他们的东西。你在过去三百年当中什么都没有学到吗？谎言重复得够多，就会成为事实。”

 

Erik脸上的表情闪烁着。但，更甚——

 

是他们的记忆，再次袭来——

 

[Charles在亲吻中并不温柔。他很粗鲁，牙齿碰到一起，迫不及待地咬他吻到的肌肤——他似乎要吻出淤青来，毫不温柔地撞击他的嘴唇。虽然没什么技巧，但非常完美，因为这是Charles，专注于他，需要他，渴求他。

 

是Charles先开始的。

 

“你不愿意让步，除非我让你操我？”Charles后退几步怒道。他的蓝眼睛中燃烧着怒火，瞳孔放大，被怒气染成了深色。

 

Charles猛地推了他一下，他向后绊倒了——这肯定不会容易，毕竟过了好几个月了。而且Charles不能控制幻想，不能完全控制。这不可能。他们仿佛在跳一种诡异的舞，Erik的手抓住Charles的外套，使他转过身来，猛地把他推到帐篷中心的支柱上——承重的那一根——然后靠上去与他接吻。

 

Charles热切地张开嘴唇回吻他，用力地吻他，弄得一团糟，但是，天啊——

 

“我想要你，从来不需要其他理由。”他贴着Charles的脖子低声说。他的肌肤——下面还有他的肌肉，被衣服掩盖着，只是——衣服太碍事了。金属的扣子，很好，非常好，他用力一扯，把Charles的长裤和衬裤一把拉到膝盖以下。Charles踢掉他的鞋子，把它们和衣服一起踹到一边。“你——你是我的，我的——”

 

Charles没怀孕，真可惜。他把David照顾得那么好，如果再来一个孩子能让他们羁绊得更深，更像一个家庭。他和Charles的小小一部分，一个孩子，能跟David一起玩耍，一起上学，被父亲们教导——他们已经有David了，可惜Charles没让他跟那男孩接触。但如果生下他们两个的孩子，Charles肯定会回心转意的。

 

“就是这样——”他把Charles的背搂得更紧，手指按摩着他紧张的肌肉，把Charles架起来让他只能脚尖点地，让他靠在柱子上。但Charles不住地扭动，滑向一边，然后他们四肢纠缠着撞向房子一角的一张桌子。Charles的膝盖窝撞上去，让他身子往后仰，倒在桌面上，让Erik能够紧紧拥着他，吻得他失去意识。

 

还不够，至少Charles还有意识地架起一条腿，踩住Erik的腹部，用力推他。这可真是——哇哦，疼。Erik踉跄后退了几步，Charles随后跟上，手指爬进他的头发扣住他的脑袋，把他拉过来寻找另一个吻。他们的胸膛撞在一起，撞得对方发疼，但他撑住了Charles的体重，抱着他转过来重新按在墙角的柱子上。

 

“回家吧，Charles。”他在Charles的脖子上吐息着说，Charles的脑袋向后仰撞在柱子上，把脖子暴露给他。他的手——他紧紧抓住了Erik的肩膀，手指蜷曲着陷进肉里，无法控制地发出一些很不得体但很好听的呻吟。

 

每个帐篷外的人都能听到。

 

让他们听。

 

只不过……Charles不会喜欢这样的。他也不想用这个来羞辱他。

 

他捂住了Charles的嘴唇，堵住那些甜蜜的声音。“我爱你。我——”

 

Charles再次猛地推开了他。他迅捷的动作取得了成效，而且，Charles可是经过专业训练的。他不是个软弱的对手。尽管他并不是个非常出色的战士，但他也绝不容轻视——也没有人会轻视他，如果别人能看到现在的他，粗重地喘息着，瞪着Erik，就像他随时准备好了夺回整个世界。

 

“不。”不，Charles不要回家？这太蠢了，他明明想：如果他不想就不会这样热切地扑向他了。啊，他在犹豫：Charles的手停留在半空中，似乎在犹豫是否要抓住他。

 

Charles永远无法完成最后的几步。

 

某一天，也许，但不是现在。推着他抵住柱子的确带来某种快感。他的肢体软绵绵的，靠在金属上，在Erik握住他的阴茎时发出一点好听的尖叫声。他所需要做的只是握住他，轻柔地，然后托住他的臀部支撑起他的身体。]

 

操他妈的——这不公平。

 

他深深吸了一口气，尽量不要让自己噎住，同时坚定地望着Erik：“就像我说的，Erik：如果你总是说谎，你就会开始相信自己在说的是事实。比如说，你经常告诉我你尊重我，我怀疑你已经说服自己你是这样做的，但是我很难相信你，因为你甚至不愿意按我所讲的专注于解决眼下的问题。”

 

Frost笑了起来，指甲轻轻敲击着桌面。令人惊讶的是，她表示出的支持是善意的。她了解Erik在试图做什么，也许比任何人都了解。“别想跟一个心灵感应者耍花招，宝贝儿。你可能觉得你连你自己都骗过去了，但他总是能从你的脑瓜子中找出真相的。”

 

Erik的表情有些僵硬：“我没有。”随后，反正他也不能抽身而退，他干脆又抛出一个尖锐的话题：“你说你想摄政，你在期待什么，Charles？让我宣布我允许自己的繁育者带着我的孩子跑到北部去统治？没有人会相信的。”

 

好吧，指出这个计划的缺点至少表明他已经在考虑这个提议了。Ororo显得有点激动：她的手放在桌面上，把文件夹攥得紧紧的，姿势都有点儿不自然了：“我不是让你允许分裂国家，这实际上是一个非常精妙的政治方案：保持领土名义上的统一，但是为人类和繁育者们划出一片区域提供更好的条件。那些与我看法一致的人就会逃离你的领地，到我们北部来；而我的辖区里持意见不同者会迁移到你那儿去。”好吧，大部分人会。“当然，我知道人们安土重迁，不愿离开家乡，但这至少会是一个好的开始。你和我可以共同统治一个统一的国度，而保留各自的不同信仰。”

 

Erik似乎感到非常受挫，他双手紧握，用力得指关节发白：“你应该留在我的身边一起统治，而不是在我邻国的土地上。”

 

统治？不，更像是：回家，生儿育女，丈夫孩子热炕头。在任何有可能会对Erik产生困扰的问题上，他的意见都是微不足道。

 

谢谢，不了。

 

他坚定地注视着Erik，缓慢摇了摇头，看着Erik在他的眼神中败下阵来有种邪恶的快感。“筹码已经摆明了。你还需要决定的就是：你是想让我离开你，自己在牢房里腐烂，看着外面的世界——包括我和我们的孩子——下地狱，还是想接受这个我会花部分时间在你身旁的协议？”

 

如果没有抑制器，这屋子里所有的金属可能会全部融化泼洒到地板上——或者刺穿屋里的每个人。Erik脸上的表情——那通常是他准备操家伙动手之前的表情。“你是我的繁育者。”他一个字一个字地吐出，声音极度低沉，听起来就像吞了一把碎石：“你——”

 

只要他们绕不过这个——Erik对生理属性的迷恋——这场谈判就无法顺利进行。他们确实有可能会如此收场，是的，这意味着有让世界猛然陷入极端混乱的危险。但是……如果他们可以直接和Logan谈判，也许安排他来成为Erik的继任者，就可以部分化解冲突。总是有选择余地的，即使Erik拒绝合作。

 

但在那之前，他们还是要先穷尽一切办法让Erik合作。

 

他朝Bobby挥着手，推开椅子站起来：“Bobby，请你押送我的丈夫到他的牢房去吧。我不觉得今天还能有什么进展了。”

 

Ororo和Frost就等着这一刻呢。她们几乎同时从桌子边站了起来，动作一致地用不满的眼神瞪着对方——毫不意外地，Frost不高兴地瞪着Erik。但那也不能阻止她站起来让到了一边。

 

Erik可能是这间房里动作最小一个了。他的脸色发白，猛地扭过头去看着Bobby，然后又看了看门，在Bobby走过来将要拽他之前就站了起来，他将被扔回牢房——而且不知道要被关多久——这样的现实终于动摇了他。

 

完全如计划中的一样。

 

“好吧。”他终于在Bobby握住他的手肘，准备把他拽向门口时恶狠狠地开口了，“看在老天的份上，Charles，我听着呢。坐下吧。”

 

只是说说当然很简单，但Erik并未证明他真的会这么做。“那你呢？”Charles问道，强迫让自己听上去彬彬有礼，“如果你都不能说服我你是认真的，我就没有理由相信你会遵守我们达成的任何协议。”

 

“我以为你在剥夺我所有的选择上已经做得很好了，我除了听你的什么也做不了。”

 

“是的。”Charles努力保持语调的温和与轻松，“当你无法从你不喜欢的对话前溜走时，你别无选择只能听我讲话了，是吧？”

 

看着Erik气到脸色发红还挺有趣的——有点内疚的那种有趣。不过看着他窝在椅子上的样子就不那么有趣了。他点头示意Bobby走回门边，他回到岗位，脸上露出一个浅浅的了然于心的微笑。Ororo和Frost则没有那么明显地表露出她们知道的东西，她们回到椅子边上僵硬地坐下，Frost还阴沉地皱着眉头。这大概不是演戏：她也许会想看到Erik再被扔回牢房。

 

“你真的干得出伤害我们孩子的事吗？”Erik等他们一坐下就问，“你宁愿让这个世界恶化成无政府状态的混乱，就因为你不想接受命运安排给你的一切吗？”

 

“如果承担后果的只有我一个，Erik，我绝不会想做出什么改变。但你想要维持的是一个压迫成千上万人民的制度。”这还是保守估计了，“繁育者，人类，如果要我看着这个世界陷入混乱，至少还有可能从灰烬中建立起来让我这样的人活得更有尊严，而不是像个传种母马的制度。”

 

Erik脸上露出明显的嘲笑：“你才不——”

 

他也是很认真的：他是真的认为那种事不会发生。Erik不明白，他永远不会明白。正是因此他才如此危险。他坚定地认为自己是对的。

 

让Erik说出他的想法——或者不。他已经有过很多次机会了。“我对我提出的要求是认真的。”又或者，只是也许，Erik开始意识到了这一切。他的动作放慢了，微微偏着头，动作中有一种先前没有过的谨慎。“你不需要认同我所说的这些原则，你要接受的是在战场上，我赢了。而条件是胜利者来提的。我对你做出让步只不过是政治必要和个人的弱点。”

 

“个人？”Erik挑起一边眉毛问道，“我可不觉得你会被这种事情困扰。”

 

犯规动作。如果在他极端痛苦时还能从他嘴里挖出爱情宣言，那么Erik根本没有理由怀疑这种感情的真实性与持续性。在婚礼结束后他像牲畜一般被捆绑着扔在舞厅里，在那时他还能告诉Erik他爱他：现在怀疑他的感情只不过是虚荣和任性在作怪而已。

 

“别犯傻了。”Charles干巴巴地打断他，“你不适合装无知，Erik。”如果放任他，他们就要在这里呆上一天，将家丑广而告之。在有人旁观的情况下？还是算了吧。“Ororo，你能宣读一下我为他准备的条款吗？”

 

她一直在为此准备着：纸张已经取出来，拿在了手里，一根手指指着第一条款。从某种程度说，让Ororo来宣读这个挺懦弱的，但如果是出自他口Erik就更不会认真对待了。而且，让别人替他说出来……也简单一些。

 

“每隔一个月，可以在Genosha待两周。孩子也是如此，但David除外。如果协约能顺利施行，不排除生育更多子女的可能性。在Genosha不会参与任何政治活动，两周时间仅作家庭生活用。但，如果提出要求，可以出席公众活动，只要不违背北部的政治诉求和人民利益。”

 

房间突然变得空洞起来，Ororo的声音似乎把空气都抽走了。她宣读完毕后有一会儿没人讲话。如果Erik的不赞同可以物理上显形的话，那大概已经砸穿了墙壁，但他也没有出声。到头来还是Frost打破了沉默，并且令人惊讶的是，她的声音听上去并不特别刻薄：“这是你能得到的最好待遇。”她对Erik说，几乎是以一种……理解的姿态。“你应该接受。”但Erik嗤之以鼻——该死的，Frost完全有理由变回那个刻薄的自己。如果Erik都不愿意认真把她当回事来对待，她也没理由不去攻击他。“这已经比我会给Shaw的多得多了。”她恶狠狠地吐出这句话。

 

Erik僵住了。他喘息着，用力眨眼睛——“我不是Shaw。”

 

老天啊，而她竟然还想开口表示反对，她脑子里都在想些什么——

 

“不。”感谢诸神，感谢Ororo，聪明，友善，冷静的Ororo。“你不是那样的人，但这并不意味着你做出的决定不会让人想到他。”

 

三百年来生活在那个男人左右。在发生那么多事之后还能如此善良，如此沉着冷静——她不可能。不可能完全如此。任何一个处在那样境地的人都肯定会感受到无与伦比的痛苦，也许Ororo只是从另一个方面去想，她才意识到了那样的情绪有多么能够摧毁一个人。但，不管是不是如此，她都是不可能完全不受影响。她有极强的自控力，这很好，但当她看着桌子对面的Erik时眼里仍有悲痛。表面上她也许冷静自持，但Ororo的感情世界更复杂得多。内心深处的某个地方，她仍然是在火车站试图刺杀Erik的那个女人。脸上平静无波，内心暗潮涌动。

 

Erik可以从她身上学到许多，如果他愿意的话。即使不愿意承认，他们身上也有着许多相似的东西。不同的是，Erik总把他的愤怒揣在怀里，而Ororo已经把愤怒锁在内心，并转化为一个又一个的目标。

 

但这不是Ororo的战斗。Erik不是她的负担，她也不应该承担这职责。

 

“Erik。”Erik总能很快地把注意力转向他——但如何让他倾听才是关键。

 

不过，现在的问题也许是不要听Erik。

 

随着Erik大脑运转的紧张程度，不惊讶的是越来越多的记忆开始浮出水面，那些是——它们——不，没有帮助，没有——

 

[Charles里面又紧又热，每次收紧都让他发疯——肌肉颤动着，热度升高，而他还不知道自己无意识地在这么做。他完全迷失在快感中，但这样的他如此美丽，迎合他的每一下冲刺，伸出手来握紧，缠绕，拉扯，在他每一次进入时拉扯他的头发。

 

他背后靠着柱子，每一个冲刺都使他的身子被往上顶高一点儿：刚开始用脚尖点着地面，然后双脚完全离地。起初他向下伸着脚，努力要自己够着地板，但他很快又被顶弄着抬高，喘息着，随着他的冲刺变成呻吟。太美了，看着他，每一次Charles抬起腿，世界上没有比这更美妙的事——Charles的腿缠住他的腰，所有的身体重量都压着他，而他把Charles按在柱子上狠狠地进入他，一次又一次。

 

这可是Charles——Charles用他的嘴唇和他的牙齿表达欲望，在他没有得到撞到那一点的时候轻轻咬他。这是Charles的时刻，但是跟随他的节奏无与伦比的甜蜜。

 

Charles, Charles, Charles.

 

“操。”他含糊不清地说，嗅着他脖子上的味道，舔吻他的汗珠。再高些，吻他下巴下面柔软的没有骨头的位置。

 

还有，Charles——他呻吟着，用力拉着Erik的头发要他低下头来，吻住他的太阳穴。

 

“就同意吧。”Charles喘息着说，“求——求你了，给——给我我想要的。”

 

他想要的？那么他们俩都想要的呢？他们的身体一起律动着，这一点都不复杂——为什么Charles总要把事情复杂化？Charles的肩胛骨在他的抚摸下宛如一双翅膀，但如果他真的飞走了他会下地狱。这不对。他们注定要在一起。他们是有连结的。“你得回家。”他靠在Charles的锁骨上抽噎地说道。]

 

家。Erik总是如此坚定，他对这一点的坚持在事后的温存中也丝毫不受动摇。他们一起坐在地上，蜷着身子靠在一起，他坐在Erik的大腿上。直到帐篷里开始变暗，他们已经不剩下多少时间。

 

日落之前，Erik被押送出了营地。

 

三个月以后，那一天事情发展的结果毋庸置疑地越来越清晰可见了。

 

现在，又两个月过去之后：他怀着五个月身孕，跟Erik商讨着和平。在这儿，他需要费大力气来拒绝回想起过去、把回忆压到台面下。

 

“Erik。”他又唤了一声，这次说慢了点儿。他看着Erik的下巴拉长，眼睛往上抬，显露出一种捕猎者的姿态同时又显得很……绝望。这些感情不容易混杂在一起，但Erik却轻易将之表露出来。“如果你拒绝，你会失去你的国家，你的自由，还有我。为什么你到现在还要拒绝合作？”

 

他的嘴唇快速开合了一下，暗示着不是什么好回复——但Erik及时阻止了自己，紧紧抿住嘴唇吞咽了一下，平复心情后努力试着再开口说：“如果我同意了，你凭什么认为我能守住承诺？”

 

好问题。“因为如果你不的话我会再打败你一次的。”

 

Erik的怒火顺着连结传递出来——也许其实是通过空气传播的。Ororo和Frost都做出了反应：Frost挑起一边眉毛，而Ororo抬起了下巴，比刚才更专注地审视着Erik。

 

Erik沉默了一会儿才冷冰冰地回答：“你再说一次？”

 

冷酷，就像Erik有权利发怒一样。这可不是背叛，这是必需，而Erik才是让他需要创造平衡的人。“如果你任命我为摄政，就意味着在政治上支持我。你得跟公众好好解释，在我再踏足Genosha之前，我希望你已经说服了你的人民。你得让他们相信是你让我进行统治的。”

 

“Chalres，老实说——”

 

Erik这辈子已经强行打断他太多次了。不再有了，不在这儿。Erik自己也明白：飞速的一瞥足够让他保持沉默。“你继续耍花招，在我到Genosha的时候给我设陷阱，我就不会这么友善了：我的军队会在你反应过来以前就穿过你的国境，扼住你的咽喉。我会选好继承人，不给你时间去逼退军队。并且，我会带一名武装保镖去Genosha。还有……如果我认为有必要的话，一个心灵感应者。”

 

把Jean扯进这件事里是不公平的，但事实就是如此：她是最适合的人了。她已经是David的保姆，并且以后还有其他的孩子，她也是完美的带到Genosha的人选——一个被动的选择。Erik会以可怕的严格审查士兵，但他不太可能关心孩子的保姆，除了质疑一下她是否能照顾好孩子以外——而Jean非常胜任。对于Erik来说，她不过是一个卑贱的人类罢了——他可以很容易解释说这是为了让孩子成长在一个更同情关怀人类的环境中，让人类来照顾David和他的兄弟姐妹。那么事情就简单了，他会告诉Erik那个保镖是心灵感应者，但事实上，那个人是Jean。

 

“你不能指望我会允许另一个心灵感应者进入我的行动基地。”Erik慢吞吞地说，指尖不耐烦地点着桌面，“除非能保证他们不泄露国家机密。”

 

“怎么可能呢？我什么时候说过我想要统治所有的地盘？我说过解除你的权力对我也不利，并且对我孩子的继承权也没有好处。我没有理由安排另一个心灵感应者去窃听你的机密或者整垮你。只不过，另一个心灵感应者是必要的。你的干涉意味着我不能保证可以听到你手下的想法。你只要在我来之前做好周密计划，然后当我到王宫后切断我的心灵感应，我就无能为力了。但如果有另一个心灵感应者，你就很难这样做了——而她会到达时检查你手下的大脑。”

 

“你的要求可是越来越多了，Charles。”而Erik的不耐烦程度也在成比例增长——就如他的注意力。他现在已经不怎么在乎Ororo和Frost的反应了。

 

无论在什么情况下，被Erik一心关注着是一件让人心跳加速的事。

 

就像在大制作中担任主角——权力随之增长，这是第一次Erik如此专注地听他讲话。这带给他一种扭曲的快感，让他的嘴唇弯起，几乎微笑起来。严苛而坚决，与他截然相反，却是Erik愿意听从的人所具有的共同特质。“任命我，然后对我耍花招。”他说，盯着Erik的鼻子因尖锐的呼吸而轻颤。“你就会看上去像是个软弱的、两面三刀的、被生理需求冲晕头脑的蠢货。输掉战争没什么，但任命我能让你免除这样的侮辱：这只是条约而已，Erik。但是如果你违背它，故意破坏地区间的稳定关系，挑起另一场战争，只是为了可以把我藏起来，让我随你使唤，对你有求必应——Erik，这会让你成为一个非常不合格的统治者。第一次，你可以说是为了统一各个地区，第二次你可以把我描绘成危险的叛乱者来为自己正名。但这一次——如果你想要我回到你身边——各区域已经统一了，你还任命我去统治Westchester。这一次如果你试图破坏我的统治，你只是在让自己显得可笑。”

 

如果不是注意到了Erik汗湿的手掌心，他不可能那知道这些话在多大程度上打击了Erik。但当Erik收回握紧的拳头，无视手腕上的镣铐时，他在桌面上留下了一行汗渍。如果这还不够明显，那么激荡在他们联结之中的情绪也足够表明了。

 

“你也许还会那么做，你懂的。”Frost插嘴道，懒洋洋地点着下巴，一副轻蔑的样子：“他提出的这些条件，你可以利用其中的漏洞，不遵守条件，强迫他回到你身边，再杀掉我们所有人，也许夷平整个Westchester。”她不屑地嗤了一声，“但你可避免不了他所讲的最后一点：如果你那样做，你就是在毁掉自己的合法性。你也是在毁掉你孩子的合法继承权。当叛乱兴起的时候——你知道肯定会有的——你就会把他置于险境。”她朝Charles点了点头，“你知道守护者被俘虏以后别人会怎么对待他们的繁育者吗，Lehnsherr？”

 

Erik当然知道。他的表情说明了一切。或者不需要看他的表情，看他发白的脸色就够了。这人平时总是板着一副扑克脸，但他内心深处的东西难以隐藏。

 

Frost不等他回答：“最好的结果是，他们不杀你。他们会阻断他的心灵感应和你们之间的连结，但至少他不会受到换守护者的那种折磨。不过基本事实不会改变，对吧？篡位者总是喜欢操前一任王者的繁育者。这可是最聪明的一招了：通过占有旧王的繁育者来获得统治的正当权力——或者你还能骗骗自己繁育者不会被连结以外的人受孕？”

 

Erik不是在伪装：他没有精力伪装，他看起来像是很认真地在思考如何把Frost抽筋剥皮，让她缓慢痛苦地死去。

 

她叹了口气，扬起眉毛：“他们可能还会逼你看呢。你喜欢么？无助地，看着别人在你的面前操他？”

 

“Emma。”Ororo低声说。她的手横在他们之间，但并没有抓住她或采取行动让她噤声——现在还没有。

 

如果她想防止流血事件发生，那她最好现在就插手：Erik的脸上泛起愤怒的潮红，瞳孔的颜色变深了，成为一种发黑的绿色，更像毒药而不是海洋的颜色。他生气时眼睛就会变成这样。

 

但Emma还没完：“更有可能的是，他们会杀了你来打破连结。接手的那个人会操他，跟他建立新的连结。你不是以对Charles的影响而自豪吗？别人也可以这么做。你也许赞美过连结是守护者和繁育者之间自然形成的纽带，但我打赌你不想要还有别人对他这么做。”

 

“我想要的，Frost？”Erik发出愤怒的嘶声，“是我跟你在我没有被绑着的时候做这个谈话。”

 

他的话并没有产生什么实际的威胁。她嗤了一声，翻了个白眼：“我打赌你肯定会的。直到那时之前，你得好好考虑一下，是不是愿意把你丈夫放在我刚刚说的那种境地之下。因为如果你要违约？到时候啊，甜心，那恐怖的场景就是你一手造成的。”

 

Erik的嘴唇扭曲起来。“你——“

 

“她是对的。”

 

这几个字在房间里回荡着：从四壁到中央，强调着Charles掷地有声的语气。承认Frost所说的是事实并不让真相变得更对或者错，但确实意味着他接受这是真的。

 

如果要让Erik认清现实必须得这么做，那就只能如此了。

 

“Erik，她是对的。”

 

这一次，当Erik转过头去面对他时，他的表情柔和下来，颧骨轮廓的犀利仿佛也淡去了几分，眼睛的神色也温柔起来。他仍紧紧抿着嘴，但他控制住了自己的情绪，更温和地说：“我不会——你知道我永远不会那样对你，Charles，你不可能真的以为我——”

 

“我不相信那是你想要的。但你如果签订协议后出尔反尔，那么到那时你想要的就不重要了：那样你最终还是让我陷入万劫不复。”

 

“我还没签订任何协议呢。”他飞快地用舌头舔过干燥的下唇。他的嘴唇看上去皲裂得很厉害，他在过去几天内一定在无意识地咬它，或者是牢房里的空气太干燥了。不管怎样，细小的红色裂痕在他苍白干燥的皮肤上特别明显。

 

“如果你不签协议，你就是在赌博：如果权力落入错误的人手中——如果我们在你的军中找不到任何值得信赖和有领导能力的人——那么Frost所说的就很有可能会真的发生。”

 

看着Erik脸上的表情从痛苦到扭曲是很难受的。“如果你回家来，一切都可以解决。让我们来结束这些疯狂吧，Charles，回家，回到你所属的地方来。”

 

如果Erik能理解他，这一切本来都是不必要的。但Erik就是不懂。他也许永远也不会懂。也许终有一天他会懂——但没人能够保证。所以，他们只能这样，将Erik逼到角落，操纵、强迫他作出让步。这仿佛又是他们之间的老一套：逼着另一个人去做某件事，并不能让他相信他原本不信的事情，不管你有多么绝望地想要他信。

 

“我不会帮你建立一个把我这样的人看作是二等公民的世界，而人类只能在你的铁蹄践踏下苟延残喘。我宁愿去死。我很有可能会死——或者更糟糕，如果你拒绝做出让步的话。我认为，实际上是这样的：我赌上我的生命和幸福，赌你宁愿让我拥有自主权，也不愿意眼睁睁看着我被摧毁。我错了吗？”

 

他又开始舔嘴唇，猛烈地摇着头：“不。”更剧烈地摇了一下，“当然不，不。你没有——当然你没有错。我会不惜一切来保证你的安全。但是，Charles，如果你能回家——”

 

“我不会的。所以快决定吧。”

 

决定一旦做出，就不再有回头路。Erik可以试图哄骗他放弃对威切斯特的控制，但即使他自愿放弃权力，之前的决议依然作数：威切斯特和北部将被不同的规则管辖。

 

一旦定下协议，Erik就不能改变这一点，即使他毁掉一切，包括他本人。

 

“Erik？”

 

但Erik垂下眼睛，深深吸了一口气，肩膀随着呼吸起伏。他屏住气，拒绝呼气，直到两颊泛起粉红色，脸上的肌肉收紧着。当他终于呼出一口气时，他的表情几乎写满了痛苦：Erik的动作中充满挫败，这让他感到正常与安全的反面——Erik从不失败，因为他从不宣布战斗结束，直到他赢。看着他现在的退让，Charles感到胃里一阵紧缩，仿佛五脏六腑被混凝土冻住。

 

“Erik？”

 

他没有反应。Erik——天哪，让Erik如此受伤，这让他无比痛苦。这样操控他，伤害他——这是为了更好的事业。但从Erik的角度来说，并不是。他感受不到任何安慰，从任何角度上来说他都没有感到安慰。

 

因为他做下的那些事，Erik活该被这样对待。没错吧？

 

也许吧。但Erik做了他认为对的一切——不是出于残忍。拿Erik现在的处境来取乐非常糟糕：那只是在报复，并且，如果那样的话，根本不是出于什么善意的动机。

 

而且，这是Erik啊。

 

他爱Erik。他当然爱Erik。

 

也许还有一点点恨着他，但这并不否认他对他的爱。

 

Erik做下的坏事不足以让Charles停下他的动作。他推开椅子，无视Ororo和Frost惊讶的眼神，虽然这让他绕着圆桌走向Erik的脚步稍许停顿了一下。他的脚步有规律地踏在地板上，几秒过后他镇定地站在Erik身边，一只手落在他的肩膀上。

 

Erik把头转向他，抬起眼睛。

 

Erik和桌子之间没有多少空间，但还是足够他挤进去，推着椅子和Erik向后挪动几寸直到他能够坐在Erik的大腿上。Erik惊讶地大睁着眼睛，张开了嘴——但还没忘记向后靠去，并移开被拷起来的双手。

 

“Erik。”他用更轻柔的声音又唤了一声。这是他们之间的小秘密，他抬起手环住Erik的脸，手指顺着他颧骨的轮廓抚摸，掌心贴住他的双颊。“我爱你。你知道的。但我不能接受我们以前那样的生活。就算我能，我也不能容忍这样的自己——让其他人因为我的软弱而受苦。你已经征服了我的良心：你与世界为敌也要得到我。千百万人死了，Erik，就因为我们。这必须得打住了。拜托了，停下吧。因为如果你不，我会的。并且我不顾一切也要这么做。”

 

Erik吞咽着，低下脑袋让脸颊更靠近他的抚摸：“你知道你在向我要求什么吗？”

 

“是的。”他点头，“我在请求你做出一个对我最好的决定——在我给你的那些选择中，选择你能为我做出的最好决定。如果你想的话，就责怪我吧：反正怎么样也不会比我已经责怪你的更多了。”

 

Erik歪过脖子，朝离他最近的手掌上落下一个亲吻。他的唇瓣中隐藏着一个微笑。“你真的有这么恨我吗？亲爱的？”

 

这些话语仿佛紧紧攥住他的肺，吸走他的空气，难以抵抗。拜托了，那么，就把他的回答归罪于此吧：“没有。”

 

他的微笑化为抽噎的轻笑：“那么拿来你的协定吧，Charles，只要我还能拥有部分的你。”

 

哦。但是……“你已经拥有最核心的一部分了，Erik。”Ororo和Frost，Bobby和Shean——他们在看着呢，但他们沉默着，尽可能地假装他们自己不存在。只有Erik。也只有Erik了，Charles把他的脑袋靠在他肩上，手直直地落在他的心脏位置，这令他从喉间发出叹息。“你以后必须得容忍这个了。我最好和最坏的一面。”

 

Erik的呼吸声像是在笑——但最后落到Charles头发上的是一个轻柔的吻。“是的，你那该死的宽恕的能力。这是你的弱点。但是——正因如此，才让你成为我的。”他又笑起来：“最好也是最坏的一点，是的。”他停下了，思考着，再开口时声音已更加有力，更加苦涩，但充满感情：“去吧，亲爱的，去统治你的地盘。我阻止不了你。”

 

“不，你不能。” 这才是真正令他微笑的东西。在发生了那么多的事情之后……终于，终于。

 

Erik阻止不了他，而这才使他们的感情真实。

 

这让一切，包括他们，都感觉起来如此真实。

 

终于。


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
[尾声，第一部分]  
“爸爸！”  
 

眼下，终于能把Pietro从火车里放出来真是一种莫大的解脱。不管David在早餐后又得到了什么美味零食——作为无法跟着他的爸爸和姐姐同去南方的补偿——Pietro都会顺便偷吃一些。Jane又在用糖果作为早餐了吗？也许只有这个能解释Pietro无处发泄的精力了。

 

他叹了口气，在Pietro像子弹一样冲上前的时候稳住了他。这种…热情似乎更适合用他的性格来解释：事实证明，他是里双胞胎里更外向的那个，况且最近，每次他们去看Erik的时候，Pietro都把这当成是能在宫中肆意撒欢的许可。这招对Erik百试百灵，后者多数时候都对Pietro溺爱的不像话，尽管Erik不愿把和孩子仅有的相处时间都花在管教上本身是可以理解的，但照这样下去，Pietro很快就会在这宠溺下变成一个小破坏神了。

 

还有，光是想想等他长大一点发现Genosha不只是个任他胡闹的地方，就足够恐怖了。成为王位继承人并不代表着他有无尽的时间来玩耍，或者永远安坐在父亲的王座上：更代表着责任。

 

“你好啊，小可爱。”Erik露齿微笑，迎接他的儿子。Pietro飞快地跳下火车朝他跑来，直到重重地撞在他的胸腔，发出结实的声响。那一撞力道很足，Erik后退了几步，才稳住了步子。

 

Wanda，然而，并没有动弹。

 

这很有趣——Erik和Pietro关系更紧密，而Wanda却更像Erik。也不是说这种情况不合理：Wanda爱她的父亲，但总是小心翼翼地面对他——这很令人伤心，但这不是毫无根据，在此之前她曾无意间听到双亲之间的争吵，在那之后很久Erik才发现，她已经长大到开始明白一些事情了。补救为时已晚，她也好几个礼拜没有见到Erik了：他一直是个近乎于未知数的存在。

 

“你不想向爸爸问好吗，亲爱的？”他轻推一把提示Wanda，后者此刻正倚在他的腿上，头伏在他的身侧。小姑娘还沉浸在刚才的小睡中，大大的绿色眼眸——遗传自Erik的绿色眼眸，看起来有一些水润，而她发红的卷发也乱糟糟的。

 

有时候，她是如此像Erik，令人伤心。 

 

而且，在两岁半的时候，她的个性就有一些成熟了——足够注意到她和父亲的相似之处不仅仅停留在外貌的美感上。好似Erik，她对喜爱的东西有一些慢热，但是最爱的东西她一定要保留在身侧。通常，她是一个谨慎的孩子，不愿意沾染轻浮的社会习气，而是专注于她头脑中独立的目标。她似乎也遗传了繁育者家长的策略能力：她知道她所想要的，并且清楚地知道如何得到它。这一点有些可怕。她像Erik那样一心一意，但又更加富有创造力。这个世界还没有做好迎接这样角色的准备。  
 

也许她从来没有机会统治一个国家是件幸事。

 

当Wanda不打算扑到Erik身边，Erik搬开身前的必需品，任由Pietro挂在他的腿上，急切地缩短和家人的距离，绽放出一个大大的微笑。“你好啊，甜心，”他招呼道，弯下腰，在Wanda额头印上一个吻。

 

她安静地接受了这个吻，圆圆的眼睛望着Erik，收紧攥着Charles裤子的手指。

 

如果Erik由于Wanda的冷淡而有一点失落——这很有可能——他也隐藏的很好。此时此刻的温情也足以让他满足。

 

尤其是“你也好啊，小家伙”他笑着说，把手放到了Charles眼下格外突出的小腹上。

 

八个月过去了，这些时间以来，一切都变得越来越不舒服。有些繁育者喜欢妊娠，那当然好。打赌这能让他们一定能良好地接受疯狂。因为就这个？估计也只有疯子才享受。恼人的孕吐，像被拖到沙滩的大鲸鱼一般的自我感知，以及可怕的渴望，隐隐作痛的后背——

 

说到那些，Erik把Wanda拽离地面，皱起眉看她奋力扭动着去够Charles的动作——这不经意泄露出他还保留着抱她的习惯。“亲爱的，你现在不适合抱小孩，”Erik有些责备地说，“你知道的。”

 

是的，但是以别的方式的话，她是不会下火车的。Pietro也许会渴望地朝他父亲跑过去，但Wanda宁愿闭上眼睛继续她的小睡，忽略掉四周那些明显属于Genosha的守卫。Wanda在Erik的胳膊中抗议似的扭动着四肢，即使脑袋还贴在她父亲的胸膛上。

 

这次，Erik无法完全隐藏由于Wanda的疏远而引发的叹息了。

 

【她一直以来怎么样？】他通过连结说道，吻着她的额头。

 

【她醒来有点起床气，别在意，那不是冲着你。】

 

【我们都知道这不是起床气，Charles。】

 

诚然，但如果Erik连一个得到“他的女儿就只是和自己相处得不舒服”以外的答案的机会都没有，对于他来说也是不公平的。Wanda，尽管有些过于聪明了，还是明白事理的。看到Charles对Erik发出愤怒的拒绝，翻来覆去地纠结于“繁育者”这个身份——而且Wanda某种程度上发现，她恰恰正是他们争执的话题。

 

一个繁育者。  
 

“爸爸！爸爸，我们可以在花园里面玩吗？！”  
 

而另一方面，Pietro，则丝毫不怨恨他的父亲。他只看到了在Genosha的土地上享受自由的机会。

 

“就一会儿，亲爱的。”Erik心不在焉的说着，身体前倾然后——  
 

啊，好的，几个礼拜的小别往往会让Erik的触碰更为受欢迎：他也倾身，给了Erik一个回吻，用鼻子去蹭Erik下颌的线条，把脸深深埋在对方的颈窝，任由自己沉浸在他味道带来的舒适感中。Erik侧着脸低头，吻上离他最近的肌肤:脸颊上。如果Erik的怀抱不是被孩子填满，他还能继续搂向Erik怀中更深的地方。向他手臂深处，轻轻压在他的腰腹部分，并且借此平衡。等到晚上吧，到时，他的孩子们就不会在这里了。  
 

“你觉得不舒服了。”Erik观察到，虽然他后退两步，放下Wanda，用胳膊搂着她和她的兄弟。Pietro不耐烦地试图向前跑，用自己的全部重量前倾，摆着手企图逃离抓着他的Erik，小脚丫努力抵着土地。另一方面，Wanda， 安静的等待着，面无表情地看向Erik。  
 

双胞胎的变种基因检查都呈阳性，但是要想确定他们具体的能力还是需要时间。至于Pietro，很容易想象应该是一种狂热活泼的能力，说不定能让他打破时间的界限——他总是在抱怨这个。Wanda就不同了，不论她变成什么样子，她的能力会使她比Pietro更安静，更加擅长控制自己的能力不被别人发现。在这一点上，她倒是和Erik相去甚远。

 

“我已经怀了八个月，这种时候舒适是完全不存在的。”

 

事实上从怀孕起这个词就开始远离了。就因为怀过一次并不能抹去三十年来他一直把自己看成守卫者的事实。高高隆起的腹部从来也不会让人感到正常。怀孕像极了那种照镜子却认不出对面的人。这具身体仿佛是别人的。他感觉不像自己了。

 

就好像预期的一样，Erik从来也不能理解Charles这种挣扎的十万分之一。

 

但这不代表他没有尝试缓解这些痛痒。而且再一次，就像往常一样，他会在他们安顿下来后立刻进行尝试。这次是在花园，双胞胎正跌跌撞撞地跟着那只体型庞大而异常温顺的狗狗——Erik一年前收到了它。双胞胎都咧开嘴大笑，追着那个可怜的动物，它的步子吸引了双胞胎的注意，它就地打滚仰躺在地上，四肢在空中摆动，任由双胞胎和它嬉笑打闹。

 

与此同时,Erik也提供了很多帮助，找到机会温柔地按摩Charles背部的肌肉。为这个也希望众神保佑他。他灵巧的双手简直值得同等重量的黄金，还有他的按摩，混合着Erik特有的气息——像这样环绕在他身边，当他在草地上，坐在Erik两腿之间的空地上，后背挨着Erik的前胸——让他平静而安详。Erik的手就在他们身体之间，消散掉那些刺痒——这简直是天堂级别的待遇，简直是孕期必备。

 

他的气息尤其变得愈发重要了。怀孕的繁育者渴望着他们的守护者。这是个简单的事实。而Erik的气味在生理上就意味着缓解不适，几分钟贴近的呼吸便的足够让他获得一种如坠云端的静谧安详。

 

离开这些简直就是地狱。

 

地狱，却又不得不勇往直前。  
 

“他们长得真快，”Erik 看着他的双胞胎评论道。他们又爬起来，Wanda抓紧狗狗的身侧作为临时的拐杖扶着它走，而Pietro跟在后面跑，尖叫着让她等等自己。“那David——”

 

这正是Erik一直以来想要谈起的话题，虽然他从来也没有成功做到。“你不用考虑David，”不论他是不是晕晕乎乎，不论他是不是沉醉在Erik的味道中，这都不是一个现在适合提出的话题。David并不是Erik的孩子，不是他的继承人，不在他的思虑范围内，而且最好双胞胎也这样认为。

 

“Charles，我关心——”

 

“他不是你的儿子。”

 

“我希望他是。”

 

更糟糕的是Erik说的是实话。他的行动证明了这一点，他真诚而直率地希望David是自己的孩子。而且很可能在心里也已经视如己出。当他被允许探视的一小段时间里，他曾渗透了这种希望，并且这希望从未死去。

 

“你对自己的孩子满意就好了，”他对Erik欲言又止地说，不适地移动着自己的臀部。多了这多余的重量，婴儿还在他的膀胱上方折腾着，他根本没有合适的位置可以挪动...

 

但是Erik并没有获得想要的答案，不依不饶：“你明知道我深爱我们的孩子，我愿意为了能和他们共度时光做任何事，如果你同意——”

 

“我不会在这和你继续这个对话的，孩子们会听到。或者你想要你的女儿再次听到我们在为繁育者的人权在争吵？”

 

Erik僵住了，身体紧张起来。又过了一段时间，但是他最终还是颤抖了。也许可以归因于害怕——虽然这显然是错误的。仅仅是过度恼怒而已，就算是在Erik看在孩子的份儿上平日里隐藏得很好，怒火还是爆发了一些苗头出来。“你知道我爱她，如果这些由我说了算，我愿意教她治国才能：她可以学习指挥她的部下，并且帮助她的终身伴侣统治国家。”

 

“所以谢天谢地她是在我的管辖范围内的，”他干巴巴地打断他。这真是够了：他倾身向前，打掉Erik的手，斜歪在一边，双膝着地坐直。最近几个月来，站起身子变得越来越艰难。预计到这样，Erik跳起来帮助他站起来，用双手扶住他的臀部稳住他，并且关照地随和地扶他站起来。

 

这永远是令他羞恼的，看到孕期的后几个月离不开他这样的帮助。

 

甚至当他们都站起身的时候，Erik也没有放开他。“说起那些条文，”他又开始了，在Charles开始朝着他的孩子们走过去的时候，Erik的一只手还轻抚在Charles的背上。“我想听听你的意见。”

 

“哦？”事实上，Erik这样表示是经常的事情。诸神都知道他的问题肯定跟繁育者的相关法律不沾边，但是很可能这也关系到税收，体制，公共关系，北部和南部关系协调和互动——只要和那些可能会困扰到Erik的政策问题相关。

 

“我收到消息，Essex家族付了一大笔钱给我的军队的几个成员。他们不是核心官员，但是也足够造成问题了，而且现在他们正从某个以制造麻烦出名的家族那里接受资金...我肯定你知道为什么这让我不安。”  
 

当然。如果Erik的统治被南部的受Shaw照顾的贵族干扰，那这将北部置于同样危机的境地。Erik也许会发怒，然而处理Essex家族则是一场地狱般的灾难。“你可以追踪这些交易吗？”他问道，准许Erik将手臂满满地环在他的背部并且手从后边圈住他在臀部位置交叠，直到他们肩并肩。Pietro和Wanda都没有注意到他们的双亲在做什么，但是Charles腹中的婴儿就没有那么适应了：他给了Charles的肾脏结结实实一脚。

 

怀孕带来的“欢乐”。  
 

“是的，我们有证据。问题就是我们怎么处理它。”  
 

“事实上，如果你向他们摊牌、显示你已经知道了他们的金融交易，你就不用期待他们其他的人依然使用同一种方法然后暴露自己了。”

 

“这正是我所忧虑的。但是我也不能准许他们继续贿赂军队中的官员。”

 

“一点错也没有——”哦，看在诸神的份上：“Pietro，不要推你姐姐！”他宁愿他们是毁掉了她的裙子，但她发丝中插进的小树枝预示了她今晚梳头环节将会很不好过。

 

Erik在他想要向前冲的时候拦着他的腰抓住了他。他的手扣住了他的腰间，勒在他的胃部，然后他的速度缓和了下来。“我去处理。”

 

他的帮助通常是一种宠爱：他的后背在发痛，把他的孩子们从灌木丛中拉出来也无法激发热情。无论如何，孩子们现在很容易听从Erik的召唤，他们各自占用了Erik的一只手，被拽出了树丛。狗狗就在他们身后绕圈走着。

 

“我敢说现在到了晚餐的时间了。”Erik一回到Charles的身边就指出来，温柔地微笑着看着两个孩子彼此间喋喋不休的吵着什么。现在如果能够说服Wanda 也这样和Erik交流就好了——让她能这样和大家相处已经是一种进步——气氛几近和谐舒服。

 

“我们还有时间做出改变，但愿。他们已经把半个花园的土装在头发里了。我马上叫Jean过来。”

 

很快，脑波召唤了Jean向他们的方向移动过来。很显然她此刻没有听到任何有特殊影响的东西——即使有，Erik也无从得知，就他所知，Jean并非变种人。

 

当然，如果Erik曾经窥探过自己对Jean的记忆，那种认知就会立刻被警觉和忧虑所取代。他早同意所有已经被封锁的记忆就维持封锁，除非其他为了临时更好的判断不得开放封锁。Erik搜索他的大脑的那一刻——就像他以前很多次做的那样，分离便只是他多快能备好火车回到Westchester去的问题。

 

那意味着Jean不能是第一个受脑波召唤到达的。如果她听到他的苦恼，立刻回到Westchester去，这事儿可能变得无法想象：他需要亲临现场来阻止Jean对Erik造成永久的损伤。

 

很显然Jean是他家事中的暗流——对他的孩子来说，Jean只是简单的一个保姆——Pietro摇着Erik的手说。：“我还不想吃饭！”

 

好吧，不想吃饭，因为吃饭就意味着需要端坐着，然而众神一定忘了赋予Pietro这个能力。

 

“也许不用，”他抢在Erik正左右为难不知如何应对的时候，这样回答他的儿子。说到左右为难：他努力着不要艰难地左右脚来回变换姿势。这些天哪里都在刺痒，但是——他懂Pietro，他能明白以牙还牙，并且所有的坐立不安都意味着一件事：弱点，以及攻破弱点的可能。“但是我保证，待会儿你会喜欢你的父亲让你和金属玩耍的，而这个福利只给那些在晚餐上表现乖的孩子哦。”

 

“乖”是相对来讲的。对Pietro来说，在晚宴的时候乖乖坐在椅子里面，已经是乖到极致。 

 

Pietro的面孔都扭曲了，然后他第一个就看向Wanda，而且显然得到了他需要得到的支持，然后他抬头盯着Erik。“爸爸————”

 

“你的父亲说的没错，”Erik严肃地对他说，不过他严厉面孔下还是藏了一点儿笑意，泄露了天机。

 

没有人能做出Pietro那样的噘嘴，这次他也没让人失望。Wanda更能控制抗拒的情绪，托着腮用探寻的眼光看向Erik，就好像等着获取什么信息一样。即使可以读她的思想也未必能解读她内心的感受，特别是当她自己都不了解的时候：Erik对她来说是困惑的来源，他的存在让她的情绪起起伏伏，她对他的认识，既模糊，又黑暗，又遥远。在她印象里，他并不是她生命中不可分割的一部分，如果Erik第二天离去了，她也不会为此伤怀。事实上，她不明白他的意图，或者他们彼此的联系，毕竟她一直把“父亲”这个字眼和“繁育者”联系在一起，而不是那个一直在她生命中一直扮演影子角色的男人。

 

但是…Erik确实努力了。Wanda实在是对自己过度保护了。早些时候，他们曾经担心她可能是个读心者——就像David——但是后来越来越多的事实证明并非如此。这只是她性格的一部分——先天而生的敏感的洞察力。

 

幸运的是，Jean在Wanda可以利用她的感知力探寻Erik的弱点之前就到达了。

 

Erik最开始并没有注意到Jean，他正全神贯注地听着Pietro热情的谈话。虽然这些话大多数都是要反复确认Erik会按照承诺在饭后带着他控制金属玩，不论他有没有乖乖吃饭。要责备Pietro是有点难：Pietro是有趣的，不管是Erik拉着双胞胎，用金属绑着他们的腰部在室内玩耍，还让Erik利用能力发出命令把金属改变成不同的形状。就连Wanda也愿意爬上他的膝头，在他控制金属的时候提出自己的要求。

 

【有什么新鲜事？】他推了推Jean，虽然表面上只是给了她一个礼貌的点头和温和的招呼。Erik瞥见他们的谈话，并且把Pietro赶下来，飞快地和她打了招呼，“Grey女士。”

 

【Azazel有点担心南方可能会造反。Howlett将军已经到那边去了，但是还是没有查清更多线索。】

 

【Erik也有提到，如果不介意的话，你可以给Frost发送任何信息。】

 

像往常一样，这还是很好用的，这是Jean和Frost之间的联系。这能让她们在很远的距离保持Westchester和Genosha之间的合作关系。当他在这边陪着Erik的时候，Ororo在管理Westchester，她在那边也能处理Frost传达给她的信息。

 

【而且，你的妹妹今天很显然心情不错。】

 

Raven这些天心情常常不错。她还不太适应从Erik法庭的高级官员到Erik法庭高级官员家眷的转变。她还认为自己永远要做一名繁育者这件事是一个侥幸的偶然：只是她的身体会响应和附合Azazel,尽管她最初的属性是一名守护者。就她的情况来说，她只是一个人为造成的繁育者。

 

Erik也是这么说。尽管由于她离开Genosha后他们已经很久没说话，Erik的话是唯一现成的信息来源。

 

“如果你愿意带孩子去准备吃晚餐，Jean，我将感激不尽。”

 

Erik总是说她在他手下做事的时候他不需要用那种请求的语气，但这仅仅是虚张声势而已：Erik现在才露出微笑——一种有点奇怪的，大大的微笑——往往在他有所需求，他的后脑涌上像蜂蜜一般甜美舒适的感觉，他享受他丈夫的小怪癖带来的熟悉的暗示感。Erik喜欢他的怪癖。

 

“当然，”她礼貌地回答道，招呼孩子一同过去。Wanda飞快地跑向她。他们二人很快地跟上。有些日子，当他们还在Westchester的时候，Wanda喜欢跟着她一直到她的闺房里去，在Jean的脚边打转直到她和Scott开始准备铺床。Scott没有反对——往他脑中快速的一瞥可以发现，这让他希望将来有一天他们也会有自己的孩子——而Jean明显乐于他这样想，所以她从不阻止他。

 

Pietro，知道他跟Erik扯皮谈判很有效，便慢吞吞地走着，但是Erik推了他一下，这让他又快速地滑到了Jean身边，堪堪抱住了她的腿停下来。“Jean小姐！虽然她的名字从他上次在火车上看到她就改了。但是Jean还是笑着带两个孩子走了。

 

【还有，如果你可以，Jean，让Frost尽快观察一下我们自己的军队部门。不是说有人要造反——我只是想知道是不是有人收了贿赂。防患于未然总是对的。】虽然Essex家族还没有足够的野心来入侵北境，但是那种可能性总是有的。

 

【是的，陛下。】

 

【谢谢】  
 

 

某种程度来讲这有点好笑，但是如果Erik现在打破他的诺言去偷窥Charles的思维，他会很惊讶他们两国的利益是如何交织的。除去就社会某个重要方面的不同政策，很多Westchester的政策都是围绕保证Erik保住他的王位而设定的。

 

“我可以感受到你在动脑筋了，”Erik走得近了一些，把Charles的背脊拉向自己，对他私语道。Charles用鼻子挨蹭Erik的面颊，再埋进他的头发，就这样待了一会儿，方便他朝后倚向Erik，闭上他的眼睛，光是闻着新鲜空气的味道混合着Erik自己独特的体味就觉得心满意足。“有什么事吗？”

 

“你知道我的一大爱好就是读别人的思想，都只是一些表层的想法。”确实如此：和Jean你来我往地交换信息也属于表层交流。这些就是Erik所能感知的全部：只有他，在表层水平使用读心术。

 

Erik在他的脸颊印上一个吻。“那个可怜的女孩被咱们国家的坏人吓坏了吗？”  
 

 

“哦，那是，受惊不小呢。”

 

“恩，我也是。”

 

丢了玩伴的狗狗跑到Erik的身边，用它的鼻子嗅Erik的手。这让他们二人分开了一会儿，Erik向远处走去，让他的狗狗紧跟在他身后，瞥向房门。“我们进去吧？”

 

“我想如果我们想挽救一下乱糟糟的晚餐场面，我们最好还是进去。”

 

“挽救？”Erik嘲笑道，“如果我们可以解决十分之一的糟乱，我就很满足了。”

 

这预期真是鼓舞人心——而混乱的场面在三小时之后还在继续，他们还在Erik房间的桌子上坐着，把财政账目都淋湿了。晚餐被迫结束了，Jean被通知让孩子们规矩地用餐，并道歉似的保证说明天早晨Erik会陪他们玩他们喜欢的金属游戏。

 

“这不会毫无影响的，Essex是这个网络的一部分，如果他们认为他们能可以受贿而逃脱制裁，他们一定也会把家族里的其他成员推荐到这个圈子。”

 

Erik，坐在他的旁边，点了点头，把另一页纸推到Charles面前。“他们去年里一直很消停，但是这并不意味着他们顺从我的统治。你认为他们有多团结？”

 

足够到成为麻烦了。他目光流转，向下看最新的一列数据。和其他列数据相同，这永远是微妙的，它们通常都是一小笔一小笔的进账，归存在联名的账户下。Erik的人能发现本身就是个契机：他肯定是密切关注着这些家族。“他们高度组织，成为一种麻烦，但是又不够团结来造成军事威胁。至少就目前来看，我得说你在组织军队并且俘获军心方面做的还是很好的。”

 

 “你愿意调查他们吗？”

 

“调查你所有的官员吗？不，给我一个真正的嫌疑犯，一个特定的目标，那才行。”检查他们所有人的大脑，就说不准他能查出来什么了。Erik的人服从于他都是出于不同的原因，而且，不像Westchester——那里的人民通常因为信仰而服役，很多Erik的兵都是不育的变种人，他们根本不相信那些性别相关的理论，但是他们也厌恶那一套普通人类的准则，这足以让他们忍受军队的教条。军队不过就是他们的饭票，调查他们，无异于是在一群本来就不存在忠诚的思想之中寻找不忠的人，这毫无意义。关键在于：他们是否会背叛Erik？而这个问题则更加的复杂了，很多答案只能在机会浮现的时候才可知：很多时候，人们不知道自己会作出怎样的决定，直到他们被给予更多的选择。而在这种情况下，心灵感应者无法知道他们心里那尚未成型的答案。

 

Erik叹口气，用手摩挲他的面颊，但是那些小字给他的眼睛带来的压力多过Charles的拒绝。“有道理。我觉得最好是找些人有系统地贿赂我的官员，然后观察谁收取了贿赂。谁收了，就交给你来调查。”

 

这就是个更好的计划了，一旦他们犯了这些过错，他们就会给自己的行为找借口，这就会强迫他们把事情想的更加透彻。“可以。”

 

“不过，这件事的源头怎么办？有什么提议吗？“

 

这并不容易，而Erik也知道，或者说在Charles伸懒腰的时候，伸出自己的腿来轻推Erik的腿的时候，眉眼间疲惫的微笑已经泄露了他的想法。这是Charles表达喜爱的一个小动作，但是Erik沉浸其中，并且把Charles的手从扶手上面挪下来，用自己的手爱抚着他的，手指揉着手腕和指节之间连接的筋腱。

 

Erik的手指按得极具安抚力，给Charles带来舒适放松，他斜倚在椅子上，并且把腿完全伸直，尽量放松自己，用自己的脚勾住Erik的脚踝，“你需要一个方法去榨干他们的权力。我提议通过经济手段：把政府的合同给他们的竞争对手，或者资助他们的竞争公司，但是切断他们的渠道和来源，到时候他们更多的精力都用来担心自己的经济来源，而无暇贿赂官员。”

 

“这确实是一个好的开始。不过，我担心如果我调查的够久，我能发现充足的理由拘押下议院所有主要官员。我需要小心这些，至少看起来要像是在集中火力对付南方贵族，但是我觉得这是可行的。”

 

“他们会知道你要对付他们了，你根本没法掩盖这点。”

 

“这样也好，只要我有效的制裁了他们的所有人，但是我更希望是大众不要看到这些。”

 

“有道理。”

 

他们现在一致对外确实是件令人惊讶的事情。只要避开特定的时间，并且花一些时间，Erik已经懂得不把有限的探视时间浪费在困扰这些事件上——他们甚至比在一起对付Shaw的时候更和谐。只要是一直保持双方共同获利。

 

这是一个还在磨合的平衡，至少现在这个平衡保持的很好。

 

“我觉得——”但是他的话语被后背的刺痛打断了，宝宝在踢他。他畏缩了一下，然后把手撑在后背上，揉捏着自己的肌肉来缓解张力。这并不容易，因为他整个后背都在抽搐绞紧。

 

“你还好吧？”

 

Erik的脸上写满了担忧，立刻停止了他们在桌子底下来回触碰的游戏，他把腿伸回来探向Charles，把一个手臂放在椅背上来稳住现在的情况，也稳住了椅子。

 

要是那样就好了。这次宝宝要比以往更加喜怒无常——Wanda和Pietro那时更加容易，Erik不在身边也更加容易接受——今天的火车之行尤其不舒服，坐在这里几个小时显然激怒了他的肌肉群。

 

“你不介意的话，我想我要好好泡个热水澡。”Westchester并不缺乏热水是一件好事，在几个月的时间里面，Charles泡澡的数量从“放纵”一路飙升到“荒谬”。不论如何，Westchester还是没有像Erik在Genosha拥有的房间里那样的浴室。在那个浴室的记忆——他经常小心翼翼的忽略掉在新婚第二天在这个浴室发生的事情——其实是个令人开心的小空间，Erik也总是愿意放纵他沉溺于此。

 

在他提出要求之前， Erik就已经站了起来，并主动替Charles拉开了椅背。尽管有时候Erik的宠爱相当危险，他感觉今晚就像是一种必要的纵容：Erik的气味在靠近他的时候显得更加的安抚人心，而这一次，任由Erik的气味包裹他的感觉…如果不能说正确，至少十分令人愉快。尽管，这些天让Erik做这些并不容易，随着身子越来越重：他犹豫着挣扎了一下，而此时偷笑他并不礼貌，Erik对此掌控得很好，他用柔和的怒视反击，把二人带向浴室。

 

大多数和身体享受相关的时刻，Erik都倾向于朴素简单，他不喜欢Shaw组织的那些艳俗的表演，那些宫殿里面设施齐全，极具奢华，但留给Erik的部分并不豪华。说来也奇怪，浴室就是他最奢侈的了。这在Shaw的任期完全不突出，但是数年之后，比其他事情，Erik显然更喜欢泡澡这件事就非常明显了。

 

而几回合棒呆的性爱，不出意外，依然可以赢回一天好心情。

 

把那几件事结合起来？回顾往昔，坦白来讲，Erik没有在新婚之夜选择在浴室和Charles做爱而是在床上，真的很奇怪。而第二天早上他们在浴室里面也没有擦枪走火几近是个奇迹了。

 

“比平时重了点？”在Erik把他放在下沉式浴池旁边长凳上的时候这样问道。这个浴池多少年都没有变化，还是用蓝绿色的瓷砖装饰，模仿波浪的样子，浴池中流动的水温热且干净。

 

 Erik露出温暖的笑意：“我不是在抱怨。”

 

 “肯定的。”Erik爱他这样怀着孕且笨重的身子，而对于知晓这件事的苦涩永远永远不会停止。永不，当他无法———天呐，他甚至无法脱掉衬衣看看自己鼓胀的肚子，变大，变笨拙的身材——Erik也许会喜欢，但是即使这样……也还是令人不安。

 

 “来，让我来。”

 

 Erik的突然介入来的正是时候：却无法避免他的……个人的反应。他尽力凭借触摸和毅力控制着自己的欲望。如果说曾经有那么一丝丝担心Erik不再对他感性趣，Erik的表现已经很好地为他自证了。

 

事实证明完全没有。

 

 这———Erik从来不会明白——完全是由于Charles看着自己的身体并且几乎认不出自己。他仿佛在错误的皮囊之下生活了九个月。这实在是太悲惨了。

 

 “这样可以吗？”Erik喃喃地说，伸着双臂解开了他的衬衫纽扣。当然很好，是的，Erik的嘴唇摸索着他的下颌，一只手慢慢的把他的衣服解开。Charles仰头，让Erik可以更加亲近一些，用自己的双臂拥抱着Erik的肩膀。

 

 只是有点苦涩，这样的前奏。

 

 [这样可以吗？] Erik又向他的方向推了推，这次用了精神力。  
 

 几年前，这种问题他永远不会张口询问。即使是现在，他也仅仅是因为怀孕的缘故。这样可以吗？因为，怀孕，还要顾忌到孩子。因为在这种微妙的——这种该死的认知——情况下，事情可能不会很舒服。

 

怀孕是一种控制，就像征服是一种控制，就像Erik从来都不允许Charles控制什么，特别是事关一

 

眼下并非考虑这个的时候。尽管这样的想法持久地徘徊在他的思维外围，它们没必要入侵每一个亲密时刻。

 

 “很好，”他喃喃道，用手捧着Erik的面颊，向后轻抚Erik的头发，用拇指摩挲Erik的下巴。这么近的距离，亲吻Erik只需稍一转头，对准嘴唇飞快触碰一下就好。“快点弄完，我要洗澡了。”

 

 “嗯……”因此，Erik一边执着的亲吻着他，一边松开了他的裤子。亲吻变得更加粘连，催促着Erik抬起身子，把两人的肩膀蹭在一起。Erik整个挤上了长凳，深深的长吻着他，只为把他的裤子完全拽下来才中断了一下。

 

 也许应该把他的衬衫拽下来。整晚光脚带来的好处就是，再没有什么能阻挡他迅速的脱衣服。  
 

一如往常——带着由于妊娠问题而产生的一大堆担忧———Erik很快的也把自己的衣服脱下来丢在一旁，好继续泡澡。像他这样一心多用的人，一切都完成的很快，他把他们的衣服踢到了一边，最后给了他一个悠长的吻，然后问道“准备好了吗？””

 

“该死的肌肉在疼痛，我一刻都不能再等啦。”  
 

 Erik明天保不齐也会疼，今天做的托举体力活儿太多了。真是糟糕，尽管他自己就是现在这种情境的始作俑者。所以他可以好好地自食其果，或许在将来，能管好自己的老二，但是———唔嗯，Erik在放出一池温暖的溪水，极有效地缓解了他的疼痛时，对他产生好感变得容易了一些———那么温暖的热水洗刷了他伤痛的地方，为什么他们要等到晚上才做这件事情啊？应该就长久的待在热水之下的长椅上，感受Erik悄悄溜到旁边，依偎在Erik大腿中间，让水上氤氲的蒸汽和Erik的气味一同作用来围绕在他们周围，驱走任何不舒服的感觉…

 

完美。

 

实在是太久了。如果再有孕事的话，最后几个月他们也许需要重新规划：每两个月在Genosha待两天显得有些不够，在这种Erik的陪伴成为一种生理必须的时候。作为一个怀孕了的繁育者，离开自己的守护者是极其不舒服的，特别是他的天性意识到身体里那日益增长的脆弱性，敦促他投入Erik的怀抱，以避免自己在这种移动不便的时候处在没有保护的境地——很明显天性觉得Erik可以成功保护他，杀死那个突破Charles宫里数以百计卫兵的那个人。没错就是这样。

 

 “嗯...亲爱的，帮我解决一下？”

 

就好像Erik会反对一样。这样也很好，当——————“哦，对，就这样”——————Erik的手恰到好处的力道，用拇指揉捏Charles的老二。他用力地揉搓着侧边，勾起他的神经一阵酥麻。引得Charles弓起身，把头贴着Erik的肩膀，用嘴唇摩擦他的肌肤。那滋味好的让他蜷起脚趾，尤其是当他伸直双腿，踩着有点阻力的水的时候———哦———太棒了———

 

 哦谢谢你，就这样，“天，你太棒了...”

 

 “唔”Erik他的身下动了动，不在意他自己现在也硬的要命。“是你太棒了。”

 

棒？不，他们两个现在的状况都不再好了。他的精力都用来指挥操纵Erik，处理他们两个之间的一团糟，波动的连结地动山摇———棒？不存在的。也许有那么一次，但是很快就被浓重的愧疚取代了。

 

 “你想让我……？”

 

 Erik的哼哼声意味着肯定。尽管他没有直接回答这个问题

 

“让我上你？”

 

 哦，为什么不呢？Erik总是十分小心的。即使是之前的怀孕他也十分小心，并且他现在亦然。“如果你慢一点来的话。”

 

耳边印下一吻，以及一些牙齿的触感。“当然。”

 

Erik言行合一。水慢慢流走，高潮带来的舒缓保障了一切来得开放又方便:Erik没遇到什么困难就把自己滑了进去，他缓慢地碾磨着臀部，尽可能地深入。尽管已经是高潮之后，他依然任由Erik推到不可思议敏感的地方，但是Erik是十分温柔的：在这种时候，他内心的防线总会不由自主地融化一些。Charles抬手，把手指插入到Erik的头发中不断摩挲，慵懒的靠在他身上———作为Erik关照的回赠。他们相互服务，但更甜美，亲近，伴着亲吻和许诺，Charles用鼻子蹭着Erik的耳朵，把甜美的，湿热的气息喷在Erik的耳心。

 

 “太美了，”他低吟着，用他的手指描摹着Erik耳朵的轮廓。

 

“我还要。”带着一些小小的鼓励——一次缓慢的腰部移动——Erik推上来更加用力地顶入，让他不得不用双手扶住长凳的侧边来稳住自己。他把手放在Erik的手上，十指相扣。“继续吧，”他声音低哑地回答道，咬着Erik的下巴，喘息着任由Erik快感深入骨髓，带动了他自己的感官。“释放吧。”

 

 Erik倾身向前继续抚摸他，短短的在他的手掌落下一个吻。“我———Charles，我喜欢你。看看你做的。”他的眼神黏在了Lorna身上，现在他们之间更加粘腻，没有眼泪，有的只是不加掩饰的情绪而已。

 

 他做的事情都够写本书了。有些好事，也有些坏事，但多数只是挣扎着生活下去。尽管这不难想象为什么Erik在此刻视他为完美。当Moria怀David的时候，他也是相同的状况；完全被她所给予的迷住了。Erik也始终想要同样的东西。他想要一个家庭，虽然——是如此破碎的家庭，发生了很多，但总有希望。总有孩子，以及……

 

 他和Erik可能永远没法把事情做对，这不意味着以后所有的事情都是错误。

 

 真有魅力，看Erik在他的要求中达到高潮。这只是一些可爱的小癖好，在他们终于熬过结合最初那些狂乱的日子之后发现的，在他们都开始意识到他们的条约准许了这个——不必偷偷摸摸做爱。

 

而深层次的问题则更加复杂：他们的床笫之事就是证明，在性爱中，Erik是他的奴隶，而与此同时他也被 Erik引导——这让人难以置信的兴奋。单纯的认清这件事情是一回事，但是看着Erik在他手下失神就是另一种观感了。只要他想，他可以轻松地把一把匕首插进Erik的肋骨，在Erik像现在这样兴奋狂喜，纠缠在内啡肽和与他的繁育者紧密的连结的时刻。

 

这从来都不会持续太久，Erik痛恨变得孱弱，或者完全失去对他自己的控制。即使是在睡眠中，他也更加警醒一点。

 

所以这些就要点到为止，Erik不会让自己沉迷太久。是时候拉回到现实了。他在Erik的脸颊上擦上一吻，把手收回来，挤压Erik的肋骨，有的时候这样有利于把Erik从高潮后的余韵中拽回来。“好了吗我的爱人？”

 

 “嗯，太完美了”他对此刻心满意足，从这声音判断。

 

“你是想再泡会儿还是要擦干净？”

 

通常，继续泡会儿是个不错的选择，但是尽管水的感觉这么好，他还是决定先起来。也不是难受，只是身体感觉怪怪的。早早睡下应该会更好。尤其是，Erik应该会理解，他多么想要在早晨花些时间和孩子们在一起。“赶快洗完，今天早睡吧，你不介意吧？”  
 Erik笑着挨着他的脸，安抚的拍拍他的侧身，忽略水的阻力，“当然不会。”

 

 这并没有花太久时间。他没有给出要延长泡澡的意思，Erik随意地加入进来，在背后帮Charles洗了头发，让他转过身继续帮他擦洗。但是动作规规矩矩，没有关于性的暗示。  
 

只有一次他们一起出浴缸并且擦干的时候，他给了一些暗示，说想要进行一些进一步的晚间活动。“你穿着浴袍真的好好看，你知道的，”他漫不经心地抛出了问话，乍一看，这样的奉承也许和他平时花在Charles身上的大批甜言蜜语并无不同。

 

“颜色很好看。”

 

 深蓝色的丝绸直拖到地面，宽松的袖子，以及腰带的样式。如果Charles明智的想起来当初是Erik为他买的这条睡裙，所以会觉得他格外迷人。但是现在为时已晚。

 

“谢谢。”Charles万全地回答，让Erik无话可接。他在Erik脸颊印上一个吻，允许Erik把他拉的更近一些，Erik也没有什么好抱怨的。

 

 但Charles还是有的怨的：又一波痉挛和刺痛让他皱起眉头。

 

刚才的那次试探性的触摸转为柔和与保护，Charles转过身来，Erik伸开它的手臂搂住他问，“你还好吗？”

 

他神情有些痛苦。‘我觉得我今晚状态不佳，抱歉。但是，也许明天？“他们分开几周了，Erik也许会希望今晚的亲热时间更长一些，但是看到了Charles不适的表情，他也默默地躺下，抗议化作了担心。

 

“怎么了？”他用手抚摸Charles的肚子。

 

“恐怕跟孕期相关。孩子在我的身体就是个外界的存在，我的身体机能已经努力在认同他了，当你的身体里面孕育着另一个生命的时候，状况肯定要和你自己有一些不同。 ”  
  Erik的手收紧了，“如果事情不妙你会告诉我吧？”

 

“当然。”

 

 这是个真心实意的承诺。他没有理由对Erik隐瞒自己的不适，尤其是当他对付的是自己的生理。Erik已经做到最好了，等他们各自躺在床上，他就帮他按摩。他的手是如此灵活细腻，他又是如此的耐心和专注，给他一段十分愉快的经历。那是他进入睡眠的诀窍，在意识到之前，他就脱离了Erik的手掌。

 

不幸的是，他醒来的时候并没有睡前这般舒适。

 

醒来这件事本来也并不舒服。

 

要命，这有些不对劲，上帝诅咒他，是有人把刀子斜着捅在了他的肚子上吗？不，显然不是，但是这肯定是最痛苦的经历了。假的宫缩就他妈是个婊子……除非……

 

 糟糕。

 

万一这次宫缩不是假的呢？

 

 现在很早。实在是太早了。还有一个月才是预产期。这没道理啊。尽管讨厌所有这些的孕期反应，但是为了宝宝着想，他一直有好好照顾自己，健康饮食。并没有发生任何意外，或是伤害性的行为。没理由会早产啊。

 

当宫缩结束，他在床上翻滚起来，撞到了睡在他身后的Erik身上，后者抵着他的背，一只手依旧跨在他的腰间。Erik在睡梦中咕哝着，被忽然的动作给惊醒。这也通过连结证明了他还未情绪崩溃。他们之间的连结总会认出对方，尽管恐慌也会通过连结星星点点地传递，最终让Erik惊醒的主要还是身体急促的触碰。

 

 “Charles?”

 

 “Erik”该死的蠢蛋。孩子可能要早产，而他唯一能做的只有哀鸣着他丈夫的名字，就因为他的喉咙仿佛无法张开。万一是他做了什么事情伤到了孩子呢？他们早些时候是否不该做爱?医生说做爱应该不会有事的……

 

 但是，可悲与否，他嗓音里的痛苦让Erik完全回过神来。“怎么了？”虽然羞于承认，但是听见他声音里带有的控制色彩隔了他极大的安慰，他在要求答案。他的手也同样有效，沿着他的身体抚上任何裸露的皮肤，然后安稳在他的肚子上孩子在的地方。

 

 “Erik，好痛。孩子———我想我需要医生。”

 

他本可以自己用心灵感应呼唤Hank,但是却感觉完全无能为力。黑暗令人窒息，相比较而言，让Erik翻身下床，冲出卧室来得更简单。随着Erik摔开外间门的动作引起了又一阵回声，然后是Erik因为手下没有按照他的意愿迅速服从的咒骂声。很好，会有人去叫Hank,然后Hank会叫来和他一起负责的产科医生，然后他们会找到处理现在这感觉像极了要生产的状况。  
 

Erik几乎在从外间传来的他的回声消散之前就返回到了床边。“还好吗？”他询问道，一边向床靠了过来。

 

现在好一点了，事实上，自从那阵宫缩结束后就还好。但是，还是有些心悸和汗津津的。他刚上床来的时候还有些冷，所以他穿着长袍，而现在那长袍已经成了一种束缚，他摇晃着却又无法真正地从中脱身。该死的玩意儿——

 

“谢谢你，”他咕哝着道谢，Erik帮他把纠作一团的织物松开，把他解放了出来。不过不妨就把长袍留着，鉴于马上就不只是他们两个人了。“我没事。只是——太早了。”

 

“一个月。”

 

“是的，谢谢你的强调。”这不公平：没必要对他冷嘲热讽。这不是Erik的错。“抱歉。”

 

 “没事，Charles。有什么我能帮你做的吗？”

 

“没有。不过……医生马上就会过来，是吗？”

 

“该死的他最好是这样，”Erik怒气冲冲，一边去打开了床边的一盏灯。灯光柔和温暖地驱散了房间的黑暗，房间内的石头装饰反射着灯光。这个屋子从没真的学会变得温暖欢迎，不管有多少Erik——或者他的手下，其实更难想象Erik会费心在装修上——多年来花了多少心思试图让这个地方看起来像个家一样。

 

 “那么也就是说这个孩子会是一个正统的Genosha人，”他说道，只是随口找了句话说，该死，Erik在灯光中皱起了眉。尽管他犹豫了一会，他似乎试图把他的某种担忧驱散，在床边踱起了步。就像这样，Erik在伸手可触及的地方，而他也愿意那么做，他抓住了Erik伸出的手，用拇指安抚着他的手背。

 

“Wanda和Pietro本应该在Genosha出生的。”

 

如果Erik得偿所愿——事实上他并没有。尽管，当Erik开始用手将他汗湿的头发从前额向后梳去时，很轻易就能感受到他的柔软，相比Erik过去再双胞胎怀孕期间试图把他隔离起来的糟糕举动。然而依然，这不意味着他会赞同Erik：“Pietro是您的法定继承人：无论如何你还是得到了你想要的。”  
 

Erik哼了一声，但是并没有停止他的抚摸。“我的家人们一大段时间都不在我身边，我的一个孩子无法忍受我。你觉得我得到了我想要的？”

 

该死的，现在可不是这场对话合适的时机，而且这真的让一切都变得更糟：处在疼痛之中，烦躁，有谁能忍住不回吼出声吗？“Wanda很聪明，Erik：你也许爱她就和爱Pietro一样多，但是她已经能感觉得出来你会特殊对待她，即使她现在还搞不清为什么。你以为等到她长大之后理解你对于繁育者的视角就会更容易吗？你以为——草草草！”

 

又一次宫缩。

 

就像上次怀Wanda和Pietro时一样。Erik，那个时候则在生产数周之前就被允许到Westchester待产，也一直在提供帮助。他任由Charles紧紧地抓住他的手尽管之后可能会淤青好几天。他爱抚着帮助他平静下来，然后用一件衣服擦拭起Charles的脸庞，他从前曾在生产过程中有过一臂之力，尽管那时的焦虑比如今更难以隐藏。双胞胎的生产过程使得Erik更容易接受一些事情的破碎状态：现在，事情不完美的时候，他们在一起时便通力合作，按照内心的想法——推动加强他们关系的事务。而一开始时却不是这样。

 

“该死的医生呢？！”他在宫缩的间隙气喘吁吁，落入Erik张开的怀抱之中，Erik上身躺在床上与他靠在一起。

 

“在来了。如果他一会儿不到的话，我就把他五脏六腑全挖出来然后挂到城门上去，好吗？”

 

“你很贴心，但是我觉得我更愿意少一点内脏横飞什么的。”

 

尽管他的嗓音仍带着一丝焦虑，Erik笑出了声。

 

“你要想怎么样都行，亲爱的。”

 

“说的真特么多。”因为，就凭现在，他所有的心血来潮值得所有被圆满实现。他从来不想要这样，不想要怀孕……

 

 外间的门砰地一声打开，他们同时松了一口气，紧接着Hank就冲进了里间。

 

“Charles——”

 

微转了一下他靠在Erik肩上的头，他和Hank对视起来。“这太早了，Hank。”

 

Hank，从专业角度上来说，是一个出众的医生，一样的还有他身后跟着的男人。尽管，第二个医生实际上更偏向一个助产士，毕竟Hank的专业并不是分娩。

 

“早了，是的，不过一个月也不是不可能，孩子应该没事，而且这有可能是一次假性分娩，然后——”

 

“你马上检查一下现在的情况到底如何，”Erik打断了他，“不然我想你的生命将会变得地不遂人愿得短暂。”

 

Hank整个人都不好了。“遵命，陛下。”

 

Erik咕哝着伸出一只手到Charles的肚子上，按摩着他感觉到Charles紧张绷紧的隆起的侧面。并没有继续看着Hank，他将脸颊依偎在Charles的发间等待着Hank处理。

 

结果是，真的要生了——并且就在很短的时间之内。并没有办法确定造成的原因，Hank说道，但现在已经停不下来了。他们可以稍后再做检查找到原因，以免下次再次发生——如果还有下次的话——现在他们就只能针对处理现有的状况。

 

于是他们开始了。

 

整整七个小时。

 

这是一次很快的生产，考虑到Wanda和Pietro出生的十六个小时时间，十六个小时的尖叫、威胁和告诉Erik这再也、再也不许发生第二次。幸运的是，孩子很快翻转过身子，脖子顺利地逃脱脐带的束缚，尽管生产过程只是有点苦恼，也并没有任何危及生命的并发症。

 

不过，孩子很小。一当孩子在Hank警惕的注视中落入另一位医生的怀中就显得格外明显了。孩子也没有在哭，尽管他已经筋疲力竭，他仰起脖颈，疯狂地想要看一眼孩子。为什么没有声音？怎么——？“怎么回事？为什么孩子……？”但是另一位医生忧虑地皱着眉头转身，遮挡了他探索孩子的视线。

 

Erik，一直守在床边为他拭汗，并没有动作，只是调整了身子的角度来让自己可以看见医生的动作。

 

“Erik？”有什么事情不对劲。为什么孩子不哭？孩子出生后应该要哭的。孩子是不是出事了？拜托，拜托不要有事。“Erik，怎么了？让我看看孩子！”

 

但是Erik此刻却变得更加强硬，调整了身体使得他也阻挡着孩子的视线。他伸出手去抓Erik的后背却没有丝毫作用：他巍然不动，不管他碰了他的后背多少次。“把我的孩子给我，Erik！”

 

突然响起的婴儿啼哭也许是这个世界上最美妙的声音。

 

Erik紧张的身体一下子松懈了下来，又靠回床边上。这个距离这使得他更容易被打到，他并没有太关注那只抓住他的衣服拉扯，寻求注意的手。打了好几下Erik的背部之后他终于低头看向他。“没事了，”他平静下来，脸上总算从之前为看一眼孩子和丈夫疯狂地对抗中缓和下来。他看着他脸上的表情：他回过身子皱起了眉头，证明他并不太喜欢刚刚意识到的这些事。“别动：你会伤着你自己的。看在众神的份上，Charles，你才刚刚生完孩子。”

 

是的。没错。Erik似乎才是那个搞不清重点的人：生产意味着孩子，孩子却不在视线里。这是完全不可接受的。

 

“你太棒了，”Erik呢喃道，俯下身来吻了吻他的额头。

 

欣然接受了Erik的爱意之后他靠回Erik细心拾掇过枕头里， 因为他实在是太累了。不过孩子……

 

Hank理解。Erik也许也明白，只不过并不是由他把用一块纯朴的白色毯子包裹的孩子带过来。噢，是的，简直完美，他的宝宝，就在他身边，他触手可及的地方，孩子美妙地哭泣着，他简直也要落下泪来。

 

立刻，一件事吸引注意：他们的孩子有着令人吃惊的耀眼绿发，他几乎眨了两次眼才敢相信眼前所见。多么美丽，惊人完美啊。他亲爱的宝宝，从一出生就如此与众不同。当然：必须的，他们的孩子显然值得美好的事。

 

“是个女孩，”Hank补充道，紧张地在Erik周围晃悠想要把孩子递过去。Erik则看起来不是很情愿：可能是出于本能，不愿让任何人任何事靠近他此刻脆弱的伴侣——该死的生物本能。Erik此刻试图让孩子远离的样子，只是生物本能有所延迟罢了。

 

“她是完美的，”他低语道，一手抓住Erik的臀部以助于保持平衡，试图伸手去够孩子。但是Erik，此刻动作却更快，拦住了他的动作将他们的孩子从Hank手里接了过来，显然更愿意让Hank保持距离而由他亲自将孩子带到Charles身边。好吧。随便了，只要Erik现在把孩子递给他就行。

 

“是的，她是完美的，”Erik平静地赞同道。伸手将孩子放低，直到Charles双臂稳稳地环抱住孩子之后才彻底松手。

 

她有点轻。早产了一个月，她本可以有更多时间生长。但是……她看起来足够正常，她的呼吸听起来也是异常健康。还有那些带着迷你指甲的小手指从毯子里探出来。噢，她太美好了。简直是，惊为天人。

 

“Lorna?”他询问道，眼神转向Erik。他们以前讨论过名字，但是出于礼貌也要进行确认。

 

Erik点了点头，视线集中在女儿身上。他很少这个样子：带着坦诚，从努力睁大却泛着双光的眼睛开始，到他整个身体的姿态，以及他想要把女儿每个细节都记住的专注。

 

Erik说的是真的：不管是守卫者，繁育者，还是不育者，他爱他的孩子们。也许他并不能完全一致地对待他们，但是他对他们的爱不会因此而少一分。

 

他们得等她的血液报告出来之后才能探究她到底是繁育者或不育者，当然，Erik已经毫不掩饰地着迷起来了。如果他不是已经有Pietro的话，他此刻的反应会不会有所不同？也许吧。这并不值得深究。尽管困难重重，但是他们既然已经有了Wanda,Lorna的事情应该也可以迎刃而解。

 

不过，不是今天。今天，就任由Erik同他躺在床上，一边小心地避免手肘伤到她，一边捏着Lorna的小脸颊。他清楚地知道紧接着他要面临产后的问题，还有可能在一段时间里会酸痛不已。一个男人的身体简而言之并不适合生产，从产后修复的时间就可以佐证这一点、

 

“这么小的家伙声音可真不轻，”Erik逗乐到，舌尖都充满着惊奇。“看看她的头发啊。”

 

“很美，不是吗？”如果他听起来如同Erik一样带着点敬畏——紧张，也不会有人因此而笑他。“她很健康，是不是，Hank?”

 

Hank，此刻正在后边忙活，点了点头。“是的，我们需要再做一些检查，当然，只是为了保险，鉴于她有一些娇小，可能会体弱多病，但是就目前看来我不认为她有任何问题。”

 

Erik，不出所料，刚听完Hank汇报完她的健康状况之后就又转头望向了Lorna。“看看我们的结晶，Charles。”

 

有史以来最伟大的四个成就之一。尽管他们之间曾经有过很多错误，但是显然他们对此还是十分擅长的。

 

他和Erik之间，并不完美，但是，他抬起头在Erik下巴印下一个吻，另一只手落在Erik的脸颊上，很难不去想他们在一起之后那些美好的事情。这些美丽的宝宝们。他们的感情永远都不会完美，但是他们的孩子却总是完美的。


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
后记（第二部分）  
事实证明，Lorna呼吸困难的原因只不过是一个堵塞的气道。Erik和医生在接下来的几个星期内一再在这一点上作出保证，解释着她作为一个早产儿，身体状况和期盼中的一样健康——非常健康，虽然个头有点小——而且她会很好的成长。尽管这一切很令人安心，但是Charles仍然把她紧紧地带在身边，第一周几乎一刻不停的抱着她，仅仅有几次偶尔放到Erik身上，也一直呆在能听到她呼喊的距离之内。

 

最终，尽管如此，生活依旧被不断入侵：虽然Lorna过早的出生，在当时最重要的是她的安全，在三个星期之后，这也将整个王国的一切都推进了一个漩涡。

 

由于可能出现政治分裂，他和Erik在双胞胎出生时已经同意，在每个孩子出生后的数周内，召集每个地区的有影响力的人物宣誓忠诚是个好主意。他们可能会派人作为代表去作出承诺，但重宣誓言是问题的关键。

 

在这种情况下，伴随Lorna的意外早产，意味着相当多的混乱。在Erik助手们的帮助下，终于确定了一个非常好的计划，一切都按照时下流行的方式安排。要发送许多邀请函，安排住宿和腾出房间，要设置菜单，要计划演讲...虽然从许多方面来说，没有比现在更好的时机了。

 

誓言已经宣讲完——在要命的四个小时里，不同程度的诚挚包裹着不动摇的忠诚作为幌子——Erik忙于炫耀他的三个孩子。Pietro热情地抱着他的腿，吸引着大家的注意，并高兴地听到他穿着他的双排扣礼服有多么的帅气和有王者气息。Wanda虽然不那么热心，但似乎也正在利用这件事......一个如此庄重的幼童吸引了每一个贵族的注意。而Lorna，则是间歇性地哭泣，紧挨着Erik，在一种令人不快的气味从她的方向开始飘散时他让Jean采取了些行动。

 

嗯。好吧。让Erik处理抚养孩子里不太愉快的部分。他换过尿布，但他总是希望有一个知道这是很罕见的情况的人。公平地说，这很难责怪他：他不经常和孩子们接触因此缺乏练习，而且他为了和孩子们相处更长的时间，肯定会忍受肮脏的尿布。

 

然而目前最重要的，是孩子们是安全且有人照顾的，不然Erik一定会手忙脚乱。这需要时间，但是Erik已经不再和原来的频率一样坚持不懈地紧跟Charles的脚步：如果他们在同一房间，Erik可以通过链接感觉到他的存在，他满足于不再做身体上的牧羊人。这允许他在复杂的职务之间有一定自由——这是对于今天的目标而言的重要进步。

 

一个到目前为止，Erik并不清楚的目标。

 

“领主Essex。”

 

虽然Essex可能表现的很惊讶，但这一切只不过是：一场表演。整个晚上，Essex的目光不知疲倦地跟着他。Erik没有注意到他，这是一件好事，但是幸运的是，Essex确保将自己隐藏在背景之中。Erik已经知道他会来参加仪式，但Erik有一种低估不是战士的人可能造成的伤害的习惯。Essex可能不是一个战士，但作为一个力量强大的下议院首长，在需要的情况下，他将有潜力招募并武装大量的追随者。理性上Erik可能知道这种危险，但实际上——他只是在逃避不去思考这意味着什么。如果他真的了解南方贵族所昭示的危险，那么他该死的一定不会那么快地去征服北方。

 

但不仅是Erik的王国将受到威胁。如果Erik因南方的叛乱而失去了他的王座...

 

这一切都不敢想像。

 

Essex接受人们的致意后，迅速展现自己泰然自若的样子，他把手背在背后并微微鞠躬。他是一个面色阴沉的黑眼睛男人，但没人会误解他每个动作中的算计。这是一个动脑子的人。他有丰富的财富所以并不怕展示这一切，就像他穿着的相当华丽的天鹅绒外套所展示的。经过精心制作，精心剪裁，但表现出一种品味——或是说缺乏品味——只是为了在他的阶层中展示。

 

“陛下，”Essex回应道，虔诚到足以使得大多数人忽视他的鞠躬有多浅。

 

但游戏不是这么玩儿的。

 

把武器留给Erik; 这是一个只有精神层面的对抗精英才能玩的游戏。

 

同样的，注意一下Erik在哪儿并不是疏忽：这并不会打断他——只是快速的瞟了一眼确定他正忙着跟在典礼现场护卫着他的被监护人Anna Marie聊天。孩子们似乎和她相处得很好，也确实应该如此：她有着可爱的思想。“我们出去走走？”

 

Essex慢慢地点点头，带着一个把嘴唇从牙齿上微微的扬起来的微笑，没有人会觉得这令人愉快。 在大多数情况下，长相并不代表一个人的性格，但Essex的长相真的如他的性格一般可恶又丑陋。“你确定你的丈夫不会想找你吗？”

 

啊。那这就是那种对话之一。最好的情况是Essex已经将他归类为傀儡，最坏的情况是认为他是有些聪明的妓女，这很令人失望，但他并不是第一个这样做的人。而且，虽然这样很侮辱人，但会使事情变得更加容易。

 

[我的丈夫正在别处忙着 但很感谢您对他需求的关注。]很可惜他们不会进一步去担心Erik的政治需求。

 

Essex因为他脑海里略过的感受而颤动。和大多数王国一样，他很清楚威彻斯特的君主拥有哪些才华，但是很多人经常认为Charles不会使用他的天赋。一个可笑的假设：他经常并能很好地使用它们，而Erik可以感觉到他在使用天赋，即便是在一个忙乱的房间里，Erik习惯于感觉到他在人们的脑海中畅游。他并不会进一步思考。他肯定不会就像大多数人认为的那样反对。他们认为——他们相信Erik禁止他使用天赋只是纯粹的、愚蠢的恐惧。只因为许多人害怕心电感应者并不意味着Erik也怕。

 

“这样的话，”Essex同意道，明显地点点头，[我觉得我们最好在其他地方继续这个讨论。]

 

很有趣。Essex具备自己的精神能力并非众所周知：然而大家都知道他是一个变种人，他十分注意隐藏他具体能够做什么。通过由Frost领导的一些非常仔细的侦察，才得以明确地知道他的能力能做到什么。

 

当Charles开始慢慢走向房间的一边时，Essex十分随意地紧跟着走到了他的旁边，通过墙上连接的无门通道走进另一个房间。房间的结构是U形，并且是一个像画廊一样设计，可以让他们轻松地离开Erik的视线，而不需要从任何一扇门悄悄溜走。这个房间只是在结构的最后。但是，这间最后的房间里充满了茶点，因此人们也很忙碌：没有人对他们有比余光扫过更大的兴趣了。

 

走廊里很冷：感谢上帝他选择了厚实的衣服——实际上说的是一件带里衬的丝绸长袍。背后的理由远远大于隐藏因为怀孕而使腹部周围增加的重量：一个愚蠢，徒劳的担心，但是试图减少怀孕的增重也十分的怪异。Erik喋喋不休得说这是完全自然的，但它感觉起来并不是这样。长袍自身的重量使人感到安慰：有着深蓝色的丝绸外层和厚布衬里，不会粘着肌肤。它很合身，尽管它搭配了一个高领，沿着前方的开口每隔几英寸就有一个银钩子，一直从他的喉咙到膝盖。如果当天早晨穿戴的时候Erik的眼睛里的热度算做一种暗示的话，说明他很喜欢这件衣服。

 

很可惜，Essex似乎也很喜欢它。

 

更可惜的是，根据他的兴趣，Essex将与他的期望相符。如果Erik和他在走廊里紧挨在一起走，他就不会把目光投向他对手的身体。

 

尽管如此，也没有什么不可接受的——而且被低估总是具有优势的。

 

“我不认为陛下会批准你离开，”Essex沉默了几秒后说道。安静占领了整条走廊，扩大了心灵感知的范围。事情总是在缺少声音的时候变得很无聊。

 

盯着Essex，他调整了一下肩膀，并在他的脸上摆了一个微笑。“我也怀疑他会批准你储存武器，并准备在南方发动叛乱。”

 

考虑到这句话。不需要再补充任何细节了。

 

Essex受到了惊吓，但他快速恢复镇静，或许比以前更仔细地考虑他的下一步，虽然没有人会冒险去把它称为战斗的姿态。谨慎，但仍然不是一个面对平等对手的男人的状态。给他些时间：他能学会的。“你不会手下留情对吗，Xavier？”

 

那么他们抛弃礼貌的话题。好吧。“我发现这样做是在浪费时间。”[直率些更好——我礼貌的对待你：你会结束你破坏我丈夫统治的企图，否则我等着看你很快就发现你究竟败得有多惨。]

 

如果Essex有任何意识，他就会意识到这个威胁的真实性。在过去的几年中，即使那些不愿意看到繁育者坐在王位上的人至少也意识到，性别并不一定会减少威胁性。Essex斯可能在很远的南方腹地：距离不是他想当然认为的缓冲区，即使它是，距离也不会因为他现在还没有面对它就让他愚蠢地忽略了威胁。

 

看着Essex的嘴唇如何裂开并露出牙齿很令人沮丧，因为他露出了宽容的微笑。这是一个令人厌恶的微笑，来自一个厚厚的、饱满的嘴唇，微小的几点唾液被夹在角落。 虽然他的牙齿对于一名中年男子来说非常白，但不足以软化其余的景象。

 

[和这个世界上的任何一个人相比，Xavier，我以为你应该有最好的理由看着你的丈夫被推翻。]

 

“那么说明你不明白政治。”

 

[我明白的是如果你的丈夫死了，你可以自由地做你喜欢的事情。]

 

并不是Essex考虑的那么多。这种自由的意志对他而言，只是一个抽象的概念。没有什么可以更明确了：如果他愿意把繁育者视为一个有意识的人，那么他现在就不会靠的这么近好像这是他的权力一样。

 

如果他想这么玩儿，那就来吧。

 

尽管Essex的存在是令人厌恶的，但让他靠近是一个自控的问题。这一切会有一个最终结局，虽然很令人厌恶，但这是必要的：Essex贴得更近，把他挤向墙壁。让他来吧，再靠近点......

 

让Essex看到他想要看到的东西：它将使他蒙蔽看不到别的一切，直到最适合的时刻。

 

“我会让你自主统治Westchester，”Essex小声说道， 轻轻地弯曲他粗糙的手指把一只手放在Charles的腰上。那里有一些怀孕后增加的重量，但是Essex在感受到时只是笑得更加灿烂了。生理反应？也许吧。监护者希望看到繁育者怀孕的证据。“都是你的，没有你丈夫对你的任何限制。”

 

这是一个谎言。证据就在他的脑海里徘徊：Essex本身或许有一些心灵感应的能力，但他很不擅长使用它，曾经是房间里唯一的心灵感应者，而现在通过他如何展示它显现出来。可能他只是简单的不在乎：很多人认为Erik是通过连接的存在来检查是否有任何人使用心灵感应。他们愚蠢的假设：如果他们仔细思考，他们就会明白，Erik积极鼓励使用心灵感应，只是作为一种手段来检测Essex相信他可以成功实现的小把戏。

 

他把头向后靠在墙上，他允许Essex像一只正在寻找一顿饭的猪一样嗅闻着他的脖子。他认为这是诱人的吗？上帝啊，如果是这样的话，他的妻子真可怜。Erik可能并不完美，但至少他是一个在近年来学会了体贴的聪明的情人。不像Essex，他在探索，因为渴望而变的笨拙。更糟糕的是当Essex将手撑在Charles身体两边的墙上时。被围困永远是不会愉快的，但如果这只是为了达成目的，那就是值得的。

 

“我——你会吗？”他问道，小心地保持他的声音有些怀疑，但足够对此感兴趣。 “给我我的王国？”

 

Essex贴着他的皮肤微笑，并当Charles暂时擦在他的裤子前面时，扩大了这个表情。他已经硬了。全能的神啊。渴望，不是吗？真让人恶心。愚蠢的是，他大概没有意识到，即使Erik非常的可怕，他也非常有吸引力：当Essex本身不是一个好人时，把年轻帅气的情人换成年老且令人不快的人根本说不通。

 

“我当然会了。”

 

当然。不是在这个世界。而，就这一点而言，Essex已经走的够远了。

 

Charles把手指伸进Essex长裤的前口袋，紧握着拳头并露出了冰冷的表情，当Essex发出惊慌的抽气时，坚定地坚持着。

 

显然，Essex并不喜欢靠的太近的代价。

 

很好。

 

“你可能以为我很软弱。”他在 Essex的耳边说道。“那是你的特权。但我不必像你所想象的我那样行事。所以，相信你所想要的，但记住这一点：干涉我丈夫的事情就是干涉我的事情。为了保证我的利益，我需要确保Erik一直掌权。而你试图干涉的话........“他叹了口气。“你不是毫无破绽的。在过去的几个星期里，我趁着休息时间足够长，追溯到了你账户里钱的来源。”他突然攥紧他的手。Essex的脸色发紫。这可能不是他身体上唯一变紫的一部分。“你的合作伙伴付钱从你这里购买枪支。一种罕见的商品，然而事实证明，比我原本想象的更罕见。塑料枪，嗯？聪明。可惜你故意留下了一串可以用来把你的盟友送入监狱的文件，以防有人调查的话。从某种意义上说，我觉得这很聪明：如果在你谋反得逞之前事情就被泄露的话，别人就可以成为替罪羊。不幸的是，这也意味着只要对你圈子里正确的人提供一些提示，让他们开始在正确的地方寻找证据，并发现你一直在搜集他们的罪证......他们会在Erik有机会之前就杀了你。“

 

突然，他松开了手并低头钻出他的围困。墙壁蹭过丝绸的长袍，但它没有被挂住，很快他就自由地站在走廊的中间。Essex仍然面对着墙，手掌撑着石头，但是他的肩膀明显在发抖，而在他挣扎着呼吸时腹部也在不断地起伏。

 

“噢，我忘了提：为你提供塑料来源的工厂，因为税务问题正在接受检查。一个政府审计小组进行了仔细的研究，结果发现该公司也不能说清其5％的产品去了哪里。你和我都知道它们去了你的供应商那儿…...但我得说，哦，今天凌晨，那个政府团队也发现了产品流向的地方。您的供应商处于真正的麻烦中——我敢打赌他会交代的。”

 

Essex的肩膀随着每一个词变得越来越紧绷，但是在最后的威胁之下，他转过身来，眼神因为愤怒而变得疯狂——混合大量的绝望。“你个该死的小婊子——”

 

多么令人失望啊，如果他不是双腿之间疼痛的话，他会移动的更快一点，但现在，当他试图向前冲并打出一拳时，Charles轻易地躲过了，然后狠狠地从后面推他一把，让他瘫倒在地板上。

 

不过，看着他被独自扔在那里不禁让人生出了一点点同情。

 

“如果我知道你如此渴望成为你丈夫的傀儡——”

 

也许不该同情他。该死的，为什么所有事都要与Erik有关？“我的丈夫很聪明。”他向前迈了一步，走到伸脚就能踢到Essex的距离——尽管Essex不值得他花更多的力气。显然，Essex意识到了这种可能，因此他把指甲抠入地板，尽管身体没有动弹。“但是他在战场上比在管理国家上要更擅长。他更愿意简单地处死你，或者暗杀你。不过幸运的是我不附和他的渴望。或者也许你可能更希望我这样做。因为他会杀了你，而我会毁掉你的所有。我会夺走你的财富，你生命中的一切，如果这是保持国家稳定所必需的话。我不会允许另一场内战发生了。”  
 

Essex面部扭曲，他脸上的淡黄色皮肤扭曲着紧贴着骨头。“如果你杀了他——”

 

“我不想杀他。我爱我的丈夫，我们已经达成了一个可行的协议。”虽然不是一个完美的协议，但是如果他在他们争执最激烈的时候都下不去手杀死Erik，那么现在他更是不可能去这样做。“虽然我很明白你为什么希望我会改变主意：如果他发现你在几分钟前试图对我做什么，他会活活剐了你。”

 

“你爱他？”Essex显然不相信：他放肆并苦涩地笑了起来，缓缓的爬起来直到他达到跪姿。这是一个不稳定的动作，但他最终找到了自己的重心。

 

但他不欠Essex一个解释。他不需要向Essex解释他政治理由，或者他和Erik的关系。Essex只需要知道他自己行为的后果。“Erik曾经给了我一个相当独特的礼物，你知道。”经过深思熟虑，他开始说道。这些长袍的口袋真是该死的深，但是——哦，它在这儿。即使他把它弄丢了也没关系，Erik总是可以再找到它。“这个。”

 

Essex的眼睛聚焦在他前面的棋子上，它在查尔斯手中自豪地高高站立着。它仍像Erik为他做的那天一样闪亮：一个完美的闪闪发光、细节精致的金属王后。

 

“棋盘上最显眼的棋子并不总是最强大的，Essex。你最好认真记住这句话。”

 

然后，他的拳头包住了棋子，向后退了几步。虽然花了一段时间，但是Essex得到了暗示，哼了一声并带着明显被伤害的自尊，他自己站起来，一边拍打着他的裤子。

 

“你可以因为我的性别看不起我的统治，但这并不意味着我没有做好准备，采取必要措施来保持我国家的繁荣。我和丈夫制定了一个双方有益的协议，我将会确保它得到贯彻。不要试图干涉这一点。这将是你得到的唯一一次警告。”

 

在这一点上，Essex应该很害怕，但骄傲的人经常无法意识到他们已经被彻底打败了。Erik也是一样的，即使他表现得更加优雅与得体。尽管如此，Erik在被挑战时并没有Essex看起来一半疯狂，这是他的加分点。

 

与其说这是对Erik的赞美，不如说是对Essex的侮辱。

 

“我会告诉他的。”Essex咆哮道。“你绝对不符合自然法则，试图背着你的守护者操纵着其他地区——”

 

这真不是一个很好的威胁。Essex可能因为他繁育者的身份而低估了他，但如果交易使他受益，他必然不会关心这样做是违背自然规则的。

 

“无论如何，一定要告诉Erik这里发生了什么。”他说道，打断了Essex。他双臂抱胸，扯着他长袍的袖口，翻着白眼。Pietro最擅长这个姿势了，或许传染给了他。“你以为你在告诉他你试图占我便宜之后还能活着吗？”

 

如果Essex的脸色可以变苍白，他一定会的，但是他灰黄色的肌肤并不能变色。他吞了一口口水，瞪着眼睛，好像完全无法反应过来：当他再次开始说话的时候，他本质上是在给自己挖陷阱，而这在他草率的回答中展示了出来：“你装作是一个王，但时候不对的话，你就会跑回守卫者怀里哭。”

 

如果这是一个有效的战术回应就好了。在这种情况下，它是：Essex显然比他意识到的更加恼火，但允许他进行任何形式的性骚扰的主要原因是为了勒索他。让他尝试一下，当一切都失败后，他就能在恐惧中明白，如果Genosha的君主发现了他试图对Charles做什么，就会有怎样的后果。

 

拥有多种选择总是明智的。

 

同样的…...“我不需要我的丈夫来保护我。我可以毫不费力地把你的脑子搅得一团糟。我只是希望你明白你在Erik那里不能求得帮助。要么你按照我说的做，要么你完蛋了。做出你的选择。”

 

啊，这样他就成功表明了他的观点。Essex并没有言论上承认自己在求饶，但是他向后退缩着，瞪着眼睛并最后垂下了视线。他的呼吸声像风箱在轰鸣，但是他的努力似乎没有什么用处。

 

“我希望我再也不要因为任何原因听到你的名字，Essex领主。”

 

对Essex最大的羞辱就是转身离开，而这正是他所做的。他紧紧保持和Essex思想的联系，以免他试图从后面攻击，从根本上消除这个想法，但对于Essex不安的神经来说，他可能并不会意识到这一点。即使他意识到了，让他一个人在走廊里发怒也足够羞辱——这也是一种解脱：他的愤怒充满了整个空间，即便是非心灵感应者也可以感受到。

 

进入另一个房间并不使他完全逃离情绪，但与Essex极度的仇恨相比这样更易接受。房间像之前一样拥挤，这样很好：最靠近门口的几个人注意到他进来了，但一个快速的笑容消除了他们的担心。刚刚生了孩子，他们中的一个想道。需要自己安静一会，他还在恢复中。一个完全错误的解释，但却很好用。让他们觉得他无力且脆弱吧：就像Essex认为的一样。当他的能力如此出人意料的时候，这使得他更容易保持对别人一定程度的控制。

 

没被任何人发觉就进入房间很简单，回到Erik身边甚至更简单。穿过很多人到达Erik仍在跟Logan交谈的地方，当他看到Erik紧张的状态时没忍住笑了起来：Erik显然发现在和别人谈话的同时照顾三个孩子很不容易。他的肩膀似乎越抬越高，随着孩子们的每一次动作变得越来越紧张。

 

“对不起，亲爱的。”他小声说道，走到了Erik的身边，并伸出手接过Lorna。“去了一下洗手间。”

 

Erik一看到他，脸上迅速露出了明显的放松，他过于热切地把Lorna递了过去。她变得有些烦躁，啜泣着在裹着她的布料中扭动着。她还太小，不适合带到这样的公开场合中，不断的噪音和刺激使她疲惫。难怪她被惹急了。

 

当他接过她时，她安静了下来。那么就没有什么无法解决的了：可怜的孩子只想要她的繁育者。“现在没事了。”他轻声说道，把Lorna抱在他的胸口缓缓地前后摇摆着，直到她平静下来，然后她用她那小小的，还不协调的手指紧抓着他的长袍。“没有你想象的那么可怕，嗯，小可爱？”如果所有的问题都像婴儿经历的一样简单就好了。

 

“爸爸！”

 

哦。好吧，那只是时间的问题。坦白说，Pietro能在这么长一段时间里一直保持相对的安静真是一个奇迹——而且没有惹事。Pietro绝不是会被认为不起眼的那种孩子，当他呆在一个地方不动时，实际上只是将他的多动症集中在一个地方：显然，Erik紧绷的神经是有原因的。而Logan，该死的他可能与此有关——他不断地鼓励着Pietro——看他得意的傻笑就知道了。

 

“Logan想给我一把剑。”他自豪地宣布道，向前冲着撞上了Charles的腿，然后热情地拽着他的长袍。

 

可能是时候把Logan派出国多待一段时间了。[我并没有走了很久]他向Erik的方向传送着想法，在Pietro喋喋不休说着武器时叹了口气。[而就在这段时候里你让你的将军答应我们的孩子给他一个危险的武器。想解释一下吗？]

 

Erik做了个鬼脸，伸出手臂搂住Charles的腰。 “Logan其实正要离开了。”

 

“我猜也是。”损失已经造成了不是吗？毫不怀疑Logan该离开了：当涉及到这对双胞胎，他非常喜欢点火后再退后围观父母如何发挥创意熄灭疯狂的火焰。

 

无论Pietro还是Wanda都不知道发生了什么事情，尽管Pietro的眉头因为没有得到他显然希望的保证而皱得紧紧的。“爸爸——”

 

Logan笑了笑。“也许最好快点开始训练他：Azazel已经让Kurt开始训练他的能力了，如果那个小孩在剑术上比下一任国王要厉害，那就很尴尬了。”

 

一切都没有变，他从来没有如此地想要掐死Logan。而Erik，诸神保佑，知道这一点：他紧紧地抓着他的手，轻轻地挤压着。

 

“Kurt还是一个婴儿。”他生气地告诉Logan，允许Erik继续抓着他的手。实际上有人支持的感觉相当好。“我不相信Kurt能够这么早就学习战斗技能。”

 

Logan耸了耸肩。“学习永远都不嫌早。Kurt正在学习控制他的传送能力。“

 

天知道他可能真的在这么做。Raven才不在乎，只要她不被打扰就行。这是Azazel的特权——而且，除了有些沉迷武力，他是一个令人惊讶的好父亲：参与孩子的一切，尽管因为他的繁育者决定尽可能少地花时间养育孩子而惊慌，他仍非常努力地去弥补缺失。

 

Raven。是的。这…...从来不是一个轻松的想法。这永远是一个充满着巨大争议的话题：当Erik眼都不眨地判断并宣布了Azazel和Raven之间的连结有效。Raven被嫁了过去，得到了一个标记，并且发现了让守护者控制她的天赋是什么样的灾难。事实证明，Azazel能够在她怀着Kurt的九个月内关闭她的变形能力。

 

这一切都不是自愿的。大多数的宫内人都知道她从来不想把Kurt生下来。

 

这很令人伤心，但......至少Raven似乎不想恨她的孩子。更准确的是，她对他的生活缺乏理解和接受：她看着他的方式，好像她对他的存在仍然感到惊讶——这并不是故意的。她真的认为自己是一个守护者。对于她来说，Kurt是一个活着的提醒，提醒她对自己的认知与自己的身体是不一致的。他本应该是不可能产生的事情。这并不能解释她不管儿子的原因，但却能解释为什么她几乎再没有出现在公众场合，或者为什么Kurt主要是由父亲和保姆抚养的。

 

“好吧。”Logan重新开腔，在Erik的后背上轻拍了几下，几位附近的客人当场呆住了：“我该去找Marie了。她估计在饮料台那边。如果那个男孩Remy再出现的话......”

 

“我们稍后再聊。”Erik不满意地说，注意力已经主要转移到了Wanda身上。Wanda虽然允许他握着她的手，但是正在茫然地看着人群。她穿着小小的绿色丝绸裙子，上面铺满了蕾丝，颜色突出了她头发的红色，就像一幅画，但她对眼前的事情明显不感兴趣。奇怪的是，这反而增强了她天然的君王气质：她小小的严肃目光让人觉得她正俯视整个房间并评估里面的所有人。无聊但严肃，而且总是那么尊贵。

 

“我们应该和Howard Stark聊一聊。”Erik嘀咕着，用他放在Charles腰上的手把他引向房间的侧面。“他对武器有一些很好的想法。我们之前聊过，他邀请我们去他的庄园里呆几天，让我看看他的产品。我从来不会反对有机会捣鼓金属，但我不确定你是否想要这么早和新生儿一起离开首都。你认为她能承受这次旅程吗？”

 

这将是一个很好的机会。如果Essex拒绝让步的话，那么可能会发生一定程度的冲突：让Erik快速熟悉最好的武器将会给予他们巨大的优势，或者直接拥有这些武器——让Stark和Erik合作，他们几乎肯定会创造一些值得拥有的东西。

 

“我不反对。不管在哪，Lorna一定会哭的：可以是在Genosha，也可以是在火车上。无论如何，这也是一个不使用武器而展现军事实力的机会。Stark有一个儿子和Wanda还有Pietro一样大：他们也能多一个玩伴。”

 

Erik紧握住他手中的衣料，展示出自己的不耐烦。Charles伸手上前抓住了Erik外套的衣角。正和往常一样，Erik的身体温暖宜人，结实且经得住考验：Erik的衣服因为身体热量而变得温暖，他的手因贴着这温暖而感到愉快，他的手直接覆在Erik的心脏上方，稳定的心跳使他安心。“好想法。既不会伤害Westchester，也显示出其军事潜力。”

 

分析得很恰当：Westchester虽然逼退了Erik的部队，但总是有些不满的变种人，他们需要不断被提醒他们生活在一个倡导平等的国家。虽然需要不断地表现出军事力量很令人厌烦，但现实就是如此：如果他们那么不喜欢人类或者繁育者，那么武装部队也很高兴把他们驱逐到边界。问题在于维护这些部队是需要代价的。

 

“父亲！”

 

如果他们强迫Pietro在一个地方停留的时间再久一些，那么他不自燃就是一个奇迹。Wanda的耐心也快消耗殆尽，并正在不耐烦地用她的脚在地板上划来划去。他们在过去几个小时内一直表现的很好：现在是时候结束这漫长的一天了。

 

Charles靠向Erik的身边，他把他的脸颊靠向了Erik的下巴，在此过程中目光扫过房间。总有人在看着他们，而减轻对他们观察的唯一办法就是知道他们在看什么。“我想可能是我们离开的时候了。”

 

“我觉得我们早就该离开了，”Erik同意道，虽然他的声音带着令人愉悦的低响——Erik总是很高兴公开展示溺爱——他饱含深情，在Charles的额头落下轻吻。他的吻流连着，嘴唇向着Charles的眉毛移动，温柔的凝视仿佛已经成了他根深蒂固的习惯。“这在官方上可能是为Lorna举办的仪式，但据我所知，这实际上是一个奸诈小人的陷阱。”

 

太真实了。“我想，政治就是这样。”

 

“我更喜欢一个真实的战场。”

 

没有人不会注意到：Erik的每次军事演习就仿佛他面临着一支军队一样，他只用犀利的目光就使人们感到惊恐。他穿着最好的军装，但是想想Erik有那么一晚能把战场忘在身后就好了。如果这房间内外如果没有那些真心想要杀死Erik的人就更好了。

 

可怜的混蛋们不知道他们面对的是谁。

 

“我最近还没有见过Essex，”Erik走到了房间的边缘就低声说道。Erik用胳膊揽住Charles，用身体把他和人群隔开。就这样抱着他，温暖而舒适，Erik的手臂坚定地揽着他的肩，使他远离了之前的恼火。就让Essex试试吧。他不会成功的。

 

“你想我去找他吗？”

 

不管Erik问的是什么，当Lorna吐出一声短促的嚎啕，这就被抛在了脑后，高效地破坏了谈话。一个如此微小的生物是如何发出这样一个令人骨骼震动的噪音——这是大自然中让人讨厌不起来的奥秘之一。

 

兄弟姐妹间的同步性——这是另一个，不太幸运的难题。Lorna正在哭泣，所以Pietro一定也很烦躁。发牢骚是一个可恶又可笑的做法，Pietro很清楚，但疲倦与习惯性放纵的结合似乎使他相信现在这么做是可以接受的。这最好不是一个他会坚持下去的做法：抱怨的习惯更多的是在Genosha的领地上展现，在Erik可以听到他的范围内，这可是不是一个国王的良好特质。

 

从Erik的个人习惯而言，他不会因为Pietro突然发怒而屈服的。更像是他选择尽量在一开始就避免这种情况，这是可以理解的，考虑到他能和孩子呆在一起的时间本来就有限。

 

Erik弯下要来，抱起了Pietro，顺着他儿子的头发，之后又弯下身去抓住了Wanda的手，紧紧地握了一下。“我希望你不要靠近Essex的思想。”

 

“我想这是一个我十分愿意遵守的要求。”至少在这个特定时刻。Erik不必知道今天晚上的早些时候Charles经历了什么。

 

Erik盯着他的奇怪的表情像是一种混乱和忧郁的混合物，带着一丝苦涩。Pietro无法简单地辨认出这种心情，他把他的小手臂环绕在父亲的脖子上，并埋在他的肩膀上。大多数时候，这将充分地分散Erik的注意力，他会拥抱他的儿子。

 

但不是这次。

 

这次，他歪着脑袋，嘴巴张合着，眨了眨眼，盯着他们之间的相当小的空间。Erik早已成为一个众所周知的稳定因素，但他已经有一段时间没有如此动摇了，而此时不用心电感应很难猜出他的意图——而阅读Erik的想法似乎会成为邀请Erik窥探的动机。最好却又困难的选择是试着用普通的方法来推测出他的感觉。不是很容易做到。实际上Erik并未疏远，但他的脸已经失去了他熟悉的令人舒适的表情，取而代之的是半信半疑。

 

[你恨我吗，Charles？]

 

这些话被毫不迟疑地坚定地通过他们之间的连结传来，虽然被一种暗藏之下的事先示弱所削弱了。不管这表面上是什么，Erik的这个想法已经在他的内心煎熬了一段时间，即便之前深深地掩盖了。

 

这远比一时的冲动要糟糕。因为知道这一切并被这想法后面所连带的情感击中了，使他微微从Erik的身边退开了。 这种程度的意想不到的情绪令人不安。 Erik——Erik依然是这么认为的吗？

 

[嗯？]

 

“我们之间并不完美，Erik。”这是一个开场。不是一个解释，然而更好地方法是他靠近了Erik，把手指搭在Erik的胸前，抓紧他胸口心脏上方的衣料，将头靠在Erik的肩上。有人在看着他们，几乎没有试图去隐藏他们在房间中心伸长脖子向这里看的举动，但他们已经微不足道了。

 

Erik的问题也许不应该这么沉重。但Erik多年来都没有表达过这个担心，也许他从来没有如此地渴望答案。就一次，Erik把任何仇恨扔在一边，他的情绪就像突然爆发的一股怒气，一旦本性开始控制这股怒气就会减弱。“神知道我不是完美的，你也不是，但是......”他的眼睛后面的空间像小针刺在皮肤上一样刺痛，尽管在他的肋骨下的某处地方已经平缓了下来。“我们找到了解决方法。”

 

在一个满是人的房间里，Erik仍然毫不犹豫地把头低在一边，把他们的头靠在一起，脸贴着他的头发。“你没有回答我的问题。”

 

永远那么固执，他的Erik。[有时我讨厌你。]现在说谎会打破他们现在达到的暂时的平衡。“但我更加强烈地爱着你。”

 

Wanda抱着Erik的小腿，撅着嘴唇并发出了一声代表不耐烦的叹息。趴在Erik的胸口，他正好能够向下盯着她。她没有抬头看，但仍在环视宴会厅，一只小手紧紧抓住埃里克的大手掌，另一只手握着裙子。以一种奇怪的方式，令人心安：他和Erik可能在她的头顶谈论着一些重要的问题，但她仍然没有受到他们的问题的影响。这会持续多久？ 但是......他们正在尽他们所能。她会没事的。她会的。

 

Erik粗重地呼吸着。“我们找到了方法。我爱你。我——”他停下了，下巴绷紧然后松开了。“你根本无法想像我有多么爱你。”

 

是的。但Erik从来没有试图把他的感情留给想像。那从来不是他们之间的问题。

 

“我总会讨厌你曾经做过的一切，Erik。但是我们——”Charles看一下Wanda，然后是Pietro，最后低下头去看Lorna，蜷缩在他的胸前。“我们一起，我们有能力做得很好。做伟大的事情。“

 

虽然Erik的身体没有远离，他自身的混乱使他的肌肉紧张并赶走了他的疲惫。“我们之前不是吗？”Erik把他的头朝着孩子们倾斜。

 

有道理，而在Erik的气味的环绕与照顾之下，Charles微笑着，闭上他的眼睛并把Lorna抱得更近了。“我希望，除了孩子，没有什么比我们将要做的更好了。”

 

“嗯？”Pietro身体蠕动着踢动他的脚，但Erik抱的更紧了，然后Pietro停下了挣动。没有什么更多的需求：Erik现在可能已经意识到了，在这样的情况下，孩子们不会捣乱。将此称为感受到父母需要说话的时候的天生的感觉，或者，更有可能将其归因于本能的低级的心电感应的影响。

 

“有一天，我们的孩子们将接管我们的王国。那些我们无法解决的事情——我有信心，最终事情可能会有所不同。”

 

“Charles——”带着一丝责备。

 

但是，这不是一个该被阻止的信念：“我相信我们的孩子，Erik。我对我们的结晶有信心。”

 

也许，只是可能，Erik本人还留有一些信念。不是因为他的政策或他所相信的，而是他明辨是非的一面，以及他对孩子们的爱，并想要把最好的给他们。对于Erik来说，这是一个丈夫——一个有爱心且忠诚地关心着家庭的爱人——尽管他犯了一些不能忽视的错误。它们将永远不会被忽视，但是如果让这些后果占据决定性地位，则会让Erik最坏的天性这一面毁了一切好事的。

 

“我——”但Erik停下来，吞下了他的话，把他的重心转移到了另一条腿。“你，Charles，有带来无尽的希望的能力。”

 

这一点他做的真的很好，否则他很久以前就放弃了Erik。“你觉得我们在一起可以有所成就吗？”当沉默开始渐渐扩散，他抵着Erik的皮肤低声问道。

 

他们挨得很近，Erik大口吸气的动作把Charles的身体也带动了，一起一伏，他们的动作变得同步。“我相信。”

 

也许和Erik所想象的并不完全一样。但是他们会成功的。

 

他们会的。

 

如他们一样破碎，他们也可以变得更好。世界可以变得更好。Shaw死了，Westchester还在，Erik终于开始接受共同合作是他能得到的最好的结果。Erik不需要喜欢这样的现实，只要他尊重这一切。而他正是如此。他学会了尊重，而这一点可以使这一切行得通：完美不是前进的必要条件，而终有一天，这样的进步可能会带来重大的变化。

 

所有这一切需要的就是一些希望——希望今天会比昨天更好，同样明天会比今天更好。

 

希望总是在的。  
\--End--


End file.
